


One for sorrow (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 709,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation ofOne for sorrowbythebookhunter.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), thor/jane
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369) by [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第一章

ソーは学校から帰ってきて鞄を床に落とし、コップ一杯のミルクを飲んだ。両親はまだしばらく帰ってこない。三段飛ばしで階段を上がり、自室のドアを開ける。すると生意気な弟のロキが机の前に座っていた。ソーのコンピューターの前に。  
「おい、俺の部屋で何してるんだ」ソーはカッとなって言った。  
「そっちこそ、自分の部屋で何をやってるんだ？」ロキは振り向きもせず、まだ画面をスクロールしながら訊き返した。「このAmora_The_Enchantressって誰？ この写真からして絶対にジェーンじゃないよね⋯⋯」  
ソーは急いでロキの隣に近づき、目を見開いた。チャットが開いたままになっている。画面いっぱいに広がるアモーラの裸の胸。くそっ。  
「おまえには関係ないだろ！」ソーは怒鳴り、ロキを思いきり突き飛ばした。  
チャットを閉じる。ロキは回転椅子ごと脇に滑って、ソーにつかまれた肩をさすった。いつものムカつく表情を顔に貼りつけている。にやにや笑いとも違う、瞳に光を浮かべて何か企むような表情。これを見るたびにソーの血は怒りで沸騰する。ああ、こいつはどれだけ俺を怒らせたかわかっていない。  
「くそっ、殺してやる。俺の部屋から出て行け！」ソーは唸り声で言った。  
「アートの宿題するのにコンピューターを使わせてくれるって言ったじゃないか」ロキは泣き言を言った。この甘ったれが。  
「その話は取り消す。さっさと出て行け！」  
ロキはまだ肩をさすっている。  
「もっと僕に優しくした方がいいんじゃないかな」  
「なんでおまえなんかに」  
「ソーのこんな趣味を知ったら、ジェーンはどう思うだろうね？」  
ソーはさっと青ざめた──こいつ、本気で殺してやる。  
「別に浮気してるわけじゃないだろ！」ソーは言い返した。「これはただの⋯⋯」  
「ああ、ジェーンもそれを聞いて心から納得するだろうな」ロキはいかにも無邪気なふりをしてぱちぱちと瞬きをした。  
「おまえ、俺を脅迫する気か？」ソーは唸った。  
「まさか！ そんなことは夢にも思わないよ」ロキは片手を心臓の上に置いた。ああ、この口調、このムカつく言い方⋯⋯  
「このクソガキ」ソーは叫んだ。「おまえは何もわかってないな。何も！ いつもそういうクソ生意気な態度ばかりとりやがって、どうして学校の連中にもっと殴られずに済んでるのか、一度でも考えたことあるか？ あいつらが急におまえを好きになったでも思ってるのか？ 誰がおまえを庇ってると思ってるんだ、恩知らず。誰があいつらを追い払ってやったと思ってる？ あいつらに言ってやろうか？ 俺はもうおまえを見放したって」  
こわばるロキの顔、怒りに歪む表情を見て、ソーは勝ち誇ったように笑った。バン！ 狙いの真ん中に当たった、ロキの一番弱いところへ。ああ、いい気味だ。  
「最低」弟は小声で言った。  
それだけか？ ロキが言葉を失うなんて、あまりにも気分がいい。ソーは追い討ちをかけずにいられなかった。  
「おまえは俺と兄弟でラッキーだったよな。それにマムのお気に入りで。そうじゃなかったら、俺が真っ先におまえの高慢な鼻をへし折ってやったのに」ソーはロキに顔を近づけてささやいた。「俺はおまえのそういう態度に心底うんざりしてるんだ、わかるか？ おまえもせめて女でも作れよ、いや男か？ どっちでもいいから誰かいれば人のことに鼻を突っ込んでる暇も無くなるだろうに。少しは人並みの生活をしろよ、俺に関わってくるな！」  
「ソーのくだらないオンラインセックスなんかになんの興味もないよ！」ロキは怒りと屈辱で声を震わせ、絞り出すように叫んだ。  
「ああ、おまえが興味を持つことといえば、せっかく親切にしてやってる俺にムカつく態度をとることくらいだからな。おまえは自分が他人より上だと思い込んでる、だから友達が一人もできないんだ。さっさといつもの本と携帯でも持って隅っこに行ってろよ。そこでいつまでも誰も自分をわかってくれないとかさみしいとか文句言ってろ。自分がクールで頭がいいと思い込んで。実際はみんなおまえを嫌ってるんだ、暗くて惨めでクソみたいなやつだからな！」  
ロキは顎を震わせ、唇を薄く引き結んだ。まるで八歳の子供みたいに。  
「最低」涙ぐんだ声でまたつぶやき、やっと立ち上がって部屋を出て行く。ドアを乱暴に閉める。  
「二度と入ってくるな！」ソーは叫んだ。  
壁一枚隔てた隣の部屋で、ロキが部屋を足を踏み鳴らして歩き回る音、物を投げつける音がしばらく続いた。  
ああ、くそっ。二人はこういうバカらしい口論をもう何年も繰り返している。永遠に終わりそうにない。今回はどうやらソーが勝ったらしい。それも圧勝で。でも勝ったような気はしなかった。そんな気がしたことなんか一度もない。  
まあ仕方がない、今回は終わったことだ。今さら言ったことは取り消せない。ため息。なんで毎回こんなことをしなきゃいけないんだ？

＊＊＊

最初の三十分ほど、ロキはうわああ！と喚きたい気持ちに集中していた。怒り、心の傷、屈辱、憤慨、憎しみ、暴れたい気分。ソーはロキが一番傷つく場所にナイフを突き刺した。頭の中で自分の声が響く。ソーに投げ返してやるべきだった言葉、でも言えなかったすべての言葉が、いつまでもぐるぐる回り続ける。言えなかった。体が動かなかった。やり返したくても、体は部屋の隅にうずくまって泣きたがり、ロキは何も言えず、何も考えられなかった──僕は実際に情けないやつだ、そしてソーはクソ野郎だ、ソーは誰よりもひどく僕を傷つけることができる、ファックユー、ファックユー、ファックユーーーーーー！！！（ロキは声に出して叫んだ。ソーが壁を叩いてきた。）  
部屋を歩き回り、息を整える。この最悪な気分をなんとか乗り越えてみせる──絶対に。抑えつけて、押し戻して、奥にしまい込む。涙は見せない。意地でも。  
落ち着け。落ち着くんだ。考えろ！  
ソーはバカだ、本当にバカだ。どれだけまずい事態を引き起こしたか、あいつはわかっていない。ソーは僕を本気で怒らせた、報復するんだ。破滅させてやれ。粉々にしてやれ。やられたことをやり返してやれ。もう二度と弟を怒らせてはいけないと思い知らせるんだ。ソーは重傷を負う。たくさん血を流す。

時間はかかったものの、ロキはやがて落ち着き、冷静さを取り戻した。怒りの感情は小さく凝縮され、ずっしりと重い死の金属の球に変わった。それは少し危険な熱を発し、重石のようにロキの足を地につけ、感情を抑えてくれる。顔には〝不機嫌なビッチ〟の表情を浮かべながらも（ソーに言わせれば〝ガリガリのスーパーモデルのアヒル口〟）、ロキはそれを心の奥深くにしまいこんだ。傷はずきずきと痛んで常にその存在を知らせてくるけれど、周りはただのティーネイジャーの憂鬱だと思うだろう。  
ディナーの間、誰も何故ロキが無口なのか、塞ぎこんでいるのか訊かなかった。気分はどう？のひと言もない。確かにロキの答えはいつでも〝ほっといてくれ〟だけど、それにしても。マムはダッドと今日一日の出来事について、キッチンの蛇口がちゃんと閉まらなくて水漏れすることについて話しながら、何度かロキの方を見た。ロキは頑固に会話に加わろうとはしなかった。  
直接訊いてくれてばいいのに、とロキは考える。訊かれたって答えるかどうかわからないけど。でもマムは何も言わなかった。  
夜、ベッドに寝そべってロキはあれこれと思案した。いくつかのアイディアを検討しては却下する。とびきりひどい復讐にしなければ。ファックユー・ベリーマッチ、可愛い弟より。後から思い出して心から満足できるような復讐。そのうち良い考えが浮かぶはずだ。

\-----

翌朝、ソーが運転する中古の赤いピックアップトラックで学校へ向かう。ロキは後部座席に座って不機嫌に黙り込み、朝っぱらから兄が流すクソみたいなヘヴィメタルに文句をつける気さえ起こらなかった。  
ジェーンの家の前でいったん停まる。ジェーンとダーシーが乗り込んでくる。  
「おはよう！」いつものように爽やかにジェーンが言う。  
ソーはジェーンに長いキスをする。目を閉じて、まるでそれが世界一大事なことのように。ソーの得意技だ。これで女の子は誰だってうっとりする。ロキは吐きそうになる。  
「元気ー？ ローキー・ドーキー？」ダーシーが歌いながら、後部座席のロキの脇に体をぶつけてくる。こいつはいつだって他人との距離が近すぎる。パーソナルスペースという概念がない。  
ソーは誇らしげに運転し始める。隣ではジェーンが頬を染めて瞳を輝かせている。ジェーンはソーに夢中だ。ソーはいったいどうしてジェーンが好きなんだろう。もちろん、ロキにもジェーンが美人なのはわかる。でもソーが彼女を好きになるとは思わなかった。と言っても、ソーはつい昨日、ジェーンの頭よりデカいおっぱいの女とチャットしていたんだけど。  
ソーと女の子二人がおしゃべりを始める。ロキはイヤホンを耳に差し込み、その場から存在を消す。

「だいじょうぶ？ ロキ」シートベルトを外しながらジェーンが訊いた。車が学校の駐車場に停まったところだ。ジェーンはいつもこういう、お姉さんぽい雰囲気をロキに向けてくる。寛容で忍耐強くて親切な態度。ロキはそれが大嫌いだった──僕は十二歳じゃない。それに心から彼女を憎むこともできなくなる。  
「頭が痛いんだ」ロキはぶつぶつと言った。  
「痛み止めか何か飲むか？」ソーがバックミラー越しにロキを見て訊いた。  
ロキはソーを睨み返した。心配なんてしてないくせに。またぶつぶつと答える。「別にいらない」  
四人は校舎に向かった。ロキは他の三人の数歩後ろを歩く。ダーシーは携帯を覗き込んでいる。ソーとジェーンは手を繋いでいる。ソーはジェーンのバッグを持ってやり、何か甘い言葉を耳にささやき、首にキスをする。それからバカみたいにドアまで開けてやり、化学の教室まで送り、いちゃいちゃと抱き合い、さらには手にキスをしてから別れた。ジェーンはくすくす笑って頬を赤らめ、髪を指に巻きつけながら、床の一フィート上あたりを浮かんで歩いていった。恋に夢中なのだ。ラッキーなラッキーなジェーン。全校生徒の嫉妬の的。彼女は完璧なボーイフレンドを射止めた。  
⋯⋯残念ながら昨日（昨日だけじゃないかも）、その完璧くんはネットの知らない女が送ってきた裸の写真で抜いてたんだけどね。いい子で真面目で素直なジェーン。ボーイフレンドの本当の姿、彼が影でこっそりと何をしているか、彼女には知る権利がある。完璧くんの醜い真実をすべて知る権利が。  
そのとき、ロキは閃いたのだった。わかったぞ （ユリイカ）！ 兄に教訓を与える方法を思いついた。  
ソーがネットでやっていたことを、直接ジェーンに言うわけにはいかない。当たり前だ。まず第一に、この計画をやり遂げたあとも生きていたい。匿名で知らせなければ。第二に⋯⋯ジェーンにはソーが実際にネットで書いた言葉をそのまま見せる必要がある。そうしないとソーがどんなに汚らわしい行為をしていたかが伝わらない。ロキがその無垢な瞳で見なければならなかったもの⋯⋯実の兄の言葉だと思うだけでぞっとするのに！ ああ、記憶を抹消したい。残念ながらあのアモーラという女の子とのチャットのスクリーンショットは保存できなかった。今からなんとかソーのコンピューターをのぞけたとしても、もう記録は残ってないだろう。やり方を考えなければ。

授業中、ロキの背後でくすくす笑いが聞こえる。ロキは頭を上げ、背中を伸ばし、振り向かなかった。でも内側では怒りに震えている。特に人目を引くようなことをしているわけじゃない、これは本当だ。ロキは一人で静かにしているし、他人の言うことに反応もしないし、どっちにしても誰ともあまり関わらないようにしている。とにかく放っておいて欲しい。勝手に好きなことをしていたい。それなのに、どこに行っても誰かがロキを待ち伏せしていて謝罪を要求する⋯⋯ただロキが存在する、それだけの理由で。ロキが学校に馴染めなくて、でもそれを気にしないから。くだらない暗黙のルールに従って行動しないから。簡単には屈さないから、冷静で賢いから、普通の生徒が苦労する勉強を楽々とこなしてしまうから。それと、女の子たちが少しでもロキの視線を自分達に向けようとしたり、ほんの一分でも関心を向けてもらおうと必死なこと（もちろん、ロキだって気づいている）、でもロキは全然関心を向けないことに対しても。  
おまえはバカだ、自分からトラブルを呼び込んでるんだ、とソーは言う。ロキはうるさい、ほっといてくれ、と答える。でも実際のところ、ロキはどうしたら今と違う行動がとれるのかわからないのだ。自分からトラブルを呼び込んだりしたくない、本当だ。周りに溶け込もうと努力はしている。ただそれがうまくできないだけだ。学校のやつらはみんな本当に低脳で、下品で、凡庸で、情けなくて、つまらない。どれだけ努力しようと、ロキはそんな群れの中の一人にはなれない。  
ああ、そうだ。確かに最近は状況が良くなったと思っていた。ロキの学校生活を生き地獄にしてきたクソ野郎たちも少しは成長したのかと思っていた。いじめ、嫌がらせ、つきまとい以外にも何か楽しみを見つけたのかと。ロキは本当にバカだった。嫌だ、耐えられない、こうやって安心できるのもソーのおかげだったなんて。最悪だ。ソーに借りなんか作りたくない。ソーなんか大嫌いだ。自分も、この場所も、この人生も。何もかも。ロキはすべてを焼き尽くしたかった。大地が焼け野原になるまで。

その日、バス停に向かって歩いているとき、アイディアが浮かんできた。究極に美しい科学的なセオリーのように、エレガントでシンプルで明確なアイディアが。落ち着いて考えれば誰だってわかる──罠を仕掛ければいいのだ。  
こうしてその午後、学校から帰ってくると、ロキはソーがあのいやらしいチャットに使っていたアプリをダウンロードした。さっそくプロフィールを作る。性別、女。年齢、18。いい感じだ。好きな音楽、好きな映画、好きな本。ふむ、何を書けばいいだろう？ ソーの趣味なら良く知ってるけれど、それをそのまま書くわけにいかない。それに同じことを書いたからってソーが惹きつけられるとは限らない。ジェーンを見ればわかる。二人は同じさやの豆みたいにそっくりだとはとても言えない。兄が好きなものと言えば？  
（⋯⋯ロキ。昔はソーはロキが好きだった。ロキが世界で一番好きだと何度も言ってくれた。でもハイスクールに入ると、スポーツチームの上級生は弟を好きだなんて言わなくなるものらしい。それどころか弟なんか存在しないというふりをしたがる。特にその弟が学校で浮いていて友達もいなくて嫌われてる場合は。そうだろ？ ファックユー、ソー）  
嘘をつくのは誰でもできる。でも誰でも上手にできるわけじゃない。そしてバレずにいくつも嘘を重ねられる人はそう多くない。コツは決して疑われないようにすることだ。ひとつでも嘘がバレれば、たとえ雨が降ってると言ったって誰にも信じてもらえなくなる。だから嘘をつくのは簡単だけど、必ずひとかけらも疑われないよう、そこに適切な量の真実も混ぜることが大事なのだ。  
というわけで、ミス・ハニートラップの人格を作り上げるにあたって、ロキはプロフィールをほとんど自分と同じにした。これがロキの仕業だとソーは知りようがないのだから、疑われる心配もない。それに最近のソーは、ロキが好きなことも、好きじゃないことも、どうせ大して知らない。昔は何でも知っていたけれど、あれからロキもだいぶ成長した。  
写真。ちょうどいい写真を見つけなくては。ロキはインスタグラムを見て回った。ソーの好きなタイプは？ ただセックスするだけならソーのペニスは選り好みしないようだが、ガールフレンドとなると好みがはっきりしている。最初はシフ、次がローレライ、そして今はジェーン。全員ダークヘアだ。体型はあまりグラマーではなく、ボーイッシュと言ってもいいくらい。たしかに美人だけど、ピンナップ雑誌に載るような美人とは違う。上品であまり愛想がなくて、冷たい印象さえ与えるタイプ。簡単には落ちない感じ。ロキはそんな条件を満たす完璧な写真を求め、何時間も探し続けた。  
そしてついに見つけた。この子だ。ほっそりとした脚、長い黒髪、女の子らしいけど、派手すぎない。可愛い。美人。そして大きな犬に寄り添っているその写真には、ほんの少しだけ胸の谷間がのぞいている。でもだらしなくはない。完璧だ。  
アカウント名は［One_for_Sorrow5654］。ロキは含み笑いをする。この名前の意味がわかるのはロキだけだ。ソーは絶対に気づかないだろう。

［プロフィールを更新するには〝作成〟をクリック］

次。ソーにメッセージを送ろう。ソーのアカウント名をタイプする。［Storm99］、すぐに一番上に出てきた。サムネイルをクリックするとプロフィールが表示される。うわぁ、これを見ろ、堂々たる姿のあの最低男。恥じらいというものが一切ない。プールサイドで撮った一枚、トランクスタイプの水着で上半身は裸、白い歯を見せた爽やかな笑顔。下ろした髪、日焼けした肌、盛り上がる筋肉。夢みたいなハンサム。吐き気がする。プロフィールの詳細も、ロキの知る限りすべて事実そのままだった。ロキはゆっくりと首を横に振った。好きな本、ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット。好きな映画、E.T.、グーニーズ、ブレイブハート。なんてバカっぽい選択だ。

［Storm99にメッセージを送りますか？］

うん、送る。でも何を？

［ねえ、イケメンくん］──だめだ、偉そう。  
［あら、あなた素敵ね⋯⋯］──ダサい。

くそっ。ちょうどいいバランスが難しい。あまり深く考えるな。

［こんにちは、素敵な写真ね。プロフィールもいい感じ。お話したいな！ よかったらメッセージください］──キスの絵文字、ウィンクの絵文字。これでよし。送信。

あとは待つだけだ。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二章

英文学の試験はまだずっと先だけど、ロキはベーオウルフが好きなのでもう勉強を始めていた。携帯が鳴っても反応するのに少し時間がかかった。ああ、そうだった、チャットアプリ。聞きなれない通知音だった。  
インボックスはもうとっくにいっぱいだった。架空の女の子の下着に入り込もうとする下劣な男たちから、あらゆる文面のメッセージが届いていた。でもこの通知音は初めて聞く。  
おっ、ついに⋯⋯

Storm99［俺をお探しかな、プリンセス？］

プリンセス！ ロキはにやりとした。かかったな、クソ男。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハーイ、イケメンくん］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［その犬、名前は何ていうの？］

はあ？ 犬？ あ、そうか、ミス・ハニートラップのプロフィール写真。えーと、急いで考えなくては。バスター？ トビー？ スヌーピー？  
ベッドサイドテーブルに置いた本の表紙から、エドガー・アラン・ポーがあまり感心できないと言いたげな顔で見ている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［レイブン］（訳注：カラス）

（まあ、黒い犬だし）

Storm99［そうか、君は鳥が好きなんだね］

はあ？ 何の話だ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてそう思うの？］

Storm99［君の名前。ワン・フォー・ソロウ］  
Storm99［カササギの数え歌だよね。カササギにレイブン。どっちも鳥］

ああ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうかも］

Storm99［鳥はとても賢い］

おい、ソー。何なんだ。いつもこんな風にチャットを始めるのか？ こんなんでよく女を引っ掛けられるな。さっさと大事なことを始めようよ、こっちも暇じゃないんだから。

One_for_Sorrow5654［この写真、本当にあなたなの？］

Storm99［LOL そうだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［めちゃくちゃかっこいい］

⋯⋯なんてことを実の兄に書いて送るなんて、ごく控えめに言っても気が狂っている。しかし正義のために頑張らなければ。

Storm99［ありがとう］  
Storm99［君も綺麗だよ］

よし、この調子。

One_for_Sorrow5654［チャットセックスしようよ］

Storm99［おっと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今すごくえっちな気分なの］

Storm99［そう急ぐな、プリンセス。もっとゆっくり］  
Storm99［ただ話すだけだっていいんだよ］  
Storm99［もっと君のことを知りたい］

ロキは大きなため息をついた。ジーザスクライスト、ソー！ 誰だよおまえは、女の子か？  
くそっ。最低男のくせに〝話すだけ〟だって？ 三十分程度でさっさと終わらせる予定だったのに。兄とチャットするなんて最初から気が進まなかった。実際やってみればますます居心地悪い。  
とにかく。最終目的にフォーカスしよう。ここは忍耐だ。狩とは常に待機のゲームなのだから。

One_for_Sorrow5654［何を知りたいの？］

Storm99［何をするのが好き？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［フェラ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君は俺とはあまり合わないかもしれないな］

しまった。だめだ、だめだめ、ここで逃すわけにいかない。考えろ、ロキ、何か考えろ！ 路線を変えるんだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん、私あまりチャットに慣れてないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［実は今日が初めてなの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたはかっこよくてすごくハンサムだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［慣れてない子だと思われたくなかったの］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そんなこと心配するな］  
Storm99［それと褒めてくれてありがとう］  
Storm99［君は本当に可愛いし素敵な子に見えるよ］  
Storm99［ところで本当は何歳？］

くそっ、そんなにバレバレなのか？  
うーん。嘘をつき通してもいいけど。信用を得るには⋯⋯真実を混ぜた方がいい。差し出した分の真実を、こっちも受け取れるはず。  
だいじょうぶ、この手は使える。最近は忘れたように見えるが、ソーには誰かを守りたいという長兄としての習性がある。それを利用するしかない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［15才］

Storm99［やっぱり］  
Storm99［そうだと思った］

ロキは携帯電話に向かって中指を立てた。まるで世界で自分一人だけが大人みたいな言い方しやがって。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは？］

Storm99［プロフィール通りだよ。18才］

18になってまだ一ヶ月と十日だろ。偉そうに言うな、ソー。

Storm99［俺は君には年上すぎるみたいだな、プリンセス。ごめん］

だめだめだめ、逃さないぞ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あと２ヶ月で16になるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それに私、年上の方が好き］

Storm99［そうなのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［同い年の男の子なんてみんな最低］

Storm99［だろうな、俺もその一人だったからわかる］  
Storm99［でも年上の男には気をつけろよ、プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［例えばあなたみたいな？］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは変質者には見えない］

Storm99［俺は危ないやつじゃないよ］

（それは人によって意見が違うんじゃないか？）

Storm99［でも本当は変質者だったとしてもそう言うはずだ］  
Storm99［だろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、あなたのことをもっとよく知らなくちゃね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［わかった、もっと話そう］

ふう。危機回避。

Storm99［でも俺のために慣れてるふりなんかしなくていいからな］  
Storm99［君はそのままで素敵だし、僕も君が好きだ。他の誰かのふりなんかしなくていい］  
Storm99［ところで、なんでこんなところにいるんだ？ 友達と遊びに行かなくていいのか？］

まじかよ、さっそく子供あつかい。十五歳だって言っただろ、八歳じゃなくて！

One_for_Sorrow5654［このチャット楽しいもん］

Storm99［同い年で好きな男の子とかいないのか？］

嘘だろ、いい加減にしてくれ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［言ったでしょ。同い年なんて最低］

Storm99［LOL まあそうかもな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに私恥ずかしがりだから］

Storm99［俺に対しては恥ずかしがってないみたいだけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［リアルの話ね］

Storm99［なるほど］  
Storm99［じゃ、あまり出かけたりしないんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然］

Storm99［それでこのチャットに来たのか？］

ふむ。ここまでの［俺は年上すぎる］とか［年上には気をつけろ］の発言で、ここからどう攻めていけば良いのかわかった。ソーは自分を輝く鎧に身を包んだ騎士か何かだと思ってるらしい。昔からそうだ。よし、それなら、囚われの姫君を助けに来い。閉じ込められた塔から救い出して、広い世界を見せてやれ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［セックスって何だか怖い］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やってみたいけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［考えると体が固まっちゃう感じ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［バカなことはしちゃダメってわかってるから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ここで何か経験できればいいなと思ったんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［誰かと話してみたいなって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そしたらリアルでも怖くなくなるかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私の言ってる意味わかる？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［つまり、君はまだ何も経験がないってこと？］

おっと。こんなこと言うべきじゃなかっただろうか？  
ロキの手は一瞬止まった。何か適当にでっち上げてもいいけど⋯⋯ソーにまた鋭く突っ込まれるかもしれない。嘘には真実を混ぜるのが鉄則だ。でもそうなると⋯⋯もう何ヶ月も秘密にしていた恥ずかしい経験を打ち明けてしまうことになる。

Storm99［プリンセス？］

心を決めろ。心配するな。誰も気にしやしない。うまく利用すればいい。ソーにはこれが弟のことだなんて絶対にバレない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［キスしたり触りあったりしただけ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［二回］

Storm99［それで？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今年に入ってから、二回行ったパーティで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どんな感じか知りたくて］

そうだ、ここでミス・ハニートラップについて、兄が間違いなく気にいるだろう情報を与えよう。それも、これは作り話ではない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［男の子と一回、女の子と一回］

ソーの目がうっとりするのが見えるようだ。プロフィール写真のほっそりした黒髪の女の子の、初めての夜遊び。別の女の子の首すじを舌でたどる様子。そんな光景を想像するソー。ああ、なんて皮肉な話だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私のこと変だと思う？］

Storm99［全然］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そそられる？］

Storm99［正直、そうだね。俺は普通の男だから］  
Storm99［そんなこと言ったら嫌な気分になる？］

嫌な気分、なんて言葉じゃ全然足りないな、ブラザー。

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL 別に平気］

Storm99［じゃ、君はバイなんだ？］

うーん。

One_for_Sorrow5654［よくわかんない］

Storm99［やってみてどうだった？］

急に気持ちが沈んで、憂鬱になる。ロキはこの数ヶ月、あの悲惨な結果に終わった出来事が誰にも知られませんようにと祈り続けていた。ロキがパーティに二回行ったと聞いて、ソーはおまえもやっとそういう経験ができてよかったな、と言った。ロキはソーに勝手にそう思い込ませておいて、続けてからかい半分にされた質問にも適当に話を作ってごまかした。そっけない態度をとり続け、それ以上細かく追及されずに済んだ。  
でもそのやり取りのあいだ、ロキは内側で震えていた。ソーにだいじょうぶだよと言って欲しかった。ロキは混乱していて、動揺していて、なんでもいいから優しい言葉を聞きたかった。ハグしてほしいくらいだった。でもそうしてもらうには心を開いて、恥ずかしいことを話してもだいじょうぶだと思えるくらいソーを信じなければならない。そして大事なことを兄に打ち明けるなんて賢い選択じゃないとロキにはわかっていた。傷つく結果になるかもしれないのに。ソーはきっと、そんなのどうだっていいという態度を取るだろう、そしてその後でさんざんからかいのネタにするに違いない。そんなのこっちからお断りだ。  
⋯⋯昔は、ソーには何でも打ち明けられると思っていた。今では嘘みたいだ。ロキは自分でも信じられなかった。  
とにかく、これを利用しよう。ロキの身に起こったこと。俳優とか作家がそうするように。キャラクターに肉付けをして、詳細を加えて、よりリアルにする。ロキは秘密を〝ぶちまける〟ことにした（そんな自分の言葉の選択に拍手！）。

One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ち悪かった］

Storm99［酔ってたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうじゃない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まあ少しはね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも違うの、パニック発作みたいなものだったんだと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子の方がすごく強引で］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［男の子より優しいんじゃないかと思ったけど違った］

Storm99［二回とも気持ち悪かったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ね、私って変だよね？］

Storm99［そんなこと言っちゃだめだ］  
Storm99［君はどこも変じゃないよ］

静かな自分の部屋で、ロキはつい失笑した。

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃ、そんなの全然普通で誰にでも起こることだって思う？］

Storm99［君が考えるよりもずっとよくあることだと思うよ］  
Storm99［特に初めてのときは］  
Storm99［それに相手のことをよく知らなかったり］  
Storm99［完全に信用できない相手の場合はね］  
Storm99［相手がそんなふうに強引で］  
Storm99［君が望むより早くことを進めようとした］  
Storm99［君は少し酔ってた］  
Storm99［気持ち悪くなって吐いたとしても当然の反応じゃないかな］

ロキは謎に包まれた気分で画面を見つめた。人の気持ちを傷つけまくるあのクソ兄の言葉とはとても思えなかった。

Storm99［君はその二人が好きだったのか？］  
Storm99［それとも］  
Storm99［とりあえず経験したかったっていう感じ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない］

Storm99［それが君の答えなんじゃないかな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［誰かを好きになったら、普通は自分でもわかるものだよ］  
Storm99［触りたいかどうかは別として、その気持ちは感じる］  
Storm99［気持ちがはっきりしないなら、そんな相手を下着の内側に招いちゃダメだ］  
Storm99［相手はよく知ってる人だった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よく知らない人］

Storm99［ほら、それが答えだ］  
Storm99［相手を知らない、信用できない、好きじゃない］  
Storm99［だから体がノーと言った］  
Storm99［自然なことだよ］

ロキは深く考えずに返事を打ち始めた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［男の子とは、うまく行きそうと思ったんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［彼もゆっくり進めてくれた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［最初に私の首にキスをして、それから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［それから？］

ロキはごくりと唾を飲んだ。あの夜の感覚が蘇ってきて、腹の底から不快さが込み上げてくる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼は私の乳首を舐めた。それは気持ちよかった］

Storm99［そいつは君の服とブラを脱がせたのか？］  
Storm99［君はそれでよかったの？］

おっと、うっかりしていた。それって女の子にとってはきっと大ごとだよな。（⋯⋯でも、ロキにとってもじゅうぶん思い切った行為だった。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当はあまり⋯⋯でもだいじょうぶって彼に思わせてしまったかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まだたった二回目なんだって言えなかった］

Storm99［初めてが女の子だったんだな？］

ロキは無言で両手で顔を覆った。もうめちゃくちゃだ。  
そう、最初は女の子だった。まずは一般的な方を試したかったんだ、仕方ないじゃないか？ だってもしかしたら⋯⋯違うかもしれないんだから。それにたった今だって自分がそうなのか、そうじゃないのか、よくわからない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子の方が控えめにしてくれると思ったんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと気を使ってくれるかなって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかくそう思い込んでた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今はもうわからなくなっちゃった］

Storm99［LOL うん、わかるよ］  
Storm99［俺も女の子は好きだけど、みんな優しいとか思いやりがあるとは限らないよね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［経験して学ぶしかないね］

Storm99［でも君は勇気があるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことない］

Storm99［いや、そうだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にそんなことないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［勇気があればあんな反応しないはず］

Storm99［そんなの勇気と何の関係もないだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だからこそ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どんな感じだった？］  
Storm99［上半分脱いで、そいつが⋯⋯そういうことをしてきたとき］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私はすごく緊張してた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもだんだん⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［気持ちよくなった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、少しね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、私はまだ緊張してたけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく濡れた］

（うっかり〝勃った〟と書くところだった。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［だからこの調子で行けばいいと思った］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそれから、彼がいきなり下半身を触ってきた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それで私は］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［息ができなくなって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうわけがわからなくなって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［逃げ出したの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［吐きそうだった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ひどい体験だった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく恥ずかしかった］

Storm99［彼はどうした？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ついてきて、だいじょうぶ？って訊いてきた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は飲みすぎちゃったって答えた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのあとは、彼はもうキスもしたがらなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［当然だよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私にすっかり興味失くして］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なんか理由つけてどっか行ったきり戻ってこなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［彼があのこと誰にも言ってないといいんだけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもきっと言ったよね。みんなに言いふらしたんじゃないかな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、それ以来何も試してない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんないけど、もしかしたら私、そういうの好きじゃないのかも］

深いため息。ああ、打ち明けてしまった。恥ずかしくてたまらない経験。僕はまるで氷山みたいだ、とロキは思う。氷の神よりも冷たい。ただ抱き合ってキスすることもできない。ましてやもっと濃厚ないちゃいちゃなんて。

Storm99［言いふらされたって気にするな］  
Storm99［言いたい奴には言わせとけ］  
Storm99［さっきも言ったけど、君には何も変なところなんてないよ］  
Storm99［何も］  
Storm99［君はまだ十五歳だ］  
Storm99［こんなこと言われるの嫌だろうけど、君はまだすごく若い］  
Storm99［まだいろいろわからないことがあっても当たり前だよ］  
Storm99［もし無理に何かしようとしたら、体が拒絶するのは自然なことだ］  
Storm99［本当に、君が言ったことの何ひとつ変な話には聞こえないよ］  
Storm99［もっと信頼できる人とまた試してみればいいだけだ］  
Storm99［好きだと思える人とね］  
Storm99［それもゆっくり、無理しないこと］  
Storm99［急がなくていいんだよ］  
Storm99［それから、自分がしたくないことはしなくていいんだからね］  
Storm99［何もしなくていい。それで話は終わり］  
Storm99［しなきゃいけないなんて思わなくていい］  
Storm99［したい、と思わなくたっていいんだ］  
Storm99［そういうことが好きじゃない人だっている。それでいいんだよ］  
Storm99［誰でもセックスに夢中だと思ってるかもしれないけど］  
Storm99［誰でもやりたがってるように見えるかもしれないけど］  
Storm99［実際は違うよ］  
Storm99［君はだいじょうぶだよ、俺が保証する］  
Storm99［しばらくは気楽にしてればいいよ。わかった？］

ロキは携帯電話を握り、信じられない思いで画面を見つめた。兄と自分の部屋を隔てる壁を見上げ、また画面に目を戻す。

Storm99［プリンセス、まだそこにいるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［だいじょうぶ？］

だいじょうぶかだって？ ロキはショック状態だった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でももう行かなきゃ］

Storm99［OK］  
Storm99［また話せるかな？ 俺はまた君と話したい］

そうだ、こっちには計画があるんだ。忘れちゃいけない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、私も］

Storm99［おやすみ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［ベッドの虫刺されに気をつけて xx］（訳注：おやすみの挨拶。親が小さな子供に言う）

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］

\-----

ちょっと待て、何なんだ。なんでこうなるんだ。ロキはまるで画面から蛍光色の触手が生えてきたかのように、携帯電話を見つめた。どう解釈して良いのかわからなかった。知りたくもなかった。なぜかと言えば、こんな甘ったるい会話は全然ソーらしくない、とは必ずしも言えないからだ。むしろ、とてもソーらしかった。ただし何年も前、ソーとロキが互いになんでも打ち明けていた頃のソーだ。公園で他の子供二人に突き飛ばされ、泥に尻餅をついて大声で笑われたロキが、鼻水でぐちゃぐちゃになった顔のままでソーのところに走っていった頃の。  
ロキには意味がわからない言葉を投げつけられて、でもそれが自分を傷つけるための言葉だということだけはわかって、実際にすごく傷ついたとき。学校で一人だけの友達が、他のみんながロキの悪口を言って仲間はずれにしたから、それだけの理由でロキを見捨てたとき。ロキなんてどうでもいい、味方になる価値なんてないやつだというように。ロキはいつだって泣きながらソーのところに行った。兄は必ずロキを抱きしめて、キスをして、あんな奴らはみんなバカだ、と優しく何度も言ってくれた。あいつらはおまえが羨ましいだけだ、あいつらが今おまえをからかってることが、そのうちおまえの一番の魅力になる、おまえは学校で一番かっこいい奴になってみんなおまえを好きになる、それでみんなおまえの友達になりたがるんだ。  
「本当にそう思う？」小さなロキは訊く。  
「俺が思うだけじゃない、それが事実だ」ソーは答えて、ロキを抱きしめる手にぎゅっと力を入れる。強く、もっと強く。  
「苦しいよ！」ロキは抗議してソーを押しのけようとする、でもソーはビクともしない。  
それから、ソーはロキをくすぐるか何かして笑わせようとする。ロキが笑い出すまでは絶対に離さない。  
何年も前のことだ。もうずっと昔の話。ソーはすっかり変わってしまったのだと思っていた。でも違った。ソーは今でも優しかった。ただ、ロキには優しくなくなっただけだ。こんなのなんだかすごく⋯⋯くそっ、すごくつらい。

ロキはチャットを最初から全部読み返した。計画失敗。ソーがネットで女の子とチャットしている、これは確かにその証拠にはなる。同時に、［ハロー］と同時に股間の写真を送りつけたりせず、まずは［お互いをよく知ろう］とする男であることも証明してしまう。女の子の方は自分からパンティを脱いでやってきたようなものだというのに。そしてソーは実に親切で優しい。相手の気持ちをなだめる聡明な言葉を武器に、悩める若い魂の苦しみを和らげさえした。ロキの狙いとはまったく違う。

その夜、ロキはなかなか眠れなかった。最初はどうしたら兄をおとしいれて、素人が書いたエロ小説みたいな言葉を言わせることができるのか考えていた。けれど気づくとただ今日のチャットについて思いを巡らせていた。自分がソーに打ち明けたことについて。一生誰にも言わないでおこうと思っていた秘密。そしてソーは少しも見下したり、からかったりしなかった。嫌われ者とかルーザーとか呼ぶこともなかった。ソーは優しく我慢強く励ましてくれた。相手はネットで出会った知らない女の子なのに。どうしてロキには同じことができないのだろう。  
それでも。［君はどこも変じゃないよ］──ソーの声でその言葉が聞こえる。ロキは今でも兄に激怒していた。でもあの言葉。まるで重荷が消えたみたいだ。  
何もかもが変な方向に向かっている。まだチャット上でパンツを脱いでもいないのに。復讐するのは弱い者だけ、ってことわざは間違ってる。それだけは確かだ。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三章

翌日の休み時間、ロキはカフェテリアでソーの様子を眺めた。目にハートを浮かべてジェーンといちゃつくソー、ジェーンをからかったりキスをしたりくすぐったり、優しくて完璧な恋人だ。二枚舌のクソ男め。ジェーンに対する裏切りだって軽蔑に値するけど、チャット相手の女の子への態度はどうだ？ 裸の写真で抜くだけじゃ足りず、甘い言葉をかけて魅力的で優しいジェントルマンのふりをして、女の子たちを⋯⋯特別な気分にさせる。大切にされている気分にさせる。自分は特別な存在なんだと思い込ませる。まったく、どこまでひどいやつなんだ。もうすぐあの仮面を剥がして、たっぷり苦しめてやる。ジェーンのために、ソロウのために、そして今まで犠牲になったに違いない、すべてのソロウたちのために。

授業中、ロキはぼんやりしていた。いや、退屈だったので他のことを考えていた。処世術のようなものだ。現代および古代の神話について、ウッズ先生に質問されたジャレッドの答えを、ロキは聞くともなく聞いていた。そのうちにあまりにも呆れ果てて、ぐるりと回した瞳で頭の内側が見えそうになった。曖昧でありきたりで間違いだらけの比較論、小学校二年生並みの理屈。ジャレッドがバカなのだけが問題じゃない。バカなだけならロキは我慢できる（カレッジまで生き延びたければ我慢するしかない）。何よりも鼻につくのは、ジャレッドのクソみたいに偉そうな態度だ。自分を頭が良いと思っている。「夢幻様状態」とか「原始的な」とか「宇宙起源論」だとか、そういう言葉をいくつも使えば、クラスのみんなが静まり返って恐れおののくと思っている。その口から飛び出す中途半端で的外れの酷評に拍手喝采すると思っている。こんな無駄口の垂れ流しを黙って聞くことを強いられるなんて、脳みそが半分でもある人間なら誰だって苦痛だ。  
「みなさん、賛成ですか？」ウッズ先生は意図的に自分のコメントは控え、クラス全体に問いかける。  
ああ、ロキ、やめろ。トラブルが増えるだけだ。今回は無視しろ。得することなんて何もない。  
でも⋯⋯ジャレッドはブラッドとジェイソンとクールンとつるんで（どんな親がこんな意味不明な名前をつけるんだ）、いつもロキをバカにして笑う。根も葉もない話をでっち上げ、学校中に噂を流す。学校でのロキの苦労の主な原因だ。今日だってウッズ先生が来る前、彼らはロキを見て嘲笑していた。ロキが黒いシャツと黒いジーンズを着ているだけで、どういうわけかそれがバカにする理由になるらしい。  
よし、言ってやる。いいえ、ウッズ先生。賛成じゃありません。なぜかを説明します。  
ロキは手を挙げた。  
「はい、ロキ」  
「僕は違うと思います。ギリシャ神と原型とする仮説の中で、カール・ケレーニイはこう述べていました⋯⋯」  
ロキは雄弁で頭脳明晰、その議論は豊富な情報に基づいている。言葉は明確、理屈は裏打ちされて淀みなく、そして付け加えさせてもらうなら、ロキの声はとても耳に心地良い。「夢幻様状態」という言葉を実際に意味が通る文脈で使えるのは言うまでもない。結論に達する頃には、ロキはジャレッドを完全に論破していた。木っ端微塵に。  
ウッズ先生は嬉しそうに微笑んだ。いつもつるんで行動するアップタウンの女の子たちが、くすくすと笑いを交わしながらまつげをしばたたかせてロキを見ている。そしてジャレッドとその取り巻きのクソ野郎どもは、視線でロキの首の後ろにナイフを突き立てようとしている。実際にその刃先を首に感じる。ロキはつかのまの勝利に酔い、あとで来るに違いない逆襲について考えることを忘れた。

その日の少しあと、ロキのロッカーの周りにいくつかのグループが集まってにやにや笑っていた。何が起こっているのか誰かに聞く必要はなかった。ロキは警戒するようにロッカーを見た。しかし逃げ道はない。中にあるものが授業に必要なのだ。くそっ。  
ロキは無表情を保ち、何も気にしていないというふりをした。思ったとおり、ロッカーは無理やり開けられた形跡がある。鍵が壊れている。中に何があっても動じまいと覚悟を決める。  
何か白いものがちらりと見えて、ロキはぴくりと震えた。なんだ？ ナプキン──くそっ、使用済みの生理用ナプキンだ。  
嘲笑と口笛が周りの生徒たちからどっと湧き上がる。ロキは歯を食いしばって呼吸を鎮めようとした。  
触らずに捨てる方法はない。一番近いゴミ箱は何マイルも遠くだ。くそっ。くそっ！  
泣くんじゃないぞ、バカ、絶対泣くな。瞬きひとつだろうと何だろうと、絶対に感情を見せるな。ロキは落ち着いて無関心を装い、ナプキンの汚れがついていない角をつまんで持ち上げた。優雅な、まるで役者のように魅力的な仕草で。片手で教科書を抱え、小さな群衆の中を突っ切る。誰の言葉も囃し声も聞こえないふりをする。どこまでもどこまでも歩いて、まるで一マイルも歩いたような気がする頃、やっとゴミ箱にたどり着く。そうするあいだずっと、塀の上を歩く猫のようにしなやかに振る舞う。頭を高くあげ、退屈したような表情で、肩の力を抜いて、誰とも目を合わせずに。  
帰宅のバスの中で、ロキは泣かなかった。でも危ないところだった。

ソーはロキの少しあとに帰ってきた。ソーがキッチンで食器を出す音、冷蔵庫の扉を乱暴に閉める音をロキは部屋で聞いた。それから階段をドタドタと上がってきて、大きな音を立てて放尿して（マムがいないとき、ソーはいつもドアを開けっ放しでするのだ。あの野生のゴリラ！）、流さないで出てくる（原始人かよ、オーマイゴッド！）。ロキのドアの前を通り過ぎながら「ただいま」とか何とかつぶやく。部屋に入って数秒後、ロキの携帯が鳴った。

Storm99［やあ、プリンセス］

メッセージを見て、ロキは冷たい吐き気を口の中に感じた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんにちは］

Storm99［また話せて嬉しいよ］  
Storm99［楽しい一日だった？］

ロキは鼻で笑った。

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつもと同じ］

Storm99［君のことを一日中考えてたんだ］

ロキはまたせせら笑いをした。よくここまで図々しいことを。ネットで見つけたばかりのどこかの女の子ことなんか、考える時間があったはずないのに。自分が世界の中心みたいにはしゃいで、カフェテリアでチームメイトとつるんで騒いで、通り過ぎる生徒たち全員から憧れの目で見られて、図書館の奥でジェーンを壁に押しつけて触りまくる、そんな忙しい一日のいつそんな時間が？ だいたい何のためにこんなことを書くんだ？ 何のためにソロウが大事な存在だなんてふりをするんだ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？］

Storm99［ああ］  
Storm99［君と話して本当に楽しかった］

ロキは怒ったブルドッグのように荒く息をついた。真面目な話、ソー、おまえには恥というものがないのか？  
よし、落ち着け。ここで正義感に燃えたって仕方ない。今やるべきことは、ソーに甘い言葉をかけて、あとでジェーンがぞっとするようないやらしい会話に引きずりこむことだけだ。今はミス・ハニートラップになりきらなければ、この計画は成功しない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私もあなたのこと考えてた］  
Storm99［(#^_^#) <3］

（バカっぽい絵文字にロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。──でもそんなことに気を取られている場合じゃない。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［考えてたらすごく濡れちゃった］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［からかうなよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［からかってないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたってほんとにセクシーで優しいもん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのこと考えるとすごくえっちな気分になる］

ロキはそんな言葉をタイプしながら鼻の横にシワを寄せた。万が一、部屋の中に霊か何かがいて、ロキが本気でこんなことを書いていると勘違いされないために。

Storm99［プリンセス］  
Storm99［そんな言い方しなくていいんだよ］  
Storm99［そういうことを言わなくていい］  
Storm99［俺のために慣れてるふりはしなくていいって言っただろ？］  
Storm99［もっと気を楽にして］

人をバカにしやがって。

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあどんな言い方すればいいの？］

Storm99［素の自分でいるっていうのは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうすれば素になれるのかわかんない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは素の私を好きじゃないかも］

（上出来だ、ソロウ。男はみんなネガティブな女に欲情するはずだ。）

Storm99［俺はきっと好きになると思うな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［今日はどんな一日だった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私の一日の話なんてあなたは興味ないと思うよ］

Storm99［もしそうなら最初から聞くわけないだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして］

Storm99［君のことをもっとよく知りたいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして］

Storm99［君が好きだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私のことなんて何も知らないじゃない］

Storm99［でも知りたいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［今日はご機嫌ななめか？ プリンセス］

ロキは短いため息をついて目をごしごしこすった。ご機嫌ななめだって？ それどころかクソみたいな気分だ。うまく今日のことを忘れられない、まだ乗り越えられない。今の状態でおしゃべりでセクシーで可愛い女の子を演じるのは難しい、くそっ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ひどい日だった］

Storm99［そのことについて話したいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あんまり］

Storm99［いいよ、無理しなくて］  
Storm99［でももし話したかったら、いつでも聞くよ］

ロキは歯を食いしばった。爪を噛みすぎて歯でちぎり取ってしまった。  
とにかく何か答えなければ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［学校のクソ野郎たちが］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私のロッカーに汚れたナプキンを入れたの］

Storm99［うわあ、それはひどいな、プリンセス。なんてことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう慣れてる］

Storm99［かわいそうに］  
Storm99［信じられないくらいひどいやつってどこにでもいるよな］  
Storm99［なんでそんなことをするんだろう。何のために。俺には理解できない］  
Storm99［今どんな気分だ？ まだすごく辛いか？］

ソーがそんな質問をロキに最後にしたのはいつだっただろう。そしてロキが、そんな質問に最後に本心で答えたのは。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんない］

ロキは誰もいない部屋で大きくため息をついた。そして、こわばっていた体から力が抜けているのに気づいた。泣きわめきたい気持ちも消えていた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［話してちょっと楽になったよ］

Storm99［嫌なことを溜め込むのはよくないからな］  
Storm99［俺はいつでも話を聞くよ］  
Storm99［君がそれで楽になるなら］

ロキはベッドのヘッドボードによりかかった。あまりにもおかしな状況に笑ってしまう。架空の女の子を作った挙句、傷ついた経験を優しく聞いてくれる相手を見つけるとは。ロキの情けなさ、不器用さときたらグラフの限界を超えている。こんな役に立たない頭脳は科学の発展のために寄付でもしよう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう］

Storm99［^_^］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもね、私がそんなことされるのは自分のせいかもしれない］

Storm99［そんなこと言っちゃダメだ］  
Storm99［そんなひどいことされて当然なことなんてあるわけがない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［当然とは言ってないけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あいつらがどういう人間かわかってるのに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［無視すればよかったのに煽ってしまった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それで余計に怒らせてしまった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対反撃されるってわかってたのに。今までもそうだったし］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから私のせい。もっとうまくやるべきだった］

Storm99［君は何をしたんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［大勢の前でそいつらがバカだって証明して侮辱したの。授業中に］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［悪口ばっかり言ってくるから、お返しに論破してやったんだ］

Storm99［なんで君の悪口を言うんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく私のことが嫌いなの］

Storm99［どうして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私が頭がいいから］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［どうしてそれが君のせいなんだ？］  
Storm99［引っ掛け問題だよ。答えは〝君のせいじゃない〟］

One_for_Sorrow5654［引っ掛けじゃなくて、理論的思考問題でしょ］

Storm99［XD 君は本当に頭がいいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほらね？］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［とにかく］  
Storm99［君は頭がいい、それで嫌われるなんておかしい］  
Storm99［俺が保証するよ、頭がいいのってすごい財産だ］  
Storm99［ハイスクールを卒業した瞬間に必ずそうなる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［はは、それって笑える］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［悲劇的な意味でね（私の場合は）］

Storm99［君は面白い子だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ロキは素早く瞬きをした。今の言葉。ソーはこういう褒め言葉をもうロキには言わない。

Storm99［個人的に、俺は頭がいい人間が好きだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子も？］

Storm99［特に女の子は］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃ、私すごくラッキーね］

Storm99［そいつらがやったこと、学校の誰かに報告した？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［報告しても意味ない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうせあいつらはやめないから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［無視することにしてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうやってこのクソみたいな町を出ていけるまでの日にちを数えてるんだ］

Storm99［そんな、プリンセス］  
Storm99［つらいだろうな。そんな経験をしなきゃいけないなんて］  
Storm99［俺が近くにいたら助けるのに］

ロキは混乱の中で画面の言葉を見つめた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［助けてくれてるよ］

Storm99［そうか、よかった］  
Storm99［他に俺にできることはあるか？］

よし、この調子だ。やっと！ でもさりげなく誘わなくては。あまりあからさまにしたら引かれてしまう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが今私の隣にいればいいのにな］

Storm99［俺もそう思うよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ここにいたら］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何をする？］

Storm99［ぎゅっと抱きしめる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他には？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［一緒に映画を観るとか］  
Storm99［俺は観るといつも元気になる映画がいくつかあるんだ］  
Storm99［映画は好きか？］

ロキは叫びそうになるのをこらえた──なんでこうなるんだよ！  
深呼吸。落ち着け。集中。

One_for_Sorrow5654［好き］

Storm99［詳しく教えて］  
Storm99［何度でも観たくなる映画は？ 観ると元気になる映画は？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ロキはこめかみを揉んだ。こんな展開、信じられない。  
とにかく会話を続けなくては。

One_for_Sorrow5654［スター・ウォーズ。グリース。グーニーズ］

Storm99［おお、俺もグーニーズ大好き！］

（知ってるよ、ばーか。プロフィールに自分で書いたじゃないか）

Storm99［君って本当に素敵だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかして〝普通の女の子はこういう映画を好きって言わないよね〟みたいなくだらないことを言うつもり？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だってそんなの本当じゃないし］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［違う違う、それはわかってる］  
Storm99［君以外にもグーニーズが好きな女の子を何人か知ってるよ］  
Storm99［ただ君が同じ映画を好きで嬉しかったんだ］

ああ、素晴らしい。大成功。いつまで喋り続けるつもりだ⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［グーニーズのどういうところが好き？］

Storm99［子供の頃は、悪い言葉がたくさん出てくるのが面白かった］  
Storm99［あとチアリーダーも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［アンディ］

Storm99［そう、アンディ］  
Storm99［洞穴の中でアンディが他の男の子だと思い込んでマイキーにキスするシーン］

One_for_Sorrow5654［矯正のワイヤが⋯⋯］

Storm99［LOL そうそう］  
Storm99［マイキーに自分を重ねたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私も］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも私はどっちかというとマウスとデータを混ぜたみたいだって言われた］

Storm99［LOL そりゃひどい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっとひどいことだって言われたことあるもん］

Storm99［LOL 君は本当に面白いな］

まただ。胸の内側で何か温かいものが羽ばたく。  
くそ、ロキ。情けないぞ。こんな言葉にすがりつくなんて。自分に向けられた言葉ですらないのに。

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそれは子供の頃でしょ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今はどこが好きなの？］

Storm99［うーん、全部好きだけど、いつも感動するのは］  
Storm99［マイキーとその兄貴のところかな］

なんだって？ もっと詳しく？

One_for_Sorrow5654［ブラン？］

Storm99［そう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでその二人が？］

Storm99［あの二人はいつも喧嘩ばかり、悪口ばかり、お互いにひどい態度をとってイライラしてる］  
Storm99［でも本当はお互いをすごく愛してる］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺と弟みたいだと思うんだ］

オーケイ。  
オーケイ。なんだって？  
今。なんて。言った？ 今ソーが言ったのは⋯⋯ロキを愛しているという意味？  
最後にそんなことをソーが言ったのはいつだろう⋯⋯？ いや、過去に一度でもそんなことを⋯⋯？ くそ、ソーが愛という言葉を小さなロキに対して使ったことは思い出せない。もちろん、好きだという意味のことは言ったかもしれないけど、それにしても⋯⋯  
⋯⋯最後にソーがハグしてくれたのがいつだったか、ひと言か二言以上の言葉をかけてくれたのがいつだったか、ロキを邪魔者扱いしないで接してくれたのがいつだったか、ロキは思い出せなかった。  
ソーと折り合いをつけたことなら覚えていた。これはどっちがより最低になれるかの競争なので、ロキは当然のように先制攻撃をして最低の態度をとるのだ。最大の防御は攻撃だと言うし。  
⋯⋯映画の中の兄弟。ソーの言いたいことはロキにもよくわかった。喉の奥に何かが込み上げてきてバカみたいに泣き出しそうになる。落ち込んだマイキーを兄が抱きしめるシーン。二人は情熱的に抱き合う、まるで恋人同士のように。ブランの大きな手がマイキーの髪に絡まり、ぎゅっと抱きしめる。愛にあふれた場面。ブランはスポーツマンタイプだ。いつも重量挙げか何かをしていて、確かにロキの知ってる誰かさんによく似ている。小さなマイキーは全力で兄にしがみつく。甘えん坊の小さい弟。兄の腕の中では安心できる、支えてもらえると完全に信じ切って、そこに身を投げ出すのだ。ほんの少し前まで互いにひどい言葉を投げつけ合っていたというのに。  
それから兄はマイキーに言う。さあ、家の中に戻るぞ。マイキーもロキと同じ、病弱な男の子だから。くそっ、泣きそうで息ができなくなってきた。

Storm99［プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私も］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私もお姉さんがいるの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［昔は仲が良かったんだ］

Storm99［何があったんだ？］

良い質問だな。

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に何も］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイスクールが始まっただけ］

Storm99［ああ］

何があったんだろう？ ソーとロキのあいだに。どうしていつも争ってばかりなんだ。どうしてもう昔みたいに話したり、一緒に過ごしたりしないんだろう。どうしてソーは僕を嫌ってるんだ。あるいは嫌ってるみたいな態度をとるんだ？  
⋯⋯ああ、くそっ。ロキ、この愚か者が。これはまるで⋯⋯まるでソーの日記を読んでるようなものだ。もしソーが日記なんか書いてるとしたら。だからただ⋯⋯訊けばいいじゃないか！

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは弟と何があったの？］

Storm99［わからないんだ］  
Storm99［弟はどんどん自分の世界に閉じこもっていった］  
Storm99［いつも機嫌が悪いし］  
Storm99［俺にはあいつが理解できない］  
Storm99［昔はなんでもわかったのに］  
Storm99［今は何考えてるのかさっぱりわからない］  
Storm99［俺が何をしても気に入らないみたいなんだ］  
Storm99［まるで俺を憎んでるみたいに見える］  
Storm99［最後に普通に話したのがいつか思い出せないくらいだ］  
Storm99［一緒に何か楽しいことをしたのも］  
Storm99［昔はベストフレンドだったのに］  
Storm99［あの頃の弟が恋しいよ］

ゆっくりとロキの中で膨れ上がっていた怒りは、その言葉で急速にしぼんでしまった。また喉の奥が苦しくなる。  
最後の一行を何度も何度も読む。震える指でタイプする。  
  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私も姉が恋しい］

涙があふれそうになる。

Storm99［ハイスクールで何があったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私には全然わかんない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［姉はいつも私を置いてさっさと先に行こうとする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一緒にいると恥ずかしいみたいに］

Storm99［そんなことないと思うよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあなんであんな態度をとるのかな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私のこと疫病みたいに扱うんだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［学校では私を無視する］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［みんなに私と姉妹だってことを忘れて欲しいみたいに］

ロキは洟をすすった。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そういうこと話してみた？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［話してもきっと聞いてくれないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ笑い飛ばすだけ］

Storm99［そんなことないって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対そう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてこんなに私を嫌ってるのか教えて欲しいよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そんなこと言うなよ］  
Storm99［きっとお姉さんは君を好きだと思うよ］  
Storm99［何があっても］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな風に思えない］

Storm99［悲しいな］

ふうん、最近のソーは全然悲しそうに見えないけどね。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［きっと君には関係ないことだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなのかな？ じゃあ何が理由？］

Storm99［きっと君はもう自分のことは自分でできるって思ってるんじゃないかな］  
Storm99［いつもべったり一緒にいるわけにいかないって］  
Storm99［いつも自分ばっかり誰かの世話をするのが嫌になったのかもしれない］  
Storm99［少しくらい自分のことを考えて自分を優先したいのかも］  
Storm99［辛いときもあるのかもしれないよ］

ロキは画面から目が離せなかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［それがあなたと弟の場合？］

Storm99［うん、そんな感じかな］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっとその話を聞かせてくれる？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

（話せ、話せ、話せ⋯⋯）

Storm99［弟は体が弱かったんだ］  
Storm99［小さい頃に白血病になった］  
Storm99［もう治って今は元気だけど］  
Storm99［でも子供の頃はいつも］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［みんないつも弟のことばっかりだった］  
Storm99［ちやほやして甘やかして］  
Storm99［もちろん、弟は何ヶ月も入院して家の外にも出られなくて、治療もきつかったし辛かったと思う］  
Storm99［病気は深刻だった］  
Storm99［本当に死にそうになったくらいだ］  
Storm99［でもそれから何年も経っても、みんな］  
Storm99［弟を柔らかい毛布にくるんで甘やかしまくって］  
Storm99［わがまま放題させて］  
Storm99［で、俺にはしっかりしろって言うんだ］  
Storm99［責任感を持て、ちゃんと弟の世話をしろって］  
Storm99［俺はまだ十歳だったのに］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［こんな話退屈かな？］

ロキはしばらく瞬きもしていなかった。息も止めていたかもしれない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然そんなことないよ、もっと話して］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［弟の世話を任されてたの？］

Storm99［ああ］  
Storm99［俺は完璧を期待されて、面倒を起こすな、ちょっとでも間違ったことをするなって言われた］  
Storm99［〝マムとダッドの手伝いをしなさい、弟のことで今大変なんだから、余計な手間をかけさせないで〟］  
Storm99［俺のことは全然大目に見てくれなかった］  
Storm99［俺の両親は今でも弟のことを温室の花みたいに思ってるんじゃないかな］  
Storm99［まだ小さいからかんしゃくを起こしても仕方ないんだ、ひどいことを言っても許してあげなきゃいけない、みたいに］  
Storm99［君と同い年だ］  
Storm99［俺には我慢しなさい、弟にもっと優しくしなさい、ってそればっかり］  
Storm99［嫌になるよ］  
Storm99［誤解しないでくれ、弟のことは心から愛してる］  
Storm99［弟が病気になったときは］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［弟が死んだら俺もすぐその後に死にたいって思った。耐えられないって］  
Storm99［でも弟はいつも俺を羨んで腹を立ててた］  
Storm99［俺にはできるけど弟にはできないこと、親から禁止されてることがたくさんあったから。病気のせいで］  
Storm99［それはわかる、本当にわかるんだ。弟も辛かっただろうと思う］  
Storm99［弟はまだ小さくてわからなかったんだ］  
Storm99［なんで他の子供は元気なのに自分だけ病気にならなきゃいけないのか、なんで俺にできることが自分にはできないのか］  
Storm99［不公平だと思ったんだろう、それはわかる］  
Storm99［でもそれ以来ずっと、今だって、俺が何か弟よりうまくできることがあると］  
Storm99［弟はそれを悪く解釈するんだ、まるで俺がわざと弟を傷つけてるみたいに］  
Storm99［俺が見せつけて意地悪してるみたいに］  
Storm99［親も未だに学校で俺が弟の世話をすべきだと思ってる］  
Storm99［俺だって別に世話をするのは構わないんだ］  
Storm99［でも弟は世話されるのを嫌がる、俺のことも嫌がる］  
Storm99［ありがとうのひと言もない］  
Storm99［俺に守られるばかりで自分でなんとかしようとしない］  
Storm99［友達を作ろうともしないし自分からトラブルを起こしてる］  
Storm99［弟は俺を妬んでるんだ］  
Storm99［俺は学校でわりと人気だけど弟はそうじゃないから］  
Storm99［どうしてか俺にはわからない］  
Storm99［その気になれば弟はすごくモテると思う］  
Storm99［指をパチンと鳴らすだけで学校中の女の子が夢中になると思うんだけど］  
Storm99［頭がいいし洗練されてるし見た目もかっこいいし］  
Storm99［確かに頭の良さを鼻にかけてるしなんでも知ったかぶりするけど、でもめちゃくちゃ面白い奴でもあるんだ］

（ロキは目を皿のように見開いていた。）

Storm99［とにかく、学校で王様にだってなれるのにあいつは人を寄せ付けない］  
Storm99［まるで人に好かれたくないみたいだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかしたら、友達だと思ってた人たちが裏で悪口言ってることに気づいたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それか、彼のことを好きなふりをした人たちに騙されたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたに近づくために利用されたりもしたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからもう誰も信じられない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［誰も自分の本当の姿を知りたくないんだって思ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［前に心を開いたときはバカにされたから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［暗いとかお高くとまってるとかうぬぼれてるとか言われたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［同い年の人とは何も共通の話題がないのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［年上の人からは邪魔者扱いされて、生意気だと言われたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［他の男の子は彼に近づきたくないのかも、だって］

急ブレーキ。馬を止めろ、愚か者！ 危ないところだった。次。

One_for_Sorrow5654［自意識過剰だから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［彼にとっては他人と関わるのは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まるでタオル一枚の裸でステージにあがるみたいに感じるのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［みんなが彼を見て一挙一動を批判する］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［腐った卵を投げつけようとする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからほっといて欲しいのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもみんなほっといてくれない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［彼のしたいようにさせてくれない、だから］

画面もキーももう見えない。ロキは泣いていた。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君もそんなふうに感じてるのか、プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［俺はどうしたら弟を救えるのかわからない］  
Storm99［実際のところ、俺にできることなんてほとんどない］  
Storm99［弟は俺に何も話さないし、睨みつけるだけ］  
Storm99［もちろん俺だって聖人ってわけにいかないけど］  
Storm99［でも頑張って優しくしたって何も変わらないんだ］  
Storm99［弟は昔から内気だったし、わかりにくいところがあった］  
Storm99［でも今じゃ］  
Storm99［もう人が変わってしまったみたいで］  
Storm99［悲しくなる］  
Storm99［でもいったい俺に何ができる？］  
Storm99［ほっとけば自分で動き出して友達を作るかと思った］  
Storm99［いつも俺の友達とばっかり一緒にいるから］  
Storm99［俺は別に構わないけどさ、でも］  
Storm99［なんていうか］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺だけのものは何もないのか？ なんでも弟と分け合わなきゃいけないのか？］  
Storm99［いつも俺を怒らせることばかりする］  
Storm99［俺に腹を立てたり恨んだりして］  
Storm99［俺がうまくいってるってだけで弟は恨む］  
Storm99［まるで俺に苦しんで欲しいみたいだ］  
Storm99［俺が惨めになれば一緒に惨めになれておあいこだと思ってるのか？］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［プリンセス、まだそこにいるか？］  
Storm99［なんか重い話になったな、ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でももう行かなきゃ。またね］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第四章

「おはよう」朝食を食べにキッチンに入ってきたソーが声をかけてきた。ロキはシリアルから顔を上げて疑わしげにソーを見た。  
「元気か、チビ」ソーはロキの視線に気づいて言った。  
ロキは困惑して瞬きをした。普段なら「何じろじろ見てんだよ」とか言われるところだ。トワイライトゾーンに入ってしまった。  
「だいじょうぶか？」車に入るとき、ソーはまた訊いた。  
「頭が痛い」ロキは小声で答えた。「あまりよく眠れなかった」  
するとソーはなんと、音楽を消した。ロキは二分間何も言わずただ座っていた。最初はちょっと怖気づいて、それから自分を奮い立たせて⋯⋯ああ、兄に対して感謝を表現する体の機能が錆びついている。一秒過ぎるごとに、自分がバカに思えてくる。  
「ありがと」ロキはやっとそれだけ、つぶやくように言った。  
「いいよ」兄もつぶやくように答えた。それだけじゃなかった。「ジェーンが痛み止めを持ってると思う。ピックアップするときに訊いてやろうか」  
今度は、ロキは顔を上げてソーを見た。これはここ数ヶ月で一番穏やかな兄弟のやりとりだった。  
「だいじょうぶ」ロキは言った。「もう薬は飲んだ⋯⋯とにかくありがとう」  
「気にするな」  
学校に着くまでずっと、女の子たちが乗ってきたあとでさえ、二人とも無口だった。女の子たちがサイエンス・プロジェクトの話をして代わりに沈黙を埋めた。ジェーンがダーシーに一緒に参加しようと誘ってるとか、そういう話だ。  
一方、ソーはぼんやりとしていた。ロキも同じく。昨晩はチャットのことを考えて一睡もできなかった。怒り、恥ずかしさ、罪悪感が交互に訪れ、全体としては悲しくて仕方なかった。夜明けまで何度もチャットを読み返した。ソーの言葉がロキの頰を打ち、体を揺さぶるかのようだった。他のすべてがみぞおちへのパンチのように体にのめり込み、息ができなくなった。  
考えたこともなかった。見ようともしなかった。  
子供の頃、思い出せる限りの昔から、白血病がロキの現実だった。病気になる前の記憶はぼんやりとしていて信用できない。でもソーのことは覚えている。ソーの後を追って走ったこと。ソーはどこ？と訊いたこと。ソーがいつも友達の家やバースデーパーティに呼ばれていたこと、でもロキはまだ小さいから一緒に行けないと言われたこと。邪魔だ、面倒だと言われたこと。走るのが遅過ぎる、小さ過ぎる、困ると言われたこと。ソーみたいになりたかったこと。自分を透明人間みたいに感じたこと。いつも片隅に追いやられて、影に隠れていたこと。  
ロキ自身もクラスメートのバースデーパーティに招待されていたのは知っている（そのころはすべて親の意向だから。親同士が仲良くなりたいだけ。子供の意思、パーティがしたいかどうかなんて関係ない）。ロキにも友達はいた。写真で見たことがある。でもその誰も今では覚えていない。  
ロキが覚えているのはソーだ──いつだってソーのことばかりだった。ソーがそばにいるときも、いないときも。ソーを信頼していた、ソーを愛していた、ソーと一緒にいたかった。ソーを独り占めしたかった──僕はソーだけがいればいいのに、ソーはどうして他の人と一緒にいたいの？ どうして僕だけじゃダメなの？  
その次に覚えているのが、病院。何ヶ月ものあいだ、母親だけがマスクをつけてロキと面会できた。あとはたくさんのドクターとナースだけで、一緒にいても安心できなかった。彼らの顔さえ知らなかった。目と声だけで誰か区別していた。いつも正しく言い当てているかわからなかった。名前を覚えるのは難しい。  
いつも体がだるかったこと、退屈していたこと、身体中が痛かったこと、吐き気、注射の針。あの頃のロキの人生は、一番良いときでも、長い、色のない、心が麻痺しそうな日曜日の午後のようだった。一番悪いときは⋯⋯  
ロキは退院して家に帰った。髪の抜けた頭を隠すためのニット帽とかハンカチーフを数え切れないくらいもらった。プレゼントをもらったら礼儀正しくお礼を言うように言われた。イーダおばさんが一度、ミッキーマウスの形とラバーダッキーの形の帽子をくれて、それをかぶってカメラに向かって笑うように言われた。それから写真を見せられた。病気になってから自分の顔を見たのは、そのときが初めてだった。その日以降、ロキはお客さんが来るたびに隠れるようになった。挨拶するように厳しく言われて泣くこともあった。両親が何か言い訳をしていたのを覚えている。お客さんが帰った後でお説教されたことも。何が問題なの、とマムに訊かれた。答えたくなかった。どうしてマムにはわからないんだろう。僕の顔を見ればいい！ 眉毛がないんだよ！  
新しいおもちゃに囲まれていたこと。ものすごくクールな、リモコンで本当に飛ばせる翼竜のおもちゃを見せたくて、マムのところに走っていた。マムは部屋の隅で泣いていて、マムのお姉さんのフリーダおばさんに慰められていた。「まだ仮のテスト結果でしょう？ 統計学上の再発の可能性は⋯⋯」マムはロキに気づいて涙を拭いて、表情を隠そうとした。数日後、ロキはまた病院に戻った。  
マムを悲しませたくなかった。本当だ。頑張って元気になろうとしたし、いい子になろうとした。みんなに言われた通り、強くて勇敢になろうとした。でもいつもだるくて力が出なかった。どうして強くなれないんだろう。頑張ってるのに。僕のせいじゃない！──でも心の奥で、本当は自分のせいだとわかっていた。いい子じゃなかった、ちゃんと頑張らなかった。何度もごはんを残した。食べないと強くなれないって言われたのに。それから時々オレンジ色の薬を飲まされて、ロキはそれが嫌いで、飲みたくないと大騒ぎした。家族はみんな泣いたり怒ったりした。夜ベッドに入ったあと、本当は休まなきゃいけないのに、遅くまで本を読んで起きていた。そして昼間は一日中うとうとしていた。死ぬほど退屈だった。マムは昼間は寝ちゃダメだと言って、ドクターから勧められた簡単な体操をするように言った。でもやりたくなかった。体操なんてバカみたいだと思った。夜になると眠くなかった。それで──マムはまた泣いていた、まるでロキが赤ちゃんのように話しかけた。一日中ロキを抱きしめていた。パパはずっと深刻で暗い顔をしていた。そしてソーは⋯⋯  
そう、部屋の隅で拗ねていたソーを覚えている。ソーは悪さばかりして、反抗的で、いつも不機嫌だった。よくふくれっ面をして叱られて、晩御飯抜きで部屋に行けと言われていた。ダッドがソーに言っていた。「おまえにはがっかりしたぞ、ソー」  
親戚が訪ねて来るとき、ソーはいつも端っこに座ってつまらなそうにしていた。ソーにもちょっとしたプレゼントを持ってくる親戚はいたけれど、ほとんどの人は違った。そしてもちろんロキが一番かっこいい、一番大きいおもちゃをもらった。それで意地悪な気持ちで満足したのも覚えている。でももうひとつ覚えているのは、友達が来た途端に家の外にソーが走っていくときの気持ちだ。ロキはソーがみんなと自転車で走っていくのを見送った。芝生で野球をするのも。太陽の下で遊ぶみんなを、ベッドルームの窓から眺めた。ロキはもう何ヶ月も外に出ていなかった。ロキにはそれが何年もに感じられた。  
そして何よりも辛かったこと。マムがソーを呼んで、家に戻って来なさいと言う。ソーが嫌そうに「えー、マム、どうしても戻らなきゃだめ？」と言う声、それから母の厳しい、叱りつける言葉、次に階段を登ってくる音。テレビゲームで遊ぼう、とソーがロキに言う。ソーは不満げで、でもそのことでばつが悪そうな顔をしていた。ロキはソーと遊べるのが嬉しかった。ソーが遊びたくないのはわかっていても。子供だった。勝ちは勝ちだ、ソーがロキと遊ばされるのは自分の勝ちなんだと思っていた。ロキが望むようになったんだから、それはロキの勝ち。今そのことを思うと、ロキは怒りで吐きそうになる。叫んでソーを部屋から追い出せばよかった。（嘘だ。そんなこと今でも思っていない。）  
イーダおばさんの農場での長い夏を覚えている。ソーの友達からも、他の子供たちからも遠く離れて、ソーとロキが二人きりで過ごした夏。二人だけのゲームを作って、山に探検に行って、イラクサにかぶれて、泥の中で転げ回って、笑って、小川に裸で飛び込んで、蛍が飛び始めるまで外で遊んで、ベッドを二つ並べていつまでも小声でおしゃべりをした。すっかり夜更けになるまで。もちろん言い争いもしたしお互いに意地悪もした。でも仲直りのキスをしなさい、なんて言う大人は誰もいなくて（イーダおばさんはそういうタイプじゃなかった）、二人は自分たちで考えて話し合って仲直りした。すると喧嘩の数は減った。話し合いが上手になって、二人は⋯⋯すごく仲良くなった。あれはロキの人生で最高の日々だった。  
イーダおばさんが亡くなってから、農場には一度も行っていない。ソーがハイスクールに入る前の年だった。でもどっちにしたって、ソーはもう夏のあいだずっとあの場所でロキと仲良く過ごしたいなんて思わなかっただろう──農場に女の子はいないからね。わかってる、兄のガールフレンドを忌み嫌うなんてどう考えてもおかしい。でも⋯⋯仕方ないじゃないか、分け合うのは苦手なんだ。  
今となってはそんなこともどうでもいい。あの頃は楽しかった、でも過去はもう二度と戻ってこない。現実を見れば、ソーとロキの間に残っているのはあとほんの数ヶ月、うまくいって冷戦、うまくいかなければ銃撃戦、そのあとは別々の道を行く。ソーは遠くのカレッジへ、その数年後にロキもカレッジへ、その後はクリスマスだとか葬式とか以外には顔を合わせなくなる。それきり。それで終わりだ。  
農場で過ごしたあの頃の夏、そんな未来が待っていると誰かに言われたとしても、二人は絶対に信じなかっただろう。あの農場で、あの夜、二人はまるでもとはひとつだったものが二つに別れた半分ずつのような気がしていた。まるで地球上に残された最後の二人みたいに、世界中が二人だけのもので、他の誰も、何も二人の間に割って入れないと感じていた。少なくともロキはそうだった。ソーは違ったのかもしれない。ソーはいつも誰かと知り合うことに興味を持った。友達を作ったり女の子と出会うことに。結局ロキだけでは不足だったのだろう。仕方なく二人でできることを精一杯楽しんでいただけなのかもしれない。ソーはそういう態度をとるのがうまい。（まったく最高だ。今よりさみしくてみじめな気分になれるなんて思わなかったのに。）

学校の廊下で二回ソーとすれ違った。ソーは一回目はうなずいてみせ、二回目はウィンクをした。ロキはただうなずき返した。そして思わず嬉しくなってしまう自分にうんざりした。  
ランチタイムのカフェテリアで、ソーはロキを手招きした。ロキは警戒しつつ近づいていった。  
「座れよ、スマーフ」（訳注：北欧アニメに登場する小さな青い妖精、性別が変わったりする）  
「え？」  
「ほら」ソーはベンチの上で体をずらして、ロキのために場所を空けた。  
「邪魔じゃないのか？」ロキは冷たい声で、嫌味を込めて訊いた。  
ソーは悩みひとつないブッダみたいな穏やかな顔をしていた。こんな笑顔を向けられるのは久しぶりだ。  
「邪魔なわけないだろ、バカだな。座れよ」  
ロキがいつもの戦闘態勢を解除するまでには一分ほどかかった。学校で誰かに親切にされることがあると、ロキはいつも本能的に反撃することを考えた。それからやっとトレイを置き、腰を下ろした。するとソーのぎこちなさが消え、本物の温かさが伝わってくるのを感じた。くそっ。ロキはどう反応して良いかわからなかった。思わずその中に飛び込んでいきたくなる。ああ、本当に飢えていたんだ。情けない。  
ソーを囲むグループは誰も特に気にしなかった。シフ、ファンドラル、ヴォルスタッグ、ホーガン、みんな地元の仲間たちだ。兄弟のことは生まれたときから知っている。ジェーンとダーシー、それとダーシーのボーイフレンドのイアンが最近仲間に加わった。そしてソーはもちろんその中心にいる。もしソーがあいだにいなかったら、シフと他の三人がロキの友達になることはなかっただろう──ロキはそう何度も考えたことがある。（フットボールチームはまた別の話だ。ロジャース、ウィルソン、バーンズ、その他の仲間はソーの学校友達とはあまり付き合いがない。それとソーの勉強をときどき手伝う秀才君のスタークとも。ソーも実はなかなかの秀才なのだが、あまりそのことを外に見せない。）  
ジェーンがやってくると、ソーは彼女を膝の上に座らせた。テーブルの他のメンバーの囃し声と口笛が飛んできた。シフをのぞいて。シフはただ「ハイ」と短く言ったきり、携帯電話をチェックしている。恋に夢中の二人がキスするのを見まいとしている。シフとソーは以前、ひと夏の関係を持ったらしい。それからあの女たらしのソーが「少し一人になりたい」とか言って（ソーが十六歳の時の言葉そのままだ。ジョークじゃない。ロキはソーから直接聞いたのだ）、それきりになった。そうやってソーは好き放題に女たちの心を奪っては粉々に壊して回る。シフの方と言えば⋯⋯大して傷ついてもいなかったけれど。  
「もう食べないのか？」ソーはフォークを置いたロキに言った。ロキのランチはまだ半分ほど残っていた。  
「食欲がない」ロキは言った。  
「そんなこと言わないで全部食えよ。成長期なんだから」ソーは言った。  
「ほっといてよ、ママー」ファンドラルが横から言った。  
「だってこいつ細すぎるからさ」ソーが言った。  
「ほっそりしてるのがロキの魅力じゃないか」ファンドラルが意味ありげににやりとして言った。この男はいつだって全方向に向かって下心を見せるのだ。相手は誰だっていい。  
「おい」それでもソーは警告した。  
ロキは周囲の視線に耐えられなくなった。  
「もう行かなきゃ」  
「帰りも車に乗って行くか？」兄が声をかけた。  
ロキは⋯⋯もうたくさんだった。  
「授業のあと図書館に行かなきゃいけないから」そう言って唇を噛み締める。「バスで帰る」（いつもと同じように。この二年間ずっとそうしてたように。今さらベビーシッター役なんかしなくていいよ、ソー、急に罪悪感にかられたからって。会ったこともない誰かよりも弟を邪険に扱ってたことに急に気がついたからって。）  
「オーケイ。気が変わったら携帯にメールしろよ」  
ロキは早足でその場を離れた。  
図書館に用事があるのは本当だったが、実際には行かなかった。街を歩き回り、沈んだ心で考え続けた。昨夜のチャットをまた思い返す。本当はそんなことしない方がいいし、それで冷静になれるわけがないのに。本を読み、ため息をつき、思わず苦笑する。マムとダッドがいまだにロキを感情を抑えられない小さな男の子扱いする？ 父親はいつもロキにがっかりしたと言うし、ロキを子供っぽい、すぐ不機嫌になって当たり散らすと批判している。甘やかされてるなんて全然思えないよ、ブラザー。  
ロキがシフや他の三人と一緒にいるのをソーがあまり快く思っていないことも、ロキは気がついていた。ロキは彼らを背景代わりに使っている。自分が一人ぼっちではないように見せる道具として利用しているのだ。でも自分がそんなに⋯⋯哀れな奴に見えてるなんて、今まで気づかなかった。でもソーは別にロキと何かを分け合ってるわけじゃない。ロキが何をソーから奪っていると言うんだろう？ 何を？  
ロキはソーに腹を立てているだろうか。ソーに自分と一緒に惨めになって欲しいと思っているだろうか。一度、ソーに罪悪感を持たせるためだけに死のうかと考えたことがあった。いわゆる〝僕が死んだらきっと後悔するぞ〟という、ありがちな考えだ。  
でも。ロキに注目が集まっていた頃、ソーのことは誰も見ていなかった。ソーが自分のことは自分でしなければならなかったのは、きっと本当のことだ。マムは長い時間を病院で過ごしたし、父親はあまり優しい性格じゃなかった。マムは出来るだけ二人を公平に扱おうとしてたけれど、もしマムがロキと一緒に病院にいれば、そのあいだはソーと一緒にいられなかったということだ。ソーがマムを必要としていたときでも。⋯⋯あの頃、ソーはマムを必要としていただろうか？ ソーも小さかったのだから、やはり怖かったはずだ。弟が死んでしまうかもしれないと思って。  
でも、ソーがロキを恨むなんておかしい。ロキにはどうしようも無いことだったのに。病気になったことも。周りの人たちの態度の違いも。そんな⋯⋯くそっ、でも理解できる。ソーだって子供だったんだ。もしソーの立場だったら、ロキも⋯⋯。同じだろう、多分。きっと弟が全部幸運を持っていったような気がしただろう。ロキがかんしゃくを起こして泣いても、両親は決して怒らなかった。そしてロキはしょっちゅうかんしゃくを起こした。ソーが同じことをすれば怒鳴られ、部屋に行きなさいと言われ、ゲームやテレビを禁止された。厳しく叱られ、自分が悪いことをしたと認めて謝りなさい、と言われた。ロキは夕飯を残しても許された。もしソーがサラダを残したら、翌日の朝ごはんに出された。そういう小さなことのすべて。  
十歳の子供にとっては、あまりにも厳しい不公平に感じたに違いない。そして、たとえその対象が死ぬかもしれない病気とものすごく辛い治療だとしても、ソーは嫉妬さえしたかもしれない⋯⋯ロキだってきっと嫉妬しただろうから。もしソーの立場だったら。だから、ロキにもわかる。でもわかりたくない。なぜわからなきゃいけないんだ。ソーはもう十歳じゃない。二人がハイスクールに入ったとき、ソーはもう十歳じゃなかった。ロキが白血病だから何でも許された日々は、もう遠くに過ぎ去っていた。誰もロキに無償で何かをくれなくなった。誰も大目に見なくなった。ロキは病気を乗り越えたのだ。どうしてソーは乗り越えられないんだろう。  
〝俺に何ができる？〟ソーは昨夜そう言っていた。じゃあ、僕が病気だったことを責めるのをやめるっていうのはどうだ？ 人々の注目を奪ったからって。大人が僕をちやほやしたからって。ハイスクールで僕はソーを必要としていたのに、ひどい奴だ！ 僕の兄でいることが嫌になったっていうのか？ ファックユー！ 僕だってあんたの弟でいることに飽き飽きだよ。  
⋯⋯くそっ。そんなことを考えるのは辛い。ロキの本心ではなかった。いや、ときどき⋯⋯ときどきは本心かもしれない。ロキはときどき、燃えるように激しい憎しみをソーに感じることがあった。相手を破壊するためなら自分も壊れたって構わない、と思う種類の憎しみだ。でもたった今は、ロキはただ疲れていた。そして混乱していた。ソーを罠にはめる計画を思いついたときは、まさかこんなことになるとは思わなかった。

「どこに行ってたの？」帰宅すると、母親が穏やかに訊いた。  
「図書館」とロキは答えた。  
「ちょっと遅すぎるわね、そう思わない？」  
「もうすぐ物理の中間試験なんだ」ロキは小声で言った。  
母はうなずいて優しく微笑んだ。ロキを信用しているのだ。ロキが問題など起こさないと信じている。その気になれば、ロキは大抵のことを言い逃れできた。僕は賢い、とロキは思った。（そうだ、天才だな。マムはおまえが〝リア充〟じゃないって知ってるんだよ、バカだな。）

夕食時、ロキは食べ物を口にせず、ただ皿の上でつつきまわした。今度はソーは全部食べろとは言わなかった。落ち着きなく、口いっぱいに頬張って急いで飲み込もうとしている。  
「たまには噛んで食べろ、息子よ」父親が不機嫌に言った。  
ソーが一番に食べ終わった。いつものことだ。いつも家族でダントツに早い。  
「二階に行っていい？」ソーは慌ただしく言った。  
ダッドがため息をつく。家族揃って食事をするというのが彼のこだわりなのだ。  
「宿題がたくさんあるんだ」ソーは言い訳した。  
「午後いっぱい何をしてたんだ？」ダッドがまだ不機嫌に言った。  
「いいわよ」マムがオーディンとその小さなため息を無視して言った。「行きなさい」  
この家ではマムがボスだ。そのほうが何事もうまくいく。ソーは母親の頰にキスをしてから、二階に駆け上がっていった。そしてもちろん、ほんの一分後、ロキの携帯電話が着信音を鳴らした。  
ロキはそれを無視した。今夜は嘘の芝居をする気になれない。ゆっくり物事を進めよう。ロキには節度というものがあり、意志も強いからだ。価値あるゴールとモチベーションがあれば、ロキはとても忍耐強くなれる。急ぐことはない。ロキはもうしばらく食べ物をつつき続けた。もっと食べるべきなのはわかっている。そうしなければ両親にしつこく言われるだろう。言い逃れることはできるが（子供を大目に見るのがマムの仕事だ）、今夜はそうしたくなかった。ロキは食べ物を噛み、何とか飲みくだし、残りは皿の上にバラバラに広げながら、両親が食べ終えるのを待った。二人が立ち上がって片付けを始めると、ロキも同じことをした。親を少しも騙せていないのはロキにもわかっていた。二人の憤りやため息の気配を感じる。けれど二人も疲れ果てていて、がみがみ言う気力も残っていない。そして諦める。ロキは最初からそれを狙っていたのだった。  
ロキは二階に上がり、ドアを閉め、ベッドに座った。そして儀式のような仕草で携帯電話を取り出す。

Storm99［そこにいるか、プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんばんは］

Storm99［やあ<333］  
Storm99［一日会えなくてさみしかったよ］  
Storm99［君のことをずっと考えてた］  
Storm99［昨日話したことについて考えたんだ］  
Storm99［今日は弟にひどい態度を取らないように頑張ってみた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［優しいね］

Storm99［弟は気づいてないかも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［きっと気づいてるよ］

Storm99［俺に大してできることもないしな］  
Storm99［ただ努力するしかない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［どうかしたか、プリンセス？］  
Storm99［今話せない？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して天井を見つめた。一日中感じていた混乱した気分が、じっとりと毒を含んだ勝利の喜びへと変化していく。ロキの兄は今や、ロキが作り上げたこの女の子の手から餌を食べているようなものだ。ロキの創造物である架空の女の子。ロキはそれを理想的な形で兄に気前よく与えている。  
⋯⋯そしてそれこそが、この架空の女の子が信じていることではないだろうか。もし実在したとしたら。女の子はその証拠を見る──耳に心地良い言葉、情熱的に迫る言葉。〝さみしかったよ〟とか〝君のことを考えてた〟とか。そして⋯⋯そう、きっと嬉しくなる。希望を持つ。本当は違うのに、私たちは特別な関係なんだと信じる。ジェーンの存在も知らずに。  
サロウは前に〝さみしい〟と言った。明らかに愛情に飢えていて無防備で、そしてソーは⋯⋯ソーは与えて与えて与えて、女の子はすっかり良い気分になる。でもソーが与えているのは、実は女の子が自分の首を絞めるためのロープだ。ちょうど、あのイーダおばさんの農場での夏の日々のように。  
ロキは歯をくいしばる。ブラザー。破滅させてやる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私たちが何をしてるのか、よくわからなくなってきたの］

Storm99［どういう意味だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは友達を探すためにここにいるの？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［友達ならもういるでしょう？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［上半身裸の写真をプロフィールに載せておいて、友達を作りたいの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

そうだ。鏡で自分をよく見ろ、ミスター・君をよく知りたい、ミスター・まず少し話をしようよ、ミスター・今日はずっと君のことを考えていたんだ。  
よし、今度こそうまくやらなくては。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私がここに来たのは理由があるの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私はセックスがしたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［他の誰かとセックスを経験したくて来たの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分がどこか変だって思い続けるのはいやだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから私たちが何やってるのかわからなくなってきちゃった］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

おっと、しまった。やりすぎたか？ ソーはもう嫌になっただろうか？  
⋯⋯だいじょうぶ、やり直せる。ソーを操るんだ。よく知ってる相手なんだから。知識を利用しろ。（ちょっとトーンダウンするのは悔しい、でも目的のためには手段を選べない。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私はただ⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私のこと好きじゃないの？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私とそういうことはしたくない？］

Storm99［そうじゃないよ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

じゃあなんだっていうんだ。他の女には秒速でペニスを取り出したくせに、なぜソロウには同じことをしない？（ロキは一人の部屋で自分を嘲笑った。本当に情けないな、おまえは。架空の女の子に対する兄の拒絶にさえ傷つくなんて。）

Storm99［プリンセス、君はすごく素敵だよ］  
Storm99［美人で面白くて可愛くて、俺は君と話すのが大好きだ］  
Storm99［会った瞬間に男が君の脚の間に手を伸ばしてこなかったからって、君が魅力的じゃないって意味じゃないんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［子供に言い聞かせるみたいな言い方はやめて］

Storm99［ごめん、そういうつもりじゃなかった］

（はあ。だめだ、もう少しトーンダウンしないと）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん、私もごめん、性格悪かった］

Storm99［また今日も嫌なことがあったのか？］

（いや、今日はその手には乗らないぞ。話題を変えるなよ、ストームくん）

One_for_Sorrow5654［私が欲しい？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君は綺麗だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やめて。ちゃんと答えて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、欲しいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、どうして？］

Storm99［どうして何？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［君は何がしたい？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

くそっ、⋯⋯タイプしづらい。なんでだ？ こういう言葉をチャットで書くのは初めてでもないのに⋯⋯  
なんだか⋯⋯変な気分だ。ソロウの仮面を通して秘密を打ち明けたり深い話をしてきて、自分との境目が曖昧になっている。アイデンティティが混じり始めてしまっている。うーん。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私を言葉でイかせて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［できる？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

ぞっとして体に震えが走る（おえっ）。  
がんばれ、言わなきゃいけないことを言うんだ。これもソーの尻尾をつかむためだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私にはそれが必要なんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やってみたいの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［誰かとこういうことしてもだいじょうぶ、気持ち良いって感じたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は普通なんだって思いたいの］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうして俺とならそう思えるって思うんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だってあなたは優しいし］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが好きだから］

Storm99［俺を本当に好きになれそうだと感じるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたなら信用できる］

Storm99［どうかな、プリンセス。君はすごく若い］  
Storm99［なんだか自分を変態みたいに感じるよ］

ああ、もう、いい加減にしてくれ。  
ロキは一瞬、もうここでやめようかと思った。新しいプロフィールを作ってやり直したほうがいい。今度は巨乳の女の子の写真を選んで、兄がこんなに紳士的な対応をしなそうな相手を最初から作り直す。

でも、ここからどう誘導すればいいかもわかっていた。きっとうまくやれる。ここまで来たからには、もうプライドの問題だ。好きなようにやってやる、とロキは決めた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは変態なんかじゃないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そして私は赤ちゃんじゃない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私はどっちにしてもやる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたとでも、他の誰かとでも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私が他の誰かと同じことをしてもいいの？］

Storm99［そんな言い方はずるいぞ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［わざと怒らせるような言い方をして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［悪いことをしているような気分になって欲しくないの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ここには変態も危ない人もたくさんいるのはわかってる。それは覚悟してたけど、あなたみたいな人は予想してなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもあなたに会えて良かった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は本当にしたいし、相手はあなたがいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうせリアルで会うこともないし］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［大したことじゃないでしょ？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おねがい］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

（来い、来い、来い⋯⋯）

Storm99［嫌だと思ったらすぐ言うんだぞ］  
Storm99［君はあまり経験がなくて、今辛い状態なのもよくわかった］  
Storm99［でもそれでいいんだよ、心配するな］  
Storm99［本当は気持ち良いことなんだ、いいか？］  
Storm99［だから先に約束してくれ］  
Storm99［気持ち良くなかったらすぐに言うんだ］  
Storm99［そしたら俺もスローダウンするから］  
Storm99［君が嫌な気持ちになるようなことは何もしたくない。わかった？］  
Storm99［刺激が強すぎると思ったり、何か変だと思ったり、不快だったら］  
Storm99［必ず言うんだよ］  
Storm99［そこで止まって一緒に考えよう］  
Storm99［俺は怒らないから］  
Storm99［そんなことで君と話すのをやめたりしないから］  
Storm99［わかった？ プリンセス］

ファック。ワオ。オーケイ。僕の勝ちだ、そうだろ？ 勝った。スコア。  
ううっ⋯⋯少し吐き気がする。

Storm99［プリンセス？］

くそっ。しっかりしろ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まず何をするの？］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［まかせて ;)］  
Storm99［今何着てる？］

うう、そうか。（おえっ、胃が変な動きをした。）これはいったいそうやって進めればいいんだ？ （鼓動が激しい。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［パジャマ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［可愛いパジャマ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［めっちゃ可愛いやつ］

Storm99［柔らかい？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［今触ってる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［触って欲しい？］

Storm99［うん］

（ジーザス。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［手をどこに置けばいいか教えて］

Storm99［おおっ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［今のいいな ;)］

ロキはお尻をもぞもぞと動かした。つまりソーはロキの言葉に⋯⋯？（うう、胃が⋯⋯）

Storm99［俺が君に手をどこに置いて欲しいか、本当はわかってるだろ？］

（ドキドキドキドキ⋯⋯）  
ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。緊張している。どうしてこんなに緊張するんだ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっとだけわかる］

Storm99［ブラはつけてる？］

うっ。女の子はパジャマの下にブラをつけるのか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［寝るときは要らないでしょ、バカね］

Storm99［つける子もいるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［豊富な経験から得た知識？］

Storm99［;)］

そのウィンクの顔文字はもうやめてくれ⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［私は必要ないの。おっぱいそんな大きくないから］

Storm99［君の胸は完璧だよ］

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

さっさと続けろ。これじゃいつまでたっても肝心な所にたどり着けない。  
くそっ、難しいな。ただの画面上の言葉じゃないか、ロキ！ しっかりしろよ。実際におっぱいがあるわけでもないのに！

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが触ってくれればいいのにな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今一緒にいてくれればいいのに］

Storm99［俺も君のそばに行きたい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしそばにいたら何がしたい？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君は初めてなんだろ？］

ロキの脈はさらに早くなった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［じゃあ、俺は特別にゆっくり進める］  
Storm99［すごく優しくするよ］  
Storm99［君の額にキスをする。それからまぶたに。手を握りながら］  
Storm99［今どんな気持ち？ プリンセス］

ああ、これじゃ永遠に終わらない。なんてこった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ちいい。すごく］

Storm99［今どこにいる？ プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ベッド］

Storm99［ベッドに寝てるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな感じ］

Storm99［そのまま、横になって目を閉じて。隣に俺がいるって想像してごらん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［目を閉じてどうやってチャットを読むの］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった、やってみる］

Storm99［隣に俺が寝てる］  
Storm99［君の髪を撫でてる］  
Storm99［ゆっくり抱き合ってキスする］  
Storm99［君の唇と、首と、耳にキスをするよ］  
Storm99［誰かとそんなふうにしたことある？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、一回だけ］

Storm99［女の子？ 男の子？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［男の子］

Storm99［気持ちよかった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［緊張した］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もし好きな人とだったら、もっと⋯⋯］

Storm99［俺だったら？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、もしかしたら］

Storm99［俺を信じる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［いつでも止めていいんだからな］  
Storm99［ちょっとでも気持ち悪くなったら］

気持ち悪い？ それどころか、ロキは震えている。  
頑張れ、ほら。あと少し、あと少しだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ち悪くない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからやめないで］

Storm99［OK、プリンセス］  
Storm99［丁寧に君の体の準備をするよ］  
Storm99［君がすごく気持ち良くなるまで］  
Storm99［もっと欲しいって思うまで］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく濡れるまで？］

Storm99［;)君のパンティがぐっしょり濡れるまで］

One_for_Sorrow5654［パンティは履いてない。パジャマって言ったでしょ］

Storm99［うーん、セクシーだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、あなたはすごく硬くなる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今硬くなってる？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ］  
Storm99［だいぶ限界に近いところまで来てる］

ファック⋯⋯まじかよ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［私のためにそう言ってるだけ？］

Storm99［違う］  
Storm99［めちゃくちゃ興奮するよ］  
Storm99［君の初めての⋯⋯ああ、ベイビー］

ああ、胃が熱くなってねじれそうだ。吐くかも？

One_for_Sorrow5654［次は？］

Storm99［触っていいか？］  
Storm99［胸を］  
Storm99［最初は服越しに］  
Storm99［舐めて、吸って、パジャマのシャツから透けて見える］  
Storm99［それから脱がせる。君が嫌じゃなければ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［嫌じゃない］

Storm99［俺は君の胸を見る、触る］  
Storm99［乳首が固くなってる］  
Storm99［優しくするよ］  
Storm99［プリンセス、すごく綺麗だ］  
Storm99［自分で触ってごらん。おっぱいに触ってみて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［どんな気持ち？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

（ロキはやってみた。少しだけ、自分に触ってみる。あくまでリサーチのためだ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［くすぐったい］

Storm99［前に乳首を舐められたときのことを覚えてる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［同じことを今俺ができたらいいのに］  
Storm99［目を閉じて、俺が同じことをしてるのを想像してみて］

ロキは目を閉じなかったし、兄が自分の乳首を吸ってるところなんか想像しようとしなかった。目標達成まであとわずかなのだから、気持ち悪くなって携帯画面の上に吐いて何もかも台無しにするわけにいかない。  
（⋯⋯でも意思に関係なく、あのパーティであの男に同じことをされたのだけはちらりと思い出してしまった。二人はみんなのコートやジャケットの山の間にいて、相手の男の勃起がロキの腿に押しつけられていた。そしてロキも勃起していて、考えていた──そうか、これでわかった、これが最終的な答えだ。僕はゲイに違いない。）

Storm99［今どんな気持ち？ ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［緊張してる？］  
Storm99［エッチな気分になった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、エッチな気分になった］

Storm99［濡れてる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［今、自分で触ってみた？］

ううっ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［触るの好き？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰でも好きでしょ］

Storm99［どんな感じ？］

しまった。女の子はどんな感じなんだ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんない、いつもと同じ］

Storm99［クリットを触ってる？］

ジーザス・ファック！ 先にリサーチをしておくべきだった（でもそんなの考えるだけで胃がひっくり返りそう）。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［指をいれてみて］

はぁ。やっと自分でもちゃんと答えられるリクエストだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［はい］

Storm99［気持ちいい？］

気持ちよくないならやるわけないだろ、バカだな。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［うーん、そそるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと硬くなる？］

Storm99［もちろん］  
Storm99［君を想像してる］  
Storm99［君がベッドで］  
Storm99［自分を触ってるところ］  
Storm99［俺のことを考えながら］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［だいじょうぶか？ プリンセス］

ジーザス・ジョセフ・アンド・マリア！！  
だいじょうぶなんかじゃない。全然、まったくもってだいじょうぶじゃない。ソーが言ったことをロキも想像していた。つい想像してしまったのだ。そして今、ロキの鼓動はこめかみでドクドク音を立てていて、胃の奥がムカムカして、それはもう、ぞっとするなんてもんじゃなかった。どんな気持ちか、なんてとても形容できないレベルに達していた。身体中の臓器がおかしな動きをしている。まるで誰かが洗濯機のボタンを片っ端から全部押して、全部のプログラムが一斉に動き出したみたいに。もうめちゃくちゃだ。  
⋯⋯ただの画面上の言葉だ、ロキ！ 画面上の言葉！ 現実じゃないんだ、何ひとつ現実じゃない。乗り越えるんだ、最後までやりきれ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごくエッチな気分］

Storm99［でもだいじょうぶ？ 気持ちいいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まだやめないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと言って］

Storm99［もし今一緒にいたら、俺は君の下半身に移動する］  
Storm99［そうしてもいいか？］

ロキは体を二つに折ってうずくまった。少し前から、今は絶対に何も感じたくないと願っている体の一部で、何かが起ころうとしていた。心臓は狂ったように打ち続けている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ］

Storm99［すごく優しく触るからね］  
Storm99［腿にキスをする。おへそにも］  
Storm99［脚を開いて、ベイビー］

くそっ。疼いてしまった。  
言葉。画面上の、ただの言葉！ 関係ないんだ⋯⋯本人とは関係ない、オーケイ？ 本物じゃないんだ。なんでもない、深い意味なんてない！  
深呼吸。

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［舌で、君を優しく舐める。下の唇をそっとひらくよ］  
Storm99［俺の息を感じる？ プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［熱い息を吹きかけるよ］  
Storm99［君のクリットは硬くなってる］  
Storm99［俺はそこをゆっくり舌で舐めあげて、もっと硬くする］  
Storm99［優しく吸う］  
Storm99［指をいれてもいいか？］

ロキの呼吸は浅く、短くなっていく。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、いれて］

Storm99［欲しくなったか？ 自分で触ってる？］

口の中が乾く。呼吸が浅い。携帯を握る手がこわばる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［指の前に、先に舌でそこを味わうよ］

ファック。

Storm99［舌でそこを探る。君がリラックスしてるか確かめる。舐めながら］  
Storm99［君が受けいれてくれるまで］  
Storm99［指をゆっくりいれるよ。まだクリットを舐めてる、吸ってる］  
Storm99［それからゆっくり、すごくゆっくり指を出し入れする］  
Storm99［君の中の一番感じるところを探す］

ロキは唇を舐めた。からからに乾いている。

Storm99［それから君の胸にも触る。親指で優しく乳首を撫でる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［手がいくつあるの？］

Storm99［XD］  
Storm99［ちゃんと足りる］  
Storm99［心配するな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつも実際にしてるの？］

Storm99［XD 相手の女の子がしてもいいって言えばね］  
Storm99［女の子を舐めるのは好きだよ］  
Storm99［気持ちいいし、女の子の反応を見ると興奮する］  
Storm99［このままイかせられるよ］  
Storm99［君はきっとすごく激しくイく］  
Storm99［俺の指と口だけで］  
Storm99［自分で触ってるか？ プリンセス］

自分で触るだって？ ロキは半分勃ちかけているものの位置を調整さえしていなかった。狭い場所で潰れそうになっていても。今は指一本触れたくない。もう二度と触りたくない。絶対に。手袋をしても、ピンセットでだって。（それに、これは勃起じゃないのかもしれない。ただ狭い場所に押しつけられてそう感じるだけなのかも。胃の中も変な感じだし、今、下腹部ではいろいろとおかしなことが起こっている。だからその近くは触りたくない。だって触ったら本当に勃起だってわかってしまうかもしれないじゃないか。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［触った方がいい？］

Storm99［君をイかせたい］

だめだ、書くこともできない。考えられない。とにかく⋯⋯無理。

Storm99［嫌ならいいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今、あなたはペニスを触ってるの？］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、あなたがやって］

Storm99［やるって？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［射精してみて］

Storm99［君はそれでいいのか？］

くそっ、ソー、さっさと⋯⋯。ああもう、言わせるなよ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おねがい］

Storm99［わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やってみて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何も言わないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただやって］

Storm99［わかった］  
Storm99［君のことを考えながらするよ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

ああ、しまった。ソーは壁一枚の向こうにいる。つまり、今⋯⋯？ ロキは耳を澄ましつつ、同時に何も聞こえないことを祈った。ううっ気持ち悪い、なんでまだ半勃ちなんだ？ くそっ、誰か僕を精神病院に入れてくれ。なんなら自分で申込書を書くよ。

Storm99［プリンセス］

ロキの胃は一回転した。この感じからすると、間違った方に回転したみたいだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［はい］

Storm99［だいじょうぶ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そっちはどう？］

Storm99［最高だった］

ごくり。

One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ちよかった？］

Storm99［普通じゃないくらい］

（ああ、普通じゃないだって？ 何もわかってないな、ブラザー）

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が普通じゃないの？］

Storm99［なんていうか］  
Storm99［いつもと違う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私が普通じゃないの？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いい意味？ 悪い意味？］

Storm99［いい。すごくいい。最高っていう意味］

たった今やってしまったことの重みが、まるで大量のレンガのようにロキの上に降り注いできた。実の兄とチャットセックスをして、兄はロキを相手に射精したのだ。なんという狂気⋯⋯オーマイゴッド、もしソーにバレたら⋯⋯

今度こそロキは本当に吐きそうだった。喉の奥に込み上げてくるものがある。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今夜はこれで終わりにする］

Storm99［君の言う通りにするよ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［でも本当にだいじょうぶか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［本当に？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［今日はありがとう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はい］

Storm99［ベッドの虫刺されに気をつけて、プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おやすみ］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第五章

「まあ、ロキ⋯⋯」翌朝、朝食を食べに降りてきたロキを見て、母親は眉をひそめた。ロキの目の下には大きな紫色のクマができ、目には霞がかかっていた。どこからどうみても寝不足の顔だ。「何してたの、携帯を見てたの？ 本を読んでたの、それとも論文の書き直し⋯⋯？」  
ロキは目をこすった。  
「ただ眠れなかっただけ」ロキはぶつぶつと答えた。「眠ろうとはしたんだ」  
「何か体調の変化は？」母親の声にわずかな動揺が混じった。聞きなれているロキの耳はそれをしっかりと捕らえた。  
「全然問題ないよ」ロキは断固として言った。やめてよ、マム。もうあれから何年経った？ 十年？

全然問題ないかどうかについては、しかし、まだ判断は下せなかった。「問題ない」という言葉には色々な定義があるはずだが、昨夜、兄としたことがその定義に当てはまるとはとても思えない。むしろぐっすり眠れていたらその方が問題だろう。つまりこの状態からして、歪みきったロキの頭脳の中にもほんのひと握りの倫理観が残っているらしい。

ソーと一緒に車に乗ると、居心地の悪さはさらにひどくなった。ロキは後部座席で体を縮め、イヤホンを耳に詰め込み、ソーが自分の存在を忘れてくれることを願った。ロキの目は鉛のように重く閉じていたが、頭は十二種類の方向へ忙しく飛び回っていた。完全なるパニックモードだ。一方、ソーは口笛を吹いたり鼻歌を歌ったり、怪しいくらい機嫌がよかった。これはもう大文字のFで始まるファックな事態だ。ロキは終わった。完全に終わった。  
なんとか学校の一日を終え、チャットのことは今後一切忘れる、とロキは決意を固めた。あのバカげた計画はきっぱり忘れる。何もかも忘れるんだ。明らかにやり過ぎてしまった。まだ一番最初の会話さえうまく消化できてないのに、ましてや、昨日の出来事についてはどう考えて良いかさえわからなかった。考えたくもない。考えることを心が断固拒否していた。ビッグ・ファット・ノーだ。  
その日の午後、家に帰ると（よかった、今日は金曜日。両親のデートナイトだ。二人とも遅くまで出かけてるから、あれこれ干渉されずに済む）、ロキは部屋に閉じこもってゾンビを撃って過ごした。チャットは避けた。それどころか携帯電話を引き出しにしまい込んだ。見たくもなかった。何も思い出したくなかった。あとでアプリを消そう、と決めた。  
ソーが帰ってきたとき（かなり遅かった。両親が帰宅するわずか十五分前だ。最近は毎回記録を更新している）、ロキは眠っているふりをした。兄の部屋から何か音が聞こえるたびに飛び上がった。

ソーは週末のほとんどを友達と出かけて過ごした（ああ、神様、ささやかなご慈悲に感謝します）。月曜日がくる頃には、ロキの激しい動揺はやや収まりつつあった。ソーはもちろん、かけらも疑っていない。疑うはずがない。それでも、ソーが兄弟愛を示して誘ってくるのを避けるため、ロキはカフェテリアには近づかなかった。もう怖くはなかったけれど、今回のことについてまだ妙な違和感が消えなかった。  
ソーの方と言えば、取ってつけたような親しげな態度は続いていたが、最初の新鮮さは薄れつつあるようだった。あるいは何故そんな努力をしているのかソー自身忘れてしまったのかもしれない。それかきっと、ソーは自分の充実したリアルライフで忙しいのだ。二人は少しずつ以前の状態に戻っていた。もちろん、大きな喧嘩はしていない。ロキはヤドカリみたいにずっと殻に閉じこもっているのだから。みんなに自分の存在を忘れて欲しいと願って。殻に喧嘩をふっかけるやつはいない。  
その殻の内側では、ものすごく色々なことが起こっていた。狂ったようにうずまき続ける思考が、ロキのそれまでの世界を足もとから揺り動かしていた。あちこちが砕け、破れ、意識の形を作り変えていく。それはロキにはコントロール不可能な、理解すらできないプロセスだった。ロキにはただ、自分の内側で起こっていることを見つめ、読み取ろうと試みることしかできなかった。バラバラになった思考のかけらがゆっくりと集まり、奇妙な新しい形に変わっていくのを。そこには虚しさがあった。ひどい寂しさも。痛みも。いったいロキはどうなってしまうのだろう？  
やがて、見えてきたものがあった。自分の本当の気持ち。毎日、学校から誰もいない家に帰ってきて、電源を切ったままの携帯電話を見る。午後は教科書の前に座り、ゲームか何かして、家族でディナー。それから本を読んで眠る。しつこくて不快でもどかしい感覚の膜が一枚、また一枚と剥がれて、やがてその真実の姿が現れた。これは喪失の痛みだ。ソロウとしてふるまうことが恋しい、それがロキの本当の気持ちだった。あのチャットが恋しいのだ。今日はどうだった？と誰かに訊かれること、話を聞いてもらうこと、褒めてもらって関心を向けてもらって⋯⋯くそっ、あの甘い言葉でさえ恋しい、なんてありえるだろうか。何かを楽しみにする気持ち。それがなくなってさみしかった。こんなさみしい気持ちは初めてだった。  
小さな悪魔が肩越しに、携帯電話ならすぐそこにあるよ、と囁く。最初のうちはロキも簡単にうるさい、ほっといてくれ、と言い返せた。でも一日、一日と過ぎるごとに、恋しさはつのるばかりだった。実際にそれは目の前にある。ちょっと覗くくらいいいじゃないか。チャットしなくてもいい。ほら、大したことないから。  
そして──ロキは誘惑に負けた。アプリを開くと、ストームからの半ダースほどのメッセージが見えた。下手くそな、それでいてどこか切実な現代詩のように見えるメッセージが。

Storm99［プリンセス、そこにいるのか？］  
Storm99［プリンセス、そこにいるのか？］  
Storm99［プリンセス？］  
Storm99［今日は君のことを考えてたよ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［君が心配だ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［無事だってひと言でいいから教えてくれ］  
Storm99［プリンセス？］  
Storm99［プリンセス？］

ロキはすっかり感傷的な気分になってしまった。はあ、参ったな。ロキは目をごしごしこすってからアプリを閉じた。それから儀式めいた手つきで丸ごと削除した。自分の心を守るため、そしてソーにバレた場合の身体の安全を守るため、それに⋯⋯くそっ、第一こんなものは本物じゃないんだから。存在しないものに焦がれていたら、そのうち頭がおかしくなる。こんなことは忘れて前に進まなければ。くだらない計画は忘れろ。全部忘れるんだ。  
そうか、僕は誰かと一緒にいること、誰かの愛情に飢えてるんだ。それならこんな革新的な考えはどうだろう──兄に話しかけるっていうのは？ どうだ？ そのほうが理屈が通ってるじゃないか。ソーは弟が恋しいんだとわかってるんだから。本人がそう言ってた。ロキとまた仲良くしたいって。今だってロキへの態度を改めようとしている。だからたまには自分に親切にして、こんな病んでいて不健康で頭がおかしい行為はやめるべきだ。ひとこと言えばいい⋯⋯ねえ、ソー、映画でも観ない？ そんな難しいことじゃないはず。ソーは兄なんだから、そうだろう？  
グーニーズ。一緒にグーニーズを観てもいい。もう何年も観てない。それならどうだろう⋯⋯  
いい計画だ。健全な計画だ。必要なのはほんの少しの勇気、ほんの少しの意志。ソーは拒絶しない。うるさい、出ていけ、なんて言わない。ロキを恋しがってるんだから。いろんな表現で同じことを言っていた。さあ、日にちを決めよう。もうそうするしかない。よし、ソーは週に三回フットボールの練習がある。残りは仲間とかジェーンと一緒に過ごす。じゃあ週末は⋯⋯？ そうだ、日曜日の夜あたりはどうだろう？ 日曜の夜はたいてい家にいる。じゃあその時にしよう。よし、デートが決まった（くそっ、その言葉は使うな！）。これでよし。日曜日の夜、ロキはソーにさりげなく訊く。グーニーズの映画を見たい気分じゃないか？ 普通の、正常な、おかしな関係じゃない兄弟として。今だって別におかしくはないはず、そうだよね？ ただ最近はうまくいってないだけだ。  
そう決めると、ロキは少し気分が良くなった。日曜日が楽しみだった。

ふたたび、金曜日。  
「夜更かししないのよ、ダーリン」母親がロキの部屋に入ってきて（ちゃんとドアをノックして、ロキがどうぞと言うまで待ってから）、ロキの額にキスをした。  
「綺麗だね、マム」ロキは珍しく機嫌よく言った。  
マムは顔を輝かせた。  
「ありがとう、ダーリン」嬉しさと驚きの混じった声でマムは言い、もうひとつキスをおまけしてくれた。いい感じだ。「明日の朝はパンケーキを焼いてあげる」  
「いいね、マム」ロキは本心から嬉しくなって言った。「楽しんできて」  
マムが出て行く。ティーネイジャーの息子が二人いるなんて信じられないくらい綺麗だ。ブルーのドレスに金色のスカーフ、金色のハイヒール。二人でダンスに行くらしい。ちょっと気持ち悪い。可愛いけど、気持ち悪い。石みたいに気難しく黙り込んでいる顔以外の父親を想像できないせいでもある。あの父がダンス？ 大勢の人たちの前で？ 楽しむために？ 冗談やめてよ。

両親が出かけたあとすぐ、絶対に待っていたとしか思えないタイミングで、裏口のドアが開くのが聞こえた。続いてこそこそと誰か入ってくる音、クスクス笑う声。急いで階段を上がってくる足音。ロキのドアが細く開く。まず腕が伸びてきて、次にソーの顔が現れ、最後に人差し指がロキをまっすぐに指す。  
「俺たちはここにいない。わかったか？」ソーはまたクソ野郎に戻ったらしい。  
「ハーイ、ロキ」ジェーンも顔をのぞかせ、ロキに手を振った。  
ソーがバタンとロキのドアを閉める。  
一秒後、ソーのドアが開いて閉じる。またクスクス笑う声。ベッドが軋む音。くぐもった声、ため息。  
ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じた。ファック。これだけは嫌だった。今日だけは。いや、いつだって嫌だけど。ファック、ノー。  
家は静まり返っている。壁は薄すぎる。ロキは大急ぎで耳にイヤホンを突っ込み、最大音量で音楽を聞いた。大きな音で音楽を聞くのは大嫌いなのに。  
それでも、頭の中のイメージを止められなかった。見たくない、全身で拒絶する、でもまだ消えない。あの二人を想像したくない、わかったか、脳みそ。やめろ、ビジュアルを見せるな！ ううっ、嫌だ、この胃の中の不安な感じ。思い出してしまう、あの⋯⋯何も感じたくない、くそっ！ 考えたくないのに。  
ゾンビを殺す。少なくとも殺そうとする。でも今日は全然うまくプレイできない。ロキは⋯⋯憤っていた。ムカついていた。激怒していた。怒りの炎に燃えていた。震えていた。鼻翼を膨らませて、歯を食いしばって。誰に何を怒っているのか、自分でもよくわからない。ソー。ロキはそう決める。なんて図々しいやつ。ソロウにあんなことをして、ジェーンにこんなことをして。よくも⋯⋯あの最低男！（ビュン！ ロキの手からリモコンが飛んでいく。）  
ゲームを続けろ、愚か者。手を動かせ。死ね、クソ野郎、死ね。ファックユー、おまえも、おまえも、おまえもだ、特にそう、おまえだ！

一時間は経っていただろう。ロキの頭痛はかなりひどくなっていた。でも痛み止めを取りに部屋を出る勇気はない。  
ドアが突然開き、ロキは飛び上がった。  
「ジェーンを送ってくる」兄が言った。「マムとダッドに告げ口したらぶっ殺すからな」  
「ちょっと、ソー！」ジェーンが非難の声をあげた。「無視しなさい」ロキの方を見て言う。  
二人とも頰が薔薇色に染まって、目がきらきらしている。ロキは家に火をつけたくなった。  
「わかったな」ソーはまた、あの人差し指をロキに突きつけて警告した。  
ジェーンは呆れて瞳を回し、ゆっくりと首を横に振った。ロキに向かって〝まったくこの人、やんなっちゃうよね〟と共感を込めた表情を見せる。  
「バーイ、ロキ」ジェーンは手を振った。  
二人が階段を降りていく。ロキは遠ざかっていくバカップルのくすくす笑いを聞く。  
「次はドアをノックしろ！」ロキは叫ぶ。  
返事はない。一階のドアがバタンと閉じる。

これまでに兄に対して感じてきた憎しみの感情が、一気にまとまって戻ってきた。あの最低野郎を許すわけにいかない。ソーは彼女に値しない。彼女はこんな扱いを受けるべきじゃない。ソロウだって⋯⋯。誰かが、あのバカに悪いことをすればバチが当たるんだと教えなければならない。ケーキを食べておいてかつ無傷で取っておくことなんてできない。その上他のケーキも手当たり次第食べて回って、まったく罰を受けないなんて。  
罠にはめる計画はやっぱり天才的だという気がしてきた。きっと深く考えすぎて神経質になっていただけだ。しっかりしろ。もっと大胆になれ。ソロウのために、ジェーンのために。  
目的が定まり、ロキは落ち着いた心で前回のチャットを読み直してみた。分析結果。穏やかすぎる、可愛すぎる、清潔すぎる。ロキがちらりと見たあのアモーラという女とのチャットに比べたら、いやらしさが全然足りない。もっとうまくやらなくては。  
さて、賢明な選択は、そして理屈として正しいのは、アモーラみたいな女を作り上げることだろう。無垢な処女という感じが全然しない女。ソーが平気で［エロいビッチ］と呼び、［濡れたプッシー］の写真を送れと命じ、平気で［四つん這い］になれと言えるような女。［俺のでかいペニスをしゃぶれ］とか言える女。しかし、(A)また最初から［お互いのことをよく知りましょう］なんてやり直す時間はない、(B)まだソロウでいたい。ロキはソロウとして復讐がしたかった。このチャプターを最後までやり遂げたい。理屈なんて糞食らえ。賢い考え方も。  
というわけで、おそらくあまり理性的なことではないのだろうけど⋯⋯ソーは輝く鎧に身を包んだ騎士という態度をソロウに対してとって、優しく守るように接した、でもロキはしおらしい乙女なんかじゃない、そのことを証明してやる。ロキは実際の経験はないけれど、エロ動画なら見たことがあるし、ネットでたっぷりエロ小説も読んだから、本物らしく演技できるはずだ。  
よし、心の準備をしろ。ただの画面上の言葉。リアルじゃない、本物じゃない。考えすぎるな。とにかく目的の状況にソーを誘導して、スクリーンショットをとって、さっさとチャットを閉じる。匿名のメールアカウントを作り、卑劣な行為の証拠をジェーンに送る。そして兄を自分の行為の現実に向き合わせるのだ。ジェーンにぶっ飛ばされる兄は見ものだろう。深呼吸だ、ロキ、きっと勝てる。

＊＊＊

その夜、ずっと後になって、ロキは賢明な選択は他にもあったと思い知ることになる（真夜中にトイレの上でえずきながら、額に冷や汗を浮かべて、両手を震わせて）。それはもし次にかっとなることがあったら、一日か二日かけて怒りが冷めるのを待つべきだというものだ。次にまた思いつきを行動に移そうと思ったときは。ロキはこの計画にあまりにも多くをつぎ込みすぎた。全体に興奮しすぎた。その結果、完全に手に負えない大惨事を引き起こしてしまった。少し待てばよかった。もっとうまくやれたはずなのに。  
ロキは昔からもっと粘り強くなれと言われていた。自分自身のためにも。そうだね、かなりきつい方法で教訓を学んだよ。トイレの水を流しながら、ロキはそう思った。  
冷たいタイルの壁にもたれ、ロキは荒い息をつく。誰も起きてくる様子はなく、ロキはそのことで神に感謝を捧げた。

しばらくしてベッドに戻り、ロキは一連の出来事についてしつこく考え続けた。そして現実を認めた。二日待とうと、三週間待とうと、あるいは十年待ったって結果は同じだっただろう。判断力が鈍っていたとかタイミングが悪かったという問題じゃない。病んでいるのはロキ自身だ。何度も寝返りを打ち、自分を抱きしめる。ああ神様、いったいどうすればいいんだ。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第六章

（その夜の少し前）

ロキはソーがジェーンを家に送って帰ってくるのを待って耳をすましていた。それほど時間はかからなかった。フロントドアが開け閉めされる音、続いて階段を上がってくる足音。アプリはまたダウンロードした。ソーが廊下を歩いてくるあいだに、ロキはソロウをログインさせた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイ］

ソーがロキの部屋のドアの前を通り過ぎながら、ただいま、とか何かつぶやくのと同時に、メッセージを送る。  
兄のベッドルームのドアが閉まる。約十秒後、ロキの手の中で携帯電話が鳴った。

Storm99［プリンセス！ すごく会いたかった！<3 <3 <3 <3 <3］

ロキは歯を食いしばってしまうのを止められなかった。どうしても険しい顔になってしまう──どうしても。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［本当だよ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［ずっと心配してた］

だめだ、やっぱり我慢できない。言いたいことを言おう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［きっと時間をつぶすための女の子が他に十人くらいいるんでしょうね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［みんな列を作ってあなたのこと待ってるんでしょう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当は全然平気だったくせに］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

だめだ、蒸気機関車みたいに激しく息をするのはやめろ。ソーに聞こえる！

One_for_Sorrow5654［違う？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか私だけだなんて言わないでしょうね］

Storm99［君とチャットし始めてから、こうやって話してるのは君だけだよ］

ふふん、うまい言い逃れだな。やるじゃないか、ブラザー。

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当はそうじゃなくてもどうせそう言うでしょ］

Storm99［本当だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はいはい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうでしょうとも］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺、何か君の気に障ることをしたかな？］

ロキは目をこすった。落ち着け。これじゃまるで嫉妬に狂った女みたいだ。こんな調子じゃソロウとのいやらしいチャットにソーを引きずり込めない。復讐ができない。くそっ、冷静になれ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてそんなに私に優しくするの？］

はぁ。失敗。頭が悪すぎる。  
もうどうでもよくなってきた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんだか私が本気になるように仕向けてるみたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなの残酷だと思わない？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だって本当にはつきあえないんだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなの本物じゃないし］

Storm99［本物だよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふざけないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうせ彼女だっているんでしょ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［違う？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［イエスってことね］

Storm99［そういう話はまだしてなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね、あなたのいうとおり］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私に怒る権利なんてないよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなの別に深い意味はない遊び］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なんの意味もない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私が勝手に複雑にしてるだけだね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

皮肉用の特別なフォントがあればいいのに。  
さてと、それじゃ、これでおしまい。無理をしすぎた。大文字のFで始まる大失敗だ、それも他の文字よりフォントは大きく、金色の縁取りつき、最後の一画をくるんと丸める筆記体、花とグリフォンで装飾、仕上げに人面ライオンも。

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあね］

Storm99［プリンセス、待て］

だめだ。さあ、早くログアウトするんだ。今日は目的を果たせそうにない、だからこれ以上ここでグズグズするな！  
（でも気づくとロキはタイプしていた。どうしてもこのままじゃ気が済まない。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女がいるならどうしてこんなことするの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女じゃ満足できないとか？］

Storm99［そうじゃない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［このチャットアプリを使い出したのは前の彼女と別れて今の彼女とつきあい始める前だった］  
Storm99［それからJとつきあい出して、チャットはやめた］  
Storm99［でもしばらくすると、なんとなく⋯⋯］  
Storm99［彼女とはいつも一緒にいられるわけじゃないから、つい他の子に目がいったりした、それは認める］  
Storm99［チャットなら気軽に発散できると思ったんだ］  
Storm99［ちょっとずるいよな、それはわかってる］

ロキはあきれて鼻を鳴らした。ソーに聞こえただろうか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっとだけ？］

Storm99［わかってる］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［自慢できることじゃないけど、現実で浮気するよりましだと思ったんだ］

だいたいなんで本命彼女なんか作るんだ？ 誰にも強要されてないのに！ まあ今はそんなことどうでもいいけど。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただここで息抜きしたいだけなら、なんで私に優しくするの？］

Storm99［なんで優しくしちゃいけないんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［いきなり女の子にきわどい写真なんか送らない。俺はそういう男じゃない］  
Storm99［そういうのは興奮もしない］  
Storm99［相手が一人の人間なんだって感じられる方がいいんだ。わかるか？］  
Storm99［ポルノボットとかじゃなくて、生身の人間の女の子なんだって］  
Storm99［セックスが目的だからって別に冷たくしたり機械みたいにならなくていい］  
Storm99［それに女の子がネットでちょっと楽しみたいと思ったからって、その子を人間扱いしなくていいってことにはならない］  
Storm99［そう思わないか？］  
Storm99［俺は他人を尊敬するように育てられた、だからそういうふうにしか考えられない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［プリンセス？］

ロキは喉の奥が苦しくなって目に涙が滲むのを感じた。架空のネット上の女の子としてさえ、ロキはまったく惨めだった。まったくセクシーなことだ。自己憐憫という誘惑にソーもさぞ惹きつけられるだろう。

よし、さっさと終わらせよう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん、大騒ぎしちゃって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これがあなたへの教訓。もう二度と頭がおかしくてさみしい女の子には優しくしないように］

Storm99［そんな言い方はやめろ］  
Storm99［俺は君が本当に好きだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん、嫌いにはなる理由なんてないよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あっそうだ、私、可愛いしね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたに必要なものすべてが備わった完璧な人間。つまりおっぱいとプッシー］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［プリンセス、君はただ可愛いだけじゃないよ］  
Storm99［それにただの生身の人間じゃない。それ以上の魅力がたくさんある］  
Storm99［俺は君と話すのが大好きだ］  
Storm99［君は面白いし、頭がよくて、ちょっと生意気で］  
Storm99［それに、俺が誰とでもこんなふうに話せると思うか？］  
Storm99［君とはすごく分かり合える気がするんだ］  
Storm99［すごく話しやすい。まるで昔からの知り合いみたいだ］  
Storm99［心の内を打ち明けて、それを本当にわかってもらえると感じるのは特別に嬉しいことだよ］  
Storm99［そう思わないか？］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君のことをもっともっとたくさん知りたいんだ］  
Storm99［それに、そうだ、君の〝私をバカにしたら許さない〟って態度も好きだな］

（ソロウはソーにバカにされたと思って怒っているのだが。）

Storm99［それと、これは俺の問題かもしれないけど、Jとはちょっと違うんだ］  
Storm99［よくわからないけど⋯⋯］  
Storm99［なんて言うのか⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［彼女とはなんでも話せるような気がしないんだ、例えば弟のこととか］  
Storm99［彼女にはこう、俺の理想像みたいなものがあって。俺はその理想どおりにしなきゃいけないような気持ちになる］  
Storm99［俺の本当のことを全部知ったらきっと俺を嫌いになるだろうなって思うことがたくさんある］  
Storm99［とにかく、こういう話をする気にならないんだ］  
Storm99［まあでもこれは彼女というより俺の問題だな］  
Storm99［それと、ここでチャットなんかしてるのは悪いと思ってる］  
Storm99［でもさっき言ったことは本当だよ］  
Storm99［俺はいつも君のことを考えてる］  
Storm99［また君と話したいとずっと思ってた］  
Storm99［心配してたんだ］  
Storm99［もしかして前にやったことで君が嫌になったのかと思って］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君は俺のことを考えた？］

息が苦しくなってきた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［考えないわけない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いい意味で？悪い意味で？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［複雑なの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［前述のとおり］

Storm99［君の言葉の使い方が好きだ。いつも俺を笑顔にしてくれる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［この前一緒にやったことについて考えた？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、たくさん］

Storm99［また訊くけど、いい意味で？悪い意味で？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん］

Storm99［今考えるとどんな気持ちになる？］

ああ、ブラザー。言葉にもできないよ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［変な感じ］

Storm99［そっか］  
Storm99［やってる最中も？ じゃあ嘘をついたのか？ 本当はだいじょうぶじゃないのに、だいじょうぶだって言ったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと恥ずかしかったのを無理したけど、ちゃんと伝えなかったかも］

Storm99［それで悪いことをしたような気持ちになったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん、すごく悪いとかじゃなくて、ただ⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［やってるときはよかった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［そのときも変な感じがした？］

（ああ、ブラザー！ 変な感じどころじゃないよ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことない］

Storm99［そうか、よかった］

ふう。ロキの気持ちはだいぶ落ち着いていた。そうだ、すっかり慰められていた。丸め込まれてしまった。ソーはこういうのが得意なんだ、意外なことに。ソーは運動が得意なことで知られていて、ロキは言葉を武器にするので有名だったのに。大したもんだな、ソー、この僕を甘い言葉で説得するとは。その離れ業に想像上の帽子を脱ごう。  
そして、気づいてみれば。ロキはソーをまさしく望んでいた方向に誘導した。それも意図せずして！ すごい。  
その一方で、ロキは今夜本当にそこまでしたいか、自分でもあまり確信が持てなかった。兄に対してしたいことと言えば、首を絞めてやりたいというのが今でも一番大きい。（なんだあの紳士気取りは⋯⋯他人を尊敬するように育てられた！？ ぷっ。冗談も大概にしてくれよな。）  
とはいえ、こんなチャンスはもうないかもしれない。ソーを見てみろ、自分から皿の上に横になって、口にリンゴを加えて、料理されて切り刻まれるのを待ってるじゃないか。あとひと押し、それで足りる。最初からそういう計画だっただろう、何をぐずぐずしてるんだ。  
例の気持ち悪さが胃の中でぐるぐるし始める。勇気を持て、ロキ！

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのことをたくさん考えた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一緒にやったことについてもたくさん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［たしかにやりながらずっと平気だったわけじゃないけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも気持ち悪くなったりパニックになったりはしなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ち良かったしあなたは優しかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのこと信じられるって思った］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも、あなたより私の方がずっと夢中になってしまってると思って怖くなったの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく不安なんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから少しチャットを離れて頭を整理してた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それで時間がたっぷりあったせいで考えすぎたみたい、それであんなふうに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［さっきみたいなことを言っちゃった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめんね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは親切で優しくて私にすごくよくしてくれた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は優しくされるのに慣れてないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそうだよね、リアルな生活については何も話してなかったし、約束とかルールとか決めたわけじゃないし］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それは受け入れなきゃね。でもまだ私はあなたと話してる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしこれが間違いなら、私はきっとあなたと同じくらい間違ってるんだね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だってあなたと話すのをやめたくないから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［さっきはごめん、頭のおかしいビッチみたいに怒って］

Storm99［そんな言い方はするな］  
Storm99［そうやっていつも自分を悪く言うのはやめろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつもの癖なの］

Storm99［癖を変えることはできるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんな自己憐憫は萎えるでしょ］

Storm99［気にするな］  
Storm99［もっと自分に優しくなれよ］  
Storm99［そのほうが健康にもいいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それでも私が好き？］

Storm99［もちろん好きだよ］  
Storm99［君は本当に特別だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［特別？］

Storm99［うん、特別に素敵だよ］

うわあ、パンとスティックを持ってこい、フォンデュパーティーをしよう。気障な（チーズィー）セリフがたっぷりだ。  
よし、集中しろ。深呼吸。行くぞ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今でも私が欲しい？］

Storm99［ああ、プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私もあなたが欲しい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたと一緒にいたい］

Storm99［俺も］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

唾を飲み込む。やっぱり書くのは難しい。  
おい、しっかりしろ！ ただの画面上の言葉。これは僕じゃない、ソロウだ。想像上の女の子、ネット上の誰か、名前もない、顔もない相手に話しかけてるだけだ。ほら、さっさと。

One_for_Sorrow5654［キスしてくれる？］

Storm99［とても甘いキスをするよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［触って］

Storm99［君がそうして欲しいなら］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私とセックスしたい？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スローダウン、なんて言わないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ答えを教えて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、したい］

ロキの鼓動はまた高鳴り始めている。くそっ。  
ベッドに寝そべるのではなく机の前に座ろうかとロキは考えた。その方が自分とチャットの間に距離をおける。いや、バカなことを考えるな、と自分を叱りつける。いつもこうやって無駄なことをしてしまうんだ。あまり振り回されるな。これ以上変にするな。  
ロキはそのまま突き進んだ。

Storm99［プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ベッドに寝てる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［服を脱いでる］

Storm99［くそっ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［興奮する？］

Storm99［うん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［裸になったよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ベッドに横になった］

Storm99［うつ伏せ？ 仰向け？］

ああ、口の中がからからだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［仰向けに寝てる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［脚を少し開いてる］

Storm99［ファック！ プリンセス］

ロキの呼吸は荒くなり、胃の中は洗濯機みたいにぐるぐるしていた。両手は震えを抑えようと携帯をぎゅっと握っている。これから書くのは、まさか自分が誰かに言うとは思わなかったことだ。ましてや⋯⋯。こんなことしたら心臓麻痺を起こすんじゃないだろうか。それともそういうのって、自分の五分の一の年齢の妻を持つ億万長者のじじいだけに起こる出来事なのか？  
よし、行くぞ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが欲しい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［触って］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［抱いて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そんなに急がなくていいよ］

オー・マイ・ファッキン・ゴッド、ソー！ こっちは顔が灰色になりそうだってのに！

Storm99［先に君を舐めたい］  
Storm99［君の体の準備をしてあげる］

ドキドキドキドキドキ⋯⋯ロキの心臓が胸を震わせている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ早くそうして］

Storm99［俺は君の足の間でうつ伏せになってる］  
Storm99［俺の顔が君のプッシーの上に］  
Storm99［どんな匂いなのか知りたくてたまらないよ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［本当に味わえたらいいのに］  
Storm99［俺の舌を感じる？］

ソーの言葉はまるで下腹に打ち込まれる拳のようで、ロキは喘いだ。今感じているものに名前をつけることも、分析することも、全身で拒否する。こんなのただの⋯⋯生理的反応だ、そうだよね？ ホルモンって奴は善悪の区別がつかない、原始的な進化的適応だ。爬虫類の脳の一番深いところから来てる本能的な欲求なんだ。そいつは動物的で規則や道徳なんて気にもしない⋯⋯そして僕は十五歳でホルモン全開。それだけだ。本気になるな。深く考えるな。

One_for_Sorrow5654［感じられたらいいのに］

Storm99［想像してみて］  
Storm99［熱くて濡れた俺の舌が］  
Storm99［君を舐める］  
Storm99［クリットを舌先でくすぐる］  
Storm99［君の両手が俺の髪に］  
Storm99［引っ張ってもいいよ］  
Storm99［もし敏感すぎて辛かったら］  
Storm99［恥ずかしがるな、俺はそういうのが好きだ］  
Storm99［こうするのが、君の全部が好きだ］  
Storm99［君の喘ぐ声が聞きたい］  
Storm99［俺の名前を呼ぶ声も］  
Storm99［俺のせいで気持ちよくなりすぎて震えるところが見たい］  
Storm99［自分で触ってる？ プリンセス］

ロキはかなり激しく勃起していた。まるで盲目の動物みたいにそこが疼いて脈打っていた。いつものジーンズを履いていて、いつものようにきつすぎるせいで、ズキズキと痛かった。ロキは自身を手で覆い、ぐっと握った。ああ、気持ちいい。こんなに硬くなったのは初めてだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［俺の手だって想像してごらん］

思わず声に出して呻いてしまう。くそっ。ソーに聞こえたかもしれない。ロキは座ったまま身動きひとつすまいとした。こんな荒く呼吸をしていたら、壁越しに聞こえてバレてしまう。

Storm99［想像してるか？］

（くそっ、やめろ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［してる］

Storm99［指を舐めて］  
Storm99［ゆっくり、ゆっくり］  
Storm99［俺にどうして欲しいか見せるみたいに］

（ああ。ロキは手にぎゅっと力を入れた）

Storm99［だいじょうぶか、ベイビー］

（もちろんだいじょうぶじゃない、でも⋯⋯）

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、すごくいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やめないで］

Storm99［指を君の中にいれてごらん］  
Storm99［ゆっくり、気をつけて］  
Storm99［その指を俺のだって想像して］  
Storm99［今から優しく、ゆっくり君を開くよ］  
Storm99［君の準備ができるように］  
Storm99［きっと全然痛くないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ああ。神様。ファック。ロキはベッドに横になり、股間に手を置いて、脚をしっかりと交差させた。くそっ、欲求不満で爆発しそうだ。十五歳、性欲の生物学的ピーク、それなのに一度も何もしたことがない。  
すごく理不尽だ。何よりも、生まれて初めて自分以外の誰かとこういうことをしていて、ひどい吐き気を感じていない。自分の状態を観察してみる。ロキは悶え、飢餓状態で、痛いほど欲情して、ジーンズは濡れて染みさえできている。これが普通の反応じゃないのか？  
これはリアルじゃない。相手は兄なんかじゃない。兄が演じているキャラクターだ。そしてこれはロキ自身じゃない、ロキが作り上げた他人だ。これは、そう、機械に向かって話しかけているようなもの。実の兄に欲情してるわけじゃないんだ。これは⋯⋯。ロキにだって楽しむ権利があるはずだ。一回くらい。

Storm99［指をいれてみた？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのために準備してる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのペニスを受け入れたくて］

Storm99［くそっ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［今のもう一度言ってくれ］

ああ、神様。  
ロキはうつ伏せになった。震えてうまく動かせない指で、ジーンズのボタンを外す。ジーンズをずりおろす。ペニスが解放されて思わず呻く。手のひらに唾を吐いて、唇を噛んで、扱き始める。静かに、音を立てずに。んんっ⋯⋯。左手を使わなければならない。右手でタイプし続けるために⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのペニス］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく気持ち良さそう］

Storm99［今一緒にいたら俺はまだ君を舐めてるところだよ］  
Storm99［指をゆっくり出し入れしてる］

ペニスを握る手だけでは足りなかった。それだけじゃ⋯⋯言葉を感じられない。言葉を⋯⋯言葉を感じたい！  
ああ、もういい。やるならとことんやろう。ロキはジーンズを膝まで下ろした。引き出しから蓋に「ワセリン」と書いてあるハンドクリームの容器を取り出す。これを普段何に使っているかというと⋯⋯まあその。クリームをすくい、片方の膝を持ち上げて、手を下に伸ばす。指を一本、中に滑り込ませる。ペニスは脈打ち始めている、刺激を求めて疼いている。目を閉じて想像する⋯⋯（ああ、僕は本当に、本当に病気だ。）  
片手でタイプするのは得意だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［指を中にいれた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［出し入れしてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分で慣らしてるの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたの大きくて太いペニスのために］

Storm99［ファック］

壁越しに音が聞こえた。ソーの椅子が軋む音だ。ロキの心臓は飛び跳ねた。一瞬、一切の身動きを止める。これがロキに聞こえるなら、ソーにもロキの動く音が聞こえる？  
ロキはうつ伏せになった。枕を噛めばいい、いざというときは⋯⋯  
こうすると指を動かし続けながら、マットレスに腰をこすりつけられる。ああ、ファーーック⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく興奮してる］

Storm99［俺もすごく硬くなってるよ、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今うつ伏せになってる］

Storm99［ファック、プリンセス］  
Storm99［君のそんな姿を見るためなら何だってするのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私はうつぶせで 指をなかに いれて あなたは私を みながらしごいてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私の準備が できるのを まってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私のじゅんび が できたら 私の上に 来て］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それから 私のなか に はいって］

マットレスにペニスをこすりつける。物足りない。二本の指が中に入っている。もっとちゃんと動かしたいとロキは思う。もっと欲しくてたまらなくて、このままじゃブランケットが摩擦熱で焦げるかもしれない。  
そして突然、意思に反してイメージが浮かんでしまう。一度浮かんだらもう目をそらせない。兄がジーンズをおろして、硬い屹立を握って、ロキのすぐ隣に立っている。ロキの中にもうすぐそれをいれようとしている。兄は⋯⋯兄は信じられないくらいセクシーだ。  
ロキは枕に顔を押しつけてうめき、背中をそらして、必死で指を奥に突きいれようとした。頭の中に浮かぶのはソーの手、ソーの指。よく知っている形だ。生まれたときからずっと見ていた。ああ、ファック⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうだいじょうぶ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［早くいれて お願い］

Storm99［ああ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［君の上に覆いかぶさるよ］  
Storm99［君に俺の体を感じてもらう］  
Storm99［君はすごく濡れてる］  
Storm99［なめらかに入る、君は優しく受け入れてくれる］  
Storm99［中に押し入れるよ］  
Storm99［気持ちいいよ、ベイビー、すごく気持ちいい］  
Storm99［だいじょうぶか、プリンセス］

ロキは枕に顔を押し付けてうなった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［足りない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私の指じゃ足りない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたがいい、本物のあなたが欲しい］

Storm99［しーっ］  
Storm99［君の上にかぶさる俺の重みを想像して］  
Storm99［俺たちは今、他の誰よりも近くにいる。最高の感覚だ］  
Storm99［君が気持ち良くなるまで俺は動かない］  
Storm99［息をしてごらん、ベイビー］  
Storm99［俺は君の背中と首にキスをしてる、君の髪を撫でてる］  
Storm99［君の耳にささやいてる、どんなに気持ちいいか］  
Storm99［ゆっくり動き始めるよ］  
Storm99［君の体が慣れるようにね］  
Storm99［気持ち良くなってくると君の息づかいが変わる、君の表情も］  
Storm99［それを見て俺は本格的に動いてもだいじょうぶだとわかる、君をもっと気持ち良くしてあげる］  
Storm99［自分で触ってる？ プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

うん、なんて短い事務的な言葉じゃ足りない。ロキは息ができず、もっともっと欲しくて泣き声をあげそうになり、シーツを噛んで耐えた。

Storm99［君を突きあげてるよ］  
Storm99［ああ、君はなんて綺麗でセクシーなんだ］  
Storm99［自分で触ってごらん、ベイビー］  
Storm99［俺が中にいるときにイって欲しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ちいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ファック、すごくいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ロキは携帯電話を枕の上に置き、ヘッドボードに立てかけた。尻を高く突き出して手を動かしやすくする。ペニスを握り、指を中に戻す。こんな姿勢をするとすべてが百倍ひどくなる、そして最高に気持ち良くなる。さらけ出されて、捧げ物のような気分で、屈辱的で、頭がおかしくなりそうなくらいの快感。今までの人生でここまで欲情したことはなかった。  
指を中にいれたまま、ロキは最初はゆっくりペニスをしごいて、少しでも長引かせようとむなしい努力をした。けれどあっという間に昂まってしまった。ロキはその勢いに身を任せた。息が弾み、小さな喘ぎ声がときどき唇から漏れた。ああ、ファック、ソーに聞こえたらどうしよう、もし⋯⋯。ああ、ファック、ファック、ああ⋯⋯  
ロキは一瞬、完全に顔を枕に埋めた。でも画面を見なければならない。チャットの続きを読みたかった。そこにソーがいると感じたかった。ああ、おまえは病気だ、病気だ⋯⋯ファーーーーーック⋯⋯

Storm99［君がイきそうなのを感じる］  
Storm99［声でわかる］  
Storm99［ファック、プリンセス、俺ももうイく］  
Storm99［一緒においで、プリンセス］

ファック、その言葉⋯⋯。ロキは歯を食いしばって低くうめき、素早く手を動かした。体内が指をぎゅっと締めつけ、そして言われたとおり、すすり泣きながらベッド一面に射精した。  
そのままの体勢で最後の一滴まで絞り出し、余韻の波に襲われて何度も震える。思わず［ソー］とタイプしそうになる。もう少しで声に出して呼びそうだった。

すごい。信じられない。すごい。これがみんな一日中セックスのことばっかり考え続ける理由なんだ。ワオ。

まだはあはあと息をつきながら、ロキは指を引き抜き、ブランケットにこすりつけて、仰向けになった（濡れている場所は注意深く避けて）。  
なるほど、これがいわゆる絶頂の余韻っていうやつか。ロキの心は静かで落ち着いていて、空虚だった。体は重くて力が入らなかった。まるでマットレスに飲み込まれそうな感じ。そして最高の気分だった。  
かなりしばらく時間が経って、携帯電話が音を立てた。ロキはゆっくりと顔をそちらに向けたが、文字は読めなかった。必死で腕をなだめすかして、それをつかんだ。

Storm99［プリンセス、だいじょうぶか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［イっちゃった］

（そんな言葉じゃ一世紀分足りない。花火が大量に上がったのに、見えなかったのか？ それともあれは地震？ 本当に感じなかった？）

Storm99［俺も］  
Storm99［すごく綺麗だったよ、ベイビー、セクシーだった］  
Storm99［本当にだいじょうぶ？ ベイビー］

ロキはだいじょうぶだろうか？  
欲望が満たされて、少しずつ正気に戻りつつあり、次第に事実が身にしみてきた。たった今やってしまったことの現実感が。自分についた嘘、そのどれも完全なる盛大なデタラメ、それでもロキはそれにしがみついた。頭の中で、恐怖に震えて悲鳴を上げるもうひとつの声を封じるために。だってそうしないと最後までできなかった⋯⋯ああ。これ以上ないほどあらゆる意味で、ロキはだいじょうぶじゃない。ロキは⋯⋯はっきり言って病気で変態だ。このまだ若い年で人生最高のオーガズムを、兄に抱かれているという想像で経験してしまった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、だいじょうぶ］  
Storm99［気持ちよかった？］

まあ、少なくともこれは嘘じゃない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［信じられないくらい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは？］

Storm99［すごかった］  
Storm99［君って（ユア）本当にすごい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［君って（ユア）じゃなくて君は（ユー・アー）］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［原始人じゃないんだから文法は正しく］

Storm99［LOL］

ロキはだるい体を持ち上げ、惨憺たる状況を確かめた。ジーンズは膝までずり下がり、ブランケットも、柔らかくなったペニスも、ベトベトする尻も、全部濡れている。  
それから、ロキは泣き始めた。まるで傷ついた小さな男の子のように、静かにすすり泣いた。両手で顔を覆って、肩を震わせて。

Storm99［プリンセス？ だいじょうぶ？］

ああ、もうやめてくれ、今度は超能力者か？

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない］

Storm99［どうした？ 気持ち悪くなった？］

ロキは鼻で笑って目もとを拭った。けれど涙は後から後からあふれてきた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に吐きそうとかじゃないけど、でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも、私］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない］

Storm99［話してくれ、頼むから］  
Storm99［話してみて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［できない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もう行かなきゃ］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第七章

「それじゃあ」母親が気遣わしげな、けれど少し硬い笑顔で言った。「熱はないのね？ でも本当に吐いたのは一回だけ？ 起きてからは一度も吐いてない？」  
まだベッドの中で、起床して世界に向き合うことを拒絶しながら（たとえパンケーキのためでも。そのことを告げにマムは部屋に入ってきたのだが）、ロキは首を横に振った。ほとんど口に出してしまいそうになって自分を抑える（マム、吐いたかどうかくらい考えなくたってわかるよ！）。でも本当はわかっていた。母親はロキが嘘をついているなら、〝真実〟を白状するチャンスをもう一度だけ与えているのだ。  
母の詰問は少し前から続いていた。「別になんでもない」のひと言ではごまかせそうになかったので、ロキは仕方なく夜中に吐いたことを白状した。そして今、母親は例の顔でロキを見ている。不安になったときにいつも見せる、眉の間にあの見慣れた、おそらく永遠に消えることのないしわを深く寄せて。ロキは今までの人生でもうじゅうぶんそれを見てきたのだが。  
「一回だけだよ、昨日の夜」ロキは主張した。そして嘘をついた。「キャンディバーを食べ過ぎたんだ。ごめんなさい」  
母はロキをじっと見つめた。本当にじっと、まるで視線でロキの額に穴を開けて中を覗き込もうとするみたいに。ロキを信じていないのだ。ロキの演技力とは関係ない。母はロキをよく知っている。ロキの健康のこととなると、彼女は常に最悪の事態を覚悟する。だからロキは母親の理不尽な苦しみを避けるために、そして干渉を避けるために嘘をつく。だって実際にマムはそうするだろうから。もうひとつ望んでるもの、しばしの安息。望んでいないもの、信用を失うこと。ロキは勝てない。  
マムは目をそらして、大きくため息をついた。今回は諦めるらしい。けれど見逃すのは今回だけだと言うつもりなのだろう。何度もこんなことを続けるつもりはないと。気をつけなさいね、息子よ。  
「わかったわ。じゃ、もう少し寝てる？」母は言った。  
ロキは熱心にうなずいた。そう言ってもらえるのを待っていた。  
「何か食べるものを持ってきて欲しい？」  
「いらない。ありがとう」  
「でもゲータレードは持って来ますからね。ちゃんと飲みなさい、わかった？」  
ロキはうんざりして目を上に向けた。ほんの少しだけ。  
「わかったよ、マム」  
「はい、じゃあね」母は小声で言った。  
それからロキのこめかみに長いキスをした。ロキは目を閉じていた。お返しのキスはできなかった──なぜだかわからない。昔はいつもマムにべったりの、愛情表現たっぷりの子供だったのに。今はハグを受けるときも、ぎこちなく突っ立って終わるのを待つだけだ。どうしてだろう？  
「何かあったら呼んでね。聞こえるようにドアは開けておくから」  
「だいじょうぶだよ、マム、閉めて⋯⋯あー、行っちゃった」ため息。

また一人になった。一人で様々な思いに沈む。だからロキの部屋はある意味〝思い〟でいっぱいだ。  
昨夜は憂鬱な夜だった。ロキはぐったり疲れていた。すぐに吐きそうになったわけではない。まず、ロキはベッドの上で恐怖に固まったまま、兄がトイレまで歩いて行って手を洗い、放尿してまた戻ってくる足音を聞いていた。その後も長いことその場に凍りついたように動かずにいた。眠れないまま震えていた。まるで猛禽類の鳥が空に描く輪の下で草原にうずくまるウサギみたいに。  
それから両親が家に帰ってくる物音が聞こえた。くぐもった二人の話し声と、柔らかい笑い声。交代でバスルームを使って眠りにつく物音。寝室の照明を消す音さえ聞こえた──カチリという鋭い音が、ロキを飛び上がらせた。家全体が落ち着いていく音。古い船みたいに木の枠が軋み、そのほかの夜の物音を立てる──外で犬が吠える声、猫の呼ぶ声、遠くで聞こえる人の話し声、石畳を歩く足音、一台の車が夜更け過ぎに帰宅する音。誰かのかすかな笑い声。  
そしてロキは、それまで感じたことないほどのさみしさと疎外感に襲われた。それがすべてを象徴している気がした。向こう側には正常な世界がある。こちら側は⋯⋯神様、助けて。  
あまりにも突拍子もない、あまりにも情けない感情が突然ロキを襲った。今すぐ兄の部屋のドアをノックして、ハグしてもらえたらいいのにと思ったのだ。ロキの兄。いつも守ってくれた兄。みんなに嫌われる変なやつ、変わったやつ、ひとりぼっちなやつと言われてロキが泣くたび、話を聞いてくれた兄。いつも一番上手にロキの気持ちを楽にしてくれた。安心させてくれて、受け入れられている、愛されていると感じさせてくれた。  
でもできなかった。そのほんの数歩の距離を歩くことが、ロキにはできなかった。二人を隔てる薄い壁を超えることも、ソーのドアをノックすることも、ハグして欲しいと兄に頼むこともできなかった。そんなの不可能だった。ソーはすぐ隣にいるのに、まるで月に住んでるみたいに感じる。ロキは頼めないし、ソーは手を差し伸べない。そこで終わり。数日前なら、兄に嫌われているという事実を言い訳にしただろう。ところが、兄はロキを嫌っていない、驚きの事実！⋯⋯でもいずれ憎むようになるだろう。もしロキのしたことがバレたなら⋯⋯  
それがその夜、ロキの胃がまたひっくり返った瞬間だった。ロキは危うく手遅れになる直前でトイレに走り込んだ。

夜のどこかの時点でロキは眠りに落ちたらしい。というのも、もう内容は思い出せない、奇妙な、熱病のような夢を見たからだ。それでも吐き気は少しも薄れなかった。  
朝のだいぶ遅い時間になってから、ロキはやっと意識を取り戻した。マムが入ってきてパンケーキの話をした。マムはカーテンを引いて部屋に朝日を取り入れた。ロキは影に逃げ込んで抗議のうめき声をあげた。きっとぞっとするような顔をしていたのだろう、マムの笑顔はロキを見た瞬間に消えた。  
「ダーリン、気分が悪いの？」パニックを隠そうとする痛ましいほどの努力を見せて、マムは訊いた。  
ロキは病気を乗り越えた。けれどマムはおそらく永遠に乗り越えられないのだろうと、最近ロキは気づき始めていた。

＊＊＊

マムは飲み物を持って戻ってきた。水分補給とミネラルと電解質が大事だから、それにロキは体が細すぎて一カロリーの栄養も無駄にできないから。ロキは母親のために数口それを飲んだ。もうこの一連の行動はロキの身に染みついている。残りも全部飲む、と約束するけれど、実際は絶対に飲むつもりはない。父親はトイレに入っていて静かだ（しばらく出てこないだろう⋯⋯）。  
ロキは窓から色々な物を投げることを考えた。くだらない思いつきだけど、楽しそうだ。うん、めちゃくちゃ楽しそう、我慢できない。ロキはベッドを出て悪戯を計画しながら窓のところに行った。  
けれど窓から顔を出すと、そこにソーがいた。上半身裸で芝刈り機を運転している。たくましく盛り上がる筋肉が汗で光っている。ロキはその場に凍りついたように動けなくなり、瞬きもできなかった。ホワイトノイズで頭がいっぱいになる。  
どれくらいそうしていただろう、ソーが手を止めて目に入りそうな汗を拭った。頭を後ろにのけぞらせてコカコーラをひとくち飲む（うわ、あの首）。そしてロキに気づいた。  
「何見てんだ、チビ」  
ソーは笑っている。まるで空の太陽みたいだ。  
少しでも正常な状態を装うために、いつもの口が立つ自分に帰ってきてもらわなければならない。けれどロキは何も思いつかない。何も考えられない。思考停止。  
自分が挙動不審なことに気づいて、でも兄がそれを病気のせいだと思ってくれることを願いながら、ロキは急いで部屋の奥に戻った。ベッドに入り、シーツを頭からかぶる。  
こんな⋯⋯こんなの意味がわからない、こんな反応。兄に今日初めて会ったわけじゃないのに。よく見たのも初めてじゃない。じろじろ見たことだってある。それなのに今までは、一度も、こんな⋯⋯。  
何見てんだ？ そうだね、でも見ずにいられないじゃないか。二人はまったく似ていない。ロキは母親側の家族の血を強く受け継いでいた。ロキの体型は母フリッガと共通していて、背が高くて強いけどほっそりしている。そしてロキはグランマ・ハイディが若かった頃の白黒の写真と瓜二つだった。グランマの男の子バージョンだ。むしろロキの方が可愛い。中性的な顔立ちは女の子の場合もとても魅力的だが、それが男の子になるとはっとするほどの美しさになった。（事実を伝えているだけなので呆れないで欲しい。調子の良い日に鏡に映るものをそのまま描写しているだけだ。）そしてソーは金髪で長身というフリッガの北欧系の特徴も受け継ぎながら、体格の良さはオーディン側の家族に似ていた（まるで全員ステロイド注射してるみたいな一族なのだ）。スリュムおじさんなんかは特に親族の中のもう一人のゴリラ男だ。だから成長する過程で、ロキはもちろんソーと自分の違いに興味を持った。興味を持つのは変なことではない。二人はよくお互いの体を見て比べた。手、脚、腕。髪。そばかす。肌の色。それからもっと他の部分。お風呂の中で。つまりそういう部分だ。  
だから、ロキは兄の存在を肉体的なものとして急に意識し始めたわけじゃなかった。むしろ今は意識しまいとしているのだ。人生の夏の盛り、あの笑顔、信じられないくらい深く青い瞳、輝く日焼けした肌、日焼けした金髪、そしてしょっちゅうむき出しになっている素肌。放たれる魅力のすべてが波のように広がり、部屋を満たし、ロキを壁に押しつける。そう、それがなんであるかは疑いようもない──セックスのカリスマそのもの。たとえ直接感じなくても、他の人たちの反応でわかる。おかしくてたまらないこともあった。たとえば、マムの近所の友達がカードゲームしにやってきて、バックヤードでロングアイランド・アイスティーとかサングリアとかを飲んでいるとき。フットボールの練習から帰宅したソーが飛び込んできて、汗まみれのTシャツを脱ぎ、キッチンに走っていって何か冷たいものを飲む。ほろ酔いの身なりの良いご婦人たちの、一斉に赤面してソーを意識する様子と言ったら⋯⋯まるでめんどりの小屋にいきなり雄鶏が一匹投げ込まれたかのようだ。彼女たちが何を考えてるか、何を想像しているか、ロキには手に取るようにわかる。誰だってソーをひと目見たらおしまい。意識がどこか遠くに飛んでいってしまう。それもソーが必殺技の生意気な表情とかジョークとか性的な魅力を解き放つ前の段階だ。  
だからロキにはわかる。いつだって知っていた。客観的に見て、ソーがこの時代と場所の美的基準に照らし合わせてものすごくホットな存在だということは。そして。歴史上のホットな人たちの多くに兄弟姉妹がいたはずだ。その兄弟姉妹たちだって、彼らの魅力を知らなかったはずがない。だからそれ自体には特に意味はない。その上ソーみたいな兄がいたら？ たとえ目が見えなくたって、オーラで感じる。絶対そうだ。別にロキ自身がオーラを感じるわけではないが。  
実際のところ、オーラなんて感じたことがない。  
本当だった。ロキはそんなものを一度も感じたことがなかった。一度も、誰とも。くそっ、そんなの普通だろうか？ 魅力的な人たちがいるのはわかる。ときどき、ロキはそんな魅力に心から惹かれる。たとえばシフの顔。ショートヘアにしたときの首、鎖骨。あるいはフットボールチームのロジャース、すごい美形だ。あのバーンズって男の子もなんだが不思議な魅力がある。ジェーンの綺麗な髪、長い首。そうだ、ロキは美しい人々を見るのが好きだった。大好きだった。動物、建物、庭園。あらゆる美しいもの。けれどロキは一度も⋯⋯恋愛感情を持ったことがなかった。美しい人たちがいる、ただそれだけだ。誰かの美しい顔をつくづくと見つめることはあっても、それに胸を揺さぶられることは決してなかった。   
もう一度、後ろの人たちのために大きな声で言う。これはとても重要なことだからだ。ロキは誰かに欲望を抱いたことがない。誰にも。一度も。これは⋯⋯これは普通だろうか？ もちろん、ロキはまだ若い。でもロキくらいの年齢でも（それにもっとずっと若くたって）、誰かに性的に惹かれるってことはあるんじゃないか。誰だって一目惚れはする。誰かを想って悩んで恋い焦がれたりする。触りたいと思う。ソーなんてたったの十二歳で女の子とベタベタしていた！（あのイーダおばさんの村のダサすぎる納屋のダンスパーティ。ああ、やめろ、思い出したくない。）  
あのとき、ロキはソーの気持ちが全然理解できないことに気づいた。そういう衝動がまったくなかった。なんだかわからないけど、みんなのパンツの中に火をつけている何か。それはロキにはなんの影響も与えず通り過ぎていった。それからロキは⋯⋯きっとソーが早熟なんだろうと、自分は遅咲きなんだろうと思うことにした。けれど⋯⋯ロキだって今は花開いているはずだ。違うだろうか？ 陰嚢だって降りてきたし、ちゃんと普通の場所にいくらか（あまりたくさんじゃないけど）毛も生えてきた。それから声にもいい感じの銀色の音色が深みと重みを与えた。ちゃんと性欲だってあるし、マスターベーションもする。エロ小説を読むことだってある（あまり動画は見ない。バレるのが怖いし、大抵の動画は気持ち悪いと思ってしまう）。ただ⋯⋯特に好きだと思える人がいないのだ。誰もロキにいわゆる恋愛感情を呼び起こさなかった。  
つい最近までは。  
ああ。ああ、神様。  
自分には何かが欠けているといつも思っていた。それが正確になんなのかはずっとわからなかった。一度も感じたことのないものを恋しく思うことはできない。  
でも、ロキは本をたくさん読む。こんなのは自分だけだ、と思いこむティーネイジャーについて読んだことがある。こんなことをするのは、あんなことが好きなのは自分だけだ、と思い悩む登場人物。成長するということは、何よりも自分は一人じゃないと気づいて安心する過程だ。こんなことは自分が初めてじゃない、自分だけじゃない、最後でもない。けれど、ホーリー・ファッキン・ジーザス！ 今の自分が正常だって言い聞かせてみるといい。試しにやってみろ。  
そこまで考えて、ロキはまた吐きそうになる。

＊＊＊

その夜、引き出しの中で携帯電話が鳴った。ロキは我慢できなくて見てしまった。

［Storm99がログインしました］

Storm99［やあ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［今は話せないんだね、いいよ］  
Storm99［君がだいじょうぶだといいんだけど。もしそうじゃなかったら言ってほしい。約束してくれ］  
Storm99［とにかく、昨日はすごくよかった、君って（ユア）すごく素敵だよ、って伝えたかった］  
Storm99［君は（ユー・アー）。原始人じゃないからねXD］  
Storm99［君のことを考えてるよ］  
Storm99［おやすみ<333］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］

どうやら今夜もぐっすり眠れそうにないな、とロキは思った。でも、少なくとも部屋中に吐きまくったりはしていない。新しい状況に慣れ始めているのかもしれない──つまり学校でいつもみんなに言われるとおり、ロキはまさしく気持ち悪い変態だという状況に。これが受容段階というやつか？ とにかくそう言うとなんだか進歩してるように聞こえる。

＊＊＊

「今日は学校に行かない方がいいんじゃないか」月曜日の朝、車に乗り込んだロキにソーが言った。ミラー越しに兄の青い目がロキをじっと見つめている。「マムの言うとおりだ。おまえ、すごく具合が悪そうだぞ」  
ロキは確かにクソみたいな顔をしていた。そしてクソみたいな気分だった。否定しても仕方ないので、ロキは嘘をついた。  
「化学の⋯⋯化学のテストを逃したくないんだ。絶対にもっと成績をあげないといけないから」  
ミラー越しのソーの目は微笑んでいる。温かくて優しい。  
「勉強オタク」ソーは柔らかく、愛情を込めて言った。そう言いながらガレージから車を出していたので、兄にそんなふうに声をかけられてロキの目が輝いたのには気づかなかった。「でも気が変わって家に送って欲しければ言うんだぞ、わかったか？」  
ロキは小声でわかった、と言った。座席の端っこで小さくなり、一人苦悶する。ソーの優しさがロキの心の奥の、古い痛みをいくらかやわらげる。けれど同時に大量のできたての、まだ鋭く痛む傷に塩をすりこむ。ああなんてことだ、もう何もかもがおかしくなっていく、どうしようもない大惨事だ。  
週末、ロキは兄を避けて行動した。吐き気のおかげで、家族と夕食を食べずに済んだ。ほとんどの時間を部屋で過ごし、ゲームをしたり本を読んだりインターネットで時間を無駄にして気を紛らわせようとした。あるいは自分の心理分析をして何度も死にたくなった。スパイラルだ。下へ下へと向かうスパイラル。  
ソーは日曜日、一日中友達と出かけていた。その不在にははっきりと形があって、物理的な引力を持っていた。宇宙がロキから生命を吸い込み、家の中の突然の不在とバランスを取ろうとしている。そしてロキはまた家族とのディナーを避けることに成功したというのに、ソーが蒸気とともにシャワーから出てきた瞬間、どうしても廊下に顔をつき出さずにいられなかった。小さなタオルを腰に巻いただけの姿で、弟に向かってウィンクと太陽のような笑顔を向ける兄、ただそれを見るだけのために。あああああもうだめだ、頭がおかしい、おかしすぎる。  
だから月曜日の気分は基本的に葬式だった。ロキはたった一人で静かに喪に服していた。もう喪失の五段階は終えていた。否定、怒り、取引の段階を終えた。今は抑うつと受容の間くらいだ。ロキはゾンビのように学校の廊下を歩いた。  
そこはいつも、一日で一番最悪なことが起こる場所だった。このクソみたいな通路。授業中はある程度安全なのだが、ここは⋯⋯。初めてこの学校という場所に足を踏み入れ、クラスメートがロキに目を向けた瞬間、彼らはロキを憎み始めた。ロキは信用できない、受け入れられない、友達になれない、近づいたらばい菌がうつる。なんの菌だか知らないが。彼らはロキを、何だろう、ちょっと怪しげだと思ったのだろうか、あるいはゲイだと？ 他の生徒たちと違う、すなわち不気味？ オタクっぽい？ なぜみんなに嫌われるのか、どうしてみんなのネガティブな関心を引いてしまったのか、わからないままに毎日を過ごすのはきつい。常に慎重に、怯えて、警戒して過ごすようになる。いつ地雷を踏んでしまうか、いつ彼らの逆鱗に触れてしまうかわからない。自分を何の罪もない犠牲者と感じていたし、何も悪いことなんかしてないと思っていたからだ。頭を砂の山に突っ込みたいような気分。実際はそうもいかないので、頭を低く下げ、誰とも目を合わせないように気をつけていた。人目につかないようにして何事もなくみんなとすれ違い、ほっといてもらえることを祈った。  
ロキはもう、何も悪いことはしていないとは感じない。何の罪もないとも思えない。ロキは病んでいる、本物の変態だ。みんなの思うとおりだった、それ以上にひどい。平凡なあいつらの想像を超えた大きな秘密を抱えている。あいつらが〝変態〟とか〝異常〟とか呼ぶ行為は、せいぜい酔っ払って男友達とふざけてキスするとか、ガールフレンドとアナルセックスするとか、その程度のことだ。エロ動画を見ながらオナニーすることを「罪」とか呼ぶ連中だ。あいつらみんなめちゃくちゃ可愛らしい。それに比べたらロキは「暗黒界の王子」といったところだ。好きなだけ悪口を言えばいい。それでもロキの本当の姿には程遠いだろう。  
そんなことを考えているうちに、ゾンビの歩き方は何か違うものに変わった。今日のロキは努力して頭を上げなくていいし、人の視線を避ける必要もない。もう何も怖くなかった。ロキを脅かすものなどもうどこにもない。  
金持ちの女の子たちのグループ（ロキは一人ずつの名前を知るほどの興味を持てなかった）の横を通り過ぎるとき、口笛が聞こえた。背が高くてセクシーな、活発そうな赤毛の女の子が吹いたのだ。小耳に挟んだ同級生のおしゃべりから察するに、彼女はかなり多くの男子生徒の欲望の対象になっているらしい。しかし彼女の方はその中の誰も相手にしていない。  
「そのお尻よ、オーディンソン、そのお尻！」彼女はロキの背中に呼びかけた。  
ロキは肩越しにふりむき、にやりと笑ってそこにいた全員を驚かせた。  
「尻がどうした？」からかうように言う。  
「オーマイゴッド、それにあの声！」彼女はため息をつき、手でパタパタと顔をあおいだ。  
ロキは笑った。我ながら自分の声はまるで愛撫するような、性的な響きだと思った。  
「わあ、ちょっと今の聞いた？ 誰か私を支えて！」彼女は倒れるふりして叫ぶ。  
なかなか面白そうな子だな。ロキは唇に微笑みを浮かべて、背筋を伸ばして歩いた。  
ジャレッドとその仲間が入り口あたりに固まっていた。全部見ていたらしい。ロキは彼らに向かって投げキスをした。彼らは一瞬パニックになり、一斉にキスを避ける動作で気持ち悪さを表現した。ロキは良い気分になって彼らを嘲笑した。彼らの愚かで惨めで小さい頭を、何マイルもの上空から見下ろしながら。  
  
椅子に座ると、おそらく金曜日に奥までいれすぎた箇所がかすかに痛んだ。背中も週末の間ずっと、あの瞬間のこわばりを覚えていた。腕も痺れていた。昨日、そしておとといも、その耐え難い感覚はずっと続いていた。やってしまったことと、自分が頭のおかしい変態だという事実を痛切に思い出させる感覚。不快感の一つ一つが、その実感となってロキを刺した。ただの頭の中のファンタジーにすぎないというふりはもうできない。実際にやってしまったことだ、それも実の兄と！ さっきの、あの廊下でのちょっとした出来事のあとで、それは⋯⋯まさにそのとおり、夢じゃなかったとロキに感じさせた。現実だったのだ、本当にやったんだ、あれは実際に起こったことだ。誰かが本当にロキに性的な関心を持った、ロキに欲望を感じた、そして徹底的にロキをファックした。まるで本当に童貞を失ったような気分だ。  
ロキは自分が見られていることにずっと前から気づいていた。ロキに近づきたい女の子たちからの欲望のこもった視線、自分にはない武器を備えたライバルに対する男の子たちからの憎しみの視線、しかしそんな武器をロキ自身は使う必要さえないという事実に屈辱を感じて憤る視線。そんな視線はロキを緊張させ、身構えさせた。以前は無関心な〝ビッチフェイス〟で相手を鼻白ませ、内心の怯えを退屈そうな顔と上から目線で覆い隠していた。恐怖こそが本当に感じていたものだったのだから。バレてしまうという恐怖。痛ましく恥ずかしい秘密をごまかしていること──そんな視線の意味がさっぱりわからないという事実。  
思春期を迎えて以来、ロキは自分以外の全員がロキ自身よりロキの体を理解している、という気がしていた。というのも、彼らがロキの体に何を見出すのであれ、ロキ自身にはそれが見えなかったからだ。ロキには何の反応もできなかった。向けられる欲望に自分の欲望で応えられなかった。ロキを見つめる人たち、ロキに欲望を抱く人たち、彼らにはロキがまだ知らない経験がある。ロキには知り得ない知識がある。実際に彼らが何かをしたのか、あるいはロキと同様に新雪のごとく純白なのかは関係ない。彼らが何をしたかではなく、何を感じているのか、そしてロキにはそれが感じられない、そのことが問題だった。まるでみんながロキより上にいるみたいだった。自分を大人のパーティに紛れ込んだたった一人の子供のように感じた。このフェンスの向こうに何かがあるはずだと知りながら、どうしても見ることができない子供のように。  
けれど今日はすべてが違った。自分も誰かに欲望を感じられるのだと、そしてその誰かといやらしいことをして、射精にいたることだってできるのだと今のロキは知っていた。そこらへんの普通のティーネイジャーと同じように（ただし、その詳細について今はあまり深く考えない限り。今はその点については意図的に無視させてもらう、悪いけど）。これは⋯⋯なんだかすごい、最高な気分だ。はっきり言ってセクシーな気分。  
サイバー・ボーイフレンドがいるのはソロウだ。セックスを経験し始めたのもソロウ。けれど今、まるでスーパーモデルのように廊下を気取って歩いているのはロキだった。燃えるようなセックスのエネルギーを全身にみなぎらせて、頭を高く上げ、自分だけがその秘密を知っているミステリアスな微笑を浮かべて。

＊＊＊

その日の午後、学校から帰宅したロキは、朝出て行ったロキとは完全な別人だった。父親でさえそのことに気づいた。  
「いわゆる二十四時間で終わる風邪みたいなものだったんだろうな」あれから気分はどうだったの、と母がロキに尋ねたあと、父親はそうつぶやいた。「もうすっかり元気になったような顔をしている」  
「でもよく噛んで食べなさい」母親はそうたしなめるように言った。「また胃が痛くなったら嫌だから」  
ソーはロキに笑いかけ、共感をこめて肩をすくめてみせた。まったくマムには参るよな？ ロキは微笑み返してから、赤面した顔を前髪が覆い隠すことを祈ってうつむいた。今晩はロキが早く食べ終わりたくて待ちきれなくなる番だった。そればかりか実際に空腹だった。ロキは食べ物をすべてかきこんだ。  
「二階に行っていい？」

ロキは部屋に駆け込み、怪しまれないように必死の思いで十五分だけ待った。タイマーさえセットした。メッセージを先に打ち込み、送信せずに待ち続けた。そしてタイマーが鳴った瞬間ログインして、［Storm99］の隣に緑色の点があるのを見た。ロキはどうしようもなく微笑んでしまい、震える指で「送信」をタップした。

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんばんは］

Storm99［やあ、プリンセス<333］  
Storm99［今夜はどんな気分？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［悪くない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは？］

Storm99［とても元気だよ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［昨日の夜のことをずっと考えてた］  
Storm99［君はめちゃくちゃセクシーだったなって］  
Storm99［雲の中に頭を突っ込んでるみたいだ］  
Storm99［なんだかリアルで起こったことみたいに感じる］  
Storm99［あんなすごいことは初めてだった］

ロキは枕に顔を埋めて叫びそうになった。爆発寸前だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私も］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一日中ずっと］

ああ、何から話し始めればいいかさえわからない！

One_for_Sorrow5654［空気の中をふわふわ歩いてた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく自信が持てた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いつもの連中が変な態度取ってきてもちゃんと言い返せた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分が誇らしかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なんだか自信たっぷりの雰囲気が伝わってるのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［たくさん声もかけられちゃった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にすごくいい一日だった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう］

Storm99［プリンセス、それは素晴らしいな］  
Storm99［聞いて俺も嬉しいよ、本当に］  
Storm99［本当に、言葉で言えないくらい］

（まあね、キスの絵文字を十個並べれば伝えられないことなんて何もないからね）

Storm99［週末は楽しく過ごした？］  
Storm99［急に動揺したりしなかった？］

ロキは鼻を鳴らして苦笑した。こんなの常軌を逸している。あまりにも狂っていてイカれていてめちゃくちゃで、笑えてしまう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［実はちょっと体調を崩してた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそれ以外は元気］

別にこれくらい言ってもだいじょうぶなはず。ソーはどうせ気づかない。

Storm99［かわいそうに］  
Storm99［お見舞いに行ってスープを作ってあげて寝かしつけてあげたいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［寝かしつける？>;->］

Storm99［ベイビー、これがリアルだったら、君は今頃ヒリヒリしてるところだよ」］

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然痛くないって言ったくせに］

Storm99［痛くはないけど、やっぱり体には違和感が残るって］  
Storm99［そう聞いたよ］  
Storm99［きっとリアルならそんなまたすぐに〝寝かしつけ〟なんてしてほしくないと思うよ］  
Storm99［言ってる意味はわかるよね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもあなたは経験豊富みたいだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何か良い方法を知ってるんじゃない？］

Storm99［ベイビー、まったく君は欲張りだな XD］

その言葉はロキをはっとさせた。僕が？ 欲張り？ そしてそう言われてなぜ、誇らしいような気分になるのだろう？

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもね、本当にちょっとそんなふうに感じる］

Storm99［ちょっとどんなふうに？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから、本当に⋯⋯そんな感じに］

Storm99［ああ、そうか ＊赤面＊］  
Storm99［どこか痛くしたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［痛くないけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［かなり夢中になったのは本当］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？ だめ？］

Storm99［LOL いや、ただ］  
Storm99［プリンセス、君がたったのひと言で俺をどんな気分にさせるか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊赤面＊］

Storm99［だめだめ、君は可愛すぎる］

オーマイゴッド、もうたまらない⋯⋯んんんんっ！ ロキは枕を顔に押しつけた。そうでもしなければ、きっと恥ずかしすぎる声を漏らしてしまうだろう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ここにいたら何をするか教えて］

Storm99［;-)］  
Storm99［悪い子だ］

ロキの心臓は激しく鼓動し始める。

One_for_Sorrow5654［教えて！］

Storm99［君を抱き寄せて、しばらく一緒に抱き合って横になる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊あくび＊］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［キスしてくれる？］

Storm99［いいよ、してあげる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に無理して何かしなくてもいいよ XD］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［俺はキスだけでいろんなことができる、信じて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、信じる］

実際に見たことあるからね。  
くそっ、目に浮かんでしまう──車の中のソーとジェーン。彼女がダーシーと一緒に乗り込んでくるときの毎朝のキス。ソーはテクニックを極めている。半分閉じたまぶた、優しく唇をついばむやり方、見つめられるだけでセックスしてる気分になるまなざし。ただのキスなのに、あまりにも多くの要素がつめこまれている。あまりにも濃厚。ジェーンは助手席でうっとりとなる。もしこれが百年前でジェーンがコルセットをしていたら、ダーシーが気つけ薬を取りに走っていくところだ。  
ジェーン。  
ファック。

Storm99［それから抱き合ってたくさんキスする。俺はそうするのが好きだ］

ロキはその言葉についてしばらく考え込んだ。  
ああ、いったい何をしているんだ。計画。復讐計画。ジェーン、ソロウ、他のすべての女の子たちのための。今日はログインしてから、そのことについてほんの一秒以下でさえも考えていなかった。まったく本当に何をしてるんだろう。いったい何がどうなってるんだ。

Storm99［プリンセス？］

まだ短いこの人生で初めて、ロキは途方にくれるという言葉の本当の意味を感じていた。混乱する思考、願い、欲望の砂嵐の真ん中に座り込み、強風の中であちこちに吹き飛ばされそうになる。手に入るもの、入らないもの。欲しいもの、欲しいと思うべきではないもの、けれど手にしているもの。自分で自分を追い込んでしまったこの場所。あまりにも居心地が良くてとても現実とは思えない、そして実際に現実ではない場所。いや、でも現実なんだ、ある意味では。ああ、脳みそが爆発しそう。すぐそこにある、その気になれば手を伸ばしてつかめるもののすべて。ただの幽霊だ、幻覚だ、夢だ。けれど本当の夢と違って、ロキはその行き先を決めることができる。あるいは拒絶できる。今なら後戻りできる。終わらせられる。  
終わらせたいか？  
終わらせる十分な理由があることはわかっていた。けれど今、ロキはそれが何だったか思い出すことができない。

Storm99［だいじょうぶか？ 今あまり話せない？］

ロキは決してストイックではなかった。もう一人きりでいるのはうんざりだ。欲望を否定するのはロキらしくない。バカなことは先にやってしまってから後悔と自己嫌悪にあとで取り組む、それがロキのやり方だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［抱き合ってたくさんキス？］


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第八章

Storm99［パーティ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう、生身の肉体を持った人間がいるパーティ］

Storm99［LOL］

ダーシーがいつもの「ちょっとした集まり」にロキを誘ったのは初めてのことではなかった。でもやたらと社交的な彼女に、ロキはいつも辟易していた。ダーシーはまったく無差別に知り合い同士を紹介しては、ただ好奇心でその後の展開を見守るのだ。それも何の意味もなく。  
ロキはソーという太陽系の中を回る惑星のようなもので、最近、同じ軌道にジェーンが加わった。それでダーシーの伸ばす触手が自然とロキもからめとったというわけだ。ロキはそれまでダーシーを友達候補として考えたことはなかった（今でも友達と呼べるのか？）。しかしここ数週間ほど、二人はソーの車の後部座席で会話をするようになっていた。それが自然に休み時間のおしゃべりに繋がり、ときどき一本の煙草を分け合って吸う仲になり（ソーには内緒）、さらには待ち合わせて一緒に同じバスで帰ることさえ何度かあった。そしてちょっとした出来心で、どうしても誰かに話したいという衝動に勝てず、ロキはストームについてすべてを彼女に話してしまった。  
「オーマイゴッド！ 彼ってキュート？」というのがダーシーの最初のリアクションだった。  
（ロキはストームの性別についてひとことも言わなかった。そんなに一目瞭然なんだろうか？ ま、どうでもいいか！ ダーシーもどうでも良さそうだし。）  
「めちゃくちゃホットなんだ」ロキは夢見るような目で答えた。  
「ああああーーー！ 全部話してーーー！」  
ロキはひととおりのことを話した。二人とも興奮して大騒ぎになり、ロキはこのことがいっそうリアルになったように感じた。このままじゃきっと完全に頭がおかしくなる。でも話すのは楽しすぎる⋯⋯  
「よかったぁ、あんたもやっとお尻につっかえていた棒を引き抜いて他の誰かを入れるようになったのね！」そう言ってダーシーは笑った。（訳注：〝お尻に棒〟で気取ったお高い奴という意味のスラング）  
ロキもすっかりハイになっていたので、その言葉がおかしくてたまらなかった。  
というわけで、ダーシーがロキを何かに誘うのは初めてではなかった。でも今回はジェーンが来るからソーも来る、そのついでにロキも、という誘いではない。今回はロキ自身が直接誘われたのだ。そしてなんと、ロキは本気で検討しているのだった。思い切って行ってみようかな、という気分になっているのだ。

Storm99［うん、行くべきだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思う？］

Storm99［もちろん］  
Storm99［人に会うのはいいことだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんない、そうかな？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こういうパーティとかで楽しい思いをしたことがないんだ］

Storm99［君が帰りたくなったら誰にも無理やり引き留める権利はない］  
Storm99［試しに行ってみるべきだよ、絶対］

どうしてこんなに胸が苦しいんだろう？ ストームは平気でソロウを人々の群れに向かって押し出して、楽しんでおいで、なんて言う。それは良いことのはずだ。ただし。ただし、ソロウが本当に望んでいるのは、ストームに強引にさらってもらうこと、彼の城の一番高い塔に閉じ込められることだ。そうするあいだ、ストームは何度も「君は俺のものだ！」と叫ぶ。健全で成熟した関係が何だって？ （どうせ相手は兄だ、と答えてやってもいい。）  
文章だけで皮肉は伝えられるだろうか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね、行くべきだよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［誰かに出会うかもしれないし］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本物の、生身の人間の誰かに］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［うん、でも忘れないようにね、無理に何もしなくていいんだよ］  
Storm99［好きな相手じゃないなら、安心できないなら］  
Storm99［何もするな］  
Storm99［他にたくさんできることがある。ただ人と話すだけでもいい］  
Storm99［誰かと出会わなきゃいけないなんてルールはないよ、わかるか？］

いい感じに向かっているかもしれない。ロキはその糸を手繰り寄せずにいられなかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私を思いとどまらせようとしてるの？］

Storm99［思いとどまらせる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、まるで私に誰にも出会ってほしくないみたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［嫉妬してる？］

Storm99［LOL］

LOL？ こっちこそLOLだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、私が今晩かっこいい男の子と出会ったらどうする？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一緒にいて安心できて好きになれる男の子に］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それで何かが起きたら］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［何かって？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんない、あなたから教えて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたはどうする？］

Storm99［俺を挑発してるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだとしたら？］

Storm99［君は本当に悪い子だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お仕置きが必要？］

Storm99［プリンセス 苦しめないでくれよ］

日光を浴びる猫のようにベッドカバーの上に寝そべり、ロキは画面のその言葉をしばらく眺めた。じっくりと味わうために。

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ロリポップを舐める絵文字＊］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私、悪い子だよね］

Storm99［あああーー！そういうことをするなよ、今はだめだって知ってるだろ］

ロキはにやりと笑った。股間に手を伸ばし、幸せな気分になる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊唇からからちゅっ！とロリポップを出す＊ 私はとっても悪い子］

Storm99［OMG、ベイビー！ やめろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お仕置きしてほしいな］

Storm99［プリンセス！］  
Storm99［もうすぐディナーなんだ ガチガチに勃った状態で下に行くわけにいかない］  
Storm99［これ以上拷問はやめてくれ］

ロキはため息をついた。でも幸せなため息だ。ジーンズの中から片手を引き抜く。幸運を祈るように一度だけぎゅっと握ってから。そしてもとの話題に戻る。

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ、そんなことは絶対起こらないから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［かっこいい男の子に出会うとか、そういう話］

Storm99［どうしてそんなこと言うんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって私なんていつも浮いてるし暗いし、社交的な場所が大の苦手だから］

（それと、他の誰にも今は全然興味がないから。）  
（ため息。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたがパーティに来てくれればいいのにな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そこであなたに出会うの］

Storm99［そんなことがあったら最高だな］  
Storm99［俺も同じ日にパーティなんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［同じパーティだったらいいのにね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、もしそうだったら最高だ］

深いため息。きっと壁越しにソーにも聞こえていたに違いない。  
そこではっと思い出す。こちら地球、ソロウさん？ 聞こえますか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそこに彼女も来るんでしょ？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

まあ、でも。今ロキが抱えているすべての問題の中で、ジェーンはおそらく比較的小さな問題にすぎない。だからここはもう⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［多分パーティには行かない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ああいうの嫌いだし］

Storm99［行ったほうがいいよ］  
Storm99［本当に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［考えてみる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［明日の気分で決める］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあまたね］

Storm99［おやすみ、プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おやすみ］

ロキはベッドに横たわって天井をじっと見つめ、人生と選択について考えてみた。  
この数週間ほど、ロキは二つの異なる次元で日々を過ごしていた。二人の異なる人間として。ロキは惨めで退屈していて、現実から逃れたいと望みながら一日を過ごす。一方ソロウはまるで電線のようにエネルギーに満ちてパチパチ音を立てている。ソロウはくすくす笑い、魅力的に振舞い、挑発してからかって焦らす。誘惑されて崇拝されて褒め称えられて、美しい言葉をたっぷりとかけられる。いやらしい言葉も。そして生きていることが楽しくてたまらなくて、まだまだ足りないくらい。午後の一時間か二時間（ときどきもっと⋯⋯舌をぺろり）のあいだ、ソロウはロキの肌にぴったりと馴染む。ソロウは幸せだった。  
もちろん、いつも完璧とは言えない。現実がときどき入り込んできて、そんなときはちょっと辛い（例えばジェーンの話題に突っ込みすぎたとき）。でも憂鬱な気分はふりはらってさっさと忘れるのが、ロキはだんだん上手になってきていた。毎回チャットが終わると楽しくて完璧だったことだけ覚えているようにして、次の夜がやってきてまたソロウの人格にすべりこむのをひたすら待った。話せない夜は途方に暮れて喪失感に打ちのめされ、それはかなり深刻に心配すべき状態だと言えた。しかし次のチャットの時間になれば、苦しみも不安も一切忘れてしまった。これでまた生きていける。  
最初のころは気持ち悪くなった。でも今はむしろ恐ろしかった。ロキは地球上でもっとも不可能で、もっとも実現が難しいファンタジーを唯一の楽しみの源としている。そして日に日に深く依存しつつあるのだ。例えばジェームス・ディーンとつきあう方がまだ可能性が高いんじゃないだろうか。死んでるけど。それでもあの古き良き時代のジミーなら、少なくとも血の繋がった兄ではない。もしかしたらジミーだってロキを好きになってくれるかもしれない。  
ロキはいつのまにかソーをじっと見つめていて自分でも驚くことがあった。ロキの視線に気づかず、ゲームに集中するソー。何度も軽く眉をひそめたりして、豊かに表情が変わる様子。そうやって目を細めると瞳の青さがいっそう深くなる。光を反射するブロンドの無精髭。マムに何か頼みごとをして可愛い息子を演じる姿。機嫌良さそうにハミングしながら朝ごはんを作る。廊下ですれ違うとき、ふざけて肩をぶつけてきて、唸るロキを見て笑い声をあげる。ソーの唇。ソーの手。ソーの足だって。あの膝も。ソーの体のたったひとかけらでさえ、たまらない魅力で輝いていた。最近のロキは、ソーがシャワーを浴びているあいだずっと聞き耳を立てるようになった。そしてタオル一枚で水を滴らせてソーが出てくる瞬間、部屋を飛び出す。ソーのバカ、長々とシャワーを浴びるから僕の時間がなくなるじゃないか、だから一秒でも時間を無駄にできないんだ、そう言い訳をして。絶対に本当にそれだけが理由だ！  
（今ではついにストームの言葉が兄の声で再生されるようになった。どこまでおかしくなれるのか、限界が見えない。）  
とにかく、何の話だった？ 別にソーのことをそんな目で見てるわけじゃない。そうロキは自分に言い聞かせる。あれはソーじゃない、ストームなんだ。そしてストームに恋をしているのはロキじゃない、ソロウだ。全部ただのファンタジーだ、そういうこと。僕は⋯⋯実の兄に惚れてなんかいない。そんなの不条理だ、なんてイカれた話だ。あんな最低男！ 少しは僕の自尊心を尊重してくれ、そんなのは⋯⋯とにかく、だめだ。これは違う。今起こっていることはそれとは違うんだ。ノー！ ソロウが生きる毎晩の数時間、あれも本物じゃない。本物じゃないんだ。  
実際には、それはロキが日中に感じる何よりも本物に感じられた。でもそれは⋯⋯ただの煙の幕だ。実体はない、本物じゃない、何ひとつ。あれはただの⋯⋯教師たちが昔から口をそろえて言ってきたこと──「ロキはとても想像力豊かな子供です」。それは本当のことだった。ロキは子供の頃から印刷された言葉の中にたやすく没頭した。物語はロキの心を様々な色と形と影と光で満たす。それが良い物語であれば、ロキは完全に感情移入して、登場人物とともに苦しみ、物語とともに気分が変わる⋯⋯深く入り込んで物語そのものを生きてしまう。まるでクスリでトランス状態になるかのように（けれどそれはなんて甘い〝ハイ〟だろう）。  
そしてソロウとストームは、まさに良い物語なのだった。素晴らしい物語、それがあの二人だ。それ以上の何でもない。しかしロキはそこにのめりこんでしまっている、それは事実だ。それもかなり深刻な状況だった。もしかしたら、もう少しちゃんと制御すべきなのかもしれない。あくまでも一日の一部にとどめるべきだ。自分が存在する理由のすべて、あらゆる思考の軸にしてしまわないように。  
つまり、リアルの生活をちゃんと充実させるべきなのだ。

\-----

ダーシーのパーティに向かって運転しながら、ソーは鼻歌を歌ってハンドルをドラムのように叩いていた。ロキは珍しく助手席にいた。ハンドルを叩く音にイライラした。ソーの機嫌良さそうな様子にイライラした。人生そのものがロキにとってはイライラするのだ。いったいどうしてパーティに行くなんて決めてしまったのだろう。  
「門限は一時だ、いいな？」ソーが言った。「だから遅くても十二時半には出る。わかったか？」  
「わかった、もう二十回くらい聞いたよ」  
「なんだよ、その刺々しい態度」ソーは言った。「おまえ、その調子じゃパーティで大人気だろうな」  
ロキは緊張していて、ひどい気分だった。ソーには絶対にわからないだろう。彼は絶対こういう気分にならない。人の集まるところでソーはひときわ輝く。その輝きが全方向に広がっていく。月を光で満たすくらいに。そんなソーにはロキなどただの不機嫌なビッチにしか見えず、そういう前提で反応する。（お優しいことだ、ブラザー、感謝するよ。今ちょうどそういうのを必要としていたんだ。）  
二人はダーシーの家から二ブロック離れた場所に車を停めた。それから黙って家まで歩いた。ロキはゆっくりと呼吸を落ちつけようとした。今日は少しおしゃれしていた。服は黒で統一して、髪はおろして、ドライヤーで丁寧にふんわりとさせていた。アイライナーさえ塗った。「本当にそれで行くのか？」家を出るときソーに訊かれた。「何か問題ある？」ロキは険しい声で訊き返した。ソーは肩をすくめて「好きにしろ」という態度を示した。あああ！ 首を絞めてやりたくなる。でもソーの言いたいことは完全にわかっていた。そして家が近づいてくると、もうそんなに強気ではいられなくなった。  
鏡を見つめて自分に「おまえならできる、よし、行くぜ！」と言い聞かせるのは簡単だ。戦化粧をほどこし「僕ってすごい美形だよね！」と考えるのも。けれどそんな格好で家を出るのは⋯⋯まるで頭の上に赤いライトを灯して自分から注目を引こうとするのは⋯⋯もちろん、ある程度注目はされたい。パーティのあいだずっと一人で部屋の片隅にいるのはいやだ。でも⋯⋯ああ。ロキは今、やっぱりやめようという気持ちに襲われていた。意地でも絶対に認めたくないけれど、誰かの優しい言葉が聞きたかった。ストームの真摯で力強い「だいじょうぶだよ」という言葉が聞けたら、きっとだいぶ気分がよくなっただろう。ロキはあまりにもバカげたことを考えた。あまりにも意味不明なイメージを思い浮かべてしまった。ソーに肩を抱いてもらうことを。（手をつないで歩くことまで。子供の頃みたいに──くそっ、やめろ。）  
ダーシーの家のドアだ。ロキの喉はサンドペーパーみたいに乾いていた。ソーがドアベルを鳴らす。  
「わあああああ！ 来てくれたのね！」ダーシーが叫んでぴょんぴょん飛び跳ねてきた。二人にそれぞれキスとハグをしてから、ロキの腕をつかんで中に引っ張り込む。  
「十二時半に玄関だぞ！」後ろからソーが叫んだ。「遅れたら置いてくからな！」  
大音量の音楽が家中に響いている。  
「何、この音楽」ロキは訊いた。  
「パートリッジ・ファミリー。いいでしょ？」  
ロキは鼻の横にしわを寄せて感想を伝えた。  
「ちょっと、今日は私の誕生日よ、好きな音楽を選ぶ権利はあるでしょ。ほら来て！」  
ダーシーはロキの肘をつかんで引っ張り回し、あちこちで色々な人たちのグループに紹介した。  
「みんな！ こちらはロキ。ロキ、こちらはみんな！」  
「すごく役に立つ紹介の仕方だな、ダーシー、感謝するよ」ロキは顔をしかめた。  
「ほんとに来てくれたなんて信じられない！ 昨日の午後も来ないって言ってたからそれが最終回答かと思った！」  
「気が変わったんだ。ちょっと新鮮な空気が吸いたかった」  
「うーん、新鮮な空気なら、悪いけど、バックヤードにしかないかな？ ところで、例のチャットの彼とはどうなの？ また大胆な夜の遊びはした？」  
哀れなロキ。胸の内側のセンセーションのお祭り。錯覚の刺激、ピリピリとした感覚、ただストームのことをちらりと考えるだけで勢いよくほとばしる、この情熱。打ち明ける友がいればそれは百倍もリアルに、百倍も激しくなる。  
「何回か」ロキはすっかり赤面して、恥ずかしそうに答えた。まるで誰かに見られたらバレてしまうかのように、落ち着きなく周りを見回す。  
「今すぐ教えて！」ダーシーは歩きながらロキの腕をつかんだ。「もうお尻舐めてもらった？」  
「オーマイゴッド、ダーシー⋯⋯」ロキの頰はさらに濃く染まった。  
「あああ、その顔ーーーーー！」ダーシーはからかってロキの頰をつまんだ。「あんたって可愛い！ 今度ディルド買ってあげる」  
「何を？」ロキはショックを受けて訊き返した。  
「お楽しみ穴に突っ込んでいい気持ちになるための、おちんちんの形をしたものよ」ダーシーはロキのために解説した。「遠距離恋愛してるとね、これが役立つのよ。私は経験で知ってる。ほら、去年の夏、イアンが短期留学でヨーロッパに行ったじゃない？ 私たちが遠距離を乗り越えられたのはあれのおかげよ」  
今、ロキは相当マヌケな表情をしているに違いない。ダーシーはまるで、ラブラドールの子犬がボールを取ってくる練習をして転んだりひっくり返ったりしている動画を見るような目でロキを見ている。  
「ちゃんと手に入れてあげるわよ、心配しないで」ダーシーは笑い、ロキの頰にキスをした。「それにもう合法的に買える、イェイ！ ポルノショップに入っていってまっすぐカウンターに行って、店で一番おっきなディルドちょうだい！って堂々と言えるのね。十八歳だもん！ レッツ・パーーーーティーーーー！！」  
ダーシーはロキをキッチンに引っ張っていった。カウンターにボトルや食べ物のトレイがぎっしり並んでいる。大勢の人たちが行ったり来たりして、狂ったように笑い、大声で会話していた。  
「こっちがお酒、こっちが食べ物。飲みすぎないようにね！ 両方をちょっとずつ！」  
その時、ドアベルがまた鳴った。ダーシーは何も言わずに走っていった。ロキはたった一人で人目につく場所にぽつんと取り残された。ああ、素晴らしい夜になりそうだ。  
テーブルには様々な種類のボトル、ソーダ、アルコール、それに大きな氷いっぱいの箱にビールの缶が積まれていた。どこから始めれば良いのかわからない。  
「どれにする？」肩越しにセクシーな声が聞こえた。  
ロキは振り向いた。ああ、あの子だ。学校でいつもロキに誘いをかけてくるホットな赤毛の女の子。  
「全然決められない」ロキは言った。  
「じゃあ任せて」彼女のロキを見る目、まっすぐに見つめるまなざし。距離が近すぎる。見つめ返すのも目をそらすのも同じくらい難しい。魔法をかけられたみたいだ。  
彼女は紙コップを二つとり、氷、コーク、それからジンを入れた。にやりと笑ってひとつをロキに手渡す。  
「僕を酔わそうとしてるのか？」ロキは言った。  
「酔いたいって顔してるよ」女の子はウィンクをした。  
彼女はフレンドリーだった。影からロキを訝しげに見ている他人だらけの危険な海の中で、唯一、見たことがあって本心からロキに興味を示している顔だ。今、ロキは心から彼女に感謝していた。彼女の視線を感じながら酒をひとくち飲む。喉が焼ける。  
「この前、あなたがあのクズ野郎のジャレッドをこてんぱんにしたのは素敵だった」彼女はさらに体を近づけながら猫のように甘い声で言った。ロキのパーソナルスペースの中に入り込んでくる。  
「えーと、ありがとう」  
「あなたにはああいうのが簡単にできるのね、そうでしょ？ 別に準備なんかしなくても。気が向いたら⋯⋯さっとできる」  
「そういうわけじゃないけど⋯⋯」  
「しーっ、反論しないで。あなたって天才。私天才が好き。それにもう、あなたの微笑む顔と言ったら。自分でもわかってないでしょ？」  
そんな言葉に何と答えればいいのか？  
理論的には、こんなに馴れ馴れしくされたら困惑するはずだった。どうしてそうじゃないんだろう？ ロキは安堵しているのだった。喜んで彼女にリードを任せるし、喜んでついていく。どこへ行って何をすれば良いのか教えて欲しい。ロキは飲み物をまたひとくち飲んだ。  
「そうそう」彼女はささやいた。「全部飲んで、もっと、もっと、もっと⋯⋯」  
ロキは言われたとおり飲み干した。彼女はにっこりしてもう一杯カクテルを作り、ロキの唇に紙コップを近づけた。ああ、この自信たっぷりの振る舞い。もし上手にできなければ、ただ彼女に従えばいい。ロキはそうした。飲んだ。彼女がロキの耳もとでささやく。  
「もっと静かなところに行かない？」  
リビングルームは静かなところとはとても言えず、二人は互いの耳もとに口を近づけて会話しなければならなかった。それでも確かに暗くはあり、カウチにちょうど座れそうな場所があった。マリファナでハイになった二人の男と、ささやき合うカップルのあいだ。二人はそこに座った。彼女はロキの方を向いて横向きに座り、スニーカーのつま先がロキのすねにこすれた。  
「君の名前は？」ロキは大声で訊いた。アルコールが回り始めて、少し楽しい気分だった。  
彼女はげらげら笑い出した。ロキと三つも同じクラスを取っているのだ。とっくに知っているべきだった。けれど気分を害するどころか、彼女はそれをおかしくてたまらないと思ったらしい。  
「私はシグ」彼女はロキの耳元で叫んだ。熱い息が耳たぶをくすぐる。  
「シグ、僕はロキ」ロキも彼女の耳元で答えた。  
「知ってる」シグはまだ笑っている。「ああ信じられない、あなたって本当に最高！ もう我慢できない！」ため息をつき、頭をロキの方にもたせかける。唇がロキの首のすぐ近くにある。  
悪くなかった。本当に。ロキの心臓は少し早くなっていたけれど、それでも。ロキはぎこちなくシグの頭を撫でた。  
音楽がスロウなものに代わり、少し周りが静かになった。  
「可愛くてセクシーで」シグはロキの耳に囁き、ロキは身震いをした。「学校で一番ホットよ」  
何か答えるべきだった。彼女の魅力がわからないわけじゃない。客観的に見て、彼女は綺麗だった。凛々しい顔、形の良い頬骨、それを縁取る赤毛。そばかすも可愛い。強気な感じで品があって、自信にあふれている。それは人をセクシーにする要素のはずだ。  
「君も悪くないよ」とロキは言った。  
シグは笑った。  
「詩人ね。私すっかりロマンチックな気分になったわ」  
今度はロキが笑った。シグは面白い。彼女はロキの首にひとつキスをした。ロキは少し驚いて首をすくめた。もう一度キス、今度は唇を開いて。少し濡れた感触。ロキの体に広がる感覚は決して不快なものではなかった。でも正直に言うと、ロキにはそれが何なのかさっぱりわからなかった。少し緊張している、でもそれが感じているすべてではない。このままこれを彼女が続けたらどうなるのかロキには見当がつかない。トイレに走っていって吐くのか、それとも⋯⋯。シグはロキの耳に、それから顔にキスをした。片手をロキの髪に差し込んで絡める。悪くない、ロキはその感じを好きだと思った。ロキの体がそれを好きだと感じているのだ。ロキは目を閉じ、願った。祈った。お願いだから、だいじょうぶですように。だいじょうぶだと感じますように。シグはロキの唇にキスをした。柔らかい感触。彼女が唇を開き、ロキも同じように開く。舌を感じる。ほんの舌先だけ、それから彼女はロキの唇を噛む。ロキはキスを仕返す。彼女の手がロキの下腹に置かれ、そっと円を描いている。これは本物だ、そう、これこそが現実なのだ。ロキは今にもパニックが襲ってくると覚悟する。でもそれは起こらない⋯⋯。けれど、代わりに他のことが起こるわけでもない。ロキは大して何も感じない。彼女の口の中のバーベキュー味チートスと、酒の味の他には。  
歌と歌の間の静けさ──何かがロキをはっとさせた。  
「シグ⋯⋯」ロキはつぶやき、出来るだけ体を引こうとした。カウチの背もたれにその動きを阻止される。告白すべきだ、とロキは思った。僕は多分、ゲイだと思う。  
しかしそんな時間はなかった。  
「オー・マイ・ファック、オーディンソン！ おまえ目が見えないのか？」声が降ってくる。「そいつは女だぞ！」  
シグは体を離して顔をしかめた。ジャレッドとそのクソみたいな取り巻き連中だ。  
「そうそう、どうせおまえは一度も見たことないだろうけど、そこにあるのはおっぱいだぞ、ばーか」カレブが続ける。  
「汚いやり方するなよな、オーディンソン」ジャレッドが言った。「そんなふうに彼女を騙すなんてさ」  
「ちょっと、あんたたち黙りなさいよ」シグが言った。  
「失せろ、ジャレッド」ロキは怒りを込めて叫んだ。  
それに対する反応はまったく芳しいものではなかった。  
「彼女を離せ、オカマ野郎」ジャレッドは言って一歩前に踏み出した。攻撃的なスタンスだ。  
ロキは立ち上がった。怒りで全身がこわばっていた。二人は向かい合ってにらみ合った。  
「今なんて言った？」  
「聞こえただろ、オカマ野郎」  
ロキはジャレッドを突き飛ばし、ジャレッドもロキを突き飛ばし返した。ロキは怒りで視界が赤くなるのを感じながら、相手に殴りかかった。めくらめっぽうに拳を振り下ろすが、鉄の板を殴りつけるような感触があるばかりで、狙った場所が殴れない。次の瞬間、ほとんど後ろに倒れそうになるほど強い力で腕を引っ張られた。目の前に大きな黒い塊が見え、それはロキとクソ野郎どものあいだに立った。  
「俺の弟から離れろ」  
ソー。冷静で落ち着いた声。少しも慌てているように聞こえない。そして実際にそうだった。ロキの頭の中の声がやめてくれ、もう一度やり直させろと叫ぶが、体は凍りついたように動かない。部屋の他の全員と同じように。  
「おおっ、お兄ちゃんが助けに来たぞ」誰かが後ろではやし立てた。ソーがその方向をじろりと睨みつけ、その誰かはさっと顔をこわばらせた。  
もしジャレッドが同じようにからかい路線で行くことを考えたとしたら、おそらく素早く考え直したのだろう──ソーは彼よりも頭ひとつ背が高く、純粋な筋肉の塊の分、何ポンドも彼より重い。そしてソーは決して手加減しない。まるでTシャツに「やれるもんならやってみろ」と書いてあるかのように、そのことをはっきりと態度で宣言している。ソーはまだロキの腕を鋼のような力で握り、背後に守っていた。ロキはアドレナリンと発散しそこねた怒りのせいで震えていた。  
「おまえはバカなだけじゃなくて耳も聞こえないのか」ソーは唸り声で言った。「俺がその顔をぶっ潰す前にさっさと出て行け」  
カレブと残りの連中は慌てふためいてつまずきながら玄関へと向かった。ジャレッドも一緒に引きずりながら（ジャレッドはまだ敵意を見せて面目を保とうとしていた）。  
それから初めて、ソーはロキの腕をつかんでいた指を緩めた。兄の指が食い込んでいた場所がズキズキと痛む。  
「だいじょうぶか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「なんでこんなことするんだよ！」ロキは恥ずかしさで顔を赤くして叫んだ。「僕一人でなんとかできたのに！」  
「ああ、そうだな、そのとおりだ、おまえはすごく冷静だったしな」ソーは鼻で笑った。  
怒りと苛立ちと屈辱が突き上げてきて、ロキの全身がこわばった。激しい感情のすべてを込めてロキはソーの胸を正面から突き、兄は後ろによろけた（ロキも同時に）。  
一瞬、その場は一時停止した映画のように静まり返った。ソーの表情は苦々しく暗く、冷淡だった。ロキは絶対に殴られると覚悟した。  
それから、ソーの表情は侮蔑に変わった。  
「どういたしまして、恩知らず」ソーは言った。  
「ファックユー！」ロキは叫び、涙が溢れる前に急いでその場を去った。  
ダーシーのすぐ脇を通り過ぎる。  
「ロキ、ベイビー、ごめん！ あんなやつら絶対に招待してない、私が家に入れたんじゃないの⋯⋯」去っていくロキに向かってダーシーは謝った。  
「ほっといてくれ」ロキは叫び返した。  
バックヤード。そこにもいくつかのグループが暗闇の中に集まっていた。みんなロキを見ている。騒ぎを聞きつけたのだろう。ロキ、この愚か者。もっとよく考えて逃げ道を探せ。  
「ほんとに招待してない」ダーシーが小声で繰り返した。「誰があいつらを入れたのかわかんない。気がついたときはびっくりして⋯⋯」  
「もういい」ロキはさえぎった。  
今さら気にしてどうする？ もう事件は起きてしまった。なんてみじめな自分。あらゆるレベルで。シグがついて来なかったことは言うに及ばず。どんなに情けない光景だっただろう、兄の後ろに隠れて怯えるなんて。まったく、社交的な場での侮辱に終わりはあるのだろうか？ ああ、それだけじゃ足りないとでもいうように、ロキは泣き出しそうだった。  
「本当にごめんね、ベイビー」ダーシーがロキの腕をぽんぽんと叩いて言った。  
「もういいよ」ロキは繰り返して、不機嫌にダーシーの手をふりはらった。  
ぎこちない沈黙。二人はここに閉じ込められてしまった。ただし、もう誰もロキのことは見ていない。そしてダーシーがそばにいてくれると確かにましな気分になった。うまくそのことを伝えられない。でも彼女はまだ隣にいてくれている。不機嫌で面倒なロキに愛想をつかすこともなく。ロキは心から感謝していた。  
「飲まない？」ダーシーは提案した。  
なんだか五十年代みたいだ。でもそうすれば少なくとも何かやることができて、ただここに二人でバカみたいに立っているよりはましなはず。ロキは不機嫌に黙り込み、ダーシーはそれを慰めながら。そこで二人は酒を一杯飲みに行き、それはロキにとっての三杯目となった。そしてロキは何も食べていなかった。トレイに乗っているものはどれも食べる気にならなかった（店で買ってきたサンドイッチとボウルに入ったスナック。どれだけの人が触ったかわからない、それもその手でその前に何を触ったかも。ノーサンクス！）。この二つの条件が重なるのはまずい。  
ダーシーのところに女の子が来る。チュッ、チュッ、ハッピーバースデー！ オーマイゴッド、私にプレゼント？（黒いタンクトップ、おっぱいの位置にキラキラするシルバーの文字でSLUT（あばずれ）と書かれている。ダーシーはロキにはさっぱりわからない理由で喜びの悲鳴をあげる。）女の子たちはおしゃべりをはじめ、ロキはその子の名前を知る気にもなれないし会話に参加するふりをする気力さえなかった。それでも黙って二人にくっついて歩き、グループからグループへ、ハーイ！と言い合ったり短い会話をかわすのを見守った。ロキは自分をバカみたいな薄い影のように感じた。それでも一人で部屋の隅に突っ立っているよりはずっとましだった。部屋の全員に向かって僕はひとりぼっちで変なやつで嫌われ者です、と宣伝するよりもずっと。  
特に目的もなく家を一周して、結局リビングルームに戻る。そこの雰囲気は、ロキが短いあいだ赤毛のシグと過ごしたときと雰囲気が変わっていた。ほとんどがカップルで占められている。ロキは悪い予感がした。見たくないと願い、実際に見まいとした。それでも目に入れないわけにいかなかった。ほっそりした黒髪の女の子がぴったりとしたジーンズの膝にまたがっている。ロキにはひと目で誰のものかわかる大きな手が、彼女の尻を覆い、ぎゅっとつかみ、二人の股間を押しつけあうようにしている。もちろん、ソーとジェーンだ。少し前までロキがいたのとまったく同じ場所で、熱心にべたべたとキスをしている。  
これは吐き気か？ すすり泣きの発作？ 狂ったような高笑い？ 何なのか全然わからない、でもそれは強烈な勢いでロキの喉にせり上がってきていた。どんな形で吹き出すのかわからない、こんな大勢の目の前で。走るな、バカ、もっとひどい醜態を晒してしまう！ ロキは衝動を抑えた。けれど失敗したに違いない、隣を見なくてもダーシーが顔をしかめているのがわかる。  
なんとかバスルームにたどり着く。ドアの鍵を閉める。両手が震えて吐き気がする。シンクの上で体をこわばらせる。目をぎゅっと閉じてえずく。  
ロキの人生なんて、毛深くて汗ばんだキンタマみたいに最悪だ。ロキはそのすべてを憎んだ。たった今死んでしまいたかった。  
胃が落ち着くと、ロキは目を開けて自分の顔を鏡で見た。黒いアイライナー。なぜかはわからないが、それがロキを限界の外に突き落とした。涙があふれてくる。  
一分だけ、とロキは自分に言い聞かせた。そして惨めにすすり泣いた。一分だけだ。それ以上は自分に許さない。一分間、泣きじゃくって、思う存分涙を流す。あまりにも激しくすすりあげて息がつまりそうになる。  
そこで一分が終わった。はい、そこまで。さあ、落ち着いてしっかりしろ。  
ロキは冷たい水を出して、涙が止まるまで両目に何度もかけた。  
それが終わると、ロキの顔はぐちゃぐちゃな状態になっていて、また泣きたくなった。だめだ、泣くな。息をしろ。ヘアブラシを見つけ出し、なんとか髪をもとのように整える。引き出しやキャビネットを探して、メイクアップ・リムーバーと書かれているボトルと綿棒を見つける。黒く滲んだ跡を拭う。これで少なくとも綺麗になった。目はまだ赤くて腫れているけど、それについて何もできることはない。とにかく素早くここを逃げ出さなければならない。暗い場所を選んで家の外に出る、そして兄の車の前の歩道に二時間座って、帰る時間になるのを待つ。ソーが乗せてくれればの話だが。  
さらに何度か深呼吸を繰り返す。表情をできる限り消す。ドアを開ける。  
そこにトニー・スタークがいた。反対側の壁に寄りかかっている。トイレを使うために待っていたようには見えない。  
「だいじょうぶか？」トニーは訊いた。  
「何の用だ？」ロキは不意を突かれて、険しい声で訊きかえした。  
「ちょっと顔色が悪いぞ。ソーを呼んでこようか？」  
「やめろ！」ロキは叫んだ。不自然に大きくて攻撃的な声になってしまった。  
スタークは思案げな顔になったが、驚きはしなかった。それでロキは余計に気まずい気分になった。  
「家まで送っていこうか？」スタークが言った。  
ロキの最初の反応はほっといてくれと答えることだった。でもそれはいつものように強い衝動ではなかった。ソーと顔を合わせずに出来るだけ早く家に帰れる、と思ったせいかもしれない。それともスタークの言い方のせいかもしれない。気軽な、特に深い意味はないような言い方。憐れまれているとか見下されているという感じはしなかった。気まずさは消えていた。ただトニーを怪しんでいた。  
「なんで僕にそんな親切にするんだ？」  
スタークの唇が震えた。ロキの言葉がおかしかったらしいが、笑い出すほどではなかったようだ。  
「僕は素晴らしい人間だから」トニーは言った。「それにちょうど帰ろうとしていたところだしね。おいでよ、車で送ってやるから」  
外に出ながら、トニーはロキの代わりにソーにメールまで送ってくれた。なんと親切な。ロキは切実に救いを必要としていたので、遠慮なくそれを受け入れることにした。

静かなドライブ。スタークはまっすぐ前を見ていた。低く音楽が流れている。フランク・シナトラか何か。スタークは無理に会話を始めようとせず、ロキはそのことに安堵した。スタークは何度かソーに数学と物理を教えるために家に来たことがあるので、道を教える必要もなかった。ソーの成績はまったく問題ないのだが、スタークの助けを借りて理系の教科の成績をぐっと底上げしようとしているのだ。アイビーリーグからの全額奨学金を狙っている。フットボールの実績と今の成績なら、問題なくもらえるだろう。  
「ついたよ」スタークはオーディンソン兄弟の家の前に車を停めて告げた。  
ついた。ロキはゆっくりとシートベルトを外し、何か言うべきだと思いながら何も言えずにいた。基本的にまだ疑念が去らなかった。例えば車の座席がペンキ塗りたてだったとか、あるいはもっと手の込んだいたずらかもしれない。何しろスタークは物理学の天才だ。送ってくれたのも何かの罠だったのかもしれない。  
「まあ、元気出せよ」スタークが言った。何の企みもなさそうに見えるが、大きな茶色の瞳を見開いたこの表情は、彼のいつもの顔だ。  
「ありがとう」ロキは言った。  
「いいって」スタークは答えてウィンクをした。

「楽しかった？ ダーリン」マムが訊いた。古いオードリー・ヘップバーンの映画を見ながら編み物をしている。ダッドはアームチェアで居眠りしていた。  
「うん、最高だった」ロキはたっぷりの皮肉を込めて言った。どんな質問だよ、まだ十一時すぎたばっかりじゃないか。  
「ソーは？」マムは訊いた。  
「まだ向こうにいる」  
「あなたはもう飽きちゃったの？」明るくて軽い声。なんでもないことのように。ロキは傷にさらに侮辱を与えられた気がして、かっとなった。あとで後悔するような、ひどい反応をしそうになる。ロキはただ唸り声を返して、二階に上がった。  
部屋に閉じこもり、ロキは自分が泣きだすような気がしたが、実際は泣かなかった。自分の内側にあるものが何かさえわからなかった。あらゆるものが大量にある気がする。たくさん。けれどその吐き出しかたもわからなかった。ただこんな気持ちはもう感じたくなかった。  
死ぬことについて考えてみる。もちろん本気ではない。そして考えたからと言って気分は楽にならない。  
  
その後、何時間も経った頃、ドアの開く音とキッチンを歩く足音が聞こえた。ソーは牛乳をパックから直接飲んでいるに違いない、賭けてもいい。そして、ストームがログインしたことを知らせる特別な電子音。

Storm99［プリンセス、ただいま］  
Storm99［まだ起きてる？ パーティは楽しかったか？］

ロキは携帯電話の電源を切り、泣き始めた。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第九章

ソーがフットボールの練習をしているあいだに、ロキはそれを決行した。時間は気をつけて選ばなければならなかった。ひとことでもストームに甘い言葉をかけられたら、きっと途中でくじけてしまうだろうから。

One_for_Sorrow5654［いろいろ考えたんだけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうあなたと話すのはやめた方がいいと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでかというと、私］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私、あなたを本気で好きになりかけてるから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなつもりでこのチャットを始めたんじゃないのに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのせいじゃないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたはただあなたらしくしていただけ。すごく優しくて親切だった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもあなたはちょっとした気晴らしのためにここに来てる。私は違う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私はもっとたくさんのことを求めてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そしてこのままだと絶対最後は泣くことになる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから辛くなりすぎる前にやめた方がいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私にとってはもうじゅうぶん辛いけどね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私の初めてをあんなに素敵にしてくれてありがとう］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］

泣くかもしれないと思ったけど、ロキは泣かなかった。もう泣き尽くしてしまったみたいだ。  
とにかく、これで終わった。完全な気違い沙汰だった。でももう終わりだ。すべてを切り捨てて、可能な限り遠くて深い場所に埋める。今、まだやめられるうちに。そして心の中から追い出す。何か幻覚でも見ていたということにする。ロキの頭の中がどれだけ狂っていたか、もう誰も知ることはない。これが何だったにしろとにかく乗り越えて、時間が経てばまるで何も起こらなかったように思えるだろう──そう考えた瞬間、ロキは心臓に刃物を突き立てられたような気分になる。何も起こらなかった。ロキには最初から何もなかった。二度と手に入れることもない。今度こそ、ロキは泣き出す。

\-----

「ただいま」  
玄関のドアがバタンと閉まる（ソーはいつも力を入れすぎるのだ）。床板が軋む音、階段を上がってくる重たげな足音。  
ロキはすっかり落ち込んでベッドに寝そべっていた。目は腫れ、心は痛いのを超えてもう麻痺していた。携帯電話が鳴る。アプリを削除しておけばよかった。今チェックするべきじゃないとわかっていても、そうせずにいられない。あった、［Storm99］の横の緑の点。ソーは今メッセージを読んでいる。ロキは耳を澄ませ、あるかどうかわからない反応を待つ。  
［Storm99］の横の点が赤に変わる。それだけだった。他には何もない。終わったのだ。  
  
ディナーのあいだ、ソーは無口だった。両親はガレージドアの話をしている。また途中で引っかかるようになってしまったらしい。  
「またあの無能な修理業者のせいだ。保険会社が押しつけてきた連中の」父親がぶつぶつ言う。「あいつらは何もわかっちゃいない。もう二度と契約更新しないぞ。安いからって関係ない、あんな仕事は金を支払うに値しない」  
「あなたの血圧がそれで下がるならそのとおりにしましょうね、ディア」母が言う。  
息子二人は黙って皿の上で食べ物をつついた。ソーは空中の一点を見つめてゆっくり咀嚼している。ロキはその様子を盗み見て、僕のせいだ、と考える。あるいはソロウのせいだ。兄の瞳に浮かぶ光を奪ってしまった。ほんの数週間前、ソーがロキのことなど眼中もなかった頃であれば、ただ兄を落ち込ませることができただけで勝利だと思えただろう。まったく大した勝利だ。

＊

深夜過ぎ。ロキはベッドの中にいて、眠っているべき時間はとっくに過ぎていた。言うまでもなく、どうしても寝つけない。  
携帯電話が鳴る。ロキの心臓は喉まで跳ね上がる。

Storm99［プリンセス］

しまった。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ベイビー］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

ロキ、だめだ。

Storm99［君がだいじょうぶかだけ知りたい］  
Storm99［頼むから⋯⋯心配なんだ］

くそっ。ロキ、やめろ。だめだ⋯⋯

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［オーケイ。わかったよ］  
Storm99［でもひとつだけ言わせてくれ］  
Storm99［プリンセス、俺も考えてたんだ］  
Storm99［俺にとってこのチャットは他のときと同じように始まった。息抜きのために］  
Storm99［深い意味はなくて、ただ楽しみのために］  
Storm99［だから、もし君がもう楽しくないからやめたいって言うなら、もちろん、君の言うとおりにするよ］  
Storm99［でも知っていて欲しいんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［このチャット、君と俺の関係は］  
Storm99［俺にとってはもう単なる楽しみじゃない。今はもう違う］  
Storm99［君をとても大切に思ってる］  
Storm99［まるで調子を合わせてるみたいに聞こえるかもしれないけど 俺も同じ気持ちなんだ、わかるか？］  
Storm99［そして俺はその分、余計にひどい人間だってことになる］  
Storm99［だって、それはつまりJに対して浮気してるってことで、それは自分でもわかってるから］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［くそっ 俺はめちゃくちゃだな］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［とにかく君に知っておいて欲しかったんだ］  
Storm99［本当に君を大事に思ってること、このチャットはただのちょっとした気晴らしなんかじゃなかったこと、二日かそこらで忘れて次に行くなんてわけにいかないこと］  
Storm99［俺は忘れない。忘れられないよ］  
Storm99［でも君の気持ちを尊重したい］  
Storm99［だからこれ以上つきまとわない。でも］  
Storm99［お願いだから、君がだいじょうぶかどうかだけ教えてくれ］

ロキは暗闇の中で携帯電話を握りしめた。部屋の中の唯一の光であるその小さな四角い画面を。

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログインしました］

Storm99［プリンセス！！<3333］  
Storm99［ベイビー、だいじょうぶか？］

ああ、ロキ⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶじゃない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は絶対に手に入らないものを欲しがってる］

Storm99［ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だからダメ］

Storm99［お願いだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［行かなきゃ ごめんね さよなら］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］

\-----

土曜日の夜。ロキは丸一週間、惨めだった。ゾンビのようにふらふらと歩き、普通の人間なら感情がある場所に空っぽの、凍りついた荒地を抱えて過ごした。勉強に打ち込んでみたものの、勉強オタクの世界代表のようなロキでさえ、いずれは休憩時間が必要になる。だから今、ロキは特に目的もなくネットフリックスの画面をスクロールしていた。何か観たいと思えるものを探すが、心の内側が死んでいるときに心が惹かれるものを見つけるのは難しい。  
突然、生のセメントの袋が隣に落下したような感覚があり、カウチ全体が揺れた。兄だ。  
「ずれろ、スマーフ」兄は命令した。このカウチは小さい。  
ロキはその迫力に押されて一番離れられるところまで離れ（と言っても一インチ半程度）、アームレストに押しつけられる格好となった。今はちょっと、兄の体がくっつくのは勘弁して欲しい。胃に重い鉛の塊が落ちたような気分になる。その中身が何なのかははっきりわからないが、賭けるとすれば罪悪感、自己嫌悪、怒りといったところか。おそらく怒りを向けるのは不公平だし間違っているだろうが、でも、このことは何よりもまずソーがクソだったから始まったのだ。ソーがクソなのはロキのせいじゃない。だから、そうだ、ロキは今ソーに怒りを向ける。  
「何観てたんだ？」ソーが訊いた。  
「何も」ロキはスクロールし続けた。  
「何か一緒に観ないか？」ソーが提案した。  
「何を？」  
「ワイルド・スピード？」  
「やだ」  
「新しいスタートレック？」  
「やだ」  
「スタートレック好きだっただろ？」  
「今は観たくない」  
「オーケイ」ソーがため息をつく。  
ロキはスクロール、スクロール、スクロールし続け、すっかり嫌になった。何も見つからない。いったい何なら、今のロキの心に届くだろう。何なら夢中になれる？ 七百個という作品から選べるというのに、裕福層とは恥ずべきものだ！ ストレートの男女がストレートな恋愛をする話ならたくさんある。LGBTQカテゴリーに行けば、美少年が成長して自分の性的指向を発見する話、どれもこれも同じ。たいていどこか異国情緒のある暖かい国あたりで始まり、そして夏の終わりに切ないため息とともに終わる。あるいはどっちかが先に死ぬ。ふん、そんなカップルくそくらえ、何もかもくそくらえ。ロキはイライラとリモコンをコーヒーテーブルに投げ捨て、腕を組み、不機嫌に顔をしかめる。ソーにさっさと出て行って欲しかった。何でこんなところにいるんだ？  
「クソみたいな日だったのか？」ソーが推測してみせた（素晴らしい洞察力！）。  
「クソみたいな人生だ」ロキは答えた。  
ソーは短くため息をついた。それでロキは余計に顔をしかめて不機嫌になった（ああ弟よ、悲劇の主人公気取りか？とでも思ってるんだろう。一度身体を取り替えて一週間過ごしてみないか、そのあとでもう一度意見を聞かせてくれよ）。  
「またあいつらが嫌がらせをしてきたのか？」ソーが訊いた。  
「その話はやめろ」ロキは警告した。  
「俺になら話せるだろう」  
ロキはこめかみを揉み、我に忍耐力を与えよ、と超自然的存在に向かって祈りを捧げた。  
「ロキ、またあいつらにいじめられてるんなら、ちゃんと⋯⋯」  
「いじめられてない。それでいいか？」ロキはぴしゃりと言った。「あいつらは僕をほっといてくれてるよ。ちゃんとソーの話を聞いてたんだ、本気だってわかったんだろう。ソーは僕を救った。感謝してるよ」感謝の気持ちがレモンをかじるとこういう口調になる。  
ロキの剣幕に気圧されたようにソーは一瞬黙り込んだ。  
「そうか。えーと、どういたしまして」ソーはロキの怒りをなだめる方向を選んだ。それは控えめに言ってもかなり珍しいことだった。ロキはてっきり何らかの形で「ファックユー」的な反撃を受けると思っていた。  
どちらにしても、ソーはまだ気が済んでいないらしい。正しい言葉を探し、思い切って何かを言おうとしている気配が伝わってくる。そしてついに来た。  
「聞いてくれ、ロー。おまえの気持ちはわかるよ⋯⋯その、自分のことは自分で何とかしたいって気持ちは。それはいい、すごくいいことだ。でも⋯⋯くだらないことで自分を傷つける以外にも周囲の支持を得る方法はあるぞ。そう思わないか？ それに⋯⋯それにおまえは俺の弟じゃないか。誰かがおまえを傷つけようとしてたら、俺は止めにはいる、当然だろ？ おまえが一人じゃ何もできないと思ってるからじゃない、そうじゃなくて⋯⋯くそっ、ロー、おまえだって俺のために同じことをしないか？」  
ロキは膝の上で組んだ両手をじっと見つめた。正直に答えるならば、そんな考え方はしたこともなかった。だからといって物事が大きく変わるわけではない。兄弟としての当然の義務。ここでムカつくキーワードは〝義務〟だ。でも実際のところ、そういう目で見てみると⋯⋯  
「うん、たぶん」ロキは手首をねじりながら答えた。  
「だろ、それでおまえにもわかるよな！」そしてソーはひどく真摯で、同時に安堵した声で言った。まるでこのことを長い間悩んでいたみたいに。ふむ。  
「ありがとう⋯⋯たぶん」ロキはつぶやいた。そして瞬時に自分を殴りたくなった。今のはまったくクソみたいな言い方だ。言い直してみる。「つまり。えーと。ありがとう」オーケイ、これもかなりひどい。三度目の正直？（小声で、でも真面目に）「どうもありがとう」  
少なくとも今回は本心からの言葉に聞こえた。  
「どういたしまして」ソーが答えた。  
沈黙。でも気まずくはない。  
夜が近づいていた。外はもうかなり暗い。テレビ画面の光が二人の顔に不思議な影を落としていた。  
「ところで、パーティでおまえと一緒にいた女の子」ソーが言った。  
「彼女が何？」ロキは緊張して言った。  
「本気なのか？」  
「本気？」ロキは鼻で笑った。  
「つまり、つきあってるのか、それとも⋯⋯？」  
「違うよ。何でもない」ロキは素早く言い返した。一瞬、もっと詳しく話を続けて刺々しい口調を訂正したいという気持ちに駆られた。（真面目に聞いてくれる相手に心を打ち明けるのはなんて気分がいいんだ！なんて内心で叫んでなんかいない、全然叫んでないからな。）「キスしたりした。ちょっとだけ。でもそれだけだよ」  
「おおっ」  
「何がおおっ、だよ」ロキはむっとして言った。ひどい子供扱いだ。  
「残念だな。ホットな子じゃないか」  
ロキは肩をすくめた。「そうだね、でもお互いにピンとこなかったんだ」  
正確には嘘だ。  
「ダーシーは？」ソーはさらに訊いた。  
「ダーシーが何？」ロキはため息をついた。  
「彼女もすごくセクシーだよな」  
「彼女はボーイフレンドがいるよ、ソー」ロキは疲れ果てた口調を使った。まるで永遠にどうして？と訊き続ける幼児の容赦ない攻撃に見舞われた親のように。  
「そうだけど、もしいなかったら⋯⋯？」  
「オーマイゴッド、ソー！」ロキは叫んだ。「ダーシーはただの友達だよ！ 女の子とだってセックスしないまま友達になれることくらい知ってるだろ？」  
「オーケイ、オーケイ、悪かった」  
「もう行ってもいい？ 何だよ、この小学校三年生みたいな会話。ほっといてくれよ！」  
兄は降参、と言うように両手を上げて見せた。それはロキをなだめるための仕草ではあったが、困ったような表情は昔とまったく同じだった。ソーが十二歳だった頃と同じ、余計なトラブルを避けるために最後のひと言はロキに譲るときの表情。基本的にそれは卑怯な手だ。ロキは自分の意見を言う機会を奪われて、自分の力で勝つことができなくなる。怒りが募るばかりで発散できない。最悪な気分だ。  
でも、ソーはもう十二歳ではない。そしてもっと重要なことに、ロキは十歳ではない。だからロキは歯を食いしばり、拳を固め、必死で自分を抑えた。  
心の中の空虚もその役に立った。最近は怒りでさえ長続きしない。燃え上がる炎のための種火さえ残っていないのだ。  
「じゃ、今は誰もいないんだな」しばらくしてソーがそうまとめた。  
「もう本当にやめてくれない？」  
「いや、だってさ。おまえは見た目だっていいし、クールだし、何だか⋯⋯」  
「僕はそういうことに興味がないんだ、わかった？」ロキはそう言い捨てた。必要以上にきつい言い方になってしまった。つい赤面してしまって動揺したのだ。じわじわと自分で自分を追いつめているような気がした。  
「誰にも？」  
「どういう意味？」  
「その、あの赤毛の子とダーシーがおまえの好みじゃないってだけなのか、それとも⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯何？」ロキの鼓動が激しくなる。「何が言いたいんだ？」  
「おい、気にしなくていいんだぞ、わかるか？ 俺は気にしない」  
「何を気にしないんだ」  
「つまり⋯⋯その、わかるだろ」  
「全然」  
「だから⋯⋯」ソーは言葉に詰まってため息をついた。その気になればロキは代わりに言ってやることもできる。でもやってたまるか。「その、おまえの部屋にはユアン・マクレガーのポスターが貼ってあるし」  
「ただの映画のファンかもしれないじゃないか」ロキは言った。全然説得力がない。わかってる。ロキは震え始めていた。  
「まあそうだけど⋯⋯彼はその、すごくハンサムだ」  
「そう思う？」ロキはパニックを誤魔化そうとして笑った。  
「ああ、ホットだ」ソーは何気なさを装うように肩をすくめた。しかしその目は鋭く動いて、ロキの反応を見極めようとしている。  
「欲しければもう一枚ポスターを入手してあげるよ」ロキはあっさりと言った。  
「おい、ロキ、俺は真剣に話そうとしてるんだ」兄は穏やかに言った。「おまえも真面目に答えてくれよ。俺が言いたことはわかるだろ？ 気にするなって言ってるんだ。俺はそのままでいいと思ってる。わかったか？」  
そのあとに続く沈黙は、ロキのパニックのせいでぱちぱちと火花を放つかのようだった。何がそんなに怖いのかわからないまま、ロキは怯えていた。むき出しにされたような、無防備のままどこにも隠れるところがないような気持ち。もう逃げることも避けることもできない。  
「ロキ？」ソーはそっと促した。まるでベッドの下に隠れた猫に声をかけるように。  
「ソーが言おうとしてることはわかる」ロキは長い沈黙のあと小声で言った。答えるのにそれだけ時間がかかったこと自体が答えになっているのだろう。  
「よかった」ソーは言った。「他には？」  
「他に何を言って欲しいんだ？」  
「わからないけど」  
「偏見に凝り固まってないことを褒め称える金メダルでも欲しいのか？」またもや攻撃的になってしまう。  
「いや⋯⋯何もいらないよ。ただおまえに知っておいて欲しかっただけだ」  
「わかった、よかった。ソーは気にしない。よくわかった。素晴らしい」そして皮肉でくるんだ自己弁護の響きは、フランスのマジノ要塞と同程度のさりげなさだ。  
兄は黙ってロキが落ち着くのを待った。そうだ、うっかり忘れていた──ソーはロキの扱い方を熟知している。事態がエスカレートしないように予防するやり方も。ただそのやり方を試すのをもう長いこと見ていなかっただけだ。外交術にはより努力が必要だし、ただ敵意を向けるよりもずっと欲求不満が残る。そういう意味ではロキもまったく無罪とは言えない。母親の髪に混じる白髪の数については、兄弟でその原因を均等に分けられるはずだ。  
とにかく、ソーは努力をしていた。それもかなり。そしてロキはどうしても欲しいものがあった⋯⋯ああ、くそっ。  
「自分でもわからなかったんだ」ロキは内気な少年のようにTシャツの裾を握って言った。  
「何を？」  
深い、深いため息。  
「自分が何なのか」これを言うのは大変だった。  
「そうなのか？」  
「試してはみたんだ」これはもっと大変。  
「何を？ 男とか？」  
「女の子とも。何も⋯⋯何をやってもうまくいかなそうな感じだった」  
「おまえ⋯⋯最後までやったのか？」  
「うまくいかなそうだった、って言っただろ？ 人の話聞いてんのか？」  
「おい、落ち着いて話せよ」  
「ごめん、こういう話は得意じゃないんだ」  
「そうらしいな」  
二人の間の沈黙には今や緊張がたちこめている。  
「男とは、どこまで⋯⋯？」ソーが訊いた。  
「話したくないって言ったじゃないか」  
ソーは真面目な顔でうなずいた。しかし追及の手を緩めはしなかった。ただ切り口を変えただけだ。  
「おまえはそのことで悩んでるのか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「何を」  
「その、えーと。わからないこと。うまくいかなそうな感じだってこと」  
ロキは今、既視感の中で溺れそうだった。同時にこのことについて話すのはあまり賢明じゃないかもしれない、と本気で心配になった。  
「少しだけ」ロキはそれでも言った。  
「おまえが思うより普通のことだぞ」  
「何が」  
「そういう時期」  
「時期？」  
「はっきりしない時期。わからない時期」  
「へえ？ ソーにもそういう時期があった？」ロキは疑い深くソーに矛先を向けた。  
「誰だってある」ソーは答えた。  
ロキは目を見開いた。  
「本当に？」  
「ああ、本当だ」  
オーケイ、これは初耳だ。  
「誰と⋯⋯？ 何を⋯⋯？ ほんとに⋯⋯？」ロキは口ごもりながら訊いた。頭の中にあれこれとイメージが浮かんでしまう。  
「俺が実際に何をしたのかを知りたいのか？」ソーは穏やかな笑顔を浮かべ、少し赤面しつつも堂々と答えた。「何も。いや、少しは。子供っぽいことだよ、わかるだろ」  
「わからない」  
ソーは笑った。  
「まあ、その⋯⋯ちょっとじゃれ合う程度」  
ロキは是非とも詳細が聞きたかった。具体的に何を質問すれば良いのかわからなかったが、目玉が飛び出しそうなほど大きく目を見開くロキの表情でじゅうぶん伝わるだろう。  
「股間の触り合いとか、そういうのだよ、わかったか？」ソーは今や赤大根みたいに顔を赤くして告白した。「まだ子供だったんだ」  
「誰の股間？」  
「オーマイゴッド、ロキ⋯⋯」ソーは大きな片手で顔を隠し、本当は痛くない頭をさするふりをした。「チームメイト。ファンドラル。ヘイムダル」  
「オーマイファック！」ロキはカウチの上で飛び上がった。「ほんとに？！」  
「言いふらして回るなよ、わかったな？」ソーは警告したが、刺々しさはなかった。「その⋯⋯個人的な話だからな」  
ロキは座り直し、空中をぼんやりと見つめた。この事実の消化には少し時間がかかる。  
「とにかく、さっき言ったように、まったく普通でノーマルなことだ」兄はそう主張した。  
「ソーは今でもそういうこと⋯⋯？」   
「いや、まさか」  
「なんで？」  
ソーは考えた。  
「なんでって、ただ⋯⋯今はしないだけだ。しようと思わない、考えもしなかった⋯⋯よくわからないな。男とどうこうしたいってわけじゃなかったんだろうな。ただの⋯⋯代用のようなもんだったんじゃないか」  
ロキの心は一気に地下室まで沈んだ。  
「でも、まあ、俺もまだ若いからな」ソーは言った。「これからどうなるかわからないぞ。おまえもきっとそのうちにはっきりわかる。どっちだとしても。そのときがきたら」  
ロキはカウチの上でうなだれていた。気分はまた一秒ごとに暗くなっていく。  
「みんなそう言う」ロキは肩を落として言った。「でも周りに自分の性的指向がわからなくて悩んでるやつなんて全然いない。僕は自分が異常みたいに感じる」  
「そんなこと言うなよ。おまえはだいじょうぶだって」  
ロキはエクソシスト並みに激しく瞳をぐるりと回し、鼻で笑って疑いの気持ちを表明した。  
「こら、おい、おまえは異常なんかじゃないぞ！」兄はそう続けて大きな手のひらをロキの肩にのせ、強調するように何度か揺すった。「よく聞け、スマーフ。おまえは異常じゃない！ わかったか？ おまえにおかしいところなんかひとつもない。まだたったの十五歳じゃないか。十五歳ってのは誰でも何でも世界の終わりみたいに感じるもんだ。こんなおかしいのは世界で自分が最初で最後だ、自分だけだって思うかもしれないけど、成長すれば他のみんなも似たようなことをくぐり抜けてるって気づく。そんなに悪いもんじゃないって。そのうちわかる」  
（同じようなことだって？ ああ、ブラザー、あんたには想像もつかないだろうよ。）  
「さすが歳を重ねて賢くなった十八歳と三ヶ月」ロキは言った。  
「その通りだ、歳を重ねて賢い」ソーはわざと尊大な口調で言った。「兄の言うことを聞け」腕をロキの首に投げかけ、引き寄せて頭に拳をぐりぐりと押しつける。  
「離せ⋯⋯！」ロキは体をねじってもがいた（胃が突然ひっくり返り、全身を血が激しく巡り始める）。  
ソーは笑って手を離し、ロキは髪を整えた。心臓が飛び跳ねている。  
二人はしばらく黙って並んで座っていた。最後が思い出せないくらい久しぶりの、兄との気楽な沈黙。悪くなかった。  
「それで、今日はなんで出かけないんだ？」しばらくしてロキは訊いた。  
「別に毎週出かけなきゃいけないってこともないだろ？」  
ロキは肩をすくめた。「まあね」  
ソーは怠そうに目をこすった。そのとき初めて、ソーが疲れ果てて見えることにロキは気づいた。  
「何かあったのか？」ロキは訊いた。  
「ああ、つまらない話だ」ソーは言った。「いや、おまえにとってはという意味だけど」  
ロキの気のせいかもしれないが、ソーは何か話したいことがあって、最後のひと押しを待っているように見えた。ロキはあまり聞きたくてたまらないそぶりは見せたくなかった。チャンスに飛びつくのはいやだ。そこでさりげなさを装うことにした。  
「試しに言ってみて」とロキは言った。  
「どうかな。女の子関係の話だ」  
ロキの頭は一気に過熱気味になった。顔が青くなるんじゃないかというほど必死に、呼吸が不安げに浅くなるのを防ごうとする。  
「ジェーンとうまくいってないの？」空想上の椅子から転げ落ちそうになりながらロキは言った。  
「違う」ソーは小声で言った。まるで恥ずかしくてはっきり言えないみたいに。「まあ、それもある」  
ロキの心は震えすぎて体の外に飛び出しそうだった。  
「話してみて」ロキは優しい弟がすがって泣ける肩を差し出しているだけ、というふりをして言った。  
「なんていうか⋯⋯おまえを信じていいのか？」  
（なんて質問だ。）「指切りげんまんしようか？」  
「ああ、心臓で十字を切れ」ソーはにやりとした。  
「そして約束を破ったら死ぬ」（訳注：針千本飲ます、のような慣用句）  
ソーの笑顔が消えた。  
「そんなことを言うな」  
一瞬、二人の視線が絡み、空気が鉛のように重くなった。  
「わかったよ、もう言わない」ロキは静かに言った。  
ソーは視線を外して顔を背けた。  
雰囲気が変わった。ここで話を終わらせることはできない。そんなの絶対にいやだ！  
「誰にも何も言わない」ロキは約束した。「続けて」  
ソーは爪をいじった。  
「他にもう一人いるんだ⋯⋯」ソーは顔を上げて真剣な目でロキを見た。かすかに狂気が滲み出しているくらい真剣な目だ。「本当に誰かに喋ったらただじゃおかないからな⋯⋯」  
「言わないってば！」  
ソーは一瞬、厳しく目を細めてロキを観察した。ロキは目を大きく開き、一切の悪意のない表情を保った。ソーの表情がやわらぎ、また疲れ果てた顔に戻る。  
「どうしたらいいかわからないんだ」ソーは言った。「彼女とのことは⋯⋯普通とは違う」  
「何が違うの？」  
「一度も会ったことがない女の子なんだ」  
息を呑む。なんてことだ。  
「ふうん」ロキは息がつまりそうなのをごまかすために小声で言った。  
「その⋯⋯ずっとその子と話してたんだ。ネットで」ついに兄は告白した。  
「ふうん」とまたロキは言った。（しっかり。何か言うことを考えろ。何でもいいから。）「別にそれほど普通じゃないことでもないと思うけど」  
「そうかもしれないな。でも⋯⋯俺は⋯⋯俺は彼女に夢中なんだ。まだ会ってもいないのにさ。でもそれは問題の半分でしかない。ネットでしか話したことがなくて、リアルだって言えると思うか？ 彼女の声がどんなかさえ知らないんだぞ。写真はあるけど、それが本人だという証拠だってないじゃないか。なのに俺は⋯⋯俺は彼女のことを一日中考えてるんだ。なんていうか──すごくぴったり来るんだ。どういう意味かわかるか？ お互いのことがすごくよくわかる。彼女と話してると俺は⋯⋯うまく言えないけど。彼女はジェーンのことを知ってる。それで俺はまるで両方に対して浮気してるような気分になるんだ。で、ジェーンは⋯⋯ジェーンはリアルで、もう一人の子がリアルでどんな感じなのかさえ俺は知らない。それなのに、もし選ばなきゃいけないとしたら⋯⋯くそっ、何でこんなことになったんだ」ソーはまるで胃が痛むみたいに自分を抱きしめ、前のめりになった。「俺、このままじゃまずいだろ、そう思わないか？」自分を蔑むように笑い声をあげる。  
ロキはがむしゃらにソーの髪を撫でてやりたいような気分になった。  
「ほんの少しね」ロキは言った。今ではロキが爪をいじっていた。両手が震えている。  
「俺の言ってることはわかるか？」ソーが言った。  
「ぼんやりと」  
ソーは笑った。また後ろに背中を預け、腹を撫でる。深いため息。  
「誰かを本気で好きになったことはあるか？」ソーは訊いた。  
ロキの全身の神経が燃え上がった。ゴクリと唾を飲み込む。もしソーがここまで自分の悩みに夢中じゃなかったら、ロキのピリピリとした様子に気づいていただろう。まさに挙動不審だ。  
「わかんない」ロキは顔が熱くなるのを感じながら小声で答えた。部屋が暗くて良かった。「たぶん、ある」  
「狂気の世界だよな、そう思わないか？」ソーは笑い声を上げた。  
（いや、あんたには何もわかってないよ、ブラザー。）  
「そうだね」咳払い。「じゃあ⋯⋯えーと、つまり。ジェーンのことは本気で好きだけど、その女の子は⋯⋯？」  
「いや」ソーは言った。「逆なんだ」  
「逆？」  
ソーは額を、次に目をこすった。まるでこの悩みがひどい偏頭痛を与えているみたいに。「俺はソーリーに恋をしているんだと思う」  
ロキの胃はズシリと重くなった。  
「それがその女の子の名前？」ほとんど悲鳴のような声になってしまう。  
「俺は心の中でそう呼んでるんだ。ソロウだから、ソーリー。本当の名前は知らない」  
ああ。かつてロキの心臓があった場所に、今は柔らかいバターの塊がある。  
「変わった名前だね」ロキは完全に無口になるのを避けるためだけに言った。  
「彼女に合ってると俺は思う」  
「どうして？」  
「ただ合ってるんだ」ため息、また顔をこする。「とにかく」ソーは言った。「俺はもう救いようがない」  
「そうかもしれないね」ロキは相変わらず小さい声で言った。  
「その上、その子にすっかり振られちまったんだ」続けて兄は言い、苦々しげに笑った。  
「そうなの？」  
「ああ。理由は俺を好きになってしまったからって。ジーザス。俺たちはいったい何をやってるんだ」ふっと息を吐く。どう見ても寝不足か、眠りが浅いのがわかる。「こんな気持ちになったのは初めてなんだ。彼女は俺だけのものだという気がする。彼女、つまりソロウのことだ。声も聞いたこともないのに！ それでも俺は⋯⋯俺には彼女を守る義務があるような気がするんだ。あの子はいつもさみしがってる。どこかにいて、悩んでいて、でも俺には助けることができない、それが⋯⋯俺はすごく無力に感じる。で⋯⋯ジェーンにはこんなふうに感じたことがないんだ。くそっ、どうすればいいのかわからない」  
心臓のことは忘れてくれ、今やロキの体の内側すべてが甘くとろけた乳製品と化している。泣き出しそうだった。でも今ロキを襲っている感情は決して悲しみではない。  
兄のたくましい肩が今はがっくりと落ちている。いつもは勇猛な青い瞳が宙をさまよっている。見慣れているはずなのに、まるで生まれて初めて見るような兄の表情。ロキは兄を抱きしめたいという強烈な衝動で全身に痛みを感じていた。  
何か究極にバカなことをしたいという衝動が、突然、ロキに襲いかかる。  
だめだ。やってはいけない。  
だいじょうぶ、何も起こらない、そうだよね？ これはちょっとした⋯⋯お遊びのようなものだ。  
くそっ、自分を抑えられない。  
「ソー、ごめん（アイム・ソーリー）」ロキはささやいた。（訳注：I'm Sorry=「僕がソーリーなんだ」と二重の意味）  
告白の重みは思ったよりもずっとロキを動揺させた。少しも楽しくはなかった。  
「なんで謝るんだ」兄は穏やかに笑った。  
ソーには想像もつかない。当たり前だ。結びつくはずがない。そうわかっていたからこそロキは言ったのだ。ではなぜこんなにも⋯⋯がっかりするのだろう？ それから体の奥からたちのぼってくる身震い、骨まで冷たくなるような寒気。もし本当にソーが気づいてしまったらどうなる？ ロキ、この愚か者。  
「何の役にも立てなくてごめん」ロキは急いで言った。  
ソーは微笑みを返した。真摯で温かい笑顔だ。ここ何年かでロキに向けられたうちで一番温かい、一番愛情にあふれた笑顔。  
「役に立ってるよ」ソーは言ってロキの脇腹を肘でつついた。痛い。「たまには殺しあう代わりに普通に話すのもいいもんだな」  
ロキは笑った。本当は冷笑したかったのに、どうしようもなく甘ったるい、にやけた、情けない半笑いになってしまった。  
「うん、たまにはね」  
「何か映画を探そう」ソーは快活な声で言ってリモコンをつかんだ。「おっ！ グーニーズ！ もう何年も観てないな」  
「僕も」  
「これにするか？」  
ロキは笑顔でうなずいた。  
「いいね」

一時間半後、ロキはそよ風のように寝室に入っていった。まるでふわふわのピンクの雲の上を歩いているみたいだった。うっかり歌でも歌ってしまいそうだ。頭のまわりを青い鳥がぱたぱたと飛び交っている。楽しかった！ ごく久しぶりの最高の時間だった。二人はバカみたいに何度も爆笑した。映画史上最高のセリフを声をそろえて叫んだ。ブランとマイキーがハグをする場面で、ソーはロキが泣きたくなってしまうような表情をした。  
幸せな気分でベッドに寝そべる。気持ち悪くないし、罪悪感もないし、変な気分でもない。後になってすべてが頭上に落ちてきてロキを粉々にするかもしれない、けれど今はもうしばらくこの気持ちの中にいたい。良いとか悪いとかではない、これはただの事実だ。ロキは兄に恋をしている、ただそれだけだった。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十章

「ねえ、目を覚まして！」  
鼻先でパチンと指を鳴らされて、ロキは瞬きをした。  
「その男の子、相当すごいのね⋯⋯」ダーシーは面白そうに言った。  
「なに？ 誰が？」  
「あんたのネット彼氏（イーベイ）よ。わっ、ダジャレ言っちゃった」  
「なに？」  
「ああもうロキ。なんでもない。ただ⋯⋯いいわ、なんでもない」ダーシーは笑って歩いていく。  
最近ロキがぼんやりしがちなのは事実だった。〝ぼんやりしがち〟では控えめすぎる。ここ数日、ロキの心がどこに迷子になっていたのかは推測するまでもない。すなわち。ロキは兄に恋をしている。おっと、オーケイ、これは小さなこととは言えない。思考がすっかり吸い取られてしまうのは当然のことだ。でもそれだけじゃないのだ。もっと重要な点は、その兄が⋯⋯ああ神様！ 兄もまたロキに恋をしているということだ。  
もちろん、この言い方はもっと正確に訂正してニュアンスを加えて先端を磨いて丸くすべきだが、しかし、ざっくりと言えば⋯⋯ソーはロキに恋をしているのだ。ロキ、つまりソロウという名前で話す（考える、行動する、感じる）のロキの分身に。いたずら好きで可愛らしくてごくたまにだけ自己嫌悪に陥る、ロキの分身。ソロウの仮面をかぶると、ロキは不機嫌ではなくなり、鎧を脱ぎ捨て、沈黙の壁も取り去る。心を開いて何でも話す。好きなこと、考えていること、欲しいもの。相手を焦らし、誘い、肩の力を抜いて気楽でこだわりも捨てる。ロキが⋯⋯そう、ロキがありのままの自分でいるときの姿だ。  
だから、ロキがぼんやりしているのも当然なのだ。惨めな気分と雲を歩くような気分が同居している。シュレディンガーの心！ ロキの恋は両想い／ロキの恋は決して叶わない。ソーの愛はリアル（ソーはありのままのロキを愛している）／ソーの愛は偽り（ソーが愛しているのは女性の体を持った相手、隣の部屋からチャットしている血の繋がった弟ではない）。なんと複雑な、なんという難題。なんというローラーコースター。そしてかわいそうなロキ。陶然と幸せに酔ったかと思えば、一分後には心が粉々に壊れている。ロキの欲しいものは手のひらの上にあり、同時に現実の入り込めないガラスの向こうに永遠に隔てられている。欲しいものは決して手に入らない／すでに持っている。  
ロキの携帯電話はジーンズのポケットで重く緊張感をまとい、その存在を主張し続ける。ロキはその状態が好きだった。まるでお守りのように、呪文のように、もうひとつの命を生み出せる魔法の札のように、可能性はいつもその中にある。素敵なことだけが待っている世界に続くポータル。けれどロキはそこに手を伸ばすことを自分に禁じていた。ファンタジーランドで我を忘れれば良いことは決して起こらない。チャットを開くたび、ロキはより深く自分の墓を掘ってしまう。自分の心を守るため、そしてもしソーにバレた場合、ロキの実際の体を危害から守るために。それでも。それでも⋯⋯。ロキはストームとの会話が恋しかった。ソロウでいることが恋しかった。夢が、二人で作り上げた幻想が恋しかった。あの忌々しい小さな画面に指先をスライドさえすれば、その幻覚はまた蘇る。すべてがそこでロキを待っている。誘惑は日に日に強くロキにその歯を食い込ませた。  
夜が一番つらい時間だった。宿題を済ませ、他の勉強もして、ディナーを終える。読書やゲームをしようとするが、何をしても大して気を紛らわせられない。ロキはベッドに横たわってひたすら落ち込む。時間は這うようにゆっくりと進む。携帯電話から意識を引き離せない。あのアプリ。魔法の杖。誘惑がロキにつきまとい続ける。  
ときどき、ロキは抵抗できなくなる。アプリを開き、ストームからの最後のメッセージを読む。恋しくて恋しくて、体の中に穴が空いて血を流して疼いてロキは叫ぶ。こんなの正気じゃない！ おまえは罪人だ──ロキは自分を叱りつける。気狂い、異常、ありえない。頭がおかしい、おかしい、おかしい、最後は傷ついて終わるだけだ。そんな真っ赤な警告サインでズキズキと痛む空洞を埋めようとする。それはロキに何の効果も及ぼさない。それどころか警告サインは少しずつその光が薄れ、勢いを失い、言葉は意味のない落書きになる。  
この精神状態と感情の中で兄の側で普通に振る舞うのは、日ごとに難しくなってきていた。今さら驚くことでもないが、ソーの存在はすべてを埋め尽くす。したがってソーの不在は世界から光を奪う。平穏はない。現実を見ろ、とロキがどんなに厳しく自分に言い聞かせても関係ない。ソーがすれ違いざまに笑いかけてロキの髪をクシャクシャと撫でれば、ロキの心には火がついて希望が理屈を打ち負かしてしまう。ソーがロキをじっと見つめれば、ロキの心は過熱状態になってその瞳にサインやヒントを読み取ろうとする。そんなもの無いとロキにはわかってる。完全にわかっている。もしソーがわずかでも真実を嗅ぎとったら、ロキはサインやヒントなんか探す必要はない。兄は遠回しなことなんかしない。まっすぐに部屋に飛び込んできてロキをボロボロになるまで殴るだろう。ああロキ、なんて悲惨で自滅的なんだ。でもどうしようもない。ソーを見るとロキはまるで、ソロウの幽霊にとりつかれてしまったようになる。逆にソロウの体にとりつくことができればいいのに⋯⋯  
くそっ、今考えてしまった。女の子の体になりかわって兄を（実の兄を！）誘惑したいと。誘惑。文字通り。神様、ああ神様、きっと僕は今学期の終わりまでもたない。夏までもたない。まだわずかに残っている理性を失ってしまう。もともと大して残っていなかったのだが。  
「ローーーーーキーーーーー！！」ダーシーが耳もとで叫ぶ。  
「なんだよ！」ロキは驚いて叫びかえし、かなり迷惑そうな顔をする。  
ダーシーはにんまりと笑っている。目には優しさと愛情があふれている。うっとうしいやつだ、ほんとに。でもダーシーはロキが好きだ。何故かは神のみぞ知る。彼女とあまり長く一緒にいるとロキの苛立ちはつのり、まあいいかと絆され、それを一日に何度も繰り返す。ダーシーはロキの腕にしがみついて肩にキスをする。ロキは微笑んで彼女の手をポンポンと叩かずにいられない。

\------

ソーの部屋から聞こえる話し声は、ここ数時間ほど、楽しげな会話から笑い声へ、やがて大声で交わす激しい議論へという変化を何度か繰り返している。ロキはうんざりしていた。トニー・スタークが部屋にいるのだ。兄と一緒にサイエンスの勉強をしている。聞こえてくる議論の白熱ぶりからすると、プロジェクト・マンハッタンと同じくらい緊迫して重要な内容らしい。気候だか電気だかと関係があるようだ。ソーは実はかなり頭が良い。彼の同級生たちには想像もつかないだろう。今はサイエンスにのめり込んでいて、理解することを心から楽しんでいる。そういうタイプに見えないだろうが。  
とにかく、ロキは二人に苛立っていた。別に今どうしても勉強しなければならないわけではない。あきらめて静かになるまで待つこともできる。しかしロキは頑固なのだ。イライラと怒って息を荒くして、堂々と壁を叩くことを選ぶ。いつもの「うるせえ」の代わりに、さっと壁の向こうが静かになるのが気持ちいい。  
しばらくして、話し声の調子が少し変わった。椅子の車輪が滑る音、フロアを歩く足音、二人の笑い声。部屋のドアが開き、ソーのハスキーな声が聞こえ、廊下を歩いていく音が聞こえる。バスルームに向かうのだろう。それから別の足音が続き、ロキのドアが軽くノックされた。  
「中に誰かいる？」  
スタークだ。  
「開いてるよ」  
細く開けたドアの隙間から、トニーの顔がのぞく。  
「やあ」  
「どうも」  
「入っていいか？」  
ロキは肩をすくめた。  
ドアが大きく開き、トニーがポケットに両手を突っ込んで入ってくる。学校では見たことがない、黒縁のメガネをかけている。トニーは優しそうで童顔で、丸い頰にいくつかニキビがある。聡明で好奇心たっぷりの茶色の目が、ロキの部屋を見渡している。正統派の秀才くんだ。  
「いい部屋だね」ポケットに手を突っ込んだままトニーが言う。Tシャツと同様、ズボンも少し大きめ。最近八十年代のファッションが復活してるのか？ 「宿題手伝おうか？」ロキが机に広げたノートや本を指して言う。  
「別にいい」ロキは言った。  
「そうか」  
かなり気まずい雰囲気になった。何か言わなければ、この部屋にいることを自然に見せなければ、とトニーは必死だ。ロキにさえわかる。そしてオーマイゴッド、トニーは⋯⋯赤面してる？  
「兄の方はもう済んだのか？」ロキは沈黙を埋めるために訊いた。なんだか変な質問だ。ロキはその言葉の響きに自分でもビクッとした。トニーをぎこちない秀才くんとバカにできる立場じゃない。  
「えーと、今晩のところは終わった」トニーは話しかけられて嬉しそうに答えた。「まだやることはたくさん残ってるけど、だいぶ片付いてきた」  
「ふうん」  
「うん、デザイン関係はだいたい終わった。あとは実戦段階だな」  
「なるほど」  
「僕の──僕の父親のワークショップを使う必要があるかもしれないな。君は来たことないよね」  
「ない」  
「よかったら、今度見にこないか？」顔がすっかりピンクになっている。「面白いぞ。圧延機とか溶接機とかいろんな部品があるんだ。かっこいいよ」自分でも不器用な言葉とぎこちない口調に気づいたのだろう、首をすくめる。かわいそうに。まるで自分で自分の頰を平手で打つか、顔を一番近い砂場に埋めたいと言いたげな様子だ。  
ロキは唇を噛んで笑いをこらえた。そんなに悪くはなかったと思う。いや、確かにひどい。でも悲惨ではない。ちょっと⋯⋯可愛いかも？  
ドアが大きく開く。  
「おい」ソーが鋭い声で言った。トニーからロキへ、またトニーへと視線を移す。険しい表情だ。〝おい、何をコソコソやってるんだ？〟という声が聞こえるかのようだ。  
「僕たちは別に⋯⋯」トニーは言いかけ、どういうわけかその言葉を言い終えられないようだった（下心がバレたと思ったのかもしれない）。そのせいで余計に状況が怪しく見えた。  
「トニーがワークショップを見せてくれるって」ロキは筋金入りの悪戯っ子らしく、わざと無邪気に言った。  
トニーの赤い顔は紫に変わった。彼を睨むソーの目は殺意をこめて細められた（なんだか楽しいぞ！）。  
「車で送ってほしいんじゃなかったのか、スターク」ソーが唸った。  
「ああ、うん、そうだね。えーと、バーイ、ロキ」  
「バイバイ⋯⋯」ロキはひらひらと指を動かし、ソーの険しい目に笑顔を返した。ああ、あの庇護欲に駆られた表情。ロキの寿命は十年延びた。さまざまな理由で最高の気分になったが、その理由のほとんどが人として間違っているものだった。  
「おまえは行動に気をつけろよ」ソーが階段を下りながら言うのが聞こえる。  
「なんだ？ 僕が何をした？」トニーが抗議している。  
「とぼけるな」とソー。  
玄関のドアが開け閉めされる音。  
ロキは窓から顔を出した。トニーとソーが車に向かって歩いていく。もう夜遅く外は静かで、ロキは二人の会話をすべて聞き取ることができた。

「弟に手を出すな、あいつはまだ十五だ」ソーが威嚇するように言っている。  
「ロキの誕生日はいつ？」車に乗り込みながらトニーが訊く。軽い口調で冗談めかしている。あるいはギリギリの危ない橋を渡ろうとしている。  
しかしソーは明らかにそれを面白いとは思っていない。ロキは真上から兄の憤怒に満ちた顔を観察した。一瞬の後、兄は車に乗り込んでドアを乱暴に閉め、やがて車は急加速して走り去っていった。  
ロキは机の前に座り、椅子をゆっくり回転させた。もう一度回転。もう一度。もう一度。ワオ。

その夜、ダーシーとメールをやり取りしながら、ロキはその不思議な場面を思い返していた。

Queen Darce［OMG！ スターク？ あの秀才くん？LOL］  
Queen Darce［秀才くんだけど可愛いよね］  
Queen Darce［それにパパがめちゃくちゃお金持ち］  
Queen Darce［知ってるでしょ？］

Lo［知らない、どうでもいいし］

Queen Darce［すごいらしいよ］  
Queen Darce［プライベートジェット、ペントハウスにプールつきのオフィス、マンハッタンの真ん中にあるんだって］

Lo［じゃ、なんでトニーはこっちに住んでるんだ？］

Queen Darce［こっちって、あのコロニアルスタイルのホワイトハウスそっくりな豪邸のこと？］  
Queen Darce［なんでだろうね］  
Queen Darce［デートに誘って訊いてみたら？( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)］  
Queen Darce［財産を相続する前に捕まえちゃいなさいよ！ 君って僕の金が目当てなのか？なんて思われないように］  
Queen Darce［婚前契約書で財産の取り分を決められちゃう前に］

Lo［君って（ユア）じゃなくて君は（ユーアー）］

Queen Darce［ここにも秀才くんが！］  
Queen Darce［ほらね？ あんたたち結ばれる運命よ］

Lo［とにかく、ソーは気にしすぎなんだよ］  
Lo［ソーはいつも僕にさみしくて惨めでいてほしいんだ］

Queen Darce［そんなことないって］  
Queen Darce［とにかくスタークと結婚しなさい！早く行動を起こして、あのお尻（ブーティ）を撫で撫でするのよ］  
Queen Darce［＊目配せ＊ 二重の意味ね。財産（ブーティ）。わかった？）］

Lo［＊目をぐるり＊］

Queen Darce［かなりいいお尻よ、知ってた？ 丸くてプリプリで美味しそう］

Lo［うわぁ⋯⋯やめろ］

Queen Darce［でもほんとよ、彼小さいけど必要なものは全部持ってる］  
Queen Darce［それにあのぷっくり唇！ ああん！ 肌も赤ちゃんみたいに綺麗］

Lo［ニキビもあるけどね］

Queen Darce［完璧な人なんていないでしょ］

Lo［君は本当に彼が気に入ってるんだな］  
Lo［自分がデートに誘えばいいじゃないか］

Queen Darce［スウィーティー、私なら彼を朝ごはんに食べちゃうわ］  
Queen Darce［女王様にはちょっと尊すぎるわね］

Lo［戦艦みたいなイアンとは違って？］

Queen Darce［イアンって見かけによらないのよ、坊や］  
Queen Darce［スタークの話に戻るけど、彼優しそうじゃない？］  
Queen Darce［秀才くん同士でくっつかなきゃね］  
Queen Darce［体育会系に対抗するために］  
Queen Darce［でも彼じゃあんたを無理やり壁に押しつけたりできなそうね］  
Queen Darce［彼の場合は洗練された会話で誘惑して、花を買って素敵なレストランに連れていってくれて、そのあとは劇とかバレエか何かに行って、それからいよいよ！ リムジンの後部座席ですっごい上手なフェラ］

Lo［＊吐きそうな絵文字＊］  
Lo［それはイアンが君にしたこと？］

Queen Darce［LOL］  
Queen Darce［高級レストランとバレエとリムジン以外はね］  
Queen Darce［あ、でも上手なクンニのやり方は私が教えてやったんだけど］  
Queen Darce［彼、今はプロよ］

Lo［ストップ］

Queen Darce［いや本当に今はすごいの、私みんなとシェアしたくなるくらい！ そしたら世界中に私がどんなに優れた愛の芸術の指導者か証明できるじゃない？］

Lo［やめてくれよ、イアンの顔がまっすぐ見れなくなるから］

Queen Darce［彼の顔見たら私の脚の間のことを考えちゃう？］

Lo［ダーシー！！DX］

Queen Darce［あんたと話すのってめちゃくちゃ楽しいわ、スウィーティXD］

Lo［とにかく、彼は僕に何の興味もないと思うよ］  
Lo［トニーの話］  
Lo［全部ソーの想像だと思う］

Queen Darce［わあああああ！ やっぱりトニーが好きなのね？！］  
Queen Darce［トニーとロキが木の下で〜♪］

Lo［ダーーーシーーー(>_<)］

ロキの携帯の着信音が鳴った。チャットアプリ。緑の点。メッセージを知らせるアイコン。わ！ どうしよう。ロキの心臓がドリルハンマーのように飛び跳ね始める。  
確認してみる。もちろんだ、我慢できるわけがない。

［Storm99がログインしました］

Storm99［プリンセス］  
Storm99［許してくれ。こんなことをしちゃいけないのはわかってる］  
Storm99［でも話したいことがあるんだ］  
Storm99［Jと別れた］  
Storm99［君のことが忘れられなくて］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ごめん、もう話しかけないって言ったのに］  
Storm99［辛すぎるんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺はずっと待ってるよ、ベイビー］

ロキは手のひらの上の画面を見た。胸の中にうずまく感情の嵐。とても言葉にはできない。興奮、歓喜、怒り、安堵、そして⋯⋯。あまりにもたくさんの感情があふれて処理しきれなかった。

Lo［ダーシー、もう行かなきゃ、またあとでね］

Queen Darce［例のネットハンサムくんのことだといいんだけど］  
Queen Darce［ね、ベイビー］  
Queen Darce［また明日ねー、ちゅっ！］

はあ、ダーシーは疲れる。  
ロキは今の状況についてもう一度考えてみた。  
どちらにしても、最初から勝負はついていたと認めなければならない。

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログインしました］

Storm99［プリンセス！:))))))］  
Storm99［OMG！ ベイビー、また会えて本当に嬉しいよ！］  
Storm99［元気だったか？ ベイビー］

ロキはすぐに本題に入った。

One_for_Sorrow5654［Jと別れてなんて言わなかったのに］

Storm99［わかってる、わかってる、でもそうするべきだったんだ］  
Storm99［彼女のためにも］  
Storm99［もう散々ひどいことをしてしまったんだから］  
Storm99［彼女と君の両方に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女に何て言ったの？ 別れる理由は？］

Storm99［事実そのまま］  
Storm99［ネットで会ったもう一人の女の子にひどいことをしてしまったって］  
Storm99［もっと大切にしたいって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女は何て？］

Storm99［話し合いたいって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでそうしなかったの？］

Storm99［言わなきゃわからないか？］

ロキはベッドに座り込み、天井を見上げた。不意に笑い出したくなった。どうやら最初の目論見どおりになったようだ。ある意味で。でもこんなのは計画と全然違う。ジェーンは怒り狂って兄を振るはずだったんだ、〝話し合おう〟なんて言うんじゃなくて。ソーは自分からジェーンとの関係をダメにしてしまった。だから厳しい教訓を学ぶこともなかった。全然計画どおりじゃない。ロキはあらゆる意味で失敗した。修復不可能な大惨事になってしまった。  
それでも、まだソーに教訓を与えることは可能だ。他人とネットでチャットセックスなんかすることの危険性について。ソーが想像もしていなかった危険性だ。ロキは最初の目論見どおり、兄の人生をめちゃくちゃにすることができる。もともと立てた計画よりもっと徹底的に、そして同時に兄を精神的に破滅させることもできる。簡単だ、ただ真実をすべて告げればいい。それで復讐は完了する。少なくともある意味での復讐だ。ああ、ロキ、おまえの人生を司る力がなんであれ、それはどうしようもなく滑稽な何かだ。古い本のページをそのまま抜き出してきたみたい。どんな文章だったっけ。〝彼らが求めるものを与えよ、しかし彼らが予想するのとは違う形で。〟神様、なんてイカれた運命なんだ。  
笑いの衝動が過ぎていった。突然、おかしくもなんともなくなってきた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どう感じればいいのかわからない］

Storm99［何も感じなくていいんだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいの？］

Storm99［君のせいじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？ そうなの？］

Storm99［君は悪くないんだ］  
Storm99［君に出会うまで別に問題ないと思ってたんだ］  
Storm99［俺のやってることについて］  
Storm99［でも本当は問題だった］  
Storm99［嘘ついたり浮気したり、俺は最低だった］  
Storm99［そんな言い方はしたくないけどね］  
Storm99［Jと別れるのは俺が決めたことだ］  
Storm99［それにチャットを始めたのももともと俺がバカなせいだった］  
Storm99［だから君は悪くない］  
Storm99［君はこのことについて何も感じなくていいんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ただ俺は君を選んだことだけ知っていてほしい］  
Storm99［何かを感じるとしたらね］

（ロキは今、枕に顔を押しつけて叫んだりなんかしていない。小さな悲鳴、人間の耳に聞こえないほど高い周波数で叫んだりしていない！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも感じないわけにいかないってわかってるでしょ］

Storm99［プリンセス、それを聞いて月に昇りそうなくらい嬉しいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私も］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ずっと考えてた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたのことがすごく恋しかった］

Storm99［ああ 俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私が言ったこと全部］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今でも本当だよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分の心が感じるものから自分を守ることなんてできない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたと一緒に感じるものから］

Storm99［俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから怖い］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私にとってはあなたが思うよりずっと複雑なんだ］

ああ、ロキ、なんとかしろ。正直に打ち明けるんだ。あるいは可能な限り正直に。このソロウは、今の状況がストームが思うよりずっと深刻なことを隠している。自分だけじゃなくて、ストームも同じくらいこの関係にのめり込むことを恐れている。収拾がつかなくなる、ソロウだけじゃない、ソーにとっても。二人の両方にとって。お互いから全速力で離れていくのが最良の選択だ。  
でもどうやって。どうやって！ なんて言って伝えればいい？ 家族とか宗教的な理由でも作って、もしバレたらソロウもストームも殺されるってことにするか？ ソロウが不治の病にかかっていてあと数ヶ月しか生きられない⋯⋯？ ダメだ、そんなこと考えもするな。控えめに言ってものすごく趣味が悪い。

どうすればいい？ どんな選択肢がある⋯⋯？  
ロキが勇気を、あるいはアイディアをかき集める前に、ストームが勢いよく話し始める。

Storm99［君はまだ若いし、こんなネットの出会いはよく批判されるけど］  
Storm99［でもこうやって運命の相手と出会った人はたくさんいる。今俺が感じてるのはまさにそれなんだ］  
Storm99［俺たちは運命の相手を見つけた］  
Storm99［俺の言ってることはわかるか？］

ああ、神様。ロキの信じるすべての神様。それと他の宗教で余ってるかもしれない神様も借りてきて何人か足して。ロキは息が止まりそうだった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私も同じように感じる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これからどうするの］

Storm99［どうしようか、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［聞いてくれ、まだ会ったこともないのに俺のこと頭がおかしいと思うかもしれないけど］  
Storm99［もう君と二度と話せないと思って俺がどんなに辛かったか⋯⋯きっと君には想像もできない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私の方だってどれだけ辛かったと思うの？］

Storm99［<333］  
Storm99［じゃあきっとわかってくれるよね］  
Storm99［こんな辛いんだから別れるのはやめよう］  
Storm99［簡単なことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［簡単じゃない、全然簡単じゃないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は怖い。この後どうなるのか］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺もだ］  
Storm99［こんな気持ちは初めてだ］  
Storm99［一緒に頑張ろうよ］  
Storm99［一日少しずつ、一緒に考えよう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうしたいけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそうすべきじゃない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうしてこれがリアルじゃないことをそんなに気にするんだ？］  
Storm99［一緒にリアルにできるよ］  
Storm99［リアルで会うことだってできる］  
Storm99［君はどこに住んでるの？］

ロキの胃がぎゅっとねじれた。まずい、これはまずい。カルト宗教の家族の話を出すときが来た。住んでる場所は南極の文明から隔離された研究所にしよう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［言えない］

Storm99［どうして］

ロキは恐怖に襲われて息を切らした。脳みそを引っ掻き回して答えを思いつこうとするあいだにも、内臓が裏返りそうになる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだそういう話は早すぎると思わない？］

あげくに思いついた答えがこれか？ この役立たず。

Storm99［そんな、俺は別に⋯⋯］  
Storm99［その］  
Storm99［何も無理に何かしようなんて思ってないよ。何か］  
Storm99［君が何か心配しているなら］  
Storm99［それが理由で訊いたんじゃない］

ロキはそこにチャンスを見つけて両手でしがみついた。可愛いジョーク作戦だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［わ、ごめんなさい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが私の弱みにつけこもうとしてるだけだなんて願ったりして］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと強引に迫ろうとしてたんだって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ストームったら！ショック！なんて思ったりして］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［最初のデートでは絶対だめ、ってやつか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰がそんなルール作ったのかな？ きっとセックス・アンド・ザ・シティの誰かだよね、そんなのクソくらえ！］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［でも真面目な話］  
Storm99［ちゃんと直接会ってこれが本物なのかどうか確かめるべきだよ］  
Storm99［のめりこんでしまってから会ってみてやっぱり合わないなんてことになる前に］  
Storm99［先にのばすほど傷つくことになる］  
Storm99［ダメならダメで早く気づいて乗り越えたほうがいい］

暗い部屋の中で、ロキはため息をついた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうそれに関しては手遅れ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今だって傷ついてボロボロになる］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうだな 俺もそうだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お願いだからその話はもうしないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［リアルで会おうってもう言わないで］

Storm99［でも⋯⋯どうして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって会ったら全部台無しになっちゃうから］

Storm99［台無しってどういう意味で］

One_for_Sorrow5654［台無しになる、信じて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私だって会いたい、でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも不可能なんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［可能ならどんなにいいかって思う］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［遠くても会いに行くし 遠距離恋愛でも俺はいい］  
Storm99［絶対に浮気もしない、本当だ。母親の命にかけてもいい］  
Storm99［誓うよ、ベイビー。俺を信じるか？］  
Storm99［今までの行動で怪しまれるのはわかってる、でも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことじゃないの］

Storm99［俺を信じる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それが問題なんじゃないの］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［調べたんだ、君が十六歳になれば俺の住む州ではもう違法じゃなくなる］  
Storm99［君の誕生日はいつ？］

ロキは兄の堂々たる偽善者ぶりに思わず鼻を鳴らした。ほんの数時間前、同じような理由でトニー・スタークを殺しそうな勢いだったくせに。  
しかし今は笑いたくなるような気分ではなかった。むしろ深く、深くため息をついて泣き出したい気分だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［おねがいだから、ちょっと待って］

ふと、アイディアが浮かんだ。天才的なアイディアだ、自分で言うのも何だが。

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ私にとってはきついの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［肉体的なことが］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あんまりリアルに近づくと怖気づいてしまうかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今はちょうどいいけど、これ以上近づこうとすると］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もう無理って思っちゃうかもしれない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君は相手が俺なら怖くないんじゃなかったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだけど、でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今はとりあえずリアルで会うことは忘れて、もう少しこのままでいたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おねがい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今こうしてることが私にとってはすごく大事なんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからダメにしたくない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［失いたくない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おねがい］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［もちろん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［怒ってる？］

Storm99［まさか、ベイビー。怒ってないよ］  
Storm99［残念だし苦しいけど、でも君の気持ちはわかる］  
Storm99［それに君がボスだ。君がいつだってボスだ、オーケイ？］  
Storm99［なんでも君の言うとおりにするよ］  
Storm99［いつでもね］  
Storm99［約束する］

ロキは喉の奥が苦しくなるのを感じながら、あくまでフェアなことをした。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしこれで不満ならチャットをやめてもいいよ］

Storm99［ダメだ］  
Storm99［いやだ、やめたくない］  
Storm99［それだけはいやだ、お願いだ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［強引なことを言って悪かった］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことはこれからも変わらない。私はそう警告したしあなたも同意したからね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［リアルで会うっていう話のこと］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これからも変わらない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［うん わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたの気持ちはわかる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたには現実のガールフレンドがいたんだから。直接会えるガールフレンドが。それでも満足できなかったんだよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にリアルで会えなくても平気？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［我慢できるはずだ］  
Storm99［愛してる］

ロキは携帯電話を取り落として両手で口を押さえた。まだこの言葉には心の準備ができていなかった。

Storm99［それだけしか手に入らないなら、それで良しとしなきゃいけない］  
Storm99［でもいつか状況が変わるかもしれないっていう希望は捨てられない。それは正直に言うよ］  
Storm99［でも今は今だ］  
Storm99［そしてもし永遠にそうならなくても］  
Storm99［永遠に君に会えなくても］  
Storm99［それでもこうすることにはそれだけの価値がある］  
Storm99［君がいない人生は嫌だ。それだけは確かにわかる］

ロキはきっともうすぐ携帯電話を胸に抱きしめて優しくキスをする。そうせずにいられないだろう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私も愛してる］

Storm99［<3333333333333］  
Storm99［ありがとう ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう？ 何それ、ストーム？］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［なんて言えばいいのかわからなくて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ何も言わなくていいよ;)］

Storm99［偉そうだぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［実際はこんなもんじゃないよ］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これからどうする？］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［君の言うとおりこのままだ］  
Storm99［それでいいか？ ベイビー］  
Storm99［君がそうしたいなら、ただ話すだけでいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ話すだけじゃ嫌だな( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)］

Storm99［XO］  
Storm99［俺を殺す気か］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やめてほしい？ 焦らすの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本気で訊いてるの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［苦しめたくないから］

Storm99［いや、いいよ］  
Storm99［いいよ、というかすごくいい］  
Storm99［君とこういうことするのが好きだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こういうこと？］

Storm99［口述の（オーラル）セックス (^_-)］

（髪の根もとから全身に震えが走る⋯⋯）

One_for_Sorrow5654［口述（オーラル）っていうかタイピングだね］

Storm99［はは］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でも俺が本当にしたいのは］  
Storm99［今本当にしたいことは］  
Storm99［君を抱きしめることだ］  
Storm99［ただ抱きしめるだけ］  
Storm99［そうしたくてたまらないよ］

ロキは唇が痛くなるほどにっこり笑いながら、同時に大粒の涙をこぼしていた。兄と自分の部屋を隔てる壁を見上げる。胸の奥深くからすすり泣きがこみあげてきて、ロキを押しつぶそうとする。

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にそうできたらいいのに］

Storm99［<333］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［他に今本当に本当にしたいことはある？3;‑>］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［両手が今どこにあるか教えて？］

Storm99［OMG、プリンセス(#*_*#)］  
Storm99［君の両手は？］

＊＊＊＊


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十一章

「ノックノック、入ってもだいじょうぶ？」  
ロキは青ざめ、パニック状態になって服に手を伸ばした。慌てすぎてズボンの正しい方に足を突っ込むまでに三回やり直さなければならなかった。Tシャツが裏返しなのに気づいてぞっとする。外で母親が待っているのに。でもこれ以上待たせたら余計気まずくなる。Tシャツは裏返しのままにしておくしかない。なんてマヌケな姿。そして次にドアの鍵を開けなければ。それで余計に怪しいと思われるだろう。そう、少し前にドアに鍵をつけたのだ。それ自体が天に向かって悪いことをしてます！と叫ぶようなものだった。額に冷や汗が滲み、両手をどうすればいいのかわからなくなる。結局両方ともポケットに突っ込み、まるでレモンのようにぎこちなく部屋の真ん中に立つことになった。  
「は⋯⋯入っていいよ！」  
マムが肘でドアを押し開けた。両手に抱えたバスケットにはアイロンをかけて綺麗にたたんだ服が入っている。  
「受け取ってくれる？」母が言った。  
ロキは駆け寄って彼女の重荷を引き受けた。ロキの服は右側に重ねてある。その束を手にとってベッドに置くとき、ロキの両手は震えていた。そのあいだ母は、曖昧な、ほとんど見えないほどかすかな微笑を浮かべ、瞳を光らせていた。それからロキと目を合わせずにからかうように言った。  
「何をしてたのか私は知った方がいいかしら？」  
ロキは顔を真っ赤に染め、でも決して非難することなく冗談めかした母親の口調にいくらか安心して答えた。  
「たぶん知りたくないと思う」  
母親はクスッと笑った。  
「ちゃんとしまっておいてね」バスケットを取り上げ、服の方を指差して言う。  
「はい、マム」  
母は最後にもう一度優しい、愛情のこもった、からかうような笑顔を浮かべた。まるでロキがまだぷくぷくした五歳の子供で、こっそりとポケットに菓子を入れて夜中に食べようと計画しているところを見つけたかのように。母がゆっくりと頭を横に振りながら微笑みを浮かべて出て行くと、ロキは大げさに瞳をぐるりと回した。

母親が階下に降りていき、ロキはまたドアを閉めた。聞こえないくらい遠ざかったことを確信してから鍵をかけ、深く静かな安堵のため息をつく。一切音を立てないようにしなければ。今のは危なかった。  
携帯電話を手に取る。すべての証拠が詰まった殺人兵器だ。写真のファイルを開くとき、ロキはまだ震えていた。そこにロキが写っている。青白くて細い裸の体を晒してポーズをとっている。と言っても全身の三分の二だけ。肩から上を写したものは一枚もない。細い尻と脚の一部。最適な角度を探して、あらゆる構図を試してみた。でも足りない、絶対的に何かが足りない。ほっそりしていて中性的ではあるが、どう見ても男の子の体だ。これじゃ全然使えない。  
ロキはベッドに突っ伏して不機嫌に黙り込んだ。はぁ。もう二時間も試している。これ以上いいアイディアが浮かばない。  
でも⋯⋯この写真は嫌だ。チャットアプリのロキのプロフィール、赤の他人のインスタから盗んできたミス・ハニートラップの写真。可愛らしくて溌剌として爽やか、性格の良さそうな、誰にでも好かれそうな女の子。地味すぎず派手すぎず、犬と楽しそうに遊んでいる。きっと友達もたくさんいて人生は楽しいに違いない。ロキは彼女を憎んでいた。彼女のすべてが憎い。顔を見たくもない。ストームが彼女の顔と体を想像しているのが嫌でたまらなかった。二人が例のことをするとき⋯⋯。そのことが日に日に耐え難くなってきていた。今では本気で怒りを感じている。ストームが片手で携帯電話を、もう片方の手でペニスを握り、あの写真を見ているところを想像すると⋯⋯ロキは彼女を殺したくなる。思い切り殴りつけたい。破壊してやりたい。  
だからストームに他に何か見るものを渡したいのだ。でも何を？ 何を送ればミス・ハニートラップの代わりになるだろうか？ ストームにとって魅力的で、興味を維持できるものでなければならない。つまり、素肌を少し見せる。より正確には、ロキの肌を。ゴクリ。  
最初にやってみたのは、Tシャツを脱いでお腹を引っ込め、くびれたウエストのように見せて写真を撮ることだった。全然ダメなアイディアだった。本当に全然ダメ。臍の下に続く産毛を剃った後でも、それはどこからどうみても男の子のウエストだった。そしてもっと問題なのは、臍そのものだ。臍はかなり個人の特徴が出るものじゃないだろうか。もしソーが気づいたらどうする？  
よし、もう一度やってみよう。今度は背中から。  
少しマシかもしれない。すべすべしているし、引き締まってはいるけど筋肉むきむきというわけじゃない。いくつかポーズを変えてみて、お尻を突き出して背中を反らせば、少しだけ女の子に近いラインが作れることがわかった。でもジーンズがせっかくの努力を帳消しにしてしまう。やっぱり男の子のジーンズに見える。何が違うのかよくわからないけど、でも確かに男の子の服だ。そこでロキはジーンズを脱ぎ捨てた。そうするともちろん、下着も脱がなければならなくなる。さらにゴクリ。そんなわけで部屋の真ん中で全裸になり、なんとか女の子として通りそうなエッチなセルフィーを撮ろうと四苦八苦していたとき、母親がドアをノックしたのだった。  
ロキは不満げに努力の結果をチェックしてみた。くそっ、腕が二メートルくらいあれば、またはあのバカっぽいセルフィー・スティックがあれば。鏡の中では女の子で通りそうなくらいもっとフェミニンに見えるのに、なぜか写真だと同じにならない。意外にも、ロキは〝男らしすぎる〟みたいだ。笑える。  
とにかく、この写真じゃダメだ。全然セクシーじゃないし誘惑にもならない。あのチャーミングなミス・ハニートラップにはとてもかなわない。くそっ、あんな女。ああ、本当に憎い。インスタで彼女を見つけた日を呪ってやる。

ドアベルは聞こえなかった。でも母親が一階から叫ぶ声は聞こえた。  
「ロキ！ ダーシーが来てるわよ！」  
「今行く！」ロキは叫び返した。  
ロキは服を頭からかぶった。少し前にダーシーから電話がかかってきてショッピングモールに行こうと誘われたときに選んでおいた服だ。髪を整え、鏡をちらりと見る──合格。階段を駆け下りながら、兄の寝室のドアを一度だけちらりと見た。ドアは閉まっているが、部屋の中に兄はいない。またスタークの家に行っているのだ。最近はスタークの父親のワークショップを訪ねていることが多い。例の超秘密プロジェクトを進めて、今年のサイエンス・フェアで優勝しようと目論んでいるらしい（家族で勉強オタクなのはロキ一人だと思っていたのに！）。  
そのおかげで、最近増えかけていた兄弟で過ごす時間は急激に減少していた。習慣として根づくほどの時間は経っていなかったけれど、物足りなくて辛くなるのにはじゅうぶんだった。考えようによっては普通に戻っただけだ。でも以前もその普通がつまらなかったし、今でもやはりつまらなかった。  
ロキにとってはかなり混乱させられる状況でもあった。ソーには弟のために使う時間はない、でもソロウのために使う時間はある。ほとんど毎晩一時間はソロウとチャットするために確保するし、少しでもチャンスが訪れればチャット以上のこともする。だからある意味でロキは自分自身に嫉妬しているとも言えるのだった。何なんだ一体⋯⋯？  
ただし。確かに頭がおかしくなりそうではあるが⋯⋯ここまで来て自分が二つに分裂することなどロキが気にしているかと言えば？ 弟としての自分とネット彼女としての自分という残酷な分裂に苦しんでいるかと訊かれれば？ いや、全然。今受け取れるだけのものを受け取り、そしてそのことに感謝するしかない。そして何もかも狂ってるし病んでることについて、今でもくよくよ悩んでいるか？ 近親相姦とその純然たる狂気について。んー、別に？ ロキはときどき、少なくとももう少し警戒すべきだ、と思う。けれど実際にはそんな気持ちさえ起こらない。罪悪感。恥。どちらも感じていなかった。  
だからってどうすればいいって言うんだ、とロキは思う。治す薬なんかあるのか？ 毎回のチャットのあとベルトを外して、自分で自分を鞭打てばいいのか？ これが異常な行為だと忘れないように、罪に相応の苦痛を受けるように？ だけど、今の状況が突拍子もなく狂っているならば、それを罰する行為だって同じことだ。今は苦しみたくないんだ、悪いけど。しばらくこのまま流れに身をまかせる。そしてその流れの先が滝になって地球の横から落ちていくなら、もうそれでもいい。そこにたどり着く前にやらなきゃいけないことがある。  
  
土曜日の朝のショッピングモール、ダーシーと一緒。混んでいるが、耐えられないほどじゃない。ダーシーは新しいジーンズが〝ぜーーーーったい〟必要だと言う。それにコスメの店はバーゲンセールスをしていて、スキニージーンズに合う上げ底の靴が欲しくて、スパンコールでできた巨大な頭蓋骨のついためっちゃかっこいいTシャツを前に見たことがあって、ネイルサロンの五十パーセント引きのクーポンが今週末に期限が切れるから絶対に使わなきゃいけなくて⋯⋯  
「ねえ！ こちら地球、ロキさーん！」  
また鼻先の一インチのところで指をパチンと鳴らされて、ロキは瞬きをした。  
「なんだよ！ ちゃんと聞いてたよ」ロキは抗議した。  
ダーシーは愛情を込めた、子供を見守るような微笑みを浮かべて首を横に振った。  
「あんたって救いようないわね、わかってる？ 役立たず。もう終わってる。そのストームって男の子、よっぽどあんたを骨抜きにしたのね。あのさ、それで実際に会ったらどうなっちゃうと思う？ 安らかに眠れ、ロキよ。気の毒なロキは死んでしまった」  
ロキは何も答えなかったが、唇に浮かぶバカみたいなニヤニヤ笑いがすべてを物語っていた。  
「とにかく、今話してたとおり」ダーシーは会話を再開させた。勝手に決めた今日一日の予定について、そこにときどきボーイフレンドのイアンとの近況を交えつつ、歩きながら話し続ける。  
突然、ダーシーがロキの腕をつかんだ。  
「オーマイゴッド、私死にそう！ あれを見てよ！」  
女性の下着の店だ。つまり、ランジェリーショップ。ロキがいつも絶対にチラリとも見ないように気をつけるタイプの店。さもないと周りの人に変態だと思われるかもしれないから（はぁ、なんて笑える皮肉！）。ダーシーはうっとりとしてウィンドウのディスプレイを覗き込んでいる。そこにはグレーでつるつるした個性のないサイズ０のマネキンが、レースやストラップの濡れたように見える黒い下着を身につけている。ダーシーはロキの腕をひっつかんで、店の中へと引きずり込んだ。

「それで？ どう思う？」二分後、ブラとパンティのセットを鏡の前で服に押し当てながら、ダーシーが訊いた。「エロいのに上品。まさに私のためって感じ、もう体外離脱しそう」  
ロキはくすくす笑った。ダーシーのことはかなり好きになっていた。彼女は今、鏡を見ながら、裸にそれを身につけた自分の姿を想像しているのだろう。気づくとロキも同じことをしていた。そして一瞬、友人の色っぽくてメリハリのある体型が羨ましくなった。ダーシーは自分に合うサイズの服がないといつも不満を言う。でもちょうどぴったりの服を見つけると、まるで五十年代のハリウッド女優みたいに見える。とても女らしい。  
「まあ、そうだね」ロキはそれだけ言った。  
「情熱的に同意してくれありがとう」ダーシーは言った。「あ、あそこに試着室がある」  
ダーシーが試着しているあいだ、ロキは二人の手持ち無沙汰そうな男性の隣に座った。二人とも大量の女性用下着に囲まれて、なんの関心もない様子を装っている。女性下着はなんでこんなに威圧感があるんだろう。三人ともすっかり気圧されていた。  
ロキは無難な目の前のパジャマコーナーを見ることにした。スヌーピーやらミニーマウスやらの寝心地よさそうなコットンのパジャマセットの横に飾られているあれは⋯⋯なんて呼ぶんだっけ？ ネグリジェ？ レースたっぷりで半透明の小さな生地、まったく透明な部分もあれば、意図的に不透明にしている部分もある。ビンテージ風のシルクのパンティや露出部分の多いパンティとセットになっているもの、ほとんど裸同然じゃないかというTバックとセットのもある。たまらなく魅惑的で卑猥、とてもフェミニン。  
待てよ。  
「やっぱりいいわ、買わない」ダーシーが試着室から飛び出してきて言った。「濡れた感じの生地はただのビニールだし、全然伸びないの。サランラップみたいにくっついて、脱ぐとき皮膚も一緒に剥がれちゃいそう。それにストラップが食い込んでお尻がマフィンみたいに見えるし⋯⋯ねえ、何見てるの？」  
ダーシーがロキの視線を追った。目をそらしてもすでに遅く、ロキは三段階ほど頰を赤くした。  
「わあ、いいんじゃない？ 私の着るタイプじゃないけど、でも⋯⋯」  
ロキの動揺は放射性レベルに達したらしい。ダーシーのすべて見透かしたような、悟ったような微笑み。まったく鞭みたいに鋭いやつだ。ロキに関することとなるとテレパシーが使えるらしい。怖い。  
「あの濃い緑色のセット」ダーシーはささやいた。「ゴージャス」  
「うん、いいね」ロキは深く考えていないふりをして言った。  
「例のストームくんがこういうの好きなの？ んんん⋯⋯俺ちょっと変態っぽいのが好き」  
「黙れ」ロキは小声で言った。まるでお湯が沸いたヤカンみたいに、耳から蒸気が吹き出しそうだった。  
ダーシーはのんびりとランジェリーに近づいていった。ラックからLサイズを取り出し、一度ロキを振り向いて見てから、次にMサイズを取る。鏡に向かって自分に当ててみせる。そのすぐ後ろにロキが立っている。  
「スーパーセクシー」ダーシーは言った。  
「そう思う？」ロキは小声で言った。  
「これを着てるあなたを見たら、きっと彼完全に正気を失うわ」ダーシーは唇をほとんど動かさずにささやいた。  
ロキはそれを身につけている自分を想像した。訂正。それを身につけている自分を想像しようとした。できない。  
「ストッキング」ダーシーが断固として言った。「ストッキングが必要。もちろんガーターベルトも」  
「オーマイゴッド、ダーシー⋯⋯」ロキは熱くて真っ赤になった顔をこすりながらぶつぶつと言った。  
「何？ 何か問題でも？」ダーシーは横柄な調子で挑むように言った。  
「まさか（シュアリー）本気じゃないだろ？ だって⋯⋯」  
「もっちろん本気よ。あとシャーリーって呼ばないでよね」（訳注：コメディ映画の有名なセリフ）  
ダーシーはウィンクをしてさっさとショッピングに取り掛かった。

「私を信じて」三十分後、ショッピングバスケットの中身をレジにぶちまけながら、ダーシーが言った。ロキが支払いをする。黒いベルベットの縁取りと濃い緑のレースでできたキャミソール、細いTバック、ストッキングにガーターベルト。  
微妙な瞬間が何度かあった。店員がダーシーには絶対Lサイズが合うと言い張り、違うサイズを取ってきてくれとリクエストしなければならなかったのだ。  
「私のじゃないの」「プレゼントなんだ」二人はナーバスになって同時に叫んだ。かなり怪しい雰囲気を醸し出してしまったが、偶然、二人の説明は一致することになった。店員は訝しげな目で二人を見た。とはいえ、そんなことにいちいち丁寧に対応するほどの時給はもらっていないらしい。  
「それならレシートを捨てないで取っておいてくださいね、万が一その女性があとで交換する場合のために。ボトムの方は返品不可です。だからサイズが合ってるかよく確認してください」  
ダーシーは愛想よく笑い、ロキは内心ふう、と安堵のため息をついた。

次の目的地、ダーシーの家。正確に言うと、ダーシーの小さなウォークイン・クローゼットの中だ。  
「早くーーーー、見せてよ、もう！」ダーシーが呼んでいる。「絶対完璧なはず。早く出てきて」  
クローゼットの中には鏡がないので、ロキには自分の視界に入る部分しか見えない。グリーンのキャミは体に張りつき、黒い縁取りはコルセットを思わせる垂直のラインを描いている。柔らかくて着心地がいい、でも今まで着たことのないタイプの布地だ。どう感じるべきなのかよくわからなかった。黒のTバックの方は、紐が尻の谷間に食い込んで常にその存在を意識させられる。股間のものが堂々と飛び出ないようにちょうど良い位置に納めるのだってひと苦労だ、いや真面目な話。ストッキングは履いたときにどこか破れてしまったような気がするし、バックシームをまっすぐに揃える難しさは悪夢みたいだった。仕上げにガーターをストッキングのレースの淵に取り付けるのは死ぬほど面倒で、永遠に終わらないかと思った。だんだんイライラしてくるくらいだった。まとめて言うと、居心地悪いし自分をものすごくバカみたいに感じた。  
「ロキ、出てこないならもう食べ物のボウルとペット用のトイレを持ってきて、これからあんたのことミスター・フラッフィーって呼ぶわよ」（訳注：アスベストのニックネーム）  
「わかったわかった、ちょっと待って⋯⋯」ロキはぶつぶつと言った。希望と自尊心を超えた場所から来るあきらめのため息をつき、ドアを開ける。腕を体に巻きつけて意味もなく隠しながら、よろよろとクローゼットの外に出た。  
ダーシーは下顎をがくんと落として、目を大きく見開いた。ロキは恥ずかしさに顔をこすった。爆笑が聞こえるのを待つ。  
「なんなのこれ」荒い息。「クッソむかつく」さらに荒い息。「あんたってほんとに⋯⋯」  
「なに？」ロキは急に心配になっておずおずと訊いた。  
「スーパーモデルみたい！ って言いたかったのよ！」ダーシーは叫んでぴょんぴょん跳ねながら近づいてきた。ロキの体をつかんであちこちに回転させる。「脂肪なんかひとかけらもないし！ 当たり前だけど！ それに何なのこのお尻！ めっちゃ不公平！ あんたなんか大っ嫌い！」  
そんなふうに叫びながらダーシーはずっと耳から耳まで大きく口を引き延ばしてニヤニヤしていて、ロキは嬉しいと同時にやや困惑していた。嬉しいのはダーシーが気持ち悪がらなかったからで、困惑しているのはついに彼女が狂ったみたいに見えるからだ。  
「じゃあ、いいと思う？」ロキは訊いた。確かめないと安心できないと認めるのは恥ずかしくなかった。悲鳴だけじゃ安心できない。言葉が必要だった。たくさんの言葉、はっきりとポジティブでこれ以上なく情熱的な言葉が。  
「いいと思うか？ いいと思うかですって？」ダーシーは憤慨して繰り返した。「彼の血管は爆発するわよ、あんたのあの彼！ 絶対写真送ってあげて！ 彼きっと気が狂うわ！」  
ロキは顔を赤らめ、やっと勇気を振り絞ってダーシーの全身鏡で自分を観察した。午前中と変わらず肩が広くて筋肉質だったけれど（何年も水泳をやってるおかげだ）、キャミがすべてを変貌させていた。渦巻くレースは絶妙な具合に半透明で、ロキの少年らしい下腹を覆い隠している。コルセットを模した縦のトリムが、実際には存在しない曲線の錯覚を見せる。肩でさえ、レースのストラップの下で実際より柔らかく、ほっそりとして見える。  
「こんなお尻が手に入るなら私死んでもいい。まじで死ぬ。ほら見て、もう死んでる私」  
ロキはくるりと回転して細いTバックに縁取られた自分の尻を見た。普段ブリーフやタイトなボクサーを履いていると強調される引き締まった形が、不思議と丸く、ふっくらとして見えた。そしてガーターベルトが脚と銅を区切ってヒップを作り出し、ストッキングのおかげで骨ばった膝や筋張ったふくらはぎがより柔らかく見える。両腕をあげて、お腹を引っ込めて、背中を反らして、今朝やってみたみたいにお尻を突き出せば⋯⋯。オー。マイ。ゴッド。いけるかもしれない。  
「めっちゃセクシー！ ほんとにあんたなんか嫌い」ダーシーが言った。  
ロキは鏡の中のセクシーな男の子に微笑みかけた。  
「ダーシー、（咳払い）、もしよかったら⋯⋯写真撮ってくれない？」

クローゼットのドアは背景にぴったりだった。クリーム色で、窓から差し込む午後の光は柔らかく、明るさもちょうどいい。それに場所を特定するような模様もない。たとえソーがこの部屋を訪れたとしても（その可能性は極めて低いが）決して気づかないだろう。そこまでの特徴がない。パーフェクトだった。  
「どんなポーズを⋯⋯あ、待って！ 顔はだめ！」  
「なんで？ 彼あなたの顔見たことあるんでしょ？ ないの？」  
ロキは青ざめた。  
「そうだけど、でも⋯⋯アカウントのハッキングとかよく聞くじゃないか？ リベンジポルノとかさ」うまいこと素早く反応できた、さすが頭の回転が早い、ポイント追加。  
「彼そんなことしそうなタイプ？」  
「いや、でも⋯⋯今までそういう目にあった人たちだって予想しなかったんだろうし。後悔するより慎重にしたほうがいいと思って」  
「何でもお好きなように、クレバー・ボーイ」ダーシーはそう言ってウィンクをした。

（十五分後。）  
「スウィーティー、もっとリラックスしてよ。なんか硬いわ」  
ロキははっと息を吐いた。自意識過剰で身動きが取れない自分がもどかしい。うまくいかない。一体これは誰のアイディアだ？ 何を考えていたんだろう。  
「努力はしてるよ」ロキは弱々しく反論した。自分で自分に苛立って、つい不機嫌になる。  
「オーケイ、わかった。やってやろうじゃないの、さもなきゃダーシー・ルイスの名がすたる。さあ、深呼吸して。そうそう、吸って、吐いて、吸って。吐いて。髪を振ってみて。いいからやって。もっと大きく振るの、早く。そうそう！ 内なるティナ・ターナーと交信するのよ。両手をドアについて脚を開いて。これから私にボディタッチ検査されるみたいにね。さっきのお尻のやつやってみて、あのセクシーな動きまた見てみたい。はい、じっとして。息を吸って。あんたは今マドンナ、レディガガ、ジェシカ・ラビット！ おっ、いいね！」  
そんな調子がしばらく続き、二人はいくつかのポーズを試した。ロキは頑張ってダーシーの指示通りに動いた。片足をベッドにあげて。ストッキングを履くときみたいにね。次は両腕を上げて、背中をそらして、髪をかき上げて、そうそう。片手を腰に。ヒップを傾けて、足首を交差させて。次は私のヒールを履いてみて。体を二つ折りにしてかがんで。足首を握ってみて。いいからやって、私を信じて。  
「あんたってまじで最高にホットな女よ、ロキ」ダーシーが言う。「ヴィクトリアズ・シークレットのエンジェルよりホットなランジェリーモデルになれる！ 気の毒なストームくんはもう終わりね。次はベッドの上で撮影しよう。ちょっと待って、私黒いシーツ持ってたはず⋯⋯」  
こうしてロキはダーシーのベッドの上でランジェリー姿でポーズを取り、挑発と気品のバランスを苦労して探すことになった。仰向けになって、膝を立てて、脚を組んで。うつ伏せになって、膝下をあげて、足首を交差させて。横を向いて、片足を前に出して、肘で頭を支えて、腿を撫でて。次は後ろから、次は前から。次は両手と膝をついて、色々な角度から。  
「おおおおっ、だんだんその気になってきたみたいね？」  
「うるさい」ロキは真っ赤になって言い返したが、少しずつ大きく育つ情熱は小さな布地では隠しきれなかった。こんなポーズのせいだ、ダーシー、早く撮影を終わらせてくれ⋯⋯  
「で、このうちの何枚かをストームくんに送るのね？」ダーシーは楽しそうに言った。二人はベッドに並んで座り、頭を突き合わせて小さな撮影会の成果物を順番に見ていた。  
「まだわからない」ロキは嘘をついた。（送る、もちろん送る。ミッション達成、それも完璧に。ミス・ハニートラップ、おまえはクビだ。クビどころじゃない、完敗、消去。悔しがれ、女。せいぜいこの写真を見て泣くがいい。）  
「ところで、これ見て思い出したわ」ダーシーは言って立ち上がり、クローゼットをかき回した。「ハッピーバースデー、スウィーティー」濃い赤のサテンっぽい紙にラッピングされた、小さな長方形の箱を手に持って戻ってくる。  
「まだ二週間先だよ」  
「それまで取っておこうと思ったんだけど、でも今すぐ使えると思うの。その写真をストームに見せるときにね」  
ロキは疑い深げに顔をしかめた。  
「じゃ、いらない？」ダーシーは口を尖らせる。  
「オーケイ、ちょうだい」  
ロキは不安を感じながら包装紙を開いた。なんだか悪い予感がする⋯⋯  
「な⋯⋯なんだよ、これ？」ロキの目は飛び出しそうなほど見開かれ、頰は燃えるように赤くなった。（クールなロキはどこへ行ってしまったんだ。ああ恥ずかしい）  
ダーシーはロキの隣に腰をおろし、箱を奪い取って開き、中身を見せた。  
「これは特に初心者向けタイプ。細い方でまずは慣らして、準備ができたら今度はこっちを使う」  
ロキはバカみたいに目を丸くしていた。バカみたいな上にひどく赤面している。正直に言うと、こういうものの実物を見るのは生まれて初めてだった。  
「どう思う？ キレイでしょ？」  
二本の鮮やかなピンクのシリコン製ディルド。  
「本物に近いタイプを選んだんだ。これを例の彼だと想像して使うなら、本物っぽい方がいいでしょ？ 色は⋯⋯本物そっくりに作ったやつは高くて変えなかったから、どうせならファンキーなのがいいと思ったの。でも最高品質のシリコンよ。ちゃんと手入れすれば何年も保つ。どんなにしょっちゅう使ってもね」ダーシーは眉毛を上下に動かして見せた。  
実に本物そっくりだ。気づけばロキは両手に一本ずつペニスを握っていた。片方は細く、もう片方は太くて長い。丸い先端、リアルな血管、裏筋。心地よい重み、柔らかく曲がるけれど握ればしっかり手応えがある。  
「バイブとして使うならスイッチはここね。ちゃんと電池とローションも入れておいたよ、私ってすごく親切だから」  
ダーシーは細い方のディルドで説明した。ロキの手の中でそれが震え始める。ロキはまるで噛み付かれたみたいにそれを取り落とした。ダーシーはくすくす笑った。ロキはまだ言葉が見つからなかった。  
「何も言わなくていいわよ、スウィーティー」ダーシーは二本のディルドを箱に戻し、頭の悪い子供を労わるようにロキの背中をポンポンと叩いた。「お礼はあとでいいわ。だって絶対にあとで私にめちゃくちゃ感謝するから」ロキの頰にキスをする。「このおもちゃがたくさんの幸せを運んできますように。あんたにも、ストームにも」

「今日は楽しかった？ ダーリン」帰宅すると、マムがキッチンから声をかけた。  
ロキは答えをもごもごと返しながら、その隣をすり抜けて直接部屋に向かった。たったひとつの重要な目的のために。この極秘の品、シリコンのディルド二本、そして携帯電話にたっぷり保存したランジェリー写真を隠す場所を見つけなければ。  
階段でソーとすれ違い、肩がぶつかる。  
「なんだよ、俺になんか恨みでもあるのか（ホワッツアップ・ユア・アス）？」とソーがむっとして言う。  
ロキは大げさに首をすくめる（いつも勘が冴えてるな、ブラザー！）。  
ドアを閉め、鍵をかけ、ロキはパニック気味に部屋を見回した。まるでバックパックの中に十秒以内に片づけないと爆発する爆弾があるみたいに。安全で完全に隠せて誰かがうっかり見つけないような場所。そんなのどこにもない。  
頭の中で、ダーシーのセールストークの続きがまだ流れている。「端っこに吸盤がついてるの、バスルームの壁とか、床とか、椅子とかにくっつけるための。上にまたがって自分に突っ込めるのよ。フェラの練習もできるし。優しくお口で愛してるところなんか見せたら、きっと例の彼氏は意識が飛んじゃうわよ。まだスカイプとかやったことないの？」

「あと五分でディナーよ！ 降りてきてテーブルをセットしてちょうだい！」フリッガの声が下から聞こえる。「ソー？」  
「はい、マム！」  
「ロキ？」  
「ちょ⋯⋯ちょっと待って！」ロキは口ごもった。  
とりあえず引き出しに入れよう、Tシャツの下に隠して。あとでもっと安全な場所を探さなくては。  
（バスルームの壁にくっつけて自分に突っ込む⋯⋯細い方から初めて、体を慣らして、気持ちよくなってきたら⋯⋯）だめだ、今考えることじゃない。ロキは股間を調整して、あまり興奮しないことを考えようとした。でも難しい、すごく難しい。きつい。ああ、そんな言葉だめだ！

皿やカトラリーを持ってキッチンを出入りしながら、ロキは顔を下に向け、変なことを考えるな、と頭の中で自分に叫んだ。ペニスもダメ、ディルドもダメ。勃起も、きゅうりも、長細い飛行船も、ズッキーニも、バナナも、ナスも⋯⋯そこまで考えたところでソーの声が聞こえる。  
「マム、今日のディナーは何？」  
「ソーセージの煮込みよ！」母が発表した。「だいじょうぶ、ロキ？ ちょっと顔色が⋯⋯」


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十二章

両親の年齢差を実感するのは、たとえば今日のような日だ。土曜日の午後。母はジムに行っている。父は濡れたセメントの袋みたいにカウチに沈み、胸に首をめり込ませて、いびきをかいている。  
建前上は、土曜日の午後は父と息子の時間だった。オーディンとソーはテレビのスポーツ番組を見ながら感動を分け合って父子の絆を深めることになっている。確かに、ソーはオーディンの隣にいる。大きなボウルからナッツをつかみ取っては食べ、週末に一本だけ許されているビールをごくごく飲んでいる。一方が眠りこけていて、もう一方が携帯電話に気を取られている状態で（友達と連絡を取って夜の約束を取りつけているんだろう）、どれほどの絆が深められるのかは不明だ。でもとにかくそれを趣旨として、もう数ヶ月の間、父と息子は忠実にこの習慣を守っていた。まあ、そういう心がけ自体が大切なのかもしれない。  
ロキにとっては、激しい接触型のスポーツは趣味じゃなかった。ロキのカレッジ入学が近づけば、あなたも父親との絆を深める時間を持ちなさい、とマムは言い出すかもしれない。でも今はまだ、ロキは土曜日の午後に家にいる必要はなかった。けれど二階の自分の部屋に閉じこもって過ごすのは以前ほど楽しくない。今みたいにソーが家にいて、かつ寝室の外にいるときは。そう、ロキは最近、屋外の新鮮な空気の中で活動するようになったのだ。今朝も二時間ほど庭で過ごして、体にぴったり張りつく白いタンクトップで芝を刈るソーの隣で、生垣を剪定した。マムはショックを受けていた。誰もロキに頼んでないのに！ 生垣はそれほど伸びていなかったし、来週まで待っても良さそうだった。ロキは待てなかった。作業が終わると、兄弟はポーチに座って心地よい沈黙の中でコークを飲んだ。ジョークを交わしたりもした。最高の時間だった。  
ロキは携帯を持ち歩いていた。当然だ。様々なことに使う小さな道具。どこかに一人でいるときに、気まずくならないための心強い盾（ロキを忙しそうに見せ、リアルが充実してるみたいに、あるいは何か目的があるように見せてくれる）。現実よりも楽しくて遠い場所に移動できるポータル。誰かの視線を避けるときに覗き込める魔法のお守り。そして先週末、ダーシーとの小さな撮影会以降は、とても危険でとてもデリケートな大量殺戮兵器、死に至る毒をつめたボトルになった。万が一誰かがその中身にアクセスすれば、おそらく血が流れる。だからもちろん、この数日、ロキはどこへ行くのにもそれを決して手放さないようにしている。絶対に視界の外には置かない。シャワーを浴びている時でさえも。パワフルで致命的な小さな武器。  
安全な自分の部屋の中で、ロキはこの一週間ずっと写真をいじっていた。明るさとかコントラストを調整するだけではなく、切り取ったり形を変えたりまた切り取ったり、ほんのわずかでもロキだとわかるような特徴が残らないように加工していた。それと⋯⋯認めよう、それ以上のことも少しやった。筋張って男っぽく見える筋肉を消して、体毛が見える場所にいくつかエアブラシをかけた。もともと毛深いわけじゃないけど、ロキの知るほとんどの女の子は脚や脇を剃ったりワックス脱毛している。それがロキの目指す姿だった。普通の女の子。足りない場所をもう少しふっくらさせようか、とちらりと考えたが、その考えは即座に、嫌悪感とともに捨てた。この写真がロキであることに意味があるのだ。ロキ以外の誰でもないという事実に。それはプライドの問題だった。  
とにかく、熱心で徹底的で、ここまでくると過剰なほどの加工作業の末に、写真の準備はできた。いつでも送信できる。もう携帯電話に何日も保存してあるのだ。これ以上何を待つ理由がある？ 後戻りできないレッドラインをもう何度も超えてきたのだ。とっくに大文字のFで始まるファックな状況だ、写真があってもなくても。今さら何を気にする？ また一本レッドラインを超えたからって？  
でもやっぱり。でも、やっぱり。  
こんな調子で、ロキはもう一週間もずっと二つの気分の間を行ったり来たりしていた。やめておけ、思いとどまれ。／なにぐずぐずしてんだ、ビッチ。  
「さっさとボールを投げろ！」ソーがテレビに向かって唸る。  
オーディンは片目を半分開き、すぐにいびきを再開した。  
ソーのビールは空になっていた。ソーはオーディンをちらりと見てから、二杯目を取りに立った。ロキはそれまで考えていたことをすべてストップし、キッチンに歩いていく兄の姿に意識を集中した。兄は柔らかい素材のスウェットパンツを履いていて、その下には何もつけていない（はずだ、賭けてもいい）。これは刺激が強すぎる。いちいち動作が激しい兄──重心を移動させ、身じろぎし、脚を組んだりほどいたり。そしてときどき腰を揺すり上げ、尻の谷間に食い込む布地を調整しようとする。布地は上がっては落ち、張り付いては緩み、その度に素肌が見え隠れする。ロキは自制心のかけらをかき集めて、じろじろ見まいとした。  
ああ、めちゃくちゃ疲れる。こんなのやっぱり死ぬほど変だ⋯⋯何しろこれはソー、兄のソーなのだから⋯⋯それでもロキは歩いていくソーの腰の動きを目で追わずにいられない。そしてロキは必死で、とにかく必死でそれ以上は目で追うまいとする。正面を向いて戻ってくるときに目に入るものを⋯⋯。スイート・マザー・オブ・ゴッド、僕は異常だ、異常すぎる。ロキが夢中で見ているのは兄の股間だ、薄い布地の下で自由に揺れるソレだ。  
さらに困ったことには。ソーの学年には今ちょっとした流行があった。男子生徒たちが髭を生やし始めたのだ（身体的に生やせる男子生徒たちは、という意味だが）。誰でも髭のおかげで少し大人に、男らしく、つまり基本的に少しかっこよく見える。ましてやソーの場合は。オーマイゴッド、ソー！ 彼のセクシーさは何倍にもパワーアップされてしまった。とにかく⋯⋯ワオ。誰もソーには勝てない。コンテストの必要なし。試合は飛ばして先に優勝杯を渡せ。ライバル候補たちよ、彼を見て泣け。神と競争できる奴なんかいない。  
ロキはときどき、今さらのように呆然となる。こんなことがありえるだろうか。ロキはこの人類の究極の達成物のような存在とともに育ち、それなのに一度も本当の意味でソーがどれほど美しいかに気づかずにいた。もちろん魅力は目に入っていたし、頭でわかってもいた。でもこんな気持ちをかきたてられることは今までなかった。こんなふうに呆然として、畏怖に打たれて黙り込むことなんてなかった。  
そして今、ロキはその感覚の中で我を忘れ、ソーを見つめている。トランス状態になっている。調和のとれた端正な顔立ち、けれど決してつまらないとか個性がないということじゃない。眉をひそめたときの目の鋭さ、楽しそうなときの瞳のきらめき。整った口もとは、ひとたび微笑めば部屋中を明るく照らす。そして今やあの髭。ソーを一段と思慮深く見せ、数年大人びて見せ、柔らかさや子供っぽさを消して成熟した男のように見せている。撫でたらいかにも気持ち良さそうだ。ロキは最近何度か〝触らせてくれないか〟ともう少しで頼みそうになっては思いとどまっていた。  
「俺の顔になんかついてるか、スマーフ？」兄が訊いた。  
ロキは驚いて我に返った。  
「ディナーの食べ残しが」ロキは素早く切り返した。顎をあげてソーの顔を指し、曖昧にジェスチャーで示す。「パンくずをそこに貯めといて夜食か何かにするのか？」  
ソーはロキの方を向いて笑い（ああ、あの顎をぐっと広げる笑み、雷に打たれたような気分になる）、口の周りの短い髭を撫でる。  
「そういう使い方も便利だな」ソーは言う。機嫌が良さそうだ。「おまえも髭を生やしたらどうだ？ おっと悪い、気遣いが足りなかった。まだ生えてこないんだったな」また笑い声を立てる。別に意地悪で言ってるんじゃない。ただ⋯⋯すごくソーらしいだけだ。ロキは気にしなかった。  
「ははは」ロキはわざと棒読みで言った。少し黙ってから訊いてみる。「うっとうしかったりするの？」  
「何がだ、髭か？ 生え始めは少し痒かったな。今は毎日剃らなくていいのが楽でいい」  
「その楽さなら僕もよく知ってるけど？」ロキは皮肉を言った。また短い沈黙。「でも年とって見えるよ」  
「それが目的だろ」  
「なんで？」  
「子供っぽく見えないようにするためかな」ソーは肩をすくめた。  
「IDなしで酒を買うためじゃなくて？」  
兄は笑った。ハスキーで温かい笑い声。  
「似合ってるよ」ロキは言った。軽くそう言って終わりにするつもりだった。こんなふうに赤面するつもりじゃなかった。ロキは慌てて携帯電話に視線を落とし、ソーが気づいていないことを無言で祈った。  
ソーは人差し指を銃のようにロキに向け、想像上の引き金を引いて舌で銃声代わりの音を立てた。ウィンク。  
「ありがとう、スマーフ」  
スマーフ。くそっ。ロキは歯を噛みしめる。理不尽な怒りが湧いてくる。理不尽なのは、ソーがロキをそう呼ぶのは今に始まったことじゃないからだ。子供の頃の昔からそう呼んでいる。でも今、ロキは携帯電話を兄の頭に向かって、特に目を狙って投げたい衝動と戦わなければならなかった。  
そしてもうひとつの衝動が、どうしても、どうしても抑えきれなかった。  
こんな気分で大事な決断をしてはいけない。こんなふうに衝動にかられて、最近どれほど困った状況に自分を追い込んでしまったか。ああ。ロキ、まったく、まだ教訓を学んでいないのか？（やめておけ、思いとどまれ。）これだけバカなことをたくさんしておいて。たくさん。ああ。  
⋯⋯じゃ、もうひとつ追加するくらいなんてことないか。（なにぐずぐずしてんだ、ビッチ。）  
ロキは携帯電話を握りしめる。  
スマーフ？ よし、スマーフを見せてやろうじゃないか。  
ロキは写真アルバムを開き、さっと全体に目を通した。と言ってももう何日も前から目をつけている写真が一枚あった。立ち姿の一部、両手で髪をすくいあげるポーズ。顔は右側の見えない窓に向けられ、腕で表情が隠れている。深い緑色のサテンのキャミ、黒いレースとベルベットの縁取り、そしてレースのTバック。弓なりにそらした背中とランジェリーのラインが、柔らかそうな、丸くてすべすべのお尻へと視線を誘導する。そしてその丸い丘が終わったところから何マイルも続く白い脚。それを包む黒いストッキングと揃いのガーターベルトが全体を引き締めている。柔らかい午後の光、写真に映るとびきり美しい誰か。どこから見ても若くて食べ頃の、性的魅力を備えた女の子だ。  
ロキはその一枚を選ぶ。指がその上で一瞬迷う。そっと息をついて、唇を噛み、送信ボタンを押す。  
小さなデータのパッケージが空に高く高く高く上がっていき、いくつかの衛星をぴょんぴょんと飛んで移動し、それからまた下へ下へ下へと降りてきてボーソン家のリビングルームへ、そしてピッ！ 兄の携帯電話に着地する。ああ、もう取り消せない。くそっ。  
なんてことをしてしまったんだ。  
続く数秒間に起こったことはまるで水の中のようにスローモーションで、兄の表情の瞬きひとつ、頰の動きひとつ、ロキはすべて逃さず観察することができた。小さな微笑み──かすかな、ほとんど瞳までは届かない、優しい微笑み。誰のメッセージかを伝える特別な音にソーが気づいた瞬間。ソーは携帯をつかみ、親指をさっと動かして画面を解除する。アプリを開くのに数秒かかる。画像をダウンロードするのにさらに数秒。そしてああ、ソーの目、あれを見てくれ。大きく見開かれ、眉が飛び上がり、口はあんぐりと開きそうになる。そして突然、反応に急ブレーキをかけて隠そうとする努力。ソーの目はまるでロキとオーディンが彼の見ているものを見るのではないか、考えに気づくのではないか、と心配するようにナーバスにキョロキョロする。それから父親がまだいびきをかいていること、ロキは携帯電話をじっと見ていておそらく読書か何かしていることに気づく。誰もたった今彼が何を受け取ったのかなど気にしていないし、安心して見ていいのだと知る。そして実に、じっと見入る。今度はもう少し無表情に、慎重に感情を押し隠して。親指をスライド。写真は今、画面いっぱいに広がっているに違いない。もうそれほど明るい時刻ではないし、もしかしたらロキの気のせいかもしれないが、ソーの首と顔には赤みが差しているように見える。硬い表情が少しほどけて、嬉しそうな、何かに見とれているような半笑いになる。兄はものすごく興奮している。ロキは？ ロキは体の内側で震えていた。爆発して光と音の雨になってしまいそうだ。空いっぱいに広がる巨大な花火のように。感情をこらえるのはひと苦労だった。  
ソーが冷静さを取り戻す前に、ロキは次の爆弾を発射した。二つ目にお気に入りの写真。やはりランジェリーのセットを身につけ、顔と手はわざとトリミングしてある。黒いシーツの上に両手と両足をつくポーズ。Tバックとガーターベルトが、美しいハート型の、誘惑するようなお尻を縁取っている。  
ソーはあらゆる感情を示して反応した。下顎ががっくりと落ち、目が大きく開かれ、体は前のめりになって、どうすれば良いのかわからないという顔で写真を見つめる。あきらかに衝撃を受けていた。ロキは必死で目をそらした。何も気づいていないふりをしなければならない。それは至難の技だった。胸と喉に何かがあって、それが爆発して飛び出そうとしている。大声で叫びたい。  
もうやめられない。ロキは次の攻撃を繰り出した。この写真の中でロキは背中を見せ、片方の腕を胸に当て、まるでそこに隠さなければならない胸があるかのように見せている。もう片方の腕は思わせぶりに脚の間に挟まれている。片膝が持ち上げられて特定の部分を隠している。そして背中の綺麗なアーチ。セクシーだけどさりげない姿勢。光の具合も素晴らしい。バロック絵画のようだ。ダーシー、君は天才だ。  
ソーはカウチの上で座り直し、背筋を伸ばした。そしてああ、ロキは見た、ソーは今確かにゴクリと唾を飲んだ。兄の顔は今や真剣なものになっている。まるですぐに対応しなければならない重要な用事があるかのように。携帯電話をポケットに滑り込ませ、腕を伸ばし（肩が凝ってしまったみたいな演技）、つぶやく。  
「ちょっと部屋に行ってくる」  
「試合を最後まで観なくていいの？」ロキは無邪気に訊く。この状況を心から楽しんでいた。  
「もうほとんど終わりだ」ソーは言った。  
ロキは瞳を回して見せたが、反論はしなかった（僕をバカだと思ってるのか？ 確かにフットボールに興味はないけど、試合時間の残りくらいわかるよ、ブラザー）。  
まあそれはどうでもいい。ロキもこのショーの続きが観たくて待ちきれなかった。そして兄の背中を見ながら、ロキは喜ぶべきだった。なぜなら、写真は間違いなくソーを少し熱くさせていたから。あの柔らかいスウェットパンツ⋯⋯その半分ほど盛り上がりつつある箇所から、ロキは目が離せなかった。決して、決して見るべきじゃないのに。  
ソーは階段の上に消え、ロキはミシシッピの数を数え始めた。（訳注：ミシシッピという単語を一秒として時間を測る方法）  
そして思った通り、ほんの数本のミシシッピ川のあと。

Storm99［オー］  
Storm99［マイ］  
Storm99［ファッキン］  
Storm99［ゴッド］  
Storm99［プリンセス］  
Storm99［！！！！！！！］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［言葉が見つからない、俺の脳みそはもうただの水たまりだ］  
Storm99［君は⋯⋯］  
Storm99［文章が作れない。ごめん、君に破壊されてしまった］

ロキは耳から耳まで唇を広げてにんまりと笑った。頰が痛くなりそう。  
オーディンが何か寝言を言った。笑い声をあげ、ため息をつく。それからまた静かになる。ここでチャットはしたくない。フットボールの試合の音と父親のいびきを聞きながらなんて嫌だ。兄が消えたあとに念のため時間をずらしていたけど、そろそろいいだろう。ロキは携帯をつかみ、爪先立ちで静かに階段を上がった。  
ドアに鍵をかけ、ベッドに身を投げ出し、もう一度情熱ほとばしるメッセージを見てから、何と答えるべきか考える。

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、気に入ってくれた？］

Storm99［気に入る？？？］  
Storm99［気に入る？？？？？？］  
Storm99［！！！！！！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［言葉を失った時のあなたって可愛い］

Storm99［そして君は俺が今までの人生で見た中で一番美しい人だ］

ロキは寝返りをうち、顔を枕に埋めて、細い悲鳴をあげた。静かに、感情を込めて。

Storm99［どうしてこんな写真を撮ったんだ？ 何があった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ショッピングに行ったの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのあとモデルになってみた;)］

Storm99［誰が写真を撮ったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［友達］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子の友達］

Storm99［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［嫉妬してるの？］

Storm99［嫉妬？ 俺が？ その部屋で俺が写真を撮れたらよかったって俺が考えてるかって？ 本気で訊いてるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［(#^_^#)］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［お店で見かけて可愛いなって思って。もしかしてあなたがこれを着た私を見たいかなと思ったの］

Storm99［見たいかなだって？ からかうなよ］  
Storm99［ベイビー、君はゴージャスだ］  
Storm99［夢みたいだ］  
Storm99［俺は死んだ、まじで死んだ］

オーマイゴッド、生きていてこんな楽しいことがあったなんて！

One_for_Sorrow5654［写真はもっとあるよ］

Storm99［OMG］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもあなたが死んじゃったなら⋯⋯］

Storm99［いやそこまで死んでない！ 見せてくれ］

ロキは自分の部屋で声を立てて笑った。秘密の写真を次々とスワイプする。ダーシーのハイヒールを試した一枚、ガーターベルトとストッキングをつけて、ボディチェックをされる直前のようにクローゼットにもたれかかっている⋯⋯。ロキの脚は間違いなく写真に映える。

Storm99［ファーーーーック］  
Storm99［君は本当にめちゃくちゃセクシーだよ、プリンセス。言葉が出てこない］  
Storm99［ほんとに］  
Storm99［すごい］  
Storm99［神様、お慈悲を］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［！！！！！！］  
Storm99［今写真を見てるんだけど］  
Storm99［君は女神みたいだ］  
Storm99［すごくホットで自信にあふれててセクシーで］  
Storm99［今俺がその場にいたら、ベイビー、俺はひざまずいて君の脚に口づけている］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL なんか変態っぽい］

Storm99［わかってる、わかってる、変なことを言ってるけど、くそっ、でも］  
Storm99［何も考えられない。文章を作るなんてもっと無理だ。体の血が全部⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あ］

Storm99［そうだ］  
Storm99［その通りだ］

ロキの方もこの状況に反応していないわけではなかった。いつもの体の奥の甘い疼き、脈打つペニス。それはジーンズの脚の中に閉じ込められ、見た目でわかるほど大きく固くなっている。そこで、すごく悪いことを思いついた。本当にいけない行為だ。信じられないくらい。これはただのもう一本のレッドラインではない。白と黒のストライプで塗られてオレンジのライトがピカピカ光る高いフェンスだ。ここは超えちゃいけない。本当に。考えるだけでもダメだ。今までやってしまった恐ろしく狂ったことよりももっと⋯⋯  
この疼きはすごくすごく気持ちいい。死にそう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［見せて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［何を？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私のを見せたんだからあなたのも見せて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［お願い］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［それはどうかな ベイビー よくないかも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］ 

Storm99［⋯⋯］

やっぱりいい。さすがにちょっとやりすぎだ。それに本当に見たいわけじゃない。実物なんて。ロキは考え直しかけた。オレンジ色の警告灯の点滅がさらに激しくなっている。

Storm99［わかった ちょっと待って］

オーマイファック、やるつもりだ。ソーは本当にやる。神よ、我らを救いたまえ。

［Storm99がファイルを送信しました］

ロキは震えながら、まるで命綱のように携帯電話を握った。画面にぼやけた四角が浮かび、その上に［クリックしてダウンロード］という文字がついた小さな矢印が見える。  
今ならまだ引き返せる。地獄にまだ希望はある⋯⋯ああ、もうどうなってもいい。呼吸が短く浅くなり、胃がぎゅっとねじれる。ロキは画面をタップした。  
それはロキの人生で一番長い四分の三秒だった。  
画面に現れる、スウェットパンツの薄い布に包まれた股間（そしてその下にはやっぱり何も履いていない、これで確認できた）。そそり立つ勃起で布が引きつっている。正確には性器そのものの写真ではない。ロキは自分ががっかりしたのか安堵したのかわからなかった。  
でも、もう一度よく見てみると。オー、マイ、ゴッド。布地が薄いせいで、先端の形がくっきりわかる。  
一瞬、ロキは自分が吐くのだと思った。次の瞬間、鼠径部の真ん中に燃えるような熱い痛みを感じて体を半分に折った。ううっ。  
ロキはひたすら写真を見つめた。胸が激しく上下していた。

Storm99［プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと］

考える前にタイプしてしまった。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

［Storm99がファイルを送信しました］

ああ、聖なるマリアとすべての聖人よ。ロキは乾いた喉をごくりと動かした。ぼやけた四角をタップして写真をダウンロードする。  
ロキは大きく音を立ててため息をついた。兄の大きな、でも不思議と繊細な手が、親指一本でスウェットパンツのウエストを引き下げている。金色の陰毛（髪より濃い金色だ）、そして血管の浮き出た、太くて固いペニスの根もとがちらりとのぞいている。  
これはかつてロキが純粋に興味を持って観察したものと同じ体の一部だ。バスタブで、ビーチで、昔一緒に寝ていた部屋で。あるいはロキがシャワーを浴びているときに、ソーがバスルームに無理矢理入ってきて小用を足す時の。まったく同じものだ。それが今はミステリアスな何かの力により、ロキに動悸を与えている。そして盛大な心臓発作の危険性も高まりつつある。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ダメだ、ベイビー、ここでやめておいたほうがいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？？？］

Storm99［君はまだ十五歳だ］  
Storm99［君から送られたものだけでもう俺は逮捕されるだけの理由があると思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［通報なんてしないよ！］

Storm99［LOL わかってる、しないで欲しいけど、でも］  
Storm99［どうかな、ベイビー］  
Storm99［あまり良いことだと思えないんだ］  
Storm99［ちょっと心配になる］  
Storm99［君が送ってくれた写真は性的な雰囲気だしものすごくセクシーだけど、露骨じゃない。わかるか？］  
Storm99［それでじゅうぶんだろ？ そう思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［思わない］

Storm99［ベイビー、なんだか変質者のような気分になるよ。君はまだ十五歳なんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あと数週間で誕生日だよ］

Storm99［LOL そうか、じゃあ君の誕生日にまた頼んでごらん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対ね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［忘れると思ったら大間違いだからね］

Storm99［LOL オーケイ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［約束してくれる？］

Storm99［たぶん;-)］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう！＊口を尖らせる絵文字＊］

Storm99［口を尖らせる君はきっとものすごく可愛いだろうな<333］

可愛くてもそうじゃなくても、ロキの口はしばらく尖っていた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に変質者っぽいと思う？ 私たちがやってること］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君も俺もお互いに正直でいれば、俺たちは善良な人間だしお互いを尊敬してるし、お互いのために良いことをしてると思う］  
Storm99［そしてとにかく急がない、時間をかける;-)］  
Storm99［そうすればだいじょうぶ。変じゃないよ］  
Storm99［でも他の人から見たらどうかは想像できる］  
Storm99［それに俺は少し⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうだな、ちょっと心配かもしれないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［どうした］

いや、なんでもないよ。ただ、ちょっと考えてただけだ。僕の額に急に生えてきた赤いツノは何だって訊いてるのか？ どうしても知りたい？ じゃあ教えてあげる。  
  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたはすごく落ち着いていて思いやりのある若者だと思う。思慮深くて善良な人］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ありがとう 頑張るよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

やるなら、今だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［同じ友達からバースデープレゼントをもらったの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［その子は遠距離恋愛してて、会えない恋人同士の辛さをよく知ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それでその離れている辛さをマシにする方法を発見したんだって］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［面白そうだ］

ロキはあのいかにも怪しげな秘密の箱を、ワードロープの一番奥から引っ張り出した。シルクの黒いポーチから二本のディルドを取り出し、太い方をベッドに置いて、黒いTシャツを背景にする。写真を撮り、送信する。

Storm99［＊飲み物を吹き出す絵文字＊］  
Storm99［！！！］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ？］

Storm99［XD］  
Storm99［ああ、何とか］  
Storm99［もうだめだ、君のせいだ］  
Storm99［それで＊咳払い＊使ってみたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうやって使うのかな？ やってみる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は無垢なバージンだから⋯⋯こういうのがよくわからないの、残念ながら］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こっち側を口に入れればいいのかな］

Storm99［＊また飲み物を吹き出す絵文字＊］  
Storm99［今日は本気で俺を殺すつもりだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ぱくっ、ぺろぺろ＊］

Storm99［＊爆笑＊］  
Storm99［君って本当に最高だよ、ベイビー］

ロキの内側で何かが爆発した。いや、本当に。心臓がこんな動きをするはずがない。これは緊急事態だ。もしかして内出血してるかもしれない、あるいはもっとひどい状態かも。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと写真送って］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おねがい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［別に際どいのじゃなくてもいいから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでもいいから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ちょっと待って］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

［Storm99がファイルを送信しました］

布地越しにペニスを握っている写真。手にぐっと力が入っている。机のランプから股間に光があたり、スウェットパンツの薄いグレーの布地越しに見えるものは、ほとんど想像の余地を残さない。もしこれが日本のアニメだったら、ロキは今ごろ部屋の半分くらいを染めるような鼻血を吹き出していただろう。  
ロキはディルドを手に持ち、目を閉じてそれをぎゅっと握った。うつ伏せになり、右手で文字を入力しながら、もう片方の手で柔らかいシリコンを感じる。マットレスに腰を押しつけてロキ自身の屹立をこすりつける。

One_for_Sorrow5654［脚の間に私が膝をついてると想像してみて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私は今ディルドを握ってる。何をしたらいいか教えて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［好きなやり方を教えて。あなたの好きなやり方］

Storm99［ジーザス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいでしょ？ もっとすごいことだって前にやったんだから］

Storm99［そうだな］  
Storm99［でも何だかこっちの方がすごいことに感じる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なんかすごい⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［＊目を閉じて舐める＊］

Storm99［あああああ！ ベイビー！ OMG］

One_for_Sorrow5654［教えて］

Storm99［ジーザス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ジーザスは助けてくれないよ］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はやく］

Storm99［ゆっくり］  
Storm99［ゆっくり舐められるのが好きだ］  
Storm99［最初は］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何をすればいいか具体的に教えて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのとおりにするから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが書くとおりに］

Storm99［ファック］  
Storm99［ファック⋯⋯わかった］  
Storm99［根もとを強く握って］  
Storm99［ほんとに強く。壊れたりしないから。女の子はたいてい握り方が優しすぎる］  
Storm99［花じゃないんだから。俺が自分でやるときどれだけ強くするか知ったらびっくりするぞ。手加減せず本気でぐっと握れ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰も反論できなさそうな熱弁］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［強くつかんだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［他には？］

Storm99［舐めて］  
Storm99［下から上に］  
Storm99［敏感なところは避けて。先端とか、そのすぐ下とか。焦らしてみて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんん⋯⋯オーケイ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やってみた］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［血管が浮いてるの、写真で見えた？ リアルでしょ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［その血管に沿って舐めてる］

Storm99［うわああああ、神様］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こういう状況で無駄に神様の名前を呼ぶと、その度に天使が一人死んじゃうって知ってた？］

Storm99［XD］  
Storm99［めちゃくちゃ興奮する、このままじゃパンツの中で出そう］  
Storm99［君がそんなことしてるって想像するだけで］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことって？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ペニスに沿って舌を上下にゆっくり這わせること？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もう濡れてぬるぬるになって光ってる］

Storm99［ううっ］  
Storm99［プラスチックの味はしないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［少しね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［思ったほど悪くない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたの味が知りたいな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［匂いも］

Storm99［くそっ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう口に入れた方がいい？ それとも］

Storm99［ベイビー たまんないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私我慢強くないんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ゆっくりだ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［もう少し保つように］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、いつでも言ってね］

Storm99［それ、どこかにくっつけたりできるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［できる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［根もとに吸盤がついてるの］

ちょっとした作業のあと、ホットピンクのディルドがロキのベッドサイドテーブルの表面に誇らしげに屹立した。つるつるしていてこんな行為にぴったり、それに高さもちょうどいい。ロキは本当に膝をついて、大きく息を吸った。片手に携帯電話を持ち、片手でディルドをしっかりとつかむ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［できた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［膝をついてもうくわえられるよ］

Storm99［まだだ］  
Storm99［カリのところを舐めながらゆっくり手でしごいて］

いい感じになってきた。ロキは自分自身の疼く屹立を動かせる範囲で調整してから、目を閉じ、言われたとおりにした。プラスチックの味は（そんなにひどくはない。さすが高級品だ、ありがとう、ダーシー）コンドームだと思うことにした。陰茎部分を上下にしごきながら、おずおずと舌先も使ってみる。そして想像する。兄が見下ろしている、目を潤ませて、息を荒くして。ロキの髪を撫でているかもしれない。ロキ自身の屹立は硬くはりつめて痛い。狭い場所に閉じ込められている。ロキは気持ち良さを感じ取ろうとした。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今何してるの］

ソーの返信までいつもより少し時間がかかる。

Storm99［しごいてる］  
Storm99［自分で自分を焦らしてる］  
Storm99［目を閉じて君がここにいると想像してる］

ああ、ファック。ファック！

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうくわえてもいい？］

Storm99［ファック］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［くわえさせて］

Storm99［ああ、くそっ］  
Storm99［いいよ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［くわえて］

ロキはまた目を閉じ、ディルドを口に含んだ。先端の周りを唇でぴったりと覆い、たっぷりと唾液をつける。できるだけ奥までくわえようとする。半分までもいかない。口が届かない場所は手を使った。舌も動かした。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと言って］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうやるのか教えて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［早く動かした方がいい？］

Storm99［くそっ］  
Storm99［ベイビー、今君がここにいたら］  
Storm99［君の好きなようにしてもらうよ］  
Storm99［なんでも君が一番気持ち良いように］  
Storm99［俺を焦らす君がみたい］  
Storm99［俺のすることに反応する君が見たい］  
Storm99［ファック、プリンセス、君が欲しくてたまらないよ］

シリコンのディルドを口にくわえたまま、ロキは焦れて泣き声をあげた。ジーンズのしわの間に挟まって脈打つペニスをぎゅっと握る。

One_for_Sorrow5654［口を激しく上下に動かしてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［手でも強く握ってる］

Storm99［ファック、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今はゆっくり手を動かしてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［先っぽを舌で舐めてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［カリを舌でちろちろ舐めてる］

Storm99［ううっ、ファック！ イエス！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私の髪をつかみたい？］

Storm99［そうしてほしいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、そうして］

Storm99［くそっ］  
Storm99［くそっ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［LOL もっとゆっくりって言いたいけど］  
Storm99［これがリアルだったら俺は何時間も前にイってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［出したら飲み込んでほしい？］

Storm99［俺はどっちでもいいよ］  
Storm99［女の子がそれで興奮すれば俺も興奮する］  
Storm99［女の子が嫌がるなら俺は興奮しない、飲んでとも言わない］  
Storm99［俺からは頼まない 君の好きなようにしていいよ］

ロキは呆れて瞳をぐるりと回した。兄はうざいくらいのジェントルマンだ。  
そしてロキは究極に欲情していた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［セックスするときは中に出してほしい］

Storm99［くそっ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対そうしてほしいんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［今もう少しでイきそうになった］  
Storm99［ああ、今本当に君の中にいれたい］  
Storm99［たまらないよ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［めちゃくちゃ苦しい］

ディルドを片手に持ったまま、ロキは顔を腕に埋めた。叫びたかった。その代わり、ロキは細い方のディルドを見た。ふむ。  
素早くジーンズの前に手を伸ばす。焦ったさのあまり手がうまく動かない。ジーンズを引き下げ、蹴り飛ばす。細い方のディルドとローションをつかみ、ベッドに倒れこんで仰向けになる。脚を大きく広げる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ベッドに横になった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分でいれてみる］

Storm99［待て、ベイビー、さっきのはかなり太く見えたぞ。気をつけろよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと細いのがあるの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［初心者用の］

Storm99［貴重な友達だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最高でしょ］

Storm99［でも気をつけて、ゆっくり動かせよ］  
Storm99［痛くしないように］

ああ、ソー、二十四時間年中無休の兄！

One_for_Sorrow5654［やり方を教えて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これがあなただって想像しながら］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これから挿入するところ］

Storm99［ファーーーーック］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺は君の脚の間に膝をついてる］  
Storm99［君のすごく綺麗な体を見てる、触ってる］  
Storm99［優しくクリットを触るよ］  
Storm99［もう三十分くらいかけてそこを舐めたから］  
Storm99［君はたっぷり濡れてる］  
Storm99［指を一本いれてゆっくり動かす］  
Storm99［それから俺のペニスの先で割れ目を上下になぞる］  
Storm99［こすりつける］  
Storm99［君の一番敏感なところに］  
Storm99［君は悶えて喘いでる、ああ、すごく可愛い、すごくセクシーだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう、早くいれて］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［欲しいのか？ ん？ ベイビー］  
Storm99［いれて欲しいか？］  
Storm99［中にいれて動かして欲しい？］

ロキは自分を焦らした。誘惑に耐えて中に押し込むのを待つ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああん！！！！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いれて、おねがい、いれて］

Storm99［ベイビー、今の姿を見たいよ］  
Storm99［君の声が聞きたい］  
Storm99［先端をあてがってる。今からいれるよ］

イエス、ファッキン・プリーズ！ やっと。

Storm99［ほら、自分でいれてごらん］

ロキはやってみた。一インチだけ。たっぷりローションをつけたのと興奮しているので、それはするりと入った。それでも痛い。すごく、ものすごく変な感じだ。指とは全然違う。それに特に気持ち良くもない。

Storm99［だいじょうぶか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［変な感じ］

Storm99［ゆっくり動かしてみろ］  
Storm99［ゆっくり出し入れして、あまり深くいれるな］

ロキは一瞬目を閉じ、ディルドをくわえたまま、もう一本のディルドをもう少し奥に入れてみた。引き出して、また奥に入れる。やっぱり気持ち良くはないが、ものすごく興奮はした。こんなふうにうつ伏せになって、一本を口に加えながらもう一本を挿入するなんて。奔放で堕落した感じで、それが良かった。大胆な気分になり、もう少しスピードを上げて動きを激しくしてみる。痛い。顔が熱い。なんて格好をしてるんだ。

Storm99［自分で触ってごらん］  
Storm99［クリットを］  
Storm99［出し入れしながら弄ってごらん］

そうするにはくわえているディルドを離さなければならなかったが、その提案は良さそうだった。ロキは半分柔らかくなりかけていた自分のペニスを握り、手を上下させながら自分を焦らした（んんんんんっ⋯⋯！）。  
それから挿入しているディルドをもう少し早く、もう少し深く出し入れした。

Storm99［どんな気持ち？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［きつい］

Storm99［優しく動かすんだよ］  
Storm99［体を慣らして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今までバージンの子と何度もやったことがあるの？］

Storm99［そんなこと教えられないよ！］  
Storm99［想像を広げてたんだ、自分だったらどんなふうにすれば気持ちいいか］  
Storm99［もし俺が女の子の側だったら、って意味だ］

ロキは手を動かし続けた。痛みはペニスへの刺激による快感と混じり合い、そこはまた固くなり始めていた。  
それから少し大胆な気分になった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分のお尻だったらって想像してるの？］

Storm99［LOL そうかもね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やってみたい？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［わかんないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やったことないの？］

Storm99［ないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やりたくないの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［わからないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私はホットだと思う］

Storm99［そうか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつかやってみてくれる？］

Storm99［何を？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［指をいれてみて、私のために］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［先に酔っ払わないとな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［約束ね］

ロキは携帯電話を落としてペニスをつかみ直し、目を閉じた。もう完全に固くなっていた。まるでそこで人々が革命を起こしているみたいだった。群衆が集まり、歓声がどんどん大きくなっている。  
つまり、ロキは感じ始めていた。  
ピン！ 電子音が聞こえ、ロキは目を開けて携帯電話の画面を見た。

Storm99［どうだ、ベイビー？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああああん］

Storm99［LOL］

ロキの体の中のすべてが、今起こっていることに集中しろと要求していた。ディルドをあと数回往復させて、ペニスをつかむ手を数回上下させれば、やすやすとゴールに到達できそうな気がした。そこでロキはしごくのをやめて、ディルドの出し入れの方に集中した。そして携帯電話をつかんだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今何してるの？］

Storm99［俺か？］  
Storm99［ベッドにこすりつけてる］  
Storm99［自分の手で握ってる］  
Storm99［他にどうしようもない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［XD］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［スウェットは脱いでる？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［今脱いだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わあ］

ロキは想像した。ベッドに腹這いになっているソー、ズボンは腿の下までずり下げられ、腰を突き上げるたびに尻がきゅっと締まる。欲求不満で唸りながら、喘ぎながら。  
ロキは熱い炎の中にいた。もうイきそうという感覚がもう丸一日続いてる感じだ。それでもこらえる。耐える。ペニスには触らず（痛いほど勃起して先端から液体が滲んでいる）、ディルドを出し入れし続ける。兄と比べたらあまりにも細すぎるけど、でも⋯⋯でも兄にディルドを挿入されていると想像することはできる。兄の指でもいい。それか⋯⋯ああ、ジーザス、ファック⋯⋯すべての感覚が一瞬にして強くなった。目を閉じて想像する。ロキの手ではなくソーの手がディルドを握っている、顔を近づけて、悶えるロキを見ている。ロキを焦らして、わざと苦しめて、ゆっくりと狂わせていく。

Storm99［イきそうか？ ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［ああ、神様］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［俺もだ］  
Storm99［我慢しなきゃ］  
Storm99［そろそろ激しく動きたいけど］  
Storm99［でも優しくしたいから］  
Storm99［君に優しくしたいんだ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［ああ、でもめちゃくちゃ気持ちいい、もうイきそう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［動いて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［激しく深く突いて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［思い切りして］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［我慢しないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［突いて、感じさせて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［中で出して］

Storm99［ファーーーーーック］

ロキはペニスを握り、先端に向かって二回しごきあげた瞬間に達した。唇を強く噛み、おそらく少し大きすぎる声で呻く。止まらない、すごい。吹き出した精液が指の上を流れていく。ディルドを動かす手も止めなかった。最後に深く、ゆっくり押し込む。この痛みが気持ちいい、たまらなく気持ちいい。

荒い息をつく。空中をぼんやり見つめる。先端をぎゅっと握って最後の一滴を絞り出す。余波で身震いする。体が中の異物をぎゅっと締めつける。もう動かすのはやめていた。  
ロキはぐったりと体を投げ出し、全身の力を抜いて、浅く呼吸をした。心はどこか遠くに飛んでいた。これって⋯⋯ワオ。これは何なんだ。ロキはハイになっていた。なるほど、これが絶頂の余韻なんだな。本格的なやつ。知らなかった。

ピン！

Storm99［だいじょうぶか、ベイビー？］

反応するのにしばらくかかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごくすごくだいじょうぶ］

Storm99［:)))］  
Storm99［じゃあ気持ちよかったんだな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、すごく］

Storm99［:))))))］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは？］

Storm99［そこら中に飛び散った］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君が今ここにいればいいのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私の温かくて濡れたプッシーもね］

Storm99［ベイビー！:-O］  
Storm99［でも今はゆっくり抱き合う時間だよ］  
Storm99［君をぎゅっと抱きしめる］  
Storm99［シーツの下でゆっくり抱き合ってキスをする］  
Storm99［意味もなく甘い言葉をささやき合う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんな意味もない甘い言葉？］

Storm99［何だろう］  
Storm99［これから何しようとか明日何しようとか］  
Storm99［だいじょうぶ？ どんな気分？とか］  
Storm99［気持ちよかった？とか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごかった］

Storm99［それならよかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ね、すごく惨めでさみしい気分］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺も］  
Storm99［たった今君を抱きしめるためなら何だってするよ］

素晴らしい余韻はそこまでだった。ロキの心は今、一秒ごとに沈んでいた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺も愛してる］  
Storm99［まるでレンガの壁に強く打たれるみたいだ］  
Storm99［君がそう言うたびに］  
Storm99［めまいがして体が震える］  
Storm99［俺にとってはすごく特別なことなんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私も］

しばらくの間、二人とも何も言わなかった。ソーの気持ちはわからないが、ロキはとにかく惨めでたまらなかった。

Storm99［そうだ！ いい考えがある］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

ロキの手の中で携帯電話が鳴り始める。チャットアプリからの通話着信音だった。  
まずい！ まずいまずいまずい！ ロキは手の中で爆弾が爆発するかのように赤いボタンを連打した。ソーに聞こえただろうか？

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ベイビー？ だいじょうぶか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

だいじょうぶかだって？ ロキの心臓は止まった、そして今狂ったように鼓動している。

One_for_Sorrow5654［びっくりしてパニックになっちゃった］

Storm99［ごめん、先に言えばよかった］  
Storm99［電話していい？ 電話で話せるか？］  
Storm99［リアルで会えないかもしれないけど、せめて通話なら］  
Storm99［君の声が聞きたいよ］

まずい。ファック。だめだ。ロキはまだ恐怖に喘いでいた。脳みそをひっかきまわして言い訳を探す。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まだそういう気になれない］

上手な言い訳とは言えないが、それくらいしか思いつけなかった。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめんなさい］

Storm99［いいよ］  
Storm99［いいよ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［言われてみれば突然すぎたな］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でも考えておいて］  
Storm99［俺はすごく話してみたいから］

ああ、ほんの短いあいだ、ロキの人生は完璧だった。何もかも最高だった。でも、いつまでも続くはずがない、それくらい予想すべきだった。とっくにわかっているべきだった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私も。でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

何て言えばいいんだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう少し待ってね］

Storm99［もちろん、プリンセス］  
Storm99［きっと最高だよ］  
Storm99［愛してるって言う君の声が聞きたい］  
Storm99［最高だと思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［考えておいてくれる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

くそっ、ソー。何もかも台無しにしないでくれ！

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［OK］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう行かなきゃ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今すごい状態だから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなところ誰かに見られたら⋯⋯］

Storm99［うっ⋯⋯］  
Storm99［想像してしまった］  
Storm99［ものすごくセクシーだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたも］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

［Storm99がファイルを送信しました］

ああ⋯⋯  
ファイルを開く。兄の⋯⋯顔。なんて顔だろう、乱れた髪、健やかに上気した頰、半分閉じた目。誰でも見る人を悩殺するだろう、欲望を満たした直後の笑顔。信じられないくらいハンサム、ありえなくらいセクシー。ベッドに横になっていてよかった、だってたった今気絶したところだから。  
胃の中に重い岩が沈むような感覚とともに、ロキはふと気づいた。この同じ顔を、ロキはもうすぐ目の前で見る。ディナーのテーブルを準備するように呼ばれて、それからそのテーブル越しに向き合って食事をするのだ、それも両親と一緒に！ いったいどうしてロキの人生はこれほど苦しくて不公平なのだろう。前世で誰をここまで怒らせてしまったのか。どうしたらこんな呪いから逃れられるんだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたって現実と思えないくらい素敵］

Storm99［(#^_^#)］

ロキにはそれしか言えなかった。  
何かお返しをするべきだとわかっていたが、当然、ロキは自分の顔の写真を撮るわけにいかない。ため息。ダーシーとの撮影会の一枚を選び、送信する。

One_for_Sorrow5654［新しいのじゃなくてごめんね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［部屋が暗くてうまく撮れないの、ごめん］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［暗くたって俺は気にしない、わかってるだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも私には守りたい美的基準があるの］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［でもこの写真もすごくいいよ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［他に何枚くらいあるんだ？(o_O)］  
Storm99［また今度明るいときにしよう］  
Storm99［君が新しい写真を送れるようにね］

ロキは惨めな気分で心の底からため息をついた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［じゃあ今日はここまでにしよう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、私も体をきれいにしなきゃ］

Storm99［俺もXD］  
Storm99［俺は自分とベッドも］  
Storm99［男はこういうとき不便なんだ;)］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうでしょうね］

Storm99［またね、プリンセス］  
Storm99［愛してる］

ため息。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私も愛してる］

Storm99［じゃあね xxxxxxxx <33333］

ラブラドール犬みたいに愛情たっぷりだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［またね<3］

ロキはしばらくそのままの姿でいた。ジーンズはずり下がり、Tシャツはくしゃくしゃで、ディルドが尻に入ったまま。ペニスは腿の上で柔らかくなっている。片手に携帯電話を握り、目は何もない広い天井をぼんやり見つめる。

ロキの心にはもう心地よい空虚さはなく、幸せに震えてもいなかった。不意に、不吉で冷たく切りつけるような恐怖が胸をいっぱいに満たした。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十三章

Storm99［君の名前は？ 君の本当の名前］

ロキはしばらく携帯の画面を見つめた。二人は新しいスター・ウォーズの話をしていて、エピソード１、２、３はイマイチだよね、という点で盛り上がっているところだった。そこへ何の前触れもなく、この質問だ。何の前触れもなく、というのはフェアじゃないかもしれない。ストームは最近、ソロウからリアルな生活の情報を少しでも引き出そうとして、この類の質問を頻繁にするようになっていた。学校について、家について、家族について。そういう話はできないことの理由をどう説明すれば良いだろう？ 仕方なく、ロキは嘘をついた。嘘、嘘、嘘、嘘ばかり。それがこんなに辛いことだとは思わなかった。ストームに嘘をつくたび、魂の一部が砕けて腐っていくような気がした。  
とにかく。名前を適当に作らなくてはならない。うううう⋯⋯名前。女の子の名前、女の子の名前、女の子の名前⋯⋯。ワン・フォー・ソロウ。カササギ（マグパイ）。そうだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［マギー］  
Storm99［:)))))))))］

その白黒の顔文字が、頭の中で兄の顔になって浮かぶのは変だろうか。ロキはそれが兄のどの表情か正確に言い当てることができた。あの眩しい笑顔のやつだ（⋯⋯兄の笑顔はどれだって眩しいけど）。  
二人がまだお互いの名前を聞いていなかったことに、ロキはそれまで気づいてもいなかった。ロキが興味を持たなかったのは当然だ、最初から知っていたのだから。でもソロウなら興味を持つのが自然だったはずだ。名前を知るのは重要なことだ。ソーの側から見れば当然そうだっただろう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは？］

Storm99［ソー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんにちは、ソー］

胃のなかで何かがパタパタと羽ばたくのがわかる。こんにちは、ソー。ワオ。この感じ⋯⋯ワオ。（やっぱりロキにとっても重要だったようだ。）

Storm99［こんにちは、マギー。はじめまして］  
Storm99［ (＾ｖ＾)］

One_for_Sorrow5654［(－‸ლ)］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［XD はじめまして］

Storm99［本当の名前がわかって嬉しいよ、マギー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私も、ソー］

Storm99［君はどこに住んでるの？］

ロキは深くため息をついて目をこすった。これだ。これが問題なんだ。絶対にこれで満足ということにはならない。ストームは最初は指一本を欲しがるかもしれないが、本当は腕全部を求めている。それから脚を一本、次に二本。話題をそらすのは日に日に難しくなる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［北のほう］

Storm99［北のどこ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［アラスカ］

Storm99［本当に？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うそ:P］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうして教えてくれないんだ？］

ほらね。数日前ならば、同じ質問もジョークや可愛らしい言葉でごまかせただろう。今はもうストームは簡単に流されない。ははは、可愛い冗談だね、でも質問に答えてくれ。毎日、少しずつ、ロキは壁に追いつめられていく。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして知りたいの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうしてか知ってるだろ］

ため息。

One_for_Sorrow5654［知ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあどうして私が教えないのかもわかってるでしょ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺はただ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうして教えてもらえないのかわからないんだ］  
Storm99［俺を信じてないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてこんなことするの］

Storm99［こんなことって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今〝クローンの攻撃〟の話をしてたのに、急に］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［これは大事なことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう意味じゃない］

Storm99［どういう意味だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって］

喉の奥が苦しくなる。燃える石炭の塊が詰まっているみたいだ。ロキはあふれる涙を乱暴にぬぐった。（だって全部台無しになってしまう、終わりになってしまう。手遅れになる前にやめてくれ、お願いだ、ソー。こんなことはどうでもいいっていうふりをしてくれ、お願いだから。これがなくなったら僕はどうすればいい？ ストームがいなかったら僕は⋯⋯）ロキは目が痛くなるまでこすった。（やめろ、今すぐやめてくれ。）

Storm99［何か問題があるなら、心配しないで俺に話せ］  
Storm99［君の力になりたいんだ］

ロキはふっと笑った。⋯⋯ああ、ついに水があふれ出した。水門が勢いよく開く。ロキは噴き出してくる水を片手で防ごうとする。あるいは片手の袖で。ベッドサイド・テーブルのティッシュが空になっている。例の他のことに全部使ってしまったのだ。くそっ。  
仕方なく両腕の袖を使う。スウェットシャツの袖が鼻水で光っている。これじゃただの子供だ。まあ、最初から自尊心なんて大してなく始めたことだけど。最後はすべて無くして終わるんだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたに解決できるようなことじゃないの］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君は声さえ聞かせてくれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だってそれで何が解決できるの？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［最初は私の声、それからスカイプ、次は会おうってことになる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそれはできない、絶対に不可能］

Storm99［でもどうして？ 俺にはわからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかる必要なんてない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［何か解決方法があるはずだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん、ない］

Storm99［何が問題なのか教えてくれたら、一緒に考えていけるはずだ］  
Storm99［力にならせてくれ］  
Storm99［家族のことか？］

ロキは弱々しく笑って鼻をかむ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ある意味でね］

Storm99［俺は必要なことならなんでもする。君を助ける。なんでもするよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたの親に頼んで私を養子にしてくれる？］

Storm99［ああ、なんだって必要なことをするよ、ベイビー。もし君の家族が問題なら一緒に解決する。君をそのままにはしないよ、絶対に］

数日前なら、ロキはこんな会話に思わず笑い出しただろう。しかし今は、この自分が作り出してしまった泥沼の何ひとつ、もう面白いとは思えなかった。

Storm99［とにかく問題を教えてくれ、一緒に考えよう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［できない］

Storm99［どうして俺を信用できないんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［信用してる。ただ⋯⋯そういう問題じゃないの］

Storm99［問題は俺が知りたいのに君が教えてくれないこと。そしてどうして教えてくれないのかも教えてくれないことだ］

ロキは額を、次に目をこすった。くそっ。最悪。何もかも最悪だ。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［最近思うんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［君は俺に何かを隠してるんじゃないかって］  
Storm99［君のことは信じてる⋯⋯でも、最近は信じちゃいけないような気がしてきた］

そのひと言がついにロキを打ちのめした。ロキはうずくまって無言のうちに叫んだ。体を震わせ、声を殺して泣く。長いあいだ、泣くこと以外に何もできなかった。  
この二週間、二人は似たような会話をいろいろな形で何度か繰り返してきた。ロキは曖昧な嘘の情報を少しずつ与えることで、ストームを安心させようとした。けれどソーはごまかされなかった。実際のところ、永遠に満足することなどないのだ。言葉では何と言おうと。こんな細切れの情報でソーは絶対に満足しない。ロキに、自分に、あるいはその両方にソーは本心と違うことを言う。けれど実際には決して納得していない。ソーはどれだけ質問を重ねても、本当に欲しいものを手に入れられない。どうしたって最後は涙で終わると決まっている。（ため息。ロキはまだすすり泣いている。）  
二日間ほど、ロキは大きな爆弾を落とすことを考えた。例えば［実は男なんだ］と言うとか。でもそれでいったい何になる？ ストームはまず怒り狂うだろう、それは確かだ。神の怒りに触れ、稲妻と呪いが二人を襲う（面白い例えだよね？）。それから、ソーはおそらくソロウと別れる。あるいは別れない。というのも、そう、案外とそこはわからないからだ（めちゃくちゃ楽しい想像だ、とロキは思った。ほんの一分か二分だけ）。でもそのあと、ソーは絶対に写真を欲しがるだろう。名前も。そのすぐあとにスカイプをしようと言う。それから住む場所、次に会う計画。だってもし男だってことが一番重要な問題なのだったら、それはもう解決しているのだから⋯⋯。でも実際はそんなの解決でもなんでもない。ただの道の途中の大きな障害物だ。それを超えても道は結局同じ絶壁に続いている。  
この絶壁に。ロキが今座っている、崖の端から足をぶら下げている絶壁に。  
そしてこの先に行く場所はない。ここが行き止まり。ストームとソロウが選択する、すべての道が行き着く終点。

Storm99［ああ、ベイビー、ごめん。今のは本気で言ったんじゃない］  
Storm99［俺はただ⋯⋯］  
Storm99［君は俺と話そうとしないし、どこに住んでるのかも教えないし、何も教えてくれない、なぜ教えられないのかも言わない］  
Storm99［それで俺はつい悪いことばかり考えてしまうんだ。仕方ないだろ？］  
Storm99［俺が理解できるように助けてくれ］  
Storm99［君は何をそんなに怖がってる？］  
Storm99［俺が君を傷つけるか何かすると思ってるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか、もちろん違うよ］

Storm99［俺が信じられない？］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［信じてる］

Storm99［じゃあどうして隠れようとする？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［プリンセス、君のすることにはきっとそれなりの理由があるんだと俺は信じてるよ］  
Storm99［ただ君を理解したいんだ］  
Storm99［頭がおかしくなりそうだ、頼むよ］  
Storm99［マギー］

必要なだけの冷静さを取り戻すのに数分がかかった。画面と自分がタイプする文字が見えるように、視界をはっきりさせるのにも。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［聞いてるよ、プリンセス。マギー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ああ、すごくつらい。苦しい。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは私を理解したいんじゃない。何が問題なのか知りたいだけ。それを解決したいから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなあなたを私は余計に好きになる。本当だよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことが本当に可能なら、今すぐにでも私もそうしたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私もできることならなんだってする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも実際はできることなんて何もないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［実現なんてしない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［最初から私はそう言ったよね］

Storm99［でもどうして実現しないんだ？ どうして？ 何か方法があるはずだ。俺を信じてくれるなら、何が問題なのか教えてくれ。約束するよ、きっと方法を見つけられる。解決できない問題なんてない。難しいかもしれないけど、一緒に頑張ろうよ。俺はなんだってする］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お願い、私を信じて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私だって他に望むものなんてない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何も］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも解決策なんてないの、そしてあなたはそれを知らなくていい］

Storm99［俺にはわからないよ！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［教えても何の解決にもならないし、逆に⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［何だ？ どうして俺は知らなくていいんだ、どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［なんだ、せめてその一言を最後まで言ってくれよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［逆に、あなたは傷つく］

Storm99［どうして俺が？ どうして俺が傷つくんだ、わからないよ］  
Storm99［君は謎かけみたいな言い方ばっかりする！ 俺には理解できない！］

ストームの怒りと絶望は見ているだけで辛かった。憤りと苦しみが伝わってくるのに、ロキにはそれを拭い去ることも和らげることもできない。それどころか、今、ロキは刺したナイフをさらにねじらなければならないのだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にごめんなさい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたの気持ちを楽にすることを何か言ってあげられればよかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが望むとおりのことができればよかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に、本当にそうしたかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［他に何も信じられなくても、それだけは信じてね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもどうしようもないの。不可能なんだ。そうじゃなかったらいいのに、でも実際はそうなんだ］

あともう少しだけ頑張れ。あとほんの少しだけ、それで全部終わる。深く息を吸う。呼吸はもう震え始め、涙で濡れている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが思うよりずっと、このことは私にとって大切だった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが想像できないくらい愛してる、ソー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いつか私を許してくれるといいんだけど］

Storm99［君の何を許すんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ぜんぶ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当はこんなことになるはずじゃなかった］

Storm99［何の話だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたを傷つけてしまうことを後悔してる。でも今まで起こったことは後悔できない。この数ヶ月、あなたとのことが私のすべてだった。このことが私を変えた、私の人生を変えた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたはいつか後悔すると思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそのときはお願いだから思い出して］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［何を］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

［傷つけるつもりじゃなかったことを］？ でも違う。ソーを傷つけたかったんだ。兄を傷つけるつもりだったのは絶対的な事実だった。それがこのことを始めたそもそものきっかけだったんだから。  
ただ一度も考えなかったんだ。一度も立ち止まって考えてみることをしなかった⋯⋯ファック。ロキは冷たくて刺々しい心の愚かな子供だった。クソみたいな子供。言い訳なんてできるわけがない。ソーがムカつくことを言った？ 大した罪だ、ロキだって百パーセント同じことをした。でもソーはロキの人生をめちゃくちゃにするような計画なんか立てなかった。ソーはそんなことする人間じゃない。ロキに冷たい態度をとって一日に百回くらい傷つけるかもしれないが、意図的にロキに危害を与えるようなことはしない。ソーは何度でもロキをかばって、いじめ首謀者の前に立ちはだかる。ロキが感謝するどころか、その正反対の反応をすると知っていながら。  
それが二人の違いだ。ソーだって態度が悪いときもあるけど、ロキは？ ロキは意地悪で心のねじれた愚か者、まともな人間のそばにいるべきじゃない。ロキは害悪そのものだ。こんなひどいことを実の兄にできるなんて。こんなところまで引きずってきてしまうなんて。  
けれど、ロキはソーの心を引き裂くつもりはなかった。こんなふうには。  
いや、傷つけることができるとすら思っていなかったのだ。だって自分のことなど眼中にない相手の心を、どうして引き裂けるなんて思う？ そこがこの一連の出来事の何よりも悲しい部分なのだった。ソーは僕のことなんかどうでもいいんだ、とロキが思い込んでいたこと。憎まれているのだとすら。もし本当に許されるべきじゃないことがあるとしたら、それはこの事実だ。ロキはずっと自分はもっと大事にされて当然だと思い、自己憐憫に浸っていた。そのことに気づこうともしなかった。そして自分の一方的な見方だけで、ソーを悪者に仕立てあげてしまったのだ。なぜこんなひどいことをしてしまったんだろう。どうしてもっと良い人間になれなかったんだろう──僕はどこかが絶対におかしい。  
もし今誰かが顔を殴りつけてくれるのならば、ロキは横になってそれを受けいれ、ありがとうと言っただろう。それで少しマシな気分になれるかもしれないから。贖罪したかのように。誰か僕を殴って蹴ってくれないか、人助けだと思って。  
本当はそんな資格はないのに、ロキには最後のこのチャンスが与えられた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［いろいろなことを本当に悪かったと思ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなこと全部、こんなふうになるはずじゃなかった］

Storm99［何の話をしてるんだ、ベイビー。君が何を言おうとしてるのかもわからないよ。どうしてそんなことを言うんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなことになるはずじゃなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に本当にごめんなさい、ソー。ごめんなさい］

残りの文字を、ロキはタイプするのではなく石に刻むような気持ちで打った。ゆっくり、必死で、一文字ずつに気持ちを込めて。このことを言えるのは一回だけだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる、ソー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それは嘘じゃなかった。それだけは疑わないで。絶対に］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺と別れようとしてるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめんなさい］

Storm99［だめだ！］  
Storm99［もう質問はしない、もうしつこくしない、約束する］  
Storm99［ベイビー、お願いだ、マギー］  
Storm99［マギー、頼む、頼むから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こうするしかないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今の状態にあなたは満足してない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことはわかる、ほんとだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも他にどうしようもないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今のまま無理して続けても悲しくなってこじれるだけ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは諦めない、でも幸せになれない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ここは私が幸せになれる場所だった、でも今はもう違う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これ以上つらい状態にしたくない、幸せを覚えていたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしできることならいつまでも続けていたい。もし私だけの問題なら永遠に続ける。私は傷ついてもかまわない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもあなたが求めるものを私はあげられない。これ以上他に何もあげられない］

Storm99［プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それじゃあなたは満足しない、それは当然だと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［よくわかる、でも私にはどうしようもない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どんどんおかしくなっていって、きっと最後にあなたは私を嫌いになる。そんなふうになりたくない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［嫌な記憶より悲しい記憶の方がマシ。あなたに憎まれるなんて耐えられない］

Storm99［なんでそんなこと言うんだ。俺は絶対に君を憎んだりしない、絶対に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめんなさい、ソー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全部、ごめんなさい］

Storm99［マギー、だめだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなの辛いよ、あなたが思うよりもずっと］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる、ソー］

Storm99［マギー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［さようなら］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］

［One_for_Sorrow5654はオフラインです］

\-----

きつい数日が過ぎた。学校に向かう車の中は、今では二人きり、とても静かだ。  
ロキは自分の気持ちを言葉にできなかった。あるときは、そこには何もなかった。見渡す限り何も見えない空白。またあるときは、そこにはうずくまるほどの痛みがあった。おそらくロキ自身よりもソーのための痛み。なんて残酷なジョークなんだ。兄の人生を台無しにしようと目論んで、実際それに成功した。でもこんなふうになるはずじゃなかった。こんなふうに感じるはずじゃなかった。  
起こってしまった出来事について後悔しているか、と聞かれたら？ ソーの様子、ガックリと落ち込んで破れかぶれになってすっかり光が消えた、そんな姿を見れば、イエス、ロキの暗く小さな心は痛む。でもすれ違いざま、ソーがロキの髪をくしゃっと撫でて、元気か？と訊くとき、ランチを一緒に食べようと手招きしてくれるとき、あるいはただ家で目が合ってにっこり笑いかけてくれるとき⋯⋯そして喧嘩もせず怒鳴りあうこともせず過ごせたこの数週間を振り返るとき⋯⋯ロキの心には温かくて優しい感情があふれ、何ひとつ後悔できないと思ってしまう。ロキは考える。もし真実を知ったら、ソーは同じように感じるだろうか？ もちろん、ロキをぶちのめしてその内臓で自分の部屋の壁を塗った後の話だ。少なくともこの出来事の一部には価値があったと思ってくれるだろうか？

その週の金曜日の夜、ロキは書斎に入って、そこで兄が泣いているのを見つけた。最初は何が起こっているのかわからなかった。ソーは両手で顔を覆い、肩を震わせていて、でも声はほとんど出していなかった。見れば明らかなことなのに、事実として認識できなかった。それはロキに強烈なショックを与え、骨の髄まで揺さぶった。最後にソーが泣いているところを見たのがいつだったか思い出せなかった。  
ロキがドアを押して閉じる音を聞いて、ソーは表情を取り繕おうとした。洟をすすり、目をこすって、背筋を伸ばして無言になる。けれど数秒後にまた泣き始めた。その後はもうどうでもよくなったらしい。ソーは体を丸め、小さな子供のようにむせび泣いた。ロキはその場に凍りついたように動けず、ただその姿を見つめた。  
しばらくして、口の中がひどく乾くのを感じながら、ロキはカウチに近づいた。そうすることが許されているのかわからないまま、兄の隣に座る。  
「ねえ」ロキは小さく言った。〝だいじょうぶ？〟とは訊かなかった。そんな図々しいことはできない。それに他人がロキにそう訊くとき、ロキはまるでみんなにおしっこをひっかけられているような気分になる。どうしたの、と訊くこともしなかった。なぜなら、ロキには⋯⋯ロキにはそんな資格はないからだ。  
その代わりに、ロキはゆっくり、おずおずと片手をソーの肩に置いた。そしてほんのわずかに、遠慮がちに手に力を入れた。  
ソーは洟をすすり、ロキが手渡したティッシュを受け取った（そう、二人はここ数年、書斎にティッシュの箱をいつもキープしていた。ソーはときどきそのことについて下品なジョークを言い、ロキはその話はしたくないといつもはねつけていた）。ソーは洟をかんで座り直した。肩をがっくりと落とし、絶望そのものの表情をしている。目もとは赤くなっていて、そのせいで青い瞳がより薄く見えた。まるでクリスタルのように。ああ、たとえ泣き腫らしていようと、鼻水の跡が髭についていようと、ソーはやはり言葉にできないほど美しかった。  
「彼女に振られたんだ。ソロウに」ソーは言った。無理やり浮かべた、弱々しく歪んだ微笑みが、ロキの心を粉々に砕いた。  
喉に熱い塊が込み上げてくる。唇が震える。  
「それは残念だね」ロキはそう絞り出すように言った。それから囁くように、「本当に残念だ」  
そのひと言と同時に、ロキの涙もこぼれ始めた。  
ソーの表情はたちまち気遣わしげなものに変わった。哀れなロキ、この兄をどれほど愛しているか。この広い心、優しさ、愛情深さ。  
「ごめん、本当にごめん、ソー」ロキはしゃくりあげた。今や完全に号泣していて、どうしても止められなかった。  
「おい、どうした⋯⋯」  
ソーはロキを引き寄せ、胸に抱きしめた。ロキはその中に倒れ込んだ。  
兄を抱き返し、渾身の力でしがみつく。何年分かの渇望と寂しさを込めて、そして数ヶ月分の別の何か、より切実で飢えていて激しい感情を込めて。  
「どうしたんだ」ソーがささやいた。もちろん、ここまでくればソーも、ロキの動揺が自分の失恋の悲しみに影響されたせいではないと気づいていた。ソーは優しくロキをゆすり始めた。ロキの髪にキスをする。ゆっくりロキの背中を撫でる。「だいじょうぶだよ」魂の底から声を上げて泣きじゃくるロキに、ソーはささやいた。「だいじょうぶ、だいじょうぶ」  
それはロキの人生で最高の瞬間だった。このまま終わって欲しくなかった。兄の腕の中にいる、強くて温かくて本物の愛を伝える腕の中に。まるで子供だった頃のように。その中にいればロキは愛されていて、許されていて、安心できる。この中にいる限りロキには何も悪いことは起こらない。この中に永遠にいることができれば、ロキはまともになれる、ロキの問題は解決する、もっと良い人間になれる⋯⋯  
ロキにそんな資格はない。裏切った相手、これほど残酷に傷つけた相手、その同じ人に慰められる資格などなかった。兄の腕に安らぎを求める資格などなかった。ロキの中の動物の部分はそこに全身の力でしがみつこうとしても、ロキの頭は⋯⋯それはロキの首根っこをつかんで引き剥がそうとしていた。だめだ、この腐った人間のクズ、なぜ自分にそんな権利があると思った？  
それはロキの人生の最低の瞬間だった。苦しい、痛い、真っ二つに引き裂かれるみたいだ。  
やがてロキは体を離し、泣きじゃくりながら走り去った。  
兄を傷つけるつもりだった。成功した。今ロキにできるのは、ただ引き起こしてしまった結果に耐えることだけだ。そしてそれがこんなふうに地獄のような苦しみを味わうことならば⋯⋯おまえは自分で自分の寝床を作った。おまえにできる唯一のこと？ そこに横たわることだけだ。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十四章

「ねえ」柔らかいロキの声が、助手席から聞こえる。「ちゃんと起きてる？ 遅刻するよ」優しい口調だ。  
ソーは弱々しく微笑んで、車のエンジンをかけた。通りに出て、学校まで黙って運転する。以前だって別に会話があったわけじゃなかった。ソーは音楽を大音量で流し、ロキは後部座席でイヤホンを耳に突っ込み、二人の間にはいつも壁があった。何年もかけて少しずつ、自分たちでも気づかないうちに作り上げた壁。やがて二人は完全にお互いを切り離し、まったく会話をしなくなってしまった。絶え間なく言い争って喧嘩する以外には。  
でも今の沈黙とはそれとは違う種類のものだった。もう壁はない。なくなって初めて、ソーはそれがいかに重たかったか、いかに耐えがたく息詰まるものだったかに気づいた。今もそう改めて思う。二人は警戒心を解き、楽な気持ちで沈黙を共有できる。空気は険悪ではないし、相手がキレるのを待ち構えて反撃し、より意地悪でより冷酷な言葉を投げつけて勝とうとする必要もない。今はただ彼ら自身でいられる。  
ロキはソーの事情を知っていて、気を使って接してくれる。喧嘩になるのが心配だからではない（少なくともソーはそう思っている）、ただソーの気持ちを尊重して、失恋の傷を乗り越える時間を与えてくれているのだ。ロキは気遣いにあふれて思いやりがあって優しく、ソーはそのことに心から感謝していた。いつもと何も変わらないふりをしなくていい。偽りの笑顔を浮かべなくてもいいし、どうしたんだ？と友達に訊かれたときみたいに適当な答えを探す必要もなかった。ロキは何も訊いてこないが、今のソーは、他の誰よりもこの弟といるときに一番さみしさがやわらぎ、労られている気分になった。  
以前はいつもそうだったのだ。昔、少なくとも一年か二年のあいだは。ロキが病気を克服して、少しずつ強くなっていった頃。二人ともぐんぐん成長していた、十一歳と十三歳の頃だ。黄金の日々だった。二人の年齢の差は以前より縮まったように感じた。いつも一緒にいて、お互いを理解し合えた。最高の相棒同士だった。イーダおばさんの家で過ごしたいくつかの夏、その何年かは絵に描いたような田園生活だった。大自然の中で二人きり、兄弟はいつまでもいつまでもおしゃべりをした。あるいは何時間もひと言もしゃべらず、それでもすべてを分かり合えた。あの頃、ソーには友達がたくさんいた。傲慢で生意気で活発なソーを好きな友達。そしてロキ。ロキといるときは何も飾る必要はなかった。無理をして自分以外の誰かになる必要もなかった。二人は同じものが好きで、同じジョークに笑って、同じ人たちに対して瞳をぐるりと回した。ソウルメイト──ああ、俺は自分がどれほどロキを恋しく思っていたか、気づいていなかった。忘れていた⋯⋯ソロウに出会うまで。くそっ。  
ソーは赤信号で急ブレーキをかけた。目の奥がじわりと熱くなるのがわかる。もうあれから一ヶ月経ったというのに、未だに立ち直れない。彼女のことを考え続けている。いつも。彼女のことで頭脳がこれだけ占められているというのに、日常生活が送れていることが信じられない。  
ただし日常生活を送るのもぎりぎりだった。落ち込んでいることを隠そうと気をつかうのも面倒だった。例えば、チームメイトたちに対して。いろいろと詮索されたくなかった。この落ち込みの理由が、突然現れて突然去っていったネット上のミステリアスな女の子で、その子がたったの三ヶ月で自分の人生をひっくり返した挙句に消えてしまったせいだなどと、誰にも認めたくなかった。けれど平気なふりをするためには全力をふり絞らなければならなかった。家に帰る頃には疲れ果て、さみしくてたまらなくなった。ときどき、書斎でロキとカウチに座って一緒に映画を観た。そうするとしばらくは痛みを忘れられて、少し楽になった。今回のことで何もかもを失くしてしまったわけじゃない。少なくとも、弟を取り戻した。  
けれど、ソーはたくさん泣いた。寝室で一人きりになるたび。チャット画面を開いて彼女がログインするのをいつまでも待ちながら。過去のチャットを振り返れば、とくに話題がない日もあった。けれどすぐに何かひと言がきっかけになって、二人は生と死と愛について、好きなこと、大切にしていること、重要なこと語り合った。多くの日は短い［ハロー、元気？］と［おやすみ］で終わりなのだが、それだけでもソーは次のチャットまで気持ちが落ち着いたものだった。彼女はどこかにいる、二人は出会えた。それだけ知っていればソーは前に進めた。  
そしてセックス。今でも思い出すだけで瞬時に硬くなってしまう。とくにあの写真を見たときから、そしてあのネオンピンクのディルドが魔法のように登場した日から。おっと、下腹にぐっと感じる刺激。たった今でさえ。彼女はただ美しいだけじゃない──とても美しいのも事実だけど。びっくりするくらい。女神だ、信じられないくらいホットな。それからランジェリーのせいだけでもない、それも信じられないくらいホットだけど。しかし何よりも、あの態度なのだ。あの写真の中で堂々と自分を見せていた態度、どうやってあんな⋯⋯。あの写真はソーのイメージしていた女の子を完璧に表現していた。肉体を持った（ううっ）彼女がどんなふうか、ソーがずっと想像していた女の子そのもの。恥ずかしがり屋なのに大胆で、ためらいがちなのに物怖じしない。あの写真は、それまでソーが体験したこともないような想像の炎を燃え上がらせた。あの写真を見て以来、ソーはどうしてもリアルの世界で彼女と会ったらどんな感じがするのか、知りたくてたまらなくなった。彼女がどんなふうにソーに近づいてくるか。恐れを乗り越えると決めて、助けを求めて、ソー自身を求めて。ソーを信頼して、すべてをソーの腕に投げ出す。あのゴージャスな体を、抱えた秘密と二人で分け合ってきた愛情と憧憬のすべてを。彼女のそんな信頼をソーは大切に抱きしめるだろう。長い長い時間をかけてその体を抱く。二人のあいだに恐れも、ためらいも、ほんのわずかな壁もなくなるまで。  
そこには確かに「塔に閉じ込められたプリンセスを救い出す」的な満足感があった。囚われの姫君を救う颯爽としたヒーローになるのは誰でも気分の良いものだ。でも正確に言えば、このプリンセスは髪を編んで長いロープにして、窓から飛び降りる準備ができていた、そのときソーと出会ったのではなかっただろうか？ 彼女がソーを選んだ。彼女が殻から飛び出してきて欲しいものをソーに伝えた。あのプリンセスは、自分で自分を救ったのだ。  
彼女が信じると決めて選んだ男が自分なのだと思うと、ソーは誇らしい気持ちになった。それでも⋯⋯できることなら、リアルの世界でも彼女の初めての男になりたかった。自分ではない誰か他の男がその立場を手に入れるのだと思うと⋯⋯ファック。ソーは決して嫉妬深い男ではなかった。ソロウに出会うまでは。  
あれがターニングポイントだった、とソーは思う。写真だ。あの瞬間までは、リアルでは永遠に会えなくてもまあ仕方ないと思っていた。リアル、つまり肉体的な関係が持てなくても。あのときまでは、ソロウは画面の上の文字に過ぎず、頭の中の声でしかなかった。プロフィールの写真さえそれほど重要ではなくなっていた。彼女は精神であり、思考であり、感情だった。夢と言ってもいいかもしれない。あるいは美しいファンタジー。恋い焦がれたし、しばらく話せない日が続くと辛かったけれど、それでもなんとかなった。俺は一生会えなくても平気だ、と言ったとき、ソーは本気だった。ある意味でロマンチックだったし、人生に一度くらい叶わないロマンスがあってもいいと思った。他の女とは違う関係。それはソーを悲劇的な、少しばかり感傷的な気分にした。毎日の変わりばえしない学校生活に、それは刺激を与えてくれた。我慢できた。優しい気持ちになった。ソーに何かを与えた。それでじゅうぶんだと思った。  
あの写真、あのディルド、それが二人のセックスに与えた影響。ロマンチックな諦めなど一気に吹き飛んでしまった。それまでの関係がソーに与えていたものなど、奪われるものに比べたらなんでもなかった。彼女を想うたび、欲望で体が痛くなるほどだった。彼女の肉体がこの世界のどこかに存在するという絶え間ない実感、その肉体がソーを求め、けれどソーにはそれが手に入らない。二人ともお互いを手に入れられない。ときどき、自分が決して味わえない蜜を彼女が手のひらに落として見せたこと、匂いさえ嗅がせたことについて、彼女を恨みさえした。そんなの彼女に対して公平じゃない。彼女も苦しんでいるのはソーにもわかっていた。だからといってソーの辛さが和らぐわけではなかった。ソーは長いこと苦しんでいた。常に苛立ち、腹を立て、欲情していて、限界だった。だからあんなふうに強引になってしまった。我慢ができなかった。しつこく質問してしまった。そしてそのせいで、すべてが台無しになった。ソーはときどき彼女のせいでもあると思った。自分にはどうしようもなかったのだ。そう思うことでソーは自分を憎んだ。こんな卑怯な、意地悪な感情。誰のせいでもなかったんだ、そうじゃないか？  
いつまでも落ち込んでいてはいけないとわかっていた。努力して考えないようにして、忘れるべきだと。そう思いながらも、ソーは二人の会話を最初から最後まで何度も何度も読み直さずにいられなかった。二人の関係のすべて。一番最初の「こんにちは」から最後の「さようなら」まで⋯⋯そしてバカのように泣く。たいていの場合は。  
それから笑う。たくさんため息もつく。彼女が恋しくて恋しくてたまらなかった。  
自慰もした。彼女がソーに出会って少しずつ花開いていった過程を思い出しながら。最初の頃の、無理をして先に進みたがるぎこちないバージンから、やがて情熱的で、でも冷静で、たまらなく魅力的なセクシーな女の子になるまで。自信を身につけ、未経験であることも欲望も正直に認めて、あんな写真を堂々と叩きつけてきて。そしてそこから続く道を自分の意思で歩いたのだ、ソーと一緒に。彼女自身でいることに自信を持つのだと教えたのはソーだ。彼女の手を取って教えたのも⋯⋯。彼女は自分のものだという気がした。俺の女の子。女の子にこんな優しい気持ちになるのは初めてだった。誰かとこんなに近くにいると感じたこと、これほど強い絆を感じたことは一度もなかった。ソロウとは何もかもがそれまでと違った。すべてが百倍良かった、そして千倍辛い。  
学校でジェーンとばったり会うと、ソーは罪悪感に襲われた。二人がつきあったのは六ヶ月だ。彼女に愛していると言った。一度は運命の女性だと思った。彼女は聡明で生意気で親切で優しくて素直だから。大人だったから。真剣につきあうべき、未来を一緒に考えるべき女の子だと思った。激しい恋をしているんだと思っていた。あの頃は何もわかっていなかったのだ。  
ソロウとは、想像する内容さえ違った。以前に女の子とのことをいろいろと想像したときは、気の利いた会話をして、抱き上げてベッドに連れていって、どんなに素晴らしいセックスをするか、どんなに女の子たちを激しくイかせるか、そのせいでどんなに彼女たちが自分を賞賛するか、そんなことばかり考えていた。想像に熱中しているとそれは学校の廊下や、休み時間にやる行為にまで広がっていった。それがジェーンのときに考えたことだ。まだ口説く機会を得る前の頃に。そして実際に口説いて、それから⋯⋯現実は想像の通りにはならないものだったが。少なくとも救いは現実の方が良かったことだ。  
でも、女の子と何もせずただベッドに横になって抱き合ったり、寝顔を見つめることを何時間も想像したことは一度もなかった。なんてバカげてるんだ。隣にソロウがいてくれれば、とソーは毎晩想像する。そしてそれはセックスのためでさえなかった。ただ彼女にそこにいて欲しかったのだ。彼女が幸せで安全で元気でいるのだとわかればそれでよかった。自分こそが彼女を幸せにしているのだと感じられれば。二度と学校でクズどもが彼女を苦しめないように、必要なときはいつでも彼女がすがれる肩があるように、いつでも自分のところに来て安心できるのだと感じてもらえるように。魔法のように今ソロウがいる場所からこの家へと彼女をテレポートさせて、自分と、父と、母と、たぶんロキも、彼女の家族になること、二度とさみしいと思わないで済むようにできることを想像した。彼女のお姉さんが訪ねてきてもいい。あまりにも非現実的な想像だとわかってはいたが、ソーの夢のシナリオの中ではそれが許され、可能であり、そして完璧なのだった。  
そういう空想は、彼女がソーを捨てて去っていったからと言って止まりはしなかった。むしろ以前よりずっと頭を占めるようになった。つまり、ソーは一日中それ以外のことをほとんど考えていなかったのだ。  
ソーは二人のチャットを目の細かい櫛で梳くように読み返した。もしかしたら紛れ込んでいた小さなヒントのようなものが見つかるかもしれない。なぜ彼女が何も教えてくれなかったのか、ソーはいまだに理解できなかった。このままじゃ息もできない。  
このままじゃ生きていけない！  
朝が来て目を覚まし、一日を過ごし、また夜が来て眠る。ソロウのこと以外はほとんど何も考えずに。ソロウを恋しく思い、ソロウに焦がれ、ソロウの存在、言葉、チャットして彼女が本当に存在するのだと感じられる束の間の幸せを楽しみにする時間。ソーが心の中に感じるのは空虚ではなかった。それはほとんど手で触れられそうなほどの、激しい渇望だった。それはソーの心に爪を立てる──鋭い痛みを与える。なぜこの関係を続けることが不可能なのか、それさえ理解できれば。今も将来も、なぜ彼女がソーに何も言えないのか、なぜ言えない理由さえも言えないのか、なぜ何も教えてくれないのか。そしてなぜ、ソーが質問するたび、彼女はあれほど怯え、警戒したのだろう。何をあんなに怖がっていたのか。  
もし彼女が危険な状態にいるのだとしたら？ ソーを守ろうとして自分の身を危険にさらしているのだとしたら？ はっきりとした答さえ得られれば。いや、答ならばなんでもいい。何故なのかが知りたい。納得のできる答え、何か向き合えるもの、消化して、時間をかけて受け入れられるもの。とにかく、何か。何でもいい。気が狂いそうだった。どうしたら忘れられる？ どうしたら乗り越えて、過去にできる？

「ねえ」ロキの優しくうながす声が聞こえる。  
学校の駐車場に車を停めてから、ソーの視線も心もぼんやりとしたまま、もう一分ほどがすぎていた。ソーはまた弱々しい微笑みを弟に向けた。  
「だいじょうぶ？」  
ソーはうなずき、弟に答える。  
「先に行け。俺はもう少しここにいる」  
ロキは小さな、彼なりの理由があるのだろう悲しげな微笑みを返す。けれどその瞳は深い愛情と同情と優しさにあふれている。弟は来週で十六歳だが、今の彼はもっと年上に見える。物憂げで、まるでもう長い一生を過ごしてきたみたいに。それもとても苦しい一生を。ある意味そのとおりだ、とソーは推測する。片腕でロキを抱き寄せ、髪をクシャクシャと撫でる。それから優しく押しやる。  
「行け、スマーフ、遅刻するぞ。一分したら俺も行く、約束する」  
ロキはもうしばらくソーを見つめる。頰がピンクに染まっている。ちょっと変だ。二人は兄弟だっていうのに。兄に抱き寄せられたからってロキが頰を染めるのはおかしい。つまりロキがそんな反応をするほど、二人のスキンシップを使った愛情表現は最近では珍しくなっていたということだ。なんてバカげているんだ。ロキは昔からくっつくのが好きな子供だった。言葉よりもずっと、体を使った表現を貪欲に求める。そして最近の彼はそれを必要としているように見える。二人はもっとハグをするべきだ。  
ソーはまたロキの髪を撫でた。  
「行け」優しく言って弟の頰を軽く叩くように撫でる。こんなふうにスキンシップを今後は増やそうと考えながら。  
ロキは荷物を手に取り、ドアを開き、ためらう。  
「本当にだいじょうぶ？」ロキはソーと同じくらい一日を始めたくなさそうに見える。かわいそうに、学校に楽しいことなんて何もないんだろう。  
「ああ」ソーは答える。そしてもっと良い兄になろうと努力する。「ランチのときは俺のテーブルに来いよ、な？」  
ロキの目はわずかに明るくなる。彼はここ数日いつも落ち込んでいるように見える。最近は以前より会話が増えたが、ロキは自分のことを話さない。もっと弟のために何かしてやりたい、とソーは思う。  
「またあとで。ほら、もう行けよ」ソーはうながした。  
少しのあいだ一人でいたかった。世界に向き合わなければならなくなる前に。  
ロキはのろのろと車を出て、ゆっくり歩いていった。ソーはその姿を見送り、前歯の間に隙間があった八歳の男の子を思い出した。髪も眉毛も抜けた顔、兄が渋々ながら一緒に遊ぶことに同意してくれたので大喜びする様子。床にボードゲームをいくつも並べ、ソーを素早く振り向いて、少しでもソーがそのうちのどれかに興味を示してくれないか、必死で探っている。その反応次第でどれを選ぶか決めるために。ソーは恨みと苛立ちを噛み締めている。本当は外で友達と遊びたいのに、ロキと部屋の中で遊ぶことを強いられ、ゲームのあいだずっと不機嫌な顔をしている。たとえマムがその場にいなくて、やりたくないことをやらされている自分をかわいそうに思うことがなくても。ロキは気にしていない。どうでもいいのだ。ただ一日のうちたった一時間でも（ソーはいつも片目で時計をチェックしていた）兄が一緒にいて遊んでくれることが嬉しくてたまらない──俺はなんて意地悪で自分勝手で情けなかったんだ。かわいそうな小さな弟と少し遊ぶために、ちょっと我慢するのがそんなに大変なことだったのか？ あの頃の俺は、なんて弟に対して最低な態度をとっていたんだろう。  
ふいに、ソーは弟のあとを走って追いかけていって抱きしめてやりたいという衝動に襲われる。両手でしっかりと。しかしロキはすでに校舎の中に消えている。ロキがあれほど恐れ、憎む場所の中に。あのクソ連中が今日は休みで、ロキの学校での一日があっという間に嫌なこともなく過ぎるといい、とソーは心の底から願う。本気でそう思う。祈りさえした。  
ため息をつき、自分を奮い立て、車の外に一歩踏み出す。また惨めな一日が始まる。楽しみにすることはひとつしかない。ロキにもう少し関心を寄せる、もう何年もひどい兄だったことの償いをする、そのことで少し良い気分になる。ロキもそれで少しは良い気分になるといい。それでじゅうぶんだ、とソーは考える。それでじゅうぶんでなければならない、今のソーにはそれしかないのだから。

＊

ソーはスターク邸にいた。アーリーセンチュリー風の巨大な豪邸だ。サイエンス・フェアのプロジェクトに取り組むという名目だった。  
ソロウと別れてから五週間が経った。夜はいまだによく眠れない。それどころか不眠が酷くなるばかり。最後のチャットを何度も何度も読み直したあげく、ソーは今、彼女は何らかの危険な状態にあるのだと百パーセント確信していた。そうじゃなければ何故、彼女はあれほど怯えているんだ？ 何故あんな突然消えてしまったんだ？  
最初からずっと考えていたことがあった。しかし一度は諦めた。ソーにそんな権利はないからだ。その考えが今、ソーに昼も夜もつきまとって離れなくなっていた。どこからどう見てもいかがわしいとしか思えない考え。そしてそれには、トニー・スタークが関わってくる。  
今、ソーはスターク邸にいて、このいかがわしい自分の案を取り囲むすべての警告灯を無視し、チャンスに飛びつくことに決めた。もうこれ以上我慢できない。

「よし、最初からもう一度全部話せ」スタークが言った。「彼女はおまえをふった。はっきりと何も個人情報は教えたくないと言った。住んでいる場所でさえも。文字通り、おまえが答えたくない質問を大量にしてくるから別れたいと言ったんだな。で、僕に彼女を見つけてくれって頼んでるのか？ それってストーカー以外の何ものでもないよな？」  
ソーは何度も繰り返した同じ議論にうんざりしてため息をついた。トニーを説得しようとして、ソロウとの最後の会話をすべて見せさえしたのだ。まったく効果がなかった。  
「トニー、おまえにはわからない⋯⋯」  
「たしかにわからん」  
「俺は心配なんだ、わかるか？ だって、どうして彼女は俺に何も言えないんだ？ たったのひとつも？ 彼女はなにをそんなに怖がってるんだ？」  
「わからない」  
「そう、わからないんだ！ 本当に彼女が危険な状態ならどうする？！」  
「⋯⋯彼女はおまえからデリケートな情報をすべて隠すのが、自分を守る唯一の方法だと頑固に言ってるように見えるぞ。もし彼女が証言保護プログラムの対象だったらどうする？ それでおまえのせいで身元がバレてしまうなんて状況だったら？ それか彼女がギャングのボスの娘で、反対勢力のギャングと婚約させられてて、おまえのせいで抗争が始まるとかだったら？ それか彼女がレズビアンカルトの愛人か何かで、男とチャットなんかしてるとバレたら追放されるとか？ それか⋯⋯」  
「おまえ、何の話をしてるんだ？！」  
「わからないよ！ 僕にもまったく想像がつかない。言いたいのは、君がやろうとしてるのはまさに彼女が絶対にしないでくれと頼んでいたような行為だ、ってことだ。すべてを台無しにしてしまう、って彼女自身の言葉で言ってる。君に何の権利があって彼女の決意と反対のことをするんだ、それに⋯⋯」  
「でも、もう手遅れだとしたら？ 彼女が深刻な危機にあって、一人きりで誰も助けてくれなくて、救えるのは俺だけだとしたら⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯だとしたら、君は藁をつかんでる。ただ彼女を取り戻したいだけだろ」  
「くそっ、黙れ、スターク！」ソーは吠えた。  
トニーは眉をひそめてソーを見た。トニーの忍耐力はすでにギリギリまで引き伸ばされていたが、ソーの激昂のせいで今や大幅に減少していた。  
こんな言い方をしてもトニーを味方につけることはできない。深呼吸。落ち着け。少なくとも落ち着いたふりをしろ。  
「悪かった。俺は⋯⋯ごめん。俺はただ⋯⋯彼女がだいじょうぶなんだって知りたいだけだ。頼む、頼むから俺を助けてくれ」  
トニーは疑わしげに目を細めてソーの顔を観察した。  
「もし僕が君を助けたら、君はその情報で何をするつもりだ？」トニーは訊いた。  
「⋯⋯もし彼女が本当にアラスカとかヨーロッパとかドバイとかにいるなら、俺にはどうせ大したことはできない」  
「もしそうじゃなかったら？ もし百マイル程度の距離にいるとしたら？ どうする？ おまえは彼女の自宅のドアに現れて、彼女がどんな状況にいるにしろ、それを十倍ひどくするのか？」  
答えはソーの顔いっぱいに広がる赤らみという形で現れた。  
「そんなことしない」ソーは無理やり言い、本気に聞こえるように努力した。  
「じゃあどうするんだ。この情報を知って君は何をしようとしているんだ」  
良い質問だ。ソーにわかっているのはただ、この何週間かこの考えに取りつかれていたこと、そのせいで正気を失いそうなこと、ソーリーとチャットできないことが耐え難くて、こんなふうに終わらせるなんてソーには絶対に納得できないこと、それだけだ。  
トニーの意見もわかるし、ある程度は同意さえしていた。とても重要な意味で。女の子がノーと言えばそれはノーという意味、やめてと言えばそれはやめてという意味だと、ソーは正しい教育を受けてきた。ストーカーにはなりたくないし、不法侵入もしたくない。ソーリーの信頼を濫用したくない。何よりも、彼女の抱える問題が何であれ、それをさらにひどくしたいとは思わなかった。  
けれど、ソーはまた眠れるようになりたかった。彼女が無事だとわかればそれでいい。ただ何故なのかを知りたい。  
「彼女の家のドアをノックしたりしない」ソーは絞り出すように、ふたたびスタークと同じくらい自分に言い聞かせるように言った。「必要なら警察に電話する。またはソーシャル・サービスとか、どこかに。誰かに⋯⋯誰かに行ってもらって彼女が無事だと確かめたい。それだけだ」  
「そんなことしてすべてが彼女にとって悪い方向に行くとしたら？」  
「それなら余計に彼女は俺たちの助けが必要じゃないか、ちくしょう！」ソーは唸った。  
トニーの眉間の皺はさらに深くなった。感情的になればなるほどソーは不利になる。ソーはため息をつき、目をこすった。自分でも言ったとおり、ソーはもうずっとよく眠れていない。それで苛々するのだ。  
しばらくして、トニーの表情は柔らかくなった。ソーの様子がよほど惨めだったに違いない。  
「よく聞け」トニーは長々と降参のため息をついた。「オーケイ。じゃあこうしよう。いいか、これ以上は絶対に譲らないぞ。僕は彼女を探してみる。ちょっとした裏の手を使って──もし見つかったら全部君の責任にするからな──何か危ない事態になっているのかどうかを調べてみる。もし本当にそうなら、僕が警察なり、しかるべき機関に連絡をとる。でも君には彼女がどこにいるのか、どうしたら会えるのかは教えない。それでもいいか？ 君はそこまでしかしてやれない。もしそれだけじゃ不満だって言うなら、他のハッカーに当たってくれ」  
それでは満足には程遠かった。しかし取っ掛かりではある。もしかしたら、ソロウが本当に危険だとわかれば、スタークは考えを改めてソーにもう少し情報をくれるかもしれない。  
それに、そうだ、もしかしたら何故ソーリーが隠れているかがわかって、ソーは納得して、すべてを忘れて先に進めるかもしれない。今は手に入るものならなんでも受け入れたい気分だった。  
「わかった。やってくれ。頼む」  
トニーはため息をつき、いかにも高級そうな椅子に座った。人間工学に基づいた最先端のお洒落な回転椅子だ。大企業の戦略会議用オフィスにありそうなやつ。  
「まったくなんで僕がこんなことに巻き込まれなきゃいけないんだ⋯⋯」トニーはぶつぶつ言いながらキーボードを引き寄せ、キーを叩き始めた。「そのチャットアプリの名前はなんだったっけ？ それと君のユーザー名とパスワード」機械的に要求する。  
「アプリはこれ、緑の四角いアイコン。ストーム99。パスワードはHammerhead、eを数字の３に変えて」（訳注：Hammerhead＝ハンマーヘッド、酔っ払いとかヤク中の意味もある）  
トニーはソーに向かって片方の眉をあげてみせたが、何もコメントはしなかった。しばらくキーをタイプすると、あっというまにトニーはインターネットのどこか深い場所に降りていった。黒い画面に緑の文字のコマンドがぎっしりと並んでいる。  
「僕の肩越しに覗き込まないでくれるかな」作業しながらトニーはびしゃりと言った。  
「ごめん」  
ソーはスタークのカウチに座った。（スタークの部屋は広大だった。一般的なベッドルームにリビングルームのセットがくっついた感じだ。専用のバスルームはもちろんのこと、小さなキッチンまである。それがないとこの豪邸ではミルクをコップ一杯飲むにもキッチンまで一マイルほど歩かなければならないからだ。もしかしたらこの家ではみんなセグウェイで移動するのかもしれない。）何かわかるまでしばらくかかるだろう。ソーは落ち着きなく足を上下に動かし、そうしていることに気づいて止めた。しかし一瞬後にまた心がさまよいだし、足はまた落ち着きなく動き始めた。  
ところが、三分も経たないうちにトニーが椅子の背もたれに体をあずけ、眉間に深いシワを寄せた。  
「おかしいな、そんなはずがない」とトニーは言った。  
ソーは飛び上がった。  
「なんだ？！」  
トニーはさらに何か文字を打ち込んだ。黒い画面にコマンドが増える。  
「やっぱりそうだ」トニーが言う。「オーケイ。おかしい。どういうことなんだ」  
「なにが？！」ソーは苛立ちにいてもたってもいられなかった。  
「IPがおかしい。見ろ」  
「何がおかしいって？」興奮のあまり集中できない。  
「ああ、もういいから、オーディンソン。いいから見ろ。これだ。IP。同じなんだ」  
ソーはトニーの指が示す場所を見た。画面に浮かぶ数字と文字の羅列。ソーはプログラミングの基本を知っていたし、簡単なコーディングならできた。スタークのようなテクノロジーの天才ではなくても、ITオンチでは決してなかった。しかし今はあまりにも興奮して何も考えられない。頭が働かない。  
「同じってなんだ、どういう意味だ？」  
「いいか」トニーは咳払いをした。「可能性としては三つある。一、僕が間違っている。これは不可能だ、四回続けて間違えるはずがない。ちゃんと確かめた。二、君のガールフレンドは君の家の地下室か屋根裏かどこかに住んでる。三、彼女はコンピューターの天才でめちゃくちゃ高度な技を駆使して居場所を隠している」  
ソーは完全に途方に暮れてスタークの顔を見た。  
「あるいは、誰かがものすごく手の込んだ悪戯をしてるんだな」トニーは肩をすくめた。  
ソーはさっと背筋を伸ばした。全身が冷たくこわばるのを感じる。引っかかったのは、多分その言葉のせいだ──悪戯。  
「おい、顔色が悪いぞ」トニーが言った。「いやマジで、真っ青だ。気絶するのか？ インスリンの血中濃度とかそういうやつか⋯⋯？」  
トニーの言葉が霧の向こうから聞こえる、ほとんど耳に入ってこない。  
まさか。そんなことがあるはずがない、そんなことは考えられない。  
誰かが手の込んだ悪戯をしている。  
ホワイトノイズ。あの瞳の光。  
ソーは吐き気を感じて口を覆った。  
三ヶ月分の会話、そしてあの会話以外の行為が、頭の中を狂ったようにぐるぐると巡る。まるで洗濯機の中の服のように。胃がすごい勢いで、どこまでも落ちていくようだ。  
「あいつ、殺してやる」ソーは感情のない声で言った。  
「それは聞かなかったことにするよ、君のその口調じゃ僕が今から殺人の共犯者になりそうな気がするからな⋯⋯」スタークは無理やり場を明るくするように軽く、早口で言った。冗談なのだろうが、少しも面白そうじゃない。スタークは緊張していた。  
ソーはスタークの言葉を霞がかかった頭で聞きながら、持ち物をまとめ、バックパックにめちゃくちゃに詰め込み始めた。  
「ソー、おい、なんだか本気で怖いぞ。いったい誰のことを⋯⋯」  
ソーはすでにドアのところにいて、急いで出ようとしていた。背中でトニーが呟くのが聞こえる。「ああ⋯⋯くそっ、ロキ⋯⋯」街の大通りかという広さのスターク邸の廊下を歩き始めたところで、トニーが後ろから追いかけてくる足音が聞こえた。  
「ソー、おい、ちょっと待てよ！ 何かきっと理由があるはずだ！ いったい何をするつもりだ？ ちょっと落ち着けよ！ オーディンソン！」  
ソーは階段を降り、ドライブウェイに続く裏口を出た。車に乗り込む。  
「ああ、なんてことだ」というのがソーに聞こえたトニーの最後の言葉だった。ソーが車のドアを叩きつけるように閉める直前。「まったくなんてことだ」  
悲鳴のような音を立ててドライブウェイを急発進し、タイヤを焦がしながらUターン、急加速。  
頭の中で、三ヶ月間の地獄のループがまだ続いている。二人が言ったこと。二人が一緒にしたこと。そして⋯⋯あの写真。  
窓の外に向かって吐きそうになり、ソーは必死で唾を飲み込んだ。

家の前で急ブレーキをかける。ドアを叩きつけて閉める。階段をあがる。ロキの部屋に飛び込んでいく。いた、ベッドの上に腹ばいになって、片手に携帯を握って、まるで何も起こらなかったような顔をして。  
「ノックくらいしてくれない？」弟はどうでも良いという風を装って言った。  
ソーはあまりにも深く激しい怒りで震えていて、自分が恐ろしくなるほどだった。自分をうまくコントロールできない。人生でこれほど自分が間違っていて欲しいと願ったことはなかった。見つけてしまうものに心底怯えながらも、ソーは駆け寄ってロキの手から携帯をもぎ取った。  
「おい！」ロキは憤慨してベッドの上に座る。「何なんだよ、何をする⋯⋯」  
携帯の画面をスワイプし始めるソーを見て、ロキの言葉は途中で途絶えた。ロキは黙り込み、弓矢のように全身をはりつめている。  
ああ、くそっ、チャットアプリのアイコン。神様、どうか、まさか。ソーは震える手でアイコンをタップする。  
そして表示されるログイン画面。ソーは倒れそうになる。

［ユーザー名：One_for_Sorrow5654］

ショックと怒りと拒絶と恐怖。そのすべてを超えた精神状態にソーはいた。頭からつま先までが冷たくなる。  
弟を見る。そこに完全に混乱した顔があることを願った。怒って顔をしかめていてもいい──いったい何でそんなことをするんだ？ しかしロキの顔は紙のように真っ白だった。見たいのはその顔じゃない。その顔じゃない。ソーの胃はさらに低いところに落ちていく。息ができない。  
ソーは携帯を弟の方に向け、画面の言葉を鼻先に突きつけた。  
ロキは恐怖に目をいっぱいに見開いている。体が震えている。ソーの胃はひっくり返りそうになる。吐き気がこみ上げる。  
最後の瞬間まで、たった今のこの瞬間まで、ソーは弟が無表情で見返すことを願っていた。平然として、さっぱりわけがわからないという風に、突然邪魔されたことにただ困惑する顔で。もしそうだったら、それは誰か他の人が二人の両方に悪戯を仕掛けていたということになる。それがダメなら、せめて悪意のこもった勝利の笑み。意地の悪い満足げな顔、ソーをバカにする辛辣な言葉──ははは、それ見ろ、完全に騙されただろ？  
ソーが予想していなかったのは、どう反応すればいいかわからないのは、とても耐えられない、とても向き合えないのは目の前のこの顔だった。ロキは見た目でわかるほど震えている。パニックに襲われたように胸が激しく上下している。赤ん坊の頃に泣き出す寸前にそうしたのとまったく同じように、下唇が痙攣する。そしてロキは実際にはない部屋の片隅へとさらに後ずさっていく。まるで鞭を打たれ慣れた犬のように。反撃することもできず、そんな意思さえ持てず、打たれはじめる前にもう敗北している。ソーはそんな弟を見て叫びだしたくなる。  
「おまえ、何をしやがった」叫ぶ代わりに、押し殺したささやき声でソーは言う。叫んでしまったらそのまま止められなくなりそうで怖かったのだ。  
ロキの両目に涙が盛り上がる。小さく体を丸め、膝を抱える。  
「泣くのか⋯⋯？」ソーは怒りに震える。「泣くのか、おまえが⋯⋯？」  
ロキは顔を覆い、肩を震わせてすすり泣きはじめる。  
「どうして⋯⋯どうしてこんなことができるんだ」ソーの声は少しずつ大きくなる。話すほどに大きくなっていく。「何をしやがったんだ、おまえ？ 今さらよく泣けるな？！」  
ロキは顔を上げた。口を覆い、嘆願するように目を見開き、何も答えない。答えが何もないからなのか、あるいは話すこともできないからなのか。ただ激しくしゃくりあげる。  
ソーの胸は今や怒りの炎が燃えあがっていた。  
「泣くな！」ソーはロキを見下ろし、両脇で拳を固める。その拳が今にも殴りかかりそうになる。完全に怒鳴り声になっている。「これだけのことをしておいて、今さら泣くなんて図々しいぞ！」怒りが内側でどこまでも燃え上がり、胸を締めつけ、えぐり、鋭く刺す。ソーは手負いの獣のように吠える。「おまえ、本当にどこかおかしいんじゃないか？！ どうしてあんなことをしたんだ？！ どうしてそこまで狂ったことが⋯⋯この⋯⋯この気色悪い変態野郎！」  
「ソー！」背後から険しい声が飛んでくる。「二人とも何なの？！」  
ソーは荒く息を弾ませ、怒りに喘いだ。心の中で激しい混乱が続いている。今までに起きたことが何度も何度も再生される。二人の会話、二人のしたこと、二人が⋯⋯ロキと自分とが。ロキ、弟のロキと。顔がかっと熱くなり、胃がひっくり返ろうとする。今口を開いたら、そのまま吐いてしまいそうだ。  
母親が二人の間に立っている。ショックと怒りで潤んだ目が、二人の息子を素早く見比べる。  
ロキは必死で泣くのをこらえている。惨めで痛ましくて、実際の年齢より幼く見える。小さな男の子のように。目はまだ大きく見開かれ、恐怖以外に何も浮かんでいない。  
「どちらかが説明しなさい！」母親が命じた。  
「こ⋯⋯こいつが」ソーの声は喉に詰まった。吐き気がする。「こいつが許せないことを言った」  
「何を？！」滅多に声を荒げない母親が叫んだ。「あなたがそんなふうに弟に向かって怒鳴らなきゃいけないほどの何をロキが言ったというの？！ そんな言葉を投げつけるほどの？！ 何を？！」  
「⋯⋯ジェーンのことだ」ソーは何か答えなければと必死で言葉を選んだ。  
フリッガは少しも怒りを和らげなかった。信じていないのだ。ロキに向きなおる。  
「本当なの？」母親はロキに訊いた。まだ険しい声が、苦しい沈黙の中に響く。「何を言ったの？」  
ロキの目は焦点が合わず、唇は一文字に結ばれていた。母親はそれを罪悪感の現れだと受け取ったようだ。実際にロキは罪悪感に打ちのめされているように見えた。  
「どうして？ どうしてそんなに意地悪なひどいことをするの？ どうして？」  
ロキの唇が震え、顔が歪み、また激しいすすり泣きが戻ってくる。何か言いたくても言えないらしい。  
けれど今回ばかりは、母の表情は少しも柔らかくならなかった。険しい眼差しのまま、ソーに向き直る。  
「部屋に行きなさい。今すぐ」ソーに向かって厳しく言う。続けてロキに「あなたはそこを動かないように」  
母親がソーの前に立つ。まるで上から見下ろされているように感じる。すっかり子供に戻ってしまったように。  
「ソー・オーディンソン、呆れて言葉も出ないわ」そう言いかけて、彼女の声は涙に詰まった。どういうわけか、それは怒鳴りつけられるよりもずっとソーを辛い気持ちにした。こんな冷たい目を母に向けられたことはない。「どうしてそんなことが⋯⋯？」ソーは唾を飲み込む。母は言葉を探している。「ロキが怖がってるのがわからないの？ 見えなかったの？ どうしてロキにあんな言葉を投げつけるの！ よりにもよって！ あの子がどれだけ悩んでいるか知っているのに！」  
三ヶ月のことがまた地獄のループとなってソーの頭を流れる。走馬灯のように。交わした言葉。ソーが想像したこと。あの⋯⋯あの写真。ああ、神様。今は考えることすら耐えられない。きっともうすぐ本当に吐く。目もくらむほどの怒りがパチパチと爆ぜ、何か違うものに変わりつつある。何かもっと、ずっとひどいものに。涙があふれてくる。  
「つい──かっとなって」掠れた声で答える。  
「かっとなって⋯⋯？」母は繰り返した。その言葉に対する侮蔑をはっきりと込めて。顔を思い切り平手打ちされた方がまだましだった。「何を言われたらそんなに腹を立てるっていうの？ そんなひどい反撃を正当化するほどの⋯⋯？」母は怒りのあまり声を詰まらせて口ごもった。「もういい、そんなことどうでもいい！」母の怒鳴り声にソーは飛び上がりそうになった。「ロキが何をしたかなんてどうでもいい！ あと一度でも弟をあんなふうに扱ったら⋯⋯あんな⋯⋯人の心がない⋯⋯モンスター！ どんな罰を与えてもあなたにはわからないんでしょうね。どんなにひどい、信じられないくらい残酷なことをしたか⋯⋯ロキは怖がって泣いてるじゃないの！ あなたの弟よ！ ロキが一番傷つくことだって知っていてあんなことを！ ぞっとするわ！ わかる？ 許しがたい行為よ！」  
ソーは空中を見つめて口を引き結び、黙ってその言葉を受けた。  
母親は何度か深く、激しく呼吸をして、怒りを鎮めようとした。  
「ロキと話をするわ」少し落ち着いた、けれどまだ怒りのこもった声で母は言った。「あなたはここから動かないように、そしてあんな言葉を言ったことをどうやって弟に謝るべきか考えていなさい。ロキが何をしたかなんて私はどうでもいい。どんなことがあったってあんな言葉でロキを呼んでいいような理由にはならないわ」  
そう言って母親はでて行き、背後でドアを叩きつけるように閉めた。  
一人になった瞬間、ソーのショックと怒りの鎧にひびが入り、足もとで粉々に崩れた。それまでソーをかろうじてまっすぐ立たせていた唯一の鎧が。ソーは椅子に倒れこむように座った。膝が震えている。うまく息ができずに喘ぐ。自分が何を感じているのかさえもうわからない。混乱と苦痛と屈辱と嫌悪の中で、ひとつの思いだけがくっきりと浮き上がっていた。まるで切りつける直前のナイフに反射する光のように、眩しく輝いて。  
ロキがソロウだった。ソロウはロキだった。  
二人が交わした言葉。二人がやったこと。  
ソーがロキに言ったこと。  
ソーがロキと一緒にしたこと。  
口を両手で抑える。吐きそうだ。  
そしてもうひとつの事実に気づく。  
ソロウは存在しない。  
喪失の悲しみが唐突にソーを刺し貫き、ソーの呼吸を奪う。突然の、叩きのめすような虚しさ、あまりにもひどい希望の終焉。  
これだったのだ。これがストームとソロウの行き着く場所だった。  
恋い焦がれ渇望するのが辛いからと、本物の苦しみを知ったと思っていたとは。ソーは何もわかっていなかったのだ。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十五章

ロキはまだベッドの上で体を丸め、膝を抱えていた。まるでもとは家だった場所にできたクレーターの底にいるような気がした。爆弾がついに爆発し、知っていたすべて、愛したすべてが破壊されてしまった。ロキが自ら埋め込んだ爆弾だ。実際に耳まで遠くなったように感じられた。  
時間の流れもおかしかった。あらゆる思いが心にあふれる。雪崩のような思考のすべてが、一本の軸を中心に渦巻いている──ソーに知られてしまった。  
ロキはもう泣いていなかった。自分の感情もよくわからなかった。まるでソーが部屋に飛び込んできて怒鳴りだした瞬間、内側から炎が上がったようで、今では⋯⋯焼け焦げた木。灰。ぼろぼろになって煙をたてている。ソーに知られてしまった。  
ドアが大きく開いて母親が入ってくる。  
「ジェーンのことで何を言ったの？」母は鞭のように鋭い口調で訊く。  
ロキは意味もなく瞬きをする。答えを何も思いつけない。真実と同じくらいひどい答え、ぞっとするような答え、母親が聞きつけた最悪の事態を正当化するような何か。ロキは相当みじめな、同情を誘う顔をしていたのに違いない。こんな状態だというのに、母親のまなざしは柔らかくなった。  
「どうして？」母の声から怒りが消え、彼女はただ途方に暮れていた。  
「僕は──ソーにムカついていて⋯⋯」ロキはつぶやき、すすり泣きで声が途切れてしまい自分でも驚いた。  
マムは傷ついている。それが自分のせいだとわかりながら、彼女の打ちのめされた顔を見るのは辛かった。本当のことを告げたほうが良いだろうか？ 嫌悪と侮蔑の眼差しで見られるほうが、これよりもまだマシだろうか？  
「私にはわからないわ」母は涙声になりながら言った。「あなたたち二人とも。この何年か、あなたたちに距離ができたのはわかってた。ひどいことを言い合うのも聞いた。いつも言い争いと喧嘩ばかり、情けない、残酷な言葉で⋯⋯まるで一度もお互いを好きじゃなかったみたいに。いつも一緒で世界中で一番仲が良かった頃を忘れてしまったみたいに。私は自分に言い聞かせてた、これはただの子供っぽい態度なんだって。私には何もできない、ただあなたたちが成長して変わるのを待つしかないって。でもこれは⋯⋯ここまでひどいことは全然別の話だわ⋯⋯」母は事実を否定する以外に何もできないと言うように首を横に振った。「あなたたちはどうしてそんなに⋯⋯そんなにひどい状態になってしまったの？ あんなに仲が良かったのに。私たちどこかで育て方を間違ってしまったのかしら？」  
ロキは唇と顎を震わせた。予想していたよりもずっと辛い事態だった。自分とソーと、そして母親の苦しみまで背負うなんて耐えられなかった。ふたたび涙が流れ出す。それはまるで油のように重くねっとりとしている。  
母は深く考え込むように目を閉じ、深く息を吸って自分を落ち着かせた。それから厳格な目をロキに向けた。  
「立ちなさい。ソーに謝りに行きなさい」  
瞬時に体が震え始める。ロキは懇願するような目を母親に向けた。お願いだからそれはさせないで。  
「早く」母は容赦無く言った。「立ちなさい」  
何を言っても意味はない。母はもう心を決めている。ロキが心底怯えていることには気づかなくても、最初に聞きつけたようなひどい言葉からはロキを守れると思っているのだろう。  
ソーの部屋までの数歩は永遠にも一瞬にも思えた。ドアの間に立つ頃にはロキは激しく震えていた。ロキの腕をつかむ母の手は、最初は鋼のように強く、今はもう少し優しく、ロキを励ますようでさえあった。母がドアをノックする。  
「ソー、出てきてちょうだい」母の口調は冷静で厳格で、有無を言わせない響きがある。  
ロキはまるで頭を断頭台に乗せ、刃が落ちてくるのを待っているような気分だった。ごめんなさい、ソー。そんなことが言えるわけがない。でもその代わりになんて言えばいいんだ？  
ドアが大きく開く。足が見える。恐ろしくて顔を上げることができない。みじめなほど震えが激しくなる。首をすくめ、兄から離れようとする。顔を見なくてもソーの怒りが気配で伝わってくる。  
「ロキ、ソーに言うことがあるでしょう？」母親が促す。  
ロキは何度か唾を飲み込んだ。こういうことは初めてじゃない。子供の頃からずっと同じ儀式をいろんな形でしてきた。でもこんなふうに言葉がつかえるのは初めてのことだ。ロキは必死で言葉を探した。  
「ごめん⋯⋯」だめだ。「後悔して⋯⋯」だめだ、吐きそう。「僕の言ったこと、それから──それから僕のしたことを⋯⋯反省してる」両手を振り絞る。顔を覆い隠したい。今は見ることができない兄とのあいだに何かさえぎるものを置きたい。  
ソーの長い沈黙には何か不穏な、ロキを震え上がらせるような迫力があった。  
「ソー？」母が言う。「何か言うことは？」  
ああ、恐ろしい、恐ろしい沈黙、ソーが次に言うことによってより恐ろしくなる。  
「悪かった」ソーは言った。斬りつけるような冷たい響き、滲む怒り。「怒鳴って悪かった」  
ああ、冷たい、敵意に満ちた口調。ロキの心はひどく叩かれた後のようにヒリヒリと痛む。  
「他には？」マムがさらに促す。  
（おねがい、もうやめて。）  
「あんな言い方をして」ソーは言った。「悪かった」  
ロキは思い切って顔を上げ、瞬時にそれを後悔した。ロキを睨み返してくる目の中には、ロキを一度も愛したことも気にかけたこともない他人がいた。ロキなどたった一人で地獄の火に焼かれて死ねば良いと願っている他人が。兄の冷酷な、氷のような眼差しは少しも揺らがなかった。ソーが顎をぎりぎりと噛みしめるのがわかる。許されるなら咆哮していただろう。ロキをつかみ、揺すぶり、傷つけていただろう。  
「いいでしょう」マムが言った。とても満足したようにも、気が済んだようにも見えなかったが、同時に居心地が悪そうだった。「携帯電話を」母は言った。「私がいいと言うまで、インターネットもテレビも禁止します。出てきていいと言うまでそれぞれの部屋にいなさい。そしてこんな意地悪でひどい態度をとる息子たちを持って、私がどんな気分かを少しは考えなさい」迷いは消え、断固とした調子で母は言った。どう対応すべきか決めたらしい。ふたたび二人の子を躾ける母親に戻った。  
ロキは部屋にふらふらと戻った。  
「二人ともひとことでも何か言ったら許しませんからね」二人のドアが閉まる前に母は言った。「ほんの少しでも音を立てないように」

＊＊＊

ロキの部屋は、まるで引っ越してきたばかりの場所のように奇妙に感じられた。外の静けさは息づまるようで、まるで世界が意図して息を潜めているかのようだった。暗闇の中に何かが潜んでいるような、ロキをこっそりと監視しているような。ほんの数日前ならば、ロキは人生最悪の時をもう経験した、それも何度も、と主張しただろう。なんて自分に酔ったお気楽な子供だったのだろう。  
今度こそこれが最悪であって欲しい、とロキは心の底から願った。これ以上ひどい気分など想像もできない。服を着たまま、ベッドカバーの上に呆然と横たわる。頭の中で、一連のぞっとするような今後の予想が展開する。ソーが両親にすべてを言う、ロキはどこかに送られる、児童福祉サービスが介入する、セラピストが来る。あるいはソーは誰にも何も言わない、このおぞましい秘密は二人の間でどこまでもふくれあがり、膿んで腐り、やがてソーはついにロキに怒りをぶちまける、あるいはロキは家出して下水管の中かどこかで暮らす。  
こんな状況でどうやって生きていけと言うんだろう？ このことが解決するシナリオなどひとつもない。ほんのわずかな可能性をもったものでさえ。耐え難いほどの苦しみと屈辱の末に、家族全員が打ちのめされるような筋書きをたどる他にない。深く壊滅的なダメージをあとに残して。  
そんな考えがバックグラウンド・ノイズとなって、ロキの頭の中で単調に繰り返される。その中にときどき浮かび上がる光がロキを揺り起した。記憶のかけら。たった今、ソーもきっと思い返しているだろう記憶。二人がお互いに言ったこと、話しながらやったこと。それから⋯⋯初めてのこと。すべての初めてのこと。甘い言葉。愛の言葉。写真。ああ⋯⋯。ロキはソーに性器の写真を送らせたのだ、あるいはそれに限りなく近いものを。ロキの脈と心臓は狂ったように打ち始める、全身の震えが戻ってくる。今にも兄が部屋に飛び込んできて自分を殺すような気がする。あの大きな両手をロキの鳥のような首に巻きつけて締めつける、ロキの目をまっすぐに見ながら──おまえは俺にあんなことをさせた、おまえは俺にこのこともさせているんだ。

その後、真夜中、部屋の外から音が聞こえた。木の板を踏む廊下の音、それから階段を降りていく音。世界はあまりにも静まり返っていて、キッチンタイルの上のパタパタという足音さえ響いてくる。冷蔵庫の扉を開ける音、中をかき回す音。ソーは空腹なのだろう。  
もしかしたら全部幻聴かもしれない。変な気分だった。バランスがとれないような。  
ソーは今頃どんな気分だろうか。どれほどひどく汚れたような、病んだような、裏切られた気分だろう。どれほど⋯⋯屈辱的な。喧嘩が絶えず、辛辣な口論をせずには二分といられず、互いに容赦しない最低な態度をとり続けた数年の果てに、やっと仲直りをしたというのに。二人はまたいつか、せめてお互いの目を見ることができるようになるだろうか？  
そして今、すべてがロキに戻ってくる──もう終わらせるべきだと思うたび、取り返しのつかない状態になってしまうという不安に身震いするたび、どれほどたくさんの警告灯が灯っていたか、危険を告げるサイレンがどれほどけたたましく鳴り響いていたか。ロキはそのすべてを無視した。なぜそんなことをしたのか、できたのか、ロキにはわからない。今の苦しみを正当化するほど、そのときは幸せだったのか？ 本当に？  
ほんの数日前、ロキは兄の腕の中で泣いていた。抱きしめられたあの感覚をロキは思い出す。ソーがロキの体を揺らし、しーっと声をかけ、髪にキスをして、優しい言葉をささやいて慰めたことを。ソロウがいなければ、あんなことは一切起こらなかった。あのときソーに感じた気持ち、たった今でも兄に感じている気持ち、それは確かに狂っていて病んでいて葛藤に満ちている。でもロキがあの愚かな決断と衝動に次々と身を投じることがなければ、永遠にそんな気持ちに気づくこともなかった。  
しかし同時に、それが終わってしまったことでこんなに苦しい、息が止まりそうなほどの胸の痛みを感じることもなかったはずだ。くそっ、たとえ今ジーニーが部屋の中に現れてやり直せると言ったとしても、やはり自分がどちらを選ぶかはわからない。  
そんなことを考えても意味はないのだが。もう終わったことだ。やり直しはできない。二人がお互いに告白したこと、お互いの言葉に興奮して、お互いへの愛を燃料にして射精に至ったこと。一瞬、ロキはあれをすべて諦めるくらいなら自分の手を切り落とした方がましだと誓う。そして次の瞬間、思い出す。この苦しみはまだ始まったばかりだ。この恐ろしい事態は明日も続く。はっきりした終わりは見えない。見えるのはどこまでも続く辛さと惨めさと気まずさと絶望だけだ。今ではこれが二人の現実なのだ。もしロキがもう辛いことは済んだと思っているのなら⋯⋯そうだ、大きな決断は数週間、あるいは数日でもいいから延期して、それからもう一度ジーニーに何を頼むべきか考えるといい。  
ロキの自虐的な心は、ふたたび数日前の、あのソーの腕の中の記憶に戻っていく。あの優しさ、庇護欲、ひとかけらの疑いもなく無条件の愛にあふれていた、愛が鳴り響いて輝くような抱擁。なんだかとても現実だとは思えない、あれがソーがロキに指一本でも触れる最後のときだったなんて。ソーが兄らしくロキを扱い、兄らしい目でロキを見た最後の瞬間──二人の関係になんの問題もなく自由で、無邪気で、どこにも暗いものや汚れたものなどなかった最後の瞬間。愛情を持って話をした最後の瞬間。ロキがソーを抱き返せた最後の瞬間。  
そしてソーもそのことを思い返すだろう。兄弟として暮らした最後の楽しかった日々。そしてそのすべてを嘘だったのだと考える。一度そう決めたら、もうあとには何も残らない。あの日々がソーにとって少しでも大切だったならば、彼は手酷く裏切られたと感じるだろう。そう感じて当然なのだ、それがロキのしたことなのだから。ソーの信頼を、愛情を、安心感を奪った。ソーの秘密を利用した。そこに追い討ちをかけるように、ロキはすべてを毒に染めた⋯⋯実の兄とセックスをしたいという欲望を抱くことで。  
さらに救い難いことに、ロキは今でもそう望んでいた。  
今でも兄とセックスがしたいのだ。神よ我を救いたまえ。そしてそんな望みは決して実現しない。ロキは寝返りをうって横向きになる。頰を涙が伝う。目は開いているが、何も見ていない。

窓の外が白み始めている。手に落ちる水のような青白い光をロキは見つめる。まるで処刑を待っているように時間はゆっくりと過ぎ、それでいて砂のように指の間からこぼれていく。止めることはできない。朝が来る、起き出して外に出て、この新しい世界に立ち向かわなければならない。ソーがもう真実を知っている世界に。  
兄の部屋から物音が聞こえる。階段を降りていく音、続いてドアが閉まる音。それから、ソーの車が走り去っていく音。  
今までにもこういうことはあった。大きな試合の前、早朝の練習の日など。でも今日のこれは違う。ある意味で、それは執行猶予だった。ロキは朝食で兄と顔を合わせずに済む。でもまた別の意味では⋯⋯。ソーがこのことをどう受け止めるかについて、幻想を抱いていたわけではないけれど⋯⋯それでも。もしかしたら、朝食のテーブルでソーが燃えるような憎しみを込めてロキを睨みつけ、車の中では無視するという、その程度の反応を予測していたのかもしれない。それならまだ安心しただろう。慈悲深いとさえ言える。しかし現実は、ソーはロキを見ることさえできないらしい。できない、あるいはしたくない。もしかしたらソーはロキを見たときの自分を信用できないのかもしれない。弟が目の前にいたら、自分が何をしてしまうかわからなくて怖いのかもしれない。あるいはソーは単純に⋯⋯弟を見たくないのかもしれない。どちらがより重いだろう、裏切り、嘘、それともソーの拒絶と嫌悪感？ 結局、ロキは一縷の希望にすがっていたのかもしれない。朝になればわかるという希望に。愚かな子供。

とにかく、ロキは遅かれ早かれ起き出さなければならない。今日はバスに乗って学校に行かなければならないからだ。こんなの信じられるか？ 昨日のことがあった後で？ まだ普通に起きて、服を着て、学校に行って、人生を続けるのか？ どうやって。まじで、いったいどうやって？  
このまま消えてしまえたらいいのに。消滅。ただ去っていく。どこかへ。跡も残さず。ロキはここにいなかった、一度も存在しなかった。  
今日はもう何も考えたくない。永遠に、何も考えたくない。

「あなたを置いていったの？！」マムはキッチンで怒りに震えていた。いつもの慌ただしい朝の準備に走り回りながら叫ぶ。「あの子はもう⋯⋯ただじゃおかないわ！」  
「別にいいよ」ロキは小声で言った。  
「十分だけ待って、私が送っていくから」母はトーストをかじり、急いでコーヒーをすすりながら言った。  
「いいよ、マム、だいじょうぶ。バスに乗っていくから」  
「いいえ」母は言った。「私が送っていく。十分で支度して車に乗りなさい」  
ため息。  
「オーケイ、マム」

渋滞にはまる。母は三車線のFストリートを選び、より直線距離に近いルートで学校に行こうとした。ソーはいつもここを避ける。裏道を通っていく。距離は長くなるけど、渋滞はない。  
「あの子、後で締め上げてやるから。朝一番に手術の担当があるのに」マムはぶつぶつ言いながら何度も腕時計を見て、それから車の時計を見て、さらに携帯電話の時間を見る。もしかしたらそのうちのどれかひとつが、職場に到着する時刻について希望の光を与えてくれると信じているかのように。  
「いいよ、もうそのことは気にしないで」ロキはささやくようにそっと言った。「二人で車に乗る方がずっと、本当にずっと最悪だったと思う」  
母はまるで疑わしい他人かエイリアンを見るようにロキの方を見た。クラクションが響き、通勤ラッシュの苛立ちへの心配に母の関心が移る。目の前で信号が赤に変わると、母は苛立ちにハンドルを思い切り叩く。ロキは本気で怯えた。  
「毎日あなたを車で送ることはできませんからね！」別にロキが頼んだわけじゃないことも忘れて、母はピシャリと言う。  
「僕はだいじょうぶ」ロキはもごもごと答える。  
それから母がロキに向けるまなざし、同情にあふれ、心配でたまらない表情。  
「ハニー、いったい何をしたの？」すがるように訊く。  
ロキの顔は歪み、顎が震える。やめてよ、マム⋯⋯目をこすり、首を横に振る。声が出せない。  
「わけがわからないわ」母は静かに言い、やはり目もとを拭う。

＊＊＊

僕はショック状態なのに違いない。ロキは二時間目が終わるまではそう思っていた。完全に感情が麻痺していた。不安もないし、パニックもしていない。何も感じない。普通に集中できるし、授業についていける（ロボットのようにだが、しっかり機能はしていた）。その後もとにかく⋯⋯普通に過ごせた。誰にもこの人生と心の大惨事に気づかれることなく、一日を無事に終えられるのではないかと希望を持ち始めた。  
しかし、三時間目の教室に向かう途中の廊下で、ロキは聞きなれた深く低い声を聞いた。そしてあっけなく、トイレに駆け込むことになった。  
最初は恐怖のあまり失禁するのではないかと思った。それから便器の上でえずいた。吐き気が去ってから泣き始めた。  
ドアをノックする音。ロキは飛び上がり、静かに座り、すすり泣きが漏れないように口を覆って隅にうずくまった。  
「おい、ここで何してんだ、変態？」  
ああ、今日だけは無理だ。神様、どうか救いの手を。もうとっくに限界を超えているんだ。  
ロキは言い返さなかった。そんな気力もなかった。静かに座ったまま、それが過ぎるのを待った。  
そして、神が救いの手を差し伸べた。  
「どきなさいよ、何も見るものなんかないわよ」女の子の声、有無を言わせない強気な口調。ロキの知っている声だ。ダーシー。  
「おい、男子トイレだぞ！」誰かわからない声が抗議する。  
「へえ、そう？ 男なんかどこにも見えないけど？ あんたも違うし？」ダーシーが言う。攻撃は続く。「あんたみたいな鼻垂れ小僧がここに入っていいなら、私だって入るわよ。だいたいさ、生えてる毛の数だけ比べたって私の方が男の資格あるじゃない？ あんたいくつよ、十二歳？ ちゃんとタマついてる？ ないみたいね。ほらさっさとしなさいよ、思春期前の子供なだけじゃなくて耳も聞こえないわけ？ どきな！ そうそう、いい子ね」  
こんな状況だというのに、ロキは一瞬だけ笑った。  
「ヘイ、スウィーティ！ 私よ」ドアの横でダーシーが小声で言った。「もうだいじょうぶ、誰もいない。出ておいで」  
ロキの笑顔は消えた。世界がまたロキの肩にのしかかってきて、ロキを押しつぶそうとする。  
「ロキ、ベイビー、出てらっしゃい。ここ臭いよ。どっか別のところ行こうよ、ドアを開けて、ほら」

やっとロキがドアを開いたとき、ダーシーは何も訊かず、何も言わなかった。二人はいつもの更衣室の裏の小さな空間に行き、ダーシーが煙草を一本手渡し、二人で一緒に火をつけた。  
「それで？」ダーシーはついに訊いた。  
そこにたどり着くまでの間、ロキは何を言うべきかずっと考えていた。  
「ストームと別れた」ロキは淡々と言った。  
「かわいそうに、スウィーティ」  
「遠距離恋愛はやっぱりうまくいかない」  
それについてダーシーは否定もしないし疑問も口にしなかった。当たり前だ。  
「あーあ、私も悲しいわ。そういうこともあるよね。辛いなぁ」ダーシーはロキの顔をなで、顎を両手で包んだ。一瞬、ロキはまた泣きそうになったが、その衝動は去った。ロキは深々と煙草を吸った。それから空中をぼんやりと見た。  
「それで、別れは向こうが切り出したの、それともあんたが？」ダーシーが訊いた。  
胸が痛い。心臓が物理的に握り潰されてねじれたみたいに。  
「その話はしたくないんだ」ロキの声はかすれ、ささやくのが難しかった。  
ダーシーは頷いた。「オーケイ」  
二人はしばらく黙ったまま煙草を吸った。  
「学校のあと、うちに来ない？ ラブコメ映画観て嫌いな奴の悪口言おうよ。楽しいよ」  
「どうかな」ロキはささやいた。  
「それかゲイビ観てポップコーン食べてもいいし。あ、ほらね、やっとちょっと笑ったじゃない」  
二秒だけ。そしてすぐに消えた。  
「そういう気分になれない」ロキは言った。「また今度」  
「そっか。あ、でもさ、まだディルドは持ってるでしょ？ 少なくともその関係からひとつ収穫はあったじゃない！」いつでも前向きなダーシーは言った。  
「そうだね」ロキは認めた。もう反論する気力も残っていなかったからだ。「少なくともね」

＊＊＊

学校のあと、ロキは図書館の中でバスを三台ほど見送った。本の内容はほとんど頭に入ってこなかった。家に帰ることを考えるたびに、あのぞっとする感覚が戻ってきた。内側から体が吸い込まれてしまうような感覚。  
図書館の閉館時間だ。くそっ。ロキは持ち物をまとめてのろのろとバス停まで歩いた。  
そこにはロキ以外誰もいなかった。本を読むか音楽を聴くか、何かをするべきだ。何か気分を紛らわすこと、同じことを何度も何度も何度も考えずに済むことを。ロキは何もしなかった。何もできなかった。  
バスがロキの前に止まり、ドアを開いて待つ。ロキは震え始める。どうしても乗り込むことができない。  
しばらくして、ドライバーは肩をすくめてバスを発車させる。ロキはほっとしてそれを見送る。  
どうするつもりなんだ、愚かな子供、ここに永遠にいるつもりか？ ロキは取り憑かれたように前腕を何度も引っ掻き、わずかに出血してしまう。どうすれば良いのかわからない。どうすべきなのかはわかっていても、どうしてもそのとおりにできない。  
黒い高級車がロキの目の前にとまる。フィルムをかけた窓がスルスルと下がる。トニー・スタークが運転席から身を乗り出していた。  
「よう、オーディンソン。乗っていくか？」ロキが答える前にトニーは続ける。「君にはちょっとした貸しがあるんだ。マジで。乗れよ」  
疑念のこもった沈黙。  
「どういう意味だ、僕に貸しがあるって」ロキは訊いた。  
「ちょっと⋯⋯乗れよ、車の中で話すから。な？」  
スタークは前歯を見せてばつが悪そうに笑う。  
ため息。執行猶予だ。ロキは申し出を受けた。

スタークは何も言わず、今回はシナトラも流さずに運転した。ロキはさっきの話は何なのか訊くつもりだったのだが、すぐに忘れてしまった。今考えられるのは、家で待ち構えているクソみたいな状況のことだけだ。マムと顔を合わせること。ソーと顔をあわせること。  
ロキはまるで高熱を出したみたいに激しく震え、もしかして自分は失禁するのではないかと思った。  
家までまだあと数ブロックあるところまで来たとき、ロキはスタークの腕をつかんだ。  
「頼む、家には帰りたくないんだ。どこか違うところに行けないかな？」  
スタークはロキに気遣わしげな顔を向けた。ロキは自分で感じるのと同じくらい青ざめて具合が悪そうに見えるのだろう。  
「いいよ。僕のところに来るか？」  
「どこでもいい。この家以外ならどこでも」  
車は走り続けた。

＊＊＊

スタークの家。建物の中は暗く音が大きく反響して、まるで寂しい霊廟みたいだ。彼はここに一人で住んでいるのか？ 他に家族はいないのか？ 他の日であれば、ロキはたくさん質問しただろうし、興味を持っただろう。しかし今、ロキはスタークのカウチに座り、出来るだけ場所を取らないようにしながら、差し出されたホットココアのマグを受け取っていた。  
「いいね」ロキはつぶやいた。喉がちくちくする。図書館でロキが座っていた場所は隙間風が吹き付けていた。風邪を引いたかもしれない。状況をさらに悪くするかのように。  
スタークはロキの向かい側でコーヒーテーブルに座り、やはりココアのカップを持っていた。  
「さて」スタークは言った。  
「さて」ロキはつぶやいた。  
スタークはかなり長いあいだ首の後ろを引っ掻き、それからココアをたったの三口で空にし、それから小さなキッチンにせかせかと歩いていって、ナッツをとって戻ってきた。  
「何か食べるか？」  
彼はすでにロキにドライフルーツをひと袋渡していた。  
「要らない、ありがと」  
スタークはナーバスになっている。ロキは問い詰めるような視線で彼を見た。  
「何なんだ？」  
スタークは自分の髪をクシャクシャと撫でると、胸の前で腕をきつく組んだ。かなり緊張している。  
「君は⋯⋯あまり今日はいい日じゃなかったみたいだな？」  
変な質問の仕方だ。  
「あんまり」ロキは疑わしげに言った。「どうして？」  
「なんでもない。ただ。えーと。僕はちょっと⋯⋯その件について、悪いと思ってる。ごめん」  
長い、瞬きもしない凝視。「いったい何の話だよ、スターク？」  
スタークは立ったまま重心を左右に動かし、じっと下を見ている。ロキの視線を避けているのだ。  
「そのことについて、ちょっと僕も責任を感じてるんだ」  
「どんなふうに？ どうして？」なぜだかわからないまま、ロキの鼓動は高鳴り始めた。  
「ええと。君の──君のお兄さん。彼はあまりテクノロジーに詳しくない」  
ソーの話が出て、ロキは体をこわばらせて蒼白になる。少しずつパズルのピースがはまり始め、ロキにはまだわからない形を作り始める。胃の中でココアがすでに収まり悪くなり始めている。  
「いったい何の話をしてるんだ」ロキはつぶやいた。  
トニーが咳払いをした。「ソーは昨日、僕に助けを求めにきた。それで僕は⋯⋯その。どういう事情なのか僕は知らなかったんだ、だけど」ためらいがちにロキをちらりと見る。「ソーは⋯⋯ソーは君に暴力を振るったりしなかったよな？」  
ロキはヘッドライトに照らされた鹿のようにみえたに違いない。その場に凍りつき、パニックに襲われていた。また震えが始まる。息ができない。  
スタークは突然早口でまくし立て始めた。まるで誰かがタイマーで計っているかのように。  
「聞いてくれ、僕は状況をまったく知らなかったんだ。ソーがネットで知り合ったガールフレンドのことがめちゃくちゃ心配だって言ってきた。何か危険なことに巻き込まれてるんじゃないかって、それで僕に彼女を見つけてくれと頼んできたんだ。僕はとんでもないって答えた、彼女はほっといてくれって言ってるじゃないかって。でもソーは引き下がらなくて、それで僕はやってみるって言った、何を探せばいいのかわからないけど、とにかくやってみることにした。何か本当に心配するようなこと、例えば、犯罪の情報とかソーシャルサービス関連の情報か何かがあるか探してみるって言った。それで本当に何かありそうなら、然るべきところに連絡するって。とにかく、ソーはそれでいいって言った。で、僕は彼女を探し始めた⋯⋯思ったより全然時間がかからなかった」またためらいがちにロキを見る。「それで多分⋯⋯その、ソーは出て行ったときに怒り狂ってたんだ。今日は僕と目を合わせようともしなかった。それで君は⋯⋯こんな感じだし。僕がソーに我慢しろ、彼女のことはほっとけって言うべきだったんだ、でもまさかこんなことが理由だなんて思わないじゃないか？」  
スタークが話す間、ロキの顔から血の気がみるみる引いていった。たった今耳にしたことの意味が、まるでバケツいっぱいの氷水のように一気にロキの頭の上に落ちてくる。ロキは弾かれたように立ち上がり、バックパックとジャケットをつかんだ。カウチの間を走り抜けようとして顔から先に倒れそうになる。ドアに向かって走る。部屋が目の前に何マイルも続いているような気がした。  
「オーディンソン！ オーディンソン、待て」トニーが追いかけてくる。  
震えとパニックのせいでロキは子供のように不器用に足をもつれさせた。  
トニーが真横にいる。なだめるように両手をあげている。  
「オーディンソン。ロキ、落ち着け」  
ロキはドアノブを壊しそうな勢いで引っ張っていた。  
「やめろ⋯⋯ちょっと待て。待てよ！」  
トニーの手がロキの手に重なる。ロキは凍りつき、さっと手を引っ込めて後ずさった。はあはあと息を吐きながらトニーと向き合う。  
「なんだよ！」ロキは叫ぶ。「異常者の顔を近くでじっくり見たいのか？」  
「なに？ 違うよ！」スタークは困惑した顔で抗議した。  
「じゃあなんだ！」  
トニーは一歩前に踏み出し、ロキは一歩後ずさった。トニーは動かず、まだ両手をあげている。まるで武器を持っているんじゃないかとロキに疑われるのを心配しているように。ロキは恐怖で呼吸が荒くなった。  
「聞いてくれ」トニーは穏やかに言った。「君はなんだかひどい一日を過ごしたように見える。で、それは僕のせいだ、少なくとも一部は。それで⋯⋯君はいい人に見えるから、僕は君に手を貸したい。わかるか？」思い切ったようにまた一歩進む。「わかるか？」  
ロキはわずかにピクリとせずにいられなかった。  
「何が欲しいんだ」ロキは冷淡に言った。誰もタダで親切なんかしない、そしてロキはトニーが自分に何を求めているかを知っている。  
「今言っただろ」トニーは穏やかな声のままで言った。「君は⋯⋯誰かを必要としているように見えたんだ。わからないけど」  
ロキはまだ安心できなかった。  
「君は何も食べてないんじゃないか」トニーは言った。「座ってピザでも頼まないか？ あとで車で家まで送っていく。どうだ？」  
なるほど。腹が減っては脅迫もできない。まずはディナーを与えろ、と言うわけか。  
「食べたくない」ロキは冷たく答えた。  
「じゃあ君はただ座って僕が食べるのを見てればいい」トニーは微笑んだ。親切な笑顔だった。威圧的ではない、好意的な笑顔。いわゆる「トニーがうちに遊びに来たいって」と子供が言うときの顔だ。母親を安心させる顔。  
そしてロキは⋯⋯とにかく疲れていた。何時間もノイローゼの一歩手前にいるという状態は、人から大量のエネルギーを奪う。  
あとでトニーに迫られるのではないかとまだ不安でもあった。けれどそうなったらそのときまた考えるしかない。今は座って、家に帰るのを少し先に延ばしてもいいかもしれない。  
「わかった」ロキはため息をついた。  
それからカウチに向かってふらふらと歩き、どさりとそこに沈んだ。

ピザが到着し、それは実に良い匂いがした。結局ロキは空腹だった。二人はピザを食べた。  
どちらも何も話さなかった。ロキは万が一でもスタークが誘いかけてこないように、ずっとうつむいていた。スタークはロキのグラスにきちょうめんに水を注ぎ続けた。まるでチップを期待するウェイターみたいに──スタークが飲んでいるのと同じ水差しを使っているので、おそらく薬の類は入っていないだろう。もしそうだとしてももうどうでも良かった。そんなことを気にする段階はとっくに過ぎてしまっていた。

途中でロキはフリッガに電話して家の様子を探った。  
「数学を教えてもらってるんだ」ロキは嘘をついた。「あとで家まで送ってくれるって」（事件について黙っているのと引き換えに僕から性的な報酬を得た後にね、多分。）  
受話器の向こうに長い沈黙が続いた。母はもちろんバカじゃないし、昨日の出来事を忘れていない。  
「わかったわ」母は最後に言った。「でも十時までには帰って来て。それより遅くならないように。オーケイ？」  
「はい、マム」  
「愛してるわ、ダーリン」マムは言った。いつもと同じように。電話で話すとき、マムはいつも会話をそう言って締めくくる。けれど今日、どういうわけか、それを聞いた瞬間にロキの目には涙が溢れた。  
「僕も」ロキはつぶやいた。

電話を切ってから、ロキは目の前の現実に向き合うことにした。トニーは落ち着いた、優しい目でロキを見ている。  
「さて、そろそろこう言うつもりか？ このことを世界中に触れまわって欲しくなければ俺のモノをしゃぶれ、って？」ロキは冷たい声で言った。  
その言葉ははっきりとトニーの顔から落ち着きも温かさも奪い取った。代わりに深く傷つき、憤慨して眉をひそめる表情が浮かんだ。  
「なんだって⋯⋯？ 君は本当にそんなことを⋯⋯？」気の毒なスタークはあまりに誇りを傷つけられて言葉を失っていた。「どうして僕にそんなことを言うんだ？」  
ロキはすぐには警戒を解かなかった。注意深くスタークの反応を観察する。つるりとしたベビーフェイスに浮かぶ憤りの表情を眺めるうち、顎にえくぼがあることに初めて気づいた。  
「ごめん」ロキはだいぶ長い時間が経ってから言った。「僕はこういうの苦手なんだ⋯⋯前にひどい裏切りを受けたことがあったから。ごめん」  
トニーの眉間のシワはまだ消えなかった。  
「僕は性格が悪いんだ、特に今⋯⋯いや、いつでも性格が悪い。僕は一緒にいて楽しいやつなんかじゃないよ」ロキは付け加えた。「本気で言ったわけじゃない。少なくとも僕としては」ため息。「それと感謝してる。君は僕をここに連れてきてくれて、ここにいさせてくれて、それに食べ物も。本当だ。だから⋯⋯ありがとう」  
「オーケイ」トニーもやがて言った。けれど眉間のしわは今は心配のために変わっていた。「そのことについて何か話したいか？」  
「何を」  
「君のお兄さんのことについてさ」  
「まさか、嫌だよ」ロキは飛び上がりそうになって言った。それから、トニーの心から気づかわしげな顔、本気で心配している顔にまた少し心を救われた。「いや、その、ありがとう。でも⋯⋯まだとてもどう話せばいいか⋯⋯だめだ。話せない」  
「そうか」トニーは言った。「もし気が変わったら⋯⋯いつでも」  
もちろん、今はそう言うだろう。トニーはロキの話を聞く、そしてとんでもない変質者だと知って家から追い出す。あるいはおそらく、トニーの執事が。あるいはセキュリティーガードが。ゴム手袋をはめて。  
「ありがとう」ロキはただそう答えた。  
その頃には、ロキはもう空腹ではなかった。ただ疲労困憊していた。トニーのカウチはふわふわで暖かくて、横になれとロキに呼びかけていた。ロキは抵抗したいとさえ思わなかった。横になって丸くなると、まぶたが重くなった。  
「だいじょうぶか？」スタークが優しく訊いた。  
「頭が痛い」  
ほんの一瞬後、目を開くとそこに頭痛薬と水の入ったコップがあった。ロキはそれを感謝を込めて受け取った。  
「少し眠ったらどうだ」トニーはまだ小声でそう提案した。  
そして今度は、ロキも眠ってるあいだに襲われる心配はしなかった。  
「十時までに帰らなきゃいけないんだ」ロキは言った。  
「それならあと一時間少しある。あとで起こすよ。眠れ」  
「眠らないほうがいい」ロキはつぶやいた。けれどまぶたは開くことを拒み、それからスタークが照明を落とし、ロキは眠りに落ちてしまった。

＊＊＊

家に向かうドライブは静かだった。トニーは音楽を流した。ジャズ。良い曲だった。  
ロキの気分は葬式だった。それでも食べ物と仮眠、それに⋯⋯トニー。トニーのおかげに違いない。トニーは知っている、あるいはロキに対して絶対的に有利に利用するには充分な内容を知っているのに、石や侮蔑の言葉を投げつける代わりに、車で送ってくれてピザをご馳走してくれた。カウチで居眠りさえさせてくれた。そう、ロキは少し気分がましになっていた。  
もちろん、それでも気分は葬式だ。ロキはまだ深く喪に服している。けれど服をビリビリに引き裂いて髪に灰を投げつけたいような気分は、少なくとも消えていた。ロキは今、通夜の席にいて、蓋を開けて花に囲まれた棺を見つめている。列席者たちがやって来てはお悔やみの言葉を述べる。ロキの心は静かで内側は完全に死んでいる。残りの人生が目の前からはるか遠くに続く。灰色で埃だらけで空虚な人生。もう感情を表す気力もない。涙も出ない、葛藤もしない──もしあの時ああしていれば、もしこうしていれば、もしあんなことをしなければ。もし、もし、もし。この現実から逃れることはできない、過去に戻ることもできない。もう思いつめたって意味がない、ここには絶望しか残っていない。  
角を曲がり、見えてくる──自宅。ソーの車がドライブウェイに泊まっている。かすかに吐き気が戻ってくるが、もう激しく込み上げてくることはない。鋭くはない、ぼんやりとした不快感だけを感じる。  
トニーが車を停める。ロキは動かず、バックパックを抱きしめたまま、不安げに家の玄関を見る。  
「だいじょうぶそうか？」トニーが少しして訊いた。  
ロキは首を傾け、〝本気で訊いてんのか？〟という表情で片方の眉をあげて見せた。トニーは少し笑った。ロキもほとんどほほえみ返しかけた。  
「明日の朝、学校まで乗せていこうか？」トニーが訊いた。  
「遠回りになるんじゃないか？」ロキは小言で言った。  
「別にいいよ、少しくらい。僕はかまわない」  
優しい口調、気楽で親切でクールな態度。まるでひどい擦り傷にひんやりとしたペパーミントを塗りつけるかのようだ。ロキにそんな資格はないが、あえてその好意をひったくって走って逃げることにする。  
「うん。お願いできるかな」ロキは言った。  
「いいよ、それじゃあ」トニーは嬉しそうに言った。「電話番号を教えてもらえないか？ 時間を合わせたいから。それだけだ」彼は赤面している？  
「いいけど、マムに携帯電話を取り上げられちゃったんだ」ロキは言った。  
「そうなのか？ なんで？」  
ロキはもう一度さっきと同じ表情を向け、眉を上げて見せた。  
「ああ、そうか」トニーはにやりと笑った。「でも、一応教えてもらえるか？ 返してもらった時のために⋯⋯？ あ、でも教えたくなければいいよ」  
ロキは番号を渡した。トニーは顔を輝かせた。  
「オーケイ！ よし。じゃあ明日の朝家を出るときにメールするよ、到着時間がわかるように⋯⋯あ、もし携帯を返してもらえたらだけど。それと⋯⋯君もいつでもメールか電話してくれていいよ。明日とか、今夜でも、もし、その⋯⋯ええと、まあいいや。とにかく」  
「オーケイ」ロキは優しく言った。そして本日の〝おい、信じられるか？〟大賞は、ついに今日初めてロキをまともな笑顔にしたトニー・スタークへ！

ポーチまで三歩、ドアまで二歩、玄関ホールを横切るのに散歩。左にリビングルーム、右にダイニングルームとキッチン、階段は正面。なぜこんなに他人行儀で恐ろしく感じるのだろう、まるで初めて来る場所のように。なぜまるで設計図だけでこの場所を知っていて、罠や警報があちこちに仕掛けられているような気分になるのだろう。誰にも聞かれず、誰にも気づかれずに部屋に走りこむことができればいいのに。誰も見ず、誰とも話さずに済めばいいのに。

テレビがついている。ニュース番組らしき音声が聞こえる。父のいびきも。  
「ロキ？」母親の声だ。  
くそっ。  
「ただいま」ロキは小声で言った。  
ロキはのろのろとリビングルームに向かった。マムはラップトップを使っている。二人はお互いの顔を見た。ロキはひどい顔をしていたに違いない、マムの表情から判断するに──惨めで、怯えたような顔に。  
「晩御飯は食べたの？」マムは訊いた。  
「ピザを食べた」  
長く感じられる一瞬、マムは何も言わなかった。けれど胸の内にあるもので彼女の表情は次々と変わった。何かを言いたくてたまらないが、何を言えばいいのか、どう言えば良いのかわからないように見えた。  
「疲れてるみたいね。早く寝なさい」結局彼女はそれだけ言った。  
ロキは胃の中に安堵と重荷を同時に感じた。母の言葉は、ロキを髪の毛も眉毛も抜けた小さな子供に戻してしまう。母親が部屋で一人で泣いている姿を偶然見て、何がどうなってるのかわからないまま、ただそれが自分のせいなのだけはわかっていた小さな子供に。  
今ではもっといろいろなことがよくわかっている。今回は疑いようもなくロキのせいだった。  
部屋に向かって歩き始める。  
「こら、待ちなさい！」母が呼びかける。  
ロキはもう十六歳で、人生最悪の一日を過ごしたばかりなのだが、それでも少し笑った。マムはおやすみのキスなしでは決してロキを寝室に行かせない。少なくともそれだけは昔から変わっていない。神に感謝しよう。  
ロキの顔を包む母の手は強くて心地良い。瞳は気遣わしげだが優しい。ロキは母の愛情に全身を浸す。自分にそんな資格はないとわかっていても、今のロキには空気よりも必要なものだ。母はロキの頰にひとつ、額にひとつ、唇を強く押しつけてキスをした。おそらくそうしながらロキの体温もチェックしているのだろう。マルチタスクだ。ロキの頭を支えながら頰を撫でる独特の癖。それはいかにも、とてもマムらしかった。  
「早く寝るのよ、わかった？ 遅くまで携帯電話を見ていないこと」  
「携帯持ってないよ」ロキは言った。  
母は目をこすった。  
「私のベッドサイド・テーブルの一番上の引き出しに入ってるわ」彼女は言った。  
「返してくれるの？」  
「ええ」  
「ありがとう」  
「今回の件についてはまだ怒ってるわよ、ちなみに」母は警告した。「これで終わりじゃありませんからね」  
「わかってる」  
母はため息をつく。  
「オーケイ。行きなさい」

くぐもった物音とため息がソーの部屋から聞こえる──音楽も、低い音量で。きっと両親から音量を下げるように言われたのだろう。  
今夜は自分の部屋でさえもが敵意を持っているように思えた。あの壁のすぐ向こうに兄がいて、ロキを嫌悪し、ロキに激怒し、ロキを憎んでいる。それほどの憎しみや傷からロキを守るには、壁はあまりにも頼りなく見える。守られる資格があるわけじゃないとしても。そうするチャンスがあったときに、ロキはソーに対して少しも思いやりを持たなかった。そしてそんなチャンスは何度もあった。自分は違う扱いをしてもらえるなどと、ロキにどうして期待できるだろう。

ロキは携帯電話を一度も見なかった。靴を脱ぎ、服を着たままシーツの下に潜り込んで、眠気がすぐに訪れることを願った。体は疲れ果てて力が尽き、ただの骨の入った袋のような気分だった。  
ベッドの中で体を丸め、耳を枕で覆って小さな真空状態を作ろうとしながら、ロキは自分の中の空虚さを観察した。広大な荒地のような心の中の光景を。少なくともそれは恐ろしい嵐の夜でも、毒を持つ沼地でもなかった。  
砂漠ではない。つい最近までそこには生命があった。恐ろしい災害が地平線を焼け野原にし、すべてを灰に変えてしまった。けれど少なくとも、そこには静けさがあった。  
ソーはもう知っている。秘密は暴かれた。起こりうる最悪の事態はもう起こってしまったのだ。もうそのことに怯える必要はない。  
そしてその荒れ果てた場所に見つけたもうひとつのものが何だったか？ 安堵だ。ここが底の底だ。これ以上落ちることはない。それは確かにひとつの救いではあった。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十六章

二人はなんとかお互いを避けてその後の二日を過ごした。ソーは夜明け前に家を出て、ロキはトニーの家で門限ぎりぎりの時間まで過ごした。ソーはロキにとってまるで音だけが聞こえる幽霊のようだった──そこにいる、壁の向こうに──でも見ることはできない。  
そして、土曜日が来た。ソーは一日中出かけていて、ロキは可能なかぎり部屋に閉じこもって過ごした。けれど今、ディナーの時間が来て、マムが二人を呼んでテーブルの準備をするように言った。二人は部屋を出て下に降りていかなければならない、他に選択肢はない。そしてソーが何を考えているのか、どう感じているのかと二日間ずっと考え続けたあと、兄の顔から何か読み取れるかもしれないというロキの好奇心は、あれからずっと続いている恐怖と吐き気の度合いに追いつきつつあった。  
ロキはキッチンのドアまで慎重に進み、ためらい、いったん立ち止まって勇気をかきあつめようとした。そのままでは何時間でもそうしていただろう。だから三秒後に目の前のドアが大きく開いても大した違いはなかった。そこに彼はいた。弟の上にそびえ立つような兄。まるでロキが縮んでしまってソーがさらに成長したみたいに。兄の目は石のように固く冷たかった。ロキは怯え、体の内側で震えた。ソーの視線はすっと外れた。まるでロキがそこにいないかのようにそのまま歩き去り、それはなぜかもっと辛いことに思えた。  
家族での食事のあいだ、息子二人はどちらも無表情に黙り込んでいた。ロキはときどき思い切って兄をちらりと見たが、ソーは一度もロキの方に目を向けることはなかった。ソーは話もしなかった。誰とも。普段は太陽のように明るいソーのそんな態度は、家族全体の雰囲気を湿っぽくさせた。両親も同じように無言で緊張していた。そのすべてがロキの上にのしかかってきた。自分でも気づかなかった小さな希望が失われた。もしかしたら自然に解決できるかもしれない、あるいは、ソーが何を考えているか少しでも推測できるような何かが見えるかもしれない、そして何を言えばいいか、何をすればいいかを知り、事態を改善できるかもしれないという一縷の希望が。  
なんてバカだったんだろう。事態を改善する方法なんてあるわけがない。ここからどうやってもとに戻れると言うんだ？ わかっていた、最初からわかっていた。もう百回だってそのことは考えたんだ。ソーにばれたらどんなことになるか。ソーが真実を知ったら。わかっていたのに。それでもいつまでもいつまでもやめられなかった。ソーが実際に気づくことなんて絶対にないと思っていたから。あのときは気分がよかったから。どうしても⋯⋯どうしてもそれが必要だったから。秘密がばれてしまったらどれほどひどいことになるかわかっていなかった、と言えれば良いと思うが、それは嘘だと自分でもわかる。そして今、どうしたら贖罪が可能なのか。どうしたらおあいこになれるのか。二人の関係は壊れてしまった、ソーとロキ、兄弟としての関係は、永遠にもとには戻らない。ロキは永遠にソーを取り戻せない。  
テーブルの頭上にたれ込める荒涼とした沈黙の中で、ロキはその言葉を頭から振り払えなかった。そして限界に達した瞬間、ロキの目には涙があふれ、どう頑張ってもそれが頰を伝うのを止められなかった。それまでもすでに雰囲気は悲惨だった。今や全員が居心地悪そうに体をこわばらせている。  
ソーがフォークを皿に落とした。ガチャンという音に全員が驚く。ソーは突然立ち上がり、木の床の上で椅子が軋むような音を立てた。  
「二階に行ってもいい？」  
父と母はソーの半分しか食べていない皿を見た。ソーは両親の方に顔を向けているが、誰の目も見ていない。母は厳しく眉を寄せて、おそらく〝座って最後まで食べなさい！〟と命じるために口を開いたが、父は片手を彼女の腕に置いて優しくつかんだ。  
「良いだろう、息子よ」と彼は言った。  
ソーは礼儀正しく自分の食器をつかみ、キッチンに運んだ。それから二階へと急いで上がっていった。うるさい足音が響いたが、珍しく誰も静かにしろとも言わず、抗議の言葉もぶつけなかった。  
ロキは情けなく洟をすすった。  
「僕も上に行っていい？」ロキは小声で訊いた。  
「まったく⋯⋯！」母が憤って大きく息を吸う。  
「いいぞ、息子よ」父が素早くさえぎる。  
母と息子は同時に訝しげに彼を見た。   
「オーディン！」母は抗議する。  
「行っていいぞ、ロキ」父は言い、また母の腕に手を置いて優しく撫でた。「もう食事は終わりでいい」  
あまりにも奇妙で謎めいた成り行きに、ロキの反応は一瞬遅れた。  
食器を持ってキッチンに行き（そしてソーと自分の二人分の皿をディッシュウォッシャーに入れる──ソーはいつも〝忘れる〟のだ）、階段を途中まで上がったところで、両親の会話が聞こえた。こっそり立ち回るのが得意な悪戯っ子の本領を発揮して、ロキは引き返して耳をそばだてた。  
「じゃあこのまま叱らずに放っておくっていうの？」母が言っている。声を抑えてはいるが、とても刺々しい。かなり怒っているのだ。「あんな甘やかされた子供みたいな態度をとって！ 赤ん坊じゃあるまいし！ 二人とも話さえしない！ ソーなんかロキと目を合わせもしないのよ！ それをただ、見守ってうなずいてろって言うの？ もしあの子達が子供みたいに振る舞うなら、私たちだって子供にするように叱りつけるべきだわ！」  
「だが二人とも子供じゃないんだ、フリッグ」父の声は穏やかで落ち着いていて、信じられないほど理解にあふれ、忍耐強かった。そして珍しいことに洞察と気配りに満ちている。これじゃいつもと真逆だ。「二人とももう子供じゃない。ソーは十八だ。キスして仲直りってわけにはいかない。何があったにせよ、二人のあいだのことだ。どちらかが助けを求めに来るまでは、我々は干渉すべきじゃない」  
短い沈黙、それから母がまったくおさまらない怒りを込めて、攻撃を再開する。  
「でも何がそんなに許せないのかしら？ ロキが何を言ったというのかしら、ソーが落ち着いて話し合うことすらできないようなことを？ 弟の顔を見ることもできないくらいのことを？ いったい何が？」  
「大事なのはそこじゃないんだ」  
「どういう意味よ、大事なのはそこじゃないって？」  
「何が起こったのかは重要じゃない、という意味だ。我々にとって深刻なことに見えるか子供っぽいことに見えるかは関係ないんだ。ソーがまだ乗り越えられないなら、それはまだ準備ができていないという意味だ。おまえが無理やり座らせてロキの謝罪を受け入れて忘れろと言うことはできない。おまえに言われたからとソーがロキを許すことはない。何があったにしても、自然に任せるしかない。必要なだけの時間をかけて、二人で解決していくしかないんだ」  
「でも⋯⋯私にはわからない！ いったい何がそんなに⋯⋯？」  
「わからん。誰にもわからない。二人は何も言わないだろう。それが何だったにしろ、ソーがまだ立ち直れないほどひどいことだったのだろう。そのことは尊重しなければならない。おまえはいつも我々夫婦のうちで賢い方じゃないか、フリッグ。私が正しいとは思わないかね？」  
答の代わりに、母が静かに泣く声が聞こえてきた。椅子のきしむ音、布の擦れる音。オーディンが立ち上がって妻をハグしているに違いない。

ロキは虚無の中に頭を突っ込んだような気分で二階に向かった。それはロキが今までに目撃した両親の会話の中で一番ショッキングなやりとりだった。いったいどうなってるんだ。  
ロキは物思いに沈みながらゆっくりと足を動かし、階段を上がるのに時間をかけすぎた。そして周りが目に入っていなかったせいで、ソーの部屋のドアが乱暴に閉じられ、彼が階段を降りてくるのに気づかなかった。正面からぶつからなくて済んだのは、兄が二段上で止まり、一瞬凍りついたように動かなくなったからだ。  
ロキは顔を上げ、眩しいものを見るように目を瞬いた。兄はロキを完全に無視し、脇を通り過ぎていった。その勢いにロキは思わず背中を壁に押しつけた。ソーは騒々しく足を踏み鳴らして木の階段を降りていき、やはり騒々しい音を立てて玄関のドアを叩きつけた。

ソーが帰宅したのは門限をとっくに過ぎた時刻だった。そんな遅い時刻に部屋でガタガタと音を立てている様子からすると、酒に酔っている可能性さえあった。ああ、神様。すべてが悪い方向に進んでいく。  
ロキは横を向いて体を丸めたまま、なかなか寝つけずにいた。ソーは何も考えずにいることに成功しているのだろうか、それとも同じことを何度も何度も考えずにはいられないでいるのだろうか。だとしたら何を考えているのだろう。怒りと嫌悪感と裏切られた痛み、そのどれが一番強いだろう⋯⋯あるいは失恋の傷。ソーはソロウを大事に思っていた。ソロウを愛していた。ロキはそのソロウを殺したようなものだ。これからソーが彼女について考えるたび、同時に思い浮かべてしまうことがあるだろう⋯⋯ソーは彼女を悼むことも、彼女を恋しく思うこともできない。そういう意味ではロキを恋しく思うことも、あるいは悼むことも。だってそうだ、今のロキはソーにとってもう死んだようなものじゃないか？ もしかしたら本当に死んで欲しいと思っているかもしれない。そうすればこんなふうにしょっちゅう近くにいて、存在を思い出させられることもないのだから。  
暗闇の中、静けさの中で、ロキは兄を恋しく思い、ストームを恋しく思った。どうやらショック状態は脱しつつあるようだ、なぜなら今ロキの心には恐怖とパニックと絶望以外のものがあるから。ロキは失恋の痛みに打ちひしがれているのだった。  
ソーが真実に気づいてすべてが嵐に巻き込まれる前から、ロキはもう数週間ストームとやりとりしていず、その時点でじゅうぶん苦しんでいた。そのあいだロキは落ち込みつつ学校に自分を引きずっていって、夜は泣きながら眠り、すぐそこにあるのに手を伸ばせないものに焦がれ、過去のチャットだけを心の支えにしていた。何度も何度も読み直して、すると少しだけ心が温かくなった。ほんの少しだけど。いや、たくさん。失ったものを嘆くのは甘い痛みだ。そしてあのときのソーがどんなに親切で暖かくて優しかったか。悲しみで、そしてソロウと交わした弟にもっと優しくするという秘密の誓いを守って態度を改めた兄の優しさ。そしてロキはそれでさえ拷問のようだと思っていたのだ、あの頃は、愚かなことに。でもそれを手放したくなかった。幸せだったのだ。たとえ暗鬱で希望がないものだとしても、兄に焦がれて切なく思いつめる日々は。  
今ではあのことさえ取り消したいとロキは願う。こんなふうにソーを愛することを止めることができれば。この大惨事に良い面はひとつもない。何も得るものはなく、学ぶものもなく、希望を見出すこともできない。  
どんなに辛いこともいつかは終わる、と人々は言う。人生にはもっとひどいことだって起こり得るだろう。それくらいわかってなきゃいけない、そうだよね？ こんなの生きるか死ぬかの問題とは言えない。決して世界の終わりというわけではないはずだ。  
だからといってロキの苦しみが減るわけではなかった。世界の終わりじゃない？ 世界なんてくそくらえ。比べものにならないくらい大切なものが終わってしまった。世界なんていつかは自然にもとに戻る。でもこれは違う。これだけは違う。

＊＊＊

生まれて初めて、ロキは月曜日が始まるのが待ちきれなかった。明け方にソーの車が走り去る音が聞こえると、安堵のため息をついたくらいだった。ソーはこれからもずっとこのスケジュールを守るつもりなのだろう。新しい日課だ。  
ロキの新しい日課と言えば、トニーに毎朝学校まで送ってもらい、学校のあとは二人で彼の家に行くことだった。ロキは可能な限り長い時間をそこで過ごした。マムは今のところ許してくれているが、ディナーまでには帰って来なさいと言って譲らなかった。それが〝許しがたいほど子供っぽい行動〟を完全には許さないものの、息子二人に干渉はしないという彼女なりの妥協点なのに違いなかった。けれど、母は自分が悲しむのと同じくらい、他の家族にも試練を与えていた。というのも今ではディナーが家族全員にとって一日で最悪の時間だったからだ。たとえソーがそこにいる時間はわずか十五分程度に過ぎなかったとしても。ソーはテーブルの準備を手伝い、食事をして、十五分後に二階に上がっていく。父親の許可を受け、母親の困惑した顔に見送られながら。ロキはその十五分の苦しみのときがやってくるのを何時間も恐れて過ごし、その後はまた何時間も思い返して落ち込んで過ごした。その十五分は忌々しい胃痛のように、常にロキの上に重くのしかかっていた。

スタークの家だけが、ロキが神経をすり減らさずにいられる唯一の場所となった。二人はトニーの巨大な机に座って宿題や勉強をしたり、あるいはカウチに座ってゲームをした。ほとんど会話はなかった。今、二人は地下のワークショップにいる。工具や電子機器、作りかけの機械、試作品、何かの装置、その他のおもちゃで部屋が埋め尽くされていた。  
「君の両親はどこにいるんだ？」ロキは訊いた。まる二週間、それぞれ自分のことに集中して過ごした、静かな共同生活の末にやっと口にした質問だった。  
「マンハッタンで働いてる」トニーは言った。彼はいかにも機械オタクという風情の拡大鏡つきヘルメットをつけ、信じられないほど小さなドライバーで、SFに出てくる機械の虫みたいなものをいじくりまわしていた。  
「じゃあ、どうして君はここに？」ロキは言った。  
「停学処分になったから」  
ロキは片方の眉をあげてみせた。トニーはやっと顔をあげた。拡大鏡越しの目がアニメのキャラクターみたいにバカでかく見える。トニーはヘルメットを脱いで視界を調整するように何度か瞬きをした。  
「大学一年でつまずいたんだ」トニーは言った。  
「ちょっと待て、大学？」  
「うん。僕は二年飛び級したんだ」  
まあ、彼なら当然だろう。  
「それで何があったんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「派手にやっちまったんだ」  
「派手に、何を？」  
「酒、ドラッグ、セックス」トニーは何でもないことのように言った。  
ロキは彼のすべすべした可愛らしいベビーフェイスと、サイズの大きすぎる服を眺めた。たった今聞いた話と目の前の彼がとても結びつけられなかった。トニーはまるでロキの心を読み取ったように笑い、気分を害した様子さえ見せなかった。  
「君は何歳なんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「十六」  
ロキは一瞬、ショックでぽかんと口を開けた。  
「なるほど。ベビーフェイスなわけだ」ショックが去るとロキは言った。  
「今、僕をベビーフェイスって呼んだか？」スタークは嬉しそうに笑った。  
ロキはまだ圧倒されていた。  
「それで、君は⋯⋯何をしたんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
スタークは穏やかな笑みを浮かべていた。機械のコオロギをテーブルに置く。  
「プレッシャーに参ってたんだろうな、明らかに。僕の父親は天才で、早熟でもあった。ありえないくらい若い年齢で大学を卒業して、十八になる前に最初の博士号をとった。僕は周りの期待に耐えられなかった。学業的な成功では同等になれないとわかっていたから、せめて父の遊び人のライフスタイルだけでも真似しようとしたんだ。それでちょっとしたトラブルに巻き込まれた。いや、ちょっとどころじゃないな。そんなわけで両親は僕を大学から引きずり出して、キャンパスライフからもシティライフからも遠ざけ、郊外の家に送り戻して高校からやり直させることにした。僕がいい子にして面倒も起こさず、父の言葉によれば〝まともに〟成長したと見なされれば、十八歳になったときに大学に戻れる。親にはうるさいくらい何度も念を押された。もし僕がほんの少しでも品行方正な道を踏み外したりすれば、お小遣いはなし、学費は負担しない、一人で生きていけってね」  
「厳しいな」ロキはつぶやいた。  
トニーはどうでも良さそうに肩をすくめた。  
「それで、ここに一人で住んでるのか？」ロキは訊いた。  
「いや。プロの家政婦サービスが来てくれてる。子供の頃から知ってるからみんな顔なじみなんだ。それとジャーヴィスもいる」  
「誰？」  
「父親のよろず秘書。家族の友人でもあるけど、まあほとんど家族のようなもんだな。ずっと昔から一緒にいる。彼が僕を監督してるけど、でも本当は何でも自分のことは自分でしなきゃいけないことになってるんだ。買い物に行ったり、洗濯したり、部屋の中を片づけたりとかさ。とにかく常識的に生活すること。ジャーヴィスが僕を見張って、ちゃんと契約条件を守ってることを両親に報告するんだ」  
「すごい契約だな」ロキはつぶやいた。  
トニーはコメントしなかった。  
「お母さんは？」ロキは訊いた。  
それまでずっと即答していたトニーが、そのとき初めて口ごもった。  
「僕のマムの何について訊きたい？」トニーは短い沈黙の後に言った。その沈黙はロキに様々なことを考えさせた。  
「いや、その」ロキは少し気後れして小声になった。明らかに立ち入りすぎだと感じたからだ。「僕のマムは断然、細々と子供の世話をしたがるタイプなんだ。だから僕はつい⋯⋯」  
「うちのマムは放任主義だ」トニーはロキを遮って簡潔に言った。コオロギを手にとってあちこちひっくり返しては見るが、実際に作業は何もしていない。ただ手持ち無沙汰なのだろう。  
気まずかった。もう何日も一緒にいるのに数語以上の言葉を交わしたことはこれが初めてで、それ自体がすでに気まずかった。そのうえ会話はあっという間に重い内容になってしまった。スタークに比べればロキの家族がまともで平和に感じられることも決まり悪く感じられた。さらに自分の方が相手を慰めるべき側にいると思いながらも、ロキにはどうすればいいのかさっぱりわからないのだった。  
そしておそらく、雰囲気がすでに重苦しく、これ以上隠しごとをしても仕方ないような気がしたから、そしてずっと訊きたくて訊けずにいたことがあったから、さらに話題を変えるのにちょうど良い機会だったので、ロキは思い切って言ってみることにした。  
「どうして僕があんなことをしたのか、訊かないのか？」  
トニーは顔を上げ、ロキが話題を変えたことを即座に理解した。  
「僕が鼻を突っ込むようなことじゃないだろ？」トニーは言った。  
ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「君が自分から話すまで待つよ。君が話したい気分になるまで」トニーは言い、またコオロギに視線を戻した。  
「どれくらい知ってるんだ？」  
「君に言ったことがすべてだ」  
「それで、どれくらい背景を理解してる？」  
トニーはまた顔をあげた。優しい表情をしている。「ソーが言ったよりも実際はずっと複雑なんだろうってこと」  
ロキは鼻で笑った。それはだいぶ控えめな言い方だ。  
トニーはロキを見つめ、答えを待った。  
ロキは身をすくめ、手を忙しくさせておくためだけに制作途中のよくわからない何かを拾いあげた。  
「悪戯をしようと思ったんだ、最初はそれだけだった」ロキは言った。「すごくタチの悪い悪戯だ。僕の計画では⋯⋯」声がつまり、ロキは唾を飲み込む。どうしてそんな風になるのか自分でもわからない。恥、後悔、惨めさ。そこから先はささやき声になった。「ソーはめちゃくちゃムカつくやつだったんだ。教訓を与えるつもりだった。ジェーンの知らないところで女の子たちと浮気しているところを捕まえようと思っていた。それで⋯⋯」喉の奥が熱くなる。顔も熱くなる。死にそうだった。  
ロキは思い切って一瞬、顔をあげた。トニーは眉をひそめ、真剣な顔で聞いている。まだトニーには何もわかっちゃいない。まだ理解していない。想像さえできないに違いない。  
「ソーは僕に対しては人でなしだった。でも彼女には優しかった」ロキは言い、そのまま泣き出しそうなのを必死でこらえなければならなかった。そのあとは涙声でささやくことしかできなかった。  
「彼女？」  
「僕が作り上げた女の子」  
「ソロウだな」  
ロキはうなずき、両手の間の金属の塊を見つめた。  
「ああ、僕は本当に悲惨なやつだ」ロキは声を絞り出した。  
「どうして？」  
どこから話し始めれば良いのか。しかし、言葉は自然に流れ出した。自己嫌悪ならロキはいくらでもできるらしい。生まれ持った才能なのだ。  
「僕には誰もいなかった。楽しい生活もなかった。彼女にはあった。ソーと僕は、もうまともに話もしなくなってたんだ。もう長いこと僕たちの一番長い会話といえば、〝ファックユー〟と〝おまえこそ、ファックユー〟だった。でもこの女の子になら、ソーは⋯⋯ソーは親切で優しくて、彼女を大事にして、だから僕は⋯⋯」ロキは顔を背けた。どうしてこんなふうにすべてを打ち明けなければならないと感じるのかわからなかった。誰にでもいいから言いたかったのかもしれない。「僕には絶対に話さないようなことも彼女には話した。僕もソーに直接話せないようなことを話した。とにかく⋯⋯」  
「君はさみしかったんだ。悲惨なやつなんかじゃないよ」スタークは言った。  
ロキはふっと笑った。危険な領域に近づいていたが、ここで止まることもできた。スタークは気楽な表情で耳を傾けている。ここまでなら、彼にも理解できるだろう。同情もする。ロキの言葉をそのまま受け止めて、特に質問もしない。そのままにしておいてもいいかもしれない。  
けれど答えは今にも押し出されようとしていて、外に飛び出したがっていた。ここで止まるのは嘘をつくようなものだ。そしてもうここまで来てしまった。ここに来るまでだってじゅうぶん苦しかった。もうこのまま終わらせてしまいたい、どうなっても構うもんか。  
「少しずつ混じるようになっていったんだ。彼女と、僕自身が」ロキは言った。そして顔をあげ、挑むようにトニーの視線を受けた。下を向いたまま自分が異常なのだと認めることはできない。声さえ力強くなっていた。「感情を込めるようになっていった。チャットするのが好きになったんだ」  
トニーは眉をひそめた。（ほら、来た。怪しい気配を感じ始めたか、スターク？）  
「感情って、どんな？」  
「最初はソーがネットで女の子とチャットしてるところを捕まえるつもりだったって言ったよね。ジェーンを裏切っているところを。チャットセックスをしているところを」ロキは視線をそらさずに言った。まずは全体像を描いてみせ、トニーの手を取って信じがたい事実の前へと導く。けれどそこに押しつけることはしない。  
「君は⋯⋯チャットセックスをしたのか？ その⋯⋯ソーと？」トニーは訊いた。眉間のシワはかなり深くなっていた。  
その質問にロキが答える必要はなかった。そのまま、スタークの目を見つめ返していればよかった。それでもロキは答えた。だって答えない理由もないじゃないか。  
「した、それで抜いた」堂々と宣言する。  
トニーは無言になった。言葉の意味を消化している。ロキは気力を使い果たし、急に疲れを感じた。  
「こんなの狂ってるってわかってた。異常だって。でも止められなかった」ロキは告白した。  
「ああ、その感覚はわかるよ」スタークが小声で言った。  
「わかるのか？」  
「僕にもヤバい前科があるってさっき言っただろう」  
「実の兄とのチャットセックスにハマったことがあるのか？」ロキは自分を嘲るように言った。  
トニーは一瞬だけひるんだ。  
「僕は一人っ子だ」というのが彼の答えだった。  
ロキは鼻を鳴らした。トニーは笑った。ほんの少しだけ、けれど確かに笑顔を浮かべた。今度はロキがひるむ番だった。  
二人ともしばらく無言だった。  
「それだけか？」沈黙に耐えられなくなってロキは訊いた。  
「どういう意味だ？」  
「何かもっと⋯⋯なんていうか」  
「パールのネックレスをつかんで、気絶してカウチに倒れるとか？」  
ロキはトニーを見つめ、そこにこれといった反応もないのを見て動揺した。  
「言っただろう、僕には前科がある」トニーは言った。「頭のおかしい行動に対する判断力に関しては、僕はとてもバランスが取れているとは言えない。だから僕は、人のすることにケチをつけたりはしないんだ。君の場合は、その、まあかなり変わってはいるけど⋯⋯。でも個人的には、十五歳でドラッグをやりながら乱交パーティってやつの方が勝ってると思うね。それもプレッシャーが辛いからってだけの理由でさ」  
今度はロキがショックを受けてぞっとする番だった。スタークは肩をすくめた。  
「言っただろ。父を越えるためにはかなり努力してぶっ飛んだところまで行く必要があった」  
ロキはトニーを見つめた。今度はトニーが視線をそらした。  
「僕は兄に恋しているみたいだ」ロキは言った。「実の兄に恋をしているんだ」勝負に勝とうとしたのか、それともただどうしようもなく口に出してしまいたかったのか。その両方かもしれない。  
いずれにしても、その言葉でトニーは顔をあげた。大きな茶色の瞳。  
「本気で言ってるのか？」  
「ああ」  
「ジーザス」トニーはつぶやいた。「そりゃたしかにきついな。君にとってね」  
ロキは自嘲気味に笑った。「君に言われるまでもないよ」  
「恋？ その、本気の恋愛なのか？」  
ロキはそれについてしばらく考えてみた。重要な質問だ。  
「僕には他に比べられるものはない」ロキは言った。「こんな気持ちになったことは今まで一度もなかった。でも生まれて初めて、昔はさっぱり理解できなかったラブソングとか詩の意味がわかるようになって、自分の気持ちを重ねることができるようになった。それがひとつ。いわゆる恋愛の症状の全部が出てるよ。チェックリストを提出したっていい」  
ふたたび、小さな微笑みがトニーの顔に浮かんだ。彼は本当に僕を好きなんだ、とロキは思った。こんな話をしてしまったあとでさえ。  
「もしかしたら君は物事を混同してしまったのかもしれない」トニーは言った。「君とその女の子とを」  
「もしかしたらね」ロキは柔らかく言った。「でもはっきりわかることがひとつだけある。僕はソーとファックしたいって思う」  
トニーは目を大きく見開いた。ロキはにやりとした。スタークのショックを受けた顔を見て満足だった。誇りに思った、と言ってもいいかもしれない。

その夜、トニーに家まで送ってもらう車の中は妙な雰囲気だった。二人とも何も言わなかった。サミー・デイヴィス・ジュニアの情熱的な歌声がラジオから低音量で流れてくる。〝僕はなんて愚かなんだろう⋯⋯〟  
「誰にも言わないでくれるよね？」家から二ブロックほどの赤信号で止まったとき、ロキは訊いた。  
トニーはアヒルのように口を尖らせて気分を害した表情を作り、ロキをほとんど微笑ませた。すると今度はトニーが小さな微笑みを浮かべた。どうして僕にそんなに優しくするんだ──ロキは思わずそう訊きそうになった。それは彼がおまえのパンツに手を突っ込みたいと思ってるからだよ、バカだな。自分で自分に答える。  
トニーはロキの家の前に車を止めた。ロキはため息をついた。  
「この家の中で僕は本当に惨めなんだ」ロキはつぶやく。「ソーは僕を絶対に許さない。永遠に」  
トニーは何も言わなかった。ただその優しい茶色の瞳でロキを見る。  
ロキの世界の中で、トニーだけが今は頼りだった。  
「ありがとう」ロキは小声で言った。  
「気にするな」トニーは言った。ロキが何に礼を言っているのかは訊かなかった。  
ロキは衝動的に顔を近づけ、トニーの頰に軽くキスをした。トニーはぱっと笑顔になった。大きな、輝くような笑顔。  
ロキは顔を真っ赤にしながら車の外に出た。

その夜のディナーの間、ソーはいつものように暗い表情で頑固に黙り込み、マムは空中の一点を見つめ、失望していた。ロキはトニーのことを考えた。そして今夜だけはこの恐ろしいディナーテーブルでの十五分間を、まるで丸一時間のように感じずに済んだ。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十七章

「僕はあの家を出るべきだ」ロキは言った。トニーが机で勉強するかたわら、ロキはカウチに仰向けに寝転がっていた。  
トニーはタイプする手を止め、椅子を回転させてロキの方を向いた。  
「そんなにひどいのか？」トニーは訊いた。  
「君には想像もつかないよ」ロキはつぶやいて天井を見上げた。「ソーは口をきかない。ひとことも。マムは⋯⋯何度か泣いてるところを見かけた。なんて声をかければいいのか僕にはわからない。まさか⋯⋯まさかマムに全部話すわけにいかない。別に自分の心配をしてるわけじゃないんだ。もしマムに話したら、ソーは僕を殺して、それから自殺すると思う」ため息。「それに事態はひどいまま一向に変わらないんだ。少しはましになるかもしれないと思ってたのに⋯⋯あるいはもう少し⋯⋯少しくらいは⋯⋯何て言っていいかわからないけど。きっと僕があの家にいる限りダメなんだと思う、ソーは僕がいると思い出してしまう⋯⋯例のその⋯⋯くそっ」  
トニーはいつものように我慢強く、静かに耳を傾けていた。そしてちゃんと聞いていることを示す、豊かな表情と聡明な瞳をロキに向けていた。トニーは聞き上手だ。  
「ここに住めばいい」トニーは言った。  
ロキは首をねじってトニーの方を向き、片方の眉を上げてみせた。そんな簡単に言うな。  
「真面目な話だ。どうせこの家には、そうだな、十七個くらい部屋があるんだから。ジャービスも君を知っているし、君を気に入ってる。僕の親も気にしないと思うよ」  
「でも僕の親は気にする」  
「訊いてみろよ」  
スタークはかなり真剣な顔で言った。熱心と言えるくらいに。  
「本気で言ってるのか？」ロキは訊いた。  
「もちろん。きっと楽しいよ。僕たちは気が合うし。そう思わないか？ 夜は映画を観たり、ピザを食べたり⋯⋯」  
「お触りは禁止」  
トニーは顔をしかめ、例の〝まったくひどいな〟と伝えるアヒル口の表情をまたしてみせた。それから笑った。  
「我が家ではお触りは一切禁止だ」そう宣言する。  
大方において、トニーは正直だとロキは思う。大方においてだ。それでもトニーはやはりロキのパンツに手を突っ込みたいと思っているだろうし、どうしても希望を持ってしまうだろう。そしてロキはトニーに気をもたせたくはなかった。  
トニーはロキの沈黙が気に入らなかったらしく、堰を切ったように喋り始めた。  
「ロキ、まったくもう、君ははっきりと僕に言ったじゃないか、気持ちは他の人にあるし、性的には⋯⋯自分でも曖昧だって。そして僕は決して──繰り返す、決して──いかがわしい理由でこのことを提案してるんじゃない⋯⋯くそっ、そんな心配ならドアに錠前でもつけろよ！」  
ああ、かわいそうなトニー。完全に勘違いしている。それにロキに対して持っているイメージも間違っている。  
「変なことを言うなよ。僕は別に心配してない」ロキは言った。「僕自身のことが心配なんじゃない」  
「じゃあ誰のことだ、僕か？ 僕は変な期待なんかしてないぞ。ただ君が家にいてくれたら嬉しいだけだ、わかるか？ 君は一緒にいて楽しい。そろそろ気づいたと思うけど、この家はひとりでいると少しばかりさみしいんだ」それは二人があえて話題にしないことでもあった。話す必要がないからではない。「それに僕は毎朝四十分余計に眠ることができる。イェイ。聞いてくれ、ロキ、他のことはとりあえず忘れろ。ただ考えてみろ⋯⋯ここに住みたくないか？」  
頼んでもいなのにトニーがこれほどの献身と好意を向けてくれるのは、ロキにとっては今でも不思議なことだった。それも何の見返りもなく。トニーもそんなロキの気持ちをわかっているように見える。自分には受け取る資格がないはずのものを受け取るときのロキの居心地の悪い気分を。  
とにかく。「僕の両親は許してくれないと思う」とロキは言った。  
「でも君は住みたい？」  
ロキは微笑んだ。そうせずにいられなかった。トニーの熱意ときたら。  
「そうだね、住みたいかな」ロキは言った。  
「じゃあ訊いてごらんよ。僕の両親に電話するように頼んでみてくれ。それとジャーヴィスにも。きっと許してくれると思うよ。だってさ、悪いけど、君は今本当にボロボロに見えるよ。この事件が発生して以来五ポンドは痩せたんじゃないか？ 君が家でどう過ごしてるかわからないけど、きっと他の家族にとっても辛いんじゃないかな。とにかく⋯⋯そんな辛い状況からちょっと休暇を取るべきだよ。君も、ソーも、君の両親も。そうだろ？」

＊＊＊

「そんな⋯⋯本気で言ってるの？」マムが訊いた。  
ロキは唾を飲み込みながらうなずいた。この話を持ち出すタイミングについては迷ったが、父親も一緒にいるときにするべきだと思った。そこで、ここ数ヶ月のようにディナーのあとすぐ部屋に閉じこもる代わりに、ロキは今夜はテーブルに残った。  
そして今、マムは涙ぐみ、ダッドは彼女を見ている。眉をひそめ、心配そうに。  
「どうして⋯⋯二人でゆっくり話し合えないの？ 大人らしく？」マムは必死で声を抑えながら言った。  
「フリッグ⋯⋯」オーディンがため息をついた。  
（ああ、すごく疲れる。）  
「あなたがソーに何を言ったのか私にはさっぱりわからないけど、本気じゃなかったって言ってたわよね？ 本気で言ったわけじゃないって。どうしてソーはあんなに⋯⋯？」あの最初の日と同じように、マムは声をつまらせた。「何だったの、ロキ？ 私に話してくれたら、もしかしたら一緒に⋯⋯」  
「フリッグ」  
「何よ！」マムは険しい声で言った。「こんなことのせいでロキは家を出て行きたいって言ってるのよ、それでも私は事情を知っちゃいけないって言うの？」  
ロキは額をこすった。この話を持ち出すために午後いっぱいなだめていた頭痛が、今ではこめかみがハンマーで打たれるかのようにひどくなっていた。  
「ロキ」ダッドが穏やかに言った。「何があったのか話したいか？」  
ダッドの口調と顔の表情は、息子がイエスと言って秘密を打ち明けるだろうとはひとかけらも期待していないことをロキに伝えてきた。  
「僕には⋯⋯話せない」ロキは小さく答えた。「どうしても話せないんだ。もしソーが話したければ⋯⋯」深呼吸。つい想像してしまった。両親のリアクション。ファック。深呼吸。「ソーが話したければ、僕はかまわない。でも僕には言えない。ソーの代わりに決めることはできない。言ったら⋯⋯ソーにも影響があることなんだ」  
マムはまだ納得がいかない顔をしたが、ダッドはゆっくりとうなずいた。  
「そして、おまえはその友達の家に滞在するのが今は最適な解決策だと考えてるんだな？」ダッドが理論的に落ちついて訊いた。  
「うん」ロキは熱心に答えた。「そうなんだ。たぶん⋯⋯ここにいたら家族みんなにとって余計事態が悪くなると思う⋯⋯」  
「そんなことないわ」マムが断固として言った。「ここはあなたの家よ、ダーリン、私たち⋯⋯」  
「フリッグ。ロキの話を最後まで聞くんだ」  
ダッドの片目、水のような青い瞳──それがこんなにまっすぐにロキに向けられるのはとても久しぶりだった。ましてやその瞳に励まされるなんて。ロキは考えをまとめ、マムと向き合う準備をした。  
「ソーは⋯⋯僕の姿を毎日見ていたら、前に進めないと思うんだ。そんなのソーにとって公平じゃない⋯⋯」  
「どれくらい」マムがさえぎった。「どれくらい家を離れているつもりなの？」  
それはまだ考えてもいなかった。  
「わ──わからない。ソーが大学に行くまで？」  
マムは困惑して息を呑んだ。  
「そんなの⋯⋯何ヶ月も先じゃない！」声を振り絞るように叫ぶ。  
「スタークの家とは町ひとつ分しか離れてないよ」ロキは言った。「訪ねて来てもらってもいいし、僕もときどきこっちに来る」  
「いつ？ 週末？ ソーがとんでもない時間までどこかで遊び呆けてる間に？」母は怒りを込めて言った。  
長い、複雑な沈黙が続いた。ダッドがそれを事務的な声で終わらせた。  
「スタークの両親と話さなければな。それともう一人の⋯⋯ミスター・ジャーヴィス、と言ったか？」  
「オーディン！」母が抗議の声をあげた。  
「イエスと言ったわけじゃないぞ」父はロキに言った。「おまえの申し出を検討しているだけだ。他に何か話したいことはあるか？」  
ロキは感謝と安堵にあふれて父親を見つめた。それから首を横に振った。  
「では二階に行っていなさい。私たち二人でこの件について話し合わなければならない」  
ロキはうなずいた。立ち上がり、自分の食器を持つ。そしてキッチンに向かう前に母に、それから父にもキスをした。  
「よしよし、笑顔になったな」ダッドはロキの腕を愛情深く握って言った。「おまえはときどき母親そっくりに見えるぞ」

＊＊＊

土曜日。引越しの日。ロキがベッドの上に服を積み上げていると、マムが部屋に入ってきた。大きなスーツケースを手に持っている。二年前にダッドと長い休みをとって、結婚記念日をハワイで過ごした時に使ったものだ。マムはすっかり沈み込んで見えた。  
「ありがとう」ロキは小声で言った。  
マムは散らかったロキのベッドの上を見た。隣に立ち、Tシャツとジーンズの山から一枚ずつ服を手に取り、綺麗に畳んで大きなスーツケースの中に並べ始める。  
「ありがとう」ロキはまた言った。  
二人は無言で作業を続けた。  
スーツケースが服と本でいっぱいになると、二人は一緒に蓋に体重をかけてそれを閉じた。  
部屋はもう違う場所のように見えた。荷物はそれほど多くはない。ロキにとって大事なもののすべてだ。  
二人は黙ってベッドに座った。ロキは母親の手を握った。  
「ごめんなさい」ロキはつぶやいた。  
「私にはわからないわ」母は言った。  
ロキは息がつまり、涙が込みあげるのを感じた。  
「ちゃんと帰ってくるのね」母親は念を押した。質問ではない。けれどその声の奥にひそむ動揺と不安をロキは感じ取ることができた。  
ロキはうなずいた。「もちろん帰ってくるよ」それが真実かどうかなんてどうでもいい。  
「それから、ソーが大学に行く前に二人でちゃんと解決するのよ」  
ロキはきつく組み合わせた自分の両手を見下ろした。  
「やってみる」（いや、実際にはやらない。）  
母は洟をすすった。  
「私にはわからないわ」

＊＊＊

「トニーが来たぞ！」一階からダッドが呼んだ。  
「ちょっと待って！」

しばらくして、トニーが何かの箱を手に持ってロキの部屋のドアに立った。  
「なんで上に来たんだ？」ロキは訊いた。「ちょっと待ってって言ったじゃないか」  
「何か手伝うことがあるかと思って。それと⋯⋯君のお兄さんと話さなきゃいけないんだ」  
ロキは励ますような視線をトニーに向けた。トニーは大きく息を吸い、吐いた。  
「よし、行くぞ」  
トニーは歩いて行ってソーの部屋のドアをノックした。  
「オーディンソン。僕だ、トニーだ」  
一拍おいて、壁の向こうから足音が聞こえてくる。ロキはコソコソと部屋の奥に隠れ、聞き耳を立てた。ソーのドアが開く。それから不機嫌そうな低い声。「なんだ」トニーが咳払いする音も聞こえたような気がする。  
「やあ」また咳払い。トニーは緊張している。「これが君の分だ」  
「何の俺の分だ」  
「あの──プロジェクトの。僕が半分作った。溶接の部分もやった。君が参加できなくて残念だった⋯⋯とにかく」  
「プロジェクト」ソーが感情のない声で繰り返した。  
「ああ。全部箱に入ってる。計画表、論文、ああ、それと、工具もいくつか入れておいた、万が一君が⋯⋯」  
「おまえの工具なんかどうでもいい」ソーが遮った。  
「じゃあイーベイかどっかで売ってくれ。僕は構わない」  
沈黙。ロキは狂ったように貧乏ゆすりがしたくなった。  
「おまえ⋯⋯俺の弟と二人で何をするつもりだ」  
ロキの胃が急降下していく。  
「君の弟と⋯⋯？」トニーは憤ったように繰り返した。「二人で〝スカイリム〟をプレイする。〝タブー〟は観終わったから次に何を観るか考えてる。本を読む。まあ、主にロキが。ロキはもう僕のグランマの蔵書を半分くらい読み終えたんじゃないかな。今度クッキーを焼こうかって話もしてる。それと⋯⋯」  
「スターク」不機嫌な声がさえぎる。それからゆっくりと、たっぷり敵意を込めて「俺の弟と二人で、何をするつもりだ」  
沈黙。ロキは両手を胃の上におき、震えすぎて今にも体の外に飛び出しそうな気分だった。  
「君には何の関係もないだろう、オーディンソン」トニーは怒りのあまり大胆になって言った。「ロキはさみしくて落ち込んでる、僕もさみしくてあまり幸せとは言えない、僕たちは気が合う。そして僕は彼を助けてやれると思う。ああ、僕はロキが好きだよ。でももし君が⋯⋯僕がロキに何か見返りを求めるつもりだと言いたいんなら⋯⋯弱ってるロキに僕がハゲワシみたいに襲いかかるとでも思ってるなら⋯⋯もしそうだとしたら、君になんて言ってやっていいかさえ僕にはわからないな。そこまで見損なわれてるとは思わなかった。まったくこの家族は！ いったいどんな不満があるっていうんだ」  
沈黙。何が起こっているのだろう。にらめっこ大会？ 無音の絞首刑？  
「とにかく、これがプロジェクトだ」トニーが言い、少なくともまだ彼が生きていることが証明された。「終わらせてもいいし、終わらせなくてもいい。サイエンス・フェアに出品しても、ごみ収集場に持って行ってもいい。どうとでも好きにしろ。僕の名前を協力者として載せなくても別にいいよ。じゃ、またな」

トニーはソーの部屋のドアをノックしたときよりも数段階青ざめて戻ってきた。  
「あいつ怖いな」トニーは無理やり笑顔を浮かべてロキにささやいた。けれど前よりも堂々としていた。通過儀礼を経て自信をつけたのだろう。  
ロキは笑顔を浮かべた。衝動的にトニーの手をとって励ますようにぎゅっと握った。ほんの一瞬のことではあったが、それでもトニーは顔を喜びに輝かせた。

＊＊＊

スーツケースと二つの小さな箱がトランクに入った。母親はロキをいつまでも抱きしめて離そうとしなかった。  
「また土曜日に来るから」ロキは何度も繰り返した。  
母はロキに腕を回したまま体を離し、ロキは一秒以上母の顔を見ることができなかった。もうやめてよ、マム。家族みんなを難しい立場に追い込まないでくれ⋯⋯そうか、僕はマムに似たんだな。  
父親が近づいてきて、ここ数週間ずっとそうしてくれていたように、ロキを救い出してくれた。  
「息子よ」そう声をかけてロキを母の腕から引き剥がす。片腕だけのハグをする。普段よりも少し強く、少し長い。ロキはそれまでは平気だったのに、そこで少し視界がにじんだ。「またすぐ会おう」父はそう言ってロキの背中を強く叩き、ロキは思わず呻いた。「体に気をつけろ、二人とも。真面目に暮らすんだぞ」  
「イエス、サー」トニーが愛想よい笑顔で言った。「いつでも遠慮なく電話してください、訪ねてくださってもいいし。その番号でジャーヴィスは必ずつかまります」  
父親は片方の腕を妻に回してうなずいた。母は空中を見つめ、落ち込んで呆然としていた。まるで竜巻に家を吹き飛ばされたか、火事で焼き尽くされた跡地を眺めているみたいに。これもまた僕のせいだ、とロキは思った。数日前なら泣いていただろう。しかしもう感情が麻痺してしまったのか、あるいは涙が尽きてしまったようだ。どちらも同じことかもしれない。  
車に乗り込む直前、ロキは最後にもう一度だけ家を見あげたいという誘惑に負けた。直射日光のせいではっきりはわからなかったけれど、ソーの部屋の窓に影が見えたような気がした。ロキはそれを見つめて待った。祈りさえした──影が動くのを。何かを伝えてくれるのを。  
何も起きなかった。最初からそこに影などなかったのかもしれない。そのほうがいいのかもしれない。  
ロキは車に乗り込み、上機嫌のトニー・スタークの横に座った。彼はこの一週間というもの、ずっと嬉しそうに微笑んでいた。車が走り出す。今日のラジオからはチェットベイカーが流れている。トニーは運転しながら賑やかに話し始めた。  
「僕の隣の部屋を使うのはどうかな。でもどの部屋でも好きなのを選ぶといいよ」  
ロキは「ん」と声を出す。イエス、という意味だ。  
「敷地内で運転の仕方を教えてやってもいいぞ。どうだ？」  
ロキはまた「ん」と答える。  
しばらく沈黙が続く。ロキはすっかりトニーの気分を台無しにしていることに気づいた。  
「今日の晩御飯はパンケーキにしよう」ロキはつぶやいた。  
「まったく君は！」スタークはショックを受けたふりをした。「まだ家についてもいないのに、もう反逆と怠惰な生活への道へ僕を誘い込もうとしてるのか？」ジョークだ。「次は何だ、朝ごはんにアイスクリームか？」  
ロキは無理やり笑顔を浮かべた。道路から視線を外す機会があるたびに、トニーの目が自分に向けられるのを感じていた。  
「きっと楽しいよ。な？」トニーは言った。  
ロキは「ん」と答えた。うなずきさえした。それから窓の外を見た。

＊＊＊

「この部屋の窓から見える景色とバルコニーを気に入ってもらえるんじゃないかと思ったんだ。でも他の部屋にしたかったらそうしてもいいよ。どの部屋でも使っていい」トニーは興奮して何度も同じことを言った。  
「ここでいい」ロキは言った。そんなそっけない言い方ではこの部屋に対して失礼というものだった。広々として窓がたくさんあって光が燦々と差し込み、家具は上等なアンティーク。そうえ、窓の外の景色もすごい。あそこに見えるのは湖か？ その中に見えるのが白鳥だなんて言わないでくれよな⋯⋯  
「ここが君のバスルーム」トニーは木目の壁に隠された秘密のドア（！）を開いて見せた。「君専用だ。あまり大きくはないけど、最新設備が揃ってる」  
「すごいな」  
「廊下の一番向こうのマスター・ベッドルームにはジャグジーもあるんだ。いつでも好きなときに使っていいよ。外にもジャグジーがある。二つ目の広間には屋内プールがある。つまり、以前は二つ目の広間だったんだけど、マムがプールをそこに作ったんだ。温水プールだよ。すごくいい感じだ」  
ロキはいささか圧倒されているという気分を否定できなかった。これが本当に今日から数ヶ月住む場所なのか？ これの後に平凡な生活に戻れと？ もしかしてダーシーの言うとおり今すぐスタークと結婚すべきなのかもしれない。婚前契約書で財産分与を取り決める話が出る前に。  
「ありがとう」ロキが今言えるのはそれだけだった。  
「気にするな」気まずい短い沈黙。「この部屋でだいじょうぶそうか？ 気に入ったか？」  
「うん。すごく⋯⋯綺麗な部屋だ。だいじょうぶだよ。ええと、だいじょうぶどころじゃない」  
「オーケイ」トニーは笑った。「何か食べたい？」  
「あんまり」  
ロキはぼんやりと部屋の中を見回した。こんなすごい部屋にいるというのに、ロキの心は何マイルも離れた場所にある。  
「それじゃ、そうだな、君を一人にしよう」トニーは言った。「持ち物を整理したり、必要なものを見つけたり、部屋の中を調べたりするといい。僕は自分の部屋にいる。それか下に。君はずっとここにいてもいいよ。つまり、別に僕と一緒に食事したり何かして過ごさなくてもいい。それぞれ独立して生活してもいい。僕は構わない。君の好きなようにしてくれ」熱心で寛大で親切な言葉。  
「ごめん」ロキは小さく言った。  
「何が？」  
「ごめん、僕はあまり楽しそうじゃなくて⋯⋯もちろん、この部屋でだいじょうぶだよ。家を出られたのは嬉しい。感謝もしてる。ただ⋯⋯今いろいろと大変で⋯⋯もっと楽しそうにできなくて⋯⋯ごめん」  
「別にいいよ。気にしなくていい。本当に。わかるか？」  
ロキはうなずいた。  
「本当にディナーにパンケーキを作るかもしれないぞ。アイスクリームつき。シロップも。もし食べたければね」  
ロキは半分笑った。  
「食べたいかも」  
「いいね。よし。じゃ、あとで。君が良ければ」  
「うん、わかった」

＊＊＊

新しい環境に慣れるまでには少し時間がかかった。家が気に入らなかったのではない。ロキはむしろここが大好きだった。何週間も閉塞感の中で暮らしたあとの、ついに深呼吸ができるような気分。そしてこの敷地の豪華さと言ったら。何エーカーもの平野と林、湖、船が浮かべられそうな小川（スタークによると海につながっているらしい）、葦の茂み、蛍、静けさ。素晴らしかった──うん、ものすごく気に入った。現実と思えないくらいだ。ロキの育った郊外の一般庶民の理想の家から、ここが車で一時間も離れていないなんて信じられなかった。まるで同じ形のピンクの家と小ぎれいな庭が並ぶ住宅街の突き当たりにある、エドワード・シザーハンドのゴシックな豪邸みたいだ。子供の頃にこんな場所に来てみたかった、とロキは思った。きっとものすごく楽しかっただろう。  
ロキの判断も正しかった。今は家族全員に距離が必要だ。母さえ電話で話す声が軽くなったように聞こえた。母は常にジャーヴィスと連絡を取り合ってロキをしっかり見張っていた。それでも毎日電話をかけてくる。大して話すこともないのだが、きっとロキの声は前よりも明るくなったのだろう。母にとってはそれで充分だったのかもしれない。  
父はいつも母の後でロキと話したがった。  
「何も問題はないか、息子よ」  
ロキはうん、だいじょうぶと答え、ワークショップとか敷地内のことについてひとこと、ふたこと話す。それからソーの様子を訊く。  
「ソーは元気にしてる」と父はいつも言う。  
つまり特に大きな変化はないんだな、とロキは推測する。でも自分にできることはもう全部したのだ。  
スタークの方は、ロキが引っ越してくる前と大して変わらなかった。通学時間が減ったくらいだ。トニーは学校の行き帰り車を運転した。休み時間もロキにくっついてきて、ランチもよく一緒に食べた。それぞれの携帯電話に集中しながら。それから、帰宅後の時間の多くを一緒に過ごした。ゲームをしたり勉強をしたり（もうすぐ期末試験だ）、テレビを観たり。コンスエロおばさん（家政婦のような人）が二人に料理を教えてくれた。二人はスーパーに買い出しに行き、洗濯をして、それぞれの部屋を整理整頓した。気を紛らわすにはちょうどよかった。ロキは少し自立して成長したような気分になり、こんな大惨事を引き起こした情けない愚か者からはだいぶ変われたように感じた。  
それからの何週間か、ソーの姿は学校で何度かちらりと見かけただけだった。それ以外は一切姿を見ていない。それでも、彼が視界に入った瞬間は体に電気が走った。あれだけの大失敗を経ても、ロキの内側は変わっていない。兄は⋯⋯純粋な光そのものが肉体を得たような存在で、ロキはまるでソーの軌道に捕まったように全身が引き寄せられてしまうのだった。  
ソーが恋しかった。ストームとソロウも恋しかったけれど、同じくらい、もしかしたらそれ以上にソーが恋しかった。これで終わりなのだろうか。これが二人の物語の結末なのだろうか。あのひどい言葉と悲惨な家族でのディナーが、本当にロキに対する最終的な兄の態度なのだろうか。  
遅かれ早かれ、二人はまた顔を合わせることになる。家族で過ごすホリデー、結婚式、葬式。その時は互いに礼儀正しく接しなければならない。そしていつか、何年も後のことになるかもしれないけど、ソーはついにこの出来事を乗り越え、二人は話し合って、ロキは許される⋯⋯かもしれない。けれどロキにとってそれは何の心の慰めにもならず、永遠に立ち直ることはないだろう。  
ロキの中に聞き分けのない子供がいて、その子はあの数週間がどんなものだったかをすべて覚えている。兄が［愛してる］と言って、ロキは［私も愛してる］と答えることができて、キスやハグの文字を打ち合い、甘い言葉を交わし、笑い、互いの言葉を頼りにメイクラブをしたこと、それがどんなに素晴らしくて完璧だったか。たとえ二人のあいだにあの忌々しい壁があったとしても。そしてロキの苦しい葛藤、罪悪感。でも聞き分けのない子供には理屈が通じない。その子は床を踏みならして叫ぶ。「ソーが欲しい！」その子には「不可能」なんてことがわからない。「もう終わったんだ」なんてことも。  
聞き分けのない子供は手にナイフも持っていて、ロキがなだめようとするたび、その刃先を深々と突き立ててくる。ロキはこれで終わりにしたくない。ソーが欲しい。ロキの流れる血は決して、決して止まらない。

＊

「夏は一緒にマンハッタンで過ごさないか？ どう思う？」ある晩、トニーが訊いた。二人はオムレツを作っているところだった。  
ロキは今日、ソーが夏のあいだ地元のプールで子供に水泳を教えるバイトをすることになったと聞いた。ソーは優秀な成績で高校を卒業する予定だった（ここ数ヶ月で急降下したものの、平均すればじゅうぶん良かった）。希望していたようにアイビーリーグから選ぶことはできないけれど、それで問題なかった。カリフォルニア工科大学（カルテック）への入学が決まり、それはソーの志望校でもあったので、本人は喜んでいる、と父は言っていた。  
「マンハッタンで何をするんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「なんだってできる！ 例えば美術館。君は美術館巡りとかが好きそうだよな。好きなところを選ぶといい。劇だっていくらでも選べる。週末は郊外に遊びに行ったり、ビーチに行ったり。家族で小さなヨットを所有してるんだ、だからたとえば、そうだな、イルカとかクジラを見に行ってもいいし」  
「楽しそうだね」  
「実際楽しいよ！ 君はあんまり興奮してるように見えないけど」  
ロキは八月のことを考えていた。ソーはカレッジへと旅立ち、ロキはもう二度と彼に会えない。その事実がここ数日ロキの頭脳の七十五パーセントを占めていて、それは空全体のような重さで肩にのしかかっていた。  
「さみしくなるんだ、わかるだろ？ 君が家に帰っちゃったらさ」トニーは言った。  
ロキは顔をあげてかすかに笑った。  
「僕もだよ」  
「じゃあせっかくだから今のうちに楽しもう。な？」  
美術館、劇、ヨット、クジラ。兄が家族と過ごす最後の年をめちゃくちゃにしておいて、自分だけ夢のような夏休みを経験するなんて卑怯な気がした。けれどトニーはひとりでもどうせマンハッタンに行ってしまう。そしてロキは⋯⋯まだ家には帰れない。ソーのためにそれくらいの義務は負うべきだった。  
「うん、わかった」ロキはため息をついた。「マムに聞いてみる」


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十八章

マムとロキが部屋を出て行った。マムは二人をお互いに謝らせた。まるで小さな子供みたいに。今はそのことを考えたくない。ソーはイヤホンを耳に突っ込み、持っている中で一番うるさい音楽を流し、戦争ゲームに没頭する──今は考えたくない。  
ソロウは存在しなかった。どうしてなのか、とにかく理解できない。なぜロキがソロウを作って、ソーが彼女に恋に落ちるように仕向けて、口にしたくもないような行為をソーにさせて、そのあとでソロウにソーを捨てさせたのか。なぜ。なぜ？  
耐えられなかった。だから考えないようにした。  
ソーは夜更け過ぎにベッドに入った。疲れ果て、頭が割れるような頭痛とともに。どうしても眠れなかった。寝返りを打ち、仰向けになって目を開き、暗闇を見つめる。考えたくない。  
翌日は早朝に起きた。考えたくない。車を運転する、デスメタルを大音量で聴く。考えたくない。スタジアムについて走る。走って、走って、走って⋯⋯考えたくない。息ができなくなって止まる。肺が焼けるように熱い、脇腹が刺されるように痛い。喘ぎ、咳き込み、唾を吐く。  
考えたくない。  
学校でも何も考えないようにした。何にも集中できない、言葉ひとつ頭に入ってこない。考えたくない。まっすぐ前に目を向けて何も見ずに廊下を歩く。誰とも視線を合わせない。たとえロキとすれ違っても気づきたくない。  
学校のあとはフットボールの練習。悲惨だ。朝の走り込みのせいでまだ脚が痛い。それでもいつもよりさらに激しく訓練に打ち込む。他の選手と喧嘩になる。コーチがソーを端に引っ張っていって、いったい何が問題なんだと訊く。  
「別に何も。何か変ですか？」  
考えたくない。  
家にはまっすぐ帰らなかった。ジムに行く。がむしゃらに鍛える。腕が震え始めるまで止まらない。長い時間シャワーの下に立つ。考えたくない。  
夜、ロキはディナーの時間に帰ってこなかった。まるで通夜のような雰囲気。皿を片付けていると後ろでダッドがマムに訊く。「何がどうなってるんだ？」  
ソーは考えない。  
部屋に閉じこもり、メタルを大音量で聴き、ナチスを殺す。弟が帰宅する音は聞こえなかった。眠れずに暗闇を見つめる。考えたくない。  
夜明け前に起きて走り込みに行く。走って走って走り続けて、口の中に血の味がして呼吸に雑音が混じって、脚がそれ以上動くのを拒絶するまで走る。立ち止まる、何も飲み込めなくて唾を吐く。何かを殴りつけたい、何かを攻撃したい、何かをこの手でつかんで半分に引き裂いて、そして吠えたい。声が出なくなって吐くまで吠え続けたい。  
何も考えたくない。

一日が過ぎ、また次の日が過ぎる。ソーにとって、日々はまるで走る列車の窓から見える景色だった。ぼやけたまま消えていく景色。  
ディナーでロキと顔を合わせる。それだけでも耐えられなかった。ソーはまっすぐ前に目を向け、焦点を合わせず、決してロキを見まいとした。ロキがそこにいることすら認めたくなかった。耐えられない。今の状況に対するあらゆる感情が込み上げてきて、ソーはそれを肌の下に、目の奥に、そして、くそっ、口の中にも感じる。けれど拳を握りしめてそれに向き合うことを拒絶し、何も考えないようにする。  
母がなんどもソーに険しい目を向ける。母はもう五回はソーのところに来て話をしようとした。ロキが言ったそんなに許せないことって何なの？ ロキは本気じゃなかったって言ってたわ。ちゃんと謝ったじゃないの。どうして二人ともそんなに子供みたいなの。どうして二人とも何があったのか教えてくれないの。どうして何も言わないの。少しは努力しなさい。ロキはあなたの弟でしょう？ 反省してるって言ってたわ。  
ソーは母と視線を合わせず、まるで母がそこにいないようなふりをして、何も考えないようにした。

日曜日。〝シャック〟に行く。噂には聞いたことがあったが、中に入るのは初めてだった。怪しげな客が集まる汚い店だ。気性の荒そうなバイカーやら、ドラッグディーラーやら。けれど確かな情報筋によれば、見た目さえ成人で通るなら、店は客のIDをそれほど注意深く見ない、という話だった。  
ソーは何杯もビールを飲んだ。  
「私にも一杯買ってくれない？」すぐ隣で女の甘い声がした。  
振り向く。ブロンドに染めた髪、厚い化粧、年上。色っぽい。コルセットタイプのトップスが女の胸を押し上げ、柔らかそうな肩はすがりついて泣くのにぴったりに見える。  
ソーのトラックの後部座席で、女はAV女優なみの熟練技でフェラをしてくれた。それからソーの上にまたがって激しく腰を振った。ソーは口いっぱいに飲み込むように女の柔らかい胸を吸った。卑猥で安っぽくて気持ちいいセックスだった。  
そのあと、ソーは泥酔状態で運転して、カーブで車をぶつけそうになった。道路がまともに見えなかった。ガソリンスタンドの裏に車を停めて、ソーはついに、慈悲深い眠りに落ちた。  
太陽がソーを起こした。最悪の二日酔いだった。こめかみがズキズキと痛み、まぶしい光が目を刺すのに耐えながら運転した。

帰宅すると、キッチンに父親がいた。手もとにコーヒーのカップを置いてタブレットで何かを読んでいる。昼間のように服を着ている。昨夜から寝てないのだろうか？  
二人は互いを見つめた。ソーは怒りの炎が降り注ぐことを覚悟した。過去に一度電話をせずに朝帰りしたときのように。大人しく叱責を受けるつもりだった。六ヶ月間外出禁止と言われても反論する気すら無かった。たださっさと終わらせたかった。  
「アスピリンを飲むか？」父親が訊いた。  
コップの水を飲み干すと、父は水を注ぎ足してくれた。  
「全部飲め」父は言い聞かせた。ソーがそのとおりにすると「ベッドに行け、息子よ」と彼は言った。  
何か言わなくてはとソーは思った。もうこれで何度も父はソーの味方をしてマムから庇ってくれた。感謝していた。  
ソーはただ疲れ果てて体が痛くて二日酔いで、汗ばんで汚れていた。何もかもが間違っている。何もかも。そしてソロウが恋しかった。彼女が恋しいのだ。そこでたどりつく、あの⋯⋯あの漆黒の闇、近づくたびに足もとでぱっくりと開く裂け目。ソーの心は粉々に砕けた。この痛みを止めたい。止め方がわからない。ソーにはどうすることもできない。  
仕方なくソーはふらふらと二階へ行き、服を脱ぐ。酒と汗と女のタバコの匂いごと脱ぎ捨て、ベッドに倒れ込んで眠りがやってくるのを祈る。けれど心はもう何千もの方向に走り始めていて、ソーは必死でそれをつかんで危険な場所に行ってしまうのを止めなければならない。  
ウィンクひとつほどの眠りも訪れない。そしてソーは絶対に、絶対にそのことを考えまいとする。

それから数週間、悪夢のようなディナーと何かの罰のような不眠と、土曜日の〝シャック〟通いとが続いた。毎回違う女。ソーはちょっとした店の噂になっているらしい。近いうちにバイカーの一人がソーの顔の骨を砕きにくるだろう。もしかしたら単純にビールのおかげかもしれない、女は関係ないのかもしれない。けれどここに来るのはソーの小さな儀式であり、一週間で唯一ソーがまともに眠れる機会だった。完全に意識を失う数時間の眠り。延々と寝返りを打ち続け、奇妙でぞっとするような夢を見ては吐き気と恐怖に襲われる家での夜と違って。  
父は相変わらず母からソーを守ってくれているが、ディナーのあいだ彼女の厳しい目からソーをさえぎることはできない。ソーがどれほど無視しようとしても無駄だ。昔から母の目はごまかせなかった。そしてソーも子供の頃と違って頑固でも鈍感でもない。母が何を考えているか、何を感じているか、苦労して想像する必要はない。かわいそうな私のロキ──そう思っているのだ。あなたはモンスターよ。  
ソーは歯を食いしばり、手のひらに爪を食い込ませる。混乱した感情が火の玉のように胸の中で燃え上がる。火の玉は言葉もない咆哮となってソーの体を飛び出そうとする。  
「二階に行ってもいい？」ソーは代わりにそう言う。  
母はもう反論しない。答えもしない。父が代わりに許しを与える。  
母親はソーに呆れ果てている。毎日ソーに対する失望が大きくなっていく。努力もしないなんて。モンスター。  
本当にそうなのかもしれない。もしかしたら。  
ソーは何も考えないことにする。

＊＊＊

ロキが出て行った。たった今スタークの車が走り去る音が聞こえた。

しばらくして、母親がソーの部屋に来る。くそっ。  
「これで満足？」母の声は涙に濡れている。  
ソーは振り向いて母を見る。もう何週間ぶりかに初めて、母の目をまっすぐ見返す。俺が満足そうに見えるか？  
顔を背ける。ただ前を見て、目に表情を浮かべまいとする。  
母は去っていく。  
何も考えたくない。

ディナーはそれまでも気まずかったが、今では煉獄さながらだった。マムはもう何も話しかけてこない。ときどきこちらを睨みはする。ダッドはため息ばかりつく。ソーも家を出ていくべきなのかもしれない。だがどこに行けばいいんだ？

ソーはランニングを続け、まるで迫り来る大きな戦争に備えるかのようにフットボールの練習に打ち込み、半分頭脳が焼けたような状態でクラスからクラスを移動した。寝不足、そして考えないようにしていることのせいで疲れ果てていた。それからジムで体を酷使し、土曜日は女たちにまたがられ、そして何時に帰宅しようと起きて自分を待っている父を見るのだった。  
しかしある日曜日、昼近くにソーが起き出してくると、父親は朝食用テーブルに座るように言った。ソーはコーヒーと頭痛薬を飲み、父に勧められたベーコンと卵は顔をしかめて断った。  
「サイエンス・フェアには参加しないことに決めたらしいな」父親が言った。  
ソーは頭痛薬をコーヒーで飲みくだし、うなずいた。  
沈黙。  
「勉強の調子はどうだ？」  
ソーはクソを飲み込んだような顔を父親に向けたい衝動に駆られた。  
「問題ないよ」ソーは言った。  
ああ、調子は最高潮だ。今やソーは授業中も焦点が合わず居眠りばかりする段階に来ている。座って教科書を開き、目で言葉を追い、ページをめくる。すべてがそのまま流れていってしまう。何も頭に入らない。基本的な数式さえ正しく解けない。次の期末テストでは大量に単位を落とすだろう。  
「ずっとこのままというわけにはいかんぞ、息子よ」父親は言った。彼は常に単刀直入な言い方をする。  
ソーは眉間をぐっと押さえた。そろそろ言われるとは思っていた。  
父親はもちろん、話を始めたばかりだった。そしてついに本題が来た。  
「まあ聞け、おまえが善良で優秀な若者であることは知っている。だからこんな生活を趣味で始めたのだとは思っていない。おまえをどうやって助けてやれば良いのかわからないし、無理に何かをしろとは言わない。だがおまえ自身もこんなことを続けるわけにいかないと知っているはずだ。どうしたら今の状態を解決する方法に持っていけるのか、そろそろ考えるべきときだ。遅いよりは早いに越したことはない。なぜかといえば、おまえは実際に寛大でまともな若者だからだ。ロキはおまえの弟だから、そして私は何もせずここに立っておまえがアル中になるとか、酔っ払い運転で奨学金をふいにするとか、自動車事故で悲惨な死を遂げるのを黙って見ているわけにいかないからだ。何をすべきか、どうしたら私と母さんが手助けできるか、とにかく今の状況を解決するためにどうすれば良いかを考えるんだ」  
ソーは長いことコーヒーを見下ろしていた。父親から食らった説教としては、これは今までで一番穏やかなもののひとつだった。父も歳を取ってきたということに違いない。  
「何か言うことはあるか？」父の声は、まるで努力して厳格にしたいけれど、とてもそんな気持ちになれないかのようだった。  
ソーはゆっくりと首を横に振った。  
「とにかくやってみるんだ、息子よ」父親は強調した。「そろそろおまえをかばって母さんを説得するのも限界が近い。母さんにおまえをセラピストかカウンセラーに送るべきだと言われて、私もほとんど説得されかけたぞ。警告はしたからな。さて、頼むから何か食べてくれ、それからシャワーを浴びてこい」

＊＊＊

ソーは土曜日に出かけるのをやめた。少なくとも変わろうと努力をしていると態度で示し、そうすることで両親がもうしばらくそっとしておいてくれることを願った。父親に不眠の問題を打ち明けた。両親はメラトニンとハーブティーというバカげた解決策をソーに与えた。ソーは仕方なくそれを使うことにした。案外と実際に効くかもしれない。少しましな気分になってきたような気もする。ほんの少し。何も考えたくない、と思うこと自体が以前より減っていた。ただひたすら疲れていた。  
友人たちとの勉強にもまた参加することにした。それまでは忙しいことを口実にしてみんなを避けていた。今ではシフと他の男友達と座り、頭を突き合わせて一緒に勉強している。  
スタークは別だ。スタークは最近常にロキとべったりだ。ときどき二人をランチタイムに見かけた。部屋の一番隅に座り、それぞれの携帯電話を見ている。  
ソーは断固としてそのことを考えないようにしていた。とても暗い〝そのこと〟が、そんなふうに一緒にいる二人をみるたびに体の奥から込み上げてくる。ソーはそれを分析したり分解したり近くで観察することを、頑なに拒み続けた。必死に、歯を食いしばって。  
ソーは目をそらし、何も見ないふりをして、何も考えないようにした。  
うつむき、またいくつかのパラグラフを見直す。もう一度。どうか少しは頭に残ってくれ、と懇願する。祈る。

＊＊＊

ソーは試験に合格した。ほとんど奇跡だった。カレッジに行ける。  
去年と同じ水泳教室でのバイトが決まった。ソーは取れるだけのシフトを取った。カレッジに向けて少し貯金したいし、出来るだけ忙しくしていたかった。  
高校生活が正式に終わった数日後、マムが電話で話している声を聞いた。ロキはスタークと一緒にマンハッタンに行くらしい。そこでひと夏を過ごす。金曜日の午後五時に、家に荷物を取りに来る。  
「私は少し仕事で遅くなるわ」電話口でマムが言っている。「私が帰ってくるまで出発しないでね、わかった？」マムの声は温かく明るく、誤解された可哀想な末っ子への愛情であふれている。ソーは口の中に嫌な味を感じる。マムは今でもソーを例の目で睨む。モンスター。

金曜日の午後五時。母は仕事で少し遅くなる。  
あれから二ヶ月。  
ロキはソーがカレッジに行くまで家に戻らないという約束を守るつもりらしい。  
その前に、ロキに答えてもらわなければならないことがある。

＊＊＊

ロキはTシャツとタンクトップを何枚か、ジム用のバッグに詰め込んだところだった（マンハッタンの夏は暑いとトニーが言っていた）。そしてベッドの下の、ほとんど履いたことのないサンダルが入っているはずの靴箱に手を伸ばした。そのとき、部屋のドアが軋んで開いた。母が入ってくることを予想して、ロキは振り向いた。  
ソー。眉間に深いしわを寄せた暗い顔で、胸の前で手を組み、長身で立ちはだかるようにロキを見下ろしている。険しい眼差しがロキをまっすぐ睨む。ソーをこれほど近くで見るのは数週間ぶりだった。恐ろしかった。ソーは部屋の中に一歩入ると背後でドアを閉めた。床に膝をついたまま、ロキはその音にびくっと震えた。  
ソーはロキの目の前に立った。大きな存在感が部屋を満たした。  
「ひとつだけ答えろ」低く厳しい声でソーは言った。「おまえはどうしてあんなことをした？ どうして」  
ロキの頭は真っ白になった。胸で心臓がハンマーのように鳴っている。  
「ただ──ただの悪戯だ」ロキは小声で言った。  
「それは知ってる」ソーは吐き捨てるように言った。  
「き──教訓を与えようと」ロキはどもった。  
「何の教訓だ」  
ロキは深く息を吸った。これは自分のことを説明するチャンスだ。おそらく最初で最後の。  
「ソーは⋯⋯ソーはずっと冷たかった。僕をゴミみたいに扱った。だから僕は⋯⋯」  
「ああ」ソーは怒りを込めてさえぎった。「それも知ってる。俺に復讐したかったんだよな。だがおまえの目的はなんだったんだ。おまえの本当の計画は」  
ロキは何を訊かれているのかわからず、そのせいで余計に怯えた。  
「ジェーンに⋯⋯ソーが浮気してるって証拠を渡そうと思ってた。ニセモノのプロフィールを作って、それから⋯⋯」  
「それから、なんだ？」ソーは怒鳴り、さらに一歩前に進んだ。両脇で拳を握りしめている。  
ロキには何を答えれば良いのかわからなかった。ソーが何を訊いているのかわからなかった。  
「たぶん、ス、スクリーンショットをとって、それから⋯⋯」   
ソーは勢いよく振り向いてドアを殴った。木の板に亀裂が入る。拳の関節が一瞬真っ白になり、それから血が滲んだ。ロキは怯えて壁に背中がつくまで後ずさった。ソーはゆっくり、冷酷な表情で振り返った。ロキがそれまで見たことのないほど暴力的な顔をしていた。  
「悪戯だった」ソーは押し殺した声で言った。「おまえは俺に教訓を与えるつもりだった。偽のプロフィールを作って俺を騙した。俺とチャットをしてスクリーンショットを撮って、ジェーンに見せるつもりだった。そのあとは何だ」  
「ど──どういう意味だ、そのあとは何って？」ロキは必死で声を絞り出して訊いた。  
「だから、どうして三ヶ月も引き伸ばしたんだ？！」ソーは怒鳴ってまた一歩前に出た。「どうしてそんな必要があった？ 何のためだ？」  
ロキは木の葉のように震え、そのせいでソーの怒りは余計に燃えあがった。  
「おまえは俺が彼女を大切に思うように仕向けた！」ソーは怒鳴った。「なぜだ？ どうしてそんなに長く続けたんだ！？ 俺が苦しむ様子を見て異常な喜びを感じてたのか？ それからそのあとのことはどうなんだ、俺の前では優しい思いやりのある弟を演じて、俺が背中を見せた瞬間にあざ笑ってたのか？！ 俺の頭をそうやってひっかきまわして楽しんでたのか？！ 俺が長くのめりこむほど、あとで辛い思いをすると思って、余計に屈辱的で恥ずかしくて⋯⋯ボロボロに傷つくと思ってそうしたのか？！」  
ソーはロキの目の前まで顔を近づけ、上から覆いかぶさるようにして叫んでいた。Tシャツの襟をつかまれ、ロキは身をすくめた。  
「楽しかったか？ そんな俺を見て、俺がバカみたいに彼女のことを思いつめる姿を見て？」  
少しずつ、ロキにはわかりかけていた。一インチずつ、ぞっとするような痛みとともにソーの真意に近づいていく。  
「スタークも仲間なのか？」ソーは襟をつかんでロキを揺すった。「今でも俺を笑ってるのか、二人で？ ずっと俺を手のひらで踊らせていたことを？」  
ロキは弱々しく首を横に振った。ソーは何もかもを勘違いしている、どこから説明すれば良いのかわからないくらいに。  
「何をぐずぐずしてたんだよ！」ソーは吠えた。両手がロキのシャツをつかんでいた。「何だったんだ！ あれ以上俺に何をしようとしていたんだ！ あとどれくらい続けるつもりだったんだ！」  
ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。口の中が乾き、体がバラバラに壊れそうだった。  
「俺が──俺がおまえに何をしたっていうんだ」ソーは悲鳴のような声で言った。「おまえがそんなに俺を憎むほどの何を？ おまえは何故そんなに俺を憎むんだ！！」  
ロキは壁際に追いつめられ、Tシャツの襟はきつく肌に食い込んでいた。ソーの顔は怒りに歪んでいる。けれど、不思議とロキはもう兄を少しも怖いと思わなかった。兄の目を見返す。そこにはぞっとするほど寂しい光がある。  
ロキは奇妙に冷静だった。心は静まり、すっかり落ち着いている。もう怯えていない。例えるならば、確固たる信条を持って武装集団と向き合うような感覚だった。ずらりと並ぶ銃口をまっすぐに見つめ、高々と頭をあげる。  
「ソー、計画なんて二週間も経たないうちに意味がなくなったんだ」ロキは穏やかに言った。  
ソーはまっすぐにロキの目を見返した。  
「どういう意味だ」ソーは苛々とつぶやいた。  
ソーは何もわかってないんだ。全部勘違いしている。ロキは一瞬思った──このままにしておいたほうがいいのだろうか？  
「どういう意味かって訊いてんだろ！」兄は叫んでロキの首をまた揺すった。  
ロキは落ち着いていた。兄はロキを決して傷つけない。殴るかもしれないけど、ひどい怪我をさせたりはしない。  
「ソーは彼女にはすごく優しかった、ソロウには」ロキはささやくように言った。「僕はストームが好きだったんだ。彼と話すのが好きだった。すごく楽しかった」  
ソーは混乱して顔をしかめた。子供の頃とまったく同じ表情だ。  
「二人が必要だったんだ」ロキは告白した。「ストームとソロウ。僕にはあの二人しかいなかった」  
ソーはロキのTシャツを離し、両手を脇に落とした。一歩後ろに下がる。混乱していた瞳に少しずつ理解が広がっていく。  
「ソロウは一度も嘘はついていない」ロキは続けた。「彼女が言ったこと。彼女が感じたこと」  
恐怖とショックがソーの顔に浮かび始めていた。ロキはさらに言った。  
「そのあとはもう悪戯じゃなかったんだ、ソー。計画も関係なかった。あんなことになるはずじゃなかったんだ。僕はやめようとした。やめるべきだった。あんなに長く続けるべきじゃなかった。でも僕はソーを騙していたんじゃない。本当だったんだ。全部本当だった」  
ソーは目を見開いていたが、まだロキが言おうとしていることの重大性を完全には理解していなかった。まなざしは呆然としている。二人の奇妙で悲しい小さな物語を心の中で高速で再生しているのだろうか。ロキがしているように。ロキはしばらくソーに消化する時間を与えた。たった今ロキが告白したことの正確な意味を、ついにソーが理解した瞬間がまるで見えたかのようだった。ソーは顔をあげてロキを見た。その瞳は、このぞっとするような真実を悟ったと告げていた。  
これはロキにとって最後のチャンスだった。もうどうなっても構わなかった。  
「全部本当だった」ロキは小声で言った。それからわずかに残った気力と勇気を振り絞り、ささやいた。「ソロウは僕だった。最初からずっと」深く息を吸う。「好きなんだ、ソー」  
ソーの顔は紙のように白くなった。吐くのか、気絶するのか、その両方なのかロキにはわからなかった。  
一瞬が永遠のように思えた。  
「ソー、僕は⋯⋯」  
「黙れ」兄が叫んだ。  
ロキは動じなかった。ソーはまだ圧倒されている。瞳が大きく開かれて呆然としている。今度こそ本当に弟は異常で病んでいると確信したように、ロキを睨みつけている。  
「黙れ」ソーは小声で繰り返した。「口を閉じろ。もう⋯⋯もうひとことも喋るな。聞きたくない⋯⋯」いっとき、ソーはまるで自分がどこにいるかを忘れたように見えた。やがて我にかえると、ささやき声で、しかし怒りを込めて言った。「マムとダッドには言わない。言うべきだとは思う。でも俺は⋯⋯考えたくない。二度と。聞きたくない。わかったか？ おまえとはもう二度とこの話はしない。おまえも俺もこのことは忘れる。起こらなかったことにする。今のこの会話もだ、こんな話はしなかった。二度と、二度と同じことを俺に言うな。二度と！ いいな？」  
ロキは自分があくまでも落ち着いていることに気づいて驚いた。泣きそうな気分ですらない。  
「言われたとおりにするよ」ロキは小声で言った。  
ドアまで後ろ向きに歩きながら、ソーはロキの顔を一度も見なかった。目は何マイルも向こうを見ている。まだ頭の中ですべてが駆け巡っているのだろうか？ 二人が言ったこと、やったこと、甘い言葉、セックス、写真。すべてが突然百倍もおぞましく感じられるだろうか。ソーの動作はぎこちなかった。まるでスライムか何か気持ち悪いものに体が覆われていて、自分の皮膚の感触さえ耐えられないかのような。  
ロキは身動きもせず、目も実際には何もよく見ていなかった。ソーが階段をゆっくり降りていくのが聞こえ、それから車が走り去っていく音が聞こえた。  
ロキはベッドに座り、空中を見つめた。名前をつけられるような感情は何も湧きあがってこなかった。  
死んだ。ついに死んでしまった。二人の関係。兄弟として、ストームとソロウとして。ともに育ちともに遊んだ、かつて仲が良かった子供同士として。  
ソーは、ロキが想像を絶するような憎しみを彼に対して抱いていると考えたらしい。でもそれはもしかしたら、そうではなかった場合が考えたくもないほどおぞましいものだったからかもしれない。結局すべてが悪戯に過ぎなかったという考え方が、もっと恐ろしい可能性からソーを守っていたのかもしれない。  
ロキは黙ってそこに座ったまま、まだ胸の中の真っ白な空虚さに名前をつけられずにいた。でもそんなことはどうでも良かった──もう何もかもどうだっていい。大事なものなんてもう何もない。二度と取り戻せない。二度と。

別の車がドライブウェイに入ってくる音が、ロキを現実に引き戻した。階段を上がってくる軽やかな足音。どこにいようと母のものだとわかる音だ。ロキは気持ちを切り替えて集中しようとした。こんな状態をマムに見られたくなかった。  
部屋に入ってきた母は顔を輝かせていた。太陽の光、愛情。ロキは母を抱きしめ返した。まだ何も感じられないまま。  
「元気だった？ ダーリン」母は言った。たった三日前に会ったばかりなのだが、まあ、仕方ないだろう。ロキがトニーの家にいるあいだは時間が遅くすぎるものらしい。「ソーはどこ？」母は訊いた。  
「出かけた」ロキは言った。  
ロキの口調に何かを感じ取ったのか、あるいは母の希望はどこまでも頑固なのか、いずれにしても母は訊いた。「二人で⋯⋯二人で話したの？」  
ロキは何と答えるべきかしばらく考えた。  
「うん」結局そう答えた。  
母の目は期待で輝いた。  
「それで？ どうだった⋯⋯？」  
「問題ないよ」ロキは嘘をついた。  
母の目はさらに一段階明るくなった。  
「それでもやっぱりあなたは行ってしまうの？」母は訊いた。  
ああもう、マム。  
「うん」ロキは小さく答えた。  
すると母はロキの予想通り、混乱した表情を浮かべた。実際には混乱してなどいない。マムはバカじゃない。ただわからないふりをしたいのだ。今回のことを単なる迷惑な出来事として片づけてしまいたいのだろう。  
「でも話をしたんなら、どうして⋯⋯」  
「マム⋯⋯」ロキは急いで母を遮り、深いため息をついた。ロキは苛立ち始めていた。母にはしっかりと地に足をつけていて欲しかった。もし母が現実をそのまま見ることを拒否し続けたら、この家族はみんな倒れてしまう。  
それは耐えがたいほど不安な感覚だった。ロキの世界の試金石、強くて欠点がなくて、すべてを知っている賢者、みんながその肩に頼っているひと。そんなひとがこれほど致命的に、何度も、まったく彼女らしくない態度を取るなんて。こんなことは受け入れられない。こんなふうにロキが彼女を見下ろすことができるなんておかしい。ロキは今すぐ逃げ出したかった。  
「トニーと一緒に行くのが楽しみなんだ」ロキは何とか元気な声を出して言った。「すごく面白そうだ。トニーの親の会社で僕は何でも好きなことを勉強していいって、トニーが言ってた。ひとつのビルの中にいろんな部門があって、僕はエンジニアとかデザイナーとか、メカニックのプロと一緒に過ごせるんだ⋯⋯希望すればその全員とだって。すごいチャンスだよ。レジュメに映えるよね。将来やりたいことがわかるかも。またはやりたくないこともかな？ いい考えだと思わない？」  
母は光の消えた目でベッドに座った。  
「でも、ソーが家で過ごす最後の夏なのよ。それは⋯⋯あなたにとって大事なことじゃないの？」  
これ以上ロキに何が言えるだろう？ ロキは母の隣に座り、肩を落とした。ため息。  
「ソーに何を言ったの？」母はもう何度目かわからない同じ質問をした。  
もっと深いため息。  
「ジェーンのことじゃなかったんだ」ロキは告白した。母が思い描いているに違いないことを想像するとぞっとしたからだ。  
「そんな気はしてたわ」母は言った。そして両手でロキの手を包んだ。  
「二人の間のことなんだ、ソーと僕の。そしてソーは⋯⋯ソーのためには今、僕は近くにいない方がいい」  
母はしばらくのあいだ、黙ったままロキの手を撫でていた。それから頭をゆっくりと振った。もう〝私にはわからないわ〟という言葉は聞く必要もなかった。  
それよりも話しておかなければならないことがある。  
「ソーのことはそっとしておいてあげて欲しいんだ、お願い」ロキは穏やかに懇願した。「あんまりソーに冷たくあたらないであげて。ソーは悪くないんだから」  
「ソーはもう十八歳よ。そんな年でいつまでも機嫌を直さずに弟を家から締め出すなんて」母は口調と目に怒りを込めて険しく言い返した。  
こんなの間違ってる。ロキは首を横に振り、しばらく言葉を失った。ロキが引き起こした大惨事の波は、あらゆる方向にどこまでも広がっていく。すべてに悪影響を与えて、どこまでもどこまでも。何とか波を止めたかった。  
「優しくしてあげて」ロキは懇願した。「お願いだから。ソーのせいじゃないんだ」  
母はロキをじっと見た。ロキの目、ロキの声に必死さを感じ取ったのだろうか？ マムがソーを嫌ったら僕は余計に辛いんだ、ロキはそう言いたかった。事態はどんどん悪くなるばかりなんだ。  
母は目をそらし、ため息をついた。しばらく二人とも黙り込んでいた。  
「気をつけるのよ、わかった？」やがて母は言った。  
「もちろん」ロキは答えた。（気をつけるって、何に？）  
「コンドームを使うこと」マムは言った。  
「ええっ？ マム！」  
「念のためにね！」マムは笑顔になっていた。少しだけ。「トニーはいい子よ。でもバカなことはしないでね、二人とも」  
「マーーーム！！」ロキはうめき、顔を覆った。耳から湯気が出そうだった。「そんなんじゃ⋯⋯トニーと僕は⋯⋯違うんだ⋯⋯」  
「はいはい、いいから！」母はさえぎり、笑い出しそうな声で言った。「とにかくコンドームを使いなさい」  
ああ。ロキは恥ずかしさで死にそうだった。マムはずっとそんなふうに考えてたのか？  
「トニーはいい子よ」マムは繰り返した。「私は気に入ってるわ」  
「やめて」  
「でもあなたを大事にしてくれないと困るわ」  
「もうやめてってば！ 頼むよ！」  
ロキは立ち上がって残りの荷造りを急いだ。  
母は嬉しそうな、温かな微笑みを浮かべてロキを眺めた。  
そのおかげで少しロキの気持ちも紛れた。  
今回は母がトニーの家まで送ってくれた。きっとミスター・ジャーヴィスに大事な話があるのだろう。

＊＊＊

その日の夜遅く。トニーはロキのすすり泣く声を聞きつけたらしい。  
コンコン。  
「ロキ？ だいじょうぶか？」  
ロキは〝うるさい、ほっといてくれ〟と叫びたかった。けれど実際にはそうしなかった。トニーが入ってくる。部屋は暗い。トニーはベッドに座る。  
「ロキ」トニーは優しく声をかけた。  
ロキの呼吸は濡れていて途切れ途切れだった。  
「ソーと⋯⋯話したんだ」ロキはつぶやくように言った。  
もっと説明すべきだとは思ったけれど、声を出せなかった。言うべきことすべてが一点に集まってきて、ロキはまた堰を切ったように泣きじゃくり始めた。  
トニーはロキの髪を撫でた。ロキは体をずらしてトニーの膝に頭を乗せた。そして赤ん坊のように泣いた。いつまでも、いつまでも泣き続けた。トニーは何も言わなかった。ただロキの髪を撫でながら、しーっ、しーっ、とささやき続けた。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第十九章

こんなことは良くないとロキにはわかっていた。健康的じゃない。立ち直る役にも立たない。いっときの欲望が去ったあとは、きっともう二度としないと誓うだろう。また次に同じことをするまで。

Storm99［俺は舌で］  
Storm99［ゆっくり君の体を舐めてる］  
Storm99［すごく濡れてる、柔らかい、いい匂いだ、美味しい。クリットが固くなってるのがわかる、その可愛い小さいつぼみを舌で弾いて舐めて吸ってあげるよ。君をしっかり押さえないと。君はじっとしていられなくて、俺の髪をつかんで指を絡んでそこに押しつけて⋯⋯君の腿が俺を閉じ込めてきつく押さえつけてる⋯⋯ああ、すごく興奮するよ、ベイビー⋯⋯君を全部食べてしまいたい］

ベッドに仰向けになり、ロキは唇を舐める。腰が動いてしまう。ジーンズの布が少しずつ大きくなる屹立をこすり、押さえつける。ほんのわずかに。拷問だ。ロキはこんなふうに自分を焦らすのが好きだった。体から湯気が出そうになる直前まで、決して自分の手では触れない。  
頭を後ろに投げ出し、一瞬目を閉じ、想像してみる。思い描いてみる。腿の間にある兄の頭、顔を覆い隠す長い髪。ああ、どんな感じがするのか知りたい。本物の口、本物の舌がそこに触れる感覚。今は腿の間で枕をぎゅっと挟んで想像するしかない。目を閉じ、想像の中でソーの顔に色をつける。なぞるように。青い瞳、狼のように鋭く見つめる目。飢えたようにロキを見上げる表情。ファック。柔らかくて優しい唇、惜しげない笑顔。いつも甘いだけの微笑みではない。傲慢で優越感がにじんで余裕たっぷりなことも多い。でもいつでもオープンで、いつでも眩しい。もう正確な形は思い出せない。それでもロキは想像してみる。あの唇が⋯⋯そう、あの唇がロキのペニスをくわえる光景。いつものにやりと笑う顔、それから濡れたピンクの舌先がのぞいて、ロキを焦らす。んんっ⋯⋯僕はこんな想像がなんて上手なんだろう。そしてソーはこんないやらしい会話がなんて上手なんだろう。たまらない。それともロキの欲目だろうか。とにかく、ロキは枕をはさむ腿にぎゅっと力を入れて細く呻く。

Storm99［俺は自分の指をしゃぶってる、君に見せつけてる、ゆっくり］  
Storm99［君は待ちきれなくて悶えて俺に懇願する。ああ、プリンセス、一日中だって君とこんなことをしていたいよ］  
Storm99［それから俺がもう何もしないんじゃないかと思って君が俺を殺しそうになる頃、俺はやっとまた君の下半身に移動してゆっくりそこを舐めながら、指を君の中にいれる。君はぐっしょり濡れてて興奮していて、俺の指は簡単にするりとはいる。ああ、今すぐ君の喘ぎ声が聞きたい、俺が指をすべりこませるときの君の声を］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ファーーーック］

Storm99［自分で指をいれてるか？ プリンセス］

ロキはうつ伏せになって枕とマットレスに腰をこすりつけて喘ぐ。ベッドに火がつかないのが不思議なくらいだ。ロキはそれくらい欲情していた。  
でもだめだ、まだしない。まだ自分の手でさわってはいけない。まだ。今さわれば絶対に想像ほどはよくない。いずれは射精しなければならないけど、今はまだ我慢して遅らせた方が気持ちいい、最高に甘い苦しみという意味で。

One_for_Sorrow5654［いれてる⋯⋯ああん］

Storm99［指をゆっくりいれてゆっくり出してるよ、でも絶対に止まらない］  
Storm99［舌で優しく弾いてるよ⋯⋯んんん、君はどんな声を出してるんだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［死にかけのムースみたいな声］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［やっぱり北のほうに住んでるって本当だったんだな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だめ、今はその話はいやだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やめないで、お願い］

Storm99［LOL 君って最高だよ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［俺の名前を呼んでる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ストーム］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ストーム⋯⋯］

実にそのとおりのことをロキはしていた。ソー⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［ストーム、もっと、もっと強く⋯⋯］

（ソー、ブラザー⋯⋯）

Storm99［そんなに急いじゃだめだ、プリンセス］  
Storm99［舌を押しつけてるけど動かさない。指をゆっくり強く出し入れしてる。君がイきそうになって震え始めたところで俺は指を止める］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ファック］

Storm99［LOL いいね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ひどい］

Storm99［俺は立ち上がって服を脱ぎ始める］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、もう］

Storm99［俺がどんなに硬くなってるか見えるか、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［見せて！］

［Storm99がファイルを送信しました］

いつもと同じ、そのものの写真ではない。ジーンズのジッパーを下げて、タイトな黒のボクサーの中ではりつめる大きな屹立を見せている。（なんで白じゃないんだ、見たい⋯⋯）

One_for_Sorrow5654［それをくわえたい］

Storm99［また今度な、ベイビー］  
Storm99［今すぐ君の中に入りたい］  
Storm99［君も欲しいか？ プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［欲しい、早く、早く］

あの日、ベッドの中で、ロキは細い方のディルドを床に落として太いディルドとローションを手に取った。ジーンズはもう足首まで下げていた。片方の足を蹴って完全に脱ぎ、腿を大きく開いた。ディルドにローションをつけて自分で自分を焦らした。ペニスには触らなかった。限界まで屹立して先端の裂け目から雫が溢れていても。ベッドの上で身もだえして、兄が続けてくれるのを待った。  
そして今日、過去のお気に入りのチャットを読み直しながら、ロキは当時と同じくらい欲情して硬く勃起している。もうこれ以上待ちきれなかった。携帯電話をいったん手放し、まるで本当にストームが向こう側で待っているかのように急いで準備する。ジーンズの前を開いて押し下げ、脚を大きく開く。太いディルドはすぐそこ、ベッドサイドテーブルに置いてある。その隣にローション。ロキはディルドをたっぷり濡らして、目を閉じ、それを尻に擦りつけて、ソーがそれを持っていることを想像する。ソーがそうやってロキを焦らしている。あの狼のような視線と得意げな笑み。きっとソーは何かロキをからかうようなことを言う。わざと焦らして待たせる。子供の頃みたいに。例えばロキが遊んでいたおもちゃを取り上げて、ロキの頭の上に掲げて、文字通りロキを爪先立ちにさせたときのように。小さなロキはぴょんぴょん飛び跳ねてそれを取り返そうとする。ロキはもちろん怒ったけれど、でもおそらく同時に楽しんでいた。兄が遊んでくれているから。ロキに関心を向けてくれたから。どんな関心だっていい、意地悪だって。記憶が蘇る。ソーはおもちゃを空中高く上げる、ロキが取り返そうとするたびにロキの脇の下をくすぐる。  
「これが欲しいか？ 欲しければ自分で取りにおいで」  
くそっ、なんだか今では⋯⋯ものすごくいやらしい言葉に聞こえる。あれからいろいろあった今では。こんなことを考えちゃだめだ──そう自分に言い聞かせられたら良いとロキは思う。こんなの間違ってる、子供時代の思い出を汚すなんて。けれどそんな段階はもうとっくに超えてしまっていた。思い出を空想に変える。ソーがディルドを持って、ロキの体をなぞり、擦りつけ、ロキはベッドで震える。おねだりなんて絶対しないと言う、でも耐えきれなくなって結局おねだりしてしまう。言葉ではなく、全身の細胞を使って。ソーはにやりとしてさらにロキをあおる。「欲しいか？ 欲しければおいで⋯⋯」空想の中でさえ、ソーは今にもロキを〝スマーフ〟と呼びそうになる。ロキはもうそれでもいいと思う。むしろ興奮する。くそっ。

Storm99［この瞬間が好きだ、もう味わえそうなほど目の前にあって、俺は限界まで硬くなってて、今からめちゃくちゃ気持ちよくなるとわかってる瞬間］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私に髪をつかまれるのも好きだといいんだけど。もう、今すぐいれてくれなきゃ髪を全部むしり取っちゃいそう］

Storm99［君のそういうところが好きだ］  
Storm99［本当に欲しいんだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうこれ以上どう伝えればいいかわかんない］

Storm99［LOL 愛してる、ベイビー］

（ああ、僕もだよ、バカ、いいから早くして⋯⋯）

Storm99［君はすごく濡れてて待ちきれなくなってる、俺が何もしなくていいくらい。俺はただほんの少し力をいれて押しこめばいいだけ。君は受け入れてくれる。ああ、そのときの君の顔⋯⋯俺が初めて中に入るときの君の顔が見たくて仕方ないよ］

ロキはディルドを自分の中に押しこみ、頭を後ろに投げ出して目を閉じる。どうしても感じてみたい、どうしても⋯⋯上に覆いかぶさる兄の重み、兄の体温、兄の汗、それから⋯⋯兄のペニス。ああ、この体の中のシリコンが本物に変わればいいのに。ソーのペニス、感覚のある本物のペニスに。ソーが誰かの尻に挿入するときにどんな声を出すか知りたい、全身が快感に震える様子が見たい、ソーの顔が⋯⋯見たい、欲しい⋯⋯  
ロキは自分の手の甲にキスをして、それがソーの唇だと想像する。バカみたいに自分の手といちゃいちゃする。恥をかなぐり捨てて思い切り情熱的にやる。口に出しては言わないけど、もう少しで言ってしまいそうになる（ソー、好き、好き⋯⋯）。それからまた携帯電話を手に取り、もう片方の手でディルドを深く押しこむ。

Storm99［ああ、ベイビー、君が欲しくてたまらないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今何してるの］

Storm99［待ってる。何も触ってない］  
Storm99［まず君をちゃんとイかせるよ、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それから？］

Storm99［それからたくさん泣く、だって君がここにいないからね。それから怒りを込めて自分でしごく］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんん］

Storm99［中にいれたか？ ディルド使ってる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［ゆっくり奥までだよ、プリンセス。端から端まで全部感じて］

ロキは言われたとおりにする。ここまできたら言われたことはなんでもする。なんでも。

Storm99［君がベッドの上でディルドを突っ込んでるところが見たい。気持ちいいか、ベイビー？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたを感じたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私の上にいるあなたを］

Storm99［そうだ、プリンセス。俺の息が君の首にかかるのを感じて。俺は君の胸を感じる、乳首を口に含む。君のお尻を感じる］  
Storm99［君の写真を見てるよ。君の信じられないくらい綺麗なお尻、完璧で引き締まってて⋯⋯君の脚、背中。君は本当に綺麗だ］

初めてストームがそう書いてくれたとき、ロキは死にそうになった。今ロキはまた死にそうになる。けれどそこには別の感情も押し寄せてくる。それまでになく強い、全身を焦がすような罪悪感。今頃ソーが何を考えているか。こんなことを言い、こんなことを考えた事実について──自分の弟に対して。  
けれど罪悪感はそれほど長く続かない。ロキは欲情している。次に何が来るかはもう覚えている。続きを読むのが待ちきれない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［私のお尻にいれてみたい？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［？］

Storm99［ファック］  
Storm99［ファック、ベイビー］  
Storm99［いいのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［したい、すごくしたい］

Storm99［ああプリンセス、それはまた全然違うやり方だよ、ゆっくり準備しなきゃいけない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあもう準備はできたふりして］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［お願い、続けて］

Storm99［ああ、ファック］  
Storm99［ファック］  
Storm99［OK、準備はできてる、長い時間をかけて君の準備ができた］  
Storm99［俺はたくさんローションをつけた、君の体にも。ゆっくりいれるよ］  
Storm99［君の上に覆いかぶさって深く、優しくキスをする］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私はあなたのペニスを握って位置を合わせる、だってもう待ちきれない］

Storm99［くそっ、ベイビー。わかったよ］  
Storm99［君はたっぷり濡れていてリラックスしてる。俺は君にキスしながらゆっくり押し入れる。少しずつ、まだあまり入ってない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私は待ちきれなくて、あなたの唇を噛む］

Storm99［プリンセス、いい子だから。ゆっくり丁寧にしたいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［早く、早く、早く］

Storm99［俺はもっと強く押し入れる、君は上手に受け入れてくれる。気持ちいい、最高に気持ちいいよ。君も気持ちいいか？ ベイビー］

この会話をしたとき、ロキはあの太い方のディルドを根もとまで埋め込んでいた。今も同じことをしている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［いい、いい、気持ちいい、もっともっとして］

Storm99［プリンセス、これはめちゃくちゃホットだよ、頭がおかしくなりそう］  
Storm99［待って、本当にしてるのか？ ディルドをお尻にいれてるの？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［してる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いれてる］

Storm99［ファック］  
Storm99［気持ちいいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いい。あなたのが入ってるって想像してる］

Storm99［ああ、死にそうだよプリンセス。すごい］  
Storm99［優しく動かしてる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと強くしろって言って］

Storm99［そうしたいのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと激しくしろって言って］

Storm99［ファック、ベイビー］  
Storm99［怪我するなよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［言って］

Storm99［ファック、ベイビー。わかったよ］  
Storm99［奥に入れろ］  
Storm99［お尻の奥に。もっと激しく］  
Storm99［俺がしてるって想像してみて。俺は興奮しすぎて夢中になってる。君があんまりセクシーで頭がおかしくなりそう。君を傷つけないようにしてるけど本格的に動き始めて、君は腿で僕を押さえつけて、俺はものすごく我慢してすぐに中で出さないようにしてる、だってベイビー、君に煽られて俺はもう限界だよ］

ロキは言われた通り、ディルドを早く激しく動かす。目を閉じて想像する。兄が中にいる、重くて強い動き、下にいるのがロキだと、弟だとわかっている、でもあまりにも欲情してそんなことはどうでもよくなっている。いやどうでもよくはないのかもしれない、大事なことかもしれない。もしかしたらそのせいで余計に欲情するのかもしれない。間違ったことだから。もしかしたらロキがこんなふうに煽ったことを怒っているのかもしれない、その怒りをロキにぶつけている。どっちがよりセクシーなのかロキにはわからない、だから自分を責める。きっとあとですごく痛くなる、でもああ、ファック、ファック、ファック⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［ストーム］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ストーム］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ストーム］

Storm99［そうだ、ベイビー、俺の名前を呼べ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私の名前も呼んで］

Storm99［ソロウ。ソロウ。プリンセス。ベイビー。俺の愛するひと。ソーリー。ソロウ］

あと少し、ペニスに触れればきっとそのまま激しくイってしまう。それでもロキは耐える。ここにいたい、この場所に、イく直前の場所に。死ぬ直前の場所に。永遠に。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ストーム、ストーム、ストーム、ストーム］

Storm99［愛してるよ、ベイビー。ソロウ。プリンセス。イってごらん、ベイビー。俺のためにイって］

ロキは携帯電話を置き、ディルドを動かし続ける。目を閉じ、ペニスの先端を握る（ソー、ソー⋯⋯）。きっとほんのわずかに力を入れるだけでじゅうぶんだっただろう、けれどぐっと力を込めて根もとまでしごいた。そしてそこらじゅうに射精した。後ろから犯される猫のようにうめき、喘ぎながら。

「ハニー、ただいま！」  
ファック。トニーだ。  
ロキは唇を噛んで喘ぎ声を押し殺したが、手を止めはしなかった。最後の一滴を絞り出す。ディルドが余震を伝えてきて、拳にはまだ精液が流れ出している。んっ⋯⋯んんっ⋯⋯ああっ⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯  
トニーが外にいることを考えて早めに切り上げてしまったけれど、ロキは余韻に浸りきっていた。ああ、気持ちよかった⋯⋯  
魔法が少しずつ解けていき、現実が客観的に見えてくる。ロキはベッドに体を投げ出し、服は半分脱げ、手も下腹もTシャツも精液まみれになっている。腿も、ベッドカバーも、ベッドサイドのテーブルにまで。引き出しのハンドルにもかかっているかもしれない。くそっ、ティッシュはどこだ⋯⋯  
「ロキ？」トニーはきっと何故ロキが〝仕事〟から戻ってないのか不思議に思っているだろう。ベッドルームをチェックしに来たらどうしよう。  
「ここ⋯⋯ここにいるよ！」ロキは叫んだ。「ちょっと待って、着替えてるんだ！」  
「はいはい、了解、ローキー！」トニーは節をつけて答え、バタバタと何か物音を立てて遠ざかっていく。  
ロキはべとべとの両手をTシャツで拭いた。それから、顔や髪に濡れた部分がつかないように気をつけてそれを脱いだ。手の震えと尻の痛みを感じながら下腹を拭い、ペニス、陰毛、陰嚢、尻、腿の間を拭った。まるで災害地帯だ。それから苦労してジーンズをまた履いた（手が震える──トニーの声に驚いたのと、まだ自分で自分に与えたばかりの盛大なオーガズムから立ち直っていなかった）。Tシャツを部屋の端の洗濯物の山に投げ、後で他のものと一緒に洗うことにする。新しいTシャツを取り、髪に指を通して整えようと試みる（失敗）。  
ファック、どうしてクッキーのジャーに手を突っ込んでいたところを見つかったような気分になるんだ？ トニーだって自慰くらいしているに決まってる。できるときは一日数回だってするだろう。  
部屋を出る前に何度か深呼吸して気持ちを落ち着ける必要があった。こんなに肌が白くなければよかったのに、とロキは思った。オーガズムの後はいつも全身が薔薇色になってしまう。顔も首も。これではひと目でバレる。でも色を薄める方法はない。  
「おっと」トニーはロキを見て微笑んだ。眉を上げ、意味ありげにニヤリとする。「何か楽しいことあったか？」  
「ははは」ロキはわざと棒読みで言った。  
トニーは耳から耳までの笑顔になった。彼自身の頰も少しピンク色になる。  
「僕が訊いたのは仕事についてだよ」トニーは言った。  
「ああ、もちろんそうだろうな」  
トニーはニヤニヤし続け、それ以上何も言わなかった。ロキはコップに水を入れて飲んだ。  
「君は何をしてたんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「相変わらず安価３Dプリンターのプロジェクト」トニーは言った。「毎日進歩はしてるんだ、多分。でもいずれダッドには言わなきゃいけないな、あとはいかに腕のいい業者か太っ腹な出資者を見つけるかの問題だよ、組み立てを簡単にしてコストを下げるにも限界ってもんがある、ってね」  
「それはザ・ファンドのプロジェクトだよね？」  
「ああ。君は何をしたんだ？」  
「新しいシュミレーターを試させてもらった。インテリア・デザイナーとか建築家とか造園師向けの。VRなんだ。空間を作ってその中で暮らすことができる。それで手袋をつけてスパイダーマンみたいに線が引けるんだ。あるいは周りの空間を〝マトリックス〟みたいに広げたり曲げたりできる。壁をつかんで動かしたり、壁に窓を作ったり好きな位置まで動かしたり⋯⋯ぐるりと見回して部屋がどんな感じになるのか見て、空間を感じることができる。好きな地域の太陽光とかの機能を付け足して、昼間その場所にどんな光が入るかを確認もできる」  
「すごく面白そうだな」  
「面白いよ。物を有機的に作って簡単に３Dプリンターで模型を作ったり、VR環境でクライアントにプレゼンしたりできる。３Dスクリーンとかでもいいし。でも細かい技術的なことになると問題が生じるんだ、たとえば建物の仕様を入れようとすると──壁の厚みとか非常ドアの法規みたいなのを。そういう要素を入れるとプログラムが対応しきれなくなる。〝インターセプション〟みたいな悪夢になる。壁の仕様を少し入れてみようとしたら、めちゃくちゃになってしまった。突然七百枚の意味のないレイヤーが出てきて、同じ場所に部屋の数が三つ増えて重なって⋯⋯床まで斜めになって。プログラムがクラッシュした。頭痛がしてきたよ」  
「それは面白くないな」  
「うん。でもそろそろ決めてもらわなきゃいけない。今彼らが作ろうとしてるのは、すごく派手で高価なおもちゃだ。例えばそうだな、家を改装しようとしてる人とか、クライアントに提案を見せようとしてるインテリアデザイナー向けの。でももっと専門家向けの大規模なプロジェクトにフォーカスした方がいいと思うんだ。少なくとも最初は、大きな建築事務所向けに開発するとか。初期バージョンを買うお金があるからというだけじゃなくて、今はまだ、例えば大きなスタジアムとかコンサートホールとかの方に向いてる技術だと思うんだ。細かいところがそこまで必要ないからね。プログラムには工学的な仕様は組み込むことができるし、だから例えば溶解炉を作るとしたら、その比率は現実に可能なものと合わせなきゃならない。そこから外れたら泡みたいに弾けて消えてしまう。だからそこを修正したら、建築事務所がコンテストに優勝するとかプロジェクトを売り込むのとかに使える技術なんだ。でも誰かが戦略を変える許可を与えなきゃいけない。そういう種類のユーザーに役立つような特定の機能を開発するために。でもこのプロジェクトを始めた担当者はあまり柔軟な人じゃないみたいだ。彼はこのプログラムを次の⋯⋯なんだっけ、AutoCadみたいにしたいらしい。建築事務所ならどこでも使ってる必須のソフトウェア。でもとても無理だと思うな、少なくとも近いうちには。そこまでにするには解決しなきゃいけない問題が多すぎるし、価格も高すぎる。でも君の会社の担当者の女性は僕に賛成してたよ」  
「ペッパー？」  
「そうそう。ミス・ポッツ」  
「彼女きれいだよな。それに天才だ。いつか彼女は会社のCEOになる、僕が父を引き継いだあとに」  
「きっとすごく優秀なんだろうね」ロキはにやりとして言った。会社の研修生であり、ミセス・スターク（実質的な準CEO）のパーソナルアシスタントでもある彼女へのトニーの惚れ込みようは見ていて微笑ましかった。「とにかく、明日もプログラムを触って欲しいって言われたんだけど、ちょっと休ませてもらおうと思ってるんだ。あんなふうにバグったときは本当に頭がおかしくなりそうになるんだよね」  
「それでちょっと休んでたわけか、なるほどな」  
「うるさいな」ロキはさらに顔を赤くした。  
「テスト部門のみんなは君をすごく気に入ってる」トニーは言った。「君さえその気になれば今すぐにでも就職できるよ」  
「うーん」  
「本当だよ。僕のダッドも君をすごいって言ってた、いつも正しい質問をしてチームを考え込ませるって」  
「だから僕を気に入ってるのか？」  
「まあ、ダッドはね」  
「そっか」  
「マムも君が大好きだよ。別の理由で」  
ロキはそれについては何も言わなかった。トニーが何を言おうとしているかはわかっていた。でもロキにはどう答えればいいのかわからない。  
「お土産も買ってきたよ」トニーは気まずい沈黙を破るように言って、テイクアウトの袋を顎で示した。  
「韓国料理か、いいね」

二人はカウチに座り、コーヒーテーブルに食べ物を広げて、ネットフリックスで六十年代のカウンターカルチャーに関するドキュメンタリーを選んだ。ロキはほとんど内容に注意を払っていなかった。ロキの心は、気づくといつも自分の宇宙の中心へとさまよっていってしまう。ソーは今何をしているだろう。子供相手のスイミングレッスン？ 友達と飲みに？ 信じがたく異常で病んだ弟、兄に恋をしている弟について、今でも恐れおののいているだろうか。半裸のランジェリー姿で兄にいやらしい話をさせて射精に導いた弟のことを。兄のペニスの写真が欲しいと言った弟、兄の大きな硬いペニスに欲情していると熱い欲望をあらゆる言葉で伝えた弟。すべてがバカげた子供の悪戯だったと思い込んでいた方がソーのためには良かったのではないか、と何度目かにロキは思った。けれどソーの目に浮かんだ怒りと痛みを思い出すとロキはどうしても⋯⋯  
〝おまえがそこまで俺を憎むほどの何を俺がしたっていうんだ。なぜ俺をそんなに憎むんだ〟  
憎む？ ソーを憎む？ ああ、ブラザー⋯⋯ ロキの顎は瞬時に震え始める。他のことを考えなければ、このままじゃもうすぐ涙があふれてしまう。ファック。  
ロキはテレビ画面に無理やり目を向けて、ヨーコ・オノのアート評価に及ぼしたミソジニーの影響についての長々とした説明に集中しようとした。トニーがちらちらと視線を投げてくることに気づいたのはそのときだった。  
「なんだ？」しばらくしてロキは言った。  
トニーは口を開き、また閉じた。  
「なんだよ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「あのさ⋯⋯」トニーはラーメンをじっと見つめた。「今度、僕とデートに出かけないか？」  
ロキの胃はぐるりと一回転してから沈んだ。  
「まさか、嫌だよ」ロキは険しい声で答えた。  
「そうか」トニーは穏やかに言って顔を伏せた。悲しそうだった。何でもないふりを装おうとして失敗していた。  
「いや、違うんだ」ロキは純粋な意味で赤面しながら、急いでつけたした。「そういう意味じゃないよ。僕は──僕はそういう社交的な状況が苦手だから、それに⋯⋯もしデートなんかに誘われたら、緊張して期待もして、いろいろ⋯⋯、その、きっと死にそうになるから⋯⋯それも実際に出かけるよりも前に」  
「ああ」トニーはおずおずとまた希望のこもった笑顔になった。「じゃあ、僕が相手だから嫌だってわけじゃないんだな？」  
ロキは無言になった。この三週間、トニーと一緒にこの居心地のよいブルックリンのタウンハウスで暮らしながら、その可能性については何度も考えた事があった。ここに誘われてイエスと言う前から、トニーが自分を好きなことは知っていた。そして、確かにイカれた妄想ばかりしてるけれど、ロキはちゃんと優秀な頭脳を持っている。少なくとも理屈の上では、このストームとソロウの完全なる狂気から離れ、前に進み、もっと健全な世界に向かう努力をしなければならないとわかっていた。  
そして、そう、トニーならロキをそこに連れて行ってくれるかもしれない。トニーに惹かれているかどうかは確信が持てないが、一緒にいて居心地は良かった。トニーはよくロキを笑わせてくれる。少なくとも、ロキが笑いたい気分のときには。二人が楽しいと思うことも似ている。それに⋯⋯ロキはトニーの顔が好きだった。彼の体を見て胸が高鳴るということはないものの（ソーの体を見たときと違って、欲望の大地震というわけにはいかない）、トニーのお尻は最高というダーシーの意見は正しかった。体の他の部分に関して言えば、ロキよりも柔らかい部分はあるかもしれない（まだ少年の部分が残っているということだ、可愛い）。でも決して不快ではなかった。それにトニーはエクササイズもかなりしている──身長があまり高くないことを気にして、せめて筋肉をつけようとしているのだ──肩や腕はがっしりしているし、背中や首のラインも綺麗だ。実際にキスしたりさわりあうことを考えるといつも奇妙な感覚に襲われたものの⋯⋯考えたくもないほど嫌だというわけでは決してなかった。  
そして言い訳をするならば、ロキはここ数日かなり溜まっていた。もしかしたらその欲求不満の勢いだけでも、〝普通〟でいることを拒絶しようとする意識を乗り越えられるかもしれない。トニーがその方面のことで手助けしてくれるなら、ロキは自分をラッキーだと思わなければならないだろう。彼はなにごとに関しても優秀な素晴らしい友人だ。  
「それは⋯⋯違う、君がどうこうって話じゃない」ロキは最終的にはそう言った。「君と⋯⋯君と一緒に過ごすのは楽しいよ」  
自分でもあまりぱっとしない地味な言い方だとロキは思ったが、トニーはそうは思わなかったらしく、瞳を輝かせた。  
「それじゃあ」トニーは言った。「いつか、前にもしたみたいに食事に出かけて映画を観るか何かして、家に帰ってきてからそれをデートと呼んでも君は反論しない？」  
ロキはラーメンをテーブルに置き、ティッシュでしつこいほど両手を拭いた。なんておかしな質問だろう。  
「家に帰ってきてから何をするんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「何も」トニーは言った。「一切何もしない」  
どういう意味だ、何もしないって？ （僕はがっかりしてるのか？）  
「じゃあそれのどこがデートなんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「うーん、帰宅したあとは君の好きなようでいいよ」トニーは言った。「僕は何も⋯⋯期待はしない。当然のように何かを求めたりは⋯⋯いや、なんでもない」  
ロキの手の中でテッシュがリボンになりそうだった。  
「じゃあ出かけないっていうのはどう？」ロキはぼそぼそと言った。「テイクアウトして、それからネットフリックスで何かを観て、それをデートって呼ぶのは？ 形式的なことは全部省いて。こう⋯⋯シンプルにさ」   
トニーはロキをじっと見つめた。  
「そのあとは？」トニーは言った。  
「わかんない」ロキはつぶやいた。ナーバスに動く手の中で、ティッシュは今や原子レベルにまで分解されそうだった。  
トニーはひたすらじっとロキを見つめている。  
「つまり、今すぐキスしてくれって言ってるのか？」トニーは訊いた。  
「ノー。イエス」ロキはハッと息を吐いた。「くそっ、よくわからない」  
トニーは続きを待った。ロキはカウチの背に体を預け、目を閉じ、自分にうんざりしていた。  
「僕は救いようがない」ロキは怒ったように言った。  
「どうして？」  
もう一度短いため息。  
「知ってるだろ」（そう、ロキは自分の惨めな恋愛事情についてもう少し詳しくトニーに打ち明けていた。）「僕は⋯⋯あまり経験がない。他の人とした経験で今まで良かったのは一度だけ、相手は僕の⋯⋯くそっ」  
「ソーとチャットで」トニーが代わりに続けた。  
ロキは両手で顔を覆い、恥ずかしさで体が熱くなるのを感じた。  
「僕は病気だ」ロキは呻いた。  
「そんなこと言うなよ」  
「他になんて言えばいいんだ？」ロキは両手の後ろから叫んだ。  
「チャットでやるのと現実にやるのとは違う」トニーは言った。  
ロキは首を横に振った。  
「僕にはその言い訳は使えないって知ってるだろ」ロキは唸った。  
トニーはロキの隣でカウチの背にもたれ、しばらく黙って考え込んでいた。  
「あのさ、ちょっと考えてたんだ。君とソーのことについて」  
「もちろんいろいろ想像しただろうな」ロキはぶつぶつ言った。  
「いや、聞けよ」トニーは遮った。「この前君が話してたことについて考えたんだ。君が他人との関係やセックスに難しさを感じてることについて。それを聞いてわかったような気がしたんだ。今回の出来事について」  
「なんだって？」ロキは息を吸い込んだ。  
「君とソーはしばらく仲が悪かったって言ってたよな。あまり兄弟らしくなかったんだろ？ ソーが知らない人に見えたことさえあるって言ってた。そのせいで君とソーの間にいわゆる壁のようなものができたんじゃないかと思うんだ、その距離があった期間のせいで。それから君が自分の手でまた別の意味での⋯⋯別の壁を作った。それで余計に兄弟らしい感情が遠ざかった、あのチャット上の別人格とか、空想とかで。ソーとチャットで話すときは、自分が他の人間になったかのように感じていた。そのせいでソーはどんどん自分の兄という感じが薄れていった。僕の言ってる意味はわかるか？ でも君はやっぱりソーを心から信頼してるし、よく知ってる、そして強い感情的な繋がりもある。だって実際は兄なんだから。だから、なんだかんだ言ってもそういう絆が存在した。しばらく仲が悪かろうと間に壁があろうと。でもその絆にフィルターがかかって、あるいは薄まって、あるいは⋯⋯混乱したのかもしれない、わからないけど。つまり君は⋯⋯君の目にはレンズというかフィルターがかかっていて、ソーを別の目で見始めた。そのせいで、あんなことになった。それにソーの実際の体は目の前にないから、それで冷めるってこともない。ソーは君の頭の中にだけ存在する、だから君は彼を完全にコントロールできる、いつでも好きな時にスイッチオフできる。君は空想をコントロールして、どれくらいその中に自分が入り込むか決めることができる。ゆっくりとその中に入っていって、自分のペースで精神的なバリアを剥がしていける。それで説明できると思うんだ。ソーが相手なら君も気持ちよくなれることの理由を」  
ロキは目を見開いて聞き入っていた。頭の半分でしっかり相槌を打ちたいと思いながら（うん、うん、なるほど）、もう半分では鍋やフライパンを打ち鳴らして何も聞きたくないと叫びたい衝動にかられていた。こんなに理路整然としていて、こんなに⋯⋯自分を解き放つような話を。  
さて、どっちが勝ったと思う？  
「説明できる？」ロキは苛立ったように言った。  
「うん。ある意味ではね」  
「でも、異常だ」  
「もうそれは言うなよ」トニーはぴしゃりと言った。まるで自分自身のことを言われたみたいに、本当に怒った顔をしている。「本気でそう思ってるのか？ 病院に行って治してもらおうとでも？ セラピーを受けるとか？ 君の脳に何か異常があるとか？」  
ロキは困惑した顔を見せた。なんだって？  
「それはただ君が感じていることだ」トニーは一語ずつ強調して言った。「だからって君が罪人とか気が狂ってるとか危険とか、邪悪だってことにはならない。僕は異常だって何度繰り返し言ったって何の説明にもならないし、君がそこから逃れる役には立たない。ただ君の気分が滅入るだけだ。だからもう言うな！」  
ロキはすっかり混乱して顔をしかめた。うまく考えられない。自分を〝異常〟と感じずにいられるなんて一秒でも思ったことはなかった。自分が異常だと認識することで、かろうじて正気を保っていられるのだと思っていた。  
「ちなみに、僕は君が異常だとは思わない。君は素晴らしい人だと思う」トニーは両手をじっと見ながら言った。「人生なんて奇妙なものだ。変なことはたくさん起こる。で、今回こういうことが君に起こった。まあ⋯⋯普通じゃないかもしれない。でも君は実際普通の人じゃないよ、いろんな意味で。ちなみに、僕は君の普通じゃないところが好きだ」  
「僕が兄を見て欲情するようなところが好きなのか？」  
トニーは鼻を鳴らし、それから笑い出した。  
「それも含めて、なんだろうな」トニーは言った。「ただ君が好きなんだ、わかったか？」  
二人とも黙って考え込んだ。  
「僕も君が好きだよ」かなり時間が経ってからロキはぽつりと言った。  
トニーは笑顔になった。  
「何か映画でも観るか？」彼は訊いた。  
「例えば？」  
「観たいのがあるんだ。ちょっと待って」トニーはリモコンを操作した。「これ観たことある？」  
「ない。題名を聞いたことはあるけど」  
「絶対気にいると思うよ」

二人は無言で映画の世界を追った。物語の舞台は金色で美しくて夢のようで、長身でブロンドのオリバーもやはり金色で美しくて夢のようで、そして黒髪の美少年、エリオ⋯⋯ああ、怖いほど似ている。トニーのこの選択が今の状況にふさわしいものだったか疑問が残る。でもそんなことはいい。ロキは目を潤ませ、すっかり心を奪われて画面を見つめた。かわいそうな悩めるエリオがオリバーを見つめる。背が高くてブロンドでハンサムな彼が踊り、女の子を口説く様子を。エリオの顔に感情が広がる。くそっ、なんだかまるで鏡を見てるみたいだ。ロキは胸を揺さぶられていた。ソーとガールフレンドの一人をまさにあんな目で見ていたことがある。  
ふいにその疑問が、啓示が、蒸気機関車のように襲いかかる。本当は生まれたときからずっと、兄をこんな風に想っていた──そんなことがあり得るだろうか？ だってそうだ、ソーと女の子たちを見つめずにいられなかったのが嫉妬のせいだと今まで気づいていなかったと言うなら、それは今や真昼間のように明らかだ。ロキはまさにあの場面のエリオそのものだった。混乱が少しずつ痛みに変わり、ついに自分の感情に気づく。あまりにもシンプルで、あまりにも明らかな望み──自分には決して手に入らないものが欲しい。  
そしてエリオがオリバーに焦がれて思い悩む場面で、ロキはその少年の痛みを自分自身の骨で感じた。二人のひどいダンス、こんなに近いのにこんなに遠い、燃える欲望、もしかしたら？ でもやっぱり？ いずれはその時が来るとロキは知っていた。この映画のテーマは最初からわかっていた。それでもやはりロキは物語に入りこんでカウチから身を乗り出していた。長身でブロンドのオリバーがエリオを少しずつ、じれったいほど少しずつ受け入れて、やがてあのキスにたどり着くまで。  
〝僕たちは恥ずべきことはまだ何もしていない〟  
くそっ、もう耐えられない。ロキは冷静を装っているつもりだったが、内心の大激震はきっと顔にも出てしまっているに違いなかった。トニーは気づいているだろうか？  
そしてついにそのときが来て、二人がやっと本当にキスをしてセックスをするとき、ロキは呼吸を止めた。あからさまな場面はほとんどない、でもそんなものは必要ない。二人が抱き合うときの仕草、エリオの百合のように白い肌とオリバーの金色の肌のコントラスト。エリオの瞳、顔、体の飢えはリアルで、彼はオリバーの体にまるで太陽を追うひまわりのように惹きつけられる。ロキは自分が呼ばれたような気がした。  
そして最後の十分間は、涙とすすり泣きを止められなかった。  
「このエンディングは嫌だ」クレジット画面が流れ出すと、ロキは洟をすすりながら言った。  
「そうだろ？」トニーは泣いていなかった。以前にも観たことがあるのだ。「リアルな話にしたかったんだろうな」  
「リアルなんてクソ食らえだ」ぐすっ。  
トニーは笑った。面白くなんかない。全然。  
「でもメッセージは良く伝わってくると思うよ」トニーは考えつつ言った。「人生が与えるものを存分に味わい⋯⋯」  
「キスして」ロキは言った。衝動的にそう言ってしまった。  
トニーが振り向いてこちらを見るのを、ロキは視界の端でとらえた。顔を上げるのには努力が要った。  
「本気か？」トニーが訊いた。  
本気だろうか？ 映画はロキの深い部分を揺り動かした。ロキを激しく欲情もさせたが、それはどうせいつものことだ。そして現実はクソだ、毛深くて汗まみれでくさいキンタマ並みにクソだ。もう嫌だ、もう何もかもうんざりだ、こんな自分に、こんな⋯⋯落ち込んでため息をついて恋い焦がれて、地に足をつけようともがいて、心の暴走を抑え、クソみたいな現実に向き合おうと努力し続ける毎日に。  
ロキは自滅にしか繋がらないものにしがみついている。どうして何もかもが悲劇的でなくちゃならないんだ。もう嫌だ。どうして甘くて軽やかになれない？ トニーは甘くて軽やかだ。彼は目の前にいる、大きな茶色の瞳をロキに向け、ロキのために欲情している。空想ばかりすることに疲れた。わかってる、トニーはロキを本気で好きで、ロキはまだボロボロに傷ついている、だから本当はこんなことすべきじゃない。でも。でも、少々の無理をしなければ、いったいいつになったら乗り越えられるって言うんだ？  
もうひとつおまけに、ロキは以前ある人から贈られた、賢明な言葉を覚えている。ロキはそれを何度も読み返した。何度も。頭の中でも繰り返し思い出した。  
［誰か信用できる相手、好きだと思える相手とやってみればいいんだ。ゆっくりね、無理やりじゃなくて。急がなくていいんだ］  
トニーを好きだと思えるだろうか？ うーん、全然わからない。人としては好きだ。体は⋯⋯可愛らしいと思う。綺麗な目をしている。にやりと笑う顔はセクシーだ。信用できる相手なのは間違いない。  
「キスして」ささやき声で、ロキは繰り返した。  
ゆっくり、決して急がず、トニーはロキの顎に片手を添えて顔をすこし傾けさせた。それから唇に軽くキスをした。その感覚は⋯⋯まったく何も感じない。  
「それだけ？」ロキは訊いた。  
トニーは片頬でにやりと笑った。くそっ、この表情はセクシーだ。  
ロキはもう少し体を近づけ、唇をわずかに突き出してみせた。トニーは目を伏せ、優しくもう一度ロキの顎に手を添えた。そして唇を重ねてそっと擦り合わせた。そこにゆっくり時間をかけ、それからロキの下唇を軽く噛んで顔を離した。問いかけるようにロキの目を覗き込む。どう？と問いかけるように軽く顎を上げる。  
ロキはやっぱりわからなかった。緊張しているのは確かだ。胃の中がぐるぐる回る感覚がある。でもそれは例の不快な感覚とは違う。ただそこにあって回り続ける、ぐるぐる、ぐるぐる。普通の人はそれをときめきと呼ぶのかもしれない。  
「もっと？」トニーは訊いた。  
ロキは素早くうなずいた。まだ深く考えたくなかった。トニーはまた顔を近づけ、その柔らかい唇をゆっくりロキの唇に擦り合わせた。押しつける力は前よりも強く、少し湿り気も感じる。ロキは目を閉じ、キスをし返そうとした。トニーの手はまだロキの顎を包み、親指がロキの頰に添えられている。  
ほとんど経験のないロキにさえ、トニーのキスがとても上手いことはわかった。そしてこれは予想外だったが、トニーの豊富な〝経験〟について考えることがロキに刺激を与え、その刺激は不快や不安では決してなく、むしろ興奮につながった。  
一分、二分とそうしているうち、ロキはあらゆることを感じ始めていた。悪い意味ではない。もしかしたら⋯⋯これは良いかもしれない。  
トニーはいったん体を離しロキを見つめ、反応を確かめた。  
「だいじょうぶ？」  
ロキは頰を染めてうなずいた。だいじょうぶだ。めちゃくちゃだいじょうぶ。今のところすごく上手くいってる。肉体的な反応は確かにある、でも⋯⋯パニックはしていない！ このまま続けられる。ちゃんとできるじゃないか。ロキは興奮していた。だからダメな方向に行ってしまう前に、自分を追い立てるようにしてキスを再開した。トニーは即座に目を閉じ、まるで天国の光に包まれているような顔でロキの頭を両手でそっと押さえ、髪を撫でた。ロキは自分の手をどこに置けば良いのかわからず、結局トニーの肩に置いた。トニーは熱心にキスを返し、それはまた一分、二分と続いた。もうただのキスではなかった。キスから次の段階にはっきりと変化していた。トニーが低く呻いた。そしてロキは⋯⋯ああ、ちゃんと勃起している？  
トニーのキスはロキの首に移動した。ワオ、この刺激⋯⋯すごく興奮する。トニーの両手はロキの髪に深く絡まっている。そしてロキは、ロキは──しっかり昂ぶっていた。本格的な深いやつだ。吐き気がこみ上げることもない。すごい、信じられない。  
それほど長くかからず、二人はカウチに折り重なっていた。ロキはいつの間にか吐き気がやって来ないか確かめることも忘れていた。抱き合ってキスするのに夢中だったのだ。それに信じられないくらい欲情していた。トニーの硬い屹立が体に押しつけられている、でもだいじょうぶ、嫌じゃない、気持ちいい。トニーが伺うように腿を割り込ませてきたとき、ロキはためらいなく脚を開いてそれを受け入れた。トニーはもう少し力を入れて腿を擦り上げ、同時にロキの首筋にキスを続けた。ロキはたまらなく興奮して腿の位置を上にずらした。押しつけられる感覚は至福だった。マットレスに腰を押しつけたり、犬みたいにアームチェアなんかにこすりつけるのよりはるかにいい。映画のことを考える。金色のたくましい腿を思い浮かべる。トニーの腕の中で震え、トニーの体にしがみつき、トニーの腿に腰をこすりつけて⋯⋯イきそう、イく、イく⋯⋯  
「ファック⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯！」  
ロキは猫のように細く喘ぎながらジーンズの中で射精した。トニーの首に顔をうずめながら。ファック。ああ⋯⋯ファック。  
荒く息をつく、震える、濡れている。トニーも息を弾ませていた。  
「だいじょうぶか？」トニーが小声で訊いた。  
ロキはトニーの首に顔をつけたまま、きっぱりとうなずいた。トニーの首は汗ばんでいたけれど、嫌ではなかった。二人はその体勢のまましばらく動かなかった。トニーのペニスは鋼のように硬くなっていた。  
「君はどうするんだ？」しばらくしてロキは言った。  
「何が？」  
「わかるだろ」  
「どうすべきだと思う？」  
以前にストームにしてあげたいと言ったことをロキは考えてみた。そのどれもトニーにはしたくなかった。ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「自分で抜く」トニーは言った。  
「見てもいい？」  
トニーは〝おおっ？〟と感心したような顔をした。  
「もちろん」トニーは海賊のようににやりとして言った。  
ロキは体をずらしてトニーのためのスペースを作り、熱心に見守った。トニーがジーンズのジッパーを下ろし、決して急がず、誇らしげに中身を取り出す様子を夢中で見た。トニーのペニスについてあれこれ想像していたわけではないが、もし想像していたとしたら、実物とはだいぶ違っていたと思っただろう。それは⋯⋯なんというか、とても大人っぽいペニスだった。ロキはもっと何か、ティーネイジャーっぽいものを想像していたのかもしれない。まだ少年みたいな彼の外見と釣り合うような。  
トニーは手のひらに唾を吐いて自身を手に取った。するとロキの生物学的な考察は窓の外に飛んで行ってしまった。というのも、トニーの動きは我慢強く官能的で、自分自身を丁寧に扱うものだったからだ。ロキはすっかり魅了された。これは自分の技巧を知り尽くした男の動きだ。トニーはまず先端を軽く触り、唾液を足し、自分を焦らした。陰嚢を転がして引っ張り、鋭く息を吸い、喘ぎ、震えた。学ぶことの多い夜だ。  
「僕を見てくれないか」トニーは息を弾ませて言った。  
「すごくちゃんと見てるよ」ロキは答えた。  
「違う。僕を」  
ロキはトニーの温かな、気だるそうな茶色の瞳を見た。その瞳は今にも閉じそうで、でもトニーは決してそうしなかった。  
「キスは？」  
できる。ロキは唇をトニーの唇に重ね、ふと大胆な気分になり、ペニスを握るトニーの手に自分の手を重ねた。その行為は素晴らしく淫らな効果を及ぼしたらしく、トニーは呻いた。  
「君の口だったらいいのに」トニーは息を切らしてささやいた。  
「それは⋯⋯それはできない」ロキは驚いて唇も手も離し、後ずさった。  
「頼んでるんじゃない」トニーはつぶやいた。ペニスに触りながら目を閉じている。「想像してもいいか？」  
「うん、いいよ」  
トニーは笑い、自らに最高の時間を与え続けた。ほとんど閉じた瞼の隙間からロキを見ている。まるで食いつきそうな熱心さでロキの唇を見つめている。  
ついにトニーが遊びはやめて本格的に手を動かし始めると、ロキは実際に自分がそれをくわえることを想像した。そして⋯⋯少しずつまた欲望が戻ってきた。トニーは強く手を根もとまで叩きつけ、ピタ、ピタ、ピタ、と規則正しい音が響いた。切羽詰まった激しいものにはならなかったが、真剣ではあった。それからトニーは口を大きく開き、鋭く息を呑んで射精した。ロキはまるで初めて見るもののように、ほとばしる細い糸から目が離せなかった。  
トニーは呻きながら手の動きを緩め、最後の一滴まで搾り取り、唇を舐めた。ワオ。その顔に浮かぶ至福の表情、限界まで張り詰めた緊張からの解放。唇は赤くなって濡れて光っている。夢見るような目。トニーは⋯⋯そう、トニーは美しかった。  
そのときふと、ロキは気づいた。リアルの世界で、ロキが誰かと一緒にオーガズムを迎えたのはこれが初めてのことだ。そして今ロキが考えられるのは〝相手がソーだったらよかったのに〟ということだけだった。  
トニーはすっかりくつろいだ様子で、ロキにキスをしようとした。ロキはそれを受け入れたいと思いながら、どうしようもなく体が強張ってしまった。  
「ロキ」トニーが穏やかに言った。「だいじょうぶか？」  
ロキはトニーにキスをしたが、それは固くぎこちないものだった。欲望が満たされて冷静さが戻ってきた今⋯⋯心理的にも肉体的にもすごい勢いで醒めていくのが自分でもわかり、急ブレーキの音と焦げるタイヤの匂いがわかる気さえした。  
「ロキ⋯⋯」トニーは座り直し、優しく心配そうな顔をした。  
ロキは意味のないことを口走りながらこの状況とカウチから逃げ出そうとした。ジーンズの濡れた箇所が冷たく、べとべとして気持ち悪かった。  
「なんでも⋯⋯なんでもない。ちょっと⋯⋯ごめん。行かなきゃ、ごめん」  
走り出しはしなかったが、今すぐ体を綺麗にしたくてたまらなかった。視界の隅にトニーの顔が見える。トニーは動揺して混乱している。ロキの胃の中に嫌な感じが渦巻き始める。くそっ、くそっ、くそっ。こんなの間違ってる。トニーをこんな風に利用するなんて。実験するみたいに。くそっ。

バスルームに閉じこもっていると、パニックは少しずつ鎮まっていった。ロキは服を脱いでシャワーを浴びた。たった今起こった出来事について自分を責める頭の中の声は、一秒たりとも黙ろうとしなかった。くそっ。トニーをこんなふうに扱っちゃいけない。マムはおまえをもっとまともな人間に育てたはずだ、オーディンソン。おまえは腐ってる。おまえが触れるものはすべてダメに⋯⋯くそっ。 

髪をタオルで激しくこすっているとき、ドアをノックする音が聞こえた。  
「ロキ？」  
ロキはこのまま消えてしまえたらと思った。蒸発する、逃げる。時間をもとに戻す、間違いを取り消す。でも不可能だ。もうやってしまった。  
ロキは持っているうちで一番ぶかぶかの、一番セクシーとは程遠い服を着てドアを開いた。トニーと目を合わせられなかった。トニーもTシャツを着替えていた。  
何を言えば良いのかわからなかった。〝ごめん、君の腿を使って欲求不満を解消してしまって〟？ 〝悪かった、君の気持ちを利用して頭の中の大混乱を整理しようとなんかして〟？  
「どうした？ 何が問題だった？」トニーは穏やかに訊いた。  
君が兄だったらよかったなんて思ってしまうことが。  
「僕は救いようがない」ロキは泣きそうになって言った。  
「だいじょうぶだよ」トニーは言った。「本当に」  
「だいじょうぶじゃない」  
トニーはロキを長いこと見つめた。  
「ソーのことか？」  
ロキは胃が飛び出しそうになって青ざめた。  
「君の心にソーがいるのはわかってる。そう簡単には忘れられないことも」トニーは言った。「でも⋯⋯僕はそれでもいいんだ、君とこんなふうに⋯⋯。君にとっては良かった？」  
ロキはしばらく考えてみた。わからない。最初は良かった、それからすごく良くなった、それから、まったく逆になってしまった。何と答えればいいのかわからなかった。今感じているものが何なのかもわからない。ただわかるのは⋯⋯ああ、僕は本当にこんなまともな、ちゃんとした相手の近くにいるべきじゃない。  
「行かなきゃ⋯⋯」ロキは後ずさってベッドルームに向かった。  
「待てよ、隠れなくていいから」トニーは手を差し伸べた。「出てこいよ、もっと何か観よう」  
「疲れたんだ」ロキは弱々しい声でささやいた。  
トニーはうなずき、反論はしなかった。  
「わかった。でもこのまま閉じこもらないでくれ。わかったか？」  
ロキはうなずいた。  
「おやすみのキスは？」トニーが訊いた。  
ロキはその言葉にトニーの目を見た。トニーに気をもたせることになってしまうかもしれないけれど、ただ⋯⋯何か優しいことをしてやりたかった。ロキは答えるように少し頭を後ろに傾け、トニーはその唇にそっと軽いキスをした。フレンドリーで軽く、心地よくて悩みのないキスだった。ありがたいことに。  
「あまり思いつめるなよ」トニーは無意識のように人差し指でロキの手をなぞりながら言った。「だいじょうぶだから。今日は楽しかった。僕もだいじょうぶだ。オーケイ？」  
ロキはうなずいたが、内心は動転していた。間違いなく今から思いつめるだろう。何時間もくよくよと悩んで、朝が来る頃には溶けてソースになっているかもしれない。  
「また明日」トニーは言ってウィンクした。

ベッドの中で、ロキはなかなか眠れなかった。信じられないことに、トニーとのあいだに起こった出来事はあっというまに意識を離れ、いつもの暗い思いが心に忍び込んできた。最初の頃ほどもう強烈ではなく、恐怖を感じることもない。それでも変わらずロキを悲しみで覆いつくし、押しつぶそうとした。ロキの部屋に立つ兄、ロキの顔の目の前で、怒りよりもひどい、殺意よりもひどい表情を浮かべている。傷つき、裏切られ、打ちのめされている──何故ロキはこんなひどいことをするんだ？  
〝おまえは楽しかったのか？〟  
ああ、ソー⋯⋯  
ソーは叫ぶ、何度か声を詰まらせながら。  
〝俺が苦しむ様子を見て異常な喜びを感じてたのか？ それからそのあとのことはどうなんだ、俺の前では優しい思いやりのある弟を演じて、俺が背中を見せた瞬間にあざ笑ってたのか？！ 俺の頭をそうやってひっかき回して楽しんでたのか？〟  
涙が込み上げてくる。ロキはそれを止めようとはしなかった。気持ちを紛らわせることも。この辛さを甘んじて受け入れる義務があるから。  
〝俺が長くのめりこむほど、あとで辛い思いをすると思って、余計に屈辱的で恥ずかしくて⋯⋯ボロボロに傷つくと思ってそうしたのか？！〟  
ロキはすすり泣き始める。  
〝俺がおまえに何をしたっていうんだ。おまえがそんなに俺を憎むほどの何を？ おまえは何故そんなに俺を憎むんだ！〟  
ロキは体を丸めて泣く。それは最初の数日の夜と違って、悶え苦しむような絞り出すようなむせび泣きではない。突然降り出して顔を打ち、ずぶ濡れになって呆然とするような豪雨でもない。それは静かに降り続く細かい雨で、いつまでも、いつまでも止まない。ときどき雷鳴が聞こえる。衝動のままにロキが真実を告げた瞬間の、兄のショックと恐怖の表情を思い出すたびに。  
〝好きなんだ、ソー〟  
それはソーにとってはすべてを何百万倍もひどくする言葉だっただろう。すべてをより歪んだ、より異常な事態にする言葉。けれどロキにとっては違った。ロキはそのことを言えた。兄の目を見て言うことができた。そしてロキはどこまでも身勝手な卑怯者なので、もう二度と取り消せないことを嬉しくさえ思うのだった。  
〝俺は二度と考えたくない。二度と〟  
ああ⋯⋯  
あと六週間ほどで、ソーは家を出てカレッジに行く。寛大で広い心を持とうと努力しているロキは（本当だ、努力していた──もっと善良になりたい、良き弟になりたいと思っていた）、ただソーがなんとか立ち直れることを願っていた。全部忘れて、もう傷つかないでいられる場所に逃げていけることを。  
〝俺は二度と考えたくない。二度と〟  
ファック。でも、もしソーが忘れられなかったら？ ロキと同じようにこの事件のせいで頭がおかしくなりそうになっていたら？ 何かバカな真似をし始めたら⋯⋯例えば酒浸りになるとかロキには想像もつかないことをしでかして、道を踏み外して、奨学金が取り消しになって、それから⋯⋯？ ああ、神様、どうか。ロキの細い体にはこれ以上の罪悪感は背負えそうにない。この混乱を極めた頭にも。  
くそっ、もしできることなら⋯⋯〝ソーと話せる？〟家に電話をするたび、ロキはマムにそう言いそうになる。でもいったい何を言えばいいんだろう？ これ以上の何を？ 過去に言ったことを取り消したところで、事態が少しでもましなるだろうか？ 大した違いはありそうにない。  
だめだ。この件に関わる誰もにとって、ソーがすべてを、ロキの存在さえ忘れてしまうのが一番いい。だから電話で話すなんて絶対だめ。少なくとも今は。おそらく永遠に？  
ここまで考えるとロキはまた泣き始める。ああ、永遠に終わりなど来ない。ロキは疲れ果てていた。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十章

「よーしあがれ、ロバート」ソーは六歳の男の子を支えて水中の梯子を上がらせ、プールサイドに押し上げた。  
「ぼく、キック上手にできたよね、ソー先生！」興奮気味の男の子はプールの縁に腰掛け、足を水に浸して言った。  
「ああ、オリンピック選手みたいなキックだった」ソーは水しぶきをまともに受けた顔をぬぐいながら答えた。水が髪を伝って目に入ってくる。実にオリンピック選手のキックだ。「よし、次は誰だ？ テヴァ、ほら、先生の手につかまって飛び込んでごらん。だいじょうぶ、先生がついてるから。おっと、ワオ、すごい水しぶきだ！ だいじょうぶか？ 水飲まなかった？ よーし、いい子だ。オーケイ、準備はいいか？ フロートにつかまって。怖くないぞ、沈まないからな。だいじょうぶ。バタ足して。そうそう、その調子だ、テヴァ⋯⋯いいぞ、キック、キック、キック、もう少し⋯⋯続けて⋯⋯さあ着いた。ほら、ちゃんとできただろ？ いい子だ。手をつないで。お友達の隣に座って。上手にできたな。オーケイ、次は誰だ？」  
このクラスはあと二十分残っている。そのあとにもうひとつ、もっと小さい子供たちのクラスがある。  
水泳教室のバイトを選んだのは正解だった。毎日六時間、月曜から土曜まで、ソーは三歳から八歳までの子供達に囲まれて（ときにはしがみつかれて）過ごしている。元気いっぱいで無鉄砲な子、恥ずかしがりで怖がりな子、どの子も楽しそうで疲れ知らずだ。いつでもソーの関心を独り占めしたがる子供たちが、多いときはひとクラス十人。採用条件にしたがい、ソーはいつも〝ポジティブで元気いっぱい〟な態度で〝子供たちを慈しみ、支え、励まし、楽しく熱心に〟教えなければならない。以前なら、〝ポジティブ〟と〝元気いっぱい〟はソーの素の性格だった。今は毎日、心がついてくるまでそんな人物を演じている。でも子供は好きだった。少なくとも限られた時間内であれば。つまりソーは基本的にこの仕事に向いていて、実際楽しんでいた。シフトは取れるだけ取った。毎日クタクタになるが、家に運転して帰る頃には、有意義な一日を過ごしたと思えた。しっかりバイト代も稼げる。すべて貯金に回し、カレッジ生活資金の足しにするつもりだった。  
ただし、困った点もあった。何人かの母親が誘いをかけてきた。離婚している女たちだけとは限らない。そんなのに関わったらひどいトラブルに発展するかもしれない。今は余計な悩みだけは避けたかったが、しかし、ソーも生身の男だ。誘惑はあった。もう何ヶ月も誰ともセックスしていない。自慰さえしない。今でもまだ⋯⋯。そうだ、あの記憶とイメージが蘇ってしまうのだ、しようとするたび⋯⋯まあ、とにかく。  
一日のクラスが全部終わると、ソーはいつも何時間かプールを往復することにしていた。朝のジョギングはやめていたので（気温が高すぎる）、水泳だけが極限まで体を疲れさせて眠る手段だった。  
最初の頃はウォータープルーフのイヤホンをつけ、ヘヴィメタルを響かせて意識の周りにノイズの壁をめぐらせようとした。考えたくないことを考えないで済むように。あまりうまくはいかなかったが。避けようとしているものはもう頭の中にはないようだった──それは濡れたシーツのようにソーを包み、しつこくまとわりつき続けた。  
あの事件のあとしばらく、ソーは自分の肌、自分の体自体がが不快でたまらなかった。まるで腐乱死体の折り重なる部屋に閉じ込められてしまったかのように。脱出は不可能。腐臭と毒が肌に染み込み、毛穴、鼻腔、髪の毛根からさえ潜り込んでくる。もう二度と清潔に戻れない気がした。  
けれど、ロキがニューヨークに出発する直前、ソーは弟に迫って答えを求めた。そして、ああ、それはなんという答えだったか。  
〝全部本当だった。ソロウは僕だった。最初からずっと。好きなんだ、ソー〟  
ロキの答えそのものだけではない。そう言ったときのロキの顔だ──まるでそれ以外の答えなんてもう何も残っていないかのように、まるで死の床の告白のように。まるでその答えのあと、本気でソーに殺されると覚悟していたかのように。もう自分なんてどうなっても構わないとでも言うように。まるで⋯⋯まるでそんなことより真実の方がずっと大事なんだ、と言わんばかりに。  
その直後、ソーはそのことをまともに考えられなかった。そのことだけじゃない、とにかく何も考えられなかった──おい、ロキ、まさか今言ったことは本気じゃないよな？  
〝全部本当だったんだ〟⋯⋯どういう意味だよ？ 本当だなんてことがあるか？ どうして自分がソロウだなんて主張できるんだ。何がどうなったらそんなことになる？ いったいどうなってんだ、ロキ？  
〝全部本当だった。好きなんだ、ソー〟  
そんな言葉にどう反応しろって言うんだ。何を言えばいいんだ、何を考えればいい、どう感じればいい？ 俺の弟はついに狂った！ ソーはほとんど、ほとんど本気でまだロキが自分を騙そうとしていることを願った。なぜならそうでなければ、弟は本当に頭がおかしいとしか思えないからだ。そしてソーには誰にも助けを求めることができない、誰にも言えない。なぜなら⋯⋯くそっ、なぜなら、そんなことをすれば精神病院送りだからだ、弟と仲良く病室を並べて！  
あの日、そしてその後数日のソーの精神状態は、ショックを受けていた、などという言葉ではとても足りなかった。  
ところが、それから不思議なことが起こり始めた。いつどうやって起こったかはっきりしない。それが始まった瞬間を特定することはできない。  
ロキが出て行き、家は静まり返って、母はふさぎこんでいた。父は哲学者のごとく無口で思慮深く、ソーは陰鬱な気分だった。数日後、ソーはそのことに気づき始めた⋯⋯うまく説明はできない。それはまるで、いつのまにか誰かが入ってきて恐怖の死体部屋の鍵を開けてくれて、自分でも気づかないうちにふらふらと外に出ていたような、そんな感覚だった。ある日、ソーは周囲を見回して気づいた。広々とした場所にいる、また呼吸ができる。もう吐き気も不快さも恥も感じない、激しい憤怒に燃えてもいない。  
何が、と正確には言えない、けれど何かが変わった。今ではソーはイヤホンを使わずに泳ぐ。考えが暴走しないように大音量の音楽を脳に浴びせる必要もない。思考はまだそこにあり、虫の大群のように羽音を響かせている。でも向き合うことはできる、共存できる。コースを泳ぎ、戻り、同じ動きを繰り返す。クロール、キック、息つぎ。クロール、キック、息つぎ。  
考えることができる。髪をかきむしって引きちぎりたい衝動にかられず、叫んで吐いて物を壁に叩きつけることもなく、考えることができる。心は落ち着いていた。  
クロール、キック、息つぎ。クロール、キック、息つぎ。  
今でもときどきすべてに押しつぶされそうにはなった。今でもどうすれば良いのかわからなかった。けれど、ストームとソロウとして二人がしたこと、言ったことが耳をつんざくような音量で叫び喚く代わりに、今ではささやきとつぶやき、かすかなこだまだけがあった。頭の中は確かに慌ただしい、でもうるさくはない。土地を根こそぎ破壊した大嵐の後の静けさだった。あとに残った荒廃ぶりを見れば、それがどれほど暴力的な嵐だったかがわかる。けれどもう嵐は過ぎ、空はまるで何も起こらなかったみたいに青く澄んでいる。そこが雷と稲妻と暴風雨で荒れ狂い、人間の知性さえ吹き飛ばし、高層ビルやダムを作ってこの惑星を征服したという思い上がりを破壊して裸の猿に戻してしまった、そんなことの一切を忘れてしまったように。  
とにかく、話をもとに戻そう。ソーは今でも、自分が本当に感じているものが何なのか、どうしてもわからなかった。つかんでもつかみきれない。つかまえたと思って握りしめるたび、指の間であっけなく溶けてしまう。  
クロール、キック、息つぎ。クロール、キック、息つぎ。  
たったひとつ、確かなこと。たったひとつ、はっきり見えるもの。ソーはもう怒っていない。憤りはもうなかった。憤怒で体を震わせてもいなかった。  
もしかしたら、本当は怒りを感じるべきなのかもしれない。けれど実際は違う。それでいいと思った。もう気が済んでいた。疲れていたし、悲しかったし、混乱もしていた。動揺もしていた。けれど心に怒りをいっぱいにせずロキについて考えることができた。それはいいことのはずだ。  
クロール、キック、息つぎ。クロール、キック、息つぎ。

＊＊＊

帰宅してシャワーを浴び、水泳道具を干してから、ソーはビールを片手に裏庭のポーチのスウィングベンチに座った。父か母が顔をのぞかせた場合に備えて、何かしているふりをするための携帯電話も持っていた。誰もいない今は、何を見るでもなくぼんやりとして、心を自由にさまよわせる。やがていつもの場所へとそれは流されていった。

〝全部本当だった。ソロウは僕だった。最初からずっと。好きなんだ、ソー〟

ああ、ロキ⋯⋯。ソーは両手で顔を覆う。だめだ、とても怒る気にはなれない。怒るべきだ。どう考えても怒るべきだった。ロキがしたこと⋯⋯ロキはソーを傷つける計画を立て、実際にそうした。他の誰にもできないほど深く。それでもソーは怒りを持続できない──今ではもう。こんなことになったあとでは。あのバカは、本当にそんなつもりではなかったんだ。

〝好きなんだ、ソー〟

「晩御飯は食べたの？」ふいに母親の声が聞こえて、ソーは現実に引き戻された。  
「ああ、うん、サンドイッチを食べた」  
母は非難するように顔をしかめた。  
「ランチにサンドイッチ、ディナーもサンドイッチ？」  
「今日はあまり食欲がないんだ。暑過ぎて」ソーは言った。  
母はため息をついた。けれど最近は母も変化していた。もうソーに冷たいまなざしは向けない。まるで何もなかったみたいに。奇妙だった。  
「お父さんがステーキを焼いてるの」母は言った。「あなたの分も焼くように言った方がいい？」  
「そうか、それなら⋯⋯うん、食べたいな」ソーは言った。暑いし食欲はない、でもステーキはステーキだ。  
「わかった。じゃあ私は着替えてくるから、そのあいだにサラダを作ってちょうだい」母は言った。  
「うん、今行く」  
母は近づいてきてソーの髪にキスさえした。なんだかいい感じだ。  
「その筋肉に必要な栄養をたっぷりあげないとね」母はからかうように言った。「上半身裸で前庭の芝刈りをして、ご近所の奥さん方を喜ばせなくちゃ」  
「マーーーム！」ソーは赤面して呻いた。  
「なあに？」マムはにやりとした。「我が家のイケメンくんをちょっとでも近くで見たくて、手作りのパイを持ってくる奥さんたちが後を絶たないのよ。パイの供給が急に途絶えたらお父さんもがっかりするわ」  
ソーは両手を顔にぴしゃりと打ちつけて赤い顔を隠した。それでも母の視線を感じた。愛情深いまなざし。  
「私のハンサムなベイビー」母はつぶやいてまたソーの髪にキスをした。それから事務的な口調に切り替えた。「さあ、サラダを作って。ステーキはあと五分で焼けるわ。お父さんを待たせないでね」

＊＊＊

「おっ、来たな」父親はとてつもなく時代遅れな白いコットンのタンクトップを着て、その上に〝シェフにキスを〟と書かれたエプロンをつけていた。「サラダ当番か？」  
「うん」  
電話が鳴った。  
「俺が取ろうか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「母さんが出る。ロキからだろう」

そのとおりだった。母は階段の一番下に座っているらしい。声は聞こえるが、フライパンのジュージューいう音とキッチンのドアを隔てているせいで、会話の内容までは聞き取れない。母は女子高生のようにくすくす笑う。父は首を横に振り、愛情たっぷりの笑みを浮かべた。  
「まったく、うちにはティーネイジャーの娘二人がいるようなもんだな」  
「そんな言い方はポリティカリー・コレクトじゃないよ」ソーは冗談のつもりで言った。  
「じゃ、母さんには言うな」ダッドはウィンクして言った。  
ステーキが焼ける音が響き、ソーは口に唾液がたまるのを感じた。レタスの葉を細かくちぎり、トマトを刻む。チーズにピクルスも入れるべきか。他に何を入れればいいだろう⋯⋯  
テーブルに食器を並べるためにキッチンを出たり入ったりしながら、もれ聞こえてくる会話にソーは耳を澄ました。  
「でもあなたはそれでいいの？⋯⋯そうね、そうした方がいいわね⋯⋯あら、彼がそんなことを？ ちゃっかりしてるのね！⋯⋯いいえ、全然気にしないわよ、私を誰だと思ってるの？」

「そろそろ始めるぞ」湯気の立つ皿を両手に持ち、父が言った。  
「じゃあね、スウィートハート」ディナーテーブルの席についている二人を見て、母は言った。「トニーによろしくね。トニーにキスをして、私からって言っていいわよ」そう言って笑い出し、何かロキが言い返したことに首を横に振っている。「バーイ、ハニー。とても愛してるわ。早く会いたい⋯⋯ええ、二人にも言っておく。私もよ」  
「ロキは元気にしてるか？」父が訊いた。  
「とっても元気よ」母はウィンクした。「あなたにもよろしくって」  
何かをほのめかすような母の言い方に、ソーは居心地の悪さを覚えた。そのことを顔に出さないように努力しなければならなかった。  
両親はしばらく、職場の組織変更について喋っていた。父はもう引退していたが、二人は以前、同じ病院で働いていた。そこで出会い、恋に落ちて今に至ったのだ。父は母から職場の最新の状況を聞き、かつての院長の威厳を感じさせる声で、現在の医院経営を厳しく批判している。  
話題がロキのことにうつると、ソーの耳は自然に鋭くなった。  
「最善の選択だった」父は判断を下した。「ロキはこの街では窒息してしまう。のびのびと自分らしくいられる場所が必要だ。ロキを正しく理解できる人々、ありのままのロキを好きになる人々に囲まれているべきだ」  
「そうね」マムは言った。「たとえ短い期間でも、この街以外にも世界があるってことがわかるでしょう。きっとあの子は安心すると思うわ。それに、あの二人とっても楽しんでるみたいだし」マムはそこで意味ありげな笑みを浮かべた。  
ソーは顔をしかめた。  
「よし、そこまでだ」オーディンは片手をあげた。「詳しい話は勘弁してくれ」  
フリッガは夫に向かって首を横に振ってみせた。ありがたいことに、そんな父の反応のせいでソーは母親の注意を引かずに済んだ。  
「なんだ？」父は言った。  
「あなた、ソーが同じ年齢だった頃は、そんな反応しなかったじゃない」  
「それでも詳しい話は聞きたくないんだ」オーディンは笑った。「それにロキは昔から私にとっては可愛い娘のようなものだからな」  
母は大げさにショックを受けたふりをした。  
「オーディン・ボーソン、そんなことは絶対ロキの耳に入れないでちょうだいね」  
「わかった」オーディンはまだ両手を降参するように上げたまま笑った。「だが本当のことだ」とつぶやき、こっそりと続ける。「おまえにとってもな」  
母は呆れた顔で首を横に振って黙った。  
ソーは何も言わずに食事をかきこんだが、両親の言葉をひとことも聞き逃しはしなかった。

ディナーが終わり、キッチンを片付けたあと、ソーはリンゴをひとつ手にしてまた裏庭のスウィングベンチに戻った。ソーはこの場所が気に入っていた。虫の鳴き声とフクロウのような鳥の声が聞こえる。近くには林がある──オークとブナの雑木林、その向こうは郊外の住宅街。子供の頃はシフや男の子たちとよくここで遊んだ。ロキもいた。病気が治ったあとだ。父親がそうしろと言った──ロキには新鮮な空気と友達が必要だ。  
でもソーは、弟がついてくるのが好きではなかった。遊ぶ前に長々と注意事項を言い渡され、遊んだあとにはもっと長い反省会が待っている。そしてロキが膝にかすり傷ひとつでもつけて帰ってくれば、兄としての責任を果たさなかった、ロキをちゃんと見ていなかった、と厳しく両親から注意された。そうだ、母親もロキがソーたちと一緒に遊ぶのを嫌がっていた。ソー自身も嫌だった。  
ロキは最初、兄とその友達と遊べるので大喜びしていた。けれどあっというまに考えを変えた。ソーは恨みがましく睨みつけてくるし、誰もロキにペースを合わせたりしない。特別な関心も持たない。ロキはすぐに林も新鮮な空気も、オーディンに家を追い出されるのも大嫌いになった。そのことをはっきり主張して、かんしゃくを起こして叱られたが、父はあくまで譲らなかった。運動は大事だ、特にロキには必要だ。もう少し謙虚さを学べば、すぐにかんしゃくを起こす癖もなくなるだろう。教訓のひとつやふたつも学んで、この家のボスが誰か思い知るといい（ヒント、ロキではない）。  
だから仕方なく、ソーは弟を連れて友人たちと自転車に乗って林に行った。けれどいったん中に入るとそこで別れた。ソーはロキに厳しく警告した──ちょっとでもトラブルを起こしたら殺すからな。それからシフと男の子三人と一緒に小川に行ったり、隠れ家を作って遊んだり、とにかくその日にしたかったことをして楽しんで過ごした。そしてロキは⋯⋯ロキは一人で何をしていたのだろう？ いつも本を何冊か持っていたから、どこかに座って読書でもしてるんだろう、と当時は思っていた。戻ってきても何をしてたんだとは訊かなかった。何も面倒さえ起こさなければ、あとはどうでもよかった。  
今、ソーは想像してみる。やせ細った十歳の男の子、こけた頰、目の下のくま（ロキの食欲や睡眠はすぐにはもとに戻らなかった）、不揃いに生えてくる細く弱々しい髪。マムが〝強くするため〟と短く刈っていた桃の産毛みたいなその髪を、ロキはいつもベースボール・キャップで隠していた。そんな寂しげな弱々しい姿の男の子が、何時間も一人で過ごす様子を想像する。話相手もなく、遊び相手もなく、誰も僕なんかと一緒にいたくないんだ、と考えながら。  
ソーは顔を強くこする。どんなに唾を飲み込んでも、罪悪感と自己嫌悪の苦い味は消えない。どうしてあんなことが出来たんだ。俺は自分勝手で冷たい最低の兄だった。  
フリッガが網戸を開けて顔を突き出す。  
「私も座っていいかしら？ それとも一人でいたい？」  
ソーは肩をすくめた。今すぐ母とこんな話をする気にはなれないが、ほっといてくれと言うつもりもなかった。今日は家族で穏やかに過ごせた。台無しにはしたくない。  
母はソーの隣に座り、二人はゆっくりベンチを揺らした。コオロギの鳴く声が聞こえる。  
「最近の調子はどう？」母は聞いた。それはただの決まり文句ではなかった──深い意味が込められた質問だ。ソーもいい加減に答えることは出来ない。たとえそうしたくても。  
ソーはため息をつき、胸の奥からこみあげてくるものを感じて自分でもびっくりした。  
「わからない」ため息。「わからないんだ」  
母は優しくソーの手の甲を撫でた。ソーは小さな微笑みを浮かべた。  
「あなたにはずいぶんきつく当たってしまったわ」母は小声で言った。「本当にごめんなさい」  
泣き出したくなかったが、かなり危うかった。フリッガはソーに腕を投げかけ、ソーは体を小さくして高さを合わせて母に寄り添った。なぜ母が急に優しくなったのかはわからないが、自分でも気づかなかったほどこれを必要としていた。母はソーの髪を撫で、背中を撫でた。母はレモンとラベンダーの匂いがした。子供の頃からずっと、すべての良いもの、温かいもの、安心なものと結びついていた匂いだ。一瞬、ソーは小さい男の子に戻った。マムの小さな息子に。  
母が手を離し、二人はしばらく夜の闇を静かに見つめた。感情的なひとときの後のわずかな気まずさがあった。  
「ロキは元気にしてるみたいだね」ソーは言った。  
「そうね、元気そうだったわ」母は温かい笑顔を浮かべ、ソーが関心を示したことに喜んだ顔を見せた。  
また奇妙な、重い沈黙。  
「何をそんなに悩んでるの？」母が訊いた。  
ああ、しまった。母のオーラを読めるか何かの能力をすっかり忘れていた。ソーが何かを言いかけて言えずにいるとき、母は必ずそれを見抜く。  
「何の話⋯⋯」いや、抵抗しても仕方ないな。「その⋯⋯マムとダッドは⋯⋯心配じゃないのかなと思って⋯⋯」  
「何を？」  
「ロキのことを！ だって、二人きりであの家にいるんだろ？ 二人きりで！」  
母は微笑んだ。  
「ミスター・ジャーヴィスが監視してるし、二人ともお行儀よく生活してるって報告を受けてるわ。それについ最近もミセス・スタークが教えてくれたの。ロキがとてもトニーにいい影響を与えてるって。彼女によると、トニーは今まで見たこともないくらい⋯⋯そうね、きっとミセス・スタークは〝飼いならされた〟なんて言葉は使いたくなかったんでしょうけど、要はそういうことらしいの。二人はスターク・タワーでも可愛いカップルとして人気らしいわ」  
「いや、でも。トニーはそれでいいかもしれないけど、ロキはどうなるんだ？」ソーは反論した。  
「ロキは⋯⋯ロキも元気そうに聞こえるわ」フリッガは言った。「とても元気そうに」  
ソーはその言葉に眉をひそめて反感を示した。  
「とにかく、二人が何か問題を起こしそうならミスター・ジャーヴィスが気づくはず」母は強調した。「トニーは自分が謹慎期間中なのをよくわかってる。大人しくしてるから大丈夫よ」  
「俺が言いたいのは⋯⋯トニーがロキをパーティ・ライフにひきずりこむとかそういうことじゃないんだ」ソーは言った。「俺が言いたいのは⋯⋯」ため息。（くそっ、誰の思いつきだ、こんな話題を持ち出すなんて。）ソーは注意深く言葉を選んで続けた。「俺が心配なのは、たとえば、もし俺がロキの親だったら⋯⋯」（俺は親じゃない、兄だ。それも弟に近親相姦的な恋愛感情を抱かれている兄⋯⋯ああ、まったくなんてこった）「その、ロキは悩んでる⋯⋯いろいろと⋯⋯人間関係というか、ええと、セックスについて。あいつは複雑なやつなんだ。苦しんでる。ロキは⋯⋯ロキは自分が普通じゃないと感じてる。他の人たちと違うって。くそっ、なんて言えばいいか⋯⋯」ソーは顔をこすった。たったひとことでも言葉の選択を誤れば、大きなトラブルが家族に襲いかかる。それをなんとか避けて話すのがもどかしくてたまらず、精神的に消耗した。  
母親は嬉しそうな、同時に不思議そうな顔をしていた。ソーの頭の中の深い葛藤が顔中に現れていたに違いない。  
「どういう意味？」母は訊いた。「あなたが言ってるのは⋯⋯ロキがゲイであることを悩んでるって意味？」  
ソーは両手で顔をこすった。  
「いや、そのことじゃない」  
「あなたが何を言いたいのかよくわからないわ」  
（そうだろうな、〝よくわからない〟クラブへようこそ。会員カードを印刷した方が良さそうだ）  
ソーは努力してみた。努力が足りないと責められるのはもう嫌だ。  
「そのことよりも⋯⋯その、ロキは⋯⋯ロキはもっと⋯⋯ああ、くそっ」  
母は柔らかく笑ってソーのうなじあたりに優しく手を添えた。  
「何を言ってあげたら話しやすくなるのかわからないけど、でも約束するわ、あなたが何て言おうと私はショックを受けたりしない。これで気が楽になった？」  
ソーは深くため息をついた。暗い感情が生まれ始めていた。ああ、マム。何もわかってないな。だがそれも当然だ。母親が息子たちを見てそんな想像をするわけが⋯⋯  
深呼吸。言いたいことを言って、会話を終わらせよう。  
「複雑なんだ」ソーは言った。「ロキの感じていることは。セックスについて」  
「どうして知ってるの？」フリッガは訊いた。  
「本人から訊いた」ソーは頰の赤らみを隠してくれる夜の暗さに感謝しながら言った。  
「ロキが？」母は驚いた。「ロキはそういう話をあなたにするの？」  
ソーは額をこすった。このままでは明日の朝に赤い線がついていそうだ。  
「たまにね」（早く終わらせろ、オーディンソン。さっさと言うんだ、母が他の質問を始める前に。）「とにかく、俺がロキを心配しているのは⋯⋯ロキが無理をして本当はしたくないことをしてしまうような状況に自分を追い込んでしまうことなんだ⋯⋯無理に変わろうとして。あるいは、何かを証明するために。自分を納得させるために」  
うっ⋯⋯サラダにピクルスを入れたのは失敗だった。  
沈黙。ずっしりと重い、耳もとで喚くような沈黙。助けてくれ。  
「トニーについて、私が耳に入れておいたほうがいいようなことを何か知っているの？」母は訊いた。  
「トニーから直接聞いたことなら。例のあの過去の話とか」なかなか機転のきいた受け答えができた。  
「私たちもそのことは知ってる」母は言った。「トニーのご両親とミスター・ジャーヴィスによれば、もうその件は心配いらないらしいわ。でもあなたは直接トニーとつきあいがあったわね、プロジェクトも一緒にやっていたし。何か⋯⋯トニーがロキに悪いことをしそうだと心配する理由があるの？」  
（ああ、やめてくれ、そんな言い回しのせいで具体的な想像してしまう。まったく最高だ。）  
「いや、特にないよ」ソーは言ったが、以前にトニーから打ち明けられたヤバい行為の数々が、列をなして胃の中で乾燥機みたいにぐるぐる回り始めた。  
とにかく、今言いたいのはそのことではない。トニーがカレッジ時代の仲間を大勢連れてきてまた同じような行為に及んで、今回はそこに弟を招待するなんてことは心配していなかった。（ああ、やめろ、また想像してしまった。何なんだ、誰か今すぐ俺を野球のバットで殴って気絶させてくれ！）  
「俺も⋯⋯詳しいことは知らない」ソーは言った。「知ってるのはただ、トニーはずっと、その⋯⋯ロキよりも経験が豊富だってことだ。だから⋯⋯トニーは、いわゆるそういう方面に関しては慣れてる。つまりロキとは正反対ってことだよ。トニーがどれくらい忍耐強くロキを待てるか⋯⋯それに、ちゃんとロキをわかってやれるか⋯⋯ロキの⋯⋯なんていうか⋯⋯ロキの不安な気持ちを⋯⋯。つまり、さっきも言ったように、問題はトニーはじゃないんだ。ロキの方なんだ、俺が⋯⋯」（くそっ、やめろ、今は考えるな！ 例のあの記憶が⋯⋯）「ああ、なんて言えばいいんだ」  
さらに沈黙。  
「あなたがロキを心配してくれて嬉しいわ」母は言った。  
「もちろん心配だ」ソーは自分でも驚くような力強さで言った。「ロキは俺の弟だ」  
そのひとことで母の顔に感動が広がり、ソーは思わず目をそらした。  
「だいじょうぶよ、トニーよりロキにふさわしい人はいないわ」母は言った。  
「どうしてそう思う」ソーは急にムッとして、まだ目をそらしながら訊いた。（なぜムッとするのか自分でもわからなかった。トニーがソーに何をしたというのか？）  
「そうね、今までトニーと直接話したり、彼の両親やミスター・ジャーヴィスから聞いたところによれば、トニーはとても優しくて思いやりのある人だっていう印象を受けるわ」  
「思いやりがある？ スタークが？ まじかよ」ソーは淡々と言った。  
母はふふっと笑った。  
「そして心からロキを大切に思ってるのがわかる」母は続けた。  
ソーは不機嫌に押し黙って顔を背けた。  
「あなたはそう思わない？」母は問いかけた。  
「どうかな」ソーは腕を組んだ。「俺が知ってるトニーはそういう感じじゃない。俺が知ってるのは⋯⋯」ため息。「そういう方面でロキを導くのは⋯⋯もちろん、優しくて思いやりがあるのはいい。でもトニーはまだ十六歳だ。さっきも言ったけど、この方面についてロキはすごく⋯⋯ロキは悩んでるんだ。ロキに必要なのはもっと年上の、誰か⋯⋯」ソーはそこで言葉を切って唾を飲み込んだ。（よーし、ここまでだ、会話はここで終わり、以上！ この会話はどう考えてもまずい、そして話せば話すほどもっとまずい方向に進んでいく。）  
胃の不快感だけではなく、ひどい頭痛も始まっていた。母親がじっとこちらを見つめて、ソーが口ごもったり黙り込んだりする意味を読み取ろうとしている。まるで本当に頭の中を覗かれているような気がして、ソーは必死で他のことを考えようとした。例のことから気を紛らわせるために⋯⋯（ジーザス・クライスト！ あの件についてはもうあらゆる次元で考え尽くしたと思っていたのに。その最悪の部分に向き合い、対処方法を学んだと思っていたのに。そこへこれだ！ あのことが頭から離れないうえに、心を読み取ろうとする母親が追加されるとは！ またもや初めて経験する〝うわぁ！〟の世界だ。楽しくてたまらないな！）  
「そうね、じゃあ⋯⋯次にロキから電話があったら訊いてみるわ」しばらくして母は言った。「ロキの気持ちをもう少し探ってみる。他のことも色々⋯⋯ね」母は笑い声をあげ、少し赤面したように見えた。「つまり、具体的にロキが何をしてるのか」  
ソーは鼻の横にしわを寄せて目が痛くなるまでこすった。  
「うん、でもロキが何を言っても俺に報告はしないでくれ、頼むよ」ソーは言った。母は面白がるような顔をした。「それから俺がこんなことを言ったとはロキに言わないでくれ」急いで付け加える。  
「わかった、言わない」母の声はやはり面白そうだった。それから少し真剣な声になった。「ロキがそういう話をあなたに打ち明けられると感じてるのがわかって嬉しいわ。つまり、セックスとか恋愛のことを」  
ソーは長く思慮深い沈黙を保った。ここは慎重に答えなければ。  
何よりも辛いのは──。今回の出来事は何もかもが狂っているだけじゃない。狂っているだけじゃなく、すべてがあまりに悲しかった。なぜなら母は間違っているからだ。ロキはそういう話を兄に打ち明けられるなんて思っていなかった。ロキは仮面を作って、架空の女の子のふりをしなければ話せなかった。そしてソロウに出会っていなければ、ソーは果たしてロキと真剣に向き合って耳を傾けただろうか？ どうだろう？  
「誰か話す相手が必要だったんだと思う」ソーはつぶやいた。  
「あなたが何を言ってあげたにしても、きっとロキはとても救われたと思うわ。特にそれがあなたの口から出たことだから。ただあなたが訊いてくれたっていうだけで、ロキはすごく楽になったでしょうね」母は唇をきつく閉じてソーの髪にキスをした。「ロキはあなたが大好きなんだから。ね？」  
（好きなんだ、ソー。）  
ソーはただ肯いた。うまく唾が飲み込めなかった。  
「ありがとう」母は言った。「優しいお兄さんでいてくれて」  
ソーは背筋を伸ばし、母と少し距離を開けた。体がこわばっていた。  
「うん、まあね」それしか言えなかった。  
マム、俺はひどい兄なんだ。俺は恥ずべき不名誉な兄で、きっとマムは想像もつかないくらいがっかりすると思う──実際にはそう考えていた。くそっ、ロキのことはもうがっかりさせてしまった。ひどいやり方で⋯⋯信じらえないくらい残酷なやり方で。  
本当はすべて話してしまった方が楽になるのだろう。母は頭の中で小さな物語を作りあげている。なごやかな夜、率直な会話、兄らしい愛情。ソーの口に苦い味を感じた。まるで吐いた直後のように。  
しかし真実を母に打ち明けることはできない。そんなことをして何になる？ 一瞬でもいい、母がどんな気持ちになるか考えてみろ。まずは深い衝撃、嫌悪感、恐怖。そしてきっと母は即座に⋯⋯ソーは世界一優れた洞察力の持ち主ではなかったが、それでも息子たちが問題を起こすたびにそれを自分のせいだと考える母の癖を見抜いていた。彼女は自分で気づいているだろうか？ もしかしたら他の見方だってできることを知らないのかもしれない。共感能力とは不思議なものだ。同時に危険でもある──それはそれほどのダメージを母に与えてしまうだろう。それとも世の母というものは誰でもそうなのだろうか？  
そう考えて、ソーは今の気持ちをすべて母に打ち明けることはしなかった。真実は言わない。兄弟として直接の会話は確かにした。弟の悩みを手助けしようと確かにした。今はそういうことにしておこう。  
「私の気のせいかもしれないけど、あなたはもう以前ほど怒っていないみたいね」母は穏やかに言った。おずおずと、まるであまり深く詮索すれば、許しと和解に向かうソーの進歩が損なわれてしまうかのように。  
「うん、前ほどは怒り狂ってない」ソーはしばらくしてつぶやくように言った。  
母はソーの肩に手を回してぎゅっと力を入れた。  
「それを聞いて本当に嬉しいわ」母もまたつぶやくように言った。ソーに気を使って感情を抑えようとしていたが、あまり成功はしていなかった。  
ソーは母の言葉に対して肯いてみせた。  
「あまりしつこく言いたくはないけど」母は慎重につけくわえた。「それか、もう充分しつこくしてしまったかもしれないけど⋯⋯それを聞いてほっとする人がもう一人いると思わない？」  
ソーはため息をついた。  
沈黙。  
「まだ⋯⋯まだロキと直接話す気にはなれないんだ」ソーは小声で言った。  
「わかった」母は変わらず理解を示す優しい口調で言った。  
「マムから⋯⋯マムから言ってもらうのは構わないよ。次にロキと話すとき。伝えてもらってもいいよ、俺が⋯⋯」（何だ。マムに何て伝えて欲しいんだ？ 何を？）「俺が、もうそんなに怒っていないと」  
母は目を輝かせて熱心に肯いた。  
「伝えるわ」  
沈黙が戻ってきた。母は慈悲深くもそれを短く終わらせて、ソーの脇腹をつついた。  
「話すのが難しかったら、ポストカードを送ることもできるわよ」  
ソーは笑い声を上げようとしたが、それは弱々しく気が乗らない声になってしまった。  
母はまたソーの腕をぎゅっとつかんだ。  
「さて、そろそろ一人になりたい？」  
「もう少ししたら寝るよ」ソーは言った。「明日は朝一番の水泳クラスがあるんだ」  
母はソーの頰に優しくキスをした。愛情と嬉しさをたっぷりと込めて──少なくとも母は俺を愛してくれている。  
「じゃ、おやすみ」母は言った。  
ソーは母にキスを返した。心の中は混沌を極めていたが、母の気持ちを軽くできたのは嬉しかった。母がもう自分に怒っていないのも、良き兄だと思ってもらえたのも嬉しい。罪悪感や嘘をついたことにも関わらず、ソーの気分は明るかった。そして明るい気分というものは、最近では滅多に味わえなくなっていた。だから、自分にそんな権利があるかどうかは別として、それを今だけは噛みしめることにした。

＊＊＊

以前のソーは、枕に頭をつけた瞬間に丸太のように眠れるタイプだった。電気を消す、次の瞬間、意識は消える。夢の中へ。あまり深く考えたこともなかった。当たり前だと思っていた。なんて傲慢だったんだろう。それはもう過去の話、現状はまったく違う。  
今では、どれほど体が疲れていても、そして父のハーブティーとメラトニンを使っても、寝つくまでには一時間以上かかった。それはひとつのことを思い悩むにはかなり長い時間だ。あの最悪の事件以来、ソーが考え続けていることを心の中でいじりまわすには。  
それはまるで、曲の歌詞の一部が頭の中にこびりついて、そこだけが何度も何度も、永遠に再生されるような感じだった。全体さえ思い出せれば、意識が解放されて歌はどこかに去っていくとわかっている。けれどどれほど努力しようと思い出すことができない。  
それが、あのチャットの記憶についてソーが抱えている問題だった。ストームとソロウが交わした文章や短い会話が、絶え間なく、一日に百回でもソーに飛びかかってくる。誰かの言葉、ふとした光景、あるいは特に何でもないものがきっかけになり、ソーの意識はそこに完全に引っかかってしまう。切れ切れの会話が記憶の表面に上がってきては沈み、文脈もないまま、頭にこびりついて離れようとしない。意識から追い出したくても、そこに閉じ込められてしまう。まるで何かを必死で伝えようとしているみたいに。  
ときどき、一見関連のないような二つの物事が、ふいに重なって溶け合うことがある。そこに何かがちらりと覗くような、重要な発見があるような気がする。けれどその意味は常にソーの手の届く場所の一インチ先にある。すべてを消化するのに必要な何かが、確かにそこにあるとソーにはわかっている。そこに答えはある。ただ手が届かないだけなのだ。何か重要なことを見逃している。どうしてか忘れてしまった何かが。  
以前は、授業中によく過去のチャットを読み直した。ソロウのことを考えていたくて、また夜になって話ができるまで、少しでも近くに感じたくて。チャットが終わるたびに読み直して、甘い傷に甘い塩をすりこんだ。彼女が恋しかった。いつも考えていたかった。セクシーなやりとりは何度も読み返した。そのときの興奮を再体験するために、そして⋯⋯彼女の写真や言葉を見ながら何度も自慰をした。でも今は努力してそれを忘れようとしている。なぜかって⋯⋯ジーザス・オールマイティ・クライスト！  
あの最悪な出来事のあと、ソーはアプリを削除した──消滅させ、悪魔払いした──しかしそれで言葉やイメージを忘れることはできなかった。そう、すべてがまだ目の前にあった。無傷のまま、ぞっとするような詳細とともに。特にソーが絶対に、絶対に、絶対に考えたくない部分が──まるでネオンのように目の前で点滅していた。酒を浴びるように飲むのは、想像上の指を耳に突っ込み、〝あーあーあー、聞こえない！〟と叫ぶようなものだった。しかし大した効果はなかった。少なくとも長期的には。頭の中が混乱でいっぱいになっただけだ。忘れることはほとんどできず、ただ記憶をぼかしてかき混ぜるしかなかった。それは今ではただのノイズだ。しばらくのあいだ、ソーはそれをありがたく思っていた。  
しかし今、どうしても心が落ちつかない自分にソーは気づいている。最初のチャットセックスへの嫌悪感は薄れてきて、今は別の種類の会話がじわじわと意識を侵食していた。お互いを少しずつ知り、心の深い部分を打ち明け合った会話。実際はずっとロキに話しかけていたんだ──大事なことばかりを。でもその内容を曖昧にしか思い出せない。忘れてしまったことがたくさんある。疑問も。たくさんの、たくさんの疑問がある。  
答えがどこにあるのかはわかっている──あの忌々しいチャットの中だ。あの日、そうすれば起こった出来事をすべて取り消せるかのように、ソーが削除してしまったアプリの中に。  
ここ数日、ソーは記憶を避けずに過ごした。あえて自分から手繰り寄せ、近くで見直そうとしていた。しかし、それはまるで太陽を反射する池の水面を覗き込むようなものだった。ときどき水面が揺れて光の反射が変わり、水の中がちらりと見えるような気がする。けれど次の瞬間、水面は金色の鏡に戻って目をくらませる。何も見えなくなり、まぶたの裏に残像だけがのこる。一瞬だけ見えた何かにしがみつく。それが何かを意味していることも、水の中にもっとたくさんの答えがあることもわかっている。けれど眩しい光が目を刺し、その意味を理解するまで見つめ続けることができない。  
その夜、頭の中の疑問の声はひときわやかましくわめき続けた。そしてソーは、くそ、どうとでもなれ、とつぶやき、チャットアプリをもう一度ダウンロードしたのだった。  
小さな緑色のアイコンを見るだけで、胃がねじれそうになる。

［Storm99としてログイン］

ソーは画面の上で指を止め、しばらくためらった。  
何をそんなに恐れているのか。読み直したところで何が起こると言うんだ？ もう地獄はひととおり往復してきたところじゃないか。今やろうとしているのは、ただの疑問解消だ──願わくば。そうだよな？ よし。  
画面をタップする。

［Storm99としてログインしました］

過去にチャットしたことがある他の女の子たちのプロフィール写真の一番上に、彼女がいた。

ソーが最初に目を惹かれた可愛い黒髪の女の子の顔ではなかった（結局あれは誰だったんだ？）。ソロウ（ロキ）は、プロフィール写真をあのランジェリー写真の一部を切り抜いたものに変更していた。むき出しの肩に黒髪の光のカーテンがふわりとかかっている。小さいので、それが何の写真か知らなければあまり得られる情報はない。けれどソーはそれが体のどの部分か知っている。全体像を見たのだから。そして今もありありと思い浮かべることができる。まるで目の前にあるかのように。肩、その下の背中。気品のある白くてすべすべの肌が、弟の尻（ジーザス・クライスト！）に続いているのだ。細い黒のTバックに包まれた尻に──ああ、神様。  
まとわりつく記憶。あの背中、あの尻、あのTバックについて、ソーが密かに考えていたこと。想像したこと、あの体にソーがしたいと思い描いていたこと⋯⋯ファック、やめろ、今すぐ！ （くそっ、考えが次々降ってきて避ける時間がない──そいつらは勝手にやってきてソーをわしづかみにして、地獄のローラーコースターに放り込む──くそっ。）  
⋯⋯さっそくひどい違和感とぞっとする気分が襲ってくる。やはりまだ早かったかもしれない。今すぐやめるべきだろうか。  
ひとつの疑問。この写真は本当にロキなのか？ 違うのかもしれない。たぶん違うのだろう。一度はあの可愛い黒髪の女の子の写真を拝借したのだから、また裸の写真を盗んでもおかしくはない（そうであってほしい、とソーは心から願った）。そうでなければ⋯⋯ファック。ロキが、弟が、セクシーなランジェリーを身につけてポーズをとった。ソーのために！ 自分の写真を撮って、兄を興奮させようとした。まったくあいつは！ ロキ！ 何を考えていたんだ？  
ソーは画面を下にして携帯を置いた。胃がざわざわしている。吐くのだろうか。吐くかもしれない。喉に何か込み上げてくる。ソーは喘ぎ、唾を飲み込み、それを押し戻そうとする。下へ、下へ。  
しっかりしろよ、もう何ヶ月前の話だ？ 少しは落ち着け。（動揺さえ抑えれば、結局こんなの大したことじゃなかったんだと自分を思い込ませることができるかもしれない。）（ああ、もちろんできる。できるに決まってる。）  
深呼吸だ。深呼吸。ソーは顔をこすった。息を吸う。吐く。  
答えが知りたいか？ 目の前にあるぞ。男だろ。こんなのただの⋯⋯言葉だ。ただの言葉、本物じゃない。本当に起こったことじゃない。全部頭の中にあったものだ。本当じゃない。そうだろ？──ああ、そうだ。  
ソーはまた携帯電話を握った。サムネイルをタップすると、チャットウィンドウが画面に広がる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめんなさい、ソー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全部、ごめんなさい］

Storm99［マギー、だめだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなの辛いよ、あなたが思うよりもずっと］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる、ソー］

Storm99［マギー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［さようなら］

喉の奥がグッと締めつけられる。まるで胸に象が座ったみたいだ。これを読んだときの気持ちを、ありありと、たった今起こったように思い出すことができる。  
彼女が恋しかった。  
良いニュース。もう吐き気はしない。悪いニュース。泣き出すかもしれない。今でも。これだけのことがあったというのに、まだ忘れられないのだ。彼女を。最初から存在さえしなかった誰かを。そしてソーは今でも、まるで彼女が目の前で死んでしまったような気がしている。  
スクロールしてさかのぼる。スクロール、スクロール、スクロール。三ヶ月間、一度に何時間もの会話。写真はありがたいことにぼやけている。ダウンロード前の状態に戻っているからだ。ささやかな神の慈悲に感謝を。  
そして数分後、戻ってきた。一番最初の会話。

Storm99［俺をお探しかな、プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハーイ、イケメンくん］

Storm99［LOL］  
  
ソーは思わず微笑んでいた。そうせずにいられない。なんて不器用な彼女の言葉。ああ、本当に。懐かしい。

One_for_Sorrow5654［この写真、本当にあなたなの？］

Storm99［LOL そうだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［めちゃくちゃかっこいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［チャットセックスしようよ］

ソーはまた懐かしさに微笑む。あのとき感じた彼女への優しい気持ちが蘇ってくる。そして自分でも驚くことに、バカな弟とそのバカげた計画に対しても、ただ呆れて首を横に振っているのだった。今となってはどう見ても明らかで、どう見ても無理がある。あの小悪党はこれで完璧だと思っていたに違いない。

Storm99［そう急ぐな、プリンセス。もっとゆっくり］  
Storm99［ただ話すだけだっていいんだよ］  
Storm99［もっと君のことを知りたい］

そこでソーの笑顔はしぼんだ。苦い気分とともに気づく──これはある日の午後に起きた、一度きりの出来事だったかもしれないのだ。一日だけの、一回きりのチャット。一枚か二枚のスクリーンショット。ジェーンへの匿名のメール。ソーはジェーンの怒りの鉄拳に見舞われ、見事に作戦成功。それがロキの目論見だった。簡単、シンプル。今こうして二人がはまり込んでしまった毒がいっぱいの泥沼に比べれば、ほとんど清潔、無害とすら言える。  
けれど、それが誰の仕業かソーには見抜けないとロキが思っていたなら、それはとんでもなく甘い誤算だ。そのことでロキの無謀さがよくわかる。そしてソーは間違いなく、徹底的に復讐しただろう。全面戦争が勃発する。人質なんて甘いものはない。なぜなら、ソーはよく覚えているからだ。あの日、兄のプライバシーに鼻を突っ込んでいるロキを部屋で見つけたとき、自分がどれほどうんざりしたか。どれほど激しい怒りを弟にぶつけたか。  
〝おまえがそこまで俺を憎むほどの何を俺がしたっていうんだ？〟  
ああ⋯⋯ファック。  
あの日、ソーがロキに投げつけた言葉。ロキが一番傷つく場所を、ソーは徹底的に攻撃した。言葉を鋭く磨きあげ、ロキに向かって投げつけた。容赦無く、何のためらいもなく。あの午後、ソーは心の底からの憎しみをそのまま弟にぶつけたのだ。  
だからロキは仕返しをしようとした、それだけのことだったのだ。そして公平に言って当然だとソーは思った。二人は戦争状態にあった。ソーにはソーの武器があり、ロキにはロキの武器があった。そして二人は相手を傷つけるだけじゃなく、本気で殺す気でそれを使った。当時の二人はそういう状態だったのだ。  
ここで考えてみる。あの最初のチャットの夜、ソーが相手の望みどおりに反応していたとしたら。大胆なソロウという女の子の望みどおり、即座にチャットセックスを始めていたら。紳士的に答えることなどせず。  
おそらく、ソーとロキの関係は改善することもなかっただろう。結果的に互いへの敵意がエスカレートし、父と母は落ち込み、心配し、失望する。けれどそれだけで済んだはずだ。それ以上でもそれ以下でもない。二人のうんざりするほど長い戦争に小競り合いがひとつ増えただけ。今の、もう二人の手に負えないほど深い、異常で理解不可能な泥沼にはならない。そのほうがましだったはずだ。違うだろうか？ 今さらどちらを好もうと何が変わるわけでもないが。  
ソーはさらにスクロールする。

Storm99［同い年で好きな男の子とかいないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［言ったでしょ。同い年なんて最低］

Storm99［LOL まあそうかもな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに私恥ずかしがりだから］

Storm99［俺に対しては恥ずかしがってないみたいだけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［リアルの話ね］

Storm99［なるほど］  
Storm99［じゃ、あまり出かけたりしないんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然］

なんだかすごく変な感じだ。これは確かにソロウだけど、同時に百パーセント、ロキでもある。ロキは少しも自分を隠そうとしていない。その存在は常にそこにあったのだ。目の前にあったのに見えなかった。当たり前だ、まさかロキがこんなことをするとは思わなかったのだから。ロキもそこに賭けたのだろう。そのとおり、ソーは少しも気づかなかった。一度たりともソロウが他の誰かだとは想像しなかった、疑わなかった⋯⋯（そんなことはありえないと思ったから？ それともソロウに実在してほしいと願っていたから？）  
そうやって読み始めると、もう止まれなかった。そしてなんと、こんな状況にも関わらず、ソーは懐かしい気分になった。ぞっとすることも落ち込むことも、恥ずかしくなることもなかった。当時の気分が蘇ってくる。そして以前にもこの無邪気な出会いのやりとりを何度も読み返したときの気持ちが。ソーはバカみたいにニヤつきながら、この女の子との思いがけない魔法のような出会いを何度も味わい直したものだった。その魔法が二人を導いていった場所、やがてどんなに強い思いを抱くようになったか、すべてがローラーコースターのようだったこと。どれほど強く、心の底から、ついに運命の人に出会ったのだと信じていたか。  
そしてまた別の会話。

Storm99［二回とも気持ち悪かったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ね、私って変だよね？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だからこの調子で行けばいいと思った］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそれから、彼がいきなり下半身を触ってきた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それで私は］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［息ができなくなって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうわけがわからなくなって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［逃げ出したの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［吐きそうだった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ひどい体験だった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく恥ずかしかった］  
  
覚えていた。ハイスクールの最初の年、ロキがパーティに行きたいと言い出したときのこと。ソーはロキのために話を合わせて、両親に自分も一緒に行くと嘘をついた。無茶はさせない、ちゃんとロキを見ている、と言った。実際はまったく違った。次の日、ロキは真っ青で落ち込んでいて具合が悪そうだった。ソーはそれを二日酔いのせいだろうと考えた。ティーネイジャーの男の子が性的な冒険に一歩を踏み出した興奮のせいなのだろうと。そのことを単純に一緒に喜んだ。それきり深く考えもしなかった。  
もっと違うこともしてやれたはずだ。〝昨夜はどうだった？ 気分はどうだ？〟そうひとこと訊いてやるのがそれほど難しかっただろうか。いや、実際には何も訊かなかった。ロキに話す機会を与えてやらなかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ひどい体験だった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく恥ずかしかった］

ソーは携帯電話をおいてため息をつき、こめかみを揉んだ。  
ロキ。ソーの知るロキ、一緒に暮らしてきてよく知っているロキは、こんなことを兄の耳の届く場所で事実だと認めるくらいならば、死んだ方がマシだと言うだろう。だから、あのパーティのあとでロキに何か訊こうと訊くまいと、実際は大した違いはなかったのかもしれない。でもそうなってしまったことにはそれなりの原因がある。ロキは決してある朝突然意味もなく城壁をめぐらした要塞になってしまったのではない。確かにロキはその壁を自分で建てた、レンガをひとつずつ積み重ねて。けれどそれには何年もの時間がかかったのだ。  
それ以前のロキは、なんでも包み隠さずソーに話した。何か嫌なことがあったとき、何かに腹を立てたとき、ロキは必ずソーのところに来た。そしてソーは⋯⋯ソーはロキを気分を良くするためにベストを尽くした。あの頃、ソーは小さな弟を愛していた。それはそれは愛していた。弟に必要とされるのがどんなに嬉しかったか。あの大きな緑色の瞳に憧れと信用をいっぱいに浮かべて見つめられるのがどんなに誇らしかったか。ソーは絶対に間違いなどしない、ソーに解決できない問題など何もないと信じきっていた弟の瞳。あの頃は、弟がそばにいることが嬉しくてたまらなかった。やがて、それはどういうわけか終わってしまった。  
ストームになら、ソロウはなんでも打ち明けた。出会った最初の日から彼女が率直で素直だったこと、完全な他人のはずの自分にあっというまに心を開いたことを、ソーは一度も不思議には思わなかった。あるいは何故、ソー自身があれほど自然に、簡単にそんな彼女を受け入れることができたのかも。今なら何故だったかわかる。それは二人がかつては同じことをしていたからだ。二人はイーダおばさんの農場に戻り、シーツの下でささやき合い、いたずらを企てて、秘密を打ち明けて、完全にお互いを信頼した。あたりまえのことだ。お互いの最悪な面だってもう知っていたのだから、お互い知るべきことはすべて知っていたのだから。  
だからあの最初の夜、ソロウ（ロキ）の壁は、崩れて塵となって消えたどころではなかった。ロキは自分を異常だと、壊れてしまっていると感じていた。そしてそのことを話す相手が一人もいなかった。ロキはとても、とてもさみしかったに違いない。そこへ突然、思いがけなく、兄がまた耳を傾けてくれた。ロキに優しく接し、しっかり関心を向け、本気で心配した。ロキのさみしさと不安が一斉に噴き出すのも当然のことだ。ロキはずっと思いつめていた。爆発寸前だったのだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［自分がどこか変だって思い続けるのはいやだから］

〝計画〟は二週間で崩れたんじゃない──あの最初の夜にもうどこかへ消えてしまった。そうじゃないのか、ロキ？ 空気と同じくらい切実に、ロキは握りしめる誰かの手を必要としていた。そしてソーはその寂しい魂が自分に向かって手を伸ばすのを感じた。そんな手の感触をかつてソーは知っていた、それが恋しかった、その手を取りたかった。だからソーは手を差し出した。何も訊かず、一切の下心なく。  
あの時点で、ソーはこの女の子とチャットセックスをする気など完全に無くしていた──若すぎる、無防備すぎる。それよりもただ友達になりたかった。彼女は明らかにそれを必要としていたから、そしてそうすることがとても気持ちよかったから。誰かにとってのそんな存在になること。そんな心地よさをソーはもうずっと、ずっと味わっていなかった。  
まったく、ロキ、おまえは。おまえの本物の、実際の兄は壁一枚隔てた隣にずっといたのに。どうして一度もドアをノックしに来なかったんだ？

Storm99［そういうこと話してみた？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［話してもきっと聞いてくれないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ笑い飛ばすだけ］

Storm99［そんなことないって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対そう］

ああ、スマーフ⋯⋯  
何より辛いのは、ある意味で、ロキはおそらく正しかったということだ。いや、ソーは決してロキをひどくあざけりはしなかっただろう。ははは、暗いやつだな、などと言ったりはしなかったはずだ。けれどロキはとても傷つきやすくてセンシティブで、この話題になると必要以上に身構え、常に笑われるのではないか、からかわれるのではないかと心配していた。だからもし実際にこの経験をソーに打ち明けていたなら、ほんのちょっとした言葉でも心を閉ざして逃げて行ってしまったに違いない。  
別の言い方をすれば、ロキが心から安心して泣けるような肩を差し出すためには、賢明な言葉の選択ととても器用な手と、たくさんの鋭い直感と感性が必要だったに違いない。  
そして当時の二人の関係はどうだったか？ ソーはロキが近くに寄ってきただけでイライラしていた。ロキは一緒にて少しも楽しくなかった。いつも不機嫌で攻撃的で意地悪、〝おはよう〟と言えばうんざりしたように瞳を上に向ける。今日はどんな予定だ？と訊けば、〝どうでもいいくせに〟などと返す。ムカつくやつだったのだ。朝一番にロキの姿を見るだけで、ソーはイライラした。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたは弟と何があったの？］

Storm99［わからないんだ］  
Storm99［弟はどんどん自分の世界に閉じこもっていった］  
Storm99［いつも機嫌が悪いし］  
Storm99［俺にはあいつが理解できない］  
Storm99［昔はなんでもわかったのに］  
Storm99［今は何考えてるのかさっぱりわからない］  
Storm99［俺が何をしても気に入らないみたいなんだ］  
Storm99［まるで俺を憎んでるみたいに見える］

本当のことを言えば、ソーは一度も本気でなぜロキがいつも態度が悪いのか考えたことはなかった。理由は単純に思えた。ティーネイジャーは誰だってクソだ、ということだ。弟はティーネイジャー、だから弟はクソ。その中でも特に不機嫌でムカつくタイプ。いつかは成長してマシになるだろう。永遠にならないかも。俺の知ったことか。ソーには壁に頭を打ちつけているよりももっと大事な用事があった。  
だから、もしロキがドアをノックをして、〝ちょっと話を聞いて欲しいんだ〟などと言ったとしても、ソーが実際にビデオゲームをする手を止めて、ロキに関心を向けて、ゆっくりと隣に座ったかどうかは非常に、非常に疑わしい。問題にどう向き合えば良いかさえわからない弟のために、必要な時間と関心を与えられたとはとても思えなかった。  
ごく軽く受け流してしまったかもしれない。〝ふん、別にそんな大したことじゃないだろ、ひ弱なやつだな。次はジンジャーエールとトニックウォーターか何かにしとけよ〟とか、その程度の〝優しくて〟〝思いやりのある〟言葉をかけて終わりにしていたかもしれない。ソーは決して細やかな気配りができる性格ではなかった。少なくとも当時は。あの頃、兄弟関係が一番良好な日と言えば、まったく顔を合わせない日か、あるいは会話をしないで済む日くらいのものだったのだ。

Storm99［俺はどうしたら弟を救えるのかわからない］  
Storm99［実際のところ、俺に何ができる？］  
Storm99［弟は俺に何も話さないし、睨みつけるだけ］  
Storm99［もちろん俺だって聖人ってわけにいかないけど］  
Storm99［でも頑張って優しくしたって何も変わらないんだ］  
Storm99［弟は昔から内気だったし、わかりにくいところがあった］  
Storm99［でも今じゃ］  
Storm99［もう人が変わってしまったみたいで］

Storm99［いつも俺を怒らせることばかりする］  
Storm99［俺に腹を立てたり恨んだりして］  
Storm99［俺がうまくいってるってだけで弟は恨む］  
Storm99［まるで俺に苦しんで欲しいみたいだ］  
Storm99［俺が惨めになれば一緒に惨めになれておあいこだと思ってるのか？］

ロキがソーのところに相談しに来ないのも当然だった。すべてがソーのせいだったとは言わない、でもそんなことは関係ない。重要なのはロキが誰かを必要としていたこと、ソーがその誰かであるべきだったこと、かつてはその誰かだったことだ。けれどもうそうではなかった。その誰かはソーではなかった。  
どうしてこんなことになってしまったのだろう。いつから二人の関係はそんな地獄と化してしまったのか。  
最後にロキをまともにハグしてやったのはいつだっただろう。ロキがまだ十二歳の頃だろうか。

Storm99［最後に普通に話したのがいつか思い出せないくらいだ］  
Storm99［一緒に何か楽しいことをしたのも］  
Storm99［昔はベストフレンドだったのに］  
Storm99［あの頃の弟が恋しいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［私も姉が恋しい］

ソーはあふれる涙を拭う。画面がにじんで見えなくなる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［姉はいつも私を置いてさっさと先に行こうとする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一緒にいると恥ずかしいみたいに］

Storm99［そんなことないと思うよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあなんであんな態度をとるのかな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私のこと疫病みたいに扱うんだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［学校では私を無視する］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［みんなに私と姉妹だってことを忘れて欲しいみたいに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてこんなに私を嫌ってるのか教えて欲しいよ］

ソーはハイスクールに入り、なんの苦労もなくその場所にとけこんだ。まるで油をたっぷり差した歯車のように。そして花開いた。フットボールチームのスターになり、女の子たちは体を投げ出してきて、男の子たちはソー取り巻いて賞賛した。ソーは人生最高の時を過ごしていたのだ。  
それからロキがハイスクールに入ってきた。常にしかめっ面で、何を訊いても答えは無愛想なひと言だけ、母に対しても不機嫌。母はあんなに努力しているのに。そして学校までの暗い雰囲気。朝一番にロキを見るのが大嫌いだった。毎朝待ちきれなかった⋯⋯そう、ロキを後ろに置いて、さっさと自分の一日を始めるのが。不機嫌なクソガキのことは忘れて。  
ロキが実にムカつくやつだったのは事実だ。それでも、ロキは弟だ。面倒を見てやるべきだった。そばにいてやるべきだった。ロキが実にムカつくやつだったとしても、ソーはもう少し頑張るべきだった、ちゃんと正面から向き合って、少なくとも理解してやればよかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［学校のクソ野郎たちが］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［私のロッカーに汚れたナプキンを入れたの］

Storm99［うわあ、それはひどいな、プリンセス。なんてことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう慣れてる］

弟はいつも怯えていた、それだけのことだ。学校に行くのを心底嫌がっていた。完全にひとりぼっちの場所、友達もいない、それまではずっと手を握ってくれた優しい兄もいない。ロキを見る冷たい目はすぐにひどい言葉と残酷ないじめに変わった。ロキが唯一知っていた自分を守る方法？ 強くなって、内側にこもって、ひたすら歩き続けることだけだ。

Storm99［そいつらがやったこと、学校の誰かに報告した？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［報告しても意味ない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうせあいつらはやめないから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［無視することにしてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうやってこのクソみたいな町を出ていけるまでの日にちを数えてるんだ］

（ああ、そうか。少なくともそのことについては⋯⋯ありがとう、トニー・スターク。）しかし俺はどこまで鈍感な兄だったのだろう。

Storm99［俺に守られるばかりで自分でなんとかしようとしない］  
Storm99［友達を作ろうともしないし自分からトラブルを起こしてる］  
Storm99［弟は俺を妬んでるんだ］  
Storm99［俺は学校でわりと人気だけど弟はそうじゃないから］  
Storm99［どうしてか俺にはわからない］  
Storm99［その気になれば弟はすごくモテると思う］

もっとちゃんとロキに教えてやるべきだった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかしたら、友達だと思ってた人たちが裏で悪口言ってることに気づいたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それか、彼のことを好きなふりをした人たちに騙されたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたに近づくために利用されたりもしたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからもう誰も信じられない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［誰も自分の本当の姿を知りたくないんだって思ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［前に心を開いたときはバカにされたから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［暗いとかお高くとまってるとかうぬぼれてるとか言われたのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［同い年の人とは何も共通の話題がないのかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［年上の人からは邪魔者扱いされて、生意気だと言われたのかも］

ロキはどれほど長いあいだ、一人で戦わなければならなかったのだろう？ そして自分がどこかおかしいと思い始めたとき──セックスについて、あるいはゲイであることについて、あるいは他のことでも──ロキは自分の中に砂漠を見つけた。母は面倒見が良くて優しくていつでも耳を傾けてくれたけれど、子供は母親には話せないことだってある。  
想像してみればわかる。ロキがどんな気持ちになったか。深い孤独感とひどいいじめと投げつけられた言葉と、自分の体に対する不安。そのあとで、また兄が耳を傾けてくれたとき。そしてこんな言葉をかけられたとき。

Storm99［言いふらされたって気にするな］  
Storm99［言いたい奴には言わせとけ］  
Storm99［さっきも言ったけど、君には何も変なところなんてないよ］  
Storm99［何も］  
Storm99［君は十五歳だ］  
Storm99［こんなこと言われるの嫌だろうけど、君はまだすごく若い］  
Storm99［いろいろわからないことがあっても当たり前だよ］  
Storm99［もし無理に何かしようとしたら、体が拒絶するのは自然なことだ］  
Storm99［本当に、君が言ったことの何ひとつ変な話には聞こえないよ］  
Storm99［もっと信頼できる人とまた試してみればいいだけだ］  
Storm99［好きだと思える人とね］  
Storm99［それもゆっくり、無理しないこと］  
Storm99［急がなくていいんだよ］

もちろん、ソーはもう怒っていなかった。もちろん、ソーは弟を憎んでなどいない。今なら痛いほどわかる。ロキがなぜチャットと現実を混同してしまったか、なぜ夢中になってしまったか、なぜ完全に取り込まれてしまったか。なぜ、どうしても止められなかったか。

〝二人が必要だったんだ。ストームとソロウ。僕にはあの二人しかいなかった〟

そのとおりだった。ロキの本当の兄はいつでもすぐ隣の部屋にいたかもしれないが、ロキにはまるで火星にいるように感じられたに違いない。ソーは決して弟に与えないものを（すがって泣ける肩、励まし、信用、愛情）、ネットで知り合ったばかりの女の子にはふんだんに与えた。ロキのバカげた計画は、兄弟の終わりのない喧嘩のひとつにすぎなかったかもしれないのに、ソーは真剣に受け止めずにいられなかった。こうして、くだらない悪戯で終わったはずのものが、二人の人生を変えるような大惨事となり、どこまでも広がりどこまでも続く今の状況を引き起こしてまった。いまだに終わりが見えないほどの。  
そして今の二人に至るのだ。  
ソーがもっとロキの兄らしくしていれば、もし二人がもっと仲良くしていれば、もしソーがもっと大人になって、成長して、怒りを抑えて、ロキに対してあんなひどい態度を取らなければ。あんな言葉を投げつけなければ、ロキがソーの人生をめちゃくちゃにするような計画を練ることもなかった。  
けれどそれ以上に、もしソーがもっと兄らしくしていれば、もし二人がもっと仲良く、あるべき姿の、そしてかつてそうであったような兄弟でいれば、ロキはあんなにさみしい思いをすることもなかった、そして自分の手で作り出したフィクションにしがみつくこともなかった、長々とそれを続けることもなかった。やがて頭があまりにも混乱して、ついには自分の兄に対する感情をまったく違うものと勘違いしてしまうこともなかった。そう、あれは勘違いだ。ロキは正気を失うほど混乱しているのだ。  
視界が霞み、頭が痛くなってきて、ソーは携帯電話を置いた。  
起こってしまった出来事、過去の二人の関係、それが招いてしまった結果を変えることはできない。けれど少なくとも⋯⋯今の混乱状態だけはなんとかしなければならない。どんなに困難で気まずくて居心地悪いとしても、今の状況をなんとか改善したい。何故なら、つきつめて言えば、こんなことになったのはロキと同じくらいソー自身のせいでもあるからだ。二人は一緒にこの大惨事を引き起こしたのだ。  
そしてたとえそうではなかったとしても、たとえソーが完全に無罪だったとしても、ロキはソーの弟だ。世界中でたったひとりの弟。昔は仲の良い相棒だった。固い絆で結ばれていた。良い時代だった。ソーの小さな弟は今、あまりにもややこしい悩みを抱え、兄の助けを必要としている。ソーは自分の葛藤を乗り越え、何かしてやらなければならない。助けてやれるのは自分だけだ。そのやり方さえわかれば。  
そのとき、ふとある考えが浮かんだ──トニー・スタークがいる。感謝と安堵を感じるべきだった。ロキは今、完全に一人きりではないのだから。何が起きたのかを知っている相手、このクレイジーな状況について話せる相手がロキにはいるのだ。一人きりで乗り越える必要はない──ソーと違って。トニーのことは多少知っている。彼は柔軟だし人に偏見を持つタイプではない。  
そうだ、トニー・スタークには心から感謝しなければならない。〝優しくて〟〝思いやりのある〟彼に。それなのに、ソーが感じるのは喉の奥で膨れあがる自分の唸り声だけだった。二人が今何をしているかなんてわかったもんじゃない。トニーがロキに何をしているのかも。たった今、この瞬間だって。たった今⋯⋯自分は異常ではないと思いたいばかりに、ロキは本当はしたくないことを無理にしているかもしれない。トニーが喜んで〝助けてあげる〟（巨大なクォーテーションマークのジェスチャーつき）ためにロキを何かに引きずりこんでいるかもしれない。まずい、やはりあんな状態でロキをニューヨークに行かせるべきじゃなかった。何か言ってやるべきだった。でもいったい何を？  
少し前に母に言った自分の言葉が戻ってくる。けれど今回は文章の終わりまで。  
〝ロキにはもっと年上の誰か、ロキをよく知っている誰か、ロキが信用できる誰かが必要なんだ〟  
静かな家の夜の闇の中、ぼんやりと天井を見つめながら、ソーは自分自身の混乱を強烈に感じた。自分自身の喪失の悲しみ。渇望。罪悪感、心の傷。  
ロキに本当に必要なのは、ストームだ。そしてソーは──ああ神よ、我を救いたまえ──誰よりもソロウを必要としていた。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十一章

〝マム、

さっき電話で話したときのことはごめん。あんなに色々質問されるとは思っていなくて、ちょっと慌てちゃったんだ。乱暴な答え方をしてごめんなさい。マムには関係ないなんて言ったのは間違ってた。なんといっても僕はまだ未成年で、マムの扶養家族だもんね。もちろん、マムが心配してるのも僕のためを思ってくれてるのもわかってる。  
トニーと僕のことについてだけど、

（ロキの指はキーボードの上でいったん止まる。どうやって説明すればいいんだ。母親に。母親に！ もうすでに顔が熱くなるほど赤面している。マムが電話をかけてきて急に変な質問をしてきた、その直前にトニーとしていたことを考えるだけで。ロキはTシャツとショートパンツを身につけ、トニーのコンピューターの前に座ってこのメールを書いている。そして大急ぎで書き終えなければならない。なぜかといえば、電話をかけなおして口に出してこの話をすると思うだけで、パニックに襲われるからだ。急がなければ、早くしないとマムがまた電話をかけてくるかもしれない。それは困る。さあ、続きを⋯⋯）

トニーと僕について。うん、マムの考えてるとおりだよ。でもそんなに深い関係じゃないんだ。僕にはまだ早すぎる、自分でもわかってるんだ。トニーもそれはわかってくれてる。トニーは僕が嫌がることはしないし、優しくしてくれるし、決して何かを強制はしないよ。僕のペースに合わせてくれる。二人でゆっくり進めて、あまり先を急がないようにしてるんだ。ちゃんと分別のある行動をしてる。

（この部分はマムの好きなように解釈してもらおう。）

それともうひとつ、そうだよ、トニーは僕を大事にしてくれるしとても親切だよ。僕が彼にするよりも多分ずっと優しいと思う。僕がときどき手に負えなくなるのはマムもよく知ってるでしょ。  
僕が無理をしていないかどうかについて。

（しばらく考え込む。）

うん、確かに部分的には、そういうこともあるかもしれない。例えば

（例えば、を削除。）

ソーがマムに言ったことについて。自分が普通じゃないと感じるのは本当だよ。この方面（うわあああ）に関してはね。そのことで不安になるのも本当。でも最近自分でもいろいろ考えたし、トニーともたくさん話をした。だから今は前ほど心配してない。トニーもソーも、僕が思うほど珍しいことでも変なことでもないって言ってくれた。トニーは僕が〝デミ〟なんじゃないかって言ってる。デミセクシュアル。強い感情的な絆を感じる相手にしか性的魅力を感じない、っていう意味なんだって。

（この部分を書くのは思ったより難しかった。帰ったらマムとの長い話し合いと、もしかしたらカウンセラーにかかるのを覚悟した方がいいかもしれない。はあ。）

本当に僕がそれなのかどうかはわからない。でも僕はまだ十六歳だし、これから長い時間をかけて考えればいいと思う。でも前に書いたように、もう以前ほど心配はしていないんだ。だからそのことで動揺したりもしないし、誰かに何かを証明しようとしてバカな行動をとるような心配はいらないよ。その点についてはトニーに感謝しなきゃね。  
だから簡単に言うと、トニーと僕の間には、僕が完全に心から合意したこと以外のことは何も起こってないよ（十代向けカウンセリング用語のような言い回しになってしまった）。僕はトニーと仲良くやってるし、いろいろなことをして楽しんでる。でもあまり詳細については質問しないでね、今も死ぬほど顔が赤くなってるくらいだから。

（顔をごしごしこする。他に何を話したんだっけ。とにかくたくさんの質問があった。まったくもう、マム⋯⋯。ああ、そうだ。）

トニーへの自分の気持ちはよくわかってるんだ。恋愛感情じゃないと思う。でも彼を信用してるし好きだし、一緒にいて楽しい。トニーも僕の気持ち、というか気持ちがないことをわかってくれてる。それでいいって言ってくれてる。満足してるって（おっと、この言葉は変な連想をするから削除。）このままで良いって言ってくれてるよ。

（トニーがこのままで良いと言ってくれている、二人でする行為のいくつかを思い出して、耳の先まで赤くなってしまう。マムは絶対に行間を読むだろうから。）

（よし、これで全部かな。おっと待った、まだある。いつも聞き出そうとすることをまた聞かれたんだった。）

きっとソーは今ごろ荷造りをしてるんだろうね。

（ロキの目はそこで虚ろになり、考えは内側に向かい始める。）

ソーが元気だと良いんだけど。マムがソーといろいろ話したと聞いて僕も嬉しい。ソーがカレッジに行く前にマムと仲直りしてくれなかったら僕はきっと悲しかった。このままじゃ二人ともすごく苦しむってわかってるからね。ソーと僕の今の状態を考えると、こんなことを僕がマムに言うのは皮肉かもしれないけど。でも僕たちの状況は少し違うと思う。でも、いつかちゃんと話し合えると思う。二人とも準備ができたときにね。

（ああ、やっぱりメールで伝えることにしてよかった。もし電話だったら、声ににじむ絶望にマムは気づいただろうから。）

ソーの顔が見たいよ、マム（削除。ため息）。

マムの言ってた〝もう前ほど怒ってないとあなたに伝えて欲しいとソーが言ってた〟というのがどういう意味なのかはわからないけど、良いニュースのように聞こえる。

マムを安心させようとして言っただけじゃないかと思うけど、今は気にしないでおくよ。（削除。）

怒ったままソーが出発してしまうのは嫌だったからね。もう少し時間が経って落ち着いたら、話し合って仲直りできると思う〟

マムはもうひとつ何か言っていた。ロキが家を出て以来、毎週電話をかけるたびに最後に必ず訊かれること。〝家に帰ってくるのは楽しみ？ スウィーティ？〟  
楽しみかだって？ 本気でそんなこと訊いてるの、マム？  
窓の外には、ロキが座っているところからはレンガの壁しか見えない。数フロア下の道路には活力が満ち溢れている。人々が物を売ったり、どこかへ行こうとしていたり、とにかく何かをしている。  
今週末、ロキは家に帰る。家⋯⋯それはまるで、今ロキの視界を埋めているこのレンガの壁そのものに思える。来る日も来る日も同じ日の繰り返しが、ロキの背中に積もって、ロキの魂を押しつぶそうとする。  
数ヶ月暮らしたこの夢の世界を離れて、ロキはマムとダッドのいる家に戻る。ダンスホールを改造した屋内プールも、実験的なVRソフトウェアを試すことももうない。クールなアート展覧会も、オフ・ブロードウェイのショーも。世界トップのプロフェッショナルたちが真剣な顔でロキの意見に耳を傾けてくれることも。週末にヨットで過ごすことも。頭を高く上げて、楽しい気分で、トニーと手を繋いで街を歩くこともない。ベタベタしながら、何も隠すことなく、何も恐れることなく。人々は二人をちらりとも見ない。ロキはこの街で誰でもなく自由だ。重荷もなく、自分の人生にほぼ満足さえしていた。手に入るものの範囲の中で、という意味では。  
でも、もう現実に戻らなければならない。惨めなハイスクールライフ、ソーもいない、ストームもいない世界へ。クラスのクソ野郎どものサンドバッグとして過ごさなければならない世界へ。それはもう、楽しみでたまらないよ、マム。  
電話で訊かれたら、何か答えなければならない。メールなら、訊かれたことを忘れたふりができる。ロキはそうすることに決める。  
よし、しめくくらなきゃ。

〝マムとダッドも元気でね。僕は元気にしてます。また数日後に！  
二人とも愛しています、  
ロキ〟

\-----

タイプミスをチェックし始めると、ロキは何もかも書き直したい衝動に駆られた。あるいは全部削除するか。そこでそのどちらかをしてしまう前に急いで〝送信〟を押した。  
よし、できた。  
これでマムも安心して、もう電話をかけてきていろいろ質問するのはやめてくれるといいんだけど。いったいどうしてあんな質問を急にしてきたんだろう？ まあいいや、また今度ゆっくり考えよう。  
今はだめだ──トニーが巨大なロシア皇帝サイズのマットレスの上でロキを待っている。本当にばかでかくて、一緒に眠っても決して体が触れ合うことがないくらいだ。二人にとってはちょうどよかった。その上に寝そべって遊ぶことができて、かつ、ロキにとってはじゅうぶんなスペースがある。  
トニーは裸でうつ伏せになっていた。胸の下に枕を置き、丸くて若々しく白い尻を突き出している。ロキを見るととろけたような目になった。  
「ずいぶん長くかかったな」トニーは拗ねたように言った。  
「僕がショック状態なんじゃないかってマムに思わせたままにしておくわけにいかなかったんだ」ロキは言った。  
マムと現実とその他のすべてが、ロキの心から急速に薄れていった。トニーの熱いまなざしが様々な気分を引き出す。  
お互いに受け入れられる範囲で何ができるかを探るうち、ロキは自分について新しい発見をした。それは、見られるのが大好き、ということだ。そしてなんてラッキーな組み合わせなのだろう、トニーは見るのが大好きだ。  
ベッドにたどり着く最後の数歩、ロキは少し歩き方を変えてみた。セクシーで誘惑するような仕草をしてみる。腰を揺らし、ゆっくり、猫のように足を踏み出す。まずパジャマのボトムを脱ぎ、ガーターベルト、網タイツ、そして腿の横で可愛らしい小さなリボンで留められている、美しいレースのパンティを露わにする。これを全部身につけるのはなかなか大変な作業なのだが、そんなのは大した問題じゃない。次にTシャツを脱ぐ。金色の鎖でできたボディ・ハーネスがキラキラと輝いて現れる。  
「待ちきれなかった？」ロキは猫のように甘い声で言った。  
「ファック、もちろん」トニーはため息をついた。  
ロキは背中と尻を強調する一番良いアングルでポーズをして、髪を持ち上げて首筋を見せつけた。  
「僕を殺すつもりか、ロー」トニーはつぶやき、腰をマットレスにこすりつけ始めた。  
「まだだ」ロキは囁いた。それからゆっくりとパンティの紐をほどいた。「でももうすぐ殺すよ」

ロキが身につけているのは二人がネットで買ったものだ。支払いはトニーのカードで。レース素材のもの、ストラップ関係のもの、本物のレザーや鎖がついたもの。家に帰ったらそれをどこに隠せば良いのかと思うとロキは途方に暮れたが、ただ買うだけで今は楽しかった。引き出しにこれが入っていると思うだけで興奮する。ハイヒール、ボディジュエリー、その他のものも買った。トニーと一緒にネットで検索するのは楽しかった。まるでバービードールになったみたいにおもちゃ扱いされるのも。〝君がこれを着たらめちゃくちゃホットだろうなぁ〟〝うわぁ、これをつけた君を見るのが待ちきれないよ〟それを身につけること、トニーに見られることを考えるだけで、ロキは興奮に息が荒くなった。  
ディルドも買った。これもやはり支払いはトニー。  
二人のあいだの取り決めは、お互いに触れないこと、触れていいのは自分の体だけ、というものだった。たとえ服を着たままでも、キスや触り合いはしない。でもそれ以外に関して言えば⋯⋯二人は非常にアクティブで互いに満足のいく性的関係を保っていた。遠距離恋愛に少し似ている。ただその距離というのがベッドの端から端までというだけだ。トニーはよく家の中を歩きながら鼻歌を歌った。〝素敵なロマンス〜でもキスはなし〜♪〟歌いながら口笛を吹いたりダンスをしたりする。つまり、トニーは幸せということ⋯⋯？ ロキはきっとトニーもこの状態で満足なのだと思うことにしていた。  
ロキは仰向けになり、トニーが買ってくれたディルドを自分の中に押しいれる。トニーは涎を垂らしそうな顔でそれを見守る。ロキは自分を焦らして苦しめ、手をゆっくり動かし、わざとしたいことをすぐにはしない。辛くて泣き声をあげ、喘ぎ、息を切らしてトニーを見る。トニーは目を潤ませて食い入るようにロキを見ている。ロキは自分が人形のような、おもちゃのような、不特定多数の男が自慰に使うポルノ・ボットのようなモノになった気分になる。そう、ロキはそんな妄想をしていた。古い映画で一度見た、流行遅れの覗き部屋。部屋の真ん中の舞台と、それを囲む丸いカーテン。舞台の上の女の子には名前がない、周りのブースにいる男たちにとっては人間ですらない、ただの悶え喘ぐ肉体。男たちが舐め回すように見て自慰するための道具。ロキは今その女の子だ。怪しげな安っぽいステージで、怪しげで安っぽいスリルをほんの数ドルで売る。ただし、この女の子はそれを楽しんでいる。ロキはそれを楽しんで、ミラーガラスの向こうでペニスを握っている気持ち悪い変態たちのために演じている。ある意味で惨めで、屈辱的で、むき出しにさらけ出されて追いつめられて、欲情している。そのことがロキを余計に興奮させるのだ。ロキはうつ伏せになってそれを貪る。膝をつき、尻を空中に突き出す。男たちが汗ばんで呻きながら、もし勇気があれば女の子にしたいあらゆる醜いことを考えている。ロキは手を動かしながら考える。ほら、これがディルドを突っ込まれてる僕の穴だよ、クズ男ども、おまえらの誰にも想像つかないくらい気持ちいいんだ。  
トニーは隣で息を荒くしながら、自分で自分を触っている。何もかもたまらなく卑猥でセクシーで最高にいい。そして今、ロキにおかしいところなんて何もない。何ひとつ。  
そうだよ、これは普通のティーネイジャーが自宅のカウチで普通にいちゃつくのとは全然違う。だから何だって言うんだ？ 倒錯的と呼ぶ人もいるかもしれない。だから？ ロキはやっぱりセックスが好きだった──なんて素晴らしい解放感。ロキはただ自分なりの方法でそれを楽しんでいるだけだ。誰だってそうじゃないか？  
僕は普通の男の子だ──ロキはそう思う。一歩引いて自分の姿を客観的に見る。枕に顔を押しつけてすすり泣き、ディルドを激しく自分の尻に突き立てて、恥じらいもなく喘ぎ声をあげる姿──ロキはそんな自分を最高だと思った。僕は普通だ。一部の人たちの考える〝普通〟が哀れなほど狭くて制限されていたとしても、そんなの僕が悪いんじゃない。僕は僕自身の考えによる普通の人間なんだ、そして（ハイスクールの他の全員の考えなんてどうでもいい、彼らが何を知ってるっていうんだ？）それで許されている。全部このままでいい。好きなだけ気持ちよくなっていいんだ。  
だからロキは存分に快感を貪る、もっと、もっと、もっと。

＊＊＊

二人はすっかり満たされ、シャワーを浴びて水を飲んだ。パジャマに着替えて一緒に巨大なベッドに入る。  
ロキは心からリラックスしていた。シーツの下でトニーに手を握られても嫌ではなかった。髪を撫でられても。抱き寄せられて軽く唇にキスをされても。だいじょうぶ、何も問題はない。  
数週間前、二人がこういうプレイを始めた時、ロキは〝君がそうして欲しければ僕はもっと頑張る〟と言った。するとトニーは言った。〝二人とも楽しむのが大事だ。君が与えたいものを僕は欲しい。君が喜んで僕に与えられると思うものを。君が楽しめないものは僕も何も欲しくない。それ以上のものは何も要らない〟  
それでも、やはりトニーだけが一方的に我慢してくれている気がしていた。ロキは今でももっと頑張るべきだと思っていた。トニーに対してそうする義務があると感じた。それがどういう意味であっても。（触ること。お互いの体に触るという意味だ）  
もしそうしてもいいとロキが言えば、トニーは飛びつくだろう。何度か言いそうになったこともあった。興味がないわけではない。最初のときだって嫌ではなかった。急に嫌になってしまうまでは。  
もしもっと時間があれば、試してみたかもしれない。やってみれば楽しめたのかもしれない。やった後で動揺することもなかったかもしれない。  
けれどもう時間はなかった。そして自分の手でトニーに触れることを考えるたび、あるいはトニーの手が自分に触れることを考えるたび⋯⋯ロキは心地よい感覚を想像できなかった。もしかしたら不安のせいと、一度目の失敗のせいかもしれない。あるいはもしかしたら、ロキが一日中ソーのことばかり考えているせいかもしれなかった。目覚めている時間は常に考えている。眠れば奇妙な夢を見て夢精に至り、じっとりと罪悪感に満ちた気分を丸一日引きずった。

「これ、何歳のときから着てるんだ？」トニーがロキのパジャマのトップをつまんで言った。野球のユニフォームみたいなデザインのパジャマだ。  
「覚えてない」ロキは小声で言った。「ソーのパジャマだったんだ。十二歳くらいの頃の」  
トニーは笑った。  
「なるほどね⋯⋯ソーのお下がりはたくさん持ってるのか？」  
「昔はね。二人とも小さかった頃は。でもソーは大抵、僕にゆずる前に服をボロボロにしちゃったけど。でも今は好みも違うし、ソーは僕の三倍くらい幅があるから、もうあまりお下がりは着ない。着たら浮浪者みたいに見える」  
「でも君はソーのパジャマが好きなんだな」トニーは言った。  
そう言われるとどうして恥ずかしい気分になるんだろう？  
「着古して柔らかいから着心地いいんだ」まるで言い訳をするようにロキは言った。  
「ソーの匂いがするのか？」  
ロキは呆れて瞳を回し、たくさんある枕のひとつをトニーに叩きつけた。トニーは笑った。いや、匂いはしない──ロキは心の中で答える──すればいいのに。  
二人は黙った。トニーが電気を消す。ブランケットを引き上げる──少しずつ夜は涼しくなっている。  
「本当にこのままニューヨークにいるつもりなのか？」暗闇の中でロキは訊いた。  
「ああ。マムとダッドがやっと賛成してくれた。もうすぐオフィシャルになる。インターンシップの契約とかいろいろ。僕が謹慎期間なのは変わらないけど、少なくともクールな仕事ができるようになる」  
「羨ましいな」ロキは言った。  
トニーが励ますようにロキの手をぎゅっと握った。  
「じゃあ、卒業したらすぐにさ、こっちに来いよ。ダッドもぜひ君に来てほしいって言ってる」  
ロキはその言葉に意外なほど慰められた。未来に楽しみにできることがある。  
「トラブルを起こさないようにね」ロキは言った。「せっかくの凄いチャンスなんだから。バカなことはするなよ」  
「しないよ」トニーは言った。ひと呼吸置いて、「君がいないとさみしくなるな。ときどき話せるか？」  
「テレフォンセックス？」  
「ただ話すだけでも。君次第だよ」  
「なんでも僕次第なんだな」  
「そうだ」  
「なんでも僕が決めるのはよくない」ロキは小声で言った。  
トニーは柔らかい笑い声をあげた。  
「来年も君がこの関係を続けたいかどうか、僕が君の代わりに決めることはできない」  
「君はどうしたいんだ？」ロキは答えを求めた。  
「ロー、ダーリン、スウィートハート。僕が君の全部を欲しいのはよく知ってるだろう？ 君と一緒に全部したいことも。でも君が同じ気持ちじゃないことはよく知ってる。だから僕は⋯⋯いくつか選択肢を残しておいて、ひとつだけにこだわらないようにしたいんだ。手に入るものだけを受け取ることにする」  
「君は本当にそれでいいのか？」  
「もう百万回も言ったけど、僕は本当にそれでいい。君と素晴らしい時間を過ごしたよ、ロキ。実際のところ、今まで誰と過ごしたよりも最高の時間だった。全世界と引き換えにしても諦められなかったと思う。それだけの価値があった」  
ロキはシーツの下で手を握り返した。しばらくすると二人は指を絡ませて手を繋いだ。  
このまま最後までいければいいのに、とロキは思った。トニーがいつでもロキのために用意している経験の最後まで。ロキさえその気になれば。  
けれどロキはそうしたいと思えなかった。ここまで来ても思えなかった。ロキに与えられるのはここまで、受け取れるのもここまで。いつでも自分の欲しいものが手に入るわけじゃない。昔から伝わることわざのとおりだ。でも今回のロキはラッキーだった。まさに自分が必要としていたものを手に入れた。  
「僕もさみしくなる」ロキはつぶやいた。  
「いつでも電話してくれていいよ」トニーはささやいた。「ひとこと頼んでくれれば、飛行機のチケットを送る。僕が行ってもいい。なんでも言ってくれ」トニーは優しさをこめてロキの髪を撫でた。「僕は君の友達だろ？ それ以上だ」  
ロキはトニーの頰にキスをして、その腕の中で深く息を吸った。  
「もしそんな気分になったら⋯⋯どういう意味かわかるだろ」トニーは小声で言った。「いつでもスカイプがある。僕はいつでもいいぞ。いつでも大歓迎だ」  
「もしかしたらね」ロキは誘いを光栄に感じてにやりとした。「でも君はミス・ポッツのために時間を使うので忙しいんじゃないか」  
「ミス・ポッツは僕が成人するまでまったく僕のために時間を使う気はないらしい。僕が大人になってそれだけの価値があると証明するまで。彼女は聡明でパワフルな女性だ。だから僕はいつか僕の会社と僕の人生をすべて、彼女に手渡したいと思ってるんだ。未来のいつか」  
ロキは笑顔になった。トニーがペッパーについて話すところを見るのが好きだった。そんなときのトニーの表情は実に微笑ましいのだ。  
「それじゃあ⋯⋯彼女以外のマンハッタンの人々は？」ロキは訊いた。「ここには男も女もいくらだっているじゃないか。彼らは僕みたいな⋯⋯その、面倒な制限はない。君には僕なんか本当は必要ないんじゃないか？」  
暗闇の中でも、ロキはトニーが呆れたようにため息をつきながら瞳をぐるりと回すのがわかった。  
「オーケイ、まず第一に、君はバカだ」トニーはきっぱり言った。「第二に、君はバカだ。この件について僕が言えるのはそれだけだ。もし君が釣りをしてるんなら、今回は魚はかからなかったな。さっさとどこかに行って〝ああ、僕なんて価値のない取るに足らない人間〟ごっこをやってればいい。もうそういうのはやめろって言っただろ？ 本当にイライラするよ」  
言われなくてもロキにもよくわかっていた。自己嫌悪はつい甘えてしまう悪い癖だ。  
「ごめん」ロキは心から言った。「君を怒らせるつもりはなかった」  
「ああ、わかってる」トニーは言った。「それに僕は怒ってないよ。君はバカなんだ。仕方ない」  
ロキは柔らかく笑った。トニーはロキを肘でつついた。  
「そこまでバカなことを言えるまで何か特別なトレーニングでも積んだのか、それとも天然なのか？」  
「両方とも少しずつかな」口調も気分も明るくなってロキは言った。  
「そうか、君には実に才能があるな」  
「ありがとう」ロキは笑い声をあげた。  
ため息。  
「本当に君がそばにいないとさみしいよ」ロキは言った。  
「そうだろうな」  
「すごく楽しかった。そういうことだけじゃなくて⋯⋯」ロキは口ごもった。トニーは何も言わなかった。それも仕方ないだろう。「いい夏だった。全部。君も。僕にとってすごくいい経験だった」  
「⋯⋯嬉しいよ」トニーは言った。「僕にとってもいい経験だった」  
「よかった」  
「うん、よかった」  
「でもまだ終わりじゃないよ」ロキは言った。「まだあと何日か残ってる」  
「うん。神に感謝しないとな」  
ロキはにやりと笑った。  
「おやすみ」小声で言ってトニーの頰にキスをする。  
トニーがすぐ近くで微笑むのがわかった。  
「良い夢を」

＊＊＊

ロキの乗った飛行機は少し遅れた。両親は空港で待っていて、到着ロビーの壁の向こうに立っていた。そしてロキが出てくると同時に名前を呼び始めた。父親は写真を撮りたいなどと言い、ロキは人目を意識して首をすくめた。母親は窒息しそうなほどロキを抱きしめて、十回以上キスをした。父は男同士らしい──控えめだが気持ちが伝わってくる──体半分のハグをして、ロキの頰を優しくポンポンと叩いた。ロキは恥ずかしさでいっぱいだった。実際には誰も何も気にしていないとわかっていても、みんながじろじろ見て嘲笑しているという気がしてならなかった。ほんの数時間前、ロキはボーイフレンドに別れを告げていたのだ。向こう側の空港で、しっかり大人のキスを交わして。（二人とも泣きそうだった。トニーはとても涙もろい。）僕は絶対にもうこんなふうに迎えられるような年齢じゃない、とロキは思った。両親から。こんな人前で。  
車に乗ってから最初の十分、スタークタワーやそこで起こっていること、ロキが何をしていたかについて、両親はロキに容赦ない尋問を浴びせた。電話でも何度も説明したのだが⋯⋯仕方ない。ロキはまた同じことを説明した。  
「トニーはいつ戻ってくるんだ？」父親が訊いた。  
「彼はもう戻ってこない」ロキは言った。  
「あら！」母は叫んで目を見開き、不安そうに父親の方を見た。  
「いいんだ」ロキは言った。「ときどき会いに来てくれる」  
「まあ⋯⋯」  
母のがっかりした気持ちが伝わってくる。  
「トニーは会いにくるってロキは言ったじゃないか、フリッグ」父は言い、彼女の脚を安心させるようにポンポン叩いた。まるでトニーを置いて戻ってきたのがロキじゃなくて母であるかのように。  
ロキはバックミラー越しに父親と視線を合わせた。ダッドはウィンクをよこしてきて、二人は微笑みを交わした。共犯意識。  
いつもと違う。いい感じだ。  
それでも、どこか何かがずれているような感じがあった。マムとダッドにとってはたったの数週間であり、ロキはまだ二人の小さな男の子なのだ。けれどロキにとっては⋯⋯ロキはもう、自分を小さな男の子とは少しも感じなかった。まるでひと夏ではなく、家を丸一年離れていたような気がした。  
ロキはこの新しく身につけた大人の部分を、まるで密輸入者のようにこっそりと家での生活に持ち込むだろう。それをクローゼットの一番奥の、絶対見つかりそうにない場所にそっとしまう。レースの下着とかレザーの小物とかディルドと一緒に。そしてもう少しのあいだ、両親の小さな男の子でいるだろう。ときには居心地悪いこともあるかもしれないけど、文句は言うまい。  
両親のためだけではなかった。NYはクールだし、ハイスクールは最悪だけど、ロキは決して急いで両親の翼に守られる温かさを手放すつもりはなかった。外の世界は楽しい、でも恐ろしくもある。もし未来のロキがティーネイジャーのロキに話しかけるチャンスがあるとしたら、きっと彼は言うだろう。先はまだまだ長いぞ。急ぐことなんてない。

「ピザをオーダーしましょうか？」帰宅すると、母がワクワクしたように言った。「それとも他のものが食べたい？」  
「あまり食欲がないんだ」ロキは言った。  
ああ、マムの顔。もう体に染み込んでいるのだろう。かすかなパニックの影。かわいそうなマム。  
「まだお腹がいっぱいな感じなんだ。飛行機のせいかな」ロキは説明した。「ディナーはもう少しあとがいい」  
母はうなずいてまたロキにハグをした。  
「ソーがよろしくと言ってたわ。あなたの部屋に何かを置いていったと伝えてって言ってた」  
（待って、ソーがなんだって？）

部屋はなんだか他人のものみたいだった。小さくて薄暗くて、それに専用のバスルームも湖の眺めもない。ため息。それに見たこともないくらいに綺麗に片づいている。ちりひとつなく、床にはソックスひとつ落ちていない。本棚の本もきっちり揃っている。ほとんど偽物みたいに思えた。模型とかミュージアムのジオラマみたいに──〝若いティーネイジャーの男の子の生態〟。  
不自然に片づいている以外は、すべてがロキが出たときのままだった──ただひとつ、前にはなかったコンピューターが机の上にあることを除いて。ソーのコンピューター。ソーは両親からカレッジの入学祝いに新しいクールなラップトップをもらった。だから古いコンピューターはいらなくなったのだ。  
実際にはそれほど古いわけじゃなかった。買った時には最新のマシンだったし、あと数年は使えるだろう。去年、ロキがアートの宿題に使おうとしたほどの解像度だってある。今年も使えるかもしれない。というのも、ソーはこれを主にゲームに使っていたので、誕生日とか芝刈りとか窓ふきとかで貯めたお小遣いでグラフィック関連を常に最新のものにアップグレードしていたのだ。  
ロキは荷物を部屋に置き、それを用心深く眺めた。この忌々しいマシンとグラフィックカードこそが、すべての始まりだったのだ。  
コンピューターの電源を入れる。おそらく工場出荷状態まで初期化されているだろうと予測しながら。  
違った。  
うーん。まあ、ソーは世界一几帳面な男というわけじゃない。弟に譲る前にリセットするのを忘れるというのは、とても彼らしかった。  
ハードドライブには何が残っているだろう。掘り返してみたらとんでもないものが出てくるんじゃないだろうか（めまいがしてきた）。  
ただし、あのチャットアプリの緑のアイコンは画面から消えていた。おそらく兄は吐き気をこらえながらそれを削除し、隠喩的な意味で消毒液を、次にオイルをかけ、最後に火をつけて燃やしたに違いない。  
⋯⋯待て、これはなんだ？ 画面の端にテキストファイルがある。ひっそりと、〝俺のことは気にしないでくれ。ただここに浮かんでるだけなんだ〟とでも言いたげに。ただしファイル名がついている。〝ソロウに〟  
ロキの胃が急降下する。何なんだ。何なんだ？！  
ロキはためらった。この中にいったい何があるのか。開いてしまえば、ものすごく傷つくことになるかもしれない。  
まず情報をつかめ。作成日はたったの一週間前。ソーがカレッジに出発する数日前だ。最後に編集したのは、ソーが実際に家を出た日。どうなってるんだ。これはいったい何なんだろう？  
ロキは考えた。日付けから推測するに、ソーが母親に〝もう前ほど怒っていない〟とロキに伝えてくれと言ったあとに書かれたようだ。ソーは嘘をついていたのかもしれない。ロキを安心させ、もうだいじょうぶと思わせておいて、このファイルを開かせる。中には侮辱や脅しやその他の想像を絶するような酷いことがぎっしり書かれている。ソーの復讐。冷酷な一撃。  
どういうわけか、ロキは本当にそうだとは一瞬たりとも思わなかった。それにたとえそのとおりだとしても⋯⋯実際に中身を見たいと思う気持ちに抗えるはずがない。（ああ、ロキ。好奇心は猫を殺す⋯⋯）  
（そうだな、でも知ってる？ 満足が猫を生き返らせるんだ。）ロキはファイルをダブルクリックした。ワープロソフトが立ち上がる。長い長い時間がかかる。あるいはロキがそう感じるだけだろうか。  
ああ、やっと。開いた。  
「ソロウへ」と文章が始まる。  
どういうことだ？ それは手紙だった。

＊＊＊


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十二章

〝ソロウへ。

久しぶりだね。あれからだいぶ状況が変わってしまった。地獄の日々だったよ。でも、おかげで以前は深く考えなかったたくさんのことに気づかされた。ちょっとした大切なことだ。いや、ものすごく大切なことだな。  
まずひとつ目。俺は今まで友達とか仲間とか呼べる人たちに囲まれて過ごしてきて、彼らとは親しいと思っていた。でも今はその誰とも話をしてないんだ。特定の話題だけじゃない、とにかく何も話す気になれない。俺にとって重要なことも誰にも言えなくなってしまった。話せばみんな聞いてくれるとは思う、でもそういう気になれない。自分でもどうしてかわからないし、どうすれば変われるのかもわからない。とにかく俺は今、死ぬほど孤独だ。それがひとつ。  
二つ目に気づいたこと。俺は、君には心を開けた。気軽に何でも話せた。まるで君のことを昔から知っていたみたいだ、と何度も考えた（ははは）。とにかくそうだった。そして君がいなくなって、俺は君との会話が恋しくてたまらない。君がいなくてさみしい。今までこれほど孤独を感じたことはない。  
以前はよく頭の中で君に話しかけていた。その後状況がガラリと変わってしまって、話しかけるのをやめた。でも最近また再開したんだ。頭の中で君に手紙を書いて、今の気分を伝えたりしている。最初はまるで死んだ人に手紙を書いているみたいで、ものすごく辛くなった。でもどうしても誰かに伝えずにはいられなくて、それ以外に方法が見つからなかった。それがあるとき変わったんだ。どうやって、何故変わったのかはわからない。でももう死んだ人に話しかけているような気分にはならない。もちろん、どれだけ話しかけても君は答えないけど、それでも不思議と聞いてくれてるような気がするんだ。それで俺は少し気持ちが楽になる。  
だって、君は実際には死んでいないから。そうだよね？ 君は本物じゃなかった。最初から存在しなかった。だから死ぬことだってできない。  
でも俺が思うに、何が変わったかと言えば、俺はある事実に気づいたんだ。君の一部はまだ存在している。最初から存在していた。その部分は生きていて本物で、俺が今話しかけているのもその部分だ。その部分があるから、君が聞いてくれるという気持ちになれるんだと思う。  
だから、以前にいつもそうしていたように、また俺の心の傷について語ってみるよ。以前もそうすることでいつも気持ちが楽になったからね。  
俺の弟があることをしたんだ。決して良いことじゃない。最初は本当に本当にひどいことだと思った。どれだけ俺が傷ついたか、とても言葉にはできないくらいだ。考えるのさえ嫌だった。激怒したし、裏切られたと感じたし、まるで心臓にナイフを突き立てられたみたいに傷ついた。俺はその気持ちを地中深く埋めて、蓋をして考えないようにした。そうしなければ日常生活を送ることもできなかったからだ。それは何週間も深い場所で腐り続けて、俺は弟に対して信じられないくらいひどいことを考えるようにさえなった。  
でもそれから、弟があることを俺に言った。それがあの出来事に対する俺の見方を根本から変えたんだ。魔法のようにすべてが解決したわけじゃない。弟の言葉も決してすっきりと納得のいくものだったとは言えない（というのも、例のあの件があるからな。その話はまたあとでする）。でも、とにかく物事は良い方に変わった。  
俺はそれまで、すべてが俺を陥れるための策略だったのかと思っていた。実際にきっかけは策略だったわけだけど、最初は全部がそうだったと思い込んでいた。そのせいでだいぶ苦しんだよ。弟は俺を騙して密かに笑っていたんだろうと想像した。架空の存在を信じさせて、本気にさせて、俺が深く傷つくのを楽しみにしながら。兄弟としてまた仲良くなったのも、弟の演技だったのかと思った。弟は俺の前では優しく振舞って、俺を安心させておいてから、真実を暴露して俺を打ちのめそうと計画してたんだろうと。最初から最後まで復讐だったんだと思った。言っておくけど、計画は大成功だったよ。俺はぼろぼろに傷ついた。  
でもさっき書いたように、弟はどうしてあんなことになったのかを俺に説明した。その説明の中には俺もいまだにどう対応していいかわからない部分もある。でもあの出来事に対する俺の気持ちは、それを境に変わり始めた。あれは確かに最初は復讐として始まった。でもどこかの時点で、弟にとっては全然違うものになった。そんなことになるとは弟自身も予測していなかったし、どうすることもできなかった。弟もそのあいだずっと悩んでいた。（そういう理解であってるか？）  
つまり、弟は俺を苦しめることに執着する恐ろしいサイコパスじゃなかったんだ。弟はただのバカだ。なにしろ、あれだけの極端な努力をして自分の墓穴を掘ったんだからな。困ったやつだ、まったく。  
それにたとえこういう結果にならなかったとしても、弟は墓穴を掘ることになったと思う。最初の計画通りにことが運んだとして、あいつは本当に俺が誰の仕業か見抜けないとでも思ったんだろうか？ 俺にだって二足す二が四くらいわかるぞ。あいつは俺が「ははは、うまいことやったな、おまえの勝ちだ！」とか言ってそれきり忘れるとでも思ってたのか？ まさかな。全面戦争が勃発していたはずだ。それが弟の望んでいたことなのか？  
とにかく、罪には後悔がつきものだ。今回のことで弟が何かを学んでいるといいんだが。  
俺に関して言えば、確かにいくつか学ぶことがあった。そのひとつは、俺にも間違いなく非があったってことだ。もう何年も弟に対して理不尽に冷たくあたっていたんだからな。それも何の理由もなく。俺だってそんな自分に気がついてた。でも態度を改めようと努力する気になれなかったんだ。今考えてみると、そんな状態は長いこと続いていた、昔からずっと。俺は弟のために全然努力をしてなかった。弟が病気だった頃だって。必要最低限のことしかしなかった、それも親に強制されたから仕方なく。俺は身勝手な嫌なやつだ、その頃から今もずっと。いつも自分のことばかり。あの頃の弟は俺を必要としていたし、ここ数年だって必要だったに違いない、それなのに俺は弟のそばにいてやれなかった、なぜかって。なぜかって、他にもっとやりたいことがあったから、ただそんな気になれなかったから、子供の頃に親をひとり占めされてたのが悔しかったから⋯⋯その程度の理由のせいだ。  
だから、弟がやったことに気づいてから何週間も、俺は激怒して、傷ついて、「こんなに弟に憎まれるほどの何を俺がしたっていうんだ」って憤っていたけど、でも本当は、心の奥のどこかでわかっていた。どうしてこんなことになったのか、それが俺の自業自得だってことも。俺は当然の報いを受けたんだ。本当は弟のそばにいてやらなきゃいけなかったのに、そうしなかったことの報いを。一度でいいから弟の立場になって考えてみれば、彼がどんなに苦しんでいるのかわかったはずだ。あいつは辛い思いをしている、ひどい状態だ、あんな思いはして欲しくない、そう考えて、なんとかしてやらなきゃいけないと気づいたはずなんだ。でも俺は何も考えなかった。何もしようとしなかった。そのせいで弟は苦しんだ。俺を必要としていたのに。たった一人で苦しませてしまった。俺は心から悪かったと思ってる、そしてそのことを弟に知ってほしいと思ってる。本当に悪かった。反省してる。俺は身勝手で最低な男だった。  
とにかく、弟は自分でも手に負えないようなことに自分を巻き込んだバカで、俺は弟が必要なときにそばにいてやれなかったバカだった。でもなんだかんだ言って、結論はものすごく単純だと思うんだ。俺と弟のどちらもお互いを憎んでいないし、相手に苦しんでほしいとは思っていない。  
それからこんなことになるまで立ち止まって考えることができなかったのは本当に悲しいことだと思う。俺たちのどちらも。二人ともバカだったんだ。（俺は今でもバカだ。弟に直接そう言うことさえできないんだからな。電話をかけて弟にこの内容を話すこともできないんだ、きっと動揺してひどい状態になってしまうとわかってるから。それにまだ弟と正面から向き合う準備ができていない。手紙でさえ。情けないよな。）  
ただ、もう俺が怒っていないことだけは弟に絶対知っていてほしいんだ。弟を憎んではいないし、憎んだことなんか一度もないし、まるで憎んでるみたいな態度をとって悪かったと思ってる。俺は弟を愛している。今までもずっと愛していたし、これからも同じだ。俺はもっと良い兄になりたい。これからはもっと努力する。  
さて、もうひとつの件について。何の話か弟にはわかるはずだ。  
最初は俺自身がもう少し頭を整理してからこの手紙を書こうと思っていたんだが、それだと永遠に書けないかもしれないことに気づいた。  
正直に言う。この件について、俺はどう感じるべきかわからない。どう考えればいいのかも、どうやって近づいていけばいいのかさえわからないんだ。考えるとものすごく変な気持ちになる、と書くことはできるけど、実際に感じるのはそれよりずっと複雑なものだ。それを表現する言葉は見つからない。俺にはとても手に負えないし、どう扱っても失敗して余計に事態を悪化させてしまうだけという気がする。  
理解しようと努力はしてるんだ。でもどうしても難しい。うまく頭に入ってこない。弟が自分で言ったように、俺をそういう目で見ていること、俺に対してそういう気持ちを持ってるってことが。なんとか理解しなければ先に進めないのはわかってるんだけど、いつまで経っても理解できないような気がする。とにかく、弟が俺に時間さえくれれば、いつかは理解できる日が来ると願っている。努力は続ける。  
でも今の俺の意見を言うなら、弟は何かを勘違いしてると思うんだ。物事を混同させてしまった。現実を見失って、架空の世界にのめり込みすぎてしまったんだと思う。弟は全部本当だったと言うけど、俺はそうは思わない。  
まあでもとにかく、今大事なのは俺がどう思うかよりも、弟の気持ちだ。俺はそこを心配している。弟には傷ついて欲しくない。たとえばセラピストか誰かに会って全部話したいと弟が思うなら、俺としてはそれでも構わない。なんでも必要なことをして悩みを解決してほしいと思う。  
それよりもっと重要なのは、俺は今回のことで弟を責める気はないってことだ。それを弟に知っていてほしい。弟がこんな結果を引き起こすつもりじゃなかったことも、でもそうなってしまってずっと苦しんでいたことも俺は全部わかっている。  
それから、どうして途中でやめるのが難しかったかも。  
というのも、それがどんなにさみしいことか、今の俺にはよくわかるからだ。最初から持っていなければ、自分に何が足りないかに気づくこともない。でも今はわかる。俺は君と話をするのが本当に楽しかったんだ、ソロウ。君がいてくれるだけで幸せだった。たくさんレッドフラッグが見えていたのに、俺はひとつも見えないふりをした。どうしても本物であって欲しかったし、終わってほしくなかったからだ。  
だから、どうしてこんなことになってしまったのか、今では俺も理解していると思う。そして前にも書いた通り、弟のせいじゃないと思う。もし弟が自分のせいだと感じているなら（弟のことは少しばかり知ってるからな）、そしてこのひと言を聞くことが重要なら、言うよ。俺は弟を許す。  
弟に言っておきたいことはいくつかある。俺自身が口に出したいことでもある。あの日、俺は弟にひどいことを言った。どの日のことかは弟にはわかると思う。本当にひどいことだ。あんなことを言って悪かったと心から思っている。本心じゃなかった。冷静になってから考えてみて気づいたが、あの日弟に投げつけた言葉の何ひとつ、俺は本気で思っていない。それでも弟にとってはどれくらい辛い言葉だったか、今になってよくわかる。心の底から、本当に、深く反省してる。あんな言葉は全部取り消せればいいのにと思う。  
あの日、弟にちゃんと説明させてやればよかった。あんなふうに怒鳴らなければよかった。あの日のことを全部最初からやり直したい。でもそれは不可能だ、だからもう一度言う、本当に反省している。弟を怖がらせるようなことは絶対にしたくなかった。今後はもう絶対にしない、だから助けてくれ。俺は二度と、意図的に弟を傷つけることはしない。アンガーマネジメントでも何でも必要なことは何でもして、あんなふうに怒りをぶつけるようなことは二度としない。約束する。約束したからと言ってすでに起こってしまったこと、弟が傷ついたこと、俺が傷つけてしまったことは取り消せないが、俺が真剣にそう思っていることは弟にわかってほしい。簡単に許せることじゃないとわかってるし、弟に許してくれとも言わない。それでも俺は努力を続ける。弟がいつか俺が改心したと信じてくれることを願って。  
俺は弟にもうこの件については二度と話さないと言った。こんなことは何も起こらなかったふりをすると言った。でもそれも間違っていた。何も起こらなかったふりをしても実際の出来事は消えない。そして俺たちは今の状況を修復しなければならない。なんでかといえば、結局のところ、大事なことはひとつだからだ──彼は俺の弟で、俺は弟を愛している。  
今言いたいのはそれだけだ。いろいろあったが、少なくとも今回の騒動で俺はその事実に気づいた。すごく重要な事実だ。それがどんなに大事なことか、以前の俺はわかっていなかった。俺にとってどんなに大きな意味があるか。少なくともこのひとつのことを俺は学べた。もっとずっと前に、こんなに傷ついたり大騒ぎにならない方法で、同じ結論に至れればよかった。でも仕方ない、これが現実だ。  
弟と面と向かって話せるようになるまであとどれくらいかかるかはわからない。でも努力は続ける。このままにはしておけないからな、そう思うだろう？  
まとまりのない手紙になってしまった。こんな手紙を書くべきなのかどうかすら俺にはわからない。弟の気持ちを知っていながら、ソロウ、君への手紙を書くなんて。こんなことをしたら余計に事態を混乱させてしまうよな、きっと。でもこれ以外にどうやって俺の気持ちを言葉にして、弟に知ってもらえるか、思いつかなかったんだ。  
とにかく。元気で。  
  
愛をこめて、  
ストームより〟

\-----

手紙を読み終えてからもう一時間くらい経っている（さらに二十回ほど読み直してから）。そのあいだにロキが達成した行動はひとつだけだ──椅子からベッドに移動し、そこに仰向けになり、まるで蒸気機関車にひかれたような気分でいること。  
ロキは喪失の五段階なら知っていた──もちろん、誰でも知っている。でも同じ五段階でもこんな感情は知らない⋯⋯自分が今感じているものが何なのかわからない。ひとつだけ確かなのは、そこにあらゆる感情が混じっていることだ。大量の感情。とにかく膨大な数の。  
手紙。この手紙。喜ぶべきだ、と思う。すごく嬉しい内容のはずだ。ポジティブ、ワンダフル、ファンタスティック、アメージング、素晴らしい、最高、お見事、驚異的、すごい、さすが！ ソーが許してくれた！ ソーはもう怒っていない。ロキを憎んでいない。たくさん後悔している。たくさん理解してくれた。ロキと仲直りしたいと思っている。ロキを愛している。ロキを愛している！ その愛は文章のそこら中ににじみ出ている。下線つき、太字、斜体！ 何しろ感情表現が大げさな男だから。ソーの心が広いのは誰でも知っているが、実際は大型バスと同じくらいバカでかかったらしい。こんなふうに立ち直ろうと努力して、反省して自分を責めて。欠点や間違いを潔く認めて。この丁重な謝罪ぶり。  
それなのにどうして⋯⋯こんな気持ちになるんだろう？ 何故、ロキは喜びと感謝と情熱ではちきれそうになっていないのか。何がこんなに引っかかるのか。  
ロキはその答えを、別の質問を自分に向けることで簡単に見つけられる──おまえはどんな手紙を期待してたんだ？ 〝最愛のロキよ。俺もおまえを愛している。性的な意味でだ。ファックしよう。体も心もおまえのもの、禁忌の愛を抱く兄、ソーより。xoxo〟  
いや、違う。そうじゃない。愛の告白なんて期待していなかった。夢みていたかもしれないけど、そこまでの錯覚にはおちいっていない。少なくとも今はまだ。  
そうじゃなくてただ⋯⋯。よし。もう一度読み直してみることにする。

〝ソロウへ〟

うん、まずこれだ。ソーはまだロキの目を見ることができない。それを文字の形に置き換えると、ロキ宛に手紙が書けない、ということになるのだろう。この心理についてはおそらくフロイトあたりが名前をつけているに違いない。彼なら貪欲な笑みを浮かべて揉み手しながら分析することだろう。  
ソー自身もそのことを認めている。ロキはその気持ちがわかるし、仕方ないと思う。でも、もうそれだけで推測できる。ソーは今の状況を変えたい、弟と仲直りしたいと言いながら、まだおそらく苦しんでいるのだ。その弟のランジェリー姿に欲情して射精したこととか、そのほかの二人のあいだに起こったたくさんの複雑な出来事について。  
それも仕方がない。それが簡単なことだなんて誰も思わない。まだまだ時間がかかるだろう。だからこの手紙は素晴らしくて最高で見事だとはいえ、その点はまだ問題として残っている。兄は前向きな態度を見せてくれてはいるが、ロキがその兄に対してフェラをしたいとかセックスしたいとか発言したのは事実だ。それも本気で。そういう事実はおそらくどこまでもついて回るだろう。二人がどれほど前向きにベストを尽くしたとしても。  
そして、ロキは今でもそういうことをやりたいと思っている。そういうことが何かについては⋯⋯前述を参照。  
だから、そうだ、それはちょっとした障害物だ。ソーにその辺を無視して前に進んで欲しくない気がする。それに、自分にまっすぐ話しかけてほしい、とロキは思う。この手紙に書かれていることをロキ自身に向かって言って欲しかった。（ああ、ロキ。まさかまたソロウに嫉妬しているのか？）  
二つ目に気づいたこと。二十三回目に手紙を読み直したとき、混乱の霧の中から姿を現したのがこの部分だ。

〝でも今の俺の意見を言うなら、弟は何かを勘違いしてると思うんだ。物事を混同させてしまった。現実を見失って、架空の世界にのめり込みすぎてしまったんだと思う。弟は全部本当だったと言うけど、俺はそうは思わない〟

もちろん、ソーはロキを傷つけようとしてこう書いたのではない。言いたいことを愛情と励ましにくるんで伝えている。でも反発せずにいられない⋯⋯どうしてそんな自信たっぷりに言い切れるんだ？ 僕が勘違いしてるって言いたいのか？ 僕が想像と現実を見分けられないとでも？ すごく相手を見下した言い方だ、とロキは思う。そして心が怒りで冷たくなる。鏡に映る自分を直視できないのはソーの方だよ、僕じゃない。  
それから何と言っても、これだ。

〝だって、君は実際には死んでいないから。そうだよね？ 君は本物じゃなかった。最初から存在しなかった。だから死ぬことだってできない。  
でも俺が思うに、何が変わったかと言えば、俺はある事実に気づいたんだ。君の一部はまだ存在している。最初から存在していた。その部分は生きていて本物で、俺が今話しかけているのもその部分だ。その部分があるから、君が聞いてくれるという気持ちになれるんだと思う〟

ソロウは本物だ、決まってるじゃないか。ソーは彼女を愛した。彼女に夢中だった。ソロウはソーの最愛のひとだった。ソロウを抱きたいと思った、そして実際に抱いた。想像の中で、夢の中で。そして、ソロウはここにいるんだ。一度も存在しなかっただって？ せいぜいそう自分に言い聞かせ続けるといいよ、ブラザー。  
ソーは気づいているんだろうか？ それがまだ自分が向き合えない真実の一部だと自覚しているだろうか？ 気づいたときはどうなるだろう？ あるいは永遠に気づかないかもしれない。ソーはおそらくあらゆる手段を使って気づくまいとするだろうから。  
というわけで、ここロキ村の議会場では状況が明らかになりつつある。論客たちの意見は分かれ、それぞれの席につこうとしている。この激論に参加した人々は二つの派閥のどちらかを選んだようだ。手前の派閥、ソーの弟は歓喜にあふれている。この手紙は何よりも彼が望み、願い、夢見たものだ。許してもらえた。理解してもらえた。愛されている。許してもらえたんだ！ よかった。本当によかった。不明な点も不満も一切ない。この派閥は願い事のすべてを叶えてもらった。チェックリストはすべてチェックマークが入り、グラスは水でいっぱいに満たされている。皆、床にひざまずいて感涙にむせび泣いている。  
もうひとつの派閥は、冷たく硬いまなざしをしている。腕を組み、侮辱に似た気持ちを味わっている。この党派の正体は⋯⋯もちろん！ ソロウだ。  
ロキはこの手紙を見て、それが〝ソロウへ〟で始まって〝電話してくれ、ソー〟で終わるなどとは一秒たりとも期待しなかった。そういうことじゃないのだ。ソロウはがっかりはしていない。ソロウはそういう種類の期待は持たない。ただ、この手紙にはソロウ宛の部分が何もない。ただのひとことも。以前にもらえたような言葉はもうない。言ってみれば、これは元カレからの手紙だ。冷たくて他人行儀で、ソロウ自身とは何の関係もない約束や感情表現であふれている。  
つまり結局ソーは正しい。ソロウは本物で、今こう考えている。どうしてこの元カレは、弟宛のメッセージなんか今ごろ私に送ってきたの？  
ロキは深呼吸をして顔をこすり、短いため息をつく。そして必死でそんな自分をなだめようとする。そんな不機嫌なビッチになっちゃダメだ。ソーは今自分に言えるだけのことをこの手紙に込めてくれたじゃないか。おまえにできるせめてものことは⋯⋯  
ロキにできるせめてものこと。何だろう？ 何と返信すればいい？ ソーはロキに何を期待している？ ロキは手紙に何を書くべきか？  
より重要なことは、どこまで触れても安全なのかだ。ソーが向き合う心の準備ができている範囲は？ どの話題が地雷なのか、爆発して仲直りのための会話を台無しにしてしまうのか。始まったばかりの会話なのに。ロキはこの会話を続けたかった。ソロウが何と言おうと、どう感じようと。  
実は、ある質問に答えれば他のすべての基調がほとんど決まる。こういう質問だ。ロキは何を求めているのか。いや、〝求める〟ではなくて〝願う〟だろうか。いや違う──〝期待すべき〟？ いやそれも違う。何だろう。ああああ！ 細かく髪をかきむしりすぎて原子顕微鏡が必要になりそうだ。  
ロキが求めていること。それは──兄を取り戻すことだ。兄の愛が欲しい。自分と同じくらいの情熱で、兄に自分と恋に落ちて欲しい。でもそのあとは？  
ああ、ロキ。そんなことは絶対に起こらない。たとえ起こったとしても⋯⋯どれだけの苦難が待ち受けていると思う？ そんなことになってソーが幸せになれると思うか？ 二人は兄弟だ。地球上のどこにも、二人が⋯⋯そういう関係で生きていける場所なんてない。  
バカなやつだな、ロキ。おまえの求めるものは二人の心を粉々にする。二人の関係は永遠に修復できなくなる。あらゆる意味での関係を失うだろうが、確かなのは、同じ部屋にいてただ⋯⋯ただ、一緒にいることすらできなくなるということだ。  
この恋は実らない、けれどもっと重要なのは、実らない方が良い、ということだ。そんな未来があってはいけない。  
もちろん、つらい。  
さあ、今から数分ほどそのつらさをじっくり味わうといい。心の（そして肉体の）求めるものを得られないのは確かにつらい。不可能はつらい。希望がないのはつらい。現実だけじゃなくて、夢の中でさえも。つらい！  
でも、ロキ、おまえはもう知っていたはずだ。こんなことでは傷つかないはずだ。もうとっくに自分でも考えて気づいていた現実が心に生傷を残している。今はただ、その生傷に塩を塗り込んでいるだけだ。だから、ほら、深呼吸をして⋯⋯喜んだらどうだ、この恩知らず。ほんの数週間前は兄を永遠に失ったと嘆いていたくせに！ その兄がこうして帰ってきた、両手を広げて。愛と許しと友情を差し出し、おまえを傷つけたと謝っているんだ⋯⋯それをしっかり受け取れ、大事に抱きしめて、さっさと⋯⋯  
そこでソロウが抵抗する。ソロウはそんな考えのすべてを軽蔑する。現実を直視できないソーに我慢できない。ソロウはソーを平手で打って、現実に鼻を突っ込ませて無理やり見せてやりたいと思う。ソロウは不可能なんて受け入れない。希望のない未来なんて断固として拒む。ソロウはすべてを手にしていた。すべてを与えられていた。ソロウにとってこんな手紙は偽善と臆病と灰の味がする。  
ため息。  
つまり、結局ソーとロキは合意しなければならない──ソロウは実在しなかったのだと。兄弟のあいだに平和協定を結び、二人でソロウを殺して土深く埋葬するのだ。ソロウを手放し、忘れなければならない。  
ストームも同じだ。二人とも死ななければならない。なぜかといえば、今、ソロウはロキの体の頭のてっぺんからつま先まで入りこんでいて、そして彼女は幸せじゃないからだ。ロキはこの件について幸せでいたい。これ以上望まない自分になりたい。完璧に、一点の疑いもなく幸せだと感じたい。感謝に満ちて、前向きで、それから⋯⋯こんなふうに兄に恋するのをやめたい。決して恋をしてはいけない相手に。  
願いと夢と希望なんてどれも錯覚だ。くそっ。  
ロキは惨めな気分でもう一度ため息をつき、返事を書くために座った。言うべきことはたくさんあるはずなのに、ひとつも思いつかない。  
それでも⋯⋯この会話を続けたかった。兄とのコミュニケーションの道を開きたかった。何かをしたい、何かを変えたい。  
ロキはバカではない。不可能なことを望んだりしない。二人はもう何ヶ月も苦しみながら、まともな会話さえできずにいた。そんなのはもうたくさんじゃないか？ ソーは手を差し伸べている。ロキは自分の葛藤は乗り越えて、何かを兄に返さなければならない。  
しかしなんと──ロキがついにそうする気になるには、ソーの例に倣い、ソロウに代理になってもらわなければならなかった。

〝ストームへ

この手紙を見つけて、あなたの弟はとても喜んだよ。何度も何度も何度も読んだ。彼にとってはものすごく大きな意味があった、きっとあなたには想像もつかないと思う。  
あなたの手紙にはとてもたくさんのことが書かれていて、どこから返事をすれば良いかわからないくらい。  
あなたの弟は、この何ヶ月か深い罪悪感を抱えて、とにかくひどい気分で過ごした。あなたを完全に永遠に失ってしまったと思った。あなたに与えてしまった苦しみを想像して、それをやわらげる方法なんてどこにもないと思った。今でもその苦しみを消してあげたいと心の底から願ってる。どうしたらそうできるのかはわからない。どうしたらやってしまったこと、言ってしまったことを取り消せるかもわからない。それ以外に解決する方法なんてないのかもしれない。でも、彼は今の気持ちを変えたくないと思ってる。その部分はどうしても変えられないのかも。あなたはそれ以外の部分で別の関係を築くしかないのかもしれないね。でも彼は努力したいとは思ってる。  
それから、あなたは自分に厳しすぎると思うよ。本当はあなたのせいじゃないことで自分を責めてる。そんなのあなた自身に対して公平じゃない。だって、あなたの弟は冷戦の一方的な被害者じゃなかったんだから。そう、あなたたちのこの数年の関係は冷戦だった。あなただけのせいじゃない。だから重荷をすべて背負う必要はないよ。弟を許すのなら、自分のことも少しは許さないとね。  
もうひとつの件について。例のことがどれほどあなたを混乱させたか、私には想像もつかない。あなたの弟はそのことでとても心を痛めている。彼はまさか自分がそんな気持ちになるとは思っていなかった。そうなってしまったあとは、あなたには決して告げず、喜んでその秘密を墓場まで持っていくつもりだった。だってそんな気持ちを向けられてもあなたは苦しむだけだし、彼もそのことは知っていたから。  
でも実際はそうなってしまい、あなたも知るところになった。そして今こうなってるというわけ。  
いつかそのことについて話す、というあなたの言葉に、弟はとても感謝してる。弟にはあなたに伝えたいことがたくさんある。落ち着いてゆっくり伝えたいことが。あの日に言った短い言葉だけじゃなくてね──どのことかはわかるよね。でも、あなたに聞く準備ができるまで彼は待つつもりだよ。  
でも、たとえあなたが永遠に聞く気になれなくても、それは仕方がない。あなたには受け止めきれないかもしれないって彼にはわかってるし、そのことであなたに罪悪感を持ってほしくない。彼はもうじゅうぶんあなたを苦しませたから。だからあなた次第だよ。いつかそういう気持ちになれて、それが役に立つと思えるときまで、彼は待ってる。このことに向き合うのにあなたにとって必要なものがあれば何だって、彼は協力する。彼も、より良い弟になりたいと思ってる。  
私に関して言えば、さみしく思う必要なんかないってあなたに伝えたい。私はいつでもここにいる。言葉にできないくらいあなたを恋しく思ってる。ソロウはここにいるし、あなたのことを思っている。あなたがそれを感じることさえできれば、決してさみしいなんて思わないはず。

（あああ、だめだ。この部分はやり直し。）

私に関して言えば、何か話したいことがあればいつでも聞くよ。大事なことでも小さなことでもどうでもいいことでも。もし必要なら、あなたがそうしたければ、少なくともこの部分だけは前と同じだよ。私もそうできたらすごく嬉しい。誰かとこんなに仲良くなれたのは初めてで、こんなに自分が重要で大切にされてると感じたのも初めてだったんだ。

（このほうがいいだろう、こう、ニュートラルにした方が。）

私はあなたの信用を失ってしまったけど、でもこれで私に悪意があったわけじゃなくて、必要なことをしただけってわかってくれたと思う（もちろん、自分勝手だったけど）。私はあのチャットを守りたかった。私にとっては世界で一番大切なものだったから。でも気高いこと、正しいことがしたくて、手放したんだ。私の人生であんなに辛いことは他になかった。もう今さらなことはわかってるけど、でもとにかくこれであなたにも舞台裏で何が起こっていたかわかってもらえて、その意味を理解してもらえたと思う。だからもう今までみたいな怒りと痛みを感じずに全体を振り返ることができるんじゃないかと思う。そうであってほしいと心から願っています。魔法であなたの心の傷を消せたらいいけど、それはできない。私にはただ自分を説明することしかできない。  
本当はもっともっとたくさん言いたいことがあるけど、うまく言えそうな気がしないし、あなたはまだ聞きたくないかもしれない。永遠に聞きたくないかもしれないね。この手紙のなかで何か言ってはいけないことを言っていたらごめんなさい。もしそうだったとしても意図的にそうしたわけじゃないんだ、本当だよ。この状況を修復したいと思ってる。あなたの弟はこの状況をこれ以上ひどくするんじゃなくて、修復したいと思ってる。彼はあなたをとても愛してる。私も。  
この辺でやめておくね、もう失敗してるような気がするから。  
また手紙をください。それかチャットメッセージでもいいよ。私はいつもログインしています。いつまでも待ってる、あなたが必要なだけ長く待つよ。  
本当にありがとう、ストーム。二度目のチャンスをくれてありがとう。  
また書きます。

愛をこめて、  
ソロウ〟

ああ、ゴミだ。あらゆるレベルでゴミだ。もう⋯⋯全部ダメ、下手。バカみたいだし拗ねてるし哀れっぽくて湿っぽい。そのうえ「ありがとう」の部分は無理やり書いた。ソロウは本当はそこでありがとうなんて言いたくないからだ。こんなの屈辱的！とソロウなら言うだろう。  
でも、何をしてもソロウを幸せにすることなんてできない。もう何も彼女を幸せにすることはない。今後起こるだろうことの何ひとつ、可能なことの何ひとつ、決して彼女を幸せにはしない。今はソロウ以前のロキとして考えなければならない。  
息を吸う。吐く。  
送信。  
よし、あとは返事を待つだけ。

＊＊＊

日中はまだ暑い。女の子は露出度の多いワンピース、男の子はショートパンツを履いている。それでも、ロキはかすかな秋の気配を空気に感じた。筆の先でときおり景色を撫でる程度の気配だ。草の茂みの葉先が少し赤くなりかけていたり、朝早く、または日が落ちた後にわずかな冷たさが空気に混じる。ロキはサンダルと夏の服を全部片づけた。もうどれも身につける気にならない。もうすぐ新しい学年が始まる。でもロキはこれから新しい何かが始まるという気が少しもしなかった。どこを見ても、すべてがしおれ、枯れ、終わっていくような気がする。  
ショッピングモールのショーウィンドウは完全に秋で、その一部はほとんど冬服だった。ロキはダーシーと一緒にフェイクレザーのジャケット、長いウールとポリエステルのパンツのあいだを歩き、服をひとつずつチェックしていた。  
「オーマイゴッド、これ！」ダーシーは茶色の革のミニスカートを見て叫んだ。「ロングブーツと合わせるの。いいと思わない？」  
「うーん」ロキは考えるふりをして言った。口に出すつもりはないが、ダーシーの脚には合わなそうだ。ミニスカートは彼女をちょっとずんぐり見せる。  
ロキは値札を調べた。おーーーっと。正直な意見を言う必要はなさそう。値札をダーシーに見せると、彼女の両眉は飛び上がった。  
「本物の革！」  
「本物に見えないね」ロキはきっぱりと言った。「値段に見合わない」  
「うん、あんたの言うとおりだわ」ダーシーはため息をついてそれをラックに戻した。

二人がモールに来たのは新学期に必要な教材を買うためで、その買い物はもう終わっていた。カフェテリアの椅子に座ると、ダーシーはこの夏最後のアイスクリームを食べるべきだと主張した。  
二人とも気分が沈んでいた。ロキの心は何マイルもの遠くにあった。  
「あーあ、新学期。ため息」ミントとチョコレートのアイスクリームを食べ終え、ダーシーが言う。  
「そうだね。ため息」ロキも同意し、実際にため息をついた。と言ってもロキの心を占めているのは学校のことじゃない。ソーに返信を送ってからもう二日経った。ロキにはそれが何週間にも感じられる。いや、何ヶ月かに。  
「ま、私たちは大丈夫よ」ダーシーはコークをすすった。「サバイバーだからね」  
ロキは小さく笑った。二人は紙コップで乾杯した。

＊＊＊

［おはよう、ピーチ！ 楽しい一日をxxxxxxx］  
携帯電話のアラームが鳴るより数秒早く、トニーからのメッセージがロキを起こした。ロキはまだ寝ぼけまなこで画面に微笑む。キスとウィンクの絵文字で返信する。  
天井を見つめ、現実に向き合う心の準備をする。朝だ。もう時間切れ、最後の望みは消えた（「昨夜、学校が全焼したらしい！」「台風で道路が吹き飛ばされた！」「ゾンビ大発生！世界の終わりだ！」「だから学校に行かなくていいぞ！」）。一瞬、ロキは泣きたい気持ちになる。でもその衝動はすぐに過ぎる。  
体をベッドから引きずりだす。重い、憂鬱なため息をつく。  
オーケイ、キャンプのみんな！ 朝だ、起きよう！（訳注：映画〝恋はデジャブ〟のセリフ）  
はあ。ため息。  
ロキはまるで戦闘服を身につけるように服を着た。長く孤独な一年が待ち受けている。嫌なことがたくさん起こるだろう。いつもの連中がロキを殴りに来ても、もう追い払ってくれるソーは学校にいない。カフェテリアの片隅に一人きりで座ってみんなに惨めだと思われても、一緒に座ってくれるトニーはいない。ロキは頭脳明晰でゲイでプライドが高くて、いつも一人で行動する。いじめ首謀者には強力で非情な犠牲者レーダーがあるので、身を潜めていても絶対に見つかってしまう。それに正直に言って、こそこそ隠れるのはロキのやり方じゃない。この一年の出来事を経験した今、そしてこの夏を経験した今はもう間違いなく。  
タイトなジーンズ、わざと引き裂いたTシャツ、完璧なアイライナー、黒いネイル。心意気は⋯⋯〝さあ、かかってこい！〟ジャレッドとそのクソみたいな仲間が何か言ってきたら、ロキは堂々とそこに立って思いきりセクシーな声でこう返すだろう。〝ああっ、イエス！ もっと強くして、ダディ！〟  
  
新学期の第一日目なので、マムが仕事を休んで学校に車で送ってくれる。ちょっと屈辱的だと感じるべきかもしれない。ロキはもう子供ではなく、戦に向かう勇猛な若者なのだから。でも、そんなことは気にしない。もう一人で何でもできると言い張る不機嫌なティーネイジャーを演じるのはやめた。今日は母親に送ってもらってバス代を節約するんだ、サンキュー・ベリーマッチ。  
「今日は素敵ね。可愛いわ。あ、つまり、ハンサムよ」渋滞にはまっているとき、マムが言う。  
ロキは一瞬、困惑して不機嫌に唸り、母にからかわれてむっとするという反応をしそうになった。  
一年前なら、実際にそうしていただろう。でも今は去年じゃない。だからそんな反応はしない。母は気を遣ってくれているのだ、だからロキも気を遣って返事をする。  
「ありがとう、マム」ロキは小声で言う。内心、困惑しているのは同じことなのだが。  
「誰に教わったの？ その、アイラインの引き方とか」  
「ダーシー」  
「ああ、そうでしょうね」  
ロキはサイドミラーで自分の顔を見た。マムに見えているであろう自分の顔を確かめてみる。  
「これでいいと思う？」ロキは少し自信なさげに訊いた。  
「もちろん。完璧よ」母は笑顔をさらに広げて答えた。「とても素敵。ダーシーはきっとメイクがとても上手なのね。美容学校かどこかに進学するの？」  
「いや、ダーシーはお天気キャスターになりたいらしい」  
「あら！ 面白そうね」  
マムがそう思うならそうなのかもね。  
「学校で何か言われたら⋯⋯」長い沈黙のあとに母は言った。「私の言っていることわかるでしょう？ 我慢しなくていいのよ、わかってる？」  
「学校側はどうせ何もしないよ」ロキは短くため息をついた。  
「あらそう、それなら、私がやるわ」母はきっぱり言った。  
「マム⋯⋯」ロキは母のそんな様子を想像してうんざりした。両手で顔を覆いたいところだが、アイライナーがにじんでしまうから我慢する。  
「ホモフォビアはヘイトスピーチ、つまり連邦法違反の犯罪よ」  
「いや、絶対違うと思うよ」  
「そうなの？ そうすべきなのに！」  
ロキは母を見つめた。恥ずかしさと同時に愛情、そして少し畏敬の念を感じる。マムのことはよく知っている。マムはバカじゃないし、無知でもないし、理想の世界を夢見るタイプでもない。現実をわかっている。それでも、一切の皮肉を窓から投げ捨てて、息子のために戦おうとしている。一瞬、あふれる愛情に胸が締めつけられた。  
「必ず言うのよ、わかったわね？」母親は念を押した。「何か⋯⋯嫌がらせをされたら」  
ロキは母に面と向かって嘘をつくことはできず、ため息をついた。  
「あなただけの問題じゃないんだから！」母は強調した。「学校には他にもたくさんいるはずよ⋯⋯しつこく嫌がらせをされたり、いじめられたり、差別されてる子たちが。その子たちの親は気にしないかもしれない、何も手段がないかもしれない。でも私たちは気にするし、必ず行動するわ。怯えるべきなのはいじめ首謀者の方よ、あなたではなくて！ そう思わない？ だから誰かがあなたを傷つけたり、脅したり、ちょっとでも変な目で見たら⋯⋯隠したりしないと約束して。私はいつでもここにいる、あなたのために戦う。やるべきことをやる。何か運動を始めてもいい。学校の理事長に脅しをかけて何か対策を立てさせるのよ。でもとにかくあなたが言ってくれなくちゃ。あなただけじゃなくて、他の生徒たちのためにも。わかった？」  
ロキはもう一度ため息をついた。やはり嘘はつけなかった。  
「⋯⋯オーケイ」ロキはそう答えて約束するという意思を伝えた。  
母は安心したように少し笑顔になった。ロキがそう答えただけでもう安心している。ほら、そんな難しくなかっただろ、ロークス？（ああ、トニーが頭に住み着いている。）  
「ありがとう、マム」ロキはさらにそう付けくわえた。  
「愛してるわ、ダーリン」マムは言った。朝一番に聞くにはちょっと感情的すぎる言葉だ。  
「僕も」ロキは言った。  
でも、ほら。それだけでじゅうぶんだった。ロキは母の今日一日を幸せにした。

＊＊＊

落ち着いた表情を装いつつ、ロキは学校の敷地に足を一歩踏み入れた瞬間に警戒心を高めた。他の生徒たちは友達に駆け寄って再会の挨拶を交わしたり笑いあったりしている。ロキの内側は冷たく、刺々しい感情でいっぱいだった。  
なんとか乗り越えるんだ、と自分に言い聞かせる。終わるまでとにかく進む。一日が終わったらその日にチェックマーク、次、その次、その次。全部の日にチェックマークがついたらこんな生活も終わる、そこからやっと人生が始まるんだ。煉獄をくぐり抜けて、純化されて向こう側に飛び出す、そういう感じ。とにかく、始めなきゃ終わることもない。だから片足をもう片方の足の前に出すんだ。行くぞ。  
ロキは頭を高く上げて教室に入り、くだらない攻撃が始まるのを覚悟した。  
ところが、何も起こらなかった。珍しいことに、誰もロキを気にしていない。転入生が後ろの席に座っている。目を惹く美人のアフリカ系の女の子。サイドを刈り上げたヘアスタイル、大量のピアス、射抜くようなまなざし。それが生まれつきの表情のようにぐっと険しく眉をひそめ、唇を一文字に結んでいる。周りにじろじろ見られることは覚悟してきたのだろう、そしてそれを堂々と受け止めている──本当の意味で堂々としている。誰かさんと違って、見た目だけは冷静で内側は秋の木の葉みたいに震えているのではない。  
あの女の子は恐れを知らない。何か凄まじい体験をして、でも生き抜いてきたに違いない。ここへは人生の巻き返しのために来た。地獄を見てきた彼女には学校なんてなんでもない。周りの哀れな平民なんて彼女の興味に値しないし、時間をかけるだけの価値もない。もちろん、彼女を脅かしたりもしない。あの悠然とした佇まい。あんな迫力を身につけることができたらどんなにいいか！  
彼女はまだロキを見てもいないが、すでにロキを救った。クラス中の炎を一身に受けることでロキの盾になった。別にロキのためにそうしたわけじゃない。それでもロキは彼女に感謝していた。

三時間目の前の休み時間、ロキはまた彼女を廊下で見かけた。彼女は自分のロッカーの前に立っていた。その横に二人の上級生の男がいて、彼女との距離が不自然に近い。彼らが何を言っているのかまではわからない。でも彼女を追い詰めるように立ってにやにや笑う顔を見れば、言葉の内容を聞くまでもなかった。彼女は二人に背を向けている。心底どうでもいいという態度。まるでハエあつかい、手で払うほどの価値もない。  
彼女の侮蔑に満ちた態度、少しも怖がらず、退屈そうですらある様子に男二人も気づいたのだろう。そしてそれを気に入らなかったらしい。  
その後に起こったのは、目にも止まらない速さの一連の動きだった。男の一人が彼女の肩に手を置いた。おそらく振り向かせようとしたのだろう。彼女は男の手首をつかみ、腕をねじった。完璧すぎてほとんどダンスのように見える動作だ。もう一人の男が加勢しようとしたが、股間に彼女のパワフルな蹴りが命中して吹っ飛んでいき、廊下に尻餅をついた。ワオ。彼女は一人目の男の耳に何かきついひと言をささやき、胸を思い切り突いた。その力はとんでもなく強く、男は廊下の逆側のロッカーに背中をぶつけて派手な音を立てた。  
周囲のすべての動きが止まった。この女の子、スーパーパワーを持ってる。  
タマ蹴りをくらった男子生徒が咳き込んでいる。もう一人は真っ青になって肩をさすっている。女の子は本を取り出し、ロッカーを閉めて悠々と去っていった。男子生徒二人に背を向け、彼らのことなんてもうすっかり忘れたみたいに。  
廊下に興奮のざわめきと静かな祝福の気配が広がった。女子生徒の全員、それからいじめ被害者の全員が、まるで自分のことのように勝利の喜びに震えている。事件を目撃する幸運に恵まれなかった生徒たちも、すぐに噂を耳にすることだろう。そして他のみんなと同じように、ロキも考えていた。誰だ、この子は？

学校が終わる前に、彼女はもう一度ロキを救った。カフェテリアに行くと（もちろん一人で）、ジャレッドとクールンと残りの連中がロキのうしろに並んだ。ロキのうなじの毛は逆立った。  
そしてもちろん、始まった。  
「この夏は何本のペニスをしゃぶったんだ、オーディンソン？」ジャレッドが言った。仲間が嬉しそうに囃し立てる声と下品な笑い声が続く。  
「頑張ってみたけど、おまえの記録は破れなかったよ、ジャージャービンクス」ロキは答えた。  
ジャレッドの仲間はその冗談がおかしくてたまらなかったようだ。これはちょっとまずい。  
ロキは震える手でランチのトレイを運んだ。周囲の空気はピリピリとして、嵐の予感を孕んでいた。思ったとおり、ジャレッドが後についてくる。何か企んでいるのだ。ロキのテーブルに身を乗り出す。ああ、やられる。  
でもそのとき、ロキの隣にがちゃんと音を立てて別のトレイが叩きつけられた。ロキもジャレッドも驚いて飛び上がりそうになった。あの転入生の子だ。彼女は座ってジャレッドを睨んだ。さっさと言いかけたことを言いなよ、ビッグ・ボーイ。ほら早く。  
ジャレッドは彼女を見て、ロキを見た。それからまた彼女を見た。そして、脚の間に尻尾をはさんで去っていった。  
まるで詩のような流れだった。ベートーベンの第九交響曲をビジュアル化したらこんな感じに違いない。すごい、かっこいい、痺れる。  
ロキは畏敬の念を込めて彼女を見た。彼女は無言でロキをちらりと見返すと、食べ始めた。  
むさぼり食う、と言った方が近いかもしれない。狼が獲物を食うような迫力だ。じろじろ見ないように気をつけなければ、それにしても⋯⋯スーパーパワーがあると腹が減るもんなんだな。  
彼女は食べ終えて席を立とうとした。  
ロキはまだひと口も食べていなかった。彼女の方に一インチほど皿を押しやる。彼女はロキをじろりと見る。ロキは見返す。聞いてみたいことがたくさん浮かんでくるが、表情には出さないようにした。ただ〝遠慮なくどうぞ〟という意思表示だけを顔に浮かべる。  
彼女はロキのトレイをひっつかみ、全部平らげた。

その日、最後に彼女と顔を合わせたのはバス停だった。  
ロキは彼女に礼を言うか、自己紹介するか、とにかく声をかけてみたいと思った。でも何を言ったらいいかわからない。彼女の雰囲気はまだ全体的にぴりぴりしていた。まるで結界を張ったみたいで、その内側は不機嫌と短気と危険に満ちている。近づいたら逆鱗に触れるんじゃないかという不安が拭えなかった。  
ロキは自分のバス停で降り、彼女はそのままバスに乗って行った。振り返りもしなかった。  
家までの道を歩きながら、ロキの頭はこの新入りの女の子でいっぱいだった。そして玄関の敷居を跨いだとき初めて気づいた──新学期の初日が終わった。無事に、傷ひとつなく。  
大きな、大きな深呼吸。神様ありがとう。これで残りが一日減った。

＊＊＊

その夜、シャワーを終えたあと、ロキは何気なく携帯電話の画面を見た。目が瞬時にそれをとらえる。チャットアプリの横にくっついた、小さな封筒のマーク。携帯をつかむ。ロキの手はほとばしるアドレナリンのせいで震えている。

［Storm99がログインしました］

Storm99［ハイ］  
Storm99［今日はどうだった］  
Storm99［メール受け取ったよ。今はかなり忙しいんだ、新しいことばっかりでよくわからなくて。もう少し落ち着いて時間ができたら返事を書く］  
Storm99［P.S. おまえのメールは失敗なんかじゃなかったぞ。この話をどうやってしていくか、決めるまで少し時間はかかるかもしれないけど、心配するな。一緒に考えていこう。おまえがわざと俺を怒らせようとしない限り、俺は怒ったり機嫌を悪くしたりしないと約束する。おまえも俺をわざと怒らせたりしないと約束してくれ。俺の言いたいことはわかるか？］  
Storm99［いろいろやり直すために必要なことは、いずれは全部話し合いたいと思う。でも今すぐに何でも話すのは難しい。というのも、俺はまだ⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺はまだ、なんていうか、どう考えればいいのかよくわからないんだ］  
Storm99［でも、おまえに俺を怖がって欲しくないし、何かを言うのをためらって欲しくない。わかるか？ その話はしたくないと思ったら俺はそう言う、でもおまえは気にするな。いいな？］  
Storm99［つまりこういうことだ、今すぐには話せないこと、今話せること、少し時間がかかることを一緒に整理したい。でもおまえがその境界線をうっかり越えることがあっても、俺は大騒ぎしたりしない。悪い意味での大騒ぎはしない］  
Storm99［とりあえず、授業が始まるからここまで。またな］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］

＊＊＊

「新学期一日目はどうだったの、ハニー」ディナーの最中にマムが訊いた。隠そうとしても、ロキの訓練された耳はその不安げな響きを聞き逃さない。  
「悪くなかったよ」ロキは言った。  
それから少し笑う。自分でも驚くことに、ロキは心からそう思っていた。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十三章

携帯のアラームが鳴る。まだ朝早いし寒いし暗いし、何もかも嫌だ。ロキは携帯の画面をチェックする。ダーシーからあくびの絵文字。トニーからスマイルの絵文字と［あとでね］というメッセージ。今日は金曜日だ。二人は毎週金曜日にスカイプをすることにしていた。ロキは親指を立てる絵文字と赤い唇の絵文字を二つ送り返した。それから（気楽にちらりと、絶対に祈りながらとかじゃなく）緑色のチャットアプリのアイコンを見た。何もない。はあ。

バスに乗ると、新入生の女の子が後ろの座席に座っていた。ロキの方は見ない。外はまだ暗い。十一月。陰鬱な朝、低い場所にとどまる太陽。夕方はなくなり、昼過ぎからそのまま夜になってしまう。木々の彩りのシンフォニーも消えてしまった。残された枯葉は地面に積もり、ゆっくりと腐っていく。  
ソーはきっとまだ眠っているだろう。彼のいる州はここと三時間時差がある──ちゃんと確認済みだ。  
ハロウィーンも終わり（ダーシーと一緒にリディアとビートルジュースの仮装をした。ロキがリディアだった。ダーシーはぞっとするほど気色悪いビートルジュースになりきった。あれは楽しかった）、サンクスギビングにはまだしばらくある。ソーが帰省するかどうかはまだわからない。サンクスギビングとクリスマスの両方に帰省はできない、と言っていた。  
ソーは落ち着いたらロキにメールするとも言っていた。まだメールは来ていない。ため息。

ロキは新入生の女の子と並んで校舎に向かった。バスを降りるタイミングが偶然同じだったのだ。最近はこうなることが多い。彼女はいまだに話しかけてこないが、ロキを避けることはないし、近寄らないでほしいと思っている様子もない。ロキは学校で彼女の近くに座るようにしていた。彼女は嫌がらなかった。新学期の数週間が経過して、今では彼女のしかめっ面はただの無愛想な無表情にまで進化している。  
授業が始まる前に、ロキは携帯をチェックする。トニーからハートの目の絵文字がふたつ。チャットアプリの緑のアイコンは、視界の端で、あくまでもちらりと見ることにする。もちろん、何もない。もちろん、何も期待なんてしていない。当たり前だ、ソーは今頃まだベッドでいびきをかいている。それにもうあれから何週間も経った。  
ロキはそのガラスの画面を思いつめたように見ることを断固拒否する。最愛の人の墓石の横に立つ詩人じゃあるまいし、兄が約束したように、生きている証拠をそこに浮かべるのをいつまでも待ったりしない。もう絶対にしない、二度と、絶対に、しない！ ロキにはロキの人生がある。プライドもある。

ランチタイム。新入生の女の子がいれば、ロキは彼女の近くに座る。彼女がいなければ、シグとその仲間が喜んで一緒に座ってくれる。ロキは誰とも喋らないようにして、大抵の日は成功する。今日はトニーから試作品の写真が送られてきた。［かっこいいね］と返信する。ダーシーはときどき自分のランチの写真を送ってくる。フライドチキン、フィッシュスティック、マッシュポテト。フライドポテトを並べ替えて何かの形に見せていることもある。まあ大抵の場合はペニスと睾丸。またはおっぱい。お上品なことだ。今日は何も来ていなかった。それでもロキは携帯を見つめていた。トニーが他に何か送ってくれるかもしれない。緑のアイコンはまだそこにある、何の変化もなく──別にチェックしてるわけじゃないけど。

最近は図書館に遅くまで残るのが嫌だった。日が暮れるのが早くて、寒くて憂鬱な雰囲気だ。それに校庭では運動部の連中がウォームアップのために走り込みをしている。バス停に行くにはその近くを通る必要がある。ジャレッド、クールン、ジェイデン、他の顔も覚えていないやつらが更衣室にいたり、フェンスから一番遠い場所まで走ってきたりする。ロキは意図して時間を合わせたりするわけじゃない。でも一度偶然はちあわせしてしまったとき、連中はロキに罵詈雑言を浴びせて唾を吐きかけようとした。だから少し気をつけてそこを歩く。警戒しないのはバカだ、ロキはバカじゃない。携帯の画面をじっと見ながらバス停に急ぐ。何か聞こえても、聞こえないふりをする。  
バス停の柱に寄りかかり、携帯電話を触る。退屈なのでチャットアプリをタップして、何かアクティビティがないかチェックする。何もない。［Storm99］は数週間前にログインしたきり、その後一度もログインしていない。くそっ。何をぐずぐずしてるんだ、ソー？  
少しスクロールして戻ると、そこにはストームとソロウの最後のやりとりがある。別れようとするソロウ、行かないでくれと懇願するストーム。まるで前世の出来事みたいだ。  
息を切らし、車体をきしませてバスが止まる。誰かが隣に座った。新入生の子だ。これは予想外の展開だった。  
街灯がともる。小雨が降り始めている。埃だらけの窓越しに見えるのは、薄暗いオレンジのぼんやりとした光の列だけ。なんて陰気な季節だろう。  
バス停がふたつ過ぎたところで、彼女が口を開いた。  
「あんた、頭がいいんだって？」  
そんな質問に社交的に無難な答えなんかない。少なくともロキには思いつかなかった。頭が真っ白になる。彼女は瞳をぐるりと回して助け舟を出した。  
「勉強を手伝ってくれないかって訊いてんの」  
「ああ、もちろん」ロキは言った。「何を教えればいいんだ？」  
「試験勉強に決まってんだろ」  
愛想のいいやつだな、とロキは心の中で言った。もちろん、声には出さない。  
「い⋯⋯いいよ、できると思う」ロキは言った。  
「別に勉強のコツとかそういうのはいらないからさ。ただ試験に受かればいいの」  
「わかった」  
「わかったって何が？ やるってこと？」  
「わかった、やるよ。できる」  
「よかった」  
信号が赤になる。雨が激しくなった。  
「あんたに払えるような金はない」彼女は言った。  
「いいよ、別に」  
「お礼に護身術を教えてやるよ」  
「いいって、そんなこと気にしなくても⋯⋯」  
「いや、無料で何かしてもらうのは嫌いなんだ」沈黙。「それにあんたにはそういうの必要だと思うよ」彼女、にやにやしてる？  
「そうかもね」ロキは小声で言った。  
彼女はほんの少し、わずかに、ちょっとだけ、微笑んだ。相変わらず噛みつきそうな表情だけど、少なくともまなざしは一度ほど温かく見える。華氏一度、って意味だ。  
次のバス停で降りなければならない。到着まであと数分ある。会話は終わった。どうしても他の会話を思いつけない。特にどの科目が難しいか聞くべきか、あるいはいつ勉強を始めるか、どこで勉強するか⋯⋯いや、もう遅いかも？ 会話が終わってから妙に時間が経ってしまった。明らかに無理やり沈黙を埋めようとしているように聞こえそうだ。気まずい。  
ああ、困った。手に携帯がある。画面を確認したら失礼だろうか？ そのほうがお互いにホッとするかも？  
ロキは結局何もできなかった。携帯を握りしめ、窓の外を眺め、コミュ障地獄にどこまでも沈んでいく。  
「ここで降りるんだ」ロキは言った。「行かなきゃ⋯⋯」  
彼女は脚をずらしてロキを通すと、すぐにロキの座っていた窓際に移動した。  
「またね」ロキは言った。  
彼女は軽くうなずいて濡れた路面に目を向けた。  
  
気づまりな状況から脱出すると、ロキは一連の会話をゆっくり振り返った。ミステリアスな女の子に数学を教える？ 妙な展開になってきた。

＊＊＊

オーディンソン家では相変わらず、金曜日の夜はデート・ナイトだ。今日は基本のディナーと映画のデートらしい。  
「冷蔵庫に昨日の残りが入ってるわ。ローストチキンとライス。混ぜてから⋯⋯」  
「はい、マム」ロキはうるさそうに答えた。  
「電子レンジに入れるときは蓋をしてね、ソースが跳ねるかもしれないから」  
「はい、マム」  
「弱モードで一分か二分温めて、ちょっとかき混ぜて、それから⋯⋯」  
「はい、マム」ロキは不機嫌な声にならないように気をつけつつ母をさえぎった。  
ロキの口調も途中でさえぎられたことも母は気にしなかった。機嫌がいいのだ。秘密を教えてよ、マム。来年で結婚二十五年。幸せな結婚の秘訣は？  
「あとでトニーと話すの？」母は訊いた。  
「わからない、もしかしたら」ロキは嘘をついた。もちろん、話す予定だ。  
「お楽しみね！」母は歌うように言った。  
「マーーーム！」ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。「そういうんじゃないってば！」  
意味ありげに微笑んでウィンクしながら、マムはロキの髪にキスをして部屋を出て行った。  
ロキは瞳をぐるりとまわす。ああ、マムにはときどき本当にうんざりする！

「おっ、誰かと思えば！」トニーが嬉しそうに言った。  
「他の誰を期待してたんだ」ロキは言った。  
「今日も素敵だよ、美人さん」トニーはロキを無視して言った。  
「ありがとう。君はまだその無駄な努力を続けてるのか⋯⋯ていうか、それって髭のうちに入るのか？」  
「これは正式には顎髭というものだ。でも君もその話題は避けたほうがいいんじゃないか？ ブーメランってやつだな」  
「僕は髭を生やしたいなんて全然思わない。第二次性徴なんかで自分が男だって証明する必要はないしね。毎日髭剃りしなくてよくて嬉しいくらいだよ」  
「そういうことにしておこう」  
ロキは笑った。トニーが笑い返した。  
「とにかく。また一週間過ぎたな」トニーは言った。  
「あと三十週間だ」ロキはため息をついた。  
トニーは笑った。全然おもしろくないのに。  
「学校がそんなにひどいのか？」  
「別に。ただ⋯⋯さっさと過ぎて欲しいだけだ」  
「わかるわかる」  
「そっちは楽しい？」  
「正直に言えば、うん。ごめん」  
「いいよ」  
「と言っても死ぬほど働かされてるけどね。ジャーヴィスはいまだに僕の肩越しにすべてを監視して、まるで保護観察官みたいに逐一両親に報告してる。仕事以外の生活はほとんどない。でも⋯⋯例のバーチャル・シミュレーターの開発を続けてるんだ。ペッパーが担当になったから、毎日彼女と一緒に仕事してる。彼女はすごく優秀で⋯⋯素晴らしいんだ。ちなみに彼女は君の提案を全部採用したよ」  
「すごいな。僕も嬉しいよ」  
「ありがとう。明日はダーシーとモールに行くのか？」  
「行くかも。まだはっきり決めてないけど」  
「ランジェリーショップにも寄る予定？」トニーは眉を動かして見せた。  
「いや、僕は全然お金ないし。でも店のリンクを送ってあげるよ、僕の写真にフォトショップで着せてみるっていうのはどう？」  
「僕がお金を送って君が新しいセクシーな下着を買うっていうのは変かな？」  
「めちゃくちゃ変」  
「芸術に出資するっていう名目で経費にできるかもしれない」  
「どこが芸術なんだ」  
「シルクとレースに身を包んだ君？ アートそのものじゃないか」  
「やめろ」ロキは赤面した。トニーは顔を輝かせている。  
「サンクスギビングに叔母さんたちからお小遣いをもらえるかもしれない」ロキは言った。「早めのクリスマスプレゼントとして。クリスマスには会えないから。それで何か新しいのを買うかも」  
「いいね。神の生誕祭の名のもとにもらったお金でセクシーな下着を買うなんて。つまり、君の神様の」  
「僕の神様じゃない」  
「じゃあ僕の神様。僕はユダヤ教徒だからね」  
「僕は無神論者だ」  
「素晴らしい！ じゃあ地獄で会おう」  
ロキは当たり障りのない微笑みを浮かべた。  
「ソーからメールは？」トニーが訊いた。  
ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「そのうち連絡があるよ。必ず」  
「あまり期待はしてない」ロキは爪をいじりながら、小声で言った。  
「今晩は何か特別な予定は？ 両親は出かけてるんだろ？」  
「別に。ああ、両親は出かけてるけど、僕はサンドイッチでも食べてゲームして寝ようと思ってる」  
「自分にご褒美をあげるのはどうだ？ バスタブにお湯を入れていい匂いのするオイルとバラの花びらを散らして、そのあとは何か綺麗な下着でもつけて僕が買ってあげたディルドで楽しんで⋯⋯それからココアにホイップクリームを浮かべて面白い映画を観る。自分とデートをする。どう？」  
ロキはトニーを横目で見た。  
「バラの花びらなんてどこから出てくるんだ？」  
トニーは笑った。  
「そういう気分になれないんだ」ロキはため息をついた。  
「かわいそうに、スウィートハート」トニーは感情を込めて言った。  
「シャワーの中で適当に抜いてくだらない猫の映画か何か観て寝るよ。さみしく一人っきりで。どう思う？」  
トニーは悲しげな仔犬のような目でロキを見た。  
「来週にでもそっちに飛ぼうか？ それかその次の週末に」トニーは言った。  
ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「いいよ。それもあまり期待はしないけど」  
トニーはバツの悪そうな顔をした。彼は前にも会いに来ると言ったのに、実際に来たことは一度もない。  
「いいんだ。僕はだいじょうぶ。君が忙しいのは知ってる」ロキは言った。「本当に心配いらないよ。最近は誰も嫌がらせしてこないし、新入生の女の子に数学を教えることになってるし」  
「へえ？」  
「どうしてそんなことになったのかわからないけど、そうなんだ。彼女はお礼に護身術を教えてくれるって」  
「いいじゃないか！」トニーはたちまち嬉しそうになって言った。ほっとしているようにも見える。もっと毎日を楽しめ、ローキー・ポーキー！  
「とにかく。どんな感じだったか、また知らせるよ」ロキは言った。  
「うん、ぜひいろいろやってみるべきだ」  
「またね」  
「オーケイ、じゃあね、体に気をつけて。バラの花びらは無理でも、ココアくらいは試してみてくれ」  
「うん、もしかしたら」  
「他のこともどうだ？」  
ロキは顔を上に向け、半分目を閉じてセクシーな表情を作って見せた。  
「綺麗な下着をつけて楽しい時間を過ごす、って言って欲しいか？」  
トニーは目を輝かせた。  
「ああ、想像して楽しませてもらうよ」  
「わかった、じゃ、もしかしたらそうする」  
「君は僕を甘やかすのが大好きだな⋯⋯」トニーは目にハートを浮かべてロキを見た。  
ロキはゆっくり顔を横に振って舌を鳴らした。ちっちっ。  
「またね、ベイビー。チュッ」トニーは投げキスをした。ロキは微笑み返した。「また今度」  
「うん、また」ロキは答えて接続を切った。  
ため息。  
携帯を手に取る。緑の点が目に入って心臓が口から飛び出しそうになる。緑の点が⋯⋯何週間も前にダウンロードしてそれきりになっていたガーデニングゲームの隣に。［新しいアップデートがあります］ロキは期待させたアプリを憎しみを込めて削除した。もし本当にソーからメッセージがあったらこんなふうに動揺するとこれで証明されてしまった。ロキが惨めったらしいバカで返事が欲しくて死にそうになっていることも。  
浴槽にお湯は溜めなかったが、長いシャワーを浴びて自慰はした。トニーに言ったようにさっさと終わらせたりはしなかった。ちゃんと自分を優しく扱った。温かいお湯の流れの下に立って、まるで恋人がするように石鹸の泡のついた手で胸、乳首、尻を撫でた。指を自分の中にいれた。ペニスはわざと焦らすようにゆっくり触った。いろいろと妄想した。何を妄想してるかは誰も知らなくていい。  
激しい絶頂のあと、満たされた気分と空っぽな気分を同時に味わった。

夜、ベッドに入って、ロキはもう一度チャットアプリを確認した。何もない。もちろん、何かを期待したわけじゃない。ログインして、お気に入りのチャットの箇所までスクロールで戻る。なぜこんなことするのか、自分でも理由はわからない。傷に塩を塗り込みたいのかもしれない。

Storm99［プリンセス、俺も考えてたんだ］  
Storm99［俺にとってこのチャットは他のときと同じように始まった。息抜きのために］  
Storm99［深い意味はなくて、ただ楽しみのために］  
Storm99［だから、もし君がもう楽しくないからやめたいって言うなら、もちろん、君の言うとおりにするよ］  
Storm99［でも知っていて欲しいんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［このチャット、君と俺の関係は］  
Storm99［俺にとってはもう単なる楽しみじゃない。今はもう違う］  
Storm99［君をとても大切に思ってる］  
Storm99［まるで調子を合わせてるみたいに聞こえるかもしれないけど 俺も同じ気持ちなんだ、わかるか？］

Storm99［君はまだ若いし、こんなネットの出会いはよく批判されるけど］  
Storm99［でもこうやって運命の相手と出会った人はたくさんいる。今俺が感じてるのはまさにそれなんだ］  
Storm99［俺たちは運命の相手を見つけた］

Storm99［もう君と二度と話せないと思って俺がどんなに辛かったか⋯⋯きっと君には想像もできない］

Storm99［こんな気持ちは初めてだ］  
Storm99［一緒に頑張ろうよ］  
Storm99［一日少しずつ、一緒に考えよう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［リアルで会うっていう話のこと］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これからも変わらない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［うん わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたの気持ちはわかる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたには現実のガールフレンドがいたんだから。直接会えるガールフレンドが。それでも満足できなかったんだよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にリアルで会えなくても平気？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［我慢できるはずだ］  
Storm99［愛してる］  
Storm99［それだけしか手に入らないなら、それで良しとしなきゃいけない］  
Storm99［でもいつか状況が変わるかもしれないっていう希望は捨てられない。それは正直に言うよ］  
Storm99［でも今は今だ］  
Storm99［そしてもし永遠にそうならなくても］  
Storm99［永遠に君に会えなくても］  
Storm99［それでもこうすることにはそれだけの価値がある］  
Storm99［君がいない人生は嫌だ。それだけは確かにわかる］

Storm99［今本当にしたいことは］  
Storm99［君を抱きしめることだ］  
Storm99［ただ抱きしめるだけ］  
Storm99［そうしたくてたまらないよ］

ロキはスクロールダウンして次のお気に入りの部分を探していた。そのときだった。緑の点。画面下に小さな表示、［新しいメッセージ］。ロキは一瞬混乱してその表示に目を細めた。下向きの矢印をタップする。チャットの一番下まで移動。  
あった。

Storm99［今オンラインなのか？］

ロキは固まった。送信時間をチェックする。そうだ、金曜日の午後十一時四分。今日。今。ソーは今、ログインしているのだ。  
緊急事態。パニック。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、ここにいるよ］

Storm99［ハイ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイ］

オーマイゴッド！ ダサい返しをしてしまった！ どうすればいいんだ！

Storm99［そっちは何時だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［十一時くらい］

Storm99［話すにはもう遅すぎるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然、 だいじょうぶ、 まだ早いよ、眠くない、話せる］

送信ボタンを押してからロキは顔を覆った。こんなあからさまに物欲しげな反応があるか？

Storm99［OK］

気まずい沈黙。言うことを見つけようと半狂乱で脳みそを引っ掻き回す。こんな会話を千回くらい想像して練習していたのに。何も思いつけない。くそっ。

Storm99［元気か？］

うわぁ、世間話か？ 二人で世間話をしようっていうのか？ 神よ我らの魂にご慈悲を。  
深呼吸だ、落ち着け。ソーがここにいる、話したがってる、いいことだ、すごくいいことだ。とにかく⋯⋯落ち着け。とりあえず質問に答えろ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［元気だよ、ソーは？］

Storm99［まあまあだな］  
Storm99［家の方はどうだ、マムとダッドはどうしてる？］ 

One_for_Sorrow5654［元気。ソーがいなくてさみしがってるよ］

Storm99［俺もみんなに会いたいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕たちもソーに会いたい］

（ああ、恥ずかしい。無言で顔を覆う。）

Storm99［何か新しい出来事は？］

ううううう⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［ダッドがピラティスを始めた］

Storm99［LOL まじかよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、マムがクラスを取れって言ったんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あと、犬を飼おうかって話をしてる。ダッドが散歩して運動不足解消できるように］

Storm99［いいな］

ワオ、ありがとう、ブラザー。その反応、すごく話が広げやすそうで助かるよ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［カレッジはどう？］

（文字はどもったりしないで済んで便利だ。）

Storm99［今のところ順調だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイスクールとは全然違う？］

Storm99［違うところもあるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

（ジーザス・ファック、ソー！ ちょっとは努力してくれよ！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［社交クラブ （フラタニティー）には入った？］

Storm99［いや］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

（ああ、やりにくい！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［プロフィール写真を変えたんだね。一瞬誰だかわからなかった］

Storm99［ああ。プロフィールの情報も全部消した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？ どうして？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［当然じゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ロキは心の中で頭を掻く。当然かな？

Storm99［別にここで友達を作ろうってわけじゃないしな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そっか⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえの方はまだ怪しいメールがたくさん来るんじゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。かたっぱしからブロックしてる］

Storm99［プロフィール写真を変えたらどうだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［変えたほうがいいかな？］

Storm99［俺はそれで来なくなったぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［この写真気に入ってるんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえの好きにしたらいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、変えるかも。僕も別にここで友達を探してるわけじゃないし］

会話を続けるための何かを必死で探す。もしかしたらソーも反対側で同じことをしているのかもしれない。これじゃまるで、会話というより時限爆弾を解除しようとしてるみたいだ。ひとつでも間違った動きをしたら、すべてが吹き飛んでしまう。ものすごい緊張感。もう耐えられない。  
しかし問題は、ロキには少しばかりクレイジーな傾向があって、赤いワイヤをパチンと切って爆発するかどうか試したい、という衝動にかられてしまうことだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［カレッジのパーティはどう？］

Storm99［やたらとたくさんあるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうパーティですっかり王様になってるだろうね］

Storm99［パーティは行ってない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［行かないの？？？］

Storm99［行かない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんだそれ、ソー！ それじゃ何のためにカレッジなんか行くんだ］

Storm99［エンジニアリングの学位を取るため？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子と出会ったりは？］

Storm99［それもないな］  
Storm99［パーティも行かない、社交クラブも入らない、酒も女も興味ない。クラスのやつにモルモン教徒なのかって訊かれたよ］  
Storm99［ああそうだって言いそうになった。そう言っとけばほっといてくれるだろうからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［実際はなんて答えたの？］

Storm99［疲れてる、とか何とか］  
Storm99［実際に疲れてるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それだけ？］

Storm99［どういう意味だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

この話題を出すのはよくないだろうか。あれから初めての⋯⋯あの出来事のあと初めての会話なのに。言うべきか？ 思い切って？

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだあのことから立ち直れてないの？］

言ってしまった。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、そうなんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめんなさい］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえの方はどうなんだ。学校はどうだ？］

わかりやすいな、ソー。

One_for_Sorrow5654［普通］

Storm99［誰かに困らされてないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつものやつらがちょっかい出そうとしてきたけど、そこに変装したヒーローが飛び込んできて助けてくれた］

Storm99［？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［新入生の女の子。かっこよくて強くて、正義の味方なんだ（めちゃくちゃ不機嫌な正義の味方だけど）。彼女がかばってくれて、それ以来あいつらも手を出してこない］

Storm99［へえ、すごいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕のことだけじゃないんだ。弱きを助けるヒーロー、さすらいの剣士って感じ。年老いた未亡人とか孤児の命を救うタイプ。あと、意気地なしでか弱い男の子も］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕に勉強を教えて欲しいって言うんだ。お礼に護身術を教えてくれるって］

Storm99［いいじゃないか］  
Storm99［おまえに友達が出来て良かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［友達って感じじゃないんだけどね。でも味方につけるのは心強いよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん、友達になれたら嬉しい。でもあんまりフレンドリーな子じゃなくて。一人でいるのが好きみたいだ。勉強を教えたらもう少し仲良くなれるかも。少なくとも何かもっと聞き出せるはず。ミステリアスですごく惹きつけられるんだ］

Storm99［ダーシーは？ よく会ってるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［しょっちゅう会ってるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一緒にモールに行ったり。買い物したり、ガールズナイトしたりとか］

Storm99［ガールズナイトって何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ヘア、ネイル、メイクアップ。〝ハンニバル〟とか〝ゴールデン・ガールズ〟を観る］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［メイクアップ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何か問題ある？］

Storm99［いやいや］  
Storm99［おまえが冗談で言ってるのかどうか確かめただけだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［冗談じゃないよ］

Storm99［そういうのが好きなのか？ メイクアップとか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はメイクが映えるんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［学校に行くときはゴスとかパンク風にするけど、ダーシーと遊ぶときはもっと派手にする。ドラァグクイーン風とか］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［学校に化粧して行ってるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから何？］

Storm99［いや、なんでもない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［勇気あるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思う？］

Storm99［そんなことしたら余計に嫌がらせされるのが心配じゃないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［入学したときからずっと嫌がらせはされてるけど、最初はメイクはしてなかったよ］

Storm99［それはそうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まあ、余計にあいつらをイライラはさせるけどね。ただ僕が選んだことだってだけで］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［いや、なんでもない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえはときどき、彼女そっくりな話し方をする］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ⋯⋯ソロウのことだね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうだ］

つまり、ソーが言いたいのは⋯⋯？ ロキの内側は確かに何かを感じとった。具体的にそれが何かはわからないにしても。  
（ああ、おまえはどこまで救いようがないんだ！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん、似てるに決まってるよ。覚悟してシートベルトをしっかり締めて、お尻につかまって⋯⋯］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

おい、やめろ、ジョークのセンス！ その単語は禁止！ 青い海の魚に喜びを！（訳注：〝Joy to the world〟の歌詞）

One_for_Sorrow5654［できることなら僕が自分で打ち明けたかった。どうしてもソーが知りたかったなら。他に選択肢がなかったなら。僕の口から直接言えればよかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうやって言えばいいかわからなかっただろうけど、それでも］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［NYの夏はどうだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ああ、やっぱり。ロキは自分を抑えきれず、ソーは数歩後ずさる。当たり前だ。相変わらずの自己破壊的衝動。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ボーイフレンドができたよ］

Storm99［そうらしいな］  
Storm99［どうだった。何も問題なかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［少しだけね］

Storm99［そのことについて話したいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは？ 聞きたいの？］

Storm99［俺が先に訊いたんだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだけど、でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［何だ］

あっというまに〝サルでもわかる仲直りを台無しにする二十の方法〟って感じになってきてしまった。  
とりあえず進めてみる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［この話になるといつも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なんか、ソーは怒るから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［怒ってない。心配なだけだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして］

Storm99［それは］  
Storm99［わかるだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんないよ］

Storm99［前におまえが話してた、おまえのいろいろな悩みのことを心配してる。トニーはおまえとは真逆のタイプだ。ずっと経験が豊富だしなんでもありなやつだ］  
Storm99［それにあいつはまだ十六歳だろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう十七歳になったよ］

Storm99［とにかく］  
Storm99［おまえの問題とトニーの問題は水と油みたいに違う］  
Storm99［もっと悪い。火とガソリンのようなものだな。混ぜるのは良くない。俺から見るとそういう感じだ。もちろん、俺が間違ってるかもしれない。マムは俺が間違ってると思ってるみたいだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、僕を守ろうとしてるってこと？］

Storm99［そうだ］  
Storm99［俺は間違ってると思うか？］  
Storm99［おまえに対しては常にそうしなきゃいけないと感じるんだ。昔からそうだ。おまえは俺をどう思ってるか知らないが］  
Storm99［あるいは過去にどう思っていたかは知らないけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかってるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今はね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でも前は、俺が守ろうとするとおまえは嫌がった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別にソーが僕を守ろうとしたからじゃないよ。それは関係ない］

Storm99［じゃあ何だったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［言ってみろ。俺は怒らないから］

（怒られるとは思わない。それでも、涙ぐんでしまう。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕に嫌がらせをしてくるやつを簡単に震えあがらせることができた。それなのに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それなのに、優しくなかった。僕には］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕を守らなきゃいけないことに腹を立ててるみたいに見えた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから僕はどうしても感謝できなかったんだ。憐れまれるなんて嫌だった。だってソーは本当に嫌そうだったから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつも思ったんだ、弟なんか欲しくなかったんだろうなって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いつも少しそういう感じがした］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからそう思って悲しくなるより、クソみたいな連中に殴られる方がまだマシだって思った、正直に言って］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえは何を言ってるんだ、ロキ］

ああ、これは今日持ち出すのにぴったりな話題だったな。完璧だ。  
ソーはきっと今すぐチャットをやめてどこかに行ってしまうだろう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

Storm99［何で謝る］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんな話をして］

Storm99［そういうことは気にするな］  
Storm99［そんな気持ちにさせて悪かった。おまえは全然悪くない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［なんだろうな、俺はずっといろんなことで腹を立ててたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕に関することで？］

Storm99［ああ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［やり直せたらいいのにと思う。ほんの十分座っていろいろと話し合うだけで解決できたはずなのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな簡単じゃなかったと思うよ］

Storm99［そうか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕だっていつも怒ってたから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ロキは涙を拭った。唇が震えていた。  
最初の会話がこんなふうになるとは思わなかった。それだけじゃない。最初の会話をこんなふうにしたくなかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ねえ、やめようよ］

Storm99［何を？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今日はもうこの話はやめよう］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［こんな話をしても仕方ないと思うのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、ある意味でもうこの話はしたと思うんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思わない？］

Storm99［ああ。そうかもな］  
Storm99［とにかくおまえの好きなようにしたらいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソーと話せるのを楽しみにしてた。でもこういう会話がしたかったんじゃない］

Storm99［そうか］  
Storm99［俺も楽しみにしていた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほんとに？］

Storm99［もちろん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どっちかというと話したくないように見えたけど？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［怖くなかった、とは言ってない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が怖いの？］

Storm99［いや、この状況がだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか、そうだよね］

それなのに、ロキはこの壊れやすい船の薄い板をつついて穴を開けようとしている。まだ港を出てもいないうちに。どうしてこうなってしまうんだ？

Storm99［トニーとは会ってるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや］

Storm99［どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは謹慎を解かれたんだ。ニューヨークに住めることになった。両親のワークショップで研修生として働いてる］

Storm99［そうなのか、知らなかった］  
Storm99［おまえは平気なのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕？］

Storm99［ああ、おまえはそれでいいのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろんさみしいよ。トニーは一緒にいて楽しかったし、僕を大事にしてくれた。愛されてて必要とされてるみたいな気持ちにしてくれた。居心地が良かった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は同じことをしてあげられなかったから、それはあまり⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう意味では居心地良くなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからよくわからない。正直に言って自分の気持ちがよくわからないんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもトニーはこっちに遊びに来るって言ってた。毎週スカイプもしてるし］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［スカイプで何をするんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何でそんなこと訊くの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［別にただ訊いてるだけだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［スカイプするだけ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［それで？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、スカイプするだけ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうか］

どうしてこんな書き方をしたんだろう？ どうして兄が⋯⋯トニーと自分がスカイプで何をするのか考えていると想像すると、ちょっと興奮するんだろう？（まさかそれが嫉妬だなんて期待してるわけじゃないよな？ だから焦らすような書き方をするのか？ 期待してるのか？ じゃ、勝手にやるんだな。これでもまだ傷つき足りないっていうなら。)  
それに、たとえ本当に嫉妬だとしても、兄弟がお互いの恋愛相手にヤキモチを焼くってことはあってもおかしくないんじゃないか？ 独占欲が強くて、兄弟を独り占めしたい、他の誰かと分け合いたくない、って思う人は普通にいるかもしれない。別にセックスとか恋愛とは関係なく。よくわからないけど⋯⋯  
ため息。バカなことを考えるな。これはそういう話じゃない。この会話の目的も違う。これは仲直りするための会話だ、わかったか？ もし他の目論見があるなら、今すぐやめろ。さもないと頭がおかしくなる。そうだ、会話の相手はおまえの兄だ。兄との関係を修復するための会話だ。他の意味なんてない⋯⋯  
くそっ。  
くそっ。  
これじゃ今までと大して変わらないじゃないか。ハンマーを自分の心臓に打ち込んでそれを砕こうとしているだけ。他の誰でもない、自らの手で。希望も同じように粉々に砕ければいいのに。  
とにかく。兄弟仲の修復だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ひとつ言いたいことがあるんだ。手紙のことで］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［なんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［弟のために努力が足りなかった、って書いてたよね。僕が病気だったときにもっと優しくできなかったって］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［それがどうした］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなこと気にしないでいいよ、って言いたかった。ソーはまだ子供だったんだから］

Storm99［俺は自分のことしか考えないクソガキだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［十歳だったんだよ。十歳の子供なんてみんな自分のことしか考えないクソガキだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でも俺は］  
Storm99［俺はわかってなかった、と言えればまだいい。気づいてなかったんだ、おまえがどんなに俺を必要としていたか知らなかったんだ、って言えればまだましだ。でも実際は違う。俺と遊んでるときのおまえがどんなに嬉しそうだったか、誰でも見ればわかった。確かにたったの十歳だったかもしれないが、俺はそこまでバカじゃなかったし目が見えなくもなかった。それなのに］  
Storm99［どうして少しは自分のことは置いておいておまえにもっと優しくできなかったんだ。おまえは何ヶ月も家に閉じ込められてたのに。友達にも会えなくてずっと一人きりだった。俺はどうかしていた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ十歳だったんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まだたったの十歳だったのに、みんなソーに完璧を期待した。同じ悪いことをしても僕は怒られないのに、ソーは外出禁止になった。マムはいつも僕と一緒にいて家にいなかった。仕方ないとわかってたって辛いことだよ。大人だってそんなのは辛い。ソーは子供だったんだ。当たり前だよ。そして僕以外にその辛さをぶつける相手がいなかったんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［兄が弟に合わせてつまんない遊びをするのを嫌がるなんて、世界中どこだって同じだよ。ソーは自分がやりたいことを我慢して僕と遊ぶのを強要された。それにソーから見たら僕がなんでも独り占めしてるように見えただろうね。みんな僕にかかりっきりでたくさんプレゼントをくれて、いつもロキ、ロキ、ロキって。その弟にもっと優しくしなさいなんて言われた。ただでさえ妬ましいのに］

Storm99［おまえはすごい重病だったんだぞ！ 死ぬかもしれなかったんだ！マムとダッドは俺にほんの三十分でいいからおまえと遊べって言っただけだ。俺はそんなことさえできなかったんだ。俺は自己中のクソガキだった。以上だ ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［マムとダッドはもっとソーにちゃんと説明すべきだったんだ。最初から完璧を期待して、ソーが完璧にできなかったからってがっかりしてみせたりするべきじゃなかった。僕と遊んだときはもっと褒めるべきだったし、やって当たり前だなんて態度をとったり、ソーが嫌がったときに怒ったりするべきじゃなかった。もっとソーの気持ちを考えるべきだった。マムはもっとソーと過ごす時間を作るべきだった］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あんな小さいときに起こった出来事でそんなに自分を責めちゃダメだよ］

Storm99［おまえと遊ぶのはそんなつまんなくなかったぞ］  
Storm99［一緒にたくさん楽しいことをしたよな。本当に仲が良かったときは］  
Storm99［おまえと仲が良かった頃は楽しかった。何年かすごく良い時期があったと思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［イーダおばさんの農場。あの頃は良かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［最高だった］

Storm99［ああ。最高の夏だった］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［あのまま仲良くしていられたら良かったのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕もそう思う］

Storm99［どうしてそうできなかったんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが女の子とつきあいだしたんじゃないか］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうかもしれないな。俺は早く大人になりたかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［小さな弟と森で隠れ家を作ったり漂流ごっこをするなんてつまんなくなったんだよね、あの村のお祭りでパム・アーリングが口に舌を突っ込んできた瞬間に］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［あの女の子が突っ込んできたのは舌だけじゃないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！なんだって！？］

Storm99［LOL 俺のジーンズの中にも手を突っ込んできた、って意味だ。あの子はめちゃくちゃ手が早かったからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あまり聞きたくないかも⋯⋯うそ、もっと詳しく！］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［女の子に手で抜いてもらったのはあれが初めてだった］  
Storm99［パム・アーリング］  
Storm99［今頃どうしてるんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［〝女の子〟は初めてってどういう意味？！］

Storm99［おっと、しまった］  
Storm99［でもその話は前にもしたよな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［聞いたけど、でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それ何歳のときの話？］

Storm99［ファンドラルとか？ うーん、十三くらいか？ 十三になったばかりくらいだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト！ ソー！］

Storm99［仕方ないだろ、俺は今までの人生でムラムラしてなかったことなんて思い出せないんだからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほんとに？］

Storm99［そうだ］  
Storm99［初めて自分で抜いたのなんて早すぎていつだったか覚えてないくらいだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うっ］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何でもない、ただ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の場合は⋯⋯何をみんな大騒ぎしてるのかわからなくて、ふと心配になって試しにやってみたのが⋯⋯何歳だったかというと］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やっぱりいいや、忘れて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いいから話してみろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ふと心配になって、って言ったのは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［その頃はもうかなり悩んでたんだ。絶対自分はどこかがおかしいって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［白血病のせいでおかしくなったのかと思った。何かの機能が壊れたのかと］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［かわいそうに、そんなことを考えたなんて］  
Storm99［俺には何も言わなかったじゃないか。その頃はもう俺とあまり話さなくなってたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね、あんまり］

Storm99［そうか⋯⋯悪かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どっちにしても言わなかったかもしれない。恥ずかしすぎて］

Storm99［ああ、ロキ］  
Storm99［昔はどんな恥ずかしいことだって教えてくれたじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まあそうだね。五歳くらいの頃はね］

Storm99［イーダおばさんの家でも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはいつも僕を安心させることを言ってくれた］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［あの頃の俺がいつも良いこととか正しいことを言ってたとは限らない。でもいつでも本心からの言葉だったぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは最高の兄だったよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でもそうじゃなくなってしまった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

（うん、そのとおりだね。）

Storm99［もし俺がもっと良い兄だったら］  
Storm99［俺たちがずっと仲良いままでいたら］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［こんなことにはならなかったと思うか？］

ついに来たな。  
嘘をつくべきか、真意を隠すべきか、ぼやかすべきか、あるいはきっぱりと話題を変えるべきか。ロキは迷った。しかし例の頭のおかしい爆弾魔がロキの中にいて、どうしても世界が焼け落ちるかどうか試そうとする。  
それ以前に、もう嘘をつくのは心の底から飽き飽きだった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなこと考えても仕方なくない？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は最初から最後までソーを兄として見てたよ。狂った話に聞こえるだろうけど、実際そうなんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうこれ以上話さない方がいいかな？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうかな。俺が先に持ち出した話だ。わからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

ロキの気持ちはすっかり落ち着いていた。いろいろと超越してしまったとさえ言えるかもしれない。ソーがここで会話を終わらせたいなら、それでも構わなかった。

Storm99［おまえともっと早く話せたら良かった。おまえにちゃんと説明させて、俺は耳を傾けるべきだった］  
Storm99［あの騒動の直後に、っていう意味だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［俺はただ怒り狂うだけで何ヶ月も無駄にしてしまった。怒りが止まったのは］  
Storm99［おまえにその気持ちを伝えられたときだ。俺を傷つけたかったわけじゃない、復讐心で何ヶ月も毎日、俺を騙し続けたわけじゃないって］  
Storm99［もっと早くそれを聞いてれば俺たち二人ともだいぶ苦しみを減らせたのにな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう上手くはいかなかったんじゃないかな］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［直後じゃきっと早すぎたと思う。まだ傷が生々しすぎたから。ショックと裏切られた気持ちで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［たぶん、ソーはそういう感情をひととおり消化する必要があったと思うよ。怒りも含めて。そうしないと］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうしないと、こんな状態はもう嫌だ、何とかしよう、って気持ちにもなれなかったんじゃないかな。気づいてから最初の二週間くらいは何かを修復するなんて気も起こらなかったんじゃないか？ 二週間以上、もしかしたら何ヶ月も、かな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あの直後には、僕がどんなに必死で説明したってソーの頭には届かなかったと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ある程度の時間がかかる物事もあるよ。自分にできるペースで。こうなるしかなかったんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［少なくとも僕はそう思う］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに正直に言って、僕自身も後悔する時間があって良かった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな簡単に許されてたら、今よりもっと罪悪感に苦しんでたと思う］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺はおまえについてひどいことを考えた］  
Storm99［そのことが今でも俺自身を苦しめる］  
Storm99［おまえにそんなひどい感情を持てたなんて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、だいたい想像はつくよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕がソーを憎んでいたのは事実だよ。ただし実際は憎んでなかった。言ってる意味はわかる？］

Storm99［おまえは俺を必要としていた。俺はおまえを追い払い続けて、おまえをゴミみたいに扱った。おまえが俺を憎むのも当然だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソーに憎まれてるんだと思ってた。ソーは僕が大嫌いで、僕をクソみたいなやつだと思ってて、別々に生きていける日が待ちきれないんだろうと思ってた］

Storm99［そんなわけないだろ］  
Storm99［俺は絶対におまえを憎んだりしないぞ。本気で嫌ったことなんか一度もない。おまえはしょっちゅう俺を怒らせたし、イライラさせたし、俺は何度もおまえの首を締めてやりたくなった。それでもおまえを愛してる。愛してるんだ］  
Storm99［心から愛してる。わかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も愛してるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［口に出せる以上の意味で］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

（僕が謝るとでも思ったか？ ブラザー）  
続く複雑な沈黙の中で、ロキは次に何を言うべきかをじっくり考えた。  
ここまでの数分で、二人は率直な会話を交わした。痛々しいほど率直な会話だった。化膿した傷を絞って毒を出し切るのに少し似ている。治癒には必要な処置だ。その最中は痛いけれど、最終的にはすっきりする。  
今からロキが訊く質問もその処置の一部なのかどうかはわからない。もしかしたら〝傷口を棒で突っつく〟ような行為なのかもしれない。  
ロキは激しい怒りを感じていた。理由は自分でもわからなかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［質問がある］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［この気持ちが自然に消えてなくなると思ってるのか？］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の気持ちが］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［しばらく時間が経てば、兄弟として仲直りできれば、僕のソーに対する気持ちが消えてなくなると期待してるのか？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［何を期待すべきなのかわからない］  
Storm99［この件については、何をどうしたらいいのか俺にはさっぱりわからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

（ほら見ろ。爆破したかったんだろ？ そうするだけの価値があったといいけど。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒った？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［難しいんだ。よくわからない。自分が怒ってるのかもよくわからない。とにかく難しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［俺が願っているのはただ］  
Storm99［サンクスギビングを気まずくならずに過ごせることだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあサンクスギビングはこっちに戻ってくるの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［クリスマスかもしれない］  
Storm99［まだ決めてないんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［おまえはどう思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、僕も同じかな］

（臆病者。嘘つき！ ハンマーでも割れない頑固な希望。ま、でも期待したって意味はないしな。）  
こうして、ロキの願いは決して叶わないことが判明した。もう会話は充分だった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、今日は話せて嬉しかった］

Storm99［俺も］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［また話そう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［体に気をつけて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーもね］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十四章

月曜日 ２１：３０  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ダッドと一緒に犬を選びにシェルターに行くことになったよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［信じられる？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［子供の頃、犬を飼いたいって言ったら両親になんて言われたか覚えてる？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

火曜日 ０４：２３  
Storm99［楽しそうだな :) あとで写真送ってくれ］

０７：３２  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、生まれたての仔犬とかじゃないと思うけど、楽しみ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

\-----

木曜日 ２０：０３  
One_for_Sorrow5654［新入生の女の子に護身術を習ったよ。彼女めちゃくちゃ強い。名前はヴァル］

２０：５９  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ヴァルは全然話さないんだ。石みたい。頭はいいんだ、だから試験はきっと問題ないと思う。しばらく休学してたんだって、それでいろいろ忘れてるんだって言ってた］

２１：４０  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ヴァルは少し年上だった。長いこと身寄りがなかったらしいって誰かが言ってた。施設にいたとか。里親制度かも、詳しくはわからないけど。とにかく、ハイスクールの卒業資格を絶対取るって決意に燃えてるみたい］

土曜日 ０３：４０  
Storm99［おまえは教えるのが上手いからな、きっとうまくいくよ］

０８：４５  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が教えるのが上手いって何の根拠があるんだ、LOL］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

\-----

火曜日 ２０：０２  
One_for_Sorrow5654［マムは病院の総責任者に任命されたんだって。ダッドはものすごく誇らしげにしてて気持ち悪い。でも可愛い］

水曜日 ０２：４５  
Storm99［ワオ、それはすごいな。あとでマムに電話するよ］

０７：１３  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごいよね。責任が重いとかでマムは緊張してるみたいだけど、ダッドは年収もハンパなく増えるぞとか言って（ダッドが文字通りそう言ったんじゃないけど）、そのあとはもううんざりだったよ。マムはダッドのことを神様みたいな救世主みたいな世界の守護者みたいな目で見るし、ダッドはマムを金でできた蝶々みたいな魔法みたいな、君は自分がどんなに素晴らしい女性かわかってない！みたいな目で見つめ返すし。でも、喜ぶべきなのかもね。両親がこれだけ長く結婚しててあんなに仲が良いってことは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃ、またね］

\-----

日曜日 １９：３４  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今日シェルターに行ってきたよ。何匹か見てきた。ダッドはまだどの犬にするか決めてない。でかいセントバーナードのおじいちゃん犬が気に入ったみたいだけど、マムはその犬じゃ年取りすぎててダッドの運動にならないって言ってる。ちょっとクジョーを思い出してしまった。ダッドには言わなかったけど。口から泡みたいのが出てるしさ］（訳注：クジョーはホラー映画に出てくる狂犬）  
One_for_Sorrow5654［別にこんな話どうでもいいだろうけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［シェルターには猫もいるんだ。生まれてからずっとシェルターで暮らしてる黒い猫がいる。一緒に生まれた仔猫はみんな引き取られたのに、その猫だけ誰も欲しがらなかったんだって。黒いから縁起が悪いとかそういう理由で。あと片目が悪い。それによく吐く。でもシェルターの世話係はなつくと可愛いって言ってた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［マムにその猫を引き取れないか訊いたんだ。あなたもうすぐカレッジに行くでしょ、って言われた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［マムには言わなかったけど、実はカレッジには行かないでマンハッタンに行ってスタークタワーでトニーと一緒に働こうかと思ってるんだ。まだ決めてないけど、いい考えじゃないかなと思って。とにかくもしそうなったらそこで猫を飼える］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ま、これもきっとソーにはどうでもいい話だね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あーあ。じゃあね］

２３：０４  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

月曜日 ０４：３４  
Storm99［スマーフ、ごめん、週末はめちゃくちゃ忙しかったんだ。どうでもいい話なんかじゃないぞ。カレッジの件についてはちゃんとマムと話せよ、直前になって打ち明けるのはよくない。猫についてはまたあとで話を聞かせてくれ］  
Storm99［またな、おやすみ］

＊＊＊

ロキは寝ぼけまなこで携帯を手に取り、ソーの返信とその送信時刻を見た。怒りがエスプレッソのショットよりも早くロキを目覚めさせる。  
ベッドの中で、返信内容について必要以上に長く考え込む。どう返信すべきか思案する。もう返信しないというのはどうだろう。もう二度と。  
もっと広い心を持って寛大になって、ソーも努力してるんだ、優しくなろうとしてるんだ、と自分に言い聞かせるべきだとわかってはいた。その一方で、まるで床に落ちたパンくずだけで満足しようとしているような気分になる。どんなに努力しても、そんな屈辱に対して礼儀正しい態度なんてとれない。もし努力しようという気分になれれば、の話だが。  
ソーに同じ気持ちを味あわせようとして、何日か連絡を絶ってみたりもした（ロキが我慢できるだけの日数。おそらくソーに気づかせるには足りなかった）。でも結局、ソーは逆にほっとしているんじゃないかという気がした。ロキとの会話で神経をすり減らさずに済んで嬉しいだけなのかもしれない。それじゃ無視しても満足感がない。メッセージに込めたさりげない嫌味さえ、ソーは右から左に流すだけで少しも伝わっていないように見えた。  
とにかく、ロキは惨めな気分で、飢えていて諦めが悪くて、さらに惨めな気分だった（飢えていて、というのもダブルで付け加えるべきかもしれない）。こんな状態は嫌だ。

学校で、一時間目のあとの休憩時間、ロキはいつものように教室の片隅にぽつんと座っていた。余計な悩みがなくたって、普段から怒りとか自己嫌悪が限界まで膨れあがる時間帯だ。ロキはついに携帯を取り出した。

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのさ、もし僕と話すつもりがないならそう言ってよ。そしたらもう僕からも話しかけないから。僕が気づくのを待って適当にあしらわないでくれる？ 別にそれならそれでいいから。とにかくひとことそう言ってくれ、そしたらもうしつこくしないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ずっと〝刑務所から釈放〟カードを待ってたんなら、これがそのチャンスだよ。じゃあね］（訳注：モノポリーのカードのこと）

\-----

同じ日の夜、２０：４５  
Storm99［何なんだよロキ！ 急に何を言い出すんだ］

一日中憤っていたロキは、携帯電話を横目で睨んで考え込んだ。  
もちろん、ソーの反応をいろいろ想定しては、それに対する反撃を考えて一日を過ごしていた。しかしいざとなると何を言っていいかわからない。憤りのせいで頭脳が曇っている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからないふりをするのか？ 信じられない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうして俺がおまえと話すつもりがないなんて思うんだ？ ずっと話してるじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、そうだよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［話してるのは僕、ソーはひとこと反応するだけ］

Storm99［なに？ 全然そんなことないだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［へえ、じゃ、僕はただのメソメソしてるビッチで、さんざん悪いことした上に作り話までするって言いたいんだね。チアーズ、ブラザー］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうしたんだロキ！ いったい何の話だ、頼むからちょっと深呼吸して十歩下がって、どうしてそんな話になったのか説明してくれないか？］

ロキはため息をついた。誰かムカつくやつが目の前で赤い旗を振っていて、それを引き裂くまいと必死でこらえている闘牛みたいなため息だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕を避けてるじゃないか］

Storm99［何だって？ そんなことないぞ］

はあ。深呼吸だ、ロキ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかったよ、じゃあ説明してやる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［１、ソーの返事はいつも何日も経ってから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［２、わざと変な時間を選んでる。僕が絶対眠ってるような時間に送って、すぐ僕に返信されて困らないようにしてる。間違っても会話なんかしなくて済むようにね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［３、ソーの返事はこれ以上いろんな問題について話す気なんて全然ないって言いたげだった。そんなことどうでもいいって感じだった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［作り話じゃないよ。画面の上の方を見ればちゃんと白黒ついてる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［実際はクリーム色と緑色だけど］

しばしの沈黙。そのあいだ、ロキは思い切り拳を振り下ろした満足感に浸っていた。特に体の弱い部分に当たってるといいんだけど。くっきり痣ができるような。

Storm99［そんなつもりはなかった。おまえがそんなふうに感じていたなら悪かった］

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もういいよ、ソー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、こんな調子じゃ、ソーが言ってたサンクスギビングに気まずくならないって目標はとても果たせそうにないね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいたい本当にこの件について真剣に取り組む気はあるのか？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ロー］

疲れ切った表情で目をこする兄の姿が見えるようだ。ふん、泣きたいなら泣けばいい。

One_for_Sorrow5654［何だよ］

Storm99［聞いてくれ。悪かった。忙しかったんだ。すごく疲れてる］  
Storm99［俺の頭では処理しきれないんだ、わかるか？ ときどきなんて言っていいかわからなくなる。悪かったよ］  
Storm99［おまえのせいじゃない。今いろいろと大変なんだ。それはわかってくれるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、僕は大人の世界とか責任が理解できない面倒くさい子供だって言いたいんだな？ 最高だね。僕を厄介者扱いするだけじゃなく、子供扱いしてる。楽しいよ。ぜひもっと続けたいって気分になるね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あのさ、このことがソーにとっては僕が思うほど大事じゃないことくらいわかってるよ。でももうほっといて欲しいなら、そうはっきり言ってくれ。意味もなく壁に頭を打ちつけ続けるのは嫌なんだ］

Storm99［やめろ、ロキ。俺は努力してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊疑いを込めて鼻を鳴らす＊］

Storm99［本当だ］  
Storm99［ただ今はあまり気分がよくないだけなんだ。誰とも会話をする気になれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、〝君のせいじゃない、俺が悪いんだ〟っていう、よくある言い訳だな］

Storm99［ファックユー、ロキ］

ロキはまるで五歳に戻って、兄に泥だらけの水たまりに突き飛ばされたような気分になった。  
ベッドに座り、喉の奥に込み上げてくるものが涙じゃなく怒りなんだと思い込もうとする。  
しばらく続く沈黙に、ソーはまずいことを言ったと気づいたらしい。

Storm99［くそっ。ごめん、スマーフ］

ロキはまだ五歳で、まだ泥だらけの水たまりに尻餅をついている。みんながロキを笑っていて、恥ずかしくてマムを呼ぶこともできない。ごめん、のひと言なんて何の効果もない。

Storm99［ロキ］  
Storm99［悪かった］  
Storm99［ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［本気で謝ってる］  
Storm99［許してくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［よく眠れないんだ。筋トレも練習も大量にやらなきゃいけないし、宿題に殺されかけてる。何もかも遅れをとってるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、僕のことはプライオリティの下の下ってことが言いたいの？］

Storm99［全然違う！ そういう拗ねた態度をとるなよ！ 本当は俺の言いたいことはわかってるだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［あああもう！ 俺が悪かった。本当に悪かった］  
Storm99［今の俺は忍耐力がゼロなんだ。ちょっと大目に見てくれ、頼む］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［おまえの言うとおりだ。俺の努力が足りなかった。最初からそう答えるべきだった、おまえが最初にそう言ったときに］  
Storm99［おまえが正しい、俺が間違ってた、反省してる。もっと努力する。これでいいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［おい、やめてくれよ、ロキ！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

謝罪としては充分なはずだ。言葉も充分、明確、条件なしの謝罪。これ以上何を求める？ 日本のヤクザ風に、指を切って送ってこいとか？  
でも、ロキは意味もなくぶちキレたわけじゃなかった。長い長い二週間、待ち続け、期待し続け、要は思いつめていたのだ。そしてソーのテーブルからパンくずだけをつまんでいた。そんな自分に心底嫌気がさしていて、屈辱的な気分だった。なぜかって、これじゃあまりにもバカみたいで惨めで⋯⋯わかりやすいじゃないか。  
いや、ソーはまったく心ここに在らずという様子だから、実は気づいていないかもしれない。ロキが思いつめて惨めにメソメソ泣きながら、兄のドアを引っ掻いていたことに。  
ロキは惨めかもしれない。でもやっとソーを取り戻せた。もう命に代えてでも手放したくない。もっと自尊心を持てればいいのだが、どうしようもない。自尊心よりもっと大事なものがある。ソーの言葉が少しでも多く欲しい、ソーの時間が少しでも長く欲しい。  
這いつくばって床に落ちたパンくずを舐めようじゃないか。

One_for_Sorrow5654［何があったの］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして気分がよくないんだ？ 何が原因で？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［疲れてるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それだけ？ 疲れてるだけ？］

Storm99［充分な理由だと思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なにか心配事でもあるの？］

Storm99［例えば？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［例えば⋯⋯わかんないけど、新しい生活とか、カレッジとか、友達とか］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［話していいよ］

Storm99［何を？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何でも。全部］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［大して話すこともないんだ］  
Storm99［それに話したって何の意味がある？ おまえに何ができる？ 誰にもどうしようもない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうかもしれないけど、でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［話すだけで気分が良くなることもあるって前に言ってたじゃないか］

Storm99［俺がそんなこと言ったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［言ったよ。彼女にそう言った］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに他の人には話せないことを彼女には話せるって言ってた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女に話すことでさみしさが薄れるって言ってた］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、言われなくても俺も覚えてるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウはここにいるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何でも話していいよ、ストーム］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえはソロウじゃない］

ロキは画面を睨みつける。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソロウだよ。当たり前じゃないか］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［おまえはソロウじゃない！］

みぞおちに膝を叩き込まれたような感じ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］  
［One_for_Sorrow5654はオフラインです］

＊＊＊

時計のアラームが鳴る。ロキはアラームを止め、それまで六時間していた姿勢に戻る。やっと泣き止むことができてからの六時間──仰向けになって、空中を見つめていた姿勢に。  
泣きはらした目とズキズキする頭で、ロキは電源を入れたばかりの携帯の画面を冷たく一瞥する。

Storm99［ロキ、そこにいるか？ 起きてるか？］  
Storm99［？］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［よし、わかった］  
Storm99［聞け、俺が悪かった。あんなきつい言い方をするつもりはなかった。俺はクソ野郎だった。認める。心から謝る。許してくれ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［聞いてくれ、まだ難しいんだ。おまえとの会話のことだ。俺にとってはまだきついんだ］  
Storm99［正直に言う、例の件について俺はまだ完全に立ち直れていない。おまえを許して、忘れて、前に進もうと努力してるけど、どうしても難しい。おまえは俺を傷つけるつもりはなかった、そう自分にいつも言い聞かせてる。おまえも苦しんでたんだ、って。でも俺はとにかくものすごく裏切られて傷ついて］  
Storm99［大事なものを奪われたっていうか、壊されたように感じて］  
Storm99［どうしようもないんだ］  
Storm99［気分がいいときはそれほどでもないんだけど、他のことがうまくいってないときは⋯⋯いろいろとよみがえってきて、そうだな、確かにおまえと話すのが難しくなる］  
Storm99［何だかまるでおまえに何かを奪われたような気分になるんだ。それを取り返したくてたまらなくなる。すごく辛いんだ］  
Storm99［きっと完全には許せてないし忘れてないんだろうな］  
Storm99［もしかしたら俺は嫌なやつなのかも。ごめん］  
Storm99［本当に悪いと思ってる。さっさと立ち直って前に進めない自分が嫌になる。本当は前に進みたいんだ。おまえのためにも、俺自身のためにも。もうこういう気分ではいたくない。おまえにも罪悪感を持って欲しくない］  
Storm99［見てのとおり、俺はそのへんがうまくできてない］  
Storm99［でも頑張ってるんだ。前も書いたように、おまえが俺を傷つけるつもりじゃなかったのは本当にわかってる。おまえが悩んだのもわかってる。おまえを悪く思いたくないんだ］  
Storm99［もっと頑張ってみるよ。前に俺が言った、今の状態を何とかしたい、もっといい兄になりたい、これは俺にとって大事なことだ、っていうのは全部本気だった。わかるか？ 全部俺の本心だ。ただ時間がかかる、それだけなんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［彼女が恋しい］  
Storm99［彼女が恋しいけど、恨んでもいる。彼女も俺に嘘をついたんだからな。変な感じだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺は彼女に対してたくさんの夢や希望を持っていた。ソーリーと俺との夢。それは幸せな夢だったんだ。でも突然奪われてしまった。そのことを自分に納得させて、認めて、受け入れなきゃならない。もうあの夢は二度と戻ってこない、あの夢はひとつも俺の手に入らないんだって。そうやってすべてをあきらめるのは辛いんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でもおまえとまた仲良くなれたのは良かった。また話せるようになって良かった。そのことは本当に嬉しい、嘘じゃない。今回の出来事で唯一嬉しかったことだし、素晴らしいことだ。それがあるから何とか耐えられるくらいだ］  
Storm99［でもさっき言ったことは本当だ、俺は今誰ともあまり親しくしていない。一緒にいて楽しいやつじゃない。いつも落ち込んでて不機嫌だし、わりと一人でいることが多い。世間話とか気が利いたやりとりがうまくできないんだ］  
Storm99［だから〝君のせいじゃない、俺が悪いんだ〟ってやつかというと、まあ、確かにおまえも原因ではある。でもおまえのせいだけじゃないんだ。そして一番大きい原因は俺だ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［とにかく、あんなきつい言い方したことを許して欲しい］  
Storm99［それと、俺がそのきつい言い方で言ったことについて、お互いの気持ちと考えについては、また落ち着いてゆっくり話そう。喧嘩はしないで冷静に。な？］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［愛してる、ロー、体に気をつけて］

全部を何度か読み直したあとも、ロキには自分の気持ちがよくわからなかった。

＊＊＊

一日中、ロキは絶対返信しないと自分に誓っていた。丸一週間は黙り込んでソーをあせらせてやる。次にまたソーから連絡が来るまでこっちからは何もしない。

しかし、その同じ日の夜⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、何が問題なの？ どうして誰とも話す気になれないんだ？］

ため息。返信してしまった。根性なしめ。そこまで飢えてるんだな。

ロキは携帯の隣で返事を待ち続けた。結局一日中他のことは何も考えなかった。なんてバカなんだ。  
そして思ったとおり、ついに諦めてベッドに入るころになっても（遅すぎる、午前一時過ぎ）、ソーからの返事はなかった。  
また、ため息。いつになったらこういう自虐行為をやめられるんだろう。

翌朝目を覚ますと、ロキが最初にしたのは携帯をチェックすることだった。

０４：０５  
Storm99［スマーフ、すぐ返信できなくてごめん。あとで話そう。楽しい一日を］

ふむ。少し進歩したかも？

＊＊＊

午後八時。ディナーを終えた直後、ロキの携帯が鳴った。

Storm99［スマーフ、いるか？］

おっ、これはちょっとした進歩だ。

「二階に行っていい？ ソーからのメールなんだ」  
両親は素早く顔を見合わせた。それが何を意味するのかロキにはわからないし、深く考える気にもならない。ただ〝ソー〟という名前を楽しそうな口調でマムの近くで言いさえすれば、きっと殺人したって言い逃れできるということだけはわかる。  
「わかったわ」マムは少し考えてから言った。「お皿はそのままにしておいて、私が片付けるから」マムは笑っている。  
（この調子なら遺体も一緒に片付けてくれそうだ。）  
ロキは二階に駆け上がった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、いるよ、大丈夫］

Storm99［昨日の夜は話せなくて悪かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［眠ってたの？］

Storm99［眠るというか気絶してた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［酔っ払って？］

Storm99［疲れて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［冗談でしょ？ 何時に？］

Storm99［夕方］  
Storm99［ときどき三時にクラスが終わってそのままベッドに直行して、フットボールの練習まで眠ることもあるんだ。練習がなければ起きて何か食ってまたベッドに戻る。でももちろん、そのまま明け方まで眠れない。＊ため息＊ サイクルがめちゃくちゃになってるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなにやることがたくさんあるの？］

Storm99［授業、宿題、練習、筋トレ］  
Storm99［＊ため息＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［大変そうだね］

Storm99［大変なのはわかってたんだけどな］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でももう少し楽しいと思ってた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして眠れないんだと思う？］

Storm99［わからないな。眠れないなんて変だよな？ 一日中くたくたに疲れてるのに］  
Storm99［疲れてベッドに入るのに全然寝つけないんだ。ほんとに全然。朝五時とか六時までウィンクひとつほども眠れない。もちろん授業に支障をきたす。ひどい状態だ。ああ⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いつも疲れてるのに寝ても疲れが取れないんだ。どうすればいいかわからない］  
Storm99［昼寝しないようにしても結局明け方まで眠れない。ダッドがくれたメラトニンとハーブティーまで試したけど、だめだ、全然変わらない］  
Storm99［かなり焦ってるよ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［言うまでもなく運動は大量にしてるだろうしカリフォルニアの日差しもたっぷり浴びてるから、それも問題じゃないしね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ちゃんと食べてる？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［（口うるさい親戚の叔母さんみたいでごめん）］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［食事はかなり乱れてるな。もっとちゃんと食べるべきなんだろうけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんな感じ？］

Storm99［全然食欲がなくて食べ物のことを考えるだけで気持ち悪くなって食事を抜くか、またはドリトスとアイスクリームを妊婦みたいにガツガツ食うか、のどっちか］  
Storm99［よく考えるとまともな食事をするのは月曜日だけだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［毎週月曜日になると、今週こそ食事に気をつけるぞ、と誓うからだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なるほど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［授業とかはどうなの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［退屈だ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［以前は好きな教科だったのにな。数学と物理学と物を組み立てるのが好きだったはずなのに。多分疲れすぎてるんだろうな。集中できない。または色々考えてしまって気が散る］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［カレッジを楽しみにしてたのに、期待していたのと違った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違ったの？］

Storm99［もっとこう⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［うまく言葉が見つからない。もっと向上心を刺激されるような？］  
Storm99［高度教育を理想化しすぎたのかもしれないな。〝今を生きる〟を何度も観すぎたのかも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なるほど］

Storm99［なんていうか］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［小さな町を出て、ワクワクするような新しい大きな世界に出て行って、すごい人たちに出会えるとか想像してたのかもしれない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でもここにいる奴らも別に他と何も変わらない］  
Storm99［俺もそうだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかるような気がする］

Storm99［でもおまえはニューヨークでは楽しかったんだろ？ 戻りたいんだよな？ トニーの両親がとんでもなく優秀な奴らを大量に雇って、なんかすごいことが起きてるんだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まあね］

Storm99［あまり熱心な返事に聞こえないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はもともとそんな熱い人間じゃないから。それだけだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は目の前にあるものに感謝できなくて、それで良いものを逃してしまうのかもしれない］

Storm99［おまえはまだ自分の本当の姿を知るには若すぎるんじゃないかな。おまえくらいの年齢はいろいろと大変だ。それにここ数年は苦労が多かっただろ。大人になって自分の選んだ人たちに囲まれて好きなことに熱中したら、自分でも驚くようなことができるかもしれないぞ］  
Storm99［おまえは頭がいいし、未来はきっと明るい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう⋯⋯？］

Storm99［気にするな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［こっちのフットボールチームは最悪なんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［クズみたいな奴らばかりだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな気はするけど、どういう意味で？］

Storm99［いやもう、あらゆる意味で。ロッカールームの会話なんか聞いていて気分が悪くなる。女とドラッグの自慢話、週末にいかに酔っ払ったか、何箇所で吐いたか］  
Storm99［で、俺に向かっていうんだ。どうした、オーディンソン、おまえだって同じようなことしてきただろうって（反吐が出そうなセックス関連の話だ）。俺は何も答えない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺がそいつらを嫌ってるのは気づかれてるしそいつらも俺を嫌ってる。コーチも俺がとけこんでないことに最近気づきだしてる］  
Storm99［呼び出されて〝軽く話そう〟とか言われて、もっと仲良くなる努力をしろって言われた。男同士はお互いに頼りあうもんだって］  
Storm99［俺は心の中で思ってた。あんなやつらどうだっていい。もし相手チームがあいつらに飛びかかってきたら俺は何もせず立って眺める。あいつらが殴られて食事もストローでしかできなくなったら俺は満足する、それだけ世界が少しマシな場所になったってことだからな］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［一番人気の選手、みんなに崇拝されてるやつがいるんだけど、そいつは女の子の飲み物に薬を混ぜる話をジョークでするんだ。本気かどうか知らないけど、みんなそれをめちゃくちゃ面白いと思ってるらしい。で、俺は⋯⋯俺も笑わなきゃいけないのか？ こんなクソみたいなチームのために？］  
Storm99［俺はそんなことはしたくない］  
Storm99［それに女について話すときのあいつら。〝女なんてみんなビッチだ、へっへっへ〟］  
Storm99［その人気のやつをみんなすごいと思ってるんだ。ただフットボールがうまいってだけでさ。信じられない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［以前はフットボールが楽しかった。俺はプレイするのが好きだった。それは確かだ。何時間練習したって苦にならなかった］  
Storm99［昔のチームメンバーが懐かしいよ。ロジャース、バーンズ、ウィルソン、ティチャラ、ヘイムダル、ヴォルスタッグ。みんないいやつだった、いい友達だった。また会いたい］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［もうフットボールを辞めたい。でも辞めるわけにいかない。奨学金があるから］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうにも身動きが取れない］  
Storm99［いずれにしてもそのうち追い出されるだろうな。奨学金に見合うほどの活躍もできてないし。でもそうなったらどうすればいいんだ］  
Storm99［友達が恋しい。家が恋しい。ハイスクールが恋しい］  
Storm99［でも俺には何もできない］  
Storm99［だから⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ここにいて楽しいと思えることがあまりないんだ。もうここにいたくない。だからすぐ先の未来はあまり明るく輝いてるとは言えない。とにかく学位を取るために必要なことをして、その先に進みたい］  
Storm99［ぱっとしないよな。こんな生活はしたくなかったし、こんなふうに三年過ごすと思うときつい。やりきれるかどうかわからない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［話を聞いて気の毒に思うよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［大したことも言えなくてごめん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕にも何もできなくて残念だ。何かしてあげられればいいのに］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いや、すごく助かってるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう？］

Storm99［こうやって吐き出させてくれて］  
Storm99［聞いてくれて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［いや本当に、少し気が軽くなったよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうして俺の話を聞きたいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって前はソーが僕の悩みを聞いてくれたから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ストームも僕に吐き出させてくれて、そのあとはいつも気持ちが楽になった］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ロキ、この前に俺が言ったことだが］  
Storm99［何て言っていいかわからないけど］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺が言ったのは本当のことだ、だけど］

ロキは息が苦しくなった。あの日の吐き気がするような気分が戻ってきて口の中が酸っぱくなる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［やめて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［お願いだから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が言ったことは忘れて。あの話はもう忘れていいよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺も混乱してるんだ。俺たち二人のために物事をきちんと分けて考えようとしてるんだけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、やめてってば］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［その話はまた今度］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［わかった］

ああ、くそっ、涙が。バカみたいにあふれてくる。ロキは乱暴に目もとを拭った。

One_for_Sorrow5654［また近いうちに話せる？］

Storm99［もちろん］  
Storm99［本当だ。もっと頑張るからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［おやすみ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おやすみなさい］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］

＊＊＊

Storm99［愛してるよ、スマーフ］

その最後の一行を翌朝に発見して、ロキはどうすればいいのかわからなくなった。自分の気持ちをどうすればいいのかもわからない。自分と、この状況にすべてに対して。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十五章

One_for_Sorrow5654［ねえ、ソーが言ってたことについて考えてみたんだ。最近の気分とか、眠れないとか、気分が落ち込むとか感情がないとか、そういうの全部。で、思うんだけど、ドクターに診てもらった方がいいんじゃないかな。それって鬱の症状なんじゃないかと思う。一度診察を受けた方がいいよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうひとつ考えたこと。ソーは自分にプレッシャーをかけすぎてる。カレッジとかフットボールとかいろいろ。そういうのが大事じゃないとは言わないけど、でもこれだけは覚えておいて。チームを追い出されたからって、あるいは自分から辞めたからって、世界の終わりじゃないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今はそんな気がするかもしれないけど違うよ。世界は広い、カルテックの学位がなくたってみんな立派に働いてる。エンジニアにならなきゃいけないってわけでもない。他にいくらでも職業はあるし上手にできることだってあるし、何よりも他に幸せになる道はある。三年待たなくたっていいんだよ。もしこれが本当にやりたいことじゃないって思うなら、それでもいい、やめてもかまわないと思うよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［またあとでね、x］

同じ日の少しあと。

Storm99［おい、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の身長もう六フィート近いんだけど］

Storm99［LOL そうなのか？ 大きくなったな、俺の膝くらいだったくせに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな小さくなかった！］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、僕のメッセージは読んだ？］

Storm99［ああ、読んだ］  
Storm99［本当に俺は鬱だと思うか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［さあね、僕はドクターじゃないし。でもそうかもしれないよ。それかその傾向が出てるとか］

Storm99［なんでそんなに症状に詳しいんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本で読んだ。僕の興味範囲は広いんだ］

Storm99［なるほど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに自己診断しようとしてた時期があった］

Storm99［いつ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よく覚えてない、何回かあったけど、まあそれはどうでもいいよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうひとつの件についてはどう？ カレッジのこと］

Storm99［おまえの話はよくわかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで？］

Storm99［おまえが言うほど単純な話じゃないと思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［まず第一に、マムとダッドは心からがっかりするだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうかな？］

Storm99［二人とも俺がここにたどり着くためにかなりの協力と投資をしてくれた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだけど、それはソーに良い人生と幸せを与えたかったからだ。マムとダッドの時代は良い人生を得る手段といえばカレッジだった。でも今は違う。カレッジが保証するものなんて膨大な学生ローンだけだ、他に何も保証なんてない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに自分の人生じゃないか、両親の人生じゃなくて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく僕が言いたいのは⋯⋯ソーにはフットボールと数学以外にも得意なことがたくさんある。できることがたくさんあるってこと］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それに得意なことが全然なくたっていい］

Storm99［？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、九時から五時の仕事を持って年収何十万ドルと稼いで、白いフェンスの庭つき一戸建てに犬と子供たちと住むってだけが幸せの形じゃないってことだよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって、ソーが早くエンジニアになってエンジニアリングの仕事がしたいなんて言ってるの聞いたことがないよ。〝ああ、エンジニアリングこそ俺の情熱、俺の夢、人生の喜び！ 何よりもエンジニアになる日が待ちきれない！〟なんてさ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかしたらそういうことなのかも。それが少しずつわかりかけてるのかも。本当はやりたくないことに向けて必死の努力をしている虚しさとか。もしかしたらね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん、勝手なことばかり言って］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく僕が言いたいのは、恐れている最悪のことが起きたって世界は終わらないってことだよ。僕は経験で知ってる］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕がくだらないことを言ってると思う？］

Storm99［いや］  
Storm99［そうは思わない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうだろうな、まだ始まったばかりだから。もしかしたら新生活に適応できてないだけかもしれない。もう少し慣れてきたら、そんなに悪くないと思うのかも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだといいね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕の考えはどっちにしても同じだ。あとやっぱりドクターに会って話した方がいいよ］

Storm99［そうかもな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あと思ったんだ、シフや他の友達と最後に会ったのはいつ？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いつだったかな。思い出せない。だいぶ前だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［一度みんなで集まってみたら］

Storm99［それはかなり難しいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだろうけど、それでだいぶ気分が変わると思うよ。きっと］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だってみんないいやつだし、ソーの大好きな人たちだし、会いたいと思ってるんだから。みんなと時間を過ごしたらきっと、人生ってそんな悪いもんじゃないってまた思えるよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、そうかもしれないな］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうかもしれない。いい提案だ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああああもう、そのスマーフって呼び方やめてよ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［本当は好きなくせに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［好きじゃない！］

Storm99［好きだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まあね、少しだけ］

Storm99［ほらな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［実は］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに］

Storm99［昨日おまえと話してから、少し気分が軽くなったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［言ったじゃないか］

Storm99［そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕ってすごい！］

Storm99［はは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［ところで、おまえは最近どうだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に、普通］

Storm99［あの強い女の子にはまだ勉強を教えてるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あれから二回くらい］

Storm99［彼女は相変わらず頑張ってるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。すごいやる気だ］

Storm99［護身術の方は？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだやってない］

Storm99［やってみたら楽しそうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、ソーにとっては楽しいかもね。彼女に頼んでレッスンの様子を録画してもらうよ。彼女にボコボコにされる僕を見たらソーもきっと元気が出るよ］

Storm99［LOL いい考えだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［彼女が好きなのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん。ちょっと怖いけどクールだと思う。クールすぎるっていうか。ちょっと迫力ありすぎ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［学校で友達を作る気はないってオーラが出てる。それでちょっと近寄りがたい。でも嫌な感じじゃないよ］

Storm99［いや、そういう意味じゃなくて］  
Storm99［女の子として好きなのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？？？ あの、僕がゲイなのは昼間が明るいくらいはっきりしてると思うんだけど、気づいてなかった？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あ、それに彼女もストレートじゃないと思うな］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうしてわかる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何だろう、直感？ ゲイダーが生えてきたのかも］（訳注：ゲイダー＝ゲイ＋レーダー）

Storm99［いや、そうじゃなくておまえだ］  
Storm99［おまえは本当に自分をゲイだと思うのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ええええーと、ちょっと考えてみるね…うん、そうだと思うけど？？］

Storm99［本当に？ 百パーセント確かか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何だよ、診断書でももらってくればいいのか？］

Storm99［LOL いや、ごめん、ふと思っただけだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ま、人生には百パーセント確かとは言えないことがたくさんあると思うけど、僕はどう考えてもそうだと思うよ。前例が三つ］

Storm99［前例三つって何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［えーと、ストーム、スターク、あ、もうひとつはまだ言ってなかったね］

Storm99［まだ言ってなかったことって何だ？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ホットな英語の先生］

Storm99［先生？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［めちゃくちゃセクシーで生徒はみんな夢中なんだ］

Storm99［先生だと？！ おい、そんなやつに近寄るなよ、わかったな？ 一切関わるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと待て、その先生とどうこうしたいなんて言ってないじゃないか］

Storm99［俺は真面目に言ってるんだ。そいつの前で可愛くまつげをぱちぱちしたりアイライナーつけたりそいつのオフィスで放課後におしゃべりとか一切禁止だぞ、わかったか？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG、落ち着いてよ、ソー］

Storm99［俺は本気だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やめてってば。ありえないから。その先生、すごい美人の奥さんに子供が四人もいるんだ。安心して］

Storm99［典型的なカモフラージュじゃないか！ そいつには近づくな！！！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG！ もうやめてよ、ソー！ 僕だって英語の先生とセックスなんかしたくないよ！！！！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そういうんじゃなくて、美しいものを眺める楽しさなんだ］

Storm99［どういう意味だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼は洗練されてて面白くて魅力的で、何でも知ってるんだ。授業中に誰かが発言すると、先生はまるで世界中にその生徒しかいないかのようにじっと見つめる。声はホット・キャラメルみたいで、手の動きはまるで催眠効果があるみたい。六フィート五インチの高身長で、鹿みたいに優雅。十色くらいのカラフルなセーターとか着こなしちゃうんだ。アイライナーも入れてると思う。ゴージャスな銀髪で、鼻ひとつとっても残りの先生全部合わせたより個性的］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも本当に、先生とセックスしたいなんて思わない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［抱かれたいとかも思わない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ先生のクラスを心から楽しんでるんだ。授業内容そのものとはまた別の意味でね。授業ももちろん最高なんだけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［まったく安心できないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊大きく目をぐるっと回す＊］

Storm99［いや、俺は本気で言ってるんだ。授業のあとにひとことでも声をかけられたりしたら、俺にすぐ言うんだぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［言ったらどうするの？］

Storm99［弟に手を出すな、まだ十六歳だ、ってそいつに言ってやる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［自分のことは自分で守れるよ、もう十六歳だから］

Storm99［そうだな］  
Storm99［そうだろうとも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それって皮肉？］

Storm99［俺だって十六歳だった頃のことを覚えてる。自分は無敵だと思い込む年齢だ。誰にも負けないって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも今は歳を重ねて賢くなったんでしょ］

Storm99［多少はな］  
Storm99［とにかくそいつがちょっとでもおまえに近づいてきたら、俺にすぐ言え！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああもう、わかったよ、言うよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これでいい？］

Storm99［よし］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕のことをそんな思わず手を出したくなるほど魅力的だと思う？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえは生まれながらの教師のお気に入りタイプだからな。長い足に仔犬みたいな目をした先生のペットだ。もし俺が気持ち悪い中年男をおびき出して罠にかけるなら、真っ先におまえを囮りに使う、と言っておこう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［光栄だよ］

Storm99［そういう言い方をするな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［先生のことはすごくセクシーで魅力的だと思うけど、性的に惹かれてはいないんだ］

Storm99［そんなことが可能なのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うまく説明できるかわからないけど⋯⋯僕は昔からずっとそうだったんだ。誰かを見て、ワオ、かっこいい、って思うことはある。体だって、いいお尻だなとか考えたりする。でも他の人たちが、うおおお、うわああ、こんなことしたい、あんなことしたい、って騒ぐのを見てると、僕は⋯⋯なんていうか、そういうのを全然感じないんだ。感じたことがない。みんなセックスについて大騒ぎしてああいうことがしたいとかすごいことをやったとか言うけど、まったく共感できなかった。本で読んだりしても全然。例えば、すごく仲の良い二人が出てきて、でも恋人同士になることは許されないからってものすごい悲劇みたいに悩む。僕は、はあ？ でも一緒にいるんだからいいじゃないか、会話もしてるじゃないか、セックスがそんな大事件でそのせいで深刻な問題が起きるんだったら⋯⋯やらなきゃいいじゃないか？なんて思う。でも二人は結局セックスする、それでみんな死んでしまったりする。僕は⋯⋯え？これ何の話だったんだ？ みんなどうしちゃったんだよ？ って感じ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それは何年か前の話。それから少し成長して、もちろんおかしいのは自分の方だってわかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［その頃にはもう他のいろんな意味でも自分が変なのは気づいてたから、もうひとつ変なことが増えるくらいどうってことなかったけどね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、やっぱりそれは嘘だな。病気になりそうなくらい悩んだ。でもどうせ僕は変なところだらけだったから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どう思う？］

Storm99［うーん］  
Storm99［俺が一部の男に対して感じるようなものと同じなのかな。頭ではわかる、こいつすごい美形だなとかホットな体してるよな、とか。魅力はわかるけど、全然、その⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうだな⋯⋯体の内側で反応するものは何もない、っていうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［男全般に対して？］

Storm99［いや、一部の男に対してだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たとえば誰］

Storm99［誰だろう。ハンサムなタイプ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たとえば誰！？］

Storm99［LOL チームメイトとか？ おまえも何人か知ってるだろ、いや、全員知ってるよな。で、おまえと同じように、魅力的でセクシーだと思うやつはいるけど、そういう意味で惹かれるわけじゃない。そいつらとセックスがしたいとかは思わない］  
Storm99［たぶん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うんわかった、でも具体的に誰、名前は！？］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ロジャース。あいつは美形だ。太陽みたいだ。おまえが言うのと同じだ、魅力的、美しいって言ってもいい。肌は赤ん坊みたいにすべすべ、頰はバラ色、それにあの顎のライン。愛嬌があるし、謙虚だし。でも中身は鉄みたいに強い。体の凄さは言うまでもない。誰が作ったんだあんな体！どこの惑星から来たんだ？って感じだ。うん、あいつのことはかなり好きだ。スティーブ・ロジャースに男として惚れたと認めてもいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まじで？ ソー！］

Storm99［バーンズもいい。あいつはとにかく綺麗な顔してるよな？ 何とも言えない独特の魅力がある。口もとかな？ なんだか罪の香りがする。あいつが俺のベッドに忍び込んで来たら蹴り出したりはしないな、絶対に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［バーンズがベッドに入ってくるなんて想像するのはちょっと図々しすぎないか？］

Storm99［LOL そうか？ どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だってスティーブ・ロジャースがいる］

Storm99［ああ、そうか、ロジャースな］  
Storm99［確かに］  
Storm99［あれは一目瞭然だよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ロジャース本人以外にはね］

Storm99［OMG ほんとだな、あいつどうかしてるよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それにしても、罪の香りがする口もと⋯⋯？ ストレートとは思えない発言だ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［俺は一度も自分が百パーセント何かだって申告したことはないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［興味深い］

Storm99［とにかく、さっきの⋯⋯欲望を感じるとか性的に惹かれるとかの話に戻る。俺は女の子に対しておまえみたいに感じたことは一度もない。少なくとも記憶にはない。常に欲情してるようなもんだ。性的に惹かれない女の子を探す方が難しい。性的に惹かれるっていうのは、つまり〝今すぐ飛びついてヤレる〟らいの意味だ］  
Storm99［もちろん、その子が誘ってきたら、っていう意味だぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子なら誰でも？］

Storm99［もし何か気に入らないところがあったら他の魅力を探す。たとえば顔がすごい美人とは言えなければ、体がいいとか］  
Storm99［くそ、これじゃなんだか動物みたいだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ、もっと話して。学ぶことがたくさんあるよ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［まあ基本的にそういう感じだ。脚はガリガリ、でも巨乳？ ホットだ！ 胸は小さい、でも顔が可愛い？ ホットだ！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［デブ女は？］

Storm99［OMG ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何だよ］

Storm99［ぽっちゃり系の女の子、とか言えよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、それ］

Storm99［そうだな、細すぎない女は全身にぎゅっとつかめる場所がある。だから、ホットだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［すごい下品に聞こえるかもしれないが］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに］

Storm99［くそっ、こうやって書こうとするとなんだかひどいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なにが］

Storm99［書こうとしたのは］  
Storm99［肉が揺れるのがいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［いや、マジでそうなんだ。そういう女をファックすると全身で反応するんだ、肉が揺れるから。バックでやるといいぞ、ぽっちゃり系は⋯⋯ファック。最高の尻。めちゃくちゃホット］  
Storm99［あああ、俺すごい気持ち悪いこと言ってるよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL どうかな、今ちょっと笑いすぎててわかんない］

Storm99［そんなに面白いか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと引きつった笑いかも、でも気にしないで］

Storm99［うん、ちょっと変だよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［かなり変］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［とにかく俺は相手が喜ぶのがいいんだ。相手が興奮するのがいいっていうか。相手が感じてれば、俺も興奮する。わかるか？ 俺にとってホットな女の子とは⋯⋯俺のことが好きで、一緒に楽しみたいと思ってる女の子］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、もう一度片方の眉毛をあげて〝非常に興味深い〟って言いたい感じ］

Storm99［LOL まあ落ち着け、ミスター・スポック］  
Storm99［とにかく、それが俺の場合だ。やたら選り好みする男もいるよな。七百個くらいの条件を全部満たしてなければその子はホットじゃない、なんていうやつらが。俺はいつも思ってた、おまえらはどうせやってみても口説けないだけだろ、って。第一、女の子に条件なんかつける男は最低だ。第二にそういうやつらは勇気がなくて女の子に話しかけられないだけなんだ。だから断られるより先に〝あー、あの子はちょっと足首が太いからだめ〟とか言う。俺はそこで〝おい、俺のビールを持ってろ、おまえはその条件リストでも握ってここで立ってればいい〟って言って女の子のところへ行って、真っ先に彼女の太い足首にキスをする、それから脚全部にキスする。あいつら情けないな、女も口説けないやつらだって考える。で、心の中で礼を言うんだ、ただ普通のことをしてるだけの俺を素敵な王子様みたいに見せてくれてありがとうって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子はみんな列を作って並ぶだろうね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［まあ、女に不自由したことがないのは事実だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに謙虚！ ミセス・スケフィントンもびっくり］（訳注：映画〝Mr.Skeffington〟の美貌で傲慢なヒロイン）

Storm99［XD XD XD］  
Storm99［それで、おまえはそういうのを感じないってことか？ 全然？ 一度も？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［具体的に何を？］

Storm99［だから⋯⋯誰かの尻を見て、あの尻に触りたいな、とか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然］

Storm99［前に一緒にいた赤毛の女の子は？ シグっていったっけ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、そんな子もいたね。十年前みたいな気がする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全然ないな。彼女の方から来たから拒まなかっただけ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう気持ちになれたらいいのにって心から願ってたけど、ダメだった。変な感じだった。何もしたくなかった］

Storm99［トニーはどうなんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それはまた全然違う話になるよ。本当に今聞きたい？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に他人に対して絶対に性欲を感じないってわけじゃないんだ。状況による。一度ダメだったからってその人とは二度と何もできないってことでもない。例外はある。でも例外は例外に過ぎない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［セックスをしてる二人を見て興奮することはある。エロ動画を見たときとか。ある意味で、その人たちに魅力も感じる。でもどんな動画でもいいってわけじゃない。むしろほとんどは気持ち悪いかな。文章で読む方が好き。文章の場合はもっと好みが厳しくなる。でもどっちかというとその状況に惹かれるんだ。関係性というか⋯⋯その二人のお互いに対する振る舞い方に惹かれる。一人一人に対してではなくて。そこに参加したいっていうのともまた違う］

Storm99［一人の人に惹かれたことはないのか？ 性的に？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ええと、あるよ。誰かは知ってるよね。一度だけ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

（ああ、ブラザー。自分から訊いたんじゃないか。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは僕をデミじゃないかって言ってた］

Storm99［それは何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［デミセクシュアル］

Storm99［？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［感情をともなう強い絆がある相手だけに性的な魅力を感じる人のこと。簡単に言えばそんな感じ］

Storm99［そんな分類が本当にあるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［いや、いろいろとカテゴリーとか名称とか種類が多すぎると思って。別にあらゆる人間のタイプに名前をつけなくたっていいと思うんだが］  
Storm99［⋯⋯そんな言葉が正しいかわからないけど。人間のタイプ？］  
Storm99［別に分類しなくてもそのままでいいじゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まあ、ソーはその必要性を感じないかもしれないけど、世の中には必要とする人もいるんだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［例えば、僕とか］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［気を悪くしたか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［別に］

Storm99［それで、おまえはそのデミセクシュアルってやつに相当すると思うのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない。一致する部分はあると思う］

Storm99［どうだったらその資格が持てるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［資格とかじゃないよ、ただ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は自分がどこか異常だと思ってたけど、トニーにそういうのがあるって教えてもらって、そうか、ちゃんと名前があるんだな、たくさんの人が同じように感じてるんだ、つまり僕だけじゃないんだ、って思えた。僕は異常でも病気でもない、自分なりに普通なんだ、何も治さなくていいんだって。理由はわからないけどとにかく僕はこうなんだ、それでいいんだ、変わらなくていい、今のままでいいんだって思えた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［別に宗教とかカルトとかでもない。ただ僕にその特性が一致してるってだけ。僕がその分類に一致している。他にも同じような人がいる。少なくともその部分においては同じ人たちが。そう思えることって僕には少ないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから安心できた］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、なるほど。どうしてそういう分類が役立つのかよくわかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった。誰かを啓蒙できた。自分にハイファイブ！］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［つまりおまえは、その強い感情的な絆をスタークには感じたってことか？］

また急に話題が変わった。（ソーはトニーのことばかり質問してくる。何故だ？）  
心の奥で何かが柔らかく羽ばたく。その正体をロキは知っている。止めなければいけないことも。でも止めるにはあまりにも温かくて素敵で甘いものだ──希望。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてそんなこと訊くの？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［もっとよく理解したいからだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何を？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえを］  
Storm99［この状況を］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

うん、きっと単純にそれだけなんだろう。でも胸の中の羽ばたきはまだどこにも行かない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだな、トニーは⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、トニーとは違った］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーに対して何を感じたのか、あるいは感じなかったのか、実は今でもよくわからないんだ。惹かれていたのかどうかもわからない。身体も好きだとは思ったけど、欲望とは違った］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも欲望ってなんだ？って考えると、よくわからなくなる。欲望を感じたのは一回だけだし、それはとても普通の状況とは言えなかったし。そうだよね？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

おっと、しまった。はい、罪状を認めます、裁判官。ロキはつい禁じられた領域に会話を近づけてしまう。何かを期待して⋯⋯正確には何を？ ああ、愚かなやつだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもトニーのことは信頼してた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［好きだったし信頼してたし、気持ちよくなって欲しかった。僕も気持ちよくなりたかった。誰かとそういうことをするのは一人でするよりずっと⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ずっと気持ちよかった。そんなの、ソーにとっては水は濡れてるって言うのと同じくらい当たり前なんだろうけど、でも僕にとっては当たり前じゃなかったし、自分がそう思えるのかどうかもわからなかった。だからトニーと試してみた。一人でするより気持ちいいのか、逆に萎えてしまうのかわからなかった、っていう意味だよ。他の人と前にやったときはわからなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［リアルで、っていう意味］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［オンラインでなら、他の人とするのは一人よりずっといいってもう知ってたけど。でもそこには他の要素もいっぱい入ってるから、正確な実験とは言えない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［この話はもう聞きたくない？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［わからない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でもトニーとはやりたいと思ったのか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからわからなかったんだってば］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［リアルの世界で生身の人間と試してみたかっただけ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

この沈黙の意味はなんだ？ たった今ロキが心臓発作を起こしそうだという意味の他には？

Storm99［で、実際にやったのか？ リアルの世界で生身の人間と試したのか？］

（ジーザス・クライスト、何でそんなこと僕に訊くんだ！？）柔らかい羽ばたきは消え、力強く唸る羽音に変わった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ある意味では］

Storm99［？？ 何だそれ？ やったかやらないかのどっちかだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうとも限らないよ］

Storm99［？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［試すって言ってもいろんな意味があるじゃないか。際どいところまで触りあうのはセックス？ キスして興奮したらセックス？ オーラルセックスをしたらもう童貞じゃなくなるのか、それとも挿入までいかないとそうは言わないのか。挿入してもイかなければダメ？ どの基準を使えばいいんだ？ ソーみたいな普通のストレート文化の基準？ 性教育の基準？ ビル・クリントンの基準？ その辺はあまりはっきりしてないよね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえいったい何が言いたいんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL 今自分でも同じこと思ってた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［緊張してるんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［緊張しなくていい］  
Storm99［心配するな、スマーフ。本当に］

ロキの心臓は並足から早足へ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーとはいろいろなことをしたけど、最後まではしてない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それで〝やった〟ってことになる？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［今度は俺が混乱してきた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

ロキは実際に声を出して笑った。バカみたいなナーバスな笑いだ。子供っぽい高い笑い声。

Storm99［何があったかトニーには話したのか？ つまりストームとソロウのことについて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは最初から知ってたし基本的なことは推測してた。僕は足りないところを埋めただけ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全部じゃないけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何も言わないほうがよかった？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒ってる？］

ドキドキドキドキ⋯⋯

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いや、怒ってはいない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ふう＊］

Storm99［おまえに誰か話す相手がいてよかった。トニーは軽蔑したりはしなかっただろ、おまえの味方だから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、全然そんなことなかったよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［トニーは何て言ってた？］

（ドキドキドキドキ⋯⋯）

One_for_Sorrow5654［いろいろ意見を言ってくれた］

Storm99［そうなのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。考えさせられたよ。なんて言ってたかな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［よく理解できるって言ってた。こうなった理由はわかるって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕とソーはしばらく仲が悪かったから、そのあいだに透明な壁みたいなものができたんだろうって］

Storm99［壁？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、それで僕がソロウという別人格を作って、ストームとしてのソーと話すようになって、さらに壁が増えたんだろうって］

次の部分に進む前に、ロキは深呼吸しなければならなかった。今、ソーはどんな反応をしているんだろう。ロキと同じように冷や汗をかいて震えているだろうか？ それとも感情的な距離を置いて冷静に分析しているだろうか？ 顔が直接見えればいいのに。  
いや、実際にはいくつかの州を隔てているからこそ、安全に会話ができるのかもしれない。  
とにかく、思い切って言ってみる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなわけで僕たちのあいだに何枚か壁ができて、普通の兄弟としての感覚がぼやけて、薄れて、でも信頼だけが残った。僕はストームが本当は誰か知っていた。その人をやっぱり信用してたし愛していた。だから心理的なバリアを乗り越えることができた。その壁と信用のおかげで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［というようなことをトニーは言ってたよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕にとっては納得できる仮説だった］

心臓が喉につかえた状態で、人間はどれくらい生き延びることができるのだろう？ ああ、体が震える！  
向こう側の沈黙は、実際よりもずっと長く感じられた。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［壁？］

オーマイゴッド、ソー！ 何なんだよ？ なんで壁にそんなこだわるんだ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［兄弟として距離ができたからこんなことになったのかもしれない、ってソーも言ってたじゃないか］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［確かに言ったが］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーが言ってるのとある意味同じことじゃない？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕みたいな人、僕みたいに感じる人にとって、ストームが唯一心の通じる相手になったのは当然のことだ、ってトニーは言ってた］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［けっこう説得力があると思わない？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［悪い。俺はちょっと］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ちょっと頭がついていかなくて、今は話せない］

（しまった）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが訊いたから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうだ、わかってる］  
Storm99［悪い］  
Storm99［そっちは今何時だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ、眠くない］

Storm99［おい、チビ。今頭の中で声が聞こえた。見えたぞ。おまえは五歳、ドナルドダックのパジャマを着てる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなパジャマ持ってない］

Storm99［いや、持ってた。マムは俺にグーフィのを買ったんだ、俺がいつもふざけてる （グーフィ）から。で、おまえはいつも不機嫌だからドナルドダックだった XD XD XD］

ロキは思わずにっこりと笑った。胸に温かいものが広がっていた。

Storm99［もう寝よう、スマーフ。少なくとも俺は眠る努力をしないと⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊腕を組む＊ ＊ふくれっつら＊］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［だいじょうぶか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、本当にだいじょうぶだよ］

Storm99［よかった］  
Storm99［まあまあ進歩してるよな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たぶんね］

Storm99［よかった］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おやすみ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おやすみ。眠れるといいね］

Storm99［LOL ありがとう］  
Storm99［例の英語教師には気をつけろよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG、ソー。先生は何も悪いことしてないんだから。きっと学校を出た瞬間に僕が存在してることも忘れてると思うよ］

Storm99［ああ、でもとにかく気をつけろ、わかったな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おやすみ］

Storm99［愛してる。ベッドの虫刺されに気をつけて］

ロキの胃はくるりと宙返りした。そのたったひと言が、ロキの体をつかんで数ヶ月前へと引き戻していく。  
ストーム。  
感じる、匂いがする、それだけじゃなくて⋯⋯ああ、どう考えればいいのかわからない、ましてや言葉になんてできない。ロキはそのいっとき、ほんの瞬きをするあいだ、過去に戻っていた。  
最高の一瞬だった。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十六章

０７：５３  
［Storm99がログインしました］

Storm99［ロキ、いるか？］  
Storm99［ひと言伝えたかったんだ。おまえと昨日話したあと、俺はだいぶ気分が良くなった。シフに電話して、来週末みんなで集まることになった。これでかなり元気になれると思う。おまえが必要なことを気づかせてくれた。ありがとう、スマーフ］  
Storm99［もうひとつ、カレッジについておまえが言ってたこと。落ち着いて最悪の状況について考えてみたんだ。チームを追い出される、または俺が耐えきれなくなってやめる。俺は奨学金を失う。カルテックの学費は自力で払えない。退学するしかない］  
Storm99［で、おまえの言うとおりだ。そうなったからって別に大したことじゃない。他のカレッジに挑戦してもいい。コミュニティ・カレッジでもいい。大工仕事でも溶接でもいい。溶接工って実はすごい稼ぎがいいんだよなXD。それでギリギリ食っていける程度のかせぎだったとしても、それの何が悪い。建設会社を経営してるスリュムおじさんのことを考えてみたんだ。立派に暮らしてるじゃないか。大富豪ってわけにいかないけど仕事を愛してるし、貯金だってできるし、おじさんは改装工事の仕事にプライドを持ってる。ビフォー・アフターの写真をまるで自分の子供みたいに毎回フェイスブックに投稿してる。そのうえ家族全員が見逃さないようにタグ付けまでしてるXD XD XD。マムとダッドみたいに大病院の経営者とかになれなくたって別にいい。好きな仕事をして、自分の会社を持って、子供たちを学校に送ってから仕事して、また学校に迎えに行ける時間に家に戻ってくる。一年に二回長い休暇を取る。全然悪くないよな。うちのマムとダッドはそんな休暇なんて取れたことないじゃないか？］  
Storm99［去年ハイスクールではみんな成功、成功、成功、それしか考えてなくて、世の中にはたった一種類の成功しかなくて人生にはたった一度のチャンスしかなくて、それを逃したら一生ルーザーだ、みたいに言われてた⋯⋯そんなの違うよな？ それに学校でルーザーって呼ばれてるやつは自分のこと全然ルーザーだなんて思ってないだろ？ 少なくとも俺にはそう見えない。彼らの生き方を考えてみると］  
Storm99［それに、苦しみながらなんとかカレッジをやり通して卒業してからやっぱりエンジニアなんかになりたくないってことになったらどうする？ せっかく学位を取るために頑張ったんだから無理やりエンジニアになるのか？ ちょうど今、せっかくカレッジに入ったんだから卒業しなきゃダメだって自分に言い聞かせてるみたいに？］  
Storm99［うん、やっぱりおまえが絶対に正しい。もちろん、今すぐに慌てて決断はしない。よく考えなきゃいけないし、マムとダッドにも話さなきゃいけないと思う。たぶん。いや、絶対に何か決める前にマムとダッドとは話さなきゃな XD］  
Storm99［最終的な決断をするにはもう少し時間がかかると思う。今年一年はとりあえずやってみて（その前にコーチに追い出されなければ）様子を見るかもしれない。でもいわゆる人生と選択についてはもう一度考え直してみるよ。そして結局カレッジに残って最後までやり遂げると決めたとしたら、それは俺がそうしたいからだ。成り行きに任せたからじゃなくて］  
Storm99［いろいろ勝手に話したけど、とにかく、ありがとう、スマーフ。話を聞いてくれて、暗いループから助け出してくれて、違う角度から考えさせてくれて。ずっと気が軽くなった。おまえのおかげだ。本当に別人になったような気分だよ。おまえは天才だな。またあとで話そう］

_____

ロキは夢見るような微笑みを浮かべて学校に向かった。時間が過ぎるのが待ちきれなかった。

＊＊＊

夜、ディナーの後、携帯を見るとストームはもうログインしていた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイ］

最近はもう一日中寒い。ロキは毛布にくるまって返信を待った。  
一分もかからなかった。ロキの心臓は嬉しさのあまり一拍スキップした。

Storm99［ハイ:)］

One_for_Sorrow5654［カレッジのカウンセラーって優秀なんだね。診察の予約取らなくてもそんなに元気になったなんて］

Storm99［バカな冗談はやめろ、俺はただおまえの言ったことを繰り返しただけだ。おまえは本当に頭がいいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に、僕も人生の最悪の場合と別の生き方について考えたことがあっただけだよ］

Storm99［そうなのか？ どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって⋯⋯僕はどう考えても妻と猫と犬と男の子と女の子の子供と暮らしそうにないから？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［猫は飼うかも］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえはまだ十六だ、わからないじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？？？！！！ 僕が今まで言ったこと、ひと言でも聞いてた？］

Storm99［別に相手が妻じゃなくてもいいだろ？ 夫？ パートナー？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どっちも僕にはいないと思う］

Storm99［どうしてわかる？］

（どうしてわかる？ 言わせたいのか、ソー？ 僕が好きなのはソーだからだよ！ バカだな！）  
そう言う代わりにもう少し遠回しな表現を選ぶ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どう考えても明らかだから？］

Storm99［感情的な強い絆を持てる相手は世界中にたくさんいるぞ。そう簡単にあきらめるな。おまえはまだ子供なんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が前回に言ったこと、やっぱり全然聞いてなかったんだな］

Storm99［聞いてたよ］  
Storm99［それでも基本的におまえはまだベイビーだと思うんだ。おまえはもう自分が完成品だと思ってるのか？ 今後の人生がどうなるかなんてどうしてわかる？ そんなのちょっと傲慢だと思わないか？ 少なくとも決めるには早すぎる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕を怒らせようとしてるのか？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［まさか、違う。悪かった］

ロキは両手で顔をこすり、深く息を吐いた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［この話はもうやめてくれない？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お願いだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今ちょっとこういう話をする気にならないんだ、いい？］

Storm99［もちろん、わかった］  
Storm99［ごめんな、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

はあ。楽しい会話の始め方だ。  
話題を変えよう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、さっそく実行に移してる？ 友達にはもうすぐ会うの？］

Storm99［ああ、サンフランシスコで集合する。もうバスのチケットも買った。みんなでファンドラルの家に泊まる。ファンドラルのルームメイトは帰省中とかでいないから、部屋が空いてるらしい。全員泊まれるくらいの広さはあるって言ってた。まあ雑魚寝だろうけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかったね］

Storm99［ああ、俺も楽しみだ。みんなも楽しみだって喜んでて、俺もすっかり明るい気分になってきた］  
Storm99［おまえはどうだ、ロー？ 元気にしてるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［普通］

Storm99［ただ普通なだけか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まあね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ダーシーと会ったりしてるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、何度かカフェに行ったりした］

Storm99［ガールズナイトは？ 何か楽しいことは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最近はあまりしてない。ダーシーは勉強で忙しいみたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん僕もだけど、僕は平日にちゃんと勉強する。ダーシーはその辺が適当だから週末にまとめて勉強しなきゃならない］

Storm99［なるほど。またすぐに会えるといいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ダーシーに？ わかんないけどね。まあね］

Storm99［彼女はまだあのイアンって男とつきあってるのか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［トニーは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーが何？］

Storm99［会いに来ないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然。すごく忙しいらしい］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［残念だな］  
Storm99［おまえはそれでいいのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［ずっと来るって言って来ないじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

どうしてそう言われると屈辱的に感じるんだろう？ 変だ。でもそうだった。  
ロキはそれに真正面から取り組むことにした。ジェーン・オースティンの小説のように、自己嫌悪は意図的に無視して威厳を保つのだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、そうだよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［面白くはないよ。トニーは僕を遠ざけようとしてるような気がするけど、彼はそれを自分では認めないし、どうしてかも言わない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まるで僕が自分で察して大騒ぎせずに自然に消えていくのを待ってるみたいに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしそうなら直接言ってくれればいいのに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかして僕が繊細すぎて耐えられないと思ってるのかも］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［実際どうなんだ？ 耐えられると思うか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶなはずだよ。もっとひどいことにだって耐えてきた］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［直接訊いてみたらどうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［訊いてみろよ。勝手に思い込まない方がいい。一人で考えてると想像が膨らんで無駄に悩むことになる。訊いてみたら結局すごく納得がいく、仕方ない理由なのかもしれないじゃないか。そこまで待つのは良くない］

うーん、やっぱり懐かしいストームそっくりに聞こえる。賢くて優しいストーム。

One_for_Sorrow5654［きっともう僕のことは忘れて忙しくしてるんだと思うよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［もしそうだとしたら俺も残念だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーのことは嫌いなんじゃなかったの］

Storm99［そんなこと一度も言ってないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、でもトニーが僕とつきあうのは嫌なんだと思ってた］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［まあ、以前は彼を信用しきれなかったが、おまえがそんなことない、彼は充分信用できるって言ったから、俺はおまえの判断を信じることにしたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

理由がわからないまま惨めな気持ちが胸にしみこんできて、脚を伝って足首までを凍らせる。ソーの反応はあくまで常識的で控えめなものだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、僕のことは忘れて前に進めってもともと僕が彼に言ったんだ。だから今さら文句は言えない］

Storm99［おまえがそう言ったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、まあね。何マイルも離れてるし。トニーが求めるものを僕はあげられないし。このまま続けるのは彼にとって公平じゃない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ところで、そっちはどう？ サンフランシスコはいつ行くの？］

Storm99［ファンドラルがみんなでやることのリストを作ってる。俺はただ友達に会えるだけで嬉しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あちこち出かけるの？ 夜遊びしたり？］

Storm99［どうだろうな、他のみんなのやりたいことに合わせるよ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でもカレッジに戻ってきたら、そろそろ交友関係を増やそうと思うんだ。あまり派手すぎないパーティに参加したり、新しい人と知り合って、友達を作って］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それがいいだろうね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［新しい彼女を作ったり］

ロキは瞬きをした。まるで車が急ブレーキをかけたように、心がガクンと揺れる。

Storm99［あんまりそういう気分にもなれないけど、でもな］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ロキ？］

ロキの顎は震えている。胃の中が氷のように冷たくなる。  
次の文字をタイプできたのはただ、硬く冷たい嫉妬と怒りの勢いに乗っていたからだった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに］

Storm99［俺は考えたんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何を］

Storm99［二つある。まず、新しく誰かに出会ったら⋯⋯つまり新しい彼女ができたら、きっとソロウのことは過去になって俺の心の傷も今ほど深くなくなる。そうすればおまえとの関係ももっと楽になると思うんだ］  
Storm99［そう思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

今、ロキの気持ちを表現するとしたら、相手にナイフを突き刺す以外に方法はない。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺がそうやって前に進む様子を見たら、おまえも俺がもう落ち込んでいないとわかって、気持ちが楽になるんじゃないか］  
Storm99［つまり、おまえも忘れて前に進めるんじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［ロキ？］

ロキはベッドに座り、大粒の涙を静かに流していた。顎が震えている以外は、まるで石の彫像みたいに無表情に顔がこわばっていた。  
冥王星よりも冷たく遠い場所にいるように感じながら、返信を打ち込む。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［怒ってるのか？］

（ああ、もうこんな仕打ちはやめてくれ、頼むから）  
ロキは返すべき言葉を律儀に返した。

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒ってない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえもそう思わないか？］

（この人でなし。ただでさえ残酷なことを言ってるのに。そのうえ僕に喜べって言うのか？）  
ロキは鼻をかんでティッシュを小さなボロボロの塊にした。顔がバカみたいに勝手に歪む。悲しみと怒りにぎゅっとしかめ面を作ってしまう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思うって何が？］

Storm99［前に進むべきだと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［ロー？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、たぶんソーが正しい］

（ああ、鋭い皮肉を示す斜体フォントがあればいいのに。あるいは怒りに燃える太字フォント。）

Storm99［ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

（どうやらフォントはなくても感情は伝わるみたいだ。）

Storm99［普通はそうするだろ？ こういう状況なら誰でも。過去は忘れて前に進もうとするだろう、そう思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こういう状況？］

Storm99［ああ、ありふれた状況じゃないのはわかってるけど、ひとことで言えば⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

ロキは冷ややかに鼻を鳴らし、言葉を見つけられない兄の沈黙を楽しんだ。といってもそんな楽しみはかゆいところを粗いヤスリで擦るようなものだ。あまり気持ちいい感覚ではない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ひとことで言えば、僕は絶対に愛し返してくれない人を愛している］

打ち込む言葉が、まるで中世の拷問のように胸にのしかかってくる。胸に乗せた板の上にレンガを一個ずつ積んでいくやつだ。それは少しずつロキの呼吸を奪い、ロキを破壊していく。

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺だって愛してる、ただおまえの求める愛とは違うだけだ］

ああ、この言葉だ。別に今さら驚く言葉ではないけれど、それでも、これが最後のレンガだった。医学はここまで発展したのに、いまだに失われた希望の治療方法はないのか？ 死に至る病なのに！  
とはいっても、ロキはどこまでもロキだ。内側は死んでいるも同然だけど、毒舌は死なない。核戦争後の終末世界のゴキブリのように、そう簡単に絶滅はしない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう、知らなかったことを教えてくれて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺はただ、おまえがこんなことで苦しむのが嫌なんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［そのことが⋯⋯その気持ちがおまえをそんなに苦しめているなら、どうして忘れて前に進もうと思わない？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［俺だっておまえと似たような立場にいたんだ。辛いのはわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに］

Storm99［このことのせいでおまえが落ち込んでいると思うと俺も辛いんだ。俺のせいでおまえが⋯⋯俺が、おまえを苦しめているんだと思うと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それは悪かったね］

Storm99［おい、頼むよ、ロキ⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［どうしてこのままでいたいんだ、こんな状態のままで］  
Storm99［そんな辛い気持ちは無くなって欲しいと思わないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーのためにはね。ソーのためなら。僕のためじゃない］

Storm99［俺のため？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう。ソーにとっては気持ち悪いだろうから］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［前ほど変な気分にはならないぞ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［慣れたって言ったら変だけど。少しずつ慣れてきてるのかも］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［とにかく、俺はおまえを心配してるんだ］  
Storm99［その気持ちがおまえにとっての障害物になってるのが心配だ。おまえの人生の邪魔をしてるのが］  
Storm99［例えばトニーとの関係に影響したり］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーとの問題の原因がこのことだと思ってるのか？］

Storm99［わからないけど］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違うよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはわかってないな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は別に苦しくたっていい。苦しむだけの価値があるから］

Storm99［価値がある？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、絶対にある］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［人生なんて退屈で灰色でうんざりすることばかりだけど、でもこれは違う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はこの痛みと一緒に残りの一生を過ごしてもいい］

Storm99［ロキ⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんだよ］

Storm99［こんなことで一生を無駄にするな］  
Storm99［たった一年でも一ヶ月でも一週間でも、無駄にして欲しくない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰が無駄だなんて言った］

Storm99［だってそうだろ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［くそっ、ロキ⋯⋯おまえの望むようには絶対にならないんだぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ああ、間違っていた、全然間違っていた。これが最後のレンガだったんだ。胸の上の板が肋骨を砕き、折れた骨の先が内臓に突き刺さる。息ができない。何か話そうとしたら代わりに血を吹き出しそうだ。  
でも、ロキは今しゃべっているのではない。指先は窒息していない。外から見たらまるで叩きのめされたみたいに、トラックに轢かれたみたいに見えるかもしれないけれど、内側は⋯⋯。ロキの内側は絶望と飢えと傷心を燃料にして、炎がめらめらと燃えあがっている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから？］

Storm99［だから、おまえは不可能なものにしがみついているんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［こんなことから自由になって、誰か他の人を探すことだってできるのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まず第一に、どうやって忘れるんだ？ 指をパチンと鳴らしたらそれでふっと消えるのか？］

Storm99［他の人との出会いを探せばいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［第二に、僕は他の人と出会いたくなんかない］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ただの意地だな。おまえは意地を張ってるだけだ。このことに執着してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それはソーの意見だ］

Storm99［手に入らないから余計に執着してしまうだけだ、とは考えないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも一度は手に入れたよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

ソーが驚いて沈黙したのでロキは勝利した気分になった。それに力を得てさらにナイフを振り下ろす。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕のことを何もわかってないんだね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そうか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［叶わない恋に落ちる人たちは、みんな何かを探し求めている］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［セックスと恋愛、パートナー。誰かを探している］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから当然、辛い恋は忘れて前に進もうとする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［愛し返してくれる人に出会うまで探し続ける］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ここまではわかる？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は愛を探してるんじゃない、セックスも、恋愛も求めてない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなもの欲しくない、必要ない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［理屈上はね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一緒に生きていける〝誰か〟を探してるんじゃないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［〝ボーイフレンド〟を探してるんでもない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕には好きな人がいる、僕はその人が欲しい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［その人が僕を同じように求めてくれないなら、きついけど耐えるしかない、だってその人以外は誰も欲しくないんだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから、そうだよ、僕は急いで前に進みたいなんて思ってない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［辛い状態かもしれないけど、でも、この気持ちを感じるのは辛くない。この気持ちを失う方がもっと辛い］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が今心の中で感じてるものは⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まるで心の中でいつも花火があがってるような感じ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな気持ちがいつも僕と一緒にいるんだ。僕一人じゃない。僕とこの気持ち。僕は決して一人じゃない。僕は一人ぼっちで迷子じゃない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は迷子じゃない。この気持ちがあるから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［幸せなんだ。すごく幸せなんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［以前の僕の人生はただ朝起きて学校に行って嫌がらせされて宿題してクソみたいな気分になって夜寝るだけ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今も全部同じ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全部同じだけど、それと、この気持ちがある］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［この気持ちが心の中にあれば、人生がそれだけじゃなくなるんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［この気持ちがあるだけで世界が輝くんだ、ソー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［生きてるって感じられる］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は絶対にソーを手に入れられない、そんなの別にいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが好きなんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソーが好き、ソーは本物の人間、ソーは僕の気持ちを知ってる、ソーは僕を許してくれた。ソーにできる方法で愛し返してくれればいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん僕はもっと他のものが欲しい、全部欲しいよ。でもそのことはそんな重要じゃないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今日みたいな日があるから、こんなふうに話ができるから、こういう形でもソーを近くに感じられるから。それだけでどんなに辛くても耐える価値があると思える］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーを好きだと思う気持ちはとても甘い痛みだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［終わってほしくない。消えてほしくない。永遠に］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

ロキは洟をかんでしゃくりあげた。たった今書いてしまったことが自分でも信じられなかった。気持ちは落ち着いていた。ショック状態なのかもしれない。

Storm99［おまえは恋に恋してるんだ］

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーもそうだったの？］

Storm99［？？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［〝もし永遠にそうならなくても、永遠に君に会えなくても、それでもこうすることにはそれだけの価値がある。君がいない人生は嫌だ。それだけは確かにわかる〟］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一語一句正確な引用だと思うよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でももちろん、そんなの関係ないよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全部嘘だったんだから。本物じゃなかったんだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかして何も起こらなかったんじゃないか？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［皮肉だよ、言っとくけど］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

ロキはもう泣いていなかった。怒りも燃え尽きてしまった。  
ヘッドボードにもたれて目を閉じる。どうしてこんなことになってしまったんだろう。今夜すべてを破壊してしまう計画なんかじゃなかったはずだ。本当にそんなつもりじゃなかった。  
今からもう見えるようだった。ソーの未来の彼女がクリスマスに家族に挨拶しにやってくる。家族一人一人に心を込めて選んだプレゼントを持って。彼女は美人で性格が良くて優しくて、マムはたくさん笑ってダッドは満足げに微笑む。ソーは弟の目を見ることができない。でもやっと視線が合うとき、その目は叱りつけるようにロキを睨む──〝そんな顔で俺を見るな。こうなることはわかってただろ〟

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ため息＊ わかったよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが全部正しい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はただの意地っ張りな子供。頭が混乱してる。手に入らないもの、絶対に自分のものにならないものに執着してる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［きっともうすぐ、自分が混乱してるだけだと気づく、本当の気持ちは違うんだって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［恋に恋してたんだって、ソーに恋してたんじゃないって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［一年か数ヶ月かすれば、僕はこのことを忘れて誰かに出会って、全部忘れて前に進む］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのあとは全部正常に戻る。僕たちは起こったことを忘れてまた普通の兄弟に戻る］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これで安心した？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今、怒った顔で顔を横に振ってるの？ いらいらして髪をかきむしってる？ 僕の首を絞める真似をしてる？ 何？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえになんて言ってやればいいのかわからない］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いったい俺はどうすればいいんだ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえのこういう言葉を読むべきなのかどうかもわからない。おまえにこんな話をさせるべきなのかどうか。これがおまえにとっていいことなのかどうかも］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［何をすべきなのかさっぱりわからない］  
Storm99［俺は正しいことがしたいし、おまえを助けてやりたい。でもこんな会話が全部いいことなのかどうか、人が見たらどう思うのか、とにかくわからない］

ロキはまた泣いていた。けれどそれは純粋で甘い、締めつけるような悲しみの涙だった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［気色悪い変態野郎って言わないでくれてありがとう、助かったよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［悪かった。本当に悪かった。ひどいことを言ってしまった。本当にごめん］

ああ、やめろ、この卑怯者。もっと怒れ、ひどい言葉を使え。〝自分の人生を持て、俺につきまとうな〟って言ってくれ。本気で憎ませてくれ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今のは嫌味じゃないよ。本当にそう思ってるんだ。僕を助けたい？ まだこうやって僕と話してくれてるだけで僕は救われてるよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ロキ、こうやって俺と話せるのがおまえにとって嬉しいのはわかる。おまえがトニーと話してどうしてこんなことになったのか理解して、もう気持ち悪くなったり動揺したりしなくなったのもよかったと思う。おまえはこれ以上自分で自分を責めて苦しむ必要はない。もう俺がその一因ではなくなってよかった。おまえの気持ちが楽になってこのことでもう苦悩していないのは俺も嬉しい、本当だ］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でも、だからと言っておまえがその気持ちのままでいていいってことにはならない］

ロキは鼻を鳴らし、笑い出した。笑い続けた。気が狂ってしまったように。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［どうして？！ 当たり前だろう！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［当たり前って誰が決めたんだ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが辛いから？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［俺が？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ。気まずくて変な気分になるのはわかるけど、それで何か害がある？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺の問題じゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも、害はある？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［重要なのはそこじゃないんだ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それなら、このままでいさせてよ］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［この気持ちを捨てろなんて言わないでよ、ソー。お願いだから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が頼んでるのはそれだけだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対に叶わないってことくらいわかってる］

そう書くと同時にまたどっと涙があふれてきた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもせめてこの気持ちのままでいさせて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ロキ、このままでいたいと望むなんておまえはどうかしてるぞ］

きつく目を閉じたまま、ロキはヘッドボードに頭をぶつけた。一回、もう一回、さらにもう一回。

One_for_Sorrow5654［このままって具体的にはどういうこと？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はこの気持ちを感じていたいだけ。何かを感じることも許されないのか？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［何かができるってことと、するべきかどうか、ってことはまた別だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［誰がそんなこと決めたんだ］

Storm99［ロキ、もうやめろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は真面目に言ってるんだよ］

Storm99［俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、僕になんとかできることじゃないんだ、ソー］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえは誰かに相談した方がいいのかもしれないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［誰かって、セラピストとか？］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何か治療が必要だってこと？ 結局僕は病気だと思うのか？］

Storm99［セラピストは病気を治療するだけじゃない］  
Storm99［導きが必要な人にそれを与えるのが仕事だ］  
Storm99［別の視点から物事を見られるようにする］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［別の視点から物事を見る？］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、僕が別の視点からソーを見られるようにするってことだね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それっていわゆる同性愛矯正セラピーじゃないの？］

Storm99［何言ってるんだ、ロキ！ もちろん違う。まったく別のものだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう？ 気持ちを無理やり変えるってことだろ？ ありのままの自分を否定するってことだ］

Storm99［それが本当にありのままのおまえなのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が混乱してるように見える？］

Storm99［おまえはまだ子供だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［相変わらずの上から目線だね］

Storm99［ロキ、こんな会話狂ってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は狂ってる？ マムとダッドにロキは病院に行くべきだって言うつもり？］

Storm99［何度も言ってるだろ、ロキ！ おまえは病気じゃない。でも］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも何だ］

Storm99［おまえは頑なになってるだけだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［頑な？］

Storm99［おまえは取り憑かれてる。執着してる。ストームとソロウに執着してるんだ。その二人は本物じゃないんだ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［へえ、そう？］

Storm99［そうに決まってるだろ！！ 自分でわからないのか？？？］  
Storm99［こんなの正気じゃない！］  
Storm99［いや、ありえない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ありえなくないよ。実際に起きてることだ。たった今も僕は感じてる］

Storm99［いい加減にしろ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］

画面は長いことそのままだった。まるで二人とも何かの一番端っこまで来てしまったような感じだった。とても細い、糸一本だけ残ったロープのようなものの先端に。かつてはもっとずっと太くしっかりしていたものの、最後の切れ端。

Storm99［もうこれ以上おまえに何を言えばいいのかわからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

ロキは一人で静かにすすり泣いていた。それは特別の種類のさみしさだった。世界中の誰にも知られることなく、たった一人で泣くというさみしさ。

Storm99［もう切る。ごめん］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］  
［Storm99はオフラインです］

\-----

「これで満足しただろうな」暗く静かな部屋でロキはささやく。  
そのとおり、彼女は満足している。廃墟の中から、ソロウが勝ち誇って立ち上がる。彼女はこの会話の最初からずっと苛立っていたのだ。檻の柵をつかんでガタガタと揺らし、ロキの脇をつつき、ロキを挑発して暴動と破壊を引き起こそうとしていた。自分が丸ごと否定されるよりはそのほうがずっとましだと思っていた。  
ロキは自分が冷たい静謐の中にいることに気づく。ある意味で自分の正しさが認められたような気さえする。実際には足もとをセミオートマティックの銃で打ち抜いたようなものだというのに、どうして？  
「それはあなたが私だからだよ、おバカさん」ロキの中のソロウが答える。

\-----


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十七章

想像の中で、二人は誰かの家のパーティに来ている。ロキは背景に知らない他人を配置する。今までに行ったことのあるパーティを適当に混ぜ、そのどれでもないパーティにする。  
この想像の中のロキは普通の人だ。普通なのでパーティを楽しんでいる。見た目もいい感じだし、気分もいい。少し時間をかけて自分の服装を作り上げる。黒くて体にぴったりとした服、中性的なロキの魅力を引き立てる服。髪は無造作にまとめ、男でも女でもない雰囲気にする。現実ではできないくらい完璧に仕上げる。メイクも。少し暴走気味になって、サイドの髪を剃ることにする。ピアスもつける。肩にはグレーのグラデーションのおしゃれなタトゥー。竹の葉か何か。背中にもいれよう。想像の絵筆を動かして、タトゥーを首まで這わせる。  
トップスの胸元は大胆にはだける。リメイクしたTシャツにしよう。片方の肩が露出するデザイン。夢の中のように服は次々と変わっていく。ロキの長い首が映える（想像の中で、それはオードリー・ヘップバーンの首のように長くて美しい）。ビデオゲームの画面を操るようにして、ロキは自分の姿をすべての角度から観察する。楽しい作業だ。キャラクターを作る。ドレスアップする。外見や人格を作り込んでいく。このキャラクターはロキの姿をしている。ただし現実より美化された、より完璧なバージョンのロキだ。最高峰のロキが完成。これでよし。  
ロキのいる場所は⋯⋯そう、キッチン。オープンな間取りにしよう。ロキは部屋に背中を向けてキッチン・アイランドにもたれかかっている。片手にドリンクを持ち、リラックスして楽しんでいる。人々の話し声や大きな音の音楽も気になるほどではない。セクシーな男がロキを会話に誘おうとしている。この男には無駄な手間はかけない。特徴も個性もない、〝パーティにいるありふれたかっこいい男〟だ。ロキは彼に何の興味もない。  
もちろん、想像の中のロキは違う。この想像のロキは〝普通〟だから。でもとにかく、それはこの想像の重要な点ではない。  
部屋の他の光景を見てみよう。カウチがある。若い男女が体を寄せ合い、くすくす笑ったり、相手を口説いたり、いちゃついたりしている。現実の世界なら、そんな光景はロキを不安にさせる。こういう人たちを見るとロキの胃は不安定になり、頭は雑音でいっぱいになる。ロキを罵倒する言葉が（ロキ自身の言葉だ）一斉に飛んできて、何か腐ったものが投げつけられる。  
でもこれは現実ではないので、ロキは彼らをまとめて無視することができる。実際にそうする。ほら、全員消えた。ただし、カウチの端にまだ男が一人座っている。女の子二人が両隣から身を乗り出して、少しでも男の関心を引こうとしている。ぼんやりとした顔のない群衆の中で、男の存在はくっきりと目立つ。ロキは女の子二人にも手間をかけない。生意気な女、バカな女、下品な女にする必要さえない。この想像の中で、男はプレイボーイ・マガジンのピンナップガールの海を泳いでいたって問題ないのだ。なぜなら彼の視線は、キッチンアイランドの隣に立つ洗練された、エレガントな、見つめずにはいられないほど魅力的な誰かに釘付けだから。  
はっとするほど美しくて中性的なこの見知らぬ人は、まだ男の方に顔を向けていない。でも男にはわかっている。この人は特別な誰かだ。特別な何かを感じる。カウチに座ったまま、男は彼から視線を外すことができない。彼女？ 彼？ どちらでもいい。そんなことは重要じゃない。  
カウチに座る男は、ソーだ。  
想像の中のロキは〝ありふれたかっこいい男〟との会話を楽しんでいて、まだソーがそのパーティにいることに気づいていない。ロキは一人でも物怖じしない。現実のぎこちなさとか不安とか自信のなさは綺麗さっぱり消えている。ソーはロキの動きのひとつひとつを夢中で見つめる。髪を耳にかける仕草。首に触れる指先。〝ありふれたかっこいい男〟が言った何かに笑い声をあげて頭を後ろに投げ出す様子。想像の中のロキはきらめいている。  
今日の想像の中では、ソーの性的指向に関してはごくあっさり済ませることにする。今までの他の想像ではしっかり取り組んだこともあった。大抵の場合、ソーはバイセクシュアルの自分を問題なく受け止め、すべてがうまくいく。その日の気分によっては、ソーを苦悩させることもある。でもその様子あまりうまく想像できない。ソーは現実に何度も〝はっきりとこだわりはない〟と言っていた（ソーの言葉そのままだ）。もしかしたらクールで偏見のない自分を強調したかっただけかもしれない。でも例のファンドラルやヘイムダル（OMG！）との驚くべき過去の話だってあった。それにバーンズの唇に関する詩人のごとき賞賛も。  
とにかく、それはこの想像の重要な点ではない。今日のロキは何かもう少し⋯⋯いつもと違う想像をしたい気分だ。  
カウチに戻ろう。ソーはもうしばらく見知らぬ美しい男の全身を眺め回している。体のシャープな線と柔らかな部分。想像の中のロキはわざと、その両方が強調されるようにキッチンアイランドに寄りかかっている。しっかりと広い肩幅から細い腰に続くラインが美しい曲線を作る。ソーの手は欲望に震える。そしてその下に続く丘陵のような尻の丸い膨らみ。ロキは優雅でしなやかで繊細とすら言えて、ソーはすっかり魅了されてしまう。完全に心を奪われている。女の子たちは彼が自分達に何の興味もないと気づいて、特徴のない二人組のまま立って歩み去っていく。あるいは単純に消える。彼女たちのことなど誰も気にしていない。少なくともロキは。間違いなくソーも。  
さて、そろそろだ。やっと想像のこの段階まで来た。ソーがこの黒い服を着た見知らぬ男が誰なのかを知ろうとする時が。  
ロキはこの瞬間が大好きだった。突然訪れる始まりの瞬間。あらゆるバリエーションで想像してきた。あるときはロキの声、または笑い声でそれがわかる。あるいはふとした仕草、使う言葉。とてもロキらしくて、ソーだけにわかる何か。想像の中のソーは恐ろしいほど鋭い観察眼があって、ロキのあらゆる癖を知っているのだ。生まれたときからずっとロキを見つめていた。他の誰よりもロキをよく知っている。内側も外側も知り尽くしている。ロキが大切だから、昔から大切だったから、他の何よりも大切で献身的なほどに愛していて、ほとんど執着の域まで達しているから。  
よく映画に出てくる、お互いのごく細かいことまで言い当てられるカップルのようなものだ。映画の中でそれは変なことではなく、あくまで感動的だ。なぜなら、それは最愛の人に夢中で見つめられ、何をしても愛されることの証明だから。そして長い長い月日を共にしてきたことの証明でもあるから（この部分は特にロキの心に訴える）。  
さて、今日はどんな設定にしよう？ ソーは何をきっかけにそれがロキだと気づく？ 単純にソーがロキの顔を見るというのはどうだろう。衝撃の中で、それまでどこか見たことがあると感じていたすべてが雪崩のようにソーに押し寄せてくる。兄はついに確信する。これはロキだ。長いこと──この一時間ほど──心を奪われていた見知らぬ美しいひとは、他の誰でもない、彼の弟だったのだ。  
次はどうする？  
その後の展開はその日のロキの気分によって変わる。どんな一日だったか、何を考えたか、未来に希望が見えるか、絶望を感じるか。この瞬間を言葉に尽くせないほどの苦悩でいっぱいにしたい気分の日もある。ソーは衝撃に打ちのめされ、激昂してその場を去る。傷つき、苦しみ、自己嫌悪に陥る。その状態から兄を救い出せるのはロキだけだ。海で溺れかけている兄の体を抱えて泳ぎ、やっと砂浜にたどり着く。二人とも激しく息を切らし、死にかけるほどの遭難のあとで疲れ果てている。それでもお互いにしっかりとしがみつき、生き延びたことに安堵している。ソーは心からロキに感謝している。二人とも何が大切で何がそうでないか、今でははっきりと気づいている。嵐とその破壊力をものともせず、二人は情熱的に抱き合う。二人にはお互いがいる。大事なのはそのことだけだ。  
また別の日、別の想像の中では、気づきはまったく苦悩をともなわずに起こる。ソーはただ目の前のものを見て、事実を知り、深呼吸をして、気づく。真実は常にすぐ隣にあった。やっと姿を現したそれは、ソーにとって何よりも自然なものに思える。ロキ自身と同じくらい馴染んだものに感じられる。ソーは感謝さえしている。自分の中の秘密のポケットに手を伸ばし、ついに開くことができたから。ずっと喉につかえていた正体不明の塊が、実は自分の心そのものだったと気づけたから。真実に気づいた今、自分の心がささやいていたこと、生まれたときからずっとささやき続けていたことに気づいた今、すべては解決して本来の姿におさまり、すべてが正しいと感じられる。今日の想像がこのタイプのものであれば、ソーは今すぐにカウチから立ち上がり、魅入られたようにロキに向かって歩いてくる。そしてロキの手を取り、自分のものにしようとする。素晴らしい展開だ。  
でも今回は違う。今日はそんな展開を想像してもうまく入り込めない。今日の想像の中で、ソーは事実に気づいてもそこに座ったまま、ただ衝撃に打たれている。それまでの自分の感情（魅惑され、惹きつけられ、欲望を感じていた）と、たった今気づいた事実のあいだで戦いが巻き起こる。成就してはならない願望が葛藤を生み、それまで知っていると思っていた自分が破壊されていく。  
この想像をするとき、ロキはソーに少しも容赦しない。ねじ切られるような苦しみをひととおり経験させる。ソーは今やっと相手がロキであることに気づき、けれど欲望はほんの少しも薄れていない。そのことがソーを引き裂く。想像を自由に操ってすべてを見通す立場から、ロキは兄の苦悩を楽しむ。甘く歪んだ復讐として。  
まだ終わっていない。ソーはカウチに座ったまま凍りつく。恐ろしい事実に体をこわばらせている。そろそろ動き出してもらわないと困る。でも今回は魅入られたように近づいてくるなどと簡単なことはさせない。勇気を奮い立たせて心の葛藤をくぐり抜けることもさせない。そんな甘いやり方は許さない。今回、ソーにショックを乗り越えさせるものは上品でも優しいものでもない。〝ありふれたかっこいい男〟と想像の中のロキは、家を火事にしそうなほど熱く盛り上がっている。ロキは男を誘惑し、セクシーな魅力を全開にしている。〝ありふれたかっこいい男〟は特に顔もはっきりしていないが、ソーにはとにかく手強いライバルに見える。  
ソーはしばらく思い悩む。衝動と自分自身と戦う。けれどそれは強くなる一方で、やがてソーは嫉妬に判断力を曇らせることに決める。嫉妬に身を明け渡してしまう。頭の中を嫉妬の濃い霧でいっぱいにして、この激情はただ弟を心配しているせいだ、と自分に言い聞かせる。（このパーティは大学の社交クラブの集まりか何かで、ソーはこの〝ありふれたかっこいい男〟がクズみたいなやつだと知っている、ということにする。）  
そう、これだ。これがソーの行動のきっかけに必要なものだ。ソーの基本的な心の仕組み。ロキを守らなければという衝動。ソーはカウチから勢いよく立ち上がり、ロキに駆け寄って腕をつかむ。〝ありふれたかっこいい男〟から引き離し、部屋の外に引きずっていく。そうしながらずっと弟を睨みつけている。  
ロキにきつい言葉を投げつける。怒りのせいで冷酷になっている。こんなところに来るな、その裸みたいな服はなんだ、何をしてるんだ、あの男は最悪だ、おまえには年上すぎる、おまえは何を考えているんだ⋯⋯延々と続く。ソーの態度は本当にひどいし、想像の中のロキは本気で怒っている。けれど結局ロキは壁に押しつけられ、兄に至近距離から見下ろされる。息が混ざりそうなほど顔が近づく。二人の怒りがぶつかり合い、ただしもうこの時点ではそれは怒り以上の何かに変わっている。  
このシナリオを作って楽しんだのは今回が初めてではなく、これが最後にもならないだろう。以前にも使ったお気に入りのセリフがある。思い出すと今でも体の奥が震える。例えばソーに向かってロキは叫ぶ。〝何様のつもりだ？ 何の権利があってこんなことするんだ？〟  
するとソーはロキの体をつかみ、壁に叩きつけ、顔を目の前まで近づけて怒りを込めて言う。  
〝おまえは俺のものだ！〟  
ぞっとするような沈黙が後に続く。二人のどちらも予想していなかった言葉。それはソーの魂の一番奥から飛び出してきた、彼がそれまで決して認めることのできなかった恐ろしい秘密だ。今、それは暴かれてしまった。二人とも動揺し、空気が足りないように息を切らす。悲観的な気分の日であれば、その言葉をきっかけにしてソーは我にかえる。その後に様々なドラマが続く。けれどもしそれほど落ち込んでなくてもう少し⋯⋯特別な気分のときは。  
今日はそんな日だった。今日の想像の中で、ソーの瞳には新しい種類の大胆な決意が浮かぶ。まるで追い詰められて深い谷を飛び越えようとする男のような顔になる。そしてロキにキスをする。  
ここまで来ると、実際の感覚が必要になる。ロキは手の甲に唇を押しつけ、激しく貪るようなキスを想像する。二人を焼きつくすほどの狂おしいキス。ソーはついに戦いに敗れる。何ヶ月も傷だらけになりながら彼は戦っていた。何年も、でもいいかもしれない。もうソーに戦い続ける力はない。どうせ叩きのめされるならばと、ソーは全身でその中に身を委ねていく。  
そしてこの想像の中のぎこちない、慣れていないロキは、必死で同じ情熱を返す。たとえ実際の自分だったとしても、ここまで来ればもう何も関係ないのだ。あるいはそうロキは考えたいと思う。なぜかといえば、ロキはこの瞬間をもう一生（ある意味で）待っていたのだから。そしてロキが〝普通〟ではなかったのなら、このことはロキを〝治療〟する。ロキは兄の服をぎゅっとつかみ、兄との（自分の手の甲との）キスを貪る。  
そして想像の中のロキは欲望の強さに泣き出しそうになっているのにもかかわらず、現実のロキは少しも欲情していない──ただし熱い炎は確かにある。ロキは焦がれ、焦がれ、焦がれ、求め、望み、祈る──炎に飲み込まれる。どうしても手に入らないもの。毎日少しずつ、自分の一部が燃えて灰になって消えていく。きっともうすぐ炎に焼き尽くされ、マットレスの上の黒い灰の塊になって終わるのかもしれない。  
それはロキの息を止めようとする。絶え間ない、終わりのない痛み。内側のこの空洞、この渇望、この欠落。それはときにあまりにも強烈で、ロキのすべてを乗っ取ろうとする。ロキは人間ですらなく、渇望そのものになったような気持ちになる。渇望はロキ自身よりもずっと、ずっと強い。もうこれ以上抵抗したくない。戦うのは辛すぎ、ロキを疲労困憊させる。むしろその中に消えてしまいたい。  
渇望は希望でもある。だからそれ以外のものは要らない。何だった？ あのバカバカしい言葉──現実を受け入れる？ つまり心臓にナイフを七回突き刺すということ？ それが止まるように。それが学ぶように。それが諦めるように。それから？ 内側が死んだまま生きていけと言うのか？ 冗談じゃない。ロキはそれより断然、炎を選ぶ。他に選択肢があるわけでもないが。  
想像に戻る。兄はまだロキを壁に押しつけていて、ロキはコアラみたいに兄にしがみついている。腕はソーの首に、両腿はソーの腰に絡みついている。二人はキスをしながらお互いの服を引き裂く。ちょうど映画の一場面のように、いったん離れて靴の紐をほどいて脱いだり、ジーンズの前のボタンを外したり、ずり下ろしたり、兄の体に絡めたまま苦労して脱ぐ必要はない。その代わりに何の違和感もなく、靴もジーンズもふっと消える。もちろんローションだとか他の準備も何も必要ない。ソーが手のひらに唾を吐き、それだけですべて事が足りる。ソーはまるで手袋に指を滑り込ませるようにロキの中に入る。まるでもともとそうするためにお互いの体が作られたかのように。  
気が向けば、ロキはここでお気に入りのディルドを使って想像をよりリアルにする。温かい黒いシリコン製、本物そっくりで太くて美しい、ロキの想像上の兄のペニスにそっくりなやつ。でも今、ロキは自慰をしたい気分ではない。この想像の目的はそれではない。体の奥に兄が入り込んでくる、二人の額がふれあい、重ねた唇の中で吐息が混じり合う、それは何よりも映画の一場面に似ている（ロキは想像を常に横から眺めている。今はクローズアップ、いい感じの構図だ）。二人がここに至るまでの過程、もう後戻りはできない、そんな映画だ。  
ソーが目を開く。ついに弟の中に入ったという強烈な感覚に瞳が恍惚としている。ときにはまるで許しを乞うようにロキを見る。慰めを求めて、これでいいんだよと言ってもらうことを祈って。でも今回の想像では、物事の善悪などどうでもいい。ソーがロキに向ける目には情け容赦のかけらもない。その視線だけでロキを壁に貼りつける。そしてソーは強く腰を突きあげ始める。ゆっくり、まるでひと突きごとに大事な意味があるかのように。そして実際にそうなのだ。二人は同時に低く唸る。  
おまえは俺のものだ。俺のもの。俺の。  
ロキは快楽と痛みのあいだで喘ぐ。兄に必死でしがみつき、まるで完全降伏するように兄の視線を遠慮がちに返す。従属の立場に甘んじる。どうして俺のそばを離れたりしたんだ。図々しくも他の男といちゃついたりなんかしたんだ。自分の体と魂が誰のものか忘れでもしたのか？  
俺のもの。  
俺のもの。  
俺のもの。  
想像の中でロキは泣き声をあげ、喘ぎ、受け入れる。嫉妬に燃えるソーの罰を喜んで受ける。それはまた、深く熱く煮えたぎるソーの烙印でもある。ソーは無慈悲で、ほとんど冷酷でさえある。それがすごくいい、すごく気持ちいい。ロキはソーのもの、それをやっとソーは受け入れたのだ。そしてもう二度と、二度とそのことをロキに忘れさせない。ロキが誰のものか、ほんのひと呼吸するあいださえも忘れさせない。  
たとえそれが恐ろしく、罪深いほど間違っていることでも。こんな気持ちになってはいけない、ソーはそう知っていながらもロキに腰を叩きつける。そのせいで余計に怒りをつのらせ、激しく動き、すべてがずっとセクシーさを増す。突きあげるごとに、ソーはロキに烙印を押すのだ。もはや他の何も、これほどの罪深さとこれほどの快楽をソーに与えることはないから。ロキ以外の誰も、ソーをこんな気持ちにすることはできない。まさに今、ロキをこうして抱きながら、ソーはそのことに気づく。そしてそのせいで余計に怒り狂う。ここに永遠に囚われてしまう。でももうもとに戻ることはできない、だから今はただ前に突き進む。  
〝おまえは俺のものだ〟ロキは想像を操り、兄にそうロキの耳もとにささやかせる。  
〝僕はソーのもの〟ロキはささやき返す。  
そしてロキはロマンチストなので、そのひと言で兄が達するという想像をする。兄はロキを突きあげ、ロキの尻をぐっと押しあげて低く唸る。ロキは首に兄の吐息を感じる。そして体の中で誰かに射精されたらどんな感じがするのか、自分が知っていたらいいのにと悔しくなる。そうすれば今、その感覚を想像できるのに。  
想像の中でロキは何度も、たとえば二回、絶頂を経験する。せっかくの想像だから。  
二人はまだ壁に体を押しつけていて、ロキの腕はまだ兄の首に巻きついている。ソーのペニスはまだ硬くてまだロキの中にある。二人とも息を切らしている。たった今してしまったことの恐ろしさにすぐ向き合うことができない。  
場合によっては、こういう〝真実に気づいた直後の激しいセックス〟のあと、二人はベッドでシーツにくるまって穏やかに話し合う。あるいは、ソーはパニックに陥って逃走する。でも問題はない、いずれ戻ってきて何もかもうまくいくとわかっているから。  
今日、想像はそこで唐突に終わる。続きを描こうとしても、もう扉には鍵がかかっている。ロキは締め出されてしまった。もうロキの手はただロキの手でしかない。たった一度のキスでソー王子に変身するカエルでもない。あるいは十回のキスでも。ロキはただベッドに横たわっている。ふいに泣き出したくなる、それが何故かは誰にもわからない。

〝おまえの望むようには絶対ならないんだぞ〟

ああ、ロキはなんという愚か者だろう。知らなかったわけじゃない。ずっと前からわかっていた。ただ、それまでソーは一度も口に出してそう言わなかった。自分の一番暗い秘密、一番切実な希望を、そんな頼りない事実に託すべきじゃなかった。そんな希望を持っていたなんて、たとえ拷問を受けたってロキは認めなかっただろう。それにしたって、現実はキツい。

起きなければ。変な時間まで寝ているとマムが大騒ぎする。ティーネイジャーなら誰でも朝はだらだら眠るものだけど、ロキが同じことをすると問題になるのだ。どういうわけかとても不健康に見えるらしい。人を不安にさせる。ロキの生まれつきの傾向に違いない──どこかおかしい、不健康、不安にさせる。  
どうしてもトイレが我慢できなくなって、ロキはやっとベッドを抜け出した。  
もう正午近かった。バスルームの時計で時間を確かめる。朝、家族全員を急がせ慌てさせるためにここに置いてある時計だ。手を洗いながら鏡で自分の顔を見る。髪は乱れて逆立っている。昨日つけたまま洗い流していないヘア製品のせいで、寝ぐせが逆に最先端のファッションのように見える。  
本物の最先端ファッションにするにはどうしたらいいか？ サイドを刈り上げるのはどうだろう？ 想像したのと同じように？  
あの忌々しい想像。  
気分は落ち込んでいる。もう長いこと落ち込んでいる。（実に目新しいニュースだ。端から端まで読もう！）

最後の散々に終わったチャットからほんの数日後、ロキは母親がソーと電話で話す声を聞いた。  
「まあ、ダーリン！」母は悲しげに叫び、それから黙ってしばらくソーの言い分を聞いていた。母の表情は落胆そのものだった。それはやがて悲しげなあきらめに変わった。「ええ、もちろんよ。わかったわ⋯⋯もちろん。いいのよ、スウィーティ⋯⋯本当に残念だけど、仕方ないわね。クリスマスの方がゆっくりできるなら⋯⋯わかったわ、スウィーティ」ため息。「私は大丈夫よ、バカね。ただあなたに会えるのがすごく楽しみだっただけ。でもどっちにしてももうすぐ会えるわね、そうでしょ？」  
ロキは二階に駆け上がり、残りの会話は聞かなかった。

しばらくして、ドアがノックされる音が聞こえた。  
「ベイビー？」マムだ。もちろん。  
「開いてるよ」ロキは言った。  
マムが心配そうな、同情に満ちた顔で部屋に入ってくる。はあ、大ごとだ。  
「ソーから電話だったの」母は言い、さらに表情を暗くした。「ソーが⋯⋯」  
「サンクスギビングには帰ってこない」ロキは代わりに残りを言った。途方に暮れたような響きがそこに含まれていなければ、ただのぶっきらぼうな言葉に聞こえただろう。でも母親は息子をよく知っている。それが傷つくまいとする必死の抵抗なことも。  
「勉強に追われて大変なんですって。それにクリスマスの方が休暇が長いから⋯⋯それまで待ってから飛行機で帰ってきて、もっと長く滞在した方が理にかなってるわ」  
ロキは出来るだけ表情を消して空中を見つめた。  
「そうだね」そうひと言答えて、ベッドの上で寝返りを打ち、iBookの続きを読み始める。  
最近のロキの人生はまるでオニオン紙の見出しみたいだ、ただしちっとも面白くない。（訳注：オニオン紙はわざと嘘の記事を乗せる風刺新聞）  
〝某男性、自分でも持っていたと知らなかった一縷の望みを失う〟  
ソーがサンクスギビングに帰ってくるかもしれないといまだに思っていたなんて、自分でも気づかなかった。もし誰かに聞かれたら間違いなく答えていただろう──まさか、絶対帰ってこないよ。それなのにどうして、いったい何がどうなって、こんなに傷ついているんだろう？  
何が最悪かと言えば。ついに底の底に落ちたと思う、これより下にはいけないと思う。もちろん底にいるのは楽しくない、でも少なくとも安全だと思う。ところが、これが違う。というのも、もう落ちるところまで落ちた、なんて考えてるあいだ、裏切り者のもう一人の自分が険しい崖を這い上っているのだ。ただしものすごく上の方までじゃない。ぎりぎりじゅうぶんな高さまで。次の攻撃が来てまた突き落とされて、顔を底に叩きつけたときにひどい痛みを感じる、そうなるのにちょうどいい高さまでだ。そして気づく。底の下にはさらに沈んでいけるもっと低いレベルがあったことに。イェイ。

ソーと最後にやりとりしてから二週間が経過していた。ロキから連絡は取らず、ソーからももちろん連絡はなかった。今度こそ二度と取り返しがつかないという気がした。ソロウのカミングアウトの大騒動よりももっと、不思議と決定的に思えた。今回は大騒動じゃなかったからかもしれない。この静けさにはどこか意図的で、逃げられない雰囲気があった。  
ソーのサンフランシスコでの週末はどうなっただろう。今ごろ前よりももっと外に出かけて、パーティに行ったりしてるんだろうか。新しい女の子を何人もファックしてるのかもしれない。何人くらい？ 誰か特別な人にはもう出会っただろうか？  
ロキは意図的にそういう想像をするようにしていた。傷つくからだ。そして今、傷ついておくのは良い考えだと思えた。予防接種のようなものだ。現実にそなえて準備しなければならない。  
兄が恋しかった。兄との会話が恋しかった。ソーにまたスマーフと呼ばれたかった。まるで水の外に出た魚のように、ロキは恋しさに喘いだ。  
クリスマスに会うソーのぞっとするようなイメージが浮かんでくる。空虚な偽物の笑顔を浮かべるソー。その瞳は冷たいままで、両親の視線が外れると同時にその笑顔も消える。  
そう、ロキは何もかも台無しにしてしまった。またしても。今さら新しい話じゃない。台無し、台無し、台無し。正しいことなんかひとつもしてない、もうこの一年くらい。ロキは自分にうんざりしていた。心の底から嫌気が差していた。  
上半分の髪を束ね、ひとつにまとめる。バリカンを引き出しから取り出す。一瞬だけ迷う。思い切って実行に移す。  
できた。アンダーカット。  
ベストは尽くした。上出来とは言えない。でもそんなことはどうでもいい。適当な方がよりパンクっぽいじゃないか？ とにかく、重要なのは見た目のかっこよさとかじゃない。何でもいいから、何かしたかった。何かを変えたかった。自分じゃない誰か──何ひとつうまくできない、こんなクソみたいなやつ以外の誰かになりたかった。  
良いやつ、悪いやつ、卑劣漢、どうだっていい。もうやってしまった、もとには戻せない。（訳注：〝The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly〟映画のタイトルより）  
ロキはシンクに落ちた長い黒髪の束をかき集め、ゴミ箱に捨てた。マムはどっちにしても怒るだろう。散らかしたままにして無駄に怒りを煽りたくない。  
残りの髪をおろしてから階下に向かう。刈り上げた部分がそれで覆い隠せる。多少は。  
マムは朝食用のカウンターに座って新聞を読んでいた。ドアに背中を向けている。コーヒーをひと口飲んでおはよう、と言う。新聞記事に目を向けたまま、ロキがキスできるように少しだけ振り向く。ロキは母の頰に忠実にキスをして、少しずつ高まる緊張とともに冷蔵庫に向かう。  
マムがはっと鋭く息を呑む音が聞こえたときは、もう覚悟はできていた。  
「ベイビー⋯⋯！」母は声にショックをにじませて言った。  
「なに？」ロキは振り向きもせず淡々と答えた。  
「その髪！」  
ロキは口を開けたが、何を言えばいいかわからなかった。きっと何か自己弁護的な、反抗的な言葉になってしまうだろう。  
そのとき、父が息を切らして犬の散歩から戻ってきた。後ろに犬のレッドが続く。家族が飼うことに決めた、アイリッシュ・セッターの成犬だ。九歳、まだまだ元気いっぱいだけど仔犬ほど手がつけられなくはない。（ロキはもう彼女が大好きだった。彼女はみんなのことが大好きだった。）  
「どうもどうもどうも」ダッドはロンドン訛りの刑事の下手な物真似をして言った。「こりゃ何の騒ぎだ？」  
レッドが飛び込んできてマムとロキに挨拶をした。フリッガは動転して犬どころではなく、ロキは両手を開いて犬が夢中で舐めるのにまかせた。叱責を後回しにできてほっとしていた。そしてこの生物学的に人を批判したり憎んだり感情をごまかしたりすることが不可能なイヌ科の生き物に感謝していた。  
「フリッグ、どうした？」リードをフックにかけて手を洗ってから、キッチンの凍りついた空気の中で父は訊いた。  
「ベイビー、その髪！」母はただそう繰り返した。  
「髪がどうした？」オーディンはそう言ってからやっと気づいた。「おお、こりゃまた」  
そう言って泣き出しそうな妻の顔に目を戻す。  
ただの髪じゃないか、マム。ロキはあえてそう口には出さなかったが、代わりに瞳をぐるりと回し、二人からの同時攻撃を覚悟して身構えた。  
「なかなか⋯⋯斬新的だな」父は慎重に言った。「大胆じゃないか」  
ロキは目を伏せて肩をすくめた。  
「でも⋯⋯どうして？」マムが言った。  
「なんとなく切りたかったから」ロキは無愛想に答えた。  
その場は静まり返り、緊張感が漂った。どうなるのか誰も予測できなかった。  
しかしロキは母親をもっと信頼すべきだった。母はショックを受けた表情のまま近づいてきたが、ロキを叱るとか叩くような様子はまったく見せなかった。その代わりに温かな手をロキの頭の後ろに添え、剃り上げた表面に触れた。母の表情は怒っているのではなく、たださみしそうだった。そのせいでロキはまるで母に何か悪いことをしてしまったような、ひどい気分になった。  
「ただの髪だよ」ロキは言った。  
「よく似合ってると思うぞ」父親は励ますように言った。  
息子と妻は同時に彼を振り向いて見た。ふざけているのかもしれないと思ったのだ。  
もちろん違った。ロキの髪型に対する意見が正直なものかどうかは別として、父は今、まずは騒ぎをなんとか鎮めるという消防士の業務を果たしているのだった。  
ロキはときどき、なぜ母がこのいつも不機嫌で無愛想な年上の男と結婚したのかわかるような気がした。年齢を重ねて丸くなり、誰も知らなかった対人スキルを発揮するこんな彼の様子を見るときは特に。もしかして父自身、自分にそんなスキルがあるとは知らなかったのかもしれない。  
約一時間後、ロキは朝食とシャワーを終え、服を着替えた。剃り残した髪は波打って乱れていた。ロキはすっかりいじけた気分で何もヘア製品をつけずにいた。何もしないとロキの髪はいつもこうなってしまう。うねるばかりでまとまらない。兄のクソ完璧な髪とは全然違う。さっとブラシをかけただけで金の滝のように美しく流れ落ちるあの髪。ムカつく。  
ロキは部屋に閉じこもってゲームをした。誰にも会いたくなかった。何故こんなことをしてしまったのか自分でもわからなかった。外見がひどくなった以外は何も変わっていない。何ひとつ。ただマムを悲しませただけ。別にロキが悪いのではない、自分の髪なんだから何だって好きにする権利がある。でもどうしてこんなことがしたいなんて思ったんだろう？  
ドアが小さくノックされる。  
ああ、ほっといてくれ。  
「どうぞ」ロキは不機嫌に答えた。  
そう、もちろんマムだ。困った。  
母はまるでロキの部屋の深緑のカーペットが危険地帯であるかのように慎重に入ってきて、ベッドの端に座った。ロキは床の上に座り、ベッドに背中を向けてゲームを続けた。  
しばらくのあいだ、母は何も言わなかった。しかし沈黙が多くを伝えていた。母は正しい言葉を選んでいるのだ。何を伝えるためかはわからない。神よどうかご慈悲を。  
「ロキ、あなたもしかして⋯⋯？」母は言いかけて言葉を切った。「どこか調子が悪いの⋯⋯？ つまり、もしかして⋯⋯？」  
「僕はなんともないよ、マム」ロキは母と自分の不安を切り捨てるようにぴしゃりと答えた。  
母は黙って考え込む。会話は全然終わっていないようだ。ため息。  
勇気をかき集めるような、決意を込めて息を吸う音。（ほら、来るぞ。）  
「ロキ、ときどきそういう人たちがいるわ。落ち込んだとき⋯⋯自分の体を傷つける代わりに、そういう⋯⋯まあ、これもある種の自傷行為かもしれないけど、でも⋯⋯」  
「自傷行為なんてしてないよ、マム」ロキはイライラと母をさえぎった。  
「でもその髪⋯⋯」  
「ただこうしたかっただけだってば」ロキはゲームの画面に目を向けたまま答えた。  
ロキはただの不機嫌で態度の悪いティーネイジャーのふりをしていた。でも内心は怯えていた。まるで気を緩めたら母親に心を読まれてしまいそうな気がする。それに実際のところこれが自傷行為ではないとどうして言い切れるだろうか？ 今はロキ自身にさえそうではないと断定はできなかった。  
もちろん、母はそう簡単には引き下がらない。特にロキについて何かが不安だったり、心配するときの母は手強い。ただし自傷行為なんて可能性は考えるのも嫌だったのか、あるいはロキの答えがじゅうぶん軽かったせいか、今は信じようとしてくれているらしい。それ以上は追及しなかった。  
数分が過ぎ、ロキは画面上で襲ってくるゾンビに集中しながらも、気まずさを感じ始めていた。マムはどうしてまだここにいるんだ？ 何を考え込んでるんだろう？  
頭の後ろに触れた手が、ロキに心地良い震えをもたらした。  
「私も似合ってると思うわ」まるで一時間前の父のコメントに今ごろ答えるように母は言った。  
「ありがとう」ロキは小声で答えた。ゲームの難しいところに差しかかっていた。もう三回も殺されている。今度こそ、このレベルをクリアしたい。  
「でもこの後ろのところ、ここはちょっと不揃いね」マムは言った。  
また行き止まりの道で七体のゾンビに囲まれてしまった。武器が足りない。もうだめだ。  
マムの顔。口をへの字に結び、鼻の横にシワを寄せている。画面ではロキのキャラクターが残酷に手足を食いちぎられる。やがて血が飛び散って〝ゲームオーバー〟という文字が血のしたたるフォントで点滅する。  
ああ。これで四回目。  
ロキは大きくため息をついた。もうゲームにも飽きた。  
「僕はプロの美容師じゃないし」むっつりと答える。「仕方ないよ」  
フリッガの手はまだロキの頭の後ろにあった。優しくてとても温かい。マムはそこの感触が気に入ったみたいだ。いい感じだった。午前中はずっと一人で自分に触っていたんだから⋯⋯そんな表現ちょっと問題あるかもしれないけど。  
「いいことを思いついたの。何だと思う？」マムは言った。  
「なに？」  
「考えたの。一緒にショッピング・モールに行ってプロの美容師に仕上げをしてもらうっていうのはどう？ ついでに何て言うんだったっけ、よく見る模様？を入れてもらってもいいし。この剃ったところに。何のことかわかる？」  
ロキは顔をしかめて母を振り向いた。どうなってるんだ？  
母はロキではなく、まだロキの髪を見ていた。  
「カラーリングもいいんじゃない？ 毛先だけ染めるとか。ブリーチするとか。どう思う？」  
ロキはさらに眉間のしわを深くした。何か気の利いた受け答えがしたい。  
「本気で言ってるの？」失敗。  
マムはやっとロキの顔を見て、にっこり笑った。  
「ええ、本気よ」穏やかにそう答える。「きっとすごく章イケてる風になると思うわ」  
「うわぁ、マム！」ロキは誰にも聞かれていなくても恥ずかしさでいっぱいになって叫んだ。変な若者言葉はやめて。心の中で唸る。これはちょっときつい。

＊＊＊

ロキはモールの中で少しでも光を反射する面を見つけるたび、自分の顔を写さずにいられなかった。ロキの髪は章ヤバい]]。ありえないくらい最高という意味で。ロキを担当した美容師は至福のときを過ごした。彼はもう長いことこういう、少し危険でシックなスタイリングの機会を待ち焦がれていたに違いない。毛先は素晴らしく芸術的な意味で不揃いに仕上げられ、計算し尽くされたブリーチがロキの顔をよりシャープで野性的に見せていた。今、ロキは自分の姿に完全に恋に落ちている。人々が振り向く。みんなロキに心を奪われている。  
ヘアサロンを出た時点でもうそんな状態だったのだが、マムにはさらに考えがあった。息子の姿を評価するようにさっと目を走らせ、その美しい唇をすぼめる。  
「そのトレーナーじゃちょっと⋯⋯ヘアスタイルに合わないわね」そう宣告を下した。  
「え？」  
「それにジーンズももう少しタイトな方がいいんじゃない？ せっかく綺麗な脚があるんだから、それに可愛いお尻も！」  
「マム！」ロキはぞっとして叫んだ。  
でもちょっと待って。今何て言った？  
「ロキ、今年のクリスマス・プレゼントに新しい服はどう？ 子供の頃は服なんて嫌だって言ってたわね⋯⋯」  
「それは五百年前の話だよ！」そんな誤解はさっさと解かなければ。「うん、クリスマスに服が欲しい！」熱を込めて同意する。  
フリッガは悪戯っぽい笑顔を浮かべた。  
「じゃあ⋯⋯今すぐ買いに行くのはどう？」  
ロキは目を見開いた。  
「本当に？」  
「もちろん」  
「ドクターマーチンの靴も買ってくれる？」  
「いいわよ」  
ロキはショックに口をポカンと開けた。フリッガは笑った。  
「さ、行くわよ。ショッピングへ！」

＊＊＊

二人はキラキラとした新しいものが詰まった紙袋に囲まれていた。ロキはすっかり甘やかされた気分だった。フリッガは自分の服も買った。母がためらったとき、ロキは買うように説得した。（〝私にはちょっと若すぎると思わない？〟〝マムなんか赤ちゃんみたいに若いよ！ 絶対似合うって、ほんとに！〟）そして今、二人は座って疲れた脚と背中と腕を休ませ、ストロベリー・ミルクシェイクを分け合っている。共犯者意識と愛情を顔に浮かべて。  
ロキは満足していた。満足どころじゃない、有頂天だった。ロキの脚に手袋みたいにフィットする、わざと破いたジーンズを何本か（フェイクレザーのものも！）、レザーの（これもフェイク、でも高品質）かっこいいジャケット、新しいセーターを何枚か、それにロキにぴったりのサイズのTシャツを何枚か（一部はわざと小さめのサイズ、マムがそっちの方がいいと主張したのだ）、おしゃれな定番のドクターマーチン（靴の底に光が当たると虹色に輝く）、そして最高にクールな新しいヘアスタイル。今、ロキはマムと二人で人々を見渡しながらストロベリー・ミルクシェイクを飲んでいる。なぜかって、ファックユー、それが理由だ。ロキはこの世界の王様だ。  
ロキはちょっとしたハイな気分だったに違いない。つい言ってしまった。  
「マム、ピアス穴を一箇所だけ開けてもいい？」  
母は両眉を高くあげ、たっぷり感情をこめて瞬きをした。明らかに大胆すぎる請願だったらしい。  
「ピアスを一箇所？」母は非難するように繰り返した。  
「できれば三箇所」ロキは小声で言ってストローを吸った。  
母はロキの図々しさに呆れて大げさにポカンと口を開いて見せた。それから口を閉じ、目を細めてロキの顔をじっと見つめる。芝居がかった表情だ。  
「具体的に体のどこにピアスをつけるの？ もしそうすると仮定した場合よ」母の口調はロキのヘアスタイルよりも刺々しい。  
ロキはにやりとした。  
「鼻。それか唇。それか耳。それか眉毛？ それか、おへそ⋯⋯」  
「ちょっと待ちなさい。全部はだめよ！」  
「つまりひとつならいいってこと？」ロキは母の言葉に飛びついた。  
母はまた大げさにため息をつき、瞳を上に向けた。でも、それから軽く唇をすぼめた。何かを考え込む時の母の癖だ。こんなときは本当にロキとそっくりな顔になる。  
そして、おお奇跡よ、おお神よ。母はゆっくりと首を横に振り、瞳をぐるりと回し、ため息をついた。おそらく彼女自身の弱さを嘆いているのだろう。  
オー、マイ、ゴッド！  
「ひとつだけよ」母は言葉を強調するように指を一本立てて言った。  
ロキは口を大きく開けた。気絶する一歩手前という気がした。  
「ただし、私も一緒に行く」母はそう付け加えた。  
もちろん、条件付きに決まってる。くそっ。  
「そんな、マム！」ロキは泣きそうな声を出した。これは今日のキャッチフレーズになりつつある。  
「何よ？ もし金属の針を体に刺すのが平気なくらい男らしいなら、男らしく母親と一緒に行くのよ。衛生的にちゃんとしてる店か確認しないとね」  
「でも⋯⋯！」  
母はもう一度首を横に振った。これが最終的な条件、交渉の余地なし。  
「男らしく、なんてポリティカリー・コレクトじゃないよ」ロキはそう抗議した。そしてジェンダーについての考えとそれが自分にどう当てはまるかについて、ちょっとした議論をふっかけるという誘惑に駆られた。  
でもそんなことはどうでもいい。そんな話をしてる場合じゃない。ピアスの穴をあけるんだから！  
「ああもう、わかったよ」ロキは仕方なさそうに言ったが、演技は失敗だった。本当は嬉しさではちきれそうで、それがにじみ出ていた。  
ピアスショップに母と二人で入るときは恥ずかしさでいっぱいだろう。でも今は？ 今は空に飛んでいきそうだった。

＊＊＊

居間に入っていくと、父親がタブレットからぼんやりと顔をあげた。  
「買い物はどうだった⋯⋯？ おおっ？！」  
ロキは興奮と幸せに顔を輝かせていた。新しいヘアスタイル、ドクターマーチンの靴、タイトなフェイクレザーのパンツ、芸術的に引き裂かれたセーター、顔の三箇所にピアス（鼻、眉毛、耳）。  
父がショックから立ち直るのにはしばらく時間がかかった。ロキはどういうわけか彼の反応を少しも恐れていなかった。そのとおり、父は落ち着いてうなずき、にっこりと笑った。  
「なかなかいいじゃないか」と彼は言った。  
ロキは純粋な美しいエネルギーを全身から放っていた。頭のてっぺんからつま先まで（つま先から髪の先まで！）自分を完璧に感じた。最後にそんな気持ちになったのがいつだったか、いや、一度でもそんな気持ちになったかも思い出せない。そして愛する人たちがそれを認めて、支えてくれる（この大変身の資金さえ出してくれた！）。ロキは今⋯⋯信じられないくらい幸せだった。その幸せを少しも隠せなかった。隠す気にもなれない。こんな満面の笑顔になったのは子供の頃以来だ。  
そして父親にも明らかにそれは伝わっていた。この少し変わったクィアの息子を、彼は愛情たっぷりの誇らしげな目で見つめている。息子と幸福感をわけあっている。ロキとその人生にはいろいろ問題がある、けれど少なくとも二つの巨大な、これ以上は望めないほど素晴らしい愛に恵まれている。今だけは、ロキは進んでその自覚に身を浸す。否定することも疑うこともなく、その自覚に触れられ、温められるままになる。そしてその大きさに見合うだけの感謝の心を持つ。  
おい、知ってたか？ おまえは実は数少ない恵まれた人間のひとりなんだ。そのことを忘れるなよ。

＊＊＊

三人は一緒に夕食をとり、マムとダッドはクリスマス休暇の準備について話した。ロキの口数は少なかった。けれどその理由はいつもの惨めな気分とはまったく違った。  
部屋に戻ると、出たときのまま、今日の収穫がいい感じにベッドに散らばっていた。戻ってきたときにまた幸せな気分になれるようにわざとそうしておいたのだ。今までとは全然違うファッション。もうボロボロの古いフットボールTシャツとか、ソーからのお下がりのジーンズは要らない。（そう考えると思ったよりずっと複雑な気分になった。今は考えないでおこう。）  
ロキは服をまとめ、コンピューター机の前の椅子に重ねて置いた。綺麗にたたんでクローゼットにしまうべきなのだろうけど、今はとにかく疲れていた。とりあえずベッドの上のものをどかして、そこに倒れこむ。だるい足を投げ出してため息をつく。まだドクターマーチンは履いている。そのずっしりした重みを感じる。（この重みと重厚な雰囲気のせいで、今までとは歩き方さえ変わってしまう。とにかく最高の靴だ。）  
足が痛くて耐えられなくなってきたので、ロキは靴を脱いだ。ストレッチか何かすべきなのだろうが、今はそんな気力さえ残っていない。ロキは携帯電話を取り出してメールをチェックした。トニーから三通も来ている。内容もタイトルも同じ、〝どこにいるんだ!??!??!〟  
ロキはトニーと使っているメッセージアプリをタップした。未読件数の赤い数字が27になっている。しまった。昨日はトニーとスカイプの日だった。落ち込んで惨めな気分だったロキは、ベッドで本を読んで眠ってしまった。ときどきスカイプをしない週もあったけれど、そういうときはいつも朝に連絡するようにしていた。昨日は完全に忘れていた。  
今トニーと話したいような気分だろうか？ 正直言ってあんまり。もう本当にくたくただった。でもこのままトニーを無視したらあまりにもひどいやつになってしまう。ロキはトニーとのトーク画面を開いた。27個の未読メッセージはどれもメールと同じ内容、ただし時間とともに少しずつ表現が切羽詰まったものになっている。

Lo［元気？］

二分後。

Stark［あああーやっと捕まった、もう少しで警察に電話するところだった］

Lo［LOL 落ち着いて、僕はだいじょうぶだよ］

Stark［それはよかった。でも僕はだいじょうぶじゃない。死ぬほど心配した］

Lo［昨日は疲れてたんだ。今日は一日中買い物してた。一時間前に帰ってきてディナーを食べたところ］  
Lo［髪も切ったんだ。かなりいい感じになったよ］

二秒後、ビデオ通話のリクエスト。ロキは微笑みながら画面に映る自分を誇らしげに確認し、緑のボタンを押した。

「顔を見るのは久しぶり⋯⋯ファック」トニーは口をぽかんと開け、画面を凝視している。  
ロキは頰を紅潮させた。頭の後ろの剃り跡に触ってみる。少し気恥ずかしいけど、触り心地はいい。  
「気に入った？」ロキは訊いた。  
「ファック。その⋯⋯ピアス」トニーは口ごもっている。ロキはすっかりいい気分だった。  
「じゃあ気に入ったんだね」  
トニーは我にかえって笑い声をあげ、目をこすった。  
「うん、いいと思うよ」と言い、それから腕を組んでため息をつく。小さな微笑みを口元に浮かべていたが、瞳には影がさしていた。  
「だいじょうぶ？」ロキは訊いた。  
トニーはしばらく答えなかった。  
「わからない」だいぶ経ってからトニーは言った。またため息。「わからない」  
その口調に含まれる何か、トニーの雰囲気のどこかが、ロキを動揺させた。  
「どうして⋯⋯何があったんだ？ どういう意味？」かすかな吐き気のような、嫌な感じが胃に渦巻き始める。  
トニーはまたしばらく黙り込んだ。次に口を開くと、言葉は途切れがちだった。  
「いや、その⋯⋯。なんとかうまくやって行けるかな、と思うと、またこうやって少し⋯⋯」  
（ファック、ファック、ファック）  
「なんとかうまく？」  
「この状況で。君と」  
嫌な感じが強くなってくる。  
「どういう意味？」  
トニーは必死で答えを頭の中でまとめようとしている。それを見ているのは辛かった。どうしたら助けてやれるのかはわからないけれど、もし知っていたとしても何もできなかっただろう。ロキはひどいパニックに襲われていて、それが何故なのか自分でもわからなかった。  
「こうやって君と話すたびに、僕は⋯⋯」トニーはまるでロキの視線を避けるようにまた目をこすった。「辛い気持ちになるんだ。最初からやり直しになる。でも二、三日経てば何とか平気になる。うまく気持ちを処理できて、ペッパーに意識を集中できる。よし、乗り越えたぞ、と思う。で、またこうして君を見る」  
少しずつロキにもわかりかけていた。覚悟していたとおり、いやそれ以上に苦しかった。  
「僕は君に本音を言っていなかった、残念ながら」トニーは目を伏せて言った。「ずっと自分を騙してたんだ、いつか君が⋯⋯。君に会いに行くことを考えるたび、口では全然違うことを言っていても、それに自分ではダメだとわかっていても⋯⋯つい頭の中で理想のシナリオを作ってしまう。つまり君に会いに行って、一緒に時間を過ごして⋯⋯やがて君はソーのことを忘れて僕と恋に落ちる。でも実際はそんなことは起きない。そうだろ？」  
ロキは声を出せなかった。瞬きひとつでもしたら泣き出してしまいそうだった。  
「それでこう考えるんだ、ダメだ、今週末もやっぱり会いには行けない。ずっと彼に嘘をついてきたから。僕は全然平気、君を想ってバカみたいに落ち込んだりしてないってふりをしていたから。もう少し吹っ切れるまで待とうって思ったんだ。本当に頑張った。でもこうやって今日みたいに、君の顔を見て君の声を聞いてしまうと⋯⋯くそっ、ロキ」  
トニーの目は赤く、それでもまだ優しく微笑んでいて、愛情があふれている。ロキの胸は引き裂けそうだった。  
二人ともしばらく何も言わなかった。ロキはまだ喉につかえた熱い塊を飲み込もうとしていた。  
「もっと早く言うべきだった」長い沈黙のあとにトニーは言った。「ごめん」  
「どうして君が謝るんだ」ロキはつぶやき、するとついに涙があふれ出した。  
「もっと前に打ち明けるべきだった。こんなふうにいきなり爆弾を落とすんじゃなくて」  
「同じことだよ」ささやき声になってしまう。涙を拭う。  
「もし言ってしまったら⋯⋯君を失うと思って怖かったんだ。ずっと考えてた、少し時間が経てば、僕は乗り越えられるかもしれない、そのまま君と友達でいられるかもしれないって。でも」  
「でも君は友達のままじゃ嫌だった」  
「うん。いや、友達ではいたいよ。ただ、今は⋯⋯君にもわかるよね。僕の君への気持ちは変えられない、でもそれは僕の問題だ。それに僕は本当に君の友達だ。ただ今は⋯⋯今はこうしなきゃいけないんだ」  
「前に進みたいんだね」ロキは涙を飲み込んでささやいた。  
「少なくとも本気で努力しないと」トニーも小声で答えた。「だって本当は全然、全然そうしたくないからね。でもそうしなきゃいけない。そうだろ？」  
長い、押しつぶされるような沈黙。  
ロキは顔を上に向けた。涙でにじんでもうトニーの顔がよく見えなかった。顎が震える。手にとって振り上げた斧を振り下ろして、この絆を断たなければならない。どんなに辛くても。  
「しばらく距離を置いた方がいいな」ロキは言った。  
トニーはぎゅっと目を閉じ、そのまましばらく開かなかった。  
「きっとそう言うと思ってた」そう絞り出すように言う。  
トニーを抱きしめたいとこれほど強く思ったことはなかった。  
ロキは目を伏せたままでいた。なぜならトニーに反対意見を言って欲しくて、それを伝えるとしたら懇願する仔猫のような目をしてしまうだろうから。そんなのはトニーに対して卑怯だ。  
「メールだけでも続けようか」トニーが小声で言った。その声には希望が込められていて、ロキは無理やりその希望を叩き潰さなければならなかった。ものすごく陰鬱なモグラ叩きゲームみたいに。  
ロキは首を横に振った。  
「ダメだ」声を振り絞って言う。咳払いをする。「それは良くない。経験で知ってるんだ」涙で視界が歪んでトニーの顔が何百万もの破片になる。  
ふたたび永遠のような、悲しい沈黙。  
「何が最悪かって言えば」トニーは言った。  
うーん、何だろう、何もかも？ 僕の人生全部、もしかしたら来世も？──そう口に出す気力もないけれど。  
「君は悲しそうな顔をしてる、それで僕の愚かな心はそのことにしがみつこうとするんだ」トニーは言った。「救いがたいよ」  
ロキは目もとを拭った。  
「悲しいよ、当たり前じゃないか」とつぶやく。  
「悲しまないでくれ」トニーは言った。「君を⋯⋯慰めてあげたい。でもそうするのはまるで自分の心臓をナイフで突き刺すようなものなんだ。言ってる意味はわかるか？」  
「わかりすぎるくらい」ロキはささやいた。  
トニーは笑った。目に光はない、けれど優しさはある。  
「僕は君の友達だ」トニーは改まって言った。「それは本当だ。わかるか？」  
ロキはうなずいた。明らかに苦しんでいる自分の表情以外に、同じ気持ちを伝える方法はなかった。  
「もしどうしても必要なときは電話しろよ」トニーは言った。  
「しない方がいい」ロキは言った。「そういうのは良くない」  
「ああ、スウィートハート」  
二人は一瞬、お互いを見つめあった。それから笑顔を浮かべた。笑顔になるのは難しかった。  
「そのヘアスタイルいいね」トニーは会話を軽くしようとして言った。  
ロキは唇の片端をあげてにやりとしてみた。うまくできなかった。軽い会話を続けようと努力してみる。  
「君の方はその顎髭ってやつはやめといた方がいいな」ロキは言った。「まだ早すぎるよ」  
トニーは微笑んだ。笑顔と言えるものではないかもしれないけれど、心がこもっていた。  
「まだ早すぎるか」そう穏やかに繰り返す。  
ロキはしゃくりあげてしまいそうだった。ぎりぎりでこらえる。  
「生まれ変わったらまた会おう」トニーはそう言って赤いボタンを押した。  
トニーの顔はしばらくそこにあった。動作の途中でぼやけたまま。ロキはアプリを閉じた。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十八章

うん、予想どおり、気まずい。  
こうなることは最初からわかっていた。でもこの類のことに完璧に備えることなんてできない。ロキは両親から話題を振られたときは、必要最低限の答えだけ返していた（促されれば、必要に応じて〝はい〟とか〝元気だよ〟とか言う）。そのあとはディナーの時間まで部屋に閉じこもることにした。でもそれはあっというまにやってきて、今こうしてテーブルの席につき、この試練が終わるのを待っているのだった。また安全な隠れ家へ、自分の部屋と携帯電話へと戻れるまで。  
外側から見れば、それはまったく試練なんかには見えない光景だろう。テーブルにはごちそう（マムとダッドは素晴らしい料理チームだ）、静かに流れるジャズのクリスマス音楽、暖炉では薪が燃えている。そして優しい犬のレッドは（彼女は少し前にソーを盛大に歓迎した。まるで生まれたときから知っていたみたいに。ソーはもちろん、一瞬で心を奪われた）、暖かい火の前で絨毯に手足を伸ばし、ほとんどはしたないくらい幸せそうにしている。  
そして家族の会話。最初はちょっと緊張気味、何度か途切れさえしたが、そのたびにすぐ賑やかに再開した。ダッドの話は長かった。いくつか写真まで見せてきた。レッドと散歩中に見つけた植物やら動物やらの写真だ（あの林の中のみすぼらしい小川に本物のカワウソがすんでいたとは！）。マムは仕事の話を最小限にとどめていた。おそらくダッドがその話題に飛びつくといつまでも話が終わらないからだろう。だからそれを避けるため、代わりにソーに質問を浴びせた。章カリフォルニア州 （ キャリ）について、他のすべてについて、厳しい尋問が続く。  
ロキはと言えば、ソーに学校はどうだ、と形式的に聞かれ、肩をすくめて〝相変わらず〟とだけ答えた。今のところ、それが唯一の会話への貢献だ。この調子なら最後までそれきりにできそうだった。  
ロキは人間にできる最大限の努力で、ソーを見ないようにしていた。（ちょっとやりすぎたかもしれない。クランベリーソースをソーに手渡したときは、まともに見ていなかったので全部テーブルクロスの上にこぼしそうになった。）その理由は第一に気まずかったからだ。今二人の関係がどういう位置づけなのかロキにはわからなかった。でももうひとつの理由は⋯⋯会わないうちに見た目が変わったのはロキだけではなかった！  
ソーが到着したときの電撃のようなショックと言ったら。ソーが家に入ってくると、マムとロキは（そこに立って兄を出迎えるように言われたのだ、ロキの意思には関係なく）、大きく息を呑んだ。  
数秒の痛ましいショックが過ぎ、やや落ち着きを取り戻すとマムは言った。  
「ダーリン！ その髪！」なぜ息子たち二人とも彼女にそんな仕打ちをするのだろう。毛の生え変わりの季節なのか？  
ソーは金のたてがみを切り落としてしまった。あの長い髪はもうどこにもない。ロキは泣きそうになった。口に出しては何も言わなかったけれど。だって何を言えばいいんだ？  
どうしてこんな気持ちになるんだろう。まるでソーがロキを傷つけるために髪を切ったような気がしてしまう。  
とにかく、その瞬間から（三時間以上前の話だ）今に至るまで、ロキは基本的にソーがそこにいないかのように振舞っていた。受け止めきれない、つらすぎる、何が自分を待っているのかわからない。二人はもう六週間も会話をしていない。  
ソーもまたその時間の大部分はロキを無視していた。ただし、ロキがテーブルクロスのシワを仔細に研究しているのに対し、ソーはずっと両親の方に関心を向けていた。全員にとってラッキーなことに、両親は熱心に質問を重ねた。  
「それで、元気にしていたか、息子よ。学校はどうだ？」父親が訊いた。  
ソーは同じ質問にもう三百回ほど答えたに違いない。少なくともこの三ヶ月、一週間に一度は答えてきたはずだ。家に到着したときに母にも訊かれたし、父には空港の駐車場でも訊かれただろう。そして父のことだから、おそらく家までの一時間のドライブ中にも、さらに何度か訊いたに違いない。  
総合的に考えれば、ソーは感心するほど愛想よく受け答えしていた。  
でも今度こそソーの我慢の限界しれない、とロキはぼんやり考えた。  
「うん、実はそのことなんだけど」ソーはそう言って黙った。  
それまでの様々な形での〝問題ないよ〟のどれとも違う答えに、全員がソーの顔を見た。ロキさえ思わずちらりと顔を上げずにいられなかった。ソーはワインのコルクをもてあそんでいる。笑顔は明らかに引きつっていた。  
「話しておきたいことがあるんだ」ソーは言った。  
両親はわずかに不安を浮かべて顔を見合わせた。ソーの態度の何か、ためらうような、怯えたような様子に引っかかったのだろう。  
「その、実は⋯⋯」ソーは咳払いをした。「実は、あまりうまくいってないんだ。大学の話だ。俺は⋯⋯俺は遅れをとっている」  
両親がまた素早く視線を交わす。  
「どういう意味？ 遅れをとってるって、学校の授業のこと？」母が訊いた。  
「フットボールのことか？」父がほぼ同時に訊いた。  
「うん、まあね。それと⋯⋯他にも色々。それで少し前から⋯⋯」ソーは顔、続けて髭を撫でた（眉をひそめる表情がすごく似合う。信じられないくらいハンサムだ、ムカつく）。「大学内の精神科医にかかってるんだ」ソーは思い切ったように言った。「軽度の鬱と診断された。今のところ薬は飲まないことにしてる。でもドクターとは毎週会って話し合ってる」  
バンドエイドをはがすときは、ためらわず一気に。  
重い沈黙が落ちた。両親の表情は穏やかで、意図的に感情が取り払われている。ロキは何度もこの表情を向けられる側になったことがある。その奥に深い不安、ときには恐怖が隠されてることを知っている。今やソーの手の中でコルクは二倍の速さでくるくる回っている。ソーは目を伏せたままだ。両親の強い視線から隠れる場所はない。気の毒なソー。  
「でも⋯⋯ハニー、どうして今まで何も言わなかったの？」やっと母が言った。顔に浮かぶ驚きと狼狽を見れば、どれほど努力して声を穏やかにしているか想像できる。  
「今言ったじゃないか」ソーは無理やり笑顔を浮かべて言った。「最初はただ疲れてストレスが溜まってるだけだと思ったんだ。無理しすぎてるんだと思った。新生活に馴染んでないだけだ、誰でもあることですぐに良くなるだろうと考えてた。大人しくしてれば自然に全部解決するだろうって。だからわざわざマムに話して心配かけたくないと思ったんだ。別に大した問題じゃないと思ってたから」ひと息おいて、「でもあるとき、ロキと話していて⋯⋯」  
ロキの耳がピクリと動いた。顔をあげると、ソーはロキをまっすぐ見ていた。微笑みも浮かべている。唇の端ががわずかに持ちあがっている。ロキは瞬きをした。  
ソーは続けた。指の間のコルクはもうくるくる回っていない。  
「俺が落ち込んでるって話をロキにしたんだ、そしたらロキは俺が鬱なんじゃないかって言った。ドクターに診てもらうか、何らかの助けを求めるべきだって。だからそのとおりにしてみて、結果的にすごくよかったと思ってる」  
両親の目はロキの方を向いた。ロキ自身は何を言えば良いのかわからなかった。特に意見を求められているわけではないが。  
「とにかく、精神科医には親に話すように言われたんだ」ソーが続けたのでロキはほっとした。「ドクターはセラピーを勧めてくれて、それから、両親とこの問題について話せと言った。ドクターによると、俺は何かに失敗したり、親の期待に応えられないと感じると、全部胸にしまいこんでしまう傾向があるらしい。親をがっかりさせたくないから。でもこれからはもっと⋯⋯」ソーは言葉を切り、頭の後ろを引っ掻いた。「さっそく気持ちを打ち明けるのがうまくなってるみたいだな」恥ずかしそうに頬を染めて笑い声をあげる。「ワインのせいかもしれない」  
テーブルを囲む沈黙には緊張感があった。両親は顔を見合わせた。きっとテレパシーで一番良い対応の仕方を打ち合わせているのだろう。  
「息子よ、打ち明けてくれてよかった」しばらくして父が言った。  
「そうよ、もちろん」母が急いで付け足した。「それで⋯⋯セラピーの効果は出てるの？」  
「うん、そう思うよ」ソーは言った。「まあ、始めたばかりなんだけどね。でも、誰かからちゃんと言ってもらえるのはいいものだと思った。その、プロの誰かに。俺の今の状態について⋯⋯、俺がこういう、ひどい気分になるのは当然のことだって」今度は無理やりではなく、自然な笑い声をあげる。（この笑い声。今後一生これを聞くたびにこんな気持ちになってしまうのだろうか。くそっ。）「歯を食いしばって耐えなくてもいいってドクターに言われた。気持ちを抑えつける必要もないし、我慢しなくていいって。ここまでひどい気分になるのは普通じゃない、この状態は改善できる、仕方ないと思って受け入れる必要もないって言われた。そう言われてものすごくほっとしたんだ、俺にはとてもこんな状態を続けていけそうになかったからね。でも一方で⋯⋯いろいろ変えなきゃいけないことがあるし、決断しなきゃいけないことがある。そのことについて⋯⋯ちょっと不安はある」  
「決断？」父が訊いた。  
「うん、俺が今こんなに落ち込んでいるのには理由があるんだ。セラピーで改善できることにも限界がある。だから俺は⋯⋯人生そのものを変えなければならないかもしれない」咳払い。  
沈黙の中にこの爆弾のようなひと言が投下され、その余波が両親に到達した。  
「大学のこと？」母が注意深く訊いた。  
ソーは大きく息を吸った。  
「そうだね、たぶん」  
これは十階建てのビルから落ちてきたグランドピアノみたいな衝撃だ。  
「今すぐに何かを決めるつもりはないんだ」ソーは慌てて付け加えた。「ドクターにももう少し以前の自分を取り戻すまで大きな決断はしない方がいいって言われた。でも⋯⋯セラピーを続けてみて、気持ちが落ち着いて冷静に考えられるようになったら、もしかすると⋯⋯」また咳払い。  
ソーは会話を続けようとして苦戦している。  
母が手を伸ばしてソーの手を取った。愛する息子が弱々しい、感謝に満ちた微笑みを浮かべる。母は温かく励ますように笑顔を返した。  
「問題は⋯⋯」ソーは続けた。「こんな状態になってしまったのは、今進んでいる道が本当は自分の希望するものじゃないからかもしれない、ってことなんだ。目指したい場所につながる道じゃないのかもしれない。まだわからない、完全に確信はできないけど、とにかく今の状態は楽しくないんだ。実はかなり辛いし、それに⋯⋯もうこれ以上苦労して乗り越えるだけの価値があるとは思えなくなってきた」  
「つまりおまえは、大学を変えた方がいいと思っているのか？」父が慎重に訊いた。「あるいは専攻を？」  
「まだ⋯⋯まだわからない」ソーも同じように慎重に答えた。「そういう決断は今みたいな状態を脱してから考えるべきだと思う。でも、そうだね、そういう可能性も念頭に置いてるよ。他にもいろいろ」  
静かな、一点に集中した深い思考の数秒。それからマムとダッドはお互いを見つめる。二十四年の結婚生活を経て可能になった、無言のうちの意思疎通だ。  
「おまえの決断がなんであれ、必ず力になるぞ。もちろん」父が言った。  
「ええ、もちろんよ」母がきっぱりと言った。「もちろん、力になるわ」  
ソーは気の毒になるくらい感謝に満ちた顔で二人を見た。  
「俺も、最終的な決断をするときには必ずマムとダッドの意見を聞くよ」ソーは急いで言った。それから、まるで思わず口をついて出てしまったように「冷静に受け止めてくれて本当に安心した」  
「まあ、ダーリン」フリッガは息子に近づいてぎゅっと抱きしめた。テーブルの緊張感は一気にほどけた。  
ソーは目を閉じて母親の胸に顔を埋めた。  
母が離れると、ソーが最初に見たのはロキだった。おずおずとした小さな微笑み。いつもの彼とは全然違う、不安そうな顔をしている  
こんな告白をするなんてものすごく勇気が必要だっただろうな、というのがロキの感想だった。ロキは真剣な顔で一度だけうなずいてみせた。僕も味方だよ、という気持ちを込めて。ソーは温かな笑顔でうなずきかえした。  
ロキはそれ以上ソーの目を見ることができなかった。

＊＊＊

「僕はもう寝る」ロキは宣言した。  
家族でクリスマス番組をもう一時間ほど観ていた。ダッドは足の上にレッドの頭を乗せていびきをかいていて、マムは明るい色調のミッソーニ風膝掛けを編んでいる（ロキはその膝掛けが自分の物になることを期待していた）。ソーはテレビ画面に目を向けているが実際には何も見ていない。その心がどこをさまよっているのかは誰にもわからない。悪くない雰囲気だが、もうじゅうぶんだとロキは思った。  
「あまり夜更かししないようにね」ロキが近づいていって頭にキスをすると、マムは言った。  
ソーはアームチェアに座ったまま、さっきと同じ顔をロキに向けた。少し不安そうな、おずおずとした表情だ。どう解釈すべきなのかロキにはわからない。  
小さく息を吸って勇気をかき集める。「おやすみ、ソー」  
短い沈黙。  
「おやすみ、スマーフ」

ロキは部屋のドアを背中で閉め、長々と息を吐いた。首と肩が痛い。こんなバカみたいに緊張していたとは自分でも気づいていなかった。ストレッチが必要なくらいだ。  
ドアにもたれる。どうしてこんなに気持ちが沈むのだろう。何を期待していたんだろう。大した努力をしたわけでもないのに。  
でも努力って、何のための？  
六週間の沈黙。お互いに対する沈黙。ソーの最後の言葉は〝もうおまえに何を言えばいいのかわからない〟だった。そしてロキは？ ロキは言いたいだけのことは全部言った、それ以上のことも少し。あれから最後のチャットを何百回も読み直した。ソーはロキの気持ちとアイデンティティを〝今だけのこと〟扱いして、ロキを激怒させた。それから、新しい人々と知り合いたい、女の子との出会いを探したいとまで言って、さらにロキもそのことを喜ぶべきだと言った。おまえを苦しませているのが辛い、と言った。おまえも前に進むべきだと何度も主張した。おまえはストームとソロウに執着している、あの二人は本物じゃない、ただの妄想だ、おまえは恋に恋してるんだと言った。そのことを思い出すと今でも、充電ケーブルで兄の首を締めてやりたいというどう猛な衝動が湧き上がってくる。  
それでも。六週間の沈黙。六週間の不在。六週間、ソーの存在がどこにもない生活が来る日も来る日も続いた。何の連絡もないまま夜を迎えるたび、少しずつ希望が薄れて消えていった。  
正直に言えば、怒りなんてもうとっくの昔に消えていたのだ。それが正しいか間違っているかは別として、ソーはロキを本気で心配している。ロキに元気でいてほしいと願っている。ロキを愛している。ソーは弟とその感情に取り組もうとするたび、派手に失敗したり失言したりするかもしれない。そしてロキは自分の気持ちに執着して、背の高い馬に乗ってその上の天気と深い孤独と惨めさから来る静謐を楽しむこともできる（もともと誰が最初にこの騒ぎを引き起こしたのか、誰が何もかもをめちゃくちゃにしたのか、誰が超人的な努力ですべての狂気を終わらせるために狂気の中を突き進んだのか、その挙句に許しと愛情を与えられたのか、ちゃっかりと忘れたふりをして）。ロキはいつまでも怒ったままでプライドを捨てず攻撃的でいることもできる。狂った禁忌の愛を軍旗のようにひるがえし、高貴な殉教者のように一インチたりとも妥協しないと叫び続けることもできる。  
あるいは。そんな馬はさっさと降りて、兄とどこかの地点まで歩み寄ることもできる。  
二人には問題がある、それは事実だ。ロキはバカみたいに恋に思いつめていて、ソーは当然ながらそれを居心地悪く感じる。  
〝おまえの望むようには絶対にならない〟──ファック、あのひと言に突き刺された傷は今でも痛い。息を吹きかけるたび、いや、ちらりと横目で見るだけでも、また血が流れ出してしまう。でも正直に言えば、ロキはそのナイフをまだ引き抜きたくはないのだった。  
欲しいものが手に入らない、それは辛い。でもそこから得られるものは決して痛みだけじゃない。地獄のように痛いけれど、でもこのあふれ出す血は⋯⋯それは命そのもの。ロキは生きていて息をしていて、この体で存在している。毎日をまるで冒険のように感じていられる。そこには意味がある、脈拍がある。ロキの頭の中、ロキの心の中は少しもじっとしていない。この気持ちがあるから。  
だから、そう、ロキは前に進みたくない。この気持ちはロキを完全に飲み込んでいて、ロキはその拘束の中で幸せに血を流している。それは決してどこにも行かない。  
そのことがソーを苦しめ、心配させる。  
ソーはロキに前に進んで欲しいと言う。そうすれば二人は普通の兄弟に戻れると言う。ロキは前に進みたくない。このまま思いつめて生きていきたい。そこが問題なのだ。  
けれど、そこで突然の気づきがまるで電車のような重さでロキにぶつかってきた。別にそのことを章問題にする]]必要はないのだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は絶対にソーを手に入れられない、そんなの別にいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが好きなんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソーが好き、ソーは本物の人間、ソーは僕の気持ちを知ってる、ソーは僕を許してくれた。ソーにできる方法で愛し返してくれればいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん僕はもっと他のものが欲しい、全部欲しいよ。でもそのことはそんな重要じゃないんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今日みたいな日があるから、こんなふうに話ができるから、こういう形でもソーを近くに感じられるから。それだけでどんなに辛くても耐える価値があると思える］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーを好きだと思う気持ちはとても甘い痛みだよ］

そう、これだ。これが一番重要な点だ。ロキは兄を取り戻したい、そして喜んで一生思いつめていたい。それはロキ自身の決断であり、誰にも奪うことはできない。  
でもそのことよりも⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもせめてこの気持ちのままでいさせて］ 

その答えは何だと思う？ この気持ちのままでいることはできるんだ。別のソーの承認とか許可はいらない。ロキにはどうしようもないし、たとえできたとしても、ロキには今の気持ちを持ち続ける権利がある。誰にも否定はできない。ソーにさえ。  
ロキがしなければならないのは、その気持ちをソーの鼻先に突きつけるのをやめることだ。その話題を持ち出したりつついたりして、ロキが絶対に気に入るはずのない反応をソーから引き出すのをやめる。ロキがソーの反応に傷つくたび、ソーもまた何とかしなければと思わずにいられないのだから。  
こうして、ロキは自分に小さな約束をした。聖母マリアの聡明な言葉に従い、章今のままでいる （ レット・イット・ビー）ことにする。  
誤解しないで欲しい、嘘はつかない。今感じているものを感じていないふりはしない。それはもうやってみた。うまくいかなかった。ソーには二人の立場を知る権利があり、ロキには自分の気持ちを捨てないでいる権利がある。いずれにしても、ロキはもうソーを真実から守る必要はない。ソーはもう全部知っているのだから。ロキはそのことを恥じても苦しんでもいない──ほとんど。だから否定はしない、嘘はつかない、そして絶対にこの気持ちを放棄しない。  
でも、この小さな取り決めを自分に課すことはできる。訊かれたら本当のことを答える。でも訊かれない限り⋯⋯何か他のことを話す。自分からこの話題は持ち出さない。押しつけないし、誇示もしない。気持ちはただの気持ちだ。国旗も国歌も国民の休日も要らない。この気持ちはロキのもの、ロキだけのもの。ロキはそれを自分のものとして受け入れる。同時にソーの心の平穏を守る義務も受け入れる。  
だからもうソーにしつこくして自分の気持ちを投げつけるのはやめる。二人のあいだで邪魔な旗をひるがえすのはやめる。これからも兄を静かに愛し続ける。その状態でなんとか二人でうまくやっていく。やっていく方法を一緒に考える。  
そしてもちろん、いつかソーは一人の恋人を家に連れてくるだろう。いや七人くらいかもしれない。そしてロキの心は引き裂かれる。でもそれでいい。ロキは平気だ。ロキの心は以前にも一度引き裂かれた、でもこの小さくて頑固なやつはまた蘇って今も鼓動している。何よりも、この痛みはロキのものだ。ロキだけの痛み。ロキが選んだ痛み。受け入れた痛み。ロキはこの痛みに向き合って、それでも生きていく。血を流す、そして生きる。  
〝気まずさ撲滅作戦〟は明日から始動する。明日、ロキは兄に話しかける。気軽な会話だけ、何も重い話題は出さない。元気だった？ サンフランシスコはどうだった？ 頑張って普通にふるまう。普通の兄弟として。それはソロウの求めることではない、でもこれ以上のものは得られないのなら、彼女はそれに慣れなければならない。それでよしとしなければ。  
自分の決心に満足すると、ロキは落ち着いて読書を始めた。  
ほんの二段落ほど読んだところで、階段の木が軋む音が聞こえた。それから廊下を歩いていく音、最後にソーの部屋のドアが閉まる音。  
ソーがすぐそこ、壁の向こう側にいる。以前と同じように。ロキはトニーの家に行く前の苦しかった数ヶ月を思い出した。けれどその次に、体から飛び出してしまいそうなほど胸を震わせてストームのログインを待っていた日々も思い出した。毎晩、その夜に起こることが待ちきれなかった。どんな会話をするか。ストームがソロウに与えるたくさんの素敵な言葉。シンプルなひとこと、小さな褒め言葉が解き放つ、心のローラーコースター。今夜はセックスをするだろうか？ それとも密かに自分に触れながら、ソーが同じことをするかどうか耳を澄ますことになるだろうか。想像しながら今度こそ音が聞こえたかもしれないと思って心臓発作を起こしそうになるかもしれない。そして、行為が終わったあとの優しい言葉。ストームが言うとおり本当に抱きしめてキスしてほしいと苦しいほど焦がれる気持ち。自分の小さなベッドで兄の腕に抱かれて横たわることを想像する。落ちないようにしっかり脚を絡めて、ソーはロキの額にキスをする。甘い言葉を囁く。それはソロウをとろけさせる。ロキはこの上なく甘い死の中に溺れていく。  
嫌悪と怒りが鎮まったあと、ソーはあの頃のことを一度でも思い返しただろうか？ 理屈に合わないと思いながらも、思い出を恋しく思ったことはあるのだろうか？  
ロキは電子書籍のアプリを閉じ、チャットアプリのアイコンをじっと見つめた。  
指をその上にかざす。できる。ただログインして挨拶するだけ。いいじゃないか。何の害がある？ さあ、やれ。大したことじゃない。ハイ、のひと言だけ。  
くそっ、できない。  
そのとき、目の前で緑のアイコンに赤い数字の〝１〟が浮かんだ。メッセージ？  
オーマイゴッドオーマイゴッドオーマイゴッド。本当に⋯⋯？  
アプリを開く。ログインする。オーマイ・ファッキン・ゴッド。本当にあった、ストームからのメッセージだ。

Storm99［ハイ］

ロキは声を抑えて笑った（つい習慣で。声を立てないようにする癖がついていた）。ああ、くそっ、やっぱりこの兄が大好きだ。ロキは興奮しすぎて涙ぐみさえした。こんなのバカげてる、ロキはバカげている、でも人生は悪くない。どうやら今夜は本当にクリスマスらしい。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイ］

短い沈黙。ロキは何か〝安全〟なことを言おうとして脳みそを引っ掻きまわす。今度こそ台無しにしないで済むといいんだけど。

Storm99［俺が家にいるのがそんなに嫌か？］

オーケイ、安全のことは忘れてくれ。いきなり直球が来たぞ。  
しらばっくれるという手もある。〝何でそんなこと言うんだ？〟とか〝どういう意味？〟とか。でも⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［嫌じゃないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［実はすごく嬉しい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ変な感じなだけ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そうだな、ちょっと変だな］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも嬉しいよ。ただ何を話せばいいかわからないんだ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［気にするな。わかってる］  
Storm99［またおまえに会えて嬉しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も］

Storm99［おまえの新しい髪型いいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの新しい髪型は全然よくない］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［遠慮するな、正直に言えよ XD］

One_for_Sorrow5654［正直に言ってるよ。その髪型は最悪。どうして切ったの？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［手入れが面倒だった。もう髪なんてどうでもよくなった］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［それに目立ちたがってるように見えるのも嫌だったし］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふうん］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはいつも目立ちたいんだと思ってた］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［あまり必死だとは思われたくないからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ドクターのアドバイス？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［俺が提案してドクターも賛成した］

ロキの中のソロウは興奮して飛び跳ね、死刑の直前に無実を言い渡されたよりもっと安堵していた。そのせいで、彼女が次のひと言を書くのをロキは止められなかった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、かっこいいのを隠そうとしたなら失敗だと思うよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［前が〝スウィート・ベイビー・ジーザス〟だったとしたら、今はみんな〝章聖なる父よ （ ホーリー・ダディ）〟って叫ぶだろうけど、それ以外は同じことだ］

Storm99［LOL］

オーマイゴッド。こんな冗談がソーを笑わせるなんて。それも声を立てて。ロキはその笑い声を壁越しに聞いた。弟の言葉を面白いと認めて、さらに本当に笑ったのだ。何の問題もないみたいに。肩にずっしりとのしかかる重荷なんてないみたいに。まるでチャンスが──本物のチャンスが──二人の両方にあるみたいに。  
ロキはある種の人々が可愛い声を上げる赤ん坊を見るような顔で、携帯電話の画面を見た。あるいはバスケットに並ぶ仔犬たちでもいいかもしれない。（大好き、本当に大好き、くそっ！）

Storm99［じゃ、おまえの髪とそのピアスは何を主張してるんだ？〝クールな僕を見て〟とか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に、ただの〝ファックユー、何でも好きなことをやるぜ〟だよ］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［クールだと思う？］

Storm99［ああ、もちろん。最高だよ］

ロキの心が一斉にいろんなことをし始める。（もう少し自分を抑えろ、バカ！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう］

Storm99［もちろん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえとチャットができなくてさみしかった］

ロキは大きな音を立ててため息をついた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も］

Storm99［じゃあどうして話しかけてこなかったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは話したくないだろうと思ってたから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そっちこそどうして連絡くれなかったの？］

Storm99［どうしてかな。まあ、いろいろな理由だよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、そうだろうね］

Storm99［でもおまえから連絡してくれたらいいなと思ってたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから、ソーは連絡して欲しくないだろうと思ったんだって。僕のことを怒ってると思ってた］

Storm99［そんなことはない］

ここでいつものロキなら〝じゃあ何なんだよ〟と訊いて答えを求めてどんどん強引になるだろう。やがてソーは追いつめられて、仕方なく二人の両方を傷つけるようなことを言ってしまう。今度は引っかからないぞ。絶対に。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕もソーと話せなくてさみしかった］

Storm99［それを聞いて俺も嬉しい］  
Storm99［もっと早く連絡すればよかったな］  
Storm99［なかなか上手く行かないが、俺も頑張ってるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、すごく頑張ってるよね］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［いや、真剣な話だぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［感謝してるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でももう会話しても意味がないような気がしたんだ。僕たちのどっちにもいい影響はなさそうな気がした］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［聞いてくれ、おまえのその考えは間違ってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が間違ってる？］

Storm99［そうだ。おまえとの会話が止まってから、俺は本格的に坂道を転げ落ち始めた。それで絶対に治療が必要だと思ったんだ。つまり、おまえとのチャットがあったから俺はそれまで水の上に顔を出していられた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［そうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［大変だったみたいだね。ごめん］

Storm99［気にするな、スマーフ、おまえのせいじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがマムとダッドに自分の気持ちを言えて良かった。簡単なことじゃないだろうから］

Storm99［簡単じゃなかった。でも今はほっとしてる。二人ともいい人たちだ。俺たちはいい親を持って幸せだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［それで、おまえは元気か？ 最近はどうだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーとは完全に別れた］

Storm99［そうなのか。残念だったな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは喜ぶと思った］

Storm99［どうしてそう思うんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつも僕とトニーがつきあうのを嫌がってたから］

Storm99［おまえは俺が彼を誤解していると言った。俺はおまえを信じる。前にも何度も言ったとおり、おまえが彼とつきあいたいと思ったんだから、俺はおまえの選択を信用する。どうして終わってしまったのかわからないが、トニーの存在がおまえの人生に良い影響をもたらしたのは知ってる、だからもちろん、いなくなってしまったことを残念に思うよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］

Storm99［⋯］

ソーは詳細を聞こうとしなかった。（どうしても希望を捨てきれないロキの一部は、ソーの言葉をコンマひとつに至るまで分析せずにいられない。そこからほんのわずかな希望を搾り取ろうとする。残りのロキは袖をまくりあげてそんな狂った希望を持つ反乱分子を捕まえ、バケツの水につけて窒息させようとする。ゴキブリを殺すより難しい。何度殺しても戻ってくる。とは言え、バケツを持っているのは誰だ？）

Storm99［ダーシーは元気か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［土曜日は大抵一緒に過ごすよ。イアンもくっついてくるけど別に平気。彼はいいやつ］

Storm99［ヴァルは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［護身術を二回教えてもらったよ。相手の鼻で自分の指を骨折する三種類の方法を学んだ］

Storm99［LOL そりゃ役立ちそうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［手首も骨折するかも。それはきっと次のレッスンだな］

Storm99［XD］

うん、ただそうタイプしただけじゃない。ソーは本当に声を出して笑っている。そうやってソーを笑わせることに成功するたび、ロキの中で小さな電球がパチパチと音を立てて震える。こんなの不公平だと思うくらい嬉しくなってしまう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、なかなか楽しいよ。何かを蹴ったり殴ったりするのは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何かを蹴るのは護身術とは関係ないんだけど、ヴァルは僕には必要だと思うんだって。だからいつもキックの練習もする］

Storm99［LOL いいな。役に立ってるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［暇つぶしにはなるね］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［例の教師とは問題を起こしてないだろうな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん何もないよ。僕の成績がAマイナスだったことを除けば。絶対にAプラスのはずなのに］

Storm99［Aマイナスだと？？？ 俺の弟によくも。俺が話をつけてやる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［XD］

Storm99［おまえも放課後にそいつのオフィスに行ってまつ毛をパチパチしながら成績をつけなおしてください、なんて言わなかっただろうな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はは。それでうまくいくなら、やるのに］

Storm99［嘘だな。おまえのことだから次に博士号レベルの論文を書いて反撃して、そいつは床に仰向けに倒れて泡を吹いたんじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よくわかったね］

Storm99［俺はおまえをよく知ってる。おまえにはプライドがある。下手に出て懇願なんかしない］

ロキの笑顔はわずかにくもった。（それでうまくいくなら、やるのに。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ところで、セラピーでは僕の話もするの？］

Storm99［もちろん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［へえ。どんな話？］

Storm99［おまえは俺の弟だからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊こめかみを揉みながら＊うん、それは知ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう意味で訊いてるんじゃない。わかってるだろ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ドクターに言ったのは、俺たちが子供の頃すごく仲が良かったこと、それから距離ができて、また仲良くなって、また少し離れたことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［仲良くなって離れて、を二回くらい省略したんじゃない？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［たぶん二回以上］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼はきっと興味津々だっただろうね。その回数についていけたら、の話だけど］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼、で合ってる？］

Storm99［ああ、男だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［若いドクター？それとも年取ったドクター？］

Storm99［若い方だと思う。四十歳くらいかな。どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に。ちょっと興味があっただけ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、今は僕とまた仲が悪くなったってドクターに言ったの？］

Storm99［俺たちはまだ仲が悪いのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［たぶん違う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［この調子じゃそのセラピストが一番セラピーが必要になるかもね］

Storm99［LOL 彼なら問題ないよ。いつも大量にメモを取ってる。図解でも作ってるのかもしれないな。年表とか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はは。すごい長い年表になるね］

Storm99［色分けしないとな XD］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何が問題なのか訊かれた？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、僕たちのことで］

Storm99［それが、最初は何も。きっとよくあるティーネイジャーの揉め事と思ったんだろう。でもいろいろ話してるうちに、ドクターもただの昔話じゃなくて、深く話し合う必要があるものだと気づいたみたいだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただの昔話じゃない？］

Storm99［何回か面談したあと、おまえが俺の人生において重要な存在であること、今のおまえとの関係が、俺の精神状態に少なくない影響を及ぼしているとわかったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何があったか全部話したってこと？ ドクターに何て言ったんだ？？］

Storm99［俺は自分でもよくわからない、と言った］  
Storm99［だから当然ドクターは、弟との関係を修復したいと思っていたのに何故また会話をやめてしまったのか、その理由を考えるべきだ、と言った］  
Storm99［それと、おまえとしっかりと話し合うべきだとも言われた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［これがその話し合い？］

Storm99［いや、今はただ話したかったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ふうん、じゃあ他にどんなことを話したの？］

Storm99［弟との関係は俺にとってすごく大事で複雑なものだ、ってドクターに言った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うまいこと遠回しにした表現だね］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［でも本当だ］  
Storm99［俺にとって大事なものだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ドクターには弟との関係を修復するにはかなりの努力が必要だって言われた］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［それが俺にとって大事なことだと、おまえにしっかり伝えるようにとも言われた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［わかった、ってそれだけか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他に何て言って欲しいんだ、ソー？ 僕の気持ちは知ってるだろ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ドクターにはっきり言えばいいのに。全部の話はしなくてもいい。ただ、〝弟との関係は複雑なんだ、なぜかと言えば弟は俺に対して不健康な妄想を抱いているから。そのせいですべてが少しずつこじれてしまうんだ〟って言えばいい］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おい、ロキ、俺は不健康な妄想だなんて思ってないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさにそう思ってるくせに］

Storm99［⋯］

（しまった、また危険な水域に来てしまった。何やってるんだ、この間抜け！）

Storm99［＊ため息＊言い争いはしたくない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん。僕も］

（ああ、どうかどうかどうか、今度こそ台無しにさせないでくれ。もう一度チャンスをくれ、もう絶対に⋯⋯）

Storm99［だいたいなんでそういう話をドクターにしなきゃいけないんだ？］

ええと⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［ドクターが今の状況に役立つ最適なアドバイスを出せるように？ ソーはこの問題を解決する一番いい方法を探してたんだよね？ それなら、せっかくの第三者からの助言をもらうチャンスじゃないか］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［残りのことも全部話さなきゃならないのが怖い？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今でも恥に感じてる？］

Storm99［⋯］

ああもう、どうしてこうなるんだ。上出来だ、このバカが。まさに軽くてさりげない会話、何の問題もない普通の関係だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでもない。聞かなかったことにして。ごめん］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

（ああ、お願いだからお願いだからお願いだから⋯⋯）

Storm99［俺はこんなふうに感じるんだ］  
Storm99［おまえが俺に対していつも腹を立ててるみたいに］  
Storm99［俺はおまえをいつもがっかりさせてしまって、おまえは怒る］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［前もそうだったし、今もそういう気がする］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［どうかな、ロキ、俺はそれなりに頑張ってると思うんだが］  
Storm99［全体としてはなかなか悪くない出来だと思うんだが］

ロキは額をこすった。息が深くなり、泣きそうだった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［悪くないよ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ありがとう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［でも？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも、は無い］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［でもまだ怒ってるだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーに怒ってるんじゃない］

Storm99［じゃあ誰にだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［自分に。僕は嫌なやつだ。僕も努力はしてるけど、あまりうまくはいってないよね］

Storm99［おまえは嫌なやつなんかじゃない。おまえにとっても辛いことなのは知ってる。おまえはいつも自分を責めすぎる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まあね。自己憐憫の世界チャンピオンの座を手にしたから、今はオリンピックに向けて訓練中なんだ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［おまえって本当に面白いよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ひとつだけ答えてくれ。俺に会えて嬉しかったか？］

ああ、ソー。訊かなきゃわからないのか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［嬉しいよ。すごく。髪型は気に入らないけど、それでも］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［くそっ、聞いてくれ。こんな携帯での会話なんてもう嫌だ。大っ嫌いだ。ずっと嫌いだったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［どうしてか？ どこから説明すればいいかもわからない］  
Storm99［俺と会えて嬉しいかおまえにわざわざ訊かなきゃならないなんて。訊かなきゃはっきりわからないなんて！］  
Storm99［おまえの顔が見えない、声も聞こえない、だからおまえの言葉の真意もわからない。毎回訊くわけにもいかないじゃないか？ 訊いてもおまえの答えがジョークなのか本気なのかわからないことだってあるけど］  
Storm99［会話することでさらに事態が悪くなるような気がするなんて！ 俺が頑張れば頑張るほど会話がこじれて、結局俺かおまえのどっちかがログオフして終わるなんて！］  
Storm99［今日は違うかもしれないけど］  
Storm99［俺は〝もう黙れ、ロキ！ こんな会話は続けたくない〟なんて言えない。間違ってもおまえを傷つけたくない、と慎重になるから。でも俺が黙りこめば、おまえは俺が怒ってると思い込む。実際はただ口論がエスカレートするのを避けてるだけなのに］  
Storm99［実はここ何週間かこのことについて考えてたんだ。直接顔を合わせて話せば見てわかることがある、それに沿って会話を進めればいい。普通は話しながら相手の顔を見て、声を聞いて、その話題を続けるべきかどうかわかるだろ？ 顔を合わせるだけで喧嘩が避けられることだってあるじゃないか。でもこうやってると、普通に説明するだけじゃ足りなくて、過剰に説明しないと誤解とか解釈違いが生じて、お互いに勝手に推測してしまう。今まで二人とも何度推測を間違った？ そのたびに想像が膨れあがって、おまえは陰謀論を信じ始める］  
Storm99［もちろん、なんでも心にしまい込むのは健康的じゃない。難しい会話を進めるためにこの話題を今持ち出すべきか、また今度にするべきか、何て考え続けていたら、つい不安で全部一人で抱え込むようになってしまう。でも場合によっては言葉よりボディ・ランゲージを使ったほうがいいこともあるはずだ。そう思わないか？］  
Storm99［それに、こうやって文字で書くとあとで何も取り消せないっていう気がする。もう文字として刻まれている！変更はできない！って感じだ。本気じゃないのについ言ってしまうことだってあるのに、〝残念！もう書かれてるから否定はできないぞ〟って言われてるような気持ちになる。口から出た言葉ならもっと軽く扱われるような⋯⋯くそっ、うまく言えないな］  
Storm99［とにかく、こんなのクソだ、大嫌いだ］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと続けて。すごく興味深いよ］

Storm99［ほらな？？？ それって皮肉だろ？ 本気で言ってるわけじゃないだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL ほんの少しだけね。でも言ってることはわかる］

Storm99［でも俺にもっと続けて欲しいのは本当だろ？ で、俺はおまえに顔が見せられないから、結局全部説明しなきゃならない、だから⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［あーーーー！ 疲れる］  
Storm99［もうひとつ、こんなこと言っても全然意味がないんだ、だって俺がくだらないことを延々と話すのをおまえが聞いてる必要なんかないんだから。おまえに必要なのは、おまえに本当に必要なのは⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［くそっ、もういい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？！］

壁越しに足音が聞こえる。（どうなってるんだ？ 何が⋯⋯？）

コンコン。

（うわあ、神様！ ソーが僕を殴りに来た？ 首を絞めに来た？）

ロキはおそるおそるドアを開けた。  
ソーが立っていた。長身の、圧倒的な存在感の兄の姿。髪型は最悪。笑顔ではない。例の怖いくらい真剣に見えるしかめ面をしている。  
「ハグだ。それがおまえに必要なものだ」ソーはそう言い、部屋に一歩踏み込んで、ロキの驚愕してこわばった細い体に腕を回した。そして、ぎゅっと抱きしめた。  
体が折れそうなほどの強さ、ロキと同じくらいソーもこれを必要としていたと伝わってくるような抱擁。でもそれは最高の痛みだった。ソーの腕とその強さが、ロキの壊れてバラバラになっていた破片をすべてもとに戻していく。ジーザス、誰が呼吸なんて必要だと言った？ ロキは目を閉じ、ソーを抱き返した。細い腕で兄の強くてたくましい背中を精一杯抱きしめる。ソーはそれに反応してうーん、と低く声を出す。ロキはほぼ間違いなく死んで天国にいる。天国、つまりここ、今いるこの場所だ。  
「バカなやつだ」ソーはつぶやいて少し腕をゆるめる。でもロキを離しはしない。決して離れようとしない、それどころか優しく揺らし始める。腕にしっかり抱いて、まるでこれ以上一インチでも離れたくないかのように。  
ソーが最後にこんなふうにハグをしてくれたのがいつだったか思い出せない。いや、そうじゃない、こんなふうにハグをしてくれたことは一度もなかったのだ。まるでこのことが世界で一番大切だと伝えるようなハグ。ソーはそのことがわかっていて、ロキにも知っていて欲しいと思っている。もしかしたら今まで誰もロキにこんなハグをしたことはなかったかもしれない。ロキが病気だった頃のマムでさえ。あの頃のマムの抱擁は絶望だった。でもこのハグは盛大な祝福だ。ロキの体のすべてが、全身の毛穴を通して歌っている。賛美歌を歌いあげている。花の冠をかぶっている。  
ソーはロキの頭の後ろの剃り跡を指先でなぞった。うわああ。  
「おまえのこの新しい髪型、本当にいいな」ソーは小声で言った。  
ソーの熱い息が首筋にかかる。大きくて温かい手が髪を撫でる。かすかな電流がロキの背中を駆け下り、腰のあたりに積もり始める⋯⋯ごくり。  
しまった、だめだ。今はだめだ、だめだめだめだめ！  
「ソー、離して。離せ」ロキは必死に後ずさった。全身の末端神経と戦わなければならなかった。その一本一本が、そのまま動くな、歓喜に身を浸せと命じていた。  
ソーは言われるままに手を離した。混乱して眉をひそめている（その顔がまたバカみたいに魅力的）。  
ロキは一歩下がり、顔を真っ赤にしてTシャツを伸ばせるだけ下に伸ばした。ヤカンみたいに耳から蒸気が吹き出している気がする。うつむき、腰を丸める。こんなにわかりやすい態度があるだろうか？  
しかしソーは数秒無反応だったので、実はそんなにわかりやすくなかったのかもしれない。  
「⋯⋯ああ」やっと状況を理解してソーは言った。なんと、弟が章反応している。  
今度はソーが真っ赤になる番だった。  
まるで墓場のような静かな沈黙。ただし墓場よりもっと重い。  
「ごめん」ロキはぞっとして小声で言った。「そんな⋯⋯そんなつもりじゃなかった」  
ソーは大きく咳払いした。そして、勇敢にもそれを笑い声に変えた。  
「き⋯⋯気にするな」ソーは言った。続けて気まずい沈黙をかき消すように、慌てて付け加えた。「本当に心配しなくていい。俺も覚えがある、おまえくらいの年の頃は、とにかく何にでも反応してた。ほんとに何にでもだぞ。二十四時間いつでも、最悪のタイミングでも。まったく、あれは恥ずかしいよな。それに夢もだ、あれは何なんだろうな、夢は最悪だ。一度なんかディック・ニクソンが俺に金を払ってフェラを頼んでくる夢を見たぞ」  
ロキは驚いて瞬きをした。ソーは本当に頑張っている。信じられない、こんな状況になってもまだ努力している。（もしかして何か薬を飲んでるのか？ それなら何でもいいから少し分けて欲しい！）  
恥ずかしさに真っ赤になりつつ、ロキも努力を返した。  
「ニクソン大統領？ ジーザス、それってめちゃくちゃ病んでないか？」少し声が震えていた。「フェラをする方？ される方？」  
ソーは笑った。光り輝くような安堵の表情、夜中でも本が読めそうなくらい明るい笑顔だ。  
「される方」  
ロキは鼻を鳴らした。  
「金は受け取ったの？」続けて訊く。  
ソーはまた笑った。  
「くそっ、ああ、受け取ったぞ」ソーは笑顔で首の後ろをこすった。こんな背が高くてこんな体格がよくて信じられないくらいセクシーな男なのに、なぜか可愛らしい仕草に見える。「次の日は一日中フラッシュバックが襲ってきて脚を組まなきゃならなかった」  
今度はロキが笑う番だった。  
「変態！」ロキはくすくす笑った。「リチャード・ミルハウス・ニクソン！？ 何なんだその夢！ おええっ」  
一瞬、二人の笑い声が廊下まで反響した。それは素晴らしい響きだった。それから笑い声は消え、また気まずい雰囲気が戻ってくる。二人とも何を言えばいいのかわからなかった。  
「とにかく」ソーは言った。この気まずさにも関わらず、笑顔を浮かべる。「おまえの新しいスタイル、本当に気に入ったよ」  
ロキはついさっきまで兄の手があった場所に触れた。最近の癖でもあったが、でもこれからはただの癖ではなくなる。二度と。ロキは赤面していた。赤面すべきじゃないのに、でもどうしようもない。  
「僕は本当にソーの髪型が嫌い」ロキは小声で言った。  
ソーは鼻を鳴らした。  
「またすぐに伸びる」  
「いつ？」  
ソーは笑った。  
「さてと。俺は⋯⋯そろそろ寝る」そう言いながらもう後ずさっている。まだ顔を上げない。「明日はいろいろ予定があるしな」  
ソーが離れていくと、ロキはもう少し楽にその顔を見ることができるようになった。きっと目にハートが浮かんでしまっているに違いない。雪の上のおしっこみたいにはっきりと。でも自分でもどうしようもない。  
「おやすみ、スマーフ」ソーは自分の部屋に姿を消しながら言った。  
「ベッドの虫刺されに気をつけて」ロキはやっと声を取り戻して言った。  
その言葉にソーはドアのところで立ち止まった。そして振り向き、にこっと笑った。  
ああ、たまらない。  
ロキのスカーレット・オハラ風のため息は、絶対にソーの耳に届いただろう。でも安全な部屋に逃げ込んだり、吐きそうな顔をする代わりに、ソーはただぐるりと瞳を回した。笑顔のまま。  
ロキは驚きに打たれながらドアをゆっくり閉めた。まさに、クリスマスの奇跡。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第二十九章

ソーは朝早くシャワーを出て一階に降りてきた。表情は明るくて元気そうだった。  
「レッドを散歩に連れて行くよ。ロキ、一緒に来るか？」  
そういうわけで、二人は今ここにいる。ロキはソーと並んで、子供の頃一緒に遊んだ林の中を歩いている。誰か僕のほっぺたをつねってくれ、とロキは考える。もし誰かが六ヶ月前に、未来のこの日、おまえソーと並んで穏やかに自然散策しているだろう、そして心地よくリラックスした沈黙を楽しんでいるだろう、などと告げたなら、ロキは最悪に残酷な方法でからかわれていると思ったに違いない。  
しかし実際に二人はここにいる。足もとで枯れ草がカサコソと音を立て、頭上には裸の木の枝が広がっている。レッドはあちこち駆け回って匂いを嗅いだり、突然走り出したり、とにかくすべてのことに興奮している。  
二人は昔は何度も行き来した小道を選んで歩いた。その道はやがて不思議な形の木にぶつかる。折れ曲がっているのにしぶとく生きている大木、その幹は途中で折れ、いったん地面にぶつかってからまた上に向かって伸びている。まるで湖面をぴょんぴょん飛ぶ石みたいに。この木は子供の頃の二人の遊びに頻繁に登場した。魔物、神秘のポータル、ときには船になった。  
その木を見ると、ソーは静かに微笑んだ。  
「まだ生きてるんだな」柔らかな声で言う。  
そう、生きている。こんな真冬も。常緑樹、とても古くて、とても頑固な大木。今生きているすべての人々よりもっと長く生きるといい、とロキは思う。  
次の角を曲がると、もちろん、懐かしい岩が見える。原始時代からあったような岩だ。すぐ隣の水路と合わせて、この岩も二人の遊びに重要な役割を果たした。枝や葉っぱを立てかけて簡単な小屋を作ったりもした。  
あの頃は二人とも幼かった。ロキが病気になる前のことだ。ロキが病気から回復する頃には、ソーも成長して、二人はもう二度と同じようには遊ばなかった。  
二人のどちらも〝あれを覚えてるか？〟とか〝これは？〟などと訊かない。そんな必要はない。二人とも覚えているに決まっている。どれも愛すべき思い出だ。  
ストームとソロウの出来事がなければ、ロキはそうは思わなかっただろう。苦々しい気分で、すべてを怒りや恨み、癒えない傷として思い出しただろう。この古い場所の光景は悲しみだけを呼び起こしただろう。  
でもストームとソロウの出来事は起こった。二人は会話をして、心を通わせた。そして今ロキは兄の隣に立ち、少しずつ強くなる自信を感じている。ソーもここでロキといて幸せなのだ、今でも懐かしい記憶を大切に思っているのだと。

二人は他愛ない会話を交わしながら帰り道を歩いた。  
「そのピアス、よく両親が許したな」ソーは言った。  
「うん、僕も信じられない」  
「なんだか最近、あの二人はどうしちゃったんだ、って感じだよな」  
「許してくれたのは主にマムだけどね。ダッドは結果を見せられただけ。でも受け入れてくれた。確か〝イケてる〟って言葉も使ったかもしれない」  
「うわあ、それはキツいな」  
「はは、大丈夫、そうでもなかった」ロキは温かい微笑みを浮かべた。「何も問題なかったよ」  
二人の靴の下で厚い落ち葉の層が柔らかく崩れる。  
「最近はおまえと両親も仲良くやってるみたいだな」ソーは言った。  
「そうだね」ロキは答えた。あまり深く考えたことがなかった。「もしかしたらあの出来事で⋯⋯ソーと僕が口も聞かなくなって心配して⋯⋯二人とも今の状態に感謝してるのかもね」  
「俺たちみんなそうだ」  
レッドが二人の前で立ち止まり、しばらくはあはあと息をした。それからまた何かの音か匂いに惹かれて走っていった。本能のまま走る彼女の姿は美しい。見ているだけで気持ちが浮き立つ。ロキはその効果をソーの目に見ることができた。  
「マムは最初、自傷行為だと思ったみたい。僕が髪を切ったことを」ロキは言った。  
ソーは一瞬考える顔になった。  
「そうだったのか？」ソーは訊いた。  
ロキも少し考えてみた。  
「何かを変えたかった」ロキは認めた。「でもポジティブな意味でだよ。たぶん。ポジティブな変化だったと思う。でもわからない。別に何か悩みがあったってわけじゃなくて、ただ⋯⋯何か新しいことがしたかったんだ。新しい動き。違い。変化。進歩かな、何らかの形の」  
ソーは黙ってうなずいた。よく意味はわかる、と言いたげな表情だった。  
実際はポジティブなだけの理由ではなかったし、その点でロキの説明は完全に正直なものではなかった。でも結果的に百パーセントポジティブな展開になったのだから、もうそこにこだわる必要はない。  
でもそれで思い出した。  
「たぶん、マムはソーが髪を切った理由も心配してると思うよ」ロキは言った。「もちろん、その髪型は最悪っていうのは別として」  
「おい、またそれかよ！ そんなにひどいか？」  
「前と比べたら？ もちろん！ 当たり前だ！」  
ソーは寛大に面白がるような微笑みを浮かべた。冬空の太陽より断然明るく輝く笑顔だ。誰だってあの笑顔を見たら体が温かくなる。ソーの足もとで春だと勘違いしてラッパ水仙が生えてきたってきっと驚かないだろう。  
（おい、何を考えてるんだ、ロキ！ ラッパ水仙？ まったくもう⋯⋯）  
「まあ俺の場合は、前も言ったとおり、目立たないようにするためだな」ソーは言った。「もっと言えば、正しいメッセージを伝える試みだ」  
「そのメッセージとは？」  
ソーは眉をひそめてしばらく考えた。  
「なんだろう」さらに考えながら答える。「前は自分でも髪を自慢してるって自覚があった。髪のせいで注目を浴びるのもわかっていた」  
「だいぶ控えめな表現だな」  
「はは。まあとにかく、あの髪型は今の気分に合わなかったんだ。それで⋯⋯イライラするようになった。あの頃の俺の外見でいたくなかった」  
「でもあの頃のソーの方が今のソーよりもずっと楽しそうだったのに？」  
「そうだ」少し考えてからソーは答えた。彼は以前に比べて口を開く前にしっかり考えるようになっていた。「自分の内側で感じてることに外見も合わせたくなったんだ。そうしないと何かが間違っているという気持ちになった。それが嫌だったんだ。うまく言えないけど」焦ったそうに短くため息をつく。  
「よくわかるよ」ロキは言った。  
「そうか？」  
「うん。言いたいことはわかる」  
ソーの眉をひそめた表情が少し変化した。もの問いたげな顔をしている。  
「手入れが面倒だったっていうのもある？ 手間がかかりすぎるって思った？」ロキは訊いた。  
ソーは眉をひそめたままロキを見た。少し何かに気づきかけた表情になる。  
「そうだ」ソーは答えた。  
「そんな手間をかける価値はない、って感じたんじゃない？ 自分にそこまでする価値はないみたいな」ロキは注意深く訊いた。「それまでみたいに見た目を気にして基本的な手入れをする、何かヘアケア製品をつけるとか、そういう行動に違和感を感じるようになったんじゃないか？」  
「どうしてわかるんだ⋯⋯？」ソーはさらに眉間にしわを寄せた。「確かにそんな感じだ」しばらくして続ける。「とにかく気持ち悪かったんだ」  
「髪を洗うのもやめた？」  
ソーのロキを見る表情は驚きと警戒の混じったものになった。  
「完全にやめたわけじゃないが⋯⋯」  
ロキはうなずいた。  
「かなりひどい状態だったこともある」ソーは言った。  
「でもそれだと宣伝する声が大きすぎてしまう」  
「何を宣伝するんだ」  
「内側で感じていることを」  
ソーは口をぽかんと開けて、隠すことなく驚きを顔に浮かべた。  
「だから切り落としたんだね」ロキは言った。「手入れも楽になる、サラサラの金髪とはお別れ。ぼさぼさになって人にどうしたんだと訊かれることもない。最低限の手間で面倒を避けることができる。つまり目立たないでいられる」  
ソーは唖然としてすっかり感心していた。  
「それだ⋯⋯それがかなり俺の心境に近い」  
ロキはうなずいた。勝ち誇ることもなく、得意げでもない。ただ相手を理解できたという温かな感覚をソーと分け合っていた。  
「自分と約束もしたんだ」ソーは言った。  
「約束？」  
「ああ。自分に約束したんだ、髪がもとどおり長くなるころには回復するって。俺はもとどおり元気になる」  
ロキは思いがけず胸を打たれて笑顔になった。そうなるといいね。  
「きっとそうなるよ」口に出してはそう言った。  
しばらくそれぞれの考えに沈み、黙って歩き続ける。  
「とにかく、そのピアスはいいな」ソーは沈黙を破って言った。「悪そうでかっこいい」  
「別に」  
「別にってなんだ？」  
「本当はもっとずっと過激にしたかったんだ。唇のピアスはダメだってマムに言われた」ロキは言った。「乳首にもつけていいかとは訊く気にもならなかった、もちろん」  
「乳首？」ソーは息を呑んで言った。  
「そうだよ、何か問題ある？」  
ソーは首を横に振り、にやりとしただけでそれ以上は何も言わなかった。  
「タトゥーもダメだって言われた」ロキは思い出したように拗ねた顔で言った。  
「訊いたのか？」  
「うん、何ごとも求めなければ与えられない、って言うからね。どうしてピアスはいいのにタトゥーはダメなの、ってマムに訊いたんだ」  
「マムは何て言った？」  
「鼻のピアスは外せばほとんどわからなくなるし、しばらくつけてなければ穴も閉じる、眉も耳も同じ。でも、あとで気が変わったらレーザーで除去しなきゃいけないようなものはダメだ、って言われた。十八歳になったら何でも好きなことをしていいって。法律上は扶養家族のあいだは絶対ダメだって」  
「なるほど。どんなタトゥーを入れたいんだ？」  
「まだ決めてない」ロキは答えた。  
それは嘘だった。十八になったらすぐに入れるタトゥーを、ロキはもう具体的に決めていた。何ヶ月もかけてデザインを考えたのだ。嵐の空を背景にしたカササギ。色は黒とグレー、稲妻を純白で入れてもいい。  
でもそれをソーに言うつもりはなかった。〝自分の気持ちをソーの鼻先に突きつけない〟という誓いを守ると決意したのだ。  
そのタトゥーを肩甲骨の上に広がるように入れ、二の腕に少しはみ出すようにしたいと思っていた。ソーはいつか必ず気づくだろう。でもそのときはそのとき、今は今だ。  
「何も考えてないのか？」ソーはさらに訊いた。  
「うん、まあね。まだ決めてない」

林を抜け、平野が始まる場所まで戻ってくる。二人とも自然に足を止めた。どちらもまだ家には帰りたくないのだ。驚くことに。  
特に話し合うこともなく、二人はベンチを見つけて座った。レッドはベンチをかぎまわりながら狂ったように走り回る。ここにはいつもたくさん犬が遊びに来る。ただしクリスマスの朝は誰もいない。レッドはしばらく調査に没頭するだろう。  
「朝早くランニングしようと思ってたんだが、寝過ごしてしまった」ソーは言った。「体がぼろぼろだ。睡眠サイクルがひどいことになってて、言ってもおまえは信じないかもしれないな。六時から九時まで二時間とか、そんな感じだ」  
「どうしてそんなことに？」  
「まあ、それはいろいろ⋯⋯マムとダッドにこんな状態だってことを話すのが恐ろしかったし、キャリアの変更に関する不安もある。それにストレスもあるしな。試験とか。ドクターはもし新学期になっても睡眠障害が続くようだったら──つまりマムとダッドに話すという具体的な心配事が去ってもという意味だ──何か睡眠導入剤を処方するかもしれないって言ってた。どうなるかわからないが、とにかく、昨晩は丸太みたいにぐっすり眠れた。悪くない兆候だよな？」  
ロキは励ますように明るく笑った。  
「そうだね、それはいいことだ」  
「今のドクターはすごくいい人なんだ」ソーは付け加えた。「傷病休暇の証明も出してくれたから、しばらくフットボールの練習も参加しなくて良くなった。これでだいぶ重荷が減らせた」  
「コーチと大学側は認めてくれてるの？」  
「いや、どうなるのか全然わからないな。でも今はそんなこともあまり気にならない。練習を休むあいだも体力は保つと約束したから、今でも筋トレや運動はしてる。俺自身にとってもいいことだからな。自然にエンドルフィンが分泌されるとかそういう意味で。水泳、ランニング、ジム通い、そういうのは続けてる。どっちにしても自分が好きだからやってるんだ。運動しながら考えることができる⋯⋯同時に何も考えなくて済む。意味はわかるか？」  
「少し」  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。  
「そういえば、あの猫は結局引き取らなかったんだな？」ソーは訊いた。  
これはもしかして、卒業後の進路についてマムとダッドに話したかどうかを遠回しに訊いているんだろうか？  
「うん」ロキは答えた。「そうするだけの根性がなかった」  
ソーは黙ってうなずいた。やっぱり猫だけの話じゃなかったみたいだ。  
ロキは説明した。  
「それにトニーとのことを考えると⋯⋯マンハッタンに行く選択がまだあるのかどうかもわからない。どうなるのかな。本当にわからないんだ」  
「トニーがだめだって言うと思うのか？」  
「いや、トニーはもちろんいいって言ってくれると思うよ。でもそんなの彼に対してフェアじゃないと思うんだ。正式に決めなきゃいけなくなったとき、僕とトニーの関係がどうなってるかによるね」   
ソーはしばらく黙って考え込んでいた。  
「それで、何があったんだ」やがてソーは訊いた。「おまえとトニーのあいだに」  
「何があったか？」ロキは質問を復唱して時間稼ぎをした。ため息をつく。ソーとの会話が六週間止まるきっかけになった、あのときの話題に危険なほど近づいている。ソーは思い出してしまうだろうか？ あのひどいやりとりを？ でもソーはもうこの件を避けない、正直になるとも言っていた。とにかく続けてみよう。「僕は彼が求めているように同じ気持ちを返すことができない。彼は傷ついていた。だからもう忘れて前に進んだ方がいいって決めたみたいだ。僕も彼を一人にした方がいいと思った。僕たちは今でも⋯⋯仲はいいよ。友達だって彼は言ってくれてる。でもそれ以外の関係はもう完全に終わった」  
ソーはうなずいた。いわゆる〝ほらな、俺の言った通りだろ〟というようなことは何も言わなかった。寛大なことだ。  
「だから高校を卒業したあとはどうなるかわからないんだ」ロキは言った。「自分でも何をしたいのか全然わからない」  
ソーはしばらく静かにロキを見つめた。  
「おまえならだいじょうぶだ」ソーは言った。「きっといつかわかるときが来る」  
「すごい、禅僧みたい」  
「いや、俺はおまえの力を信じてるだけだ。おまえは才能があるし釘みたいに強い。必ず道を切り開いて正しい場所を見つける。俺はその点については心配してない」  
「うーん、僕は心配だけどね」  
ソーはロキの背中を叩き、肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。とても兄弟らしい仕草だ。ほとんど叔父と甥みたいだと言っていいかもしれない。あーあ。

ふたたび言葉を交わす必要もなく、二人とも自然にそのときが来たと感じて立ち上がり、歩き始めた。  
裏庭のポーチが見えてきて、高揚していたロキの気持ちは沈んだ。美しくて貴重な、思いがけない一時間半だった。永遠に続けばいいのに。  
「今年の夏はイーダおばさんの農場に行かないか、二人で」そのとき、ソーが言った。「どう思う？」  
ロキはその言葉に瞬きをした。どう思うかだって？ そんなの最高に決まってるじゃないか！  
「そう⋯⋯だね、うん、行きたい」ロキは言った。  
家のゲートに着く。レッドは出かけたときと同じくらい家に戻るのが嬉しいらしく、ゲートの上を飛び越えて中に入った。  
「今日の夜はパーティがあるらしいな。聞いたか？」ソーが言った。  
「うん、知ってる。ダーシーから聞いた」  
「行くのか？」  
「いや、行かない」  
「どうして？」  
「そういう気分になれない。僕がパーティ好きじゃないの知ってるだろ」  
「俺は行こうと思う」ソーは言った。「少しだけ顔を出してみる。俺もあまり行きたい気分ではないんだ。ただ友達に会いたい、それだけだ」  
「楽しんできて」  
「本当に一緒に来たくないのか？」  
ロキは驚いて一瞬ソーを見た。来てくれって頼んでるのか？  
「うん、全然行きたくない」  
どうやら、ロキの社交嫌いはソーの仔犬の目さえ打ち負かすほど強力なようだ。ワオ、相当巨大なのに違いない、郵便番号が必要なんじゃないか？ 宇宙飛行士たちも今ごろあれは惑星に分類するべきかもしれない、と議論していることだろう。

＊＊＊

（同じ日の夜）

ソーはシャワーを浴びて髭を揃えはしたが、服装は緩めのジーンズに古いフーディだった。鬱になった人がする典型的なスタイルだよ、とロキには言うこともできたが、ソーはそんなことを知る必要もないだろう。そう言われたところで何とかしようという気にもならないだろうし、余計に服装を意識してしまうだけだ。  
「本当に一緒に来ないのか、スマーフ？」  
やっぱりこれは懇願だ、とロキは今や確信していた。ソーはランチのあと、シャワーを浴びる前も同じことを訊いた。そして今。手に車のキーを持ったまま、まるでサンドイッチを食べるロキをじっと見つめるレッドみたいな顔をしている。希望と静かな諦めと悲しみの混じった顔だ。  
「百パーセント、行かない」ロキは答えた。  
もちろん、ロキも石でできているわけじゃない。おまえが必要なんだとばかりにソーに懇願されれば心を動かされないはずはなく、確かに誘惑はあった。しかし理性の声が現実を見ろと告げる。パーティに到着すれば、たとえ鬱だろうとソーは五分もしないうちに仲間を見つける。ロキは良くてそばにぎこちなく立って、悪ければ部屋の隅っこに座って待ち続けることになる。なんの興味もない人々や出来事に関する会話に一切参加することもなく。そんなのお断りだ。  
「ここからそれほど遠くない場所だ、おまえの気が変わったらいつでも迎えに来る」ソーはまだそんなことを言っていた。  
ああ、こんな待遇はすっかり癖になってしまいそうだ。  
「んー」  
ソーはため息をついてやっとあきらめた。  
「オーケイ、じゃ、またあとで。帰りはそんなに遅くならない」

ソーがいなくなるとロキはため息をついた。でもやっぱり正しい判断だった（と自分に言い聞かせる）。夜遅くまで出かけて疎外感を感じて退屈で惨めな気持ちになるより、ソーが自分を必要としている、そばにいて欲しいと思っている、という輝かしい気分とともにベッドに行く方がいい。譲歩しなかった自分に満足していた。  
どっちにしてもソーはだいじょうぶだろう。実際は本当にロキが必要なわけじゃないのだから。（ため息。）

ロキは早めに自室に引き上げ、ドアに鍵をかけた。服を脱いでシーツの下でうつ伏せになる。ゆっくり、自分を誘い込むように、期待感を高め、手を持ち上げて頭の後ろの剃り跡に触れる。ソーの触り方を思い出しながら。  
ソーが昨夜の出来事をもう気にしていない様子なのが嬉しかった。ロキはあのあと長いこと寝つけずに寝返りを打ち続け、朝が来るのを恐れていたのだ。  
ソーはまるで何事もなかったかのように振舞っていて、ロキは安心した。けれどロキ自身はと言えば、実は少しも立ち直れていなかった。立ち直れるはずがない。触られただけであんな気持ちになるなんて、あんな⋯⋯あんな反応をしてしまうなんて。あの電流が走るような刺激。ソーが呆れて出て行ってしまうかもしれないというパニックを除けば、そこにはなんの不快さも気持ち悪さもめまいも、何もなかった。もちろん理性的にはこんなことはだめだ（絶対にだめだ）と考える。しかしロキの体は、問題などひとつもないと感じていた。誰かの手に触れられて、あらゆる感覚が解き放たれる。でも不安にはならない。最高に美味しい感覚の⋯⋯奔流、反乱、末端神経の火事、火花、そして信じられないくらい気持ちいい下腹の疼き。あんなの想像したこともなかった、すごかった⋯⋯どうやって自分を押しとどめたのかわからないくらいだ。ロキの体は一インチ残らず、全身でもっと欲しいと焦がれ、爪を立て、喘いでいた。  
だからそういう意味で、ロキはまったく立ち直っていない。これからも立ち直れないだろう。  
それは同時に、もう自分ではわかっていたことの再確認でもあった。マムに髪を撫でられるのはとても気持ちいい。でもそんな反応は絶対に（神様ありがとう）⋯⋯ありえない。（想像するだけで吐きそうになる。もう一度、神様ありがとう。）  
それに比べてソーに触れられたときは。ファック。  
髪の刈り上げた部分に触れ、意識を集中してソーの温かい手の感触を思い出してみる。するとロキの股間は少しずつ硬くなっていく。首に吹きかかる息、そしてソーの両腕の内側の、あの素晴らしい天国。降り注がれるソーの愛情。すべてが優しくて、官能的で、そして百パーセント性的だった。別の肉体を持つ人間によって引き起こさた感覚なのに、すごく気持ちよかった。ひたすら気持ちいいだけだった。ロキはどこかおかしいかもしれない、異常なのかもしれない、でも壊れてはいない。ちゃんと体が機能している！  
完璧に機能している。ロキはマットレスに腰を擦りつけ、同時に髪の剃り跡を手のひらで軽く撫でる。あのときの刺激の名残りを呼び戻し、ソーの手から伝わる電流の渦、それがロキの全身の性感帯とつながった感覚を蘇らせようとする。ベッドに押しつけた腰をゆっくり動かす。呼吸が重くなり、こんなことをしてはいけないだろうか、とふと考える。これはある種の権利の濫用だろうか。ある意味で、ソーを利用していることになるのだろうか。ソーはあくまでも兄弟愛の表現としてロキに触れたのに、その感覚を思い出しながら自慰をするなんて。  
あのあと、ロキはソーの反応について考えた。正確には反応しなかったことについて。動揺していたとは思う。少し引いていたし、戸惑ってもいた。でもロキのために言い訳を提供してくれた。何も問題ないように見せてくれた。不快なそぶりは見せなかったし、怒ったりもしなかった。〝クライング・ゲーム〟のテーマとともに服を焼いてシャワーに飛び込むなんてこともなかった。  
それは何を意味しているんだろう？  
何を意味しているって？──まったく、自分の言葉をよく聞け。答えは単純だ。ソーはものすごく頑張っている、ただそれだけのことだ。弟との関係を修復して仲直りする、と神様か悪魔と契約か宣誓か何かしたかのように。こんな病んで歪んだ性衝動を持つ弟なんかと。そしてそのせいでロキを苦しめまいと必死なのだ。つまりソーは素晴らしい人間だっていうこと。地球上で一番優しくて性格が良くて寛大で最高の男だ。これが何を意味している？の答えだ。  
決してソーも密かに楽しんでるって意味なんかじゃない。おい、ロキ、いい加減に現実を見ろ。  
ロキは仰向けになって目を閉じ、肌に触れる柔らかなシーツの愛撫を感じた。硬くなったペニスには軽すぎるシーツの感覚。ロキはそこから誰かの手の感触を感じ取ろうとした。  
ソーのベッドで同じことができたらいいのに。それってどれくらい病んだ行為だと言えるだろう？  
ああ、断然ピンクのディルドを使いたい気分だ。  
ベッドサイドテーブルに手を伸ばし、ついでに同じ場所に入っているローションを取り出そうとしたとき、携帯から着信音が響いた。  
どうして？ ソーからのメッセージだ。ロキはディルドのことは忘れて携帯をつかんだ。

Storm99［おい、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしたの？パーティに行ったんじゃなかったのか？］

Storm99［ああ、来てるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃなんでそんなところから僕にメッセージを送ってるんだ？］

Storm99［みんな酔っ払ってうるさいんだ。ちょっと静かな場所で休みたかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それならもう帰ってくればいいじゃないか］

Storm99［うん、もうすぐ出るよ。その前にスティーブに会いたいんだ、まだ来てない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブ・ロジャース？］

Storm99［そう、彼］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブとそんなに仲がいいとは知らなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかして例の〝男として惚れた〟ってやつが進化したの？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ははは］  
Storm99［いや、そこまではまだ］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［え？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そういえば言ってなかったな。俺がサンフランシスコに行ったときは、もうおまえとの会話は一時休止してたから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［一時休止。そう呼ぶことにしたのか］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［で、何を言ってなかったって？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえがどんな反応をするかわからなかったからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕にもわからないよ、言ってくれなきゃ］

Storm99［怒らないって約束するか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと待て、いったい何をしたんだ？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［サンフランシスコでファンドラルが俺たちをいろんな場所に連れ出してくれた。最後の夜、ドラァグ・クイーンのショーを見に行くことになった。ファンドラルの友達がそこで出演してるんだ。なかなか面白くてクールで奇妙だった。思ったより普通にもてなしてくれたかも？ まあそれはいい］  
Storm99［で、ショーが終わってファンドラルの友達としばらく喋ったりして、そこへ誰が現れたと思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブ・ロジャース？］

Storm99［ビンゴ。スティーブはサンフランシスコのアートスクールに通ってるんだ、全然知らなかった。とにかく、俺たちは彼に再会できて大喜びだった。同じテーブルに座って高校のフットボールチームとか昔の思い出話とかで盛り上がった］  
Storm99［めちゃくちゃ楽しかった。こういうのが本当に必要だったと思った。クラブが閉店してもまだ別れたくなかった。他のみんなはファンドラルの家に戻って、俺はスティーブのアパートに行ったんだ。彼は三人のルームメイトと暮らしていた］  
Storm99［で、いろいろと話し続けた。スティーブはバッキーの話をして、どうやらサムともつきあったり別れたりしてたらしいんだ（全然知らなかった！！サムと？？！！そりゃサムがスティーブをいつも崇拝してたのは知ってたけど、そういう意味だったとは？！？！）とにかく、俺は⋯⋯ソロウのこと、それとおまえのことを話した。もちろん例の件は話さなかったけど。俺の調子が悪いこと、カレッジ生活がきついことなんかを全部話した］  
Storm99［それで、何かの話をしてて、俺は前におまえと話したことを思い出したんだ。俺がスティーブに男として惚れたって話。スティーブはそれをめちゃくちゃ面白いと思ったらしくて、ふざけて、こう、甘い目つきで俺を見てきたんだ。俺は酔っ払ってはいなかったけどすごくリラックスした気分で、あいつはとにかく美形で、ものすごい美形で⋯⋯それが色っぽい目で見つめてくるんだよ。俺は、ワオ、オーケイ、ワオ、って感じで⋯⋯まあひとことで言うと俺たちはベッドで一時間くらいいちゃついてキスをしたんだ］

ロキは両手で口を押さえ、目を皿のように大きく見開いた。ソーの書いたことを最初から二回読み直さなければならなかった。さらにもう一度、読み違いをしていないか確認するために。それから、言葉でも確かめるために訊いた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブ・ロジャースとキスした？！？！？！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［？！？！？！！！！！］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そうだ］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［怒ったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒った？怒ったかって？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は今⋯⋯］

（⋯⋯立ち上がってベッドの上で飛び跳ねようとしてるところだよ！ 胸が！ 爆発しそう！ 心臓の代わりに紙吹雪が飛ぶよ！）  
（でもどうしてこんな気分になるんだ？！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［今、有頂天でめまいがしそう］

Storm99［なるほど⋯⋯？ どうして？］

鋭い質問だな。

One_for_Sorrow5654［だってソーがクィアだってわかったから］

うん、そう、だからかもしれない。

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［つまり⋯⋯？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはクィア、僕もクィア］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［最高じゃないか、そう思わない？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ロキ、だからってその⋯⋯そうはならないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［しーっ、わかってるよ、バカ、そうじゃなくて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これでもう僕だけじゃない！ってこと］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、なるほど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL バカだな、ソー！ でもほんとにすごい、最高だよ］

Storm99［つまり俺はバイなのか？ これで正式決定か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんで僕に訊くんだ？ それは自分で考えることだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも少なくともソーはストレートじゃない！ イェイ！ 聖母マリア万歳！ ハレルヤ！］

Storm99［LOL わかったわかった］  
Storm99［おまえが怒らなくてよかったよ］

怒ってる？ いや、全然！ 踊り出したい気分だ。嫉妬してもおかしくないのに？  
正確に言えば、ロキは今、ソーがロキの気持ちを認めていること、ロキを傷つけまいと気を遣っていることに気づいたのだった。ソーはロキの気持ちを無いものとしてふるまったりしない、あるいは二人の関係の現実に目をつぶったりしない。ロキの気持ちを軽々しく扱っていない。無視していない。  
怒ってるかだって？ それどころじゃない、ロキは愛情と感謝にあふれて泣き出しそうだった。  
（少しは落ち着け、バカ。ソーが答えを待っている。冷静で理性的な答えを。ソーは初めて本格的な男同士の行為を経験したんだ。さあ、何か言ってやれ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒ってないよ］

（よし、いいぞ。クールでシンプル。その調子でいけ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［いい経験だったみたいで良かった。いい経験だった？］

Storm99［そうだな。親密な感じだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［キスしてそれからどうしたの？］

Storm99［眠った。すごく疲れてたんだ］  
Storm99［いや、認める、ちょっと腰を押しつけたりはした。あとあいつの尻を触ってやった、一生に一度のチャンスだからな］

オーマイゴッド、ソー！ 先に警告してくれ。ロキのペニスはその言葉に激しく反応してしまった、それが腕だったら関節が外れているところだ。ジーザス。  
携帯で会話していてよかった。今この瞬間は〝自分の気持ちをソーの鼻先に突きつけない〟誓いをとても守れそうになかった。  
ああ、神様！ イメージが頭に浮かんでしまう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［例の〝股間の触り合い〟はしなかったの？］

Storm99［今回はしなかった］  
Storm99［つきあいが長くて気の合う誰かと一緒にいるのはいいものだな。お互いに気をつかう必要もなくて。あいつはいいやつだ］  
Storm99［男が相手だとあんな感じだとは知らなかったな。スティーブは優しかった。俺の額にキスして髪を撫でて、手を握って。とにかく、すごくスウィートだった。素晴らしかった］

ロキは口をポカンと開け、魅入られたように画面を見つめた。目の前の言葉をうまく消化できなかった。

Storm99［なんていうか］  
Storm99［ホットな雰囲気だったしスティーブ自身もホットだし、俺も興奮はしてた。でも今思うと、俺はきっとハグとキスを必要としてたんだろうな。抱きしめられたかったんだと思う。だから全体的にホットというよりもスウィートな感じだった］  
Storm99［でも確かにホットでもあった］

ロキの口はぽかんと開けすぎて乾き始めていた。呼吸も忘れていた。  
（よし、そこまで。落ち着け、冷静になれ。）  
適切な答えを見つけなければ。〝もっと詳しく全部教えて！〟というのはそのひとつではなさそうだ。

Storm99［こういう話を打ち明けるのって奇妙なもんだな。自分にできるとも思わなかった。きっとセラピーの効果だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがそんなこと言うなんてすごいよ］

Storm99［そうか？］  
Storm99［どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は以前、ソーのことを典型的な体育会系のバカ、性格の悪い偏見だらけのクソ野郎だと思ってた。間違ってたみたいで嬉しい］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［なんで俺がそう言ったからって体育会系のバカでクソ野郎じゃなくなるんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［知性と思いやりのある男にしか言えないことだから。感情や弱さを見せることや、軟弱とか繊細とか思われるのを怖がってない。いろいろ思い悩んでそのことを恐れずに僕に話した。すごいことだよ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そうか］  
Storm99［ありがとう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういたしまして］

さて、これからどうなるんだ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［てことは⋯⋯今夜はまたスティーブと再会して何かしたいの？ 彼もその気だと思う？］

Storm99［いや、違う。わからないけど⋯⋯でも、ないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［ああ。スティーブは自分のことで手一杯だ。つまりサムのことで。サムとバッキーの両方］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ、二人とも？］

Storm99［ほら、バッキーはいろいろと問題があるだろ、だから今は遠くにいて（確かウガンダにいるとか？）、サムはもっとスティーブに近づきたい。スティーブもその気はあるけど、でも心の一部はいつもバッキーにある。どうしようもないんだって言ってた。サムはもちろん面白くないけど、でも諦めきれないとか、そんな状況らしい。たぶん。さっき言ったように俺は泥酔はしてなかったが、多少酔ってはいたし、なんだか複雑でよくわからない話だった。そんな関係に関わるなんて嫌だ、板挟みなんかになりたくない。ごちゃごちゃしすぎてる。それにどっちにしても俺は今どんな関係にも興味はないしな］  
Storm99［ただスティーブに声をかけてハグしたいだけだ。俺に避けられてるとか嫌われてるとか思って欲しくないからな。例のことを後悔してると思われたくない。全然後悔してないからだ。感謝してるくらいだ］

（うん、僕も。あとでスティーブにチョコレートの箱でも送っておこう。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［翌朝は気まずかった？］

Storm99［二秒くらいはな］  
Storm99［でも俺が別にゲイパニックを起こしてないのを見て、スティーブはほっとしてた。コーヒーとトーストを作ってくれて少し話をして、それから俺はゴールデンゲート・ブリッジで他の奴らと合流した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ゲイパニックしなくてよかったね］

Storm99［うん、そうなるかもしれないと思ったし、ある程度覚悟してたんだが、なんともなかった。相手がのんびりしてたのも良かったんだろうな。それにこれ以上自然なこともないって気もしたんだ。まるで俺たちはいずれはこうなると決まってたみたいに。もともとあった友情の続きみたいな感じだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［深い話だ］

Storm99［まあ、俺たちはもともと身体的な接触が多いからな、ハグとか尻を叩いたりとか、わかるだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんないけど、もっと続けて（僕もチームスポーツが好きだったら良かった、くそっ）］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［当時は性的な意味で触れ合ってたわけじゃないし、少なくとも意識してはいなかったけど、それで基盤ができたのかもしれないな］  
Storm99［それにスティーブはとにかく親切で優しくて思いやりがある。俺が必要としていたものを正確に理解してちょうどいい形で与えてくれた、という感じだ］

ああ、もう。（ソーの言葉の選択！ わざとやってるのか？）ロキは必死で目をこすり、心が変な方向に飛んで行こうとするのを抑えようとした。少なくともこのチャットが終わるまでは我慢しないと。

Storm99［とにかく、前にも俺は男としてあいつに惚れたと言ったよな。まさか本当に惚れてるとは思わなかったが、そうだったのかもしれない。俺の言ってる意味はわかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ぼんやりとは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも何を言おうとしてるかはわかるよ。後になって本当に理解できることってあるよね］

Storm99［そうなんだろうな。とにかく、スティーブが到着するのを待って、ハグとキスをしてから家に帰るよ］

ロキは仰向けになってしばらくそこに横たわっていた。まるで乾燥機に何度かかけられたみたいに頭がぐるぐる回転している。

One_for_Sorrow5654［今どこにいるの？］

Storm99［二階のコート置き場］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ？ パーティのこととか］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そうでもない。ものすごく気分が悪いってわけじゃないけど。もう疲れた、家に帰りたい］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［しばらく〝社交的な集まり〟に参加してなかったからな。うまく馴染めなくなってるんだろうな］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［正直言って以前はどうしてパーティが好きだったのか思い出せないんだ。ちょっとまずいよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何がまずいの？ どういう意味？］

Storm99［どういう意味かというと］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［まるで自分が違う二人の人間のような気がする。昔の俺は本当の俺だったのか？ それとも今の俺が本当の俺なのか？］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［サンフランシスコでも何度かそういう気分になったんだ。観光か何かしてるとき、急に家に帰りたくなったりした］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［あのドラァグ・ショーももう少しで行かなかったところだった。あまり行きたい気分じゃなかった］  
Storm99［シフも疲れてるから途中で二人で抜けてもいいって話になって、それで最終的には行った］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［シフも俺が前とちょっと違うと気づいたみたいだ。あとで電話して今の状況を説明した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね、シフと話すといいよ。シフは頭もいいしソーのことを大事に思ってるから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもあまり考えすぎないほうがいい。自分が二人いるように感じることについて。ソーも自分で言ってたように、今の状態は普通じゃない、鬱なんだ。心の病気だよ。そのせいでまともに考えられなくなってしまう。物事が正確に解釈できなくなる。まさに鬱の症状だよ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ずっとこのままだったらどうすればいいと思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことにはならないって。でもその症状のどこがそんな深刻なんだ？ パーティが楽しくない？ いずれは誰だってそうなるじゃないか、時間が経てば。体が二日酔いに耐えられなくなって、酒を飲むのがあまり楽しいことじゃなくなって、社会的責任とかが増えてどっちにしてもあまり出かけなくなる。そういう話をよく聞くよ］

Storm99［パーティのことだけじゃないんだ］  
Storm99［俺は⋯⋯もしこのことがこんなに変わったなら、自分で気づいてないだけで、他にどれだけの部分が変わってしまったんだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう単純な話じゃないと思うよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはソーだ。誰でも気づかないうちに少しずつ変化してる。ときどき過去を振り返って新しい視点から見て、ワオ、昔の自分はあんなだったんだ？なんて思う。でも大抵の場合は毎日を繰り返しながら少しずつ変わっていって、それが新しい現実になって、自分の変化に気づいたり深く考えたりしない。ソーは最近いろいろと考え込んだり、自分の心を覗き込んだりしてる。だから、深く考えない他の人にとってはどうでもいいことでも、ソーにとっては普通じゃない、特別なことに思える。僕にはそういう感覚がよくわかるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ドクターが完治証明書を出す頃、きっと自分は変わったと感じると思うよ。でもそれは以前の自分が偽物で今の自分が本物とか、そういうことじゃない。本当の自分がずっと奥に隠れてたとかその逆でもない。いろいろな出来事を経て変わった自分はただの新しい自分なんだ。ただ経験が増えて、いろいろなことを深く考えて、そのことが自分を変えただけなんだ。でも自分はいつだって自分なんだよ、そしてどんな自分も本物なんだと思う。ある日起きたら突然、悪人になってたとか、そういうんじゃない］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味かわかる？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何かの役に立ちそう？？？？］

Storm99［:)］  
Storm99［ああ、スマーフ、役立ってるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊バカみたいにニヤニヤしてる絵文字＊］

Storm99［LOL 普通に :) って書くほうが早くないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、でも本当にバカみたいなスマイルなんだ］

Storm99［そんなことないと思うぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

たとえ文字の形でも、会話が止まるたびにぎこちなさが伝わってくるようになっていた。ソーはコートの山のあいだでぼんやりしているのだろうか。あるいはパーティの喧騒の中に戻って行きたくなくて、必死で他の話題を探してるのだろうか。  
ロキはそっと質問を投げかけてみた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰が来てるの？］

Storm99［ヴォルスタッグ、ヘイムダル、ホーガン、シフ、ティチャラとその妹、ヘレン、ダーシー、その他。それとジェーン］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おっと］

Storm99［そうなんだよ］  
Storm99［少し話した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうだったか訊いてもいい？］

Storm99［うーん。そんなに悪くはなかった。いろいろあったことを考えると］  
Storm99［ジェーンは完全には吹っ切れてない感じだった。いや、もう俺のことはどうでもいいのかもしれないが、あの出来事と別れ方についてはな⋯⋯。ちょっとそっけなかった。いいんだ、俺がしたことを思えばジェーンは聖人みたいなものだ。かなり親切に接してくれたと思う。感謝してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね、僕もそう思う］

Storm99［でも、〝例のチャットの女の子〟とは結局うまくいったのかって訊かれたよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［俺は突然話題を変えて鬱の話をした。うまくいったぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ははは］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

ああ、例の話題を持ち出したいという誘惑。（そうだね、本当にひどいことをしてしまったよね。僕たちがしたこと。）  
ロキは必死に抑制力をかき集めて自分を抑えた。

Storm99［ところで、おまえはどうしてそんなに鬱について詳しいんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［グーグルで調べた］

Storm99［XD XD XD］

ロキは一人で笑顔になった。ソーが笑ってくれると心から嬉しくなる。  
ストームはいつもソロウは俺を笑わせてくれる、ソロウは面白いと言っていた。  
（くそっ、ロキ、やめろ。）  
（ちなみに、ロキはまだ裸でベッドにいて、ペニスは硬いまま腿で震えている。）

Storm99［いや、真面目な話、どうして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［当たり前だと思わない？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ああ⋯⋯］  
Storm99［いつ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつからだったんだろう。十五歳のときはもう完全に症状が出てたと思う］

Storm99［どうやって乗り越えたんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ストームがいたから］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ああ］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーと僕はまた兄弟らしく仲良く話すようになった。ストームとソロウは、僕がずっと悩んでいたこと、僕が悲しかったり怒ったりしていた原因について話し合った。それでもう僕はあまり悩まなくなった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それからソーと僕も喧嘩をしなくなったよね、覚えてる？ そのことも良かった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どんなにソーを恋しく思っていたか気づいたんだ。僕は兄が恋しかった］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

（思い切って言うべきか？）

One_for_Sorrow5654［前に言ったかどうかわからないけど、ソロウが話したあのときの気持ち、男の子と女の子の両方と試してどうなったか、僕はあの話を他の誰にもしたことがなかった。すごく恥ずかしかったから。それに怖かった。でもストームはだいじょうぶだって言ってくれた。普通のことだって、きっといつか何もかも解決するって］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕にとってはすごく大事なことだった。あの言葉のおかげですべてが変わった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが言ってくれた言葉だから大きな意味があったんだ。でもだからこそかなり悩んだ、だってソーは僕にそれを言ったんじゃない、ネットで出会ったばかりの女の子に言ったんだからね。そう思うと少し傷ついた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、ものすごく傷ついた。彼女のことはそんなに優しく受け入れるのに、どうして僕にはあんな冷たいんだろうって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それに僕は誰か違う人間のふりをしなきゃそんな話もできないって問題もあった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのうえ、そのどっちも最初から計画してたわけじゃなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそのうちそんなことはどうでもよくなった。大事なのはソーがそう言ってくれたことだ。ソーが僕に、僕はだいじょうぶだって、どこもおかしいところなんかないって言ってくれた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［昔みたいにね。覚えてる？ 子供の頃いつもそうしてくれたみたいに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そして僕はソーを信じた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［他の誰かに言われたらそこまで心に響かなかったと思う。ソーじゃなきゃいけなかったんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく効果があった。自己肯定感も上がったし、他の人たちと同じように感じないからとか、周りに溶け込むような努力をしてないからって、自分を四六時中非難するのもやめた。自分に厳しくしすぎるのをやめて、深呼吸する余裕ができた。自分でいることがそんなに辛くなくなった。自分に少し優しくしたんだ、ソーがそうするべきだって言ってくれたから。それで回復できた］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

〝まあ、それがあとで気色悪い変態って呼ばれることになる別の感情に繋がってしまったんだけどね。でもそれはまた別の話だ。とにかく、実の兄が信じられないくらい慈悲深い天使で、もしかしたら本当に神様かもしれなくて、そのうえルネッサンス期の最高傑作に命が宿って肉体を得たような姿をしてたら、そんなひとに恋に落ちるのはごく自然なことだ。というわけで僕は今こんな状態なんだ〟──ロキはそこまでタイプして、読み直してから削除した。愛情を込めて、でも悲しい気持ちで微笑みながら。

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに、毎日楽しみに思えることができた。やっと僕にも友達ができたから］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

ソーは全然返信してこない。この話はしたくないんだろうか。仕方ない、話題を変えよう。（ため息。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［それからトニーとつきあうようになって、それで余計に過去の傷は遠ざかったのかもしれない］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［怒ってるの？］

Storm99［怒る？どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんとなく。何も言わないから］

Storm99［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何か変なこと言っちゃったかな？］

Storm99［違うよ、スマーフ］  
Storm99［ただ思い出してたんだ、あの頃の俺とおまえのことを。お互いにひどいことばかり言った。お互いに冷たかった。悲しくなるんだ。おまえは苦しんでいたのに俺は気づいてもいなかった。いや⋯⋯］  
Storm99［たぶん気づいてはいたけど、そこまで大事なことだと思わなかった。少なくともおまえに冷たくするのはやめて、最近どうだ、とか訊こうと思うほど大事だとは思わなかったってことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それはお互い様だよ］

Storm99［でも俺の方が年上だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだけど、だから？］

Storm99［もっとわかってやるべきだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それはマムとダッドが僕たちが小さいときからいつもソーに言ってたことだよね。〝お兄ちゃんなんだから、しっかりしなさい。我慢しなさい、ロキの面倒を見なさい、ロキに優しくしなさい〟］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、どうなったと思う？ ソーは立派に言われたとおりにしたよ］

Storm99［そうか？ 俺がいつ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［例のあの出来事のあと、僕はマムとダッドには想像もできないくらいひどいことをしたのに、ソーはソロウに手紙を書いて僕を許すと言った。弟との仲を修復したいって言った］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［弟に素晴らしいことをしたんだよ、ソー。誰にでもできることじゃない。マムとダッドが真相を知らないなんて残念なくらいだ。ソーがどんな思いで乗り越えて僕を許したのか、どんなに素晴らしい息子を持ったのか、その全部を知ることもないなんて。もし知ったらめちゃくちゃ誇りに思って感動すると思うよ。息子がこんな素晴らしい男に育ったなんて］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［少なくとも僕は知ってる。僕にはわかってる。限りなく感謝してる。毎日、こんな兄を持てて幸せだって思う。大好きだよ］

しまった、つい勢いに乗って書いてしまった。やり過ぎただろうか？

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［俺も愛してるよ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の言うことを信じる？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［信じるとか信じないとかの問題じゃないだろ？ おまえがそんなふうに思ってくれてると知って嬉しい。それでも過去を振り返って後悔してしまうことに変わりはないけど、でも苦しくなったときには今のおまえの言葉を思い出すようにするよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは本当にいい人だよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［そろそろパーティに戻るよ。さすがに様子が変だと思われそうだからな］  
Storm99［スティーブももう来てるかもしれない。そしたらひとこと声をかけて、そのあと家に帰れる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OK］

Storm99［もう寝るのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たぶん］

Storm99［じゃ、おやすみ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おやすみ］

Storm99［話し相手になってくれてありがとう、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろんだよ］

二人ともログアウトしてから、ロキは天井を見つめた。あらゆる考えが浮かんでくる。何度も顔をこする。不思議な種類の苛立ちを感じた。あふれるような愛を感じているのに、それはどこへも行けない。  
そうじゃないだろ、バカだな。ソーはおまえの兄だ。おまえの愛はそこに行くんだ。ささやかな慈悲だ。感謝の心を持て。  
ああ、こうやっていつもひざまずいて床に落ちたパンくずを集めて感謝しなければならない。すっかり疲れてしまった。  
しばらくすると、ソーとスティーブ・ロジャースが優しくキスを交わしている光景が浮かんできて、他の思考は全部かき消えてしまった。ロキはイメージが広がるにまかせた。  
こんなことが起これば嫉妬で気が狂うと以前なら思ったはずだ。嫉妬して当然じゃないだろうか？ もし相手が女の子だったら、もちろん、ロキの心は粉々に砕けて絶望の底に沈んだだろう。それなのに、今はまるで頭がおかしくなったみたいに幸せな気分だ。  
もしかしたらその理由のひとつは、ソーが言っていたように、これ以上進展する可能性がない関係だからかもしれない。つまりスティーブは〝ライバル〟ではない。（実際のところ競争する必要もないけど。でもそれは心の奥にしまっておく。）  
でも、相手は女の子じゃなかった。そして行為も子供っぽい実験なんかじゃなかった。〝女の子にしてもらうのは難しいから〟仕方なくロッカールームでやる〝触り合いっこ〟でもない。違う、これは本格的な行為だ。ソーはバイセクシュアル。あるいはパンセクシュアルか何か、それは本人が決めることだが、でも絶対に、正式に、確実にストレートではない。ソーはその曖昧さを受け入れた。思い切って飛び込んだ。ワオ。  
これは⋯⋯大地を揺るがすような衝撃だ。これですべてが変わる。  
あるいは、そんな気がする。ロキの中の頑固に現実から目をそらす、感情を司る部分がそう感じている。  
ロキは自分のなめらかで平らな胸に片手を走らせる。臍から下に続くうっすらとした黒い産毛をなぞって、さらにその下のペニスへと。目を閉じ、自身をぐっとつかむ。手の中でそれはずきずきと疼く。  
もちろん、バカげた考えだ。ファンタジーと妖精のナルニア国だ。こんなことに特に意味はない、ロキにとっては。意味はないんだ、ロキ。何の意味もない。現実に戻ってこい、自分にそんな仕打ちはするな。結局最後は涙で終わるのがわからないのか？ 涙はもう嫌というほど味わったじゃないか？  
それでも、ロキは目を閉じ、また片手を胸に走らせる。頭の後ろに触れ、指をきつく髪に絡める。剃り跡を逆立てるようになぞる。そしてソーがスティーブ・ロジャースの尻をつかみ、キスをしながら腰をゆすり上げる光景を想像する。ゆっくり、優しく。ロキはペニスをつかみ、手を動かし始める。ただ心地よさを与えようとする古い友人の手のように、長々と怠惰に上下させる。頭の後ろの手に意識を集中する。ソーの手の感触を意識の中に再現する。ソーの温かい吐息、そしてあふれる愛を伝えようとしてロキの体が折れそうなくらい強く抱きしめた、ソーの腕の感覚を。  
ソーの手。温かい、優しい手。  
ロキは静かに、ほんの数回の鋭い喘ぎとともに達した。  
目を閉じる。もう片方の手がいつまでも頭の後ろにとどまり、そこを撫でる。何度も、何度も。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十章

空港から家に戻ってきて十分が経った。空港のセキュリティゲートでソーと別れてからはまだほんの一時間だ。ソーは振り返っては手を振り、それを何度も繰り返しながら、ゆっくりと歩いていった。ロキが行って欲しくないのと同じくらい、ソーも去りたくない様子だった。でもやはり行ってしまった。家に戻る車の中で、ロキは赤ん坊のように泣いたりはしなかったけれど、そうしたい気分だった。  
傷に少しだけ塩をすりこむ誘惑に誰が勝てるだろう？ ロキは兄のベッドルームでふさぎこむことに決めた。ソーはまた少し部屋の中のものをカレッジに持って行ってしまい、出発前に整理整頓もしていた。ベッドはきちんと整えられ、汚れた服が椅子にぶら下がっていることもないし、テーブルに本や書類が散らかってもいない。壁や本には空間が目立ち、全体に寂しくなっていた。もうここには誰も住んでいない。まるで最後に誰かが住んでから何年も経ったみたいだ。ロキは不法侵入者、あるいはこの部屋に取りついた落ち着きのない幽霊。すすり泣き、ため息をつき、暗い呪いをかける。  
ああ、ソーが家にいるのは恐ろしいほど、破壊的なほど素晴らしかった。九日間。二人は文字通り片時も離れずに一緒に過ごし、それはまるで夢のような日々だった。ソーは何度か友人に会いに出かけたけれど、いつも一時間とか二時間で家に帰ってきた。残りの時間はずっと家にいた。家でロキと一緒に過ごした。  
二人は一緒に犬の散歩をして、昼間のテレビ番組を見て、ゲームをして、おしゃべりをして、昼寝をした。  
あれは四日目だっただろうか。ロキは夜中に目を覚ました。窓からガレージの上の書斎の電気がついているのが見えた。ロキは様子を見に行った。思ったとおり（期待したとおり？）、そこにソーがいた。ソーはテレビの前に座り込み、虚ろな目で画面を見つめていた。  
「ソー」ロキは声をかけた。  
まるでそうするには大きな労力が必要かのように一拍おいて、ソーは「ああ」と答えた。ロキの方を振り返りもしなかった。ソーは疲れ果てているように見えて、そして何よりも、完全に無気力に見えた。あの太陽のように明るい、金色に輝く兄からは想像もできなかったほど、投げやりな表情だった。  
あまり友好的な雰囲気ではなかったが、ロキは踵を返して去る気にはなれなかった。だからあえて言った。  
「隣に座っていい？」  
ソーは肩をすくめた。  
ロキは体を硬くしてカウチの端に座った。カウチはもともと大きくないし、ソーがその大部分を占領していた。それも今は背骨や手足の骨を維持することすら面倒くさいと言うように、ぐったりと体を投げ出している（あるいは維持する力もないのかもしれない）。片手にビール、片手にリモコン。顔からは表情が抜け落ち、テレビ画面の揺れ動く光のせいで顔色が悪く、青白く見えた。まるで気取ったアーティストが最先端のアートのつもりで描いた現代社会批判のための死体の絵画のようだ。いや、最先端じゃない。古くて時代遅れ、そしてソーもまるで歳をとって陰気になってしまったように見えた。ロキは本気で恐ろしくなった。  
テレビ画面に映る、ソーが振り向いてロキを見ることすらできないほど目を奪われていたものは、長々として詳細に渡る掃除機のように見えなくもない機械の実演の繰り返しだった。ただしこの掃除機は高圧水流クリーナーにもなり、大量の付属品によりあらゆる掃除器具の代用にもなる。どういうわけかにこにこと微笑むのをやめられない二人がそう説明する。しかし画面が白黒になり、二人の笑顔はしかめ面に変わる──持ち上げるだけでバラバラに壊れてしまう他社製品、たったひとつの目的すらまともに果たせない、でもこの素晴らしい多機能掃除機なら家中を掃除できるだけじゃなく、みなさまの生活に彩りと喜びをもたらすのです、驚きの最先端技術、さあ今すぐお電話ください、いつもは何とかという店で99ドル99セントの付属品一式が、今ならなんと無料！でもちょっと待って、それだけじゃないよ、ラッキーな最初の五十五人のお客様にはプロ仕様のあらゆる掃除機具のおまけつき！さあ遅れないで、今すぐ電話でこの一度だけの素晴らしいチャンスを手に入れてください！  
ソーはこのゴミみたいな内容を何時間観ていたのだろう？ 死んだみたいにぐったりとしているのも当然のことだ。あのクソみたいな掃除の機械でカーペットごと魂まで吸い取られてしまったに違いない。  
人のあらゆる夢や希望を破壊するTV番組のダメージ力にも関わらず、ロキは兄の隣に忠実に座ってそれを一緒に観た。その殺人レベルの退屈さに兄が一人で向き合わずに済むように。  
多機能掃除機の次は、ひと息つく暇さえなく、永遠の愛を誓う指輪が登場した。七つの金のリングに虹と同じ色の半貴石、最愛の女性への結婚記念日のプレゼント、または母の日のプレゼントに最適、お揃いのブレスレットつき！ 間髪入れず次、金メッキの〝方位計〟、五千フィート（と言ったと思う、何しろ深夜二時なので数字なんか頭に入ってこない）の水圧に耐える、クラシック、時代を問わず、世代を超えて受け継がれるべき商品、頭金なし五十回払いであなたのものに！ 次は違いのわかるコレクター向け、有名なカティ・サークの完璧なレプリカ、一般の店舗では入手できません、専門家の時代検証証明書つき、詳細を極めた高品質、豊富な経験を持つ当社の専門チームによる仕上げ、驚きの価格！ 無料で海がテーマの壁時計をおまけ！ さあ今すぐお電話を！ そしてああ勘弁してくれ、またさっきの掃除機だ。慈悲深いジーザスよどうか、こいつらを止めてください。  
ロキはあまり否定的なことを言いたくなかったが、あと一秒でも長くソーにこんなものを見せ続けるのはとても良いことだとは思えなかった。  
「映画でも観ようか？」ロキは提案した。  
ソーは肩をすくめた。まるで肩だけで一トンほどの重さがあるかのような、面倒くさそうな仕草だった。  
「何が観たい？」ロキはわずかにパニックを感じながら訊いた。  
ソーはやっと動いた。目と顔を長いことこすり続ける。そしてその仕草が終わったときのソーの目と言ったら。ああ神様。魚屋の店先で氷漬けになった魚の目さえ、もっと生き生きとしている。  
「何でも」ソーは言った。投げやり、気力のかけらもない。  
ああ、なるほど。ソーは少し前に、今の自分は以前と違う、全然知らないやつみたいに思える、と言った。今、ロキにはその意味がよくわかった。本当にこの人は誰なんだ、そして僕は兄に何をしてしまったんだろう？  
「グーニーズでいい？」ロキは立ち上がりながら言った。ソーがまた肩をすくめたり唸ったりするのを待たず、さっさと探し始める。  
棚を見回していると、後ろでソーの声がした。  
「その映画を何回観るつもりだ？」  
ロキはにっこりして振り向き、肩をすくめてみせた。  
「何百回でも」  
すると、ソーも笑顔を返した。唇の片側をわずかにあげただけ、元気な笑顔とはとても言えなかったけれど、少なくとも目も笑っていた。そして瞳が輝くとまではいかなくても、そこにちゃんと命があるのはわかった。  
ロキは棚に向き直った。具体的な理由はわからないまま、鼓動が激しくなっていた。  
（どうやらロキの中の希望を分泌する器官は、兄と同じ睡眠障害の問題を抱えているらしい。この頑固な小さなビッチは、決して休むことなく暴れまわる。）

しばらく時間はかかったが、マウスが気の毒な新しい家政婦に大胆なスペイン語の通訳をするあたりで、ソーは本物の笑顔を浮かべた。その笑顔は映画が終わるまでずっとそこにあった。何度か大きく広がりさえした。クレジットロールが始まるころには、ソーはまだ死体のようではあったが、少なくとも蘇った死体に見えた。この状況では進歩と言える。  
そこでロキはまた別の映画を再生した。それからまた別の映画。ソーの笑顔はまだ弱々しいものの、少なくとも何度か戻ってきた。  
三つ目の映画のどこかの時点で、ロキは眠りに落ちた。  
何時間か後に目を覚ましたとき、ロキは横たわっていた。暖かくて気持ちよくて、脇を下にして⋯⋯頭をソーの膝に乗せて。  
ロキはパニックに震えて起き上がった。ソーが身じろぎして目を開いた。まずい、まずい、まずい。  
この状況は⋯⋯許されるのだろうか？  
さりげなくふるまうこともできた。何でもないことのように、あるいはジョークとして、あるいは⋯⋯とにかく落ち着いているべきだった。しかしロキはそのどれもできず、その場で固まってしまった。  
「んん⋯⋯」ソーは目をこすった。「どうした？」  
「ご⋯⋯ごめん、僕は⋯⋯」ロキは水の外に出た魚のように口をパクパクさせた。  
ソーは目を細く開いた。それだけ開くのが精一杯という様子だった。それでも、しばらくすると、ロキがヘッドライトに照らされた鹿のような状態だということに気づいた。  
そしてソーも同じようにパニックを起こして、ゲイと近親相姦への恐怖で六フィート飛び退いたか？ 全然。ソーは眠たげで優しい微笑をロキに向け、目をこすって伸びをした。ああ神様、ソーはどうしてこんなにセクシーで同時にキュートになれるんだろう。物理の法則に反してるんじゃないか？  
「いいよ、スマーフ」ソーはつぶやいた。「本当に。気にするな」ソーの言葉は眠たげにもつれ、ロキの聴覚がアドレナリンで鋭くなっていなければ聞き取れなかったかもしれない。  
ソーは唸ってカウチの背にもたれ、もう一度眠りに戻ろうとする（あるいは少なくとも眠る努力をする）様子を見せた。本当に心配いらないと伝えるように、手を伸ばしてロキの髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でる。  
それからロキの首の後ろに手を回し、自分の膝に引き寄せるようにした。いいからこのまま俺の膝枕で眠れ、とうながすように。  
ロキはそのとおりにした。なぜかと言えば、あまりもの衝撃に頭の高度認知機能が大幅に低下していたからだ。兄がロキの首の後ろに触れ、股間へ⋯⋯じゃなくて膝へと、ロキを誘導している！ そんな体勢ではついいろいろ連想してしまう、そのうえロキの顔のほんの二インチ前に⋯⋯ソレがある。あの写真を思い出す。ストームが送ってきた際どい（布ごしだけど）セルフィー。さらに、そんな位置に頭を置くとソーの匂いに圧倒されて⋯⋯そして⋯⋯  
今、本当に目が覚めているんだろうか？ これは本当に、本当に夢じゃないんだろうか？  
もし目覚めているのなら、どうやったってこんな状態で眠れるはずがない。  
しかし実際はそうではなかった。なぜならそこは信じられないくらい暖かくて気持ちよくて、兄が髪を撫でてくれたからだ。兄の手が軽くロキの髪の剃り跡をなぞる。もう時間もかなり遅く、まるで天国みたいに心地よかった。ロキはもう欲情すらしていなかった。完全なる恍惚で満たされていた。そんなわけでロキはただ眠っただけではなく、涎を垂らして熟睡した。もしかしていびきもかいていたかもしれない。  
翌日、午後一時をまわって目を覚ましたとき、二人はほとんど二本のスプーンのように重なって横たわっていた。ソーは低く呻いて目を覚まし、腕を伸ばしてにっこり笑った。

ロキは次の夜も書斎でソーと過ごした。当たり前だ。そしてその後も毎晩。二人は子供時代にお気に入りだった映画コレクションを片っ端から観た。ひと晩に二つか三つ続けて観て、最後のひとつが終わる前に必ず眠りに落ちた。  
それにしても映画は大量にあった。そのひとつひとつに、膨大な数のジョーク、有名なセリフ、場面、表情、オマージュがある。そのいくつかを知っている人は多いだろうし、中にはほとんど知っている人もいるかもしれない。けれどその全部がわかるのはソーとロキだけだ。二人だけが、二人だけにとっての特別の意味を理解できる。それは二人が共有する秘密の言語だ。たとえば有名なセリフから作った略語や表情、あるいは特別なイントネーションやふざけたアクセントをつけた単語、それを特定の状況で使う。あるいは誰かが何かを言ったりしたりしたときに、絶妙なタイミングである表情を作る。それだけでとても複雑な、限定的な感情を伝えることができる。ときには何年も前のあるとき、ある日に関連した内容も。そして世界中で二人だけが、そのニュアンスを完全に理解して心から面白がることができる。そうするたびに理解と共犯意識の微笑みが浮かぶ。最高の気分だ。  
ほんの数ヶ月前まで、こんなことはもう永遠に失われてしまった、忘れられてしまったと感じていたのに。あまりにも当たり前でささやかなことで、二人ともそれが消えてしまったことに気づきさえしなかったのだ。  
しかしどうだろう。ほんの数日の映画鑑賞のあと、すべてが戻ってきた。まるで一度も消えたことなどなかったように。まるで正しいレコードを選んで再生したような感じだった。レコードの溝はいつもそこにあり、深く刻まれ、一度も消えたことはなかった。針が落ちれば、音楽はたちどころに始まる。初めて聴いたときと同じ活力と彩りに満ちて、あるいはさらに豊かになって。時間の経過が変えたことも、付け加えたこともある。けれど何ひとつ忘れ去られてはいない。もう何年も忘れていた日常が、ごく自然に、無理なく戻ってきた。二人の言葉。二人の世界。二人の文化。  
不思議なのはなぜ今でも覚えているかではなく、なぜ一度は失ってしまったかだった。こんなにたくさんあったのに！ 二人だけのこんな大きな宇宙があったのに！ なぜたった一度でも、毎朝車に同乗するだけの他人同士のように感じたのだろう？  
それは二人の皮膚のすぐ下を流れていた。表面を軽く引っ掻くだけ、そこにすべてがある。古代文明の遺跡などではない、盛大な街のお祭りだった。音楽、大道芸人、鼓笛隊、スパンコールと羽を身につけて踊る人々。それくらい生き生きとして激しくて、生命力にあふれている。  
一連の映画が膨大な数の思い出と理解と信用をまるで失われたアトランティス大陸のように海の底から掘り出した今、身体的な接触がごく自然に感じられるのはそれほど不思議なことではないのかもしれなかった。もしかしたらそれですべて説明がつくかもしれない。子供の頃、二人は触れ合うのが大好きだった。そして今もまた触れ合うのが好きになった。それも決して大事件ではなく、まるでいつもそうしていたかのように自然に。二人のあいだにしばらく距離があったことも、数年にわたる兄弟戦争もまるでなかったかのようだった。あの例の件でさえ、もう大きな問題ではないように思えた。ただ止まったところから再開しただけ。ロキの十二歳から十六歳までの月日が消えてしまったような感じだった。  
でも実際にはあったのだ。たくさんのことが。  
ロキにとっては、これは少しも普通のことではないし、いつものことでも些細なことでもなかった。何でもないことのように振る舞おうとしても⋯⋯ファック。だって⋯⋯ファック。赤ん坊だった頃のロキが兄にハグをされて、髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でられて、あるいはくすぐられたりして（おお、聖母マリアよ、我ら罪人をお助けください）、こんな気持ちになったはずがない、と現在のロキは思う。常に頰が染まっているくらいはまだいい。それ以外のすべてのロキの体の反応は⋯⋯。  
ああ、心臓が。ソーがロキの肩に腕を回すたび、兄弟らしく肘で脇をつつくたび、あるいはただウィンクしたり笑いかけるだけでも⋯⋯ロキの生殖腺は喜ぶかもしれない、しかしそれ以外のすべてはひたすらとろけてしまう。  
ロキは恋い焦がれる。ああ神様、渇望の辛さよ。あまりにも強い憧憬に震え、どうして自分がそれを抱えて普通の生活が送れるのかすらわからなくなる。どうして歩いて話をして日常生活を送れるのか、内側に宇宙の特異点を抱えているというのに。この気持ち、この中にあるもの、飛び出てこようとするもの。どうしてまだ呼吸ができるのだろう？ ソーへのあらゆる想いで一インチの隙間もなく満たされているというのに、どうしてまだ自分のための場所が残されているのだろう？  
ソーは忘れてしまったのだろうか？ それともわかっていて、ただ⋯⋯何だろう、気にしていないだけなのだろうか？  
それは単純な疑問だった。熱心な本の読者が知りたがるようなことだ。何日間もずっと会話をしているのに、その話題は一度も出てきたことがない。ロキはソーが持ち出さない限りそのことについて話さないと誓った。そしてソーは持ち出さなかった。  
何がどうなっているのかさっぱりわからない。ロキはそのことに苦しめられていた。ソーは単純にそのことを考えていないのだろうか？ 日常の細々とした問題に気を取られて、他に何も考える余裕がないのだろうか？ 目の前のものが見えていないのか？ あるいは、これこそが二人の問題を解決する方法だと思っているのかもしれない。兄弟らしくやりとりすることで、ゆっくりと、しかし確実に、すべてが正しい場所に戻るのではないかと。  
でもとても楽しかった、それだけははっきりさせておきたい。物乞いに選択肢はないと言うけど、これは損な取引では決してなかった。一緒に過ごして、共犯者意識を味わい、親密になる、そしてたっぷり抱きしめてもらう。これでもうじゅうぶんなはずだ。そうであって欲しいとロキは祈った。  
でもおそらくそうはいかないだろう。これほど近いのにこれほど遠い、そんなものに恋い焦がれ続ける状態など、いつまでも耐えられるはずがない。ときどき、ロキはあまりにも強烈な飢えのせいで何も考えられなくなった。  
何がそんなに欲しいんだろう。セックス？ ロキが諦めきれずに求め続けているのはセックスだろうか？  
もちろんそれもある。でも一番重要なものはそれじゃない。セックスはもちろん素晴らしいけど、本当の意味での報いではなかった。ロキがソーに求める最大のもの、それはロキと同じような意味で愛し返して欲しいということだった。  
それと、セックスも。  
正直に言って、もし明日ジーニーが現れ、願いを三つ叶えてあげよう、でもソーに愛し返してもらうというのだけはだめ、と言ったとしたら、ロキはこの恋い焦がれる気持ちを忘れたいとは決して願わないだろう。ありがとう、またね、と言ってジーニーを追い返し、別のジーニーを待つ。あるいは他の誰か、ロキの心が本当に、本当に求めているものを与えてくれる誰かを待つ。  
とにかく、ソーがいなくなってからまだたったの二時間ほどで、ロキの痛みはすでに変わり始めていた。それは睾丸を電流が貫くような深い疼痛ではない。触れたい、触れられたいという窒息しそうなほど圧倒的な欲望でもない。それは染み渡るような不在の痛みだった。窒息しそうなことに変わりはない。魂が丸ごと喉に詰まってしまって息ができないからではなく、吸い込める空気そのものがないからだ。あるいは、空気があまりにも薄くて質が悪くて、光は冷たく薄暗くて、どんなに息を吸い込んでも生きていくには足りない、眠りに落ちながらゆっくり体が凍りついてしまう。少し前まで狂ったように飛び跳ねていたロキの心臓は、今はほとんどその存在を感じられず、病んでしまったようにゆっくり、弱々しく鼓動している。  
ソーが戻って行ってしまった。カレッジへ、彼自身の人生へと戻ってしまった。数ヶ月、あるいは数週間もしないうちに、ロキと過ごした九日間から遠く離れたものになってしまうであろう人生へと。  
ソーは必ず鬱を乗り越える、そのことに疑いの余地はない。今の専攻、今の大学を続けるかどうかに関わらず、遅かれ早かれ自分の道を見つける。たとえすぐには見つけられなくても、しばらくは直近の目標を立てずいろいろと試し、いずれ未来が見えてくるのを待つのが一番だと結論するかもしれない。幸せと言わないまでも満足できる場所を見つけるだろう。ソーはきっとまた元気になる。  
また元気になるということは、以前のソーに戻るということだ。以前ほど頻繁にパーティに行ったり酒を飲んだりすることはないかもしれないし、人づきあいの質も量も変わるかもしれない。でも、あくまで人づきあいはする。ソーは人が好きだ。周りの人々への愛にあふれているし、人々が大喜びで与える愛情を受け取って生き生きとするのも同じくらい上手だ。  
人と親密に触れ合うのも好きだ。それとセックスも。女も。今年が終わる前に、ソーにはきっと新しい恋人ができるだろう。賭けてもいい。本気の恋愛をするには何ヶ月、あるいは何年もかかるかもしれない。一度粉々になった心が力を取り戻すには時間がかかるからだ。でもいつか必ず、ソーは特別な誰かに出会って恋に落ちる。  
それは永遠の愛になるかもしれないし、そうはならないかもしれない、けれどロキにとって大した違いはない。どちらにしたって、ソーの未来にロキの居場所はない。いや、それはちょっと大げさすぎるかもしれない。もちろんロキの居場所はあるだろう、でもロキの欲しい種類の居場所ではない。変わり者の年取った独身の叔父さん。そんなの誰にとっても夢見る将来の姿ではない。ロキだってそんなのは嫌だ。  
そんなの全然面白くない、でもそれが現実なのだから、今から少しずつ受け入れなければならないだろう。  
受け入れられるとは限らないけれど。  
だからロキは、ソーと過ごすこの貴重で美しい九日間を、その一秒一秒にいたるまで味わいつくそうとした。それがはかない束の間の宝物であること、今だけのもの、二度と繰り返すことはない時間なのだと心に刻みながら。  
とても幸せだった。自分が役立っている、必要とされていると感じた。夢の生活にここまで近づけたと思ったことはなかった。  
あまりにも楽しい日々を過ごしたせいで、目の前の現実がかつてないほど陰鬱に感じられた。明日からはベッドを出て学校に行って、可能な限り良い成績を取るために頑張って勉強しなければならない。シャワーを浴びたり食事をしたり、日常生活を送らなければならない。まるでそんなことが少しでも大事だと思っているかのように。もう二度と味わうことのない思い出を、石のように首からぶら下げながら。  
ここまで、ロキはなんとか泣き出さずに考えることができた。このまま諦められるかもしれない。

ピン！

ポケットで携帯が鳴る。

Storm99［おい、スマーフ。まだ怒ってるのか？］

ああもう、まったく。  
結局泣き出してしまった。でもそれは思っていたのと全然違う種類の涙だった。  
ソーは僕のことを考えてくれている──少し惨めでかなりバカげているけれど、ロキは今あまりにも幸せで、自分の感情がよくわからなかった。目もとを拭い、涙で霞む視界のままにっこりと笑う。

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒ってる］

Storm99［そう言うなよ、もう怒るな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもどうしたの、飛行機からメッセージ送れるの？］

Storm99［LOL いや、まだ空港にいるんだ。二時間くらい待つって言われた。いや、もうそんな長くないんだが、それにしてもまだ待つみたいだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それは嫌になるね］

Storm99［ああ。で、まだ怒ってるのか？ 許してくれないか？ 少しは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［許す？］

Storm99［ああ、また家を離れるのを］

ああ、そのこと。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして僕が許さなきゃいけないんだ］

Storm99［LOL だって俺はおまえの愛する章お兄ちゃん]]だからだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うわぁ、そうやって僕を苦しめて無理やり許すって言わせるんだな？］

Storm99［苦しめるって何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お兄ちゃん？！］

Storm99［LOL ああ、それで効果があるならな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ないよ］

Storm99［いや、ある］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［こら、そうワガママを言うな。俺だってできるならずっと家に居たかったって知ってるだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあどうしてそうしないんだ？？？］

Storm99［スマーフ、大人の世界にはな、責任と義務ってものがあるんだ。おまえも大きくなればわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あああああ、今度は子供扱いか！ 地獄へ行け］

Storm99［おい、もっと行儀よくしろ、俺だって悲しいんだからな］  
Storm99［楽しかっただろ？ 思い出を台無しにするな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［台無しにしたのは僕じゃない。出て行ったのは僕じゃない］

Storm99［ああ、もうやめろ、おまえ何歳だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかったよ］

Storm99［わかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ため息＊はい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ⋯⋯落ち込むんだ、仕方ないだろ？ こんな気分に対抗するには五歳児になるしかないんだ、だって本当にすごく楽しかったし、もう二度とこんなことはないし、そう思うと辛いから］

Storm99［ああ、ロキ］  
Storm99［二度とないってどういう意味だ？？ 俺はまた家に戻ってくるぞ。春休みもあるし夏休みもあるし、その後も］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、そうだけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［そうだけど何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはきっと元気になって僕よりも友達とたくさん遊ぶようになるし］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［だからっておまえとレッドと散歩しながらいろいろ話したり、一緒に映画を観たりしなくなるわけじゃないだろ。あんなバカみたいな遅い時間までは起きてないかもしれないけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

（いつもならここでロキは自己憐憫に浸ってソーを追いつめてしまう。八歳の頃とまったく同じ口調で、〝うわーん、どうせ女の子たちと一緒に過ごしたいんだろ！〟今はやめておこう。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ、気にしないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何でもない。ごめん］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［俺は両方できる。友達にも会うしおまえとも一緒に過ごす。そうだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、わかってる。何でもないんだ。バカなこと言ってごめん］

Storm99［約束するぞ。おまえとも一緒に過ごすと約束する。別に大変なことじゃない。俺はおまえと過ごすのが好きだ。本当だぞ。ただ言ってるだけじゃない。わかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、わかった］

Storm99［よし。俺が約束を守る男なのは知ってるだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［よし］  
Storm99［ところで、空港まで見送りに来てくれてありがとな。本当は来たくなかったのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［お別れは好きじゃないし、人目のあるところでするのはもっと嫌いなんだ］

Storm99［でも来てくれてありがとう。嬉しかったよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OK］

Storm99［どうして最初はハグしたがらなかったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

（言わせたいんだな？ よし、後悔するなよ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ものすごく恥ずかしいことになって家族みんながめちゃくちゃ気まずくなるのが不安だったから。そう思わなかった？］

Storm99［LOL スマーフ、空港の真ん中で別れを悲しみながら、それもマムとダッドの目の前でおまえがまたあんなことをやりのけたら、俺は尊敬するよ。性欲オリンピックに出場を推薦してやる］

ロキは読み違いではないことを確かめるためにそれを二回読み直さなければならなかった。さらにまだ確信が持てなかったのでもう一回。

One_for_Sorrow5654［それってジョーク？ ジョークにしてるの？ あのことを？］

Storm99［ああ、そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、もし一年前に、このことを僕たちは冗談のネタにするなんて誰かに言われたら⋯⋯］

Storm99［まあな。俺はこっちの方がいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？］

Storm99［くしゃみひとつでもしたら爆発しそうな爆弾装置みたいに扱いたくない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕だってそうだよ。でもやっぱりこんな境地にたどり着けるなんて想像しなかった］

Storm99［どうだろうな、スマーフ。俺たちは九日間、起きてるあいだはほとんど、それに眠ってるあいだもずっと（まあ俺はほとんど眠れなかったが）一緒に過ごした。それで何の問題もなかった］  
Storm99［聞いてくれ。おまえの気持ちは変わらないかもしれないが、でも究極的には⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うわあ、何だ、OMG］

Storm99［LOL 正しい言葉を探してるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！？ それで？？？？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［うーん、ポテイトーもポタートーも同じジャガイモ？］（訳注：Potatoの発音が人によって違っても意味は同じという意味）

One_for_Sorrow5654［はあ？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何が言いたいんだ？］

Storm99［つまり、愛は愛ってことだ。わかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［全然］

Storm99［LOL おまえの気持ちはおまえの気持ち、俺の気持ちは俺の気持ち、でも最終的にはどっちも同じ愛だってことだ。俺たちはただお互いを愛している、それだけのことだ］

そんなおかしな理屈は聞いたこともなかったが、でもソーがそう言うなら仕方ない。それで二人の関係が楽になるなら、そのまま受け止めることにしよう（と、自分に言い聞かせる）。

Storm99［で、俺たちは一緒に過ごして楽しい。楽しい以上だ。あとは誰が何と言おうと関係ない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［スマーフ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ理解しようとしてるんだ、気にしないで］

Storm99［理解しようとしてるって、何を？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてソーがそんな平気でいられるのかって］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［うん、クリスマス前までは気まずかったけど、あの九日間のあとは、こういうものだって思えるようになった。あのことは別に邪魔にならないし、邪魔になって欲しくない。俺は本当に楽しい時間を過ごしたし、そういう時間を必要としていた］  
Storm99［これからおまえが側にいなくてめちゃくちゃさみしくなるよ、わかるか？ 心配してくれてありがとう。それにマムとダッドとの会話も助けてくれて。全部気づいてたぞ。二人とも俺の変な睡眠サイクルに不満だったみたいだけど、おまえが説明して俺を庇ってくれたんだよな。感謝してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［気にしなくていいよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［おかしな話だよね。親は二人とも何年も医療に関わってきたのに、結局僕が鬱の基本を説明することになるなんて］

Storm99［あの二人の専門じゃないんだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それにしたって］

Storm99［世代的なこともあるんじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［俺たちの世代はメンタルヘルスを重視するようになった。両親の時代はそういうのは気合いで乗り切れって言われたんだろうな。酒の力でも借りて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、そうかもしれないね］

Storm99［とにかく感謝してる］  
Storm99［両親を説得してくれたこと、ホット・ココアとハーブティーと、テレビ通販番組をやめさせて無理やり映画を観せてくれたこと。あの番組には脳みそが侵食されてたからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね。もともとそんなに食べるところもないのにね］

Storm99［ははは、面白いな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［おまえは本当に俺を笑わせてくれるよな。笑顔にしてくれる。クリスマス前、俺はもう二度と何かを面白いなんて思えないような気がしていた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今、ソーの心はとても暗い場所にあるんだね］

Storm99［ああ。おまえも良く知ってる場所だな。おまえがそんな経験をしないで済めばよかったのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は本当にいろいろ本を読んで知っただけだよ。僕の鬱はたぶんソーほどひどくなかった。僕は昔からちょっとそんな気分だったんだ、何となく悲しいような。でもソーみたいに思考がどんどん暗いスパイラルになって明け方まで眠れないなんてことはなかった。僕は鬱につま先をちょっと浸したようなものだ。ただいろいろと知識を取り入れただけだよ。だからそのことはあまり心配しないで］

Storm99［わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［睡眠導入薬は絶対に必要だよ、わかってるよね？ たぶん抗うつ剤も］

Storm99［そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［薬を飲むのはかまわない？］

Storm99［どうだろう］  
Storm99［死ぬほど運動はしたし、ハーブティーとかヨガまでやったのに全然楽しくならない。だからドクターが俺には薬が必要だと言うなら、試すべきかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。もし糖尿病ならインシュリンを注射するよね？ サラダをいっぱい食べればそのうち治る、なんて思わないよね］

Storm99［そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん健康的なライフスタイルは大事だろうけど、不眠症っていうのは意志で変えられる習慣じゃない。病気の症状だよ。正式な病名があるときに、いくら健康的な生活をしてたって限度がある］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そういうことだよ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［難しいと感じてしまうんだ。おまえの言ってることは完全に理解できるのに、もう一人の俺は⋯⋯］  
Storm99［もう一人の俺は〝おまえの努力が足りないだけだ！〟って叫んでる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、わかる。だから僕は何度もしつこく言うんだ。しっかりわかってもらうために。ソーの頑固な頭蓋骨の中に届くようにね。で、その中のどっか片隅に隠れてる豆くらいの大きさの脳みそを見つけて、大事なことを直接手で届ける。そしてこれが大事なことだ！さっさと必要なことをしろ！って叫ぶ］

Storm99［はは］  
Storm99［おまえがいなかったら俺はどうなっていたかわからないな］  
Storm99［今もおまえがいなければどうすればいいかわからない。おまえにはたくさん助けてもらった。おまえに言われなかったらドクターの診察も受けなかっただろうし］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どういたしまして］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの役に立つのは嬉しい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーのために何かいいことをしてるみたいで。必要とされてると思えるから。少しだけ］

Storm99［それなら良かった、今後も頼むからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［^___^］

Storm99［待て、それは何だ。まさか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何だよ］

Storm99［おまえが絵文字を使うとは。ワオ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

どこまで感傷的な言葉にこの関係は耐えられるだろうか？  
まあ、どうなってもいいか。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕もソーがいなくなってどうすればいいのかわからないよ。これからすごく、すごくさみしくなる］

Storm99［そうだな、スマーフ。俺もだ］  
Storm99［またすぐに戻ってくる。メールも送る］  
Storm99［おまえもいつでも送ってくれ。出来るだけすぐに返事をするから。わかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［よし、やっと搭乗案内だ。じゃあもう行くよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［希望を持て。ドクターが何を処方するかわからないが、おそらく俺はフットボールを続けられなくなる。ドーピングで引っかかるからな。そしたら本当に俺は追い出されて、家に帰るしかなくなるかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［イェイ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃ、ソーのコーチに電話して早めにそうさせる］

Storm99［LOL どうやって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やり方を考えてみる］

Storm99［おお、怖いな］  
Storm99［そろそろ急がないと］  
Storm99［文字通り］  
Storm99［またな、＊ちゅっ＊］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］

ロキは両手で携帯電話を包んだ。まるでレアアースや目に見えない衛星ネットワークで構成されるその機械が、すべてを変身させる力を持った魔法の杖であるかのように。  
どうしてこんなことが可能なんだろう？ こんなに悲しくて苦しいのに、同時に頰が痛くなるくらい大きく微笑んでいる。ソーの広くてオープンで信じられないくらい寛大な愛情が、小さな画面からあふれ出してくる。ソーのハグや側にいるときの感覚を思い出す。欲しいもののすべては手に入らないことを、今は不幸だとすら感じない。九日間の美しい贈り物のような日々、ロキは実に多くのものを受け取った。  
それにもしかしたら、本当にもしかしたらだけど、またそんな日々がもらえるかもしれない。部分的かもしれないし、別の形になるかもしれないけど、あともうほんの少しだけ。いつかは必ず現実がやってくるだろう。でもそれはまだ目の前にはない。  
今夜はソーのベッドで寝ることをロキは考えた。そして結局、書斎で眠ることになった。二人で使ったブランケットにくるまって。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十一章

大学内のドクターが紹介してくれた最初のセラピストはソーに合わなかった。彼には三回セラピーを受けたが、ソーは毎回彼に嫌われていると感じた。彼は会う前からソーがどういう人間か決めつけていた。頭の悪い甘えん坊の体育会系、どんなに自分が恵まれているかも気づかず、人生は辛いと泣き言を言っている。欲しいものは何でも与えられるのが当たり前だと思っているから。ただソーがフットボール選手だというだけで。セラピストは期待値を調整しろだとか、淡々とやるべきことをやれだとか見当違いのことばかり言った。  
そしてソーは⋯⋯自分がバカで泣き言ばかりの哀れな弱虫なことくらいよくわかっていた。今でもこのセラピストの言うとおりだと思う。恵まれた人生のすべてを生かしていない。どれくらい恵まれているかくらいわかっていた。自分が特権階級だということも。それが問題の五分の四くらいを占めているのだ！ せっかくのチャンスも有利さも無駄にしていること、自分がそんな幸運に値しない失敗作だということ。それは恥ずべきで不名誉なことだ、それくらい言われなくてもわかる！  
セラピーのあとは前よりもずっとひどい気分になった。夜、枕に顔を押しつけて頭痛以外に何も感じなくなるまで泣いたあとは、頭の中で響く声はセラピストとまったく同じことを言った。細かいところは別として、言いたいことはよくわかった。セラピストもソーもソー自身が嫌いだ。二人ともソーの泣き言が我慢できない。  
たとえセラピストが真剣に聞く耳を持ったところで、彼に問題の核が解き明かせるとは思えなかった。どう考えても意味が通らない。こんなに落ち込む理由がわからない。とにかくこんな人生は嫌だった、一日、一日が辛かった。毎日が無為に過ぎる、苦しくてたまらない。泣く、たくさん泣く。悲しくて怖くて、でもどうしてなのか説明できない。説明しようとすればするほど惨めな気分になる。だってどこにも深刻な問題なんてないじゃないか！ どれもくだらない、取るに足りないことばかりだ！ もっと辛い状況にいる人なんていくらでもいる！ どうして少しくらい我慢できないんだ、どうして？  
そして冷酷な頭の中の声。わがままを言うな、カレッジは誰にとっても大変な場所だ。急に環境が変わって戸惑うのはお前だけじゃない。みんな頑張ってるんだ、何故おまえに同じことができない？ 何故普通に授業に行って、勉強して、フットボールの練習をすることができない？ ずっとここを目指してきたんじゃないか！ 友達がいない？ コーチに嫌われていて冷たくされる？ 他の仲間もおまえを気に入らない？ そりゃ大層な試練だ、メソメソするんじゃないぞ、オーディンソン！  
そこまで考えるとソーは息ができなくなる。溺れそうになる。もう俺には無理だ、と思う。でも何が無理なのかさえわからない。全部だ。何もできない。俺は役立たずだ、俺はクズだ。もともとそんな大したやつじゃなかったんだ、大して頭も良くない、強くなんかない。たまたま運が良かったんだ。たった一度の挫折で、トランプで作った家みたいに崩れてしまう。どうしたらいいんだ。どうやったら乗り越えられる。まともな精神状態でバスひとつ乗れない。こんな状態でどうやって残りの人生を生きていける。いっそのこともう。  
だめだ。そんなことを言葉にしてはいけない。考えさえするな。マムとダッドをそんな目に合わせたいか。ロキを。どうして彼らにそんなことをする権利が自分にあると思える。家族にはそれぞれの生活があって、おまえはただの心配事のひとつだ。もしおまえがそんなことをすれば⋯⋯家族の人生は破壊される。彼らはきっと自分を責める。一生重荷として背負って生きていく。家族ににそんな仕打ちをするなど許されない。  
おまえに選択肢などない。ないんだ。泣いて苦しんで溺れればいい、でも倒れて諦めて消えることはできない、決して。  
ああ、くそっ。そんなことはできないとソーにはわかっていた。それでも考えずにはいられず、苦しくてたまらなかった。そんなときは特にひどく泣いた。  
この一人目のセラピストは、ソーをそれまでで一番危険な状態まで追い詰めた。ロキとの会話も止まっていたし、他に誰も話す相手もいなかった。最後の頼みの綱だったのに、まったく助けにならなかった。むしろずっとひどくなってしまった。  
身動きがとれない。閉じ込められてしまった。出口も逃げ道も見えない、助けも来ない。どうしたら抜け出せるのかわからなかった。  
他に何かできることを思いつければ。何か具体的なことを。マムとダッドに見せて、ほら、これが俺の一生やりたいことなんだ、と言えるもの。だから今の専攻を変えてこれをやりたいんだ、ちゃんと計画がある、先に続く道が見える。俺を信じてくれ！──そう言えたらずっと楽なはずだ。ずっと理性的にも聞こえる。  
でも何もなかった。何も思いつかなかった。意味もなく大学を中退して、ずっと家に閉じこもってスカイリムをやるわけにいかない。ハイスクールの夏休みみたいにピザ屋でバイトしながら、何かが閃くのを待つわけにいかない。両親の顔が見えるようだ。失望。不安。  
何をすればいいだろう？ エンジニアリングではないなら、他に何がある？ 自分が得意で、かつやりたいこと。自分は何が好きなのか、何を楽しいと思うのか。もちろん、現実的なことじゃなきゃいけない。くそっ、何も思いつかない。父親は一度、医学を志してはどうかと言った。父に言われたことは必ずそうするように、ソーはその選択肢も真剣に考えてみた。でもそこまでの重い責任に耐えられる気がしなかった。エンジニアリングは第二候補にふさわしいと思えた。本格的で尊敬に値し、野心的な目標に思える。可能性も大きい。簡単になれるものではないし、父親がじゅうぶん誇りに思えるものだ。私の息子はエンジニアでね。うん、これならいける、と思った。それに専門分野がたくさんあるし、ひとつくらいは必ず自分に合うものがあるはずだった。  
エンジニアリングの学位を取るのに何の問題がある？ 卒業後に必ずその分野で働かなきゃいけないなんて決まりはない。三年も経てば、もう少し冷静に考えられるようになって、また違う方向が見つかるかもしれない。そのとき学位があったからって邪魔になるものでもない。  
なんとか頑張るべきだ、そうじゃないだろうか？ 大学を変える、できれば今みたいな不満を感じないフットボールチームを見つける。あるいはもうスポーツ奨学金なんてやめて、潔く学生ローンを組む。借金なんてしたくないが、でもそれでうんざりしないで済む場所を自分で選べるなら。例えばもっと家に近い大学を⋯⋯  
大きな赤ちゃんみたいに、ママのスカートにしがみつくのか？ いや、この場合は母親の白衣か、どうでもいいが。ああ、もうこんな自分に嫌気がさす。まったく、不安に支配されて大事な決断を下すなんて。自分の将来にかかわることを！ とりあえず今いる場所で全部終わるまで頑張る、それから決断するのが理性的というものじゃないか？  
でもやりたくない⋯⋯   
何がやりたくないんだ？ 自分がどんなザマか見えてるのか？  
何が問題なのかと訊かれても、どこから説明すれば良いのかすらわからなかった。今自分は何を感じているのか？ 不安という言葉は使うけれど、いったい何に対する不安なのか？ 何を不安になるものがあると言うのだろう、実際のところ。それでも恐ろしくてたまらなかった。毎日、毎日。恐怖に縛られてしまう。そしてゆっくり沈んでいく。  
そんな気持ちの何ひとつ、ソーはセラピストに言えなかった。たとえ彼が温かく耳を傾ける態度を見せていたとしても、ソーには死んでもそんなことを口にできそうになかった。物理的にも無理だ、泣き出してしまい、息ができず、単純に声が出せなくなるだろうから。そして精神的にも。頭の中で響く冷たい声が、たとえ話そうとしても邪魔をして阻止しただろう。（話して何になる？ それでどんな良いことがある？ 話す必要なんてない、おまえに必要なのは魔法使いのおばあさんだ。彼女は地獄の穴からおまえを引き上げてくれる、そしておまえを変身させる、もっと強くて賢くて打たれ強い誰かに。こんなメソメソしたやつじゃなくて、ちゃんと物事に向き合える誰かに。でも魔法使いのおばあさんなんていない、だから奇跡も起きない。誰にもおまえを助けることはできない。）  
  
こうして一人目のセラピストにかかってもあまり改善は感じられなかったのだが、それでもソーは通い続けた。他にできることも思いつかなかったからだ。もしかしたらセラピーはこうやって始まるものなのかもしれない。この段階を経ないと次に行けないのかもしれない。治療の一部なのかもしれない。上に向かう前に、まずは底の底まで落ちなければならないのかもしれない。なんだかんだと言って相手はプロなのだから。

大学内のドクターはとても親身な人柄で、ソーが三回目のセラピーを終えたあとに電話をかけてきてどうだったか尋ねた。ソーが何も報告しなかったからだ（報告するものだとソーは知らなかった）。ソーはまあまあです、と答えた。そして大体の様子を説明した。  
電話の向こうでしばらく沈黙があった。それからドクターは言った。「それはあまり上手くいっているようには聞こえないな」  
ソーは動揺した。俺は失敗したのか？くそっ。  
「もっと頑張ります。もっと話すようにします」ソーは約束した（こんな状態ではそうできるとはとても思えなかったけれど。セラピストと過ごす四十五分は、ソーとは全然違う他人への一般的な助言としか思えない彼の話に、ひたすらうなずいて過ごすだけの時間だった）。  
「セラピストと相性が合わないことはよくある」大学専属のドクターは言った。「それは誰のせいでもない。もっと君が話しやすいと思える他のセラピストを探そう」  
なんだって？ そんな選択肢があるのか？  
どうやらそうらしい。  
  
二人目のセラピストは女性だった。優しい母親タイプ。一人目とは正反対だった。彼女はソーに自分の言葉で問題を説明して、どんな助けが必要かを教えて欲しいと言った。それきり何も言わず、ソーだけに話をさせた。ソーだけが一方的に話した。  
ソーはその一分一分が苦痛だった。心底苦痛だった。第一に、死ぬほど居心地悪い。ソーが何かを言う。すると彼女はノートに何かメモを取る。そして何も言わない。沈黙の中、ソーは実際に首をすくめる。沈黙を埋めなければと思う。意味のないことを喋る。どうでもいい方向へ話がずれていく。何が言いたいのかすらわからない。何を言えばいいんだ？ 彼女がどうしたら自分を助けることができるか？ それってはっきり言って、セラピストの仕事じゃないのか？ そこを見極めるのが。  
それにあのメモ取りは何なんだ？ いったい何を書いてるんだ？ ソーはまるで観察されている標本のような気分になった。セラピーが終わって部屋を出る頃には腹が立っていた。  
学内ドクターからのフォローアップの電話は今回は一度目のセラピーのあとすぐにかかってきた。  
「まだちょっとよくわかりません」どうだったか、というドクターの問いにソーはそう答えた。  
どうしてはっきりと〝最悪でした、クソみたいでした〟と言えないのか、自分でもわからない。  
「ふむ」ドクターは言った。「彼女とこれからも上手くやっていけそうかね？ 第一印象でいいよ。遠慮せず言ってみてくれ」  
ソーはため息をついた。  
「いや、どうもそうは思えません」  
きっと何故なのか詳しく説明させられると思ったのだが、ドクターは何も言わなかった。  
「他の案を考えてみよう」と彼は言った。  
そして数日後、また電話をかけてきて三人目のセラピストの名前を言った。  
ソーは疲れた気分でその電話を受け取った。もうこんな必要はないような気がした。この学内ドクターのところに行って問題を打ち明けるだけで大変だったのだ。次の二人のときだって楽にはならなかった。もう二人もセラピストを試したのだ。もしかしてやはり問題はソー自身なのかもしれない。  
それでも、そのセラピストに会いに行った。他に何ができる？ これが最後のチャンスだ。

三人目のセラピスト、ローズは、退役軍人センターの隣に診療所を持っていた。そのことが最初からソーの興味を引いた。前もって調べたところ、彼はもと軍人で、PTSDやその他の精神的な問題を持つ退役軍人のセラピーを行なっていることがわかった。  
なるほど。  
ソーはその場所に着いたときにはもう自分がまったく場にそぐわないと感じていた。もと空軍大佐であるローズは、PTSDやもっとひどい症状に苦しむ本物の退役軍人を相手にセラピーをしているのだ。本物の恐ろしい経験による本物の問題を抱えた人々を相手に。  
まだ診察所に入ってもいないのに、ソーはもう学内ドクターに電話してあの母親タイプのセラピストでもう少し続けてみます、と言うことを考えていた。あと何回かセラピーをすればもう少し心を開けるかもしれないじゃないか？ 彼女も何か言ってくれるようになるかもしれない。  
車椅子に乗った痩せた黒人の男が待合室（というよりも広々としたエントランスホール）に現れた。白いものが混じる髪、海賊スタイルの細い顎ヒゲ、両耳にいくつかのピアス。彼はソーの名前を呼んだ。ソーは口の中が乾くのを感じながら立ち上がった。男はソーの手を握ってジェームズと名乗った。「でもみんなローディって呼ぶんだ」と言いながら、オフィスに入るようソーを促した。器用に車椅子を操り、滑らかに方向転換して先にオフィスに入っていく。  
「悪いがドアを閉めてくれるか？」ローズは言った。「散らかっていて悪いね。一週間前にオフィスの引っ越しがあったんだ。まだ荷物を片付ける時間がなくてね。そこに座ってくれ」  
部屋の片隅には箱が積み上がり、棚の一部はまだ半分ほど空いていた。軍服姿の若いローズの写真がいくつか見える。仲間に囲まれ、みんな笑っている。背景はどこかの砂漠。ソーは頭の中でローズの人生を想像した。その写真と目の前の車椅子の男から想像できるいくつもの物語。どれも自分とはかけ離れている。ソーは両手を見下ろし、膝の上で固く組み合わせた。  
「さてと、ソー」ローズは言った。「まずは一番大事なことから。睡眠に問題は？」

ローズは続けていくつもの質問をしたが、そのどれもソーの考えや感情についてではなかった。彼はソーの睡眠パターン、食事の状況、集中力が維持できるかどうか、性欲の変化（！）について尋ねた。朝と夜、どちらの方が気分がいいか。友達はいるか、最近友達に会ったか。最後に友達と話したのはいつか。そして最後に、真剣な口調で、死について考えるか。死ぬこと、あるいはただ生きたくないと思うことがあるか。自傷行為をしたか、あるいはすることを考えるか。  
どれも具体的で限定的な質問だった。具体的な答えが存在するものだった。それならソーにも答えることができた。  
それでも話が飛んだり、関係のないことを意味もなく話してしまうことはあった。長々と説明したり詳細を述べたり、謝ったりした。自分を弁護したい気分になった。  
ソーはいつも自分に言い聞かせるのと同じように、ローズにももっと頑張るべきなのはわかっている、と繰り返した。友達に電話すべきだし、もっと出かけて身近にも新しい友達を作るべきだと。でも実際にはそうしていない、だから孤独なのは当たり前だ。食事を抜いたり変な時間に大量に食べたりする、そんなことはすべきではないとわかっていた。ちゃんと規則正しいスケジュールを作ってそれを守りたい。ただ空腹になったら食べるのではなく。サラダも食べなきゃダメだ。もういつから野菜を食べていないか思い出せなかった。いつも甘いもの、脂っこいものが食べたくなる。まったく抑制力がない、俺はダメなやつだ。それにもちろん、まともに眠っていない。以前ほど運動もしていないし、午後に何時間も眠ってしまうことがある。だから夜は眠れないのだろう。でも大学の授業についていくのに精一杯で、多くの日はただやる気が出ず、とにかく疲れている。どうしてもランニングしに行く気になれない。これからはもっと頑張りたい。  
（ときどき何日もシャワーさえ浴びずに過ごすことは言わなかった。なんて汚らしくてだらしないんだ。ああ、本当になんとかまともにならなくては、どうしてこんなことになってしまったんだろう。）  
そこでふと、ローズはそんなことは訊いていないと気づいた。ソーはただ一人でまくし立てているだけで、おそらくくだらないことばかり言ってローズと自分の時間を無駄にしている。  
「ああ、もう自分で自分の話にうんざりしてきた、もう黙ります」ソーは恥ずかしくなって言った。  
ローズは笑顔になった。優しく、少し面白がるような表情ではあったが、温かな笑顔だった。ソーを真剣に受け止めていると伝える表情だった。ソーはほとんど笑顔を返しそうになった。  
「大事なことはだな、ソー」ローズは言った。「眠るのは眠るべき時間だからであって、立ったまま死にそうになるからじゃない」  
ソーは眉をひそめて瞬きをした。よくわからなかった。ローズは続けた。  
「食事や昼寝やその他について、自分に厳しい目標を課すのはいい。でもそれだけじゃ根本的な問題の解決にならない。なぜ眠れなくなったのか、なぜわかっていても自分を大事にできないのか、その本当の原因はなくならない。本気で頑張ることはできるし、きっともうじゅうぶん頑張ってきたんだろうと私にはわかる、だがおそらく、また失敗する、そして君は自分をさらに責める」  
ソーは口を開けてまた何度か瞬きをした。じゃ、どうすればいいんだ？  
「不眠症そのものは問題じゃない。それは何かがうまくいっていないことの兆候に過ぎない」ローズは言った。「以前は普通に眠ったり食べたりできてたんだろう？ 数ヶ月前までの話だ」  
「それは⋯⋯はい」  
「食事、体の清潔を保つ、運動、全体的にどうだった？ 君の生活は健康的だったか？ まともな生活をしていた？」  
「まあ、大体は」  
「だからやり方はわかってる、ただ今は出来ないだけだ」  
「もっと頑張ります」  
「もうかなり頑張ってきただろう、ソー。君が可能な限り頑張ってきたと私は百パーセント確信している。君は自分の努力を成果だけを基準にして測っている。それは正確な測り方じゃない、そう思わないか？」  
「ああ⋯⋯」  
「以前はそんな大変なことじゃなかっただろう？ 深く考えたり努力なんかしなくても、自分の世話はできたはずだ。今は頑張って頑張って頑張って、それでもできない。それが全部君のせいのはずがないじゃないか」  
ソーは眉をひそめた。それからさらに深く眉をひそめた。  
「質問がある。薬についてはどう思う？」  
「薬？」  
「睡眠導入薬とか、抗うつ剤」  
「うーん、どうかな。何か飲むべきでしょうか？」  
「もしかしたら」  
「フットボールチームにいる限り、薬は飲めないと思う。たぶん」  
「君の個人的な意見は？フットボールのことはひとまず置いておいて」  
ソーは肩をすくめた。正しい答えがわからないから何も言えないのだと気づいて恥ずかしくなった。ローズが薬についてどう思っているのかわからない、だから間違ったことを言ってしまうかもしれない。どうすればいいんだ。  
「できれば薬は飲みたくない」その答えで正しいことを願いながら、ソーは言った。  
「問題ないよ」ローズは言った。「では、まずパターンを決めよう。不眠症に悩む人々に役立ついくつかのアドバイスだ。もう自分で試したこともあるだろうし、きっとそんなの当たり前じゃないかと思うこともあるだろう。どうか私が君をバカにしてるとは思わないでくれ。ただできることは全部したいだけなんだ。最初は基本の基本から。いいか？  
まずは、毎日だいたい同じ時間にベッドに行くこと。別に十時じゃなくてもいい、十一時なら十一時、十二時なら十二時。必要ならもっと遅くたっていい。とにかく自分に合う時間、自然な傾向に合う時間を決めて、可能な限りその時間を守る。それからその時間の前にはテレビを見たり携帯電話を見たり、その他の画面を見ない。画面の光が睡眠ホルモンの分泌を妨げるという研究結果がある。念の為避けることにしよう。ベッドに入ると決めた時間の三十分ほど前になったら、携帯電話は手放して、何か温かい飲み物でも作って、もしそうしたければ読書でもして、ベッドに行く。ベッドは快適に、部屋の気温は暑すぎず寒すぎず。部屋を片付けることができればその方がいい。椅子の上に重なった服をクローゼットに詰め込むだけだっていい。ベッドの下でも。もしそういう気力があって可能であれば、ベッドの周りはすっきりさせておいた方がいい。  
そのあとは気を楽にする。眠らなきゃダメだ、と考えなくていい。もう時間がない、早く眠れと自分に言わないようにする。壁の時計、腕時計、時間がわかるものを見えない場所にしまう。プレッシャーをなくす。夜だから横になってるだけなんだ。夜はみんなベッドに横になる、人間はそういうものだからだ。君も人間だ、だから君も横になるんだ。  
さて、もし眠れなければ、ベッドの中でいつまでも寝返りを打ち続けなくていい。起き上がって水を飲む、窓を開ける、新鮮な空気を入れる。可能なら、もしそうしたければ散歩に出たっていい。それからまた横になってもう一度眠ろうとしてみる。どうだろう、君にもできそうか？」  
「ええと、はい。たぶん」  
「よし、じゃあそれが君への宿題だ。儀式のように続けてみてくれ。すぐには眠れるようにならないかもしれない。でも君の頭脳がこの習慣に慣れることが大事だ。この練習は睡眠そのものというより、儀式に意味があるんだ。一日のこの時間を制御できると感じて欲しい。眠れるかどうかは別として、君は良い睡眠のための習慣を実行した、それで少し気分が良くなって気持ちも休まる。今目指しているのはそれだ。  
それが君の宿題として、次に私が何をするかについて。私はまず学内ドクターと連携して、学事部に協力を要請する。もし可能なら、君がもう少し午前中に睡眠時間を取れるようにする。それから君のフットボールのコーチと一対一で話をする。君が傷病休暇をとってしばらくチームから離れられるようにする。どうだ？」  
「それは⋯⋯それはクソ素晴らしい話に聞こえる⋯⋯ああ、失礼な言葉遣いですみません」  
ローズは笑った。  
「数日考える時間をくれ、そのあと私から電話をして次の面会日を決めよう。そこから今後どうするか話し合う。それまでは睡眠前の儀式をやってみるように。食事もするように、たとえ変な時間でも、ジャンクフードでも。それでいいんだ。体は賢い。ときには体がトーストとアイスクリームを求めることもある。いや、真剣な話だぞ。できればフルーツと野菜も取り入れてみてくれ。でもとりあえずは、とにかく何か食べて欲しい。  
最後に、深刻な状態になったときは、ここにかけてくれれば私はいつでもつかまる」ローズは名刺をソーに渡した。「今はそんな必要はないとわかっているが、だが覚えていてくれ、そういう可能性もあるということを。直接話す気になれなければテキストメッセージでもいい。カードにはメールアドレスも入っている。ただひとこと言ってくれ、ローディ、今日は特にひどい日なんだ、って。そうすれば一緒に何ができるか考えるから。わかるか？」  
ソーは黙ってカードを見た。  
「他に何か話したいことは？」ローズが訊いた。  
「今は⋯⋯特に何も思いつきません」  
ローズはソーをすっかり気に入ったと言うようににっこり笑った。  
「君の素直な態度で私の仕事も楽になるよ、ソー。きっと君はすぐに元気になる、まあ見ていろ」

ソーはその日、謎に包まれたような気分でオフィスを出た。

「さて、ソー、ローディなら君の力になれそうかね？」同じ日の夕方、学内ドクターは電話口で訊いた。  
「そうですね⋯⋯たぶん」  
「ふむ」  
ソーはドクターの反応が気になった。まるでまた自分がセラピーに失敗した気分になった。またしても。  
ああ。視界がぼやける。ソーは目がチカチカするまで強くこすった。  
「わかりません。何だかもういろいろなことがわからくなってしまった。とにかく疲れていて」  
「よくわかった」ドクターは穏やかに言った。「じゃあこう質問しよう、この方が答えやすいかもしれない。君は彼を好きか？」  
ああ、それは簡単だ。  
「はい、素晴らしい人だと思いました」ソーは言った。まだ少し圧倒されている。それは確かだった。  
「もう少し彼とセラピーを続けたいかね？」  
これで三人目のセラピストだ。自分は厄介な患者なのだろうか？ 学内ドクターはうんざりしているのだろうか？  
そして自分には何が必要なのか？〝力になる〟とは具体的にどういうことだったか？ 全然わからない。  
でもローズはこれよりもずっと、ずっと複雑なケースを取り扱った経験が豊富にあるに違いない。ソー自身が本当にセラピーが必要なのかは別として。ローズならソーの問題がなんであるにしろ、うまく解決できるはずだ。  
「はい⋯⋯はい、そうします」

その日の夜、ソーはできるかぎり儀式にしたがってベッドに入った。しかしそれも眠らなければ、とつい考えてしまうまでのことだった。明日の授業のことを考えて不安になり、明日もまた疲れているだろう、授業についていけないだろうと思い、また明日もキツイ一日だと考え⋯⋯。またやってしまった。なんて面倒なんだ。さっさとまた普通に眠れるようになりたいのに、いい加減にしてくれ。  
しかし初めてやらずに済んだこと、それは回復するためにその日するべきだったのにできなかったことについて、自分をひどく責め立てることだった。  
〝眠るのは眠るべき時間だからであって、立ったまま死にそうになるからじゃない〟そうだ、俺は眠るべきだ、違うか？ ソーは怒りを込めて枕を殴りつけて形を整えながら考えた。こんなのまったく納得できない。  
実に理不尽だった。これは俺に降りかかった災難だ、俺が何か間違ったことをしたせいじゃない。俺のせいじゃないんだ。  
ソーはもう、自分に腹を立ててはいなかった。ただこのひどい状況にひたすらうんざりしていた。  
待てよ。ファック、役に立ったじゃないか。  
役に立った。その日、ローディに会ったことは確かにソーを救った。ソーは深い安堵を感じた。神様、ありがとう。

＊

クリスマスの後の最初のセラピーで、ロキと話し合ったとおり、ソーは睡眠導入薬を飲みたいと言った。薬に依存してしまうのではないかとまだ不安はあったが、なんとしてでも眠りたかった。ロキの励ましの言葉が背中を押してくれた。  
「ではこれを試してみよう」ローディは恐竜時代の商品と思われる古い黄ばんだコンピューターに向かって何か素早くタイプした。  
やはり数年内に博物館に展示されるであろうプリンターから、処方箋が印刷されて出てくる。ソーはそれを手にとって見た。  
「それは実は睡眠導入剤じゃないんだ」ローディは言った。「抗ヒスタミン剤だ。アレルギーのときに飲むやつ。副作用のひとつが眠気だ。それでうとうとするきっかけになる。依存性はないからその点は心配ない。これでうまくいくか試してみよう」  
「はい」

うまくいった。毎晩ではなかったが、七日間のうち五日くらいは、一時間もしないうちに眠りに落ちることができた。大抵はそのまま朝まで眠れた。それは神の恵みだった。それまでは一日をやり通すだけでじゅうぶんきつかったのだ。夜くらいは何時間も起きて思い悩まずにいたかった。少しは何も考えないで済む時間が必要だった。  
ソーは睡眠に大きな期待を寄せていた。ほぼ普通に眠れるようになれば、いずれ他の問題も解決すると思っていた。気分も普通に戻り、暗いことばかり考えずに済むようになると思っていた。  
しかしそう簡単には行かなかった。前より疲れは取れたが、それだけだった。やはり基本的にすべてが不安だった。特に大学のことだ。フットボールは傷病休暇で休めても、本当の意味での改善はできていない。  
そこである日、もうたくさんだ、とソーは決意した。このクソ重い十字架を運んで、引きずって、引っ張ろうとしてきた。でもこいつはなんとしてでも動こうとしない。

抗うつ剤を飲むしかない。それまではずっと避けてきた。薬を飲むなんて何かに負けるような気がしたのだ。ズルをしているような気さえした。安易に楽な道を選ぶかのような。  
でも病気にプライドなんて関係ない、そうだろう？ それに誰が我慢しなきゃ精神的に健康にはなれないなんて言った？

抗うつ剤についてソーが最初に学ばなければならなかったのは、それは決して奇跡的なクェッケンブッシュ博士の蛇の油ではないということだった。  
「薬を飲んだからと言って君は魔法のようにいきなりハッピーにはならない」ローディは言った。「この薬の効果は、君を普通の気分にすることだ。これが君の本来のライン」ローディは空中で水平に手のひらを持ち上げた。高さは彼の目のあたり。「今の君のラインはここだ」もう片方の手がその少し下のレベルまで上がる。「抗うつ剤は、うまくいけば、君をまたここまで戻す」両手が目の高さへ。「でもそれだけだ。もともと本来のラインが低い人に対しては、抗うつ剤はそのラインをそれ以上あげることはできない、残念ながら。でもどうやら君の本来のラインはとても高いようだ、君は恵まれているな。人工的な幸せの瓶詰めなんてものはない。悲しいことがあれば君はやはり悲しく感じるし、心配ごととか憂鬱も同じことだ。君はただ普通に悲しくなる。希死念慮は止まるか、少なくとも遠ざかる。まるでガラスの壁の向こうにあるみたいに、直接君に触れることはなくなる。思考プロセスももう少し自分が抑制できるものに戻る。暗い思考がスパイラルになって絶望に落ちることもない。君の場合は弱い鎮静剤と組み合わせて、不安感を減らすことを目指す。きっと物事を前よりもうまく理解できるようになるだろう。日によるし内容によるものの、以前ほど難しくなくなるはずだ。自分の思考に完全にブロックされてしまうような気分ではなくなる。  
向精神薬というものは分野によってはかなり批判されている。過去にほぼ無差別に処方されたことと、初期の頃はひどい副作用があったからだ。今はだいぶ進化して、強度な薬が必要な極度な精神障害でない限り、副作用が穏やかな最新の薬で対応できる。人によっては副作用はまったく出ない。  
正直に言えば、抗うつ剤がどのような機序で作用するのか、まだ完全にはわかっていない。まだまだ頭脳についてはわからないことがたくさんあるんだ、今でもね。我々は実際の経験に基づいて何に効果があるかないかを学ぶ。私個人の経験では、この薬で多くの人々が感情がコントロールできるようになり、心が穏やかになり、また歩き出すことができた。人によってはそれでじゅうぶんだ。そうでない人々は、本当の回復のためには心の他の部分をかなり努力して変えていかなければならない。  
つまり、この薬は松葉杖のようなものだと思うといい。君が歩けるようになって、他の人には簡単にできることが君にもできるようになるためのチャンスだと思えばいい。君にとっては普通の人より難しいだろう。走ったり飛び跳ねたりはできない、普通の人たちよりも余計な手当てが必要かもしれない、ちょうど足を骨折した時のように。でも、きっとこの薬でまた自分らしくなれたと感じるはずだ。それがもともと私たちが目指してることだろう？」

（六週間後）

セラピーの日。二人はローディのオフィスで向かい合い、チェックリストを順番に見ていた。食事、集中力、性欲、気分、睡眠、その他。副作用の確認もあった。  
「午後、少し吐き気がすることがある」  
「我慢できる程度か？」  
「ああ、何か食べればましになる」  
「ではもう少しこのまま続けてみよう。泣くことについては？」  
一回目のセッションで、ローディはその質問はしなかった。  
ソーは自分をごく平均的な現代の男だとみなしていた。感受性豊かに育てられ、自分に感情があると認めるだけの勇気はある。けれどこの三回目のセッションで気づいた。もし初めて会った日にローディが〝発作的に泣くことはあるか〟と訊いたなら、ソーはノーと答えただろう。つまり大嘘をつくことになっていたはずだ。  
ローディはそれを見抜いて、三回目のセッションまで待っていたのだ。ソーが彼をじゅうぶん信用するまで。なかなか狡賢い。ソーの中でローディはプロとしての手腕のポイントをかなり稼いだ。  
「もう今は泣かなくなりました」正直に、そして自分の進歩を誇らしく思いながら、今回ソーはそう答えた。  
「よかった。さて、新学期の登録が近づいている。そのことについてはよく考えるかね？」  
「もちろん、考えます」ソーは笑って顔をこすった。  
「その考えは前よりもはっきりしてきたかな？」  
ソーはゆっくり首を横に振った。それからふと動きを止めた。不意に答えが心の中で形を取り始めていた。（最近こういう⋯⋯突然のブレイクスルーがセラピーの最中によく起こる。突然の気づき。小さな気づきではあるが、一人で考えているときは滅多にこういうことは起こらない。ローディにはスーパーパワーがあるのか？）  
「もう続けたくない」ソーはついに確かに感じられるものを得て言った。「続けるべきだとは思う、頭の中の声が言うように、続けなければだめだ、とは思う。でも事実をそのまま言えば、俺はもう続けたくない」  
「続けなきゃいけないと思う理由は？」  
「今の状況全部だ」ソーは自嘲気味に笑った。そしてまた気づいた。「まず第一に、俺はこの場所をもう知っている。大体の予想がつく。もっとひどいかもしれない新しいことに挑戦する気にはならない。そこまで自分が強いとも勇気があるとも今は思えない。どうせ悪魔と一緒にいるなら知り合いの悪魔と、ということわざもある。新しいことなんて考えるだけで⋯⋯うわあ、絶対に嫌だ、と思う。第二に、他に何をすべきなのか全然わからない。家で何もせずぶらぶらして閃きを待つわけに行かない」（すごく魅力的な選択肢に思えるものの。）  
「知り合いの悪魔、と言ったね。鬱の苦しみの只中にいるときは、決して大きく人生を変えるべきじゃない。単純なことだ、正常に理論的に考えられる状態じゃないんだから。ただ今まで話した内容からして、そして君のここまでの進歩を考えると、君の直感、つまりこのまま続けたくない、という気持ちは、それなりに根拠のあるものだと思える」  
ソーは考えながらうなずいた。  
「君は怖がっている、当然ながら」ローディは付け加えた。「どうしたらその恐れを解決できるか考えてみよう。恐れのせいで何かを決めてしまう前に。そうすべきだと私は思う」  
ソーはいつものように彼の聡明な言葉に納得しながら、うなずいた。  
「今の状態を見てみよう。君は他に何をすればいいのかわからない、そして新しい場所で新しいことをするのはとても負担が大きいと感じている。ちなみにそれは無理もないことだ。さて、もし他に何かしたいことが見つかったとして、それだと決める前に少し試すことができれば、それが本当にやりたいことかどうか決めるのに役立つと思うか？」  
「もしかしたら」  
「もしかしたら、は良い答えだ。もしかしたら、は前進だ。ではもしかしたら、そこに今はエネルギーを注ぐといいかもしれない。可能性を探る。気が乗れば何か試しにやってみる。ボランティアがちょうどいい。どれくらい深く関わるかは、できる範囲や自分の希望で決めればいいし、もし自分には合わないと思ったらやめることもできる」  
ソーはうなずいたが、気持ちは少し沈んでいた。良い考えには違いない、でも考えるだけでどっと疲れる。そして恐ろしい。きっと実際はできない、そう今からわかる。（次のセッションが予想できる。〝ソー、前回決めたことはやってみたか？〟そしてソーは何もできなかったと認めなければならない。そして何故できなかったか言わなければならない。怖くて仕方なかったから。〝何がそんなに怖かった？〟それがわかれば苦労はしない。）  
「まずはリサーチだけにするのはどうだろう。ただ色々と情報を見てみるといい。インターネット上だけでもいいから。気力が湧いたときに、身近にあるクラブとか組織を見てみるといい。別に参加しなくたっていい、ただそこに何があるのかを知ればいいんだ。ひとつの何かをきっかけにして他の何かに繋がるかも知れないからね。私の言っていることはわかるかな？」  
ローディはソーの考えが開いた本みたいに読めるようだ。それくらいローディが優秀なのか、ソーが教科書通りの人間なのか、それとも顔に全て出ているのか、それともその全部？  
ソーは笑顔を作り（幸せな笑顔ではない、それとは程遠い）、ローディも笑顔を返した。それもまた幸せな笑顔ではなかったが、やはり温かい笑顔だった。  
「やってみます」ソーは言った。それくらいなら約束はできる。  
「このエクササイズの効果として私が期待していること、私が一番興味を持っていることは、リサーチをするという行動そのものだ。結果的に何か見つからなくてもいい。もしかしたら何か本当にやりたいことが見つかるかもしれないし、そうなったら素晴らしい。でもフォーカスはそこじゃない。君がただ周りを見渡すこと、特に先入観もなく、分野の制限も条件もなくそうすることが、多くの理由で役にたつと思うんだ。  
そうだな、どう言ったらいいだろう。人生をやっていくってことは、何かをやると決めてそれを続けること、それは正しい。何も続けられず長期的に考えられないのは大きな問題だし、人生を台無しにするし、改善が必要だ。君が大学で今の専攻を続ける理由はちゃんとある。完璧で意味の通る理由だ。私はそれを尊重するし、君がそのことを真剣に考えている態度も尊重する。でも、ただやると決めたからやる、ただ始めたから続ける、そうすべきだと思うからやる、という考え方も、同じくらい君の人生を台無しにする。  
君はまだ二十歳にもなっていないんだ、ソー。あらゆる選択肢に満ちた世界が待っている。エンジニアリングもそのひとつかも知れないが、他にもいくらだってある。まだ落ち着かなくてもいい。一生落ち着かなくたっていいんだ！ いつでも考えを変えて新しいことを試す時間はあるし、権利もある。何よりも確かなことはこれは君の人生で、それは一回だけだってことだ。たぶんね」ローディはにやりと笑った。「人生はあらゆる種類のことを君に投げつけて、君はそれを選べないし避けることもできない。辛いし悲しいことだってたくさんある。そういうことは必ず起こる。でもこの選択は⋯⋯これは君次第なんだ。君だけのものだ。時間をかけて、自分が納得できるものを見つけるまで色々やってみるといい。  
急ぐ必要はない。三十代、四十代、五十代で新しい人生を始める人だっている。君には時間がある。ためらう時間を自分に与えるんだ、そして何かを試すことを怖がることも自分に許すんだ。無理もないことだ。今の状態は実際に恐ろしいものだ。前を見て、周りを見て、まるで自分以外のみんながすべてを理解して順調に線路の上を走っていくように見える、でも君の前ではただ電車が通り過ぎていく。でも違うんだ。違うと私が保証する。君は出来事を見逃してるんじゃない。時間や可能性を無駄にしてるのでもない。今の状態はカギカッコつきじゃないし間違いでもない、〝本当の人生〟（ローディは実際にクオーテーションマークを指で作った）に戻り次第すぐに後ろに置いていくものでもない。これこそが本当の人生なんだ。君の人生。電車は一本も君の前を通り過ぎていない。君はもう電車の中にいるんだ。いや、君自身が電車だ。君は電車でこれが君の線路、君は実際に前に進んでる、そのすべてに意味がある。これが今の君の状況だ。これが人生だ、君は生きている。私の言っている意味はわかるかな？」  
ソーは椅子の上で身を乗り出し、熱心に耳を傾けていた。感動していた、と言ってもいい。ソーは深々とうなずき、ローディもうなずきかえした。  
「今君が経験しているプロセスには意味がある。重要だ、とても重要なんだ。そして世の中の様々な選択肢を見ることは、君の心を大きく開き、興味を引くかも知れないものを見つける最高のチャンスになるだろう。その結果それが君の目標になるかも知れないし、やりたいことになるかも知れない、ならないかも知れない。でもとにかく私が願っているのは、君がまた好奇心を持って前を向けるようになること。希望と関心を持って。壁に囲まれて、楽しみのない未来に鎖で繋がれているという感覚と君が戦うのを助けたい。これがその第一歩だ。第一歩を踏み出せばきっと気分が良くなる。約束するよ。  
インターネットでも何でも使って、今とかけ離れた可能性をリサーチするといい。新しく知り合った人に仕事は何か聞いたり、どんな仕事か、なぜそれが好きなのか訊いてもいい。気が向いたらベイキングとかスケートとか編み物とかを試してもいいし、あるいは動物シェルターの檻を掃除したり、全然エンジニアリングに関係ないクラスの後ろで聴講してもいい。きっと自分でも驚くようなことが楽しかったり、思いがけないことを学んだり、発見したりするだろう。これが今後しばらく君の仕事だ。ただ探すこと。  
なんだかまたお説教みたいになったな。申し訳ない。他に何か君から話したいことは？」  
正直に言って、ソーはローディの話を聞くのが好きだった。その理由は（A）そのあいだ自分は話さなくていいから、（B）ローディはもうソーが以前に聞いたこと、自分で考えたことを言うかも知れないが、ローディの口から聞くとより良いことのように聞こえるからだ。言葉に重みが加わる。頭の中の考えを強固にしてくれて、あとでそれを思い返すと安心できる。つまり、ソーはそれだけローディを信頼しているのだろう。  
でも何よりも、（C）いつも呼吸している空気のように、それまで聞く必要があるとすら気づかなかったことをローディは言ってくれる。たった今もそう感じていた。まるで酸素と窒素を吸入したように、体がふわりと軽くなる。それまでの一週間自分の上にのしかかっていた石が一時的に浮き上がる。今ならいろいろなことができるような気がする。そんな気持ちになることは最近では滅多になかった。とにかく気分が良くなった。  
これが普通の状態なのだ。前はいつもこうだった。またこんな気分に戻れる。戻ることは可能だ。できる。必ずそうなる。まだ時間はかかるかも知れないが、でもできる、戻れる。よし、ちょっと叫びたい気分だ。

それまでは、セッションの最後に訊かれても特に話したいと思うことはなかった。ただローディの言葉がもたらす明るい思考や可能性に感銘を受けるばかりだった。  
それが、今日は違った。  
「ああ、実はあります」ソーは言った。「話しておきたいことがある」  
話そう、とソーは思った。話し出せるまで少し時間がかかる。話し方を思い出さなければ。  
ローディはわずかに身を乗り出し、いつもの〝どうぞ、私は聞いてるよ〟と示す姿勢になった。それは単純に優れたプロの技かも知れないが、ソーには真摯なものに感じられた。そして（優秀な新しいセラピストについてソーが話したとき、ロキが言ったように）それが何よりも大切なことなのだ。  
そう、ロキと言えば。

ソーは咳払いをして水をひと口飲み、さらにまた咳払いをした。  
「ちょっとした⋯⋯困った状況があるんだ」ソーは言い、そのまま固まってしまった。  
ローディはうなずき、言葉でも仕草でも決してその先を急がせなかった。彼には実に鋭い洞察力があり、ソーの心の動きをいつも正確に読み取った。しかし今はたとえ目が見えず耳が聞こえなかったとしても、ソーが落ち着かず話を続けるのに苦労しているのがわかったことだろう。なぜならソーはまるで放射性物質みたいにそんな気配を発散しているからだ。それでも、ローディは動じなかった。しっかりと関心を向け、ただしそれは〝いつでもどうぞ、急がなくていいよ、丸一日だって君のためにとっておくからね〟という類の関心だった。少しも急いでいない。  
あれこれと浮かぶ言葉の中から、ソーはやっと正しい言い出し方を見つけた。  
「ある男の子がいて」ソーは言った。（ここでやめるな、やめたら永遠に最後まで話せない。行け、行け、行け！）「俺は彼とすごく仲がいい。友達なんだ。昔からずっと友達だった。お互いが大事で、お互いを信頼している。すべての面で。俺にとってすごく大切な人だ。この数ヶ月も支えてくれた。いつもそばにいてくれて話を聞いてくれて、それに⋯⋯。とにかく、大きな支えになってくれた。俺は世界と引き換えにしても彼を失いたくない。でも」  
ああ、巨大な〝でも〟だ。  
「問題は、彼が⋯⋯彼が俺に特別な気持ちを持っていることなんだ。その、恋愛感情を。それと⋯⋯性的な？ いわゆる、そういう気持ちも」  
ローディは落ち着き払った表情でうなずいた。  
「それで、その、俺は⋯⋯どうすれば良いのかわからない」  
よし、ここまでで限界だ。口の中がカラカラに乾いていた。水を大きくひと口飲む。  
ローディはもう一度うなずき、一拍おいて言った。  
「まずは、訊いてもいいかな。彼が君に恋愛感情を持っているとどうしてわかるんだ？」否定するような口調ではない。ただ情報を収集しているだけだ。  
「それは⋯⋯彼が直接俺にそう言ったから」  
「なるほど」ローディは言った。ソーの答えを聞いても狼狽したり態度が変わることは一切なかった。「君がどうすればいいのかわからない、と言うのは、君が彼と同じ気持ちを持っていないのが問題だからか？ それとも君の気持ちも同じだけど、他に何か障害があるんだろうか」  
「同じ気持ちはありません」ソーは素早く答えた。  
「そうか」ローディは言った。「難しい状況だな」  
「まったくそのとおりだ」  
ローディは笑った。やはりソーを気に入っているようだ。正直に言って嬉しかった。  
「彼は君に自分の気持ちを伝えたと言ったね」  
「はい」  
「君は？ 君は自分の気持ちを伝えたのか？」  
「伝えました」  
「はっきりと、正直に伝えた？ あいまいにせず」  
「うん」ソーは言った。「確か⋯⋯あいまいにはしていないと思う」  
ローディはうなずいた。  
「そのことが君たちの友情の妨げになっているんだな？」  
ソーは短くため息をついた。ローディはまたにこりとした。  
「俺は⋯⋯何を言ってやればいいのかわからなくて。ある意味で⋯⋯」またため息。髪をかきむしる（髪は伸ばし始めていたが、まだ短かった）。  
「ある意味で？」  
「俺たちは⋯⋯しばらく仲の悪かった時期があって⋯⋯ほとんど話をしなかった。そのころは距離があった。でもそのあと、その時期の前よりももっと仲が良くなった」  
「彼は以前は君に対してそういう感情は持っていなった、ということかな？」  
「はい、最近になってからのことです」  
「そして、彼が君に恋愛感情を持つようになってからの方が、君たちの仲はうまくいっている？」  
ソーは頭痛を感じ始めていた。  
「そんな⋯⋯感じです」なんだか混乱してきたぞ？  
「その恋愛感情を抜きにしても、彼は君を人間として受け入れていると思うか？ 君を尊重している？」  
ソーは思わず笑顔になった。  
「はい。とても」  
「君は彼との友情自体は楽しんでる？ つまり、ありのままの彼を、人間として好きか？」  
「ああ、もちろんだ」  
「念のために確認しておきたくてね。というのも、誰かに賞賛されたり、この類の関心を寄せられるのは実に気分のいいものだから。彼の恋愛感情が消えたとしても、君はやはり彼と一緒にいたいと思うんだね？」  
「はい、もちろん！」  
「彼の方はどうだろう？ 君に対する恋愛感情が消えたとしても、やはり君との友情は大事にすると思う？」  
「うん、たぶん。いや、絶対にそうだと思う。俺たちは本当に仲がいいんだ、もう長いこと⋯⋯本当に長いこと一緒に過ごしてきた。いいときも悪いときもあったけど、今は⋯⋯今はとてもうまくいってる。俺たちには共通点がたくさんある。いや、全然違うタイプの人間でもあるんだけど、でも⋯⋯」ごくりと唾を飲み込む。舌が紙みたいに乾いている。「俺たちはちょうど⋯⋯兄弟みたいなものだ」不安になってちらりとローディの反応をうかがう。（どうか何も反応しないでくれ！）  
「つまりこういうことだね。私が章正確 （ ストレート）に理解できているか確かめさせてくれ。ああ、今の言葉に特に深い意味はないよ」ローディは言った。  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。少し赤面してしまったかもしれない。  
「君たちはとても仲の良い友達同士で、お互いを大切に思っている、もう長いこと一緒にいる。そうだね？」ローディは言った。  
「はい」  
「でも彼は、君に恋に落ちてしまった」  
ごくり。  
「そうだ」  
「そして君たちはもう、このことをオープンに話し合った。君は疑いの余地を残さない言い方で、彼と同じ気持ちは持っていない、と伝えた」  
「そ⋯⋯そうです」  
「彼の返事は？ あるいはどんな反応を？」  
ソーは頭を後ろに投げ出し、目を閉じた。何故かひどい疲れを感じていた。  
「彼はそれでも構わないと言った」  
「なるほど。言葉だけじゃなく、態度でもそれで構わないという様子だったかな？ 彼が本当のことを言っていないと君が疑うような理由は？」  
「ああ、彼が⋯⋯彼がそれ以上のことを求めているのはわかっています」  
「でもただの友達同士として一緒に過ごすとき、彼はそれ以上を求めて迫ってきたりするか？」  
「いや」  
「何かほのめかすようなことを言ったりは？ ずるいやり方で騙そうとしたり、さりげなく手を伸ばしてくるとか？ 誘惑してきたりは？」  
ひとつひとつ考えるうちに、ソーの頰は真っ赤に染まった。  
「しばらくのあいだはかなり強く気持ちを伝えてきた。でも、そのことが俺たちの友情の邪魔になるとわかってからは⋯⋯彼は、身を引いたような？ たぶん。 今訊かれて気づいたけど⋯⋯とても俺の気持ちを尊重してくれている。距離を取ってくれている。それに⋯⋯その、偶然何かが起こったとき⋯⋯例えば、」（例えば⋯⋯言えない。）「何だろう⋯⋯とにかく。彼は身を引いて謝って、俺が気を悪くしなかったか確かめる。誘惑してこようともしないし、今の⋯⋯今の状況を利用しようともしない。その話題ももうしばらく持ち出してないかもしれない」  
「じゃあ、彼の君への気持ちが変わったか、あるいは冷めたんだろうか？」  
「いや」それは考えなくてもわかった。「気持ちが変わってないのは確かです」  
「そうか。では、君は何に悩んでいるのかな」  
ソーは髭を掻いた。  
「どうすればいいかわからないんだ」  
「どうするか？ 何について？ 済まない、わざと質問ぜめにしてるわけじゃないんだ」  
「つまり」ソーは言った。「今、自分がしてることが正しいのかどうかわからないんだ。このまま友達でいるべきなんだろうか？ 今みたいに毎日話をしたりとか。俺たちは一緒に時間を過ごすことが多い。俺はこのままでいていいんだろうか。彼とこんなに一緒に時間を過ごしたいと思うなんて、俺の身勝手のような気がする。もしかしたら彼のためには、少しずつ遠ざけたほうがいいのかもしれない。例えば話す時間を減らすとか⋯⋯あまり今みたいにはしないほうが⋯⋯、今は何でも話す状態なんだ。少し距離を置いたほうがいいんだろうか？ あるいはもう完全に会わないようにするとか。今のままじゃ余計に彼の気持ちを煽ってしまってる気がするんだ、本当は乗り越えるのを手伝ってやらなきゃいけないのに」  
ああ、ついに言ってしまった。深呼吸。  
ローディはいつものように熱心に耳を傾け、少し考えてから話し出した。  
「そうだな、ソー。君はオープンに正直に自分の気持ちを伝えた。彼はそれでも君と一緒にいたいと思っている。それなら、あとは彼次第だと思うよ」  
ソーは眉をひそめた。  
「でも、まだ彼が希望を持ってるとしたら？ 俺の答えを聞いてもまだ⋯⋯。つまり、俺が口でそうは言ってもまだこうやって仲良くしているから、彼はつい期待してしまうかもしれない、そして結果的に傷つく」  
「ふむ、そこは難しいところだ。でも君は自分にできることはもう全部した。君には自分のすることしかコントロールできない。彼の気持ち、彼が何を信じるかは君にはコントロール不可能だ」  
「でももし⋯⋯その、非意図的に⋯⋯なんて言葉はありますか」  
「非意図的に。あるよ」  
「もし俺が非意図的に何かをして、それを彼が誤解してしまうなら。いっそのこと一切関わらないほうがいいんじゃないだろうか？」  
「どうだろうな、ソー。君はその彼が好きで、信頼していて、君の人生に彼は良い影響をもたらす、そうだね？ 彼は君を支えてくれる良き友人だ」  
「はい」  
「そして君自身も、彼にふさわしい友人だと思うか？」  
「ふさわしいとは？」  
「君も彼の人生に良いものをもたらすと思うか？ 一緒に過ごすこと、支えることで？」  
「はい、たぶん」ソーは思い切って言った。  
「彼が自分を騙しているように見えることはあるか？ いつか君が彼と同じ気持ちになってくれると期待して、君のそばで待っているという印象は？ 何か具体的に君にそう思わせるような行動があったか考えてみてくれ。君の場合はただ漠然とした印象でそう思っているだけかもしれない。ただの推量として」  
「いや⋯⋯彼は俺の気持ちを変えられるかもしれないと期待して一緒にいるようには見えない。絶対に不可能だとわかっていると思う」ソーは目を閉じて考えてみた。「うん、彼がいつかはそうなると自分に言い聞かせて期待しているとは思えません」  
「それでも君たちは一緒にいて楽しくて、お互いを支えているんだね」  
「はい。今の状況に関しても彼はすごく助けてくれてる。俺のことを深く理解してくれる」  
「彼のことを未熟だと思うか？ もしかして自分の求めていることがわからないんじゃないかとか、君が彼に対して言ったことを誤解してるんじゃないかとか」  
「いや。彼は年齢にしてはとても成熟してると俺は思う。頭がいいんだ」  
「常識もある？ 現実がよくわかっている、人の気持ちを理解する、といった意味でも？」  
「はい。とても賢いやつです」  
「それならば、ソー。君は彼を信用するべきだ、と私は思う。彼の気持ちについては彼自身に任せるんだ。君はやるべきことはもうやった。はっきりと自分の気持ちを伝えた。彼はその言葉を聞いた。君の知る限り、彼はそれを理解して受け入れた。報われない愛はつらい、関わる二人両方を傷つける可能性もある、それは決して小さな問題ではない。一方で、君たちが一緒に過ごす時間とお互いの友情を大事にしていて、君が賞賛者を持つ喜びを利用しているのではなく、かつ、彼が君の友情を利用して一緒にいればいつか振り向いてもらえると期待しているのではない限り、そしてこの友情が本物で君たち二人に幸せをもたらすならば、ソー。私のアドバイスは、その友人を手放すなというものだ。彼について話す君の様子を見ればわかる。そのような関係はなかなか得られるものじゃない。もし私が君なら、簡単に手放したりはしない。  
人間関係は時間とともに変わるものだ。彼の君に対する気持ちは誰にもどうしようもない。もしかしたら未来のどこかの時点で彼は君と距離を置こうと決意するかもしれない。君は彼の代わりにその決意をすることはできないし、彼を変化から守ることもできない。もちろん、君が何かを不快に感じるのならその限りではないが」  
ソーはその問いにすぐ答えることはできなかったが、自分では答えがもうわかっていた。そのことを最近は不思議に思っていた。  
「いや、不快には感じない」ソーは確信を持って言った。そう言えたことに自分でも驚くべきなのではないかと思ったが、実際はまったく驚いていなかった。  
ローディはうなずいた。  
「それなら、これからも良き友でいるといい。彼から力と喜びを受け取り、君も彼に力と喜びを与える。そして今後のことは見守っていく」  
ソーは黙った。  
「そんな答えでは納得いかないかな？」ローディは訊いた。  
「いや⋯⋯ただ⋯⋯彼は俺よりも少し若いんだ」  
「ふむ。それで？」  
「俺は⋯⋯彼を守るべきだと感じる。俺は年上なんだからしっかりしなければ、と思う」  
「どれくらい年下なんだ？」  
「十七ヶ月」ソーは即答した。  
そのとき初めて、ローディは片方の眉を上げた。しまった。  
「なるほど」ローディはすぐに落ち着きを取り戻して言った。「ということは、彼は今⋯⋯十七歳くらいか？」  
「うん、あと数週間で」  
「十七歳なら、じゅうぶん自分の気持ちを一人で処理できる年齢だ。上手に処理できるとは言わない。それは経験を通じてやり方を学ぶものだからね。彼はまだそんな経験を積むほど年齢を重ねていない。でもヒントはその言葉の中にある。それは彼自身が経験して学ばなきゃならないものなんだ。君ではない。君は彼の手を引いてその中を一緒に歩くことはできない。  
本当のことを言うと、十七歳の誰かを本人の気持ちから守ることなんてできないんだ。そういう意味では君にだってできない。不可能だ。できるものならやってみるといい。君は彼について年齢にしては成熟している、落ち着いていると言ったね。彼は自分の状況にしっかり責任を持っているように聞こえるよ。彼は理性的な選択をするのに必要な情報をもう手にしている。理性的なんてことが恋をしている人間に可能かどうかは別としてね。それに私が見たところ、もし君たちがお互いを失ったら、二人とも苦しんでせっかくの大切なものを失うことになるんじゃないかな。彼の恋愛感情のせいで君が悩むこともあるかもしれないが、誰もベビーバスのお湯を赤ちゃんごと捨てたりはしないだろう？ 言っている意味はわかるか？」  
「つまり、俺は彼と距離を置くべきじゃないってことですか？」  
「今の状況をみる限り、そうするべき理由はたったひとつ、その状況のせいで君が傷ついたり不快になった場合だ」  
ソーはあの恐ろしい出来事が起こった日を思い出した。弟に向かってひどい言葉を投げつけてしまった日。体が飲み込まれそうなほどの強烈な怒りと嫌悪感。そして泣いていたロキ。ソーの剣幕に怯え、震えていたロキ。涙で赤くなって恐怖で見開かれていた、あの大きな緑色の瞳。  
それから、膝で眠るロキの髪を撫でたことを思い出す。クリスマス休暇のあの夜。すっかりゴス風に変身した弟、カウチの上で体を丸めて、両手を細い膝の間に挟んで、可愛いハムスターの赤ん坊みたいにいびきをかいていた姿。ソーは思わず笑顔になる。  
「いや。今はもうそんなことはない」  
「そして彼にずっと君の人生の一部であってほしい？」  
「はい」（とても熱を込めた返事になった。）  
「では彼と一緒にいるといい。二人ともお互いを手放すべきじゃない。一方の感情だけが大きい二人は離れた方がいい場合も多いだろう。だが状況はそれぞれ違う。誰にでも当てはまるルールというものはない。君たちの関係はそれなりにバランスが取れているように見える。そして君たち両方にポジティブな影響がある。明日どうなるのかは誰にもわからない、けれど予測しても仕方がない。今を大切にしよう。そして今は、このままでいい。君たちのバランスは取れているし、お互いをよく理解している。これからも彼と一緒にいて、お互いの人生に良い影響を与え続けるべきだ。たとえいつか君の気が変わることがあっても、それは今の君が間違っていたということにはならない」  
「わかりました」  
「よし」  
「それなら、その⋯⋯具体的に普段はこの問題をどう扱ったらいいんだろう？ つまり、彼には頻繁に俺がどう感じているか、あるいは何を感じていないか、伝えた方がいいんだろうか？ 常にはっきりさせておくために？ それとも何も言わない方がいいんだろうか？」  
「それは二つの別々の質問だな。彼と話すたびに、〝じゃあおやすみ、ところで忘れるなよ、おまえの恋愛感情に俺は応えられないからな！〟なんて言うべきじゃないとは思う」  
ソーは笑った。  
「彼にとってやりやすい回避の仕方はあると思うし、君はそれを尊重しなければならない。もちろん君がその範囲を決めてもいい。君は直感的な人だ。そうするだけのじゅうぶんな感性がある」  
「つまり、その話題を出さない方がいいってことでしょうか？」  
「もちろん、そのことについて彼との会話は続けるべきだ。じっくり話し合うのもいいかもしれない。彼が何を必要としているのか、彼にとって何がベストなのか。そして君も、君自身にとって何がベストかを彼に伝える。君にとってのベストは何だと思う？」  
とっさに思いつく答え。何も考えずに言うなら⋯⋯二度とその話はしたくない。  
待て。それは違う。ソーは心の中で舌を突き出し、両手の人差し指の先をくっつける。  
「実は、しばらくその話が出ないと俺は不安になるんだ」ソーは話出すと同時に自分でもそう気づきながら言った。  
「どうして？」  
「それは⋯⋯彼の心の状態がわからないから」  
「それなら君は訊くべきだ。話し合うべきだ。君たち両方にとって快適なバランスを見つけなければならない。そのためには落ち着いて、お互いを尊重しながら、真摯な話し合いをする必要がある。それでもやはり毎日現実を突きつける必要はないが。彼が少しのあいだでも忘れていたければ⋯⋯それは彼次第だ。そうさせてやるといい」  
「それで彼が期待してしまうとしても？」  
「おそらく彼はもう長いこと自力で期待を抑え込んできたんじゃないかな。きっともう君の助けなしに自分の気持ちを処理できるはずだよ」  
「では俺が助長してるわけじゃないということですね？」  
「助長しているとは、何を？」  
「その⋯⋯彼の気持ちを」  
「彼の友達でいることで？」  
「はい。彼は今でも⋯⋯彼の気持ちは今でも強いみたいだ。俺が何を言おうと変わらない」  
「そして君が君の顔と体と性格を変えない限り、彼の気持ちはずっと強いままだろうね？」  
「どうだろう⋯⋯いや、そうだと思います」  
「彼の恋愛感情を止めるのは君の仕事ではないよ」  
「友達なんだから、彼にとって正しいことをしてやりたい⋯⋯」ソーの声は途中で途切れた。  
「ではそうするといい。彼にとって良き友でいればいい。同じ恋愛感情を返せなくても、君に愛されていると彼に感じてもらうことはできる。彼を支えて、大切にして、忠実な友となって、話に耳を傾ける、悲しいときは慰めてやる。それは別に彼の気持ちを弄んでいることにはならない。もちろん、人生は楽しいことばかりじゃない。完璧なものなんてない。彼もまったくの無傷ではいられないだろう。それでも彼の痛みと彼の人生は彼自身に任せるしかない。もし、彼にとって片想いの辛さが、君を友達として失う辛さを上回るときが来たら、きっと彼は自分でどうすべきか気づくだろう。君も同じことだ。状況が変わって君がまた悩むようだったら、そのときはいつでも相談に乗るよ」  
そんな未来の可能性を思うと、ソーの喉の奥に込み上げてくるものがあった。  
「彼を失ったら、俺は⋯⋯俺はどうすればいいかわからない。彼を失いたくない」  
ローディは優しい表情で微笑みを浮かべた。  
「必ずそうなるわけじゃない。こういう関係はどうしても複雑になるものだが、必ずお互いを失うと決まってはいない。そのときそのときで対応するしかない。一日一歩ずつ。わかるか？ また状況を知らせてくれ」  
ソーはもう一度うなずいた。  
「さて、もし他に何もなければ、今日はここまでにしよう。今のところ薬の変更はしないが、近いうちにまた君に会いたい。再来週の木曜日はどうかな？ それまでに何かあれば連絡してくれ」

＊

セラピーのあと、ソーはいつもマラソンを走り終えた気分になった。静かな場所で何時間か休みたくなる。（情けないな、疲れたのか？ ただ話をしただけで？ たったの四十五分、長くてもせいぜい一時間？ 前は三十マイル泳いで、そのあと友達と遊びに行く気力だってあったのに。いったいどうしちまったんだ、オーディンソン？）  
ああ、くそ、やめろ。何があったのかはよく知っているはずだ、少し大目に見ろ。少しは息をさせてくれ、わかったか？ もう黙れ、どこかへ行け──おい、今の聞いたか？！ これは確かなセラピーの効果だ！ セラピーでひとつのことを学び、それをしっかり応用して、四六時中嫌がらせをしてくるネガティブな頭の中の声に立派に対抗した。すごいことじゃないか？  
ローディは言っていた。〝小さな病気のソーが頭の中にいると想像するといい。彼はいつも文句や泣き言を言ってメソメソしている。彼は苦しんでいて、君にも苦しんでほしいと思っている。だから常にくだらないことを君に言い続ける。でも彼がきついこと、ひどいことを言ってきても、それを真実だと思っちゃいけない。彼も自分が何を言っているかわかっていないんだ。彼は病気だから物事をまっすぐ見ることができない。かわいそうな悪魔だと思って子供扱いすればいい。彼は君を惨めにしようと決意している、ただの迷惑で取るに足らないやつだ。ただ目をぐるっと回して、彼を気の毒に思って、くだらない言葉は無視する。そして君たち両方にとってベストなことをする。彼がそれを気に入ろうと気に入るまいと。彼が君に反抗して何を言おうと〟  
ソーは目をぐるりと回して呆れるという対応を心がけていた。良い助言だった。毎回はうまくいかないし、頭の中のムカつく小さなソーはソーを惨めな気分にすることに何度も成功した。でもやり続けるしかない。一日千回でも小さなムカつく奴を押さえつけ、黙らせ、何度も目をぐるりと回す。意地悪で泣き言ばかりの哀れなクソ野郎が口を開くたびに。他にどうしようもないじゃないか。仰向けになってそんな奴を受け入れろって言うのか？ それならもう散々やった。もうたくさんだ。

ローディの短期計画は良いものに思えた──少なくともローディのオフィスで、すぐに何かをしなくてもいい場所で聞いている限りは。素晴らしい、向上心を刺激するアイディアだと思い、ソーは希望を持った。この状況を改善するためにできること。頭の上にのしかかってくる大きな山、それをなんとか手でつかめる小さな一部ずつ崩していくのだ。  
ところが、いざ行動に移そうとすると、掲示板の前まで情報を見にいくことすらとてもできそうにないのだった。それを延期するための七百個ほどの理由を毎日、毎日思いついてしまう。  
こんなの意味がわからない。簡単で基本的なことなのに、恐ろしくてやる前から怖気づいている。どうしてこうなってしまうんだ。  
〝簡単なことじゃない。簡単なら君はとっくにやっているだろう。何故そんなに大変なのか考えなければならない。これは病気なんだ、ソー。この理不尽な障害物はその症状なんだ。君が今やっているのは、どうして意志の力で腰痛が止められないんだ、と嘆くようなものだ。私たちがこれからすることは、原因が椎間板なのか、筋肉なのかを知るための検査に相当する。しかし何より、君は常に自分を責め続けるのをやめなければならない。腰痛があれば誰だって起き上がれない。痛いのは君のせいではない〟  
鬱や不安感を持つということ、そこから回復しようとすることは、自分自身の頭脳との絶え間ない戦いだった。知恵や常識が届かないガラスの箱に閉じ込められるようなものだ。誰かに何かを言われれば正しく理解はできる。それを受け入れ、合意もできる。それでもその言葉の最悪の意味、自分に対する最悪の解釈を信じ込まずにはいられないのだ。  
ただ掲示板まで歩くだけじゃないか。誰だって掲示板まで歩くことはできる。何故そんな簡単なことができないんだ、ただ頭の中で想像することすら。  
それだけじゃない。何故、退役軍人センターから乗ったバスの中ですでに、掲示板を見ることもできないだろうと予測しているのだろうか。  
漠然とではあるが、その理由は掲示板そのものとはまったく関係なく、むしろ掲示板を見ることから始まる物事が問題なのだとソーにはわかっていた。（これは不安感のせいだ。）もし掲示板を見なければ、そこからつながる物事に向き合わなくて済む。何か漠然としたもの、良いことであれ悪いことであれ、とにかく恐ろしくてたまらない物事。例えばカレッジを中退するという最終決断をすること、両親にそう告げること、その失望した顔を見ること、自分自身の失望に向き合うこと。将来に関するその後の質問、敗北者のように実家に戻ること、その後に続く面倒な事務手続き、その他の話し合い。教授と、奨学金係と、コーチと⋯⋯。そのために電話をかけることすら⋯⋯やることが限りなく浮かんでくる。そのすべてが震えるほど恐ろしかった。  
〝君の一番の問題は不安感だ。鬱はいわば、その副作用だな〟ローディは言っていた。  
うん、大佐、確かにそのとおりみたいだ。  
しかしその不安感はどこからやってきたんだ、この野郎は。何が原因なんだ。どうして今それが起こっているんだ、どうしたら治せる？  
〝一度に一歩ずつ〟ローディは言った。〝家族や他の信頼できる人々の助けを借りて。もちろん、私も助ける。君がそう望まない限り、君は一人で歩く必要はないんだ、ソー。君は何かを証明する必要はない。これは試験じゃない。君は病気なんだ。だから今はそんなことは考えなくていい。電話一本かけるのが恐ろしいと感じるのは君だけじゃない〟  
ローディには心から感謝していた。セラピーが始まったばかりの頃、ソーはセッションを終えるたびに気分が高揚し、毎回ほとんど完全に回復した気になった。トンネルの先の光がまぶしく、数週間もすれば完全に治って普通の生活に戻れるような気がした。  
しかし実際には違った。ため息。  
今のソーの生活の中で一番混乱するのは、そういったハイな気分、完璧な楽天主義の瞬間を恐ろしいと感じてしまうことだった。最初の頃は、気分の良い日には、少し元気になれたのだと思い、正しい方向に進んでいるのだと思った。ついにもとに戻れた、もうだいじょうぶだと思った。しかし気分の良い日は必ず終わり、ハイな気分はしぼみ、朝起きるともうもとの状態とは程遠く、少しもだいじょうぶではないのだった。  
クリスマス休暇中に大きく進歩できたとソーは信じていた。両親と話をしたあと、かなり気分が良くなった。ほっとして解放されて、心が軽くなった。それからふた晩は丸太のようぐっすり眠れた。よし、やったぞ、治った、と思った。  
治っていなかった。今もまだ治ってはいない。ローディとのセッションのあと、気分は少し良くなり、希望がないわけじゃないと感じた。しかし今、すでに下り坂を転がっていく予感がする。  
〝うん、でも最近は少しずつ元気になってきたんじゃないか？ 自分でもそう思わない？〟ロキは少し前にそう言った。  
いや、思わなかった。でも、そう言われてみると、スマーフ⋯⋯おまえは正しいかもしれない。  
ロキ。ソーのジミニー・クリケット、ソーの守護天使。いつもソーの周りを飛び回って、ソーを力づけようとする。まるでそれが自分の仕事、自分の使命か何かのように。  
そして実際に弟のことを考えるだけで、ソーの気分は明るくなった。自然に笑顔が浮かぶ。まったく人生というものは。想像もつかなかったことが起こる。  
ロキとのチャットまであと数時間だった。今日はいつもと違って罪悪感は感じない。素晴らしいことだ、なぜならロキとの会話は今でもソーにとって一日で一番の楽しみだから。ロキのためにこんなことはやめるべきではないか、と心配し続けるのは辛かった。  
クリスマスにロキに会う直前、どれほど緊張したかを思い出すと今ではおかしくなる。例の件について激しく言い争ってしまったあと、二人は何週間も会話をしなかった。会ったらどうなるのかソーには想像もつかなかった。ロキは怒っているのだろうか。傷ついているのだろうか。それさえわからなかった。  
ロキとの会話が途絶えてしまったのは、耐えがたいほど辛い出来事だった。それまでの何週間か、ロキとのチャットはソーにとって一日で唯一の楽しみだったのだ。明日への不安を忘れられる唯一の時間、ソーが笑うことのできる唯一の時間。それが止まってしまったときは⋯⋯。世界は冷たくて無情な場所で、人間関係など簡単にひび割れて壊れてしまう。でもこれだけは違う。絶対に。今後何があろうと、ソーはロキとの関係がまた壊れることなど絶対に受け入れられない。そんなことには耐えられない。もう二度と、当たり前だなどと思ってないがしろにはしない。  
だからクリスマスに帰省したとき、ソーの目標はただひとつだった。なんとしてでも、ロキと話し合って仲直りする。  
おそらく身をすくめたくなるほど気まずいだろうと覚悟はした。両親に何か気づかれるんじゃないかと、常に動揺し続けるかもしれない。何しろロキは例の件についてすごく攻撃的で頑なだったから。  
しかし実際は少しも気まずくはなかった。ロキがうっとりとソーを見つめているのに気づいたときでさえ。ちなみにそれはほとんどいつもだったのだが。  
まったくあいつは。ロキは自分をさりげなくてクールだと思っていたに違いない。ピアスにシャープなヘアスタイル、わざと切り裂いた黒い服、重たげなブーツ。そんな格好をしながら、両手を絞るようにしてちらちらと視線をよこし、ソーが微笑みかけるたび、ウィンクをするたび、とにかく関心を向けるたびに真っ赤になっていた。ああ、やっぱり、あれはかなりの重症だ。その正体が何であれ、あまりにもわかりやすくて、ある意味で⋯⋯微笑ましい？ 可愛い、とさえ言えるかもしれない。  
すべてがいつも可愛いとは言えない。ときどきはさすがに⋯⋯。弟が自分をそういう意味で好きだと頭でわかっていることと、実際に目の前でその証拠を見ることには、大きな違いがある。  
あの予期しない勃起事件のことだけではなかった。勃起自体はロキくらいの年齢なら、あらゆる種類のわけのわからない理由で起こる。例の事情がなかったとしても、あの状況で起こったかもしれない。事故のようなものだ。単なる体の反応。誰にでもある。  
しかし、ソーが気づいていないと思ってロキが向けてくるあのまなざし。あれは事故ではない。はっきりと欲望のこもったまなざしだ。ロキはその目でソーの尻を、腕を、胸を見る。そして⋯⋯股間も。すると真っ赤になって慌てるのはソーの方だ。まるで気絶しそうな乙女のように。何しろ⋯⋯そんなときのロキは、それまでの彼と全然違って見える。特別な意味で、彼は大きく成長した。うっとりとソーを見る目。それは決してヒーローに憧れる目ではない。ソーを動揺させる。その一番大きな理由は⋯⋯それがソーに様々なことを連想させるからだ。  
例えばロキが言っていた（あるいは言わなかった）トニーとやったいろいろなことについて。二人はいったい何をやっていたのか。スカイプやら何やらの件もある。たとえソロウとストームのことがなかったとしても、そんな話を聞けばソーはかなりショックを受けただろう。何と言ってもロキはソーの弟なのだから。  
しかしストームとソロウの出来事は実際に起こった。ロキがトニーとしたこと、それが何であれ、ロキは同じことをソーとしたいと夢見ているのだろうか？ 二人ですることについて、ロキは当然いろいろと想像をするだろう。その類のことでロキは何をしたいのだろう？ その想像の中にソーはいるのだろうか？  
くそっ。こんなこと考えること自体がよくないのでは？  
しかし正直に言って非常に興味があった。何よりもソーが不思議に思うのは、どうして自分がこんなに平然としていられるのか、ということだ。以前はこのことを考えると、心身が激しい反応を示した。胃が裏返りそうになり、冷や汗が出て、体が震えて⋯⋯激しくて不快な拒絶反応があった。しかし最近は、拒絶反応と言えるものは、あくまで理屈の上だけのことだ。頭ではそれが言語道断でよくないことだとわかっている。ストームとソロウがしたこと、ロキの気持ち、ロキが求めていること。それがすべて許されざるものであると、知識としては知っている。しかし最近は⋯⋯おそらくその事実に慣れてしまったに違いない。なぜなら頭でわかっていても、心ではそう感じないからだ。あの恐ろしいショックはどこへ行ってしまったのか？  
もしロキが強引に迫ってきたとしたら。例えばあの勃起事件のときにパニックになるだけではなく、何か違う態度を示していたら。ロキが強引に、えええーと⋯⋯（過剰に馴れ馴れしくしてきたら？と続く言葉が浮かんだが、それは正しい言葉じゃない気がした）。それなら、何か違っただろうか？ ソーは逃げ出しただろうか？ 不快になっただろうか？  
しかしロキはまったく強引ではなかった。カウチで半分重なるようにして眠ったときでさえ、相手を抱きしめていたのは主にソーの方だった。ロキは頑なに両手も、それ以外の体の部分も、ソーに触れないようにしていた。ただ親密に寄り添っていたいというソーの希望を、ただの一度も自分の欲望のために利用しようとはしなかった。  
かつてソーが知っていたロキならそうしたかもしれない。以前のロキはいつも自分が一番だった。自分のしたいことが常に優先だった。ソーにとっての境界線を尊重して立ち止まったりしなかっただろう。ロキは基本的に境界線とかルールを重視するタイプではなかった。常にそういうものから逃げることばかり考えていた。何しろ、ソーが冷たかったというだけの理由で、こんな世界一自業自得な復讐計画を実行したやつなのだから。  
あの子供はどこへ行ってしまったのだろう。ロキは変わった。大きく変わった。あるいはこう言うべきだろうか。数年にわたる刺々しさや怒りが消えて、残ったのは昔の小さな弟だった。イーダおばさんの農場で夏のあいだずっとソーのそばにいて、一緒に田園を走り回った弟。ソーが一番幸せだった日々。ソーの一番大切な友達。  
あの頃は気づかなかった。今ならわかる。今、自分が何を手にしているかもわかっている。  
変わらない部分もある。ロキは今でも無口だ。でもそれは〝僕は石、僕は孤島〟という種類の無口ではない。それは〝ちゃんと聞いてるよ〟〝考えてるよ〟と伝えてくる穏やかな静けさだ。今までになかったほど話しかけやすい。前よりもよく笑うようになった。少なくともソーに対しては。そしてそれは瞳も一緒に笑う、本物の笑顔だ。  
二人がハグをしたり、ふざけあったり、触れ合うとき、そこには⋯⋯お互いへの深い信頼がある。二人はお互いの深い秘密を知っている。もし誰かに知られたら二人の人生が破壊されるほどの秘密を。けれどそれは二人を不安にさせる代わりに、より強い絆で結びつけた。ソーはロキになら何でも話せると感じる。実際に話す。ロキに対してなら、魂を裸にして完全に心を開いて無防備になれる。それでも安全だと思える。ロキは耳を傾け、真剣に聞く。ロキは理解してくれる。ロキはいつもそばにいる。ロキは支えてくれる。  
ローディがロキと一緒にいるべきだと言ってくれたのは嬉しかった。しかしソーの不安はまだ消えていない。ソーの方こそがこの状況を利用しているのではないかと心配になるのだ。ロキの時間と献身を享受しておきながら、そのお返しにいつか傷つけることしかできない。弟を傷つけたくはなかった。  
すでにそうしてしまっているのはわかっていた。つまり、もうロキをじゅうぶん傷つけている。ロキはソーの知らないところで、一人きりで心の傷の手当てをしているに違いない。二人が仲良くなればなるほど、お互いに優しくすればするほど、傷は余計にひどく痛むだろう。ロキは自分を欺こうとしているだろうし、いずれは涙を流すことになる。  
ロキに任せるしかないと、頭では理解できる。ソーがどんなにそうしたいと願っても、人生に起こるすべての不幸からロキを守り続けることはできない。けれど、これは決して未知の、曖昧な、予想不可能な脅威ではないのだ。これはソー自身だ。ソー自身が、ロキの気持ちをはっきりと知っていながら、その気持ちをさらに助長させている、あるいは抑えようと何の努力もしていない。ただ自分にとって今が居心地良いから、というだけの理由で。  
もちろん、ロキが自分に恋をしている、という事実そのものは決して居心地よくない。当たり前だ、そのことじゃない。兄弟としてまた仲良くなれたのが居心地良い、という意味だ。無条件に愛してくれる誰か、完全に信頼してくれる誰か、そしてソー自身も完全に信頼できる誰か。そんな誰かがいるということ。ロキがいるということ。  
友を手放すな、とローディは言った。  
〝もしかしたら未来のどこかの時点で彼は君と距離を置こうと決意するかもしれない〟  
そのことを想像して、ソーは息が止まりそうになる。ロキが遠ざかっていく。もう話もできなくなる。ロキを失ってしまう。二人の世界は別々になり、ごくたまに家族行事で会うだけになる。ロキを見ると、そこには知らない他人がいる。

緑の点。美しい贈り物のような、温かい緑の点。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、いる？］

ソーは涙を拭う。

Storm99［おう、スマーフ］  
Storm99［元気か？］

\---------


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十二章

Storm99［おう、スマーフ］

Storm99［元気か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［元気。ソーは？］

Storm99［最高だ、今おまえと話してるから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わぁ、ありがとう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今日はローディの日だったんじゃない？］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうだった？］

Storm99［良かった。宿題が出た］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんな？］

Storm99［可能性のリサーチ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？］

Storm99［世の中にある、俺が興味を持てるかもしれない物事を調べる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［例えば？ 切手収集とか？］

Storm99［何でも。オープンな気持ちでいろいろ探さなければいけない］

Storm99［ただし切手収集はさすがにないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はは］

Storm99［まずは練習として、身のまわりに目を向けるように言われた。また将来に好奇心と希望を持てるようになるための練習だ。もしかしたら次にやりたいことが見つかるかもしれないし、見つからないかもしれない。とにかく探してみろって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なるほど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいアドバイスだね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［毎回だけど］

Storm99［そうだな］

Storm99［でもあまり楽しみには思えない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最近、どうせ出来ないとか楽しくないって考えるのが癖になってるんじゃない？ やってみたら案外と楽しくて驚くかもよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことを覚えておいて、次に何かするときは自分を少し信じてみたら？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でしゃばったことを言ったかな？］

Storm99［いや］

Storm99［でも癖ってわけじゃないんだ。おまえが言ったことは不安症の症状そのものだ。簡単に変えられるものならとっくにしてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん。そうだね。本当にごめん］

Storm99［いいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［いいよ、スマーフ。気にするな］

Storm99［ところで、今日は耳が熱くなったりしなかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［え、どうして？］

Storm99［わからないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、セラピーで僕の話をしたんだね？］

Storm99［そうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんな話？］

Storm99［俺が質問したんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？］

Storm99［どうやって⋯⋯この問題に取り組むか、取り扱うか、っていう話］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕をどう取り扱うか？？？］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？？］

Storm99［おまえに対して正しいことをしているかどうか自身が持てなかったから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと待って。例のあのこと？ ローディにあの話をしたの？？？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いや、あのことじゃない。正確には違う］

Storm99［すごく仲の良い友達が俺を好きになったらしい、っていう話をした］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［へえ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［今回は全部説明してもあまり意味がないような気がしたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］

Storm99［もしかしてがっかりしてるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、そうじゃなくて⋯⋯全部話さなかったら、彼だって本当に役立つ助言ができないんじゃないか？］

Storm99［いや、すごくいい助言をもらったよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［もっと話し合うべきだって言われた。俺たちに何が必要か、何がベストか。バランスを見つけること。オープンに正直に、はっきりと伝えることが大事だって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふうん］

Storm99［おまえの気持ちを止めるのは俺の仕事じゃない、おまえの気持ちについてはおまえに任せなきゃいけない、おまえが自分のしてることをわかっていると信じてやれ、とも言われた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのセラピスト、僕も気に入った］

Storm99［ああ、直接会ったら好きになると思うぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、ソーは？］

Storm99［俺が何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の気持ちについては僕の好きにさせてくれるの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［彼に言われたのは、基本的に十七歳に何を言っても無駄、どうせ俺には何もできないってことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それは真実だね］

Storm99［おまえにどうして欲しいか訊けと言われた。つまり、おまえはそのことについて話したいのか、それともそっとしておいて欲しいのか。俺は、おまえを傷つけてるんじゃないかと心配だ、おまえを傷つけたくない、だからどうすればいいかわからない、と言った。そしたら彼はおまえに直接訊くべきだって言ったんだ］

Storm99［だから今こうして訊いてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が話したいかどうかっていうのは、僕のソーへの気持ちのこと？］

Storm99［そうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも前に話したときはソーは怖がって逃げてしまった。また口論になって会話が止まるのは嫌だよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［今回はだいじょうぶだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［前と何が違うの？］

Storm99［何だろう⋯⋯時間が経ったから。クリスマスを一緒に過ごした。おまえとたくさん話した。やっぱり時間かな］

Storm99［今なら、おまえが何を言っても俺は極端な反応はしないと思う。そこは自信がある］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の方は一度も話すことに抵抗はなかったよ。ソーも知ってるとおり］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうみたいだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが動揺して引いてしまうようなことを言ってしまいそうで、ちょっと心配だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕がこのことを話せる相手はソーしかいないから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうすればいいんだろう］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ひとつ訊いてもいい？］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［クリスマスに会ったとき、なんとなく、ソーはこの件について前よりも平気になったように見えた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［前ほど動揺しなくなったみたいだった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、もう平気だ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［だからと言って俺は別に⋯⋯］

Storm99［その⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかってるわかってる、だからと言ってソーは僕と同じ気持ちになったわけじゃない、知ってるよ］

Storm99［うん、そこだけわかってくれてればいいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちゃんとわかってるよ。だいじょうぶ］

Storm99［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもどうしてだと思う？ どうして気持ち悪さがうすれて平気になったんだろう］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［慣れてきたんだろうな］

Storm99［それにさっき言ったように、クリスマス休暇をずっと一緒に過ごして何の問題もなかった。気まずくなることもなくて楽しかった。俺は最初ちょっと緊張していたんだが、実際は何ともなかった、だから⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふうん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと気まずい瞬間もあったけどね］

Storm99［そうとも言えるが］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもソーは別に⋯⋯吐いたり悲鳴をあげたりはしなかったし］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そんな必要はなかった。おまえがわざと俺を不快な気持ちにしようとしてるわけじゃないのはわかってた。だから問題ない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［俺も訊きたいことがある］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何について？］

Storm99［いろいろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［訊いてみて］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［少し前に、一番最初の頃のチャットを読み直してみたんだ。それで考えた］

Storm99［あのときお互いに話したことについて。兄弟との関係のことで、いろいろな話をした。おまえはたくさん質問してきた］

Storm99［おまえにはきつかったんじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［きついって？ 何が？］

Storm99［つまり、俺は当然あのとき相手がおまえだとは知らなかったから、完全に本音を言った］

Storm99［遠回しにもしないで思ったことをそのまま言った。だからおまえにとっては］

Storm99［重かっただろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL もっと気楽に話せ、マクフライ］（訳注：「バック・トゥー・ザ・フューチャー」より）

Storm99［ははは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、確かに重かったね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのときは思わず黙り込んでログアウトしてしまった、気づいた？］

Storm99［ああ。今ならよくわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのときは理由がわからなかっただろうね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［あまり深くは考えなかった。ソロウはいつもそういう感じだった。気まぐれでちょっとミステリアス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はすぐ隣の部屋にいて、ソーの頭の中を覗き込んでショックを受けてた］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［それも計画の一部だったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのチャットはいつも僕が意図してない方向に進んでいった］

Storm99［ああ、そのことも読み直して気づいた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕の計画を何度も何度も邪魔した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［気づいたかわからないけど、僕がストームに打ち明けた男の子と女の子の両方と試してみてどうなったかっていう話。それまで誰にも言わなかった。恥ずかしすぎたから］

Storm99［誰にも？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。それでソーは心配するなって、僕に何もおかしいところはないっていってくれて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんなに気分が軽くなったか、ソーにはわからないと思うよ。心の底から安心した］

Storm99［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、子供の頃も同じことをしてくれたって気づいたんだ］

Storm99［それが計画の邪魔になったんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［そのせいで俺が誰かを思い出して突き進むのが難しくなったんじゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［違うか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーにものすごく腹を立ててたから突き進めたんだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえはいつ頃から変な気分にならずにいられるようになったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？どういう意味？］

Storm99［だから。ストームとソロウのことだ。最初はさすがに変な気分だっただろ？］

Storm99［違うのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［え？？？］

Storm99［ジーザス・クライスト、ロキ！ セックスの話だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ］

Storm99［変な感じだっただろ？？ あんな内容を俺に向かって書くなんて。違うか？？ 少なくとも最初の頃は変だったと言ってくれ、頼む］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、変だった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［めちゃくちゃ変な気分だったよ、もちろん］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［気持ち悪くなったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、すごく］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最初の頃は自分で書いてて気持ち悪くなった。覚悟はしてたけど］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［でも途中でそれが変わったんだな？］

Storm99［どうして、どうやって？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今考えてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、わからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たぶん、かなり最初の頃からすごく混乱してたと思う。たとえばストームが何か甘い言葉を言う、僕はちょっと吐きそうになって、もちろんすごく緊張して］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのうち取り返しのつかない状況になってきて、僕はいったい何をやってるんだ、バレたらどうなるだろう、って考えて。しょっちゅうパニックになってたけど、でもソーに本当にひどいことを言われたから僕の決意は固かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それにソーがソロウに優しくすればするほど、ソロウとジェーンの両方にひどいことをしてるって思うようになって、僕は正義のヒーローのような気分で彼女たちと僕のために戦わなきゃ、って思った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもストームが違うことを言い出して］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の気持ちは大きく変わった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［耐えきれなくなる前に言ってよ、また二度と会話ができなくなるのは嫌だから］

Storm99［言うよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今のところだいじょうぶ？］

Storm99［ああ］

Storm99［でもここから本格的に重い話になるんだな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いい？］

Storm99［ああ、言ってみろ。俺の方でダメだと思ったらすぐ言う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OK］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ええと、どこまで話したっけ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ストームが何か言ったときのことだ］

Storm99［何の話だったか先に訊いた方がいいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今後はうっかり言わないで済むように？］

Storm99［いや］

Storm99［ただの好奇心だ。好奇心は猫を殺すって言うけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも満足が猫を生き返らせる。それがことわざの続きだよ。それで全部］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［知りたい？ 僕は一番最初にはっきりと〝んんんっ〟ってなった瞬間をちゃんと覚えてるよ］

Storm99［何だ、〝んんんっ〟って］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他に呼び方が思いつかない］

Storm99［何だか後悔しそうな予感がするが］

Storm99［ああ、もういい。言ってみろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［セックスの話をしてて、僕はもうさっさとやろうよって感じだった、そしたらソーは〝待て、落ちつけ〟って言って］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たしか〝まず君の下半身を舐めるよ〟みたいなことを言った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのとき僕は⋯⋯その言葉が前頭葉をすっ飛ばして大脳辺縁系にまっすぐ飛び込んでいって、そこから⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そこから血流へ⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［意味わかる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、聞いてる。無事だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふう］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ということだよ。これで僕に何を言うべきじゃないかわかったね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕に反応させたいわけじゃない限り］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［わかった、覚えておこう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？］

Storm99［ :) ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふう］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［でもそれはおまえのパンツの中の話だ。頭の方は？ 頭では何を考えてたんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［〝こんなのおかしい！〟〝どうなってるんだ？！〟〝体が全身で何かを訴えてきてるけどそんなの正しいはずがない！〟］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそれからもチャットを続けて、また同じことが起こって、そのとき僕は⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［自分にこう言いきかせた、〝これは本物じゃない、ストームはネット上にだけ存在する別世界の存在か何かだ、僕だって一度くらい気持ちいい思いをしてもいいじゃないか〟］

Storm99［⋯⋯なるほど？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だからその〝一度くらい気持ちいい思いを〟経験してみた。その結果気持ち悪くなって吐いた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのあとすぐ深刻な自尊心の危機に襲われた。僕は病気だ、変態だ、歪んでる、狂ってる⋯⋯その他いろいろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそのうち乗り越えてしまった］

Storm99［そうらしいな］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［でも、じゃあ最初は辛かったんじゃないか］

Storm99［それに誰にも話せなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、最初はちょっときつかったね］

Storm99［バカだな、自分の策略に苦しめられるとは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今のは皮肉だよね？］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなのただのセックスだと思ってるときはもっと変な感じだったんだ。自分に言い聞かせた、僕は分裂してるんだって。ソーが言っていたのと同じように思ってた。これは本物じゃない、これはソーじゃない、ネット上の体のない存在なんだって。ただ状況に夢中なだけなんだって。とにかくいろんな言い訳とかもっとらしく否定する理屈を考えた。あの頃が一番めちゃくちゃで混乱している時期だった］

Storm99［それがいつ変わったんだ？ どうやって、どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうやってかはわからないし、どうしてかは推測するしかない。どうして人が誰かを好きになるのかわからないから。でも〝いつ〟かは別だ、それならはっきりわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ある日の夕方だった。部屋に入ったらソーがいて落ち込んでた。その少し前からソーは僕に優しくしようと努力してるのがわかってたから、僕も勇気が持てた。僕はソーの隣に座った。ソーはネット上の女の子と浮気してジェーンを裏切ってると告白した。ショックだった。恐ろしくなった］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そしてソーはソロウに恋をしてると言った。ソロウを選ぶって言った］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それからいろいろ話をして、一緒に映画を観た］

Storm99［グーニーズ。当然だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL 当然だね。ストームとソロウがその話をしてからずっとまた観たいと思ってたんだ］

Storm99［俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［いつだって観たい映画だ。昔から好きだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのときは久しぶりに兄弟として仲良く話したよね。覚えてる？ 久しぶりに平和だった］

Storm99［ああ、覚えてる。楽しかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は罪悪感を感じてた、あんな策略をしてたんだから］

Storm99［おまえが（ユア）ソシオパスじゃないことの証明だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おまえが（ユーアー）］

Storm99［うるさいぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕に何が言えた？ 告白して自ら台無しにする？ 絶対嫌だった。あの時点ではもう、どうやって無事生き抜くかの問題だったんだ。立ち止まって告白するにはもう遅すぎた］

Storm99［だろうな］

Storm99［行けるとこまで行くしかない状態だったんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、あの日の午後、僕は自分に嘘をつくのをやめた。自分の気持ちを正面から見つめて、もうごまかすのはやめようと決めた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［自分に認めたんだ、やっぱり僕が執着してるのはネット上の存在だけのストームじゃないって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、あの日、ストームと僕の兄は重なって一人の人間になった。僕は⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はストームに愛と欲望を感じていて、兄を愛していて、それが全部ひとつになった。そういうこと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それから急に気づいた、どんなにソーが美しい人間だったか。子供の頃から見慣れてたはずなのに⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ？］

Storm99［＊肩をすくめる＊ ありがとう？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、それが僕がもう変な気分を感じなくなった瞬間だよ。それきりだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対に変だってことも僕が個人的にまずい状態だってことも、深い心の傷と生命の危機が先に待ってるとわかってたけど、それでも⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［しかたなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてそんなことになったのか、どうすれば防げたのかはもう関係なかったんだ。それは実際に起こったんだ、この気持ちは本物で、たとえ実の兄でも僕はソーが好きなんだって思った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［兄だからこそ余計に好きになったのかもしれない］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［この辺でやめたほうがいい？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［でも、あの頃ってことは⋯⋯もう何週間も経ってたよな。俺たちはもう⋯⋯俺とソロウは、それまでにもう何度も⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［じゃ、俺たちが初めて⋯⋯］

Storm99［いや、ソロウとストームが初めて⋯⋯その、わかるだろ］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［初めて二人が、その⋯⋯チャットセックスしたとき。あのとき、おまえはまだ違和感があったってことか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、そのこと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たしかに、かなり無理をしてなんとか最後までやったかも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違和感なんてもんじゃなかったよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は初志貫徹主義だから、頑張ったんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺はソロウに、少しでも変な気持ちになったら言えと言った］

Storm99［絶対に言うと約束してくれと頼んだ、彼女に嫌な思いはさせたくなかったから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、そのことね⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ソロウは俺に嘘をついたんだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［俺はちゃんと頼んだ。はっきりとそう言った。彼女が他の人たちと試したときみたいな気分になって欲しくなかったから。彼女にとっての初めての経験になるんだから、悪いものにしたくなかった。いい経験にしてやりたかった。でも彼女は俺に嘘をついたんだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺はとりわけそういうことを彼女にしたくなかったんだ。これじゃまるで⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［何だか彼女を利用してしまったような気分になる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと待った、落ち着いて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてそれが利用したことになるんだ、どういう意味で］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［うん、利用じゃないかもしれないけど、でも⋯⋯］

Storm99［彼女が嫌だと感じることは何もしたくなかったのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことで自分を責めるつもり？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか責めないよね？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊こめかみを揉みながら＊ ソー！ OMG！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウははっきりと自分からやりたいって、だいじょうぶだって言った。ソーはその前も、その最中も、その後も、百万回くらい確認した。ソロウがなじったり誘惑したりしない限り、ソーはほんの少しでもいやらしいことは言わなかったじゃないか。ソロウはソーを操って嘘をついて自分の思い通りにしたんだよ。ソーは何も知らなかった！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーには彼女の言葉を信じるしかなかった。ソーは彼女を信じたのに彼女はソーに嘘をついた！！ソーに知る方法なんかなかった］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まったくもう！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、もしリアルの世界だったら、絶対に彼女の本当の気分に気づいたはずだよ。彼女がほんのちょっとでも気持ち悪くなるずーーーーっと前にソーはやめてたはず、百パーセントそう思う］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG！ ソー、あれは罠だったんだ。ソロウはソーを罠にかけたんだよ。その罠にかかってしまったことで自分を責めるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウは自分の欲しいものを手に入れるって決意してた。ソロウはソーを利用したんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［それでも自分を変質者のように感じる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女のせいだ、ソーのせいじゃない！！ 彼女がソーにしたことだよ！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それと僕も反省してる］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは変質者じゃない］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［絶対に、どんな宇宙でも！！！ あらゆる定義において、違う！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［変質者じゃない！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［百パーセント保証する！！！］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう！ ソーは彼女に正直になってくれって言ったのに、彼女は正直じゃなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼女自身が自分に強制したんだ、ソーじゃない。彼女はソーの人生をめちゃくちゃにしようと企んでたんだ。この状況でいったいどうやったら自分が悪者だなんて思えるんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほんとに、僕はときどきソーの頭を壁に打ち付けて常識を叩きこみたくなるよ、信じられない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［つまり、クソだったのはおまえの方ってことだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今やっとわかったのか！？？！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ、僕が最悪のクソ野郎だったんだ、ものすごい邪悪な目的を持っていて、自分の思い通りにするために極限までやるつもりだった、ちょっと吐き気がしたくらいじゃ止まる気はなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに、実際によかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは彼女にすごく優しかった。思いやりがあって細かいところまで気をつかってくれて慎重で］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはすごい紳士だった。初めてのセックスをソーと経験できる人は誰だってラッキーだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、俺は相当うまかったに違いない。その結果がこれなんだからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG ソーがそんなこと言うなんて信じられない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ありがとう］

Storm99［何が？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうやってソーがジョークにしてくれるたび、僕は肩の荷が降りる気がする］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺も同じだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最初の頃のチャットで、一度］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはソロウを面白いって言った。つまり僕のことを面白いって言ってくれたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ショックだったのを覚えてる。ソーはもう何年も僕を褒めてくれたことがないって気づいた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それから、ソーが反省して自分を責めるのを見て気づいた。僕もずっとソーに対して冷たかったって］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、覚えてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それからソーは言った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはソロウに、弟を愛してるって言った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まるで当たり前のことみたいに言った。重い感じじゃなかった。ただ言っただけ。まるでそんなの当然のことだ、誰だって知ってると思ってるみたいに。ソーにとってはそれを認めるのも、考えるのも、感じるのも別に難しくないみたいに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［それで？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はショックだった。頭を殴られたような感じだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その頃は、もうソーは僕を全然愛してないと思い込んでたから］

Storm99［バカだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL ローディは相当いい助言をしてくれてるみたいだね］

Storm99［そうだが、どうして今それを急に言う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だってほんの数週間前でも僕が同じことを言ったら、ソーは自己嫌悪と罪悪感の嵐に襲われていただろうから］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、なるほど］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺はおまえを愛しているという気持ちを一瞬でも疑ったことはない。確かに当たり前だと思っていたかもしれない］

Storm99［簡単に変わるようなことじゃない。あの頃も今も同じだ。たしかにおまえはクソみたいな弟だったかもしれないが、それでも俺のクソみたいな弟だ。これからも同じだ］

Storm99［だからある意味では、どれほど俺たちがお互いを〝憎んで〟いようと関係なかったんだ。あるいはいくら喧嘩しようと、ひどい言葉を言い合おうと。最終的には何の問題もないと思っていた。他に代わりはいないんだからな］

Storm99［おまえは俺の弟だ。永遠に。俺たちが死ぬまで］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ちょっと子供っぽく聞こえるかもしれないが、それが俺の感じ方だ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［だからきっとおまえも同じ気持ちだと思っていたんだ、正直に言うと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ロキ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はそんなふうに思えない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［相手が誰だろうと、愛されるのが当たり前だなんて思えない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんか自己憐憫に浸ってるみたいに聞こえるけど、でもそうなんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［相手がマムでも？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうかな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからないんだ、ソー。もし僕が何かあまりにもひどいことをしたら、ものすごくおぞましいことをしたら、マムだって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［マムだってさすがにもうこんな子は嫌だって言うんじゃないかな。そう言うべきだ］

Storm99［いや、それは違う。マムは絶対におまえを見捨てたりしない。だから試すなよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［試したいわけじゃないよ、でも昔から僕はまわりを呆れさせることばかりしてきた］

Storm99［おまえは本当にバカだな］

Storm99［たとえおまえがマムを殺したって、マムはその理由を頑張って理解しようとして、死の床からみんなにおまえを許してやってくれって頼むだろうよ］

Storm99［墓の下からだって。それくらいわからないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［わからないんだろうな］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなふうに心から信じられるのっていいものだろうね。無条件に愛されてると思えるなんて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［きっと穏やかな気持ちなんだろうな］

Storm99［ごめん］

Storm99［ああ、ごめん、スマーフ］

Storm99［この関係で苦しむのは俺たち両方じゃない、おまえだ。済まない］

Storm99［無条件の愛を信じていれば、おまえも当たり前だと思えたはずなのに］

Storm99［おまえが知っていればよかったのにと思う。今も信じられればいいのに。感じることができればいいのに］

Storm99［俺はこれからもおまえがそう感じられるように努力を続ける］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いかにも簡単にできると思ってそうな言い方だね］

Storm99［ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よくわかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ねえ、ソー］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［前ほどこのことについて悩まなくなったよ。ソロウのおかげで僕の兄の考えを知ることができたとき。ストームが弟を愛してるって言ったとき］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はストームを信じた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［生まれて初めて本当に信じることができた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［特にそれが他の気持ちとか、弟に対する文句とか苛立ちについて書かれた文章の途中に入ってたから。そういう文章の中に混じってたから、僕は珍しく自分が信じたい部分だけを選ぶってことをしなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だってソーには嘘をつく理由なんてなかったんだから。ソロウは他人で、兄弟の問題に何の関係もない。ソーは弟を面白くて頭がいいやつだって、愛してるって言った。僕のことをクールでかっこいいとまで言ってくれた。別に僕をいい気分にさせようとしてるとか大げさに言ってるとかじゃなくて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ思ったままを言った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はそれを信じた。いろいろと頭の中は混乱してたけど、それだけは理解できたみたいだ、よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ソーが僕に言ってくれてることもちゃんと理解できる、前にストームが言ってくれたことだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのとき強烈なショックを受けたのは、どんなにソーが恋しかったか気づいたからだと思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはもう長いこと違う人みたいだった。僕を憎む他人だった。もう永遠にソーを失ってしまった、僕が何をしても無駄だって思ってた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもソーはどこにも行ってなかった、ずっとそばにいた。ソロウといるときのソーは、子供の頃に僕と一緒にいたソーと同じだった。優しくて思いやりがあって、たくさんの言葉で慰めてくれたり賢い助言をしたり共感してくれたりするソーと同じだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのソーが、相手が僕だと知らずに弟を愛してるって言って、弟を褒めた。僕がもう知っていたダメなところと、考えもしなかったダメなところを指摘した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それから弟を恋しいって言った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今思うと、あの頃にはもう⋯⋯ソーを好きになるよりずっと前から、ストームとソロウを止めることなんてできなくなってたんだ。少なくともあんなふうにソーを取り戻せたのが嬉しすぎて、もう止められなかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［面白いな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が？］

Storm99［少し前、ちょうど同じようなことをおまえに関して考えてたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんなこと？］

Storm99［俺たちが他人同士みたいだった何年間か、俺は昔よく知っていた、愛していた小さな弟はもうどこにもいない、永遠に失ってしまったと思い込んでいた］

Storm99［でもそうじゃなかった］

Storm99［そういうことを俺も最近考えていた］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［え？］

Storm99［今のおまえはあの頃の小さな弟と同じだけど、でもやっぱり違う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？］

Storm99［おまえは成長した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そりゃそうだよ］

Storm99［いや、真面目な話なんだ］

Storm99［以前のおまえはもっと自己中心的で無謀で、欲しいものがあれば強引に手に入れる、他のやつらなんかどうでもいいって感じだった］

Storm99［おそらく、おまえは長いこと一人きりでつらい時期を乗り越えてきたから、自分を必死で守るようになったんだろうな。おまえは自分に味方はいない、まわりは全部敵だと思った。俺でさえその一人だと思っていた。だから自分を優先しなければならなかった。まわりのみんなも同じことをしてるように見えたから。だから他人が傷つこうと自分には関係ないと思った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんかひどい言われようだね］

Storm99［でも俺と仲直りして以来、おまえはすごく思慮深くて思いやりがあって俺を支えてくれるようになった］

Storm99［自分の欲しいものを犠牲にして俺を優先してくれるようになった］

Storm99［いつも俺がどうしたいかを訊いて、おまえが何か言ったりしたりすることで俺が動揺しないように気をつけてくれる］

Storm99［俺はちゃんと気づいてるし感謝してる。そのことを知っていて欲しいんだ］

Storm99［おまえはいいやつだよ、スマーフ。いい弟だ。最高の弟だ。おまえがいてくれてよかった。毎日感謝してる。毎日、何度も］

Storm99［おまえをめちゃくちゃ愛してるし、今後何があろうと愛し続ける、もう二度と失いたくない］

Storm99［そういうことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ロキ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんて言っていいかわからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、やっぱりわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も同じ気持ちだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ここがハグするところだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハグできたらいいのに。文字じゃちょっと難しいね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［この辺にするか？ そっちはもう遅いだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてもと言うなら。僕は兄の盛大な愛の宣言を楽しんでたところだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［でもこういうのって気分がいいと思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こういうのって？］

Storm99［世界よ聞け！ 俺には感情がある！ これが俺の気持ちだ！ さあどうだ！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［じゃあまたな］

Storm99［また明日話せるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん］

Storm99［愛してるよ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる、ソー］

Storm99［よし］

Storm99［おやすみ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ベッドの虫刺されに気をつけて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［OK、じゃあな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてログアウトしないの？］

Storm99［先におまえがしろよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが先にしてよ］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［これじゃまるでティーネイジャー同士のカップルだよ、ソー］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［OK、じゃあまたな］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］

＊

チャットを終えたあとのロキの精神状態は、人によっては非合法ドラッグの助けを借りなければ得られない類のものだった。今にも体が宙に浮きそうだ。そう感じるほどロキはハイになっていた。兄が例の件を何でもないことのように扱ってくれたこと、ジョークにしたこと、動揺せずに向き合ってくれたこと。信じられなかった。（ソーの方は合法的な薬を服用しているわけだが、もしかして服用量を変えたほうがいいのでは？）

こんなに気持ちが高揚したのは⋯⋯ストームとの最高に盛り上がったチャット以来だった。実際のところ、セックスを除けば、今日の会話はあの頃のチャットとそっくりだった。なんだか不思議な感じだ。

ストームとソロウのチャットとまったく同じ。気楽なジョークのやりとりから情熱的な愛の誓いの交換、心の奥を打ち明けあう深い会話に至るまで。

神様、いったい何が起きているのでしょうか。

（OMG、ロキ。まさか、ソーがなかなかチャットを切れずにいたってだけでまた現実とかけ離れた妄想に走ろうとしてるんじゃないよな？ ちょっと上にスクロールして、ソーが何度もはっきりとおまえに恋愛感情はないと書いたところを読み直してみろ。）

でもそれだけじゃないんだ！ もっと⋯⋯もっと小さいさりげない部分なんだ、はっきりここと指し示すことはできない。もちろん、ソーはロキと同じ気持ちは持ってないと百回でも言うだろう、でも⋯⋯でも、隠された意味ってものもあるし、それに⋯⋯

（ロキ、おまえはいつもそうやって狂気に向かっていくんだ。兄の愛情のテーブルからパンくずを舐めて、正気じゃないと知りつつ小さな希望を楽しむのはまだいい。でも自分からウサギの穴に飛び込んでいって、意図的に現実から目をそらして、本気でバカげた希望を信じるのはまったく別の話だ。）

うん、そのとおりだ。

（本気でそう思ってないくせに。）

んー。

（やっぱり。さあ、現実をしっかり見ろ。手遅れになる前に。）

⋯⋯。

（ロキ、いい加減にしろ！）

うん。わかった。ちょっとだけ待って。

（ロキ！！）

ちょっとだけ⋯⋯


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十三章

Storm99［あれは本当におまえの写真だったのか？ どの写真のことかはわかるよな］

二人は、ソーが有機野菜栽培クラブに入るのはどうか、とジョークを交わしているところだった。あるいはバードウォッチングクラブ、あるいは写真クラブ。そのとき突然ソーが質問があると言い出し、ロキは愚かにもどうぞと答えてしまった。そして今、呼吸が止まりそうなっている。

よし、落ち着け。落ち着くんだ。今どれほど動揺しているか、決してソーには知られてはいけない。

大したことじゃない話題のように扱うんだ。大したことじゃないはずだ、もしそうだったらソーがこの話題に近づくはずがない。妙な雰囲気にするな。ただ質問に答えろ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今見れば僕だってわかるんじゃない？］

Storm99［あれからまだ一度も見てないからわからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［訊きたいことがあるんだ。ちょっと難しい質問かもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［？？］

Storm99［傷ついたり怒ったりしないでくれ。悪気はないんだ。もし行き過ぎたことならすぐに止める］

聞いてしまったら蘇生術が必要になるだろうか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［訊いてみて］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［よし、訊くぞ］

Storm99［ロキ、おまえは自分を女の子だと感じてるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［やっぱりまずいことを訊いたか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違う、ごめん、爆笑してるだけ］

本当だった。半分ほっとして半分がっかり、全体的にショックで、何かの発作のような状態に襲われていた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［おかしいわけじゃないんだ、ただいきなりの質問で興奮状態になってしまった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんだか皮肉だけどね、この話題と興奮（ヒステリア）の歴史的背景を考え合わせると⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

そうだ。フロイトと彼の初期の精神分析セオリーの議論を始めるのにちょうどいい機会だ。

Storm99［はあ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでもない、気にしないで］

ロキは目もとを拭った。もう一度深呼吸する（よかった、人工呼吸器はまだ必要ない）。冷静にならなければ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［違うよ、ソー、僕は自分を女の子のようには感じてない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まあ、すごく男らしくなりたいと思ってるわけじゃないし、僕が自分に対して持つイメージは普通の人が考える男らしさとは違うものかもしれない。でも実際のジェンダーという意味では、自分を違和感なく男として認識してるよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［じゃあどうしてあんな写真を撮ったんだ］

ロキは困惑した気分で画面に向かって瞬きをした。ローディにどれくらい鎮静剤を与えられたんだ、ブラザー？

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［つまり］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［あんな写真を送るのはあまりいい考えじゃなかっただろう。リスクが大きすぎる。おまえの写真だと俺が気づく可能性だってあった］

Storm99［ストームは写真を送ってくれなんて頼まなかった。期待してなかった。送る必要はなかったはずだ。どうしておまえはあの写真を撮って送ろうと思ったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

本気か？ ソーはそんなことも自分で考えてわからないのか？

それともただロキの口から答えを聞きたいだけだろうか。

（ああ、夢を見続けるといい。）

僕の尻で抜いて欲しかったからだよ、彼女の顔じゃなくて。

（間違ってもそれを書くなよ。実際にソーはおまえの尻で抜いたんだ、おまえに思い出させられる必要はない。）

（いや、あるかも？）

（ああ、誘惑の悪魔よ、忌々しい工作員よ、去れ！ このままではまた台無しにしてしまって 天国から追放される！）

みんな静かにしてくれ、何か返信しなければ。でも何を？

（簡単だ。もう嘘はつかないと決めたのだから。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［あの写真の女の子に嫉妬するようになったから］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［？？？どうして嫉妬するんだ？？］

（ああ、余計に難しくさせないでくれ、ソー！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがソロウのことを考えるとき、あの女の子の顔を思い浮かべるだろうと思ったから。僕はソーにあの子じゃなくて⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕を思い浮かべて欲しかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうか］

いつもなら、ここでソーが話題を変える。

Storm99［じゃあ、あの下着はただ女の子に変装するためのものだったんだな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

どうなってるんだ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最初はそうだった］

Storm99［？？？］

はあ。本当にこの話をするのか？

（もちろんだ、しよう！）

おまえに訊いてない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［どういう意味だ？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった、言うよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やってみたら気に入ったんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［気に入った？ どういう意味だ？］

Storm99［どういう意味で気に入ったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG ソー、本気で訊いてるのか？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［？？？］

うん、どうやら本気らしい。

不思議だ。ソーはどうして詳しく説明しないとわからないんだろう？ 自分とはあまりにもかけ離れた経験だから理解できないのか？ 一度も考えたことがないから？

いや、でもたった今考えているはずだ。ソーはバカじゃない。想像力がないわけでもない。今この瞬間、頭の中で考えを巡らせているのだろうか？

そのはずだ。

これはセックスの話だよ、ブラザー。ソーが今訊いているのはそのことについてだ。ソーが今考えているのも。僕が考えていることもそれだ。どうして急に今、そんな話題を持ち出すんだ？

小さな興奮がくるくると輪を描き、ロキの下腹に泡と渦を作り出している。それはもうずっとそこにあった。ソーが例の件に近くたび、その存在を主張するのだ。

以前は居心地悪そうにしていた。見つかって追い出されるのを恐れていた。そこにいてはいけないこと、いては不都合なことがわかっていた。ソーもロキ自身も、それが存在しないふりをしていると知っていた。いなくなって欲しいと思われるのは面白くない。

今それはゆっくりと下腹に広がり、重みとパワーを増している。息が止まりそうなほど素晴らしい熱で燃え上がっている。ついに歓迎されたのだ。

ロキはもう緊張していなかった。大胆で開放的で、そして危険な気分だった。

もし今目の前にソーがいれば、ロキはこんな無謀な気分でこの会話を進めてはいけないと考え直しただろう。けれどソーは目の前にいず、ロキは自分を抑えられない。誘惑を消す唯一の方法は、それに負けることだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［女性がランジェリーを身につけるのはどうしてだと思う、ソー？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［綺麗になるため？ 自分をセクシーに見せるため？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊はあ、男って＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違うよ。セクシーな気分になるためだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［自分のために着るんだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ああ、もういい。一から教えてあげよう、ブラザー。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はランジェリーを着た自分を見るのが好きなんだ。ゴージャスでホットになって、身につけると気分が盛り上がる。ただストッキングに足を滑り込ませるだけで特別な気分になるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほら、ときどき手っ取り早くシャワーの中で処理することもあるよね。欲望をスッキリさせるために。でも僕があの下着を着るときは全然違うんだ。特別なひとときで自分を楽しませることが大事。家に誰もいないときを選んで準備する。時間をかけて急がないで。自分の内側で盛り上げていくのが重要だからね。手間をかけて質の高い下着を身につけて、おもちゃを準備する。ランジェリーを身につけるのは、デートのためにおしゃれするのと同じことなんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

やり過ぎた。言われなくてもわかる。激しい鼓動を感じながら、ロキは画面を見つめて返事を待った。

たった今ソーがロキを見たら──傍目にもわかるくらい無理をして、傲慢で挑戦的な態度を保とうとしながら、実際には木の葉のように震えている姿を見たら──首を横に振ってバカな弟に呆れただろうか？ それともソロウのことを思い出しただろうか？

Storm99［わかった。そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［つまり、俺の弟は女の子の下着を身につけるとセクシーな気分になると。二秒だけ考えさせてくれ、悪い］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いや、やっぱり何十秒か考えさせてくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

ロキはソーが追いつくのを待ちながら座っていた。今の気分を画像にするなら、ハイヒールに網タイツの足を組み、想像上のシガレットホルダーから想像上の煙を深々と吸い込んでいる自分の姿だ。シガレットホルダーはとても贅沢で奇抜なデザイン、真珠色に光っていてノズルには金の彫刻。ロキは怪しいほど堂々としていて恐れを知らない。誰か今すぐ、ロキから携帯電話を取り上げるべきだ。

でも、誰も取り上げない。ロキは想像中の煙をふっと吐き、霞んだ視界越しに、文字の形の兄を見下ろす。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちなみに〝女の子の下着〟じゃないよ。服は服、服に性別なんかない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が買って僕が着たんだ。だから〝ロキの下着〟だ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ］

Storm99［正論だな、うん］

Storm99［悪かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして謝るんだ？］

Storm99［いや、おまえが気を悪くしたかと思って］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてそう思うの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［どうしてかな。だいたい、この会話をどう進めるべきかわからないんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは問題なく進めてるよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうか。ありがとう］

珍しく自分が手綱を持ち、相手が動揺するのを眺める。素晴らしい満足感だった。ただし相手の反応を目で見て満足ができない。ロキはさらに多くを求めて飛び込んだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーの前でも着たんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ワオ。ソーは気絶でもしたのか？

Storm99［スタークはそういう趣味があるのか］

Storm99［いや、きっとそうだろうな。いかにもそういう感じだ］

ソーが何を言いたいかはだいたいわかる。でも直接訊いた方が楽しい。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ロキは部屋の片隅に追い詰められた兄を想像する。ロキは鋭い爪で獲物をもてあそぶ、巨大な猫だ。ソーは美味しそうでいい匂いがする。

Storm99［いや、わかるだろ。トニーはそういう感じがする、すごく⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく何？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［やめろ、わかってるくせに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［想像はできるけど。ソーが自分で何を言ってるかわかってるのかが気になる］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［それはいったいどういう意味だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

（ふむ。楽しかった。でも今はソーと戦争してるわけじゃない。軍隊は引き上げて落ち着け。）

ロキは想像上のシガレットを手放し、同時に〝二十年代の妖婦スタイル〟をやめる。このままではまたすべて台無しにしてしまう。今は遠慮してもらおう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでもない。ちょっと気取った言い方をしただけ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ちょっとショックだ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［いやちょっとじゃない、かなりショックだ］

Storm99［おまえも俺のそういう傾向は知ってるだろ。誰か男がおまえに近くたび、俺は〝弟に手をだすな、まだほんの子供なんだ〟と叫んでそいつの首を切り落としそうになる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕のヒーロー⋯⋯嘘］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［でも、おまえは子供じゃないんだよな］

Storm99［もう子供じゃない］

ジーザス。体に震えが走る。どうして？ 興奮が鞭のように鋭くロキを打つ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、子供じゃない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえとトニーが何をしていたのかも、俺には結局わからないままだ］

ロキの肩に乗る悪魔が耳もとにささやく。〝これがそんなに危険で許されない話題なら、どうしてソーはまだ逃げ出してないんだ？ どうしてまだ質問してくる？ ソーはだいじょうぶだ、おまえも問題ない。これはただの会話だ。彼には何だって言える。そうだろ？〟

もう片方の肩にいるはずの天使はとても静かだ。白いローブを着た気の毒なそいつは、縛られて口を塞がれて、赤いツノの絵が両側についた黒いバンに閉じ込められているのだが、ロキは気づかないふりをする。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕たちが何をしていたか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまりセックスのこと？］

Storm99［そうだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［〝いろいろやったけど最後まではしなかった〟ってどういう意味なんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

なんと、ソーはロキの言った言葉を一語一句間違わず覚えている。

古き良き日々、ストームとソロウはその日の出来事、考えたことや感じたことを伝えあった。そしてひと通りの会話を終えると、必ずどちらかが、まるでつま先を水に浸してみるように試す言葉を投げかけた。今日はそういう気分？

そこで会話が変われば、それが答えだ。

二人はたいていはそういう気分だった。正直に言って、ソロウはいつも最初の［ハイ、プリンセス］の瞬間から息を荒くしていた。それ以外のことがどうでもよかったというわけじゃない。全部とても大事だった。でもそのあとのことも、とても大事だったのだ。

だからストームが誘いかけるようなひとことを言ってくれたとき、あるいはソロウの誘いに前向きに答えてくれたとき、ソロウは期待に震えた。そしてストームとの部屋を隔てる壁を甘い渇きを感じながら見つめた。全身が次に来ることの準備をするのがわかった。体が花開くような感覚。花がその色で蜂を誘いこむように、言葉を花開かせる準備をするのだ。

花はみんな欲情している。蜂は何も気づかずにあちこち飛び回る。蜂はわかっているのだろうか、足もとで静かに動かない花の中で、本当は何が起こっているのか？

ソーは今、何が起こっているのか気づいているのだろうか？

推測さえできないのだろうか？ 本当に？

もしこれがストームとソロウなら、ロキは今頃すっかり体の力を抜いて、椅子の背にもたれかかり、両手をゆっくりと下へと滑らせていただろう。途中で自然に両目が閉じる。ジーンズの前のボタンを開いて、その手が自分のものではない誰かの手だと想像する。あるいは誰かに見せつけるためにそうしていると想像する。どちらにしても効率的にさっさと動いたりはしない。ゆっくりと慎重に、とても官能的な仕草で行う。壁のすぐ向こうにいる兄とのチャットセックスを存分に楽しむための準備を始める。

でもこれはストームとソロウではないので、ロキは両手を見える場所に出しておく。それでも心の中で起きることをコントロールはできない。なぜかといえばこのチャットはまさにあの古き良き時代と同じように見えるし、感じるからだ。震えるほどの興奮の端々まで。

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーとしたことを知りたい？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ロキの想像上の両手はベルトに置かれている。指示を待っている。ひとこと言ってくれたら⋯⋯

Storm99［よし、言ってみろ］

ロキの呼吸はすでに早くなっていて、体はかすかに震えている。

今、僕たちは何をしてるんだろう？ ポーカー？ 真実か挑戦かのゲーム？ ソーは本当に自分のしていることがわかっているのか？

（ソーは何もしていないし、ここでは何も起こっていない、すべておまえの頭の中とパンツの中の想像だ、そうは考えないのか？）

兄は何も気づいていないのかもしれない、とは考えた。でも、気づいていないからって何も起こっていないことにはならない。

ベルトの上の想像上の両手。ベルトを引っ張る、引き抜く、おっと、想像上のバックルが外れた。次はジーンズの冷たい銀色のボタンだ。

（真実か、挑戦か？ 両方っていうのはどうだ？）

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは僕に難しい問題があるのは知っていた。セックスとか恋愛とかに対して］

One_for_Sorrow5654［話したんだ。全部話した。あのとき聞いてくれるのはトニーしかいなかったし、彼は上手な聞き手だった。トニーは決して偏見を持たなかったし落ち着いていた。だからトニーには心を開いて打ち明けることができた］

ソーがトニー・スタークに嫉妬しているかどうかはわからないし、もし嫉妬してるとして、ソーの理屈はロキが望むような背景から来ているとは限らない。いずれにしても、ロキは単純に事実を言っているだけだ。その事実がソーの神経にさわるのならば、それは⋯⋯。まあ、ソーがどういうつもりでこの会話をしているのかロキにはわからないのだから、ロキだってソーの気持ちを想像して気をつけなければならないという義務はない。だいたいソーはそんな気持ちなんか持ってないと主張しているのだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは僕のコンフォート・ゾーンを見つけるべきだと言った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、僕がなんとか我慢できることではなくて、積極的にしたいと思えることを探そうって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が耐えるんじゃなくて楽しめるということが、トニーにとってはすごく大事だった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

（反応がわからないのが苦しい。）

Storm99［コンフォート・ゾーンか。なるほど。見つかったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、無事に見つかった］

（今の答えはちょっと⋯⋯露骨すぎたか？）

One_for_Sorrow5654［簡単じゃなかったけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はいつだって物事を複雑にしてしまう傾向があるからね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［人間は複雑なものだ、スマーフ。俺たちみんなそうだ］

Storm99［おまえの年齢の若者の多くがプレッシャーか何かでやりたくないことをやってしまって、あとで後悔する］

Storm99［実を言うとおまえがあの男の子と女の子と試した最初の二回、そんな強い拒否反応があってむしろよかったと俺は思う。それでおまえはそこで立ち止まって、それ以上嫌なことを無理にしないで済んだんだから］

Storm99［セックスは耐えたり義務のように感じるべきものじゃない、そうだろ？ 楽しいから、気持ちいいからやるものだ］

Storm99［少なくともそうあるべきだ。少なくとも良いセックスなら］

オーマイゴッド。ロキは両手で口を押さえて叫びそうになるのをこらえた。何の叫び？ 喜びの叫び？ あるいは、あまりにも深くて鋭くて、一度口を出たらもう止められなくなる渇望の叫び？

ストーム、最愛の人、大好きな大好きな人。ここにいたんだね⋯⋯

でもソーは自分で気づいてさえいない。彼はただありのままの自分としてふるまっているだけだ、もちろん。

今夜このままロキは死んでしまうかもしれない。瞳に涙を浮かべて微笑み、携帯電話を握りしめた状態で発見されるのだ。

（続けて、ここでやめないで、もっとセクシーな話をして、ストーム。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーにとってセックスはいつもいいものだった？］

Storm99［そうだな］

Storm99［うん、だいたいそうだ］

Storm99［最初からすごくよかったとか、最初から俺は上手だったとは言わない。今まで相手をした女の子たちが全員、完璧に満足したかどうかもわからない。でも、そうだ、俺はいつもセックスを楽しんできた］

（ジーザス。まるでソーが片手をロキのスカートの下に滑り込ませて、膝に触ったかのように体が反応してしまう。）

Storm99［女の子にプレッシャーを与えて無理やりしたことは一度もない、それは誇りを持って言える］

One_for_Sorrow5654［女の子の方が欲情していてソーのことが好きなのがいいって前にも言ってたよね］

Storm99［ああ、そうだ］

（ああ、やっぱりもう死んだ。死んで埋葬された。）

どうしてソーにはわからないんだ！ バカじゃないのに！ まさかふざけてるわけじゃないはず！ 何をやってるんだ、ソーは！ どうなってるんだ？

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもソーの見た目と性格なら、ただ座って待ってれば女の子の方からやってくるんじゃないかと思うけど］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［それでもちゃんと自分の義務は果たす］

One_for_Sorrow5654［義務を果たす？］

Storm99［相手を褒めてダンスに誘って甘い言葉をかけて。獲物を追うスリル、試合の準備のようなものだ］

Storm99［そうした方が楽しい］

ジーザス・ゼベディア・クライスト！ スカートの中のソーの手が数インチ上に忍び寄ってくる。ロキの脚のあいだは深く疼いて燃えるようで、思わず短く喘いでしまう。頭がくらくらする。

それで、実際に誰かをそういう気分にさせるときはどうやってやるんだ、ブラザー？

（いや、それはもう知ってるよね、ソロウ？）

ああそうだ、思い出した！ こういうときは、こんなふうに言って答えを聞きだすんだ！

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、そういうことも少しトニーとしたよ］

あまりにも苦しい性的欲求不満が、ロキを猫のように冷酷にする。ロキ自身の復讐心を込めた手が、兄の股間に置かれてそこをぎゅっとつかむ。

沈黙がその成果だった。ロキはさらに追い討ちをかける。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてもやりたかった。試してみたいことがたくさんあった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あんなに緊張しなくて済めばどんなによかったかって思う］

ああ、こういう言葉にストームはいつもあっというまに陥落した。恥じらいと欲望の混じる言葉、膝を震わせて細い脚で誇らしげに立つ、繊細で無防備なソロウ。ストームの視線を大胆に返し、〝さあ、やって〟と挑む。

ソーは何も返信してこない。素晴らしい沈黙だった。ロキはその沈黙を自分の好きなように解釈する。

ソーは画面のすぐ近くで息を荒くしている。股間はいきりたつように硬くなっていて、ショックとパニックと同じくらいの激しさで欲情している。自分を抑えることができない。ロキと同じように。

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕が緊張していたのはトニーのせいじゃない。彼は僕が必要とする時間と余裕をじゅうぶんすぎるほど与えてくれた。一度も強引にはしなかった。ただチャンスをくれただけだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーがチャンスをくれて、僕は怖くて自分が何を感じているのかよくわからなかったけど、確かめる方法はひとつしかないと気づいた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは一度も強引なことはしてない。僕が自分に無理をさせたんだ。知りたかった、リアルの誰かと試してみたかったんだ］

Storm99［トニーのところに行かせるのは良くないって俺はマムに言ったんだ］

鞭のひと打ち。

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰に何を言ったって？ マムに？ 何を？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえがニューヨークに行ったあと、俺はマムに言った。どうしてロキをニューヨークでトニーと二人きりにさせて平気なのかわからない、明らかに何か良くないことをするつもりなのに、って］

Storm99［おまえが無理をして本当はしたくないことをしてしまうのが心配だ、ってマムに言った。本当にその言葉どおりに言ったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

オーケイ、今のは⋯⋯え？

ちょっと待て。それはまだ、ソーがロキとひとことも口を聞かなくなっていた頃のことだ。あの仲直りの手紙をくれる前のことだったはずだ。

つまりこういうこと？ ソーはその頃でさえ、憎しみと怒りに燃えていたのではなく、マンハッタンでロキがトニーと何をしているかを心配していた？ そしてその心配を、よりによって、マムに伝えていたのか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［マムは何て言った？］

Storm99［マムはおまえに様子を訊いてみるって言ったけど、正直言って俺は全然安心できなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あっ、思い出した。マムにいきなり質問されたこと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG！ ソーのせいだ、僕がどれだけ怖い思いをしたか］

Storm99［怖い思い？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それまでマムは何も気にしてないみたいに見えた。きっと深く知りたくないんだろうと思ってた。もうそのことはわかってて僕は自由にしてていいんだって。でもあのとき突然、僕たちが具体的に何をしてるのか知りたがった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーのバカ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ :P ］

Storm99［XD］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして全然安心できなかったの？］

Storm99［当たり前だろ、おまえがとんでもないことをやらかしてるとして、正直に言う訳がない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［心配してくれてる母親に？］

Storm99［だからこそだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがそうしたみたいに？ 毎週土曜日の夜にどこだかわからない場所に出かけて行って、ダッドがマムにいいから先に寝てろ、私が起きてソーを待つから、って言ってた、あの頃みたいに？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［きっとダッドは僕がマムに何て答えたかも訊かなかっただろうね。あの二人は僕たちに対して与える影響の分野を分けてるみたいだから。役割分担してるんだね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはあの頃、毎週土曜日に何をしてたの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［酒。セックス］

んんんんっ！

思わず考えてしまう──ソーはこのチャットだけで僕をイかせられるだろうか？ 今のロキの状態なら、それはじゅうぶん可能なように思える。それも大して時間はかからなそう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰と？］

Storm99［知らない相手。いろんな女］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ほとんどが俺よりずっと年上の女だった。気軽な楽しみを求めるタイプの女］

Storm99［一週間か二週間経った頃、噂が広まったらしくて、女たちは俺を順番に回し始めた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うっ、それってなんかホット］

おっと、しまった。脳みそが一瞬機能停止してしまった。理性が戻ってきたときはもう遅かった。

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺の精神状態はよくなかった。あんなことしても楽にはならなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

Storm99［でも今思うと］

Storm99［そうだな、安っぽくて卑猥な感じで、女たちが俺の噂をして俺を使ってたと思うと、確かにホットかもしれないな］

Storm99［俺は変態なのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL 僕が性的倒錯の専門家だから訊いてるのか？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いや、そういう意味で訊いたんじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わざと自分をもっと汚すことで過去を消したいとか、そういう感じだったんじゃない？ カタルシス的な？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どの過去を消したいかっていうのは、わかるよね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

危ない場所にぎりぎりまで近づいている。

Storm99［俺はただ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［自分から逃げたかった。動き続けていたかった。何かしていなければならなかった。じっとしていたらどうなるかわからなかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、そんな思いをさせてしまって本当にごめんなさい。本当に悪かったと思ってる］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［わかってる］

Storm99［おまえがそんなつもりじゃなかったのはわかってる］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺もおまえを一人にして苦しませたし、辛い思いをさせた。俺もそんなつもりじゃなかった。俺も悪かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［許すよ］

Storm99［俺もおまえを許す］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その女の人たちはソーに冷たかった？ それとも優しかった？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［彼女たちは俺にとって何の意味もなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［いや、待て。今のは正確じゃない。彼女たちは冷たくも優しくもなかった、と言いたかったんだ。俺個人に何の関心もなかった。俺も彼女たちに関心がなかった。別に親切にしてほしいとか優しくしてほしいとか、何かを求めたりはしなかった、でも］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただの突っ込める穴って感じ？］

Storm99［おい、スマーフ、それはちょっと］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺は誰に対しても突っ込むだけの穴なんて考え方はしないよ］

Storm99［別に親切とか思いやりを求めなかったからって、彼女たちも感情を持つ人間だとみなしてなかったことにはならない］

Storm99［俺がどうでもいいと思ってたというわけでもない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［動物的な関係だったとは思うけど、別に動物だって冷たいわけじゃない。彼女たちは別に⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［うーん。何が言いたいのか自分でもよくわからないけど］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［もしかしたら本当はただの突っ込む穴で、俺はただ言い訳をしてるのかもしれないな。とにかくあの頃の俺はめちゃくちゃだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違うよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの言いたいことはわかる］

Storm99［わかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たぶん］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺は自分を、他人を利用するクソ野郎だって思いたくないんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはやりたかった、相手もやりたかった、対等な取引だった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［さらに言うなら弱い立場なのはソーの方だった、だって頭が混乱していたんだから］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも彼女たちはソーのマムじゃないし、家に帰って寝なさいなんて言う責任はない］

Storm99［ありがたいことに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［あの女たちが俺のマムじゃなくてよかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊呆れて鼻を鳴らす＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう近親相姦ネタのジョークばかり言ってるとそのうち僕は死ぬよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺が先に死ななければな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕たちの行動が正反対だったのは面白いね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ショックな出来事のあと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは酒に走って動物的なセックスで自分を忘れようとした］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はトニーのところに走って抱きしめてもらった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［抱きしめてもらっただけじゃないだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［いや、つまり。俺たちは二人ともあの出来事から逃げ出した。〝普通〟に逃げ込もうとした。俺は俺のやり方で、おまえはおまえのやり方で］

One_for_Sorrow5654［普通のセックスっていう意味？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

細くて鋭いナイフの刃の上を歩いているみたいだ。

ソーはもう気がついただろうか、今、本当は何が起きているかを？

まだチャットは続けてる、だから気づいてないのかも？ 兄がパニックを起こして後ずさることを、ロキは初めて願った。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーはすごく優しかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［思いやりがあった。すごく大事にしてくれた］

Storm99［わかってる。さっきもおまえはそう言った］

Storm99［でもおまえの方にはトニーと同じ気持ちはなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、同じ気持ちじゃなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［大切には思ってたよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は他の誰かに恋をしていた］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［つまりそんなにやりたいとは思ってなかったのに、無理してやったのか？ そういうことか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと違う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に〝無理してやった〟わけじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は最初の夜にトニーのパンツに手を突っ込んだじゃないし、トニーも僕がドアを通り抜けた瞬間に襲いかかってきたわけじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう何週間も一緒に暮らしてから、ある日の午後、いろんな条件が整ってそうなったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［何があったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

ああ、この部分を話すことは考えていなかった。

Storm99［スマーフ？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううっ、言いにくい］

Storm99［何が］

Storm99［何が言いにくいんだ？ いったい何をしたんだ？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［初めてのとき］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーーーん］

Storm99［ロキ、いいから早く言え！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

何だか楽しいぞ。

さっさと言おう。実の兄なんだから何でも言えるはず⋯⋯だよね？

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは今度デートをしようって言った。僕は、うわぁ、やだよ、って言ってパニックに襲われた。それから、じゃあ今日のこれをデートと呼ぼうって話になった。その日はテイクアウトのディナーを食べて映画を観て、二人ともちょっとムラムラしてた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は緊張もしていて、トニーはわかってくれた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーにキスしてって言った。ちなみに僕が何度も同じことを言うまでトニーは何もしなかったよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［しばらく抱き合ってキスをした。トニーは紳士だった。僕のしたいことに合わせてくれた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それがちゃんと気持ちいいって気づいたとき、僕はものすごく嬉しくて⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！っていう感じ。あのときの気持ちはよく覚えてる。ものすごくほっとしたんだ。OMG！ リアルの世界で、リアルの誰かといて、エッチなことをして、僕はパニックしていない！ ちゃんと楽しめる！！！］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーとなら普通にできるかもしれない、って思った。めちゃくちゃ欲情してた］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［じゃ、ただキスしただけか？ それだけ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、違う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そこからがちょっと恥ずかしい部分なんだけど］

Storm99［？？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、どうしても生々しい詳細が聞きたいなら言うよ。僕はトニーの脚に股間をこすりつけてジーンズの中でイってしまった。これで満足？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、あれは最悪だった］

Storm99［何が］

One_for_Sorrow5654［恥ずかしかった］

Storm99［何？？？ 何が恥ずかしいんだ？？］

Storm99［いや真面目な話、何が？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［自分が情けなかった］

Storm99［⋯⋯そんなことないぞ？？？ どうしてそう思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［初めてのときなんて誰だってそんなもんだぞ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの場合は右と左と正面に手で抜いてくれる人がいたんだよね］

Storm99［あれはまた別の話だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ロッカールームの話じゃないよ。あの女の子のこと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんていう名前だったっけ、あのイーダおばさんの農場にいた、手が早い子？？ あのダサい町役場のダンスパーティの］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、あの子な］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほら、そうじゃないか］

Storm99［だから何だよ？ 俺はただ突っ立って彼女にされるままになってただけだ。俺だって緊張したし、パンツの中に出したぞ、おまえと同じだ］

Storm99［他のどこに出せって言うんだ、野球場の階段席の下だぞ。足首までズボンをずり下ろすってわけにもいかないし］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その前にキスとかした？］

Storm99［ああ、最初は教会の裏口のところでキスしたり体を触りあったりして、そのうち彼女がどこか違うところ行かない？って訊いてきた。彼女がどういうつもりか俺にはわからなかったけど、そういうのは断らない主義だったからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それから？］

Storm99［彼女はいいところを知ってるって言って、俺はまだ何の話かわからなかった。でもとにかくそこに行った。で、これは誓って本当だが、彼女が俺のズボンのジッパーに手をかけた瞬間、その場でイきそうになった］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ちよかった？］

Storm99［うーん］

Storm99［ちょっと手の力が弱すぎたな⋯⋯ゆるいっていうか？ でもおかげで二秒以上は保った］

Storm99［彼女の方もそんな経験は多くなかったと思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［彼女は真剣だった。化学の実験みたいに。興奮してるというよりただの作業みたいだった。彼女が俺のパンツに手を入れてるあいだ、俺たちはキスも何もしなかった。俺は目を閉じてたから、誰の手でも同じだったようなもんだ］

Storm99［会話も一切なかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［終わったあと、俺はただジッパーを閉めてダンス会場に戻った。彼女にお礼に何かしようとはしなかった。ひどいやつだけどかなり動揺してたんだ］

Storm99［と言ってもどうやってお返しすればいいのかも知らなかったけど］

Storm99［彼女も何も頼まなかったし提案もしなかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえはどこにいるんだろうとか、どれくらいその場を離れてたかなとか考えていた。何時間も経ったような気がしたけど、実際には十分程度だったし、そのうちのほとんどは行って帰ってくるのに使った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［初めてセックスしたのは？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［シフとつきあった夏］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうだった？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［二人とも何をどうすればいいのかわからなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあシフの方もソーが初めての相手だったんだね］

Storm99［そうだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ちゃんと事前に計画したんだ。お互いに合意した］

Storm99［そうしないとできなかった。両親にも秘密だし。いろいろと準備が必要だった］

Storm99［シフがコンドームを手に入れた。どこで買ったのかは訊かなかった。シフのお兄さんのだったのかも］

Storm99［全体的に事務的だった。準備したり計画したり。何時までに終わらせなきゃいけない、とか制限もあった。チャンスは短い時間だけ、集中してさっさとやらなきゃいけなかった］

Storm99［おかしかったのは、それまでにもうたくさん触ったりキスしたりはしてたのに（フェラとかはまだ）、その日、いざとなるとそういうのは全部飛ばした。前戯なし。キスはしたけど、その日はちょっと形式的だった］

Storm99［俺はコンドームが全然うまく使えなかった。もうちょっとで全部台無しになるところだった。ああいうのって少しはジョークで笑い飛ばしたりしないと、全然セクシーな感じにならないよな。俺たちは子供だったし、すごく重大なことだと思っていたから⋯⋯俺は自分がバカで不器用だと思った。シフが興味を失うんじゃないかと心配でもあった。二人ともすごく無口だった］

Storm99［とにかく、最終的には何とかうまくいってセックスはした］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった？］

Storm99［うーん、あんまり］

Storm99［俺は三分くらいでイってしまった。シフは全然。俺はどうすればいいかわからなかったし、シフも動揺してて自分で何とかするなんて無理だったと思う］

Storm99［二回目はもう少し良かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうだったの？］

Storm99［ちゃんと前戯もした。口で］

Storm99［俺が。エロ動画で勉強した］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［あの頃はコンピューターがリビングルームにあって、俺たちはインターネットも電話も使わせてもらえなかった、覚えてるか？ でもファンドラルの家ならできたんだ、それで一緒にいろいろ観た。でもそのどれも女性を満足させる方法の教科書にはならなかった］

Storm99［とにかく］

Storm99［俺が勉強したビデオはめちゃくちゃ古いやつだった。七十年代とかそれくらいの。書斎で偶然見つけたんだ。誰のテープだったと思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか］

Storm99［LOL ああ、そうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やめろ。考えたくない。やめてくれ！！！！］

Storm99［もう手遅れだ。頭に焼きついただろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やめろ！！］

Storm99［ほーら、浮かんでくるだろ］

Storm99［悪いな、スマーフ。俺も耐えたんだ、おまえにも同じ思いをしてもらわないと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やめろーーーーソーのクソ野郎！！！］

Storm99［ああそうだ、認める］

Storm99［くそっ、俺はよく覚えてる。男優がみんな口ひげを生やしてるんだよ、何なんだあれは。絶対にダッドのテープだ、マムがあんな口ひげの男を見てセックスについて考えたいなんて思うはずがない。めちゃくちゃブサイクな男なんだ、それにみんなすごい年寄り。まあそのときの俺が子供だったからそう見えたのかもしれないが］

Storm99［女の方は自然なおっぱいだった、あるいは自然に見えた。みんな変なパーマをかけてるんだ、髪が全体にでっかい⋯⋯］

Storm99［待てよ、やっぱりあれは八十年代かもしれないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今頭の中にすごい変な映像が浮かんでるんだろうね］

Storm99［はは］

Storm99［七十年代か八十年代かわからないが、あの頃はみんな毛を剃らなかったんだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［毛って？］

Storm99［アソコの毛だよ］

Storm99［おまえは無邪気でかわいいな＊頭をぽんぽん叩く＊］

Storm99［とにかく俺はそのビデオを観て深刻なトラウマを受けた。それにダッドが俺の顔を見たら何か気づいて、二人とも恥ずかしさのあまり死ぬんじゃないかと怖かった。でも多少学んだこともあった］

Storm99［だからシフと二回目のときはちゃんと彼女を先にイかせたし、全体的に一度目よりずっと良かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［女の子をイかせたのは初めてだった。それも口で。俺はすっかり誇らしくなった。ちゃんとした大人になれたような気がした］

Storm99［ただ正直に言えばシフもかなり協力してくれた。女の体の詳細について、形とか機能とかをいろいろ教えてくれた。すごく役に立った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがそう言うならそうなんだろうね］

Storm99［はは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕がトニーの脚に腰を押しつけてイったあと、トニーは一人で処理してもいいか訊いた］

Storm99［トニーがそう訊いたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。そうしても僕が嫌な気分にならないか確認したかったみたいだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ミスター・思いやりだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の言ったとおりだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は隣で見ててもいいか訊いた］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーはもちろんいいよって言ってくれた］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［で、トニーはまるでアーティストみたいにそれをやった。少なくとも僕にはそう見えた。すごい高級なグルメみたいな感じ。僕はいろいろと学んだ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［途中でトニーは僕の口だったらいいのにと言って、僕はかなり動揺した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［できないと思った。やらない、できないって言った］

Storm99［トニーはおまえにやらせたのか？ おまえが無理やりやったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか。トニーはしなくていいって言った。それどころか想像だけしてもいいか、僕に許可までとった！］

Storm99［なるほど、そこまでいくとやりすぎだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそれってセクシーだと思った］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは相手の許可をとったことはないの？］

Storm99［もちろんとる、いつでも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうじゃなくて。相手を想像して自分でやっていいかどうかの許可］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はホットだと思った］

Storm99［そうか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今度やってみたら］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうだな、やってみるよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も想像してみた。トニーのものが僕の口の中にあるっていう想像。すごく興奮した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのとき本当にそうできたら良かったのにと思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はフェラをしたことがない、したことがあればいいのにって思う。どんな感じなのか知りたい］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺だってフェラなんかしたことないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お揃いだね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえには聞こえないだろうが、俺は今爆笑してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当？］

Storm99［ああ、涙が出てきた］

Storm99［ちょっと緊張してるのかもな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうかもね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［トニーとやったのはそれだけか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［一回目はね、そう］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯それで？？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に詳しく知りたいんだね］

Storm99［いやだって、おまえの話はミス・マープルの推理小説みたいで思わず続きが聞きたくなるんだ、仕方ないだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL つまり〝真犯人はだれ？〟が知りたいんだね］

Storm99［ははは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ :P ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのあと、僕は後悔した］

Storm99［どうして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーを利用してしまった気がした］

Storm99［何だって？ どうしてそうなる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって。トニーは僕を本気で好きだったのに、僕にとっては実験だった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに僕はずっと他の誰かのことを考えてた］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもトニーは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは理解してくれた。僕に合わせてくれた。君の立場はわかる、今手に入るものだけでいい、それ以上は求めないって言ってくれた。僕たち二人が気持ちよくなれればそれでいいって。僕が過去にセックス関連のことで気持ち悪くなったのを知ってたから、もしゆっくり少しずつ進めれば、二人でいい思い出が作れるかもしれないって言ってくれた。トニーと僕の両方にいい思い出が作れて、僕がセックスに対してもう少し気軽に向き合えるようになればそれでいいって］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは本当にいいやつなんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうみたいだな］

Storm99［で、他に何をしたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

他に何を？ 他に何をだって？？ 以前はこんな話題には近づくこともできなかったのに？ 本当に何がどうなってるんだ？

よし。求めよ、さらば与えられん。チキンゲームなら絶対に僕の勝ちだよ、ブラザー。

One_for_Sorrow5654［キスは大丈夫だった、僕も気持ちいいと思った。それから他のことも気持ちよくなってきて、僕はいろいろ試してみた。まあまあ楽しかったんだけど、それでもまだ僕はしたくないことがたくさんあった。それでトニーは⋯⋯ある程度までいくとそれ以上進めるのが難しくなってしまった。トニーはいつも失敗するんじゃないかとビクビクするようになった、かわいそうに］

Storm99［失敗って？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、トニーは僕を不快にさせないように必死で、でも僕はいろんなことですぐ不快になってしまうから、ある時点でトニーはちょっと〝ああ、これ以上何が残ってるんだ、僕にできることは何もない〟って感じになってしまった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ学習段階だったんだ、僕たち両方にとって］

Storm99［何を学習したんだ］

オーマイゴッド？？？！！ ソーの手はもうロキのスカートの一番奥へ、そして唇をロキの耳に近づけて、無邪気な言葉をいやらしいささやき方で卑猥なものに変えてしまう。やっぱりソーは文字だけでロキをイかせることができる、手なんていらない。それが結論だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうやら僕は他人に体を触れるのが得意じゃないみたいだ。自分で触ったほうがいいみたい。たぶん自分でコントロールできることが大事なんだと思う。自分以外の誰かに主導権を渡すとリラックスできないことがわかった。だから僕が自分でハンドルを握ってみた。それなら平気だった。トニーも問題なく僕にハンドルを握らせてくれた］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とくに僕がギアチェンジをするのが好きだったみたい］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［それは言葉遊びか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうかも］

Storm99［くだらないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかくそういうことをした。トニーは僕を見て自分で抜いて、それはすごくホットだった、本当に］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうやって焦らされるのが好きかを教えてくれた、僕はそれをあとで自分自身に試した］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、僕はそれは問題なくできた。本当に問題なかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは僕が同じことをするのを見てもいいかと訊いた。僕が一人でするところを見たいって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［それで？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それが、大発見だった］

Storm99［？？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やってみたら、僕は見られるとすごく興奮することがわかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっとした露出狂の気があるのかも。自分でも知らなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あるとき、僕たちはちょっと悪ふざけしたい気分になって、僕は天才的なアイディアを思いついた。レースの下着をつけてみたらどうかって。そしたらトニーはもう⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［トニーはもう、何なんだ？！！？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーは夢中になった。すごく、すごく気に入ってくれた］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はヴィーナスとか愛と豊穣の女神になった気分だった。歩くセックスっていう気分］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の中に隠れていたショーガールが出てきた。僕は上手なんだ、焦らしたり誘ったりするのが］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく変な感じなんだ、そういうことをするとき、僕は自分が他の誰かになったような気持ちになる。十代向けの性教育の基礎さえよくわからない優等生とは別人の、他の誰か。自信にあふれてて奔放でそのことを誇りに思ってる誰か。他人の考えなんかくそくらえって思ってて、そんな自分が大好き。僕は普通じゃない、普通以上にすごいんだ、そう思える。すごくパワフルでそう信じられる。最高の気分になれる体験だった］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あの写真を撮ったときも少しそういう感じだったよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ソーは今どこにいるんだろう。頭の中はどうなっているのだろう。ものすごく不快な気分だろうか。それとも全然不快な気分にならなくて動揺しているだろうか？

さあ、何か言ってやれ！

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、僕はセクシーなランジェリーを着て、トニーはそんな僕を見て一人でする、そういう行為が好きなんだとわかった。だからそういうのをよくやった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［簡単に言うとそんな感じ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで、トニーはその状況で僕が自慰をする姿を見るのも好きだった。だから一人でしてる僕を見ながらトニーもまた一人でした。それもホットだった。楽しいスパイラル］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それからキスして抱き合って一緒に映画を見たり、アイスクリームを箱から直接食べたりした。優しくて甘い雰囲気だった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［毎日、毎日、僕もトニーと同じ気持ちになれたらいいのに、二人で最後まで行ければいいのにって思った。本当にそう思った。でも僕が欲しいのはトニーじゃなかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ウー、ウー、ウー、ハニー］（訳注：映画「グリース」に出てくる歌の歌詞、このあと「私が欲しいのはあなた」と続く）

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

頼むよ、ソー、何か言ってくれ⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［訊いたことをめちゃくちゃ後悔してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえは俺の弟だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだけど？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［嫌なら途中で止めてくれてばよかったのに］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうだな］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうだな。悪い、スマーフ、俺はちょっと］

Storm99［ちょっとショックなんだ。わかるか？ それは］

Storm99［かなり倒錯的な行為だ、そうだろ？］

ロキは眉を上げた。最高の褒め言葉だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうかな？］

Storm99［あるいは俺がものすごく凡庸なんだろうな］

今度はロキが大笑いする番だった。面白すぎる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうかな？ ソーはいつもどんなふうにするの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえは知ってるだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が？？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ロキはくすくす笑いをピタリと止めた。頭脳に丸ごと急ブレーキをかける。

オーマイゴッド。ソーが言ってるのは⋯⋯？

One_for_Sorrow5654［チャットのことを言ってるの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それはイエスって意味？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

なんてことだ。ソーが今考えてたのはそれだったんだ。今までの会話のあいだ、ソーはそのことを連想していた。

ああ、信じられない！ それだけじゃない、ロキにも同じことを思い出させようとしている。これはいったいどういう⋯⋯

目を閉じたまますごい勢いで落ちていくような感覚。

神様、ささやかな慈悲に感謝します。チャットだから荒い呼吸に気づかれなくて済む。

One_for_Sorrow5654［そういうことなら、そうだね、ソーはかなり普通なのかも］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、よかった、怒らせたかと思った］

Storm99［いや、俺はだいじょうぶだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いや、それは言い過ぎだな。実際はかなり動揺してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？？？？］

Storm99［こんな話をしてると⋯⋯］

ロキはまた両手で口をふさいだ。

これから何日もかけてお互いに何を言ったのか、何を聞いたのか。ポーズや沈黙に至るまで分析しなければならない。

そしてソーの今の言葉から推測するに、彼も同じことをするかもしれない。

ロキはそれまで想像上の椅子の端に身を乗り出していた。今は床にへたり込んで、めまいを感じているような状態だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、僕も］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［じゃあ、おまえはそういうのが好きなのか？ トニーとやったようなことが？］

うわあ、心臓発作の薬をくれ！ ここまで話したのに、まだ訊くのか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［トニーとはそういうのが好きだったけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他の人とだったら何をしたいのかは全然わからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも心から信頼していて深く恋をしてる男が相手なら、肉体的に親密になるのが怖いっていう問題は感じないと思う］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

まるで、それまでもう一時間くらい崖の端っこに浮いていたような感じだった。何かとても危険なものを相手にダンスをしている。直接は触らず、直接見ることもなく、それが正確には何かさえわからないまま、ダンス、ダンス、火遊び。そしてロキは今、文字の形で兄の目をまっすぐ見たのだ。やってしまった。ついに刃先が皮膚を裂いた。 

誰かが血を流している。もう無視はできない。目をそらすのはもう不可能だ。

今、ソーは何を考えているんだろう。

Storm99［ああ、もうこんな時間か。おまえはベッドに入ったほうがいい］

深い衝撃の余波がロキの全身の肌をつたい、内臓へと伝わっていく。

もし今二人がこの場にいたとしたら、ソーは家具にぶつかり、靴の紐を踏んで転びそうになりながら、必死で逃げ出しているところだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうベッドに入ってるよ］

Storm99［じゃあもう眠れ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう少ししたら］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［よし、じゃあまた明日話そう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［愛してるよ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も愛してる、ソー］

ロキはそのひと言をまるでペンとインクで書くようにタイプした。注意深く、心を込めて、深い意味を込めて。

Storm99［じゃあな］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］

＊

部屋がすごい勢いでぐるぐる回っている。でもその軸の真下で、ロキはとても冷静で落ち着いていた。

理性の声が戻ってきて、真剣に忠告する。

（やめろ、ロキ。とにかく⋯⋯やめろ。おまえは幻想を見ている。おまえはどうしても欲しいものがあって、実際には存在しないそれにしがみついている。本当は違うものを、自分の好きなように解釈しようとしている。そう信じるためにおまえは何でも、文字通り何でもする。でもおまえとソーは改めて約束した、現実を見失わないと。ローディが何と言おうと、ソーがおまえとの会話をどれほど強く求めようと関係ない。ひとたびおまえに無駄な期待をさせている、おまえが希望を持ち始めていると気づけば、ソーはきっぱりおまえとの会話を止めるだろう。

いい加減にしろ。ソーはおまえを許した。おまえと毎日話をする。おまえを愛していて、そのことを何度も言葉にしてくれる。おまえが夢にも見なかったような形でおまえの人生に戻ってきてくれた。これ以上何が欲しい？ 貪欲になっておまえたち両方の人生の最高のものを台無しにするな。）

ああ、そのとおりだ。正しい。それが真実だ。

それでも。

ソーはほんの数週間前まで、自分から例の件を持ち出すこともできなかったのに。今日はいったい何があったんだろう。

（おまえのやることすべてに魂胆があるからって、ソーも同じだとは限らないぞ。）

うん、でも。ソーは気づいていないだけで、裏には何かがあるのかもしれない。

〝あれは本当におまえの写真だったのか？〟 

ああ、もちろん、あれは僕だよ、ブラザー。

ソーは僕を見て自慰をしたんだ。ソーがペニスを突っ込みたいと想像したのは僕の尻だ。ソーが開きたいと想像したのは僕の脚だ。

他に何があった？ ソーがキスしたかったのは僕の首。ソーが撫でたいと言ったのは僕の背中。指を通したいと言ったのは僕の髪。

実際にそうしたじゃないか。

これは、ルーク・スカイウォーカーがデス・スターの狭い入り口に運んだ、あの小さな爆弾のようなものだろうか？ 連鎖反応を引き起こして宇宙ステーションを丸ごと吹っ飛ばすのだろうか？

神よどうか、ご慈悲を。

（違うよ、この救いがたい愚か者め。そんなものはただの余分な問題の種だ。おまえとチャットするとき、ソーが心配しなきゃならない問題がひとつ増えるだけだ。おまえたちの関係にまたもうひとつ重荷が増えるだけだ。）

ロキは手を洗いながら、バスルームの鏡の中の自分の目を見つめる。ソーと年上の女たち、ファンドラル、シフ、あの女の子のことを考えながら、一心不乱に自慰をしたあとで。ソーのパンツに手を突っ込んだあの女の子。誰の手でも同じだった、とソーは言った。

今日のこの瞬間まで、ロキはなんとか自分を抑えてきた。ああ、しかし、神よどうかお助けください。もしかしたら、これを境に正気を失っていくのかもしれない。

\--------

訳注：

＊チキンゲーム⋯⋯ゴーカートなどでお互いに突進していって、正面衝突する前に怖くなって避けたほうが負け、チキンは「臆病」の意味


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十四章

アートのクラスの宿題が発表された。〝デジタルメディアを使って、自分の世代の課題を表現せよ〟

「私に挑みなさい、動揺させなさい、啓蒙しなさい！ リスクを恐れないで！」ミセス・マックィレンは情熱的にそう言った。

それが良いことか悪いことかは別として、ロキはすべての科目において自分に高い基準を課していた。アートも例外ではない。たいていは素晴らしい作品を作り出したし、感動的と評されることさえあった。だから新しい宿題が出るたび、ロキは毎度のように動揺してパニックにおちいり、プレッシャーに崩れそうになった。今度こそ今までのごまかしがバレる、今までは運だけで切り抜けてきた詐欺師だと知られてしまう、と怖くなるのだ。今回もまさにそういう状態だった。

提出期限は四週間後。つまり四週間かけてゆっくりと期限が迫ってくる。じわじわと、避けがたく。作品を作っていない時間は常に冷や汗をかき続け、クラスメートがそれぞれのアイディアや完成度合いについて話し合うのを聞き、自分では思いつけなかった素晴らしいコンセプトに嫉妬して怒りで燃える。

何もアイディアが浮かんでこない。いや、正確にはそうじゃない。さすがに脳死してるわけではないので、いくつか案はあった。ただ、そのどれも何かが足りないのだ。どれにも満足できない。今までの評価を落とすわけにいかない。次に失敗したら何もかも終わりだ。学校生活におけるロキの唯一の価値は、教授陣を感心させる能力なのだ。それを失えばロキは単なる元ジャレッド・カルキンのサンドバッグ、ただの仲間はずれの変わり者だ。

そして今、提出期限の一週間前。ロキは追いつめられた挙句、一度は却下したアイディアを再検討さえした。それくらい必死だった。平均以下のものを提出するなら、何も出さないほうがましだ。でも先生に向かって〝何も思いつきませんでした〟と言うほどの勇気は持てない。いずれにしてももう期限が迫っているし、本当に何も出さないことになるかもしれない。単純に時間切れという理由で。

しかし、その提出期限前の一週間のあいだに、二つの出来事があった。ひとつ目、ソーが突然ロキのランジェリー写真について質問してきた。二つ目、ジムでヴァルにキックボクシングを教えてもらった。それがアートに何の関係があるかって？ この二つがロキの潜在意識でいつのまにか合体し、金曜日の夜、ひらめきの瞬間が訪れたのだ。素晴らしいアイディア。ロキの名声にふさわしい成績が手に入るに違いないアイディアだ。よかった、これで平凡な成績の恥で死ななくて済む。

ヴァルとは数ヶ月のつきあいを経てかなり打ち解けていたので、ロキは思い切って協力を頼んだ。幸いなことに彼女はイエスと答えた（正確には肩をすくめて「どうでもいいけど」とぶつぶつ言っただけだ）。ダーシーも仲間に加えた。このショーの主催者はロキ、芸術面での采配をふるうのもロキだが、誰かが実際に携帯電話を持って写真を撮らなければならない。ダーシーの手腕はもう確認済みだ。

撮影は半日で終わった。それから数日をかけてロキは技術的な作業をした。切り取ったり、色合いを調整したり、最適な表示になるように全体をアレンジしたり。そしてTumblrの専用アカウントに写真をアップロードした（もちろん非公開アカウントだ。ユーザー名とパスワードがないと閲覧できない）。参照文献、伝えたい概念、どうしてこのテーマを選んだか、どうしてこのデジタルメディアを選んだか、歴史と背景を少し、その他の説明文。そして強迫症レベルの完璧主義者らしく、提出期限の直前まで微調整を続けた。データはすべて指示に従ってネットワークを走り抜け、締め切りに間に合ってミセス・マックィランの手へ。ちゃんとロキの名前も記入済み。

これでもう自由、安全だ。またしても危うく屈辱と恥を逃れた、ふう。今回は危なかった。また次の全然違う、でも同じくらい恐ろしい課題に移ろう。

その作品が何か問題を引き起こすとは、ロキは予想していなかった。少し考えればわかりそうなものだが、実際は考えなかったのだ。まさかこんなことになるなんて。

ロキは今、校長先生のオフィスの前の廊下にいる。携帯電話は没収された。おそらく動揺した両親が今こちらに向かっているところだ。学校の教師たちとの初めての緊急会議に出席するために、それぞれいた場所から駆けつけてくる。ちなみに教師の一人は、ミスター・エドウィン・ガスト、またの名を〝例のセクシーな英語の先生〟。その名前をちらりと言うだけで、ソーがまぶたをピクピクさせるあの人だ。

ミスター・ガストがここで何をしてるかって？ 簡単だ。校長のミスター・ローソンがロキを逮捕しにきたとき、ロキは英語の授業に出席中だったのだ。

「ロキ・オーディンソン。今すぐ私のオフィスに来るように」

興奮と混乱が波のように教室中に広まった。校長先生は一週間ひどい熱病にかかってやっとベッドを抜け出した直後みたいに青ざめていた。それは一体何を意味しているのか？

ロキの頭は真っ白になり、恐怖に襲われ、体が凍りついた。とっさに「ソーに関係することだ」と考えてしまった。まったくバカげている。

ロキは立ち上がり、クラス中の視線を避けて机のあいだを抜けた。じゅうぶん時間をかければミスター・ローソンが間違いに気づき、放免されるのではないかと期待して、ゆっくりと歩いた。

そんな幸運は訪れなかった。

「私と一緒に来なさい、君」と校長先生は言った。

「恐縮ですが、いったいどのような用件で？」ミスター・ガストがいつもの優雅な口調で言った。彼は二人のあとについて廊下に出てきて、音も立てずに背後でドアを閉めた。

「ご遠慮ください、ミスター・ガスト。あなたには関係のないことです」ミスター・ローソンは看板みたいに硬くなって言った。

さらに恐ろしい考えがロキの頭をよぎった。何か事故でもあったのだろうか？ 両親が？ ソーが？

ミスター・ローソンはロキの背中から一インチ離して手の位置を保ち、自分の存在と意志だけでロキを急がせようとしたが、決して直接触れようとはしなかった。ミスター・ガストはすぐに二人に追いついてきた。おそらくクラスに自習か何かの指示を出してきたのだろう。彼は校長先生のオフィスまでの不穏な行進に参加した。不思議なことにミスター・ローソンはまったく抗議しなかった。

ミスター・ローソンは滅多に生徒と直接関わることのない校長だった。と言ってもロキは彼以外の高校の校長は知らない。でもテレビドラマなんかを見ると、校長先生というものは自分の担当する組織の状況にもっと興味を持つのが普通のように思えた。ロキはこの男についてほとんど何も知らなかった（顔はぼんやりと認識していた。特に関心を持つ理由もない、特色のない顔だ）。だから今、何が自分を待ち受けているのか、まったく想像がつかなかった。

オフィスに到着して、ミセス・マックィレン（覚えてる？ アートの先生だ）がいるのを見ても、まだ、何が起こっているのかわからなかった。先生の隣には顔色の悪い学校のお偉いさん （ビッグ・ウィッグ）が二人座っている。

「君ねぇ⋯⋯」〝お偉いさん （ ビッグ・ウィッグ）〟その１が口を開いた。

「ご両親が到着してからにしましょう」ミセス・マックィレンがさえぎった。

ロキの顔から血の気が引いた。両親がこっちに向かっている？

「いったい何があったんです？」ミスター・ガストが訊いた。

「ミスター・ローソン、何故ミスター・ガストがここに？」〝お偉いさん （ ビッグ・ウィッグ）〟その２が低い声で訪ねた。「彼には何の関係もないことです」

「いいんだ、アガサ」

「何ですって、あれをご両親にお見せするときに彼がここにいるなんてとんでもないわ！」〝お偉いさん （ ビッグ・ウィッグ〟のミス・アガサが抗議した。

「そのあれというのを見せていただけませんか？」ミスター・ガストが言った。

その後に実に興味深い会話が続いた。まるで１９４０年代を舞台にしたイギリスの劇のようだ。みんな形式張ってお行儀良くて、子供（つまりロキ）の耳に悪い言葉が入らないよう、湾曲表現ばかり使う。ミスター・ガストは議論の対象が何なのか知らなくては意見が言えない、と主張し、ミス・ビッグ・ウィッグはもう四人の大人が見てしまっただけでも大問題なのに、これ以上〝児童ポルノ〟の拡散なんかに加担したくありません、と反論した。

その頃にはロキも大体の事情が飲み込めていた。しかし正直に言って、こんな事態はまったくの予想外だった。だって⋯⋯おい、何なんだよ、これ。

「ミスター・オーディンソン、君は少し外で待っていた方がいいだろう」ミスター・ローソンがそのとき言った。

ええ、大賛成です。失礼します、ありがとうございます。

というわけでロキは今、オフィスの外にいる。少なくとも、もう動揺はしていない。事情はわかった。ただのアート作品じゃないか！ ああ、ホッとした。お偉いさん （ ビッグ・ウィッグ）なんかどうでもいい。

うっ、しまった。マムとダッド。二人ともあれを見ることになるんだ。

ロキは青ざめ、一分ほどパニックを起こした。でもすぐにどうでも良くなった。今さら何もできない。これが必然の運命だったのだ。ロキはまるで絞首刑の一歩手前に立つ哲学者のように、観念した顔で肩をすくめた。

それにしても何を大騒ぎしてるんだ。ただの写真なのに。ヴァルが〝男〟の服を着て、ロキが〝女〟の服を着ている。うん、まあ認める、服と言っても下着だ。だからどうした？ 挑戦的で、大胆で、少しリスキーかもしれない。でも絶対に、ほんのわずかにだって、児童ポルノなんかじゃない！ 裸を見せてるわけでもないのに！ 女性の乳首なんてひとつも写ってないし、レースに包まれたロキの股間の膨らみは可能な限り強調しない構図にしている。写真はモノクロだし、顔は見えないし、グラビア写真みたいなポーズもとっていない。二人が一緒に写っている写真はある。そうせずにいられなかった。ヴァルの褐色の肌とロキの白い肌、ヴァルの短く刈り込んだ髪とロキの長い髪、ヴァルの筋肉質でアスリートらしい体格と、ロキのほっそりとした繊細な体。完璧なコントラストだし、アートとして美しい。取り入れないわけにいかない。でも二人は触れ合ったりも何もしていない。どこからどう見てもアートだ。どんなバカだってそれくらいわかる。

そして誰だって片目さえあれば、そして一秒でいいからピューリタン的思考を放棄できれば、それが隅々まで手間をかけた作品だとわかるはずだ。ロキにはあまり時間がなかったが、雑な作業はしなかった。意味はわかると思う。長い時間をかけて考えることはできなかったので、集中して一気にやった。その努力は見事に結果に反映された。たとえば、ヴァルの写真は正方形または横長の長方形に切り取られている。彼女のいわゆる〝男らしさ〟を引き出すためだ。ロキはさらに光と陰を調整して、彼女の筋肉を強調した。ポーズは意図的に「メンズ・ヘルス・マガジン」を参考にした。つまり顔は真正面を向き、たくましい腕を堂々と胸の前で組む。または今にも飛びかかりそうな攻撃の構え。ロキの写真はその逆だ。縦長の長方形、穏やかな照明で骨格や鋭い線を柔らかく見せる。色白で流線的なロキの体は、あらゆる意味でヴァルと対照的だ。 

ロキが特に気に入っている自分の一枚がある。ロキはその写真の背景を少しずつ暗くしていき、体のほとんどが飲み込まれるような構図にした。その結果、写真はまるでモダンな抽象画のようになった。黒いキャンバスに刷毛をさっと滑らせたような白が浮き上がっている。それはロキの長い首、肩、腕、胸、長い腿、脚、つま先までのラインが作る、柔らかく曲がりくねる形だ。

また別の一枚では、ロキは軽く体をねじって曲線を作り、レースに包まれてキュッと上がった尻と、少年らしい平らな胸を同時に見せている。下から視線を這わせていけば、見る人は途中まで「女の子だ」と思うだろう。けれどそれから少し上に視線をずらすと「ちょっと待った」となる。もちろん、それこそがこの一枚の目的だ。

そしてヴァルのパワフルな存在感が写真の隅々まであふれているのに対して、ロキはまるで煙のように、半分しかそこにいないように見える。ヴァルは動き、機能、力。ロキは細くて官能的でしなやかで美しい。目を楽しませるためのもの、純粋な飾り、触れれば壊れてしまいそうに繊細なもの。

そこでタイトルだ。「ジェンダー表現への挑戦：曖昧さを取り戻す」ファンファーレ！

こんなことで退学になるはずがない。なるんだろうか？ 少なくともミセス・マックィレンとミスター・ガストは作品を高く評価してくれているように見えた。まさかロキはこれで終わりなんてことにはならないはずだ。あとはオーディンソン夫妻にかかっているという気がする。あまりのショックに意見が何も言えない、なんてことにならないといいけど。

ああ、ついにやって来た。マムとダッドが廊下を早足で歩いてくる。二人はロキを見て一瞬安心した顔になり、すぐにまた不安そうな顔になる。数分後、ロキの優しい母親と父親は、息子の下着姿を見せられるのだ。ここで何が起こるにしろ、あとで何かしらの話し合いは行われるだろう。ああ、喜ばしきことだ。

関係ないけど興味深いことを思いついた。この話は絶対ソーの耳にも入る。

＊

帰宅してロキが一番最初にしたのは、ダーシーに電話をかけることだった。

「ちょっと、あんた退学になるの？」ダーシーは訊いた。

「ならないと思うけど、どうなんだろう。 ミセス・マックィレンとミスター・ガストは完全に僕の味方だった。フランク・キャプラの映画みたいに僕を擁護してくれた」

「フランク誰？」

「気にしないで。とにかく反論してくれた。〝表現の自由〟とか〝社会的進歩に寄与するアートの力〟とか、なんか難しい言葉をミスター・ローソンとミセス・ウィッグに投げつけて⋯⋯」

「その人、そういう名前なの？」

「まさか、違うよ。でもいまだにあれが誰だったのかわからない。教育委員会から来た誰か偉い人。彼女は真剣だった。真剣に魔女狩りをしようとしてた。こいつは僕の顔に焼きごてを当てて赤い字をつけるまで離してくれないと思ったくらいだ」

「なんで赤い字なの？」

「そういう映画があるんだって！ 小説もある。読んでないけど。とにかく、彼らは僕の写真を淫らだとか卑猥だとか言って──聞いてよ──児童ポルノとまで言ったんだ！」

ダーシーはゲラゲラと笑い始めた。最高に満足させてくれる反応だ。

「信じられない、もう⋯⋯」ダーシーはゼイゼイと息を吸って続けた。「で、あのセクシーな英語の先生もその写真を見たのね。おおおおおおっ⋯⋯」

ロキは一人きりの部屋で真っ赤になった。

「うん、そうなんだ。もう先生の目をまっすぐ見れなくなりそう」

「先生の方もあんたの顔を見るたびヌード姿を思い出すでしょうね、だから大丈夫よ。英語の成績が急上昇するかもよ」

「まさか」ロキは笑い飛ばした。「でも、オフィスを出たとき、彼は廊下で僕を呼び止めて〝君は非常に才能のある若者だ〟って言ってくれた。で、彼の声はいつもキャラメルコーヒーみたいな響きだし、いつだって相手を口説くみたいな喋り方をするじゃないか？ だから僕はやっぱり真っ赤になった」ロキは仰向けになって脚を組んだ。ちょっとコケティッシュなポーズをとるみたいに。もしかしたらちょっとだけ⋯⋯〝んんんっ！〟を感じているかもしれない。

「もしかして次は先生？ 狙ってるのね？！」ダーシーは笑った。

「まさか。先生は僕の二倍の年齢だよ」

「別に結婚しろとは言ってないわよ⋯⋯」

「やめろ。ソーが口の端に泡をためてるのがもう見えるみたいだよ」

「オーマイゴッド、ほんとね！ あんたのお兄さんなら彼をリボンになるまで引き裂いて自分のセーターを編みそう」

「なんかそれ⋯⋯気持ち悪いんだけど。とにかく、どこまで話した？ そう、そこにマムとダッドが到着した⋯⋯」

電話の向こうでドラマチックに息を吸い込む音がする。ダーシーは最高のダンスパートナーだ。

「最初、僕は一人で外で待たされた。きっとみんなそれが僕と両親のためだと思ったんだ。僕はおかげで、息子のランジェリー姿の写真を見せられた両親の反応を見ないで済んだ。そして二人には僕の顔を見ないで状況を理解する時間が数分与えられた。これは双方にとってありがたかった。それから中に呼ばれて、僕はもう何とでもなれ、って気分だった。どうなるか全然わからなかった、予想もつかなかった。考えることもできなかった！ ダッドは落ち着き払っていて、マムは優しく励ますような顔で僕を見た。僕はやばいやばいやばい、怒られる、って思った。それから座るように言われた⋯⋯」

「オーマイゴッド！」ダーシーが小声で言った。ロキの試練を疑似体験してる、と伝わってくる口調だ。

「そこでミスター・ラーソンが口を開いた。〝若者よ⋯⋯〟」

「オオオオー、ノーーーー！」

「そうなんだ、僕はものすごく緊張してた。彼は、監視なしに子供がインターネットを使う危険性について話し始めて、僕は一言も口を挟めなかった。なぜかというとミスター・ガストがそのとき立ち上がったんだ。八フィートくらいの高さに見えた。彼はいつも穏やかに喋るし、とても注意深く言葉を選ぶ、だからつい引き込まれて聞いてしまう。彼は若者を慈しみ育てること、それぞれの個性や創造性や好奇心をのびのびと伸ばすこと、障壁を壊すことなんかを話し始めた。残りはよく覚えてない、だってうっとりと聞き入ってたから。他のみんなも同じく。そこでミセス・マックィレンが言った。僕の作品に優秀賞を与えるって。そのうえ、何かのコンテストに出品することを考えてるって。ミセス・ウィッグは真っ青になって、そのまま気絶しそうだった。僕はダッドを見たけど何を考えてるのかわからなかった。ただ顔をしかめていた。それからマムが言った。〝私も心から賛成します〟そしたらダッドが深く頷いて〝私もだ〟って。僕は⋯⋯神様ありがとう、ジーザス・クライストよ、我が主よ、我が救世主よ⋯⋯」

「イエーーーース！！」ダーシーはやっぱり最高のダンスパートナー。ダンスというよりテニスだ。今度ダブルスの試合に出よう。

「ミスター・ローソンは真っ赤になった。反論するほどの力もないからね。それなのに口を開いて、〝教育委員会の審議官〟とか〝ライフスタイル〟とかの言葉を出してしまった。ヘマをしたんだ、それを自分でもわかってた。なぜってそのときダッドの眉毛が高く上がったから。ダッドが怒ると誰だって震え上がるんだ。ダッドはその力を自分でもわかってる。君も前に見たことあるだろ」

「あるある！」

「それも、あれから退職してヒゲも生やして髪も長くなって、さらに海賊スタイルの眼帯もつけてるんだ」

「オーマイゴッド、想像できる！ 目はどうして⋯⋯？」

「バイク事故で。昔はバイクが趣味だったんだ」

「ほんとに？ 信じられない！」

「うん、意外だよね。とにかく、ミスター・ローソンがあれこれ話し続けて、ダッドはひとことも言わずにただ彼を睨みつけてた。瞬きひとつしないんだ、すごい迫力。まるでミスター・ローソンに首を吊るためのロープを無言で手渡してるみたいだった。ミスター・ローソンは途中ではっきりと気づいた、急に言葉を切って、誰にも気づかれないようにゆっくり消えていきたそうに見えた。で、ついに黙った。そこでダッドが言った。（ロキはハスキーな声と冷たい口調を作った）〝私の息子の性的指向とジェンダーを学校側が問題にしているのかね、ミスター・ローソン？ まさかそれで私たちがこうして呼ばれたわけじゃないだろうな。そうなのか？〟一語一句覚えてるよ。それから〝君はまさか、息子の性的指向が普通ではないから矯正が必要だなんて言ってるんじゃないだろうな？〟でもそれがまさにミスター・ローソンの言おうとしてることだった。でも必死で言うまいとしていた。彼は口ごもって慌てふためいて謝って、そんなつもりはないってふりをした。でも自分で自分の嘘の中に沈んでいった、首のところまで。ダッドはただ溺れていく彼を眺めていた。

そこでマムがローソン校長をまっすぐ睨みつけた。モーティシア・アダムスみたいに。そしてまるでサイコパスみたいな冷たい声で言った。〝まさか、そんなはずはないでしょうね。この街で、この今の時代に？ そんな恥ずべき偏見と差別でこの街で知られては、学校にとって壊滅的な被害ですもの。そうでしょう、ミスター・ラーソン？〟

僕は今日の午後で一フィート背が伸びたような気がする。あのオフィスで学校一得意げなやつみたいにニヤニヤ笑ってたんだ。マムは言った。〝さて、ご用件はそれだけ？ 他にも何かあるの？〟まるでイギリスの女王みたいに、ミスター・ローソンなんか肩から払う埃だって言わんばかりにそう訊いた。マムとダッドはちゃんと答えを待った。さあ、この素晴らしい沈黙をしっかり聞きましょう、って感じで。ミスター・ラーソンとミセス・ウィッグは⋯⋯もう終わってた。完全に打ちのめされてた。

マムとダッドは立ち上がった。威厳たっぷり、学校を旗一本に至るまで所有してるみたいに見えた。ダッドが僕の肩をつかんで〝さあ行こう、息子よ〟って言って、三人でオフィスの外に出た。僕は⋯⋯ワオ！今の最高だった！って思った。もう少しでダッドを抱きしめそうになった」

「しなかったの？」

「ダッドが僕の肩をぎこちなく叩いたから、僕も同じようにぎこちなく叩き返した。郷に入れば⋯⋯って言うからね。ダッドはすごく⋯⋯嬉しそうだった。ちょっと誇らしげだったかも？ 自分に満足してたみたい。息子のために戦ったのが誇らしかったんだと思う。ダッドは昔から、なんて言うか、僕とは距離があった。僕よりソーと気が合うみたいだった。なんでだろうね、僕とダッドは両方不機嫌で暗くて頭がいいタイプなのに。マムとソーは太陽の下を歩くタイプだ。でもとにかく、今日のダッドは僕が息子で嬉しそうだった。実際に帰りの車の中でそう言ったんだ。（またハスキーな声で）〝おまえを誇りに思うぞ〟⋯⋯僕はもうやめてよ、これ以上言われたら恥ずかしい、と思った。変な一日だったな」

「でしょうね」

「ダッドはすごく変わったんだ。昔からずっと⋯⋯正直に言うと、ダッドがどういう人なのかよくわからなかった。何年も、ほとんど毎日、家族が起きるより早く仕事に行って、家族が寝た後に帰ってきて、家にいるときもあまり喋らなかった。週末の午後は昼寝をしたいから静かにしろって言われて、ソーはしょっちゅううるさいって怒られてた（確かにソーはいつもうるさかった）。だから僕はいつもダッドの近くでは足音をひそめてた⋯⋯絶対に気づかれないように。マムは優しかったけど、僕は病気で入院してたからいつもマムを独り占めしてた⋯⋯」

「病気で入院してたの？」

「八歳と九歳のとき。白血病で。何ヶ月も入院して、そのあとまた何ヶ月も学校に行けなかった。マムが仕事を休んで僕の世話をした。ダッドがソーの面倒を見て、非現実的な理想を押しつけて、ソーに一生のトラウマを与えた⋯⋯。とにかく。うちの家族では最近、ソーと僕のあいだでちょっとした事件があったんだ。この話したことなかったっけ？」

「あんたは急に何も話さなくなって夏のあいだずっと消えてたわね。そのせいだったの？」

「ああ、そのときのことはごめん」

「いいわよ」

「とにかく、僕たちはすごい喧嘩になって、マムがその真っ最中を目撃した。マムはいつもは喧嘩の冷静な審判なんだけど、今回はマムもその一部になって感情的になってしまった。そこでダッドが立ち上がった。そしてかなり優れた手腕で⋯⋯対応した。思いやりさえ見せた。みんなびっくりしたけど、ダッド自身も驚いてたかも。それで自信がついたみたいだ。もっとデリケートな問題にも対応できるって思ったみたい⋯⋯つまり僕のことも。

以前は何か問題が起こるとダッドは影に消えて全部マムに任せた。今はもっと意見を言ったり、干渉するようになった。僕ともよく会話する。大抵は歴史とか政治の話だけどね、僕たち両方の関心ごとだから。でもいいんだ、ちゃんと大人扱いしてくれる⋯⋯ある程度は。とにかく、今日は本当に心が通じたという気がする。僕の味方だって示す機会があって嬉しかったみたい。ダッドはクールだった」

「ほんとね。じゃ、騒ぎは一件落着なの？」

「ミスター・ローソンとミセス・ウィッグは地元の法的機関に持って行くとか何とか言ってたけど、あまり確信を持ってる様子じゃなかった。たぶんだいじょうぶだと思う」

「ミセス・マックィレンは作品をコンテストに出品するの？」

「どうなんだろう。今はどっちでもいい。今日はもう色々あったから」

「特別な日よね。お祝いしようか？」

「いいよ」

「あとで迎えにいく。家を出るときメールするね」

「わかった」

「あとでね、ロー」

「またあとで」

電話を切ったあともロキはそのままベッドに仰向けになり、バカみたいにニヤニヤしていた。

それほど長く経たないうちに、ドアにノックの音がした。

「ベイビー？」母親だ。電話の邪魔をしないように耳を澄ませていたのだろう。もちろん母のことだから、盗み聞きなどせずに済むよう、会話が止まってもしばらく待っていたのに違いない（ロキはそう思うくらい母を信頼している）。

「なに？」

「入ってもいい？」

「いいよ」

穏やかな微笑みを浮かべて母が入ってくる。いわゆる親子の会話のために来たのだ。仕方がない。覚悟はできていた。

「気分はどう？」母は訊いた。

「だいじょうぶ。マムは？」

母はロキのその言葉をちょっと生意気で可愛いと思ったらしい。深刻な表情ではなかった。〝心配しなくていいのよ、ベイビー、こうすると決まってるものだから話してるだけ、でも本当は必要ないことくらいお互いわかってるわよね。とにかく話しましょう〟と伝える表情だ。

「何か話したいことはある？」母は小さく肩をすくめて訊いた。

「特にない。マムは？」

母は愛情を込めてただにっこり笑った。

「ダッドは何て言ってた？」

「あなたがすっかり大きくなったって」母はくすくす笑い、眉間に指で触れた。まるでそこに邪魔なメガネがあるみたいに。きっとぎこちない会話だったのだろう。「それと、あなたは痩せすぎだって言ってた」

ロキは笑顔になった。「マムはどう思った？」

母はロキの前髪をそっと払って耳にかけた。

「天使みたいだと思った」前にも浮かべたことのある、まるで尊いものを見るような表情をする。「あなたは本当に美しいわ、ロキ」それからロキの顔中にキスをする。

「マーーーーム⋯⋯」ロキは頰をピンク色にして弱々しく抗議した。母はそんなロキを楽しそうに見る。

それからロキの髪を撫でてくしゃくしゃにした。

「ミスター・ローソンのことは心配しないで」

「心配してない」ロキは言った。

「それ以外のことも全部よ、わかった？」

「わかった。ちなみに、あれはただの作品だよ。間接的なカミングアウトとか、そういうんじゃない」

「そんなこと訊いてません」マムは両手を上げてホールドアップのポーズをした。

「うん、でも念の為」

「どっちにしてもあなたは何でも好きなものを着ていいのよ。自分らしいと思えるものを何でも。ね？」

「うん、もう好きなものを着てるよ、マム」ロキはにっこりとした。

「それならよかった」母は部屋を出て行くそぶりを見せた。

「マム、もしストレートじゃないのがソーだったとしても、同じくらい冷静に受け止める？」

母は驚いた顔をした。

「ええ、もちろんよ。どうして何か違うと思うの？」

「だって、僕の場合はずっと前から予想できた感じだと思うけど、ソーの場合は突然でびっくりすると思うから。ソーには僕と全然違う一定のイメージが期待されてるような気がする」

「つまり、私が息子たちの性自認を最初から決めつけていたと思うの？」母は心外だという調子で言った。「私たちがソーを究極のヘテロセクシュアルになるように育てたとでも思うの？」

ロキはその考えと言葉の選択に笑い声をあげた。

「まあ、確かに少し驚くかもしれないわね」母は認めた。「それはあるかもしれない。私も完璧じゃないわ。でも親として私がいつだって望んでいたのは⋯⋯」母は考えをまとめるように黙り込んだ。それから改めて言う。「何か期待をするとしたら、それは私自身に対してよ」胸に手を当てて続ける。「どんな親になるべきかを自分に期待して、いつでもその期待に応えられるよう努力してきたわ。自分にがっかりすることもあった。でもあなたたちにしてあげたかったのは⋯⋯この世界でいつかあなたたち自身に必要になるツールをちゃんと与えたいということだけよ。幸せを探し当てるために必要なものを与えるということ。良き人間になれるように、正しい選択ができるように。正しいとあなたたちが信じる選択ができるようにね。ありのままの自分に忠実でいるために、自分を守るために」

ロキは無言だった。思いがけず真剣な方向に向かった会話に驚いていた。マムも彼女なりの悩みを抱えているに違いない、とロキは思った。彼女は最近よくこんなふうに、私は正しい選択をしている、と自分に言い聞かせるような話し方をすることがある。まるで大切な財産を手放そうとしていて、その準備のために自分の人生をとらえなおそうとしているかのように。

（そんなことはまだ考えたくない。）

母は大事なメッセージを伝えようとしばらく考え込む。

「外の世界は厳しいわ。親は子供をいつまでも羽の下で守っていたい、悩みや苦しみや悲しみを経験しないでほしいと願うものよ。あなたがこれくらいだった頃のことを覚えてる」母は立っていれば膝の少し上くらいの高さを手で示した。「あなたはちょうど歩き始めた頃で、頑張って一人で歩こうとしてた。つまずいては私の脚につかまって、まるで⋯⋯まるで世界中に私が解決できない問題なんて何もないと信じてるみたいな顔で私を見上げたわ。私はいつもあなたの安全な場所だった。

それは幸せな気分になるものよ。そんなに小さくて無力な可愛い誰かに心から信頼されて、全身で頼られるのは。とても誇らしくて強くなったみたいな気持ちになる。本当に私なら何でもできるって気がしてくる。特に何ごともうまくいっている日はね。

ところが、その絶対的な信頼は消えてしまう⋯⋯子供たちは大きくなって、あまり心の中のことを話してくれなくなって、もう私を完璧でパワフルな存在だとは思ってくれなくなる⋯⋯」母の声は少し掠れた。「あなたが病気だったときにね、ロキ。あなたが苦しんでいて、でも私には何もできなくて⋯⋯。あのひどい味の薬を飲みなさいと言ったのを覚えてるわ。腕に注射をしなきゃいけません、あの怖い機械の上に乗りなさい、大人しく仰向けになって治療を受けなさい、って。でもあなたはすぐにあの薬を飲むと気持ち悪くなると気づいた。それでも飲みなさいと私は言った。そしてあなたは⋯⋯。

あなたはそれでも私を心から信用してた。まだ小さかったし、私は出来るだけあなたに説明しようとした。あなたは頭のいい子供でちゃんと理屈がわかったから。でも、少しずつあなたが疑い始めるのがわかった。少しずつ、だいじょうぶ、何も心配しなくていいのよ、と私がどんなに言っても、それが嘘だってあなたが考え始めるのがわかった。どんな子供でもそうかもしれないけど、特にあなたみたいに頭の良い子供ならきっとこう考えたことでしょう。ママのこの言葉が嘘なら、他にどれほど大きな嘘があるんだろう？ あなたはとても⋯⋯悲しそうに見えた。まるで大事なものを失くした大人みたいに。そして私が泣いているのを見つけたとき、あなたはそれまで見たこともないくらい怯えて無力な顔をした。あなたには見せないように私はとても努力していた。でも見られてしまった」

母はいまだに動揺している。もう一生分ほど前のことなのに。

いや、でも。ロキにとって、それは実際に半生前のことだ。でも大人にとってはそれほど前のことではないのかもしれない。そんなふうに考えたことはそれまでなかった。

何かしなければ、とロキは思った。母の手を取り、膝の上で両手で包む。フレイヤおばさんがよく母に同じことをしていた。ロキが入院していた頃だ。よく覚えている。いくつかの記憶は、まるで高解像度の画面のようにくっきりとしている。他のすべてがぼんやりとしているせいで、そんな記憶は余計に鮮やかに目立つ。

「ごめんなさい、なんだか大げさになってしまって⋯⋯」母は自由な方の手で目もとを拭った。もう片方の手は、少しぎこちないながらもロキの手に預けたままだった。涙に濡れると、母の瞳は磨き上げたクリスタルのように見える。ソーよりも少し薄い青色。夏の空というよりは氷に近い。ロキは初めて、彼女の口もとの深いしわに気づいた。目の周りのしわにも。そこの肌は以前に比べて、もっと薄くなったように見える。

「あなたをいつまでも守っていられたらいいのに、と思うわ」母はつぶやくように言った。「でもそんなのバカげてる。ただあなたをじゅうぶん愛せたこと、正しく愛せたことを祈ることしかできない。あなたがいつまでも⋯⋯その愛のほんの一部分でも感じて生きていけるように」

オーケイ、うん、確かにちょっと〝大げさ〟になってきた。うまく飲み込めない何か熱いものが、ロキの喉の奥にも込み上げてきている。

「愛してくれたよ、マム」ロキは苦労して言った。それから母の手をぎゅっと握った。フレイヤおばさんならそうするだろうという気がしたのだ。

「私たち、今日はあなたをとても誇りに思ったのよ。お父さんも私も。わかってるわね？」母はロキの脇をつついて、こっそりと打ち明けるように言った。「あなたは決して安易な道とか、他の人たちが通った道は選ばない。自分だけの道を切り開くのね。他のみんなは群についていく、それが簡単で楽だから。でもあなたには自分らしくする度胸がある、そして堂々と主張する。それにとても才能があるわ、わかる？ 私たちとっても誇らしいわ」

「ダッドも？」

「もちろんよ」

ロキは思わずにやりとした。

「さてと」母はこれで会話は終わりという合図のようにロキの手をぎゅっと握り返した。「そろそろディナーの準備をしましょう」

母は立ち上がって部屋を出て行こうとした。けれど最後にもう一度振り返り、数歩後ずさった。おそらくそうしながら言うことで、さりげなく訊こうとしたのだろう。

「ソーとは仲良くしてるの？」母は言った。「まだ話はしてる？」

「うん、毎日話してるよ。仲良くしてる」

母はうなずき、ロキがそれまで気づいていなかった表情の硬さをふっとほどいた。「あなたたちが問題を解決できてよかったわ」母は言った。「何があったのかわからないけど、二人で乗り越えたことを誇らしく思うわ」

「ソーにそう言ってあげて」ロキは言った。「寛大に理解して許してくれたのはソーの方なんだ」

母はもう一度、そのことについて訊きそうなそぶりを見せた。最初から何が問題だったのか、彼女にはまだ少しもわからないのだ。そろそろ何があったのか推察できるかもしれない、少なくとも二人がどんな問題を乗り越えようとしているのかわかるかもしれないと期待していたのだろう。しかしいまだにわかっていない。ありがたいことに。

母は結局、何も訊かなかった。

「言っておくわ」母は言った。「ソーはあなたにとても頼っているのね。あなたたちがお互いを支えていて嬉しいわ。また以前みたいにね」

「僕も嬉しい」

「さ、ディナーよ」母はすっかり元気そうになって言った。

「すぐ降りていくよ」ロキは言った。

＊

金曜日の夕方、学校の図書館にて。

「はい、そこまで」ロキは携帯電話の画面をタップしてタイマーのアラームを止めた。

ヴァルは長々と息を吐いて、一時間分の緊張と集中を解き放った。ペンを置き、決然とした仕草で紙をロキの方に滑らせる。判決が何であれ受け入れるという態度だ。

答え合わせには少し時間がかかった。というのもヴァルが肩越しに覗き込もうとするからだ。いまだに〝おい、ちょっと息苦しいから離れててくれよ〟と彼女に言う勇気が出ないのは不思議だった。ありがたいことにヴァルは結果が気になって落ち着かないらしく、長いことじっとしていなかった。歩いて行って激しく手を振ったりぴょんぴょん飛んだりして、溜まったエネルギーを発散しようとしている。そんな様子はほとんど可愛らしく見えた。

無駄な希望は与えたくないので、ロキは点数を計算し終え、さらに三回確認するまでのぞいちゃダメだと言った。ほとんど結論は見えていたけれど、それでも。

「これならきっと合格する」ロキはにやりと笑って言った。

ヴァルはテーブルの上に突っ伏し、顔を腕に埋めた。

「ああ、よかった」安堵して柔らかな声で言う。

「よく頑張ったよ」

でもヴァルはまたすぐに緊張を取り戻し、歩きながらもう一度答案を確認した。目はあちこち行ったり来たりするばかりで、まともに理解できているようには見えない。そういう気持ちはロキにもよくわかった。

「もし合格したら、あんたには大きな借りができる」ヴァルは言った。

「キックボクシングのレッスンは楽しかったし、アート作品では君にすっかり助けてもらった」ロキは肩をすくめた。「だからもうおあいこだよ」

「おあいこかどうかは私が決める」ヴァルは淡々と答えた。

「はいはい、わかりました」ロキはつぶやいた。

ヴァルに関してひとつ言えるのは、ときどき彼女が絵本から飛び出してきたみたいに見えることだった。騎士とかプリンセスが出てくる絵本だ。ヴァルはドラゴンそのもの。

まるで誰かに言われたように、二人は同時に持ち物をまとめ始めた。もうすぐ図書館が閉まる。日が長くなってきていて、時間は思ったよりも遅くなっていた。

二人は一緒にバス停まで歩いた。まだ暖かいとまでは言えないが、風に切りつけるような冷たさはもうない。日没は始まったばかりで、西の雲の端がピンク色に染まっている。永遠の午後の日々がもうすぐ来る。楽しみだ。

ショッピングモールが近づいてきたとき、ヴァルが言った。

「フラッペチーノか何かおごってやるよ」

ヴァルにお金がないのはよく知っていたけれど、ロキは直感的に受け入れるべきだと思った。お金の問題ならヴァル自身が一番よくわかっている。これは彼女にとって大切なことに違いない。

「フラッペチーノは甘すぎる、それに冷たくて頭がキーンとなる」店のカウンターに着くとロキは言った。「代わりにラテでもいい？」

炭酸飲料を選ぶこともできた。それが一番安いからだ。実際にヴァルはそれを頼んだ。でもそれだと意図があからさまになってしまう。バカにしていると思われる。当然、あとで自分が払うと主張するつもりもない。ヴァルは一文無しに近く、それをロキが知っていることを知っている。だからと言ってロキがその事実を彼女の鼻先に突きつける必要はない。

二人は無言でそれぞれの飲み物を飲み、行き交う買い物客を眺めた。

「くそっ、ビールが飲みたくて死にそう」ヴァルはそう言ってソーダを三口くらいで飲み干した。

ロキは横目でヴァルを見た。ヴァルは簡単にロキの意図を読み取り、にやりと笑った。

「なんか質問ある？」ヴァルは言った。

「君を怒らせたくない」ロキは攻撃の意思のない率直さが伝わることを願いながら言った。

ヴァルは笑い声をあげた。いつもの自信たっぷりな笑顔だ。彼女が他の種類の笑顔を見せることがあるかどうかはわからない。

「何よ」ヴァルは言った。

「ちょっと考えてたんだ、君は何歳なのかって」

「二十一」ヴァルは答えた。

「やっぱり。じゃ、飲みたければビールは買えるじゃないか」それともお金の問題？とは訊かなかった。

「買えない。いや、買えるけど、でもできない。アル中更生会 （ AA）のメンバーだから」

ロキは思わず目を見開いた。

「人生の各段階をかなりすっ飛ばしてきたの」ヴァルは言った。

「そうみたいだね」ロキは小声で答えた。

「児童養護施設」ヴァルはいつものように淡々と言う。「あちこちの。十六のときに脱走した。それからは路上生活。しばらくしてシェルターに引き取られて無事更生した。そこであるボクシングジムを紹介されたんだ。そこのボスが気に入ってくれて、トレーナーになる訓練をしてくれることになった。ただし条件がひとつ。高校を卒業すること。それだけ」

短くて強烈な人生の要約だった。ロキはめまいを感じた。衝撃は顔にも表れていただろう。

ヴァルはその反応を面白いと思ったらしい。少なくとも気を悪くはしなかった。またあの海賊風の笑みを浮かべている。

ロキが何か返答を思いつくのには時間がかかりそうだった。何も思いつけないかもしれない。でもヴァルは沈黙を気にしない様子だった。むしろ心の中の何かがほどけたのか、問わず語りに話し始めた。

「シェルターの前にいた場所でね。ある女の子に出会った。彼女も施設育ち。私たちどっちも子供だったけど、でも永遠の愛の誓いを交わしたんだ。無邪気な関係だよ、手を握ったりキスしたり、その程度。二人で脱走計画を立てた。大人たちに見つかって大騒ぎになって、私たちは引き離された。暴れて叫ぶ私を大人たちは引きずっていった。私が本格的な問題を起こし始めたのはそのときからだ。とにかく私は脱走した。いろいろ落ち着いたら、また彼女を探すつもり」

一連の言葉はまるで何度も考え抜かれて頭の中で繰り返されたように、しっかりと順序立っていた。でも言葉はどこか使い古されたようで、彼女の声さえどこか錆びついているように聞こえた。彼女がこのことを今まで、他の誰かに打ち明けたことがあるとはとても思えなかった。

「探さないかもしれない」ヴァルは言った。「バカな話だよね。もう何年も前のことだ。二人とも子供だったんだ。彼女だってもう前に進んで全部忘れたに決まってる」

ロキはまっすぐ前を見たまま何も言わなかった。

「私がいきなり目の前に現れたら、彼女だってきっと迷惑する。今頃もう彼女にも別の生活があるはずだ。今さら私に会っても嫌な過去を思い出すだけ」そこで初めて、彼女の本物の感情から生まれる微笑みが浮かんだ。静かに燃え続ける残り火のような微笑み。「優しい子だった。今どこにいるのかは知らない。調べればわかるのかもしれない」目が少し潤み、それから硬くなる。鎧をまとう。「ただ彼女が無事だってわかればいいんだ。子供同士の約束だったけどね。誓いを立てたんだからさ。バカな考えなのはわかってる、でも私は⋯⋯。もう彼女に私なんか必要じゃないのはわかってるんだ、それでも」飲み物をひとくち飲もうとする。でももう缶は空だ。

彼女は生まれつき忠誠心の強い人に見える。きっとそう簡単に忘れないだろう。

「で、あんたは？ 誰かいるの？」ヴァルは片手で軽々と缶をつぶしながら訊いた。いつものぶっきらぼうな〝ま、別にどうだっていいんだけどね〟と言いたげな口調から、もう自分の話はこれ以上したくない、という意思が伝わってくる。でも沈黙を恐れるような彼女ではないし、今までロキに個人的な質問をしてきたことはなかった。つまり、本当に知りたいのでなければこんな質問はしないはずだ。

「ある意味では」ロキは言った。

「何それ、どういうこと？」

「彼は友達なんだ。僕の親友だ」

「ああ、そういうのは最悪だね」

「大したことじゃないよ」ロキは自分がすごくつまらないやつになった気がして慌てて言った。恵まれていて楽なことばかりの人生、本当の苦労なんて少しも知らない甘えん坊。不幸という言葉の定義があまりにも違っていて想像もつかない、そんな相手に自分の悩みを話すなんて。「くだらない話なんだ。君に比べたらそんな⋯⋯どうでもいい話だ」

「別に競争じゃないんだからさ」ヴァルはロキの心を楽々と読み取って笑った。本物の笑い声だ。ヴァルにはロキの苦悩が面白いらしい。「相手は知ってるの？」

「うん」

「そのことをどう思ってんの？」

「僕が知りたいくらいだ」ロキはため息をついた。「いや、それでも友達でいてくれる。すごく優しくていい人なんだ、でも最近⋯⋯」

何だ？ 最近何だって言うんだ？ ロキはバカで痛いやつだと思われたくなかった。特にヴァルの前で、それも彼女の人生について聞いたあとに。でも⋯⋯この話を他の誰かにぶつけてみたくてたまらない。自分の頭が完全にイカれているのか、事実をまっすぐそのまま見ているのか、一人ではもう判断できない。

一方、ヴァルは何も言わずただ耳を傾けている。ロキは話すことにした。

「僕たちは毎日チャットするんだ。何時間もすることだってある。彼はなかなか話を終わらせたがらない」ロキはそう切り出した。「それで、以前はセックスに関することは禁句だったんだ。彼が居心地悪くなるし、僕が混乱するといけないから。彼がそう言ったんだ、僕を混乱させたくないって。でもある日、彼は急にセックスについていろいろと話し始めた。僕の話を詳細に至るまで知りたがって、彼の詳細な話もしてきた⋯⋯。彼はいつも僕をすごく愛してるとか、僕を失ったら死ぬとか、そういうことばかり言うんだ、だから僕は⋯⋯」ああ、もう耐えられない。思いが内側から膨れ上がって、体が風船みたいに弾けそうになる。「僕が他の男の話をするといつも怒るんだ。まあ、もともとやたらと庇護欲がある人なんだけど、でもそんなときの彼の口調はまるで⋯⋯」そうだ、続けろ、世界に告げろ、この一回くらいは。「まるで嫉妬してるみたいに聞こえる。何だかもう、よくわからなくなってきた。どうすればいいのか。彼は愛は愛だ、ポテイトーもポタートーも同じジャガイモだって言うんだけど、でもいろいろ考え合わせてみると、僕には両方ポタートーだって気がするんだ。言ってる意味わかる？」

綺麗に持ち上がる片方の眉、とても表現豊か。ヴァルは面白そうな顔をしている。

「あああーもう」ロキは顔をこすって天を仰いだ。「どうすればいいんだ！」

「逃げな」ヴァルは放り投げるように言った。

「逃げる？」

「出来るだけ遠くまで逃げな。その男はよくない」

「ど⋯⋯どういう意味？」

「聞きな、そいつは自分が何をしてるかよくわかってる。つまり残酷なクソ野郎だ。あるいは何もわかってない。その場合はただのバカなクソ野郎。どっちにしてもクソ野郎だよ。だから一緒にいない方がいい」

うわぁ、きつい。

「そんな答えは聞きたくなかっただろうけどね」ヴァルは言った。まるで場末のバーのうす汚れたカウンターでウィスキーのグラスを目の前に置いて喋ってるみたいな雰囲気だ。ロキも今、彼女と一緒にそのバーに座っている。

「彼が自分の気持ちに気づいていないだけだとしたら？」ロキは半分ヴァルの耳に届かないことを願いながら呟いた。

「もしそうだとしたら、そいつは間抜けなクソ野郎だね」

そのひと言は少なくともロキを笑わせた。

「でも僕たちは本当に親しい関係なんだ」ロキは言った。ヴァルに背景をしっかりわかってもらう必要がある。どうしても。「過去に長いつきあいがある。それで混乱してしまうのかもしれないじゃないか。彼だってもう少し時間が経てば⋯⋯彼に証明できれば⋯⋯」言葉は結論にたどり着く前に途切れてしまう。そんな考えはまるで実験室で作られた極度に不安定なアイソトープみたいなものだからだ。自然界では存在できない。目の前の現実の枠を遠く離れた思いつきだ。自分でもわかっている。

「今の時点で彼にそれが見えてないなら、結局そこには何もないか、あるいは彼が見たくないんだろうね」ヴァルは言った。鉛のかたまりみたいに現実の重みでどっしりとした言葉だ。「あんたが強引に迫れば、きっと部屋の隅に追い詰められてるような気分になる。だからあんたが何をどうしようと、そいつは問題だよ。すごくタチの悪い問題だ」

「でも悩むだけの価値がある相手だったら？」ロキはつぶやいた。

「ハニー、世の中にそんなものは存在しないよ」

ロキは弱々しく笑みを浮かべた。うん、彼女相手にこんな議論が通用しないのはわかっていた。

「でも君の女の子はそういう存在なんじゃないのか」ロキは言った。

卑怯なひと言だった。ヴァルはロキにさっときつい一瞥を送った。燃え上がる怒りの炎を急いで消そうとする努力が見える。そうしなければ、その女の子が今でも彼女にとってどれほど大事な存在か、ロキに伝わってしまう。

「彼女が？ どうかね」ヴァルはぶつぶつと言った。虚ろな響きにロキには聞こえた。

ロキは言葉を止められなかった。止めるには気分が良すぎる。

「宇宙一最高にいい人を想像してみて。最高に親切で優しくてキュートな人。その人にありえないくらいセクシーな体と、反則だろってくらいハンサムな顔をつけて、その人を生まれたときからずっと知ってると考えてみて。一緒にいると心から安心して愛されてると思える。無条件の愛なんだ、どんなにひどいことをしても許して受け入れてくれる。だって最初から許してくれてるから、それくらい愛してくれてるから。そのうえ、オンラインセックスがめちゃくちゃ上手」

「何でそんなこと知ってんのよ」ヴァルは笑った。

「長い話なんだ。とにかく彼は⋯⋯」

「私が何を言ったって関係なさそうだね」ヴァルはロキをさえぎっていつものニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべた。ただしいつもより少し寛大な笑顔だ。

「ただのティーネイジャーのひと目惚れとはわけが違うんだ」ロキは熱を込めて言った。「これは本物だ、真剣なんだ、死ぬほど真剣。命がけなんだ」

「あんたがそういうセリフを言う歴史上初めての十六歳でしょうよ」

まあ、それは少しでも知性のある人間なら反論はできない真実だ。ロキはそう思って譲歩することにした。

「僕は明日で十七歳だよ」ロキは言った。

「ハッピーバースデー」ヴァルはそう言って、潰した空の缶を持ち上げた。

＊

（同じ日の夜）

One_for_Sorrow5654［持って行くもののリストを作ってるんだ］

Storm99［OMG スマーフ、まだ何ヶ月も先の話だぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あとでソーは僕に感謝するよ］

Storm99［さすが優等生］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ :P ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あの家の状態がちょっと心配だ。もう三年くらい空家なんだよね？］

Storm99［そのはずだな。イーダおばさんが亡くなってから誰も中に入ってないんじゃないか。別にみんな避けてたわけじゃないけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［電気が通じてなかったらどうする？］

Storm99［LOL それはないと思う。ダッドが前に何か言ってたような気がする。請求書をまだ払ってるとか何か。どっちにしてもおばさんは発電機を持ってた、今でもあるはずだ。ガスさえあれば問題ない］

Storm99［それに電力が必要なのはクーラーだけだ。明かりも要らない、懐中電灯とろうそくで何とかなるだろ］

Storm99［イーダおばさんはガスランプも持ってたよな。あの持ち運びできる青い、やたら熱くなるやつ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［雰囲気良さそう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもガスを使い切ったらどうする？］

Storm99［スマーフ、落ち着け。たったの四十五マイル先に大きな街だってある］

One_for_Sorrow5654［〝たったの〟？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［車が急に動かなくなったら？ エンジンがかからなくなるかもしれないよ、ソーの車はずっとガレージに置きっぱなしなんだから］

Storm99［おまえが運転免許を取ればいいだろ、バカだな。俺の車を使っていいぞ］

Storm99［車が壊れたら歩くんだ。火星に行くわけじゃないんだからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG！ 今思い出した］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［WiFiがない！］

Storm99［ああ、まったく］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ノーーーーーーーー！！ あの家、携帯の電波届くと思う？］

Storm99［LOL まあ無理だろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああああああああああ！！ やっぱり行くのやめよう！］

Storm99［ははは、バカだな。近所にスターバックスくらいあるだろ、落ち着け］

Storm99［六時間ごとに連れてってやるよ、おまえのSNS中毒の禁断症状が出ないように］

One_for_Sorrow5654［面白い冗談だね、でも僕の人生はSNSに存在するんだ、急に消えたらみんなに死んだと思われる］

Storm99［みんなって誰だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［みんなはみんなだよ！］

Storm99［俺がおまえのSNSのみんなだ。俺はなんともないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の人生がソーを中心に回ってると思ってるのか？］

Storm99［違うのか？］

Storm99［おおっ！ 時計を見ろ！］

Storm99［ハッピーバースデーーーー！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［(#^w^#) ありがとう！！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕のタイムゾーンを見ててくれたんだね。嬉しい］

Storm99［俺が一番最初に言いたかったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あーあ残念。四時間遅かったね。ヴァルが先に言ってくれた］

Storm99［くそっ］

Storm99［でも当日じゃなきゃ意味がないだろ。だからやっぱり俺が一番最初だな！］

Storm99［とにかくスマーフ、誕生日おめでとう。明日は何をするんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［マムとダッドがフランス料理のレストランに連れてってくれる］

Storm99［おお、豪華だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ダーシーがパーティを開いてくれるって言ったんだけど、僕は絶対やだって答えた。彼女は代わりに僕と二人でお祝いしてくれるって、ピザとケーキを食べて80年代のひどいラブコメを大量に観る］

Storm99［何で80年代なんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって80年代のひどいラブコメは他の10年とは違う独特のひどさがあるから］

Storm99［ははは］

Storm99［おい、十七歳になったな。どんな気分だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、一分前と同じ？］

Storm99［ただしもっと幸せな気分になっただろ、俺がそう願ったから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はいはい、そのとおり＊目をぐるりと回す＊］

Storm99［楽しい誕生日になるといいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まあね］

Storm99［楽しみじゃないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがここにいればいいのに］

Storm99［ああ、俺もそう思う。もう少し待て］

Storm99［誕生日祝いに何が欲しい？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハグ］

Storm99［おお、そんなのでいいのか？ まかせておけ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今すぐがいい］

Storm99［もう少し待て、約束する］

Storm99［明るいカリフォルニアから何か土産に欲しいものは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［フーディ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それかTシャツか何か］

Storm99［カレッジの？ それともカリフォルニアとかハリウッドとかのロゴ入り？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん、そうじゃなくて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの服。着たままで洗ってないやつ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に汗がしみこんでるとかすごい汚れてるとかじゃなくて、ただ一度着たのがいい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがクリスマスに来たとき置いていった古いフーディがあるんだけど、もうソーの匂いがしないんだ。僕の匂いしかしない。だから新しいのが欲しいってこと］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［一枚もらえる？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？ 何か変なこと言った？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［それはどうかな、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お願い、ちょうだい］

Storm99［いや、それはちょっと⋯⋯変じゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［変？］

Storm99［どうだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別にフーディに体をこすりつけたりするわけじゃないよ、ただ⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もういい、忘れて］

Storm99［ごめん、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［くそっ、悪かった、おまえの言うとおりだ、大したことじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ、忘れて。こんなこと頼むべきじゃなかった。バカなこと言ってしまった。変なこと頼んでごめん］

Storm99［ロキ、気にするな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今持ってるやつも洗濯してソーのクローゼットに戻しておくよ。心配しないで。もうこういうのはやめる］

Storm99［ああ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう寝るね、遅いから］

Storm99［スマーフ、待てよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［またね、xx］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログアウトしました］

\------

＊訳注：ミスター・ガストの名前「エドウィン・ガスト」は、グランドマスターの本名「エン・ドゥイ・ガスト」より


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十五章

一週間目。

Storm99［おい］

Storm99［もう一度、ハッピーバースデー、スマーフ。昨日は連絡できなくて悪かった。おまえが心配するような理由じゃない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［あれは別に変なことじゃなかった。つまり、俺は嫌な気分になって引いたわけじゃないんだ、ただ突然のことで驚いてまずい対応をしてしまった。悪かった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ときどきつい忘れてしまうんだ］

Storm99［いや、正確には忘れてるわけじゃないけど、わかるよな］

Storm99［昨日はちょっとその件で緊張してたんだ。おまえになんて言ってやればいいかわからなかった。罪悪感があって。あんな対応の仕方はまずかった。おまえの誕生日だったのに。ごめん］

Storm99［とにかくフーディのことだ。もちろん、大したことじゃない。フーディでも何でもおまえの好きな服を選ぶといい］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ロキ？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［よし。じゃあまた明日な。愛してる。おやすみxx］

Storm99［おい］

Storm99［ロキ？？］

Storm99［ローーーーーーキーーーーー！］

Storm99［スマーフ、おい、頼むよ、どこにいるんだ］

Storm99［ロキ、頼むからもう無視はやめてくれ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［オーケイ、わかった、好きなようにしろ］

ロキは画面を見て、携帯をひっくり返して遠くに押しやった。今の気分に一番近い言葉は落胆だった。

ソーに仕返しをしているのではない。そうではなかった。ただ⋯⋯今はまだ話せない。

努力はしたのだ。つまり、この数日間、何度か携帯を手にとっては何かタイプしようとした。でもそのたびに手が止まった。何を言えばいい？ 平気なふり？ もうずっとそうしてきた。今さら難しいことじゃないはずだ。でもできなかった。

正直に言って、今は平気なふりができる気がしなかった。理性が感情を上回るとき、自分がどんなことをつい言ってしまうかよくわかっていた。気持ちを押しつけるか、懇願するか、ビッチな態度か、あるいはその地獄の三本立て。いずれにしても最後は傷ついて屈辱を感じ、ソーには不快な思いをさせてしまう。ソーを不快にさせるという思いつきはときどき魅力的に思えたものの、もう少ししたらまた仲良く会話を再開したいと思っているから、今は橋を焼きたくない。

だから今は黙っている。でもある時点で沈黙は沈黙でなくなる。ソーは明らかにそれがいつか知っているようだ。

でも、ソーは誤解している。少なくとも部分的に。もちろん、ロキは怒っている。いつも基本的に怒っているのだ、この不公平な人生に対して。それから自分自身にも、あんなにあからさまに自分の弱いところを見せてしまったことに怒っている。確かに、他にいくらでも自分から露呈させたことはある。もう一番深い秘密の欲望をソーに伝えてしまった。今さら隠すことなんてない。でも、今回のことは意図的じゃなかったのだ。うっかりしていた。うっかり忘れていた、現実を忘れて自分のクソみたいな願望にとらわれてしまった。アラームをセットするのを忘れて、ついポロリと口にしてしまった。計画したわけでも意図的でもない、ついうっかりしたときに現実に逆襲された。それはすごく傷つくことだったんだ。

ではどうすればいいのか？ 何ごともなかったように会話を再開する？ 本当はそうじゃないのに、全然平気だというふりをする？

⋯⋯うん、おそらくそうするしかない。ソーだってきっと毎日同じことをしてるんだから。少しだけ忘れる、二人が兄弟でいられるように。それがロキ自身、自分に約束したことじゃないか。

ああ、もうそんなことはいい。今はとにかく難しすぎる。今は兄弟の絆を祝福するような気分になれない。今のロキに見えるソーは、弟をからかったりくすぐったりふざけあったりして、たくさん笑わせて、ぎゅっと抱きしめて、弟が傷ついたときはだいじょうぶだよとささやいてくれて、でも次の日になるとダメだよ、今日は遊べない、このゲームは友達だけとするんだ、なんて言う、あの頃の少年にしか見えないからだ。

ロキにはずっと兄しかいないし、兄を求める気持ちは一度も揺らいだり消えたりしたことがない。でもソーの生活はロキをずっと超えたところにあって（それに数年先に生まれた、それは確かにソーだけのものだ）、今までに何度もロキより自分の生活を優先した。だってそんなの当たり前だからだ。ロキがそのことでどれだけ傷つくにしても。それは今に至るまで変わっていない。この関係においてロキは弱い立場にいる。今までもそうだし、これからも同じだ。今回、ロキはうっかりそのことを忘れ、ソーに思い出させられた。面白いはずがない。いずれまた元気になるだろう、欲求は常に勝つものだから。でも今はまだダメだ。

＊

二週目。

Storm99［ロキ？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［スマーフ、頼むから。フーディがおまえにとってこんな大事なものだと知ってたら俺はもちろんあんな対応はしなかった。これ以上何て言って謝ればいいのかわからない。悪かった。頼む、許してくれ。俺はどうすればいい？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ロキ、そこにいるのか？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［OK、もういい］

Storm99［スマーフ］

Storm99［おい］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ロキ、お願いだから。真剣に心配になってきた］

Storm99［ローディが言っていたことが⋯⋯ずっと頭の中にあって、俺は心配なんだ。彼は言ってた、いつかおまえは自分の気持ちを何とかするために俺から遠ざかっていくかもしれないって。それが今、おまえのしてることなのか？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［もしそうなら、もちろん俺はおまえの気持ちを尊重する、おまえがそうしなきゃならないのなら］

Storm99［でもそれならそう言ってくれ。おまえと話せなくてさみしい。おまえがだいじょうぶかどうかだけでも知りたいんだ］

もちろん、ロキはすべての言葉を見ていた。けれどこの最後の一行を読んだとき、レコードの針が引っかかるような音がロキの頭の中に響いた。

どこかで見たことがある、まるでデジャヴのようだ。でもまったく同じではない。

やがてロキは気づいた。

違う、これは意識プロセスのグリッチではない。実際の記憶だ。それを以前どこで見たのか、ロキは即座に思い出した。

Storm99［とにかく君に知っておいて欲しかったんだ］

Storm99［本当に君を大事に思ってること、このチャットはただのちょっとした気晴らしなんかじゃなかったこと、二日かそこらで忘れて次に行くなんてわけにいかないこと］

Storm99［俺は忘れない。忘れられないよ］

Storm99［でも君の気持ちを尊重したい］

Storm99［だからこれ以上つきまとわない。でも］

Storm99［お願いだから、君がだいじょうぶかどうかだけ教えてくれ］

これは。これはまるで何かのお告げだ。真実の気づき。ロキの思考は氷のようにすっきりと冴え渡った。

ソーとの前回のチャット。ロキはハグの話をしていた。フーディは無邪気なリクエストだった。それを変な話に変えたのはソーの方だ。セックスを連想したのはソーの方だったのだ。

鼓動が早くなり、ある疑問が浮かんで頭いっぱいに広がる。そういうことはよく起こるのか、ソー？ 弟のこととなると、最初に頭に浮かんでくるのはいつもセックスに関することなのか？

バカなことを考えるな、とロキは自分に言い聞かせる。こんなことに大きな意味はない。二人のあいだに起きたことは、今も変わらずソーの頭に残っているはずだ。忘れられるわけがない。誰かに恋心を打ち明けられたら、そのことは簡単に忘れられないはずだ。ロキ自身、トニーがいくらただの友達でいいと言ってくれても結局一度も信じられなかった。自分の願う通りに解釈してはいけない。

ロキは理性の声を聞こうとした。何度もうなずき、そうだ、反論するまでもないと思うふりさえした。

反論してもしなくても同じことだっただろう。結局そのひらめきについて考え続けずにいられない。ソーがストームとまったく同じように話すようになってからどれくらい経つだろう？ ストームとソーの区別がつかなくなってからどれくらい？

バカ、もうこういうことはしないって言ったじゃないか。もう一人の自分が弱々しく抗議する。

この最後の抑制、最後の理性の警告を無視するのはたやすかった。ついに携帯電話を手に取ったとき、ロキはもう想像上のパンくずを必死でかき集める小さなビッチではなかった。携帯を握るのはソロウだ。ソロウであるロキ、ロキであるソロウ。二人の足取りは威勢良く、今までのいつよりもパワフル、そしてものすごく危険。ロキはビリビリと音を立てるほど緊張しているが、ソロウの鼓動は安定していて態度は毅然としている。ついにソロウの出番が来た。そして彼女は気が済むまで決して引き下がるつもりはない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイ］

Storm99［放蕩の弟よ！ やっと戻ってきたのか！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、ごめん］

Storm99［俺がどれだけ落ち込んでたか、おまえには想像もつかないだろうな。もう二度と俺と口を聞かないつもりかと思った。ジーザス！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺がしたのはそんなにひどいことだったか？？ せめて何か言ってくれてもよかったじゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何を言えばいいかわからなかったんだ］

Storm99［わからないってどういう意味だ？ ひとこと〝ハイ〟だけだっていいじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒ってたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今もまたソーは僕を怒らせてる］

Storm99［それはさすがにひどくないか？ さんざん俺に冷たい態度をとっておいて、おまえが怒ってるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［くそっ、悪かった。悪かった、スマーフ］

Storm99［俺は取り乱してたんだ。もうこれで終わりなのかと思った。怒ってるんじゃない、俺はただ］

Storm99［心配で気が狂いそうだったんだ。許してくれ。おまえを怒らせたくない］

Storm99［ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうそれはわかったよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［でもこんなふうに仕返ししないでくれよな。フーディがおまえにとってそんな大事だったなら、俺はもっと⋯⋯］

Storm99［何だろう、もっと気の利いた答え方ができたのに、とは言えないが。俺はやっぱりおまえのバカでダメな兄だよな？ バカを村から追放できてもバカからバカを追い出すことはできないからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はは］

Storm99［それにしても、スマーフ、あまりに残酷な仕打ちだったぞ。俺は本気で落ち込んでたんだからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことはごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［仕返ししてたわけじゃないよ。本当に何て言えばいいかわからなかったんだ。平気なふりとか大したことじゃないってふりをする気にもなれなかった。なんか変なこと言ってしまってもっと事態を悪くさせるんじゃないかと心配だった。時間が必要だったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう言えば良かったのかもね。ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかしたらちょっと仕返ししたかったのかも。わからない。僕は自他共に認める性格の悪いやつだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、わざと意地悪するつもりはなかったんだ。これで謝ることになるのかどうかわからないけど］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺はとにかくあのローディの言ったことが頭にあって⋯⋯辛かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［もう終わりなのかと思った。あんなくだらないことで終わりになるなんて］

Storm99［いや、くだらなくはない。おまえにとっては大事なことだったのはわかってる、そういう意味じゃなくて⋯⋯やっとここまで乗り越えて来たのに、っていう意味だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［おまえを失ったら俺はどうすればいいのかわからないんだ、スマーフ］

ああもう、ソー。本当に自分でも気づかないんだな。自分の声が聞こえてないんだ。

このままにしておこうか？ 僕たちも何も気づいてないふりをするべきだと思う？（ロキはすがるようにソロウを見る。ガラスの瓶に閉じ込められた昆虫のように無力で、コントロールも失って。）

その気になれば、ガラスを割って外に出ることはできる。

でもロキはそうしなかった。ソロウに主導権を渡す。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが僕を失うことは絶対にないよ。何があっても］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえの気持ちを混乱させようとしてるわけじゃないんだ。おまえが距離を置きたいと思う日が来れば、おまえはそうするしかない。俺は我慢して黙る］

Storm99［でも俺はきっとめちゃくちゃ落ち込む、それだけは正直に言っておく］ 

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなに大事に思ってくれてて嬉しいよ］

Storm99［当たり前だろう、ロキ、それくらいわからないか？？ 本気で言ってるのか？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかってる。そう言ってくれるのも嬉しいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、どうしてた？］

Storm99［すっかり取り乱して狂ったみたいにおまえを恋しがる以外にか？］

（オーマイゴッド、ソー。一秒でいいから、自分が何を言っているかよく聞いてみろ！）

それでもロキが不安と疑問のかたまりで、常にすべてを疑ってかかるのに対し、ソロウは純粋な意思そのもの、狂信的でさえあり、ためらいのひとつもなかった。真実を信じる者の断固とした決意を持って、彼女は突き進む。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、それ以外で］

Storm99［それ以外はまあ普通だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］

Storm99［おまえの誕生日にもまだ自分の失敗から立ち直れてなくて悪かった。つまり電話しなかったことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いいよ、気にしないで］

Storm99［俺はいったんダメだと思うと何も正しくできなくなるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もういいって、ソー。そんな自分に厳しくしないで。僕だって悪かったんだ。もう忘れて］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［結局ダーシーとガールズナイトはやったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや］

Storm99［もしかして、俺のせいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう気分になれなかったんだ］

Storm99［スマーフ、本当に悪かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL ソー、お願いだからもう忘れてよ、世界の終わりじゃないんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ガールズナイトは延期したんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ダーシーのことだからわかるだろ？ 骨を投げられた犬と同じ。楽しいことするチャンスは絶対に逃さない］

Storm99［そうか。よかった］

Storm99［他には？ おまえはどうしてたんだ？］

とぐろをほどいて襲いかかろうとしてる蛇を見たことがあるだろうか？ エネルギーを溜めて飛びかかる直前の、不自然なほどの静けさ。それが今、ロキの中にあるものだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［実はちょっとした事件があったよ。アートの宿題の話を覚えてる？］

Storm99［ああ、おまえがパニックを起こしてた、デジタルメディアと若者世代がどうこうって話だな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう、その話。結局いいテーマを思いついて、期限に間に合って提出できた。でもそれが学校で大騒動を巻き起こしたんだ］

Storm99［どうして？？何があった？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［えーと］

（想像上の両手をすり合わせる。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［デジタルメディアと自分の世代の課題。僕はジェンダーをテーマに選んだ。正確には、ジェンダーの先入観を覆すというテーマ］

ドラマチックな短い沈黙。

Storm99［うーん、なるほど？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ヴァルが〝男性〟の服を着て、僕が〝女性〟の服を着て、携帯で写真を撮った］

Storm99［へえ］

Storm99［いいじゃないか］

ソロウがにやりと笑い、今やロキも同じように笑う。どうして？

ソーはまだ何もわかっていない。次に襲ってくるものをまだ何も知らない。

どうなることやら。

オーケイ、じゃあ次に行こう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ヴァルはボクサーパンツ、僕は繊細なランジェリーを着た。フレームとか照明も全部コントラストを強調するようにした。我ながらうまくできたと思うんだ。アートの先生（ミセス・マックィレン。担当になったことある？）も、すごく気に入ってくれた。でも教育委員会の偉い人がどういうわけか聞きつけて、大騒ぎしたんだ。こんなの児童ポルノも同然だって言うんだ！ 信じられる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、結局僕は校長先生のオフィスに行って、マムとダッドも来て、憲法で保障された権利を擁護することになった。なかなかクールな事件だったよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ソロウの得意げな笑みは広がり、ロキも同じ顔になる。驚きに息を呑む、この沈黙を聞け。こんな甘い歌が他にあるだろうか？

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのときのマムとダッドを見せてあげたいよ。ライオンみたいに戦ってくれた。あの場にいたらソーも誇りに思ったと思うよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、それが数日前のこと。マムからもう聞いたかと思ってた］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いや、マムからは何も］

ああ、それは残念。マムから伝わったら面白かったのに。

（でもおかげで自分で言えた。だからOK！）

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしたの、ソー］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［学校中のやつらがおまえの裸を見たのか？］

（うわあ、最高。学校に感謝しなきゃ、でも誰よりもソーに。この素晴らしい協力に対して。ソー、君なしではこの偉業は達成できなかった。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［裸じゃないよ。そこが重要なポイントなんだ］

Storm99［ロキ］

おーっと、気をつけて。感じる？ 熱くなってきた。

（ああ、怖い！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［学校全部じゃないよ！ アートの先生何人かに提出したんだ。どうして教育委員会が嗅ぎつけたのかはわからない。でも彼らも大勢に見せて回りたい様子じゃなかった。ピューリタンの集団ヒステリーみたいだった（一度なんて僕に見せないように気をつけてたよ！XD XD XD）］

One_for_Sorrow5654［マムとダッドは見たけどね。あれは⋯⋯面白かった］

Storm99［ショックだっただろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［XD］

Storm99［二人は何て言ってた？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ダッドは僕を誇りに思うって！ マムも！ 僕がこういうことをする度胸があるからって。それから僕に才能があるって言ってくれた。二人とも素晴らしかったよ。僕のために戦ってくれる二人をソーにも本当に見せたかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

（このまま無邪気な感じで進めていくべきか？ それとも？ うん、そうだね。そうしよう）

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして何も言わないの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いや、何でもない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

（もうすぐ何でもなくなるよ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ミスター・ガストも見たんだ］

Storm99［ミスター誰だって？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ミスター・ガスト。新しいセクシーな英語の先生］

Storm99［何だと？！］

ロキの笑顔は耳から耳まで広がる。ソーは本当にわかりやすいな。（でもキュートだ。）

Storm99［どうして？！？？！？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［校長先生が僕を呼び出しにきたとき、僕は英語の授業中だったんだ。ミスター・ガストも興味を持ったらしい］

Storm99［そいつが何だって、興味だと？？？？］

ロキは部屋で一人、声をあげて笑った。ジェームス・ボンドの映画に出てくる悪役のように。

ソーが面白いくらい期待どおりの反応をするのを、こんなふうに眺めて楽しむのは残酷だろうか？ かわいそうなロキ、人生に楽しみなんかほとんどないのだから、せめてこれくらいの楽しみは許されるべきだ⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［生徒のことを基本的に大切にする先生なんだと思うよ。状況がとても不穏な感じに見えたから一緒についてきてくれた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それからなかなか面白いことになった。校長先生のオフィスに、校長とミセス・マックィレンの他にも偉い人が二人いたんだ。で、そのうちの一人が、ミスター・ガストに写真を見せるべきじゃないって大騒ぎした。こう言ったんだ、〝児童ポルノの拡散に加担したくはありませんからね〟って。狂ってるよね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最初に呼ばれたときは、なにか悪いことがソーかマムかダッドに起こったんだと思って動揺した。でもあの台詞を聞いた時点ではもう爆笑しそうだった。床に転げ回って笑いたかったよ。ほんとに信じられないくらいバカげた話だった］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思わない？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーーーーー！！？？？］

Storm99［つまり、その英語教師はおまえのその写真を見たのか？？？？］

まるで時計みたいに予想通りの反応。ソーは北極星よりも確実なやつだ。

ロキはあまりにも状況を楽しんでいて、ほとんど自分をはしたなく感じるくらいだった。実際、こんなセクシーな出来事がロキに起こったのはかなり久しぶりだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、そうだと思う。先生も僕を擁護してくれた。芸術と表現の自由の名のもとにね。見事だったよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［抑圧やピューリタンの狂信に反対する熱烈なスピーチをしたんだ。他にもいろいろ難解な言葉を使ってたけど僕はうっとりしててよく覚えてない。素晴らしかった。本当に最高の一日だったな］

Storm99［⋯］

おっと、ちょっとやりすぎたか？

でも全部本当のことだ。少し大げさに言ったところもあるけど、あくまで少しだ。

Storm99［で、マムとダッドはその中年男がレースの下着に包まれたおまえの尻をじろじろ見ても本当に何とも言わなかったと、おまえは （ ユアそう言ってるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おまえは （ ユーアー］

Storm99［ロキ！！！］

ロキは感心して部屋でひとり口笛を吹いた。ソーはロキの名前を大文字で、さらに太字で書いた！ いいぞ！その調子！

One_for_Sorrow5654［うわあ。ここまで怒鳴り声が聞こえてきたよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺は落ち着いて理性を保とうと努力してるが、かなり限界だからな。これ以上あまり変なことを言うなよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こわっ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

かなり限界だって？ よし、ガソリンに火をつけろ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［大したことじゃないのに］

Storm99［大したことじゃないだと？ ふざけてんのか？？？］

Storm99［誰がそいつの意見なんか訊いたんだ？？？？いったい何だってそいつがおまえの写真を見なきゃならない？？？そいつはちゃんと許可を取ったのか？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［写真を見なきゃ意見が言えないじゃないか］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［警察に通報してやる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はああああああ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［警察に⋯⋯何だって？］

Storm99［ちゃんと書いただろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG ソー！ 落ち着いてよ！ 先生は何もしてないんだから！］

Storm99［何もしてないだと？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何も不適切なことはしてない！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［落ち着いて！ マムとダッドもその場にいたんだよ！ なにか変なことが起こってれば二人が気づくと思わない？］

Storm99［じゃ、そいつがおまえをオフィスに呼び出して成績か何かについて話し合おうってことになったらどうするんだ？］

Storm99［俺はここで何もできずに悪いことが起きませんようにって神様に祈るしかないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが神様を信じてたとは知らなかった］

Storm99［⋯］

長い、長い沈黙。目の前に見えるようだった。咆哮して携帯を壁に投げつけ、部屋で一人、何かを蹴飛ばしたり唸ったりするソー。ヤカンみたいに笛の音を立てて耳から蒸気がふきだしている。ソーは必死で怒りを発散する。そうしないと苛立ちのせいで爆発してしまう。ロキの部屋に瞬間移動して自分の両手で首を絞めることもできないから。

それから、ロキはすっかり混乱して激怒している兄を思い浮かべる。大きな体、たまらなく魅力的な兄。その瞳はあまりの怒りで涙ぐみ、体は汗ばんでいる。荒く息をついて（怒ったブルドッグみたいに）、何とか自分を落ち着けて、携帯電話を拾って、壊れていないことに安心する。さらに何度か深呼吸してから、やっとタイプし始める。

Storm99［もし俺がそこにいれば、俺は］

Storm99［壁を殴りつけていたかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［壁？ それとも僕の顔を？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

あれ？

ふむ。

そんな想像で興奮するなんて変だろうか？

でも真面目な話、興奮せずにいられない。ソーは嫉妬にかられると正気を失う。理性的に考えられなくなる。それはとても美しい光景だ。

（ソーが今本当に両手でロキに触れることができたなら⋯⋯賭けてもいい、実際には絶対に殴ったりしない。〝激怒しながら同時に欲情している〟という状態になるだけだ。）

Storm99［おまえはいったいどうしてそれがいいアイディアだと思ったんだ？！？！！？このアートの作品そのものについてだ！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何とかいい成績を取ろうとして必死だったんだよ、前にも言ったとおり］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに実際にすごくいいアイディアだったよ。優秀賞をもらったんだ。アートの先生は何かのコンテストに出品したいって］

Storm99［何だって？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう、今度はアートの先生まで変質者呼ばわりするつもりか？？！？ 世の中の大人はみんな僕を狙ってる変質者なのか？！？！］

（これは確か背理法と呼ばれる弁論の手法だ。極端な解釈で相手の主張を抑え込む効果があるはず。）

Storm99［その写真をどこかに出品なんかしたら承知しないからな！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なんでソーの意見を取り入れなきゃいけないんだ？？］

Storm99［いい加減にしろ、ロキ！！ 忘れたのか、去年とその前の二年間、俺がいじめからおまえを救ってやったことを！！？？ こんなことがそいつらの耳に入ったらどうなると思うんだ？？！！ わかってるのか？？！！！］

Storm99［俺はこっちにいるのにどうしたらいいんだ？？？］

（うわあ。なんて凶暴で強烈な庇護欲。ソロウさえちょっと膝の力が抜けている。僕たちのヒーロー！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［何も起こらないよ。心配いらない、ヴァルがついてるし、みんなヴァルのこと死ぬほど怖がってるからね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに教育委員会が大反対すると思うよ。ミセス・マックィレンもそこまで強引に出品しようとはしないだろうし］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も特にそうしたいと思わない。別に賞なんていらない。受賞者はイタリアに行けるらしいけど］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

（次はどうなるんだ、ソー、教えてくれ。もう落ち着いたのか？ もうすっかり自分を取り戻した？）

One_for_Sorrow5654［それと、もしミスター・ガストのオフィスに呼ばれたら、すごく気をつけることにする。もしウィンクのひとつでもされたら今にも殺されそうな悲鳴をあげることにするよ、わかった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［これで安心した？］

Storm99［いや］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

（ファック、すごくホットだ。やめないで、ストーム、もっと続けて⋯⋯）

ロキは真剣にうつ伏せになるべきか考えていた。股間にしまいこんでいる屹立の蕾に少しばかり喜びを与えてやるために。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはこういう話をするとすぐかっとなるよね］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［信じられない、おまえがこんなことしたなんて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

またしても、ソーは一行か二行説明を飛ばした。その飛ばした部分をソーはどうするんだろう？ どこかに保存しておくのか？ 夢に出てくるんだろうか？ 日常生活を始めようとしてもソーにどこまでもつきまとうだろうか？

そんなのほっときなさい、とソロウが言う。まっすぐ前を見たまま鋭くそうささやき、獲物に狙いを定める。

ロキは覚悟を決める。ついに来たよ、みんな。彼女はやるつもりだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［写真自体が気に入らないの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［アート風の写真だよ。別にいやらしい感じじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［アートなんだ。スタイリッシュに演出してる］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何も変なものは写ってない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ポーズだって、その、変なポーズじゃない］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ソロウは指を引き金に置く。（強く引っ張るな。優しく締めつけるだけ）

One_for_Sorrow5654［見たい？］

Storm99［いや］

おっと、落ち着け。本当の銃撃音みたいだった。

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［どうしてってどういう意味だ？ 当たり前だろ！！］

（そんな簡単に逃げられると思ったら甘いぞ、ブラザー⋯⋯）

One_for_Sorrow5654［当たり前？ どうして？ わからないよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に、どうして見たくないんだ？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ロキの呼吸はすっかり荒くなっている。目の前でブランクの画面が、二人の緊張感で震えているように見える。あともう少しだ、もう少し。

（早く、早く、早く⋯⋯！！）

ソロウが待ちきれず、立ち上がって、もうひと押しする。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただのアート作品だよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［性的なものじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当だよ、ソー、どうして見たくないんだ？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえに理由を言う必要はない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも理由はあるはずだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいたい自分でその理由をわかってるのか？］

Storm99［⋯］

獲物をついに捕まえた猟犬を想像してほしい。口にくわえて残酷に振り回している。それが今のソロウだ。

Storm99［ランジェリー姿の弟なんか見たくないからだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう前に一度見たじゃないか］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ロキは携帯電話をぎゅっと握りしめる。

そこにいるのはもうソーとロキだけだ。後戻りはできない。

ソロウが最後の言葉をささやく。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして見たくないんだ、ソー？ 何を怖がってる？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［嫌な記憶が蘇るから？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それとも幸せな記憶が？］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十六章

緊迫と狂乱の時間は終わった。自分の熱でその身を焼き尽くしてしまった。あたりは血の海。でかしたな、坊や。今度という今度はやってしまった。それだけの価値があったといいが。

もう二度とこんなことはしない、とロキは誓った。本気でそう誓った。ソロウよりもソーを大切にすると決めたはずなのに。

ロキはもう欲情していなかった。不思議な気分だった。短くも危険で感情的な自分の一生で最悪の恐怖に襲われ、きっともうすぐ頭がおかしくなることだけはわかっていた。その瞬間はすぐそこにある。匂いがする、声が聞こえる。まだ始まっていないだけだ。

しばらく目を閉じる。電話の向こうでソーもまたパニックに襲われている様子を想像する。一人で。

仕方ない。もうやってしまったことだ。終わった。

ピン！

ロキは目を開き、混乱して眉をひそめながら、携帯を調べた。

［Storm99がログインしました］

Storm99［よし、写真を見せろ］

これは⋯⋯現実か？ いったい⋯⋯？ 何が⋯⋯？

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［文字が読めないのか？］

ふん。ロキはその言葉に少々気分を害した（あれだけのことを自分がしておきながら）。

Storm99［こういうことだ］

Storm99［そんなに見てほしいなら見てやろうじゃないか、その写真を］

ソーはおまえにはもったいなすぎる。この態度を見ろ。おまえはソーに値しない！

何が起こってるんだ？ ソーはソロウの最後の言葉を読まなかったふりをしているのか？ 二人で守ろうとしていることのために？ ロキと自分に、そして運命に、そんな写真は怖くないと、怖がる理由なんかないのだから、と証明するために？ （それとも本当はランジェリー姿のロキが見たい？）

答えはひとつ目だ、もちろん。当然。それ以外のすべては⋯⋯ロキの妄想の世界だ。

これは〝紳士協定〟の申し出なのだろう。〝おまえがそれを言わなかったふりをしてくれれば、俺も聞かなかったふりをする。さあ次に進もう〟

兄はもう何度も何度も証明したように、やはり慈悲の天使なのだ。それを今もやっている、それも素早く。考え直してしまう前に。

そしてこちら側にいるのは内なるソロウとチャネリング中のロキ。ソーはただ強がってるだけだと踏んでいる。なぜかってもちろん、ソーはあの写真を怖がっているはずだと思うからだ。怖いに決まってる、だってあのことはすべて実際に起こったんだから。ソー、あれは起こったんだ。自分の言っていることをよく聞け、一秒でいいから、自分に正直になれば⋯⋯

何？ 何だ？ そうだったら何が起こるっていうんだ、ソロウ？ ソーは諦めてこの狂気を受け入れるっていうのか？ そしてロキは夢見たものをすべて手に入れる？ 実の兄と⋯⋯？

どの宇宙での話だ、ロキ？ どんな代替現実ゲームの話だ？ 自分が何を言ってるかわかってるのか？ 少しは立ち止まって考えたらどうだ？

ああ、でも電話のこちら側にいる誰かが簡単に諦めるはずがない。〝なんでもないよ、ソー、もう僕の言ったことは忘れて。バカなことを言った。あ、ところで、ダッドに聞いたけどイーダおばさんのうちはちゃんと電気も通じてるって、何の問題もなさそうだよ⋯⋯〟なんて言う可能性が少しでもあると思ったら大間違いだ。

ああ、そうだ。イーダおばさんの家。

ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じ、そのことを思い出す。

誰があんなことを言い出したんだ。（ソー。）まずい、あまりにもまずい計画だ。来る日も来る日もあの黄金の上半身裸の兄のハグとキスと情熱的な愛の誓いに耐え、何も気づかず何も聞こえず何も感じないふりをしろって言うのか。冗談じゃない、現実を見ろ。

想像してみろ。お互いの顔を見ながらの会話、文明から何マイルも離れた場所で二人きり。平気なふりは不可能、気を紛らわせるものも他にない、逃げ出す言い訳もできない。

悪いことは言わない。ロキ、この夏、ソーと一緒にイーダおばさんの農場に行ってはいけない！

（現実を見ろって？ よし、じゃあ現実的になろうじゃないか。二人が一番幸せだった場所に行くことを僕が拒めるとでも思うか？ 文明を遠く離れて、ハグとキスと情熱的な愛の誓いを浴びせてくる上半身裸の黄金の兄と一緒に過ごすことを？ 僕は絶対に行く。それならこの会話を今ここでしておいたほうがいい。）

ロキの頭の中の常識の声は今、顔を両手できつく覆っている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして気が変わったんだ？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［考えてみて思った。もうみんな写真を見たんだから、そうとんでもないものじゃないはずだ。ただのアート作品だ、そうだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ］

Storm99［だから大したことじゃない］

ふたたび怒りが湧いてくる。よくもそんなことを！ これはめちゃくちゃ大したことだ、今思い知らせてやる！

（そういうことを言うな。）

（そろそろソーを解放してやれ、ロキ。おまえは今夜、かなり際どいところまで運試しをした。運命の顔に尻をこすりつけるような行為をした。それでもこうして二度目のチャンスを与えられたんだ。だから、頼む、やめてくれ。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にいいの？］

Storm99［おまえ次第だ。さっさと見せるか見せないか、どっちかにしてくれ］

（見せるな！ だめだ！ 中止！ 中止！）

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった、じゃあ見せるよ］

誰がロキを賢いなんて言った？

よーし、そうとなれば、実際的な話だ。いろいろと決めることがある。全部送信はできない。選ばなければ。どうやって？ じわじわいくか、一気に粉々にするか。

ヴァルの写真を二枚、自分の写真を二枚、よりアート風なものを選ぶ。それから二人で写っているものを一枚。出来るだけ純粋な感じのもの。（ほら、ロキだって逃亡中の放火犯ってわけじゃない。多少の理性は残っている。慈悲も。）

両手がどうしようもなく震える。

［送信］

ほんの数秒の沈黙。ロキにはそれが永遠のように感じられる。鼓動が耳まで響いてくる。

Storm99［美しいアートだ。おまえは本当に才能があるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

え？

なんか全然⋯⋯盛り上がらない反応。それにものすごくつまんない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ何枚かあるよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうか、見せてみろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

信じられないくらいがっかり。近親相姦パニックは？ 理由のわからない恐怖はどこへ？

試しに今度は、ミセス・ウィッグの頭に白髪が何本か増えそうなタイプの写真をいくつか選んでみる。

［送信］

（ほら、ソー、あんまり焦らさないで。）

Storm99［すごくいいな。おまえの言ってたフレームの選び方とか照明の意味がよくわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

ロキは突き上げてくる怒りを感じた。これは予想していた展開と全然、全然違う。

ソーの返信を睨みつける。そうしていれば文字が変わるとか、何か違うものが現れるとか期待するように。何かもっと、感情を感じさせるものが見たい。

何も起こらない。

（ロキ、やめろ。もういい。もうたくさんだ。うまくいかなかったんだ、それは起こらなかった。やっぱりおまえの誤解だったんだ。自分の見たいものだけを見ようとしていただけだ。おまえの望むようにはならない。受け入れろ。諦めろ。

ソーは超人的な努力をして冷静でいるんだ、ありえないくらい寛大でもあった。だからおまえもこんなことは今すぐやめるんだ。いいか？ やめろ。）

ため息。深い、深いため息。

そうか、仕方ない。諦めよう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ミセス・マックィレンは、僕は写真かアートの仕事を目指すべきだって言ってた］

Storm99［俺もそう思う］

Storm99［ヴァルも綺麗な子だな。すごくパワフルでセクシーだ］

急ブレーキ！ ロキの顔は血の気が引いて白くなり、次に嫉妬で青ざめた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ヴァルはゲイだよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いいんじゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

うわあ。何をやろうとしてるんだ、ストーム？ まさかさっきの仕返しだなんて言うつもりじゃないだろうな？ それとも⋯⋯

ロキは深く息を吸った。あらゆる感情が胸にあふれていた。一瞬の嫉妬はロキを深く切りつけ、凍りつかせた。もちろんそんなのバカげてるし、嫉妬する現実的な理由なんてないとわかっていても。ロキがちゃんとわかっていることを、ソーもまたわかっている。ソーはこの反応を引き出すために言ったに違いない。そして狙い通りになった。

ソーはロキを嫉妬させるために言った。これはソーなりの〝ファックユー、ゲームができるのはおまえだけじゃないぞ〟という返事だ。

オーマイゴッド。いったい何のゲームだ？

今、何が起こっているのか。ソーはいったい何をしているのか。火に油を注いでいるのではない、それは確かだ。すべてを冷静でコントロールできるように、理想的に、平和に、無感情に振舞っている。まるでそれが本当に彼の感じていることだと言うように。誰を騙しているつもりだ？

でも、本当に誰かを騙そうとしているんだろうか？ 話題を変えようともしていないし、緊張をやわらげようともしていない。そして今のこの沈黙はなんだ？ まるで文字の形でソーはロキを見下ろしているみたいだ。〝それだけか？他には？〟

ロキは今確信していた。写真を見せろと言ったとき、ソーは平和協定を申し出たのではない。彼は自分の意見を主張していたのだ。でもそれはどういう意見？ 誰に対する？ ソー自身、ロキ、その両方？ ソロウとストーム？

どうなってるんだ、ソー？ 何をしようとしてるんだ？

先に目をそらした方の負けだ、ブラザー。

よし、わかった、ゲーム開始だ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［気に入ってくれてよかった］

Storm99［うん、いい作品だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［他にはないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

正午の決闘。ピリピリと電気を帯びる静けさ。ホルスターに入った拳銃のグリップに指が伸びてひらひらと動く場面、クローズアップ。舞い上がる草。あれはハーモニカの音か？

One_for_Sorrow5654［ミスター・ガストは、僕さえよければ、街のギャラリーオーナーを知ってるから紹介してくれるって言ってた］

（バン！）

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえ、何してんだ］

（命中！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［わかってるだろ］

（うん、わかってる、もちろん。はあ、やっと！ 長く待たせてくれたな！）

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が何をしてると思うんだ？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえは俺を挑発しようとしてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思う？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［効果は出てる？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

心臓が。こんな激しく鼓動したことがあっただろうか？

ソーにはもう見えているだろうか。ああ、そうだよ、僕はソーを挑発した。ソーの目の前で赤い旗を振って、ソーは怒った雄牛みたいにいきり立った。きっとうまくいくと思ってた、僕は正しかった。さあ、どうして僕が気づいたと思う？ 考えろ、ほら、しっかり考えろ！

明らかにやりすぎだった。ロキは痛ましいほど恋に落ちている。そして確信している、心から確信している。欲しくて欲しくて欲しくて、渇きは決して止まることがなくて、自分を押しとどめるのにすっかり疲れている。自分を抑えつけるのにも。わかっている、今の自分はものすごく生意気だ、きっと後で後悔する。でも後のことは後のこと、今は今だ。

結局、それは刺したり撃ったりする感覚ではなかった。むしろ、兄が命がけでしがみついていたロープを手放すようなものだ。そして落ちていく兄を眺める。結果は同じことだ。冷血な殺人。

そしてロキは後を追って飛び込む。

One_for_Sorrow5654［心配しないで、ソー、僕は英語の先生とセックスなんかしないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰ともセックスなんかしない。僕は安全だよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーも安全だ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺も？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が先生の話をするたびにソーの身に起きることを、もう心配しなくていい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［またはトニー・スタークの話をするたび］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

そして今、ソーの手をとってそこまで導いてやる。丁寧に説明してやる、ちゃんと真実に目を向けられるように。

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕を守りたいというソーの気持ちはわかる、でもここまで来たらいくらなんでもおかしいと気づかないか？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思わない？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって、ソーはいつも〝俺の弟に誰も近づくな！！ 世の中は悪い男でいっぱいだ！！〟って感じだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウの周りにも悪い男がいっぱいだよ。そばにいて彼女を守れるといいね。ネットの海には怪しい変質者がうようよしてる。先にソロウを見つけられるといいね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ああもう、ソー！ 目を開け！

最後の一斉砲撃。残りの銃弾を全部使って派手にぶっ放そう！

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブ・ロジャース］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［スティーブ・ロジャースがどうした？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［相手がスティーブ・ロジャースだったら問題ない？？ 彼はいい人だ、優しくて思いやりがある。彼ならきっと僕を大事にしてくれる。スティーブ・ロジャースなら警戒する理由なんてないよね？ ソーもよく知ってるし、ソー自身もキスしたんだし、どんなに優しいか知ってる。スティーブ・ロジャースが相手なら、僕がセックスしても、ソーは怒り狂ったりしない？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブでもダメなら他に誰がいるかな？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［何の話をしてるんだ、ロキ？ 何を企んでる？］

ロキは顎を震わせる。ここまで言われるともう残酷にさえ感じる。

（でもどっちにしてもやる、そうだろ？）

下へ、下へ、下へ。深淵の深みに向かって落ちていく。一番底で会おう、ブラザー。もし生きてたどり着けたら。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今日は何曜日？ 何時？］

Storm99［何？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そっちは夜九時だよね。土曜日の夜だ］

Storm99［だから？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな時間に僕と話してるなんて、ソーはいったい何してるんだ？？ どうして友達と遊びに出かけない？？ どうして女の子との出会いを探していない？ あるいは男の子でもいいけど］

Storm99［そういう気分になれないからだ。鬱だから？ 忘れたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違うよ］

Storm99［おまえは俺にそうして欲しいのか？？ 出かけて行って女遊びをして欲しいか？ そうしたらおまえは嬉しいのか？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん違うよ。それこそが僕の言いたいことだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［言いたいことって何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソーが好きだ。永遠に誰とも出会わないで欲しい。ずっと僕のそばにいて欲しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、それは知ってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、知ってるよね］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、世界は話し相手をしてくれる人でいっぱいだよ。友達を作るなんてソーには簡単じゃないか。ソーはいつもそうしてきた。ソーは人が好き、人と関わるのが好き。ソーのことが好きな友達はもういっぱいいるし、みんなソーの支えになりたいと思ってる。連れ出したり、話を聞いたり、一緒に過ごしたり、何でも。ソーのために何でもする人たちがいる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それなのにソーはここにいる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［毎晩、夜遅くまでチャットをする］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何時間も、ソロウっていう名前の誰かと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［以前とまったく同じようにね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえは俺の親友だ］

ああ、ベイビー⋯⋯

画面の文字に過ぎないのに、その答えはまるで細く弱い、必死な声に聞こえる。

そんな反応は予想していなかった。まだ準備ができていなかった。でももう撤回するには遅すぎる。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウも親友だった？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

今、どれほど兄を腕に抱きしめて落ち着かせたいか。ナイフの刃を何度も何度も突き立てながら。僕も痛みを感じてるんだと、ソーに見せることができれば。ロキが目に涙を浮かべながらソーを殺していることを、ソーとロキの両方を殺していることを。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは自分でそう言ったよ。手紙の中で］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウは本物じゃなかったけど、でもその一部分は本物だったって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは正しかった、同時に間違ってた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［一部分じゃない、全部だったんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ストームとソロウは本物だった。あれは本当に起こったことだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウは本物だった。ソロウはソーの最愛の人だった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウは今でも本物だよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ここにいる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウは僕なんだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ソロウは俺が思っていた人とは違った］

ああ、くそっ。くそ、くそ、くそっ。（かわいそうに、大好きなソー、かわいそうに⋯⋯）

ソーはもう抵抗さえしていない。ソーにできるのは、ロキが突きつける耐え難い真実への自分の反論が、指のあいだを砂のように流れていくのをただ見つめることだけだ。

それは実際に砂だったのだ。それ以外のなにものでもない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、ソーはそう思った。そのときはね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも今はそうじゃないと知ってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもこうやってまだここにいる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてだと思う？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［それとこれは違う。俺がこうしてるのはそのこととは関係ない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

［Storm99はオフラインです］

\-------


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十七章

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい、僕はどうして何度もこんなことをしてしまうんだろう、自分でもわからない。本気じゃなかったんだ、かっとなってしまった、なぜかって⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なぜかって、バカだから。勝手に何か期待して、でもソーが思ったとおり反応しなかったからキレてしまった、ソーが写真を見たらもしかしたらって期待して］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でももう気にしないで、ほんの一瞬そう思っただけだ、ソーが同じ気持ちじゃないことくらいよくわかってる、これからも絶対そうならないのもわかってる、僕はバカだった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは何も悪くない、僕を期待させたりも混乱させたりしてない、余計な希望を与えたりもしてない。お願い、ソー、全部僕が悪いんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お願い］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の言ったことなんか全部意味のないたわごとだ、もちろん僕とソロウは同じなんかじゃない、当たり前だよね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あんなにしつこくして本当にごめん。あんなふうにソーを不快にするなんて僕はクソみたいなやつだ。どうしてあんなことをしてしまったんだろう。欲しいものが手に入らなくてかんしゃくを起こすなんて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは悪くない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしそのせいでもう話してくれなくなったなら、もうだいじょうぶだよ、僕はちゃんと現実の世界に戻ってきた、もう混乱してない、もうバカみたいな希望は持たない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あんなことはもう二度と言わない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが正しい。全然違うよね、全然違うってもう僕にもわかってる。僕は自分の見たいものを見てた、でももうやめるから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう二度とあんな話はしないから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、ごめんなさい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お願い、ソー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お願いだよ、どうすればいいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー！］

＊

最初、ソーは激怒していた。

違う。激怒は正しい言葉じゃない。憤りだ。復讐心に満ちた旧約聖書の神のような種類の憤りだ。その炎はどこまでも燃え広がってすべてを焼き尽くす。思考さえ、いや特に思考が消えてしまう。頭の中が眩しいほど真っ白になる状態が数時間続いた。その怒りが誰に、何に向けられたものなのかさえわからなかった。自然に発生して燃え続ける怒りだ。目につくものはすべて焼き尽くしてしまう。その炎が燃えているあいだは、ありがたいことに、何も考えずにいられる。

変化は突然だった。たったひと晩で、怒りは北極レベルまで凍りついた。翌朝、相変わらず途切れ途切れの眠りから目覚め、すると怒りは冷え切っていた。死んだように冷たくなっていて、それは震え上がるほど恐ろしかった。覚醒がこういうものだったとは。

まさか。まさかそんなはずはない。不可能だ。ロキの言ったことに一理あるからって、だからって⋯⋯。言葉と理屈を何百回もこねくり回せば何にだって議論できるなんて、哲学的に許されないのではないか？ 何かが〝あり得る〟からって、理屈として正しいからって、それが真実とは限らない。そうソーは考えようとしていた。

真実のはずがない。そんなことはありえない。

（それなら、俺はどうしてこんなに怯えているんだ？）

次に無感情の状態がやってきた。また別の意味で凍りついたのだ。心が麻痺してしまった。

まともに物事が考えられなかった。自分の心を覗くのが怖い。何を見つけてしまうかわからないから。

日々が過ぎていく。何も記憶に残らない。

ロキからはしばらく連絡がなかった。そして今、堰を切ったようなこの必死の叫びだ。

それは思いつめるあまりの嘘の連発だった。ロキ自身が自分の言葉を信じてないと、誰でも見ればわかる。ロキは正気を失いそうなほど怖がっているのだ。かわいそうなスマーフ。

でもソーに何ができるだろう。ソー自身も死にそうなほど怯えているというのに。

＊

セラピーの予約日を変更し、その次の予約日もキャンセルすると、ローディから電話がかかってきた。ソーは何も問題はないと主張したのだが、正直に言ってまったく説得力に欠けていた。ソーは昔から嘘が下手だった。どう頑張っても本音が透けて見えてしまう。

「君はぜひ診察に来るべき状態だと思うよ、ソー」

自分で思うよりもひどい様子が伝わってしまったらしい。結局その同じ日の午後に予約を入れることになった。

二人はローディのオフィスでもう五分ほど黙って座っていた。入って来たとき、ソーは断固として何も言わない、関係ないことを話すと誓っていた。他のことなら何でもいい。しかしいざとなると、言葉が出なかった。他に話すことなど何もない。

「悪化は少しずつ？ それとも突然？」いつもの〝どうぞ座って〟などの一連のやりとりを終えると、ローディはまず最初にそう言った。

ソーも自分の状態に気づいていた。握りしめた両手、深いため息、がっくりと落とした肩。演技したって意味はない。

「突然」ソーは感情を込めずに答えた。

ローディは二人分の水をコップに注いだ。ソーはとりあえずやることを作るためにひと口飲んだ。

「薬を飲むのをやめたのか？」

「いや」

「何かきっかけになった出来事や考えで思い当たることは？」

思い当たること？

くそっ、涙が出てくる、どうしてだ？ ローディがティッシュを手渡してくれる。ファック。ああ、何なんだ。涙が止まらない。

ローディは黙ってしばらくソーを泣くままにさせた。それが良いことなのか悪いことなのか、ソーにはわからなかった。セラピストの鋭い目の前で取り乱してしまい、何も言葉が出てこない。逃げ出すための嘘も浮かんでこない。

どっちにしても自分で何とかできることではないようだ。体が思う存分泣きたいと欲している、ソーの意志にかかわらず。だから今は泣くしかない。

少なくとも今は、何も問題ないというふりをすることを忘れられる。解放された気分だった。

「何か悪いことが起こったのか？ 誰かに傷つけられたとか？」ローディが穏やかに訊いた。

ソーはすすりあげて首を振った。ローディはじっとソーを見て真意を探った。

「誰かに何も言うなと脅されているのか？ 君はここでは安全だ、それは知ってるよな」

ソーはまた首を横に振った。

「本当だ。君も知ってる通り、すぐ隣に本物の軍隊がいるからね。私がひとこと頼めばいつだって、人間の壁になって君を守ってくれるぞ。まあちょっと心を病んではいるが、まだじゅうぶん戦える連中だ。君は本当にここにいれば安全なんだ」

その言葉はソーから微笑みを引き出した。大きな笑顔ではないが、本当の笑顔だ。ソーはゆっくりもう一度首を横に振った。

ローディのいつもの思慮深い沈黙が続く。ただしいつもより少し深刻な顔をしていた。

「誰かを傷つけたのか？」ほとんどささやきに近い声。「何か⋯⋯何かしたのか？」

ソーは笑って首を振り、鼻をかんだ。そういう意味で傷つけたんじゃない、ドクター、違うんだ。

「ソー、問題が何であれ、私は君を助ける。君は私を完全に信頼していいんだ。わかるか？ 私は君の味方だ。君が善良な人間であることはよく知っている。問題が何であれ、一緒に解決しよう。信じてもらえるか？」

ソーは何も答えられなかった。思考の中で凍りついてしまって、身動きが取れない。どちらの方向にも行けない。逃げられない。

「君は最初にここに来たとき、希望なんてどこにもないと思ったんじゃないか？」ローディはごく穏やかに言った。「でも一緒になんとか道を見つけた。今回も同じだ。でもまずは私を信頼してもらわなければならない」

そう言われても簡単には信じられない。どうして信じられる？ しかし、たとえ逃げ道はないとしても、誰かがどこかでここで起こっていることを知る必要がある。少なくとも当事者たちのために。

ソーは大きく息を吸って、声を安定させようとした。

「俺は⋯⋯もしかしたら⋯⋯」目をこすり、その手で目を覆い隠す。「もしかしたら⋯⋯許されない欲望を持っているのかもしれない」

ローディはそれまでと違う表情で眉をひそめた。意外に思ったようだ。なぜかそのことはソーをぞっとさせた。ソーは両ひじを膝に置き、両手で顔を覆った。あのローディを驚かせるようなことを言ってしまった？ ああ、くそ、くそ、くそっ！ もう俺は終わりだ。

「欲望。つまり、性的な欲望？」ローディは言った。

ソーは鼻で笑った。何かおかしいことがあるわけでもないのに。

「わからないんだ。どうしてもわからない。もしかしたら⋯⋯俺は惹かれてはいけない誰かに惹かれている」

ローディの顔を見ることができなかった。沈黙が耐え難いほど恐ろしい。とはいえ、いつものローディの思慮深い沈黙の長さとそれはあまり変わらなかった。

「君は小児性愛の傾向があるのか？」

そのひと言はさすがにソーを我に返らせた。思わず前のめりになって即答する。

「何だって？ まさか！」

「ソー、落ち着け」ローディは怯えた動物をなだめるような口調で言った。「衝動、欲望、思考、どれも避けられないものだ。それ自体は犯罪ではない」

「でも俺は違う、そんな⋯⋯！」震えながら息をつく。

落ち着け。息をゆっくり吐け。

「そんな⋯⋯そういうことじゃありません」

ローディは黙ってうなずいた。いつもと同じように、心から耳を傾けているのがわかる。彼の深い共感は本心からのものだと感じられる。

「では、許されない欲望とはどういう意味かな」ローディは穏やかに訊いた。

大きな衝撃のあとで、ソーはふいに疲れを感じた。使い込まれた温かい革の椅子の背にもたれる。頭の中は霧がかかったようだ。もう何日もまともに眠れていない。どう答えればいいのかわからない。

「一般的な人のタイプに対するものだろうか、それとも特定の個人に対するもの？」ローディは助け舟を出した。「対象は人間だよな？」

ソーは笑った。笑い声は虚ろに響いた。また片手で目を覆う。今回は本物の頭痛を感じてこめかみをマッサージするためだ。

「特定の個人です」

「その人について話してもらえるか？」

さらにマッサージを続ける。髪の付け根まで痛い。

「相手は男で⋯⋯」

「同性愛に抵抗があるということか？」

ソーは思わず鼻で笑った。そんな簡単な問題だったらどんなによかったか。

「いや」ソーは淡々と答えた。「俺はバイセクシャルだ」

「そのことが君の悩みなのか？ あるいは君の家族にとって？」

ソーは首を横に振った。頭が一トンくらい重くなったような気がする。

「どうしてその相手に惹かれてはいけないと君は思うんだ？」

まるで四方から壁が迫ってくるかのようだ。ソーは一瞬、ローディを見た。家の中で追い詰められるネズミになった気分になる。命の危険に怯えるネズミに、ゆっくり、注意深く迫ってくる大きなバケモノ。無力で小さなネズミはもうすぐ踏み潰されることを知らず、丹念に弄ばれている。バケモノはとても優しげだが、逃げ出そうとすれば怪我をすることになる。

ローディは答えを急がせはしなかった。代わりに水を注ぎ足し、ソーは何かをするだけのためにまたひと口飲んだ。

よし、一気に行け。バンドエイドを剥がすのと同じだ。

「近親相姦だから」やがてソーは言った。

（ああ、ついに。言ってしまった。）

言った瞬間はローディを見ることができなかった。けれどその直後、思わず反応をうかがってしまった。彼の表情は⋯⋯逆に額からしわが少し減っている？

「近い血縁者なのか？」ローディは訊いた。

近い？ ソーは心の中で笑った。

ローディは鋭い。たとえソーがここで話すのをやめたとしても、遅かれ早かれ突き止めるだろう。

もういい。ここまで来たんだ。最後まで焼き尽くせ。

オーケイ。言うぞ。深呼吸。

「弟なんだ」

ソーは何が起こったのかを説明した。最初から最後まで全部。兄弟喧嘩の話。当時はロキと仲が悪かったこと。ロキのバカげた計画。最初はどういう計画だったか。ある日の午後だけで終わる悪戯のはずだったのに、二人が真剣に会話を始めたせいで、それがとんでもない方向に進んでしまったこと。二人が熱心に話し続けたこと。自分たちについて、過去について、きょうだいとの関係について⋯⋯ソーは相手が誰か知らなかったのに、その架空の女の子との会話がロキとの仲直りに役立ったこと、過去のすれ違いについても許し合えたこと。それまで一度も話し合えなかったことや二人のあいだでずっと引っかかっていたこともすべて解決できたこと。弟を取り戻したこと。ソロウには簡単に心を開けた、自然に大切に思えたんだ、とソーはローディに言った。

セックスの話もした。ロキが最初は計画のためにソーをチャットセックスに誘ったこと、けれどやがて何か違うものに変わっていったこと。ロキの複雑なセックスと恋愛の問題、肉体的な接触の困難さについても話した。あのスタークの透明な壁理論のさえしそうになった。

「弟は写真を送ってきた」ソーは言った。もうここまで来れば何を言っても同じだ。

「写真？」ローディは続きを促した。それまでもソーを励ますようにうなずく以外の反応は何も示していなかった。

「弟は⋯⋯女の子に見えるように女の子の下着を身につけて⋯⋯自分の体を思い浮かべて欲しいからって⋯⋯プロフィールに載せた女の子の顔を思い浮かべて欲しくなかったと⋯⋯その女の子に嫉妬したと言ってた⋯⋯」無理やり浮かべた微笑みのせいで頰が痛い。血が出そうなほど親指の爪を噛みながら、ソーはしばらく窓を見たまま視線を動かせなかった。「俺にもきわどい写真を送ってくれと頼んできた。俺は相手が弟とは知らなかったから」あまりの恥ずかしさにはっきり声を出すこともできず、ソーはただつぶやいた。「本当だ、知らなかったんだ」

ローディはまた黙ってうなずいた。

「本当のことを知ったとき、俺は──」ソーは言葉を詰まらせた。

あの試練の日の記憶が、罪悪感や悲しみとともにゆっくりと蘇ってくる。しかし、そこからは嫌悪感だけが抜け落ちていた。それは今や漠然とした記憶でしかない。抽象的な、概念的なものに変わったと言ってもいい。正確にいつ消えたのかはわからない。けれどどれほど探しても、もうそれを感じることはない。なぜ消えてしまったのか、考えるには努力を要する。あの出来事を確かに不快に感じたはずなのに、それがどんな感覚だったか、どうしても思い出せない。ちなみに気づいたのはたった今だ。

ローディは口を挟まなかったが、その表情に含まれるかすかな緊張感から、何度か口を開きそうになったのがソーにはわかった。ローディは自分を責めるという行為に強く反対する。けれど聡明な彼は、ときには人がそう口に出さずにいられないこともよく知っている。

「何が起こっているのかに俺が気づいたとき」ソーは続けた。「弟は言った⋯⋯全部本当だったと。弟は⋯⋯弟は本当に俺に恋をしていると言った。それまで俺は、全部策略だったと思っていた。弟はずっと俺の知らないところで笑っていたんだと思い込んでいた。でも弟がその気持ちを俺に打ち明けたとき⋯⋯そのときからすべてが変わり始めたんだ。すべてが。もちろんその日すぐにじゃない。その日は何もできなかった⋯⋯とにかく怖かった。俺は⋯⋯どう考えればいいのか⋯⋯どうすればいいのかもわからなかった。弟は気が狂ったと思った。まるで誇らしげなことみたいにそんな告白をするなんて！ こいつは病院に行った方がいいんじゃないかって思った。でも誰かに言うとしたら俺は自分のことも話さなきゃいけない、出来事の詳細も全部。俺は恥ずかしくて、そんなことはとても⋯⋯。くそっ、何だかよくわからない。とにかく⋯⋯とにかく頭がおかしくなりそうだった。ソロウが誰だったのかわかったことよりも、そっちの方がもっとショックだったかもしれない。たぶん、あの日俺はものすごく怒っていたから、それで⋯⋯。最初から最後まで悪戯だったと思っていれば、基本的に⋯⋯それまでの俺の世界は変わらなかったはずだ。でもロキが俺に告白したとき、全部本当だったと言ったとき⋯⋯。あれは俺の一生で一番衝撃的な日だった」ソーは顔の片側だけで皮肉っぽく笑った。そして目を閉じたまま言った。「でも今日はそれ以上に衝撃的な日だ」

深々と息を吐く。

あまりにも感情のアップダウンが激しい。一瞬、もう冷静になれた、ソロウとの嵐のような日々、そのあとに続いた出来事を冷静に振り返ることができる、と思う。しかし次の瞬間また立ちすくんでしまい、それきり動くことも話すこともできなくなる。

それでもソーは話し続けた。

「前に話した、俺に恋愛感情を持っている友達というのは⋯⋯」ソーは言った。

「ああ、わかってる」ローディが答えた。

もちろん。もちろん、ローディはとっくに気づいていたに違いない。

ソーは椅子の背にぐったりと体を預けた。もうエネルギーを絞り尽くしてしまった。今から千年でも眠れそうだ。

「彼の話を以前にしたとき、君は、自分の側に恋愛感情はないと確信していたよね」ローディは言った。

「ああ、そうだった」ソーは皮肉を込めて答えた。

「何が変わったんだと思う？」

顔を上げるだけでもかなりの努力を要する。

「何も。何も変わってない。それが問題なんだ」

「どういう意味だ？」

ソーは絶望したようにため息をついた。

「ロキが言ったこと⋯⋯少し前に。俺の目の前に突きつけた、というか。俺に見えていなかったものを⋯⋯俺が見ることを拒んでいたものをすべて突きつけてきた。俺は追い詰められた気分だった。ロキは⋯⋯ロキは俺の手をとって全部見せようとした。

でも今思うと⋯⋯この数ヶ月を振り返ってみると⋯⋯俺は彼女が、ソロウが恋しくてたまらなかったんだ。まるで彼女が死んでしまったような感じだった。大きな⋯⋯大きな穴が心にぽっかり空いてしまった。最初はロキに怒りを感じていた、あいつが彼女を俺から奪っていったという気がして。許してやりたくても難しかった。ところが、いつのまにか俺は悲しまなくなっていた。時間が経ったからだろうと俺は思った。少しずつ慣れて、カレッジや新しい生活も始まって、気が紛れたんだろうと思った。あまり深く考えなかった。でも今ならわかる⋯⋯俺がもうさみしくなかったのは、彼女に恋い焦がれて何ヶ月も苦しまずに済んだのは⋯⋯実は彼女がずっと俺と一緒にいたからだったんだ」もう一度微笑んでみようとするが、視界が霞んでしまった。窓の方を見る。外の空は陰鬱な曇りだ。「俺はずっと彼女と話していた。前とまったく同じように。チャットセックスはしなかったけど、それ以外は全部同じだった。

彼女には何でも話せた。最初からずっとそうだったんだ。俺は彼女の言葉の選び方や、ジョークのセンスが好きだった。共通の知識とかお互いだけに通じる冗談があった。彼女は面白くて、いつも俺を驚かせて、なんていうか独特の⋯⋯うまく言えない。俺は彼女に夢中だった。気持ちが対等なのが嬉しかった。完全に両想いなのがわかって、そこには何の疑いも曖昧さもなかった。駆け引きもしなかった、お互いをそのままぶつけあった」自分の熱のこもった言い方に気づき、つい笑ってしまう。「つまりお互いの気持ちをぶつけあった、という意味だ。彼女の愛は岩のように確かに感じられた。疑いの余地もなかった。彼女には秘密がたくさんあって謎めいていたのに、それでも愛は本物だとはっきりわかった。たったの三ヶ月でそこまで強い感情が持てたことに、俺は一度も疑問を持たなかった」

ソーはいったん言葉を切って水を飲んだ。このままではエネルギーを使い果たしてしまう。もうあまり長く話し続けられそうにない。

「自分の本当の気持ちがわからない」ソーはつぶやいた。「どうしたらはっきりわかるんだろう。あいつは俺の弟だ。もちろん愛してる、命に代えていいくらいに。でも。でも、そういう 意味で本当に愛しているのか？」

ああ、これこそ問題の核心、台風の目、偽りの静けさ。ロキは真実を覆い隠していたカーテンを引いた。ソーはもう目をそらすことができない。

「だって、そんなの狂ってるじゃないか。こんなの⋯⋯考えられない。理解できない。弟に対して、こんな気持ちになる日が来るなんて。でも実際に⋯⋯ロキが他の誰かとつきあうなんて、考えただけで俺は気が狂いそうになる。自分でもどうしようもない。理屈を超えてる。最初はただ自分が過保護なだけだと思ったんだ、今でも一部はそのせいだと思ってる。今回の出来事の前から俺にはそういう傾向があったから。ロキは本当に見た目が可愛くて、でも生意気なところがあって、よくトラブルに巻き込まれるんだ⋯⋯俺は兄なんだから守ってやらなきゃといつも思っていた。あいつが自分から問題に踏み込んでいくのを黙って見てろっていうのか？ それで手遅れになってから後始末だけする？ 冗談じゃない。俺はいつもそう思ってたから、それでこんな気持ちになるんだと思っていた。

でも⋯⋯くそっ、ロキにボーイフレンドが出来たって聞いたとき、俺はものすごく⋯⋯そんな話は絶対に聞きたくないって思った。そのときでさえ、俺は考えた、こんなの変だ、弟のために喜んでやるべきなのにって。でも俺は⋯⋯激怒していた。いや、激怒っていうのとも違う、もっと⋯⋯ああ、わからない。わからないんだ。何故そんな気持ちになるのかもわからなかった。俺は自分に言い聞かせた、きっとロキのセックスとか恋愛に関する悩みを知ってるからだ、そのボーイフレンドが上手に対応できないんじゃないかと心配なだけだって。それとあんな出来事があったせいで、ただロキとセックスに関わることを考えるだけで気持ち悪くなるんだとも思った。実際にそれも少しはあったかもしれない⋯⋯。

でもある日、弟から聞き出したんだ。弟はまだ⋯⋯まだセックスそのものはしてないって。そして俺はそのとき⋯⋯。ああ⋯⋯俺は⋯⋯安心した⋯⋯？ ような気がした。いったいどういうことなんだ？！ ⋯⋯ソロウとチャットしていた頃、彼女がまだ誰ともつきあったことがなくて、セックスや恋愛に複雑な問題を抱えていることが、俺にとってものすごく重要だったんだ。俺は世の中にうようよしてる変なやつのことが心配になった、他のやつらは彼女に優しくできない、彼女をしっかり理解して耳を傾けてペースを合わせてやれないって。まだ彼女が誰とも何も経験してないことが、どういうわけか俺にとって特別に重要だった。彼女の初体験はまだ⋯⋯。俺は気が狂いそうになった。彼女が世界のどこかにいて、変なやつがまわりにうようよしていて、それなのに俺はそばにいて彼女を抱きしめて⋯⋯守ってやることができない。俺は彼女を守りたかった、いつでもそばにいたかった。優しくしてやりたかった。俺は⋯⋯その役をするのは俺じゃなきゃ絶対に嫌だったんだ」

ソーはすっかり自分の心の奥深くに入り込んでいて、ローディの存在さえ忘れかけていた。そのせいで楽に話し続けることができた。

「そして今の俺は⋯⋯もう長いこと、他の誰にも興味を持てないでいる。もちろん鬱の影響もあるし、性欲が以前と同じ状態じゃないのもわかってる⋯⋯ときどきぼんやりと懐かしくなることもあるんだ、概念として。でも今は⋯⋯どんなにまわりを見渡してみても、誰にも興味を持てない。こんなのは以前の俺じゃとても考えられないんだ。まあ仕方ない、今は鬱なんだから気軽なセックスなんかに興味が持てないのは当然だ、と思うかもしれない。でももう少し深く心の奥をのぞいてみると⋯⋯他の恋愛相手を探すなんてあり得ない、そんなの絶対に、絶対におかしいと感じる。これはどういう意味なんだ？」

（おまえの頭が絶対に、絶対におかしいって意味だよ。）

ああ、まるで産みの苦しみだ。実際にそれくらい人生がガラリと変わってしまいそうな気がする。ファック。

ソーは椅子の背にもたれかかった。背骨が無くなってしまったように、体に力が入らない。ひどい頭痛もしていた。

「どうしてこんなことになっちまったんだ」ソーは小声で言った。

ローディの瞳は温かく思慮深げで、そこに警戒心はなく、ショックを受けた様子さえなかった。いつものように頭を少し傾け、斜め下を見る。ソーに返す言葉を頭の中でまとめているときの表情だ。

ああ、重い内容になるだろう。そして真実の回答となるはずだ。ソーは深い疲労を感じた。

「コーヒーを飲むか？」ローディが言った。「私もちょうど飲みたいと思っていたところなんだ」

執行猶予か。ありがたい。

「お願いします」ソーはすがるように言った。「アスピリンもあると嬉しい」

はっと気づいたときにはもう遅く、ローディはすでに車椅子を操作して動き始めていた。いつもうっかりしてしまう。

「あの、俺が──俺がやります」ソーは慌てて言った。

ローディはウィンクを返した。

「いいからここで待っていてくれ」

コーヒーは火傷しそうに熱く、すぐには飲めなかった。ソーはプラスチックの頼りないスティックでゆっくりとそれをかき混ぜた。アスピリンはもう飲んだ。プラシーボかもしれないが、ハンマーで叩きつけられるようだった頭痛が少しましになった気がした。

あるいはほっとしたからかもしれない。

今、ローディは机の向こう側にはいなかった。コーヒーマシンとともに戻ってくると、彼はソーの椅子のすぐ隣に車椅子を並べた。紙コップからのぼる湯気に息を吹きかけ、しばらく意識を集中して考えに沈んでいた。彼がどんな答えを返してくるのか、ソーは少し楽しみにさえなった。

ローディは試すようにひと口コーヒーをすすったが、即座に後悔したらしかった。顔をしかめ、カップを隣の机に置く。

「さてと。今から君にいくつか質問をする。君の状況をより正確に理解するためだ。そしてより効果的な助言をするため。いいかな？」

ローディの口調は淡々としていた。例えば診断結果が非常に悪くて辛い治療をしても成功率は五十％とか、そんな知らせを患者に伝えるような心境なのだろうか。さっさと終わらせる、余計な感傷は抜き。

「君は何かの宗教を信じているか？」

「いいえ」

「君の家族は宗教を持っている？ 君の育った環境が知りたいんだ」

ソーは首を横に振った。

「社会的な立場としては保守派？」

さらに首を振る。

「自分の気持ちがわからない、と言ったね。もう少し詳しく教えてくれないか？ 何が特にわからないんだろう？ 君の弟に対する気持ちが恋愛なのか、性的なものなのか、その両方なのか、そういうことかな？」

何てことだ⋯⋯頭の中が沼地になったかのようだ。

「ああ。その全部だと思う」ソーは言った。「あまりいい回答じゃないと思うけど」

「よし、じゃあこう訊いたらどうだろう。今ここに読心術の専門家が現れるとする。君の心を一切のエラーなしに読み取ることのできる機械がある。その機械が、君は確かに弟に恋をしている、恋愛感情があるし性的にも惹かれている、と判定した。君がまず最初に思うことは？」

「俺は病気だ、と」ソーは呻いた。なぜなら、本当に最初に考えたのは「ほっとする」ということで、そう感じるなんてまさしく病気以外にありえないと思ったからだ。

ローディはそれを聞いてわずかに顔をしかめた。

「なるほど、それが君の答えならば、言っておこう⋯⋯いや、保証しよう。精神医学専門の医学博士として二十五年の経験を持ち、この分野の権威と認めてくれる人も何人かはいる、この私が保証するよ。君は病気ではない」ローディは熱心な口調とまなざしでその言葉を強調した。「そのことをひとかけらの疑いもなく、私は証明できる。わかるか？ 私は多くの分野の研究論文を幅広く読んできた。君の言っていることは、いかなる病気の症状にも障害にも相当しない。逸脱ですらない。このオフィスにある本の量を見てくれ。蔵書目録を見たいか？ 見たければ本当に持ってくるぞ。ここにある本のどこにも、それ以外のどこにも、そんな病気については書かれていない。だからその点については安心してくれ。君は病気じゃないんだ」

ソーは身動きもできず、呆然としてローディを見つめた。

「例えばだ。もし君が二十年後にここにやってきて、ドクター、俺は血縁者しか好きになれないんだ、近親相姦モノのポルノじゃないと自慰もできない、俺には三人のきょうだいと七人のいとこがいて、俺が恋愛感情や性欲を持てるのは世界中で彼らだけなんだ、と言ったとする。そうなったら話は別だ。もし君がそう言ったなら、私はおそらく病理学の視点から分析しようと試みるだろう。それは生活の質を深刻に阻害する執着とみなされるからだ。病気あるいは性的倒錯として取り組まなくてはならない。だが今君が言ったことはそれとは違うだろう？ 違いがわかるか？」

ソーはゆっくりとうなずいた。

「君の状況は確かにごく普通ではない。一般的とは言えない。メインストリームとは違う。型にはまらない、と言ってもいい。どれでも好きな呼び方を選ぶといい。普通とは違うからって、それを倫理的な、あるいは病理学の観点から分析する必要があると思うか？ ただ一般的じゃないという理由で？」

ソーは瞬きをした。

「何だって？」

ローディは笑い声をあげた。ピアスがきらりと光り、あの海賊のような笑みが浮かぶ。

「よし、じゃあこう言おう」ローディは髭を引っ掻いた。白髪の筋がくっきりと浮き立つ。ハンサムな男だ。「ソー、信じるか信じないかは君の自由だが、私はこの人生であらゆる変わった物事を見てきた。心に問題を抱える膨大な数の人々に会った。そして私が学んだのは、人間とは複雑なものだ、ということだ。私の仕事、私の使命と言ってもいいが、それは人を理解することだ。特定の状況、人間関係、人と人の関わりが実際に病理的なものか、あるいは少々不健康なだけか、判断したり意見を求められたりすることがある。その結果によって介入すべきかどうかが決まる。そのために、私は自分の個人的な感情、信条、先入観、思い込みをいったん脇に置かなければならない。常に念頭に置かなければならないのは、もし違う立場に生まれていたら、違う時代、違う場所に生まれて異なる経験をしていたら、私は違う人間になっていたかもしれない、考え方も信じることも違っていたかもしれない、ということだ。感じ方も違っていただろう。いつも忘れないようにしている。私自身の信条や精神的な基準や道徳観が、唯一の可能性ではないこと、決して唯一の真実ではないことを。

とはいえ、いわゆる基本的な前提条件はある。特定の状況や人間関係が健全かどうかを判断するために用いる一連のルール、ガイドラインのようなものだ。たいていの物事に当てはめることができると思う。もしかしたら間違っている部分もあるかもしれない、だが今のところ問題なく機能している。実は非常にシンプルなルールだ、ひとことで言えばこうなる。その関係は同意にもとづくものか？ 本当の意味での同意でなければならない。つまり、二人が対等な関係にあり、二人ともその関係において受け入れられることと受け入れられないことを決断できる状態なのか、それとも何らかの形で力関係が偏っているか。 二人とも理性的に考えることができ、じゅうぶんな情報を与えられ、成熟した年齢であるか。じゅうぶんな思考能力があって自分のために健全な判断ができる状態か。判断力が何らかの理由で鈍った状態ではないか──何らかの理由とは例えば病気、カルトにいるなどの環境、薬物その他の中毒、あるいは財政的・精神的な困窮など。二人ともいつでも自分の意思で関係を解消できる立場にいるか。必要に応じて同意を解消できる立場にいるか。簡単に言えば、本心からその関係を持ちたいと思っているのかどうかだ。それが私にとっての同意の定義だ。ちなみに以上の条件をすべて満たす関係というものはそう多くはない。人生は厳しく、ややこしいものだ。我々は皆自分にできる範囲でベストを尽くすしかない。

二つ目、これは一つ目と同じくらい重要だが、その関係が二人にネガティブなものよりもポジティブな影響を多くもたらすこと。ひとことで言えば、二人にとって良い関係なのかどうか。以上、真実の意味で同意にもとづく関係であること、本質的にポジティブな関係であること、この二つが私の信じる基本ルールだ。このルールを私はあらゆる状況に求める。一般的であろうとなかろうと、あらゆる恋愛関係、性的関係に対して、この二つを条件として判断を下す。君はどう思う？ 納得できるか？」

ソーはコーヒーのカップを手に取った。もう飲めそうだと判断し、ひと口すする。話す前に少し頭をすっきりとさせたい。

「ああ、できると思う」ソーはそう答えた。

「さて、問題はこの次だ。社会にはルールがあるが、人間の頭や心の回路はまた別の動きをする。昔からそうだし、未来も変わらないだろう。私の言っている意味はわかるか？ それほど遠くない過去にはとても許容できないと思われたことが、今では一般常識になっている。現代のこの国の中でも、ある人にとっての異常が別の人にとっての普通だということがある。そして我々の超進歩的な超文明化された西洋社会にも、他の文化からはるかに遅れている面があったり、他国では問題なく受け入れている物事をやっと理解し始めたばかりだったりもする。その中には我々自身の過去に許容されていたり普通だったことさえある。どういうことか君にもわかるだろう。道徳観は変わる。固定されていない。それは我々が持って生まれるものではない、自然界にあるものでもない。同時に不自然とも言えない。道徳観とは、それが存在する社会とともに変わっていくものだ。

長々と話したが、私が言いたいのはこういうことだ──普通と違う、一般的ではない、あるいは非合法なことでさえ、必ず邪悪だとか堕落だとか病気だとは限らない。さて、今の君の問題について考えてみよう。近親相姦。近親相姦は文化的なタブーにすぎない。あくまで社会的構成概念だ。もともとは生物学的な懸念から生じたのかもしれない。我々の先祖が厳しい教訓を経て、近親交配により弱くて病気がちな子孫が生まれると学び、そこから神の怒りに触れた罰だという考えが原始社会に浸透したのかもしれない。それはやがて主流の宗教へと発展し、神への冒涜であるという我々の文化的、道徳的、精神的概念が生まれた。法律にも影響した。法律はもともと宗教の影響を大きく受けるものだからね。以上のことは、現代社会においても変わっていない。理由はおそらく、近親相姦の関係を持つ大人の数は少なく、タブーを見直してその存在を認めるように社会に対して要求するような動きがないからだろう。

だが少ないとはいえ、確かに存在はする。おそらく君が想像するよりもずっと多いだろう。君がそういう古代の神や一般的な宗教の道徳観を信じるのでない限り、近親相姦とはあくまでそういうものだ。人間社会が──少なくともその一部が──許容できないと決めたもの。それ以上の何ものでもない。君たちの場合は近親交配は心配しなくていいんだしね。そうだろう？」

ソーは笑った。なんと、この会話で笑うことができるとは。

「そういう意味では、近親相姦も社会がかつて受け入れなかった多くの物事と変わらないんだ。例えば同性愛、異なる人種間の恋愛、未婚カップルの同棲、私生児を産むこと、シングルマザー。人間が昔からやってきた、しかし法律を変えて受け入れられるまで汗と血と涙をたくさん流さなければならなかった行為の、長い、長いリストに連なるものだ。

君も知っていると思うが、今でも多くの人々が、宗教的に不道徳とされる状況の中で苦しんでいる。先進的な人々の多くがあらゆる関係を受け入れるべきだと主張するものの、たいていの人は小児性愛と近親相姦だけは例外だと考える。

言うまでもなく、小児性愛は私の基本のガイドラインの条件を一切満たしていない。だから今はその話題には触れないでおこう。一方、近親相姦はどうか？ 私は近親相姦は小児性愛とはまったく別世界の話だと信じている。近親相姦は一つの概念ではなく、ひとくくりに判断したり非難できるものではない。近親相姦は、虐待という状況で起こり得るし、実際に頻繁に起こっているものだ。この場合は唾棄すべきものであり、犯罪であり、まったく擁護の余地はない。その理由は、虐待だからだ。私にとってはそれが最大の要素だ。しかし、今では君にもわかると思うが、近親相姦的な状況は⋯⋯虐待と関係なく存在することもある。その点は同意してもらえるかな？」

ソーは驚きのあまり返事もできなかった。よくある映画の場面──探検家が寺院から埋蔵金を盗み出し、その守護者であった古代の力を怒らせる。地面が揺れ、壁はぽろぽろと崩れ始め、色あせた絵画や文字、帝国の栄枯盛衰を古代から見守ってきた埃だらけの彫像が、人間の冒涜的な行為のために倒れて粉々になっていく。それが今のソーの心の風景だ。ローディの言葉が、それまでソーの信じていたすべてを支える寺院を破壊していく。決して揺らがないと思っていたいくつもの古い信条、ソーが当然とみなしていた信条が、ぐらぐらと揺れ、崩れ、バラバラになっていく。

世界がひっくり返り、周囲には混乱と瓦礫が広がっている。すべてが落ち着いて新しい形をとるには（どんな形なのかは神のみぞ知る）だいぶ長い時間がかかることだろう。けれど上を見上げれば、砂塵がゆっくりと消え、合間には空が広がっている。星が輝いているのが見える。たった今までは息さえできなかったソーの心に、新鮮な風が吹き込み始めている。

心で感じているものの半分でも顔に現れていたとしたら、ソーはひたすら呆然として見えただろう。ローディはいつもの温かな微笑みを浮かべた。

「この質問に答えてみてくれ」ローディは言った。「仮定として、君と弟が恋愛関係、性的な関係を持つとしたら、それが双方の同意にもとづくものだと君は思うか？ 私が先ほど述べたすべての条件に照らし合わせてみてくれ。答える前によく考えてほしい。とても重要なことだ」

なぜ鼓動がこんなに速いのだろう。なぜ呼吸が浅くなるんだ。ソーは本当はうなずいてはいけないかのように、罠にかかるのを心配するように、ゆっくり、慎重にうなずいた。

「私もそう思う」ローディは言った。「次に、君はこの関係が君たちの人生に大方において良い影響を与えると思うか、それとも悪い影響の方が多いだろうか？」

「家族が⋯⋯」ソーは言いかけ、不意に声を詰まらせた。どうなってるんだ。俺は今⋯⋯？

⋯⋯何を？

ローディは共感を込めてうなずいた。ソーの懸念に理解を示す表情だ。

「もちろん、その問題はある。非常に複雑な状況になるだろう。多くの難関が待っている。家族は当然のこと、社会的不名誉、法的な障壁の可能性、大切な人々からの拒絶。君たち二人とも深く傷つくかもしれない。どんなに努力しても、どんなに愛し合っていても、逆境を乗り越えられないことはある。困難に耐えきれない、耐えるだけの価値はないと判断するかもしれない。それもまた現実だ。恋愛関係は総じて人生に良いものをもたらすべきだし、幸せをもたらすものであるべきだ。ただ惹かれあったからという理由で、何が何でもその関係を成就しなければならないということにはならない。

とはいえ、ソー、君が以前に友人として弟の話をしたときのことを思い出すと、そして今日、架空の女の子としての弟に君が持っていた気持ち、その関係が君の人生にもたらしたもの、そして今も弟として彼が君の人生にもたらすものを考えると、私は⋯⋯あくまで良心にもとづく意見として、君と弟の恋愛関係が必ずしも不幸であるとか、不健全であるとか、したがって止めるべきだとは思えないんだ」

新しい経験を受け入れる一日の容量というものがあって、今、ソーはその限界値に達してしまったのかもしれない。しばらく何の反応もできなかった。瞬きさえしなかった。

「そんな⋯⋯ありえない」やがてソーは言った。「想像できない、そんな⋯⋯」

何を？ 何を想像できないんだ？

答えは目の前に見るように浮かんできた。ロキ。

ロキ。

ここに座って地獄の火が凍りつく日まで〝ありえない〟と繰り返すことはできる。それでも胸の中のこの気持ちは何ひとつ変わらない。

そうする代わりに⋯⋯一歩下がって、〝ありえない〟とか〝考えられない〟などと言うのはやめて、この気持ちをひっつかんで真正面から見つめて、そして⋯⋯ローディの助言を受け入れることもできる。

「この気持ちが何かさえもわからないんだ」ソーはつぶやいた。

ローディがうなずくのが見える。ただそれだけで、ソーの周りには空間が広がり、呼吸ができるようになる。続く道を見つけることができる。

「でも⋯⋯でもどうやって⋯⋯」ソーは身を乗り出し、心の霧をふりはらうように目をこする。「家族が⋯⋯。どうしたら俺たちは⋯⋯？」

「家族は今すぐ知る必要があるのか？」

その言葉はソーを驚愕させた。思わず息を呑む。もしパールのネックレスをしていたらそれをつかんで引きちぎるところだ。

「つまり⋯⋯親に嘘をつけと？」

ローディは上着を脱ぎ、シャツの袖をめくった。彼の動作は軽く、目には笑みを浮かべている。

「よし、ではこういう言い方をしよう。我々が常に百パーセント正直でなければならないという決まりはどこにもない。誰でも日常的に隠し事をするし、毎日のように言葉や行動を変える、まるっきりの嘘をついたりもする。人間関係や社会生活を円滑に進めるためだ。いわゆる処世術だな。これは道徳的に非難されるべきことだろうか？ 私はそれを人間関係に必ずついて回るものだと考える。それなしでは文明は基本的に機能しない。

もちろん、〝遠慮するな、ソー！ 弟とつきあえ！ 心配するな、ご両親には私から手紙を送っておく！〟と言ってるわけじゃないぞ」

ソーは笑った。しばらく笑い続けた。神経が過敏になっているのだ。ローディも笑顔を浮かべた。

「私が言いたいのは、結局これは君の人生であり、君の弟の人生だということだ。誰も、もちろん私も、そして君の両親でさえ、君たちの幸せの追求を阻む権利は持っていない。幸せの追求は君の固有の人権だ。弟と恋愛関係、性的関係を結ぶことが君の人権を阻害するのか、それとも守ることになるのか。それを決めることができるのは他の誰でもない、君自身だ。

さて、何を選ぶにしても、家族にすべてを打ち明けるべきか？ どうだろう、そうかもしれないな、もしそれが正しいと君が考えるのならば。しかし君がこの関係を進めると決め、しかし打ち明けることで両親との関係が修復不可能なほどに破壊されると思うとしたら、そして秘密にしておいたほうが家族全員にとってはるかに幸せだと思うのならば⋯⋯それなら、何も言わなくていい。

正直なことは素晴らしい、愛する人々に嘘をつくのは辛い。しかし、真実が君の人生を破壊するならば、秘密を持つことでそれを守れるならば、そして君の秘密が犯罪ではなく、間違ったことでもなく、ただ露呈すれば不要な苦しみを引き起こすものに過ぎないのであれば⋯⋯私はそこにジレンマは見出さない。君はどう思う？

特に今すぐには──君がこの関係をもう少し探ってみたいけれど、その先がどうなるのかはわからないと思うのなら──その情報を今は隠しておくのがもっとも理にかなっていると私は思う。少なくとも、もうしばらくのあいだは。プレッシャーを増やして今の時点で得をする人は誰もいない。何が起こるにしても、ご両親は今すぐ知る必要はない。もしかして何も起こらないかもしれない、それでも同じことだ。数年経ってからご両親に伝えるかどうかを考えてもいい。それでもじゅうぶん正しい行いだ。君は一生誰にも言わないと決めるかもしれない。それもまたひとつの選択だ。不健全な秘密もあれば、理にかなった選択としての秘密もある。聡明な君なら、どの秘密がどちらに相当するか判断できるはずだ」

ソーは今、自分が聡明だとはとても思えなかった。ただ考えることさえできない状態なのだ。

「今日の話でひとつだけ覚えておくとしたら、ソー、これだ」ローディは穏やかに、けれどきっぱりと言った。「君がショックや嫌悪感を感じるとしたら、それは後天的に学んだものであり、生得のものではない。内側から生まれるものじゃない、学習したものなんだ。弟に惹かれるという気持ちにショックを受けるのは、それが君の生まれ育った文化の教えたものと真っ向から衝突するからだ。生物学的な必要性があってショックを受けるべきと決まっているのではない。君の内側にあるもの、人間として基本的に考えたり感じたりする部分、それはその感情を否定することができない。自然に反するものではないんだ。何かが間違っていると知らせるサインではない。病気ではない。わかるか？ 感情は感情であり、自然なものだ。一般常識に反する形で現れることはいくらでもある。感情に正しいも間違ってるもない。感情は感情、それだけだ」

ソーは長いことローディを見つめた。精神的な疲労で視界が霞みかけていたが、まるでローディの⋯⋯オーラ？！が見えるような気がした。温かくて輝いていてものすごく大きいオーラだ。

あるいは完全に気が狂ってしまったに違いない。

「どうやったら自分の気持ちを確かめられるんだ」ソーはつぶやいた。「この気持ちが本物だと、どうしたらわかる？」

「さあ」ローディは柔らかい微笑みを浮かべて言った。「君の弟はどうやって知ったんだろう？ 訊いてみたか？」

ソーはあの日の午後を思い出した。もう遠い昔のことのように思える。カウチに並んで座り、一緒に映画を観た。ソーは最愛の人を失ったとロキに話した。実際にはすぐ隣にずっといたのに。

「ただわかった、と言っていた」ソーは小声で言って目を閉じた。「特別なんだ、俺の弟は。独自の考え方を持ってる。子供の頃からずっと想像の世界に住んでいて、きっと自分だけのルールを作り上げたんだと思う。しばらく悩んだとは言っていたけど、でも⋯⋯あっというまに乗り越えたのは簡単に想像できる。道徳観とか社会的常識なんかをくよくよ気にするようなやつじゃない。いろいろと考えすぎることも多いが、一度決めると思い切り飛び込む、無謀なくらいに。一度こうと決めると頑固で⋯⋯ああ、一度何かを思いこむと、あいつは本当に厄介なんだ⋯⋯」弟への愛情がこみあげ、たちまち声に甘さがにじむ。あまりにも露骨だ。

「自由に考える者は徹底的に突き進む」ローディはよくわかるというように笑顔を浮かべた。「勇気があるな」

「ああ、弟は勇気がある」ソーは笑った。「弟のそういうところが好きだ」

くそっ、しまった。ソーは顔を覆ったが、遅かった。頰は真っ赤に染まり、狼狽は誰の目にも明らかだった。ましてやローディをごまかせるわけがない。

「そのようだね」ローディは笑った。ソーの動揺がローディには微笑ましいようだ。少なくともソーと違い、この場を楽しんでいる。

それにしても⋯⋯ローディは微笑んでいる！ 目の前でソーが実の弟の話をして、まるでアイドルに夢中な女子高生のように頰を染めているというのに！ どうなってるんだ？

「自分の気持ちが確かに恋愛感情だとわかったら、君は嬉しいと思うか？」ローディは訊いた。

ローディは確かにそう訊いた。本気で訊いているのだろうか？ 実際に正直な質問を期待して？ 神よ、ご慈悲を。

「わからない」ソーはため息をついた。「俺はまだ⋯⋯まだ考えられない。俺は⋯⋯」ああ！ 思考よ、頼むから順番に整列してくれ、押すな。「弟は⋯⋯弟はとても美しいと思う。本当に。でも今は⋯⋯弟にそういう意味で触れるなんて、とても⋯⋯。とにかく、間違っている気がする。そうしたいかどうかさえわからない。俺は⋯⋯そんなことは考えるのさえ許されないと感じる。そんなことは⋯⋯」

ローディがまたいつものようにうなずいた。

「何故自分がそう感じるんだと思う？」

「わからない。その⋯⋯タブーだから？」

「それもあるな」

「とにかく混乱しすぎていて、欲望がどんな感じだったかさえ思い出せない」

ローディはまた面白そうに両眉をあげた。ソーは両手を顔で覆った。自分が口に出してそう言ったことが信じられなかった。

「絶対に肉体的な関係を持たなきゃいけないとは誰も言ってないぞ」ローディは何でもないことのように言った。「愛情の一面だけを受け入れて、別の一面は受け入れないということもできる」

「ロキはそれじゃ納得しないと思う」（これを言ったことも信じられなかった。けれどもう理性的に考えようとすることにも、頭が麻痺するような感覚にも疲れてしまった。頭を砂の山に突っ込んで目の前の現実をすべてなかったことにしたいという気分にも耐えられなくなっていた。）

「その点について彼は君に何も無理強いはできない。彼が何を望もうと、どう感じようと」ローディは冷静に言った。「君は彼に欲望を感じて、でも行動には移さない、という選択もできる。君は何でも好きに選択できる」

「ああ、そうだけど、でも。俺はおそらく⋯⋯くそっ、俺は何を言ってるんだ。こんなことを検討してるなんて信じられない⋯⋯」

ローディはこの午後ずっとそうしていたようにまだ微笑んでいる。手もとのコーヒーは半分空だった。ソーはコーヒーの存在を忘れていた。カップを手に取り、その中をぼんやりと見つめる。そうしていると少し楽になった。

少し楽な気持ちで、そこに座って認めることができた。ああ、俺は実際にその可能性を検討している。他の考えもある。そんなことをしてはダメだ、と抗議する自分の声も聞こえる。でもそれは、この午後の会話を経験する前の、古い自分の残骸に向けたリップサービスでしかなかった。これまでの人生で当たり前だと思ってきた固定観念、疑問を抱かず受け入れていたすべての信条にすがりつく、弱々しい声だ。死人に敬意を示すのと変わらない。

またしても驚くことに、自分がそんな段階さえ通り過ぎていたことに、ソーはたった今気づいたのだった。

「俺にとっては⋯⋯恋愛関係というものには、性的関係が必要なんだ。誰かとつきあっていて、何もしないというのは⋯⋯俺のやり方じゃないと思う」

「まあ急ぐことはない」ローディは言った。「むしろ、何を選ぶにしてもその部分はあまり急がないほうがいい、と私は助言したい。まずは自分で考え、それから彼と話し合うといい。時間はたっぷりある。必要なだけ時間をかけるべきだ。そして決して忘れてはいけないのは、君に何かをしなければならないという義務はないということだ。これは簡単な状況じゃない、君が戸惑いや混乱を感じるのは当然だ。今すぐにはどちらの方向にも進みたくない、と思ったとしても仕方ない。むしろ何も進めないのが賢いかもしれない。もう少し時間が経てば、物事がよりはっきりしてくるだろう。君の本当の気持ち、何が欲しいのか、欲しくないのか、それに対して君がどうしたいか、したくないのか。君にとって無理のないペースで考えるといい。そのときが来れば、自然に結論が出るだろう」

「でも次に弟に会ったとき、俺はどうすればいい⋯⋯？ 何をすればいいんだ⋯⋯？」

「その答えはいつもと同じ、話し合うことだ。君たちは話し合う必要がある。あいまいにせず、心を開き、真摯に話し合う。彼から、あるいは君自身から隠れてはいけない。恐れてもいけない。君がどう感じるのであれ、無理に何かをする必要はないし、彼もそのことを理解しなければならない。もし反論するようなら、彼を私のところに送ってくれ」二人は同時に笑った。「しかしもし君が⋯⋯君が彼と結ばれたいのならば、君たちがお互いを求めているのならば⋯⋯私はそうするべきじゃないとも、そんなことは不可能だとも言わない」

ソーの心の中で少しずつ開いていた窓は、今や壁一面の大きさになっていた。頭の中には目の眩むような白い光が広がり、隅々までを照らしている。火事になりそうなくらいだ。伸ばす手のすぐ先に真実がある。もう指先に触れそうな気さえする。

それはすでにある真実の認識だった。ロキが言ったこと、ロキが求めるもの、ソーもまた求めているとロキが言ったもの⋯⋯それは不可能ではない。

ちょっと待て。

待つんだ、結論を急ぐな。

「俺が心配なのは」ソーは小声で言った。「俺たちの関係がどうなるにしても、最終的にだめになってしまうことだ。俺が何よりも一番恐れるのは⋯⋯。俺は弟を失いたくない。もしこの関係を試してみて⋯⋯そしてうまくいかなかったら？ そのあとはどうなるんだ？」

「リスクの一切ない選択というものは存在しない。とくに重要な選択肢の場合は」ローディの表情は、もっと良い答えがあれば良かったのだが、と言いたげだった。もっと安心できる答え、最悪の場合でもとっておける魔法のカードがあれば良かった。「とはいえ、その選択が引き起こす結果というものは⋯⋯決して運命とか神様の手だけに委ねるものではない。あるいは天使、エイリアンでもいい」

「はあ？」

「つまり、人は耐え難いように見える障害でも乗り越えて立派に生きていくことができる、と言いたいんだ。強い意志と努力さえあれば、決して不可能じゃない。君の選択の結果、うまくいかず、兄弟としての関係が大きく揺らいだとしても、君たちはそれを修復するために戦い続けることができる。前とは違ってしまうかもしれない、まったく同じままではいられないだろう、でも完全にだめにはならないかもしれない。難しいが、大切な関係と思うならなんとかできるはずだ」

ソーはあまり確信は持てないままうなずいた。ローディの言葉は例えば〝エベレストに登山するのは可能だ〟とか〝月に行くことは可能だ〟とか言うのと同じことのように思えた。確かに不可能ではない。けれど人類の大部分にとってはおそらく達成できないことだ。

「先に確かめることができればいいのに」ソーは無力な気分で言った。「弟に会う前に。だって⋯⋯会っていきなりつかまえてキスしてどういう気分になるか確かめるわけにいかないじゃないか？」冗談めかして言ってはみたが、内心では答えを期待してこっそりとローディを見た。

「もしそれでわかると思うなら、やってみたらどうだ？ ただし先に彼に説明した方がいいな、どういう目的でそうするのか」

（ローディ！ 頼むよ、本当に悩んでるんだ！）

「その結果、弟の望むものとは違う答えが出るとしても？」

「でも少なくとも君は試した。彼はそのことに感謝すると思うよ」また海賊風のスマイル。彼もまた冗談めかして真剣な話をしている？「いきなりつかまえてキスをするのが一番だと言ってるんじゃない。君なりの方法を見つけるしかない。でもその件については彼を頼りにしていい。すべてについて。彼とよく話し合い、彼の話を聞くんだ。お互いに誠実に、信頼し合って。君はここまで来たんだ。何が起こるにしても、そうしなければこの先には進めない」ローディの笑顔はまるで父親のように優しげなものになった。

ソーの気分は⋯⋯自分でもわからなかった。疲れた、消耗した、でも同時に⋯⋯少し軽くなったかもしれない。死んで陽に晒されるものは最初は重いかもしれない、けれど何日か経つうちに血肉は消え、残る骨はごく軽い。それが今のソーの気分だった。

「君が打ち明けてくれて良かった」ローディは言った。「君がこのことを言葉に出せて良かった。そして私はここに喜びを持って宣言しよう、いや判決を出そう。君はきっとだいじょうぶだと」

「本当に？」ソーはすがるような思いで訊いた。

「もちろん」ローディは言い、テーブルを指先で叩いた。「バン！ほらもう正式な決定だ」彼の言葉には揺るぎない堅牢さがあり、水をも通さないように思えた。その上に乗って海さえ渡れそうだ。

もう二回も、とソーは考えた。彼は俺の人生を救ってくれた。もちろん、それが彼の仕事だが、それにしても、二回。

ソーはぐったり疲れていた。そして感謝でいっぱいだった。元空軍大佐のジェームズ・R・ローズ医師を、心から好きだと思った。

「ああ、最後にひとつだけ」次のセラピーの予約をして、部屋を去りかけたとき、ソーは訊いた。「なぜ俺が宗教を持っているかどうかを訊いたんですか？」

ローディはにっこりして肩をすくめた。

「その場合はまったく違う角度からこの問題に取り組まなければならないから」彼は言った。「正直に言って、ほっとしたんだ。今日は歴史的、社会的、文化的な意味と目的という観点から、〝罪〟について議論する気分ではなかったからね」

＊

バス停の方角に向かいながら、ソーはいくつもの角を曲がって歩いた。午後の長い散歩だ。途中で何度も遠回りをした。今日は大通りから離れた、静かな経路を選んでいた。道沿いに並ぶのは小さな古ぼけた家ばかり。狭い庭、ロープに並ぶ洗濯物。住人の持ち物が全部わかる。こっちには白いTシャツ、あっちには作業用のオーバーオール。赤ちゃんの服、擦り切れたソックス。黄ばんだ地味な白いブラもあれば、派手な赤いやつや黒い透けたのもある。ズボン。実用的なもの、おしゃれなもの。服は持ち主の姿を、それぞれの芝生の庭の主の姿を描き出す。それはほとんど卑猥な光景ですらある。秘めたものが恥じらいもなく、陽のもとにさらけ出されているのだ。

自宅のバックヤードの物干し用ロープを思い浮かべる。ボールを蹴って何度も庭を行ったり来たりしたこと。ボールは庭の一番端まで転がっていく。そこから地面はなだらかに下っていき、その先に林がある。ドナルドダックとグーフィーのパジャマ。ボールを取りに行こうとその下をくぐるとき、裾がソーの顔を撫でる。

ふいに郷愁がソーを強くとらえる。清潔な洗濯物と美しい松林の匂いが、ほんの一瞬、魔法のように立ちのぼって鼻先をかすめる。この無味乾燥な都会の、灰色の光景にはそぐわない匂いだ。

道すじは曲がりくねり、思考も蛇行していく。ソーはその流れに身を任せた。今はとくに理路整然と考える必要はない。それは思考というよりもとりとめもなく浮かぶいくつもの印象だった。

安堵。大きな重荷が消え、心が一気に軽くなって、ソーはめまいさえ感じた。

今日、ローディとのセラピーから持ち帰った答えを、ソーはどう扱えば良いのかわからなかった。今日あのオフィスで〝問題ない〟という答えを聞くことになるとは思わなかった。ソーには問題がない。そういう意味では、ロキにも。あんなふうに⋯⋯許可を得ることになるとは。願いもしなかったし、求めてもいなかった。百万年が過ぎようと、それが選択肢のひとつになるとは信じなかっただろう。

許可といっても、何に対する許可だ？ とても考えられない。とても⋯⋯そんなの、ありえない。そんな。ローディも気が狂ったのか？ この世界全体が狂っている！ なぜ自分だけにそれが見えているのだろう？

ああ。本当はそんなことは考えてない。ローディは正しい。こんな状況で〝正しい〟などという選択肢があるとすればの話だが。彼のアプローチは健全だ、と言い換えてもいい。つまり、彼の〝理屈〟は納得がいく。

でも、それにしても。そうしろと⋯⋯ローディが言うなんて。そうしても許されるなんて⋯⋯？ 実際にそうする以前に、そうしたいと願うことが許されるのさえ信じられない。

本当にそうしたいのかもわからない。そんなのさらにバカげている。そうじゃないか？

とにかく。あの⋯⋯あの写真だ。あのアート作品。

あのときソーは、俺は何でもないことを大げさに考えすぎているんだ、と自分に言い聞かせた。何を恐れてるんだ、そうだ、俺はもうロキを⋯⋯見たことがある。ああ、そうだよ、くそっ。ロキの裸なんか百万回だって見たことがある！ 二人とも子供だったからだ、当たり前だろ。怖がることなんかない。何とも思わないに決まってる。怖がるなんて⋯⋯不条理だ（こんな単語を使うことになるとは⋯⋯）。さっさと写真を見ろ、ロキをこれ以上ペラペラ喋らせるな！

そして、ソーは写真を見た。禁じられた欲望が突き上げたりはしなかった。違う。もっとずっと、ずっとひどいことが起こった。ソロウが消えた瞬間から閉じ込めていた、優しい気持ち、愛しさ。強烈な渇望。長いことソーが締め出していたもの。そのすべてが一気に胸にあふれ出して、ソーを激しく揺さぶった。まるで玉突き事故だ。ソーはその真ん中にいる。

プリンセス。ソーは息を呑み、喘いだ。死者の折り重なる大地からソロウが立ち上がり、こちらに向かって歩いてくる。神秘的な緑色の霧に包まれて。

ソロウ。ロキ。

オーマイゴッド。

ソーが何度も聞かされていたこと。信じて受け入れて飲み込み、生きていかなければならなかったもの。今、それが突然、目の前にある。本物として存在する。目で見るよりもずっとたくさん、想像の中で、ファンタジーの中で描いてきたあの女の子の記憶が、柔らかく舞い降りてきて、写真の中の顔のない誰かにぴたりと重なる。その誰かとは疑いもなく、ソーの弟だ。反論はできない。ソロウ、ロキ。一点の狂いもなく二人の姿が重なる。その瞬間、二人は溶け合い、ひとつになった。

本当だったのだ。ロキ。ソロウ。ロキは何度もソーにそう言った。けれどこのとき初めて、ソーはそれを自分の目で見た。

それでも、自分に言い聞かせた。オーケイ、確かにショックは受けた、でも。そんなショックには何の意味もない。前から知ってたじゃないか。ショックなんか無視しろ。こんなのただ⋯⋯ただ、古い記憶が少し蘇っただけだ。こんなことで何も変わらない。

動揺をロキに悟らせるな。気づかれてしまえば、ロキはまたあれこれ想像を始める。落ち着け。考えるのは後にしろ。何でもない。こんなこと何でもない。心の奥にしまいこんで、忘れろ。次にロキと話すときは⋯⋯

けれどロキは話し続け、話し続け、話し続け⋯⋯ソーは何も言えなかった。なぜかって⋯⋯それはもうソーの中にあるから、目の前にあるから、そして頭に焼きついて、そして⋯⋯。もう目はそらせなかった。一度知った事実を消すことはできなかった。

夏が近づいてくる。ロキに何と言えばいいだろう。どうしたら顔を真正面から見ることができるだろう。

ソーはそれまで、暗い思考の中に沈み、息ができず、下に向かうスパイラルをたどっていた。すごい勢いで落ちていた。そこへローディが現れて、落下を止めてくれた。

今ソーがいる場所は、決して井戸の底ではない。けれど普通の状態ではないことも確かだった。弟に対して感じているものが本当に恋愛と性的欲望なのか、今のソーにはわからない。けれどそれが何であれ、本物であることだけはわかる。それも複雑極まりない本物の何かだ。それだけでも、ソーを激しく混乱させるのにじゅうぶんだった。

街をぐるぐると歩き続ける。思考もぐるぐると巡る。バス停を通り過ぎてしまう。バスを逃す。空が暗くなってくる。

考える時間は数週間しかない。でも考えるって、いったい何を？

クリスマスにロキに会ったときのことを思い出す。すっかり変わったロキ、その姿を見てどんなに衝撃を受けたか。よりシャープに、余分なものを削ぎ落とした姿、初めて自分をそのまま受け入れたことが伝わってくる様子。幸せそうで自信がみなぎっていて、なりたい自分になれた、あるいはかなり近づけたという歓喜にあふれていた。本来の自分になれた、あるいは未来にそうなるであろう自分へと数歩近づいた。ソーの小さな弟。けれどもう小さくはない。彼らしさを受け入れ、彼らしくない部分を脱ぎ捨て、大人になった弟。

率直に言えば、目を見張るほど魅力的だった。ただひたすら⋯⋯美しかった。今ならそう落ち着いて考えられる。パニックに陥って叫ばないように意識があちこちに飛んでいくこともなく、そう考えていられる。ロキは美しい、と思うことを自分に許せる。変な意味でさえない。ただ自分の顔に目がついているというだけのことだ。今までずっと、そんな事実でさえ認められずにいた。弟は美しい。そしてセクシーだ。自分に自信を持つ人々はセクシーだ、という意味で。ただそれだけのことだ。

実の弟にそういう気持ちを持つなどということが、本当に可能なのだろうか？ 肉体的に可能なのか？ 意識と本能が叫ぶ〝ありえない〟という声、その境界線を乗り越えることができるのだろうか？

もし可能だとしたら、今ごろ狂ったように抵抗しているはずじゃないのか？

どうして実際はそうしていないのか？

〝ソロウは本物だった。ソロウはソーの最愛の人だった。ソロウはここにいる。ソロウは僕なんだ〟

バス停に続く道を見つける。この時間の本数は少ない。問題ない、どこかに急いで行くわけじゃない。ソーはベンチに座り、空中を見つめる。しばらくして、ほとんど何も考えず、それまでずっと自分につきまとっていたある思いつきを実行に移す。もうずっと足首に噛みついていたこと。まるでちらりとでも思い浮かべれば爆発して火事になるかのように、思い出すたびに大急ぎで振り払っていたこと。

チャットを開き、ソロウの写真を見つけ、クリックする。写真がダウンロードされ、表示される。

彼だ。ロキ。ソーの弟。今なら昼の光のようにはっきりとわかる。まるでピンナップガールのようにシルクとレースに身を包んでポーズをとる弟。オンラインセックスをするとき、知らない女の子ではなくて、自分の体をソーに想像して欲しかったから。

ほら、言葉にしたぞ。ひとことも省かず、全部言葉にした。ロキとオンラインセックスをした。弟と。その裸の写真を見ながら。ロキがその写真をソーに見て欲しいと望んだから。そのセックスをよりリアルに近づけるために。

そして実際にリアルだったのだ。ソロウはロキだった。ロキはソロウだった。ロキの体、ロキの頭、ロキの心だった。

ソーはソロウに恋をしていた。ソロウは消えた、でも彼女への気持ちは決して消えなかった。それは今、ここにある。ソーの目の前に。

こんなことがあり得るだろうか。人生の最愛の人と、世界中で一番親しくて一番大切な相手が、同じ体を持つ同じ人間だったなんて。

稲妻のような考えが、空を二つに引き裂く。ああ、もしそうだとしたら、素晴らしいじゃないか！

急ブレーキ。鞭のひと打ち。めまい。俺は今何を⋯⋯？ 何てことを⋯⋯？

もうすぐ、ロキに会うことになる。そのときにわかるのだろうか。直接目の前にしたら、何かを感じて、ただ──わかるのだろうか。イエス。ノー。ロキがあれほど頑固に言い張っていたことが本当だったと、心から確信できるのだろうか。あるいは弟を目にした瞬間、すべてはしゃぼん玉のように弾けて消えるのだろうか。なぜかって⋯⋯そうだ、こんなバカな話があるか？

しゃぼん玉のように消えて欲しいと思うべきだった。そう祈るべきだ！ ロキ本人を目の前にして、やっぱり全部デタラメだったと気づく、二人で一緒に見た幻覚だったと気づく、そうであって欲しいと祈るべきだ。何もない、そこには何も見つからないと祈るべきだ。

でも。でも実際はそう思えない。

一瞬、息ができなくなる。

それから、あっけなく⋯⋯ソーはまた呼吸を始める。確かにそう考えている、ソーはそれを否定はしない、そして問題なく息をしている。

（そんなふうにロキを愛せたら、素晴らしいじゃないか。完璧じゃないか。すべてが手に入るんだ。）

ああ、神様。神様。狂ったように叫び出しそうになる。正気を失いそうになる。

夏はすぐそこまで近づいている、もうその匂いがする、近すぎる。それでも、あと数週間が残っている。永遠のような長さだ。そしてソーは、すでにわずかしか残っていない正気を失いつつある。今すぐ知りたい、今すぐ判決を出して欲しい。このことがどこへ向かっていくのか。二人は信じられないくらい幸運なのか、あるいは不幸なのか。正確にどちらなのか知りたい。

ひとつだけ、今のソーにわかっていること。少なくともほぼ確信できること。今、この胸の中で羽ばたいているもの。これはおなじみの、ごくありふれた、どこにでもある、百パーセント普通の、恋の予感 （ バタフライ）だ。


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十八章

最初の頃──ストームとのことが少し混乱し始めたばかりの頃、自分の気持ちがよくわからなかった頃。ラブソングや愛の詩が、真実の灯火を携えてロキに向かって突進してきた。影を蹴散らし、その眩しさでそれまでロキが知っていたことすべてを終わらせた。

具体的には、ショッピングモールで〝アクシデンタリー・イン・ラブ（うっかり恋に落ちた）〟がスピーカーから流れてきた瞬間があった。ロキはそこに座って、高い知性を持つものとして心の底から軽蔑していたそのクソみたいな流行歌を、冷めた気分で聴いていた。やがてロキの口と目は、少しずつ大きく開き始めた。息が止まりそうになり、すっかり謙虚な気分になった。というのも、聞こえてくる歌詞の言葉のひとつひとつが真実そのものだと気づいたからだ。単語だけではない、やたらと明るい、安っぽいメロディに乗った単語の組み合わせも。言葉を絶妙に組み立て、結びつけ、その歌は完璧に表していた。語っていた。

ロキは体を強張らせ、雑踏越しに巨大なスピーカーから流れてくる音楽のくだらない歌詞に耳を澄ませた。生まれたての恋が、ふらふらとおぼつかない足取りで光のもとに一歩を踏み出す。その恋はついに自分の正体を知った。大天使ガブリエルがカウンティング・クロウの姿をとってロキの前に現れ、宣言したのだ。〝うっかり恋に落ちた、うっかり恋に落ちた、うっかり恋に落ちた、君は恋に落ちたんだ、恋に落ちた、恋に落ちた、恋に落ちた⋯⋯〟

堤防が崩れ、すべてが洪水のように押し寄せてきた。ロキは完全に〝永遠に終わらないストロベリー・アイスクリームの恋に降伏〟して、その真ん中に飛び込み、受け入れたのだ。以前はただ心地よいか不快かのどちらかだったあらゆる歌のメロディが（正確には〝まあよし〟か、〝最悪、聴きたくない〟のどっちか）突然ロキのフィルターのすべてを突き破って、正確な意味を伝え始めた。感傷的な歌詞ほどその度合いがひどかった、いや、よかった。歯が腐りそうなくらい甘い歌、倒れそうなくらい甘い愛。

それまでロキが好んだインディー・ポップ、コンテンポラリー・フォーク、無名の小さなバンドは、ちょっと変わっていてニュアンスが微妙すぎて、とにかくパンチが足りなかった。もっといい音楽を求めて、ロキはそれまで見向きもしなかった新たな領域へと思い切って足を踏み入れた。それまでのロキは、音楽、小説、すべてに対して好みがうるさかった。なんてバカだったんだろう、自意識と気取った態度の壁の中で喜んでいたなんて。でも初めて恋をした今、かつて見下していたものが何よりも心に響き、ロキは深い感謝とともにそれを受け入れていた。それらは決して劣ったものではなかった。そうじゃない、見えていないだけだったのだ。ロキには見えなかった。何も知らなかったから。

あのバカみたいなコーラスや、オー、ベイビーと歌う声が伝える、その感情をロキはそれまで知らなかった。〝愛〟という言葉をあんなふうに嫌になるほど繰り返せば、意味が失われるとさえ思っていた。

失われるわけがない。〝愛〟そのものが意味なのだから。そのことを知れば、嫌になるほどそれを繰り返すことでしか〝あまりにも愛していて苦しい〟気持ちを表す方法はないことだってわかる。

バブルガムみたいにふわふわした安っぽい歌は、それまでロキの選り好みの激しい耳が傾けた冷たくて堅苦しい歌のどれよりもずっと賢かった。今ではロキも賢くなり、そして真実を知っている。

この感情を知る大衆に、ロキは溶け込みたくなった。人生の意味を見つけた人々の一員になりたかった。人生の本当の意味とはまさに、間違いなくこれだ。言葉で表すなど不可能で、ときに〝オー、ベイビー〟と三分に十二回繰り返し、ありふれたクリシェな歌詞を長々とつづることでしか伝えられないもの。

こうして、ロキの厳格な基準リストと偏光シールドは取り払われた。ロキは雑食に変わった。陳腐とか売り物っぽいとか安っぽいなんて関係ない。心に響けばそれでいい。尊厳なんてくそくらえ。人生をこんなに熱く感じたことはなかった。増幅され、深みを増し、高みにのぼり、ロキの一平方インチあたり、歩く時間の一分あたりの密度を増し、ロキ自身がもっとたくさん⋯⋯とにかくもっと、もっと。そんな新しい人生に合ったサウンドトラックが必要なのだ。

様々な音楽の様々なテーマから、ロキはあらゆるシナリオを作り出して想像を広げた。少しずつ違う百種類もの始まり、ニュアンスの異なる出会い方。ロキの心の中のストームとソロウの物語にはいくつもの章がある（それぞれ独立した物語だ。想像はロキの自由だから）。そのひとつひとつの中に異なる痛みと喜び、異なる焦がれる思いと祝福がある。音楽が流れているあいだだけ、二人はロキの心で生きる。他の人々に起こった（あるいは起こらなかった）物語の記憶を再生するたび、ロキ自身の気持ちも新鮮になって復活する。状況は決して停滞せず、感情は退屈なものにならない。

それから、部屋で一人、子供のように自由に歌って踊る楽しさと言ったら。照明を暗くして、大音量で音楽を流して、その世界に浸りきって飛び跳ねて体を揺らして夢中になって。思う存分声を張り上げ、誰の耳も目も気にせず、くるくる回って暴れて世界一バカげたダンスをする。歌手になりきって髪を振り回す。我を忘れて没頭する。どこかの詩人が言ったように、その身の柔らかな動物に恋をさせよ！ 混じり気なしの、丸のままの、抑制なしの、純粋な喜び。これこそが真実！

授業中や人目のある場所で、内側に押さえ込まれたその〝柔らかな動物〟は、落ち着きがなくいつも飢えていた。ロキはふと気づくと、〝真実がちゃんとわかってる〟歌の歌詞を教科書やノートの余白に書き込んでいた。その下に三重線を引いて、いくつものエクスクラメーション・マークをつける。まるで静かに叫んでいるように。ロキ自身の内側も常に叫んでいる。そうやって動物に束の間の安息を与える。

この気持ちに言葉を与えなくていいことにも安心した。他の人たちがもうその仕事を片づけてくれた。その言葉がバカげていてもクリシェでもありふれていてもくだらなくても、頭が悪そうに聞こえても構わなかった。実際にその気持ちはかなりバカげていたし、確かにクリシェでありふれていた。ただしくだらなくはないし、頭が悪くはない。

自分だけじゃないと知ることでも少し安心した。世の中の人々もわかっている。みんなロキと同じように、小さな普通の人間の体に押し込まれて、食べたり眠ったりどこかに行ったりしている。本来の姿は宇宙とともにあるのに。だってこんな気持ちが、ごくありふれた生活のために、どこまでも続くつまらない繰り返しのために作られたはずがない。抱えた感情ではちきれそうな、縫い目がほころびそうな弱い人間の体のために作られたとも思えない。

だから感謝しなくては、くだらないラブソングたちに。この魂の巨大な本能の炎の玉が、体を引き裂かずに済むように導いてくれて。

木曜日。ロキはもう二時間も踊って歌っていた。感情そのものと化して、一心に踊り続けた。ロキの歓喜の熱唱から近所の人々を守るため、窓は閉めきっている。そのせいでホットパンツとタンクトップという姿でも汗ばんでいた。

ベッドに身を投げ出し、世界がぐるぐると回るのを感じる。光り輝く幸せな気分がロキのすぐ隣、ロキと一緒にいる。携帯を取り出し、ダーシーにメッセージを送って返事を待つ。

ファック。そうだ、彼女は今日誰かと映画を観に行くって言ってたんだ。

何か気を紛らわせるものが必要だった。ソーは二日後に帰ってくる。たったの二日後。二人の関係が今どうなっているのか、ロキにはさっぱりわからない。

他に何もすることがなく、必然的にソーからの最後のメッセージをもう一度読み直すことになる。受け取ったのは二週間前だ。あの盛大な失敗、大惨事に終わった二人の最後の会話、〝ソーに真実を見せるための〟チャットをしてから、たった数日後に送られてきた。

Storm99［すぐ返信しなくて悪かった。少し時間が必要だったんだ］

Storm99［また話そう。でもチャットじゃなくて。いいか？］

Storm99［いつも愛してるよ］

ロキはもうそれを百回読んで、何とかヒントを見つけ出そうとつつきまわした。しかし浮かんでくるのは疑問ばかり。会った瞬間に首を絞められる心配はなさそうだ、ということだけはわかる。それ以上は何も⋯⋯

でも⋯⋯どうしてソーが謝ってるんだ？ どうして怒っていないんだ？

くそっ、もしどうでもいいのだとしたら？ ロキは持てるすべてをソーにぶつけた。真実の中の真実を突きつけた。それはただぶつかって跳ね返ってきたのか？ ロキの想像していたソーの気持ちは全部間違っていたのかもしれない。兄の抱いていた恐怖は、単純に恐怖でしかなくて──向き合ってみれば、それは何でもない、何の力もないただの恐怖で、ソーの心に何の影響も及ぼさないものだったのかもしれない。

〝また話そう〟──ああ、こんなの拷問だ！ 何かヒントをくれ！

どうしてなんだ、どうしてソーは怒っていない？ 怒りならロキにも理解できた。怒りなら覚悟もできる。でもこれは⋯⋯何なんだ、これはいったいどういう意味なんだ？

ソーは怒って当然だった。ロキが彼の立場ならそうするだろう。ロキは約束したことをハンマーで粉々にして、それに火をつけた。すべて投げ出して台無しにした。ソーが求めたのは、ただ兄弟としてまた仲を修復すること、それだけだ。あんなにひどいことをしたロキを、ソーは許しただけでなく、ここまで譲歩してくれた。ソーは約束をしっかり守ったのに、ロキは少しも努力しなかった。どうして自分のした約束を守れなかったのだろう？

ああ、それにしてもつらい。こんなに近いのに、こんなに遠い。混乱したって仕方ないじゃないか。期待してしまっても仕方ないじゃないか。欲しくて欲しくて欲しくて、ときどき自分を失ってしまう、あとには欲しい気持ちだけが残る。

最後のやり取りを思い返して、ロキは悶え苦しむ。これだけ後悔しているのに、やり直せるとしてもきっと同じことを言ってしまうだろう。ロキは学習しない。学習なんかしたくない。ロキが欲しいのはソーだけだった。

ソーはもうすぐここに来る。兄に言われるまま、ただ座って腕を組んで待つことなんてできない。ロキはタイプし始める。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［これに返事はしなくていいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうすぐ帰ってくるね。楽しみで待ちきれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今これを読んでるのかな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［心配しないで。あの話はしない、約束するよ。どんな形でもしつこくしない。何も言わなかったことにするし、ソーも何も聞かなかったことにする。あの会話は忘れよう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな簡単なことじゃないよね。ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［大失敗してしまったと自分でもわかってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［謝ったって仕方ないのもわかってる。謝っても何も変わらない。僕はやり過ぎてしまった。僕は身勝手で冷酷で自分のことばかり考えてた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなことする権利はなかった。特にソーに対して。あんなに寛大に許してもらったのに。今度こそ許してもらえないかもしれないね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今回は見逃してもらえないかもしれない。僕は超えてはいけない境界線を超えた。わかってるんだ。もう完全にソーを失ったかもしれないこともわかってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ知っておいて欲しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［知っておいて欲しいんだ、こんなことをしてしまったのは、僕がバカで頑固で身勝手だからだって。ソーよりもストームの方が大事だからじゃないよ。言っている意味はわかるよね。僕は決して〝ストームじゃないなら他の誰もいらない〟って言いたかったんじゃないんだ、僕はただ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はただ間違ってしまっただけだ。ストームとソーなら、僕はソーを選ぶ。残りの一生を、手に入らないものを想って惨めに泣いて過ごして、それでも兄と一緒にいられる方を選ぶよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他にどんな選択肢があるのかもわからないけど。いや、他に選択肢はなかったんだ。ソーのいない人生は選択肢じゃない、それはただの悪夢だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから僕はただのバカだったんだ、そして自分の墓穴を掘ってしまった、ソーの分まで。過去を変えられるものなら変えたい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう一度チャンスをくれとは言わないよ。自分にそんな資格がないのはわかってるから。それ以上に、僕は鑑定書つきの大バカ野郎だからどうせまた失敗するってわかってるから。僕はいつだって失敗する。自分のそういうところをどうやって変えればいいのかわからない。変えられないんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が願っていたのは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［心のどこかで願っていたのは、ソーになんとかして自分の気持ちに向き合ってもらえれば、そうすれば魔法みたいにすべてが僕の希望通りに変わるんじゃないかってことだった。でもそんなことにはならない。実際にならなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの願っていたようにもならなかったね。ソーはこの関係をグレーの霧がかかった場所に保っておけると思っていた。その場所で僕は弟でもなくガールフレンドでもなくその両方でありそのどっちでもない。ソーが苦労してここまで乗り越えてくるために見つけ出した場所に存在する］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそんな場所にいると僕は余計に欲求不満がつのって、だから必然的にこういう大惨事を定期的に起こしてしまう。自分でもどうしようもない］

（ここは削除。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはだいじょうぶ？ 怖い？ 傷ついてる？ そばにいて助けてあげられればいいのに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもそばにいたら余計に良くないよね。こんなしつこくて性格の悪い奴がそばにいたら］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただソーに帰ってきて欲しい。全部クリスマスの頃みたいに戻せればいいのに。それが難しくなってしまったのは僕のせいだ。でもなんとかしてうまくやりたい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何でもソーに言われたとおりにするよ。何もなかったことにしてもいいし、黙って座ってソーに怒鳴られてもいいし、部屋に閉じこもってソーの顔も見ないようにしてもいい、いつか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつか、できればソーが⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく、会えるのを楽しみにしてる］

翌朝起きると、返信が来ていた。

Storm99［スマーフ。心配するな。会ったときに話そう。俺たちは何も問題ない］

Storm99［俺も会えるのを楽しみにしてる］

［Storm99はオフラインです］

ソーは明日、帰ってくる。

＊

あとになって振り返れば、その土曜日の出来事はまるで夢の中の光景のように記憶に浮かんでくるに違いない。ロキはひと晩じゅう寝つけずに過ごし、銀色の薄暗がりから部屋の色が戻ってくるのを見つめた。夏休みが始まったばかりの独特の気分だった。特に決まったスケジュールもなく、手持ち無沙汰になって家の中を歩き回る。何度も時計を見ては、竹の伸びる早さだってあの時計の針よりはマシだ、なんて考える。ところが気づけば外に車の音が聞こえて、ソーが家についたのがわかる。思わず息を呑む。いつのまに一日が過ぎたんだ？ まだ心の準備ができていない！

空港に迎えに行った父がソーと一緒に戻ってきて、一階の玄関に聞き慣れた声が一斉に響く。そこに幸せいっぱいの犬の大騒ぎが重なる。それまでの数ヶ月、聴き慣れた音楽に低いベースの音が欠けていたようなものだとロキは気づく。メロディとリズムはある、でも深みと土台がなかった。そして今、ベースが戻ってきた。低く掠れて温かくて素晴らしい声。ロキの中の蝶々の羽ばたきが、蜜蜂の騒がしい羽音に変わる。

ロキは駆け出し、階段を一段ずつ降りる。体の位置が下がるにつれ、視界の中で一階の天井がゆっくり上がっていく。まるで舞台のカーテンのように。舞台に見えるのは楽しそうな再会の場面、そして眩しい金色の光。

眩しい金色の光。

いきなりのパンチ、ゾクゾクする感覚。蜜蜂さえ羽ばたきを止める。息をしろ、ロキ。息をするんだ。

ああ、本当にソーがいる、生身の体のソーが。ファック。兄は一度にたくさんのことをしている。片手でレッドを撫で、もう片方の腕で荷物を持ったまま、マムを抱きしめている。

二人の今の立場がわからない。不安に襲われ、ロキは階段の真ん中で立ち止まる。まるで一階の家族の純粋な再会の喜びに呪いをかけられたように。残りの家族は一点の曇りもなく愛し合っている。恐ろしい秘密もなく、ロキが兄とのあいだと二人の周りに張り巡らせてしまった複雑な問題もなく。おとぎ話の棘だらけのいばらみたいに。

ソーはロキがいることに気づいていないのだろうか。まだほんの数秒だ。周りを囲まれ、自分と家族の喜びに圧倒されているに違いない。ソーがこちらを見あげないのは、弟を探してまわりを見回しもしない理由は、まだそうできないからだ、きっとそうに違いない。

それでも。パラノイドと呼びたければ呼んでほしい、ロキのいる方角を意図的に見まいとしていると思わせる何かが、ソーの仕草のどこかにある。

そうだ、それが答えだよ、ロキ。あれだけのことをしたんだ、今さら何を期待していた？

両親とレッドはリビングルームに移動し、ソーはその場に残った。わざと視線を下に向け、肩をこわばらせている。ソーが自分を見まいとしているという考えに少しでも疑いが残っていたなら、たった今それは窓の外に放り出された。バカみたいに顎が震える。すすり泣きながら部屋に駆け戻りそうになる。そして二度と戻ってきたくない。

でもロキはそうしなかった。兄の額に浮かぶ苦しげな表情に、何か他のものが見える。ロキの目には、ソーがどうしても顔を上げてロキを見ることができないのではなく、むしろそうしたくて仕方ないのを堪えているように見える。何がどうなっているのかわからないまま、ロキはただ身構える。

ついに、ソーが背筋を伸ばす。全身が何かを期待して緊張している。ソーは目を閉じる。まるで〝お願い事をしてごらん〟と叫ぶみんなに囲まれて、バースデーケーキのろうそくをこれから吹き消すところのように。ロキは息を止めた。

ソーが目を開く。ロキをまっすぐ見る。最初からロキがそこにいると知っていたのだ。

不思議な表情だった。何も読み取れなかった。ソーの視線は、何かを伝えるためのものではなかった。何も語りかけてこなかった。ただ観察するための視線だ。ロキは壁にかけられて何もできず、見物人の視線に晒されるアートの気分になった。アートはただそこに存在するだけで何も言うことはできない。言うべきことはすべてアートそのものに示されている。何も働きかけることはできない。見るものの目に判断を任せるしかない。同じように、兄の目が今見ているものが何か、それはソー自身にしかわからない。

同時に、それはロキにとって恐ろしい危機の瞬間のように思えた。でもいったい何の危機だ？ ソーは今、何もなかったことにすべきか、ロキの謝罪を聞くべきか、あるいはロキを殺すべきか迷っているのだろうか？

ソーのまなざしが外向きに変わり、ロキに向かって開かれたのがわかる。兄もまた息を詰めていたのに違いない、今、深々とため息をついている。肩の力が抜け、ひそめられていた眉が少しやわらぐ。不思議なほど気弱な表情が兄の顔に浮かぶ。ためらいではないが、どこか慎重な表情。どういう意味なのだろう？

弱々しく疲れて見える、けれど本物の笑顔を浮かべ、温かく輝く瞳でソーは言う。優しく、愛情を込めた声で。

「ただいま、スマーフ」

＊

コンコン。

「入っていいぞ、スマーフ」

くそっ。ソーは今やテレパシーが使えるのか？ マムかもしれないと思わなかったのだろうか。ちゃんと十分も待ったのに！

ロキはためらいがちにドアを開いた。ソーはベッドに座っている。足もとに旅行鞄を置き、そのままじっと動かない。一階で見せたのと同じ、内側に向かう表情をしている。あれからずっとここに座ってたのか？ くそっ。悪い兆候に違いない。何か言ってくれればいいのに。

仕方ない、とロキは心の中でつぶやく。誰かが会話を始めなければならない。

「ソー」ロキは呼びかけてみた。「あの⋯⋯」あああ！ 何を言うべきか先に考えればよかった。もしそんなことが可能ならば。でも、くそっ、ソーはやっぱりゴージャスだ、悔しいけど。大きな存在感があってセクシーで、そしてこの家の自分の部屋に本当にいる、ついに、やっと。一方ロキは、もう会話の出だしから何を言ってもうまくいかない気がしている。

そしてソーは、ロキの動揺ぶりをじっと見つめている。からかうような、面白がるような優しげな微笑みを浮かべて。まるでロキが可愛らしい生まれたての仔馬で、細い脚を震わせて初めて立とうとしている、その様子を見守るかのように。そんな表情は意味がわからず、いつもならロキをかなり苛立たせるはずだった。しかし今ロキが感じているものは、どう考えても苛立ちではない。

ソーのまなざしは優しかった。でも何も言わないこと、何も答えないことがロキを不安にさせた。改めて口を開く。

「ごめん、あのこと⋯⋯」ため息。くそっ。あのことって何だ、何について謝ってるんだ。どこから話し始めればいい？

問題は、ロキは実際にひどく素行が悪かった、そしてまったく悔い改めていないことだ。あのとき、ロキは自分が何をしているかはっきりわかっていた。やり直せるとしてもきっと同じことをするだろう。つまり、ロキは何も後悔していない。ただその当然の報いに苦しんでいるだけだ。

ロキは哀願するような目をソーに向けた。ただこの状態をなんとかしたい、もとに戻したい。何でも聞きたい言葉を言ってくれ、嘘だってなんだってつく。何をすればいいのか教えてくれ。また仲良くなりたいだけなんだ。

ソーはあの何も読み取らせない、不可解な微笑みをまだ浮かべていた。今はハグをするタイミングじゃないのか？ それが最後に顔を合わせたとき、あのクリスマスの時点での二人の関係だったはずだ。気楽な愛情表現の段階。〝問題ない〟状態に戻った段階。

でも二人は今、〝問題ない〟なんてところからは程遠い場所にいる。ああ、〝問題ない〟状態はすごくよかった。神の恵みだった。どうして何もかも自分から台無しにしてしまったんだろう？

自己憐憫でいっぱいになりながら、ロキは真摯な気持ちで言った。

「ごめんなさい （ アイム・ソーリー）、ソー」

兄はロキをじっと考え込むように見つめた。その瞳に少し悪戯っぽい光が浮かぶ。そして言った。「そうだな」

ロキは瞬きをして眉をひそめた。「え？」

「そうだ」ソーの微笑みが広がり、少しだけずる賢い表情になる。秘密を隠すとき、ゲームを仕掛けるときの顔だ。「おまえだったんだな」

ソーの顔は愛情で輝いている。そこに穏やかな、不思議な憂いが重なる。その表情の意味はロキにはわからない。でも見たことならある。それがいつだったか思い出して、ロキの息は止まる。あの運命の日の午後だった。二人が並んで座って、話をして、秘密を打ち明けあって、一緒にグーニーズを見た日。久しぶりに楽しくて素晴らしい時間を過ごした日だ。

あのとき、ソーはネット上のミステリアスな女の子に恋をしていると告白した。ソロウ。ソーリー。彼女はその数日前に去っていった（ロキがあの頃、恐ろしく複雑な自分の感情に動揺したからだ）。あの午後も、ソーはこの憂いのこもった微笑みを浮かべていた。

偶然、それはロキが兄への気持ちの真実の意味に気づき、受け入れた日でもあった。あのとき自分が仕掛けた小さなゲームのこともよく覚えている。まだそうしても安全だった頃。ソーが絶対に気づかないとわかっていたからロキは言った──ソー、僕がソーリーなんだ （ アイム・ソーリー）。

そうだな。おまえだったんだな。

ロキは目を見開き、ただ呆然とした。今にもソーがロキのバカげた誤解に気づいて訂正して、ロキの心に鳴り響く希望を砕くような気がする。

ソーの視線は強く揺るがなかった。バカげた誤解だと訂正することもなく、希望を砕くこともなかった。ソーはただ百万もの美しい秘密を隠すように微笑んだ。立ち上がり、歩いてくる。両手でロキの頰を包む。

「会えて嬉しいよ、スマーフ」ソーはつぶやくように言った。

僕は死んだのか？ 何が起こっているんだ？

「おいで」ソーはささやいた。優しく力強い腕がロキの体を包む。ロキが最初はこわごわと抱擁を返すと、ソーはため息をついた。まるでやっと重荷を降ろせたかのように。腕にぎゅっと力を入れてロキを抱きしめる。これはただ兄が弟を安心させようとするためのハグではない。これは単純な挨拶のハグではない。

〝アイム・ソーリー〟

〝そうだな。おまえだったんだな〟

「ああ、そんな」ロキは息を弾ませて小声で言った。「そんな、ソー⋯⋯」

「しーっ」ソーの大きな手がロキの頭の後ろを包む。

兄の腕の中で──ストームの腕の中で──ロキの体は溶けたようになった。まるで長い、長い道のりの最後にたどり着いたように、兄はロキを抱擁した。やっと帰ってきた。家に。ソロウに。

ソーは正しい、今は何も言うべきじゃない。今はただこうしていたい。二人はまるで世界にお互いしかいないように、しばらくそのまま抱き合っていた。ロキは未だに何が起こっているのかさっぱりわからなかった。でも今この瞬間は、何もかもこれでいいんだ、という気がした。

いや、いいだけじゃない。こんなの最高だ。

＊

兄は眠っている。「また後で話そう」とソーは言い、その顔があまりにも疲れていたので、ロキもさすがに気の毒になったのだ。しかしもう何時間も経っているのにソーは起き出して来ない。ロキは落ち着かなかった。午後いっぱいソーのドアの前をうろうろし続け、足音は出来るだけひそめていたものの、半分それで兄が目覚めてくれないかと期待していた。一度は細くドアを開いて、中を覗きさえした。ソーは服を着たまま横になって体を丸めていて、寝息を立てる以外はぴくりとも動かなかった。金色の髪が顔にかかっていて、そっとかきあげたくてたまらなくなった。ロキは誘惑に耐えたが、かなり危うかった。

ようやくソーが疲れた体を引きずるようにして階下の家族のところに降りて来たのは、もうディナーが始まる頃だった。目は腫れぼったく髪はくしゃくしゃで、いかにもよく眠ってスッキリしたという顔で目をこすりながら微笑んでいる。大きな金色のボタンみたいにキュートだ。両親とレッドに囲まれ、ソーはロキと視線を交わした。ロキは黙ってテーブルのセッティングを続けた。本当は期待に震えて自分が体から飛び出してしまいそうだった。

ディナーは試練だった。ロキにとっては不運なことに、マムとダッドは第一子の帰還を豪華な晩餐で祝うことに決めた。前菜、スターター、メイン、デザート。ああ、そのうえチーズとナッツなんてやめてくれ。祝宴はいつまでも続き、ロキは落ち着かなげに脚を動かしながら、会話をろくに聞くこともできず、無愛想な態度を取っていた。さっさとこんなのは終わらせて、静かな場所にソーと二人で座って、さっき部屋で起こったことについて話し合いたい。

会話は断片的にしか頭に入って来ない。ソーが両親に近況を報告するのをぼんやりと聞く。どの科目の試験を受けたか、どの科目を延期することにしたか。次の学年に大学に戻るかどうかはまだ決めていない（嘘だ。ソーはもう中退することに決めている）。セラピーはすごくうまくいっている。担当の精神科医は天才で素晴らしい人だ。今の状態はいろいろな意味で改善していて、前よりずっと気分も良くなっている。

マムとダッドは話を聞いて喜び、安心していた。ローディは格好の話題の種だった。彼の話になると場はどこまでも盛り上がった。

一方、ロキが苛立ちに髪を搔きむしらずに済んでいる唯一の理由は、兄が目の前にいるという事実だった。ただそこにいるだけじゃない。話す、笑う。微笑むとき目の端にできる小さなしわ、深くて低い声、手を動かす、何かをつかむ、握る、食べ物を飲み込むときの喉の動き。ただロキのすぐ近くにいるということ、奇跡中の奇跡！ そして兄がどんなにハンサムか忘れていたのか、あるいはしばらく見ないうちにさらにホットになったのか？ また髪を伸ばし始めている、神様ありがとう。今の長さは顎のすぐ下あたり。少し昔の流行の髪型っぽく見えるけど、すごくかっこいい。以前は肩にかかるほど長かったあの美しいたてがみを思い出すと頭がぼうっとするけど、でも、この髪型もいい。

ソーはもう、カレッジに旅だった頃のベビーフェイスの美少年ではなくなっていた。もともとそういうタイプではなかった。憂いの加わった眉が彼の瞳をより濃く、より攻撃的に見せている。決して曇りなく健全なだけの目ではない。そこにはいつもどこか危険な光があった。例えるなら〝おまえのしたくないことを無理やりする気はない、心配するな。でもおまえがその気なら俺は遠慮なくやる、徹底的に。終わったら次はおまえの母親もいただくぜ〟という類の危険さだ。ちょっと悪戯っぽい気分のとき、ハン・ソロ風に片頬でにやりと笑う傲慢な表情にも、そんな悪い男の雰囲気がにじむ。けれど少し伸びた無精髭が彼に深みを与え、天真爛漫だった少年が大人の男に成長したことを伝えてくる。

じろじろ見るのはやめろ、とロキは自分を叱りつける。

「ところで、ダッドから聞いたけど、二人で旅行に行くんだって？」ソーは訊いた。

「一週間くらいビーチハウスを借りようと思ってるの。いつ休暇を取ればいいか決まらなくて苦労してるところよ」マムが答えた。

「子供たちはおまえがいなくても数日は生きのびていけるぞ」ダッドが言った。

「あら、五年間一度も休暇を取らなかった元院長がよく言うわね」マムは皮肉を込めてぴしゃりと言い返した。

「とにかく、ロキにはもう伝えたが」ダッドはソーに向かって言った。「イーダおばさんの家は問題なく使えるはずだぞ」

その言葉に対するソーの反応は、深く眉をひそめるというものだった。

「ああ。その件なんだけど」ソーは暗い表情で言った。喉がごくりと動き、弟に罪悪感以外の何ものでもない表情を向ける。ロキはつま先からおしゃれに乱した髪の毛の先までを緊張させた。「ある仕事の採用通知をもらったんだ。向こうは俺の返事を待っている」

「ほう？」ダッドが言った。「どんな仕事だ？」ダッドにとってはただの会話だ。目の前で始まったドラマに何も気づいていない。

「恵まれない子供たちのためのサマーキャンプ。子供たちに冒険やスポーツをさせる。場所はサン・ラファエルの近く。時給はそんなによくないけど、宿泊と食事は無料。有名な組織だし、そこでの経験はあとで就職にもかなり有利になるらしい。いつか役にたつかもしれない」

父親は了承するようにうなずいた。勘の鋭い母親は、ちらりと探るようにロキの方を見た。

「ほとんど確定なの？」母は訊いた。

「採用は確定だ。でも少し考えさせてくれって答えたんだ。早めに答えが欲しいと言われてる」ソーもまた、弟の方をちらりと見た。

「どうするかおまえは決めたのか？」と父親。やはりただ詳細を知りたくて軽く質問しているだけだ。

ソーは決まり悪そうにロキを見ながら言った。

「たぶん⋯⋯仕事を受けると思う」

ロキは思い切り兄を睨みつけたいと思ったが、ソーが羊みたいに決まり悪げにしているなら、屠殺される仔羊の悲しみで対抗しようと決めた。

「いつ出発するの？」マムが言った。

重い沈黙。ソーは空の皿を見下ろしている。ロキが喜ぶような返事が来るとは思えない。

「日曜日には現地に行かなきゃならないんだ、月曜日に最初の子供達の一団がやってくるから」

「まあ、それじゃ⋯⋯明日には出発するってこと？！」フリッガが息を呑んだ。

「うん、明日の午後に」ソーはうなずいた。

「この仕事は誰からの紹介だ？」父親が訊いた。

ソーは困ったように一瞬目を閉じた。ロキはその意味を解読した──〝信じられないかもしれないけど、ここからもっとひどくなるんだ〟

「スティーブ⋯⋯スティーブ・ロジャースから紹介された」ソーは静かに答えた。

ソー以外の誰も、ロキがかっとなったことに気づかなかっただろう。

「フットボールチームで一緒だった彼か？」父が訊いた。

「うん」ソーが答えた。「スティーブもこのキャンプの仕事に採用されて、スタッフがもっと必要だってことで声をかけてくれた」ソーは説明した。

ついに父親もテーブルの不穏な雰囲気に気づいた。妻はまるでルネッサンスの聖母のように苦悩の表情を浮かべている。末っ子は長男に殺意のこもったまなざしを向けている。そして長男はそれを大人しく受け止めている。どうなってるんだ？

「仕事はいつまでなの？」母親が穏やかに訊いた。

緊張感のある短い沈黙が続き、ロキはもう身構えさえしなかった。

「夏のあいだずっと」

一瞬、ロキは何とか怒りを飲み込んで冷静でいられるかもしれないと思った。一瞬だけ。

「ごちそうさま」小声で言い、音を立てて椅子を引く。誰の目にも何かがおかしいとわかる荒い足取りで、その場を離れる。

裏庭のポーチに続くドアを開いたとき、ソーの声が聞こえた。

「俺が行く」

ポーチに出ると、突きあげる怒りと憤りに、ロキは自分でもどうしていいかわからなくなった。涙があふれてくる。拭っても拭っても止まらない。

網戸の開く音がする。泣きながら歩き回っている姿をソーに見られたくなかった。スウィングベンチに座り、腕を組んで、荒々しくベンチを揺らす。この怒りを鎮めて悲しみと惨めさに変えたくなかった。それよりも堂々と激怒していたかった。

ポーチの木の床にソーの長い影が落ちる。ドアの軋む音、近づいてくる気配。ソーは両手をポケットに突っ込み、肩を落とし、体を強張らせている。

「おい」ソーは言った。「隣に座っていいか？」

「好きにすれば」ロキは吐き捨てるように言った。「どうせいつだって自分の好きなようにするんだから」しまった。もっと冷たく切り捨てるように言うつもりだったのに。これじゃ惨めったらしいだけだ。

ソーはため息をついて目をこすり、ロキの隣に座った。それほど大きなベンチではない。二人のあいだには一インチほどの隙間しかない。ソーはロキを落ち着かせるように優しくベンチを揺らそうとした。ロキは長い脚を足首で組んでベンチを固定させた。慰められたり説得されるなんて嫌だ。スウィングベンチはねじれて変な動きをした。ソーは揺らそうとするのをやめた。

林が近くにある夏の夜は、様々な音にあふれている。林の中には小川の流れもあるはずだが、夜の雑音に紛れて、水音はここまでは届かなかった。

大したことじゃないというふりができればいいのに、とロキは思った。ソーの夏の仕事について淡々とコメントして、スティーブ・ロジャースについて皮肉のひとつでも言って⋯⋯こんなあからさまな態度はとりたくない。ああ、くそっ。こんなの屈辱的だ。

だって⋯⋯あまりにも不公平じゃないか？ 今わかっているのは、さっきソーの部屋で何かが起きたということだけだ。それが正確に何かはわからない、でもロキは慎重になろうとしていた。もう少し様子を見なければ。それでも、どうしても考えずにいられない⋯⋯。そうだ、どうすればいいんだ？ あのとき、ロキはたまらなく⋯⋯希望を持ったわけではない。希望を持ってはいけないとわかっている⋯⋯ああ、とにかく知りたい、いったい何が起きたんだ？

唯一ロキが期待することを自分に許したのは、このディナーが終わる頃には状況がわかるだろうということだけだった。今ロキは学んだ。もう二度と、二度と期待なんかしない。そうだ、ロキ、おまえに良いことなんて一切起きない。頑固なおまえだってそれくらいは、もうわかってもいい頃じゃないか？

何よりも最悪なのは、こんなのソーにとってもひどく不公平だということだ。兄はまだ、ロキの(数多くの失敗のうちの最新の)失敗に対する謝罪を受け入れるだけの時間を与えられていない。何を期待していたんだろう。あれだけのことをしてしまったのだから、イーダおばさんの家にはもう行かないことくらい、当然わかっていたはずじゃないか？ こんな状態のまま、ソーがたった一週間でも森でロキと過ごしたいと思うはずがない。こんな状態というのが何なのかロキにもわからないのだが。というのも、さっきソーの部屋で起きたことが何だったのか、ロキはまだ理解できないからだ。

いずれにしても、ロキに公平にふるまえなんて無理な話だ。世界は不公平な場所なのだから。なぜ自分だけ周囲に公平にしなければならない？

「こんなことだろうとは思ってたけど、まさかソーがそこまで残酷になれるとは思わなかった」ロキは声に怒りを滲ませて言った。

「残酷？」

「スティーブ・ロジャース？」ロキは非難がましく言った。

ソーはため息をついた。残念そうではあるが、驚いてはいない。

「ああ。彼とは連絡をとっていた。ときどき」ソーは言った。

「そうらしいね」ロキは辛辣に言った。

「おい、やめろよ、ロー。そういう意味でじゃないぞ」

「じゃ、どういう意味だよ？」

ソーはまたため息をついた。ロキは気づいた。ロキと同じように、ソーもまたこんな会話は時間の無駄だと思っている。スティーブ・ロジャースはどうでもいいのだ。

「さっきのソーの部屋でのことは何だったの？」ロキはついに重要な質問をした。このまま怒りが継続して、赤ん坊みたいに泣き出さずに済むことを祈る。「あれはどういう意味だったんだ？」

ソーはしばらく黙り込んで考えをまとめる様子を見せた。ロキがかろうじて保っていた忍耐力と良心はそれで吹き飛んでしまった。

「何より一番腹が立つのは、ソーが僕にバカのふりをさせようとすることだ。自分でもわかってることをわからないふりをさせようとする。何も見えない、何も聞こえないふりをしようって思ってる。そうすれば僕のことを頭のおかしい変人だって思わずに済んで、安心して快適でいられるから」言った瞬間にロキはすべてを後悔した。でも何も訂正はしなかった。

ソーは口を開き、また閉じた。ロキは容赦しなかった。

「ソーの悪口はたくさん考えたことがあるけど、まさかこんな臆病だとは知らなかった！」叫び出さないように噛み締めた歯の隙間から言いすてる。

「臆病者と呼んでもいいぞ、それでおまえの気が済むなら」ソーは一切の棘を含まずに静かに答えた。

「ふうん。臆病じゃないみたいだね」ロキは皮肉を込めて言った。そして尊大な口調で続けた。「じゃあ何だ、禁欲的に逃げ出すのか？ 僕を守るために？ 何から？ それともソー自身が⋯⋯」

「おい、いい加減にしろ、ロー。少しは⋯⋯少しでいいから黙れ」ソーは耐えかねたようにロキをさえぎった。声は抑えている。壁の向こうにいるマムとダッドを気にしているのだろう。「これじゃ何も考えられない。ちょっと考えさせてくれ⋯⋯」短いため息。「頼むから！」

ソーは疲れ果てていて、最後の気力を振り絞っているように見えた。ロキはそれでやっと黙り込むことができた。ごめんなさい、と言えるほど広い心は持てないが、大人しく従う態度を見せた。すっかり叱りつけられた子供の気分だった。叱られるとは思っていた。率直に言って感謝さえしていた。

ソーは深呼吸をして、ロキが思わず見とれてしまうほど形のいい腿の上で拳を固めた。重大な宣言をする前のように言葉を頭の中でまとめている。ロキはいつもの情けない自分らしく、少しも心を動かされていないふりをする準備をした。

「ローディと話したんだ」ソーはしばらくして言った。

「ふうん」ロキは無感動に言った。

「ああ」ソーは不安そうに、相変わらず放射性廃棄物を扱うように慎重に言った。「話した。全部話した」

すぐには意味が理解できなかった。その言葉は二人のあいだにしばらく浮かんでいた。

「え⋯⋯なに？」

「言ったんだ。全部。俺たちのことを。全部話した」

これにはロキも黙り込むしかなかった。ソーのしたことの意味について、ロキは数分考えこんだ。

「ファック」というのがとりあえず今言える唯一の言葉だった。「ローディは⋯⋯何て言ってた？」

ソーは笑った。どうして笑う？ 顔をこすり、髪をかきあげる。「いろんなことを言ってた」

「ローディに話した？！」

ソーはゆっくり息を吐いた。少し安心して、元気を取り戻したように見える。じゃ、これが一番言いづらい部分だったのか？

「よし」ソーは穏やかに言った。今日のソーはずっと穏やかだ。「行こう。散歩しよう」

「え？ 今から？」

「ああ」それから少し共犯者のように瞳を光らせて小声で言う。「こんな話をこのポーチで、マムとダッドがリビングルームにいる状態ではしたくない。一緒に来るか、来ないのか、どうなんだ？」

突然、またチキンゲームが始まった。そしてほんの一瞬、ただ純粋な驚きのせいで、ロキは負けそうになった。それから飛び上がるように立ち上がった。

「レッドを散歩に連れて行くよ！」ソーは網戸越しに家の中に声をかけた。

「こんな遅くに？」マムの声が中から返ってきた。

「ああ。そんな遠くまでは行かない」ソーは答え、ドアの横のフックからリードを取った。

美しい夜だった。かすかに残っていた夕焼けの名残がいっとき金色に輝き、やがてなんとも言えない色合いの青に変わっていく。気温は完璧で、夜の鳥の鳴き声が聞こえる。まるでディズニー映画のロビンフッドに出てくる魔法の恋人たちの夜だ。足りないのは蛍くらいのもの。ロキは楽しむことを拒否し、それを自分への攻撃だと解釈することにした。宇宙が僕をからかおうとしている。

この時間の公園には誰もいない。二人はレッドのリードを外し、彼女はいつものように生垣を夢中で嗅ぎまわり始めた。ソーは揺れる柳の枝の下のベンチを選んだ。柔らかな夜風に枝がささやく。ロキは少し距離を置いて、ソーの隣に座った。

「またここに来たかった」ソーはため息をつき、夜気を吸い込んだ。

その言葉にロキは我に返った。ロキの人生の光、この金色の兄の生身の姿をもうあれから六ヶ月以上見ていなかった。そしてさっき衝撃的な予感のする会話をして、それきりになっている。その続きをしにここに来たんだ、とロキは思い出した。さっさと始めようじゃないか。

「ローディは何て言ったんだ？」ロキは訊いた。「〝いろいろ〟って答えは無しだよ」と念を押す。

ソーは目を細めて笑い、その顔があまりにもセクシーでロキは侮辱された気分になった。ソーは考え込むように顎髭を掻いた。

「うん。要約するとこういうことだ。ローディは、その⋯⋯近親相姦はただの文化的なタブーに過ぎないと言った。その点についてはかなり時間を割いて詳しく説明してくれた。俺の状況は不健全とか有害なものには思えないとも言った。俺たち二人が地獄に行くこともないし、精神病院に行く必要もないと言った」ため息。「俺たちは話し合うべきだって」

ロキは瞬きをした。続けて何度か瞬き。ちょっと待った。

「僕たち二人が地獄へ行く？」ロキは繰り返した。「僕たち？」

ソーは夜の景色に目をやり、そして不思議なことに、あるいは苛立たせることに、あるいは雄弁に（もう少しわかったらあとでひとつ選ぼう）、何も答えなかった。

「僕たち？」ロキは息を荒くして繰り返した。

ソーはだいぶ長い時間経ってから答えた。

「よし」穏やかに、慎重に低く言う。「おまえが⋯⋯おまえが言っていたこと。最後のチャットで。俺は⋯⋯」またため息。今度はもっと深く。一度目だけでは足りなかったと言うように。ソーは無防備で無力に見えて、ロキも同じくらい自分を無力で無防備に感じた。ソーはぎゅっと目を閉じ、思い切ったように言った。「うん。俺は⋯⋯認める。まだ少し混乱してる⋯⋯でもこのことが⋯⋯何かを意味しているのはわかる」

「混乱してる？ それは⋯⋯どういう意味？」

ソーはまたしても長いこと答えなかった。それから静かに言った。

「どういう意味なのかを今、考えてるんだ」

ロキは呆然として瞬きをした。月の光がすべてを銀色に染めている。ロキの黄金の兄さえも。ロキは怖くて息もできず、ましてや話すことなどとてもできそうになかった。そのことをちらりと考えるだけでも、すべてが消えてしまうような気がする。

「つまり⋯⋯？」

ソーはついにロキの方を見た。小さな、かすかな笑みを浮かべ、疲れた目をしている。

「俺の頭の中はめちゃくちゃだ、スマーフ」苦しげにそうつぶやく。「そうかもしれない。ああ、たぶんそうだ」

いつのまにか話題が変わったのか？ 今ソーが話していることは、ロキが話していると思っているあのことなのか？

「オーマイゴッド」ロキは両手を口に当ててただ呆然とした。目を見開いたまま、驚き過ぎて何も反応できない。

「どうしてそんなに驚いてるんだ？」兄は面白そうに、少し軽くなった口調で訊いた。「おまえが俺にわからせようとしてたことじゃないか」

ロキはふいに声を立てて笑った。驚愕がやっと少し幸福感に場所をゆずった。でもまた一秒ほどためらう。いや何百秒か必要だ。いや、もういい！ ロキは兄の腕に身を投げ出した。ソーはロキを抱きとめ、優しく、兄らしい愛情を込めてその背中を撫でた。ロキの頭の中で永遠に終わらない叫びが響き続ける。オーマイゴッド、オーマイゴッド、オーマイゴッド⋯⋯

「行かないで」ロキは兄の首にささやいた。「一緒にいてよ。キャンプなんかに行かないで」

ソーは辛そうにため息をついた。ロキの心は辛いなんてものじゃない。

「そうはいかない」ソーはつぶやいた。

「どうして？」ロキは体を引いて、空中を見つめた。「どうして逃げ出すんだ？」

ソーはロキの髪を優しく撫でた。「逃げるわけじゃない」

「見え透いた嘘だ」

「ロキ⋯⋯考える時間をくれ。ここではできないんだ」

「考えるって、何を！？」

ソーは愛情のこもった目でロキを見た。小さな弟がかんしゃくを起こしても、決して動じない兄の顔だ。ソーはロキの頰を撫でる。こうやって触れ合うのが彼は好きだ。ロキはそのたびにどうしていいかわからなくなる。ソーは目をそらして夜の景色を見つめ、ささやき声で言った。

「俺にとっては⋯⋯ものすごくたくさんの障壁があるんだ。心の中に。これは病気なんかじゃないというローディの言葉を俺は信じる。ボトルに詰めて絨毯の下に隠して、どうか消えてなくなってくれと祈る必要はないんだって。俺は決して⋯⋯拒絶しようとしてるんじゃない。ただ⋯⋯ただ心の中は、ここは」自分の胸に触れて続ける。「また別の話なんだ」

「どういう意味？」

「だから⋯⋯」ソーは疲れたようにため息をついた。「わからないんだ。まだはっきりとは何も⋯⋯。この関係は⋯⋯くそっ、まともに普通の話もできない。ましてや⋯⋯」目をこすって続ける。「はっきり確かめたいんだ。この関係は、それが何であれ、俺たちを壊してしまうかもしれない。ローディはたとえすべて台無しになっても、また努力して修復できるって言った。それでも⋯⋯簡単にリスクを冒すようなことじゃない⋯⋯実験はできないんだ。俺は先に確信を持ちたい」

「それで、どうやってカリフォルニアでそれを確かめるんだ？」それはロキが本当に訊きたいことではなかったし、すぐに知りたいことでもなかった。ただ思いつく中で一番ずるい質問だっただけだ。実際のところ、たった今、兄から受け取ったものを開いて調べるだけで、そしてその言葉の意味を理解するだけで何時間もかかりそうだった。しかしどんなに努力しようと、結局完全に理解することなど不可能だという気がした。

「いい考えだと思うんだ」兄は慎重に言った。「何かまったく違うことをやってみるのも。この一年を過ごした今、俺には必要なことだと思う」ソーは目をそらして鼻の下を擦った。

「え⋯⋯泣いてるの？」ロキは驚いて言った。どうして？ どうしたらいい？「ソー、泣かないでよ」

ソーは泣きながら笑い、ロキは余計いたたまれなくなった。ロキに向き直ったソーは、そのままロキをじっと見つめた。その瞳は月の光を受けてますます輝き、涙で濡れた。

「おまえは、あんなに小さかったのに」ソーの声は細くかすれていた。

その言葉にはどこか、大きな悲劇の響きがあった。ロキはその重い事実に今やっと気づいていた。こうなるまでに、ロキは何も手放さなかった。何かを犠牲にしたり引き換えにすることもなかった。ロキは子供の頃と同じように今もソーに憧憬を抱いている。昔と変わらず、兄の愛情を貪欲に求め続けている。ロキの気持ちは根本的に、奥底では変わっていないのだ。より激しくより幅広いものに変わったとはいえ、ストームを愛するためにソーを手放したわけではなかった。そのあいだに矛盾はなく、どちらかを選ぶ必要はなかった。

ソーは違う。

おまえはあんなに小さかったのに。

小さなロキ。兄の足首にしがみつき、遊んで欲しくてどこまでも追いかけてきたロキ、どんなときもソーのキスとハグで泣き止んだロキ。そのロキのいた時間も場所も、ソロウと同じではない。もちろん違う。あの頃のロキとソロウを重ねるのは、ものすごく間違ったことに思える。

ソーは喪失を悼んでいるのだ。彼にとっては深い、重大な変化を受け入れることになる。一部のものは破壊される。

ロキは愛情と呆れた気持ちを込めて首を横に振った。バカな兄。あの小さな男の子だったロキは、もうとっくの昔にいなくなったのに。

「ソーは大きかった」ロキは言った。「今でも大きい」

ロキはソーの顔にかかる髪をそっとかきあげた。一日中そうしたくてたまらなかったのだ。ロキの仕草はゆっくりとして落ち着いている。自信にあふれている。ロキはよく見慣れた、それ以上に深く愛している兄の顔を見つめる。今は憧憬のまなざしではない。ロキには余裕がある。

ソーは顔を上げ、ロキをじっと見つめ返した。ソーには見えているだろうか、ロキが彼に向けるまなざしに生じた変化が？ ソーは少し気圧されたような顔をしている。見えているのかもしれない。

ゆっくり、確信を持って、捕食動物のような注意深さでロキは動いた。人間の忠誠心を確かめる猫のように、両腕と両脚を伸ばす。そして素早く、兄の膝の上に座った。兄の体に腕を回し、肩に頭をもたせかける。ソーは一瞬固まり、体を強張らせた。それからロキの腰に腕を回した。最初は少しぎこちなかった。最後にこんなふうに抱き合ったのは、二人の体がまだずっと柔らかくて丸くてぽっちゃりしていた頃だった。今のロキの脚はどこまでも伸び、ロキ自身邪魔に感じるほどだ。

脚はなんとか場所を見つけた。ソーの腕はあの頃より長くて強い。でも子供の頃から変わらず、それはロキの体をすっぽり包む。ロキがずり落ちないように、ソーはその腰をしっかりと抱いた。しばらくするとそうしているのが心地よくて、もっと近くに抱き寄せた。ロキは兄の手がゆっくり円を描くように背中を撫でるのを感じた。居心地の良い姿勢を見つけて落ち着き、ため息をつく。それから片手をソーの背中に回して、同じようにそこを撫でた。

「行かないで」ロキはささやいた。

「ロキ⋯⋯」

「行かないで」

「そういうことをしないでくれ」

ロキはふいに苛立ちを感じて体を離した。こうしてるのが気持ちよくないのか？ どうしてこのままでいたくないんだ？

「そういうことって何だ？ 僕が何をしてるって言うんだ」

ソーは腕に力を入れた。

「俺は逃げるんじゃない、わかるか？」

ロキはソーを押しのけた。

「じゃあどうして一緒にいられないんだ？！」

「それは⋯⋯それは、少し整理する時間が必要だからだ。ここにいたらできない」

「どうしてできない？！」

ソーは愛情を込めてにやりと笑った。

「わがままなやつだ」ソーは言った。「そんなおまえの反応を可愛いなんて思うべきじゃないんだろうけどな。そう言えばおまえはもっと機嫌を損ねるだろうし」

「可愛い？！」ロキは怒って言った。「〝可愛いのはアヒルの赤ちゃん！〟」映画の名台詞を、完璧な南部訛りのアクセントで続ける。「〝私はエキゾチックでミステリアスになりたいの！〟」

ソーは笑い出した。映画のセリフだとすぐわかったのだ。

「〝プリティ・リーグ〟か？」そう推測してみせる。

ロキは呆れて目をぐるりと回した。

「〝さよならゲーム〟だよ！」

「ああ、そうだった。女が出てくる野球の映画だと思ったんだ」

くそっ。ロキのクリプトナイト。一番楽しかった思い出に二人を一気に引き戻す、古い映画のセリフ。特定の日の午後だけではない、いつとは言えない全部の時間が蘇るのだ。幸せな時間。それは確かに存在して、何よりも大切なものだった。そして今の二人もまた、同じくらい幸せだ。いつまでも怒ってはいられなかった。

喧嘩は終わった。二人ともリラックスして親密な気分になっていた。ロキはソーの腕に腰を抱かれている。ソーの整った顔が目の前にある。すぐそこで、笑顔と愛で輝いている。どうしていつまでも怒っていられるだろう。

ソーは言った。「そのとおりだ」

「え？」

「エキゾチックでミステリアス」ソーは言った。

ソーはロキがそれまで見たことのない表情をしていた。少しずるくて意味ありげで、そんな自分を意識している表情。ロキの背筋に震えが走る。そしてふと気づいた。いや、見たことはある。ただロキに向けられたものではなかっただけだ。ああ。ロキはごくりと唾を飲み込み、するとソーの視線がすっとロキの喉に落ちる。二人はやっと足並みが揃った、そういうことだろうか？ 細く開いたドアの前に立つ二人の子供。隙間から、大人たちが大人のことをしているのが見える。まだ子供が知ってはいけないこと。それまで感じたことのない不安と興奮を子供たちに与える何か。

次の呼吸は二人の両方にとって非常に複雑なものだった。ソーの顔から微笑みが消える。まなざしは強いままだ。

ロキは大胆に兄の手をつかんだ。それを自分の顔に持っていく。まっすぐ兄の目を見つめながら、ゆっくり、恭しく、その手のひらに唇をつけた。

その瞬間、ソーはロキの目を見つめ返し、息を止め、唾を飲み込んだ。

それから目を伏せ、そっと手を引いた。

ロキは手を離し、兄の膝から足を下ろした。芝生に向き直り、肩を落とす。

「それが理由？」ロキは訊いた。「このことが⋯⋯怖いから？ 僕が怖いから？ 今でもやっぱり気持ち悪くなる？」

「理由はいろいろある」ソーはしばらく黙ってから言った。懇願するようにロキを見る。「でも俺は⋯⋯俺は逃げ出すんじゃない」そうささやいて続ける。「逃げようとしてるわけじゃない。誓って本当だ」

「違うよ、やっぱり逃げるんだ」ロキは辛辣にささやき返した。

ソーはロキの手をつかみ、ぎゅっと握った。ロキはその手を冷たい目で見下ろした。ソーは自分の考え、あるいは言葉、あるいは気持ち、あるいはそのすべてと格闘している。

「ああ、怖いよ」ソーはついにそう小声で告白した。それから決意を込めて「でも、怖いから離れようとしてるんじゃない。わかるか？」

ロキの冷たい目は落胆に変わった。ソーは深くため息をついた。

「わかった」ソーはロキをなだめるためにもっと詳しく話さなければならないと観念したようだった。「ここにいたらどうなるかというと⋯⋯。俺たちは、俺とおまえは、立つ位置が違うんだ。おまえには時間があった⋯⋯このことについて考える時間が。一人で考える時間が何ヶ月もあった。この⋯⋯この問題についてじっくり考えることができた。障壁。精神的な障壁。おまえは俺がまだ乗り越えてない段階を、いくつも先に乗り越えてしまった。俺にはまだそんな時間がないんだ。俺にとってはまだすごく新しいことで⋯⋯まだショックなんだ。どうしていいかわからない。死ぬほど怖い。でもおまえは⋯⋯おまえは何マイルも先にいる。おまえは不満で待ちきれなくて⋯⋯俺にもそんな気持ちがわからないわけじゃない、でもおまえにも俺を理解して欲しい。俺の頭の中ではものすごくいろんなことが起こっていて⋯⋯とにかく一人の時間が必要なんだ。時間。乗り越えるための時間じゃない、理解するための時間だ」

ふたたび、消化するには何日もかかりそうな言葉だった。本当は暗喩的な意味でシャンパンを開けて花火を上げるべきだとわかってはいたが（どうやらロキの暗喩部門では潜在意識が欲情しているようだ）、今この瞬間、ロキはただ泣きたかった。

「でも嫌だ⋯⋯またソーがいなくなって何ヶ月も一人でいるのは嫌だよ」ロキは懇願した。「そんなの無理だ」

ソーは胸を打たれた様子を見せたが、考えを変えるほどではなかったらしい。

「俺はどこにも行かない」ソーは誓った。「本当の意味ではどこにも行かない」

でも実際にはいなくなるくせに、とロキは考える。でももう勝ち目はない。

「宇宙のジョークのセンスはクソだな」ロキはぶつぶつと言った。

「どうして？」

「だって僕は⋯⋯僕はある意味で、世界で一番欲しかったものを手に入れるから。ただし実際は何も手に入らない」そう答えるのが精一杯だった。

ソーはいつもの愛情とずるさが絶妙な塩梅で混じった笑顔を浮かべた。弟にとても甘い死をもたらす表情だ。それから指をからめて手を繋ぎなおした。ソーの瞳の純粋で激しい、むき出しの愛情に、ロキはほとんど気絶しそうになる。〝本当の意味ではどこにも行かない〟とソーは言った。もしかしてそのとおりなのかもしれない。

帰り道、二人が並んで歩けるほど道幅が広くなると、ソーはロキの肩に腕を回した。はじめは少し硬くてぎこちない仕草だった。それから腕はロキの腰に移動し、ロキの心臓は止まりそうになった。胸の中の蝶々がうっとりとする。ミツバチが羽音をたて始める。

両親の待つ家の窓の黄色い光が見えてきて、レッドが先を急ごうとする。二人の足取りは逆にゆっくりになる。二人は香りのいい大きなヒノキの後ろで立ち止まった。レッドが待ちきれずに尻尾を振り、リードを引っ張る。

ソーの顔は影に隠れて見えない。どうしてここで立ち止まったのだろう。

ソーはロキの頭に手を添えて近くに引き寄せた。ローラーコースターの一番最初の急降下みたいだ。ソーの唇はロキの口ではなく、額に押しつけられた。それでも、それは確かに恋人へのおやすみのキスだった。もしかしたら、キスのあとにロキを長いこと見つめたソーのまなざしが、決意と挑戦に燃えていたからかもしれない。

＊

One_for_Sorrow5654［ねえ］

Storm99［LOL 五分前におやすみって言ったばかりだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でももうさみしい］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［すぐ隣にいるぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふうん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかして部屋に来いって誘ってるの？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［先に言っておくと俺は今にやにや笑っている。でも］

Storm99［これがここにはいられない理由なんだ］

Storm99［根本的に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［冗談だよ。もちろん部屋に来いって言われてるわけじゃないのはわかってる］

Storm99［冗談だけど冗談じゃなかったんだろ？ 俺の答え次第で］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーとそのテレパシー能力にはうんざりするね］

Storm99［LOL テレパシーなんか使えなくてもそれくらいわかるぞ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［添い寝するだけでいいから］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかったわかった、もうやめるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やっぱりまだ気持ち悪い？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いや、そうじゃないんだ］

Storm99［でもまだ完全には⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［まだ少し不安な気分になる］

Storm99［それが間違ってるからとかそういうんじゃない。ただおまえは俺の小さな弟で、俺たちは兄弟として今まで過ごしてきた。まだいろんな感覚の調整が必要だし、基本的に慣れるまで時間がかかる］

Storm99［おまえだって時間はかかっただろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ため息＊ まあ、そうだね］

Storm99［おまえが不満に思うのもわかる。もう少し我慢してくれ、な？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう少しって残り一生？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［きっと僕はこういうことを言い続けるんだろうね］

Storm99［どういうことを？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーを追い詰めるようなことを］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の気持ちを押しつけて］

Storm99［面白い言い方だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん。何も答えなくていいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう少し自分を抑えるようにする］

Storm99［やめろ］

Storm99［何も変えるな、スマーフ。何もだ。わかったか？］

Storm99［ただもう少し待ってくれ、いいな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる、ソー］

Storm99［俺も愛してるよ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おやすみ］

Storm99［おやすみ。また朝に］

Storm99［空港まで見送りに来てくれるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［人目のあるところでお別れするのは嫌いだ］

Storm99［ああ、知ってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも、もちろん行くよ、ソーの頼みなら］

Storm99［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［ありがとう、スマーフ。また明日な］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、明日］

＊

ソーの部屋。ソーはまた荷造りをしている。ロキはベッドに座って不満を表明していた。

「行かないで」何の期待も込めずに小声でつぶやく。

ソーは疲れたため息をついた。二人とも答えはわかっている。でも答えないわけにいかない。

「俺はここにいてはいけない。おまえもわかってるだろ？」

「いてもいいよ」ロキは頑固に言った。強い意志を持って何度も言い続ければ、やがて世界が自分の思い通りになると信じていた子供の頃のように。

ソーはロキを見つめ、次々と言葉を思い浮かべては考え直すような顔をした。それからあきらめ、ただ懇願した。

「行かせてくれ、スマーフ。頼む。行かせてくれ」

こんなの卑怯だ。ロキは視線を落とし、意地を張るのをやめた。気分もすっかり落ち込んでいた。

「おい、遅れるぞ、息子よ！」下から父親の声が聞こえた。

ソーはゆっくり鞄のジッパーを閉めた。ロキはベッドに座ったまま、寂しげな仔犬のような目でソーを見上げた。ソーは微笑みを浮かべて、ロキの頭を両手ではさんだ。もうすっかり習慣になったような仕草で、大きな手でロキの頭をすっぽりと覆う。それから顔を近づけ、ロキの額に唇をつけて、そのまましばらく動かなかった。ロキはうっとりとして長いため息をついた。

目を閉じていたので、不意をつかれた。

軽く触れるだけのキスだった。それが頰に落とされていたら、何とも思わなかっただろう。目を見開くと、ソーの顔は目の前、ほとんど触れそうな距離にあった。次に動いたのはロキだった。兄はまるで痛みをこらえるように眉を寄せ、ロキの唇をとらえてキスを返した。

少し遅れて気持ちがやや落ち着いてから、やっと感覚が追いついてくる。ソーの髭が肌にこすれる感触。柔らかくて少しくすぐったい。ほんのわずかに濡れた唇を感じて、全身が総毛立つ。ロキの下唇を軽く噛むソーのやり方。最後にもう一度、唇を閉じたまま、神聖なものに触れるようにロキの唇に重ねて、離れていく。眠り姫の魔法を解くキス、あるいは戦場へと兵士を送り出すキス。

ロキは必死で兄の腰にしがみつき、その下腹のあたりに顔を埋めた。柔らかなコットンと、その下の固い筋肉を感じる。ソーはロキをそこに押しつけるようにして抱きしめ、ほんの一瞬、ロキの耳には潮騒が聴こえた。貝殻を耳に押し当てたときの音だ。でもここにはソーしかいない。温かくて、強くて、愛情にあふれたソーがまわりいっぱいに広がる。

やがて、ふたたび兄の素晴らしい大きな両手がロキの頭を包み、注意深く、優しく引き離した。瞳は笑おうとしながら同時に悲しげだった。ロキは兄の両手に自分の手を重ねた。自然に指が絡みあう。

「ソー？ ロキ？」下から父が呼ぶ声が聞こえる。

二人はお互いを見た。言いたいことがいくつも残っている。ロキは手をほどいた。

「遅れるよ」ロキは言った。

ソーはロキの頰を撫で、髪を耳にかけた。ロキにはどう受け止めればいいのかわからない表情を浮かべて、ロキを見下ろしている。

「メールしてくれ」ソーは言った。

ロキはうなずいた。

「電話もする」ソーは約束した。

ロキはまたうなずいた。

「愛してる」もう一度、ロキの頭にキスをする。そしてつぶやく。「すごく」

ロキはその言葉を吸い込み、身を浸した。

「僕は⋯⋯空港に行かない」ロキはすすりあげてそう言った。「こんな顔を親に見られたくない」

ソーは怒らず、小さく微笑んだ。約束と違う、でも理由はよくわかるのだろう。

「そうか」ソーは言った。

離れていく。振り向かない。そしてまた、ソーは行ってしまった。

\---------

訳注：

＊カウンティング・クロウ⋯⋯「アクシデンタリー・イン・ラブ」の歌手

＊ボタンみたいに可愛い⋯⋯主に子供に対して、可愛いことを「ボタンみたい」と表現する

＊「おまえの母親もいただくぜ」⋯⋯ラップなどの歌詞によく出てくる、ワルぶった表現

＊チキンゲーム⋯⋯ゴーカートなどでお互いに突進していって、正面衝突する前に怖くなって避けたほうが負け、チキンは「臆病」の意味

＊「クリプトナイト」⋯⋯スーパーマンの唯一の弱点である物質


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第三十九章

Storm99［スマーフ、いるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、いる！ いるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ハイ］

Storm99［ハイ］

Storm99［今あまり時間がない。とりあえず部屋に落ち着いた。仕事中は携帯禁止なんだ。朝早くから夜遅くまで働く］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかった］

Storm99［一週間に一度、午後いっぱい休みをもらえる。いつになるかは明日わかると思う。今グループを決めたりしているところだ］

Storm99［スマーフ、おまえはだいじょうぶか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、だいじょうぶ。何だか現実味がないけど、でもだいじょうぶ］

Storm99［現実味がない？ 何が？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当にキスしたんだよね？ ソーが僕にキスした。夢じゃなかったんだよね？ 僕がソーにキスして、ソーがキスをし返した］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［LOL ああ、そうだな、したと思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［思う？！？！？！］

Storm99［した、絶対した］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！！！！！！！！！！！］

Storm99［LOL 表現豊かだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうずーっとそのことしか考えられない！！！！頭がずっと雲の中にあるみたい！！！！］

Storm99［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなこと言ってだいじょうぶ？ 何も言わないほうがいい？］

Storm99［いいよ、スマーフ］

Storm99［あれは気の迷いでも事故でも間違いでもない、俺は後悔してない。わかるか？ 俺がそうしたくてしたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［動揺してない？］

Storm99［まあ少しはな。でも悪い意味じゃない。むしろワオ！って感じだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？！？！？！？！］

Storm99［本当だよ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ゼーハー＊ よかった！］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［ああ、まずい、呼ばれてる。またあとでな。またそっちの様子も知らせてくれ］

Storm99［愛してる］

Storm99［xxxxxxx］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あーあ、OK。またね。僕も愛してるよ！！！！］

＊

Storm99［ロー、もう寝てるだろうな。おまえを避けてるんじゃないぞ。やっと仕事が終わったところなんだ。まだ話の途中だったよな］

Storm99［キスのことだ］

Storm99［少し前からずっとそうしたいと思ってたんだ。おまえにキスしてみたかった］

Storm99［キスしたら自分がどんな気持ちになるかわからなかった。知る方法がなかった。知るにはやってみるのが一番だと思ったんだ］

Storm99［先に言いたいと思ってた。そうしてもいいかどうかおまえに訊きたかった。キスしてみてどんな気分になるか知りたいって］

Storm99［でも俺はたぶん怖気付いてしまったんだと思う。ちゃんと訊くべきだった。すまない］

Storm99［ただ別れ際にそうしたいと思った。実験としてじゃなく、本当に⋯⋯］

Storm99［わかるよな。ただしたかったんだ］

Storm99［それで、そうしてよかった。俺はあとになって動揺もしなかったし、嫌な気分にもならなかった。キスはよかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［まだいろいろと混乱はしてるけど、でも］

Storm99［でも、俺たちはキスをした、よかった。それが答えだ］

Storm99［よし、じゃあもう寝る。明日は早いんだ。子供たちに会って、どのグループの担当になるかが決まる。夜にはまたどうなったか知らせるよ］

Storm99［愛してる、ロキ。またな］

＊

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG ソー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの言ってくれたこと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あああもう感情が自分でもどうなってるかわからない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［期待を抑えて、あまり暴走しないように気をつけてるんだ。ちゃんとソーが言うのを聞いてたからね、ソーが今感じてるのは主に混乱で、これからどうなるのかわからないって。ちゃんと聞いてたよ。よくわかってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも⋯⋯ワオ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーのキスはすごかった。今までの人生で一番素晴らしい感覚だった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうそのことしか考えられない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それなのにバーガー・パレスのバイトが決まったんだ。バーガーを焼く仕事だよ（それ以外に何があるんだ）つまり誰だって採用されるってことだよね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［マムとダッドを感心させたいんだXD バイトの目的はそれだけ。時給はかなり低いしね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［体じゅう油の匂い！！服も髪も手も肌も！！！最悪、この匂い大嫌い。でもこれでいつか僕の伝記執筆者に語ることができる、〝私はとても質素な環境から身を立てたんだ。最初の仕事はバーガーをひっくり返すことだった〟］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ダーシーはイアンの家族と一緒に旅行に行ってしまった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから今、僕の社会生活はあまりない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［バーガー・パレスの他のバイトたちと一生の絆を築くことをのぞいて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［このバカみたいな店名がすっかり気に入ってしまった、深いレベルで矛盾してるよね。考えてると頭がおかしくなりそう。とにかく変な名前］

One_for_Sorrow5654［と言っても何も深く考える心配はないんだけどね、だって長い時間考えてられるのはソーのことだけだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［午後の休みがいつ取れるのか教えてね、早く知りたい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［大好き！！！！！］

＊

Storm99［スマーフ、また遅くなってしまった、ごめんごめんごめん。たった今部屋に戻ってきたところだ。もっと早く終わるはずだったんだ。アクティビティが全部終わったら子供たちを他のスタッフに引き取ってもらって、そのあとはシャワー、夕食、〝自由時間〟（クタクタに疲れて眠るまでの三分だけ）のはずだった。でもスタッフの数が足りなくて、子供たちにシャワーを浴びさせて大人しく食事させなきゃいけないから］

Storm99［まだいろいろ落ち着かない。ランチタイムに他のスタッフと話した、交代制にして毎晩同じメンバーが忙しくならないようにしようって。もしかしたらスタッフの数も増やしてもらえるかもしれない］

Storm99［とにかく忙しい。でも嫌じゃない。疲れてるけど楽しい。子供はいいな、あっというまに懐いてくれる。下心もなく遠慮もない。純真そのものだ。楽しい。中にはひどい環境で育ってる子もいるが、ここではいつも人懐っこい。心が温かくなる。この仕事を選んでよかった］

Storm99［おまえはそう思わないだろうけど。でも俺にとってはすごくいいことだから、おまえも俺のために喜んでくれるといいと思う］

Storm99［まあそれはいい。もう寝ようと思う。部屋はスティーブと同室だ。俺がトップだ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［二段ベッドの。今、卒倒しそうになっただろ？？？ おまえが悪い。心が汚れているからだ！］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［じゃあまたな。起きたら返事をくれ］

Storm99［愛してるxxxxx］

＊

Storm99［スケジュールが決まった。俺の休みは金曜日の午後になりそうだ。話せそうか？ それともバイト中？ 話せたら嬉しい］

Storm99［知らせてくれ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、そうだ、写真がある。俺と子供たちの写真だ。スティーブが撮ってくれた］

［Storm99がファイルを送信しました］

Storm99［もうかなり日焼けしてると思わないか？ 俺たちは一日中外で過ごす。日差しが強烈だ。一時間に一度は子供たちを日陰に連れて行って水分補給させなきゃならない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえの写真も送ってくれ］

Storm99［おまえの顔の写真だからな＊指を振る＊］

Storm99［行かなきゃ。愛してる。またあとで］

＊

One_for_Sorrow5654［うわあああ！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほんとにすごい日焼けしてる。そんなタンクトップ姿でうろうろしていいのか！？！？！？ ショックだ。カリフォルニアって堕落した州だな。僕の席も取っておいて、今から行くから！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［金曜日！！！ 何時！！！？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーのメッセージを読んだ僕の顔の写真を送るよ］

［One_for_Sorrow5654がファイルを送信しました］

One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる。金曜日に話そう！！ 何時かだけ教えて、そうしないと一日中携帯握りしめて待ち続けて、バイトもクビになるから。あんな仕事大っ嫌いだけど、金が必要だ！！！！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［またね！］

＊

Storm99［LOL スマーフ、この写真⋯⋯おまえの顔。可愛いな］

Storm99［金曜は午後七時でどうだ？］

＊

One_for_Sorrow5654［七時でもいいけど八時の方がもっといい。マムとダッドがデートナイトに出かけて、家に一人になれるから。それでもいい？？ ソーの方は何時になるの？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ぶつぶつ⋯⋯可愛い？？？＊ 〝エキゾチックでミステリアス〟はどこへ行ったんだ？］

＊

Storm99［LOL 興奮が伝わってくるな］

Storm99［八時でもいいぞ。昼寝してすっきりできるし、そのあとでも時間はたっぷりある］

Storm99［そうだ、おまえは可愛い。そう言わずにいられない］

Storm99［それにすごく綺麗だ。すごくすごく綺麗だよ。エキゾチックでミステリアスでもある LOL］

Storm99［またあとで話そうxxxxx］

＊

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に興奮してないけど！！ なんでそう思うのかな？！？！ 僕は極めて冷静だ！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごくすごく綺麗？ どれくらい？ １から１０で選ぶとしたら？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕たちのあいだにミステリアスな部分なんてもう残ってないよね。それに弟をエキゾチックだと思うなんて難しいよね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まあいいや⋯⋯またね］

＊

Storm99［LOL 何だ、その暗い終わり方は］

Storm99［俺は今、おまえをミステリアスだと感じてるぞ。今の状況そのものがミステリアスだ。未知の領域だからな］

Storm99［１から１０？ 俺は数値なんか使わない］

Storm99［でもあの顔をするときのおまえは可愛い］

Storm99［そういうことだ］

Storm99［ところでもう金曜日だな］

＊

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、こっちも金曜日になった。早く話したい］

＊

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、いる？］

Storm99［おお、元気か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今元気になった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは？］

Storm99［LOL 俺もだ。今週はおかしくなりそうなくらい忙しかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こき使われてるの？］

Storm99［朝八時から夜七時まで、ランチが一時間、それ以外は休憩なしだ。給料は良さそうに思えるが時給にするとひどい。それにあの子供の数を考えると⋯⋯。でもいいんだ、楽しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？？？ 子供が？？？ 楽しい？？？］

Storm99［LOL ああ、俺は子供が好きだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何歳くらいなの？］

Storm99［俺の担当は七歳か八歳］

One_for_Sorrow5654［仕事は具体的に何？］

Storm99［アクティビティの指導。自由時間に監視する。問題を起こさないように気をつける。猫の群れを率いるようなもんだ。ただし鼻水を垂らした顔と、永遠に終わらないオシッコとかウンチのジョークつき］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく楽しそうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブも一緒？］

Storm99［ああ、ときどき仕事で一緒になる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［彼は元気？］

Storm99［あいつもこういう仕事が必要だったみたいだ XD 一人の時間と場所が欲しかったらしい］

Storm99［子供たちの休憩時間中にときどき話したりできる。少しだけどな（夜はとにかく犬みたいに疲れて二秒でいびきをかいてる状態）あいつとサムとバッキーの問題はかなりこじれてるらしい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こじれてる競争ならソーの勝ちじゃないか？］

Storm99［いや、どうかな。俺にはおまえ一人だからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は手がかかる相手だ］

Storm99［それは確かに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕ならサムとバッキー別々でも、一度に両方でも、いつだって相手になってやる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［待って。今の言い方はちょっと正しくなかった］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［別に競争じゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもとにかく僕の勝ちだよ］

Storm99［はは］

Storm99［おまえの方はどうしてた？ バイトはどうだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［仕事は最悪。あの仕事じゃ誰でもそう言うだろうけど］

Storm99［そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの方はどう？］

Storm99［今話しただろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうちょっと協力してよ！！ 僕は緊張してるんだ！！］

Storm99［そうなのか？ 可愛いな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーーーー？？］

Storm99［何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［夢じゃなかったんだよね？？ ソーは本当にそう言ったんだよね？？ 僕たちは本当にキスしたんだよね？？ ソーは逃げてるんじゃないよね？？］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ］

Storm99［夢じゃない、本当だ、逃げてない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ］

Storm99［マムとダッドとレッドは元気か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［元気だよ話題変えないで！］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［正直に言って本当に⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［くそっ 他のことなんか何も考えられない］

Storm99［俺も同じだぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最高だった。ソーもそう思った？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［いろいろなことを思った。最高だ、というのもそのひとつだ。あんな強烈な感覚は今まで一度も経験したことがなかった、それは確かだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！！！！！！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［強烈っていい意味で？ 悪い意味で？］

Storm99［いい意味だよ、スマーフ。そうじゃなきゃ今頃こうやって話してないだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。そうだけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よくわからなくて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あの子供たちと一緒の写真のソーはすごくかっこいい。本当にすごくかっこいい］

Storm99［そうか？？ 俺の髪はもう最悪じゃなくなったのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか、また伸ばしてくれてすごく嬉しいよ］

Storm99［良かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはほんとにハンサムだね］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［いや、なんかその言い方⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯⋯今、顔が赤くなってるんじゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なってない！！何でわかるんだ見えないのに！！！］

Storm99［LOL 可愛いな、やっぱりそうなんだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はキュウリみたいに冷静だ！！ もう一度言う！僕はバカな男子高校生みたいにジタバタしてない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、もういい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ真っ赤になってるよだからどうした］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうミステリアスどころじゃないね］

Storm99［おまえのことは確かによく知ってるよ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、でもそれはお互い様だ］

Storm99［そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく。子供たちによじ登られてるあの写真。ソーらしいよ。きっとソーのせいで職場の女の人たち全員、生理の周期が変わっちゃっただろうね］

Storm99［ははは］

Storm99［どういう意味だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いい男の絶頂期を目の当たりにして、生物学的な必要性に応じてみんな発情期に突入する］

One_for_Sorrow5654［っていう意味］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たくさんいる？ 女の人］

Storm99［もちろん女性スタッフもいる。生理周期のことなんか訊いてないし訊くつもりもないけどな］

Storm99［それに、俺はスティーブとデキてるって女たちには思わせることにしたんだ、おかげでみんな俺たちを可愛いカップル扱いして近寄っても来ない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そしてソーとスティーブがやってるところを想像して毎晩マスターベーションする］

Storm99［OMG スマーフ！！！ 俺は明日も彼女たちと顔を合わせるんだぞ！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［えっ、だってそういう想像をさせてるのはソーの方じゃないか。僕はただの解説者だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［とにかく］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふん！］

Storm99［何だそれは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に。別に全然なんでもない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ、ソーとスティーブは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［前にちょっとした出来事があって、今は同じ部屋で、そのうえカップルのふりをしてる？？ 何があってもおかしくないよね］

Storm99［XD］

Storm99［それはジョークだといいんだが］

Storm99［万が一ジョークじゃなかったら、スマーフ⋯⋯心配するな、わかったか？］

Storm99［本気だ。心配するな］

Storm99［たとえあいつがゴージャスな男二人に本気で愛されて手一杯じゃなくても、そしてその二人のあいだで引き裂かれて悩んでなくても、それでもだ。まず第一に俺たち二人とも疲れ果ててそんなこと考える気力もない。本当にクタクタだ。いい意味での疲労だが、めちゃくちゃ疲れてる］

Storm99［第二に、別にカップルのふりをしてるわけじゃない。ただ仲良くしてたら女たちが勝手に結論を出しただけだ。俺たちはあえて否定してない、ほっとかれるのは楽だからな］

Storm99［第三に、これが一番重要な理由だが、俺は興味がない。 興味もないしそうしたいとも思わない。俺の頭も心も、今は他の誰かのものなんだ。わかるな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［当たり前だろ、そう言わなかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん。でも、何だか本当のような気がしなくて］

Storm99［本当だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ］

Storm99［バカだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そっちこそ］

Storm99［XD］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブにはどっちか選ばなくていいよって言っておいて。両方にしとけって］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、本当にそう思うんだ。何でそうしちゃいけない？ 二人ともスティーブのことそんなに好きなら、スティーブに幸せになってほしいはずだ。今の彼は幸せじゃない。二人を同時に愛せれば、幸せになれる。だから⋯⋯二人が彼をシェアすればいいじゃないか？］

Storm99［LOL わかった、言っておくよ］

Storm99［あいつなら二人いっぺんに相手にできると俺も思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わああああ！ えっちだ！］

Storm99［はは］

Storm99［おまえのセルフィーも良かったぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただいいだけ？］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［それは釣りだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［釣り針に何かかかった？］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［まったく］

Storm99［ロキ、おまえは美しいよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊はっ！！！＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他には？］

Storm99［LOL 他にはって何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何かもっと褒めて！！飢えてるんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何かロマンチックなこと言って］

Storm99［OMG！ おまえ、さてはソロウだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今さら？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって！！ もしソーが僕の顔と体の魅力をはっきり教えてくれたら、百年に一度の美尻と全宇宙一致で表彰されたスティーブ・ファッキン・ロジャースとソーが夜をともにしてるってことを忘れられるかもしれないから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おねがい］

Storm99［LOL おまえもスティーブの尻はいいと思うか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰だって思うよ］

Storm99［そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも正直に言ってどうでもいい！ 少なくとも僕は］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから早く続きを言って］

Storm99［いや、でもロキ、何を言えばいいんだ？］

Storm99［弟に甘い言葉をささやく？ 俺はまだそんなふうに⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなふうにって？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そんなふうにおまえを見るのにまだ慣れてない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［見えないわけじゃない］

Storm99［おまえにはたくさん⋯⋯］

Storm99［うーん］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［たくさん何？］

Storm99［待ってくれ、今考えてるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［おまえにはたくさん、他の誰とも違う部分がある］

Storm99［どこにいてもおまえは目立つ］

Storm99［というのはどうだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、いいね］

Storm99［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯それだけ？］

Storm99［ああ、ロー。俺にとってはただ考えるだけで大変なんだ、言うのはもっときつい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そっか］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［＊大きく息を吸って＊ よし、わかった。言うぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！！！！］

Storm99［顔と体の魅力］

Storm99［おまえの中性的な魅力を持ち出すのは許容範囲か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［許容範囲？？？ 何それ？？］

Storm99［そういうところを褒められるのは嫌か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が？？ どうして？？ ソーは嫌なの？？］

Storm99［いや、その逆だ。それが俺の言いたいことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ早く言って！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何でそれで僕が嫌な気持ちになるんだ？？］

Storm99［いや、何て言えばいいのか⋯⋯ソロウは女の子でおまえは男、でもおまえには独自のジェンダーの定義がある。おまえに誤解して欲しくなんだ、その⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？？？ 僕は怒らないよ、ソーに悪意がないのはわかる］

Storm99［よかった］

Storm99［つまり⋯⋯俺がおまえを好きなのは、おまえがあまり男っぽくなくてちょっと女の子っぽいというか、その中間って感じだからじゃない］

Storm99［くそっ、難しいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［助けてあげたいけど、僕にもよくわからない］

Storm99［うーん］

Storm99［つまり］

Storm99［おまえがランジェリーを着ればセクシーな女の子みたいに見えるから好きだってわけじゃないんだ、わかるか？ おまえが女の子じゃなくても、女の子みたいに見えなくても、俺にとっては］

Storm99［魅力的だ］

Storm99［とは言っても］

Storm99［おまえには確かに〝女性らしい〟部分と〝男性らしい〟部分と、そのどっちでもない部分がある。その結果］

Storm99［その結果がおまえだ］

Storm99［そしてそのせいですごく⋯⋯困るくらい⋯⋯］

Storm99［うーん］

Storm99［すごく、興味深い］

One_for_Sorrow5654［興味深い？？？！？！］

Storm99［魅力的だ］

Storm99［とても魅力的］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［くそっ、ホットだ、わかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんんんっ！！！］

Storm99［よし、はっきり言うぞ］

Storm99［＊大きく息を吸って＊ おまえはホットだ、めちゃくちゃセクシーだ！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ゼーハー＊］

Storm99［ああ、書いてしまった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊死後の世界から＊ そう⋯⋯書いてくれたね！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！！！！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？？？ 本気の本気で言ってる？？？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［本気だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［(O_x)］

Storm99［はは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［困るくらい？？？？］

Storm99［いや、そういう意味じゃなくて］

Storm99［俺が言いたかったのは］

Storm99［うーん。〝困るくらい〟っていうのは実際に俺が困ってるってことじゃない。ネガティブな気持ちはないし、ネガティブな気持ちに理屈をつけようとしてるのでもないし、うーーーん］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［何か言ってくれないか、息ができなくなりそうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうしたいけど、僕はやっと意識を取り戻して立とうとしてるところだから無理］

Storm99［ははは］

Storm99［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーに何か言われるだけで僕がどんなに強烈な衝撃を受けるか、まだわかってないんだね］

Storm99［やっとわかってきたところだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもソーは同じようには僕に対して感じてない、そうだよね］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ］

Storm99［俺はまだやっと自分の気持ちを認めたばかりだ］

Storm99［正直に言えば、他にも感じてる他の百種類くらいのごちゃごちゃしたサラダみたいな感情の中に、それも紛れてしまっている感じだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL 何みたいな感情だって？］

Storm99［シチューでもいいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［でも気づいてないわけじゃない。時間が経てば］

One_for_Sorrow5654［気づいてないって何に？］

Storm99［俺自身の、おまえに対する気持ち、おまえが俺に感じてるのと同じ気持ち。それを感じてもいいんだと思えるまで、時間がかかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ］

Storm99［でもソロウには感じたわけだからな。あのランジェリー姿の写真に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、確かにね］

Storm99［つまり、可能性はあるってことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう祈ってるよ］

Storm99［ああ、でも、スマーフ。もしそうはならなかったら、あるいはそうなっても俺が何も実行には移したくないと思ったとしたら⋯⋯それも俺の選択肢だ、わかるな？ それは俺の選択肢であり権利でもある。おまえに魅力を感じたとしても、必ず何かしなきゃいけないわけじゃない］

Storm99［わかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の願うとおりにならなくても、結局ソーが僕と同じ気持ちじゃなかったと結論したとしても、あるいは気持ちはあっても実行には移せないと決めたとしても］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は恨みに思ったりしない。だって少なくともソーは試してくれたんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん泣くことにはなるだろうけど、でもだいじょうぶ。ソーが勇気を持って自分にそういう質問をして正直な答えを見つけてくれたんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それだけですごく感謝するよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［気持ちは変えられるものじゃないからね。心が求めるものは決まってる、心が何かを求めていないなら、結局、それは要らないってことだ。それくらい僕はわかってないと。いや、実際によくわかってるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも希望は持ってる。それは認める。必要なだけ長く待つよ。もうこれ以上待つな、もう待っても意味がないってソーに言われるまで、ずっと待ってる］

Storm99［ありがとう、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕だって努力してるんだ］

Storm99［わかってるよ、ロー］

Storm99［俺はこう思うんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［何も意識してないときのおまえが好きだ］

Storm99［でも意識してポーズしてるおまえを見るのも好きだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［..................（心拍停止のライン）］

Storm99［救護班！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［….^…..^……］

Storm99［何だそれは、脈が戻ったのか？つぶれた変な猫のスマイルか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どういう意味ーーー？？？？］

Storm99［いや、そういうことを少し前に考えたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ポーズしてるときってどういう意味？？］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［ときどき、例えば学校で見かけるとき、おまえは近寄りがたい冷静な表情を浮かべてる。落ち着いてて気品がある］

Storm99［スタークを意識してそんな顔してたよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［してないよ！］

Storm99［ランチタイムにトニーといるとき、おまえはあいつがよだれを垂らしておまえを見てるのを完璧にわかってた。上品に気取った仕草をして、背筋を伸ばして長い脚を組んで、綺麗に整えた髪を揺らしてみせたりして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［嘘ばっかり］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でももっと僕の脚の話をして］

Storm99［LOL 一方、自宅にいて自然体でいるときのおまえは］

Storm99［愛嬌がある。面白いし、信じられないくらい可愛いことを言う］

Storm99［そうだ、おまえは可愛いんだ。怒るなよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［怒るわけないよ。もしかして、また卒倒して頭を打って意識を失って幻覚を見てるのかな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう目を覚ましたくない。もっと続けて］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［このチャット中も爆笑してる。何度も。おまえは本当に面白いよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［外見の魅力についてもっと！！］

Storm99［うーん］

Storm99［おまえの新しいスタイル⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それがどうしたの？］

Storm99［個性的で大胆で人目を引いて、おまえによく似合っている。今のおまえは自信にあふれていてリラックスしてる。美しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊うわあ＊］

Storm99［何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ストームもレディーキラーだったけど、ソーは］

Storm99［何だよ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何故かわからないけど、ソロウに対しては遠慮してた部分も遠慮なしって感じ。僕はもうこのチャットが終わるまで保たないかも］

Storm99［LOL どういう意味だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG 今度はソーが釣りをしようとしてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［クジラがかかったよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーのせいでもう僕はクリームみたいにとろけそう。もうとっくに激しい恋に落ちてるけど、そうじゃなかったとしても今日恋に落ちてた］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、確かに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［ちょっとショックだ］

Storm99［おまえにそう言われて考えてみると］

Storm99［おまえも何倍かパワーアップしたソロウみたいだ］

Storm99［もともとソロウだってパワフルだったのに］

Storm99［だからお互い様だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それはお互いに相手が誰かをわかってるから、それに、兄弟だからだよ］

Storm99［どういう意味だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん。ソロウのふりをしていたとき、僕は自分をちょっと変えてフィルターをかけてた。ストームが興味を持っていやらしいことをしたいって思うような女の子のふりをしたかったから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［で、ソーがソロウと話してたときは、〝知らない女の子を口説く男〟っていう演出をしてた。つまりそれもフィルター］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも今はもう僕がよく知ってる弟だってわかってるから、いろいろためらいはあるけど、ソーは自分自身でいられる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も同じ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに、僕も嘘をついたりヒントを与えないように気をつけたり、バレて殺されないようにしなきゃって思う必要も無くなった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は安心できるし、あれだけひどい目に合わせてしまったのに、ソーはまだここにいてくれる、だからソーの愛情と寛大さを信じることができて、心配ごとは忘れて自分らしくいられる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それに僕はハイになってぼーっとしてるから、他のフィルターも全部消えてしまう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［フィルターなしのお互いが好きみたいだね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、よくわかるよ、スマーフ］

Storm99［俺は今のおまえが好きだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［(#^w^#)］

Storm99［また絵文字なんか使ってるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ハイになってぼーっとしてるから＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［エンドルフィンとセレトニンか何かでハイになってるのかも］

Storm99［確かにおまえの気分をよくしてやりたいとは言ったな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ殺そうとしないで］

One_for_Sorrow5654［（もっとして！）］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、訊きたいことがあるんだ］

Storm99［何だ？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いろいろな話をしたよね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［チャットで。覚えてる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、セックスの話を］

Storm99［ぼんやりとなら］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのころ、僕はチャットの内容を可能な限り自分の体に置き換えて、あとは流れに乗って進めた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［なるほど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［それで？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーも同じことができるんじゃないかと思って］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの想像したことを置き換えられないかな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕に］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［うーん］

Storm99［そういうのはしたことがない。そのへんのことはあまり考えてなかった］

Storm99［まだ。うまくいかないとは言わないけど、まだそういう段階は遠いかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］

Storm99［本当に正直に言うと、まだ基本的におまえをそういう目で見るのは難しいんだ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［いや、そうしたくないってわけじゃないし、永遠にできないとも思わない。でも、そういうことを考え始めると、同時に他の⋯⋯いろんな考えが頭になだれ込んでくるんだ。俺の意思に関係なく。それでいろいろと複雑になるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［例えば？ どういう考えが？］

Storm99［例えば］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［わかるだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［例えば何？］

Storm99［うーん、だから、例えば、血縁関係とか］

Storm99［いや、違うな。今はもうそういうことは気にならない］

Storm99［もちろんそれも少しはあるけど、それだけでやめようとは思わない。俺を止めようとするのは、もっと⋯⋯おまえと兄弟として一緒に育ったという事実だ］

Storm99［今までずっとおまえを見てきた気持ちと、最近加わったまったく新しい見方と⋯⋯］

Storm99［しばらく時間がかかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［怒ったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか、怒ってないよ。ただちょっと心配なだけ］

Storm99［どうして？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、だって⋯⋯そのことが、僕が求めるものの障壁になりそうだから？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもキスしたとき。あれはよかったんだよね？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった？］

Storm99［ああ］

Storm99［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［正しいことに思えた？］

Storm99［ああ、はっきりと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あのときは心の中に混乱はなかった？］

Storm99［なかった］

Storm99［素晴らしかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊わあ＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、素晴らしかったね］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［でも性的なものじゃなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違ったの？？？！！］

Storm99［いや、ごめん、そういう意味じゃない］

Storm99［たしかにそれも感じた。ものすごくいろいろなことを一度に感じたんだ、ロキ］

Storm99［それに、俺がしたいと思ってしたことだ。でも、自分が何を感じるかわからなかった。純粋に兄弟としてのキスと感じるか、これはちょっと違うと感じるか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうだったの？］

Storm99［言っただろ］

Storm99［素晴らしかったよ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも性的ではない？］

Storm99［あああ、どう言えばいいんだ］

Storm99［あのときは、それが一番重要な点ではなかった、と言えばいいか？］

Storm99［頭と心で同時に百万種類のことを考えてたんだ。ソロウがいる、ついにソロウにキスができる、そして俺の弟のロキがいる、ものすごく愛していて一度は失いかけた弟がいる。そしておまえがいる。でもそういう意味でおまえを欲しいと思えるかわからなかった。でもできた、できると思った、だから］

Storm99［ああ、ロキ。俺はめちゃくちゃ嬉しかったんだ］

Storm99［うまく言えない、うまく書けない。でも俺の気持ちを疑わないでくれ］

Storm99［ただ、キスから他のことまでの間にはまだ長い道のりがある。俺の頭の中では］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、わかるよ］

Storm99［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちょっと訊いてもいい？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕にはチャンスがある？］

Storm99［チャンス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつか僕たちは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつかは、セックスをする日が来ると思う？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［うーん］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［それはすごい質問だな］

Storm99［たとえ答えがわかっていても、まだ口にできる段階じゃないと思う］

Storm99［普通の関係だってセックスはすべてを複雑にしてしまう。ましてや俺たちの場合はどうなると思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［純粋な関係でいたいの？ ときどきキスするだけの関係？ 魂の結びつきみたいな？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［わからないな、ロー。まだ早すぎる。可能性としてはある。あらゆるものが可能性でしかない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［もし俺がそう決めたとしたら、その選択を尊重して欲しい］

Storm99［だから⋯⋯］

Storm99［俺の決めることを尊重してくれ。頼む］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、僕は絶対に肉体的なことを無理強いなんかしないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そういうのがどんな気持ちかはわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、本当にはわからないかもしれないけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［嫌なことは嫌だ。もちろん、尊重するよ。自分の欲望は抑える。我慢して、ただソーと一緒にいられることだけに感謝する。当たり前のことだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でももしその理由が世間を気にしてとか、物事が複雑になるのが怖いからとか、僕を何かから守るためとかだったら⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、僕は世間のためなんかに諦めたくないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーの決めることを尊重するし従うけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が言いたいかというと、僕のために何かを決めたりしないで］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって僕が何よりも望んでるのは、ソーと一緒に物事を複雑にすることなんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は怖くない。どんな報いも我慢する。それだけの価値がある、すごくあるから］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［わかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかった］

Storm99［それで思い出した］

Storm99［おまえはときどきああいう顔をするよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんな顔？］

Storm99［俺を丸ごと食べたいって顔をして、潤んだ目でじっと見てることがある。そんなときのおまえは別人に見えるよ］

Storm99［俺の弟じゃない。俺が見たことのないセクシーでスタイリッシュな若い男、明らかに俺に食いつきたいと思ってる男］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［もしそういう目でずっと見続けていたら、その男は欲しいものを手に入れるかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［SDHJGHKGFHFHJGHKJFDGJKHF］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［そんなときのおまえは、もう俺の小さな弟って感じがしない］

Storm99［あの丸顔のピンク色の頰をした細い子供じゃない。ボタンみたいに小さい鼻から鼻水を垂らしてた⋯⋯］

Storm99［あの丸いほっぺたの赤ん坊はどこへ行ったんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ジーザス・クライスト、ソー］

Storm99［何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしたらそんな内容を、そんなにセクシーに表現できるんだ？］

Storm99［ははは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に僕を殺そうとしてる？？？］

Storm99［誘惑上手なのは自分だけだと思ってたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［くそっ、やっぱりわざとだったんだな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［またいつものあの顔で得意げににやにやしてるんだろうな］

Storm99［よくわかったな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あの顔、火が出そうなくらいホットだよ。自分でも知ってるよね］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは〝俺はいいやつ、心が広くて深いことは考えない〟って手も使うけど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも本気で攻めるときは⋯⋯。オーマイゴッド］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんな誘惑に誰も勝てるはずがない。みんな優しい男が好き、でも悪い男とはやりたくてたまらない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［悪い男か］

Storm99［誰か悪い男を知ってるのか？ プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊はっ！！＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊いいいい息ができない＊］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よく知らない］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［教えてくれる？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［ああ、何でもない、だいじょうぶ。今ちょっと⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？！］

Storm99［いや。今のはぐっときた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ぐっときた？？？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、そうだ、ロキ。俺の弟の言葉としても、今のはホットだと思った。そう感じたんだ。わかったか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊身震い＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も感じた］

Storm99［何を？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その呼び方！］

Storm99［ああ、それか］

Storm99［おまえが怒ったり嫌がったりしなくてよかったよ］

Storm99［プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんんんんんっ］

Storm99［＊にやり＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今度イケメンくんって呼んでもいい？］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［まあいいけどな。おまえがプリンセスって呼ばれたときと同じ衝撃はなさそうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして僕がどれくらい衝撃を受けたかわかるんだ？］

Storm99［うーん、どうしてかな。調べてみよう］

Storm99［プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ん？ 何の音だ？ ヤカンの湯が沸いてる音？ それとも俺の弟が真っ赤になって顔が熱くなりすぎて耳から蒸気が吹き出てるのか？］

Storm99［どうだ？］

Storm99［プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG！ ソー！＊転がって火を消す＊ もうやめて］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、それにしても、ほんとに？？？ ソーが⋯⋯僕がどう感じるかわかっていて⋯⋯こんなこと言うなんて⋯⋯こんな⋯⋯これは僕の今までの一生に起こった中で一番セクシーな出来事だ！］

Storm99［そうか］

Storm99［まだ若い十七歳の人生の一番か］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［おまえに甘い言葉をささやくのは楽しいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊真っ赤＊ そう？］

Storm99［ああ、それにしても⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［何だかすごいことを言ってしまった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が？］

Storm99［おまえが、ロキ・オーディンソン、俺の弟が、甘い言葉をささやくのが楽しい相手だなんて］

Storm99［俺がおまえをセクシーだと思うなんて］

Storm99［で、俺がそう言えるなんて。そう言っても⋯⋯］

Storm99［死なないでいられるなんて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それは進歩だね］

Storm99［そうなんだろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今、僕は震えてる］

Storm99［震えてる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［興奮してる］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうだな］

Storm99［ああ、ワクワクしてるよ］

Storm99［ここまではなかなかうまくいったな、そう思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーに服を脱いでもらってスカイプするってところまでいかなかったけど、いつかはね］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［おっと、しまった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［悪い、スティーブに呼ばれた。食事の時間だ］

Storm99［今日はここまでだ、スマーフ＊ため息＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ええ！？ もう？？？］

Storm99［ああ、俺も残念だ］

Storm99［すごく会いたいよ。いつもおまえのことを考えてる。わかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなことになるなんて信じられない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺もだ］

Storm99［でも現実だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［ああ］

Storm99［俺はだいじょうぶだ］

Storm99［今とても幸せな気持ちだ］

Storm99［まったく⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえはどうだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それ冗談？ 僕は天国にいる気分だよ］

Storm99［よかった］

Storm99［おまえを幸せな気持ちにできて俺も嬉しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんんっ！ ラッキーなラッキーなソー！］

Storm99［本気で言ってるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる］

Storm99［俺も愛してるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ワオ］

Storm99［？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ信じられない。すごい］

Storm99［何度も言ったことがあるじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも今は意味が違う、そうだよね？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［そうだな、意味が増えたな。次元が増えた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕たちはつきあってるの？ そういうふうにとらえてる？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［まだそういうことは考えてなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［つきあってる？ うん、そうだな］

Storm99［俺はもう他の誰も探すつもりはない。だから、そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他の誰も？］

Storm99［おい、当たり前だろ！ どうしてそれを訊くんだ？！？ 本気じゃなかったら俺がこんなことを試すはずがないだろ？！？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん、それはわかってるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はただバカみたいにニヤニヤしてるだけ。ニヤニヤ笑いが大きく広がりすぎて、前は脳みそだった部分まで侵食してる］

Storm99［そうらしいな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう自分では受け止められないくらい幸せだよ］

Storm99［そうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん！］

Storm99［じゃ、もっと先に進んだらどうなるんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［オーマイゴッド、今僕がそれを訊いたばかりじゃないか。OMG！ 本当にそんな可能性があるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、ソーはそういう可能性があると思うの？］

Storm99［スマーフ］

Storm99［これが何なのかはまだわからない、今後どうなるのかもわからない、何が起こるのかもわからない。問題だらけだ。大部分は俺の頭の中の問題だが、外部の問題もある。現実的にどうしたらうまくいくかもわからない］

Storm99［でも、もし俺がそうしたいと思ってなければ］

Storm99［どうしてもそうしたいと思っていなければ］

Storm99［今ごろこうしておまえと話してることもないはずだ］

Storm99［あるいは話はしているとしても、こんなふうには話してないはずだ。そうだろ？ おまえに余計な期待をさせたくないから。俺はわざわざそんなことはしない］

Storm99［もしうまくいかないとしたら、その理由はおそらく、俺自身じゃない］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺はもう受け入れた］

Storm99［おまえへの気持ちを］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺は］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［俺はおまえが好きだ、どんな結果になろうと受け入れる覚悟だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！］

Storm99［すごい反応だな］

Storm99［障壁や問題は大量にある、それでも俺たちにはこうする権利があると思う］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえには幸せになってほしい。おまえを大切にしたい。俺はおまえの⋯⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえの恋人でいたい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［…………………］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊フ ァ ッ ク＊］

Storm99［でも俺たちなりのやり方になるぞ。進めながら考えていかなければ］

Storm99［普通の関係とは言えないからな。普通の恋人同士みたいにやっていけると期待しない方がいい。そういうのは不可能だ］

Storm99［でも俺は］

Storm99［俺にはこの関係だけだ。おまえだけだ］

Storm99［もしおまえがもっと自由な関係を望むなら話は別だが］

Storm99［ちなみに俺はそういうのには興味がない。でもおまえに他の意見があればもちろん聞く］

Storm99［俺はもう他の誰も探さない、おまえとつきあう。あとは幸運を祈るしかない］

Storm99［わかったか？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ロキ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［はい、うん、見てるよ、ただ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［霊になった状態でタイプするのは難しい］

Storm99［はは］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はどうしてこんなに幸運なんだろう、ソー？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［おまえは可愛いからな。神様たちもおまえに幸せになって欲しくて当然だろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがそう思うならそうなのかも］

Storm99［ああ、そう思う］

Storm99［俺も幸せそうなおまえが見たい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう幸せにしてくれてるよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［よし、スマーフ、そろそろ本当に行かないとまずい。夕食抜きじゃマジで死ぬ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL わかった］

Storm99［愛してるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も愛してる。大好き。たくさん］

Storm99［同じく］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それは〝ゴースト〟のセリフ？］

Storm99［ああ、おまえが霊の状態でタイプするとか言ったからだ］

Storm99［もう寝るだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう少ししたら］

Storm99［寝る前に何か⋯⋯やることがあるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん、ソー、幸せすぎてもうえっちな気分にもならないよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがここにいないなら何をしても意味ない。ただここに寝そべって⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［熱を感じてたい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［次にソーがここに帰ってくるまで待つ。もしかしたら？？？］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［うーん。どうなるか様子を見ていこう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊幸せな希望のため息＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［早く会いたいな］

Storm99［俺もだよ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ、食事に行ってきて。元気いっぱいの子供たちに会う前に少しエネルギーを貯めないとね］

Storm99［LOL そうだな］

Storm99［よし］

Storm99［じゃあな、スマーフ］

Storm99［またメールしてくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーもね。セルフィー送って］

Storm99［おまえも］

Storm99［元気で］

Storm99［プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊はっ！！＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく気をつける］

One_for_Sorrow5654［イケメンくん］

Storm99［はは］

Storm99［またな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［バイバイ、ベイビー］

Storm99［;)］

\-----

次章に続く（翻訳中）

訳注：

＊「SDHJGH…」⋯⋯キーボードの文字を左から右に打っただけ、パニックや動揺の表現

＊「ゴースト」⋯⋯死んでしまった男が幽霊として恋人を守るラブストーリー

＊「バイバイ、ベイビー」はアメリカのベビー用品店の名前から


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第四十章

素晴らしく天気のいい午後。日差しは明るく、湿度は低く、甘く暖かい風が吹いている。この丘の上からは、走り回る子供達を見守ることができる。何かあれば三十秒で駆けつけられる。うっかり居眠りせずにいられれば、の話だが。疲労とのんびりとした午後の空気のせいで、眠気に誘われるのは必至だった。子供たちの自由時間の監視役を二人で担当するという判断は正しい。会話と肘の突き合いで、スティーブとソーはなんとか眠らずに済んでいる。

会話と言えば。二人は今、主に子供たちについて話していた。心地の良いそよ風が吹きつけ、危険なほど穏やかな気分になる。仕事中でなければ、ソーは今頃とっくにいびきをかいていただろう。今も強烈な誘惑に負けそうになる。野草の上に寝そべり、頰に金色の日差しを感じながら、青い空を見上げて風と雲が作る形を見て連想ゲームをする。ああ、なんて素晴らしいんだ。この場所では、飾らない自分でいられる。こんな自分は幸運だ。

しかし実際に眠ってしまう心配はなかった。もうここ何日もソーは思いつめていて、難しい問いを自分に突きつけている。本気で考えないと、意思とは関係なく勢いに巻き込まれてしまう。

スティーブは隣で膝を抱えて座っていた。彼もまた美しい天気の心地よさにうっとりとなって、顔を空に向け、目を閉じている。やはりハンサムな男だ。

スティーブが怖いのではなかった。緊急事態になると（ゲームや運動中に目が届かず、子供が手に負えなくなった時など）、彼は瞬時に鬼軍曹と化す。しかし普段は優しくて寛大で、出来るだけ子供たちの好きに行動させた。ソーが怖いのはスティーブや彼の答えではない。怖いのは、実際の質問だ。それをはっきりと声に出して言うことだ。関連するあらゆる思考とともに、この一週間ずっとその問いを抱えていた。実の弟に複雑な感情を抱くなんて、かなり頭脳に負担をかける状態だ、冗談抜きで。

（複雑な感情か。ここで複雑なのはひとつだけ、それにどう取り組むかだ。）

さてと、早く言わなくては。咳払い。

「なあ、スティーブ、おまえも金曜の午後は休みだろ？」

「ああ」

よし、言うぞ。ごくり。

「部屋を一人で使わせてもらっていいか？ 二時間くらいで済むんだ」

スティーブはゆっくりとソーの方に顔を向けた。悪戯っぽく目を光らせてソーを見る。邪悪なスマイルだ。しまった。

「もちろん」にやり。「ラッキーな相手は誰だ？」

ソーは生きたまま熱湯につけられたロブスターみたいに顔を真っ赤にした。

「いや、そういうんじゃないんだ。つまり、相手は誰もいない。というか⋯⋯」ソーはどもって、かなり説得力のない言い方をしてしまい、最初から望みはなかったとはいえ、さりげなくふるまうという試みは大失敗した。

「挙動不審だな」スティーブは大笑いした。くそっ、こいつ。「エイミーとやたらよく一緒にいると思ってたんだ」

ソーは瞳をぐるりと回し、スティーブはさらに笑った。これは二人のあいだでお決まりになっているジョークだった。三日目くらいからずっと続いている。

それから訪れた沈黙は穏やかなものだった。少なくともスティーブの方は。彼にとってこの件は終わりだ。ソーの個人的な事情に立ち入ろうとはしない。やはりいい奴だ。

それなのに、なぜわざわざ情報を与えなければという気持ちになるのか？ 忌々しい潜在意識が助けを求めているのかもしれない。

「ただ、その⋯⋯友人と話したいんだ。オンラインで」

スティーブが眉を上げてどきりとするような表情を作った。興味深げな顔で、卑猥な話題にショックを受けたふりをする。

「ああ、そういうことか」スティーブはまたにやりと笑った。「もちろん、プライバシーは保証するよ。終わったらメールしてくれ。邪魔はしない」

彼はそれきり何も言わなかった。ソーの表情の変化と頰を染める色具合を観察して楽しんでも良さそうなものだが。

ソーもそれきり何も言う必要はなかった。どうしてそうしないのだろう？

「そういうんじゃ⋯⋯。ただ話すだけだ」ソーはきまり悪げに言った。どうしてきまり悪げに？ 何故、誰にも攻撃されていないのに自己弁護的になってしまうのだろう。

スティーブの顔から、からかうような表情が消える。代わりに優しげな、探るような、考え込むような表情が浮かぶ。実際に肩に腕を回さなくても、そうされているような気分になる表情だ。微笑みは慈悲深い。ソーの頰は赤から紫色に近くなった。

「特別な相手なのか？」スティーブは訊いた。

「特別？」ソーはしらばっくれて訊き返した。

「わかるだろ」

ため息。ああ、もちろん。「⋯⋯たぶん、そうだと思う」ソーは言った。（神よ助けてくれ。）

「もう長いのか？」

その質問にイエスかノーで即答することも可能だったし、どちらを答えても大した違いはないような気がした。しかしソーはつい考え込んでしまった。そして、その問いに単純な答えはないことに気づいた。

「済まない、立ち入ったことを聞くべきじゃなかったな」スティーブは言った。本気でそう思っているのだろうし、こちらから話し出さなければ二度とその話題を蒸し返すこともないだろう。スティーブはそういう男だ。

だからこそ、ソーの心は勝手に開いてしまった。

「俺たちは⋯⋯長いこと友達だったんだ。でも、その、最近⋯⋯そういうことに」

「へえ、いいじゃないか」スティーブは一切のからかいや冗談抜きで言った。「うまくいってるのか？」

ああ、難しい質問だ。うまくいっているという言葉の幅広さと奥の深さに、ソーは頭が痺れたようになる。

「いろいろと問題はあったが」かろうじて五秒ほどの沈黙のあとにソーは答えた(いい出来だ）。

「そうか」

「でもまだ⋯⋯俺は慣れなくて」

「オンラインでやったことないのか？」

「やるって何を？」

「そんな怖い顔して見るなよ」スティーブは笑った。「別にただ⋯⋯わかるだろ？ 誰かと話す。特別な誰かと」

はあ。いったいどうして頭がこういう反応をするのか。この類の質問には、完璧に正直な答えがあるはずだ。こんな反応をせずにいられない理由は何だろう？

「ああ。やったことはある。何度も。でも今回は⋯⋯違うんだ」

「何が違うんだ？」

（ほらな、こういうことになる。さあ何て答えるんだ、打ち明けたがりの愚か者？）

「まず、彼は少し年下なんだ」

「おっ！〝彼〟か？」

ああ、くそっ。そうだ、今でも少しためらいはある。もちろん、恥に思ったりはしない。ただ⋯⋯。例えば九十歳の祖母に、タトゥーを入れたのがバレて、見せろと言われる。でもそのタトゥーは尻に入っていて、それも裸のピンナップガールだ。ちょっと戸惑うだろう。それと同じで、少し慣れる時間が必要なのだ。

そして質問の答え。これは複雑で、当事者との話し合いを必要とする。ソーにとって、答えは〝どちらでもない〟が一番近い。それはもちろん、正しい答えではない。あくまでも本人が答えるべきであり、その答えが正解だ。しかしソーにとってジェンダーはあまり問題ではなかった。他に考えることがたくさんあるからだろうか、それとも？

とにかく、今は単純に答える。

「ああ、相手は男だ」

スティーブは微笑んでうなずいた。その顔にはかすかに〝可愛いやつ〟と言いたげな表情が浮かんでいて、これが他の誰かであればソーは一気に喧嘩腰になったことだろう。

「相手が男ってことにまだ慣れてないって意味か？」スティーブは訊いた。

ソーは様々な感情を込めて深く息を吸い込んだ。

「いろいろと慣れなきゃいけないことがあるんだ」

スティーブはまた〝おまえの自由にしたらいい〟という顔でうなずいた。

「どれくらい年下なんだ？」彼は訊いた。

やはりいいやつだ。彼が今していることは、興味本位の詮索ではない。ソーの力になりたくて質問している。

「相手は十七歳だ」

「そんなに離れてないじゃないか」

「ああ、そうなんだが。何故か、すごく離れてるように感じるんだ」ため息。「ときどき自分を犯罪者みたいに感じる。彼に関わるべきじゃないと」（ああ、天にまします神よ。いや、違うな。呼びかける相手を間違えた。──ああ、遠くの街の優しきローディよ。あなたの助けが必要だ、手を貸してくれ。）

「そんなふうにためらいを感じて自分を犯罪者かもしれないなんて思うこと自体が、本当はそうじゃないことの証拠だよ」スティーブは言った。

ソーはそれに賛同はしなかった。変質者かもしれないと悩まないから変質者だということにはならない。だからその逆も違う。ただの心配性の変質者かもしれないじゃないか。

「彼の方はどうなんだ？」スティーブが言った。「彼の方は経験はあるのか？ 過去にオンライン上のボーイフレンドがいたのか？」

（はあ、ボーイフレンドか。）

「ああ」

「彼はそのことについてどう思ってるんだ？」

「そのことって？」

「少し年上のオンライン上のボーイフレンドを持つことについて？」

はっ。またその言葉が聞こえた？ そうみたいだ。

「彼はまったく気にしてない」

スティーブは笑い声をあげた。

「俺も自分が十七だった頃のことは覚えてる」彼は言った。「良心も何もないよな」

ソーは両手で顔を覆った。頭上には雲ひとつない青空の天国があるというのに、ソー自身は巨大な、湯気が立ちそうな深いトラブルの真っ只中にいる。こんなときだけ宗教を気にするなんておかしな話だけど。天国と地獄を信じているわけではないが、遠い祖先の一部がDNAに潜り込んでいて動揺しているのかもしれない。罪な行為だと慄いているのかもしれない。

「どうした？」スティーブは笑った。「おい、ただの冗談だぞ」

ソーは目をこすった。正直に言うと疲れていた。

「ああ、わかってる」

「何も悪いことなんてしてないじゃないか。年齢だって大して離れてない。それにおまえたちはまだ⋯⋯。ただ話してるだけなんだろ？ 何も問題はない、そうじゃないか？ 何もしてないってさっき言ってたよな？」

「ああ、何もしてない」

「ほら、それならいいじゃないか。おまえはただ少し年下の男の子と話をしてる。言葉でちょっとイチャイチャするくらい何の問題がある？」

「そういう言葉を言ってくるのは主に向こうの方だ」ソーは告白した。

スティーブは大声で笑った。

「なるほど。じゃ、彼の方がいわゆる、もっと先に進みたがってるんだな？」

「ああ、ものすごく熱心に」ソーは言った。

スティーブはまた笑い、ソーは救われた気分になった。地獄の闇と断罪が数インチ遠ざかっていく。

「おまえは絶対に嫌だって言ってるのか？」

いい質問だ。

「もう何だかわからなくなってきた」

「それなら、ソー、何が問題なのか僕にはさっぱりわからないぞ」スティーブは笑った。「相手が男だからか？」

ソーは頭上の天空を見上げた。

「もしかしたら」そう答えた。「そういう部分もあるのかもしれない。俺は⋯⋯自分と戦ってるような状態だ。こんな気持ちになるべきじゃないとつい思ってしまう。本当の気持ちがそれと混じり合ってしまう。なんていうか⋯⋯わからない。本当によくわからないんだ」

「どうしてそんな気持ちになるべきじゃないと思うんだ？」スティーブは硬い光を目に浮かべて訊いた。気分を害してしまっただろうか。批判の目を向けられたと思ったのか⋯⋯？

「俺たちは長いことただの友達だった。本当に長いこと」ソーは言った。「もしかしたらまだ〝友情を台無しにするな〟という考えが振り払えないのかもしれない。いや、違うな、それは嘘だ。便利な嘘だけど」

スティーブは深く考え込む顔になった。彼自身、思い当たることがあるのだろう。

「ああ、言いたいことはわかる」彼は言った。彼とその鹿のように優しげな長いまつ毛に神の加護を。

「おまえもそういう気持ちになることがあるのか⋯⋯？」ソーは静かに訊いた。

「ああ、もちろん」スティーブは答えた。「サムとは⋯⋯俺たちは仲のいい友達だ。親友だ。でも最初から⋯⋯最初からそれだけじゃなかった」

「でもバッキーがいる」ソーは言った。

「ああ」そのひと言に深い嘆きが込められている。「バッキーは俺がそんな気持ちだとは知らなかった。俺は必死で隠していたから。俺の方も彼の気持ちを知らなかった。同じ理由だ。なんて愚かな二人だ。それに、ああ、確かに俺も混乱していた。深い罪悪感、嘘をついてたこと、コントロールできない感情で友情を危機に晒したこと、親友に気持ちを隠していたこと。あいつに彼女ができて嫉妬したこと。心から喜んでやれなくて悩んだこと。彼は俺とは可能性がないと思って他に行こうとしていただけだったのに。だから、うん。おまえの言いたいことはわかる。今だって問題から逃げようとしてここにいるんだ。戻ったらどうすればいいのかもわからないからな」

ソーは背筋を伸ばし、彼のたくましい肩を共感を込めてつかんだ。二人は子供たちの動きに注意を向けた。

砂場でナジーマとビリーがトラックのおもちゃを取り合って揉め事が起こりそうだった。ソーとスティーブは暗喩的な意味で耳をピンと立てた。別の場所ではジープが色あせた安いプラスチックのステゴザウルスとディプロドクスをぶつけて戦わせ、奇声を上げている。ナジーマはトラックより恐竜の方がかっこいいと決めたらしく、そちらに向かった。ジープはティラノサウルスが仲間に入って大喜びだった。ビリーはトラックで遊びながら、二人をチラチラと見た。彼もまた、勝つことと仲間を持つことの価値を秤にかけているのかもしれない。とにかく危機は去った。ソーとスティーブは介入の必要なしと判断し、丘の上での静かな会話を再開した。

「で、今はどうなってるんだ？」ソーは訊いた。「おまえの状況は？」

「どうなってるか？ バッキーはルワンダ、サムは帰省中、俺はここにいる」

「それはかなり不満の残る状況だな」

「そのとおりだ」

ソーはしばらく待った。スティーブが考えをまとめているか、言葉を探しているのがわかる。

「難しいのは⋯⋯どちらかを求めていて、もう一人を傷つけたくないだけなら簡単なんだ。でも俺は、今、両方を傷つけている」スティーブは言った。

「おまえのせいじゃないだろ」

「わかってる。それでも」

「まあな、わかるよ」

「でもそれだけじゃないんだ。僕は⋯⋯事実を言えば、信じられないかもしれないが、いったい自分でもどうなってるかわからないんだが。どうしても選べないんだ。選ぶとしたら同情とか、忠誠心が理由になるだろう。でも選べないんだ、理由が⋯⋯」

「愛ではない」

「ああ」スティーブは笑ったが、まったく楽しそうな笑いではなかった。「僕は貪欲な人でなしなのか？ さっさと選ぶべきなんだろうか」

「別に貪欲だとは思わない」ソーは言った。

「僕はバッキーに言われたことをそのままサムに言ったんだ。僕を待たなくていい、自分の人生を進んでくれって。彼はそうするって言ったけど、実際にはそうしてないと思う」スティーブがため息をついた。「僕も彼にそうして欲しくない。バッキーにも。バッキーが向こうで他の誰かに出会うんじゃないかって本気で動揺してる。どっちかがそうしてくれれば、僕の問題は解決するはずだよな。でも、くそっ、そうなった僕は打ちのめされる」

スティーブの悩みの深さに共感を示して、ソーはうなずいた。仲間意識を込めて背中をポンポンと叩く。それから思い出して言った。

「ロキがおまえは両方とつきあうべきだって言ってたぞ」ソーは言った。

「ロキ？」

「俺の弟だ」

「ああ、もちろんロキのことは知ってる」スティーブは不思議そうな顔で言った。

「しまった」ソーは言った。「こんな話を弟にするべきじゃなかったか？ そんな詳しい話はしてない。実際に詳しいことは知らないし。もしそうだったら済まない⋯⋯」

「いや、いいよ。秘密ってわけじゃない」スティーブはまるでソーが次に何か言うのを待つようにじっと見た。それから目をそらして肩をすくめた。「二人と付き合う？」舌打ちをするが、皮肉にとどめておこうとするスティーブの意図は失敗したように見えた。

「そんなにとんでもない考えだと思うか？」ソーは訊いた。

スティーブは言下には否定しなかった。興味深い。

「そういう人もいる」ソーは言った。「一般的とは言えないけど、確か呼び方はポリガミー⋯⋯」

「ああ。おまえの言いたいことはわかる」

「もちろん嫉妬はあるだろう、でも二人とも身勝手じゃないしおまえのためには喜んで自分の幸せを犠牲にしそうだ。うまくいく証拠みたいに見えるけど」

一人の子供が何か問題を起こしそうに見えて、スティーブはしばらくその子を見守った。問題は起こらなかった。

「そうかもな⋯⋯」スティーブは言った。「でもケーキを食べておいて、かつ丸ごと取っておくなんて望んじゃいけない気がする」

「誰がそう決めた？」ソーは言った。「今、おまえたちはみんなバラバラになってる。みんな思い悩んで不幸だ。無理やり一人を選んでも、みんな不幸なのは変わりない。だから、どうだろう。ちょっと頭がおかしい考えに聞こえるかもしれないが⋯⋯でも真面目に考えてみると、そうでもないと思わないか？」

憂鬱そうだったスティーブの顔が、何か別のことを考える顔に変わった。

「両方ねぇ、ふーん」スティーブは言った。まだ少し冗談めかした口調だが、ずっと真剣になっていた。

「同時に相手しろってわけじゃないけど」ソーはからかって言った。「ま、二人がそういうのがいいって言うなら別だが⋯⋯」

スティーブは笑い声をあげて顔を赤くしたが、そのことを気にする様子は一切見せなかった。

「二人はいつだっていがみ合ってる」スティーブは言ってため息をついた。「二人は⋯⋯それぞれにとってみれば相手がクソ野郎だって思ってるだろう。でも僕に対しては⋯⋯二人とも決して相手の悪口は言わない。その逆なくらいだ」

「高潔だな」

「実にそのとおりだ。二人とも僕に⋯⋯もう一人の方へ行けって押し出すんだ、わかるか？ サムは〝おまえにはバッキーが合ってる〟って言うし、バッキーは〝サムみたいな良い人はいないよ〟って。くそっ」スティーブは声を詰まらせた。板挟みが苦しいのだろう。「その考え、気に入ったよ。二人を愛せたら良いと思う。いや、そうなんだ、二人とも愛してるんだ。違う種類の愛かもしれないけど、究極的には同じだ。サムは僕にとって新しい存在で、いつも少し驚かされる。バッキーのことはよく知っていて馴染んでる⋯⋯すごく違う二人だけど、違わないんだ。重要な点では」

ソーはうなずいてしっかり聞いていると伝えた。実際に引き込まれていた。スティーブの恋愛の悩みは、率直に言って新鮮で興味深かった。

「バッキーはいつ帰ってくるんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

「ああ、ビザの問題があるから、向こうに三ヶ月以上はいられない。だから九月には戻ってくる」

「そのあとは？」

「そのあとはまた別の場所に行きたいって言ってた。海外じゃないかもしれないけど」

スティーブは明らかに落胆した顔で言った。気の毒なやつだ。

「聞けよ」ソーは自信を持って言った。「俺の知ったことじゃないかもしれないけど、もし俺がおまえだったら、二人と一緒に座って話す。それから⋯⋯」

「二人を前にしてどう会話を始めろって言うんだ？」

ソーは忍耐強く微笑んだ。「最初はまずそれぞれに手紙を書いて準備するのはどうだ？」

スティーブは笑って聞き流そうとした。それからまた考え直す顔になった。

「くそっ、でも⋯⋯そんなことはするべきじゃない気がする。訊いちゃいけない気がする」

「どうして？」

答えは〝僕にはそんな権利はない〟といったところなのだろうが、スティーブはそれを声に出しては言わなかった。そんなバカなことを言うな、とソーに怒られて耳を引っ張られるとわかっているからだ。

「ただの気持ちなのにな」ソーは言った。「でもただの気持ちのことなら俺もよく知ってる、それを簡単には変えられないことも。だから俺も人のことは言えない」

ソーは腕時計を見た。ああ、くそっ。あとたったの十分。そのあとはまた息もつけない仕事だ。

「おまえはどうなんだ？」スティーブが訊いた。

「俺がどうした？」

「おまえの方の変な状況についてどうするつもりだ？」

ソーはその言葉ににやりと笑った。

「わからない」

「思い切ってやってみたらどうだ」スティーブは言った。

「どういう意味だ？」

「もしやってみたいと感じて、楽しんでいて、精神的な障壁が現れたら、そこで止まる代わりにそのまま⋯⋯進んでみたらどうだ。少しだけ無理をしてみるとか。それでどうなるか様子を見る。そこで本当にやっぱり絶対無理だと思ったら、いつでも今はちょっとやめようと言えば良い。でもわからないぞ。最初の障壁を乗り越えたら、あとはずっと楽になるかもしれない」

「そう思うか？」ソーはあくまで礼儀のためにそう言った。実際はまったく信じていないと口調に滲んでいた。

「やってみるくらい害はないじゃないか」スティーブは言った。「オンラインなんだし。始まりとしてはいい場所だ。無菌状態とは言わないけど⋯⋯」

バカげた言葉だ、でも。

「少し無理するって」ソーは言った。「例えばどういう？」

「例えば⋯⋯なんだろう。ちょっと甘い言葉をかわしてみて、楽しくなって、でも急に〝いや、ちょっと無理〟と思っても⋯⋯ぐっと堪えてもう少しやってみる。もしかしたらすっかり忘れるくらい楽しいかもしれない」

それから時間が来るまでソーは一人で考え込んだ。

「次はなんだ？」スティーブはソーを助け起こしながら訊いた。

「アーチェリー。おまえは？」

「ロック・クライミング」

二人は並んで丘を降りた。

「じゃあまた夕食のときに」スティーブは言った。

「ああ。おい、ちょっと考えてみろよな、ロキが言ってたこと」

「ああ、おまえも僕が言ったことを考えてみてくれ」

「十人の子供たちを一度に相手しながらは無理かもしれないけどな」

スティーブは笑った。

「金曜日の部屋については任せておけ」スティーブはウィンクした。「オーマイゴッド、おまえ、日焼けなのかめちゃくちゃ赤面してるのかわかんないな」

「うるさいぞ」

「またな」スティーブは笑いながら言った。

「ああ、また」

二人はそれぞれのグループを集め、離れていた子供たちを呼び戻した。

________

「ロキーーーーー！」ダーシーが目の前で叫んだ。

「何だよ！」ロキは驚いて答えた。

「何ぼーーっとしてんのよ？」ダーシーはまだ叫んでいる。ああ、こいつは本当にうるさい。「あっ、わかった！」突然立ち止まってダーシーは言う。「ちょっとちょっとちょっと待ちなさい！ あんたのその顔は見覚えがあるわ」

「どの顔だよ」

ダーシーは耳から耳まで口を広げてニヤニヤした。獲物をもてあそぶ邪悪な猫の笑みだ。

「彼氏ができた人発見！」そう宣言する。

「まったく」ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。

「やっぱり！！」ダーシーはまた喚いた。「そうだと思った！」それから歌うように「ロキに彼氏ができた〜、ロキに彼氏ができた〜！！！」

「ジーザス。なんで僕はこんなのに耐えてるんだろう？」

「私が大好きだからでしょ！ 私はあんたの味方よ。ディルドとフリフリの下着買ってあげたじゃない」

「頼むから大声でそういうこと言わないでくれないか？ となり町の皆さんにも聞こえてそうだ」

ダーシーは血のように赤いネイルで口を覆った。とても綺麗だ。

「でもほんとに彼氏ができたんでしょ？」ダーシーは食い下がる。「でしょ？ でしょ？ でしょ？」

「神様、僕に忍耐力を与えてください」

「ねえ、誰なのおおお？ 名前は？ 身長は？ かっこいい？ 私の知ってる人？」

ロキは両手をぎゅっと組み合わせ、ダーシーはその仕草に気づいた。隠せるわけがない。それにロキ自身も言いたくてたまらなかった。

「あの⋯⋯ストームと」

「わああああ！ あのネット彼氏ね！ より戻したの？ どうやって？ いつ？」

「ただ⋯⋯ただまたチャットするようになっただけだよ」

「チャットねぇ。ふうん。もう前のディルドはすり切れて新しいのが必要？」

「黙れ」ロキはあくまで穏やかに言った。「それに僕たちはまだ何も⋯⋯」

「へえ？ どうして？」

ロキは肩をすくめた。「彼がゆっくり進めたいって」

ダーシーはさっぱりわからないという顔をした。「なんで？」

「彼がそうしたいから」

「でもその理由は？」

「ジーザスクライスト、ダーシー！ 別に理由なんて知らなくていいんだ。彼がそうしたいっていうなら、ゆっくり進める。そこで話は終わり」

「でも理由を聞いたら説得できるかもしれないじゃない？」

「僕に何かできることじゃないんだ！ 彼の決めることだ」

ダーシーはどうしても理解できないという顔をした。

「でも⋯⋯そんなの意味がわからない」と彼女は言った。

「何が？」

「だって、彼は男でしょ？」

「そうだけど、だから？」

「うーん、ゆっくり進めたいなんていう男、私の周りで見たことないわ」

「ふうん、じゃ、これで初めて知ったね。おめでとう。ダメな男らしさのステレオタイプが蔓延してる。ダーシー、ほんとに？」

ダーシーはどうでもいいわと言うようにさっと手を振って見せた。

「だって前にもうチャットでいろいろいやらしいことしてたじゃない？ なんで今さらゆっくり進めるの？」

「今回は状況が違うんだ、別にいいだろ」ロキはぴしゃりと言った。この話はあまりしたくなかった。それから少し穏やかに言い直す。「最初からやり直すことにしたんだ」

ダーシーはロキの心を読み取ろうとするようにじっと見つめたが、何も見えなかったらしい。

「そのことについてあんたはどう思うの？」

「僕？ 何でも彼の言うとおりにしたいと思ってる」

「ほんとに？」

「うん。今度は失敗したくないんだ」

「ふうん。すごく思いやりがあるのね」

「そう思う？ 基本的なことじゃない？」

「まあ、そうかも。でももっと早く先に進めたいって思わないの？」

ロキは重く苦しげなため息をついた。

「正直に言って⋯⋯今は失敗しないことを最優先にしたい。それが僕の望むことだ。それを目指してる。それ以外は⋯⋯まあ好きに考えてくれていいよ」

「ロキ、でも」ダーシーは深刻な顔で言った。「恋愛ってずーっと失敗したくないって思い続けることが全部じゃないわ」

「わかってる」ロキは不満げに言った。「別に⋯⋯別に永遠にってわけじゃない。いつも我慢してるわけじゃないんだ。僕たちはうまくいってる。すごくうまくいってる。僕たちは⋯⋯信頼しあってる。信頼や親密さはある。でもこの部分については⋯⋯ゆっくり、焦らずに行こうってことにしたんだ」（そしてあるだけの指を十字に折って祈る。足の指だって使う。終わり良ければすべて良し、ということわざが本当なことを祈る。）

ダーシーは肩をすくめた。「まあ、どっちでもいいわ、あんたたちがいいなら。遠距離恋愛についてはどうなの？ その問題はもう乗り越えたの？」

ため息。

「まだ」

「ふうん。どうするつもり？」

「わからない」

「彼、どの辺に住んでるの？」

会話が特定の情報に近づくたび、ロキは頭の中を引っ掻き回して答えがまずいものじゃないか何度も確かめる。まるでチェスのように、数手先まで考慮しなければならない。

「カリフォルニア」ロキは答えた。

「へえ、ワオ」ダーシーは言った。そうだ、あいだに大量の州を挟んでいる。「じゃ、あんたがカレッジに行くとき⋯⋯」

「もしカレッジに進学するとしたらね」

「⋯⋯近い場所にあるカレッジを選んだら？ もし進学するとしたら、ってどういう意味よ？」

「どっちの質問に最初に答えればいい？」

「バカね」

「ひどいな。そんな人生の一大決心を、男を理由に決めろっていうのか？」

「まさか、私なら絶対しない。でもどっちにしてもそのカレッジに行くなら⋯⋯もしってどういう意味？」

本当に、どういう意味なんだろう。

「トニーが⋯⋯まだあの話が有効なのかはわからないけど」また、ため息。

「ああ、研修生の話ね」ダーシーは言い当てた。

「そんな感じ」

「どういう意味、まだ有効かどうかって。トニーとの関係が壊れたから？」

「うん」

「何言ってんのよ、スタークはいいやつ（エッグ）じゃない。めちゃくちゃいいやつ（エッグ）よ。ダチョウの卵レベル。恐竜かも。あんたのフリフリのパンティの中に入りたくて研修生の話をチラつかせたわけじゃないでしょ。もうパンティのなかに入れなくなったからって話を取り消しにしたりしないわよ」

「もうパンティパンティって言うのやめてくれないか？ ⋯⋯でもちょっと卑怯な気がする。またその話をしてくれるとしたって⋯⋯」

「ねえ、そんなのまだ何ヶ月も先の話よ。何ヶ月も。その頃にはトニーだって立ち直ってるって、絶対」

そう言われると、ロキは思いがけず複雑な気分になった。

「なんか面白くない」思わずつぶやく。

ダーシーは笑った。

「欲張りなこと言わないの」

ロキはむっつり黙り込んだ。

「でも気持ちわかるわ」ダーシーは共感を込めてロキの脇腹を突いた。「本当にやりたいの？ 研修生」

「世界トップのエンジニアと一緒に未来を開発して、それで給料をもらいたいかって訊いてるの？」

「なるほどね」ダーシーはにやりと笑った。「それでもやっぱりカレッジの学位は必要なの？」

「たぶん」

「何の学位？ エンジニアリング？ IT系の何か？」

「それかインダストリアル・デザインか、または⋯⋯何だろう。トニーのマムは会社が経費で出すって言ってくれたけど。あの頃はまだ⋯⋯はあ」

ダーシーは唇を突き出してうなずいた。彼女の唇はいつも目を引く。深い赤でいつも動いている。思わず見つめてしまう。

「僕はあの会社の人たちに気に入られてたんだ」ロキはつぶやいた。「僕の意見を尊重してくれた」

「当たり前よ、ベイビー。あんたって天才だもん」

「僕は絶対に満足しないから。あの世界ではそういうのが好まれるんだ」

「ストームは知ってるの？」

「何を？」

「あんたが絶対に満足しないってこと」

「オーマイゴッド、ダーシー！」

ダーシーは笑った。大笑いした。そんな面白くはなかったが、彼女の陽気さは伝染性だ。

「ところで、イアンとはどうなってるんだ？」ロキは訊いた。話題を変更して相手に興味を示す、友情には大切なことだ。「彼はまたイギリスに行っちゃうの？」

「アイルランドよ」ダーシーは訂正した。

「どっちでもいいけど」

「あの国の人たちにとってはめちゃくちゃ大事らしいわよ」

「で、行くのか行かないのか？」

「うん、考えてるみたい⋯⋯」

「君はどう思うの？」

「うーん、わかんない」

「一緒に行かないの？」

「行かない。遊びに行くかもしれないけど、何ヶ月も向こうで暮らすなんて！ こっちでの生活が全部止まっちゃうじゃない。冗談じゃないわ」

「でもいろいろ変えたいって言ってたじゃないか⋯⋯」

「そうよ」

「まだ考え中なの？」

「そう！」

「お天気キャスターからソーシャルワーカーってかなり大きな変更だよね」

「わかってる。でも無料炊き出し所（スープキッチン）では素敵な人に出会えるのよ。そういう活動が好きなんだ。私たちが援助してる人たちも好き。どうかなぁ、私そういうのに向いてると思う？」

「君はもう実際ソーシャルワーカーだよ。僕にとっての」

「バカね」ダーシーはロキの柔らかい横腹を痛いほど突いた。「友達でしょ」

それは本当に優しい言葉で、ロキは心から笑顔になった。肩をぶつけ返す。

「ああ、スウィーティー、わかってるわ」ダーシーはまるで年取った親戚の叔母さんのようにロキの頰をぎゅっとはさみ、大きな音を立てて顔にチュッとキスをした。そのうえ、クリネックスに唾をつけてロキの頰についた口紅を拭き取ろうとした。やめてくれ。ロキは慌てて後ずさった。

ダーシーは笑った。彼女は本当によく笑う。

そしてピタリと固まった。

「オーマイゴッド、この匂いは何？」ダーシーは言った。

「ワッフルかな」

「おおっと」ダーシーは今にも気絶しそうなふりをして立ち止まった。「なんかハイになってきた。ワッフル食べなきゃ！ どこにあるの？」

ロキはにやりと笑った。こんなときのダーシーはキュートだ。

「あっちの方かな」

「食べに行こうよ、ねっ？」

「オーケイ。匂いほど美味しくないと思うけどね」

「バカね、私だって前に食べたことあるから知ってるわよ。さっ、匂いをたどるわよ。こっち」

二人は店までの道を子供のようにクスクス笑いながら歩いた。

\-----

ロキは金曜日のデートのために服を着替えた。バカみたいだ、ソーには見えないのに。そうわかっていても⋯⋯。黒のジーンズ、子供服売り場で買った黒のTシャツ。タイトで丈は短く、ロキの下腹の一番魅力的な部分が露出している。全体を黒でまとめたので、髪の青いハイライトが引き立つ。土曜日にダーシーと一緒に入れたのだ。少しだけアイライナーとアイシャドウを塗り、黒いリップスティックをつける。長い時間をかけて丁寧に仕上げ、何度か塗り直す。

何よりもバカげているのは、レースの下着を身につけたことだ。誰が見るって言うんだ？

でも、服を選んでいたら気分が盛り上がってしまったのだ。デートに向かうときのように、下着はどうしよう？と考えた。するとクローゼットの奥から、ランジェリーがセクシーな歌を歌って誘惑してきた。今日はデートの夜。よし、あれを着よう。考えるだけで肌に刺激が走った。

もしかしたらあまりいい考えじゃないかもしれない。ソーのためにお行儀良くしようとしてるのに、そんな気分になるなんて。まあ、橋を渡るかどうかはたどり着いたときに考えればいいか。

「あとでどこかに遊びに行くの？」デートナイトに出かける前、マムが訊いた。

ロキは赤くなり、両親が家を出てから着替えればよかった、と思った。

「う⋯⋯ううん、ただいろいろ試してただけ」上手に嘘をつけた⋯⋯とはとても言えない口調でロキは答えた。

フリッガは悪戯っぽく微笑んだ。ロキがそうするときとそっくりな顔だ。

「とても素敵よ、ダーリン」彼女はそう言って、頰にキスをした。ロキの髪はしっかりスタイリングされていたので、髪の近くは避けてくれたのだろう。

ロキはソーがログインして来るのを待って、意味もなくネットサーフィンをした。ときどき塗ったばかりの黒いネイルを見て、自分に舌打ちした。兄のために着飾るなんて。ロキ自身にさえ、少し変なことに感じられた。

Storm99［ヘイ］

時間ぴったりだった。それでもロキはもう不安で動揺していた。

One_for_Sorrow5654［元気？］

Storm99［ああ。おまえは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［元気だよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

ああ、くそっ、また最初から始めるのは嫌だ。形式的な挨拶なんて。そういうのは飛ばそう。

One_for_Sorrow5654［緊張してる。ソーのことを考えて、一週間ずっと緊張してた。］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

ああ、ジーザス・クライスト、やめてくれ。もうこんな段階は越えたんじゃなかったのか？

Storm99［俺もだよ、スマーフ］

Storm99［あれからどうしてた？］

（はあ、よかった。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん、特に何も］

Storm99［バイトはどうだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、相変わらずつまんないよ。もうやめるかも。バーガーをひっくり返す技術はマスターした。もう技を極めた。次の段階に進むときが来た］

Storm99［LOL］

Storm99［ダーシーとは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［土曜日に会った。ショッピングモールに行った］

Storm99［バイト代で何か買い物でもしたのか？］

ロキは思わず⋯⋯身震いをした。ああ、ブラザー、確かにちょっとした買い物をしたよ。実は今も身につけてるんだ。服の下に。

One_for_Sorrow5654［少しね］

One_for_Sorrow5654［髪に青のハイライトを入れたよ］

Storm99［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何？］

耳慣れない電子音。画面に小さなメッセージが浮かぶ。 

［Storm99がビデオ通話をリクエストしています］

胃がねじれて結び目を作ってキュッと下腹を締めつける。ロキは緑のボタンを押そうとして、携帯を取り落としてしまった。悪態をつき、落ち着こうとする。いや待て、緑のボタンを押す前に⋯⋯。ロキはデスク兼メイク台へと走る。鏡、鏡、鏡。ドキドキしながら自分の姿を点検する。くそっ、早く早く、よし。問題なし。いい感じだ、だいじょうぶ、早く通話リクエストに答えろ、ソーの気が変わる前に！

ロキは机の前に座り、深呼吸してからボタンを押した。

「おおっ！」ソーが叫んだ。「やっと見えた。オーマイゴッド、本当に青だな。ニックネームのとおりになろうとしてるのか、スマーフ？」

ソーが何か話している、ロキは聞こうとする、でも何も耳に入ってこない。ビデオ通話は⋯⋯正直に言って、ロキが思っていたよりもずっと強烈だった。

「だいじょうぶか、スマーフ？」

ロキは咳払いをした。「うん」

「顔がよく見えないぞ」

ロキは小さい画面の自分の顔を確認した。机の上に携帯を置く。アングルが悪い、ひどい。壁に立てかける。これもひどい。急いで本を何冊かとって重ね、真正面の高さになるようにその上に携帯を置く。まだ最高のアングルとは言えなかったが、少なくとも両手は自由になる（ぎゅっと組み合わせたり握りしめたりするためだ！ ロキはしっかり机の上に両手を出した。変な動きはしない。ソーを動揺させるのはよくない）。

「そっちも電気をつけるか何かしてくれない？」ロキはまだ緊張したまま言った。「僕もソーの顔がよく見えない」

「ああ、そうか。よし」ソーは何度か画面を出たり入ったりして、フォーカスが揺れた。〝ドグマ〟みたいな雰囲気だ。

電気がつく。

「つけた。この方がいいか？」

ファック。

（ああ、もちろん。ずっと、ずっといい。）

「うん、やっと蘇生術で生き返った死人みたいじゃなくなった」ロキは言った。

ソーは笑った。ロキは⋯⋯神父様に電話をかけて最後の懺悔を聞いてもらうべきか考えた。ああ、どうして毎回忘れてしまうのだろう？ どうして一緒に育った相手が超人的に美しいことを、たった一週間見なかっただけで忘れてしまうんだろう？

「スマーフ、だいじょうぶか？」ソーは訊いたが、本当はロキの動揺を見抜いている。意地悪なのか、それとも話題をそらそうとしているのか？ よくわからない。

「うん」ロキは目を伏せた。もう少しビデオ通話に慣れるよう自分を鍛えなければ。

「すごくいいな」

「え？」

「ハイライト」

「ああ」

「先にブリーチしたのか？」

「うん」

「似合ってる」

ロキは愛らしく目を見開いて画面を見つめた。

「本当にそう思う？」

ソーはほんの少し、唇の片側を持ち上げて笑った。やはりロキの心をよく見抜いているのだ。お互いの表情が見えるのはやはり便利だ。

「ああ、すごくそう思うよ」

そんなひと言で、ロキは恥じらう乙女のように身をすくめてしまう。情けない。

「ありがとう」ロキは言った。「ソーも⋯⋯ソーも髭を短くしたね」

「ああ」ソーは例の素晴らしい手で綺麗に揃えた髭を撫でた。以前、ロキが自分の肌に感じたことのある手だ。「スティーブがトリマーを持ってるんだ。貸してくれた」

「親密な仲だな」

ソーは笑い声をあげて、胸の前で腕を組んだ。あの太いたくましい腕。ロキの顎は膝までがっくり落ちそうになった。ファック。

また急いで目をそらす。ああ、顔が見える状態はやっぱり良くないかもしれない。

そのうえ二人とも沈黙してしまった。

「なんだか変な感じだな」ソーは言った。

「ちょっとね」

「でもこのままでいいか？」

ロキは肩をすくめた。

「顔が見えるのは嬉しい」思い切って言ってみる。ソーは少し得意げな笑みを浮かべ、それがロキを大胆にした。「すごく嬉しい」

ソーはもう少し笑みを広げたが、それは違う種類の笑顔に変わった。ああ。やっぱりそっちの方面には行かないみたいだ（何を期待してたんだ、愚か者）。

「一週間どうだった？」ロキは訊いた。

「疲れた。楽しかった。アクティビティは同じだが、新しいグループの子供たちだ。だからまったく同じことは何もない。今回のグループには扱いが難しい子供たちがいる」

「難しいって？」

「指示に従わない子供が二人いるんだ。全然言うことを聞かない。指示にも命令にもアドバイスにも、何も従わない。信じられないくらい頑固だ。二人で喧嘩してさらにひどくなる。悪い子たちじゃないんだが、この二人にかかりっきりになるせいで他の子たちに悪いと感じる。まあ、俺も頑固な子供には慣れてるからな。みんなを同じように扱うのがいつも公平とは限らないだろ？ 普通よりも時間が必要な子供はいる」

ロキは子供が大嫌いだが、兄の〝優しいダディ〟を連想させる姿にとろけそうになった。発するホルモンか何かのせいに違いない。

「何だ？」ソーはまた腕を組んだ。防御の姿勢なのだろうか？

「ソーは」ロキは言った。「そういう仕事が向いてるんだろうね」

ソーは笑った。「どうしてわかる？」

「その話し方だよ。見ればわかる⋯⋯子供たちのことを本気で考えてるのが」

「それ以外にもいろいろと能力はあるぞ」

「へえ？ 例えば？」

ソーは降参したというように瞳をぐるりと回した。明らかに少し照れているのがわかる。

よかった。二人とも緊張して気まずいということだ。つまり立場は対等なのだ。

「おまえが言ってたことをスティーブに伝えたぞ。バッキーとサムのこと」

「へえ。彼なんて言ってた？」

「いいアイディアだと思ったみたいだ。でもそれじゃ欲張りすぎな気がするって」

ロキはにやりとした。

「逆の考え方をしてみたら？って言っておいて。サムとバッキー？ 両方を満足させ続けるなんてかなりの重労働だよ」

ソーは想像するようににやりと笑った。

「あとで出かけるのか？」ソーは訊いた。

「どうして？」

ソーが不思議なほど強い視線で、まっすぐロキを見つめる。

「すごく綺麗だから。アイメイクもして完璧じゃないか？」

頰が爆発したような気がするくらい、顔が熱くなる。

「ありがとう」ロキは小声で言った。兄の顔に浮かんでいるのは、正真正銘の気取った微笑みだ。「どこも行かないよ」ロキは自分もにやりとして、片方の眉を上げた。「デートがあるから、家にいる」

ソーはそんなロキの表情に合わせて、軽く首を傾げてみせた。ああ、神様。

「へえ、そうなのか？」

ロキは恥ずかしげに笑った。

「相手は俺の知ってるやつか？」

「それは深い質問だな」ロキは回転椅子の上でモジモジして言った。「哲学的な問いだ」

「じゃ、それが今俺たちのやってることか？」ソーは言った。「哲学的な議論？」

短い数秒にロキの中をいくつもの感情が走り抜け、最後に静かな、震える吐息で終わる。ソーのそんな軽口にここまで反応してしまうなら⋯⋯いつかソーが本気になると決めたら、いったいどうなってしまうんだろう？

「今日は最初からビデオ通話にするつもりだったのか？」

「別に」ロキは説明した。「ただ⋯⋯そういう気分だったんだ。デートなんだから、デートらしい格好をしたかった」

「光栄だ」兄は言った。「俺は大して着飾ってなくて悪いな。でもシャワーは浴びたぞ」

ロキは笑い声をあげ、次に水を滴らせてシャワーを浴びるソーの姿を想像してしまい⋯⋯手のひらで顔を覆った。

「ああ、なんてことだ」情けない声で呻く。

「何だ？」ソーは笑った。「どうした？ 俺が何か言ったか？」

ロキは自分の熱で炭と化した頭脳のわずかな残りを必死でかき集めた。

「何でもない。ちょっと⋯⋯用事を思い出したんだ。ダーシーに電話しなきゃ。あとでする⋯⋯」

「そうか」ソーは言った。少し緊張したように机を指先で撫でる。「今日はスティーブと話したんだ」そう言ったきり黙り込む。

「うん、さっきも言ってたね」

ロキが続きを促すつもりでそう答えても、ソーはまだしばらく黙っていた。

「実は⋯⋯あいつに話したんだ。その⋯⋯この関係について」

「この？」ロキは驚いて言った。二人のあいだの空間に想像上の円を描くように手を動かす。「つまり、この関係？」

「いや、そうじゃなくて⋯⋯スティーブには、オンライン上でつきあってる相手がいるって言ったんだ、相手が誰かは言わなかった」

「ああ、なるほど」

「相手が男だとは言った」

「そうか」

ソーは明らかに何か考えている。それも何か、とても重要なことだ。ロキは続きを催促すべきか、少し時間を与えるべきか迷った。

「スティーブと話したんだ⋯⋯いろいろと戸惑う気持ちについて」ソーはまた机の上を撫でながら、ゆっくり言った。

「ふうん？」

ソーはまた静かになった。この調子だと机に溝ができそうだ。

「戸惑う気持ちってどういう意味？」ロキは訊いた。

またしても、ソーはすぐ答えず黙り込んだ。

「だから、その⋯⋯」男らしい深い咳払い。「俺が変な気分になる⋯⋯その⋯⋯」（ああ、見てるだけで苦しい。何か助け舟を出して楽にしてあげたいけど、どうすればいいのかわからない。）ソーは眉間を揉み、次に目をこすった。「性的な面について」

「なるほど⋯⋯？」実際にはよくわからないまま、ロキは言った。

「問題は」ソーは言った。「俺は今までずっと、戸惑っていた。その⋯⋯その話題になると⋯⋯ああ、くそっ」

「これじゃ拷問だ」ロキは笑った。「いいからはっきり言ってよ！」

ソーは苦しそうな表情のまま笑った。

「よし」ため息。「セックスの話をしてるんだ。セクシーな気分になること。わかるか？ ここまではいいな？」

ロキはたちまち赤くなりながら、それでもうなずいた。

「そのへんの話になるたびに、俺は、精神的に⋯⋯戸惑ってしまう。一度にあちこちの方向に行こうとして、結局ごちゃごちゃのかたまりになって、どこにも行けなくなる。わかるか？」

ロキはまた黙ってうなずいた。何と答えればいいのかまだわからない。

「確かに⋯⋯この件に対する俺の感じ方は、だいぶ変わってきたとは思う。でも、今でも俺の頭の中には、こんなことしちゃダメだ、ましてやこれ以上先に進むなんて、進みたいと思うなんてとんでもない！って喚く声が聞こえるんだ。理屈上は何も間違ってないと俺にはわかってる。自分にそう言い聞かせることもできる。でもどこかでもう一人の自分がまだ⋯⋯。わかるだろ？」

「うん、少し」ロキは言った。「だからゆっくり進めたいんだよね。それが今、僕たちがやってることじゃないの？」

「そうだ」ソーは言った。「そうなんだが、でも⋯⋯」（それまでのソーは相当話しづらそうだったが、今に比べれば大したことなかった。）両手を見下ろしながら、ソーは小声で言った。「おまえ⋯⋯、本当に今日は綺麗だな、ロー」

突然、関係ないことを言う。

「ありがとう？」

ソーは無理やりのような笑顔を浮かべた。

「前は⋯⋯前はこう思ってたんだ、性的な話になると俺が居心地悪くなるのは、そういう気分になりたくないからだって。理屈の上ではおまえを魅力的だと思っても、感情がついていかないんだと」

ロキは目を見開き、不安に青ざめた。

「俺は間違ってた」ソーは宣言した。そして思い切ったように顔を上げ、ロキをまっすぐ見つめた。その強いまなざしが、まるで体をまさぐる指先のようにロキの背骨を撫で、刺激を与える。「俺は今日、おまえと話すことを考えて午後ずっとそわそわしていた」

ソーの言葉にあらゆる感情が込み上げ、その隙間はホワイトノイズで埋まった。しばらく息ができなくなった。どれくらいの息を止めていたのかはわからない、何しろ思考が停止してるから⋯⋯

「とにかく」ソーは続けた。「今も変な感じだ。俺はいつも⋯⋯危険なエリアを避けてまわっている。でも⋯⋯」また強く目をこする。「くそっ、ロキ。おまえのその顔⋯⋯」

ロキは黙って瞬きをした。意識が途切れそう、何も考えられない。

「おまえはもっと先に進みたがってる」ソーは言った。「そうすると俺はいつも慌てて、おまえを止める。でもスティーブが言ってたんだ、俺も彼の言うとおりだと思った⋯⋯もしかしたら、俺はもう少し積極的になるべきじゃないかって。無理はしない。もし本当に嫌だと思ったらやめる。でも前回⋯俺たちはちょっとした甘い言葉のやりとりをしてみたよな。俺は別に⋯⋯嫌な気持ちにはならなかった。少し緊張した⋯⋯その、少し違和感はあったけど⋯⋯でも楽しかった。話してるあいだ、いろんな問題を忘れていられた。だから⋯⋯もっと頑張ってみるべきなのかもしれない」

ロキの下顎は少し前に、こんな状況ではひたすら下に落ちていくしかない、と決めたようだ。だから今、ソーの言葉を聞きながら、ロキは水が干上がったガーゴイルみたいな顔になっていた。そして話し終えてほっとしたソーは、そんなロキの顔をじっくりと見た。ソーの反応は、少し悪い顔でにやりと笑うというものだった。ロキのすでに動揺しきった心に、そんな顔はほとんど攻撃のように感じられた。

次の一瞬は長く引き伸ばされ、空気は振動し、ソーの顔からは傲慢さが消えた。ロキは顔の筋肉のコントロール力を取り戻して、やっと口を閉じた。けれど表情筋はすぐに反乱を始め、ロキはどうしようもなくにやにやしてしまった。今夜はいったい何が起こってるんだ？

「積極的になりたい？」聞き間違いではないことを確かめるためにロキは繰り返した。ただし、積極的に兄が何をしたいのかは、まだよくわからない。

「コンフォート・ゾーンの外に少し踏み出してみる」ソーは言った。「そしてどうなるか様子を見る」

「でも⋯⋯どうやって⋯⋯？」ロキの頭の中はスープ状だ。

ソーがにやりとして、そのせいで頭は余計に働かなくなる。

「ベッドの上にあるのは何だ？」ソーが訊いた。

あまりにも素早く振り向いたので、ロキはめまいを感じた。そして気持ちが沈んだ。あともう少しだったのに！ 何にもう少しだったのかはわからないけど、何か新しい展開が見えところだったのに⋯⋯

ベッドをさっと見回すと、そこには少し前にロキが一度身につけてからまた脱ぎ、放り投げた服が積み重なっていた。（両親が出かけたあと、ロキは二回も着替えをした。時間がなくて大急ぎだった。結局最初に選んだものをまた身につけ、脱いだものはベッドの端に積み上げておいた。そのあとは空いたスペースに座って兄からのメッセージを待っていたのだ。）そして今、そこに見えるもの。全体的に黒っぽい服の山と、夜の暗さの中で悲鳴のようにくっきりと目立つ、真紅の輝き。ガーターベルトだ。

しまった。

激しい動揺の中で、ロキは恥ずかしさのあまり死にたくなり、同時にこの状況における可能性に胸を高鳴らせた。たった今ソーが言った話、彼の今の心境によれば、もしかしたら？ スープ状になった頭の中のわずかに落ち着いた部分で、ロキは少し⋯⋯悪戯っぽい気分になった。

背後に手を伸ばして（思い切り伸ばしたので、Tシャツがかなりずり上がった。ちょうど乳首のギリギリ下あたりまで）、ガーターベルトを手に取る。それから画面の前でつまみあげて見せた。「なに？ これのこと？」わざと軽い口調で言う。

「ああ、それだ」ソーは皮肉っぽく言った。意図は誰が見ても明らかだ、ましてや弟を騙すことなんかできない。

「見たままじゃないか」ロキは言った。

「そうだな。どうしてそんなものがあるんだ？」

「買った」

「そうか。いつ？」

「先週の土曜日。ダーシーと一緒に」

「なるほど。必死に働いたお金で買ったものがそれなんだな？」

「これと、他のものもいくつか」ロキはにやりとした。

「どうしてそこにある？」

ロキはゆっくりと舌先で上の歯の表面を舐めた。心地よい刺激を全身に感じ、それを楽しみながら、ロキは椅子の上で身じろぎした。

「決めるのに時間がかかったんだ」ロキは答えた。

「決めるのに？」

「どれを着ればいいか迷った」

画面がフリーズしてる？ それとも兄自身が？

「そうか」ソーは言った。

本当にわかってるのか？ ロキは無言で兄に挑みかける。

「で、結局どうしたんだ？」ソーは言った。

「何が？」

「決めたのか？」

「うん」

ソーはしばらく待ち、ロキが何も言わないのを見ると、瞳をぐるりと回して降参した。

「どれに決めたんだ」

「黒」

おっと、また画面がフリーズしたのか？ ネットの接続状態が悪いな。ロキはにやりとした。

「つまり⋯⋯今、着てるのか⋯⋯？ そういうのを？」ソーは訊いた。

「そうだよ！ どういう意味だと思ったんだ？」

ソーはバカなことを言ったと反省しているような顔をした。

「いや、迷ったというのは別の意味かと⋯⋯いや、気にするな」

ロキは兄の動揺が楽しくてたまらなかった。

ソーは首の後ろを撫で、それから首の横、続いて男らしくたくましい胸へと手を滑らせた。両手をどうしていいのかわからないのだ、とそこでやっとロキも気づいた。ゼリーのプリンになったような気分だ。めちゃくちゃ楽しい！

ソーは先に進もうとしてる。そうしたくてたまらないみたいだ。

でも少しためらっている。でもほんの少しだけ。

「で、具体的には何を⋯⋯？」ソーは訊き、それきり顔をあげない。

ロキが感じていたピリピリという刺激は、今、はっきりと危険ゾーンに入り始めている。

「だいたい想像つくと思うけど」ロキは言った。「ガーターベルト、ストッキング、パンティ。いつもと同じ」

きっとソーは笑い出すかにやりとするかジョークを言って、緊張感をやわらげるだろうとロキは思った。しかし実際は違った。ソーの視線は低いまま、ただ瞳に何か物言いたげな光を浮かべている。

ああ、くそっ。またこれで全部台無しになったのか？ まずい。

「思い出した⋯⋯」ソーは言った。（咳払い。）「ソロウ。あの写真のソロウを思い出した」

うわあ、どういうことだ。これはいい反応なのか、悪い反応なのか。今のロキには判断できない。

「そう？」ロキは言った。

「彼女は美しかった。ホットだった」ソーは言った。ロキは倒れそうな気分だったが、その前にソーはしっかりとロキに目を向けて、そのまま離さなかった。電気を放つような強い視線だ。

熱い刺激がロキの足首あたりから駆け上がってきて、いつも溜まる場所に溜まり、それでもあふれたものが耳まで上がってくる。

「見せてあげてもいいよ」ロキはいっときの狂気にとらわれて（バッカス神の刹那的な狂気だ）言った。「見たい？」

うわぁ、出た、ソーの瞳に浮かぶあの光。ファック。

「ノー。いや、イエス」ソーは答えた。

ロキの頭は爆発寸前だ。

「今、すごく変な気分なのは本当なんだ」ソーは言い、頭痛を訴えるような仕草をした。実際はただ顔を隠したいだけだ。しかしさすが兄、次に勇気を出して言う。「七百歩下がってもっとゆっくり進めたい、と願う自分もいる。何年も待ちたいとか、ひたすらこの気持ちがなくなるのを待っていたいとか思う自分だ。でも。もうひとりの自分もいるんだ。待ちたくない」そう言ってまっすぐロキの目を見る。

このまま気絶する、とロキは一瞬本気で思った。続く沈黙は、携帯が充電できそうなくらいピリピリとした緊張に満ちていた。

「ロキ、ひとつ言っておきたいんだ」ソーはもう乗り越えたのか、あるいは今乗り越えようとするように言った。「俺は何度か考えた。おまえが⋯⋯おまえがスタークとしたこと。おまえは、あれは彼としたいと思ったことだと言った。そして、他の誰かとだったら、別なことがしたいかもしれないと。だいたいそういうことを言ったよな」

まだ話題は変わっていない。ゴールを飢えた目で見つめながら、ロキはそう思った。

「うん、言った」期待を込めて答える。

「でもストームとソロウがやったこと⋯⋯というか、書いたことは⋯⋯ああいうのは⋯⋯あのとき、おまえは俺に話を合わせてたのか？ それとも、あれがおまえの本当にしたいことなのか⋯⋯？」ソーはそれきり口ごもった。それでもかなり思い切った、勇気の要る言葉だっただろう。

「うん、最初はソーが聞きたそうなことばかり書いてた」ロキは言った。あとは言わなくてもわかるんじゃないか、ソー？ いや、ダメみたいだな。「でもそのあとは⋯⋯。ソーが聞きたいことが、そのまま僕の言いたいことになった、ということかな」

「そうか」ソーは言った。「いろんな⋯⋯いろんな話をしたよな」

「ああ、本当に」ロキはにやりとして言った。「僕たちはいろいろ話したね」ああ、一人称を使える嬉しさ。ストームとソロウじゃない。〝僕たち〟だ。

「おまえは⋯⋯ああいうのがしたいのか？」ソーが訊いた。

ロキの魂はこの限りある肉体を離れ、天空へ上がっていく。ギリギリのところで体に戻ってきて、決然と前に進む。

「うん、もちろん。全部やりたい」ロキは力を込めて言った。

「想像するのと」ソーは言った。「あるいはただ書くのと、実際にやるのとは⋯⋯違う」

「僕もそうだといいと願ってるよ」ロキは言った。

ソーは短く笑い声をあげた。ああ、なんて美しい音だろう。

「真面目な話だ」ソーは言った。「俺が言ってるのは、現実的なことだ、わかるな？ 俺が言いたいのは⋯⋯おまえは⋯⋯以前、他人と親密になったり触れ合うことに問題を抱えていた。スタークのことは信頼してたし、好きだったのに、肉体的に触れ合うのは嫌だと感じた。だから明らかに、このこと⋯⋯つまり、セックスは、おまえにとって⋯⋯複雑なプロセスになる。俺が訊いてるのは、おまえのファンタジーとか大胆な想像とかのことじゃないんだ。そういうのは俺もだいたいわかってる。俺が今訊いてるのは⋯⋯うーん」

ロキはすっかり混乱していた。しかしそれも無理はない、今や脳には必要最低限の機能しか残っていないのだから。それに身体中の血の大部分が、一箇所に集まろうとして大渋滞を起こしている。ちなみにその一箇所とは心臓ではない。

ソーは話し終えてなかった。考えながら話し続ける。

「俺たちがチャットでやったことは⋯⋯俺はその場にいなかった、彼女はその場にいなかった。いろいろすごいことをやったけど⋯⋯でも、実際のセックスはああいうものとは違うんだ。同じ部分もあるかもしれないけど、でも⋯⋯ああいう行為に至るまではたくさんの経験と練習と⋯⋯訓練とウォームアップが必要だ。ストームとソロウがやったことは⋯⋯今の俺たちの何マイルも先にある。ずっと先に進んだあとの話だ。俺たちは、俺とおまえは、まだ最初の第一歩を踏み出す段階だ。たとえセックスがおまえにとって簡単で何の悩みもないことだったとしても、俺たちはまだ⋯⋯まだ、こういう関係になったばかりだ。第一日目からいきなり深いところに飛び込んだりするべきじゃない。まあ、そういうやつもいるかもしれない。でも⋯⋯でもおまえ相手にそれはできない。おまえみたいな若い、経験の少ない⋯⋯」

「バージンと」ロキはそう口をはさみ、その時代遅れの概念に少し気分を害すると同時に強烈な欲情を感じた。

ソーの表情から、彼もまたその概念に様々な感情をかきたてられたのがわかる。（身震い。）

「それ以外にもいろいろある」ソーは言った。「おまえにもそれなりの経験はある。それはリアルで重要なものだ。俺はおまえの経験を軽視してるわけじゃない。でも、まだ若いうちの新しい経験というものは⋯⋯。聞いてくれ、俺が今この質問をするのは、いつか俺たちがその段階にたどり着いたとき、だいたいわかっていたいからなんだ。どうやって⋯⋯その⋯⋯実際にはそういう⋯⋯ヘビーなことはできないって言ってるんじゃない。そんなの絶対に問題外だって言ってるんでもない。俺が言いたいのは⋯⋯」深い、重いため息。「もし、今、俺がそこにいたら。家には他に誰もいなくて、おまえの部屋に二人きりでいたら。おまえは⋯⋯おまえは、何がしたい？」

ロキは呆然としていた。口はまたぽかんと開いて、体は凍りついたように動かなかった。ただし、感じているのは冷たさと正反対のものだ。

「たぶん、今、僕の部屋にソーがいたら⋯⋯ソーに軽く視線を向けられただけで、パンツの中でイっちゃうと思う」ロキは逃げ惑うネズミのような小さな声で言った。

ソーは率直に言って犯罪としか思えない傲慢な微笑みを浮かべた。もしロキが今コルセットを身につけていたら、そんな微笑みひとつで自然にボタンが外れ、レースが勝手にスルスルとほどけるだろう。愛しげな、少しからかうような優しい微笑み。そしてただひたすらにホット。兄としての優しさと、恋人としての挑戦的な表情が共存している。ああ、僕はやはり病気なのかもしれない。それを世界で一番ホットなものだと感じるなんて。いやらしくて危険なのに、暖かくて見慣れたもの。どうやってその両方が共存できるんだ？

「そうか」チェロの音色のように深くてセクシーな、低い声。

（ああ、どうだ。すべてが共存すると、こういう音になるんだ。）

「やっぱり、部屋にいなくても同じことかも」ロキは本気でそう言った。

ソーは笑った。このハスキーで自信に満ちた笑い声。ロキはぐっと体を強張らせた。ファック。

「キスがしたい」ロキは言った。

「何？」

「今、ソーがここにいたら」ロキはまた、ネズミのようにか細い声で言った。

「ああ」ソーは言って、探るように首を傾けた。またにやにやしている。ムカつく。「おまえ、赤くなってるな」

ロキは瞳をぐるりと回した。

「なってる！」ソーは笑った。「赤くなってる、オーマイゴッド。あれだけいやらしいことをチャットで書いてきたくせに、キスの話だけで真っ赤になるのか？」

ロキはそう言われて恥ずかしくはならなかった。むしろ胸が温かくなった。

「そうできたら最高だろうな」ソーは言った。

ああ、神様。すごい。ファック。ホーリー・メアリー。

「ここにいたらそうすると思う？ キスしてくれる？」ロキは訊いた。

ソーはマイクが音を拾うほど、深々と息を吸い込んだ。

「するかもしれない」ソーは言った。

焦らしている。

「僕がソーにキスするっていうのはどう？」

「何？」

「ソーは座って目を閉じる。僕がキスをする」

ソーは海に慣れていない誰かが荒い波を越える船のデッキに立とうとしているような顔になった。

「それのどこがいいんだ？」ソーが言った。

（どういう質問だよ！）

（ああ、わかった！ 他に何て言っていいかわからないんだ。ソーはそれくらい動揺してる。）

「昔みたいにまたソーに触れたいだけ」ロキは柔らかく、願いを込めて言った。「子供の頃、僕はいつもソーにベタベタしてた、覚えてる？」

ソーはうなずいた。

「ソーは僕をくすぐったり髪をくしゃくしゃにしたり、抱き上げて運んだり、それからキスしたりした。それも覚えてる？」

ソーはまたうなずいた。覚えてるに決まっている、意味のない質問だ。

「あれが懐かしいんだ。もう何年もそんなふうにじゃれ合ってなかった。昔みたいにソーの膝に座って、ソーの顔中にキスがしたい。ソーは目を閉じてただ僕を支える。それだけ」

ソーは唇を引き結んでじっと一点を見つめている。ソーがその光景を想像しているのか、例のコンフォート・ゾーンと動揺エリアについて格闘しているのかは、わからなかった。

「ソーがキスしてくれたとき」ロキは言った。「ソーの唇は⋯⋯よく知ってる感触だと思った。もちろん⋯⋯唇にキスした感覚は違うけど、でも。ソーはもう何度もキスをしてくれたことがあった。僕たちはいつも抱き合ったりじゃれあったりしてた。キスは⋯⋯僕はうろたえたり怖くなったりはしなかった。でも動揺した。すごくいい意味で。ソーのことをよく知っているし、よく知っている感覚だった、ソーの匂いも知ってる。でも⋯⋯でもキス自体は新しいものだったから」

ソーの瞳に浮かぶ温かく愛情深い光に、ロキは溺れそうになる。

「うん、おまえの言いたいことはよくわかる」ソーは言った。

ああ、神様！！ 天国にいるみたい、そのもっと上にいるみたい。

「ソー⋯⋯ひとつお願いしてもいい？」

ソーは結果を恐れるように少し逡巡した。

「何だ？」

「もしできたら⋯⋯Tシャツを脱いで欲しいんだ」

ソーは目を見開き、すると画面の光でその瞳が信じられないくらい青く見えた。ロキは慌てて続けた。

「だって。前は⋯⋯前はまっすぐ見れなかった。まともに見たりできなかった。最初は秘密がバレないように。そのあとは⋯⋯ソーが嫌がると思ったから。でも今は⋯⋯もし、もう⋯⋯ソーが平気なら」ため息。「平気なら。見たい」

ソーはしばらく、ぴくりとも動かなかった。それから目をそらし、男らしく咳払いをした。

ロキは両手を握りしめたまま、顔を上げられなかった。生きた心地がしない。

ソーがまた咳払いをする。顔をしかめている。ああ、まずい、まずい、まずい。ファック。

「忘れて」ロキは小声で言った。「ごめん」

ふと見ると、ソーの青い瞳はまっすぐロキを見ていた。彼の頭の中であらゆる思考が巡っているのがわかる。内容は想像もつかない。ロキはまた謝ろうとしたが、声が出なかった。

また深い咳払い、そして⋯⋯ソーはTシャツを脱ぎ始めた。オー。マイ。ファック。

ロキは口を完璧な「O」の形にして、服を脱ぐ兄を見つめた。信じられない。Tシャツがソーの肩越しに飛んでいく。ソーは胸の前で腕を組んだ（あのものすごい筋肉が盛り上がる腕！）。そして死に挑むような力強い視線でロキと向き合ったが、実際には深い緊張を隠そうとしているのがわかった。

ロキにできるのはただ呆然として、まるで体外離脱したように外側からすべてを眺めることだけだった。

本当にやった。ソーは脱いだ。ロキが頼んだとおり、ソーは⋯⋯ファック。

「ファック」

ああ、口に出して言ってしまった。ソーは笑ったが、その笑い声は少し震えていた。

そして許しを得たロキは、遠慮なく見つめた。ソーは目を伏せ、椅子を後ろに傾けて⋯⋯蛍光ピンクに頬を染めた。

ゆっくりとしかし確実に、ロキの股間は硬くなっていった。シュールで狂っていて、そして最高にホットな状況だ。できればそこを握ってそれを感じたかった。そうしたいと強く願いながら、ロキはこらえた。

「こういうのは不快？」やっと瞬きができるようになるとロキは訊いた。

「いや」ソーは言った。

「本当に？」

「少し緊張する」ソーは言った。「でも興奮する」

ああ、しまった。

ロキは思わず、声に出して喘いでしまった。息をするのもやっとだ。ソーは笑いだすだろうとロキは思ったが、実際にはそうではなかった。

「ほ⋯⋯ほんとに？」ロキは訊いた。

「ああ。おまえは興奮するか？」

ロキはたまらない気持ちを伝えるべく、両手で顔を覆った。

「どう思う？」そう小声で訊き返す。

ソーの視線は安定していて、落ち着いていた。もう緊張している様子もなかった。

「俺は覚えてる」ソーは言った。「あの写真をソロウが送ってきたあと、俺は彼女が俺のベッドにいることを想像した。あのシルクみたいなすべすべした下着に顔を埋めて、脱がせたら⋯⋯彼女はどんな声を出すか。どんなふうに反応するか。すごく強烈な、リアルな想像だった」ソーは顔を上げ、ロキの目をまっすぐ見た。「今でもよく想像する」

ロキは心臓発作を起こしそうだった。

「心臓発作を起こしそう」口に出して言った。

ソーは笑った。ムカつくやつだ。

「今すぐ⋯⋯ベッドに横になって服を脱いで、ソーがここにいるって想像したい」ロキはもうどうなってもよくなってそうささやいた。

ソーは眉ひとつ動かさず「実際にそうするのか？ 俺と話した後、いつも」と訊いた。

「そうするって？」

ソーは首を傾け、口をすぼめて〝本気で訊いてるのか？〟という顔をした。

ロキは動揺と緊張のせいで、自分の答えが問題にならないか判断できなかった。

「する」ロキは認めた。

ソーはしばらく考え込んだ。

「だめ？」ロキは訊いた。

「十七歳だしな」ソーは肩をすくめた。それで全部説明できる、という言い方だ。あるいはそう思いたいのかもしれない。ロキは反論しなかった。

「想像しなかった？」ロキは訊いた。

ソーは目を伏せ、自分の爪を見た。まだ上半身裸のままだ。まるでライブストリーミングのエロ動画を見ているようで、ロキは正気を失いそうだった。

「少しは」ソーは言った。「ストームとソロウだった頃⋯⋯おまえは俺の部屋の音に耳を澄ませてたのか？」

ああ、神様。慈悲を⋯⋯

「うん」ロキは言った。「まあ、最初は違うけど。最初はとにかく怖かった。でもそのあとは、そうだね」 

沈黙。

「どうだった。何か聞こえたか？」

世界中に自分の呼吸音しかない気がする。

「ときどき、聞こえたような気がした。でもソーはいつもすごく静かだった」

「そりゃそうだろ。弟がすぐ隣の部屋にいるんだから」ソーはそう冗談を言った。微笑みは落ち着いたものに戻っている。

「どうしてそんなことを訊くの？」

ソーはまた爪をじっと見ながら肩をすくめた。

「ただ思い出したんだ」しばらく沈黙。「ちょっとホットだと思って」（咳払い。）「盗み聞きは行儀悪いけど、でもホットだ」

ロキの視界はぼやけてきて、呼吸が荒くなった。

ソーの視線は落ち着いている。何を考えているのかわからない。

「やってもいい？」

ソーは〝何を？〟とも〝どういう意味だ？〟とも訊かなかった。

「今までは俺の許可なんか取らなかっただろ？」シンプルな答えだ。

「でも欲しいんだ」ロキは言った。「ソーの許可が」

また長い、長い凝視。

「ただ⋯⋯知っていて欲しいんだ。何をやってるか。やってるときに」Tシャツをつかんでつぶやく。「これでいいんだと思いたい」

ソーはまだ黙っていて、表情は読み取れなかった。

「どうやって」ソーが訊いた。

「どうやって？ 何がどうやって？」

「どうやってやるんだ？ カメラなしで」ソーは言った。

「カメラなしで」深呼吸。「このビデオ通話を終わらせて、それから、僕ひとりで⋯⋯」

ソーはまた急に爪に興味を持ったように目を伏せた。

「じゃあ⋯⋯」ロキは言いかけ、乾いた喉で唾を飲み込んだ。

ソーは顔をあげ、続きを待つようにロキをじっと見た。

「じゃあ、音声だけにするのはどうかな？」ロキは言った。

（ああ、ソーは何も言わない。いったい何を考えてるんだろう？）

「音は立てないようにする。ソーは別に聞かなくていい」ロキは言った。「僕が⋯⋯僕がソーの物音さえ聞ければ」

「俺の物音を聞く？ 俺は何をしてればいいんだ？」

「何も。ただそこにいてくれれば」

「で、おまえの立てる物音を聞く」とソー。質問？ 挑戦？ 非難？ 何なんだ？

「そうしたければ」ロキは言った。

ソーは顔を上げ、そこにはふたたび、不思議な表情があった。潤んだような瞳でまっすぐに、少し不安そうに見つめる視線だ。ソーも今夜はいろいろと考えているのだろう。何かと戦っているというより、それに引きずられているように見えた。坂道を転がり落ちる岩、あるいは今にも砕けようとする波に、息もつけないほど勢いよく巻き込まれたかのように。しがみついていたければ、思い切って飛び込んで一緒に流されなければならない。行く手には崖が待っている。ソーはもうそこから落ちる運命を受け入れた。ただその前に少しだけスローダウンしたいのだ。わけが分からないまま巻き込まれるのではなく、ちゃんと波を乗りこなしたいから。

ソーはついに動いた。頭の後ろで腕を組み、呻きながら伸びをして、ずっと溜めていた緊張感をほぐす。（あの腕、あの胸、あの首。ああ、ファック──ロキのペニスはぴくりと痙攣する。ファック。）

ロキは言った。「もし不快に感じたら、いつでも⋯⋯」

「通話を切る」ソーは言葉を継いで目を閉じた。

（うん、そう。そんなことをされたらバケツいっぱいの氷を浴びせられたような気分になるだろうけど。）

「よし」ソーは言った。

（よし？ 何がよしなんだ？）

画面が真っ黒になる。ロキは凍りついたように動けなくなった。まるで停電中のように、見えない障害物が怖くて動けなくなる。

古めかしい〝リーン！〟という呼び出し音が画面から響いてきて、ロキは我に返った。

オーマイゴッド。音声通話リクエスト。ああ。

本当にやるのか？ 本当に？ これはイエスの意味？ これが〝よし〟の意味なのか？ ああ、神様。パニック。

緑のボタンをクリックする。

「ソー？」

「他に誰がいる？」兄の声だ。低く、映像がない分だけ音の歪みがよくわかる。

「え⋯⋯？」ロキは口ごもった。

「俺が指示しなきゃ何もできないのか？」ソーは叱りつけるように言った。「それくらいおまえの方でわかってると思ったが」

ソーは緊張してピリピリしている。きっと気まずいのだ。

「嫌ならしなくてもいいんだよ」ロキは言った。

「わかってる」ソーは言った。それきり静かになる。

うーん、どうしよう。ロキは気後れして動けず、何をすればいいのか分からなくなった。

「ぐずぐずしてるとスティーブが戻ってくるぞ」ソーが言った。

ロキはまだ固まっていた。こんな状態で動くなんて不可能な気がした。ましてや⋯⋯

しばらくして、また声が聞こえる。「だいじょうぶだ、ロー。心配するな」温かくて優しい声だ。

オーマイゴッド。ロキは気づいた。息が止まりそうになる。ソーは僕を促している。励ましてくれてるんだ。

やっていい、と言ってくれている。

音声に（あるいはロキの頭の中に）かすかな雑音が混じり、ソーの存在を知らせてくる。まるで壁に耳を押しつけて、こちらの物音を聞き取ろうとしているように。

ロキは危うく声を出しそうになり、唇を噛んだ。

よし、じゃあやる。震える手で股間のジッパーを下げる。ジーンズを脱ぐ頃には、そこは完全に硬くなっていた。携帯の向こうから、ソーが身じろぎする気配が伝わってくる。ソーは聞いている⋯⋯ああ。レースのスタイリッシュなTバック越しに（前の布地は幅が広くて、しっかり股間をカバーしている）、くっきりと屹立するものにごく軽く触れる。それだけで全身に激しい震えが走ってしまう。

座ったまま、それとも立って？ 膝に力が入らない。座ろう。ロキは腿を開き、敏感になったそこを撫でる。今何をしているか、テレパシーで兄に伝えようと試みる。

ソーの咳払いが聞こえる。

ああ⋯⋯その音がロキを貫く。体の一番気持ちいい箇所をつたい、深い刺激が全身に広がっていく。ロキは座ってその感覚を味わう。

気絶して倒れるかもしれない。ベッドにしよう。重ねてあった服を乱暴に払い、床に落とす。横になり、枕の顔の近くに携帯を置く。呼吸が震える。期待と緊張と、初めて知る複雑な感情のせいで。その感情は百種類のものでできていて、ひとつの巨大な塊に圧縮されている。それはときどきロキのなかでいっぱいに広がり、考えることも、息をすることもできなくなる。ロキはそれを、ただ〝ソー〟と呼んでいる。

だいじょうぶだよ、ロー。

両手を体に沿って下に這わせ、パンティーとストッキングに触れる。ペニスをぎゅっと握る。計画にはなかったことがしたくなる。ソーが通話を切るとしたらそれは今かもしれない、でも⋯⋯

「ソー」ロキは携帯に向かってささやいた。はっきりと声が震える。

「何だ？」兄は会話の続きのように訊いた。

ロキは目を閉じ、ペニスをつかみ、ぎゅっと手に力を入れた。こんなに高揚したことはない。体が震え、すると呼吸も震えた。呼吸は途中で止まり、かすかな、ほとんど聞き取れないほど小さな吐息になった。

携帯の向こう側の沈黙を痛いほど感じる。

ロキは首、胸、下腹と手を滑らせた。ほとんど何も感じなかった。ただ頭に自分は努力しているという信号を送る以外には。

頭はまた、これはただ見せるための動作だと認識していた。誰も見ていないのに見せるなんて変だ、とは思うが、その考えはすぐに消えていった。

またひとつ、抑えきれない吐息がこぼれる。携帯の向こう側には頑固な沈黙が続く。でもその沈黙から何かが伝わってくる気がした。ソーはやめろとは言っていないし、通話を切ってもいない。確かにそこにいるのだ。もしかしたらコンピューターの電源をつけたまま部屋を出ていき、ドアを閉めたのかもしれない。でもどれほど遠くに離れようと関係ない。知っているのだから。こうしてもいいと言ってくれたし、こうしていることを知っている。携帯は枕の上のロキのすぐ隣にあり、すべての音声を拾いあげている。

ロキは唇を噛み、ペニスに少し唾をつけて、ゆっくりと手を上下させる。

「はぁっ⋯⋯」最初の小さな喘ぎが唇から漏れる。呼吸は乱れ、激しくなり、震えたり深く吐き出されたりする。こんなに自分の立てる物音に意識を集中したことはない。

もっと前にそうしてみればよかった。すごくホットな気分になる。

自分を焦らし、あまり手に力を入れず、濡れた指先で先端のすぐ下を軽く撫でる。心地よい震えが全身に走る。次に乳首に触る。半分演出のため、半分本当にそうしたくて。少し指に力を込める。

「んんっ⋯⋯」細い喘ぎ。哀願するような、泣くような⋯⋯

もう片方の手に反射的に力が入る。ロキは息を止める。最初の強く意図的なストローク。また小さく喘ぐ。

携帯の向こう側から何か音が聞こえる。ロキ自身の物音が重なり、何の音かはわからない。ソーは耳をふさいでいるか、椅子の上で落ち着かずに身じろぎしているのかもしれない。もしかしたらロキ自身の息づかいだったかもしれない。何であれ、それは睾丸を蹴られるような刺激だ、ただしすごく気持ちいいという意味で。

「ファック⋯⋯」ロキは息を切らした。

そして今、携帯の向こう側でも誰かがはっと息を呑んだ。

オーマイ・ファッキン・ゴッド⋯⋯

このままもう少し自分を焦らし続け、時間を引き伸ばしたいと思う。けれどそうするには、ロキはあまりに貪欲だった。唾をつけて手に力を入れ、握った手で強くしごきおろす。拳が鼠蹊部に少し強すぎる力でぶつかる。音も大きすぎる。唾をたっぷりつけたので、肌に当たる音と濡れた唾の音が重なっている。

ロキは小さく喘いだ。声を抑えたので、それはほとんど吐息だった。わざとではない。ただ⋯⋯本当に恥ずかしい。そう思うとさらに興奮して、思い切って普通の声でもう一度喘いだ。

携帯の向こう側で、今度ははっきりと荒い呼吸が聞こえた。血管が切れそうになる。

腰が浮き、手を動かすスピードが上がる。罰するような強さになる。

「はぁっ⋯⋯はぁっ⋯⋯んっ⋯⋯んんっ⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯」あまり大きな声は出せない。まだ声を抑えている。

少しすると我を忘れ、また思い出す。快感に流され、夢中になる。また我を忘れる。その繰り返しのどこかで、ふとわからなくなる。これは想像なのか、現実なのか。

「ソー⋯⋯」ロキは喘いだ。

戻ってくるのは沈黙。

いなくなったのだろうか。通話を切ったのだろうか。ロキの体が主導権を奪い、ロキはただ奉仕し、求めにしたがっている。自分をさらけ出して、一心にオーガズムを引き寄せようとしている。わずかに残った意識で、この状況がなんであったかを思い出そうとする。

「ソー⋯⋯」ロキはもう少し大きな声で、何かを求めるように呼びかけた。ロキではない、ロキの体が求めているのだ。「ソー⋯⋯」

「何だ」

ロキは呼吸を止め、手もぴたりと止めた。

鼓動が激しい。恐怖に襲われたように。

「ソー」安心させて欲しいと求める小さな子供のように、ロキはささやいた。

「何だ、ロキ」向こう側から兄が優しくささやきかえす。

ワオ。ファック。今のは？

「ソー」もう一度試してみる。

「ロキ」

ジーザス・クライスト、他の神様もみんな。

ロキは唇を噛んでまた手を動かし始めた。もう何も心配していなかった。

呼吸が荒い。その呼吸に喘ぎ声が混じる。この感じだと、きっと貨物列車みたいな強烈なやつが来る、と予感する。

「ソー⋯⋯」ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。「ソー⋯⋯」

「ロキ」兄はただそう返した。その声は深くかすれていて⋯⋯ファック、すごくホットだ。

「はぁ⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯はぁっ⋯⋯ファック、ああっ⋯⋯」ただ喘ぐことしかできない、全身の熱が股間に集まって膨れ上がっている。「ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯」声が高くなって、ほとんど女の子の喘ぎのようになる。それさえも不明瞭になり、ついにただの叫びになると同時に手の中で達する。そのまま止まらない。「ソー⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯」

ファック。

ファック！

ロキはベッドにぐったりと身を投げ出し、内側も外側もドロドロになって、ただ呼吸を続けた。そのまま長いこと荒く息をつき続けた。

ふと不安を感じて、ロキはTシャツで両手をぬぐい、携帯をつかんだ。手が震えるのはうまくその動作ができないせいだけではなかった。

ロキの呼吸はまだ荒く、まともに話ができそうになかった。

「ソー？」おそるおそる呼びかけてみる。

向こう側の沈黙は、まるで丸一日半くらい長く感じられた。やり過ぎただろうか？ 全部台無しにしてしまった？

「何だ」兄が冷静に答えた。

「ああ、よかった」ロキはあまりに安堵して考えずにそう言った。

ソーは笑い声をあげた。これほど心を落ち着ける声はもう一生聞けないかもしれない。

それでも、まだ言葉が見つからなかった。

「だいじょうぶ？」ロキはしばらく経ってから訊いた。

ソーはまた少し沈黙してロキを心配させた。

「どうかな。うん。多分だいじょうぶだ。よくわからない」

何？ たとえ目隠しをされて五回体を回転させられても、これほど混乱はしないかもしれない。

「おまえはだいじょうぶか？」ソーは訊いた。

「うん」ロキは即答した。頭を使わなくても答えられる。「だいじょうぶ。すごくだいじょうぶ」

沈黙。

「これが⋯⋯おまえのしたかったことか？」ソーが訊いた。やはり今日のソーはロキを殺そうとしているようだ。

ロキは怠惰に笑った。まだ余韻から抜けられない。

「手始めとしては」ロキは回らない舌で答えた。

ソーはまたくすっと笑った。ワオ。

「ありがとう」ロキは言った。

また少し間を置いてからソーが答える。もうずっとこんな調子だ。

「どういたしまして」

顔が見られればいいのに。

「顔が見れたらいいのに」ロキはソーのために、声を出して言った。

「俺の顔を見たいのか？」

「だって⋯⋯心配だから」ロキは打ち明けた。

「俺はだいじょうぶだ、ロー」ソーは言った。「これでいい」

まるで何かの暗号のように、ロキの言葉をそのまま繰り返す。

「わかった」

〝信じられないくらいよかった、今思い出すだけでまたしたくなる、強烈すぎてまだ体の芯で感じられるくらい。愛してる、自分の命よりも。一瞬完全に意識が飛んだ、ソーにもわかった？ 硬くなってる？ これからひとりでする？ ああ、今隣にいてくれたらいいのに！〟永遠に続きそうなたくさんの思いを、ロキはそっと胸にしまった。今は何も言わないほうがいい、と直感が告げていた。

「そろそろ終わらせた方が良さそうだ」ソーは言った。「スティーブが戻ってくるかも⋯⋯」

「本当にだいじょうぶ？」ロキは繰り返した。

沈黙。

「俺も今、勃ってる」ついに兄はそう認めた。

ロキはヴィクトリア王朝時代の貴婦人のように驚愕した。片手を口にあてて、はっと息を呑む。

「それで⋯⋯それでいいの？」

ソーは笑った。ロキは大きく息を吐きだし、それまでろくに息もしていなかったことに気づいた。

「またあとで知らせる。とにかく」ソーは言った。「また来週話そう」

「来週？」ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。「その前にもメールはしてくれるよね？」懇願の口調になる。

ソーはまた笑った。（ああ、よかった。）

「とにかく⋯⋯メールしてね」ロキは重ねて言った。「お願い。ソーがだいじょうぶだって知りたい」

「俺はだいじょうぶだ」ソーは言った。「心配するな、スマーフ。俺は何ともない」実際に何ともなさそうな声だった。

「わかった」ロキはつぶやいた。

「行かなきゃ。愛してるよ、ロー。じゃあな」ソーは通話を切った。

\-----------------

訳注

＊ドグマ⋯⋯二人の堕天使（一人の名前はロキ、役者はマット・デイモン）が主人公のコメディ映画


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第４１章

ソーは勃起していた。かなり激しいやつだ。柔らかいジョギングパンツ越しに、それはくっきりと目立っていた。  
そしてこうなったのは、弟がソーのことを考えながら自慰をする物音を聞いたせいだ。ああ、ローディ、好きなだけ自説を展開するがいい、でもこんなのは⋯⋯やっぱり正常じゃない。  
今すぐ冷たいシャワーを浴びるべきだ。忘れるべきだ。あるいは⋯⋯エイミーを探すか何かして、とにかく放出すべきだ。そしてロキに言う。こんなの病気だ、間違ってると。二人はこんなことをすべきじゃない⋯⋯  
ファック、そう考えたらもっと硬くなってきた。これは何かのジョークか？ 少しは手加減してくれ、何だか知らないがこの方面を司る神様か誰か⋯⋯。どうなってるんだ⋯⋯  
（ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯）  
ジーザス。クライスト。  
ソーは一瞬目を閉じるという、大きな間違いを犯してしまった。イメージが隕石みたいにぶつかってくる。ベッドに横たわるロキ。あの⋯⋯あのレースの下着をつけて悶えるロキ。  
ロキ。ソロウ。  
突然の降ってきた衝動に突き動かされ、ソーは写真を探した。もう何度も削除しては再ダウンロードを繰り返した、あの卑猥で美しい写真。  
彼女は美しい。彼は美しい。セクシーな気分になるため、セクシーなことを思い浮かべるため、ソーの心にも同じ気持ちを植えつけるために、綺麗なものを身につけてポーズをとる、このひと。  
ソーは彼女の脚と尻、背中の曲線に取り憑かれていた。もうずっと夢中だった。何度も想像した。ベッドにうつ伏せになる彼女。ソーの体の下で、わずかに腿を開き、誘うように振り向く。ソーは彼女の上におおいかぶさり、自分がどんなに硬くなっているかを感じさせる。彼女を焦らす⋯⋯ジーザス、彼女の尻を焦らすように腰を動かす。ただお互いを煽るためのおしゃべりではない。彼女は⋯⋯彼女は懇願する、欲しがる。これをちょうだい。あなたのためじゃない。私が欲しいから。ソーは頭が真っ白になる。完全にノックアウトされる。  
以前は、自分がそんな想像をしたという事実に吐き気を感じた⋯⋯  
今、ソーはロキを想像する。ソーのベッドにいるロキ、あの下着、あの黒い下着を身につけて⋯⋯ロキの脚⋯⋯ストッキング。ああ。ガーターベルト。臍の下からうっすらと産毛の線が⋯⋯パンティの中へと続いている。陰毛へと。そこはどうなっているのか。どんな感触なのか。  
ロキのペニス。今はどんなふうに見えるのだろう。  
ロッカールームで友人たちに手を貸したことを思い出す。自分のものではない、誰かの硬いペニスを手に握る感覚。  
硬くなったロキのペニスはどんなふうに見えるだろう。どんな感触なのだろう。  
目を閉じ、想像する。心の中で思い描く。ロキが膝に座り、言っていたとおり、ソーの顔中にキスをする。とても優しく、少しためらいながら、でも決意を込めて。ソーがそうしてもいいと言ったので、ロキはそのとおりにする。唇にはしない。まだそれが許されるのかわからないから。ソーも自分からは動かないし、促しはしない。弟はソーの膝の上に座っている⋯⋯またがっている。体の両側に弟の腿を感じる。ロキはソーの髪に両手を絡めている。ソーの唇にキスをしたくてたまらないけれど、実際にはしない。以前は兄に対して好き放題にしていたのに、今はそうすることを拒む。  
想像の中で、ソーは弟の服を脱がせる。弟はソロウが写真の中で着ていた緑と黒のシルキーなレースの下着を着ている。すっきりとした上半身のラインから、丸みのある下半身へ。ストラップはとても細い。ソーはその下に指を差し込む。それはソロウの肩を──ロキの肩を──滑り落ちる。ソロウの背中を下から上に撫でる。滑らかなシルクの感触。  
彼女の首にキスをする。技巧を凝らして唇でたどる。やり方なら知っている、得意だ。彼女は身じろぎして細い声で喘ぐ。ソーの腕の中で身をねじり、仔猫のような声をあげる。彼女は震えている。ソーは彼女の尻をつかみ、自分の股間に押しつける。どんなに硬くなっているか、彼女が感じられるように。どんなに気持ちいいか、彼女がよくわかるように。彼女がどんなにホットか。  
ロキのペニスは硬くなっている。ソーは二人を同時にしごく。ロキは目を閉じ、唇を噛んでいる。ソーは瞬きもせずに見つめる。もっと近くに来てくれ。彼が欲しい⋯⋯ああ。おいで、プリンセス。  
彼女の背中を胸に押しつけるようにして、膝の上で抱きしめる。彼女はソーの腿の上で背中をそらし、腰をくねらせる。ソーは頭がおかしくなりそうになる。ソーは彼女を止めない。好きなように動くといい。さあ、もっと。  
（ソー⋯⋯）  
あの息づかい、あの喘ぎ声、あの細く泣くような声。膝に乗っているのはロキだ。硬く屹立するものが、小さなパンティに隠しきれるはずがない。なめらかな先端がレースの上に飛び出し、パールの雫をためている。喘ぎ声。泣くような細い声。（ソーは自身の屹立をつかみ、ぐっと力を入れる。）  
今日ロキが着ていたタイトな黒いTシャツの下の、小さな乳首。それがくっきり浮いていることを、ロキは知っているのだろうか。ロキの腰をつかんで引き寄せる。ロキの尻がソーのペニスと陰嚢に押しつけられる。あの生意気な乳首に優しく触れる。あの細い喘ぎを思い出す。こうやって布越しに触るともっと気持ちいいだろ？ どうだ、ロキ？ ん？ （ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯）  
彼を──弟を──ベッドに叩きつける。勢いよくパンティをずりおろし、引きちぎる。ロキが振り向く。あの顔。大きく開いた口、潤んだ目、ソーを見つめる、見知らぬ男。欲望のマスクが弟を、ソーの知らない誰かに変える。  
いや、知っている。これは弟だ。成長して大人になって、ソーに欲情している弟。マムとダッドがもうすぐ帰ってくる。こんなの歪んでいる。すごく歪んでいる。でも手に入れたいなら、今すぐ動かなければならない。  
欲しい。ああ、これが欲しい。欲しいんだ。手のひらに唾を吐く。弟の尻たぶのあいだをそれで濡らす。ロキは震え、体をこわばらせる。それがソーのしたいことなら、ロキは止めない。ソーが与えるものならなんでも受け取ろうとする。ロキは⋯⋯ロキはそれくらい激しく求めている。ソーを。他の誰も、ロキをこんな気持ちにはできないから。他の誰も。ソーでなければならない。ロキの兄でなければならない。  
ソーはロキの首の後ろにキスをする。安心させる。優しくささやく。だいじょうぶ、だいじょうぶ、何もしないよ。心配するな。ロキは勇気を見せようとする。大人になりたがる。ソーがしたいならして、早く、何でもやりたいことをやって。  
いや、しない。おまえを傷つけるようなことは何もしない。おまえのペースに合わせる。絶対に、おまえを大切にする。おまえを気持ちよくさせる。すごく気持ちよくしてやるからな。  
腰を押しつけ、ロキの脚のあいだに擦りつける。体を強く抱きしめる。ロキの尻がそこにある。ソーの重みを受けて、ソーに押しつけられて、ロキは悶え、震える。ロキは欲しがっている。でもだめだ、まだだ、まだ⋯⋯。彼女は欲しがった、彼女の方から求めた、でもまだ、だめだ。（ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯）彼の下に片手を差し込む。彼女の喘ぐ声が聞こえる。（おまえを大切にする。）  
（ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯）  
ソーはロキのペニスを握り、ロキはその拳の中でペニスを突き上げる。ソーは同時にロキの腿のあいだで同じことをする。ロキが振り向く。我を忘れた顔。あの顔⋯⋯（ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯）  
くそっ。  
ああ、くそっ。  
ソーはジョギングパンツを引き下げ、手を動かし始めた。  
膝の上のロキ、ソーの唾液で濡れた尻。そのあいだで、穴を焦らすようにスライドする、ソーのペニス。  
〝ソー⋯⋯〟  
〝だいじょうぶ。何もしないから。おいで⋯⋯〟ロキを抱き寄せる。  
〝でも欲しい⋯⋯やって⋯⋯〟  
〝何を？〟  
〝中にいれて。突いて⋯⋯〟  
ロキは震えている。細かく痙攣している。ソーはロキの首を優しく噛み、そこの肌を吸う。ロキは両腕を後ろに投げ出し、ソーの頭を引き寄せ、そこに押しつけたまま動かせないようにする。  
〝まだだよ、ベイビー〟ソーは耳もとにささやく。〝まだだ⋯⋯〟  
ロキはソーを信じる。全身で信頼を預けてくる。ソーはロキの腰をしっかりと抱く。ロキは動く。腰を揺らし、擦りつけ、ソーのペニスを押しつぶそうとする。二人とも欲しくてたまらなくて、限界に追いつめられて⋯⋯ファック。やってしまうかもしれない、プリンセス。もしかしたら⋯⋯  
〝ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯〟  
ソーはロキのパンティからペニスを取り出す。  
（はぁっ⋯⋯ファック、ソー⋯⋯）  
ロキのペニスをしごく。ロキの体から力が抜ける。ロキの尻のあいだに閉じ込められて、ソーのペニスがズキズキと疼いている。ロキの首。ロキの顔。あのアイライナー。ああ⋯⋯  
自宅の、ソーのベッドにいるロキ。ドアには鍵がかかっている。ロキは兄のベッドに手足を広げて、横たわっている。ガーターベルト、網タイツ、レースのパンティが半分脱げて⋯⋯あのゴージャスな、鏡のように滑らかで引き締まった、完璧な形の尻が見えている。ああ、ファック。  
ロキは腰を動かしてベッドに擦りつけている。たった今も、そして今までにも何度も、兄に触れられ、貫かれることを想像してそうしてきたのだ。ロキの声が聞こえる。ロキの喘ぐ声、懇願する声が聞こえる。  
ソーは手に力を入れ、しっかりと動かす。誰かの体を突き上げるのと同じリズムで。あの尻が肌にぴしゃりと当たる感触を知りたい。  
中にいれるぞ。おまえの中にいれたい。  
ロキ。  
あのとき、ロキが達した瞬間の、必死に押し殺した喘ぎ声。まるで廊下の先にマムとダッドがいて、声が聞こえてしまうのを心配するように。  
ソーのベッドに、両手と両ひじをつくロキ。ソーを受け入れるロキ。兄に突き上げられて揺れる体。喘ぎ、懇願し、もっと欲しがる。欲情している。  
（ソー⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯はぁっ⋯⋯はぁっ⋯⋯）  
ソーは体を二つに折り、呻きながら達した。あまりにも強烈な絶頂で、体が痛いくらいだった。  
激しい絶頂がまだまだ続く。手のひらに噴き出し続ける。  
中で⋯⋯ああ、ロキの中で。  
まだ。まだ続いている。  
（ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯）  
ロキ。ロキ⋯⋯！

ジーザス・クライスト。ロキ！

そのままどれくらいそこに座っていただろう。放出したものが冷えて固まりだしていた。椅子にも床にも、下腹にも手にも飛び散っている。これほどの激しい絶頂の経験は、今までの人生に一度もなかった。  
自分のベッドに弟といることを想像する。二人はすっかり落ち着いて、シーツの下で抱き合っている。  
ソーはささやく。〝だいじょうぶか？〟ロキは気持ち良さそうに微笑んで唇を舐める。聞きたがっている。あの言葉を求めている。〝愛してる〟ソーはささやく。〝愛してるよ〟ロキの微笑みはとても暖かい。  
その笑顔を見つめる。弟がここにいる。ソーのベッドの中に一緒にいる。俺の弟。  
今、弟とベッドの中にいるのならいいのに。裸のまま、メイクラブのあとの抱擁をしたい。弟を思い切りいやらしく、激しく、熱くファックしたあとに。  
（少し前、だいじょうぶ？とロキは訊いた。）  
想像の中で、そして実際に今、ソーはとろけそうになる。誰かを抱きしめたいとこれほど強く思ったことはなかった。

＊

汚れを拭き取り、シャワーを浴びて服を着替えたあと、ソーは不思議なほど落ち着いた気分だった。  
スティーブが部屋に入って来たとき（もちろん約束の時間が終わってから）、ソーは携帯で数独ゲームをしていた。  
「なんだ、眠ってると思ってた」スティーブは実際にソーが眠っているかのようにささやき声で言った。  
「ああ、そろそろ寝る」  
ほんの数分後、二人ともそれぞれのベッドで携帯を触っていた。  
「どうだった？」スティーブはまだささやき声で言った。  
そういう質問をされるだろうとソーは覚悟していた。ついにそう訊かれて、堂々と答えることができた。  
「少し積極的になってみた」ソーは言った。  
「そうか」スティーブはかすかに面白がるような、意味ありげな口調で言った。「それで？ どうだった？」  
ソーは自分でも驚くほど穏やかな気持ちで、その夜の一連の出来事を思い返した。  
「素晴らしかった」

＊

Storm99［スマーフ］  
Storm99［俺の方は何も問題ない。元気だ。すごく元気だ。意味はわかるか？ ああ、そういう意味だ］  
Storm99［真面目な話、俺はだいじょうぶだ。心配するな。俺のことは何も心配するな、おまえが心配するようなことは一切ない］  
Storm99［愛してるよ、プリンセス。どんなに愛してるか、おまえにはわからないだろう。でもまた話す、必ず。きちんと話したいと思ってる］  
Storm99［おやすみ、スマーフ］  
Storm99［ベッドの虫刺されに気をつけてxxxxxxxx］

\----------------------------  
訳注：  
＊作者さんのあとがきより「〝彼〟と〝彼女〟が混在するのはタイプミスではなくそのように混乱する心の動きを表現したかったから」


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第４２章

まったく奇妙な状態だった。今までもじゅうぶん変だったのに。頭の中で、おまえは間違ってる、こんなの病気だ、とヒステリックに叫び続ける声が聞こえる。いや、そう叫んでるに違いない、とソーは推測するしかない。実際にはガラスの壁ごしの声のように、何を言っているのかよく聞こえないからだ。  
心が二つに引き裂かれている、とは言わない。それとはちょっと違う。今後については、何が起こるかはまったく予想がつかない。あるいはそう自分に言い聞かせている。もちろん推測はするが。今、ソーが感じているのは、主に狼狽だ。  
そんなにシンプルで簡単なことではないのだ。ソーの中にはまだ、古い自分が残っている。大地を揺るがすような覚醒を得る以前の自分、今すぐ一番近くの精神病院に走っていって、入院させてくれ、誰も傷つけないで済む牢獄に閉じ込めてくれ、と嘆願すべきだ、まだそうしていない自分が信じられない、と思っていた頃のソーだ。  
ロキ。ロキを傷つけたくない。  
つまりこんなことは間違っている。  
誰がパニックを起こしているのか、叫んでいるのか、両手をもみ絞っているのか、頭を壁に打ち付けているのか、わからなくなる。道徳心なのか、感情なのか、頭脳なのか、他の何かなのか。あるいはそれぞれが順番に出てくるのか、みんなでひとつずつ担当しているのか。今頃、頭の中には混乱があるはずだった。混沌に包まれているはずだった。普通に機能できるはずがない。しかし外側からは、何の問題もないように見える。せいぜいが、頭を雲に突っ込んだようにふわふわしているくらいのものだ。それ自体も大したことはない。   
そしてなんと、内側も同じくらい問題ない。嵐のような混乱？ 実際にそれを感じることはなかった。何も感じないなんてことが、どうして可能なんだ？  
ロキは今週、いつになくおとなしかった。何度かメッセージを送ってきたが（元気？ ああ、元気だ、おまえは？ うん、僕も元気だよ、という程度のやりとり）、それだけだった。ソーはいろいろと想像せずにいられなかった。  
今夜、またロキと話す。おそらく何かが起こり、ソーは欲情する。ソーは意識的に自分に話しかける。おい、相手はおまえの弟だぞ、この変態。そしてその答えは⋯⋯〝ああ、知ってる。別に大したことじゃないだろ〟それだけだ。  
（ぞっとしないのか？ 先週したことに吐き気を感じないのか？ 次にまた起こることを想像して、気持ち悪くならないのか？ 止めなくていいのか？）  
うーん。  
ソーは頭を低くさげ、まだその声に反論はしない。でも、俺はあいつに何の危害も加えない。傷つけてはいない。  
どうしてそう思える？ 頭の中の怒り狂った声が叫ぶ。病んだ頭で、なぜ物事の善悪など判断できる？  
ついにソーは顔を上げる。頭の中の偏見に満ちた存在を真正面から睨みつける。そして答える。俺は弟を、他のあらゆる方法で何年も傷つけてきた。俺たちはずっとお互いを傷つけあってきた。傷つけるのがどういうことか、どんな痛みか、俺は知っている。しかしこれは違う。話は以上だ。

\-----

「セックス。つまり、ソーが⋯⋯僕に突っ込む」ロキはデートのために選んだらしい、薄手のクロップトップの裾をいじっている。アイライナーも入れているようだ。髪にも時間をかけたらしく、綺麗に整えられた毛束が美しい顔を縁取っている。  
二人は今、想像や妄想について話していた。ロキは、ソーを思い浮かべながら自慰をするとき、具体的に何を想像するかを説明している。金曜日の夜、ビデオ通話でこんな会話をする兄弟は、国中探しても他にいるとは思えない。  
それ以上の詳細を訊くべきじゃない話だ。でも絶対に訊いてしまうだろうと自分でもわかっていた。誰もソーを止められない。頭の中のヒステリックな声でさえも。そしてペニスはもちろん何も止めない。それは電気のような刺激を感じながら、確実に硬くなり始めていた。同時にあらゆる複雑な思いが湧き上がってくる。なんという混乱状態だ。  
「どんなふうに」ソーは訊いた。  
「絵でも描いて説明して欲しいのか？」ロキは呆れた口調で言ったが、明らかに動揺していて、頰が赤く染まっている。可愛い。  
「体位は？」ソーは問い詰め、弟のそんな反応を楽しんだ。  
ロキはしばらく黙って考えた。ああ、可愛い。  
そして美しい。  
「ソーが上で⋯⋯僕は⋯⋯仰向け。普通だね。すごく平凡」  
今度はソーが言葉を失い、一瞬、息ができなくなる。  
「ジーザス・クライスト」思わずつぶやく。こんな会話に反応してしまうのはおまえだけじゃない、とロキに見せたほうがいい。  
（反応どころじゃない。ペニスは自分を鞭だと勘違いしてぴしりと下腹に当たりそうだ。それくらい強烈だった。）  
ロキはそれで安心したらしく、少し得意げな表情をした。  
「俺も顔が見える体位は好きだ」ソーは言った。  
そのひとことでロキの得意げな笑顔は消えた。今のは細い悲鳴か？ ソーがにやりとする番だ。  
「ときどき僕が両手と両膝をつくこともあるよ」  
「ファック」まるでみぞおちに膝を叩き込まれたような声が出てしまった。ロキは控えめな態度をとってはいるが、実際には恥ずかしいのだ。それがたまらなくセクシーだった。  
「あの写真を四つん這いになって撮ったとき」ロキは続けた。生意気な弟らしさが出てきたらしい。ソーは不意を突かれ、浮かんできたイメージにノックアウトされた。「すごくホットな気分になってムラムラしたんだ。それまではナーバスでぎこちなかったのに。あの格好になった途端。すごく気分が乗ってるのが見てもわかったんじゃない？」  
オーケイ。なるほど。  
オーケイ。  
ファック。  
「何か言ってよ」とロキ。  
「言えない」咳払い。「唸るくらいしかできない。それでもいいか？」  
ロキは顔を輝かせた。自分にすっかり満足している。この表情のロキならもう百万回も見たことがある。でもこれほどキスの雨を降らせたいと思うのは今日が初めてだ。  
「もし俺がおまえに挿れるとしたら」ソーは言った。「最初の十回はものすごく慎重にやるから、おまえはきっとほとんど何も感じないぞ」  
ロキはハイになったように大声で笑い始めた。いい表情だ。  
ソーはその顔を楽しんだが、一緒に笑いはしなかった。少し改まった気持ちで言う。  
「俺は怖いんだ。おまえを傷つけるのが」  
ロキは笑うのをやめた。そして、愛情と憧憬と崇拝の混じったような、うっとりとした顔でソーを見た。ソーは心臓が止まりそうになる。ああ、信じられない。今のすべて、今の状況のすべてが⋯⋯弟を抱きしめたくてたまらない。  
「そんな心配しなくていいのに」ロキはまた、クロップトップの裾を触りながら小声で言った。「僕にだって経験はある。忘れたのか？」  
「何の経験だ？ スタークとやったのか？」ソーは飛び上がりそうになった。これは気持ちいい感情ではない。（こんな反応については何とかしなければ。）  
ロキは笑った。少し得意げに、嬉しそうにしている。首を横に振る。  
「ソロウのディルドだよ」  
ソーは椅子の背にもたれかかった。正確には倒れ込んだ。あれを忘れていた。  
「ファック」ソーは息を切らしていた。ペニスは鋼鉄の棒みたいに硬くなっていた。目を閉じて思い浮かべる。細かいところまでは思い出せないが、それにしても。ファック。  
「よく使うのか？」ソーは訊いた。ああ、何でそんな質問をしてしまったんだ？  
「必要に応じて」ロキはにやりとして言った。  
今なら、何でもロキに頼まれたことをしてしまいそうだ。何でも。  
「俺があと三歳若かったら、今頃パンツの中で出してた」ソーは認めた。  
それを聞いてロキは誇らしげな顔になった。あまりにも嬉しそうにしているので、見ている方が恥ずかしくなりそうだった。  
でも実際はそうならなかった。ソーはそんなロキの顔が好きだった。大好きだった。誘惑や焦らしのあふれた世界に最初の一歩を踏み出す危なげな子供、かと思えば突然、自信たっぷりにまっすぐ見つめてくる、ソーの見知らぬ男になる。  
くそっ、この見知らぬ男といると、百とおりほどのやり方でノックアウトされそうになる。  
（この考え方はいいかもしれない。）  
「気をつけて使ってるか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「もちろん。気持ちよくなるためのものだからね」  
「気持ちいいのか？」  
ロキはソーをちらりと見て、それから仔鹿のような長いまつ毛を伏せ、恥ずかしそうな可愛い表情を見せた。  
「すごく気持ちいいよ」猫が喉を鳴らすような声。「使ったことある？」  
「ない」  
ロキは自分が教える番だとばかりに、すごく楽しそうな顔になった。  
「少し慣れないと気持ちよくないけど」  
「そうだろうな」  
ロキはにやりとした。  
「でも一度コツをつかむと⋯⋯体が慣れてくると⋯⋯もうすぐ気持ちよくなるって予想がつくようになる。それで最初からリラックスできる。言ってる意味はわかる？」  
ソーは両手で顔を覆って笑った。こいつ。「一度も考えことがなかった」  
ロキはまたにやりとした。ソーがすべてわかっていると知っていて、楽しんでいるのだ。  
「だからとにかく」ロキは言った。「そんなに慎重にしなくてもいいって言いたかったんだ」まっすぐソーを見て続ける。「僕は受け入れられる」  
ソーはもう冷静なふりをすることを諦めた。頭がぼーっとしてくる。  
「ファック」息を吸う。両手で顔をこする。うまく吸い込めない。  
おそらく、ロキも同じ状態だ。  
ソーは何とか言葉を絞り出した。「それでも、俺は優しくしたい」  
ロキは純粋な愛情と尊敬の表情を顔に浮かべた。生意気で悪戯なロキは、ソーをボクシングのリングの真ん中に立たせ、全方向から殴りつける。一方でこのロキは、若い白鳥の羽でできた柔らかな暖かいベッドにソーを横たえ、人生の意味がわかった、という気分にさせてくれる。そうだ、それくらい深い愛だ。  
「ソーならそうするだろうね」ロキは言った。  
一分前にロキに触れたいと感じていた欲望より、今、彼を抱きしめたい、と願う気持ちの方がずっと強い。その事実がすでに多くを語っている。  
二人は見つめあった。しばらく無言で見つめあい、やがてロキが言う。  
「ソーにフェラをする想像もするよ」  
「俺を殺す気だな」ソーは呻く。少し手加減してくれ。「そんな段階に進む前に、俺にはかなり準備期間が必要だ。おまえにそんなことをさせる前に」  
「どうして？」  
「わからない。つい、いろいろ連想してしまうから」  
「どんな連想？」  
「自分で考えればわかるだろう」  
ロキはまたにやりとしたが、前ほど生意気そうでも自信たっぷりでもなかった。  
「いつかね」ロキは言った。  
ソーは愛情を込めて首を横に振った。  
「ソーは考えたことある？ 僕にするのを？」ロキは訊いた。  
うーん。（いや、ない。だが今後は考えてしまうだろう。）  
「おまえが俺にしてくれることは、俺もおまえにする」ソーは宣言した。「それが公平ってものだ」  
「何でも？」  
ソーはうなずいた。決意を表明するように、口を一文字に引き結ぶ。  
「それなら⋯⋯僕が突っ込む側になってもいいの？」  
ソーは深く考えず、反射的にうなずいた。  
「おまえはそうしたいのか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「実は考えたことがなかった。いつもソーが⋯⋯そっちの側だと⋯⋯」  
ソーは思わず笑顔になった。  
「それもいいかもね」ロキは言った。  
ソーはもう一度顎をあげて、公平にするという決意を強調した。交渉成立だ。  
少し勇気が湧いてきた。心が落ち着いていた。しばらく心の中にあった問いを口に出せるような気がする。  
「ロキ。今夜は⋯⋯何か着てるのか？」  
「何かって？」ロキは無邪気なふりをして訊いた。  
ソーは瞳をぐるりと回した。  
「何のことかはわかるだろ」  
ロキは知っている、もちろん知っているはずだ。  
「まあね、デートの日だから」ロキはにやりとして唇をすぼめた。「見たい？」  
ここまで自分を奮い立たせるのは思ったより努力を要した。ここからはもっと難しい。なかなか答えられない。ロキの表情が変化する様子からして、彼もこんな展開は予想していなかったらしい。  
「見たい」ソーは答えた。  
ロキは数秒、固まったように見えた。  
「おまえが見せたいなら」ソーは付け加えた。実際に感じているよりもずっとさりげない声にできた。  
「う⋯⋯うん」ロキはそう言いながらもう立ち上がっていた。「見せたい」  
ああ、楽しい眺めだ。ロキはどこから始めればいいかもわからないらしい。何度も一人で脱いだことがあるだろうに。ソーは思わず笑顔になった。裏返しになった長袖のセーターを細い脚に絡ませて〝ママー！ 引っかかっちゃった！〟と叫ぶ子供の姿が重なる。可愛い。やられた。  
ロキは見てわかるほど大きく深呼吸をして、自分を落ち着かせた。どういうわけか、そんな仕草さえたまらなくセクシーに見えた。細い指先が股間のジッパーに触れる。（その黒いジーンズはタイトすぎる。マムは本当におまえをそんな姿で外出させるのか？ ダッドも？ けしからん。）  
（ジーンズの腰からちらりとレースが覗く。ああ。俺は何てことを弟にやらせてるんだ。）  
少し前、ソーはついに、あの写真に正面から向かいあおうという気持ちになった。それからずっとこうすることを考えていた。でも何のために？ もう知っているのに。何故目で見て確かめなければならない？  
言い訳をするな！ 頭の中で正直な声が叫ぶ。ただ見たいだけのくせに！  
いや、どうかな。ソーは声に答えてみる。弟の指先が震え、六つのボタンを外すのに永遠のような時間がかかる。ああそうだよ、そうだ。見たい。ただ見たいだけだ。  
でも正確には少し違う。正確には、〝弟に自分から見せて欲しい〟⋯⋯そこに違いはあるだろうか？ 具体的に何がとは言えないが、やはり違いはあるような気がする。  
ロキがジーンズを下げ始め、理性が部屋の外に飛んでいく。タイトなジーンズに足を取られ、ロキはつまずいてベッドに尻もちをつく。それでも理性は戻ってこない。いや、むしろそんな姿に興奮する。そのリアルさ、ロキらしさに。  
ロキはぞっとしたような顔でソーをちらりと見た。しかしその表情はすぐに別のものに変わった。今のソーにジョークを言ったりロキをからかったりする気配は微塵もなく、そのことは画面越しにもはっきり伝わったのだろう。ソーは真剣だった。ロキはブーツを脱ぎ、ジーンズの足首のタイトな裾を引っ張って脱いだ。続けてTシャツを脱ぎ、まっすぐに立つ。両手の置き場に困っている様子だが、ソーはそんなことさえ気にならなかった。  
見事な美脚、網タイツ、ガーターベルト。ペニスと陰嚢を包んで盛り上がるパンティ。羽のように柔らかそうな、細い隠毛が透けて見える。  
ロキは自分を抱くように腕を体に巻きつけた。そうしていることに自分で気づいているのだろうか。俺がこの腕に抱きしめてキスを降らせてやりたい。それは強烈な衝動だった。  
おそらくソーの表情を見て自信をつけたのだろう（ソー自身、鏡がなくてもどんな顔をしているかよくわかっている）、ロキは顔を輝かせて、くるりと回って見せた。続けてわずかに尻を突き出してみせる。  
ソーは深く深く息を吸い込み、目をぎゅっと閉じた。  
「だいじょうぶ？」しばらくして、ロキの声が聞こえた。  
良い質問だ。  
「ねえ、だいじょうぶ？ もう⋯⋯服を着ようか？」ロキは少し慌てている。  
「だめだ」思わず口をついて出てしまった。「ああ、いや」もう一度深く息を吸う。「俺はだいじょうぶだ。何も⋯⋯何も心配しなくていい。心配するな」  
ロキはまた自分の体を腕で抱いた。体を縮こませる仕草に変わっている。  
「もちろん、服を着たければ着てもいい」ソーは言った。  
二人のあいだを緊張が行き来する。  
「それはしたくない」ロキは言った。  
どきりとして、世界が少しスローダウンする。  
やっと息ができるようになると、質問は楽にできた。  
「じゃあどうしたいんだ？」  
夢の中にいるような感覚になる。水の中にいて、うまく動けないような感覚。濃密な空気が二人を囲み、小さな仕草でも空気が揺れ、体から体へと伝わっていく。音が深く、重く聞こえる。  
「僕がしたいのは⋯⋯ベッドに横になること」ロキは言った。  
ソーの口の中は、砂漠のトカゲもここまでじゃないだろうというくらい乾いている。  
「ただ横たわるだけ。何もしない」  
「わかった」ソーは言った。偉そうに許可を与える立場ではないが。「そうしろ」  
ロキの顔には一度にあらゆる感情が浮かぶ。ひと呼吸置いて、ゆっくりベッドに体を横たえ⋯⋯。ああ、あの脚。あの長さ。まるで⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯まるで花みたいだ。長い茎の先に咲く花⋯⋯。ああ。  
ロキは少し尻をずらして姿勢を落ち着かせる。黒いレースのパンティ、ガーターベルト、網タイツという姿の弟が、ベッドに横たわっている。携帯の画面にちょうど全身がおさまる。どの位置でどの角度が一番よく見えるか知っているのだ。それに関してはあとでゆっくり考えなければ。それにしても⋯⋯ファック。限界というものがある、やりすぎってものがある、そして⋯⋯  
そして、ロキはうつ伏せになった。ここまでだ。もういい。これはやりすぎだ。  
大きく音を立てて息を吸い込む。  
うつ伏せになるロキ。携帯の方を振り向くロキ。ソーを見るロキ。  
何てことだ。  
ああ、これが最終結論だ。ここまで激しく欲情したことは、今までの人生に一度もなかった。こんなふうに部屋がぐるぐると回り出すことが過去にあったら、覚えているはずだから。  
「何か言って」ロキが小声で言った。携帯から離れていて、よく聞こえない。何も言わなかったのかもしれない。  
「おまえが欲しい」  
その言葉に、ロキは細く切なげな声で喘いだ。世界が始まって以来、人類の誰も、ここまで可愛らしくて同時にホットな声を出したことはないはずだ。  
ソーは目を閉じ、なんとか心を落ちつけようとした。しかし見えてきたイメージは、すでに心に焼き付いてしまった弟の姿。そしてその中に自分もいる。裸で。弟の上に。ああ、ファック。ファック。  
ソーは自身をつかんだ。机の下に隠れていても、ロキは見逃さなかった。そして⋯⋯きゅっと尻を引き締めて⋯⋯マットレスに腰を押しつけた。  
だめだ、待て。こんなふうにはしない。こういう予定じゃなかった。  
ロキはゆっくり、マットレスに腰を擦りつけている。唇を噛み、うっとりとまぶたを半分閉じている。  
ソーは苦しさに思わず呻いた。ジーンズ越しに睾丸と硬い屹立をぎゅっと握る。息が荒くなる。弟の尻から目を離せない。なめらかでぷっくりと丸くて、腰をベッドに押しつけるたびにえくぼができる。ソーはジーンズ越しにつかんだものを上下に撫で始める。  
「こうしてもいい？」ロキがささやく。  
「くそっ」ソーは息を弾ませる。もうぎゅっとつかんではいない。ただ軽く触れている。  
「いい？」  
ソーは目を閉じる。上下に手を動かす。  
ファック。  
目を閉じたまま、うなずく。  
「僕を見て」ロキが懇願した。  
ソーは目を開いた。何度も唾を飲み込み、唇を舐める。呼吸が荒くて喉がからからに乾くからだ。  
「ソーもしてくれる？」ロキが訊いた。蛇のように、波のように腰を揺らしている。ゆっくり、ほんのわずかに。  
くそっ、プリンセス。何でも。おまえのして欲しいことなら何でもする。  
「してくれる？」  
ソーはうなずいた。ボタンを外し、ジッパーを下ろし、ついに自由になったものを手にして、ため息をつく。腰を浮かせ、ジーンズを少し下げる。あまり上品とは言えない仕草で手のひらに唾を吐き、ペニスをつかむ。陰嚢に触れる。ロキの視線を感じ、もしかしたら言い訳をしているのかもしれないが（頭の中の正直な声も同意する）、これはロキのためにすることだと考える。  
ロキが下唇を噛む。でもそれは計算でも見せつけるためでもない。ベッドに腰を擦りつける。尻がくねり、脚が広がる。ソーはそのすべてを見ることができない。ときどき目を閉じなければならない。あまりじっと見ていたらこの行為に集中できない。ロキが見ている、夢中になって腰を動かし続ける。細く喘いでいる。  
ソーはペニスに軽く触れたりただ握るのはやめて、本格的にしごき始める。  
ロキはしばらく我を忘れて動き、そのせいでソーは余計に興奮する。  
震える両手で（こんな状態でも画面越しにはっきりわかる）、ロキはパンティを尻の下までずらす。兄をちらりと見る。  
「ファック。ファック」ソーは激しく手を動かしている。  
ロキは素早く自身をベッドに擦りつける。下に押しつけ、尻をくねらせる。それでは足りないだろう、足りるはずがない。しかしロキはソーを振り向き、動きの速度をあげて、三分ほどが経過して⋯⋯ファック。  
「ファック、ファック、ファック」  
たとえ脅されようと、これ以上焦らしたり遅らせたりなどできなかった。たとえ今、頭に拳銃を突きつけらようと、弟から目をそらすことはできなかった。  
もうだめだ、もうイく⋯⋯呻き、息を弾ませ、ロキを見つめながら。レースの下着を尻の下にずらして、ベッドで身を捩る弟を見ながら。  
「ああ！ファック」ソーは叫び、精液が天井に飛び散ったりしないよう、ペニスを手で覆った。「ファック。んんっ⋯⋯」低く呻く。体を二つに折る。震える。余波が全身に広がる。  
「ファック⋯⋯」   
まだ体が震えている。両手も震えている。  
「ファック⋯⋯」

しばらくして、体を起こした。まだ息が荒い。  
欲望の霞が晴れた目で、思い切ってロキを見る。  
弟の見開いた瞳。素直な表情。  
彼から見えるのは、ソーの胸から上だけだ。腕と、顔だけ。  
頭の中は溶けてしまったようで、ロキが何を感じているのか、考えているのかも想像がつかなかった。  
ロキのパンティはまだ尻の下にある。それはソーが今まで見たこともないほど美しい尻だった。現実でも本でも、夢の中でも見たことがない。  
ソーは目を閉じた。手のひら、ジーンズ、下腹、どこもすっかり濡れている。  
「くそっ⋯⋯」なんて盛大な汚し方だ。「ちょっと待ってくれ」  
片付けを終えて戻ってくると、ロキは携帯を枕に置いていた。カメラから腕一本ほどの距離にロキの顔がある。ベッドに入って、シーツを胸まで引き上げている。  
「だいじょうぶか？」  
ロキはうなずいた。  
「本当に？」  
もう一度うなずく。  
他に何を言えばいいのかわからなかった。  
「急な展開だったね」ロキは静かに言った。  
ソーは笑った。  
「ソーはだいじょうぶ？」ロキが訊いた。  
「たぶん」  
今度はロキが笑う。  
「今のは」ソーはバスルームの水を入れたボトルから水を飲んだ。「かなり強烈だった」  
「やりすぎた？」  
大きくひと口飲む。ため息をつく。  
「いや」ソーは答えた。  
「本当に？」  
「どうして訊く？ 俺はそんなひどい顔をしてるか？」  
「動揺してるみたい」  
「まあ、それはそうだな」にやりと笑う。  
しばらく見つめ合う。  
「心配なんだ」ロキは言った。  
またしばらく見つめ合う。  
「ああ。わかってる」  
さらに見つめ合う。  
「先週も心配してたのか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「狂いそうなくらい」  
「どうしてそう言わなかったんだ？」  
「しつこくしたくなかったから。きっと毎日〝ソー、だいじょうぶ？〟で始まるメッセージを七十五個送って、そのあとは〝ほんとに？ ほんとに？ ほんとに？ 〟って十分ごとに送っただろうから」  
（おまえは可愛いな。）  
「バカだな。そんなに毎日心配してたのに、何も言わないなんて」  
ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「今週はそういうことをするなよ」ソーは言った。  
「メッセージを送るなってこと？」  
「違う。心配なら、ちゃんと伝えろってことだ」  
「でもメッセージを送ってもきっとソーは何時間も後まで見ない。僕はそのあいだに心配しすぎて死ぬ」  
ソーは笑い、首を横に振った。  
「よし。じゃあ先に対策をしておこう、いいか？」ソーは画面に近づき、上の真ん中の小さなカメラを見つめた。「なあ、プリンセス」  
クローズアップでロキの小さな瞬きを見るのは楽しかった。ソーは指を一本立て、〝もっと近づけ〟と合図した。ロキはにっこりと笑った。ソーはささやき声を出した（ちょっといやらしいことをささやくときは、そうしないわけにいかない）。  
「俺が今心配していることはひとつだけだ。次におまえに会ったとき、マムとダッドの前で普通の顔をしていられるか。兄弟らしくいい感じにおまえをハグして、いきなりガチガチに勃起して大惨事を引き起こさずに済むかどうか。わかったか？」  
ロキは戸惑ったように微笑んだ。  
「そうなっても俺は構わない」ソーは言った。  
ソーは今や喧嘩腰だった。怒り狂う村人に囲まれ、村の中心に仁王立ちしている。何ひとつ悔い改めることない、誇りを持って自分が正しいと確信している。  
兄の言葉をゆっくり理解しようとするロキの顔を、ソーは見つめた。  
「おまえはセクシーすぎる。やばいくらいだ、プリンセス」ソーは自分を抑えきれずに言った。「信じられないくらいだ、美しすぎる」  
ロキの部屋の照明は暗すぎて、その頰が染まっているのかどうかはわからなかった。今そこにいて確かめられたらいいのに、とソーは思った。ソーの言葉ひとつ、ソーの声ひとつに反応する、ロキの表情を細かく見届けたかった。  
「先週、あれから⋯⋯」どうして今さら口ごもる？ もう言葉につまるような段階はすぎたはずだ。ソーは意識して声を大きくした。「あれから、おまえのことを考えながら自分で抜いた。そのあと俺がしたかったのは⋯⋯想像したのは⋯⋯ベッドでおまえに寄り添うことだ。おまえを抱きしめて、おまえがだいじょうぶかどうか確かめることだ」  
ロキは黙って訊いていた。それでも、ロキが今何を感じているのか、ソーは簡単に想像できた。  
「そうできないことが、俺は何よりもさみしい」  
ロキは夢見るような表情になった。  
「僕もそうしたい」  
「わかってる」  
「じゃあ、今訊いてみて」ロキのにやりと笑う顔にソーはどきりとする。思わず同じように笑みを返す。  
「どんな気分だ？」ソーは優しく訊いた。  
「だいじょうぶ」  
「おまえはイったのか？」  
瞬き。「ううん」  
「イきたいか？」  
また瞬き。  
「もう、少し落ち着いたから⋯⋯できるかどうか⋯⋯」  
ソーはその続きを促さなかった。  
「でもしたい」ロキはひと呼吸置いて続けた。枕に顔を埋める。「ああ、したい、しないとだめだ」（と言ったようにソーには聞こえた。）  
ソーは目を閉じた。  
「もし俺が今、そこにいたら」ソーは言った。「おまえの隣に横たわって、シーツにくるまっていたら」  
思い切って画面を見ると、ロキは目を見開いていた。ソーはもう一度目を閉じた。もう少し自分の衝動を探らなければならない。想像の中に入り込んで、そのイメージを見て感じなければならない。  
「俺はおまえの背中を撫でる。おまえの首まで撫であげる。おまえの腕も」  
また目を開く。ロキは呆然としている。  
「おまえの首からずっと下へ、尻まで。それから腿を」  
ロキの表情を確かめる。よし、少しずつ瞳が暗くなっている。  
「おまえの耳にささやく」ソーは目を閉じ、実際にささやき声で言った。「だいじょうぶか、プリンセス。気持ちいいか？」  
「うん」ロキは言った。感情がこもっている。  
ソーは思わず微笑んだ。もう一度目を閉じる。  
「それからシーツをめくりたくなる。おまえのパンティはまだ尻の下まで、俺が下ろしたままになってる。俺がそうしたかったからだ。俺はそれを見ただけで、また正気を失いかける。プリンセス、実際に今、そうなってるんだ」  
ロキは呼吸を荒くしている。動かず、じっと耳を傾けている。  
「俺はまたやりたくてたまらなくなってる」ソーの息も荒い。「もう少し、指先だけでおまえを触り続ける。おまえがもう我慢できないと言うまで。俺がものすごく硬くなってるのを、おまえは腿に感じる。おまえは懇願する。何度も」  
「何を懇願するんだ」ロキは掠れた声で訊いた。  
「何でも」ソーはにやりとした。「おまえはそのためなら何でも差し出す」  
「ああ、そのとおりだ」ロキは呻いた。そしてまた、顔を枕に埋めた。ベッドカバーが揺れる。また少し呻く。  
「そうだ、プリンセス」  
「ああ、ファ⋯⋯ック⋯⋯」ロキは細く喘いだ。腰を動かす。すすり泣くように言う。「こんなの不公平だ」  
「ああ、わかってる。俺がそこにいればいいのにな。おまえのベッドに、おまえの隣に。おまえの肌の、指で触ったばかりの場所を口でたどりたい」  
ロキはまるで平手打ちをされたように、さっと振り向いてソーを見た。  
「くそっ⋯⋯」  
ソーはにやりとした。  
「俺はおまえの上にいる。おまえは細い。俺の方がずっと重い。おまえは体が動かせない。もう腰も動かせないぞ」  
「この⋯⋯人でなし⋯⋯」ロキは息を荒くした。  
「やめてほしいか？」  
ロキはきっとソーを睨みつけた。ソーは勝ち誇ったように笑った。  
「何が欲しい」シーツの下でまだ尻を動かしながら、ロキは訊いた。無意識にそうしているのかもしれない。「僕はソーに何でも差し出す、ってさっき言ったよね。具体的に、何が欲しいんだ？」  
こんなときのロキは可愛い。  
何と答えればいい？ ロキに何をさせるべきか？  
「仰向けになれ」ソーは言った。  
ロキは固まった。  
「え、想像の中で？ それとも⋯⋯？」  
良い質問だ。  
「違う。そうだ、今」  
ロキはゆっくりと従った。楽しみ始めたらしく、意識して体を動かす。「次は？」  
何を言えばいいだろう。想像力にも限界がある。  
「俺を挑発してみろ、プリンセス」ソーは小声で言った。「好きなようにしてみろ」  
ロキの荒い呼吸に合わせて、肋骨が浮き上がっては消える。ロキは重たげだったまぶたを完全に閉じた。両手が首から胸へとすべり落ち、シーツの下に潜り込む。小さな山ができる。膝を立て、唇を噛む。  
「そうだ、プリンセス」ソーはささやいた。  
ロキは細く喘いだ。よし、いいぞ。  
「ああ、もう⋯⋯」ロキはつぶやく。両手は明らかに腰のあたりにある。腰が持ち上がる。「見てる？」  
くそっ。  
「ああ」  
「見てて欲しい。僕を見て」  
「見てるよ、ベイビー」  
「ファック」  
手を上下に動かしている。やる気だ。本気で動いている。ロキの顔から目が離せない。眉を寄せ、口が少しずつ開き、それから唇を噛み、舌で舐める。  
「見てて⋯⋯」ロキがつぶやく。  
「見てるよ」  
「指をいれるのを見て⋯⋯」  
ファック。  
「次⋯⋯」動きが早くなり、腰が素早く突き上げられる。「次に話すとき⋯⋯」息を弾ませる。「次は⋯⋯見てほしい⋯⋯僕が自分に突っ込むのを⋯⋯」  
ああ、ファック。また硬くなってきた。ファック。  
「ソーに⋯⋯抜いてほしい⋯⋯自分をファックする僕を見ながら⋯⋯」  
「ジーザス、ロキ⋯⋯」  
ロキはさらに大きな声で喘いだ。名前を呼んだからか？  
「おまえから目が離せないよ、プリンセス」息を詰まらせ、真剣な声で言う。  
「次は、見たい？」ロキの息も荒い。腕の動きが早くなる。「見たい？ そんな僕の姿が見たい？」  
（まずは生きてこれを終わらせないと。）  
「ああ、ロキ。見たいよ」  
（そんなことをして二人とも死ぬ前に。）  
ロキは喘いで背中をしならせ、ソーは息ができなくなった。ロキの動きで携帯が滑る。見逃してしまう、とソーは一瞬恐れた。  
見逃してしまう。  
実際は、見逃さなかった。弟はシーツの下で絶頂を迎えた。腕を素早く動かし、腰を浮かせ、手の動きがシーツを何度も突き上げる。弟の顔。ああ、あの弟の顔。  
今ならあの唇が自分のペニスを咥えるのを想像できる。いくらでも想像できる。クライスト。  
ソーはすべての音を聞いた。か細い喘ぎが一番手に負えない、つまり一番いい。想像してしまうからだ。弟に腰を叩きつければ、その喘ぎがどんなふうに途切れるか。ロキの爪⋯⋯絶頂に達するときの声⋯⋯すすり泣くような声⋯⋯  
ロキの腰がゆっくりと下がり、手の動きが遅くなる。マットレスの上で腰をくねらせ、ぎゅっと下唇を噛む。  
ファック。  
ファック。  
すぐにもう一度達するほど硬くなってはいない。それにしても。ファック。  
ロキはシーツの下でとろけたようになっていて、顔には卑猥なほどうっとりした表情を浮かべている。  
「んんんん⋯⋯」唇を舐める。現代における〝ベッドルーム・アイズ〟を再定義するような瞳だ。  
この弟に慎ましさなど一切ない。再会のハグで勃起するという話は、少し前まではジョークだった。今、ソーは本気で不安になっている。  
「こんなの辛すぎる⋯⋯」ロキはまた仔猫が鳴くように言った。  
「何が？」（答えがわかりきった質問だ。）  
「ソーが今ここにいたら、僕は自分のやりたいようにやる。ためらいなんて窓から投げ捨てる」  
ソーは短くため息をつきながら笑った。  
「そうだろうな」目をこする。  
「それがそんなに悪いことなの？」  
正気に返って答える。  
「いや、スマーフ。悪いとかじゃないんだ」  
ロキは会話の流れが変わったことに気づいた。  
「これは想像の世界だ、ロキ」ソーは穏やかに言った。「実際にやるのとは違う」  
「ソーはいつもそう言う。僕には知る機会がない」ロキはベッドサイドテーブルからティッシュを一枚抜き取った。シーツの下で綺麗にするのは難しいだろう。恥ずかしいのだろうか。兄に敬意を示しているのかもしれない。ロキの動きで携帯の位置がずれる。ソーに今見えるのは天井だけだ。  
ロキはぶつぶつと怒ったように言った。「ぐちゃぐちゃに汚れてしまった」  
「俺が言いたいのはな、スマーフ。俺がそこにいたら、びびってパンツの中で漏らすだろうって意味だ」  
ロキが位置を調整しているのか、画面が激しく揺れる。また画面にロキが戻ってくる。まるで、ベッドで近くに寄り添っているような角度だ。  
「緊張すると思う？」ロキは訊いた。  
「たぶん。わからないけど」  
「まだやっぱり確信が持てない？」  
「どうして確信が持てると思う？ こんなことは初めてだ。おまえは違うのか？」  
ロキは反省した顔になった。もし隣にいれば、弟の髪にキスをして、頰を撫でて、何かささやいてやるのだが。  
「携帯電話だけですべての段階を進めるってことはできないんだ、ロー」実際にソーはささやいた。「実際に俺たちがやるときは⋯⋯」  
くそっ。口に出して言ってしまった。  
ロキもしっかりと聞いた。  
そして、二人ともそのことに驚いていた。  
何ともなかった。いまだに確信が持てないというふりをするなんてバカげている。たった今だって半分勃っているというのに。ロキの口にペニスを咥えさせるという想像に、さらに興奮をかき立てられるというのに。  
「もっとゆっくり進める」ソーは二人の秘密だ、というようにささやいた。「ゆっくり進めたほうがいい。おまえにもそのうちわかる」  
ロキはまだ疑わしげにソーを見た。子供扱いされているのか、それともこれは甘い約束なのか、判断しかねている。  
「おまえにもわかる」ソーは自分を説得するように繰り返した。「一歩ずつ立ち止まって、花の匂いを嗅ぐ。一歩、二歩、三歩、百歩。俺たちはどこでも行きたい場所に行ける。でもゆっくり、ゆっくり行こう。俺たちのペースで。急がなくていい。な？」  
ソーは今言うべきだと思ったことをそのまま口にした。ロキは聞き入っている。少し反抗的な顔になる。  
「僕は無垢なバージンなんかじゃない」抗議はしてみせるが、声に力はない。  
「良く知ってるぞ」ソーは少し卑猥な響きを込めて言い、ロキは満足げに微笑んだ。「でもそういう問題じゃないんだ。そうじゃなくて」どう続けていいのかわからない。  
ロキは聞いている。  
「俺はゆっくり進めたいんだ」ソーは言った。「いい経験にしたい。やりたくてたまらないと思いながら⋯⋯ゆっくり進めていきたい。まだ早すぎるって思いながらするより、これ以上待っていたら気が狂う、と思うまで待っていたいんだ。わかるか？」  
ロキはしばらく考え、それから黙って肩をすくめた。  
「ガキ」ソーはにやりと笑って言った。  
ロキは唇をすぼめた。「わかったよ」  
「よし」  
さらに唇をすぼめてふくれっ面をしている。ああ、まったく。  
「楽しかったか、プリンセス？」  
ロキは嬉しそうな顔になるのを隠そうとしたが、まったく成功していなかった。  
「気持ちよかったか？ プリンセス？」  
ふたたび、完全な失敗。惨めなくらい、救い難いくらい。おまえに勝ち目はないな、ベイビー。  
「気持ちよかった？ イケメンくん」ロキは流し目をして訊き返した。  
卑怯だぞ。  
もう少しからかいたいという気持ちをソーは抑えた。ふいに真剣に答えたくなった。  
「信じられないくらいよかった」  
ロキも真面目な顔になった。強い眼差しで見返してくる。  
「僕も同じ」  
しばらく黙って見つめ合う。  
「ときどき、これが現実だって信じられなくなる。わかる？」  
ソーは頷いた。  
「愛してる」  
「愛してる」  
同時に言って、二人は恋する愚か者のように笑いあった。実際にその通りだ。恋する二人の愚か者。  
二人は見つめ合い、見つめ合い、見つめ合った。ソーは手を伸ばしてロキを抱きしめられないことが辛くて、全身が疼くほどだった。ロキはそれを知っているように見つめ返した。  
ソーはうろ覚えの詩を思い浮かべた。  
〝あまりにも愛し合っていて、私が眠りに落ちるとき、閉じるのはあなたのまぶた〟というような詩だ。  
今ならその意味がわかる。生まれて初めて──五十の州をあいだに挟んで──まさにそのとおりだ、とソーは思った。

\---------------

訳注：  
＊作者さんのあとがき⋯⋯「詩はパブロ・ネルーダのソネットXVIIより。〝あまりにも愛し合っていて、私の胸の上のあなたの手は私の手。あまりにも愛し合っていて、私が眠るとき、閉じるのはあなたのまぶた〟」


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第４３章

One_for_Sorrow5654［ビデオ通話の調子が悪い？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何度かけても切れるよ］

Storm99［いや、悪い、こっちの問題だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何の問題？］

Storm99［ああ、俺だ。俺が切ってるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［切ってる？？ どうして？］

Storm99［ちょっと待ってくれ］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーーーー！］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［悪い］  
Storm99［だいじょうぶ、もう話せる］  
Storm99［でもビデオは無しだ、ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしてビデオは無しなの？？？？］

Storm99［スティーブが部屋を使ってるんだ。バッキー関係で緊急事態だって］  
Storm99［携帯が調子悪いらしくて、俺のラップトップを貸してもらえないかって訊かれた。もちろんイエスと答えた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［えーーでもでもでもどうして今日？！？！？！ 今？？？］

Storm99［わかってる、済まない、スマーフ。緊急事態だったんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どんな緊急事態だよ？！？！？！？！ あとでじゃダメなの？！？！ 一週間ずっと待ってたのに！！！！］

Storm99［わかってる、わかってる。ロー、本当にごめん。俺も残念だ。でもノーとは言えないだろ？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃ、違う場所に行けばいいじゃないか］

Storm99［誰でも入ってこれる会議室とかでか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今どこにいるの？］

Storm99［外で座ってる。ポーチがあるんだ。まあポーチというか、廊下の端っこの突き出たところっていうか］  
Storm99［人がうろうろしてるからな、今日は大人しくしろよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあどこか場所を見つけたら？？？ どこかプライバシーがあるところ？？？］

Storm99［スマーフ、ここにはプライバシーが確保できる場所なんてないんだ。悪いな。シャワールームに閉じこもれとは言わないだろ？］  
Storm99［森にこもれとか？？ 虫に刺されまくりながら？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は本当に⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ファック］

Storm99［ああ、ロー］  
Storm99［済まない、本当に悪いと思ってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも計画があったのに］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ああ、わかってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［せっかくおしゃれしたのに、意味がなかった］

Storm99［ああ、きっとベスティフルだろうな］  
Storm99［ビューティフルの間違い］  
Storm99［（ベスティフルという言葉も正式に認められていいと思うけど）］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それだけじゃない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いろいろ準備したのに］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［その準備って、今俺が想像してるようなことか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［当たり前だろ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ううっ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あーあ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もういい！！］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［スマーフ、そのことなんだが］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［録画して送ってもいいよ。僕にとっては同じことじゃないけど、でも］

Storm99［だめだめだめ］  
Storm99［だめだ、そんなの見つかったら俺は刑務所行きだ］  
Storm99［いや、そういうことが言いたかったんじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ何？！］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［誤解しないでくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何だよ？？！！］

Storm99［一週間、そのことについて考えてたんだ］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［楽しい話になりそうだな、続けて］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ああ、違うんだ。いや、そうなんだけど、俺は⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ごめん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしかして頭に浮かんだことをそのままタイプしてるのか？］

Storm99［混乱を表現しようと思って］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、混乱が伝わってうつってくる］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［よし、つまり］  
Storm99［あのときに言ったこと。計画したこと。実際には計画じゃないが］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違ったの？？］

Storm99［まあ、なんていうか、勢いにまかせて言ったことだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕は本気だったのに、100087y6ytyrtパーセント本気だったのに］

Storm99［うーーん、それはわかった］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それで？ 早く言ってよ、ソー！］

Storm99［あまり頭が熱くなってるときに計画を立てたり約束するもんじゃないな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［？？？？］

Storm99［あのあと、頭がはっきりしてきて、俺は、なんていうか］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえがやりたいって言ったこと］  
Storm99［おまえが俺に見せたいって言ったこと］  
Storm99［俺はまだ⋯⋯］  
Storm99［まだ、準備ができてない］  
Storm99［まだ見る勇気がない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［今すぐには無理だっていう意味だ、わかるか］  
Storm99［めちゃくちゃホットだと感じるのは間違いないが］  
Storm99［くそっ、今でも考えると⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［でも、そのあとのことを思うと、わからなくなる］  
Storm99［まだおまえのそういう姿を見る精神的な余裕がない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［つまんないな］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん。わかるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、わかんないけど、でも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも、もちろんソーの望むようにする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーのためにしたかったんだ。しなきゃいけないって思ったんじゃない。それはわかってるよね？？ 完全な同意、情熱的な同意にもとづいてる。ちゃんと必要な知識も持ってる。前にもやったことあるし、別に強要されたなんて思ってない。それはわかってる？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［前にもやった？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［スタークか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、トニーだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あたり！］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［何でもない、気にするな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？］

Storm99［ああ、当たり前だろ。俺を野蛮人か何かだと思ってるのか？ おまえにはボーイフレンドがいた。おまえは誰にも触れられてない谷間の白い百合じゃない。それくらいわかってる。俺にだって過去はある。だから問題ない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全然問題ないように聞こえないけど、まあいいや］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ああ、気にするな。俺はただ嫉妬が抑えられないんだ、仕方ないだろ］  
Storm99［やっぱり野蛮人なのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［お互いに独占欲が強いね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［猫みたいに⋯⋯＊ゴロゴロ⋯⋯＊］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［でも本当だ。心配するな。俺は別に怒ってない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［初めての相手になりたかったと思う？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今からでも遅くないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の初めての人になってくれる？ 本当の初めての相手に？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ファック］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ゴロゴロ⋯⋯＊］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［何の話をしてたんだった？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ廊下の突き当たり？突き出し？のところにいるの？］

Storm99［ああ、そうだ。まだ昼間みたいに明るいし、俺の表情のひとつひとつ、事務所のビルからでも見えそうだ］  
Storm99［くそっ、本気で森に隠れたほうがいいかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これってちょっと⋯⋯んんん⋯⋯］

Storm99［ちょっと何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んー、何の話だっけ。そうだ、ビデオ通話で僕がやりたいって言ってたことは、完全に自分の意思だし、ソーにプレッシャーを与えられたわけじゃない、だから完全に、情熱的な同意にもとづくってこと（ソーも同意してくれれば）。だからまだ僕の方にその気はある］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いつでもソーの好きなときに、ディルドを自分に突き立てる僕のビデオを観て楽しんでいいよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう一本のディルドは口にくわえる］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そういうオプションもありだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも何でも指摘してくれていいし、提案も受けつけるよ。楽しませるのが目的だからね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いつでもソーの準備ができたときに］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえ、最悪だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［硬くなった？］

Storm99［ほんとにひどいやつだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［フハハハハ⋯⋯］

Storm99［まったくおまえは］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［黙れ。俺は今、共和党議員の顔を思い浮かべてるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［邪魔をするな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ゴロゴロ⋯⋯＊］

Storm99［もう一分待て］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなに興奮するなら、何で見たくないんだ？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえの喜ぶような答えじゃないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何でも受け入れるよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あ、そういう意味じゃなくて］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？ 言ってみて］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえは俺の弟だからだ、スマーフ］  
Storm99［いや、これは書くべきじゃない⋯⋯ちょっと待て］

［メッセージが削除されました］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やっぱりまだそれが気になる？］

Storm99［ときどきな］  
Storm99［ローディに電話してもう一度話を聞いたほうがいいのかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［ただ気になるだけじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうか、仕方ないな］

Storm99［いや、違うんだ］  
Storm99［俺が言いたいのは］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［うーん、もしかすると］  
Storm99［そのせいで⋯⋯余計に興奮する？？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG］

Storm99［うーん、そうなんだ］  
Storm99［くそっ、俺はマジで変態だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ゴロゴロゴロゴロ⋯⋯＊］

Storm99［いや、笑いごとじゃないぞ。その日によって感じ方が変わる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［やっぱりローディに電話したほうがいいね］

Storm99［ああ、そうするよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうじゃなくて、もう一度、これが問題ないって言ってもらうために］

Storm99［そう思うか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思えれば状況もだいぶ変わる？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いろんなことが起こる前、ソーは僕に対して欲情なんかしなかったはず］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよね？］

Storm99［ああ。しなかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ほらね、そういうことだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だからこの〝非典型的な関係〟（⋯⋯兄弟って言葉は削除済み⋯⋯）の中にも、ちょっと倒錯の余地があるってだけじゃない？ 大したことじゃないよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はありのままの僕でしかない⋯⋯＊髪をかきあげる＊］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［真面目な話、何が問題なんだ？］

Storm99［それが障壁にはならない］  
Storm99［でもなるんだ］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［考えると不安になる］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［つい考えてしまう⋯⋯おまえが⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が何？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG、ソー！ もっとリラックスしてよ。外にいるとやたら動揺するみたいだね］

Storm99［ああ、そうみたいだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［誰かが肩越しに覗き込んでるの？ 誰かに覗かれても気づかないような状況なの？］

Storm99［いや］  
Storm99［ちゃんと窓じゃなくて壁を背中にしてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［周りに人がいっぱい歩いてる？］

Storm99［いや、全然］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあリラックスして］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［深呼吸］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［心配いらないよ］

Storm99［ありがとう、でも一番俺を怖がらせてるのはおまえだからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕？？？ 僕が何をしたっていうんだ？］

Storm99［何も！ ただおまえの気分を損ねたくないし］  
Storm99［おまえを傷つけたりしたくない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だいじょうぶ、ちゃんとメッセージの行間を読むようにするから。ソーが言うことを文字どおりじゃなくてその気持ちを読み取るようにする］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だから早く言って。ドキドキして死にそう］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［わかった、言うよ］  
Storm99［どうやら俺は、おまえが弟だって思うと余計に強烈に反応してしまうみたいだ］  
Storm99［それから、おまえがバージンだと思うとめちゃくちゃ興奮する］  
Storm99［ということだ。ほら、言ったぞ］  
Storm99［それで余計にためらってしまうんだ。スタークに先を越されたと思うと、俺は一気に原始人に逆戻りする。そういう自分が好きじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊パタパタ顔をあおぎながら＊ 原始人に戻るってどういうこと？ もっと詳しく］

Storm99［つまり、あいつをぶっ殺してやるって気分になる］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［弟は俺のものだ！っていう強烈な衝動があって、自分でもどうしようもない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［待って、もうやめて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何も言わないで、今のひと言だけでイきそう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やっぱりもう一回言って］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何度も言って］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもソーは原始人じゃない。もしそういう機会があったとしても実際にはスタークを殺さないだろうから。もし僕がマンハッタンに行ってスタークタワーで働きたいって言ったら、ソーはきっと応援してくれるはず。僕にマイクロチップを埋め込んで監視しようなんて思わないし、僕がトニーに恋をしてしまうなんて心配もしない。ちゃんと僕を信用して、バカなことはしない］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［どうしてそう思える？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だってソーと僕は（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）だから、ソーのことをよく知ってる］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは感情のある人間だってこと、それだけだ。でもちゃんと教育を受けてるし、人間関係を築けるし、そういう感情にきちんと対応して処理できる。感情に振り回されて行動なんかしない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ただ靴に入ってる小石を捨てればいいだけ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［小石がなんだって？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんー、だから、僕を フ ァ ッ ク す れ ば いいだけ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ジーザス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それは⋯⋯イエスってこと？］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［さっさと僕の初めての人になればいいじゃないか］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の中に入る初めての人に］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［体を使って、手を使って、僕をイかせる初めての人に］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ペニスを使って］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ファック］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［おまえ⋯⋯この野郎］

One_for_Sorrow5654［XD XD XD］

Storm99［おまえは234465倍くらい口が立つようになったな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつと比べて？］

Storm99［ソロウ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まあね。それが成長ってものだ］

Storm99［はあ、まったく（ファックミー）］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG！ 喜んで！］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［うん、考えてみても平気だな］  
Storm99［全然平気だ］  
Storm99［文字で読むのは平気だ］  
Storm99［死にそうになったりはしない］  
Storm99［でもおまえが実際にするのを見るのは⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そういうのは、あまりいいことだとはまだ思えないんだ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それでいいよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ベイビー］

Storm99［<333］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊目をぐるりと回す＊］

Storm99［でも、そうしたいという気持ちは確かにある］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうしたいって、具体的には何を？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえの初めての相手になりたい］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そういうふうにおまえの体に触れる最初の相手になりたい。そういうことを⋯⋯］  
Storm99［おまえにする、初めての相手に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わああ、神様！！］

Storm99［今すぐにじゃないぞ。明日という意味でもない］  
Storm99［でも］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもいつかは？？？？ 本当にそう思う？？？？］

Storm99［おまえもそうしたい、俺もそうしたい。世間とか法律とか以外に、俺たちを止めるものは何もない］  
Storm99［だから、いつかは、そうだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊膝から力が抜ける＊ でも、 ＊ふん！＊］

Storm99［何だ、日程でも決めて欲しいのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んー。ううん、いらないよ。ソーのペースに合わせる］

Storm99［LOL 頑張って正しい答えができたな。偉いぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［努力してるんだよ］

Storm99［わかってるよ、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんっ！！］

Storm99［なんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その呼び方！］

Storm99［おまえの弱みはプリンセスだと思ってたぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［HSDGFGHFGDKKGJFHJG］

Storm99［なるほど］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、もう！］

Storm99［ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊はっ！！＊］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やっぱり、最大の弱みは本名で呼ばれることかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こういう状況で］

Storm99［どういう状況だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから、こういう会話をしてるとき。僕が厳密な社会的基準で言ってまだバージンだってことにソーが興奮するとか、僕の元カレに対してガルガルーーー！って状態になるとか、初めて僕に挿入する男になりたいとか］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そういう会話］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［の中で、本名で呼ばれること］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソロウより、スマーフより（ただしスマーフも最近興奮する）、プリンセスよりも（＊身震い＊）］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本名がいい！！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかる？］

Storm99［ああ。わかると思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［それってちょっとクールなことかもしれないな。結局俺たちがお互いに一番興奮させられるのが、ありのままの自分ってことなんだから。そうだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり、僕たちが（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）だってことが？］

Storm99［LOL ああ、それも。それと、俺がおまえが誰かを知ってるってことが、おまえを興奮させることも］  
Storm99［それと、そうだ、俺たちが（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）なこともだ LOL］  
Storm99［おまえもそうなのか？ おまえにはそういう傾向があるのか？つまり⋯⋯そういうフェチみたいな⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うーん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そう言われてみると］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごくいやらしい感じがするね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［とっても悪いことしてる僕たち］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それに僕は全然経験がなくて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは経験豊富］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕にたくさんのことを教えてくれる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［全部教えてくれる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［子供の頃に何でも教えてくれたみたいに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［子供の頃みたいに面倒を見てくれる。僕の（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）だから。守ってくれる。リードしてくれる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［大人の今は、この新しい世界で僕をリードしてくれる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［教えてくれる。僕の反応を見ながら。僕をよく注意して見る。僕が転んで怪我をしないように］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく優しくて素晴らしくて愛情たっぷりだけど、でも同時に］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごく、すごーーーくいやらしいかも］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕がどれくらい欲しいかソーは知ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、本当に欲しいんだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は最初は緊張するかもしれないけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもソーがちゃんと世話してくれる。優しくしてくれる。大事にしてくれる。面倒を見てくれる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［他の誰よりも上手に。だってソーは僕の（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）だから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーより上手にできる人は他にいない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよね？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［＊死にそうな声＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［俺はもうだめだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊幸せなため息＊］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何か言ってよ］

Storm99［＊無理＊］  
Storm99［＊呻き声＊］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［何を言って欲しいんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕にしたいこと。僕としたいこと］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こうやってチャットしてると、懐かしくなる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［古き良き日々が］

Storm99［ああ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［過去のチャットを僕がどれくらい読み返したか、ソーには想像つかないと思うよ。擦り切れそうなくらい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもあれは完全には僕じゃなかったし、相手も僕の実の兄じゃなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ああいうのはもうやり尽くしたと思ってたけど］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今またやるのにぴったりな気もする］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［記憶を呼び戻すために］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それならできると思う？］

Storm99［何だって？ 今、ここでやれっていうのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は一週間何もしてなかったんだよ。今日のために取っておいたんだ。だから今⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もう死にそう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん、ソーが嫌ならいいよ］

Storm99［おまえは合意についての教科書か例文集かなんか読んでるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL 違うよ、才能があるんだ］

Storm99［まったくおまえは、昔からしつこくて手が焼けるやつだったからな。ほんとに最悪だ］  
Storm99［いつも欲情してるし注文は多いし］  
Storm99［おまえはそれで失敗ばかりしてるじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまり嫌だって言ってるのか？ よくわからないんだけど］

Storm99［ベッドに横になれ、今すぐ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［＊うわぁ＊］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に？］

Storm99［そうだ、ロキ。本気だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊はっっ！！！＊ わかった］

Storm99［できたか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG ちょっと待って］

Storm99［だめだ。さっさと服を脱げ、この生意気なクソガキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わぁぁ、ソー！］

Storm99［服の下にまたいつものやつを着てるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［着てる］

Storm99［何を着てるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だいたい前回と同じ感じ、でも網タイツじゃなくて普通のタイツ⋯⋯あっ］

Storm99［何だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［忘れてた。緑色のセットだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今日は特別な日だと思ってたから］

Storm99［緑の］  
Storm99［あの写真のやつか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊まつ毛パチパチ＊］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その沈黙がいい意味だといいけど］

Storm99［その上にはどんな服を着てたんだ（もう脱いだと思うが）（脱いだだろうな？）］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［OMG、ソー！ 何か食べ物に変なものでも入れられてるのか？］

Storm99［プライバシーがほとんど全然なくて溜まってるのはどっちだと思ってるんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わああ］

Storm99［そうだ。おい、服はどうなってるんだ。今どんな格好だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊オーマイゴッド＊］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ベッドにいるよ。フェイクレザーのタイトなパンツを脱いだところ。Tシャツはソーが見たことない新しいやつだった。古着風の首が広くてお腹が見えるやつ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今は黒のタイツとガーターベルト、あのほとんど何もカバーしてないTバック］

Storm99［つまり、脱がさなくてもそのままヤレるようなやつだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［フ ァ ッ ク］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［（息できない）そ、そうだけど⋯⋯？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そんなおまえの姿は最高だろうな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［確かに今、最高の気分だよ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［今俺がそこにいたら］  
Storm99［怖気づかなかったと仮定して］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［体が動くと仮定して］  
Storm99［くそっ、そんなおまえの姿が少し見たい］  
Storm99［おまえはどうなると思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［木の葉みたいに震える］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ガチガチに勃ってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことがちょっと恥ずかしいと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今みたいに］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［恥ずかしいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もしソーがここにいたらって思うと⋯⋯少し］

Storm99［シーツで体を隠したくなる？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［このまま見てほしい。恥ずかしいところも含めて］

Storm99［ファック］  
Storm99［よし、最初は⋯⋯あまりいやらしくはないが］  
Storm99［おまえの隣に寝て、抱きしめてキスをする］  
Storm99［恥ずかしがるな、プリンセス］  
Storm99［いや、恥ずかしくてもいい。でも心配するな。俺がいる］  
Storm99［怖くないだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーといれば安全。ソーの腕の中にいると安心できる］

Storm99［俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもすごく欲情もする、正直に言うと］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［俺もだ］  
Storm99［おまえがそんな姿をしてると特に］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今、すごく硬くなってる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そう言ったら嫌な気持ちになる？］

Storm99［嫌な気持ち？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［覚えてるよね、前にソーがハグしてくれて、僕は⋯⋯］

Storm99［あの頃と今じゃちょっと事情が違うんじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それでも］

Storm99［どうかな、プリンセス。脚を俺に回して押しつけてみてくれ。それで嫌な気持ちになるかどうか試そう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうして欲しい？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ああ］  
Storm99［やってみなきゃどんな気分になるかわからないだろ］  
Storm99［俺がやめろと言えばおまえはすぐやめるんだよな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今、枕に腰を押しつけてソーにそうしてるって想像してもいい？ ほんとに切羽詰まってるんだ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ああ、そうしろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ああん＊］

Storm99［いや、待て］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［それよりもうつ伏せになれ］  
Storm99［おまえの背中と尻が見たい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊わああ！ スウィート・ジーザス＊］

Storm99［おまえの脚のあいだに俺がひざまずいてると想像してみろ。おまえの足首から上に向かって肌を撫でる、膝の裏、腿⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そこで手を止める］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああん］

Storm99［ベッドに擦りつけてるのか、プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［尻をぎゅっと引き締めて？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ファック⋯⋯うん、そうだと思う］

Storm99［感じてみろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、信じられない］

Storm99［いいか？ 俺に言われたとおりにすると気持ちいいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ファック］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、すごくいい］

Storm99［おまえの尻に触りたい］  
Storm99［おまえの尻は最高だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊んんんんんっ＊］

Storm99［おまえの背中。すごくなめらかだ］  
Storm99［俺は今、二日髭を剃ってない。顔をおまえの背中に押しつけて、髭でくすぐってもいいかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ソー、感じたい、本物を感じたい］

Storm99［しーっ、プリンセス、わかってる］  
Storm99［わかってるよ］  
Storm99［おまえの上に覆いかぶさる。体重をかける］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ⋯⋯］

Storm99［おまえの首の後ろに顎を擦りつける。手でアンダーカットの剃り跡を撫でる。キスする］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今、勃ってる？］

Storm99［そうだな、あと五分で爆弾が爆発するから立ち上がって走って逃げろ、って言われたら、俺は爆破されるしかない、と言っておこう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それは⋯⋯この想像の中でも同じこと？］

Storm99［当たり前だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊んんんっ＊］

Storm99［ただし服は着たまま］  
Storm99［だからすごく物足りなくて、そのせいで余計にいい］  
Storm99［おまえの尻に押しつける］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ファック］

Storm99［おまえの体は気持ちいい。柔らかくて滑らかで綺麗で、おまえは興奮していつものあの声で喘いでる。おまえもすごく欲しがってる。そうだろ、プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんんんん］

Storm99［ファック、俺もしたい］  
Storm99［おまえに腰を押しつけて動かす。まるで中に入れてゆっくり突き上げてるみたいに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ファック］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ああもう⋯⋯ファック、たまらない、ファック］

Storm99［イきたいか、ベイビー？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もうだめ］

Storm99［横向きに寝て向き合うようにする。片腕をおまえの体に下に回して抱き寄せる］  
Storm99［このTバックは使い物にならないな、おまえの⋯⋯］  
Storm99［はみ出てる］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［手で触ってみろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今？］

Storm99［そうだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんーー］

Storm99［俺はその上に手を重ねる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あああああ］

Storm99［握りしめる］  
Storm99［おいで、プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［一緒に手を動かしておまえに感じさせる］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［さっき⋯⋯］  
Storm99［さっき言ってたな、準備したって。何をするつもりだったんだ？］  
Storm99［つまりもうすっかり準備ができてるのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［おしにいれのはら、ん、きてる］

Storm99［何だって？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お尻にいれるものの話なら、うん、できてる］

Storm99［LOL よし］  
Storm99［そうか］  
Storm99［ファック、そうか］  
Storm99［指を使え］  
Storm99［俺の手はおまえのペニスを握っている。指を中にいれろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ファッk］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうタイプできない］

Storm99［いいよ、プリンセス。俺に任せろ。文字を見てろ。俺を見てろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ああ、神様＊］

Storm99［俺はおまえを握ってる］  
Storm99［おまえのペニスを］  
Storm99［俺はきっとすごく変な気分だろうが、おまえはすっかりやる気だ］  
Storm99［おまえは喘いだり体をよじったり、あのすごく可愛い声を出してる］  
Storm99［俺に触られてすごく気持ちよくなってる］  
Storm99［今のおまえの表情は最高だろうな］  
Storm99［俺は顔が見たくておまえを少し振り向かせる］  
Storm99［少し振り向いたおまえの顔を見る］  
Storm99［俺は手でおまえをしごいて、おまえは指を尻にいれてる］  
Storm99［くそっ、めちゃくちゃセクシーだ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［たまらなくセクシーだ］  
Storm99［おまえを抱きしめる、強く抱きしめる］  
Storm99［指を抜け、俺のをいれる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［dssfsdfds］

Storm99［そんなに気持ちいいか、ベイビー？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、すごく、ああ、すごくいい］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［これは実にまずい考えだったな］  
Storm99［こんなことを書きながら普通の顔するなんて。どこかの筋肉がつりそうだ。顔か脳の筋肉が］

One_for_Sorrow5654［めないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［やめないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［って書きたかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ここでやめないで！！］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ああ、ベイビー、やめないよ］  
Storm99［おまえの欲しいものをやる］  
Storm99［自分に触ってみろ、おまえの好きなやり方が俺にもわかるように］  
Storm99［指は尻にいれたままだ］  
Storm99［俺も勃ってる、めちゃくちゃ硬くなってる、こんなおまえを見て、おまえを感じてると⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソーの股間に手を伸ばしてジッパーを下げてペニスを取り出す］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ファック］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いれて、お願い、いれて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうたっぷり濡れて開いてるよ、いれて］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［だめだ。今日はまだだめだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ふん］

Storm99［想像してみろ］  
Storm99［俺たちは一緒にベッドにいる、おまえのベッドでも俺のでもいい］  
Storm99［俺はおまえをしっかり抱きしめてる］  
Storm99［おまえの手が俺のジーンズの中にあって、おまえはいつもの綺麗なものを着てる。俺はおまえを手でイかせようとしてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんんん］

Storm99［そうだ、プリンセス。俺に触ってみろ。おまえのせいでどんなに硬くなってるかわかるか？］  
Storm99［おまえを手でイかせようとしてる⋯⋯俺の好きなやり方でおまえのを触ってる。どうだ、気持ちいいか、ベイビー？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ジーザス＊］

Storm99［俺はおまえの喉にキスをする。きつく吸う。あとで困ることになるな］  
Storm99［なんて説明する？］  
Storm99［マムとダッドになんて言うつもりだ？］  
Storm99［首のキスマークを見られたら？］  
Storm99［おまえは突っ立って固まってる、頭に思い浮かぶのはおまえの手が俺のペニスを、俺がおまえのを触ってた感触だけ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ファック］

Storm99［いれてほしいって俺に懇願したことを思い出す］  
Storm99［俺がおまえの耳に、まだだ、まだだめだってささやいたことも］  
Storm99［おまえは真っ赤になってる。俺は同じ部屋の片隅でにやにやしながら］  
Storm99［同じことを思い出してる］  
Storm99［おまえを手でイかせようとしたことを］  
Storm99［それからおまえの手をつかんで、俺の好きな触り方を教えた］  
Storm99［また次にやるとき、おまえが上手に俺を触れるように］  
Storm99［また次にやるとき、次にやるとき、っておまえは考え続ける］  
Storm99［その夜、おまえはもっと欲しくなって俺のベッドにもぐり込んでくる］  
Storm99［このいやらしいベイビーを俺はどうすればいい？ 手のかかるやつだ、おまえは］  
Storm99［でもそこがいいんだ。ファック。プリンセス］  
Storm99［おまえはずっとそこにいたんだな。壁のすぐ向こうに］  
Storm99［俺はおまえが欲しくて気が狂いそうだったのに、壁の向こうにおまえはいたんだ］  
Storm99［あの頃に戻ったと想像してみろ］  
Storm99［俺は気が狂いそうなほど欲情していて、ちょうどそのとき、壁ごしにおまえの声が聞こえる。喘ぎ声だ］  
Storm99［俺は何も知らない。ソロウが誰かも、何も知らない］  
Storm99［ただ、おまえが一人で抜いてるってことを知って、部屋に入っていく］  
Storm99［おまえはベッドの上であのオモチャを自分に突っ込んで、携帯電話を見てる。俺はどういうことかわからない、何も考えてない。俺は何も考えられない］  
Storm99［ただおまえがめちゃくちゃ綺麗でセクシーで、他のことはどうでもいい。欲情しすぎて何も考えられないんだ］  
Storm99［おまえが恥ずかしがってないし、屈辱を感じてもいないし、怖がってもいないことに気づかない］  
Storm99［俺はジーンズを脱ぐ、おまえはまだ怖がってない、おまえは欲情してる、おまえは⋯⋯］  
Storm99［ファック］  
Storm99［それから、俺はおまえに突っ込む。オモチャを引き抜いて、そのまま俺のを突っ込む、おまえのベッドの上で］  
Storm99［俺は他のことはどうでもいい］  
Storm99［おまえがイくところが見たい、またおまえのあのときの顔が見たい。近くで］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［イきそうか、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうとっくにイったよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［たしか、好きな触り方を教えてやる、次のときのために、っていうあたりで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも気持ちよすぎて邪魔できなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うわぁ、ソー］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そのうわぁ、っていうのは引いてるのか、喜んでるのか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［またムラムラしてきた、っていう意味の〝うわぁ〟だよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もうめまいがしてきた］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そういうのを考えたことはあるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ある。一回か二回］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［うっ、今自分の書いたことを読み返してみると俺は⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？！］

Storm99［いや、なんだかちょっと⋯⋯］  
Storm99［レイプ⋯⋯っぽくないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［想像してるだけなんだからいいよ、ダック⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ファック、の間違い］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ソー、今の⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ファーーーーーック！！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いつかロールプレイでやるって言って］

Storm99［LOL 何だって？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いつか。ソーも僕もそれぞれ自分の部屋にいて、ストームとソロウとしてチャットする。ソーがこれ以上我慢できないって思ったところで、僕の喘ぎ声を聞く、それでソーは］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［〝おおっ！ ちょうどここに生身の肉体が！！〟］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［〝こいつが俺の（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）でも関係ない、この肉体を犯す、めちゃくちゃ欲情してこのままじゃ死ぬから〟］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーがいきなり入ってきて、僕はソーが怒ってると思って震える、でもソーは気にしない、あまりにも欲情してるから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕の体をつかんでうつ伏せにさせる、僕だってわからないように。そして突っ込んですぐに動き始める］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはちょっと乱暴にする、だって相手は（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）なんだから！ それで僕に腹を立ててるから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が大きい声で喘ぐからソーは僕の口を覆う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕を突きあげながらソーは気づく、こんな体験は今まで一度もなかったって。相手が僕だから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことがソーをすごく、すごく興奮させる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それがものすごくいやらしくて倒錯してる、これじゃ変態だって思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも僕も同じ、同じだ。すごく気持ちいい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕の名前を呼び始める。僕を（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）って呼び始める］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そう呼ぶとソーは興奮する、僕も興奮するのが見ていてわかる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そしてソーは僕の中でイく］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は気持ちよすぎて気絶しそう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［何？ 今？ 想像の中で？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだよ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どう？ 気に入った？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ロキ、俺が今そこにいたら］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いたら？！］

Storm99［しまった、今何時だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いたら何？！ ソー？！］

Storm99［どれくらい話してた？？ まずい、食事を逃したかもしれない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー！］

Storm99［何だ？！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今何を言おうとしてたの？？］

Storm99［当ててみろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［聞きたい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［教えてくれたら食事に行っていいから］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［もし俺がそこにいたら］  
Storm99［俺はおまえのすぐ近くにいる。膝が触れ合うくらい近づく。そして、俺は敬意を込めて、礼儀正しく、おまえの手の甲にキスをしていいか訊く］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ファックユー！！］

Storm99［もしそのフェイクレザーパンツの裾からちらりと足首を見せてくれたら］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はソーの膝に飛び乗ってキスして、腰を擦りつけて、ソーは耳から脳みそがあふれてもう何も考えられなくなる、そして僕は自分の好き放題にやる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーを僕専用のゾンビにする、欲情に取り憑かれたゾンビだ。セクシーな肉の塊になって話もできない、言えるのは〝イエス、プリンセス〟だけ。僕の言いなりになって命令にすべて従う。何度でも同じことをする。これでソーの複雑な気持ちの問題も解決だ！ 永遠に！ アーメン］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［いい計画だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［よかったか、プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［んんーー］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ足りない］

Storm99［俺もだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［スティーブに足りない分を処理してくれって頼みに行くなよ！］

Storm99［LOL 友達の手を借りるくらいどうってことないだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー！！！！］

Storm99［おまえだって本気じゃないくせに］  
Storm99［俺は誰かに触られるよりおまえのこと考えながら自分でするほうがいい］  
Storm99［俺はおまえしか見てない］  
Storm99［シュビドゥバドゥ⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ファック、大好き］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［好きすぎて怖い］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［怖がるな］  
Storm99［俺がついてる］  
Storm99［な？］  
Storm99［俺が今欲しいものを与えられるのは、おまえしかいない］  
Storm99［イかなくたっていいくらいだ、ただおまえに触りたい］  
Storm99［俺の言いたいことはわかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、すごく。すごくわかる！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［仕事はあと何週間？］

Storm99［LOL 四週間］

One_for_Sorrow5654［待ちきれなくて死にそう］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ひとつだけ言っておく］  
Storm99［今の俺の気持ちがどんなに強くても］  
Storm99［いや、言い直す］  
Storm99［今、俺が書いたことは百パーセント本当だ］  
Storm99［でも、おまえに会ったときにまったく同じことが言えるとは限らない。どういう意味かわかるな？］  
Storm99［俺はまだ確信が持てないんだ。だから］  
Storm99［だから、そうなって当たり前だとはまだ思わないでくれ］  
Storm99［おまえに怒ってほしくない。俺は本当にものすごく興奮してこういうことを言うし、本当に欲しいと思うんだ、ロー。本当にしたいと思う。でも］  
Storm99［わかるだろ］  
Storm99［現実はまた別の話だ］  
Storm99［でもそれは、今俺が嘘をついているとか、本当は何も感じてないということじゃない］  
Storm99［わかるか？］  
Storm99［期待値をあまり上げすぎないでくれ。俺はもう少し考えてみる、でも何も約束はできない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［頑張らなくていいよ。本当にしたいことをしなきゃダメだよ。ただできると思うだけじゃなくて、心からしたいと思ったときに］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は何も期待しないよ。ソーに何も求めない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何でも与えてもらえるものを喜んで受け取る］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何があっても怒ったりしない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［人間だからがっかりするかもしれないけど、でも怒らない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［約束するよ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえの合意ハンドブックはよくできてるな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［LOL］

Storm99［いや、ごめん。ありがとう、そう言ってくれて本当に嬉しい］  
Storm99［おまえにもわかるだろ？］  
Storm99［誇りに思うよ、ベイビー。おまえは大人になった。聡明になった］  
Storm99［おまえのことは信頼していいんだな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［信頼していいよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はいい弟になる。頑張る］

Storm99［<33333333333］

One_for_Sorrow5654［信頼されるなんて考えたことはなかったな］

Storm99［俺もだ。でもお互い様なんじゃないか？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［愛してるよ、ロキ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も愛してる、ソー］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［（自分の首を絞めることになるけど、約束したばかりだから）急いだほうがいいんじゃない？ 食事時間なんだよね？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［運が良ければ。悪ければチーズとクラッカーだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうなの？］

Storm99［スティーブと俺はいつも半分飢餓状態なんだ、だから部屋の中に食料をキープしてる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その組織、スタッフを飢えさせてるのか？］

Storm99［俺たちは特に体力消耗が激しいからな。そうだな、いつも腹が減ってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［表彰に値するソーの筋肉が一ポンドでも減ったら、その組織を訴えてやる］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［愛してる、計画してたことよりもこのほうが良かった。じゃあ早く食べ物を確保してきて］

Storm99［本当に？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、早く行ったほうがいいよ］

Storm99［LOL そうじゃなくて、その前に言ったこと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当だよ、百万倍よかった！ 僕はもう一生立ち直れない。ソーは自分で期待値を空の高さまで上げたね］

Storm99［おっと、しまったな。プレッシャーで失敗するかもしれないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［二人で頑張れば大丈夫。ほら、早く行って］

Storm99［OK、ベイビー。ありがとう］  
Storm99［愛してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も愛してる。スティーブにありがとうって言っておいて。あと、バッキー問題も解決するといいねって。じゃあね］

Storm99［わかったよ、ベイビー、伝えておく］  
Storm99［＊ちゅっ＊］

［Storm99がログアウトしました］


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第４４章

「もしもし、ソー？ ローディだ」  
「ハロー、ドクター。折り返し電話してくれてありがとう」  
「もちろん。そちらは順調かな？」  
「ああ、とくに問題はないんだ。ただときどき電話するように言われたから」  
「よかった。生活全般はどうだ？」  
「とても元気だ。まあ重労働だから、いつも疲れてるけど」  
「そうだろうな」笑い声。  
「でも楽しい。子供達は面白い。子供は好きだ。この仕事が好きだ」  
「素晴らしい。それを聞いて嬉しいよ。睡眠はどうだ？」  
「もう⋯⋯丸太みたいに」笑い。「十時には立ってられなくなる」  
「よかった！ 睡眠導入剤を減らしても大丈夫そうか？」  
「あー、たぶん？」  
「やってみよう。何日か半分にして、どうなるか様子を見てくれ。一週間くらいなんともなかったら、一日置きに。それでも問題なければ、二週間後に全部止めて大丈夫だ」  
「できると思います」  
「じゃあ、そうしてみよう。他に何かあるか？ 将来について何か見えてきたことは？」  
「将来は⋯⋯明るく見えてきた、と思う」  
「ああ、素晴らしいね」  
「つまり⋯⋯最近考えてみたんだ。スティーブと話していて──スティーブっていうのはこの仕事を紹介してくれた友達なんだ──考えてみた。俺はこういう仕事がすごく好きだ。重労働で疲れるけど、でも⋯⋯活力をもらえる。朝起きるといい気分でやる気がでる。楽しい。だから⋯⋯もしかしたら、これをキャリアとして考えてもいいかもしれない。何か子供関係のことができるかもしれない。具体的にはわからないけど⋯⋯どう思いますか？」  
「ソー、それは素晴らしい話だ。君もすごく楽しんでるのがわかる。少し不安もあるようだが、それは当然のことだ。君が経験したようなこの一年のあと、キャリアや将来を考えれば誰だって不安になる。でも君はその考えを気に入っているようだね。本当に素晴らしいことだ」  
「でも具体的にはまだわからないんだ」  
「何が一番楽しいと思う？ 究極的に、その仕事のどういう部分が一番楽しい？」  
「うーん、わからない。子供達は面白い、クレイジーなことを考える、次にどんな言葉が飛び出すか想像もできない⋯⋯ちゃんと公平に扱えば、向こうもこちらに従う。何にでも笑う。それでもうまく笑わせることができると嬉しくなる。子供はすぐ大喜びする。本当に、何だって喜ぶんだ。意地悪なことや情けないこともするけど、気持ちを堂々と外に出す。だから俺は⋯⋯ただ子供達と一緒にいるのが楽しい。俺は一緒に遊ぶのが好きだから、学校の先生には向いてないかもしれない。一日中座らせておくのは嫌なんだ。俺自身も一日中座ってられるタイプじゃない。それから⋯⋯このキャンプに来てる子供達は、みんなひどい環境で育っている。来たばかりの頃は不機嫌で無愛想な子もいる。心を閉ざしてる子もいる。でもそんな子供の心に触れることができると、すごく嬉しくなる。俺が好きなのはそういう面なんだと思う。手助けができたという気持ちになるから。でもこのキャンプでは、せっかくそうやって心を開いてくれた頃に帰っていってしまう。それが残念だ。  
たぶん⋯⋯もしかしたら俺が間違ってるかもしれないが、一人の人間が子供の人生に大きく影響することは可能だと思うんだ。誰でもそういう誰かが必要だ。このキャンプの子供は誰よりもそんな誰かを必要としている。だから、どうだろう。俺がその誰かになれるかどうかはわからないけど、どうかな」  
「ソー⋯⋯」  
「はい？」  
「ああ、済まない、つい。君の⋯⋯君の言葉がすごく嬉しいよ。誰かが大きく誰かの人生を変えることができる、君の言うとおりだ。君はとてもたくさんの人にとってそういう誰かになれる力を持っている。やりがいがある仕事だし、長期的に人生を充実させるし、同時に目標として、キャリアとしても現実的だ。  
ただひとつだけ、途中で多くの苛立ちを抱えることになるとは思う。必ずそういうときは来る。どうしても助けられない人々はいる。それは⋯⋯そういう辛さに慣れというものはない。それよりも達成したこと、今やっていることに集中しなければならない。自分が助けた人々、これから助ける人々、そのことに意識を向けて、続けていく。私から助言があるとすれば、これはきつい仕事だってことだ。正しい理由で取り組むとしたら、どうしてもそうなる。でも⋯⋯いつも私が言うことだが、どんな仕事でも永遠でなくても構わないし、最後までやり遂げなかったからってそれが失敗だとは限らない。何年かやってみて、気が変わることもある。それも失敗ではない。この仕事を何年かやって、やはりきつすぎると思ってやめたとしても⋯⋯いや、それはまだ先の話だな。ただ私がそう言いたいだけなのかもしれない」  
ソーは笑った。  
「いいんだ、ドクター。話を聞くのも好きだ」  
「君は聞き上手だな。よし、では、それについてどう取り組んでいくか、何か考えはあるか？」  
「ああ⋯⋯いえ、まだ」  
「今やっているプログラムは？」  
「本社がサンフランシスコなんだ。それはいいんだが、ただ⋯⋯俺はLAにいるべきだと思う。まずしばらくは。セラピーを終えるまで」  
「セラピーは電話でもできるぞ」  
「うん、でも⋯⋯同じじゃないんだ」  
⋯⋯  
「なるほど？ 続けてみてくれ」  
「正直に言って、なんだかバカなことに聞こえるかもしれない」  
ローディは笑った。  
「何でも言ってくれていいぞ」  
「うーん、形式的なことかもしれないけど、ドクターに直接会って話を聞くと⋯⋯それに俺が何か隠そうとしても表情を見てなんでも見抜けると思うと⋯⋯直接会う方が安心できる。新しいことに挑戦することになるし、失敗したらうまく受け入れられるかどうかわからない。一人では不安だ。大きな支えが必要な気がするんだ」  
「どうしてそれがバカなことなんだ？」  
「まるで手を繋いでくれって頼んでるみたいで⋯⋯」  
「やっとギプスが外れて、松葉杖無しに最初の一歩を踏み出すとき、誰かの手を貸してもらうのはバカなことじゃないぞ」  
「⋯⋯そうだな」  
「それに、自分に何が必要か理解して、それを求めるのは非常に聡明なことだ」  
「⋯⋯なるほど」  
「私の業界の人脈を使って、君がキャリアの一歩を踏み出すのに役立つ誰かを紹介できるかもしれない。教育プログラム、ボランティア組織、あるいはただ相談できる相手」  
「ああ、それはありがたい」  
「まずはスタートする場所を見つけ、自分の強みを少しずつ見つけて、さらに先に進めるくらい自信がついたら、具体的に何をしたいか、よりはっきりわかるだろう」  
「そうできたらいいんだが」  
「何か心配ごとがあるのか⋯⋯？」  
「いや、心配じゃないんだ。ただ⋯⋯もしそうするとしたら⋯⋯俺は⋯⋯弟に告げなければならない。あと何ヶ月も離れたままだと。彼は気に入らないと思う。俺は⋯⋯」笑って続ける。「恐ろしいんだ、彼に言うことを思うと」  
「⋯⋯ああ、なるほど⋯⋯でも今までのところ、彼は君の選択を理解して支えてくれるように思えていたが」  
「⋯⋯そうなんだが⋯⋯最初は大変なことになると思う。十分、あるいは十時間くらいは⋯⋯地獄だろうな」また笑う。  
ローディも笑った。「それは仕方ないな」  
「ああ」  
「その話も聞きたかった。弟はどうしてる？」  
「⋯⋯弟は元気です」  
二人とも笑った。  
「よし、では。弟との関係はどうだ？」  
「⋯⋯それは⋯⋯うまくいってます」  
「なるほど。話はしたか？ 君の気持ちと、その、他のことにはもう少しはっきりしたかな？」  
「⋯⋯ああ、それは⋯⋯彼に⋯⋯彼に再会して、すぐに」  
「⋯⋯詮索する気は無いが⋯⋯それで？」  
ソーは笑った。  
「いいんだ。答えは⋯⋯イエスだった。彼を見た瞬間にわかった、イエスだって」  
「君にはもちろん見えないが、今、私は微笑んでるよ」  
「俺は赤くなってる」  
ローディは笑った。  
「その後はどうだった？」  
「ええと。あまり⋯⋯あまり二人で過ごす時間はなかった⋯⋯俺は翌日に出発だったから。あまり直接話せなかった。でもオンラインでずっと話はしている」  
⋯⋯  
「話をしてるんだな」  
「⋯⋯はい」  
⋯⋯  
「君は⋯⋯幸せか？」  
「ああ、こんなことを⋯⋯」⋯⋯「ああ。ものすごく幸せだ。ソロウのときみたいに。同じ感情だ。いや、もっといい。すごく幸せだ」  
「素晴らしい！ 彼の方は？」  
「⋯⋯待ちきれないらしい」  
ローディは笑った。  
「でも弟には追いつく時間をくれと言った。この関係において、俺たちは全然違う段階にいるって。俺は時間が必要だ、俺一人の時間が必要だと言った」  
「彼は何と答えた？」  
「わかってくれた。俺の⋯⋯ペースに合わせるって」  
「感情的なことかな、それとも性的な部分で？ 結局、君の気持ちには性的な面もあるとわかったのか？」  
「⋯⋯ああ、今ちょっと穴を掘って中に隠れたい気分だ⋯⋯」  
ローディは笑った。  
（深呼吸。）「ああ。あった。性的な面も」  
「その部分はどんな調子だ？ 君はどういう気分になる？ 良い気分？ ちょっと懐疑的？ その両方？」  
「⋯⋯良い意味で⋯⋯俺はいい気分になる。まだ少し戸惑いも⋯⋯。いや、まだ何もしてなくて⋯⋯まだ軽いことだけ⋯⋯大部分は、ただ言葉で誘い合ったり⋯⋯そんな重いことはしてないんだ。ときどき、俺はまだとまどう⋯⋯でもその理由は⋯⋯理由は、〝俺たちは兄弟だ〟というよりも〝こいつは俺の弟だ〟だと思う。意味はわかりますか？」  
「わかると思う、でももう少し説明してくれ」  
「近親相姦という状況について⋯⋯少なくとも理屈の上では、俺は乗り越えたと思う。世の中の人々が気に入らないなら⋯⋯黙ってろ、ファック、って心から思う。乱暴な言葉遣いをしてすみません」  
「気にするな」  
「別に旗を翻して反対運動をするつもりはないが、概念的には、俺は何かものすごくひどいことをしてるとか、きっと地獄に行くなんてもう思わない」  
「よかった。それはいいことだ」  
ソーは笑った。「そうだと思う。でも、それでも⋯⋯ときどき、抽象的にではなく現実を見ると⋯⋯あいつは⋯⋯あいつは俺の弟だ」  
「なるほど」  
「マムとダッドのこともある。弟以外の家族⋯⋯。でもそれ以上に、ときどき、まだ弟を小さな子供として見てしまうことがある。それでやっぱりこんなことはダメだと⋯⋯小さな男の子に対してこんな気持ちを持ったり⋯⋯こんな話をしちゃダメだ、と思ってしまう」  
「よく理解できる」  
「まあ、それで⋯⋯ときどき自分にクソ腹が立ったりする。ああ、失礼」  
ローディは笑った。  
「それもよくわかる。でも彼の方は君に対して自分を小さな男の子とは感じないだろうね」  
「ああ、そうだな」  
「性的な部分で、彼に引きずられてしまうと感じるか？ 彼を傷つけたり怒らせたりしないように、そうしなければならないと感じることはあるか？」  
「⋯⋯俺が嫌だと思うことを彼が俺に強要するかといえば、それはない。俺たちがそういうことをするとき⋯⋯つまり、チャットをしていていい雰囲気にになると⋯⋯」⋯⋯「ああ、どう言ったらいいのかわからない」  
「何でもとりあえず言ってみるといい。あとで修正してもいいから」  
ソーは笑った。「本当はわかってるんだ。ああもう！」  
「⋯⋯そうだと思った。」  
もう一度、ナーバスな笑い声を立てる。  
「⋯⋯俺は⋯⋯とても、欲しいと思う。とても。言っている意味はわかりますか？」  
「ああ、わかると思う」  
「そういうとき⋯⋯決して彼が誰なのか、俺にとって誰なのかを忘れるわけじゃない。彼は⋯⋯いつでも俺の弟だ。その認識は、どんなに熱くなっても決して消えない。自分を騙してるわけじゃない。実は⋯⋯くそっ⋯⋯実は⋯⋯そう考えると逆に⋯⋯」（ため息と同時に笑う。）「逆に興奮したりする。概念として。別に禁じられているから逆に燃えるという意味じゃないんだ。でも、あくまでファンタジーとして。弟ともこれについては話したんだけど⋯⋯確かに興奮材料になる。あくまでも抽象的に。ファンタジーとして。現実には親に嘘をつくのは楽しくないし、こそこそして隠れて行動しなきゃいけないのは嫌だ。それは楽しいとは思えない。でも、あくまで演技としてなら、ちょっと⋯⋯」  
「つまり、ロールプレイだね」  
「ああ、そうなのかな」  
「それは人間が経験を強調するためにやるあらゆることのひとつだ。決して変ではない」  
「⋯⋯次はそれを思い出すようにします」  
ローディは笑った。  
「だから、俺は相手が弟だということは決して忘れないし、それが嫌だと思うわけじゃないんだ。でも、ときどきどうしても⋯⋯」  
「君達二人にとって大きな変化だ。調整期間は必要だろう。だからと言って君の気が変わったということにはならない」  
「⋯⋯なるほど」  
「ただし、君が弟を喜ばせようと、あるいは仲良くし続けるために、快適とは思えないことを自分に強要していないかどうか、それは確認したかった」  
「ああ、そのこと。ああ、そうだった。いや、俺ははっきりと弟に自分の意見を言ったし、そのとおりにしている。お互いに完全に迷いなく、喜んでそうしたいと思わない限り、俺たちはこの関係を進めない、一歩前には進まないと決めた。俺はその言葉に沿って行動している。何も⋯⋯何も後悔したくないから」  
「私も心から賛成する」  
「いざやってみようとしたときに⋯⋯それが心配なんだ。その場の勢いで突き進んでしまって後悔するかもしれない。だからある意味、遠く離れているのはいいことだと思う。お互いにとって安全な距離だ。今、弟を肉体的に拒絶したら、彼は傷つくだろう。そして今、俺はまだその準備ができていない。でも、つい我を忘れてしまったら⋯⋯何をしてしまうかわからない。俺は弟より肉体的な行為には慣れている。経験もある。かなり豊富な方だと思う。ああ、もちろん年齢にしては、という意味だけど」  
「今そう指摘しようと思ったところだ」  
笑い声。  
「だから俺にはそういう⋯⋯そういう意味での障壁はない。そのせいで急速に進んでしまうのが心配だ⋯⋯まだ始まったばかりなのに。ほんの数週間だ。それなのにオンラインで俺たちはもう⋯⋯もちろん、オンライン上の関係としても、カタツムリのようなスピードだとは思う。一週間に一度しか話せない。でもこれ以上早く進めたくない。たとえときどきそうしたいと思うことがあっても。意味は通じてるだろうか」  
「もちろん」  
「⋯⋯すごく、すごく惹かれてはいるんだ」（思わずくすっと笑う。）「こんな気持ちになったことはない。彼は⋯⋯ああ」  
ローディは笑った。  
「どうぞ続けてくれ」  
「⋯⋯彼は最高にセクシーで⋯⋯本当に美しいんだ。すごく積極的で⋯⋯大胆で。欲望を隠さない。それが俺には⋯⋯たまらなくホットだと感じる。彼は⋯⋯ああ、なんて言えばいいのかわからない⋯⋯くそっ」（絶望的な笑い。）「言葉が見つからない。頭の上までどっぷり恋に落ちてるんだ、実の弟に。ああ、神様」  
ローディは笑った。  
「でも惹かれる理由の一部のせいで⋯⋯少し⋯⋯複雑な気分になる」  
「例えば？」  
（ため息。）「例のバージンであることについて。ソロウと同じだ。弟がすごく積極的に求めてきて、同時に未経験なことが⋯⋯頭が狂いそうになる。その組み合わせにどうしようもなく惹かれるんだ。これは変なことだろうか？」  
ローディは笑ったが、笑い声は短かった。それから大きく息を吐き、考え込んだ。  
「それが変かどうか。ふむ」⋯⋯「他の多くの物事と同じように、これも程度の問題だろうな。特にセックスに関することとなると、我々人間は⋯⋯うーん、変わったことを好む。真っ暗な部屋でベッドで配偶者と、正常位でするのがいい人もいれば⋯⋯それ以外を好む人もいる。君の場合、そういう少しバランスが偏った状態、つまり君が経験豊富で相手が未経験であること、君が言ったような親密になることへの問題を抱えていること、そして、君が彼と〝最後まで〟する最初の相手であることに、興奮を覚える。言ってみれば⋯⋯彼に性的な方面のことを教えるという概念が、君を興奮させる。それ自体は、まったく間違ったことではない。君や弟を精神分析するわけではないが、兄と弟という関係性が、この場合において性的なものに変換するのはそれほど不思議なことではないだろう。それが許されないことか？ そうだな、君の知っている通り、私があらゆる関係性について判断するときに使う条件の一つは、極端な力関係の偏りがない、ということだ。パートナーはあらゆる意味で対等でなければならない。もちろん、ドム・サブという関係性について議論することもできるが、それはまた少し違う話だ。少なくとも表面上は。でも私の言いたいことはわかるだろう？  
パートナーの片方に豊富な経験がある、もう片方にはない、あるいはわずかしかない。そして経験のある方を心から尊敬している。この状態は⋯⋯それだけで即レッドフラグというわけではないが、フラグではある。そういう理由で、私は大きな年齢差があって片方が非常に若い、という関係には疑念を持つ。ただし。君と弟の場合は⋯⋯何歳離れているんだったかな？」  
「十七ヶ月」  
「十七ヶ月、一年半か。君くらいの年齢だと大きな差に感じるかもしれないな。しかし君の話によれば、それに君から聞く彼の様子を考えると、献身的なのはお互い様のようだね。弟は君を尊敬している、そして君はそのことを楽しむ。性的な部分ではそのために興奮する。おそらく彼の方もそうなんだろうね？」  
「ええと、そうです。彼は⋯⋯そういう〝教えて欲しい〟という立場を楽しんでいる」  
「そうか。でもそれは、君たちの関係の感情的な部分には持ち込まれないようだ。君は彼を聡明で知的で強い人間だと思っている。君は彼に相談して助言をもらい、彼の意見や考えに価値を見出す。君は⋯⋯つまり、彼から学ぶ。知識を持っていて彼に尊敬されていることを利用するような、不健全な関係ではないようだ。やはり、君の話を聞く限り、バランスのとれた関係だと思える。つまりベッドでのことを彼に教えるのがホットだと君は思う、彼は君に教えて欲しいと願っている、それを彼もホットだと思う。⋯⋯よかったな、お互いに補完しあえる。ラッキーなことだ」笑い声。  
⋯⋯  
「私の解釈が間違っていると思うか？ 君はまた別の見方をしているか？」  
⋯⋯  
「いや⋯⋯。もちろん俺はセックス関連の経験はたくさんあるけど、でも他の多くの意味で、弟は俺よりずっと先にいると感じる。少なくとも今の俺と弟の関係については。少なくとも、彼の頭の中で。だから⋯⋯それでバランスが取れるのかもしれない。俺の方が彼に、もっとゆっくり進めたいと頼んでるんだ。俺は⋯⋯自分の立場のパワーを利用はしていないと思う。利用したいとも思わない」  
「私も賛成だ」  
「よかった」  
⋯⋯「よし。今日話したことについて、何か心配な点は？」  
「いいえ。今は特にありません」  
「質問は？」  
「いいえ」  
「いつでも電話してきていいからな。すぐに折り返す。睡眠導入剤の件はさっきの通りでよかったかな？」  
「はい」  
「何か問題があれば電話してくれ」  
「わかった」  
「他には何かあるか？」  
「ああ。秋以降の予定について、俺の代わりに弟に電話してくれないか？」  
ローディは笑った。

\-----

ひどい！ めちゃくちゃ腹が立つ！ ありえない！！  
ロキは部屋を歩き回り、叫び、周りのものを蹴っ飛ばした。裸足でドクターマーチンを蹴るのは痛い。でもどうでもいい！！ だって⋯⋯だって⋯⋯くそっ！！ ソーのやつ！！！ ファックユーーーー！

しばらく時間が必要だった。今、ロキは荒い息をつき、同時に涙ぐんでいる。洟をすすり、めそめそ泣き、惨めな気分に浸っている。  
ソーの話を聞いたとき、ロキはひとことも答えず、いきなり通話を切った。ソーの古いコンピュータではなくて、携帯で話していればよかった。そうすればそれを思い切り窓から投げ捨てて、もっとドラマチックな演出ができただろう。  
ソーは何度かまた通話してこようとした。ロキは受信を拒否した。  
ファック！！ ロキは空中に向かって叫ぶ。ソーと自分の部屋を隔てる壁の方に向かって。ごしごしと顔をこする。どうすればいいのかわからない、この気持ちをどこにぶつければいいのか⋯⋯この気持ちが何なのかさえわからない！   
ものすごく強い気持ちなのだけはわかる。胸の中いっぱいに広がり、オーブンの中のケーキみたいに膨れ上がる。型が小さすぎて、熱いケーキの種が横からあふれ出してくる。何もかも台無しだ。

携帯が鳴る。  
すぐには取りに行かない。出たくない。まだ啜り上げている。あまり涙は出なかった。でも喉に熱い塊は込み上げている。自分でもどうすればいいかわからない。名前のつけられない内側にある何かが、不健康な熱を放ちながら体いっぱいに広がっている。もうケーキじゃない。チェルノブイリの象の足だ。  
携帯の画面を見る。もちろん、我慢して無視なんてできない。

Storm99［本当に本当にごめん、ロー］  
Storm99［ごめん。おまえががっかりするとわかってたし、怒るだろうと思ってた。怒らせることだけはしたくなかったんだ、本当だ］  
Storm99［ビデオ通話に戻ってきてくれ。話したい。頼む］  
Storm99［頼むよ、スマーフ］

ロキは少しも話したい気分ではなかった。まだ小さな子供だった頃にした喧嘩を思い出す。思い出せる限り一回だけの、本気の取っ組み合いの喧嘩だった。髪を引っ張ったり蹴っ飛ばしたりした。原因が何だったかは思い出せない。  
今も、ソーの髪を引っ張って蹴ってやりたいくらい怒りを感じていた。引っ掻いて噛みついてやる。こんなの⋯⋯  
ああああああああああ！！！ ロキは絶叫する。こんなの本当に不公平だ。  
でも、どうして返信してしまうのか自分でもわからない。

［One_for_Sorrow5654がログインしました］

One_for_Sorrow5654［がっかりした。そんな言葉じゃ足りないけど］

Storm99［おお、戻ってきたな。ありがとう、スマーフ］

ソーからまたビデオ通話のリクエスト。ロキはまた拒否した。

Storm99［顔を見て話したくないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今は嫌だ］

Storm99［そうか］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

まだ息が荒い。まだ洟をすすっている。ロキは手の甲で雑に洟を拭いた。さらにその手をジーンズで拭く。実の兄に恋をするというのはこういうことだ。何かあるとすぐ、ただの弟に戻ってしまう。小さな子供っぽい弟に。今の気分はまさにそれだった。  
無力。何もできない。ソーが何でも決める。ソーは何でも好きなようにできる。ロキが気に入ろうと気に入るまいと関係ない。  
もう一度、誰もいない家で思い切り絶叫する。

One_for_Sorrow5654［だって。意味がわからないよ。あれだけ会いたいとか一緒にいたいとか今一緒にいればいいのにとか言っておいて？？？？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それでこういうことをするのか？？？？？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どう理解すればいいんだ？？？？？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕に会いたくないのか？？一緒にいたいんじゃなかったのか？？？］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ。そうじゃないことくらい知ってるだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯いや、わからないんだけど？？？！！！］

Storm99［もちろん会いたい］  
Storm99［残念なのはわかる。でも俺はあと何ヶ月も、ローディから遠く離れたところにいたくないんだ。おまえもそれなら理解してくれるだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［おまえが遊びに来てもいい。おまえを遠ざけたりしない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯学校があるんですけど？！？！？！］

Storm99［わかってる。でも休日とか連休もあるじゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［数ヶ月に一度って意味？！？！？！？！］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなことで、こんな嫌なやつになって悪いとは思うよ、でも今はちょっと無理］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［信じられない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今日はもうここまでにする。あとで後悔するようなことを言いたくないから］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［後悔しないかもしれないけど］

Storm99［待て、スマーフ、頼む。もう少しいてくれ。頼むから］  
Storm99［おまえに会いたい。すごく会いたい。いつもおまえのことばかり考えてる。会えなくてさみしい。お願いだ、まだ切らないでくれ。好きなだけ怒鳴って俺の悪口を言え。心配するな、全部忘れてやるから。おまえは怒っても当然だ、だから何でも言いたいことを言え。あとで恨みに思ったりしない、約束する］

One_for_Sorrow5654［別に怒鳴ったり悪口を言ったりなんかしたくない］

Storm99［じゃあ何でもおまえの好きなようにしろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何もしたくない。こんなのどうしたら耐えられるかわからない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［家に火をつけて僕も一緒に焼け死ぬ］

Storm99［おい、ロー。そんな過激なことを言うな］  
Storm99［それ以上に、俺を怖がらせないでくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ロキ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何だよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［別に落ち着いたわけじゃないからな］

Storm99［わかってる。いいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よくない！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［最悪なのは、ソーがそう決めた理由はよくわかることだ。わかりたくなかった］

Storm99［ありがとう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［お礼なんてくそくらえだ、はっきり言って］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［難しいだろうとは思ってた。こうなるのを恐れてたんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［こうなるのって？］

Storm99［おまえに言うのを］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［あっそう。罪悪感を持たせて悪かったね。ほんとにごめん］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［何でも言いたいことを言え。すっきりしろ。それでいいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、ほんとに素晴らしいよ。この金曜日にちょうど僕がしたいと思ってたことだ。一週間楽しみにしてた。こんなクソみたいな気分になって、ソーのこともクソみたいな気分にさせるのがね。夢のデートだな］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［毎日話せるようになるぞ。こんな一週間に一度きりじゃなくて］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［毎日だ、スマーフ。俺は一人暮らしの部屋を見つけて、俺たちは何だって好きなことができる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［たったの数ヶ月じゃないか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうして数ヶ月とわかる？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ローディがいなくても平気だと思えるまで何年もかかるかもしれないじゃないか］

Storm99［でもおまえは高校を卒業する。いつでも遊びに来れるようになる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それか一緒に暮らす］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あー最高！！ 今日は本当に最高だ！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー、どんどんひどくなるばかりだから、僕はもうここでやめる］

Storm99［おい待て、俺が何を言った？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何も言わなかったのがいけない］

Storm99［ああ、でも考えてみろ、ロキ。俺たちが来年一緒に暮らすような状況になってるかどうかなんて、今の時点でわかりようがないじゃないか？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［大事なのは態度を示すことだよ］

Storm99［俺の態度はこうだ。おまえは俺の気持ちを知っているはず、どんなに強い気持ちか知っているはず。でも俺たちはまだ始まったばかりだ、それにおまえの将来だってどうなるかわからないじゃないか？？？ 今のところはマンハッタンに行く予定なんだろ？！ もしかしたらベルリンかもしれない！！］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［来年一緒に暮らせる可能性があるか？ ああ、もちろん！！ 何だって可能性はある。それが俺たちにとってベストの選択か？ お互いのために、仕事のために、人生のために？？？ そんなの今はわかりようがない！！］  
Storm99［だから悪いが、おまえの言葉を聞いて俺がすぐ考えたのはそういうことだ。いいな、そうしようぜ！なんて言っておいてあとで撤回するわけにいかない。おまえは俺の言ったことを全部覚えてるだろうし、あとになってその証拠を突きつけてくるだろう。そうなったらどうする？］  
Storm99［今の時点で来年一緒に暮らすことについて話し合うのがいいことかどうか、俺にはわからない。わからないのにそうしようと答えるのはもっとよくない］  
Storm99［でも、俺はおまえを全力で好きだと思ってるし、言葉にできないくらい会いたくてたまらない、それは変わらない事実だ］  
Storm99［俺だって今日話せることを楽しみにしてた。おまえとの会話は俺の一週間で一番の楽しみなんだ、ロー。それは絶対に本当のことだ］  
Storm99［おまえに会いたいし、今も一緒にいられればいいのにと思う。いつだってそう思ってる。それでも、これが一番賢明な、正しい選択だと思う。不安や鬱でベッドから出られないような状態じゃ、おまえに対しても他の誰に対してもいい人間ではいられない］  
Storm99［ローディにたどり着くまで苦労したんだ。彼のような人は他に見つからないと思うし、今まで本当に助けてもらった。電話でも話せるのはわかってるけど、でも⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でも、直接会って顔を見て話す方がいいと思うんだ。人生を一からやり直そうってときに、大陸の反対側に離れてるのはよくないと思う］  
Storm99［俺は怖いんだ、わかるか？ 今の状況が俺は震えあがるほど怖い。それに⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［恥ずかしいんだ。肩身が狭いと感じる］  
Storm99［自分のことが］  
Storm99［ときどき］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が恥ずかしいんだ？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［失敗したこと、カレッジをやり通せなかったこと。俺はこのままずっと順調に行くと思ってた。優秀な成績をとって何もかもうまく行くって。輝く未来とエンジニアリングのキャリアが待っていて、フットボールのスター選手になるんだって］  
Storm99［周りのみんなもそう思ってた］  
Storm99［当然だと思ってた。もちろん成功するに決まってる、何しろソー・オーディンソンだからな、当たり前だ、って］  
Storm99［で、今地元に戻ったら、俺はみんなに実際はどうなったか説明しなきゃならない］  
Storm99［何もできなかった、みんなが思ってたほどすごくもないし頭が良くもなかった、大したことなかったんだって］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［地元に戻ることを考えるたび、うずくまってこのまま消えてしまいたいって思う、その思いと戦うだけで精一杯だ］  
Storm99［高校時代の知り合いとばったり会うことなんかを考えただけで⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でもローディと話すとそんな不安な気持ちや恥ずかしい気持ちも少し薄れて楽になる］  
Storm99［（実際は恥ずかしく思うべきなんだろうけど。優しい乳母を求めてるようなものなんだからな）］  
Storm99［でもローディはそうやって助けてくれる］  
Storm99［とにかく、まだ地元に戻ってみんなと顔を会わせる気になれないんだ。いつかはきっとそういう気になれる。気持ちの整理をしてもっと強くなれたら。でも準備ができてないのに戻ったら、俺はきっと⋯⋯］  
Storm99［まだ戻りたくない］  
Storm99［おまえとは一緒にいたい、それでも］  
Storm99［まだ耐えられそうにない］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［同情を誘おうとしてるわけじゃない。ただ説明してるだけだ］  
Storm99［言葉にできないくらいおまえに会いたい、一緒にいたい。でも］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ごめん］

ああ、もう！  
ロキは目を閉じて大きく息を吐いた。  
遠距離恋愛なんて大嫌いだ。心の底から憎しみを感じる。今、兄を抱きしめられないなんて間違ってる。絶対におかしい。正しくない。犯罪だ。こんなことがあってはいけない。  
怒り度合いレポート⋯⋯怒りの炎は燃え尽くした。まだ冷静にはなれない。まだ憤ってはいる。まだ不機嫌ではある。  
でも、この小さな黒いハートが兄のために血を流しているのに、叫び続けたいとは思えない。そんな視点から考えたことはなかった。一度も。恥ずかしい？ ソーが？ 僕の兄のソーが？ とても想像できない。ああ、ベイビー⋯⋯

One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん、こっちこそ、ごめん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［いいんだ、ロキ。おまえの気持ちもわかる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕もだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もしわからなくたって、僕は我慢すべきだ。ソーは今、心の病気なんだから。それを治すために一番大事なことをすべきだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかるし、尊重する。ソーは正しいことをしてると思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そのことで辛い気持ちになってほしくない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも今は、僕は⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はどうしても］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［どうしても腹が立つ。めちゃくちゃ頭に来る］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーにじゃない、この状況に対してだ。でもどうしてもソーに八つ当たりしてしまう］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分をすごくバカで子供っぽいと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こんな自分は全然好きじゃない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は〝気持ちを吐き出してすっきり〟なんてしたくない、ソーを罵ったりしたくない、そんな嫌な奴になりたくない。そんなことしたって僕はいい気分にならない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーだって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［また来週話した方がいい、僕が落ち着いた頃に］

Storm99［嫌だ、スマーフ、頼む］  
Storm99［こんな状態で切らないでくれ］  
Storm99［おまえにそんな状態で一週間過ごしてほしくない。それに身勝手だが俺もそんな一週間は過ごしたくない］  
Storm99［おまえを苦しめたくないし、おまえから離れていたくない。本当におまえに会いたいし、会えなくて死ぬほど辛いよ。今すぐ抱きしめられるなら手足の一本くらい諦めてもいいくらいだ。おまえと話すと気分がよくなる。ローディと話すのと同じくらいだ。ただ気休めで言ってるだけじゃないぞ、それはわかってるよな？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかってる、でも］

Storm99［スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［お願いだからもう少しここにいてくれ。そのことについて話し合ってもいいし］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ああ、もしかして］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［なに？］

Storm99［ふと思った］  
Storm99［これは俺たちの初めての喧嘩じゃないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まさか］

Storm99［どういう意味かはわかるだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］

Storm99［どう思う？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［カレンダーに記録しておいて毎年お祝いしよう］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［愛してるよ、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕も］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもまだ怒ってるよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああ、わかってる。いいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、いいね。素晴らしい］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［訊きたいことがある］  
Storm99［あまり話したい気分じゃないかもしれないが］

One_for_Sorrow5654［なに］

Storm99［子供関係の仕事をすることについて。おまえは賛成か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［話したくなかったら別にいいぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、賛成だよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［すごくいい考えだと思う］

Storm99［嫌味じゃなくて？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それを言うなら皮肉だと思うけど、でも違うよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［皮肉抜きで、いい考えだと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［少なくともやってみるのはいいと思う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それをキャリアにするかどうかは今後次第だけど、少なくともソーは楽しそうだし希望を持ってるように見える。つまり明らかに短期的にはソーにとっていいことだ。だから、そうだね。いい考えだと思う］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ありがとう、スマーフ］  
Storm99［俺にとっておまえの意見は重要なんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなご機嫌取りには騙されないよ］

Storm99［ご機嫌取りじゃない、本当だ］  
Storm99［ただおまえに聞いてもらうだけで気分が良くなるんだ］  
Storm99［おまえを尊敬してる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ローディと話してる成果が見えるね］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ローディにこうやっておまえに言えと言われたわけじゃないぞ］  
Storm99［おまえに相談するのがいいと思っただけだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の大人っぽい成熟した部分に訴えようとしてるんだね。効果があるかどうか調べてみよう。ソーはずる賢いな］

Storm99［そんなつもりはなかったが。効果はありそうか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ない］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ビデオ通話に戻ってもいいか？］  
Storm99［おまえの顔が見たいんだ。頼む］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕のふくれっ面を？ 嫌だね］

Storm99［もう前にも見たぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［どうでもいい］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［本当におまえが恋しいんだ。この仕事が終わったら一度家に戻る、すぐ出発はしない。しばらく滞在する］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［友達に会いに行ったりもしない。ずっとおまえと一緒にいる］  
Storm99［年末にも戻る、また毎晩一緒に過ごそう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［今日は何か予定はあったのか？］  
Storm99［二人でという意味だ。わかるよな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［＊肩をすくめる＊］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［何か具体的には？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今はそんな気分になれない］

Storm99［そうか］  
Storm99［でも教えてくれないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［嫌だ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［気分が台無しになったか？ 悪いニュースは最後にしておけばよかったな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［それは素晴らしい考えだね。僕が余韻に浸ってるすきに爆弾を落とす。僕の怒りに触れないで済む。天才的。どうしてそうしなかったんだ］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ。そんなこと言わないでくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何でも言いたいことを言え、恨みには思わないって言ったじゃないか。今後はそういうことを言うときは気をつけたほうがいいよ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［そのとおりだ。言いたいことを言え。好きなようにしていい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［単純なやつ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［おまえは面白いな］  
Storm99［頭がいいし、可愛いし、セクシーだ。エキゾチックでミステリアス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ大人しくする気になれない］

Storm99［〝まだ〟？ 希望が見えてきたな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［勝手にそう思ってれば］

Storm99［ローディにおまえはどうしてるって訊かれた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［それで？］

Storm99［俺たちはうまくいってるって答えた（そのときはうまくいってたんだ XD）］

One_for_Sorrow5654［面白い］

Storm99［（LOL でも本当だ）］  
Storm99［それから、性的な部分について訊かれた］  
Storm99［俺はそういう部分もあるって答えた。ゆっくり進めてるって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［俺はローディに質問した⋯⋯その、俺が確信を持てないことについて］  
Storm99［おまえがバージンであることとか、俺に経験があっておまえにないことをホットだと感じるのがおかしいことかどうか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［彼は、それが実際の力関係の偏りではないなら、そして関係の他の部分にも影響しないなら、心配いらないと答えた。ただの趣向的なこと、スパイスに過ぎないと］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［よかったね］

Storm99［あああああ！ ベイビー！ いい加減にしろ！］  
Storm99［いや、ごめん。おまえの好きなだけ怒っていい。悪かった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから遠距離は嫌なんだ。ハグとキスで仲直りもできない。本当に嫌になるよ］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ちなみに、今のは嫌味だよ］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［じゃあ、もし今おまえにハグしようと近づいても嫌がらないってことか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは僕より力が強い。ソーがしたいと思えばいつだってハグはできる］

Storm99［それは前の話だろ。今は必ずおまえがそうしたいと思うまで待つぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［へえ、紳士だね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［椅子を持ってきて、数独か何かして待つといいよ］

Storm99［LOL］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が誘惑に逆らえないって知ってるくせに。一度も逆らえなかったって知ってるくせに］

Storm99［おっ？］  
Storm99［おおっ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［だから言ったとおり。遠距離恋愛は辛い、大嫌い、もっと待たなきゃいけないなんて信じられない。少なくともこんなクソみたいな状態をあと一年？？？ もしかしたらもっと長く？？？ くそっ、何なんだよ！！］

Storm99［わかってる、おまえには辛い思いをさせてしまう。ローディの松葉杖なしでも歩けると確信したら、もうその瞬間に俺は帰ってくる。それは約束する］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも最後にここにいたとき、ソーは離れてたほうがいいって言ったよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［つまりそれも理由のひとつじゃないのか？］

Storm99［どういう意味だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが大陸の反対側にいたら、僕は害虫みたいにソーにつきまとってわがままな要求をし続けることもできない］

Storm99［おまえは害虫なんかじゃない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもとにかくそう言ったじゃないか］

Storm99［＊ため息＊ 俺が何を言った？ いつ？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もういい］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［つまり、一緒にすることの話か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［フリスビーで遊ぶとか？］

Storm99［何の話かわかるだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［セックスだよね、うん、わかってる］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［まだ現実にそういうことをする気にはなれない。オンラインで精一杯だ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［俺には調整期間が必要だ］  
Storm99［自分を変質者とか犯罪者とか感じながら、実行に移すことはできない。そんなやり方はすべきじゃないだろ？ まずは今の状況を乗り越えて⋯⋯］  
Storm99［健全な心境で、と言っていいかわからないが、とにかくそういう心境でやるべきだ］  
Storm99［そう思わないか？］  
Storm99［もちろん、自分をけしかけて無理やり（というよりもおまえに挑発されて）何とかやることはできるかもしれない。きっとできるだろう。考えるのは後にする、っていうやり方もある］  
Storm99［でも俺はそうしたくないんだ。一時期の欲望に流されてやってしまって、翌朝ひどい気分で目を覚まして、二度とおまえの顔が見られないとか、そういうのは嫌だ］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［倒錯的な見世物みたいな気分でやりたくないんだ。それくらい大切に思ってる。俺の言いたいことはわかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［うん］

Storm99［おまえも同じように思わないか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［その日によって気分は変わる］

Storm99［LOL それは皮肉と嫌味のどっちだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ただの考察だよ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［でも、真面目な話］  
Storm99［それが六ヶ月かかるとしたら六ヶ月待つ。五年なら五年だ。そうしなければならない、あるいは何も起こらない。起こるべきでもない。わかるか？ 犠牲になるものが大きすぎる］  
Storm99［おまえは俺の許されない恋の相手じゃないし、汚れた秘密でもない。罪悪感とか自己嫌悪に入り込んで欲しくない］  
Storm99［おまえは俺の愛する人、永遠に愛し続けたい人だ］  
Storm99［〝嵐が丘〟みたいなこじれて病んだゴシック風のロマンスにしたくない］  
Storm99［これは二人にとっていいものじゃなきゃいけない。健康なものにしたい。少しばかり倒錯気味にしたければしてもいいが、とにかくいいものにしたい］  
Storm99［急ぎすぎて何もかも台無しにしたくない。それだけは断固として拒む］  
Storm99［おまえには辛抱強く俺を待ってほしい］  
Storm99［頼むから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［待ちたくないなら、他の誰かを探すんだな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［！！！！！！！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことできないって知ってるくせに！！！！！］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いくらでも必要な時間待つに決まってるよ。もちろん辛抱強く待つ。なんでもソーが必要とすることに従う。もし何かしてしまって次の日ソーが僕の顔を見ることもできなくて、そのせいで関係そのものが壊れてしまったら、僕は死ぬしかない。セックスなんてそこまで大事なことじゃない。ソーとの関係より大事なことなんて何もない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は我慢が足りないかな？ 失敗してる？（本気で訊いてるんだ、反抗して泣き言を言ってるんじゃなくて。ソーの意見が聞きたい）］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［おまえは忍耐強く待っていてくれる。失敗してない。すごくしっかりやってくれてる。俺たち二人ともうまくいってる。そうだろ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［永遠にだって待つよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［知ってるよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もちろん待つのが嬉しくて飛び跳ねるってわけにいかないけど］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ああ。わかってる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも気持ちはしまっておくこともできる］

Storm99［しまわなくていい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもしまっておいたほうがいい］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［必要以上におまえを待たせたりしない。約束する］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかってる］

Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［でも、おまえはどうして準備ができてるってわかるんだ］  
Storm99［いざとなったらおまえの方が最後までできないかもしれないぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何があってもおかしくないかもしれないけど、今のペースで進むなら心配いらないよ。その頃にはもう歯も全部抜けて、それどころか勃たせることもできなくなってるから、心配する必要がない。僕たちは手を繋いで夕日を眺めて、お互いに詩でも贈り合いながら、マイアミかどこかで年金暮らしを楽しむ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［真面目に答えろ。心配にならないのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が？］

Storm99［いざとなったら動揺するかもしれないって］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今動揺してるよ、ありがとう］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［小さなLOLかな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、LOLって言うところじゃない。小さくても他の種類でも］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［はあ。そうか］  
Storm99［俺も待てる。運が良ければおまえの機嫌も少し治って、俺にそれほど怒りを感じなくなるかもしれない。まだ切らないでくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［切らないよ］

Storm99［ありがとう、スマーフ <333 xoxoxo］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊呆れてため息＊］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー］

Storm99［何だ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［本当に恥ずかしいと思うの？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん、訊くべきじゃなかった］

Storm99［いいよ］  
Storm99［ああ。思う］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもソーは失敗なんかしてないよ、それはわかるよね？ ソーのせいじゃない、病気になっただけだ。運が悪かっただけ。ソーは何も悪くない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［階段から落ちて膝を怪我して、もうフットボールができないから奨学金を失って実家に戻ってきた、っていうのと同じだよ。それと同じくらいソーに責任はない。ゼロ。まったくなし。ソーのせいじゃない。何もできることはない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［いや、できることはあるし、実際にしてる。階段から落ちた怪我の回復の手段が、大学をやめることだった。回復するために必要なことだった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［怪我をしたままフットボールを続けたら回復しない、そうだろ？ 鬱になるくらい全然楽しみにできないキャリアと未来にしがみつくのだって、それと同じことだ。同じなんだよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今ソーがやってることは失敗じゃないし逃げてるのでもない。簡単なことでもない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーはただ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［膝を怪我したから前に描いていた将来の選択肢はなくなった、だから他の選択肢を探している。そのやり方を今、学んでるだけだ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは弱くない、失敗なんかしてない。恥ずかしく思うことなんて何ひとつない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも、そんなことはもうわかってるんだよね？］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［おまえは賢いな、スマーフ<333］  
Storm99［ああ、わかってる］  
Storm99［わかってるんだ。わかっていても信じられない。いや、感じられない］  
Storm99［あるいは恥を感じるのを止められない］  
Storm99［問題は⋯⋯もし本当に事故で膝を怪我したなら、地元に戻ってみんなにそういう話をするのを怖いとは思わない］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［きっとみんな〝それは運が悪かったね、かわいそうに！〟って言ってくれると思うから。俺自身には関係ない、ただの運命とか可能性とかにすぎない。俺自身のことではない］  
Storm99［膝は自分に関係なくて、脳だと関係あるっていうのも変だけど］  
Storm99［言い換えれば、階段から落ちるのと病気になるのとで重要性が違うとか、勇気や決意や根気に関係あると思うのはおかしいかもしれないけど］  
Storm99［もっと優秀だったりもっと頑張れば、階段から落ちるのを避けられた訳でもないのに］  
Storm99［わかってる。わかってるんだ。でも信じるのは、そう心から感じるのは難しい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そうだね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［このことで自分を責めないことを学ばなきゃいけない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［学ぶのが回復の一部なんだろうね］

Storm99［そうだな］  
Storm99［正直に言って完全に乗り越えられる気はしないが］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［いつか大声で、くそっ、ふざけんな！俺のせいじゃねえ！って言えるようになる］  
Storm99［いつかそうなるからな。見てろ］  
Storm99［地元に戻って、誰かに、〝あれ？ フットボールの奨学金でエンジニアリングの勉強してるんじゃなかったの？ 調子はどう？〟って聞かれたら、少しも恐れず、土の中に潜りたいなんて思わず、〝いや、実は退学したんだ。心の病気になったんだ、鬱になったんだ、でももう元気になって別のことをしてる。今の方がずっと楽しいんだ、訊いてくれてありがとう。ところで君は元気？〟って答えられるようになる］  
Storm99［そしてその人たちが人生すべて順調、すごい仕事をしてて成功してて金持ちなんだって言ったら、俺はただ］  
Storm99［〝それは良かった！ 俺は病気を乗り越えて普通の人たちみたいに幸せや悲しみを感じられるようになった、やりたいことをやる邪魔にならない、暗いことも考えずに一日を過ごせる。自分について、自分が誰だったか何が欲しいか何が必要かをすべてを忘れて学び直さなきゃならなかった、すごく大変でたくさん傷ついた、努力も時間も必要だった、でもなんとかやったんだ。見てくれ。俺は自分を誇りに思う。健康なんだ〟って言う］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［スマーフ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今一緒にいたら力一杯ソーを抱きしめる。大好きすぎて言葉にできない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［息もできない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［涙が出てきた。ファック］

Storm99［ああ、優しいな、ベイビー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［でもできない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ハグができない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［こんなの嫌だ。また腹が立ってきた］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［でも気持ちは伝わってくるよ、ベイビー。ハグされてるのを感じる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は何も感じない！ だからムカつくんだ］

Storm99［ああ、かわいそうに］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは機嫌良さそうだね］

Storm99［うん、まあな。ほっとしたのかもしれない。今日のことがずっと心配だった。それが終わったから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何が？］

Storm99［おまえに言うこと］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［まだ安心するのは早いよ。まだ全然、全然安心するには早すぎるからな］

Storm99［LOL わかったわかった］  
Storm99［お詫びに何をしたらい？］  
Storm99［セックスで機嫌を直せそうか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今あまりそういう気分になれない］

Storm99［嘘だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［機嫌よくセクシーに振る舞う気分になれない］

Storm99［じゃあ機嫌よくしなくていい］  
Storm99［ただセクシーでいればいい］  
Storm99［ガルルル⋯⋯？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ムラムラしてるのはそっちじゃないか］

Storm99［ああ、そうだ。めちゃくちゃムラムラしてるよ。アーメン］  
Storm99［今日はおまえとのチャットについてぼーっと考えていて、何度か恥ずかしい思いをしたくらいだ。今日だけじゃない、今週ずっと］  
Storm99［何日か前はおまえがどんなにゴージャスか、ホットか、ローディに語りそうになったくらいだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［何でそんなこと語りたいと思うんだ？］

Storm99［まあ誰かに聞いて欲しいんだろうな］  
Storm99［誰にも言えなくて爆発しそうだ］  
Storm99［スティーブには言ったんだ、特別な人がいる、相手は男で、すごくホットで俺をクレージーにするって］  
Storm99［でも同じことじゃない。全部は言えないから］  
Storm99［ローディが俺たちの共通の友達とかじゃなくて残念だ。実の弟とセックスしたくてたまらないなんて話ができるのは世界中で彼だけなんだからな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今日はもう（⋯⋯削除済み⋯⋯）って書かなくてもいいの？］

Storm99［ああ］  
Storm99［ブラザー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［まあ、ローディにも大したことは言わないけど、もし彼が友達だったら、もっと事細かく話してしまうだろう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［おまえの尻について、脚について、背中のラインについて、いくらでも話せる。おまえの首、鎖骨、手だって］  
Storm99［俺を興奮させようとして、ベッドの上でレースの下着をつけて両手と両ひじをついてポーズをとったんだ、もっとリアルに想像させようとして、少し前にはパンティを下ろして見せてくれたって話す］  
Storm99［セックスをもっとリアルに想像させようとしたんだって］  
Storm99［おまえがイくときの顔、声］  
Storm99［おまえがいやらしくてセクシーで小生意気で、俺はつい何でも好きなことをおまえにしてしまいそうで心配だ、おまえは俺に懇願してでもそうさせるだろう、って話す］  
Storm99［完璧な恋人をオーダーしたって、おまえほど素晴らしいものはできない。俺自身も求めてると気づいてなかったものをおまえは与えてくれるから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［血縁関係とか？］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［ただおまえがおまえであるってことだ、スマーフ］  
Storm99［生まれたときから知ってるのに、いまだに驚かされる］  
Storm99［驚愕させる、俺は打ちのめされる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［それから、聞いてくれ。確かに俺はときどき、物理的距離があるのはいいことだと思う。おまえのそばにいたら自分がどんな気分になってしまうか、想像すると怖くなるからだ］  
Storm99［ロキ、おまえはその気になれば、簡単に俺を思いのままにできる。俺はおまえの求めるものを何でも与えてしまうだろう。何でもだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［（わぁ。名前）］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［（コホン、コホン）］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そう思う？］

Storm99［:o))))))))) （機嫌を直してきたな？）］  
Storm99［だが、〝大いなる力には大いなる責任が伴う〟］

One_for_Sorrow5654［他にもいろいろ伴うけどね］

Storm99［はは］  
Storm99［今日もずっとおまえのことを考えてた。いろいろ想像してた］  
Storm99［何を想像してたかわかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［わかる、前回話してからテレパシー能力を身につけたから］

Storm99［つまり教えて欲しいんだな？］  
Storm99［俺のセックスに関する想像を］  
Storm99［おまえについて何を想像したか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［詳細まで詳しく］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［すごく細かいところまで］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ああもう！ わかったよ、早く話せ］

Storm99［LOL よし］  
Storm99［あの写真の格好をしたおまえを想像した］  
Storm99［両手と両膝をついて］  
Storm99［（俺はどうもあのポーズのことをしょっちゅう考えてるみたいだ。ふむ。＊バルカン人の眉毛＊ 興味深い）］  
Storm99［おまえがあのレースの下着をつけてベッドでそういう姿勢をして、俺に見せてつけてる］  
Storm99［俺にやってほしいと懇願してる］  
Storm99［〝好きにしていいから〟と言う］  
Storm99［俺はおまえの後ろに行く⋯⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソー！ 僕をなだめようとしてるのか、それとも余計に怒らせようとしてるのか、どっちなんだ？？？？］

Storm99［LOL これ楽しいな。おまえが好きだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ああああああもう！］

Storm99［LOL よし、続けよう］  
Storm99［俺はおまえの後ろに行く。おまえは俺が何をしているのか見えない。おまえは震えてる］  
Storm99［でも俺を信じている。俺が絶対におまえを傷つけないと知っている］  
Storm99［でもおまえは緊張してる。これは初めての経験だから］  
Storm99［おまえは勇気を奮い立たせている。勇気を出して、全部感じようとしてる。前に俺と話したことを全部、実際に感じたいと思っている］  
Storm99［おまえが夢を見ていたこと、俺が与えるものを、全部］  
Storm99［おまえは欲しくて欲しくて自分でも怖くなるくらいだ。でも俺を信用してるし、どうしてもしたい。ファック、ロー、おまえは本当に完璧だ、信じられないくらいセクシーだ］  
Storm99［だから］  
Storm99［俺はおまえのすぐ後ろに立つ。あのTバックをすこーーしだけ横にずらす］  
Storm99［そしてそこを舐める］

うわあああ⋯⋯いきなり呼吸が押し出される。まるでフットボール選手の一団がぶつかってきたみたいに。あるいは牛の群れの暴走に巻き込まれたみたいに。  
ホーリー・ファック！

Storm99［最初は優しく始める、そっと］  
Storm99［おまえはとろけたようになって、あのめちゃくちゃセクシーな声をあげ始める］  
Storm99［あの声をいつか本当にあげさせてやる］  
Storm99［今も頭の中で聞こえる］  
Storm99［あの声は俺を狂わせる。死ぬほど興奮する］  
Storm99［おまえは震えてる。腕も震えてる］  
Storm99［俺はおまえの上半身を押して、胸がベッドにつくように、尻が高く上がるようにする。もっとよく舐められるように］  
Storm99［おまえは指をいれてと懇願する］  
Storm99［ファックしてくれと］  
Storm99［俺もそうしたい。睾丸が痛くなるくらいだ］  
Storm99［いつか本当にやるからな、プリンセス。いつか必ずやる］  
Storm99［でもおまえは舐められるのも気持ちよくてたまらない］  
Storm99［おまえのそんな反応を眺めるのは最高だ］  
Storm99［俺は考える。今ファックしたら、俺はもう自分を止められない。こいつの体を半分に折ってしまう］

ロキは⋯⋯自分がどこか遠くに浮かんでいる気がした。頭脳の機能がゆっくり確実に奪われ、ただのトカゲの脳だけになりつつあった。心臓は確かに激しく鼓動している（隣の家まで聞こえるかも）。呼吸もしている（荒く震えていて速い）。どうにかまだ文字を読むこともできる。  
でも、ソーの話はまだ終わっていない。兄がこの残酷な仕打ちを終える頃、ロキの頭脳に少しでも機能が残っているか怪しいものだ。

Storm99［今週は何度も（今日もだ）俺は冷たい水を顔にかけて、世界の国とその首都の名前を唱えなければならなかった。そうでもしなきゃ⋯⋯ファック］  
Storm99［冗談じゃないんだ］  
Storm99［一度なんか部屋に走ってきて急いで一発抜いた］  
Storm99［四分もかからないだろうってわかってたから。実際はもっと短かったかも］  
Storm99［それからおまえとベッドに横たわっているのを想像した。おまえは徹底的にファックされて満足した顔で幸せそうでゴージャスで⋯⋯愛してる］  
Storm99［クライスト］

（まったくだ。神様一人じゃ足りない。）

Storm99［おまえが見たい、ロキ］  
Storm99［見せてくれないか］  
Storm99［頼む］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［何を見たいんだ］

Storm99［⋯］  
Storm99［ただおまえを見たい］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はまだ宇宙の不平等に怒り狂っていて、もしかしてソーにも当たり散らすかも］

Storm99［いいぞ。俺に当たり散らせ］  
Storm99［とにかく顔を見せてくれ］  
Storm99［おまえの反応が見たいんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕の反応なんてただムカついてるだけだ］

Storm99［でも俺の誘惑には逆らえないだろ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［もうほっといて欲しいか？ 真面目な話］  
Storm99［本当にそうなら、もうやめる。ログアウトしていいぞ。これ以上しつこく言わない］  
Storm99［⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［それとも、このまま話し続けていいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［どうしたい？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］

Storm99［ゆっくり考えろ。すぐ答えなくていい］  
Storm99［いつまでも待つよ、プリンセス、心配するな］  
Storm99［俺の方はあと⋯⋯そうだな、一時間半ある。他にやることもないし、部屋は俺のものだ］  
Storm99［どうしたいか言ってくれ］  
Storm99［俺に何をして欲しいか］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ああもう、仕方ないな！］

ロキはビデオ通話のボタンを押した。ソーは一秒以下で反応した。  
不満げに唇をすぼめ、胸の前で腕を組み、反抗的な表情の弟を見て、ソーはにやりと笑った。

「このとおりだよ」ロキは言った。  
「ああ、そうだな」ソーの答えはセクシーな唸り声だ。ムカつく。飢えたような目で弟をすみずみまで眺め、弟の方はと言えば、胸いっぱいに蝶々が羽ばたき出す。「綺麗だよ、プリンセス」  
「さっきも見てたじゃないか」ぶつぶつ。  
「見るたびにそう思うんだ」  
「無理して褒めなくていい」  
「無理なんかしてないぞ！ 本気だ、誓う！」ソーは袖の中に何も隠してません、と言うように両手をあげて見せた。  
と言ってもそこに袖なんかない。ただの⋯⋯太い腕があるだけ。遺伝子は兄に気前よくすべてを与えた。兄について完璧な計画があったに違いない。あのクソ野郎を見ろ。脳みそもかなりまともだし、性格だっていい！ 一人の人間がこんなに恵まれてていいのか？  
（それはロキの方だった。本当に恵まれているのはロキだ。ただし、ロキは兄を手に入れたのに、実際に手に入れることはできない。ソーは遺伝子に愛され、そしてロキはクソ野郎の神に恨みを買ったらしい。）  
「僕はまだ怒ってるからな」ロキは唸った。  
「見てわかるよ」  
「もっと広い心を持てればいいのにって思うけど、持てない」  
「いいんだ、スマーフ。おまえにはショックな話だろうとわかっていた。決めるまでかなり悩んだんだ。おまえが俺を引き止める唯一の理由だった。唯一だが大きな理由だ」  
ソーは本当のことを言ってるんだろうとロキは思う。ため息。  
（ああ、僕は弱い。）  
「セックスで機嫌を取ろうとするなんて卑怯だ」ロキはちくりと言った。  
ソーはにやりとしかけて、真面目な顔を作った。  
「ちょっとずるかったな。でもおまえをなだめるためじゃない。それは副作用だ。俺はただ、本当におまえが欲しいだけだ」  
（今のは単なる身震いだ。地震みたいに感じたけど。大した地震じゃない。でも本棚から本が落ちるくらいの強さはあった。）  
「何が欲しいんだ」  
「おまえを見たい。声が聞きたい」  
どうしたんだろう。今日のソーはすごく⋯⋯あの目。強くて潤んでいてすごくセクシーだ。飲み物に変なものでも入れられたんじゃないだろうな⋯⋯？  
「今日は何か着てるのか？」また低く唸るような声。  
「目が見えないのか？」  
「俺の訊いてることはわかるだろ」  
（もちろん。）「何も着てない」  
「へえ、どうして？」  
どうでもいい、という仕草で肩をすくめる。（子供っぽい。）  
「じゃ、俺のために服を脱いでくれって頼んだら⋯⋯」猫なで声で兄が言う。「おまえは完全に裸なんだな？」  
ロキは椅子の上で身じろぎした。体にピリピリ刺激が走る。蟻の巣の上に座っているみたいに。それも火蟻、ちくっと噛むやつだ。唾を飲みこもうとするが、喉がヤスリみたいに乾いている。  
「裸なんて前に何度も見たことあるじゃないか」ロキは言ったが、惨めなくらい小声になってしまった。  
「裸で勃起してるのは見たことがない」  
今日のソーは弟殺しの使命を帯びているらしい。  
「今、勃ってるか？」ソーは訊いた。  
（もちろん、いつだって。）「ソーは？」  
「ああ、もちろん」  
この言い方のせいだ。ソーはいつもこんな声で女の子を口説いてたのか？ よく今まで誰も妊娠させずに済んだな。今はロキが妊娠しそうだった。まったく腹が立つ！  
「見せてくれないか？」ムカつく兄が、その焼けそうに熱いキャラメルの声音で頼む。  
なんだって？  
ロキは組んだ腕にさらにぎゅっと力を入れた。ついでに脚もぎゅっと組む。  
「さっきは見たがらなかったじゃないか」ロキは衝撃に瞬きしそうになり、その代わりにそう言った。  
「キーワードは〝さっき〟」ソーは言った。あの⋯⋯あの片側だけの笑い方。過去の全ロビンフッド映画の歴代ロビンフッドの笑みだ。  
ロキは自分の中のレディ・マリアンがうっとりしてしまうのを感じる。自分の中のイングランド中部の血が⋯⋯あの悪戯好きなならず者に、とろけてしまうのがわかる。  
「何が変わったんだ」  
「俺がめちゃくちゃ欲情してるってことだよ、ベイビー」  
（信じられない。）  
「欲情してる時に何かしたら後悔する、って話をしたばかりじゃないか」（ちょっと意地を張りすぎかもしれない。でもそれより、ソーに追い回されてギリギリのところでかわすのが楽しい。）  
「これは後悔しない」  
「へえ、そう？ どうしてわかる？」  
「どうしても」  
ロキは瞳をぐるりと回す。  
「それとも俺が見たいか？」ソーが訊いた。  
ロキは顔を上げた。「え？」  
「俺に裸になって抜いてほしいか？」  
なんだって？  
ロキはフクロウのように目を丸くして瞬いた。呼吸もフクロウみたいになっていたかもしれない。  
ソーがすぐ正気を取り戻して取り消すのではないかと思い、ロキはしばらく待った。  
よし、これじゃ沈黙が長すぎる。  
「本気で言ってる？」  
ソーは〝ロビンフッド・盗賊たちの王子〟風の笑顔を浮かべた。「ああ、本気だ。俺がすることをおまえに見て欲しい」  
いったいどういう⋯⋯これは⋯⋯つまり⋯⋯手コキ？ センズリ？ スナック？ スニッカーズ？  
なんだって？  
「本当に？ 本気？」ロキは何度も訊いた。  
ソーは落ち着き払って、少し悪そうに、すごくセクシーに答えた。「ああ、本気だ。見たくないか、プリンセス？」  
英国一のアーチェリーの射手がロキを射抜く⋯⋯ロキの体の⋯⋯ああ。椅子の上で尻をもぞもぞさせる。股間を調整する必要がある、でもこの状態じゃほんのわずかに触れた瞬間にイってしまうかもしれない。  
真っ赤になりながら、ロキは拗ねた顔で肩をすくめた。  
「情熱的な反応をありがとう」ソーは言った。「でも答えはイエスだな？ 同意にもとづくことが大事だからな」  
ロキは瞳を回す。ソーが笑う。  
「呆れるのはわかる。でも俺はあくまで真剣だ。言ってくれ、プリンセス」  
ソーがあとで後悔するのではないかという意味では、ロキも少なからず真剣だった。こんな提案、いったいどこから思いついたんだろう？  
「本当に百パーセント本気？」口調と同じくらい真剣な顔で、ロキは訊いた。  
ソーの微笑みは愛情深いものになった。子供を見るみたいな顔だ。ムカつく。  
「プリンセス、おまえは確かに魅力的だが、俺はまだそれくらいの理性は保ってる。ああ、本気で言ってるよ。もし途中で嫌だと思ったら⋯⋯やめる。いいか？」  
ロキは漠然とした苛立ちを感じて顔をしかめた。苛立ちにはたくさんの理由がある。けれど同時に、今何の話をしているのか実感し始めていた。ソーが提案したこと。それも本気だということ。  
（呼吸をしろ。）  
「さあ、プリンセス、言ってくれ。そうしたいか？ 俺にそうして欲しいか？」  
できるだけ退屈したような、迷惑そうな表情を作って瞳を上に向ける。「まあ、仕方ないな。イエス」  
ソーはにやりとした。「何にイエスだ？」  
ロキは殺気のこもった目でソーをにらんだ。「ムカつく」  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。「ほら、何をして欲しいんだ？」  
（よし、いいんだな。ソーが訊いたんだからな。）ロキはゆっくり前に身を乗り出し、獲物に近づく猫のように、画面の上の小さなカメラのレンズを見つめた。同時にできるだけ声を低くしてささやく（細かいところまで気を配れるのがロキの長所だ。スターク・タワーでも重宝された）。  
「イエス、ブラザー。裸になって自慰する姿を僕に見せて」  
その努力は見事な成果を見せた。三秒後、ソーは笑みを消し、小さく瞬き、喉をごくりと動かしたからだ。  
（ロビンフッドの微笑みから、ハン・ソロの悪い顔へ。）  
「よし」ソーは羽のように軽い口調で言った。「仰せの通りに」  
ロキは再び瞳をぐるりと回す。  
実際には体が震え始めていた。机を見下ろしたまま顔を上げることができなくなる。（恥ずかしい？ 今さら？）  
ソーは立ち上がった。なるほど、ソーはジーンズの右側にペニスを納める主義らしい。なんてことだ⋯⋯あの長さ。Tシャツを脱ぐ。ジーザス・クライスト、全裸になるつもりか？ 神様、我らの魂にどうかご慈悲を。(でも、ソーは少し痩せたように見える。くそっ、あの強制収容キャンプめ、人権侵害で訴えてやる。それにしても本当に金色に日焼けしてる⋯⋯上半身裸でしょっちゅううろうろしてるのか？ スティーブも？ どれだけ犠牲者が出たことか⋯⋯）  
ソーの両手がジーンズの前にかかる。オーマイゴッド。本気か？？ これは現実なのか？ 裸？ 全裸？ 真っ裸、一糸纏わず？ ⋯⋯本当に見届けられるだろうか、だってこんな風に息をするのを忘れていたら、何もできないうちに酸欠で気絶してしまう。  
屋外のアクティビティで日焼けしたソーの大きな両手が、わずかにためらう。小さなボタンがひとつ外れるたびにロキははっと息を呑む。ところで、時間ってなんだったっけ？ ソーはわざと時間をかけたストリップショーで焦らしてるのか？ それとも、ためらってるだけ？ もしかしたらごく普通の動作なのに、僕にとって永遠に感じられているだけなのか？  
うわあ。最後のひとつが外れた。もうボタンはない。ジーンズの前が「V」の形に開き、それは大きくなって、ついに脱ぎ捨てられる。タイトなグレーのボクサーパンツ。ソーの見事に勃起したペニスが、その中で張り詰めている。高解像度の画面で詳細まではっきりわかる。オー。マイ。ゴッド。先端の形がくっきり浮きでている。  
ロキは思わず目をそらした。習慣の力とは恐ろしい。  
「どこでやって欲しい？ ベッド？ ここで？」  
＊想像上の唾の洪水にむせて咳き込む＊  
ロキはボトルの水を口いっぱいに含んだ。本当にむせないように注意深く飲み込む。  
（どこでやって欲しい？？？ わざとそういう言い方を選んでるのか？）  
実際的なことを考えなければならない。ロキは二段ベッドを見た。遠すぎる。あんな修道院みたいな殺風景なベッドに、ラップトップを置く場所はない。  
「そのまま」ロキは言った。簡潔な答えだ、責任者として決断しなければ。  
ソーは座った。まだ下着はつけたまま。ふたたび長く感じられる一瞬、どちらも何も言わず、動かなかった。  
ソーは本当にやり通せるだろうか？ とても不可能で想像もできないことに思える。  
兄も同じように感じているのかもしれない。腕を組んで座り、肩に力が入っている。外側に見せているほど自信たっぷりではないし、確信が持てないのかもしれない。  
ここでやめるべきだろうか？（バカ、自分を裏切るのか？ あとでどうせ欲求不満になって苦しむのに！）それでも。  
「だいじょうぶ？」ロキは訊いた。（すごく大人で思いやりのある質問だ。）  
ソーはすぐに笑顔になった。暖かくて優しそうで、少しも怖気づいてはいない。  
「ああ。ちょっと緊張してる。でも興奮してる。おまえは？」  
「う、うん。同じ」  
二人とも笑顔になり、お互いの目を見た。これは挑戦ではなく、チキンゲームでもない。ソーは落ち着いている。ロキも。きっと楽しい。もしかしたら人生を変えるかもしれない、でも悪い意味ではなく。ロキはそう思う。  
「裸になるって言ったじゃないか」ロキは言った。  
「ああ、そうだったな」ソーは言い、笑った。少し考える顔になる。  
立ち上がる。ボクサーパンツのウエストに両手を当てる。きっと脱がない。できない。自己犠牲の精神を見せようとして、ロキは口を開き、やっぱりしなくてもいいよ、と言おうとした。  
「くそっ、やるぞ」ソーはつぶやき、ボクサーが勢いよく下がっていく。  
脱いだ。  
タイトなグレーのボクサーはどこかに消えた。  
ロキの頭脳の機能も消えた。完全にノックアウトされた。思考のあった場所は今、ホワイトノイズで埋まっている。見える、聖杯が。つまり太くて色が濃くて、美しく屹立したペニス。金茶色のカールに包まれ、タイトで美味しそうな睾丸の上にそそり立っている。そしてそれを軽くしごくのは、一点の疑いもなく、兄の手だ。大きい手。何もかもが⋯⋯すごく⋯⋯大きい。  
今日不機嫌なのはもう終わり。今年いっぱい終わりでいい。  
ペニスだけのせいじゃない。全部だ。この光景の全部が信じられないくらい美しい。あの腰骨の下の窪みがどこまで続くのか、今やっとわかった。あの真っ平らな腹筋の下に何があるのか。何が⋯⋯ああ、神様⋯⋯それを今、堂々と見ることが許されている。信じられない⋯⋯バカげてるくらい⋯⋯いったいどうしてこんな⋯⋯  
「ロキ、息をしろ」ソーは笑い声をあげて言った。  
ロキは我に返り、笑い、目をこすった。目を開けたら何もかもが幻覚だったと気づくのではないかと思った。しかし視界がはっきりすると⋯⋯  
いや。幻覚じゃなかった。もし幻覚だとしたら、こすったくらいじゃ消えないはっきりしたやつだ。（目の話だ、こするのは目だ、変なことを考えるな。）  
でも消えて欲しくない。  
少し落ち着いてきた。理性も若干戻ってきた。今頭の中は広々としてるので、またあちこち分散していくかもしれないが。  
ソーが椅子に座る。裸で、勃起した状態で。  
ロキは深呼吸した。そしてやっと、事実を受け入れることができた。ソーが目の前で裸になっている、セクシーな目的のために。それが今の現実なのだ。オーケイ。  
「もう少しカメラを下に向けて」ロキは言った。だってここまで来たら、全部楽しまないと。  
ソーは画面を調整した。  
「もう少し椅子を後ろにずらして。顔がよく見えない」ロキは言った。  
「お互いに注文が多いな」  
「きっと永遠に満足しない」ロキは言った。  
兄の眉が表情豊かに動いた。感心して、それから面白そうな顔になる。同時にペニスが揺れて、ロキはおそらく頭全体を動かしてそれを目で追ってしまった。  
ふと空気が変わり、二人は一瞬、正気に戻ったように今の状況を観察した。お互いの顔は見なかった。皮肉な展開かもしれない。ソーが咳払いをする。ああ、もうすぐ気まずくなる。ソーが萎えてしまうのではないかと、ロキは本気で心配になった。  
だめだ、そんなのだめ。ここは弟の出番だ。  
「よし、じゃあ」ロキはてきぱきと言った。「何をぐずぐずしてるんだ？ 抜くところを見て欲しいんじゃなかったのか？ さっさととりかかろうよ」まっすぐ兄の目を見て言う。  
「そうやって偉そうにするときのおまえが好きだ、プリンセス」兄は甘い声で言った。  
震えがロキの全身を走り抜ける。上から下へ、左から右へ、斜めに。まるでソケットに押し込まれて電流を流されたみたいだ。  
そして始まった。ソーの大きな手がそのペニスへ。触れる、軽くしごく。手首をねじって、もてあそぶように上下させる。ジェームス・ボンドの悪役が、膝に置いた白い猫を撫でるみたいに。いや、この場合は紫の猫かもしれない。先端に手を滑らせ、親指で撫でる。ソーの最初の呼吸の乱れに、ロキは全身に鳥肌を立てた。顔を上げると、兄はロキを見つめていた。反応を確かめているのだ。すべてが良すぎて耐えられない、という状態はあるのかもしれない。その限界に近づいているのかもしれない。なぜなら、おっと、意識が遠のいてきた。  
ソーがまた息を切らす。短いため息をつく。ロキを見る目が重く、とろりとしてくる。今、唇を舐めた。ロキは今すぐ遺言を書くべきかもしれない、と思った。まだ時間が残っているうちにそうすべきだ。  
本当にやるのだ。ソーは本当にやる気だ。ロキはその姿を凝視する。大きな手が握り、擦り、ねじり、睾丸をつかみ、その動きのすべての反応がソーの顔に浮かぶ。  
「楽しんでるか、プリンセス？」  
ロキの顔は赤く、態度にも反応がはっきり表れていたはずだ。それでもなお、言葉で表現した。  
「今まで見た中で最高の光景だ」ロキはそう認めた。  
兄の怠惰な笑みを見て、ロキは今のは嘘だと思った。二番目に最高だった、一番はこれだ。頭の中で訂正する。  
ソーは何度か拳を上下させ、頭を後ろに投げ出し、少し脚を開いた。息を大きく吐き、低く唸る。最後まで生きて見届けられるだろうか？  
「三週間前は、僕が一人でする物音を聞くだけでも精一杯だったくせに」ロキはつぶやいた。声はかすれていた。兄への挑戦？ あるいは賞賛の言葉？  
ソーは笑った。兄の唇から漏れた笑い声のうち、ロキが今まで聞いたことがない種類のものだった。セックスの笑い声だ。  
「そのとおりだな」ソーは言った。ペニスに触れる手は素晴らしい動きを見せていて、ロキは自分の脚のあいだに同じ刺激を感じた。  
「何が変わったんだ？」  
「経験、進歩⋯⋯」（唸り声）「学習。成長⋯⋯」にやりと笑う。とびきり丁寧な、気持ち良さそうなストローク、さらにまた唸り声。  
ファーーーーック⋯⋯  
「じゃあ、今ならソーも僕がするのを見たいってこと？」ロキは声を詰まらせて言った。もう上半身にあまり血が残っていない。  
ソーは目を閉じ、大きく息を吸った。  
「ああ」しばらく考えてからそう答える。  
「本当に？」  
ソーは目を半分開けて、自身をぎゅっとつかんだ。  
「ああ。おまえは見せたいのか？」  
ロキはぽかんと口を開け、目を見開いた。死んだ魚みたいな顔に見えたかもしれない。  
「どうだ、スマーフ？」  
見せたいかって？ どうだって？ ロキは大急ぎで立ち上がった。両手が激しく震えている。ああ、ボタンひとつとジッパーでよかった、でも気をつけろ、敏感な部分だ。ああどうしていつもこんなタイトなジーンズなんだ、次はパジャマを着てやる。靴を履いてなくてよかった、あの靴紐を解くなんて冗談じゃない。  
兄が自分の屹立をもてあそびながら、にやにやしてそんな慌てぶりを観察しているのはわかっていた。でも今は集中していてそれどころじゃない。くそっ。この⋯⋯ジーンズが。ああ、やっと脱げた！ Tシャツが飛んでいく。よし、これでいい。大急ぎで脱いだせいか、興奮のせいか、息が荒くなっている。両方かもしれない。  
「下に何も着てないって言ったじゃないか」  
ああ。忘れていた。慌ててバカみたいに自分を見下ろす。  
「嘘をついた」ロキは言った。  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。またあの素晴らしい〝自慰にふけりながらの笑い声〟、ロキの脳みそが溶けて耳から出てきそうになる声だ。ソーはロキの細い体に上から下まで視線を這わせた。  
「それはどういう服だ？ キャットスーツ？」  
「ボディ・ストッキングというものだよ」  
ポテトチップスみたいな安さにしては、かなり上品な一枚だった。色は黒、網とレースがあしらわれている。首から足首までをぴったりと覆い、袖は肩を軽く覆うデザイン、背中は斜めに交差したストラップになっている。まるで体にぴったりと張りつくランジェリーが、ストッキングとガーターに繋がっているように見える。魅惑的、ロキによく似合っている。股間の屹立が、繊細な布地を危なげに押し上げている。  
「ワオ」ソーは言った。「回ってみろ」  
ああ、ここも重要な部分だった。背中の下、尻のすぐ上が網状になっているのだ。  
「くそ⋯⋯」兄が息を吐く。  
ロキは尻を突き出し、肩越しに振り向いて兄の顔に浮かぶ反応を見た。完全に打ちのめされた顔だ。少し前までこれを絶対に見せないと誓っていたなんて。何を考えていたんだろう⋯⋯  
「オーマイファック」ソーがつぶやいた。驚いているのではない⋯⋯意識を集中している。ロキの尻に。まるで⋯⋯まるで。狼みたいだ。大きくて悪い狼。ロキを赤ずきんの少女に変えてしまう狼。  
「気に入った？」  
ソーはロキの目をじっと見つめ返し、ロキはまた一段と深い身震いを感じた。  
「俺が直接おまえに触るときが来たら、覚悟しておけよ、プリンセス」そう唸り声で言いながら、ソーはほとんど凶暴と言えるくらいの力で自身をぐっとつかむ。  
ロキは細く喘いだ。つい声を出してしまった。すると兄はあの危険な、満足げな片側だけの笑顔を返した。  
「それはどうやって脱ぐんだ？」  
「脱がない。脱がなくていいんだ。それがこの服の楽しみ方なんだよ」  
その言葉にソーはただ呻き、頭を後ろに投げ出してまたペニスを強くつかんだ。もう耐えられない、と言うように。これ以上我慢できない。そう思わせているのはロキなのだ。  
「簡単に引き裂けそうに見えるな」ソーは例のたまらなく魅力的な低い声で言った。  
「それも楽しいかもね」  
「歯で噛みちぎってやる」ソーは強調するように実際に歯を見せてにやりとした。  
座った方が良さそうだ。もう膝に力が入らない。  
「安物でよかった」ロキはか細い声で言った。普通に喋ろうとしたのだが。「でもアマゾンからの配送が二日から四日かかるって書いてあったから、ずっとドアを見張ってなきゃいけなかった。少し前にマムが間違えてダッドの荷物を開けたことがあったから。それはダッドがマムにプレゼントしたかった本で、せっかくのサプライズが台無しになってしまった。もしマムが間違えてこれを見たらと思うと⋯⋯」  
「どうなると思う？」ソーはわいせつ罪で逮捕されそうな微笑みを見せて言った。「おまえはなんて説明するんだ？」  
「アート」  
ソーは笑った。  
「それは本当だな。んん⋯⋯」何度かゆっくりと手を上下させて、唇を引き結んで眉を寄せる。手がいったん止まり、無理やりかけたブレーキの音が聞こえるような気がした。ソーは回転椅子の上で体をずらして楽な姿勢に変えた。脚は広がり、陰嚢の奥の尻の割れ目が見えそうなくらいだった。なんて光景だ。  
「何を見せて欲しい、プリンセス？」  
（えーと、そのまま？ イくところを？ わかり切ってるじゃないか？）  
「好きなやり方を見せて欲しい」ロキは適度な無関心さを混ぜて答えた。（少し息を切らして。これは演技じゃない。まだ息が止まりそうだった。）「あとで僕が同じことをしてあげられるように」  
ソーはその答えを気に入ったらしく、うっとりしたように笑った。（とは言っても、こんな状態で聞けばどんな答えも気に入ったかもしれない。ソーは全体的にかなり機嫌が良さそうだ。）  
「ゲームをしよう」ソーが言った。  
「え？」  
「猿マネゲーム」  
ロキは顔をしかめた。子供の頃にしたゲーム？ 何なんだ？  
「何かを学ぶには模倣が一番の近道だからな」ソーは誘うように言った。「俺の動きを正確に真似してみろ」  
ああ。  
ああ！  
シンクロオナニー？  
ああ⋯⋯  
「どう思う？」  
（なに？ どう思うか？ 考えろってこと？ いや、なにも考えられない。）  
「いいよ」  
「よし」ソーはにやりと笑った。「スマーフ、今着てるやつはすごく気に入ったが⋯⋯脱いでくれないか？」  
「どうして？」  
「今は裸が見たいからだ」  
気絶するGIF画像を表示したい。ジャガイモの袋みたいに、丸太みたいに、材木みたいに⋯⋯倒れる。  
「本当に？」自分をバカみたいだと感じるのと同じくらい、バカみたいに訊いてしまった。（兄はまだあの素晴らしいペニスを目の前で触っている。そのせいなんだ、わかって欲しい。）  
「ああ、見たいよ、スマーフ。おまえが見せたいなら」  
「見せたい⋯⋯」今、口に出して言ってしまっただろうか、それとも考えただけ？  
両手を震わせて、ロキは体に張りつく網を剥ぎ取った。確かに簡単に引き裂けそうだ。片方の袖を抜く。次にもう片方。ウエストをつかんで押し下げる。ロキの透き通るような白い肌、細い体、華奢な骨格。下へ下へと押し下げ、レギンスのようになっている部分を脱ぐ。布地はとても軽く、丸めてしまえば片手に乗る。肩越しにそれを放る。  
ロキは座った。しばらく顔を上げられなかった。緊張して、少し柔らかくなってしまった。脚を開けない。  
「よし、脱いだな」兄が低くつぶやいた。  
やっと顔を上げる。  
そうだよ、これが僕だ。そして目の前の兄も裸。今ほど自分をソロウではない、自分自身だと感じたことはなかった。  
「立ってくれないか、ロー？ 嫌ならいい。おまえが見たいだけだ。おまえさえ良ければ」  
たしかに緊張はしている。ロキは立った。腕を交差させ、脚も足首のところで交差させてバランスをとる。すっかりさらけ出されたような気分、完全な裸、そしてそのことが信じられないくらい嬉しい。  
「よし、できたな」ソーはまた優しく言った。  
その視線を受け止めて見つめ返すと、そこにいるのは⋯⋯ソーだった。欲望によだれを垂らす大きな悪い狼ではない。優しく微笑みかけるロキの兄だ。  
⋯⋯兄が、無意識のように自身のペニスをストロークしている。これが二人の新しい現実なのだ。  
すごくクレージーだ。  
ロキは顔を両手で覆ってくすくす笑い出した。思い切って画面を見ると、ソーの笑みはより大きく広がり、表情はより優しくなっている。  
二人はしばらく見つめあった。ソーはロキを観察している。  
「おまえを見てると、詩みたいな言葉がたくさん浮かんでくる」ソーは言った。  
「詩みたいな？」  
「ああ。美しい、とも違う。きれいも違う、ゴージャズも違う⋯⋯ファック。ああ⋯⋯」きつく握った手で先端を擦り上げる。「そんな言葉じゃおまえに失礼だ。全然足りない。だから言葉が見つからない」  
ロキは満面の笑みを浮かべた。  
「回って見せようか？」  
「ああ、やれ」大きな悪い狼が戻ってきた。低い唸り声の命令だ。  
ロキはくるりと回って背を向け、肩越しに振り向いた。  
「ああ、ファック」ソーはゆっくり自身をしごきながら、実際に唸り声をあげた。「ファック。どれくらい興奮したら部屋が火事になると思う？」  
「かなり」ソーの欲情に煽られ、ロキも確実に硬さを取り戻していく。「僕も体験があるからわかる」  
「かなり」ソーは笑った。上品なイギリス英語のアクセントを真似てみせる。「大変盛大に。さてと」歯を見せて笑い、「始めるか、スマーフ？」  
ごくり。  
「オーケイ」  
急いでベッドサイドに向かう。考えただけでたちまち硬くなったペニスが元気に跳ねる。  
「おお、ローションか。本格的じゃないか」ソーがからかって言った。  
気の利いた返事を思いつけない。  
「文明社会の恩恵だね」程度が精一杯。  
ペニスに手を触れる前に、一瞬ためらう。こんなこと信じられない。  
すぐに調子は戻ってきた。何と言っても十七歳だ、その上もう三日間も禁欲している。そしてこの一時間半くらいだろうか、とびきりいい男によるとびきりエロいストリーミング映像を見ていたようなものだ。ストローク三回と半分で、もうすっかり準備が整っていた。  
それぞれのカメラの前にいる二人。全裸で、それぞれのペニスを触っている。  
ソーはまた欲情した獣のようにロキを見つめている。ロキの呼吸は短く浅く、ペニスに触れる手は優しく軽い。なぜかといえば、あっというまに達してしまいそうだからだ。そんなことになればどれほど恥をかくか。  
「いいよ、何をすればいい？」ロキは出来るだけセクシーなささやき声になるように言った。実際にそれくらいの音量が精一杯だった。口の中がからからに乾いている。  
ロキが唇を舐める舌先を、ソーは目で追った。ああ。今卒倒するわけにいかない、こんな格好でマムとダッドに発見されるわけには⋯⋯今のうちにネットの閲覧履歴を消しておくべきか？  
「おまえのやり方を見せろ」兄もまたセクシーなささやき声で言った。  
「僕のやり方？」  
「ああ、一人で、誰も見ていないふりをしてやってみろ」ずるがしこそうに笑う。今のロキにそんなことができるわけがないと知っているのだ。  
ロキ自身も誰も見ていないふりなんてするつもりはなかった。冗談じゃない。こんな行為には少しばかり経験がある。立派なショーを見せつけてやる。  
でも、そうしなければいけないという理由はない。ただリラックスして楽しんでもいい。まぶたを半分閉じ、また唇を舐めて、自信にあふれる仕草でペニスに触れる。ローションはたっぷりとつけている。技巧の一部はスタークから学んだものだ。（ソーには言わないほうがいいだろう。）  
「へえ」兄は感心した声をあげた。「なるほど」  
ロキは下唇を噛んで喘ぐ。演技ではないが、じっと見守る兄の目を意識していないと言ったら嘘になる。  
兄は⋯⋯凝視していた。瞳は膜が張って強い光を放ち、ほとんど怒っているように見える。ペニスの根もとを握り、支えもなく全体を屹立させる。  
ロキは我を忘れ、何をしているかも忘れた。ああ、あれを打ち込まれてマットレスを突き抜け、床も突き抜け、地下室まで落ちていきたい。ロキも自分のペニスを握り、椅子の上で脚を広げた。  
「イかなくてもいいかもしれない⋯⋯」ため息。「ファック」  
ソーは手のひらに唾を吐く。そんな仕草さえセクシーに見える。  
「ヘイ、モンキー」少し力を入れてゆっくりストローク。「俺のやるとおりにしろ」  
ゲームの開始だ。  
相手を見る、同じことをする⋯⋯ああ、ファック⋯⋯。三回目のストロークで、ロキは前かがみになって手を止める。  
「ファック」先端を手で押さえなければならない。もうかなり近い⋯⋯  
ソーは楽しそうに笑う。なんてひどいやつだ。  
「大人しく言うことを聞いてるのは、欲情してるからだ。正気に戻ったらまた怒るからな」ロキは警告した。  
「いや、おまえは次のことを考えてベッドで悶えるだけだ」ソーはまだ自身に触れながら、低く掠れた声で言った。「こうやってみろ」先端を握った手をねじるように回しながら、縁に沿って親指でなぞる。  
ああ。くそっ。ロキは気を紛らわせるために睾丸をぐっと握りながら、同じ動作をする。体が震え始める。  
「よし⋯⋯」兄がささやく。このひとでなし。その顔が理不尽なくらいホットで、ロキは意思に関係なく喘ぎを漏らしてしまう。  
また得意げな笑み、手のひらに唾。今度は先端だけをしごく。  
ああ、だめだ。これはだめ。  
「どうした、ロー、ついてこい⋯⋯」あのムカつく笑顔！「おまえの負けになるぞ⋯⋯」  
このゲームに負けなんてないんじゃないか？ ロキはそっと、そーーっと先端をしごく。  
「いい子だ」ソーが唸る。「もっと続けろ⋯⋯」  
ああ、だめ、だめ、だめ。  
「はぁっ⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯」ロキは震え、身をよじって、達してしまいそうなのをこらえる。手を止め、荒く息をつく。  
「弱いな」ソーが笑い声を立てる。「俺はシャワーで一回抜いておいたのが良かったみたいだ」にやりと笑って続ける。「おまえの方はまた一週間禁欲したのか？」  
「ソー⋯⋯ムカつく」ロキは怒りに燃える。  
「おまえの唇⋯⋯柔らかそうだ」兄は夢見るように言い、自身をしごき続ける。「おまえのペニスの先っぽもすごく柔らかそうだ。いつかシックスナインで両方味わってやる」  
「ファック！」慌てて手を離す。今ので危うくイキかけた。必死で息を整える。  
「ああ、絶対にシックスナインだ」兄はつぶやいている。「そう思わないか？」  
ロキは罵り言葉をつぶやいた。  
「いい子にしろ、スマーフ。俺と同じように触れ」  
ロキは机に突っ伏し、腕に頭を乗せて泣き声をあげた。絶対に保たない。今ならペニスをちらりと見ただけでもイってしまう。  
「ついてこれないようだな？」ああ、またあの得意げな笑顔。「手がひとつあるだけでうまくできるってもんじゃないからな」  
「ムカつく」  
ソーは大声で笑った。  
「おまえの尻の方も唇みたいに柔らかいのか？」  
ロキはショックを受けて口を大きく開けた。  
「僕を殺そうとしてる」  
「おまえがイくところを見たいだけだ」  
（＊悲鳴＊）こんなことを言われてどうしろって言うんだ。死ぬ、それしか選択肢はない。  
「ロキ、ちゃんと座れ。顔を見せろ」  
まるで不当な扱いに腹を立てたように、ロキは机を押して椅子ごと後ろに下がった。鉄の棒みたいに硬くなっている。  
「いい子だ。さあ、ペニスを握れ」  
ふたたび、理不尽な命令を受けたように言われたとおりにする。  
「俺がいいと言うまで手を離すな」  
「嫌だって言ったら？」  
「お仕置きを決めて欲しいのか？ いよいよ変態っぽくなってきたな」  
ロキは思わず笑ってしまう。  
「俺の言うとおりにするか？」セクシーな声音でゆっくりソーが言う。「おまえをイかせてやる」  
その言葉にロキの全身が反応した。小さな喘ぎ声まで漏れる。  
「少し手加減してやる、心配するな。気持ちよくしてやる。おまえがイきそうになったら⋯⋯ちゃんと保つように、俺もスローダウンする」  
自転車競走みたいな言い方だ。  
続きがしたいのか、ソーにもっと話して欲しいのかわからない。  
「言われたとおりにするか、スマーフ？ イかせて欲しいか？」  
欲しい⋯⋯。ロキはため息をついた。十二種類くらいの甘い痛みに一気に襲われたような気分になる。  
「わかったよ。なんでもいい」口に出してはそう言う。  
ソーが容赦なく攻撃してくる。「おまえのその可愛い生意気な態度を見てると、壁に叩きつけて泣き出すまでファックしてやりたくなる」  
ロキはパッと目を見開いた。  
「イくなよ」ソーがにやりと笑った。「まだ始めてもいないんだぞ」  
「ムカつく」  
ソーは唾で光る陰茎にそってゆっくり手を動かした。ロキのものはローションで濡れている。  
「あまり強く握るな」兄がささやく。ひとでなし。  
ソーは軽く手を動かし続け、ロキは同じ動作を繰り返そうとした。しかしソーの息づかい、呻く声があらゆる問題を引き起こす。スピードを落とさなければならない。  
「こんなのはどうだ⋯⋯？」ソーは言って手を上下に動かす。それほど強くも速くもない。硬さを維持するためのペースだ。しかしロキにとっては、二分でまっすぐゴールに到達してしまう刺激だった。  
ロキは真似しながら細く喘ぎ、自由な方の手で椅子の腕をぎゅっとつかんで、身をよじって震えた。あと少しでイってしまう、でもまだイきたくない。  
「ソー、もう⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯助けて、ソー⋯⋯」  
ソーはまだ手を止めない。ロキは腰を浮かせる。震え、泣きそうな声を上げる。  
「よし、そこまで。手を離せ」  
ロキはただ椅子の上で身悶えして荒く息をついた。ソーを見れば、彼もまたかなり限界が近いらしく、潤んだ目で息を整えて汗ばんでいる。金色でゴージャス。  
これは、兄に直接快楽を与えられるのに今までで一番近い行為だ。  
きっとものすごく激しくイってしまう。  
ソーは表皮を引っ張って下げ、指先を舐めて、先端のすぐ下をなぞった。  
ロキも同じことをした。指が震え、小さな快感の刺激に体がぴくりと跳ねる。仔猫の鳴き声のような喘ぎが漏れる。その声は兄をかなり喜ばせたようだ。  
ソーは根もとをしっかりつかみ、先端をしごいてうめき声をあげた。  
ああ、まずい。ロキは少し遅れた。これはかなり厳しい。根もとをつかむ。ぎゅっと力をいれる。強く唇を噛む。こうしておけばもしかしたら。よし、やらなくては。  
「ファーーーック⋯⋯」  
「ああ、セクシーだ」ソーが言う。「すごい⋯⋯」  
ロキはソーを見つめる。顔、ペニス、顔、ペニス。ソーはしごき続ける。速すぎないペースで、下に叩きつけるときの方が強い。  
「ソー⋯⋯」ロキは震え始める。あと少ししか保たない。「ソー⋯⋯」  
「どうした、ブラザー？ もう無理か？ スローダウンして欲しいか？ ブラザー？」  
「ああっ⋯⋯もう！」ロキは手を離した。  
ソーは舌打ちをして、ストロークを再開する。「悪い子だ。俺がいいと言うまで手を離すなって言っただろ」  
ロキは荒く息をついた。  
「じゃあさっさと罰を与えたらどうだ」  
「通話を切る。それで立派なお仕置きになるだろう」  
「そんなことしたら許さない⋯⋯！」  
ソーは笑った。  
「心配するな、ベイビー。通話は切らない。俺もおまえがイくところを見たいからな。それにおまえにも俺がイくまで見て欲しい」  
「クライスト⋯⋯」ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。  
「よし、お仕置きを思いついた。両手を背中に回せ」  
「え？」  
「両手を背中だ。休みたいんだろ？ 休ませてやる。さあ、手を後ろに回せ。俺がいいと言うまでどこも触わるなよ」  
「ローディはソーに何をしたんだ？」  
ソーは笑った。それから厳しい目に戻った。  
「早くしろ」  
ロキは椅子の後ろに両手を回し、片手の手首を握った。反抗的な表情で画面を見上げる。  
ソーはニヤリとしてまた唾を吐いた。気持ち良さそうに手を動かす。あの顔。堂々と広げた手足、あの腿、唾で濡れて光る陰毛⋯⋯すごく⋯⋯。ときどき目を開き、ロキがちゃんと見ているか確認する。ああ、もちろん見ている。全身で集中している。ペニスは重力の法則に逆らい、空中に高々と屹立している。  
ソーは何回かに一度手に力を入れ、歯を食いしばる。もしソーが自分を激しく突き上げていたら、どんな顔をするか、どんな声を出すか、ロキには想像できる。  
「ああ⋯⋯」ロキは弱々しい声をあげた。  
ソーはにやりとして手の速度を下げた。荒く息をついている。  
「また触りたいか？ イきたいか、プリンセス？」  
「もう何もわからなくなってきた⋯⋯」  
ソーは息を切らしながら笑った。  
「一緒にイきたいか、ロー？」  
「ああ、そんなこと⋯⋯」  
「よし、やるぞ」  
まるで爆発物を扱うように、ロキは片手の手首を離し、ゆっくり、注意深く自身を握った。途端に喘ぎ声が漏れる。  
「おまえの声⋯⋯ファック」ソーがため息をつき、頭を後ろに投げだす。その姿を見るたび、ロキは頭が真っ白になる。たまらない、耐えられない。むき出しになるあの喉から顎へのライン⋯⋯言葉も出ない。  
先端だけをゆっくりしごく。ロキは激しく震える。もう限界の手前、三十秒以内でイってしまう。  
「ソー⋯⋯」必死で訴える。「もうだめ⋯⋯」  
「よし、ベイビー、いいぞ」ソーはペニスをしっかり握り、速度を上げ、力を入れてしごき始める。「イっていいぞ」  
ああ、やっと。  
「スローダウン」兄がささやく。「しーっ。もっとゆっくり、ベイビー」  
ああ、ファーーーック⋯⋯ロキは手を緩め、全身をこわばらせて耐えた。もう一人の自分はもっと、早く、今すぐイきたい、と叫んでいる。必死で手綱をつかみ、強く引っ張る。スローダウン、スローダウン。盛りのついた猫のように喘ぐ。ソーがまた狼の目で見つめている。  
「ソー、イきたい⋯⋯」  
「いいぞ、プリンセス⋯⋯見せてみろ」  
ああ、ファック。ソーが本格的に手を動かしている。安定したリズム、速度は少し上がるが、速すぎはしない。ロキも努力してついていこうとする。思い切り激しく動かしたい、でも我慢する。でも⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯  
「ファック。ファック⋯⋯」  
ああ、すごいのが来る。屋根を突き破るかもしれない。体の奥の奥からゆっくりせり上がってくる。どこまでも上がっていく、まだピークが見えない。  
「ファック、ソー、ファック⋯⋯」取り乱した声になってしまう、でも頑張ってソーのペースに合わせようとする⋯⋯でも無理⋯⋯すごい。  
ロキはもがき始める。それでもまだピークが見えない。  
「ああ、ファック⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯」  
扱く、扱く、腰が椅子から十インチは浮いている、まだまだ昇りつめていく。道路まで喘ぎ声が聞こえてしまうかもしれない。  
絶頂は予想していた爆弾のようなものではなかった。ただただ激しく、どこまでも広がっていった。  
ほとばしるたび、深く強い電流が走り、ロキはそのひとつひとつに切羽詰まった細い声をあげる。  
一時間にも感じた長い絶頂のあと、やっと大気圏に戻ってきて地面に舞い降りても、ロキはまだすすり泣き、震えていた。  
ほとんど宗教的な体験が過ぎ、息を弾ませ、まぶたに火花が散るのを見ながらゆっくり目を開く。  
ソーも息を弾ませている。椅子にぐったりと体を預けて、最後の一滴まで絞り出している。下腹と腿に精液が飛び散っている。  
「見逃した⋯⋯」ロキは泣きそうな声で言った。怒って言おうとしたのにうまくいかなかった。  
「俺は見逃さなかった」ソーは満足げに言った。「俺はおまえを見逃さなかったぞ、プリンセス」  
ソーのまなざしがロキをその場に縛りつけ、動けなくさせた。もちろん、今の状態でまた硬くするのは無理だが、そのままマットレスに転がされて貫かれるとしたら大歓迎だっただろう。  
ソーの表情は、場にそぐわない真面目なものになった。  
「おまえは俺としたいことを何でもできる」そうつぶやく。「俺はおまえに夢中だ、もう冗談にもならない」  
なんて幸運な偶然の一致だ。  
「ソーも何でもしたいことをしていいよ」ロキは答えた。今さら新しい話ではない。ただの確認だ。  
「だいじょうぶか？」ソーが訊いた。  
ロキは大きく息を吐いて笑った。「わからない⋯⋯物が二重に見える。これって普通かな？」  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。ロキはその顔を見つめる。  
一緒に笑いはしなかった。今すぐ欲しくてたまらなくて、息もできない。  
兄が体勢を立て直し、まっすぐ座る。水のボトルに手を伸ばし、考え直す（手がベタベタだから）。床からTシャツを拾って両手をぬぐい、次にペニスを拭う。  
ロキの視線に気づく。「自分の服は自分で洗う唯一の利点だ」とコメントする。  
「それが利点なの？」  
ソーは笑う。その顔もロキは見つめる。  
たった今、二人がしたこと。ソーの望みでしたこと。  
「ソーはだいじょうぶなの？」  
ソーは水をひとくち飲み、ロキは一瞬ぼーっとなって兄の見事な喉の動きを見つめる。  
「ああ、だいじょうぶだ」ソーは言った。  
「変な気分になってない？」  
「いや、スマーフ」ソーはごく優しく微笑んで言った。「何ともない」  
ああ、三重の虹。見つめ合う二人、ユニコーンがピンク色のラメをキラキラと吐き出しそうだ。  
「これでおまえも、俺のモノを見たな」ソーは言った。なぜ今それを言うのかよくわからない。  
ロキは上品にウェットティッシュで自身をぬぐっていた。ソーの無意味なコメントに、バカみたいに大笑いしてしまう。少しハイになっているのかもしれない。  
「ソーも僕のを見たね」ロキは椅子に座りなおし、腕を組んで身じろぎした。二人とも裸で、欲望を満たして、少しふざけ合いたいような気分だった。「どんな気持ち？」  
ソーは笑った。「ゲイって気分」  
ロキは吹き出し、爆笑し始めた。  
「ああ、まったく。もう」やっと落ち着き、顔をこする。  
「おまえが笑うのを見るのはいいな」  
ロキはすっかりリラックスしてとろけたような気分で、クスクス笑いが止まらなかった。  
そしてふと、ソーの秋以降の計画を思い出し、気持ちが沈んだ。しかしそれは悲しい諦めの気持ちだった。もう怒りではない。  
ため息。  
「ソーはこうやって大陸の反対側に離れていてもこれだけ僕を激しくイかせられるんだから、きっと一年くらい乗り越えられるよね」  
ソーも沈んだ表情になった。自分のせいなのによくも、とロキは思ったが、その思いにもう刺々しさはなかった。  
「愛してる」  
ロキは目を見開いてソーを見た。「僕も」  
「おまえが歩く床さえ愛しいくらいだ」  
突然の言葉にロキはめまいを感じた。  
「僕も」  
「よし。そういうことだ」  
ロキはまた小さく微笑み、次にソーが同じ笑みを浮かべた。  
「これからシャワーを浴びるの？」  
「ああ、浴びたほうが良さそうだな。窓を開けて換気もしたほうが良さそうだ。俺のホルモンでスティーブが狂ったら困るからな」  
ロキは笑った。  
「ところで、おまえがさっき着てたやつ、良かったぞ」  
「ありがとう」  
「いつか、プリンセス、俺は絶対あれを歯で噛みちぎってやるからな」  
「いつか、いつかばっかり」ロキは言ったが、同時に耳の端まで真っ赤になった。見上げると、ソーの微笑みは前ほど狼っぽくはなかったけれど、やはり断固としていてセクシーだった。ロキは物理的にそれを手に取って、それだけを食べて永遠に生きていけるような気がした。「じゃあ、そろそろ。スティーブが戻る前にシャワーを終わらせたいだろうから」  
「いや、俺たちはそれくらい隠さないぞ。俺が何をしてるかあいつも知ってるし、もう一万回だってシャワーや脱衣所を共有してきた仲だからな」  
「じゃあしょっちゅう裸でお互いの近くをうろうろしてるのか？」  
ソーはにやりとした。「じろじろ見たりはしないけどな」  
「彼のは大きい？」  
ソーはまたにやりとした。  
「紳士はそういう暴露話はしない」  
「ラバみたいに巨大なのがぶら下がってるんじゃないか」  
ソーは何も読み取らせない微笑みを浮かべた。  
「おまえの想像にまかせる、いろいろ想像して楽しんでるようだからな」  
ロキは笑ったが、笑顔は長く続かなかった。  
「マムもきっとがっかりするよ。秋以降のことについて」  
「そうだな」  
「僕からも⋯⋯ローディや他のことについて説明しておくよ。もしマムが大騒ぎするようだったら」  
「ありがとう、スマーフ」  
ロキはうなずいた。  
「僕もマムとダッドが帰って来る前にシャワー浴びなきゃ」  
「二人もおまえが部屋に閉じこもって一日中何をしてるのか、想像してるだろうな」  
「でも別に証拠を見せる必要もない」  
ソーは笑った。  
二人は見つめあった。  
二人とももう欲情の勢いに飲まれていないし、正気と理性を取り戻している。でもどちらもパニックに襲われていない。逃げも隠れもしない、今したことの言い訳もしない。二人とも望んでこのことをした。終わってもまだ二人はここにいる。一緒に、この関係の中にいる。  
今までは、ソーの気が変わるのではないかとロキは心配していた。いつ切れてもおかしくない、ピンと張りつめたロープの上を渡っている気がしていた。  
今はもうそう感じない。二人の関係は新しい段階に入った。前よりももっとリアルに近づいたと思える。  
「愛してる」ロキは言った。  
ソーは温かい笑顔を浮かべた。「俺も愛してるよ、ロー」  
長い、美しい沈黙。  
「また来週話せる？」ロキが言った。  
「ああ、そうだといいんだが」ため息。「話せることを願ってる」  
さらにため息。  
「じゃあ、もう切っていいよ」  
「おまえが先に切れ」  
「ソーが切ってよ」  
「だめだ、おまえが切れ」  
ソーが笑い声を立てた。ロキの胸を温かくする笑い声だ。  
「よし、じゃあな」  
「うん」  
「もう行くぞ」  
「バーイ」  
「本当に切るぞ、いいな？」  
「いいよ」  
ロキはまだ切らなかった。その代わりにくすくす笑った。ソーはまた素晴らしい笑顔を浮かべた。  
「本当にもう行かなきゃ」  
「そうだな」  
「じゃあさっさと切ってよ！」  
ソーの笑みは薄らぎ、けれど瞳には暖かい光が浮かんだままだった。  
「よし」ため息。「じゃあな、スマーフ」  
そして、ソーの顔が消えた。

\-------------

訳注  
＊ロビンフッドの映画⋯⋯いくつか映画が作られ、その時代で一番人気のあるかっこいい俳優が主役を演じると言われている。ここで引用されているのは1991年のケビン・コスナー主演のもの  
＊「おまえが歩く床まで愛しい」⋯⋯誰かを深く愛するあまり、その相手が歩く「大地まで愛しい」という表現を少し変えたもの


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第４５章

次にビデオ通話をしたとき、事後の片づけが終わると、ロキは椅子からベッドに移動した。枕の頭のすぐ横に携帯電話を置き、こうするとソーが隣にいるような気がする、と言った。ソーはコンピューター越しの大きな画面の方が好きだった。携帯電話のカメラでは、弟の表情の細かいところが見えない。できれば何も見逃したくなかった。ロキの言うとおりだ。遠距離恋愛はつまらない。  
「だいじょうぶか、スマーフ？」  
ロキはまだぼんやりとした目でうなずいた。それから訝しげに眉をひそめた。「どうしたの？」  
「何が？」  
「今の顔はなに？ 顔をしかめた」  
「そうか？」  
「そうだよ」  
危険な領域だった。嘘をついてかわすこともできる。せっかくのいい雰囲気を壊したくない。しかし、そこでローディ先生の顔が浮かび、〝賢明な言葉をささやく〟（訳注：ビートルズ「Let it be」の歌詞）。ちなみに実際の言葉は〝Let it be〟とは真逆だ──しっかり話し合いなさい、とローディはいつも言う。仕方ない。実際に大したことじゃないはずだ。  
「ちょっと変なことを考えてしまった」ソーは言った。  
「何を？」  
「いや、変ってわけじゃないが⋯⋯」  
「ソー、何だよ？」ロキは笑った。心を落ち着けてくれる笑い声だ。  
「今考えたんだ、ああ、これは俺の弟が余韻に浸ってる顔だって」  
ロキは真顔になり、眉をひそめた──いつものように、今にもパニックを起こしそうな表情になる。  
「それで俺は思った⋯⋯今おまえの隣にいて、その顔をじっくり眺められたらいいのに」ソーは急いで付け加えた。「おまえは幸せそうだ」  
一拍おいて、ロキは隠しきれなくなったようににっこりと笑った。気だるげで眠そうで輝いている、美しい顔だ。並んで横たわって抱き合いたい、優しいキスを交わして甘い言葉を耳に囁き合いたい、という衝動が突き上げてきて、ソーは一瞬、息もできなくなった。  
「ときどき受け止めきれない」ソーは言った（結局そんな言葉しか出てこなかった）。  
「何が？」  
「このことが。俺たちのことが」  
ロキの沈黙。バイオリンの弦のように、今にも弾けそうなほど張り詰めている。かわいそうなスマーフ、いつになったら警戒を解いて安心できるのだろう？ いつになったら完全にソーを信頼できるのか？  
「それくらい素晴らしい、っていう意味だ」ソーは言った。  
ロキはまた笑顔になった。ファック。ソーはとろけそうになる。手がそこにない何かを必死につかもうとする。隣には誰もいない。今はまだ。  
「だいじょうぶ？」ロキが静かに訊いた。  
ソーは答えを思い浮かべた。彼女にだって⋯⋯ソロウにだって、これほどの愛情は感じなかった。まるでロミオとジュリエットだ。出会う前は、愛が何かを知っているつもりだった⋯⋯  
「ああ」その代わりにソーは言った。「綺麗に片づけた」  
「先週、スティーブは椅子の汚れに気づいた？」  
「掃除しすぎて表面が擦り切れた」  
「じゃ、気づかれたの？」  
「あいつは何も言わなかった」  
「つまり気づかれたんだな」ロキは笑い声をあげた。兄が赤面するのを見るのが楽しいのだろう。人に知られたら困る性癖だ。  
「関係ないけど」ソーは言った。「おまえは例のものをどうやって洗ってるんだ？」  
「例のものって？」  
「あの可愛らしい下着。レースの下着」  
「もちろん、洗濯物のカゴに放り込んだりはしないよ」ロキはぐるりと目を回す。バカな兄の質問につきあいきれない、と言いたげな顔だ。「マムが仕事で家にいないときに手で洗う、当たり前だろ。別に最高級品ってわけじゃないけどね。他の服と一緒に洗うわけにいかない」  
こんなふうに乱暴な受け答えをするロキを見て、どうして可愛いと思ってしまうのだろう。まだ礼儀を知らない小さな子供みたいな話し方だ。二人のロキがいる。一人は外の世界でマナーを守り、落ち着いて、育ちの良い大人らしく振る舞うロキ。もう一人は、ソーと二人きりのときのロキ。内側の生意気な子供が飛び出してくる。お互いによく知る間柄ならではの乱暴な振る舞い。ソーは自然に笑顔になる。とにかく、ロキの態度は可愛い。  
「何？」ロキが訊いた。黒髪が一筋、顔にかかっている。卑猥で官能的だ。ファック。もし今すぐ隣にいたら、ソーはとっくに第二回戦の準備ができていただろう。  
「あれを着ているときのおまえは綺麗だ」ソーは言った。「あのランジェリーの話だ」  
笑顔を隠そうとして口をすぼめる、このロキの顔。恥ずかしそうに頰を染めて──ソーは倒れそうになる。信じられない。ガーターベルトと網タイツと派手なハイヒールでカメラの前に立って、あの丸くてスベスベで完璧な尻を突き出し、呆然と見つめる兄の顔を肩越しに振り向いて確かめたりするくせに。一方で、ソーのたったひと言の褒め言葉に、小さな子供みたいに頰を染める。ロキは全方向からソーを攻める。ソーに勝ち目はない。  
「正直に言って、ああいうのを好きになるとは自分でも思ってなかった。ランジェリーなんて」  
「そうなの？ 相手が女の子でも？」  
「どうだろうな」ソーは肩をすくめた。「あまり考えたことがなかった。ただ裸にしたり途中まで脱がせるだけでじゅうぶんだった。女の子の下着はもともと可愛いしレースっぽいしな。普段から着る下着でも、っていう意味だ」  
「へえ、ソーとデートするときに女の子たちが普段の下着を身につけてたとでも思ってるのか？」  
（ああ、くそっ、あの微笑み！）  
（それにあのロキの、恥ずかしそうに目を瞬く表情。ソーがじっと見つめるまなざしに反応して見せる表情だ）  
「とにかく、おまえが相手だと俺は興奮する」ソーは言った。  
「そうみたいだね」  
沈黙が流れる。  
「ソーが帰ってきたときも⋯⋯着て欲しい？」  
「それはおまえ次第だ」  
「でも、教えて」  
ため息。現実的な話をしなくては。  
「わからないな、スマーフ。実際にはできないかもしれないことを今から決めたくない」  
ロキの表情からベールが落ちるように、セクシーで生意気な表情が消える。ロキは顔にかかる巻き毛を耳にかけた。  
「おまえの方はどうなんだ、どういうことを期待してる？」ソーは訊いた。「何がしたい？」  
「ただ何もかもが台無しにならないことだけ願ってる」ロキは小声で言った。  
今すぐロキを抱きしめられなくてよかったかもしれない。もしそうしていたら、ロキの顔が真っ青になるくらい腕に力を入れてしまっただろう。  
「台無しにはならない。二人で努力しよう。何か問題が起きても、一緒に解決すればいい」  
ロキはまだ不安そうな顔をしている。  
「じゃあ、台無しにはならなかったとして。おまえはどうしたい？」ソーは訊いた。  
「またそんないやらしい話をさせたいのか？ もう？ 今したばかりなのに？」（ロキは怒っているようでセクシーで皮肉っぽい、とても複雑な表情をしている。）  
「真面目な話だ」（そう言いながらソーは微笑まずにいられない。）「ちょっと現実的に考えてみよう。最低限これはしたい、というのは？」  
「最低限のラインを決めるの？ ああ、色気も何もないな」  
ソーは笑い声をあげ、ロキの答えを待った。ロキは枕の上に指先で小さな円を描いている。  
「キス。ちゃんとしたやつ。キスはすごくしたい。すごく──そうなるといいなと思ってる」ロキはため息をついた。「この件について、僕からはそこまでにしておく」  
ソーは笑った。「どうして？」  
「ジンクスになると嫌だから。もういろいろ言いすぎたくらいだし」  
ソーは呆れて首を横に振った。なんてバカなことを言うんだろう。不安症と診断されたのはソーの方だというのに。  
「じゃあソーは？ 何がしたい？」  
質問が返された。ソーは軋む回転椅子の背にもたれかかった。  
「俺はただおまえと一緒にいて、今みたいな気分を感じたい」  
「どういう気分？」  
「最高」  
「ムラムラしてる？」  
ソーはいつも弟を興奮させると知っている笑顔を浮かべた。「ああ、すごく」  
弟は思った通りの反応をした。少し大胆になった。  
「僕はセックスがしたい」ロキはそうつぶやいた。  
ソーは驚き、そのつもりはなかったのだが、顔に出してしまった。おっと。  
「でも、しなくてもいいんだ」ロキは慌てて付け加えた。  
（ああ、そんなに怖がるな。もっとひどい状況をくぐり抜けてきたんだから。何か言うたびに地雷原を歩くような気分でいたら身が持たない。）  
「具体的には？ セックスと呼べる行為にもいろいろある」ソーは言った。  
ロキは小さく肩をすくめた。  
「実際にやってみて考えるしかないな」ソーは言った。  
ロキはしばらく黙り、考え込んだ。勇気をかき集めているのだろう。それからささやいた。「僕は──ただソーと一緒にいられればいい」  
ソーの胸は粉々に砕けそうだった。  
「俺も早くおまえに会いたい。すごく会いたい」  
ロキは問いかけるように、子鹿のようなまつ毛越しにソーを見つめた。  
「今でもまだ、取り乱すかもしれないと思う？」ロキは訊いた。  
「それもひとつの可能性だな。その可能性がゼロだというふりはすべきじゃない。見ないふりをしたからってそれは消えない。そうだろ？」  
ロキはまた肩をすくめる。「こんなことを三週間も続けた後じゃ、不可能なように思えるけど」  
ソーはにやりと笑った。シンクロ・オナニーは天才的なアイディアだった。  
「これでおまえはもう俺が好きなものと好きなやり方を学んだな」ソーはごく軽い口調で言ったが、もちろん軽い反応を求めていたのではないし、実際に反応は軽くなかった。  
（ただし、ソーは今でもときどき考える。自分の頭の中の声にいきなり突きつけられる。〝おい、相手はおまえの弟だぞ！ おまえの実の弟だ！〟けれど侮辱するような呼び名はもう聞こえなかった。例えば変態、変質者、虐待者、もっとひどい言葉。今はただ⋯⋯そのままの事実だけ。そう、俺の弟だ。見ろ、あいつの華奢な体、雌鹿のような大きな瞳、可愛い口。ときどきひどく手こずらせる、仔馬みたいに長い脚、最高の尻、その尻のてっぺんの小さなくぼみ。それから臍。弟の臍、その下の羽のように薄い体毛。それは下に続いて⋯⋯ペニスの周りで少し濃くなる。そのペニスは、ソーが想像していたよりも大きくて太かった。ああ、そうだ、今俺が考えているのは弟のペニスについてだ。それから弟のエレガントで器用な両手が俺のペニスに触れることも。俺はあの白鳥のように長い首を吸い、あの細く切なげな喘ぎ声を耳もとで聞く。間違いなく、それは俺の弟だ。おまえにできることは何もないぞ、頭の中の怯える声。その声は毎日毎日、少しずつ弱々しくなっていく。）  
「それは本当にソーが好きなやり方なの？ それとももっと僕を困らせるだろうとソーが思ってるやり方？」ロキは訊いた。「半分くらいは、僕を苦しめるのが好きなんじゃないか？」  
「まさにそれが俺の好きなことだ」ソーはにやりとした。  
ロキも笑って黒く塗った爪を触った。セクシーな仕草だ。  
「今日は事前に何回抜いたんだ？」ソーは訊いた。「今回は前よりずっとうまくできたじゃないか。二回、それとも三回？」  
「前よりうまくできた？ はあ？ 僕は勝ったんだ。ソーに勝った。ソーの負けだったんだよ」  
「どうしても負けたくなくて意地になったな？」  
「自分が負けたからそう言ってるだけのくせに」  
ソーは笑った。  
ロキの心があちこちに揺れているのが見ていてわかった。爪を触る仕草に不安が見て取れる。普通、恋人同士がこんなふうにお互いのちょっとした仕草を正確に読み取れるまで、何年くらいかかるものなのだろう？（十七年、と頭の中で答えが出る。）  
「明日はどうなると思う？」ロキが訊いた。  
「どういう意味だ？」  
「明日、僕たちが⋯⋯僕たちが再会するとき。その最初の瞬間」  
「どういう意味だ」  
「ハグしてもいいの？」  
「当たり前だろ。何故ハグしちゃいけないんだ？」  
「前に交通渋滞が⋯⋯って話したよね。それが今は二人とも。玉突き事故になるよ」  
ソーは笑った。  
「真面目な話。マムとダッドがすぐ隣にいるんだよ？」ロキはまだ心配そうだった。  
「長めのTシャツでも着ろ」  
「いや、そうじゃなくて」ため息。「どうしよう⋯⋯」  
（ロキは本当に心配性だ。）  
「そのときにまた考えればいい」ソーは言った。「なんとかなるって」  
また、ロキが可愛らしいため息をつく。  
「とにかく早く帰ってきてほしい」ロキはつぶやくように言った。「急に何か悪いことが起きてソーが帰って来られなくなるような気がする」  
「何か悪いことってなんだ」  
「わかんないけど。世界にパンデミックが広がるとか。豚インフルとか」  
ソーは笑った。  
「もう寝ろ、スマーフ。それ以上考え込むな」  
「今晩眠れるわけがない」ロキはぶつぶつ言った。  
「だめだ。ちゃんと眠らないとサンタクロースが来ないぞ」  
「サンタが来なかったら許さない」ロキは素早く言い返した。「来なかったら僕が北極に行ってあの変な髭をつかんでここまで引きずってきてやる」  
「変な髭？」  
ロキはまた何かぶつぶつ言った。ああ、くそっ。ほかのあらゆる魅力に付け加えて、ロキはとにかく可愛い。  
「そっちはまだ眠るには早いんだよね？」ロキは言った。  
「ああ。これから森に散歩でも行こうと思ってたところだ。最後にもう一回。ここは景色のいいところだ。でもあまりゆっくり見て回る時間がなかった」  
「写真を撮ってきて」  
「ああ、そうするよ」  
「熊に食べられないようにね」  
ソーは笑った。「気をつける」  
「それとか、岩の裂け目に落ちて出られなくなって、腕を噛みちぎらないと脱出できないなんてことにならないように」  
ソーはくすくす笑った。  
「俺の腕が一本になってもまだ好きでいてくれるか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「片手でしごきながらもう片方の手で激しく指を出し入れする、っていうのを僕にできなくなるのは困るけど、まあ他の方法を考えるからだいじょうぶだよ」  
ファック。  
ロキはにやりと笑った。ソーの反応に気づいたのだ。でもその態度は一秒も続かず、また横を向いて携帯電話を見つめ、枕を抱きしめる。  
「とにかく、早く帰ってきて」ロキはささやいた。  
「あと一度眠れば会える」  
ロキはまるで、その強いまなざしでたくさんのことを伝えようとするように画面を見つめた。怖くて口にできないこと、口にするのは難しいことを。  
「愛してる」ロキはささやいた。  
その言葉はソーの胸に重く沈んだ。答えには無限の思いを込めなければならない。抱えているのは不可能で、こんなありきたりの言葉ではとても伝えきれない思いを。  
それでも、ロキが口にするとき、その言葉からはあらゆる意味が伝わった。だからソーも同じ言葉を返せば、ロキにはそれでじゅうぶんなのかもしれない。  
「愛してる」ソーは言った。  
弟の顔には五種類くらいの感情が浮かんだ。もし今この腕に抱ければ、そのうちの三つか四つくらいは拭い去ってやれるはずなのに、とソーは思った。  
おそらく今夜は、ソーも眠れないだろう。

＊

「俺の一番古い記憶は、おまえを抱いたことのような気がする。ちょうど今、こうしているみたいに。俺はまだ小さくて、おまえを落とすんじゃないかと両親は心配した。だからまず俺を座らせて、おまえを膝に置いた。それでやっとおまえを抱くことができた。あれが本当の記憶なのかもはっきりしない。他の赤ん坊の記憶なのかもしれないな。でも俺の心の中では本物の記憶だ。あれはおまえだった」  
ロキは兄の首に回した手にもっと力を入れた。  
  
形式的な再会は一階で行われた。力強くて情熱的、でもあくまで兄弟らしいハグを廊下でした。隣で両親が〝フライングハイ〟のハレークリシュナみたいに嬉しそうな笑顔で見守っていた。  
本当の再会はその少しあとだった。ソーは部屋に荷物を置いてくると言い、ロキにもうひとつのバッグを持ってくれないかと頼んだ。ロキの内側で起こった反応は爆発的で、ロケットを火星に飛ばせそうなくらいだった。  
期待に震えながら、ロキはバッグを持ち、兄の後をついて階段をのぼった。バッグは全然重くなかった。両腕にココナッツの実みたいな筋肉を持つ兄なら、まったく助けはいらないはずだ。  
二人はソーの部屋に入り、ロキは背後でドアを閉めた。手が震えて、心臓が喉につかえたみたいだった。ソーが「おいで」と言い、まるでバネが解放されたような気分になった。ロキはたったの二歩で近づき、兄の首めがけて飛びついて、コアラのように腕と脚をからめた。ソーは衝撃に短く呻いたが、問題なく軽々と細い弟を抱きかかえた。  
しばらくして、ロキが頑として離れないつもりだと気づくと、ソーは弟を抱いたままベッドに移動した。ロキはやっと妥協して、ソーの膝に横向きに座った。兄の広くてたくましい胸に寄りかかり、肩に頭をもたせかけ（そこはすごくいい匂いがする）、頭にソーのキスを受けて目を閉じた。十種類くらいの安心と満足を感じた。今の二人を引き剥がすには金床が必要だろう。  
ソーの思い出話が始まったのはそれからだった。  
「おまえに自転車の乗り方を教えたな」ソーはまだ追憶に浸っていた。ロキにとっては意外と甘い気分になる楽しい会話だった。  
「あれか。僕も覚えてる」  
ソーは笑って、またロキの髪にキスをした。ああ、ため息。  
「おまえはかんしゃくを起こして、自転車を蹴って大暴れした」  
「バカなことをした」  
「それで足の指をくじいて、ますます大声で泣き喚いた」  
「ソーはそんな僕を見て笑ったんだ。ひどいやつ」  
ソーは愛情のこもった笑い声をあげた。  
「それから僕をハグした」ロキは小声で言った。不思議なことに、そう言った途端に記憶が鮮やかによみがえった。  
ソーは弟の腰に腕を回し、優しく抱き寄せる。  
「それでおまえは泣き止んだだろ」  
「苦しくて息ができなくなっただけだ」  
ソーが笑うと、ロキの全身に振動が伝わる。ロキだけの小さな地震。  
「おまえの部屋で、よくレゴとプレイモービルで遊んで⋯⋯」  
「ソーが二つを混ぜるのが大っ嫌いだった」ロキが遮って言った。  
「ああ、よく覚えてる。でもおまえは我慢してた、なぜかって⋯⋯」  
「ソーがいつでも結局自分の好きなようにしたから」  
「おい、それはちょっと不公平だぞ！」  
「ソーはいつも怒って、二つ混ぜて使えないならおまえとは遊ばない！って言ったんだ」  
ソーは黙った。ロキは心配しないで、と伝えたくて、兄の首にしがみつく腕に力を入れる。  
「気にしないでいいよ、バカだな。もう乗り越えた」  
「本当に？」  
「ほとんど乗り越えた」  
二人は声を揃えて笑い、もっと強く抱き合った。ああ、なんて気持ちいいんだろう。こうするのは本当に気持ちいい。ロキはいつまでも腕に力を入れて、兄の存在を丸ごと吸い込もうとした。これは人間が感じられる中で最高の気分だ。ドラッグでも無理、合法だろうと非合法だろうと。  
「ブロックで床じゅうを埋めたよね」ロキには今でも目の前にそれが見えるような気がした。  
「ああ。大きな街を作った。リップがブロックを一個も倒さないで部屋を横切ったのを覚えてるか？」  
「ああ、リップ」ロキは笑顔になった。「レーザービームとセンサーでいっぱいのカジノで強盗するなら、リップが大活躍だろうな。あの猫大好きだった」  
「リップのお気に入りはおまえだけだったな」ソーがぎゅっと腕に力をいれる。  
「それがリップの秘密だったのかも」  
「おまえはいつも動物の相手がうまかったからな」  
「警戒するのが動物の本能だからね。信用を得たければ努力しないと。でも一度信用した相手は裏切らない。僕は動物のそういうところを尊敬する。あと、喋らないところが好きだ」  
ソーは笑った。  
「急にいなくなってしまって、あのあとどこに行ったんだろう」ロキは言った。  
ソーは黙り込み、体を強張らせた。「ああ、そうか。両親はおまえに言わなかったんだな」  
「え？」  
ソーは数秒考え込んだが、それでも次の言葉はロキには衝撃だった。  
「リップは車にはねられたんだ」  
ロキはさっと体を離し、兄を見つめた。  
「あっという間だった」ソーはささやいた。「リップは苦しまなかったよ」  
「どうしてわかるんだ！」ロキは叫んだ。──待て。「ソーはその場にいたんだね。見たの？」  
ソーはロキを安心させるように腰を抱き寄せた。「リップは鳴き声もたてなかった。俺は二秒で駆けつけた。抱き上げたときはもう息絶えていた」  
そう言ってロキの頭に何度かキスをして髪を撫で、慰めようとする。  
「運転手は止まった？」  
「ああ。じいさんだった。ものすごく取り乱していて、気の毒になったくらいだ」  
「でも、僕はどこにいたんだ？」ああ、そうだ。もちろん。ロキは自分で答えを言った。「入院してたんだね。二度目に」  
ソーはうなずき、ロキの顔を覗きこんだ。ロキは自分が何を感じているのかわからなかった。ずっと昔のことにも、たった今起こったことにも思える。  
不思議な雰囲気だった。ロキはまた兄の体に寄りかかり、肩に頭を乗せた。ソーの大きな手がロキの顔を撫で、腕がきつく体を抱きしめている。  
たくさんの思い出。ソーとロキ、二人はもう、これまでの人生をずっと一緒に過ごしてきた。ロキは誰ともつきあったことがないけれど、この関係が極めて特殊なことくらいよくわかっていた。新しく誰かと出会って、まっさらな状態から少しずつお互いを知っていくのも素晴らしいに違いない。けれどロキにとって、この関係は世界と引き換えにしても守りたいくらい大切なものだった。兄への信頼には何百層もの深さがあり、それはロキの一番柔らかい、一番無防備な部分まで包み込んでいる。そこまで届くくらいの温かさがある。ロキのあらゆる不安を拭い去る確かさ。たとえロキが望むのをやめたとしても、ソーのロキに対する愛は決して止まらないだろう。ロキはここにいれば安全だ。真の意味で安心できた。  
「あのゲームは楽しかったな。ブロックで大きな街を作ったりした」ソーは可愛がったペットの死や深刻な病気という暗い内容から会話を引き離そうとして言った。「おまえは登場人物のすべてに物語を作った。それぞれの人生とか性格とか、誰と誰が友達だとか何が好きだとか、いくらでも話し続けたな」  
「うん、僕はたしかにおしゃべりだったね」  
「俺といるときだけな。マムとも時々。俺は自分が特別だという気がして嬉しかった」  
「でもそのうちうるさがって、〝少しは黙ってろ〟とか言うようになったよね」  
「それはおまえが語だけじゃなくて俺を攻撃するようになったからだろ」  
「へえ、そうだった？ 僕が何を言った？」  
「俺のことを臭いとか言った」  
ロキは笑い出した。「本当に臭かったよ」  
「俺が気にしてたのを知ってたくせに。ほらな、おあいこだ」  
ロキは兄の表情をうかがった。本当に怒ってるんじゃないよね？  
ソーは一瞬だけ真顔を保ったが、すぐに笑顔に戻った。よかった、ただからかってるだけだ。ロキはまた兄の胸にぴったりと身を寄せ、幸せなため息をついた。子供の頃のくだらない喧嘩について、ソーがもう罪悪感に苦しんでいないのが嬉しかった。ロキは過去のことなどすべてどうでもよくなっていた。今さら気にするわけがない。  
「大きな街を全部作るのに何時間もかかった」ロキはソーの胸に片手を置いた。ソーが少しでも体をこわばらせたらすぐに止められるように、慎重に手を動かしてそこを撫でる。  
「やっと作り終わる頃にはもう寝る時間で、片付けなさいと言われたな。俺たちは二人で抵抗して大暴れした」ソーは笑った。「気の毒なマムとダッド、子供二人が同時にかんしゃくを起こすと悲惨だ。それも同じ理由で」  
（ソーはリラックスしている、ロキはソーの胸を撫で続ける。ソーの手はロキの腿に置かれ、やはりそこの肌を撫でている。ロキは息を呑み、その音がソーに聞こえていなかったことを祈る。）  
「ときどき次の日まで片付けなくていい、って言ってくれることもあったよね」ロキは注意を逸らそうとして言った。  
「土曜日とか」ソーは言った。  
「うん」ソーの手がさりげなく撫でている箇所からその少し上に向かって、鋭い刺激が駆け上がる。ちょうど炭酸水を口に含んだ時のように。ゴクリ。  
（ソーの呼吸も少し速くなってる？）  
「他の友達の家に遊びに行ったときは、アクションフィギュアなんかで遊びたいと全然思わなかった」ソーは言った。（声が少し掠れてる？）「すごく退屈だった。みんな建物をひとつかふたつ適当に作って、フィギュア同士の会話を始めたりする。俺はちょっと待て、この主人公の物語は？って不満になる。こいつとこいつは友達なのか、敵なのか？ 家族は？とか」  
「どうしてこういう行動を取るのか？」ロキは調子を合わせた。  
二人とも含み笑いをした。他の誰も入り込めない、二人だけの世界の笑いだ。ずっと昔にあったその世界が奇跡的に戻ってきた。  
「おまえのせいで他の誰と遊んでも楽しくなくなった」ソーは言った。  
「でも自分だけの友達ができたじゃないか」ロキは反撃した。「他にもたくさん」  
その言葉は深刻にも冗談とも取ることができた。ソーは笑い出し、ロキはホッとした。ソーは今日笑ってばかりいる。ちょっとしたことですぐ笑顔になる。こんな楽しそうな兄を見るのは久しぶりだった。  
ソーはささやいた。「俺が一緒に遊びたかったのはおまえだけだった」  
「まるで予言みたいだね」  
ロキは大げさに息を呑んでみせた。それは半分演技で、半分は本気の驚きだった（ソーがこういう冗談を言うたび、ロキは不意をつかれて驚く）。  
ソーはにっこりと笑った。この笑顔を、ロキはもう何週間もあの忌々しい画面を通してしか見られなかった。今はそれが目の前にある。  
ああ、なんてことだろう。ロキはソーに思い切り抱きつき、ソーは唸り声をあげる。オーマイゴッド！ もう過去の回想はいい。今について話したい。  
「ソーはずっと遠くにいた」ロキは兄の首のくぼみにため息をついた。そこに鳥肌が広がるのを感じる。  
「帰ってきたじゃないか」ソーは言った。「もう元気になったか？」  
「まあまあ」  
その返事にソーは笑った。やはり楽しくてたまらない様子で、それがすごくセクシーだった。  
「もっと緊張すると思った」ロキは打ち明けた。  
「何に対して？」  
「ソーに会うこと。ずっとそわそわしてた」  
「そわそわ？ いつ？」  
「朝起きたときは普通だった。ただ楽しみだった。でもダッドが空港にソーを迎えに行って、帰りを待ってたら、急に落ち着かなくなってきた」  
「どうして⋯⋯？」  
「わからない。いろいろ⋯⋯バカなことを考えてしまって。もしかしたらソーが⋯⋯」  
「何だ？」  
「ソーが僕を見て、やっぱりこんなの間違ってる、って思い直すとか。吐くとか」  
「吐く？！」ソーは呆れ果てた声を出した。（それからロキの耳に直接）「スマーフ、つい昨日、俺はおまえにオナニーのやり方を指示してたんだぞ。おまえの反応する顔とか、喘ぐ声とか、もうイきたいって懇願する様子を見たくておまえを追いつめた。そんな心配をする段階はとっくに乗り越えたと思わないか？」  
ロキの内側は沸騰する溶岩になり、思わずごくりと唾を飲み込む。うわぁ。  
「ソーは僕を懇願させようと頑張っただけだ」ロキはそう訂正した。少し声がかすれそうになり、なんとか強気な態度を押し通す。「頑張ったけど、失敗した」  
ソーは笑った。「そのうち成功する。時間の問題だ」  
ロキも笑いたかったが、それでも⋯⋯  
「でもあれは⋯⋯ほら。オンライン上のことだから」ロキは言った。「これはまた別だよ。実際はどうなるかわからなかった」ため息。「とにかく、ソーが吐かなくてよかった」  
ソーはまたロキの耳もとで笑った。「ああ、全然そんなんじゃなかった」ささやき声で続ける。「でも、俺も緊張してた」  
「どうして？」  
「俺の大事なベイビーに会うから」  
ロキは兄の腕を押しのけなければならなかった。本当にうまく息ができなかったからだ。足も上げて横になった方がいいかもしれない。ジーザス・クライスト！  
「このままだと、ソーは遺体安置室で大事なベイビーを見ることになるよ」ロキは喉を詰まらせながら言った。  
ソーはクスリと小さく笑っただけだった。もっと面白いことを言ったはずなのに、とロキは思った。  
ああ、そうか。ソーを見て、ロキは気づいた。笑わずにいられない楽しい雰囲気は、今、はっきりともっと重たげなものに変わっていた。爽やかな春の朝から、焼けるように熱い真夏の午後へ。  
ロキはきっと、こんなとき自分は動揺に襲われるだろうと思っていた。鼓動が激しくなって口の中が乾くだろうと予想していた。その瞬間を恐れ、期待し、心の準備をしなければと思った。けれど実際は違った。今感じているのは動揺ではなかった。まったく別のものだ。  
「今は緊張してるか？」ソーはロキの目をまっすぐ見て訊いた。  
「うーん、いろんな気持ちを感じてるけど、緊張は⋯⋯してない」軽い口調で答えようとしても、ぎこちなくなってしまう。「少なくとも、緊張してるだけじゃない」  
「ふうん」  
（ふうん？ ふうんって何だ？）  
ソーの視線には百ポンドの重みがあった。それがロキの唇に移動すると、その重みが直接感じられるような気がした。  
「ああ、やっぱり緊張してる」ロキは言った。  
ソーはわずかに笑った。ロキを見つめ返す。それは問いかけだった。  
ソーはささやいた。「キスしていいか」  
ロキは脈拍が一分に二百回くらいの小さなネズミになったような気がした。  
「どうかな、蘇生術は上手い？」実際にネズミみたいな声だ。  
ソーは笑ったが、それは今までとはまったく違う笑い声だった。もう可愛い弟と思い出を懐かしむ兄ではない。これは⋯⋯大人同士の行為だ。一瞬、こんなことをするには自分はまだ幼すぎる、とロキは思った。でも過去に何度もそうしたように、ロキは逃げずに踏みとどまった。もともと余計なことに首を突っ込むのは大好きだ。悪いことも大好きだった。  
今、ソーがドアを開いて、思い切って入ってこいとロキに促している。ロキの体は、まるで巨大な金色の美しい惑星に惹かれる好奇心いっぱいの小さな月のように、その中に引き込まれていく。  
ソーの唇は最初、ロキの額に触れる。ごく優しく。ロキは両目を閉じる。次はこめかみ。その次に頰。  
ソーの熱い息を感じて、次の瞬間、唇が重なる。  
軽く触れるだけのキスだった（待って、まだ離れないで！）。ロキはぱっと目を見開いた。兄は近くからロキを見守り、観察していた。ロキは息を弾ませていた。鋭い棘がいっぱいの熱い椅子の端に座っているかのようだ。その椅子を倒して、どこまでも下に落ちていきたい。天国にも地上にも、今、ロキの言葉も声も見つけることはできない。仕方なく唇をすぼめて顔を近づけ、意図が伝わることを祈る。  
次にソーが唇を重ねたとき、それはもう優しく慎重なキスではなかった。ソーの片手がロキの首の後ろに触れ、それからロキの最近整え直したばかりの剃り跡を擦り上げ、長い髪を掴み、指を絡める。滑らかで素早い動き。これを死の理由その一、と呼ぼう。ソーのもう片方の腕は痛いほど強くロキの腰を抱き寄せていた。その強さには欲望と、〝俺の気がすむまで離さないからな〟という意思が込められている。死の理由その二だ。  
ソーの口はコーヒーの味がした。バターを塗ったトーストの匂いもした。最高にいい匂いだ。死の理由その三、その四。それにしてもソーのキスは⋯⋯力強くて、最初は唇をなぞるように動かして、それから捏ねるように絡ませて、それから、ああ。貪る、奪う、奪う。いい。すごくいい。ロキを徹底的に味わおうとしている。ロキはまるで餌を受け取る雛のように口を開き、そして⋯⋯ああ、ソーの舌。濡れていて熱くて、どうして舌でこんなことが⋯⋯ああ、神様。昔、ものすごく気持ち悪いと思ったのを覚えている。ああ、ジーザス。誰かと舌を触れ合わせるなんて。絶対に嫌だと思った。一生やりたくないと思った。それなのに、ああ、ファック、ファック。今の動きをもう一回やられたら、もう⋯⋯。  
「だいじょうぶか？」兄が低い声で訊いた。まだ唇が触れるほど近く、息の熱さを感じる。  
ロキはめまいを感じていたが、それは良いめまいだった。何か冗談を言おうとした。わかんない、脈を確かめてくれる？とか何か。でも話ができない。  
だから何も言わず、何も考えられず、でも動くことはできる。こういう状況では爬虫類の脳に任せるのが一番。   
ロキは体を起こして向きを変えた。ソーの膝に横向きに座っていた状態から、正面を向いてまたがる状態へ。ソーはまるで怒っているように顔をしかめてロキの動きを見守ったが、怒っているのではなかった。もし怒ったら、ソーは本当に怖い⋯⋯いや、今のソーは実際にちょっと怖い。でもそれがすごく⋯⋯（泣きそう⋯⋯？）ロキは両手をソーの首に投げかけた。少し震えていたが、怖くはなかった。  
ソーはロキの腰を強く抱き寄せた。次にロキが感じたのは、ソーの開いた唇が唇に重なる感覚。とても二人のものとは思えない、キスの濡れた音が聞こえる。ソーの舌が口の中を探っている。ロキは身震いをして両腿で兄の体をぐっと挟んだ。  
「しーっ⋯⋯」ソーがささやいた。  
「ん？」  
「声を出すな」  
「出してた？」息を切らす。気づくとソーの髪に指を入れて爪を立てていた。兄は何も言わなかったが、ロキは指の力を抜いた。ソーの髪は好きなので、まとめて引っこ抜いたりしたくない。  
ソーは欲望に震える弟に視線を這わせた。  
「ファック」そう呻いてロキを噛む。からかうようにロキの下唇を歯で挟み、軽く引っ張る。全身に感じていた刺激が一点に収束して、ロキの脚の間を強く撃った。まるで欲望のくす玉みたいに刺激がそこで爆発する。  
ああ、ソーの言うとおりだ、今やっとロキ自身の耳にも聞こえた。ロキは声を出していた。  
二人は同時に同じことを考え、はっとしてドアを見た。  
もし今、誰かが入ってきたら。たとえノックをしたとしても、離れて何もなかったように隣り合って座る時間があったとしても。それでも、二人の顔、二人の髪、この雰囲気⋯⋯マムとダッドは何と言うだろう？  
そしてそんな想像が、ロキをさらに欲情させる。  
ロキは唇を舐めた。少し腫れているような気がした。口の中に兄の味がする。  
「ファック」ソーが小声で言った。ロキの顔をずっと見つめている。凝視している。  
その視線がロキを勇気づけ、大胆にした。似たようなことはトニーとも何度か経験した。見つめられてセクシーな気分になり、興奮する。でも今、ソーを目の前にして、確かな欲望が荒波のように押し寄せ、何もロキを引き止めるものはなかった。今ロキは物理的にもソーの上にいて、また別の意味でも同じだった。なぜかと言えば、ソーの強いまなざしがロキをそうさせたのだから。ソーがそう望んだのだから。それに⋯⋯ファック。ロキは痛いほど欲情している。腿の間の疼きはあまりにも強く、ロキは呻き、息を弾ませる。口に出して頼むことはできない。けれど、ああ⋯⋯。許されるのなら、ロキはソーの手をとって導くだろう。ここを触って。僕を触って。  
ソーはロキの顎に手を添え、近くに引き寄せて、唇が重なると同時に低く唸った。ロキは体の熱く冷たい疼きがさらに強まるのを感じた。少しずつキスのコツをつかみ始めている、それは確かだ。それまでは何とかソーに追いつこうと努力していた。ソーのやり方を真似していた。ただ夢中だった。でも今は意図的にできる。完全に冷静ではないが、ちゃんと意思を持てる。動物的な意思だ。濡れたキスの音が信じられないくらい大きく、ロキの耳を貫いて欲望に火をつける。ああ、触って欲しい、触って⋯⋯  
ソーはロキの腰をつかんで強く抱き寄せた。気づいた時には遅かった。ロキの硬い屹立は二人の体に挟まれ、ソーの下腹に押し付けられていた。ソーがパニックを起こすかもしれない、凍りつくかもしれないと考え、逃げ出そうとする兆候を待ち構える。けれど長くは考えられなかった。ソーの両手がロキの尻をつかみ、自分にぐっと押しつけようとする。ロキのペニスに初めて兄の体が触れて、まるで光が瞬いて消えるような、落ちていくような、まるで⋯⋯  
突然、ソーが動きを止めてロキの口を手でふさいだ。それ自体が恐ろしいくらいセクシーで、困惑させられて、それで余計にセクシーさが増す。  
「しーーっ！！」ソーは笑っていたが、同時に顔を赤くしていた。前から顔を上気させてはいたけれど、今は違う種類の表情だった。ソーはささやいた。「声を聞かれる」  
ロキは酔ったようにふふっと笑った。兄はまた、愛情と欲望の混じった顔でロキを見上げた。  
「おまえの声が大きいのを忘れてた」  
ロキは唇を舐め、昨日のことを思い出した。まだ我慢しろ、まだダメだ、手を離せ、とソーに言われたこと、好きなだけ大声を出して喘いだこと。  
ロキはわずかに腰を動かした。今ソーに止められたらやめる。絶対に。でも、ソーはまだロキの尻を強くつかんでいる。ロキの下でソーは身じろぎし、何かが動いて⋯⋯ああ。ファック、ソーも硬くなっている。ジーンズのせいか何かで、それまではっきりわからなかった。ああ。  
ロキはまた少し腰を動かす。どうしても我慢できなかった。  
「ファック」ソーが呻いた。  
二人とも意識して動きを止めた。少し冷静さが戻る。けれどどちらも凍りついたりしていないし、どちらも吐きそうになってバスルームに駆け込んだりしていない。どちらの屹立も硬いままだ。  
ロキは兄をぎゅっと抱きしめ、すると体重がすべてソーの股間にかかった。ロキ自身の疼くペニスも二人の体に挟み込まれた。少しだけ腰を振り、下にこすりつける。口に出しては言えない。触って。触って。もう少しこうしたい、こうさせて⋯⋯  
ソーはまるで階段を二段飛ばしで駆け上がったように息を弾ませている。もしこのままロキが動き続けたら、二人ともきっと⋯⋯  
ジーザス。  
部屋に残っていた最後の理性のひと粒、熱に焼かれずに残った最後のひとかけらが、やっとロキの脳に到達する。  
今は土曜日の午後、マムとダッドはすぐ下の一階にいて、二人が降りてくるのを待っている。どうしていつまでも戻ってこないのか不思議に思い始めているだろう。今にも上がってきてドアを開けて覗き込むかもしれない。  
「も⋯⋯もう⋯⋯」ロキはつぶやいた。（言えた、ちゃんと言えた。）  
ソーが深く息を吸った。  
「もうここでやめよう」ソーは言った。そして地上で一番ラッキーな尻から手を離した。その尻は今、持ち主が自分を裏切って素晴らしい時間を止めてしまったことに憤っている。  
二人は体を離した。ロキはまた理性に見放される前に兄の膝を降り、ベッドの上に並んで座って壁に寄りかかった。しばらく二人とも何も言わなかった。  
ソーが家に帰ってくるときのことを、ロキはずっと想像していた。ソーの机の上にうつ伏せにさせられるとか、ドアに叩きつけられるとか、その他いろいろ。でも実際には⋯⋯現実の方が、想像よりもずっとよかった。  
「続きはいつできるの？」ロキは小声で訊いた。  
ソーは海賊のような笑みを浮かべた。片頬でにやりとして、片目でロキを見る。欲張りなやつめ、と言いたげに。  
「金曜日」ソーは言った。「デートナイト。家族の伝統だからな」  
「そんなの永遠に先じゃないか！」ロキは呻いた。  
また、海賊の笑顔。「それまでもちゃんと楽しませてやる」  
「へえ？ どうやって？」  
「俺たちは楽しい時間を過ごす。俺と一緒にいると面白いぞ。気の利くボーイフレンドだっていつも言われた」  
ロキは一瞬頭が真っ白になる。  
ボーイフレンド！  
これほどの衝撃が地上を襲ったのは、恐竜が絶滅したとき以来だ。

\------


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第４６章

コンコン。  
「ロキ？」  
ロキは膝を抱えて丸くなり、顔を隠していた。  
「ロキ？」ソーがまたドアをノックする。とても優しい叩き方だ。  
ロキのすすり泣きは激しいものから、窒息しそうなものに変わった。  
「ロキ、入ってもいいか？」  
「ほっといてくれ！」ロキは叫んだ。  
「ロキ、どうしたんだ」  
「もう向こうに行ってよ！ お願いだから！ 一人にして！」  
沈黙。  
ドアの向こうに立っている兄をロキは想像する。何を考えているのかはわからない。ソーは忍耐強くて思いやりがあって優しい。そしてロキは情けない愚か者だ。本当は兄の腕に滑り込んで行ってそこですすり泣きたいと思う。そうすればソーはロキを抱きしめて、慰めて、理解してくれるだろう。そう、ソーは忍耐強くて思いやりがあって優しい。でも。でも、もうだめだ。全部台無しになってしまった。どんなに優しいなぐさめも、どんな忍耐強さも思いやりも優しさも、何ひとつ事態を変えることはできない。ロキはもう終わりだ。本当に今度こそだめだ。  
問題を解決することなんてできない。ロキ自身を変えることなどできないのだから。  
だから今はここでじっとして、自己憐憫に浸って、泣き続けるしかない。今は、優しい励ましの言葉に向き合う気になれない。同情や白々しい言葉も。今はただ⋯⋯ひとりで、この最悪な状態の中で恥と痛みを感じていたい。どうせ人生の良いことを楽しむ機会なんてないのだから、せめて悪いことの中に喜びを見出すしかない。

（恥ずかしくなるほど長い時間が経ったあと。）

One_for_Sorrow5654［ヘイ］

ソーはすぐに返信してくれた。やっと良い兆候がひとつ。

Storm99［ヘイ！］  
Storm99［俺はすぐ隣の部屋にいるぞ。わかってるだろ？ XD］

文字の形でも、ソーの明るさが伝わってくる。ロキは惨めな気分にもかかわらず、思わず微笑んだ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［何が？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［さっきのこと］

Storm99［うん、その話だけど。何が起こったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［わかんない］

Storm99［そっちに行ってもいいか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今は嫌だ。こんなひどく泣いてるところ見せたくない］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ。泣かないでくれ］  
Storm99［頼むから、そっちに行っておまえをハグさせてくれ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［少し待って］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［チャットならできるけど、まだ話はしたくない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［同じ部屋にいたら、もっと変な雰囲気になると思うから］

Storm99［XD XD XD］  
Storm99［そうかもな］  
Storm99［気にするな、スマーフ。何でもおまえの言うとおりにする］

そうだよね。ため息。

Storm99［少し話せるか？］  
Storm99［つまり、今話しても大丈夫か？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［＊ため息＊ わかんない］

Storm99［何があったんだ？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［見てただろ］

Storm99［吐いたのか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ううん、結局吐かなかった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でも吐きそうになった］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はどこかおかしいんだ。本当にごめん］

Storm99［いや、だから何で謝るんだ、スマーフ？ どうして自分が悪いと思うんだ？？？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーも見てたじゃないか！］

Storm99［ああ、見た。おまえは何も謝るようなことなんかしてなかったぞ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そう、それはよかったね］

Storm99［⋯⋯］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ごめん］

Storm99［いい感じだと思ってたんだが］  
Storm99［何が起こったんだ？ 何がきっかけだった？］  
Storm99［もし俺が何かしてしまったなら、ちゃんと知りたい。次は同じことをしないように］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［そうじゃない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［でもわからない］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーが何かしたってわけじゃないよ］

Storm99［俺は強引すぎたか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［違う］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［だって、ソー。僕たちは今日までどれだけ時間をかけた？］

Storm99［実際にやるとなると、それまでにかけた時間なんて関係ないんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあどうすればいいんだ？？？ どうすればちゃんと準備ができる？？？ 僕はどれくらい待てばちゃんとできるようになるんだ？？？］

Storm99［必要なだけの時間をかければいい、スマーフ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［緊張したっていいんだ、スマーフ。誰だって緊張する］

One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは全然緊張してるように見えなかったよ］

Storm99［いや、実は俺も緊張していた］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［本当？］

Storm99［本当だ］  
Storm99［俺はそういうのをごまかしてやり通すのが上手いんだ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［それに本当にしたかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［僕だって！！！！］

Storm99［わかってるよ、ロー］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕たちは⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ソーは、前に言ったよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕が好きだと思えて、よく知っていて、信用していて惹かれる相手なら］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕は大丈夫なはずだって］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ結局、僕はどこがおかしいんだ？！？！？！］

Storm99［スマーフ、おまえはどこもおかしくなんかない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［つまりこんなことよくあるって言いたいのか？］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［今までつきあった女の子もみんな、急に吐いたりしたわけ？？ すごいね、ソー］

Storm99［XD XD XD］  
Storm99［まずい、俺の秘密がバレたな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［今笑ってるか？ 少しは？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［少しね］

Storm99［よかった］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［僕はぜんぶ台無しにしてしまった］

Storm99［ああ、スマーフ。そんなことを言うな］  
Storm99［何も台無しになんかなってない］

One_for_Sorrow5654［まったく最高のデートナイトだよね］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［もう三週間も楽しみに待ってたのに］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺のせいでもあるだろ。金曜日のうち二つは俺のせいでだめになったんだから］

One_for_Sorrow5654［そんなことないよ、ソーが悪いんじゃない］

Storm99［そうだな、俺にはどうしようもなかった］  
Storm99［おまえにもどうしようもないことだった］  
Storm99［何が言いたいかわかるか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］

Storm99［つまり、俺のベイビーに優しくしろって言ってるんだ。優しくしないやつは殴ってやる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［⋯⋯］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［はは］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［でも、それよりもおまえを抱きしめたい］  
Storm99［そっちに行ってもいいか？］

ロキはため息をついた。激しいすすり泣きは、ときどき鼻をすする程度までマシになっている。

One_for_Sorrow5654［でも今、酷い顔してるよ。二日酔いのアライグマみたいだ］

Storm99［LOL］  
Storm99［アライグマは可愛いぞ］  
Storm99［行ってもいいか？］

ロキは鼻をかみ、ベッドからのろのろと起き上がって鏡で自分の顔を見た。顔は腫れあがり、いつも青白い肌は赤くなって涙の跡だらけ、まだ残ってるメイクは⋯⋯ジーザス。ロキは鼻をすすりながら、ウェットティッシュを何枚か使って顔を拭った。そうしている間にも、携帯電話から着信音が響いた。

Storm99［ロー？］  
Storm99［ベイビー？］

ああもう、そんなのずるい。  
まだ励ましの言葉に向き合う準備なんかできてないけど、でも。でも、部屋に永遠に閉じこもってるわけにいかない。  
永遠と言ってもあとたったの二週間だ。その後、ソーはまた行ってしまう。ファック。

One_for_Sorrow5654［うん、いいよ］

一分もしないうちに、ソーはドアの向こうにいた。ノックの音。  
「入って」  
眉をひそめたソーの表情ときたら、まるで詩だ。四行詩か何かで構成された長い詩。今は詩なんかどうでもいいが。「キリスト様は我々を救う」とか書いてあるパンフレットみたいな雰囲気のある詩だ。  
「ヘイ」  
「ヘイ」  
「隣に座ってもいいか？」  
ロキはうなずいた。気まずさをごまかすために、両手でティッシュをいじる。  
ソーはゆっくりとベッドに並んで隣に座った。  
「ハグしてもいいか？」  
ああ、またこれだ。兄はわざわざ、触っていいかとロキに確かめなければならない。ロキの目にたちまち涙があふれる。あっという間にもとの状態に戻る。やがてロキは涙で不明瞭な言葉で何かをうめく。  
「どうした⋯⋯」ソーがささやき、おずおずと腕を回してロキの肩を抱いた。最初はそっと。けれどロキのすすり泣きが激しくなると、ソーの兄としての本能にスイッチが入り、遠慮がちな態度は消える。ソーはロキをぎゅっと抱きしめ、髪に百回キスをする。  
その効果はたちどころに現れる。まさしく魔法だ。素晴らしい。ロキは奇跡的に、短時間で落ち着きを取り戻した。  
「ちょっと助けてくれないか」ソーは言葉の合間に、丁寧にロキの髪にキスをしながら言った。「俺はとても混乱している。おまえの頭の中が今どうなっているのか、さっぱりわからない。教えてくれないか？」  
ロキはソーの膝に座り、頭をソーの肩にもたせかけている。いつの間にそうしていたのだろう。鼻をかまなければならない。ティッシュに手を伸ばすが、あと少しのところで届かない。ソーが箱ごと取ってくれた。  
ロキは鼻をかんだ。すごく魅力的な行為だ。丸めて部屋の向こう側のゴミ箱に投げるべきか？ 育ちの良いレディならこんな時どうする？ 礼儀作法の学校なんて行かなかった。恥ずべきことだ。  
「何があったんだ、ベイビー？ 俺たちのしてたことに何か問題があったのか？」  
「何もしてなかったじゃないか」ロキは唸り声で言った。自分に深く失望していた。  
ソーは眉をあげた。（「何だって？」）  
「つまり。何も⋯⋯大したことは。くそっ、ソーも一緒にいたんだからわかるだろ」  
ロキ自身、何がいけなかったのかわからなかった。少なくとも正確には。あらゆることがうまくいかなかったのだが、正確にはどの部分がいけなかったのか？  
二人はキスをしていた。それだけだ。たったそれだけのことさえ、ロキはうまくできなかった。  
深く息を吸って、声が震えないようにする。  
「ソーが相手なら、大丈夫なはずだったんだ。僕は大丈夫なはずだった。どうしよう、僕は本当に完全に壊れてるのかもしれない。結局何もできないのかもしれない」  
ロキはソーの顔を見ることができず、黙り込んだ。思慮深い、慎重な沈黙を選ぶ。  
「よし、まず第一に。もし何もできないとしたら、それはそれで仕方ない」（ロキは抗議しようとして口を開いた。）「でも、それは異常とか正常とかの問題じゃないぞ、ロー。このことについてはもう前に話しただろ」  
「うん、まあね。理屈は素晴らしいよ。でも実践となると、僕は⋯⋯」ぐすん。「今度はうまくいくと願ってたのに」  
「ああ、ベイビー」ソーはロキの顔をぎゅっと押さえてキスをした。「まだたったの一回目じゃないか」まるで誰かに聞かれるのを心配するように小声になる。それがちょっとホットだった。「こういうことは時間がかかるんだ、ロー。最初からぜんぶ順調に行くと思ってたのか？」  
「前にキスしたときは順調だったじゃないか！」（異議あり、裁判長！）またティッシュを一枚。止まらない涙を拭う。「僕は思ってた。もう今頃、とっくに⋯⋯」何度も涙で言葉が詰まる。「だって。もう時間がないし。それに。」ぐすん。  
「時間がない？ 何の時間だ？」  
「だって！ あとたったの二週間！」ロキは叫ぶ。「まだ何もしてない！」泣き声になってしまう。  
「三週間だ」  
ロキは渾身の力で目をぐるりと回す。それくらいして当然だ。  
「でも金曜日はあと二回しかない！ もう三週間も無駄にしてしまった！」  
ソーはため息をついた。ロキも。そしてもう一枚ティッシュを取る。  
二人とも黙り込み、ロキはソーの膝に座っている。気まずい。  
「いろいろ、ついてなかったよな」ソーがポツリと言った。  
「そういう言い方もあるね」ロキは皮肉を込めて答えた。  
ソーはロキの顔にかかった長い髪を優しくはらった。溺れてしまいそうなほどの優しさ、いや、葉っぱのように浮かんで流れていけそうなほどの優しさだ。  
二人は確かについていなかった。ダッドは腰を痛め、金曜日の夜のデートを二回キャンセルする羽目になった。ダッドは悪くない。でも、憤慨せずにいられない。どうしてよりによって今、分厚い百科事典なんかを処分する気になったのか。もう本棚に何年も放置してあったのに。いや、わかってる。大きくて強いソーが箱を運んでくれると期待していたからだ。ソーはその期待に応えた。  
でもそれで終わりじゃなかったんだ、くそっ。あの年老いた父の体の中にも、男性ホルモンとか競争心とかが残っていて、それがにわかに燃え上がったらしい。それで無理した挙句、あの日、うたた寝から目覚めると、極めて冷静な口調で「起き上がれない」と宣言した。動くことすらできない、と。そして母さんに電話してくれ、精神安定剤が必要だから、とか何とか⋯⋯何なんだよ、ダッド、何なんだ！ それがなんと、金曜日の午前の話だ。ソーはロキに「あーあ」という顔をして見せた。  
そしてロキは⋯⋯ここだけの話⋯⋯やはり「しまった」という顔をしながら、内心では少し安心していた。  
ソーは代わりに、ロキを移動式遊園地に連れて行った。二人はキャラメルでコーティングしたりんごと、コットンキャンディを食べた。マムとダッドが一度も食べさせてくれなかったからだ（ちなみに、まずかった）。二人は射的に挑戦した（ロキはどうやら、恐ろしいほど狙いが正確らしい。テディベアを勝ち取ってソーに贈った。お腹に〝これくらい大好き！〟と書かれたハートがついてるやつだ）。ゴーカートではいつものように本気で衝突競争をして、それから、もう少しでラブトレインにも乗るところだった。観覧車は最後にとっておいた。もう暗くなっていて夜景が見えて、少し肌寒くて⋯⋯ソーはロキにキスをした。ロキはもうここで死んでもいい、良い人生だったと満足して死ねると思った。それくらい、素晴らしかった。  
家に入る前に、車の中でまたキスをした。禁断の恋という感じで興奮した。ソーは片手をロキの膝に置いた。ロキは⋯⋯まるでヴィクトリア時代の無垢な乙女のようだけど⋯⋯ああ、膝に触れるソーの手。その感触が全身に広がっていった。ああ、もう！  
その夜、チャットで何かすることだってできたはずだ。どうしてしなかったのだろう？  
ああ、そうだ。そんなのは変で怖くてものすごく危険に思えたからだ。  
翌週の金曜日も、ダッドは出かけられる状態じゃなかった。でもその日は、ソーも同じことだった。その頃には、ソーはもう何日もひどい状態におちいっていたのだ。  
「何日もまともに相手ができなくて悪かったな、スマーフ」  
その言葉を聞いて、ロキは心が引き裂かれそうになった。  
「そんなバカなことを言うな」ロキは涙に喉をつまらせた。「ソーは悪くない」両手を兄の首に投げかけて、ぎゅっと抱きしめる。ソーも力強く抱き返してくれた。「バカなことを言うな」ロキはもう一度、心を込めて言った。  
「じゃあ、おまえもバカなことは言うな。今日のことはおまえが悪いんじゃない。そんなはずないだろ」  
ため息。ロキは体を離し、また手の中のティッシュをひらひらのリボンにするという作業に戻った。  
「でもしたかったんだ。本当にしたかった」ロキは言った。  
「わかってるよ、ロー。俺もだ」  
沈黙。  
「何が起こったのか、まだわからないか？ 何か具体的なこと⋯⋯そのとき、俺たちは何をしていた？」  
ロキは肩をすくめた。  
二人はキスをしていた。ロキは口の中にソーの舌を、尻にソーの大きな手を感じてドキドキしていて、ペニスは硬くなり、興奮に体から魂が抜けそうなくらいだった。それがどういう種類の感情であれ、混乱はしていた。それは確かだ。あまりにも多くのことが同時に起こっていて、あえて言うならば、動揺していた。そしてその夜、ロキはほとんど何も食べていなかった。  
ピザを食べながら映画を観ている間ずっと、ロキはソーが行動を起こすのを緊張して待っていた。自分からは何もできそうになかったから。そしてソーが実際にそうしたとき⋯⋯ソーはすごく可愛らしいやり方をした。まるでティーネイジャーが映画館でするようなやり方だ。わざとらしく伸びをするフリをして、カウチの背もたれに手を伸ばし、それからロキの肩に手を回した。ロキはソーを見て、「本気か？」という顔をした。ソーはにやりとして、それでロキはやっと、ソーがふざけているのだと気づいた。そう気づいて笑い出した。それから、ソーはロキの頭の後ろ、剃り跡のところを触った。そこがロキの最大の急所だと知っているのだ。ロキはそのとき胃の中がぞわりとするのを感じた。ああ、神様、これ。これだ。ああ⋯⋯つまり、すごく動揺していた。でも、そのときは良い意味での動揺だと思っていたのだ。  
だから、ロキはしばらくじっとしていた。絶対にやめないでほしい、と思ったから。ソーを見ると、同じくらい興奮しているのがわかった。うなじに触れられてカウチの上でとろけそうになっているロキを、夢中で見ていた。そしてその手が止まり、力が入り、ソーがロキを抱き寄せてキスをしたとき⋯⋯ジーザス・バーナビー・クライスト！ ああ、完璧だった、素晴らしかった、信じられなくて驚異的でファンタスティックだった。ロキの全身は力が抜けて溶けそうで飢えていて、ああもう、服を引き裂いて今すぐここで襲って欲しい、僕の体はもうとっくに準備できてる、と思った⋯⋯  
ロキの体は自然にソーの膝に引き寄せられ、そこに座り、ソーの両手は自然にロキの尻に移動した。オーマイゴッド、ソーは弟の尻が本当に好きだ。そしてロキは⋯⋯ロキもソーを触っていた。ソーの体の大好きなところをすべて。ソーの腕。たくましくて、本物の大理石を刻んだ彫刻みたいだ。ソーの胸。首。ロキは大胆な気分になって、ソーの首を唇で探った。ソーは呻いてロキのために首をそらし、ロキはそのとき、宇宙の王様になった気がした。兄に快感を与えてるなんて！ ソーの両手がロキの頭を強くつかんでいて、それはロキが今まで経験した中で一番セクシーな感覚だった。それから、ソーの両手が背中におりていって、そこを強く撫で下ろして、ふたたび尻をつかんで⋯⋯ソーは本当に弟の尻が好きでたまらないみたいだ。ああ、神様！  
ソーの息遣い、荒い呼吸が聞こえた。ソーはロキをしっかり抱き寄せ、みじろぎした。ロキは体の下で、ソーが硬くなっているのを感じた。ロキがそうさせたのだ。ロキは舌をソーの口にすべりこませた。その感覚は⋯⋯電流が走るような刺激だった。そのとき、ロキは考えた。本気で考えた。ソーのTシャツを脱がせて、自分も脱いで、あるいは脱がせてもらうことを。両手でジーンズの前に触る、硬いペニスに触る。ソーの硬い屹立、大きくて美しくて、血管がずっと下まで走っているあのペニス。一緒にしたいと話したことのあれこれを、ロキは思い浮かべた。  
そのときロキの頭の中に、あるイメージが浮かんだ。床にひざまずいて、ソーのそれを口に含もうとする。ずっと夢見ていたように。今度こそ本当に。ソーは何もかもうまくいってると思っている。実際にそうだ。今も期待している。だから、ロキはやらなければならない。やると言ったのだから。やりたいと言ったのだから。本当だ、本当にやりたかったんだ。それなのに、ロキは⋯⋯急に確信が持てなくなった。でもやらなければならない。やり遂げなければ、なぜかって。なぜかって、やらなきゃいけないに決まってるじゃないか。やりたかったんだ。そしてロキは⋯⋯  
ロキは、書斎の小さなバスルームに走っていってえずいた。外で呆気にとられているだろうソーのことを考えながら。  
ソーの過去の何億人ものガールフレンドについても考えていた。もちろん、その中の何人かは喜んでソーにフェラをしたに違いない。すごく上手な子もいただろう。そしてロキは⋯⋯壊れてしまった可哀想なロキは⋯⋯他のすべてのガールフレンドを捨てて、ソーが選んでくれたロキは。  
さらに何度かえずく。  
何とか胃が落ち着くと、二度目の波がやってきた。想像してみて欲しい。トイレの隣のタイルの床にいるロキ、片隅にうずくまっているロキの気持ちを。実際にどんな気持ちなのか、ロキ自身もよくわからなかった。  
こんなはずじゃなかったのに。  
とにかく、ロキは泣き出した。大惨事だ。ロキは大惨事だった。大丈夫じゃない。すべてを台無しにした。ソーがすぐそこにいる。ロキはもう誰にも二度と会いたくなかった。だから、バスルームを出て、書斎も出て、自分の部屋に駆け込んだのだった。ダーシーみたいなウォークイン・クローゼットがあれば、その中に閉じこもって二度と出てこないのに。  
「どうして逃げたんだ？」ソーが優しく訊いた。「部屋に戻ってきて話をすればよかったのに。どうして俺から逃げなきゃならないなんて思ったんだ？」  
ため息。  
「わかんない」  
もう何もわからない。  
ソーは何も言わず、その素晴らしい腕にロキを抱きしめた。  
デートナイトはどうせ、もう台無しになってしまったんだから⋯⋯  
「ソーの方は⋯⋯何が起こったんだ？ あのとき、前の日まで何ともなかったのに、急に⋯⋯」  
ソーの抱擁が力強いものから、硬くこわばったものに変わる。しまった。  
「無理に話さなくてもいいよ」ロキは小声で言った。今度は、ロキがその細い棒のような腕でソーを抱きしめる番だった。まるで山をなぐさめるみたいだ。  
「いいんだ」兄は言った。「俺が馬鹿だったんだ、本当に」ソーは困惑していたが、ロキに対してではなかった。「もと同級生にばったり会ったんだ。名前も覚えてないようなやつだ。それもスーパーで買い物中に。あんなところであいつは何してたんだ？ まるで親友だったみたいに話しかけてきたけど、俺は本当にそいつの名前を思い出せなかった。  
俺たちはレジで支払いをしてて、そいつはどんなに大学生活がうまくいってるかを話してきた。最初はいろいろ大変だったけど今は楽しいって言った。〝おまえはどうだ〟って訊いてきた。俺がエンジニアリングを専攻してることまで知ってたんだ。フットボールの奨学金はどうだとか訊いてきた。何でだろう、もしかしたら自分の自慢話がしたかったのかもな。とにかく、俺は⋯⋯俺は、適当にごまかした。嘘をついた。俺も順調だって言った。嘘、嘘、嘘ばかりだ」ソーはため息をついた。「そこからすっかりおかしくなってしまった」  
ロキはソーの髪を撫でた。気持ちを和らげているといいと思いながら。ソーはその手に顔を押しつけた。  
「そのときは大したことじゃないと思ってた。自分でも動揺に気づいてなかった。でも家に帰ってくると⋯⋯まあ、おまえも見たよな。落ち着かなくて不機嫌で。音に耐えられなかった。大きな音がダメだった。おまえはテーブルでディナーの準備をしていて、俺は逃げ出さなければならなかった。その夜は眠れなかった。気分が悪くてイライラして、何度かマムにひどい態度さえとってしまった。マムが何度も何が問題なのかって訊いてきて、俺にもわからなくて、耐えられなくなってしまって。みんな俺をほっといてくれと思った。とにかく⋯⋯ひどい気分だった。あいつに言われたことで⋯⋯自分をクソみたいに感じた。俺が今どれくらいひどい状況か、とんでもないルーザーだってことを思い出させられた」  
反論する必要はない、とロキは思った。ソーは鬱で病気だからこういうことを言うんだ、ソー自身もわかっているはずだ。ロキはソーの手を握り、続きを待った。  
「そこから全部ボロボロになった。俺の頭の中で。子供を相手にする仕事を見つけるって考えも⋯⋯惨めなものに感じた。想像してみたんだ、あいつに、〝ああ、大学ならやめたんだ、今は体育の先生してる〟とか言うことを。実際に何も計画なんかないんだからな。だいたい騒音に耐えられないのに、どうやって子供相手の仕事をするって言うんだ。それから考えた。以前の知り合いに会うたびに、こういう気分にならなきゃいけないのか？ そのたびに嘘をつくのか？ ただの教師なんかになるわけにいかない、って思った。何かもっと⋯⋯くそっ、俺はソー・オーディンソンだ。俺はもっと何か⋯⋯」  
そこでソーは言葉につまり、涙を浮かべた。ロキはソーを抱きしめた。「こうしてもいい？」とささやく。ソーはうなずく。目をこすり、抱き返す。  
「あいつは元気そうだった」ソーは掠れた声で言った。「あいつは⋯⋯最初はきつかったけど何とか続けて、今はすっかりうまくいってるって。でも俺は⋯⋯」  
ロキはソーの髪を撫でて、続きを待った。  
「冷静でいようとしたんだ」ソーは言った。「自分に言い聞かせた、夏のあいだ、子供達とちゃんとうまくやってたじゃないかって。こういう仕事で俺は満足できるって思った。成功っていうのは別に⋯⋯」⋯⋯「別に、名前を覚えていないようなやつにどう思われるかには関係ない。そいつ以外の誰だって。でも、自分に何を言い聞かせても──何も頭に入ってこないんだ。全部意味がなかった。何の意味もなかった。だって現実には、俺は一度目の試練で負けたんだから。俺は自分では何もできなかった。何とか乗り越えられると思ってたけど結局⋯⋯」  
ソーは目もとをぬぐい、今度はロキがティッシュを手渡す番だった。  
「夜が一番辛かった。他に気を紛らわすことが何もなくて、頭の中の声が止まらないんだ。だから夜明けまで眠れなくて、遅くまで寝ていて、それでマムが⋯⋯。まるで最初の頃みたいにひどかった⋯⋯マムにひどい態度をとってしまった。俺は⋯⋯どうすればいいのかわからない。ローディに電話しようかと思ったんだが、でも頭の中の声が言うんだ。彼に何ができる？ もう薬も処方してもらった、何をすべきかも教わった。外に出かけろ、新鮮な空気を吸え、いつも決まった時刻にベッドに行け、何か食べろ。頭の中の声なんかくだらないビッチだと思え。俺はそのどれもしていない。だからすればいい。でもしなかった、できなかった。やっても意味がないんだ、だってもう何ヶ月も同じことをして、努力をして、宿題もやって、それでまたすっかり逆戻りなんだから。一番最初と同じ状態だ。どこにも出口はない、道はない。俺はきっと二度と⋯⋯。二度と、回復しない。もし少し良くなっても、こんな状態に簡単に戻ってしまう。だから俺は⋯⋯。こんなの意味ない。努力する価値なんて俺にはない。努力するだけの理由なんてどこにも⋯⋯」  
ロキは渾身の力を込めて兄を抱きしめた。ロキも泣いていた。ソーが今、普通の状態ではないのはわかっている。だからこそロキは、怒りを買うリスクを負ってでも、ローディに電話しろと三回も言ったのだ（もしソーがそれでも電話しなかったら、おそらく自分でそうしていただろう。ローディの電話番号を何とか探し当てるか、それでもダメだったら、トニーに連絡をとってソーの電話をハッキングしてもらって、番号を見つけ出してやる、とさえ思っていた）。それにしても、こんなふうにソーの言葉を聞くのは⋯⋯こんな言葉を次々と⋯⋯。ああ、ベイビー、ベイビー。  
ソーの呼吸は涙に濡れていて、顔はロキの薄くて狭い胸にうずめられていた。こういうときにこそ、〝ふくよかな乳房〟が役立つに違いない。でもロキにはこの骨張った胸しかない。ソーはまるでそうすることで楽になれるようにロキに抱きつき、ロキにとってそれはとても心地よい感覚だった。  
（言うべきだろうか？ もちろん言うべきなんだろうけど、でも。逆効果だろうか。いや、やっぱり言わなくてはならない。）  
「もちろん、ソーにはその価値があるよ。当たり前じゃないか」ロキは泣きながら言った。（「ソーがいなかったら僕はどうやって生きていけばいいんだ？」なんて言ったらちょっと感情的な脅迫に聞こえるかもしれないけど、でも⋯⋯)「ソーがいなかったら僕はどうやって生きていけばいいんだ？」  
ソーはロキを抱きしめたまま動かない。  
（他のことは？ 言うまでもないだろうか？）  
「その頭の中のくだらない声はクソ野郎だし、死んで欲しい」ロキは怒りを込めて言った。  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。その声は、ロキを幸せな気持ちにさせる。  
二人はお互いにしがみつき、抱き合い、ぴったりと寄り添った。それからソーは目を閉じて眉を寄せた真剣な顔で、ロキに優しくキスをした。愛しすぎて死んでしまうゴシック小説のヒロインの気持ちが、今ならロキにもわかる気がした。  
ソーの胸にもたれかかって、指をからめ、ただソーの呼吸を感じる。  
「聞いてくれ」ソーは言った。「今みたいな話は、ローディにはできなかったんだ。まあ、訊かれてもいないけど。ローディはいつも症状について質問する。睡眠とか、暗い思考とか、動揺とか。その方が俺も楽だ。最初は泣いてしまってうまく話せなくて、テキストメッセージを送った。それでも、何から伝えればいいかわからなかった。ローディはまた具体的な質問をした。それなら俺にも答えられるから。音のことも訊かれた。あれは俺も驚いたんだ。騒音は何でも、どんな音でも飛び上がるくらい驚くし、イライラする」  
「感覚過敏」  
「え？」  
「そういう名前だと思ったよ、確か」  
ソーは眉をひそめてロキを見た。  
「グーグルで調べた」ロキは言った。  
ソーはロキの脇腹をつねった。  
ロキは体に心地よい震えが広がるのを感じた。  
あれ？  
「じゃあ、ローディにはこういう話を全然しなかったの？ 今、僕に話してくれたようなことを？」  
ソーは少し考えた。  
「ちょっと違う形でなら話した。でも、なんていうか⋯⋯俺は、恥ずかしいんだ。自分がこんな感情を持つことに恥を感じる。だから言葉を変えてしまったり、まるで⋯⋯実際とは違うことのような言い方をしてしまう。良くわからない。馬鹿げてるとわかってはいるんだ。もうこんなことは乗り越えたと思っていた。それで、ああ、だめだ、これじゃ逆戻りだ、なんて思ってしまう。ローディをがっかりさせるんじゃないか、とか。俺はダメな患者だ、とか」  
「ソーは変だよ」ロキはあっさりと言った。その方が、「バカなことを言うな」とか「どうして恥ずかしいなんて思うんだ」とか言うよりもいいと思ったのだ。ソーの感情を変えることはできない。そんなふうに感じるべきじゃない、とロキが言ったところで、簡単に変わるものではない。  
それに、ロキのその言葉にソーは笑った。スリザリン寮に５０ポイント。  
「でもおまえには話せた」ソーはロキの頭に口をつけて言った。「おまえには話しやすい。無理しなくてもできる」  
ロキは、そのひと言を大げさに扱ってやたらと感動的な雰囲気にはしたくなかった。しかし⋯⋯今のソーの顔は、まるで雲が切れて隙間から太陽の光が差しこんだかのようだ。ロキは素早く、ソーに抱きついた。  
「話してよかった」ソーは言った。それがロキにとどめをさした。幸せすぎると胸が痛いことがある。今がそれだ。  
「ありがとう」何とかロキに言えたのはそれだけだった。  
「それで、おまえはどうして逃げたんだ？」  
ああ。そうか、罠だったんだな。まんまとはめられた。ロキはため息と同時に笑った。  
「ずるい」  
「ずるくないぞ」ソーは腕に力を込めた。「何が起こったんだ」  
ため息。  
「うまく言えない。つまり、僕にも良くわからない。正確には」  
「試しに話してみろ」  
もっと深いため息。さっそく涙がこみあげてくる。素晴らしい。  
「いつから⋯⋯最初から、気持ち悪かったのか？」  
さらにため息。  
「そうかもしれない。でも、最初はうまくいってた。僕はすっかりその気だった。ソーは何も間違ったことはしてない」  
「おい、スマーフ。俺は何も気にしないぞ。本当のことが知りたいだけだ」  
「でも本当にソーは何も⋯⋯」  
「オーケイ。わかった。それで、おまえはいつ気分が悪くなったんだ？」  
考えてみる。  
「あっという間だった。急にそうなった。良くわからない」（いや、本当はわかってる。そう、わかってるんだ。だから言わなければ）「何もかもうまくいってたのに、何かすることを想像したら⋯⋯何かもっと大胆なことを。実際にしたかったんだ、だからやってみようと思った⋯⋯。だって、ソーも興奮してるように見えたから。きっとソーもそう望んでるんだ、と思った。何かして欲しいんだと思った。でも多分、僕はどこかで〝ああ困った、もし本当にソーが求めてきたらどうしよう〟って思っていた」  
「つまり、おまえはまだ準備ができてなかった」  
「そうみたい」（はぁぁ⋯⋯）「でもソーは言ったよね。一度、ちょっとだけ無理してみたら、うまくいったって。だから僕もそうすべきなのかもしれない。もしソーがまたいなくなる前に僕をファックするなら⋯⋯」  
「何？ 今なんて言った？」  
「もし僕をファックするなら⋯⋯」  
「ファックするって、つまり⋯⋯」  
「ソーがペニスを僕の中に入れる」  
ソーのひどくショックを受けた顔。  
「ロキ、俺はおまえをファックはしないぞ」  
「え？」  
「絶対にしない。今回は」  
ロキはぱちぱちと瞬きをする。  
「どういう意味？」  
「だから」ソーは片手で顔をこすり、同時にロキの背中をなだめるように撫でた。なかなか器用だ。「それはまだまだずっと先、何マイルも先の話だ」  
「うん、前もそう言ったね。でも、その距離をもう少し短くしたっていいと思ったんだ」  
ソーは笑ってロキを抱きしめた。  
「まだパンツからペニスを取り出す準備さえできていないっていうのに。どうやってファックするんだ」  
「少しずつそこに向かっていけばいいじゃないか」  
「つまり、第1週目、キス、第2週目、服を着たままこすりつける、第3週目、手で、第4週目、フェラ、第5週目、ファック？ そういう話か？」  
ロキは顔を赤くして黙り込み、表情だけで雄弁に答えを示した。  
ソーも大きく息を吐いた。両腕をロキの体に回す。ロキの頭を顎の下にたくしこむ。ロキの全身がすっぽり包みこまれる。いいかんじだ。  
「俺はおまえと全部のことをしたい。でも少しずつだ。ゆっくり、少しずつ」  
ソーのその言葉を聞くたび、ロキは腹を立てずにいられない。  
「やっと最後までできる頃には、クレーン車でも使わないと二人とも勃たないかもね。ソーが慎重すぎるのと、僕の精神的問題のせいで」  
ソーは笑った。「少なくとも１８歳」  
「１８歳って、何が？」  
「最低でもおまえが１８になるまで待つ。それから検討を始める」  
ロキは目を細めてソーを見た。  
「そんなの馬鹿げてるよ、ソー。この州での性的同意年齢は⋯⋯」  
「法律の問題じゃない」  
「どうせどこかのクソ野郎が適当に尻からひっぱりだした数字だよ、そんなのに従わなきゃいけないのか？ それに僕は法律的に、正式に、もうセックスしてもいい年齢だ」  
「知ってる。でも俺にはできない」  
そんな⋯⋯。ロキはしょんぼりとして、盛大な失望の中に沈んでいった。  
「つまんないな」  
「つまんないと言えば、フェラもなしだ」  
「オーマイゴッド、ソー！ 本気で言ってるのか？」  
「ああ、本気だ」  
あーあ、まったく最高だな。実に素晴らしい夜になった。  
「とにかく」ため息。「僕にできることなんて何もなさそうだね。結局１８歳になるかもしれないし、３２歳かもしれない」  
ソーは優しくロキの頰を撫でた。  
「おまえは壊れてなんかないぞ、スマーフ」  
「もうどうでもいいよ」  
「おまえはただ、時間が必要なだけだ。時間と機会が。俺たちは今日まで、長いこと期待を募らせてきた。そうやってとんでもないプレッシャーを作り出してしまった。そのせいでおまえは、自分の価値をたったひとつのことにかけてしまった⋯⋯ちゃんとうまくできるか、なんてことを心配していたのか？ おまえは頭の中で、全部すっ飛ばして第4週目にいけるとか思ってたのか？」  
ロキは尊厳を保とうとするように、顔を背けた。  
「ああ、ロキ。ナーバスになるのも当たり前だ。おまえがあの時点まで耐えられたことに驚くくらいだ」  
ソーはロキを抱き寄せ、そうされるとロキはどうしようもなく温かい液体のようにとろけてしまって、兄の体にぴったりとはりつく。  
「本当に、本当にしたかったんだ」ロキは何かを悼むように言った。失われたデート・ナイトを悼んでいるのだ。  
「言っておくが、俺もだ。こういうことは簡単にスイッチを入れたり消したりできるもんじゃない」ソーは考え込むように言った。「必要に応じて欲情するってわけにいかない。ときには不都合なときにうっかり欲情してしまうこともある」  
「良くわかるよ」  
「つまり、おまえがその気になって、かつ、リラックスできるときだってある。でもそうなったらいつでも何かするというわけにいかない。なぜかと言えば⋯⋯俺たちにはプライバシーがない。本当はそういう状態のときこそ、試してみるべきなのに」  
「そこが難しいところだね」  
「いや、実は難しくない。わかり切ったことだ」  
「どういう意味？」  
「俺たちに必要なものは何か。時間と場所とプライバシー、そうだろ？」  
「理想的にはね」  
「ここにいてはだめだ」  
「じゃあどこならいいんだ？」  
「決まってるだろ？ アイーダおばさんの家だ」

（次章に続く）

\----------------

＊ラブトレイン…ペアで乗る汽車の形をした乗り物


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第四十七章

バカ、バカ、バカ。

「ほら、ロキ、もう泣くな」ソーは途方に暮れ、戸惑いと不安を顔に浮かべて立っている。「ただの擦り傷だ、そんな痛くないだろ」  
ロキはしゃくり上げ、すすり泣き、ソーの腕につかまる。脚はあちこち擦りむいていて、左側に小さな血の滴がたくさん滲み出している。血の色はベリーのように赤い。痛くてズキズキする。でもそんなことより⋯⋯ソーは、このバイクはロキには大きすぎるし重すぎる、と言った。納屋の奥にあった、ゴツくて大きくて古い、ガラクタのような自転車だ。  
「おまえの力じゃ無理だ」ソーは言った。  
ロキはこの二年間ずっと家の中に閉じこもって、兄が太陽の下で友達と走り回って成長してたくましくなるのを見ていた。一方で弟のロキは、入院と退院を繰り返していたというのに。  
こんなに長い時間を二人きりで過ごすのは数年ぶりだった。ソーは自転車を見つけて出かけてくると言い、ロキが一緒に行きたいと言うと、顔をしかめた。そして、この自転車はおまえには大きすぎると言ったのだ。まだおまえの力じゃ無理だ、と。ロキは頑固に自転車にまたがり、ソーはまた顔をしかめたが、二人はそれでも出かけた。自転車は見た目よりもずっと重く、車輪は位置がずれていて、とにかく古くて、ロキの腕は⋯⋯。最初の砂利道はなんとか走り抜け、問題ないように思えた。しかしその後に砂地のような道が続き、自転車は揺れて、まるでスローモーションの中にいるような感覚になり、ついにバランスを失ってロキは倒れてしまった。  
ソーはロキの声を聞いて止まり、素早く自転車をUターンさせて引き返してきた。ロキは自転車の下敷きになって、怒りに足をバタつかせてもがいていた。  
「ロキ⋯⋯」ソーはぶつぶつ言った。〝だから言っただろ〟という顔をしていた。  
そしてロキはわっと泣き出し、そのまま泣き止めなくなった。バカ、バカ、バカ。両腕で顔を覆い、地面にしゃがみこんで泣いた。  
ソーはロキの頭上で、静かに動かず見下ろしていた。弟を慰めるのは久しぶりで、どうすれば良いかわからず戸惑っていた。  
あの夏。ロキは十一歳で、まだ小さくて顔色が悪くて痩せていて、食が細かった。髪はやっともとの長さに戻ったところだった。母はロキがくしゃみひとつでもすれば大騒ぎした。最後の学期は学校に数週間だけ通った。学校にいると奇妙な気分で居心地が悪くて馴染めず、同級生たちはまるでバイ菌がうつるとでも言うようにロキを避けた。中には一度も話したことがなかったのに近づいてきて親切にしてくれる同級生もいた。教師たちは腫れ物に触るようにロキを扱った。  
父親は太陽と大自然が息子二人に良い影響を与えると考えた。ロキは遠くに行くのが嬉しかったので、わずかに罪悪感を感じる以外は特に意見はなかった。家ではベタベタと甘やかされて息が詰まりそうだった。アイーダ伯母さんは、ロキの覚えている限り、ベタベタするタイプではなかった。  
アイーダ伯母さんはがっしりした体型で髪はブロンドで頬はピンク色、腕や肩もたくましかった。ハグは優しいというより力強い。とても寛容で細かいことを気にせず、ソーとロキに自由に家の中を探検させた。家の中をじろじろ見るなとか触るななどと言うことは一度もなかった。バスルームやキッチンには化学品や薬や刃物があるから探索してはいけない。発電機や芝刈り機や他の工作機械がある納屋も気をつける。けれど大きな古いクローゼットであれこれ着替えてみたり（ものすごく古い服もあった）、屋根裏部屋の小物を発掘したりするのは問題なかった。破ったりしない限り本も読み放題だった。伯母さんが細心の注意を払って保存しているLPレコードだけは、決して触れないようにしていた。  
家事の手伝いはするように言われていた。ちょっとした修理作業もした。木材にやすりをかけて塗装し直したり、フェンスを立て直して紐で結んだり、蚊帳を張りなおしたり、窓のサッシに隙間材を入れたり、雨樋を掃除したり、いくらでもやることがあった。ソーは案外とそういう作業が好きだった。もちろんあまりにも長い作業だとそうとは限らなかったが、終わりの方になって飽きてくると、自分の作業を終えたロキが手伝いに言った。二人は一緒に作業をした。ソーが喜んでくれる。ロキは嬉しくてたまらなかった。  
アイーダ伯母さんは、二人にパンケーキ、クッキー、スポンジケーキの作り方を教えた。パンの作り方も教えようとしたのだが、時間がかかりすぎて諦めた。三人で庭の焚き火でホットドッグを焼いた。火に直接かざしてトーストも作った。  
家の周りには草原が広がっていて、その向こうには森があり、小川を五分も上流へ歩いていけば池があった。かなり中心まで行かないと深くならない池だった。アイーダ伯母さんはボートを持っていて、納屋の横にビニールシートを被せて置いてあった。二人が到着すると、伯母さんはそれを出してきてくれた。ボートは二人のお気に入りの遊びだった。釣りをしても良い場所だったのだが、ソーが必ず捕まえたあとで池に戻すと言っても、ロキは嫌だと言った。ロキは魚のまぶたのない暗い目と必死でぱくぱくする口が嫌いだった。怖くてたまらなかった。そこで代わりに魚にパンくずを投げ、水面にやってくるのを眺めた。水は暗くて泥で濁っていた。  
小石の岸辺に寝そべって体を乾かすのは気持ちよかった。もっと小さかった頃の二人は、トム・ソーヤーとハックルベリー・フィンのように裸で泳いだ。その頃はもう違った。ロキはTシャツを脱ぎさえしなかった。手足が小枝のように細いのは小さな頃と変わらないが、浮き上がった肋骨を見せるのは嫌だった。よく考えてみると、ソーは弟の顔と手以外の場所を長いこと見ていないはずだった。その間にロキは変わった。髪がまた生え出した時、体のそれまでなかった場所にも毛が生え始めた。  
ソーも同じだった。以前にこの池やプールかどこかで見たとき、ソーの体には髪よりも少し濃いブロンドの体毛がもう生えかけていた。不思議な感じだった。二人の外見はそれまでで一番違っていた。ほとんど違う人種みたいだ。そう思うとロキは複雑な気分になった。  
髪といえば──母はソーの意思に関係なく髪を切るように言った。ロキのために。つまり、やっと髪が生えてきたばかりのロキにとって、兄の豪華な金のたてがみを見るのは辛いだろうからという理由だ。本音を言えば、ロキは両親に余計なことを言わないで欲しかった。これ以上、ソーが弟を迷惑に感じる理由を増やして欲しくなかった。  
けれど、最初はぶつぶつ言ったり怒ったりしたものの、ソーは決して迷惑がる様子は見せなかった。ロキは安心した。もしかしたら、ソーは新しい自分の外見を気に入ったのかもしれなかった。ソーはいつだってかっこよかった、それは否定できない。あるいはマムが言うように、ソーは「成長した」から「ロキの気持ちがわかる」のかもしれない。ロキは自分がそのどちらを望んでいるのか自分でよくわかっていた。とにかく、ソーは髪を切った。それが一番重要なことで、それだけで充分だった。  
二人は一日に一度か二度、村を自転車で走って回った。ただ探索するため、ときどきアイスクリームを食べるために。ソーはロキを自転車の後ろ、本来はカゴを置く場所に座らせた。  
「ロキ、落ちるぞ。しっかりつかまれ」  
「落ちないよ」  
ロキは尻の下の金属の棒につかまった。あまり安全ではなかったが、こんな状況がすでに嫌だった。一人で自転車に乗れないほど小さくて弱いなんて。たった十回ペダルを漕ぐだけで疲れてしまう。村に行って帰ってくるなんてとても無理だ。まるで赤ん坊になってしまった気分だった。  
兄はため息をつき、「頑固なやつ」とか何かつぶやいた。  
小石や急な坂道にぶつかるたびに問題が起こった。自転車はぐらぐら揺れた。  
「ロキ、落ちる！ いいからつかまれ！」  
「大丈夫だってば！」  
大丈夫じゃなかった。  
でこぼこ道が終わり、ソーが何度もうるさく言い聞かせてからだいぶ経って、やっとロキは兄の腰に手を回した。するとずっと楽になった。体が安定したし、ロキもはっきりとこのほうが安全だと感じた。ソーは何も言わなかった。「ほら、言っただろ」とさえ言わなかった。  
そして、楽しかった。気持ちよかった。ソーの体は柔らかくて鋭くて硬くて、温かかった。動いたり張りつめたり、その感触が心地良かった。ロキは、ソーもこうしていると気持ちいいのだろうか、と考えた。  
村の反対側には広いトウモロコシ畑があった。まるで別世界だった。地元の子供たちもいて、いつもみんな一緒に遊んでいた。ソーが彼らと遊ぶ約束をした日は、ロキは家にいて本を読んだ。でもそれはほんの数回の午後のことだった。ソーが目をつけた女の子が二人いたが、二人とももうボーイフレンドがいた。もう少し望みを低くすることもできたし、ソーならきっとうまく物事を運べたはずだろう。でも、ソーはそこまで興味がないように見えた。ソーはロキと池で水しぶきを上げ、おたまじゃくし、カワウソ、ネズミ、キツネ、トカゲ、蛇、虫、鳥を追いかけて遊んだ。二人には共通点がひとつあった。動物が大好きなのだ。  
二人は夜も外に出ることを許されていた。アイーダ伯母さんは紅茶を片手にスウィングチェアに座って待ち、二人は家の近くを探索して回った。あまり遠くまでは行ってはいけないとわかっていたし、羽目は外さなかった。アイーダ伯母さんは二人をかなり自由にしてくれて、二人ともそれが嬉しかった。大人になったように感じた。  
夜は何もかもが違って見えた。家が軋む小さな物音さえ静けさを破って大きく響き、動物の鳴き声は昼間よりずっと胸をどきどきさせた。ロキは夜の池ではしゃいだ。ソーは水に飛び込みさえした。ロキはソーを世界で一番勇気のある少年だと思い、尊敬のまなざしで見た。ソーはそんなロキの視線にすっかり得意になった。いつの間にか、弟を感心させることがソーにとってふたたび大事なことのひとつに戻ったのだった。  
その前の数ヶ月、ロキはやっと外で遊ぶことを許されて、ソーとその友達の後を追いかけて過ごした。みんなロキに親切にはしたけれど、あまり我慢強くはなかった。ソーは、まるでロキが小さくて弱いことが自分に影響するかのように、いつもいらいらとして短気だった。友達と一緒にいると、普段よりもっと怒りっぽく、少し冷酷にさえなった。  
けれど今、ソーはただ困ったような顔をしている。  
「ほら、ロキ、早く」ソーは焦ったそうに言った。「もう泣くな。大丈夫だから。ちょっと擦りむいただけだろ。もう行こう」  
ソーは短くため息をついた。困惑している。決して「赤ん坊みたいに泣くな」などとは言わなかったが、頭の中では考えている。いっそのこと口に出してそう言って欲しいとロキは思った。ロキは憤慨していた。ただ自分を憐む以外に、何か泣く理由があれば良いのにと思った。  
それから、ソーはため息をつくのをやめて、ロキの前にしゃがみこんだ。  
「ロキ、そんなに痛いのか？」  
ロキは激しく首を横に振った。もちろん嘘だ。  
「立てるか？」  
ロキは鼻をすすって泣き止もうとした。強くならなければ。大きくならなければ。  
「おいで」ソーは言った。優しい声だった。そっとロキの手を握り、怪我をしていない方の腕の下に腕を回して支えた。優しくロキを起き上がらせて、血でくっついた葉っぱを優しく剥がして、そして優しく汚れをはらった。「石鹸で洗わなきゃな」と言った。  
ロキはまたすすりあげた。小さな子供みたいに鼻水が出ていた。それをTシャツで拭った。ソーは何も言わなかった。ソーだって同じことをしただろう。  
「歩けるか？」  
ロキはまだ恥ずかしくて顔をあげられず、ただ肩を竦めた。  
ソーは腕をロキの背中に、それから腰に回した。そんなことしなくていいとロキは思ったが、もしかしたらして欲しいかもしれない、とも思った。  
「家に帰ろう」ソーは優しく、とても優しくロキを抱き寄せた。  
「自転車はどうするの？」ロキは惨めに鼻をすすりながら訊いた。  
「きっと誰にも見つからない。見つけたって、あんなの誰が盗む？」ソーは笑った。  
ロキも少しだけ笑顔になった。  
「俺が後で取りに戻る」  
「二台とも？」  
「なんとかするよ」  
兄にもたれかかり、肩にすがって、ロキは家まで片足を引きずりながら歩いた。最初は気まずかった。何度か脚が絡んで二人ともつまずきそうになった。ソーはロキの体に必要以上に触れないようにしながら支えようとして、腕をこわばらせていた。  
しばらくすると、ソーの腕からこわばりが消えた。力強いけれど優しかった。ソーはロキの引きずっている方の足を注意深く見ながら、ロキのペースに合わせて歩いた。ロキの足は少し腫れているように見えた。ロキは兄の首にしがみついた。  
「すごく痛いか？」  
「ううん、痛くない」実際は、ロキは全然違うことを考えていた。ソーがこんなに優しく、こんなに気をつけて支えてくれている。これは惨めな弟のための天国だ。  
家に帰ると、ソーはロキに石鹸でよく傷口を洗うように言って、優しく、優しくタオルを肌に当てて水気を拭き取った。タオルには血の跡がついた。それから、弟のために禁止事項を破って、アイーダ伯母さんの薬箱の中身を探った。そしてロキの傷口にヨードチンキを塗った。  
「染みるか？」  
「石鹸の方が痛かった」  
ソーは微笑んで、すべての傷を消毒するまで注意深く作業を続けた。ロキはソーの手もとを静かに見つめた。  
この二年ですっかり奪い去られてしまったような気がしていたものを、ロキはずっと恋しく思っていた。今この瞬間は、もう何も恋しく思う必要はなかった。  
転んだ日から何日も痛みが続き、小さなかさぶたや大きな痣は何週間も残った。また学校が始まる頃、自転車に挟まれた部分は緑と黄色の混じった色になっていて、かさぶたが剥がれるのに時間がかかった場所も皮膚の色が変わっていた。見た目はひどかったし、ロキは周りの人に傷痕が見えないように気をつけていた。でも、シャワーを浴びるとき、着替えをするとき、それが目に入ってもロキは平気だった。少しも嫌な気分にならなかった。少しも。

\-----

「いつまで寝てるんだ」  
「んんん⋯⋯今何時⋯⋯」  
「もう11時すぎだ」  
「んんーもう離して⋯⋯まだ早すぎる⋯⋯」  
「ほら、起きろ起きろ」  
「くすぐるな！ くすぐるのは無し！ ソー、本当にやめろ！ ソー！ ⋯⋯くそっ、そこまでだ！」  
ロキは反撃しようとしたが、ソーはロキを人形のように転がして押さえつけ、ロキは脇の下や脇腹を容赦無くくすぐられてもがいた。なんとか逃れようとして体をくねらせ、やがて二人の手足は絡み、抱き合い、そしてソーがロキにキスをして世界が静止する。ロキは静かに目を閉じて横たわり、瞬きもできないほど柔らかくて優しい奇跡を味わう。  
顔を離すと、ソーは微笑んでいた。ロキの胸の奥から、あらゆる種類の感情がこみ上げてくる。  
「ベーコンの味がする」というのが、結局口にした言葉だった。  
「俺はもう八時から起きてるんだ」  
「偉そうに」ロキは言った。「まるで自分の方が⋯⋯す⋯⋯優れた人間だって言いたいみたい⋯⋯に⋯⋯んんん⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯それはずるい⋯⋯」そこに触るなんて。ロキの首の付け根、鎖骨の上。ソーは何もする必要さえない。ただそこにソーの顔があって、その髭の温かさと柔らかさを感じているだけで、もう⋯⋯それなのにキスなんかされたら⋯⋯いや、息をするだけでも⋯⋯口を開いて⋯⋯そして⋯⋯  
ジーザス⋯⋯！  
ソーは柔らかく声を立てて笑った。ロキはいつの間にか声に出してそう叫んだらしい。くそっ。  
ロキのペニスは硬くなっていて、ソーも同じで、二人はそうしたければこの家で丸一日二人きりで過ごすことだってできる。ソーが顔を離す。絶対ソーも同じことを考えている、とロキは断言できた。そして⋯⋯  
二人は同時に体を離した。ロキの心臓は激しく鼓動していた。ソーはすっかり赤面していて微笑ましかったが、ロキはぎこちなく体をこわばらせていた。ぎこちないのはソーも同じだった。  
「あー⋯⋯コーヒー淹れてくる」ソーは言いながらもう歩き出していた。それから立ち止まって振り向いた。「おまえもコーヒーを飲むのか？」  
「当たり前だ。僕が毎朝何を飲むと思ってたんだ？」  
「ココア？ 麦芽ミルク？」  
ロキは枕をソーに投げつけた。ソーは笑いながらそれを投げ返し、部屋を出て行った。軋む木の階段の足音は軽かった。

\-------

両親は、二人がアイーダ伯母さんの家に行くのはいい考えだと言った。実際に素晴らしい思いつきだ。一緒に準備をしながら、ソーとロキは絶え間なく喋って笑いあい、興奮気味で、じゃれあったりくだらない冗談を言ったりした。  
二人は入念に荷物を準備した。電池やキャンプ用品、ストーブ、クーラー、発電機用のガソリン、ドライフード、缶詰。まるで世界の終末の準備のようだった。けれど、伯母さんの家ではよく木の枝が折れて電柱や電線に当たったりする。停電になって窮地に陥って帰って来るのは嫌だった。もちろん現地で買うことができるものばかりだが、キャンプ用のストーブを二つ持っていても仕方ない。普通はひとつだって要らないのに。夜、星の下で眠るのは最高だと思ったので、寝袋も持って行くことにした。  
もうすぐ秋だし、この辺りはいつも少し寒い。日中は充分暖かいものの、夕方から肌寒くなる。セーターの季節だ、嬉しい！ クローゼットの引き出しの底から、ソーは例のフーディを引っ張り出した。何ヶ月も前、二人がチャットを止めるきっかけになった、あのフーディだ。覚えているだろうか？ まったく⋯⋯まるで遥か昔のことのようだ。それに比べて、今は。〝絶対にそうはならないんだぞ〟から、〝二人きりになれる静かな場所に行って、やってみよう〟へ。  
ロキは暖炉の前で過ごす肌寒い夜を夢見ていた。そうするくらい寒くなることを祈った。  
本格的な、何から何まで揃った応急セットも用意した。応急処置というよりも本格的な医療処置かもしれない。医者の家なので、何でも自宅でできるようになっている。ロキは一度頭にかなりひどい怪我をしたことがあるが、マムとダッドは軽傷だと判断して、普通なら縫うところを医療用テープで対応した。大した問題ではない。怪我は髪の生え際よりも内側だった。ロキのラファエル前派のような美しさを損なうことはなかった。  
ソーの美しさはと言えば、たとえ損なおうとしたところで損なわれるものではなかった。顔に傷跡をつけたところで、ホットな海賊かヴァイキングの盗賊みたいに見えるだけだ。ハーレクインロマンス小説が一冊生まれるだろう。  
二人は車に乗り込んでマムとダッドに手を振って別れを告げ、微笑みを交わした。そして最初の角を曲がったとき、ソーはスピードを落としてロキの唇にキスをした。  
運転するときのソーは、以前と違った。以前はいつも生意気で強気で、大音量の音楽をかけて常に他のドライバーの悪口を言い続けた。遅すぎる、速すぎる、ウィンカーを出さない、または出すのが早すぎる、遅すぎる、交差点の真ん中で止まるな、あるいはちゃんと止まれ。今は音楽はかけず、窓を開けて肘を窓枠に置き、落ち着いた視線で前を見ている。何を考えているのだろう。ロキはソーの手を握りたいと思ったけれど、実際は握らなかった。もしそうすればソーは握りかえしてくれるだろう。そうわかっているだけで充分だった。  
暑かった。ロキは窓から手を出し、指のあいだに風を感じた。

「何もしなくていいんだからな」三時間のドライブのどこかの時点で、ソーが突然言った。「そのための旅行だ。義務とかプレッシャーは感じなくていい」  
「わかった」  
「やることリストにチェックマークをいれるとか、プログラムに従うとかじゃない」  
「一緒に過ごすために行くんだよね」ロキも意見を述べた。  
「その通り。一緒に時間を過ごすためだ。プレッシャーは無し。何でもしたいことをする。何もしなくてもいい。おまえは俺のために何かしようと思わなくていい。俺も同じだ」  
「もちろん」  
「何も証明しなくていい。時間もたっぷりある。これからも。カウントダウンがあるわけじゃない。プレッシャーは何も無い」ハンドルを両手で握って常に前を見ているのに、ソーの口調が断固としているのがおかしかった。それに、くどいくらい何度も同じことを繰り返している。「プレッシャー無しだ。いいか？ 別に⋯⋯別に何かをしに行く訳じゃない。計画はない。前提はない。段階もない。俺たちはただ⋯⋯昔みたいに、二人きりの時間を過ごしに行く。なぜかと言えば⋯⋯一緒にいるのが楽しいから。だから、それが目的だ。いいか？ プレッシャー無しだからな」  
ロキは何度も、何度も、何度もうなずいた。首振り人形みたいに。このピックアップ・トラック用にもひとつ買うべきだ。ソーが買い取ったとき、この車には色あせたボロボロの他の州のステッカーと、ものすごく古い大統領候補のステッカーが貼ってあった（民主党だ、ありがたいことに！）。受け取ってすぐにソーは、それを全部剥がした。そのままにしておけばよかったのに。それからあの松の匂いがする、バックミラーに下げるやつも買うといい。フラダンサーの形でもいいかもしれない。そして、首振り人形。ブルドッグもいい。車と見た目が似てるから。中古の派手な赤の、デコボコで傷だらけのピックアップ・トラックなんだから、何をしたって無駄だよ、ソー。そのまま受け入れる方がいい。  
「俺は本当に、本当に、本当に何も期待してないからな、いいか？」ソーはまだしつこく繰り返している。ここまでくると自分に言い聞かせているようなものだ。「プレッシャーは無し。計画も無し。目的も無し。ただ一緒に時間を過ごしに行く。プログラムとかスケジュールとか七段階の計画とかはない。俺たちはただ⋯⋯プレッシャー無し。一緒に穏やかな時間を過ごして⋯⋯」  
（あああー！ もう黙れ。プレッシャー無し、わかったよ！）やがてロキはうなずくのもやめて、外の景色に目を向けた。

\-----

「ルールを決めないか？」ハイウェイ沿いのダイナーでバーガーのランチを食べながら、ソーが言った。  
（ああもう、またあの話か？）  
「どんなルール？」  
「おまえは嘘をつかないこと」ソーは言った。「つまり、気持ちいいと思わないなら、ちゃんとそう言うこと。落ち着かない気分になったらそう言え。無理をするな。無理に乗り越えようとするな、わかったか？」  
ロキは目の前の半分食べかけのバーガーを見下ろし、ため息をついた。  
「わかった」  
「その件については、おまえを信用したいんだ。だから約束してくれ」  
「約束するよ」  
ロキの答えは頼りなく、ソーが納得してないのは明らかだった。  
「おい、重要なことだぞ。おまえにとって重要だが、俺にとってもそうだ。俺はおまえに⋯⋯どうしてもして欲しいことなんてないんだ、いいか？ おまえは何もしなくていい。おまえがなんとか自分でできると思ったとしても⋯⋯なんとか乗り越えられると思ったとしても⋯⋯おまえが無理をしたら、俺はひどい罪悪感にかられる。絶対に、絶対に無理はして欲しくない。いいな？」  
「うん、わかったよ」ロキは短く答えた。プラスチックのフォークで紙の上にケチャップで抽象画を書きながら、どう言うわけか苛立っていた。理由はわからない。  
ソーはそのことに気づいて、心配そうに眉をひそめ、バーガーの最後の一口を頬張った（全体の三分の一くらいだ）。  
やっと、ロキは何がそんなに苛立つのかに気づいた。  
「僕からもルールをひとつ」ロキは言った。  
「もちろん」ソーは真剣な顔で身を乗り出した。  
「僕を信用して欲しい。僕は本当は嫌なのにイエスと言わないと約束する。でもイエスと言う時は、本当にそう思っているからだ。疑わないで欲しい。いい？ 自分の方が僕のことをよくわかってるなんて思わないで⋯⋯勝手に決めつけないで欲しい」  
ソーはソーダをひと口すすった。  
「わかった」  
〝言うは易く行うは難し〟と、きっと二人とも思っている。少なくともロキはそう思った。  
ロキのケチャップ・アートは乾き切って、ロキの不機嫌も消えていた。  
「ソー」  
「何だ？」  
「僕は、その、いつでもそうしたい時に迫ってもいい？ つまり、ソーの方もそういう気分だったら」  
「俺に迫る？」  
「例えば、もし僕がキスしたいと思ったら」  
ソーがあまりにも優しく微笑んだので、ロキは強烈な愛情に吹き飛ばされそうな気分になった。  
「ああ。もちろんいいぞ」  
ロキはテーブルの下でソーを軽く蹴った。ソーは蹴り返した。それから脚を絡めてこすりつけ、にやりと笑った。その笑顔にロキは身体中のあちこちで蝶々が羽ばたくのを感じた。  
「じゃあ、一日中キスしたかったらどうすればいい？」ロキは聞いた。  
ソーは笑い出した。そしてからかうような、悪巧みするような、そしてものすごくホットな顔で言った。  
「一日中キスすればいいだろ」  
ああ、もう。どうしよう。

\------

鍵を鍵穴に差し込むと、そのまま動かなくなってしまった。二人は窓ガラスを破って家の中に入るしかない、と覚悟を決めかけた。あまり幸先が良いスタートとは言えない。ロキはドアを開けようとあれこれ試みる兄を見つめた。ソーが何かに集中している姿はいいものだった。結局、ドアを少しだけ持ち上げ、ソーのたくましい肩で押すと同時にノブを引っ張る、という開け方で解決した。古いドアは独特の頑固な性格を帯びるものだ。時々機嫌が悪くなり、わがままを言う。こちらがその性格を学んでやらなければならない。古いドアの扱い方を学ぶのは、野良猫と友達になるのと似ている。  
家の中は真っ暗だった。日が暮れかけ、木々が長い影を作り（夏は涼しい場所ができていいのだが、冬は気分が沈む）、雨戸やカーテンも締め切られている。ロキはそれを次々と開けて回った。  
ソーも家の中を見て回り、様々な機器のスイッチを入れて家を目覚めさせた。  
「すごいね、ソーは何でもできる」  
「電気のスイッチを入れただけだぞ」ソーは笑った。  
「それに水も！」  
ソーは大声で笑い出した。  
「ひどい状態だな。これを見ろ」端の方が剥がれている壁紙を手のひらで撫でて、ソーが言った。相当古そうだ。ソーは他にも修理が必要なものをいくつも見つけた。思い返せば、アイーダ伯母さんもいつもツールボックスとかペイントの缶を持って歩き回っていた。この家はいつまで経っても完成しない、と口癖のように言っていた。  
納屋の中に様々な日用品が保管されていた。  
「ここを照らせ」納屋の天井の電気は壊れていたので、二人は懐中電灯を持って中に入った。ソーは箱や引き出しの中身をかき回して電球を探している。  
「この家は修理が必要だな」ソーは電球を探しながらつぶやいた。ひとつ見つかり、二つ目を探す。「少なくとも外側は。そうしないとそのうち崩壊する。冬は特にひどい。木材がダメージを受ける」  
ああ、そんなソーの様子が愛おしい。

二人は家の中に戻った。  
「腹が減った」とソーが言った。「まだ夕食には早いな」  
「僕は食べられるよ」  
「サンドイッチでも作るか」  
「それとチョコレートも」  
二人は笑いながら食べ物の袋をあさった。  
「カレッジでは何を食べてたの？ 少なくとも何か食べてた時は」  
ソーは笑った。「パスタを三種類くらい作れるようになった。それから何度か米を料理してみたが失敗ばかりだった。卵料理もした」  
「それなら僕たちは飢えないで済みそうだね」  
「おまえは料理が好きなんじゃなかったのか？ いつもマムを手伝ってたじゃないか」  
「マムを見てただけだよ」  
「でも野菜を刻んだりとかしてただろ」  
「ソーは野菜を丸ごと食べるのか？」  
ソーを笑わせることに成功するたびに⋯⋯ロキは言葉が出なかった、あるいは見つからなかった。  
「じゃ、俺の失敗作の米とおまえの刻んだ野菜で、何とか生きていけそうだな」

夕食は庭で食べた。半分冷たいホットドッグを寂れた店で買ってきた安いパンに挟んで、ケチャップは無し。持ってくるのを忘れたからだ。それでも最高に美味しかった。夜空は晴れていて、裸眼で星が全部見えそうだった。膨大な数の星だ。仔猫並みに寒がりのロキは、ブランケットをかぶっていた。  
「夜になると寒いな」ソーは言うまでもないことを言った。「そのうち暖炉に火を入れることになるかもしれない」  
なんて楽しい思いつきだろう。「僕の〝山男ファンタジー〟の夢がかなう」  
ソーは笑って、両手をジーンズで拭いた。  
「よし、今やろう」  
「何を？」  
「暖炉に火を入れよう。薪をとってくる」ソーは言った。「ここで待ってろ」

そんなわけで、ロキは暖炉の前のカウチで体を丸め、ソーが種火を大きくしようと苦戦する様子を眺めることになった。小さな火に新聞をくべれば（納屋には1990年代まで遡る厚い新聞の束があった）柔らかな音を立てて見事な炎が上がるのだが、すぐに燃え尽きてしまい、薪の小枝を焦がすのがせいぜいだった。でもソーは諦めなかった。その純粋な頑固さのおかげで、大きな薪にやっと火が燃え移った。  
火を起こすことに成功した瞬間、あるいはそれを目撃する瞬間には、何か原始時代から続く人間の本能を刺激するものがあるに違いない。炎のパチパチとはぜる音は、たちまち二人をリラックスさせた。  
しばらく薪木をつついたり調べたりしていたソーは、長い時間の後にもう大丈夫だと納得して、カウチに座った。ロキは脚をソーの膝に乗せて両腕を首に回し、ぴったりと身を寄せた。  
「快適だな」ソーが言った。  
「うん」ロキは炎から目が離せなかった。「魔法にかかったみたいな気分」  
「伯母さんも毎晩こんな風に過ごしたのかな」  
ロキは視線をあちこちに彷徨わせた。部屋中が本棚で埋まっている。ちょっとした棚や空間にも本が詰め込まれ、重ねられている。フランス語、ポルトガル語、ドイツ語、ノルウェー語、多分スカンジナビア系の言葉（ロキにはノルウェー語とスウェーデン語の違いはわからない。背表紙の題名や著者名からでは絶対に無理だ）。アイーダ伯母さんは翻訳家だった。そして明らかに、熱心な読書家だったようだ。  
「このレコードの数を見ろ」ソーが言った。  
「うん、いつも音楽を聴いてたよね」  
「そう言えばそうだったな、忘れてた。何かかけようか？」  
「レコードのかけ方知ってるの？」  
ソーは笑った。「グーグルで調べる」  
「できないよ」  
「あっ、そうか。Wi-Fiがないんだな。まあ何とかなるだろ」  
「きっと壊すよ」  
「壊さない」  
ソーは時間をかけてレコードを選んだ。そして、まるで難しい切開手術をする外科医のような慎重さでレコードをプレートに乗せて、針を落とした。  
音楽の音色は柔らかく、メロディはゆったりとしていて楽しげで、歌声は温かくて耳に心地良かった。  
「誰の曲？」  
「サム・クック。いいだろ？」ソーは言った。  
いい音楽だった。  
「ダッドがときどき聴いてた」ソーは言った。「昔、伯母さんと一緒に聴いたのかもしれないな」  
そう考えると不思議な気持ちになった。ダッドとアイーダ伯母さんはあまり頻繁には会わなかった。でも二人は一緒に育ったのだし、仲が良いように見えた。手紙という古くさい方法でやりとりをしていた。ひと目で伯母さんのものとわかる筆跡で宛先が書かれた封筒が、定期的に郵送されてきた。ダッドはいつも、穏やかな笑みを浮かべて封を切った。  
全体的に何だか不思議な感覚だった。何がそんなに不思議なのかわからないこと自体が不思議だ。  
炎がパチパチと心安らぐ音を立てている。そのうえ顔に温かな熱を感じて、うとうとしてしまいそうになる。  
「明日は村に行ってメールか電話をしないとな」ソーがつぶやいた。「何か食料を買わないと。栄養失調にはなりたくない」  
ロキは柔らかく笑い、ブランケットの下でソーの手をぎゅっと握った。  
普段の生活を基準にすればまだまだ早いが、テレビもなく携帯も使えず外はもう暗く、ベッドに行く以外にやることがなかった。  
「ところで、どこで寝ることにする？」  
ああ、ついにこの質問。ソーもずっと同じことを考えていたに違いない。  
アイーダ伯母さんの使っていたベッドは、シングルベッドよりもわずかに大きい程度だった。二人が子供の頃使っていたベッドに至っては、あまりにも幅が狭くて長さも足りない。それにロキの記憶では、ベッドの底が金属の網のようになっていて、真ん中が垂れ下がってハンモックみたいになってしまう。今の二人が寝たらきっと床にくっついてしまうだろう。  
「マットレスを二つ並べて床に置こう」ソーが言った。「あとで村か街の中心の方に行って、もっと大きくて長さも充分なマットレスつきのベッドを探してみてもいいし」  
「先のことをしっかり考えてるんだね」ロキは甘えるように言った。ソーは赤面したように見えたが、暖炉の熱のせいかもしれない。  
ロキは赤面していた。暖炉の熱のせいではない。  
ある意味で、ロキはベッドに行くのが待ちきれなかった。ロキの思い描く想像はいつでも官能的で激しくて、体が震えて喘いで汗ばんで体液にまみれている。そして今でも諦めきれず、ソーをその気にさせて今晩中にでも最後まで到達することを夢見ていた。ソーの腰に両脚を絡めて、本格的に貫かれて突き上げられる。ソーが他の人たちとしたのと同じように。あのディルドで再現しようとしたみたいに。ああ、どうしてまだ二人はベッドの上で犬みたいにファックしていないんだろう、せっかくそのためにはるばるここまで来たのに？  
でも一方で、ロキは約束をした。そしてロキ自身が誰よりも強く、前回のような事態を繰り返したくないと願っていた。どうしてこんなに大変な思いをしなければならないのだろう。そう考え込むことで、ロキは自分を裏切っている。ソーがここで一切のためらいを捨てて、何も考えずやってくれれば助かるのに。僕にも何も考えさせないで、ただ抱いてくれれば。ただ抱いて欲しい。  
いずれにしても、逃げ道はない。遅かれ早かれ、二人はベッドに行くことになる。  
ソーの腕がロキの肩に回り、近くに抱き寄せる。ロキはソーの腰に腕を回して抱き返す。  
でも、今日は何もしないんだから。落ち着け、ロキ。

バスルームは交代で使った。ものすごく狭い上に、ソーの体は大抵の標準サイズのものに対して大きすぎる。ましてや公衆電話のブースのようなバスルームでは話にならなかった。ロキが歯を磨きながらドキドキしている間に、ソーは間に合わせのダブルベッドを作った。それを見つめるとロキの胸にはいくつもの感情が渦巻いたが、ひと言で言えば高いところでめまいがするような気分だった。  
電気を消して、ブランケットの下にすべり込む。ソーは下着とTシャツだけ、両方とも白。ロキも同じ、両方とも黒。まさに陰と陽だ。並んで、向き合う形で横になる。ロキからはソーの顔がはっきり見える。ソーは目を開いている。ロキは胃がねじれるような気がして、それがどういう種類の感情なのかよくわからなかった。  
「大丈夫か？」ソーがささやいた。  
「うん」  
「本当に？」  
ごまかして、その結果どうなろうと受け入れるか、あるいは⋯⋯ごまかさない。約束したのだから。  
「わからない」ロキは内緒話のようにささやき返した。「ちょっと緊張してる」  
ソーはロキの髪を撫でた。「何もしないでもう寝るか？」  
まさか。初めての二人きりの夜に？ 冗談じゃない。  
「キスしてくれる？」ロキは小声で言った。同時に外で風が吹いて木が揺れる音がした。ソーにはロキの言葉が聞こえなかったかもしれない。ロキは繰り返さなかった。  
でも、ソーには聞こえていた。最初はロキの額にキス、髪を撫で続けながら。ロキは目を閉じる。体はすでにかなり緊張している。あるいは切望している？ 雛鳥のように顔を上げながら、はっきりわかればいいのに、とロキは強く願った。  
ソーがロキの唇にキスをする。最初は短く重ねるだけ、それからゆっくり唇を擦り合わせる。そっけないほど軽いキスに見えるかもしれないが、実際には二人とも蓄積してきた欲望がそのすぐ下で震えている。ロキはほんの少しだけ、舌を滑り込ませてみる。ソーは即座に応える。ああ。ロキの胃はぐるりと回る。これは良い兆候、それとも悪い兆候？  
また考えすぎてるみたいだ。  
「大丈夫か？」兄がささやく。  
「うん」ロキは急いで答える。本当だ。  
本当ではなくなるまで本当なのだが、その時が来たらただやめればいい。単純なことだ、ロキ。でもまだ。今はまだ。  
ファック、もっと舌が欲しい。その熱くて濡れた異物の感覚が脳をかき乱す。ロキはそれを探す。ロキの行為に反応してソーが出す声⋯⋯ファック、ハスキーなため息のような音。それはロキの全身の肌、頭のてっぺんから爪先まで広がっていく。ソーの手のひらはロキの頭の横にあって、もう髪を撫でてはいない、ただそこに置かれて、ロキのすることに反応している。ロキは大胆な気持ちになって、その手をつかんで頭の後ろに導く。ここに来る直前に綺麗に剃りなおした部分が、大きくて熱い手を欲しがっている。自分の気持ちいい場所に手を導くというロキのその仕草のせいで、ソーのキスはさらに激しくなる。ああ、何もかもすごくうまく行っている、とロキは97パーセント確信する。ソーの美しい絹の髪に触れる。ソーの腰があの動きをする⋯⋯我慢できないようにロキの体に押しつけられる。うーん、やりすぎだろうか、台無しにしてしまうだろうか、もし⋯⋯ロキは少し体を近くに寄せ、思い切って足首同士を絡める。ソーの反応は、ハスキーなため息とともにロキの下唇を噛むこと。ああ、神様。想像してしまう⋯⋯本当に最後までしたら、どうなるのか。そこまで煽ってみたら。互いに触りながら、動き、吐息、喘ぎ声を感じてみたら。ロキは心の底から欲しいと思った。さらに体を近づけて⋯⋯ロキのペニスが、ソーの腿に触れる⋯⋯。  
ロキは細い声で喘いでいた。そしてソーは驚くほど静かで、動かなかった。どうして？ 嫌だ。ロキは身じろぎして、吐息を飲み込んだ。  
「大丈夫か？」兄が訊いた。  
ロキは答える代わりにまた腰を動かした。  
「ロキ」ソーが返事を促す。  
「もう、何度も訊くな⋯⋯」  
ソーは笑った。「じゃあ答えろ」  
「大丈夫⋯⋯」ロキはため息をついた。「すごく、すごく大丈夫」  
ソーの手はまだロキの頭の後ろに触れていたが、もうキスはしなかった。  
「どうしたの？」  
「もう寝よう」  
ロキは混乱して目を瞬いた。よくなかったのか？ どうして⋯⋯？  
ソーはロキの額にしっかりと、なだめるようなキスをした。  
ロキは興奮が静まらず、完全に混乱したままじっと横たわっていた。  
「ソーは、大丈夫？」ロキは一度も訊いてなかったことに気づいて言った。  
「ん？ ああ」兄は答えた。  
「じゃあどうして止めたの？ 僕は気持ちよかったのに。僕の答えを疑わないって約束したじゃないか」  
ソーは目を開いて仰向けになった。何かを考えている。ロキは答えが待ちきれなかったが、同時に言葉が見つからなかった。あれこれ考えているうちに、ソーが言った。  
「そうじゃない」  
「じゃあ何？ 僕は平気だったのに！ 信じないのか？」  
「信じるよ」  
「じゃあどうして止めたんだ？」  
ソーはしばらく考えてから言った。  
「考えてみたんだ⋯⋯今までこういうことをするたび、おまえは最後には気分が悪くなった。吐きそうになったりした。おまえの体は今、またそういう状態を予期してるかもしれない。少なくともおまえは予期している。だから、まだ気持ちいいうちに止めるというのを何度か繰り返してみたらいいんじゃないかと思うんだ。パターンを変えるというか⋯⋯条件反射を解消するために。それができたら、またもう少し前に進む」  
ロキは顔をしかめた。それはとても理論的で賢明な選択のような、あるいはものすごく愚かな選択のような気がした。ロキは今はまだ気持ち良くて、もっと続けたいと思っているのだから。  
「ロキ」ソーが小声で呼んだ。  
ロキは癇癪を起こしそうな気分だった。あとほんの一歩手前だった。  
「焦らしプレイだと思えばいい」ソーが言った。  
オーケイ。ロキはまだ癇癪を起こしたい気分ではあったが、同時に、これはホットかもしれない、と思った。

\-----

夏の季節、気楽な日々⋯⋯日差しはすでに少し秋めいてきている。美しい光を受けとめる木の葉は、待ちきれないものはもう茶色、赤、黄色に変わりかけていて、けれど他の多くはまだ夏に終わって欲しくないようだった。ああ、ここは本当に素敵な場所だ。ここにずっと住もうよ、ソー⋯⋯。  
ただし、Wi-Fiがないのは困る。両親に二人がちゃんと生きてると知らせるだけのために村まで運転していかなければならない。ついでにSNSのチェックをして、店で食糧を調達する。  
午後遅い時間に池に行くと、一日太陽が照っていた日なら、水はそれほど冷たくなかった。泥やその他の足首にまとわりつく正体不明なものを気にしさえしなければ、水の中に入って歩くこともできる。昔なら、そこでソーはロキを水に投げ飛ばして、二人は水を掛け合って大はしゃぎしただろう。  
今の二人はその代わりに、キスをする。  
世界中が静まり返る。体から水滴が水面に落ちる音さえ聞こえる。ロキは兄の首に両腕を回し、ソーは強い腕でロキの腰を抱いてキスを続ける。太陽が木に囲まれた丘の向こうに沈んでいく。人生最高の夏はもう経験したと思っていたのに。それが完全に間違いだったと知るのが、こんなに嬉しいなんて。  
ソーはロキの鳥肌が立った腕を撫でた。  
「寒いのか」  
「寒くない」  
「寒いだろ」ソーは笑った。「風邪を引く前に上がろう」  
石だらけの湖畔でロキは目を閉じ、ソーに全身をタオルでこすられるままになった。乱暴で少し痛いけど、そんなことはどうでもいい。ずっとずっと昔、マムが同じことをした。ロキの体をタオルで拭き、肌をこすって、細い体の血行を良くして温めようとした。ソーは今、無意識のうちに同じことをしている。それからロキの体をぎゅっとタオルで包んで端を内側にたくし込み、そのまま離れていく。ブリトーになったロキはソーがまるで海の神のように、豪快に自分の体をタオルで拭くのを見る。ダッドそっくりの仕草だ。  
こんな連想はすべて、おそらく、人によっては病気だとか気持ち悪いとか思うことだろう。けれどロキの中に渦巻く愛情と優しい気持ちは、ほとんど崇高と呼べるほどのものだった。人々は必死で一緒に家族を作る相手を探す。そして幸運なことに誰かに出会ったら、また何年も何年もかけてやっと、その相手を本当に愛して信頼できるようになる。ちょうど今、ロキがソーを愛して信頼しているように。ソーはロキにとって、すでに家そのものだ。社会や慣行や法律、人類や神様がみんなロキに反対するのは少しばかり残念だが、それだけの価値はないとは誰にも言わせない。  
「ロキ」  
ソーはロキに向き直った。ロキはトルティーヤ状態のタオルの下から腕を出してソーの腰に抱きつき、キスをした。ソーはロキを抱きしめてキスを返した。  
「家に帰ろう」  
ソーは先に立って歩いた。弟が何かにつまずいて転んだりぶつかったりしないよう、歩きにくいところは手をとって一歩一歩進んだ。立派なジェントルマンらしく、まるでレディのためにドアを開けるように、小枝を押さえてロキが歩きやすいようにした。ロキは心の中で密かにうっとりとした。

\-----

「一日中そこに寝てるつもりか？」ソーが訊いた。  
「とりあえずしばらくは」  
小屋で見つけた古びたラウンジチェアは、最初は何か危ない病気の菌でもついていそうに見えた。けれど埃をはらってカバー代わりにタオルを敷くと、ロキはそのリスクはほとんどないと判断した。ロキは今、怠惰な猫のように日差しを浴びて温まっていた。  
ソーも最初は隣で日光浴をしたが、すぐに飽きてしまった。そしてまた家の修繕に取り掛かり、とても熱心に作業に打ち込んでいた。  
家の状態はそれほどひどいというわけではなかった。主に外観上の問題だ。ソーはやすりや塗料、ブラシ、シンナーなどを小屋で見つけ、手作業で壁を塗り直した。ロキにはまったく文句はなかった。ソーは大抵、作業をショートパンツ一枚の姿でするからだ。けれどソーが忙しく動き回っているのは、自分を落ち着けるためか気を紛らわせるためだからという気がしていた。少なくとも、ロキは落ち着けなかった。  
でもとにかく⋯⋯なるようになるだろう。  
今、ソーは塗装が剥がれてしまった窓枠の角にやすりをかけている。ああ、あの姿。上半身は裸、汗ばんで、丸くまとめた髪が少し乱れて顔にかかっている。上気して輝く、無精髭の顔。下腹は以前ほど鍛えていないから完璧な彫刻のようではないし、シックスパックは消え、毎日チョコレートバーとかアイスクリームとか大量のサンドイッチばかり食べているせいで他の筋肉も少し減ってしまった。けれど、少なくともロキはこのソーが今までで一番、ホットだと思う。毎日ステーキにかぶりついて卵白を飲み干すようなフットボールの神のピーク時よりも、今の方がずっとホットだ。ソーはもう、一日の大半を鏡の前でポーズをとって自分に見とれてるんじゃないか、というタイプではなくなった。これは山男バージョンのソーだ。恵まれた遺伝子を実用的な目的に使うタイプの男。肉体労働のために炭水化物が大量に必要で、きっともうすぐ小屋のひとつくらい自分で作れるようになる。マットレスの上でもロキを耕して、壁に押しつけてセックスすることもできる（そのせいでせっかく建てた小屋が崩壊する）。  
「ソー」  
「ん？」兄は長い木の板にやすりをかけている。  
「今、キスしたい」  
ソーは振り向き、眉を上げて笑顔になった。ちょっと戸惑ったような表情で、でも笑っている。ソーは両手をショートパンツで拭った。  
「汗まみれだぞ」ソーは言った。  
「わかってる、だから」ロキは甘えた声で言った。  
ソーは身をかがめ、ロキはソーの首をつかむ。こんなふうに欲しいときに欲しいものが手に入るのは本当に素晴らしかった。ロキは兄を壁に押しつけて思う存分キスを味わった。ソーの両手がロキの腰に回り、誘うように腿がロキの脚の間に割り込み、ロキはその上に跨がるようにして、陰嚢への軽い圧力のせいで頭の中にカラフルな色が広がって⋯⋯今、ソーの両手がロキの腰から尻へ⋯⋯ファック、ここに来て本当によかった。この場所にいて、この靴を履いて、この体で、ソーの腕の中にいて幸せだった。  
「こういうのもいいな」自然に二人の唇が離れると、ソーは言った。  
「ただいいだけ？」ロキは口を突き出し、わざと生意気に言った。  
ソーが笑い、その振動がロキの背骨を駆け上がってまた駆け下りる。  
けれどロキは体を離し、ソーは背を向けてやすりをかける作業の続きに戻った。ロキのTシャツはソーの汗で濡れていた。

日光浴を存分に楽しんだ後、ロキはシャワーを浴びて家中を探索して回った。家具を覆っていたホコリよけのシーツを外し、洗濯機の中に放り込む。立派な大人になった気分だった。大きな白いシーツを干して乾かすだけで、家がぐっと家らしくなるような気がする。  
家は全体的に埃をはらって箒で床をはいてモップをかける必要がありそうだった。二人が使うものをすべて綺麗に洗わなければならない。作業はたくさんある。ロキはゆっくりやろうと決めた。ソーも細かいことを気にするタイプじゃないし、ロキの方は、変な匂いさえしなければ大抵のことは平気だった。一度にひと部屋ずつ掃除すればいい。  
壁の絵や棚の小物などはすべて外され、箱に詰められてそれぞれの部屋に置かれていた。おそらく誰かが物が汚れたり壊れたりするのを防ごうとしたのだろう。何年も絵がかかっていた部分は壁紙が変色していた。それが少し不気味だったので、ロキは壁にかかっていたものをすべてもとに戻すことに決めた。  
壁の写真は、それまであまり意識して見たことがなかった。様々な人々、知らない場所、アイーダ伯母さん。若いフリッガ。歯の間に隙間がある小さい子供のソーとロキ。ノルウェー側の家族。彼らがまだノルウェーにいた頃の写真だ。アイーダ伯母さんの旅行先の写真。イエローストーン国立公園。グランドキャニオン。カナダ？ 伯母さんは自由を楽しんでいたようだ。ボーイフレンドとかガールフレンドといった存在はどこにも見えない。これが家族の彼女に対する最終的な印象だった。一生涯独身を貫いた伯母さん。  
三つ目か四つ目の箱に取り掛かったとき、ロキはふと思った。大きな山脈を背景にした草原で、伯母さんは笑顔の人々の真ん中で楽しそうに笑っている。アイーダ伯母さんも、もしかしたらアセクシュアル──エースだったのだろうか。もちろん、僕は正確にはエースじゃないよ、伯母さん。見ていればわかるよね。でもほら、スペクトラムには含まれると思うから。もしかしたら僕だってエースとして一生を過ごしていたかもしれない。ただ、運命が手を差し伸べたんだ。  
一日が終わる頃、ロキはこの家のかつての住人に新たな親近感を覚えていた。満たされた一生を過ごした人。自分の好きなことをして、他人の目は気にせず、そしてロキの想像の中では、一度もセックスやロマンスなんかを必要としなかった人。彼女には他に楽しむことがあったからだ。そしてそれはセックスやロマンスに負けないくらい充実していて価値のあるものだった。ロキは伯母さんに自分のことを話したり、彼女が優しく熱心に耳を傾けてくれる様子を想像した。実際にどうだったのであれ、伯母さんはきっと誰よりも良い聞き手になってくれただろう。ひょっとしたら、ソーのことも深く理解したかもしれない。彼女の写真が壁に戻ってロキは嬉しかった。とても寛大だった伯母さん、ソーとロキが家中を走り回ってうるさくしても気にせず、ただ二人が幸せなら自分も幸せだと思ってくれた人。それがどんな方向の幸せだったとしても。

\-----

「ロキ。眠ってるか？」  
「ううん」  
ソーがロキの手を握った。ああ⋯⋯。  
「前に家でキスをしたとき、おまえは逃げてしまって、そして⋯⋯先のことを想像するまでは平気だった、と言ったよな。俺は⋯⋯うまく言えないけど⋯⋯もし、おまえが俺のペニスを口に入れて、その時点でやっぱり続けたくない、と言ったとしても⋯⋯俺はひと言だって文句は言わないからな。怒ったりもしない。だから何も怖がるな。やってもらって当然だなんて絶対に思わない。わかるか？ おまえがしたくないことは絶対に何も求めない。おまえがもうやり始めた後でだって。おまえがボスなんだ。いつだっておまえがボスだ」  
「わかった」  
「よし」  
「それ、なんかホットだね」  
「何が？」ソーは少し緊張したような顔で笑った。「ボスの話か？」  
「そう、それと僕がソーのペニスを口に入れるって話も」  
一瞬の沈黙、それから咳払い。  
「そうだな」  
ああ、このソーの反応。二人はブランケットの下で指をからませた。  
「おまえに触るのは気持ちいい」ソーは言った。「昔からそうだった、子供の頃から。覚えてるか？ 触れ合うのは自然なことに思えた。でも俺はいつも心のどこかで、本当はいけないことをしていると感じていた。おまえは無邪気で未経験の子供で、俺は⋯⋯俺はおまえを利用しているという気がして⋯⋯」  
オーケイ。今のぞくりとする感覚は⋯⋯あまり良い兆候ではない。  
「何だかひどい話みたいに聞こえる」ロキは小声で言った。「じゃあ僕はこんなことをして欲しいって頼まない方がいいのかな？」  
「理屈じゃないんだ。実際には悪いことだとは思ってない。おまえが──おまえが求めてることだとわかってるし、おまえは充分成熟したし⋯⋯くそっ。これじゃまたおまえを子供扱いしてるみたいだな」  
「立場が逆転だね。今は僕がソーを堕落させてる」  
「おまえは俺を堕落なんてさせてないぞ」  
「ああ、そんな真面目に取らなくても⋯⋯こういう話は好きじゃない？」  
「⋯⋯どういう話だ」  
「オーマイゴッド、ソー。説明しないとわからないなんて⋯⋯ソーはすごく思いやりがあって賢くて理性的で、それなのに、同時にすごく混乱してて、この話題になると興奮すると同時にためらってしまう⋯⋯悪魔と天使プレイなら僕も是非やってみたいけど、ソーの考えは基本的に間違ってる。ここで悪魔は僕の方だよ、わからない？」  
「そうなのか？」ソーは少し緊張を解いて、ハスキーでセクシーな声で言った。  
ごくり。  
「完全にそうだよ。僕は悪戯な小悪魔で、ソーを誘惑しようとしてる。ソーは経験豊かな天使で、僕にたくさんたくさん教えることがある。僕は教えて欲しい。全部僕にやってみて欲しい。でも誘惑してるのは僕の方だ。ソー、いたいけな子供よ、おまえは僕についてくるのがやっとだ」  
ソーは笑い出した。  
ロキはため息をついた。「こうやって言葉を操るのは得意なんだけど⋯⋯」  
「ああ、おまえは言葉を使うのが得意だ。それが欠点みたいな言い方はするな。それだってセックスなんだから。おまえはそういう種類のセックスが上手だ。本当にすごい」  
ふたたび、ごくり。  
「言葉を使うと言えば、ストームはすごくその才能があったね」  
「俺なりに頑張ったんだ」  
ブランケットの下で、二人は両手を絡めていた。  
「さっき、おまえを見てた」ソーが小さく言った。「のんびり寝そべって、日焼け止めクリームを塗ってるところを。俺が見てないと思っただろ。すごくホットだった」  
ああもう⋯⋯。  
「僕はソーがあのろくでもない窓の修理をしてるのをいつも見てる。ソーは汗ばんで日焼けしてたくましくてホットだよ。片腕で僕を持ち上げられるんじゃないかと思うくらい」  
「ああ、多分本当にできるよ、ツイッギー」  
「他にもいろいろなことができそうだね、ターザン」  
足首も絡める。ロキはさらに体を近くに寄せ、兄に深いキスをした。前よりもうまくできるようになったような気がする。上手なやり方がちゃんとわかるようになってきた。  
そしてその低い唸り声から察するに、ソーもそう思っているみたいだった。  
「全部やってみたいと本当に思ってる」ロキは言った。「でもやっぱり不安なんだ、もし本当はしたくないんだったらどうしようって。結局全部、僕のファンタジーに過ぎなかったらどうしよう⋯⋯」  
ソーはロキの額にキスをして、ぎゅっと抱きしめた。  
「なるようにしかならないよ、ロー」  
「欲しいと感じたいんだ、本当に」  
もう一度、暖かくて強い抱擁。  
「一歩ずつ進もう、な？」

\-----

村まで行って自宅に電話していくつか携帯メールを送って、ダイナーでランチ、デザートにアイスクリーム。池で水遊びをしてから自宅に戻り、ソーは数時間かけて窓の古い密封材を外し、新しいものに取り替えた。  
そして今、ソーはシャワーを浴びて出てきたところだ。ロキはカウチに座って待っていた。  
「何をしてるんだ？」ソーが訊いた。いい感じに髪が濡れている。  
「別に。過去のものを読んでる」携帯で。  
「過去の何を⋯⋯ああ。俺たちのチャットか」  
「僕たちの過去のチャット」  
ソーはカウチの背もたれに腰かけた。二人は黙ってチャットを読んだ。ロキはソーが追いつけるように、いつもよりゆっくりと画面をスクロールした。

Storm99［プリンセス？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ベッドに寝てる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［服を脱いでる］

Storm99［くそっ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［興奮する？］

Storm99［うん］

One_for_Sorrow5654［裸になったよ］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［ベッドに横になった］

Storm99［うつ伏せ？ 仰向け？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［仰向けに寝てる］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［脚を少し開いてる］

Storm99［ファック！ プリンセス］

One_for_Sorrow5654［あなたが欲しい］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［触って］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［抱いて］

Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［そんなに急がなくていいよ］  
Storm99［先に君を舐めたい］

Storm99［君の体の準備をしてあげる］

One_for_Sorrow5654［じゃあ早くそうして］

Storm99［俺は君の足の間でうつ伏せになってる］  
Storm99［俺の顔が君のプッシーの上に］  
Storm99［どんな匂いなのか知りたくてたまらないよ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［本当に味わえたらいいのに］  
Storm99［俺の舌を感じる？］

「プッシーを舐めるのってどんな感じ？」ロキはふと知りたくなって訊いた。  
ソーはしばらく考えてから、カウチをまわりこんでロキの隣に座った。  
「ちょっとコツがいる」  
「変な味がする？」  
「ちょっとしょっぱい。味というより匂いだな」  
「そうだろうね」  
「そんなに悪くないぞ。俺はあの匂いが好きだ」  
「本当に？」  
「ああ、すごく」  
ロキは想像してみた。何をどうすれば良いのかロキにはさっぱりわからない、シーフードみたいなピンク色のヒダとか溝の存在は知っていた。  
「俺はおまえの匂いもきっと好きになると思う。おまえの味も」  
その言葉に考えが途切れ、ロキは目を見開いて兄を見た。  
「僕もソーの味を知るのが待ちきれない」ロキは鋭く反撃した。  
ソーは尻をモゾモゾと動かした。眉が可愛らしい動きをする。ロキは自分の力を実感した。素晴らしい気分だった。  
「ソーも同じことをする？」ロキは訊いた。「過去のチャットを読み返したことある？」  
「最近はしばらくしてないな。でも、前にはした。何度も」  
「今でも嫌な気持ちになる？ ソロウのこと？」  
「いや、ならない」  
「良かった」  
「俺は⋯⋯実は、おまえとのこととして読み返してるんだ」  
「ああ⋯⋯」  
「そうなんだ。おまえが壁の向こう側にいて、いやらしいことをしてるのを想像する」  
「オーマイゴッド」  
「後でどんなに困ったことになるかわかってたくせに。我慢できなかったんだな？」  
「⋯⋯できなかった」  
「おまえはすぐそこにいて、ああいうとんでもなく卑猥な言葉を兄に対して書いてたのに、俺は全然気づかなかった。俺はすっかり煽られて、毎回、それまでな経験したことがないほど興奮させられて⋯⋯」ソーは笑って顔をこすった。「俺の弟が。あんなことを考えて、あんなことを書いて、あんなことを求めて」また笑い声をあげる。「ちょっとホット、なんてもんじゃないな。今思うと」  
「ソーも悪くなかったよ」  
「そうか？」  
「そうじゃなかったら、どうしてあんなことになったと思う？ 一番最初の午後のチャットでいきなりペニスの写真を送られたりしたら、僕は絶対にあんなふうには⋯⋯」  
「考えてみるとそうだな」  
本当にそうだった。二人ともしばらく、それぞれの回想に浸った。  
「あの時のことをよく覚えてる。おまえが新しいディルドを買ったと言った日のこと」  
オーケイ、回想はもう終わり。  
「ああ、あの日」  
「誰にもらったんだ？ スタークか？」  
「ダーシーだよ」  
「あのときおまえが書いたことは本当だったのか？」  
「何のこと？」  
「おまえは全部、実況中継しただろ」  
「もちろん、本当だよ」  
「じゃあ、あれが本当に初めてだったのか？ その、おまえが⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯指以外の何かを尻に入れたのは？ そうだよ」  
「ファック⋯⋯」  
「うん」  
「やり方を俺に訊いたよな」  
「ソーにされてるって想像したかったから」  
スクロール、スクロール、スクロール。  
「ほら、ここ」

One_for_Sorrow5654［今ベッドに横になった］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［自分でいれてみる］

Storm99［待て、ベイビー、さっきのはかなり太く見えたぞ。気をつけろよ］

One_for_Sorrow5654［もっと細いのがあるの］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［初心者用の］

Storm99［貴重な友達だな］

One_for_Sorrow5654［最高でしょ］

Storm99［でも気をつけて、ゆっくり動かせよ］  
Storm99［痛くしないように］

「ソーはいつも心配してばっかりだね」  
「俺はすごく優しくするぞ」  
「想像できるよ」  
長く、重く視線がからむ。

One_for_Sorrow5654［やり方を教えて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これがあなただって想像しながら］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［これから挿入するところ］

Storm99［ファーーーーック］  
Storm99［⋯⋯］  
Storm99［俺は君の脚の間に膝をついてる］  
Storm99［君のすごく綺麗な体を見てる、触ってる］  
Storm99［優しくクリットを触るよ］  
Storm99［もう三十分くらいかけてそこを舐めたから］  
Storm99［君はたっぷり濡れてる］  
Storm99［指を一本いれてゆっくり動かす］  
Storm99［それから俺のペニスの先で割れ目を上下になぞる］  
Storm99［こすりつける］  
Storm99［君の一番敏感なところに］  
Storm99［君は悶えて喘いでる、ああ、すごく可愛い、すごくセクシーだ］

「俺がプッシーの話をしたとき、おまえは⋯⋯嫌じゃなかったか？」  
「リアルじゃないんだって現実に引き戻されたよ。でもムラムラしてる時はもう⋯⋯どうでも良かった」  
「じゃあ、このときは何をしてたんだ？」  
「ディルドをペニスと尻にこすりつけてた」  
「ファック」

One_for_Sorrow5654［もう、早くいれて］

Storm99［ＬＯＬ］  
Storm99［欲しいのか？ ん？ ベイビー］  
Storm99［いれて欲しいか？］  
Storm99［中にいれて動かして欲しい？］

「本当に待ったんだよ。ソーにいいと言われるまでちゃんと待った」  
ああ、このソーの顔。言葉はいらない。

One_for_Sorrow5654［いれて、おねがい、いれて］

Storm99［ベイビー、今の姿を見たいよ］  
Storm99［君の声が聞きたい］  
Storm99［先端をあてがってる。今からいれるよ］  
Storm99［ほら、自分でいれてごらん］

「それで⋯⋯どうだった？ 初めての感覚は」  
ロキは得意げに笑わずにいられなかった。たまにはこうやって、ロキが兄に教えてやれることだってある。  
「変な感じだった。痛くはなかった。熱い感じ。でもどうしても、どうしてもやってみたかった」  
ソーは喉を動かして唾を飲み込んだ。ロキは楽しくてたまらなかった。

Storm99［だいじょうぶか？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［変な感じ］

Storm99［ゆっくり動かしてみろ］  
Storm99［ゆっくり出し入れして、あまり深くいれるな］

「実際に初めての時はそうするの？」  
「ああ、ゆっくり、少しずつ挿れるんだ」  
「シフとしたとき？」  
ソーは一瞬、考えた。  
「ジェーンとしたとき」  
ああ。  
「ソーとする前、ジェーンはバージンだった⋯⋯？」  
「ああ」  
そのことについてはすごく複雑な気分になる、とロキが言っても誰も責めないだろう。

Storm99［どんな気持ち？］

One_for_Sorrow5654［きつい］

Storm99［優しく動かすんだよ］  
Storm99［体を慣らして］

「ジェーンとは⋯⋯どうだった？」  
ソーは顔をしかめた。そんな質問に答えるのが紳士的かどうかを考えているのだろう。ロキが下世話な好奇心から聞き出そうとしているわけではなく（まあ大方のところは）、探究精神と知識欲から訊いてるとわかっていても。  
「初めての時は誰でもぎこちないものだ」ソーは結局そう言った。  
「僕とソーの場合も初めてということになるのかな？ 僕はもう中に何か入れたことがある。大体どういう感じかわかる。やり方も⋯⋯どうやって準備するかも、気持ちよくなれるかも⋯⋯僕はきっと⋯⋯」  
「ファック、ロー」  
んん、身震い。  
「こういう状況でそうやって名前を呼ばれると、僕は脳みそが液体になって耳からこぼれてきそうになる、知ってた？」  
「そうか？」  
「そうだよ、ソー！」

Storm99［我慢しなきゃ］  
Storm99［そろそろ激しく動きたいけど］  
Storm99［でも優しくしたいから］  
Storm99［君に優しくしたいんだ、ベイビー］  
Storm99［ああ、でもめちゃくちゃ気持ちいい、もうイきそう］

One_for_Sorrow5654［動いて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［激しく深く突いて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［思い切りして］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［我慢しないで］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［突いて、感じさせて］  
One_for_Sorrow5654［中で出して］

Storm99［ファーーーーーック］

「本当にそうしてくれる？ 僕の中でイく？」  
ソーはほんのりと上気した顔をこすった。  
「ああ」ソーは少し息を弾ませて、顔を大きな手の後ろに隠して言った。「なんでもおまえの望むとおりにするよ」  
ああ、大きな身震い。息も苦しくなる。  
「何回くらい入れたんだ？」ソーが訊いた。  
「何を？ ディルド？ 回数なんか覚えてると思う？」  
「そんなに何度もやったのか？」  
「十七歳だからね」  
「確かにな」  
「そうじゃない方が良かった？ 僕がもっと⋯⋯経験豊かじゃない方が、っていう言い方は変だけど」  
「言いたいことはわかる」  
「そうじゃない方が良かった？」  
「いや。その方がずっといい、そうだろ？ おまえが大体のことを予想できて⋯⋯いや、おまえは、おまえの体はそうじゃないのかもしれないけど⋯⋯」ソーは自分の複雑な言い方に笑った。  
「ディルドと同じじゃないよね。少なくとも同じじゃないといいなと思ってる」  
「⋯⋯同じじゃないよ」  
そして二人とも今、想像している⋯⋯？ ロキはしている。  
「ソーの顔が見たいんだ、その時は。その⋯⋯最初の時。最初にソーが僕の中に入る時。そのことはもう何度も想像した」  
ソーは窒息しそうな顔をした。ワオ。  
「俺の顔を？」  
「うん。先端が中に入る時。その瞬間」  
長い、深いため息。「ファック」  
ああ、この会話は本当に楽しい。  
「だから向き合う体勢がいいんだ」ロキは言った。「最初だけでいいから。その後は、きっと体位を変えるよね？ しばらくしたら？ 初めての時でも？ ソーは僕をうつ伏せにして、そして⋯⋯」そこで声が続かなくなってしまった。  
「⋯⋯ファック」  
二人とも呼吸が浅く、乱れていた。  
「いつか、その時」ロキは言った。「もし、その時があるとしたら」  
「その時はある」  
「僕たちがする時。ソーが優しくしてくれるのはわかってる、僕が何を言っても。でもいつまでもずっと優しくしなくたっていいんだ。僕は⋯⋯乱暴なのも、ちょっと好きだよ」  
「ファック、もうやめろ」ソーは唸り、今度は両手で顔をこすった。「ファック！」  
ロキのペニスはすっかり硬くなっていた。  
「ゆっくり優しいセックスだっていいものだぞ」ソーは言った。「おまえはエロ動画を見過ぎだ⋯⋯ゆっくりやれば⋯⋯俺はそれだけ長く保つ。おまえを焦らしたり、一度止まって、また始めたり⋯⋯長く続けられる」  
ロキは息を呑んだ。ファック。  
「いろいろ勉強したんだ」ソーは言った。  
「何を？」  
「ゲイセックスについて」  
「本当に？」  
「長くゆっくり続けて前立腺を刺激すると、すごいことになるらしいぞ。花火が上がるって」  
「でもすごく長く続けないといけないんだよ⋯⋯」  
ソーは笑った。「そうだな、初めての時にそれは無理そうだな」ソーは言った。「少なくとも俺は無理だ」  
その言葉が嬉しくてロキは赤面した。  
「それか、ディルドを使ってもいいな」  
んんん⋯⋯！ みぞおちを殴られたみたいな衝撃。  
ソーはわざとやっている。わかっていてロキに反撃しているのだ。  
「それか指を使って。指だけで、おまえを舐めながら」  
二人は見つめ合った。ロキの視線は何度もソーの唇に落ちた。もう少しで、人間が自然発火することが本当にあると発見しそうだった。  
「こっちに来い」ソーが低い声で言った。  
ロキは全身をぶつけるようにしてソーに抱きついた。ためらいなく、恥ずかしげに戸惑うことも、恐れることもなく、ソーの膝に座った。ソーの舌はロキの口の中深くに入り込み、ロキはそれを吸った。互いの唇を噛み、吸い、髪をつかみ、ソーの両手はロキの尻をつかんで近くに引き寄せた。あっという間に二人はカウチに重なって横たわっていて、ロキは兄の上に跨った。二人とも勃起しているのがはっきりとわかった。ソーは両手でロキの尻をつかんで引き寄せ、同時に腰を突き上げた。ジーザス。  
「大丈夫か？」かすれた声で息を弾ませながら、ソーはそれでもそう訊くのを忘れなかった。  
「今のもう一度やって」ロキも息を切らして言った。  
ソーの唇がロキの首へ。ロキの小さな、もどかしげな喘ぎ声。ソーは大きく口を開いて強く吸う。ソーの手がロキの尻をつかみ、こねる。首を吸う。そう、これ。これがいい。  
耳のすぐ横でソーの声が聞こえる。「大丈夫？」  
ロキはソーの顔をその位置で押さえる。ソーの舌が耳に入ってくる。  
「ああ⋯⋯」  
「大丈夫か、ベイビー？」  
「ファック、いい⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯すごくいいよ」ロキはぐっと力を入れて腰を押しつけた。  
ソーのペニスを感じる。  
「気持ちいいか⋯⋯？」  
気持ちいい、なんて言葉じゃ足りなかった。気持ち良すぎて焦ったくて惨めだった。ペニスは狭い場所に押し込まれて、ロキはどうしても、どうしてもファックして欲しいと思った。  
ソーにペニスを触って欲しい。でも口に出して頼む勇気がない。  
二人は脇を下にして横たわり、脚を絡ませた。ロキは片手を下に伸ばして自身に触れた。ソーはロキの首にキスし続けた。すごく上手くいきそうな予感がする。触りたい⋯⋯でもソーは確か、二人ともまだペニスを取り出すのは早すぎる、まだ準備ができてない、とか言っていたはず⋯⋯。  
ファック、でもこのままじゃ死んでしまう。検視官は何と言うだろう、ロキがジーンズ越しにペニスを擦りすぎたせいで死んだとわかったら？  
「ソー⋯⋯」ロキは自分のペニスをぎゅっと握った。「欲しい⋯⋯」  
「何だ」  
深い濡れたキス、ロキの喉をきつく吸う唇。それから、耳のすぐ隣で⋯⋯  
「イきたいか、ベイビー？ それがおまえの欲しいものか？」  
スウィート・ホーリー・ファッキン・ジーザス！  
「そう⋯⋯」ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。「イきたい⋯⋯」  
ソーが首にキスをし続けるのを許可だとみなして、ロキは震える両手でジーンズのボタンを外した。そこに手を入れると惨めな喘ぎ声が漏れてしまい、唯一の救いは、肌に吹きつけられる熱い息から推測するに、ソーはそれを惨めな声だなんて少しも思わなかったらしいことだ。  
ロキは下着をおろし、ペニスが跳ね上がって外に出た。握る。思わず声が出る。でもまだ手は動かさない。  
「気分は悪くないか、ベイビー？」  
ロキは「ん」とうなずいた。  
ホットなホットなささやき。「ちゃんと答えろ」  
ファック。ロキはこらえきれずに腰を動かし、睾丸がソーの腿に擦りつけられる。腿の下にソーの硬いペニスを感じる。  
「すごく──すごく気持ちいい」  
「いいか？」  
ロキは何度もうなずく。  
「どうして欲しい？」  
ファックして欲しい⋯⋯  
でも今すぐ必要なのは、手を動かせるだけのスペースだ。カウチは幅が狭すぎる。そのせいでしっかり手を上下に動かせない。  
ロキは体を回転させ、小さなスプーンのようにソーに背中を向けて体を丸めた。ソーがものすごく硬くなっているのがわかる。ああ。ソーが腰を押しつけてきて、唸り声をあげる。  
ああ、神様、神様。  
「ソー⋯⋯」  
「何が欲しい、ベイビー」  
「ソー⋯⋯」  
さらに体をソーに押しつけて、こすりつける。ロキのジーンズは尻の途中まで下がっている。ソーの屹立はとても硬く、ジーンズ越しでもその存在がはっきりとわかる。  
「いい、いい、いい」  
ソーの硬いペニスに体を押しつける。ソーが押し返す。  
「ファック⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯」  
ソーの唇がふたたびロキの首へ。ロキはもっとキスして欲しくて首をのけぞらせる。いつの間にか、ソーは完全にロキの上に覆いかぶさっている。重くて、温かくて、とても力強い。ロキの腿は自然に開く。手を動かしやすいように腰を押しあげ、するとジーンズがずり下がって、むき出しになった尻の肌、双丘の谷間で、ソーのジーンズの盛り上がった部分を丸ごと、直接感じる。  
ロキは自分の姿が想像できた。重なる二人の姿がどんな風に見えるか。ソーが腰を突き上げ、激しく呼吸する。まるで⋯⋯二人はまるで⋯⋯  
ファック、ファック、ファック。これが永遠に続けばいいのに。  
「やってみろ、ベイビー」兄の声が聞こえて、どう頑張っても六十秒以上は続かないことが決定する。  
ソーの深く熱い呼吸。ソーの唸り声。ロキの手が体の下に滑り込み、自身をつかみ、それは決してまともなストロークではないのに、ソーがロキの尻を本格的にこすりあげていて、そして⋯⋯。ロキは激しく喘ぐ。すすり泣くように喘いでいる。  
ロキは振り向いた。ロキからソーはよく見えないが、ソーからは見えるかもしれない。  
背中に感じるソーの全身の重みと、激しく、容赦なく腰を突き上げる動き。ソーは低くかすれた声で呻いている。ロキのためにしているのではない。そうしたくてしているのだ。  
「ああ⋯⋯」  
ロキは叫び、あたり一面に射精し始めた。子犬のように喘ぎながら、一心不乱に手を動かす。  
「ソー、ファック、ソー⋯⋯！」まるで助けを求めるようにロキは呼んだ。ソーはロキの尻に強く腰を押し付け、首の後ろに顔を埋めた。ロキの手の動きは少しずつ遅くなったが、絶頂はまだ続いていた。まだ⋯⋯。  
「そうだ、それでいい、ベイビー⋯⋯」

二人は脇を下にして横たわって、荒く呼吸をしていた。  
ソーがロキの頭の後ろにキスをする。大きくてたくましい腕と脚がロキを包み込み、しっかり抱きしめる。呼吸はまだ乱れている。  
「ああ、ソー⋯⋯」  
ソーは二人の指を絡めた。  
耳にささやく声。「ロキ」キス。「ロキ⋯⋯」

\------------

次章に続く


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第四十八章

ロキは小さく息を吸って心の準備をした──深呼吸ではない、大したことではないふりをしたいから。もちろん実際には大決心だ。もう六時間ほど、他のことは何も考えられなかったのだから。その前は、はっきり思い出せないけれど途切れ途切れの夢をいくつも見た。ちなみに夢を見たことだけが、少なくとも一睡も出来なかったわけじゃないとわかる唯一の証拠だ。  
ロキは兄に近づいた。兄はロキがここにいて何かを言おうとしていること、でも言えずにいることに気づかないふりをしている。もちろん、何を言おうとしているかもう推測しているだろうし、だからこそ今、ガラス窓の角なんかにやたらと集中しているのだ。そこに漏れ出していたシリコンはもうとっくに処理できたというのに。  
よし、ロキ──言うんだ。早く。  
「ソー、動揺してるの？」  
「⋯⋯俺が？ いや」ソーは答えた。きっとそう言いながら、服を着ていればよかったと後悔しているに違いない。ソーが体を強張らせると、背中の美しい筋肉が３D効果つきで全世界にそのことを知らせてしまう。  
答えも一秒ほど遅れた。即答して欲しかったという気持ちと、もう少し考えて欲しかったと言う気持ちのあいだで、ロキは揺れる。もし考えてから答えてくれたなら、少なくともソーは自分の気持ちに向き合ってから結論を出したのだとロキは思うことができる。でも実際は、さっさとこの会話から逃げ出そうとしている。  
「何だよ？」ソーはどう見ても苛々した様子で言った。  
「いや、ただ⋯⋯」⋯⋯何だ？ 何て言えばいい？ （そんな答え信じないよ。昨日からずっとソーの様子を見て分析してたんだから。昨日、〝例のこと〟の後、ソーがどうすればいいのかわからないという様子をしていたときから。ソーはカウチから起き上がってバスルームに行って、濡れたタオルを持って戻ってきた。僕は〝この染みはとても取り除けそうにないね〟と冗談を言った。ソーはカウチの布を張り替えるという計画を提案した。僕たちはナーバスに笑いあった。ソーは落ち着きがなくて様子がおかしくて、僕と目を合わせようとしなかった。僕が体を拭いているときは目をそらした。それから、それから、それから⋯⋯またカウチに戻ってスプーンのように重なって僕を後ろから抱きしめたけど、まだどこかぎこちなくて、だいぶ時間が経ってからやっと『大丈夫か？』と訊いた。僕が『うん、ソーは？』と訊き返したら、また少し間を置いてから『まあな』と答えた。ちなみにああいう答え方は今後二度としない方がいいよ。僕を不安に突き落としたくないんならね。そして今朝、ソーは夜明け前にこっそり起き出した。僕が眠ってると思って。朝ごはんも一緒に食べなかった。昨日まで四日間ずっと一緒だったのに。それから今に至るまで、家の中で二分と一緒に過ごしてない）で、ソーは今、〝何だよ〟なんて言う。  
ソーは短くため息をつく。ロキがなかなか続きを言わないからだ──でも続きを言うのは難しい。それでも、ロキは普通とは違うから、頑張ってみる。  
「何か、ためらっていたみたいだから」ロキは小声で言った。  
「そんなことない」  
「ほら、また」  
「ジーザス、ロキ。いちいち俺の口調まで監視か？」  
「違うよ、ただ⋯⋯もし、ソーが動揺してるなら⋯⋯」  
「動揺してないって言っただろ！」  
「そっか、わかったよ！⋯⋯何だよ、その感情的な言い方。僕はただ⋯⋯」  
「じゃあもう話さなければいい！」  
「あっそう、わかった！」  
まったく、すごく意味のある会話だ。建設的でもある。そして素晴らしく楽しい。はぁ。  
「俺は動揺してない」ソーはロキのうなだれた様子を見て繰り返した。  
「わかった」  
「俺に疑うなと言ったよな。おまえも⋯⋯」  
「うん、わかった。わかったよ。もう邪魔しない」  
ソーはため息をついた。深いため息だ。  
「ロキ、行くな⋯⋯」ソーはロキを止めた。いい反応だ。また、ため息。「怒ってるのか？」その口調はほとんど「いい加減にしろよ」と言ってるのと同じで、ロキの気分は良くならなかった。  
「怒ってない」ロキは歩きだしながら言った。  
ソーは止めなかった。三歩、四歩。ああ、今日はなんて素晴らしい日なんだ。  
「ロキ、待て」  
ロキはその言葉をもう少しで無視してやるところだった。むかついているからだ。それでも、足を止めた。大人になろうとしているから？──違う、ロキはそんな出来た人間ではない。そうではなくて、心の底から怯えていたからだ。呼吸する空気よりももっと切実に、安心させてくれる言葉を求めていた。言い換えれば、安心させてくれる言葉がもらえなかったら、呼吸もまともに出来ない。  
しかし、ソーの表情から推測する限り、そんな言葉がもらえる確証はない。もしかしたらこのまま歩き続けた方がいいのかもしれない。  
ソーはまたため息をついた。ああ、最高だ。  
「俺は⋯⋯考えてるんだ。わかるか？」ソーは言った。「動揺してるんじゃない。ただ、考えてるだけだ」  
ソーの精一杯の言葉。でもそれじゃほんの少しだって安心なんか出来ない。  
「何について？」  
そうだ、賢いな、ロキ。しつこく訊き続けろ、それが賢くて理性的なやり方だ、この素晴らしい、呪われた午後をマシにできるに違いない。  
「いろいろ」ソーは言った。「俺は⋯⋯何ていうか⋯⋯」  
「何だか僕の方が動揺してきたよ」  
ロキの言葉にソーの表情が複雑なものになった。今、ロキの心を占めている最大の感情は「だめだ、何もかも台無しにした」というもので、そのことについてどう感じれば良いのかよくわからなかった。もう一度ソーがため息をつこうものなら、叫びだしてしまいそうだ。  
ソーはため息はつかず、二人の間の距離を二歩でつめて、ロキを力強く抱きしめた。これはいい感じだ。（でも⋯⋯、いや、黙れ、脳みそ。いい感じ、終わり！）  
ソーは大きな手でロキの頭の後ろを包み、額にキスをした。まるで騎士が恋人のドレスの裾にするような、敬愛と献身のキスだ。素敵だ、でもロキにとってはあまりにもお上品で距離のある行為に思えた。遠くから賞賛されるだけというのはもう散々やったし、もうそういうのは飽き飽きだ、ととっくに決めたのに。  
少し遅れてロキもソーの引き締まった腰に腕を回し、抱擁を返した。ため息。でもこれは良い意味のため息だ。  
「俺は動揺してない」ソーはまた言った。  
「でもソーはイかなかった」ロキは唐突に言った。昨日の⋯⋯うーん、何と呼べばいいかわからないけど、例の事件の周りをぐるぐる回っているたくさんの心配事の中の、特に重要なものだ。  
「そうだな」ソーの声は柔らかい。  
「それに⋯⋯その、あの後も全然？ 今朝も何も？」  
「うん」今回の答えは絶対にためらっていた。  
ロキは怖くて次の質問が出来ない。  
「そういう⋯⋯気分にならなかったんだ」ソーは自分から答えた。  
ああ、吐くかもしれない、泣くかもしれない。今、体の内側から突き上げてくる感覚がそのどちらなのかよくわからない。  
「勝手に⋯⋯結論を出すなよ」ソーが言った。  
「⋯⋯じゃあどうしろって言うんだ」そうか、泣く方だった。ロキは惨めに洟をすすって、片手をソーの腰から外して鼻の下を拭った。  
「わからない」とても静かな声。「でも俺を──少しは信じてくれ」  
「そうやって⋯⋯ソーは言葉の途中で考え込んでばっかりいる」  
「そうだ。それは、おまえが本当は何を訊こうとしてるのか、いちいち考えなきゃならないからだ。おまえはきっと俺の言った言葉をひとつひとつ死ぬほど分析する。まるで地雷の上を歩くみたいで、緊張するんだ」  
うん、間違いなく泣く方。大粒の涙がぽろぽろとこぼれる。  
「ロキ⋯⋯」ソーはロキの涙にまるめこまれたようだ。よし。「ロキ、そんな⋯⋯そんな大したことじゃないだろ」  
「何が？」  
「俺はいろいろ考えてる。だからどうだって言うんだ」  
「何を考えてるの？」  
ソーの眉間のしわが深くなった。どうやらロキは今日、何をやってもうまくいかないらしい。  
（三歩下がるんだ。三歩下がって、深呼吸して、もう考えるのはやめて落ち着いて──話を聞け。ソーの話を聞け。まったくもう。）  
「ごめん」ロキは言った。「ごめん、ごめん、ごめん」洟をすする。涙を拭く。「僕はまた大失敗してるよね。ファック。ごめん」  
「ロキ⋯⋯」がっしりと強い、熊みたいなハグ。ああ、この中はなんて気持ちいいんだろう。ロキは細い体をソーの裸の、少し汗ばんだ肌に押しつけた。  
「ごめんね」  
「いいんだ。おまえの気持ちはわかる。怖かったんだよな」  
「怖くなんか⋯⋯！！」  
「⋯⋯いや、俺がゲイ近親相姦パニックでメルトダウンを起こして飛び出していって、セックス嫌悪セラピーを受けると決心するのが怖かったんだろ、と言いたいんだ」  
ロキは笑った。さらに涙があふれてきた。  
「もう。そこまでは考えないよ」目元を拭う。「メルトダウンのところまでだ。でもそれを聞いて怖くなってきた」  
ソーも笑った。世界中で一番安心させてくれる声だ。  
「でも俺はそうなってない、わかったか？」ソーは言い、ロキの指が逃した涙を親指で拭いた。「メルトダウンは起こしてない。パニックも。どんな種類のものも。わかったか？」  
（わからないけど）  
「わかったよ」  
ソーはロキの髪をかき回した。それほど遠くない過去、兄弟のあいだでその仕草は遠回しな嫌がらせのひとつだった。そんなちょっとしたことで喧嘩が蒸し返され、険悪になったものだった。ロキは仕返しをしたくても手が届かないし、だいたい爪先立ちをして同じことをしたって全然仕返しにならない。でもロキにはいつでも「ママー！ ソーがまた（こんなことした、あんなことした⋯⋯）！」という切り札があった。効果は抜群、女性と子供は常に最優先だ。  
実際、そんな日々はそれほど前のことではなかった。奇跡中の奇跡。今ではこうされると、ロキは最高の意味で子供に戻ったような気分になる。  
でも、ロキはそこで引き下がらなかった。大人になろうとしているのだ。ちゃんと言葉で話し合わなければ。  
「でも──でも何を考えてるんだ？ その──もし、僕に話したいことがあれば」  
ソーはロキを離した。ジーンズの後ろのポケットから垂れ下がっていた布をつかんで、両手をそれで拭う。緊張しているのだろう。  
「特に具体的なことはない」ソーはしばらくして言った。「つまり⋯⋯特にこれ、と示すことはできない。別に⋯⋯心配してるわけじゃないんだ。ただ⋯⋯」  
ソーはまた考え込む。どうしてそんなに話しづらそうなんだ。  
「好きなだけ──好きなだけ時間をかけていいよ」ロキは不安になりながら言った。  
ソーは優しい微笑みを浮かべてロキを見た。深い愛情のこもった表情。でも今はとろけてる場合じゃないぞ、ロキ。いや、完璧なタイミングなのかも。  
「わかった、説明してみるよ」ソーは言った。「大した話じゃないから期待するなよ⋯⋯」  
心の中で、ロキは想像上のソーのシャツの襟をつかんで叫んでいた。「言え、さっさと言え！」実際には、壁の色にまぎれて消えてしまいたかった。  
「よかった」ソーは言った。「昨日したこと。あれはよかった。わかるか？」  
「⋯⋯でも？」  
ソーは疲れたような微笑みを浮かべた。  
「ごめん」ロキは慌てて謝った。  
「いいよ。〝でも〟は無いよ、ロキ。俺には少し消化する時間が必要なんだ、それだけだ。昨夜はそんなふうに感じるとは思わなかった。でも実際は、そういうことらしい」  
消化する。消化する？ 何だそれ？ どういう意味だ？ どうしてソーが何か言うたび、もっと怖くなるんだろう？  
「おいで」ソーはまたロキを胸に抱き寄せた。今度は遠慮がちな、ほとんど不吉に感じられる抱擁だった。あらゆる感情がその内側に抑え込まれているように思える。「俺にとっておまえは、今でもすごく脆くて繊細なものだって感じがする⋯⋯うっかり壊してしまいそうだ」  
「壊れないよ。僕は大丈夫。問題はソーだ。壊れそうなのはソーの方だよ」  
その言葉にソーは眉をあげた。初めて聞く概念だったかな、ブラザー？  
「そうか、そうかもな。でもおまえだって脆くなることはあるだろ、ロー。そうなってもいいんだぞ。繊細な気持ちになって苦労して進んでいったっていいんだ。怖がったっていい。そしておまえも、俺に何でも話せばいい」（ロキは口を開いたが、何か言う前に）「おまえがこのまま先に進みたいと言うなら、俺はちゃんと耳を傾ける」  
え？ えーと。混乱してきた。  
「俺が少し考えたのは⋯⋯いや、あれからずっと考えてたのは、おまえが無理をしてるんじゃないかっていう⋯⋯うん、疑うべきじゃないのはわかってる。おまえにも疑うなと言われたしな。でも考えずにいられないんだ」ソーは目をこすった。  
ああもう、このバカ。  
「おまえはカウントダウンしてるだろ。頭の中では時計の針がチクタク音をたてて、俺がまたいなくなる前に行けるところまで行かなきゃ、なんて考えてる」（ロキはまた抗議しようと口を開いたが、ソーはさえぎって続ける）「いや、絶対考えてる。いいんだ。それはいい。気持ちはわかる。で、俺の方は⋯⋯俺は、口で言ってるほど冷静じゃないんだ。俺も──俺も、先に進みたいとは思ってる。この関係を進めたい。たどり着きたいと思う、俺がこんなふうに感じないところまで。こんな曖昧な状態じゃなくなるところまで。自分の気持ちをはっきりと知りたい。何を求めているのか。もしこれが⋯⋯この関係が⋯⋯これがずっと続くものなら」  
ロキは自分の目が大きく見開かれて、恐怖と動揺でいっぱいになるのを感じた。  
「ロキ⋯⋯」頬に触れるソーの手が気持ちいい。「俺も欲しいんだ、ロー。おまえと同じくらい欲しいと思ってる、わかるか？ くそっ。昨日の夜、おまえだってわかっただろう？ もちろん俺だって欲しい。でも俺の頭の中では、そんなに単純なことじゃないんだ。あまり深く思いつめない方がいいのはわかってる、それでも。少し待って様子を見たい。いや、待たない方がいいのかもしれない、わからない。でもとにかくダメなんだ。だからおまえには⋯⋯おまえには、俺にもう少し余裕を与えて欲しい。少しじゃなくたくさん」  
唾を飲み込む。ああ⋯⋯なるほど。  
「も──もちろん。⋯⋯でもどうやって？ つまり、具体的にはどうすれば⋯⋯？」  
「おまえの質問に答えるのにちょっと時間がかかったからって、ロキ、いちいち俺の答えを細かく分解したり分析したりするな。俺が──俺が嘘をついてるって意味じゃないぞ。口先だけのことを言ってるって意味でもない。俺は──俺は必死なんだ」ため息。「本当に言いたいことと違う言葉を間違って使って、めちゃくちゃにしたくない。そうやっておまえを無駄に傷つけたくない、それだけだ」  
「そうか⋯⋯」  
「おまえは、俺の弟だ。俺はそのことを忘れない。いつまでも。おまえがどれほど本気か、どれほどこの関係にのめり込んでるか、俺はよくわかってる。おまえは──おまえは俺の手の中にいる。俺はまるで、おまえとは──おまえには──何だってできるような気持ちになる。おまえはきっと何でも受け入れるだろう。俺を信頼してるから。もっと先に進みたいと思ってるから。そして、俺はおまえよりも経験があるから、飛びついていって夢中になって流されてしまうかもしれない。物理的に俺を止められるものはない。そのことは自覚してる。そうだ、俺はおまえより力も強くて⋯⋯もしかしたら⋯⋯もしおまえからのシグナルを見逃してしまったらおまえは⋯⋯。そんなことになったら⋯⋯強烈なものだから⋯⋯言ってる意味はわかるか？ だから俺は⋯⋯」  
「ソーは僕に高性能の防衛メカニズムが備わってることを忘れてるよ。もし僕が吐きそうになったら、ソーが気づかないわけがない、保証する」ロキはソーをさえぎって言った。「どれだけ勢いに流されていたって、絶対に気づく。目の前で吐かれたらめちゃくちゃ萎えると思うよ」  
ソーはそれがジョークなのかどうか一瞬考え込んだ。ジョークだとわかって、ソーは礼儀正しく笑った。あまり面白くはなさそうだったが、誠意を見せることに意味がある。  
「ソーは本気で僕をうっかりレイプするんじゃないかと心配してるの？」  
「ジーザス。そんな言い方されると⋯⋯ひどいな⋯⋯ジーザス」  
「わかった、じゃあレイプとは言わない。ソーは自分の力とか経験を悪用することを恐れてるんだね」  
ソーは布で両手をこすり続けながら、壁にもたれかかって足元を見つめた。  
「わからない」ため息。  
ソーは肩をこわばらせて、何か思いつめているように見える。何を悩んでるんだ、ブラザー？  
「もうひとつ⋯⋯俺自身のこともある。不安なんだ、もし一瞬の情熱に流されて何かをしてしまって、後で冷静になったときに⋯⋯」突然そこで言葉を切る。苦しそうに眉を寄せる。自分が言ったことが、ロキと同じくらいソー本人にもはっきりと聞こえているはずだ。「いや⋯⋯そういう意味じゃなくて⋯⋯」  
「つまり、あまりに欲情して僕が誰なのかを忘れて何かをしてしまって、冷静になったときその相手が誰だったかを思い出して、ぞっとする。それが心配なんだね」そうだ、実際にそれくらいひどい言葉だ。ひどい。でもロキは兄をまっすぐに見つめて、その言葉に向き合うことを容赦なく要求する。  
ソーは顔を背けた。困っているとか怒っているというよりも、負けを認めたように見えた。  
「いろいろな考えが頭に浮かぶんだ、ロキ」ソーは静かに言った。「そういう考えを全部信じるとは言ってない。考えはただ⋯⋯俺の頭の中に浮かんでるだけだ。ごちゃごちゃになって。俺はそういう話を⋯⋯最初に考えてるっていったのは、例えばそういうことだが、もちろん、おまえには言いたくなかった。おまえと話し合って、俺だけじゃなくおまえの問題にしてしまうのは避けたかった。心配する必要なんかないとも思う。本物の悩みじゃないんだ、俺の言いたいことが伝わるかわからないけど。こんな考えは消えてしまえばいいのに、と思う。俺がうっかりおまえをレイプすることなんてないと、頭ではわかってる。おまえの言ったとおり、嫌ならおまえは必ずそう言うと信じてもいる。それにいつか俺たちが⋯⋯そうなるとき⋯⋯きっと大丈夫だともわかってる。その頃にはもう大丈夫だと感じられるくらい、必要な時間をかけているはずだから。それに今までだってかなりいろいろやってきたから、今さら俺がおまえに対して気持ち悪くなることなんてない」  
ソーはそれをゆっくり優しく言ったので、ロキをなだめようとしているだけではない、あるいは自分に言い聞かせているわけではないのは無事伝わってきた。ロキは安心していいはずだった。もしかしたら、もう少し時間が経てば安心できるのかもしれない。  
「だからイきたくなかったの？」  
ソーはまた顔を背けて、しばらく答えなかった。  
「もういい」ロキは言った。「忘れて」  
ソーは両手を布でこすり続ける。何度も、何度も。  
「僕はすごく良かった、昨日」ロキはささやいた。そう言うのは思ったよりもずっと難しかった。「本当に。素晴らしかった。信じられないくらい」  
ソーの青い瞳が、光の中で少しグレーがかった鉄の色に見えた。射抜くような色だ（体が震える）。  
「ソーが上から覆いかぶさる感じがすごく良かった」ロキはソーの反応を感じ取って続けた。「あんなに気持いいことは生まれて初めてだった」  
「おまえ、半分話を盛ってないか」ソーは笑った。赤くなっているように見える。「まあ──それを聞いて嬉しいよ」  
（そう？ まだ終わってないよ）  
「僕は安心できた。一度も、一秒だって⋯⋯怖くなかった。ソーも夢中だと気づいたら、余計に興奮した⋯⋯ああ。本当によかった⋯⋯気持ちよかった。凄かった」あまり語彙豊かとは言えないけど、言いたいことは伝わったはず。  
ソーのまなざしが強く、重くなる。わあ。次の言葉を口にするのに、ロキは足元から顔をあげられなかった。  
「できたら⋯⋯その、頼んでるわけじゃないんだけど。ソーが触ってくれたらいいのにって思う。何が言いたいかわかる⋯⋯？」（咳払い。）「それを──感じてみたくて死にそうになる。頼んでるんじゃないよ。何が言いたいかというと⋯⋯そんなことは、誰ともしたことがないんだ。トニーとだって。今まで、誰とも」（口の中が乾いて、唾を飲み込む。）必死な口調になる。「だからそれは──それはいいことだよね？ 僕はうまくやってるってことだよね？ 今回はすごくうまくいってるということだ。そうだよね？」  
思い切って、ソーをちらりとみる。ソーはそれを返事の催促と受け取ったようだ。  
「ああ、そうみたいだな」  
「顔が真っ赤だよ」  
ソーはロキをまっすぐ見返して皮肉な調子で言った。「太陽のせいだ」  
ロキは笑顔を大きく広げた。  
「この時間帯に窓の作業はしない方がいいって言ったじゃないか」  
ソーも笑っている。  
「そうだな、よし」ソーは言った。「こんな作業には暑すぎる。シリコン塗装はやめて、湖に泳ぎに行こう」

\-----

素っ裸で、太陽の下で体を乾かす。ロキはうつ伏せ。ソーは仰向けで、目を閉じて腹の上で両手を重ねている。Tシャツで股間は隠している。日焼けを防ぐためだ、と誰にも訊かれてないのにソーは説明した。ロキの方は、尻を完全に空に見せている。ロキは赤くなるだけでまったく日焼けをしない体質なのだが、ソーがちらちらと見てくれないかと期待しているのだ。日焼け止めを塗っているときは何度か絶対に見ていた。  
またここに戻ってこられてよかった。裸の水泳。昔と同じように、まるで一対の野生動物のようになって。まだ物事が複雑になる前、何もかも自然のままだった、蛇が作られる前のエデンの園。自分の体を意識したり恥ずかしがったりすることの意味などわからなかった頃。でも当時もそんな気持ちは嫌だった。つまり無駄だったのだ。それに、ロキは蛇が好きだ。  
周りのすべてが穏やかで、静謐だった。風が木を揺らして、まるで巨大な生物が呼吸しているような音を立てる。美しい日だった。  
ロキは重ねた腕の上に顔を乗せていた。顔のすぐ近くに兄の体があった。あまりに近いので、視界の五分の四くらいが〝ソー山脈〟で占められている。なだらかな丘と浅い谷の続く広大で滑らかな大地。あちこちに生えている金色の柔らかい体毛。こんなに近くで見ると、目を細めれば、それは風に揺れる葦だと想像することもできる。  
ゆっくり上下するソーの胸。風が強くたびに鳥肌が広がっては消える。  
ソーがみじろぎすると、ロキは目を閉じた。なぜかはわからない。じろじろ見たりしていないふりをしても、うまくいかない。  
「別に見てもいいぞ」ソーが言った。寛大な微笑みを浮かべている。肘で優しくロキをつつく。  
ロキも微笑み、太陽のように二人を包む優しく静かな幸福感に身を浸した。僕はこの素敵な地上で誰よりも幸運だ。わかってる。  
ロキは肘をついて体を起こした。ソーはロキをちらりと見てからまた目を閉じた。どうぞ、と言うように頭の下で腕を組む。ロキの心の底から興奮が湧き上がってくるのを感じる。  
遠慮なく眺める。なめらかで美しくて、よく知っているのに新鮮な、兄の体のなだらかな丘。惹きつけられる、ソーの磁石のような力に引っ張られる。視線がどうしても下へと行こうとする。ソーの腿の間の溝。Tシャツに隠れている、腰骨の線が斜めに走って消える場所。焦らされる。見たことがあるのに、一度も見たことがない。意味はわかると思う。手で、口で、ロキは想像してきた。ああ、どれほど欲しいか⋯⋯  
（ストップ。目を逸らせ。意識を逸らせ。）  
ロキはソーの腕の裏側、敏感な肌におずおずと指先を滑らせた。ソーはまだ頭の下で腕を組んでいて、微笑んで少しだけ身じろぎした。ロキは手を離した。  
「触っていいぞ」ソーはつぶやいた。その声は眠たげでリラックスしていて、言葉の通り、何も問題ないと思えた。  
ロキはもう一度同じ場所を触った。それから脇の下を通って、斜面をたどって鎖骨と胸へ。まだ大丈夫？ 確かめてみる。ソーの表情は楽しそうというわけではなかったが、拒絶されている感じもしなかった。ソーは⋯⋯集中してる？ ロキは手のひらを開いてソーの胸の上で指を広げた。（慎重になって乳首は避けた。）──ソーの体は見た目と同じくらい、感触も美しい。  
無邪気に撫でたり、下に向かってなぞったり、また上に向かったり。視線はソーの顔にむけたまま。ソーの胸は前よりも早く上下している。くるくると指先で円を描く。迷う。手は今、下腹にある。上へ、下へ、もっと下へ。まだ大丈夫？  
ソーは今、眉をしかめている。体に力が入っている。でも、悪い意味の緊張じゃない。唇が少しだけ開いている。  
ロキの呼吸も少し早くなっている。そのせいで少し大胆になる。ソーの腕の下にキス。一度、二度、三度。まるで静かな湖の水面を飛ぶ蛍のように、そっと、波紋を広げながら。  
（まだ大丈夫？）  
ソーは目を開いて、ロキの表情を探った。あるいはただ、太陽の光が眩しいだけかもしれない。ソーはロキの顎を手で包み、親指で優しくロキの頬を撫でる。視線は注意深く観察している。ソーが今何を考えているのか、ロキにはまったくわからない。  
ソーはロキを引き寄せてキスをする。ゆっくりと、唇に軽く触れるだけ。ロキは近づいて、ソーの上に体を乗せなければならない。ああ、素肌同士が触れ合う瞬間の感覚、この身震い。太陽に温められたソーの肌の強さ、揺るぎなさ。ソーに触れるロキの指先と同じくらい軽く、二人はキスを続けた。そのまま流れに乗って、ロキの唇はソーの首へ移動する。まだそっと触れるだけの軽さで、キス、キス、キス。手のひらで、兄の体の敏感な脇を撫でる。筋肉が引き締まるのを感じる。ロキはソーの胸にキスをしながら上から下へと移動する。乳首に触れたいと思う。どうなるだろう。思い切ってやってみたら。大丈夫なはずだ。  
でも実際にはしなかった。代わりに頬でそこに触れて、そっと頬擦りをした。手がソーの腰骨に触れる。腿へ。キスをしながら、ロキの指は軽く、ソーの膝の裏の敏感な肌へと降りていく。  
ロキがそれを感じたのは、その瞬間だった。腕に触れるもの。ソーのペニス、怒ったように硬くなった陰茎、冷たい先端。ロキは下を見た。それはTシャツの外に出ていた。先端はなめらかで、完璧に熟したプラムのように濃い色をしていた。

後になって、ロキは自分を呪うことになる。あの時、落ち着いたままでいれば。そのまま続けていれば、そのまま手を、キスを止めずにいれば。あんなふうに、その場に凍りついたりしなければ。  
でも実際には続けなかったし、ロキは凍りついてしまった。ソーは目を開いたけれど、ロキを見ることはできなかった。優しいけれど有無を言わせない仕草でロキをそっと押しのけ、起き上がり、服を拾った。そしてその服を身につけながら、家に向かって歩き出したのだった。

\-----

次章に続く


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translation of [One for sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271369?view_full_work=true) by [thebookhunter.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter)

第四十九章

ロキがやっと家に戻ると（しばらく一人で過ごしてから）、兄は十二種類ほどの表情を顔に浮かべて出迎えた。ロキはそのどの表情も意味を探りたいと思わなかった。  
「おかえり」  
「ただいま」  
そこまでは簡単だった。ソーは安心した顔になった。先に戻ってきてからずっとただ座り込んで、一人で動揺していたらしい。  
二人とも何も言わなかった。だんだん気まずくなってくる。  
「シャワー浴びてくる」ロキは言ってさっさとその場を離れた。  
シャワーの水は勢いが弱く、冷たくも熱くもならない。この家に関してロキが一番気に入らない点だった。  
ロキもまた十二種類ほどの感情を感じていて、そのすべてがロキの注意を引こうとしていた。怒り。怒るべきじゃないのはわかっている、でも怒っている。〝それは拒否されたという気持ちだ〟頭のどこかで声がする。ああ、ありがたい説明をどうも。〝そしておまえは怯えている〟──そうか、ご親切にありがとう。あちこちから肘でつつかれ、すねを蹴られ、突き飛ばされる、そんな感覚だった。フットボールの乱闘みたい。ひどい混乱状態だ。対処法がわかればいいのに、とロキは思う。でも今はソーの顔を見ても何が起こるか、どんな言葉が彼の口から出てくるかさえ予測できない。あまり良い事態とは言えない。

シャワーから出てくると、ソーは床に置いたマットレスの上に足を組んで座っていて、不安そうな目でロキを見上げた。無言で助けを求める目だ、とロキは思った。でもソーにどんな助けが必要なのかさっぱりわからない。それにこの状況で、特に今は、自分が助けを与える立場にいるとはとても思えなかった。ロキは目をそらした。ひどい態度かもしれないが、他に何もできることが思い当たらない。  
今にもソーが文句をつけて来そうな気がした。そうしても無理はないと思う。もしかしたら罵り合いこそが、今の二人に必要なものなのかもしれない。  
ソーは何も言わず、そのせいで事態は余計に酷くなった。  
ソーの〝寂しげなラブラドールの仔犬の瞳〟は、悲しみメーターの最高値を示している。一方、ロキの〝仔犬の瞳センサー〟は故障中。ああ、困ったことだ。  
ロキはショートパンツとTシャツを身につけた。ソーが目の前にいなければもっと楽にできるのに。これじゃ何をしても気まずくなる。まるでロキのやることすべてに意味があって、ソーに何かを伝えようとしているかのようだ。そんなつもりはない。けれど実際にはそうなってしまう。ロキは二人の表情や仕草をいちいち観察して分析して、それに対応して行動を変えずににいられないのだから。まったく、クソみたいな状況だ。  
あと二時間こんな雰囲気を続けて、そのままディナーを食べて、そのあとはベッドタイムか？ 冗談じゃない。  
「ねえ、もうやめてくれない？」ロキは不機嫌に言った。  
「やめろって何をだ？」  
「何だか知らないけど、ソーが今やってるそれ。もう⋯⋯いいから言ってよ。僕にどうして欲しいのか」  
どうやらロキのセンサーは壊れていたのではなく、休眠中だったようだ。それは今や、けたたましく警告音を鳴らしている。あのソーの顔を見ろ。身長六フィート、体重二百ポンド、全身が筋肉、それでいてあんな生まれたての子猫みたいに無力で途方にくれた表情ができるなんて。段ボール箱に詰め込まれた仔猫たち。薄暗い路地裏に捨てられて、そのうえ小雨が降ってる。  
「おまえには⋯⋯怒らないで欲しい」  
その言葉にロキは鼻を鳴らしてみせた。自分でもひどい奴になった気分だった。ロキはこめかみを揉んだ。  
「ロキ、俺もわからないんだ、どうして⋯⋯」  
「うん、わかってるよ。どうしてあんなことをしたのかわからない、今自分がどういう気持ちなのかもわからない、でもソーは僕を愛していてそのうち何もかもうまくいく、そうだろ」  
そこで少なくとも雨の中の仔猫は消えた。代わりに、ソーの瞳に小さな火が灯る。あまり良い予感はしない。  
「悪かったな、俺の悩みがおまえには退屈でくだらないことで」  
「そんなこと言ってないよ」  
「言わなくたってじゅうぶん伝わってくる」  
ロキは短くため息をついて髪をかきむしり、天に助けを求めた。いったいどうしてこんなことになるんだ。  
「あのさ、僕はただ⋯⋯今はこんな話はしないでおこうよ、いい？ 僕に──僕に冷静になるとか理性的になるとか期待しないで欲しい⋯⋯もう少し時間が必要なんだ」  
「時間はたっぷりあっただろ」  
「だから、もっと必要だってこと！」ロキは叫んだ。  
十二種類の感情が混じってひとつになる。二人とも怒っているのだ。いいことだ、少なくとも今、二人は同じ場所にいる。  
「じゃあこのままにしておけって言うのか？ そうするのがいいとおまえは思うのか？ 何事もなかったようなふりをしろと？」  
「そんなこと言ってない！」ロキは怒鳴る。「時間が必要って言っただけだ！」  
「何のために？！」  
さらに怒鳴り声。「わかんないよ！ もう⋯⋯今こんな話をしたい気分じゃないって見てわかんないのか？ もう嫌だ、こんなのは全部嫌だ！」  
くそ、しまった。ソーの目がうるんで、ついに泣き始めた。ソーは乱暴に頬を拭い、ロキはバカみたいにその場に突っ立っていた。  
「ソー⋯⋯泣いてるの？」  
「おまえが何を考えているのか知りたいだけだ！」ソーは間違いなく涙声だった。「俺は今、死ぬほど怯えてるんだ！ 失敗したのはわかってる、それでどうすればいいのか⋯⋯何をすれば⋯⋯ああっくそっ！」次々とあふれる涙を拭う。  
ロキは動けなかった。話すことも、呼吸すらできなかった。  
「悪かったな」ソーはまだ少し息を弾ませて言った。「好きなだけ時間をかけろよ」まるで〝ファックユー〟と言ってるのも同然な口調にロキは傷つく。けれど今のソーには、それが精一杯なのかもしれない。ソーはそのまま歩き去ろうとした。  
けれど踏み出したその足が床につく前に、ロキは全身でソーにしがみついてぎゅっと抱きしめていた。ソーが抱き返すと、泣き出したのは今度はロキの方だった。  
「ごめん」  
「ごめん」  
互いに何度も謝る声は、カウチまで続いた。二人は黙って抱き合い、今は火のついていない暖炉を見つめた。  
二人とも言葉が見つからなかった。「ごめん」は最初の十分ほどで言い尽くしてしまった。それはもうわかった。次は何を言えば良い？  
ただし、ロキはまだ話をしたくなかった。どうしてソーが押しのけたのか、ロキは知りたくない。兄がどうして⋯⋯先に進むことに抵抗を感じているのか、知りたくない。兄の中にある混乱とパニックと怯えについて聞きたくない。そんな話に落ち着いて対応できると思えない。ロキはロキ自身の悩みがあり、それはソーの存在に直結していて、率直に言ってソーの問題がなくてももう手一杯なのだ。  
とにかく、次はどうすれば良い？

二人はそのまま長い時間じっとしていた。ものすごく深刻で決定的な感じがした。まるで誰かが死んでしまったかのような。もう何もかも終わりだ。いや、そんなはずはない。それでも⋯⋯ひどい気分だ。  
「よし、わかった」やがてソーが言った。「街に出よう」  
「え？」  
「アイスクリームを食べに」  
「アイスクリームなら家にもあるよ」  
「人々や車や店を見にいこう」  
ああ。ロキにもやっとその意味がわかった。  
「いいよ」ロキは言った。「行こう」

＊

二人はもう使われていない遊園地でアイスクリームを食べ終えた。  
「俺は──ローディに電話しようと思う」  
「ローディ？」  
「ああ」  
「今？」  
「そうだ。こんな状態のままベッドに行くのはよくない気がするんだ。そう思わないか？」  
ロキは微笑んだ。うん、やっぱり同じ場所にいる。首を横に振って、そうだね、よくないね、と伝える。  
「いつでも電話をくれって言われてるんだ。電話しても──いいか？」  
「僕？ 僕はいいよ」  
「なんていうか⋯⋯ちょっと聞いてみたいんだ。別の視点からの話を」  
「うん。わかるよ。いいよ」  
「本当に？」  
ロキは笑い出した。「何をそんな心配してるんだ？」  
ソーは肩をすくめた。ロキはソーの頬に、気持ちを込めてキスをした。  
「電話しに行っていいよ。終わったら呼んで」  
ソーは少しかがんでロキの髪にキスをした。そして会話が聞こえない場所まで離れていった。  
ロキも携帯を取り出して、ソーシャルメディアを徘徊して心を落ち着けることにした。こんなことで取り乱したりしない。電話を代わってもらってローディに僕もあの魔法の薬が欲しい、なんて言う必要もない。だいじょうぶ。

＊

ソーは口笛を吹きながら、例の米料理の大惨事を起こしている（いつも大量の具が入っている。チーズやベーコン、時には野菜も一種類か二種類。そして実はすごく美味しい。ロキの繊細な細身の美しさが損なわれるかもしれないが、それだけの価値はある）。本当に口笛を吹いている、ジョークではない。ロキはアイーダおばさんの本を手にしてカウチに寝そべっていたが、なかなか読書に集中できなかった。ローディとどんな会話をしたのか、ソーの方から話してくれるまで訊かないと決めたものの、決意を貫くのが難しくなりつつある。  
なんとか夕食までは持ちこたえた。米料理の大惨事は案外と早く仕上がった。

「で、どんな話をしたの？」  
「まあ、いろんなことを少しずつ。わかるだろ？」  
「全然」  
ソーは笑った。その笑い声は少しも緊張していないし、何も心配していないように聞こえる。それはいいことなんだろうけど、いったいどうなってるんだ？  
「よし、こういうことだ。最近の状況について話した。ちゃんと説明するにはある程度詳細を伝えなきゃいけなくて、それはいつもちょっと⋯⋯」また笑う。「とにかく、ローディは俺が話しやすいように誘導してくれる。まあ、少しは話しやすく。とにかく、話を少し深く掘り下げるために、ローディはいつも的確な質問をする。何が起こっているのか、俺が自分で気づくのを手助けしてくれる。俺がおまえに前に言ったことは本当だ。俺の中にはしつこい声が住んでる。そいつはおまえが小さかった頃の写真を俺に突きつけて、〝よくもそんなことができるな、ぞっとする変態野郎！〟って叫んでくる。ローディにはそのことも話した。でもまあそれは本題じゃなくてただの背景だ。本当にそうなんだ。それにその声に対しては最近うまく無視できるようになってる。それから、例の〝でも、ロキが無理してたらどうする？〟っていう心配について。ローディはいつもそのことについては俺を叱る」  
「そうなのか？」  
「ああ。〝少しは弟を信用しろ〟って言われる」  
「やっぱりローディって最高だな」  
「ああ、きっとおまえは彼を好きになると思う。それからもうひとつの問題⋯⋯俺自身のことだ。夢中になって流されて、取り返しのつかない状態になってからパニックになるかもしれないとローディに話した。この件についてはいろいろと話して、やっとわかったんだ、俺が本当に恐れていることが。つまり、やっぱりこんなことしたくなかった、と後で思いたくないのは、俺がおまえとの関係を完全に台無しにしてしまって、おまえを永遠に失うのが怖いからなんだ」  
ソーはそこで飲み物をひと口すすり、ロキはそれを史上最悪のタイミングのひと口だと思った。  
「それで？！」ロキは一生で一番長く感じる二秒間を待った。  
ソーは笑った。ハンサムでムカつくやつ。  
「そうだな、まず第一に、俺がおまえとやってオーガズムを感じたってだけでおまえを失うなんてことはない」  
強烈なひと言。ロキは衝撃を受けて呆然となった。ソーはにやりとした。  
「ローディがそう言ったの？」  
ソーは笑った。「そこまで具体的な言葉で言ったわけじゃないけど。でもとにかく、もし俺が今頃になって突然これ以上先に進むのはやめると言い出すくらいなら、俺たちの関係はもうとっくにダメになっていたはずだ。だから今さら悩むことはない」  
「それがどうして安心材料になるんだ？」ロキは鋭く訊いた。  
ソーはなんとまた笑った。ムカつく。  
「だってそれはつまり⋯⋯おまえと一緒にオーガズムを感じてもいいって意味だからだ。そうしたからって何かがこれ以上悪くなることはない。むしろ何もかもよくなるかもしれない。今の状況のブロックがひとつ外れるわけだし」  
ソーがこういう言葉を平気で口にするたびにぞくぞくするのを、もっとうまく抑えられるようになければ、とロキは思った。  
「それに、俺たちはどっちにしてもだいじょうぶだ、とローディは言ってた。なぜかって、二人とも何よりも兄弟としての関係を大事にしているから。二人ともお互いに対して寛容だし、何があってもきっと解決策を見つける、だからきっとだいじょうぶだって」  
「なるほど。でもそういうのがみんな、何マイルも先にあるってことだよね？」ロキはまだ不機嫌に言い返した。  
「そうだ。それが不安症ってものだからな。俺は特に重症らしい」兄は微笑みながら、ごく軽い口調で言った。「とにかく、この先に進めば俺は取り乱すかもしれない。でもずっとそのままってことはないだろうってローディは言ってた。もし取り乱したとしても、時間が経てば落ち着く。最初から全然平気かもしれない。俺はどう考えてもこの関係に夢中だし、おまえにも夢中だからな。それに今までのところ、何かやってみて迷ったこともネガティブな反応をしたこともない、むしろその逆だ。初めておまえとキスしたとき、初めて触れ合ったとき、初めて⋯⋯いろいろ、今までのこと全部。嫌な気持ちには一度もならなかった。後で不安になったり間違ったことをしたと感じたことはなかった。気持ちよかった。これでいいと思えた。つまり、俺は根拠のない恐れで自分を縛りつけてる。それは不安症のせいだ、でもそれもある意味当然なんだ、これからやろうとしてることは実際に怖いし失うかもしれないものもたくさんあるんだから。でも今まで体験したことと、そこから学んだことを俺はしっかり覚えていなければならない。ひと言で言うと、俺は自分を信じておまえと一緒にオーガズムを感じるべきだ、なぜならおそらく何もかもうまくいく可能性が高いから」  
ソーは説明を終えると、締めくくりにえくぼの浮かぶとっておきの笑顔を見せた。ロキは瞬きをした。思考がシューと音を立ててオフラインになった気分だった。ソーがオーガズムという言葉をあと一回でも口にすれば、完全に頭が停電しそうだ。  
よし、ということは。  
ロキは深呼吸をひとつして、クリスマスになったらドクター・ローディにどんなギフトを送るべきか考え始めた。何か素敵でお洒落で、かつ趣味が良くて上品なもの。何と言ってもローディは、ロキからの永遠の感謝を勝ちとったのだから。  
ソーはまだロキを見つめている。その瞳には呪いにかかったプリンセスたちを遠隔操作でさえ目覚めさせられそうなほどの愛があふれている。けれどその奥には切望に似たものもあった。まるで遠くからこちらを見ているような、あるいは未来から今を振り返っているような。まるで、この瞬間が一生忘れたくない思い出であるかのような。  
「ソーが僕を失うことなんてない」ロキは言った。  
ソーは小さく笑った。「恋愛が地獄に向かって進んでしまうことはある、何もそれを止めることはできない」ごく優しい声でそう言った。「俺たちが絶対そうならないとは言えない⋯⋯」  
「地獄に行ってしまったとしても。もし大失敗しても。それでも、ソーは僕を失わない」まるで惑星の軌道のように揺るぎない確信を込めて、ロキは言った。  
ソーもその口調の重みに撃たれたように、しばらく言葉を失った。  
「何があってもだ」ロキはもう一度言った。その言葉が胸に沈むのを待ってから続けた。「さて。さっそく、僕とオーガズムを感じてみる？」

＊

ソーは思い出を作ろうとしているんだろうか。そうだ、思い出を作ろうとしている。それも思い切り気取った演出のやつを。暖炉に火を起こして、ふわふわのブランケットをラグの上に広げて、部屋中の明かりを消す。ロキはカウチの上でココアを飲みながら、ソーの〝ロマンチックな雰囲気作り〟を見守っていた。ロキの気分は明るく、不安は一切なかった。  
暖炉の火が安定すると、ソーは自分のココアのマグを持ってロキの隣に座った。ココアはもうあまり熱くないだろう。でもいい感じだ。ソーは炎を見つめた。  
もしかして、そろそろ気まずくなるんだろうか？  
「何を考えてるんだ？」ソーが訊いた。  
ロキは笑った。だって⋯⋯他にどうすればいいのかわからない。  
そしてロキはとてもたくさんのことを考えている。気取った演出の思い出づくりについてだけじゃない。何かひとつ答えなければならない。  
「カウントしていいのかな、って考えてた」  
「なんだって？」  
「前にしたこと。少し前の夜に」  
「ああ。カウントするって、何に？」  
「つまり、ああいうことをしたからもう僕はバージンじゃないのかな？ ソーにバージンを捧げたってことになるのかな？」  
ソーはロキを横目で見て笑った。口の端の短い髭にココアがついている。  
「おまえはどう感じてるんだ？」  
「わかんない。だから考えてるんだ」  
ソーは黙って考え込んだ。  
「バージンを失うってどういうことだろう。ソーがイかないとカウントできない気がする。僕の中で出さないと」  
ソーは不思議そうな、セクシーな表情でロキを見た。  
「それは古い考え方じゃないか？ 処女膜がどうこうとか」  
「その点については、僕のプラスチック製のボーイフレンドたちがもう片づけてくれた」  
ソーは笑った。  
「でもやっぱり大事なのは儀式的な意味だと思うんだ。だから体液が必要だと感じるんだと思う」  
「おい、ロキ」ソーは笑い声をあげた。「それが本当に重要なことなのか？」  
「何が？」  
「カウントに入るかどうか。おまえがまだバージンなのかそうじゃないのか、それが身体的なことでも感覚的なことでも⋯⋯。そうだな、ある意味ではノーだな。でもまた別の意味では、やっぱりバージンだ。神聖なものという意味で⋯⋯聖なる絆を結ぶ儀式と言ってもいい。相手がおまえだってこと、それが⋯⋯それが重要なんだ」  
ソーはいつもの少し悪そうな片頬だけの微笑みを浮かべながら、優しい目でロキを見た。ロキは本気でとろけそうになった。  
「おまえにとってそれが大事なら、きっと大事なことなんだ、ベイビー」  
ロキは兄の肩に頭を乗せ、そのご褒美に素敵な長いキスをもらった。  
「僕はまだ自分以外の誰かのペニスに触ったことがない。どんな感じ？」ロキはあくまでも話題を一定の場所に集中させようとした。  
ソーは数秒考え込んだ。  
「俺が初めて他人のを触ったのは⋯⋯ファンドラルで⋯⋯」しばらく沈黙。「最初は相手にしないつもりだった。何だよそれ、って感じで流そうとした。でも、あの頃の俺は傲慢だったからな。だから⋯⋯初めてやったときは度胸試しみたいなノリだった。もちろん、いつもムラムラしてたっていうのはあるけど、とにかく最初は挑戦を受けて立つ感じで始めた。そのあとは、まあ、俺の性格は知ってるだろ⋯⋯」また例の得意げな笑顔。「俺はいつものように平然として最後まで続けた。次はファンドラルが俺のを触る番だった。それだけだ、あまり深く考えなかった」  
「キスはした？」  
「しないよ。ファンドラルとはしてない」  
「えっ？ じゃあ誰と？」  
「ヘイムダル」  
「オーマイゴッド」  
「あいつからしてきたんだ。俺が〝おい、変なことするなよ〟って言ったら、あいつは冗談だろ？って顔で俺を見て、〝何が問題なんだ、オーディンソン〟って。それで俺は自分を馬鹿みたいに感じた。だってペニスに触れるのはいいのにキスはできないなんて変だからな。とにかく、あいつの言う通りだと思った。だから少しだけキスをして⋯⋯なかなか楽しかった」  
「うわぁ⋯⋯」  
ソーはにやりとした。「そうか⋯⋯おまえはこういう話を聞くと興奮するんだな？ 俺が他の男と何かするのを想像すると」  
「うん、そうみたいだ」  
「そうか、面白いな。嫉妬しないのか？」  
「不思議だけど、しない。前は⋯⋯ある意味では、こういう話を聞くと希望が持てた。わかる？ いろんな問題のうちで、僕が男だっていう事実について少し安心できた。でも今は、ただ頭の中で楽しめる映像って感じ。僕のホットな兄がロッカールームでチームメイトの手で射精するっていう⋯⋯ロッカールームだったんだよね？」  
「シャワールームのこともあったな、一度か二度は」  
「うわぁ、すごい。エロ動画みたいだ。条件反射でついそう思ってしまうんだ、どうしても」  
「動画をよく見るのか？」  
「いや、あまり。読む方が好き。前はね。今はもう必要ない」  
「必要ない？」  
ロキはじっとソーを見返して、ソーはバツが悪そうに目を伏せた。ロキは笑った。  
「いや、どうなんだろうと思ったんだ。アセクシュアルという点に関連して」  
「どういう意味？」  
「いや⋯⋯その、もちろん、おまえは欲情するんだよな。俺に対して。でもそれがどういう仕組みでそうなるのかわからなかった」  
「仕組みって？」  
「ごめん、傷つけるような言い方はしたくない」  
「してないよ。そうだな、僕はまず、自分をデミセクシャル、またはエースのグレイエリアに相当すると思ってる。そんな目で見ないでよ」  
「ごめん、いや⋯⋯エース、っていうところで俺の思考は止まってた」  
「幅広いニュアンスがあるんだよ」  
「そうらしいな」  
「名前をつけることですごく救われることもあるんだ」  
「確かにそうだろうな」  
「僕はひとつの箱に自分を押し込む気はないけど、気に入ったバッジは全部つけるつもりだ」  
「おい、俺はおまえの味方だぞ。おまえの考えを支持するよ」  
ロキはまたソーの肩に頭を乗せた。  
「スティーブとのこと」ロキは言った。  
「なんだ？」  
「ソーとスティーブは二人ともホットで、でも⋯⋯」  
「スティーブをホットだと思うのか？」  
「そりゃそうだよ。ミケランジェロのダビデ像はホットだよね？ でも⋯⋯そう、まさにダビデ像と同じだ。僕はダビデ像とファックしたくない。ソーはしたい？ 僕はそんな気にならない。言ってる意味わかる？ 女の人を見て、ワオ、美人だな、でもファックしたいわけじゃない、ただ眺めてたい⋯⋯って思ったことない？ やろうと思えばやれるだろうけど、でもそういう気持ちで見てるんじゃない、って思ったこと」  
ソーはしばらく考え込んだ。  
「いや、俺はそんな経験思い出せないな⋯⋯」  
「まさか、よく考えてみてよ。今、シフを見てどう？ シフを綺麗だと思う？ ホットだとか、ゴージャスだって思う？」  
「ああ」  
「でもファックはしないじゃないか」  
一瞬の沈黙。「しないな」  
「ほらね。スティーブは美形で、あいつがサムとバッキーの間に挟まれてたらどんな光景だろうってソーはきっと想像してるだろうけど」  
「オーマイゴッド、ロキ！」  
「ほら、今想像してるだろ」  
大きな笑い声。  
「きっと彼の体は絶頂と同時に美しく染まるんだろうな」  
「オーマイゴッド、やめろ。あいつの話をされるのは、まるで⋯⋯」ソーはそこで口ごもり、それから突然笑い出した。  
「なに？」  
「いや、こう言いそうになったんだ。まるで兄弟のそういう話を聞くようなもんだ、って」  
ロキも吹き出した。  
「俺は最近、よくこういうことで脳みそがよじれそうになる」  
「うん、わかるよ。でもとにかく、僕はソーとスティーブのことは他と同じように感じない。エロいっていう感じはしなくて⋯⋯あの頃、ソーが悩んでたのを知ってるから。スティーブがソーの気持ちを楽にしてくれて良かったと思う。僕は諦めてたというか、全力を出しても救えずにいたから」  
ソーは何かを聞き出そうとする表情でロキを見た。  
「トニーはおまえに触ったことがあるのか？」  
「ペニスに？」  
ソーはうなずいた。  
「ないよ」  
「体の他の場所は？」  
ロキは一瞬、頭がくらりと揺れるのを感じた。変な気分だ。  
「そうだね、えーと」咳払い。「ほんの少し。僕の──首。体。乳首。少しだけ」  
「そうか。それはどう感じた？」  
ロキはためらった。  
「言ってもいいぞ。心配しなくていい、本当だ」  
「でもソーは前、すごく⋯⋯」  
「いや、あの頃はトニーの印象が⋯⋯あいつに過去にやらかしたことを聞かされて、俺は⋯⋯あんなセックスに関していろいろ問題のあったやつと俺の弟がつきあうなんてとんでもない、と思ったんだ。それにソロウは何かを証明したいとか言ってたし。俺はおまえたちがいったいどんなすごいことをしてるのかと想像してしまって、それで、そうだな、ちょっと不安だった」  
暗い時代の思い出。ロキはココアを飲み終えて、マグをサイドテーブルに置いた。  
「もちろん、嫉妬もあった」  
ワオ。ついに堂々と認めた。  
「とにかく、今はもう嫉妬しない。でもすごく興味はある。いろいろやったんだろ？」  
「トニーはソーみたいに腰をこすりつけてきたりしなかった」  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。  
「あれはすごくホットだったよ、ちなみに」  
「ああ、そうだな」ソーは得意げに笑った。美しい顔だった。ローマの炎上のような意味での美しさだ。熱波を頬に感じて、思わず下手な詩を書いてしまいそうになる。  
「ちょっとソーにファックされてるみたいだった」  
ソーの笑顔がさらに深くなった。  
「じゃあ、トニーはおまえのペニスに触れたことがないんだな」  
ロキの喉はカラカラに乾いていた。不安なわけじゃない、とロキは考える。不安なんじゃなくて⋯⋯。  
「ない」ごくり。「僕は触られるより、触る方が得意みたいだ」  
「なるほど」ソーはまっすぐロキを見つめている。明らかに、その目でロキに何かを仕掛けようとしている。そしてその効果は現れつつある。  
「相手がトニーの場合はね」ロキはつけたした。  
その言葉にソーの笑顔は少し変化した。片頬だけの微笑み、細められる目。  
「ふうん」  
全身に身震いが走る。  
「触って欲しいと言ったな」兄は言った。今夜はロキを殺す気でいるらしい。「つまり、おまえのペニスをってことだな？」  
「僕が言ったのは⋯⋯全部だよ」  
「でも、ペニスだろ」  
「でも頼んでるんじゃない」ロキは急いで言った。「決して⋯⋯」  
「いいよ、ロキ」  
「本当だよ、頼んでるわけじゃない」  
「どうして頼まない？」  
わぁ。あの声、あの見つめる目。  
「なんでもソーがしたいと思うことをして欲しいんだ」ロキは必死で言った。  
「おまえが先にして欲しいことを言え。そしたらそれをしてやれるかどうか俺が答える」  
「ソーがそうしたいならね」  
「俺はしたいと思う。聞く前からわかる」  
「本当に？」  
ソーは笑った。それからまたじっとロキを見て、続きを待った。  
ロキは思い切って言ってみる。  
「どんな感じなのか知りたい。本当に知りたいんだ」  
ソーはまだロキをじっと見ていて、その瞳には炎が踊っていた。ロキには男を見る目がある、それは確かだ。ファック。  
「今まで誰にも触られたことがないのか、ベイビー？」  
ああ、神様。ついに来た。ソーは顔を近づけて、ロキの額にキスをした。長く唇をつけたままのキス。それから顔にも。ロキの鼓動は速かったけれど、それはヘッドライトに照らされたウサギのような速さではなかった。それは心地よい高揚感だった。ロキは両腕をソーの首に回して、二人は互いの唇を探し当てた。気持ちいい、こうするといつも最高に気持ちいい。  
「何がしたい？」ハスキーな声がロキの耳元で響いた。「どんな感じがするか知りたいか？」ソーの唇がロキの首に。  
何かがそれまでと違った。それまでは二人ともいつも、おそるおそる動いていた。何度も〝だいじょうぶ？〟と確かめて、〝こうしてもいい？〟と訊き合っていた。でも今は⋯⋯ソーは体でその質問をして、ロキの体にすべてを答えさせている。もしかしたらこれがいつものソーのやり方なのかもしれない、とロキは考える。今までの相手とは、いつもこういうふうにしていたのかもしれない。どうしてそのことをこんなにホットだと感じるんだろう？  
「触って」ロキはささやいた。少しも緊張していない、震えることもなく、恥ずかしがってもいないささやき声だった。正しいセックスのささやき声だ。ソーはそれをロキの意図どおりに受け取った。ソーはロキの首をきつく吸い、ロキはそれに反応してソーにしがみついた。  
「こっちにおいで」ソーはささやいた。  
ソーはロキを引っ張って床へ、ラグの上に導こうとしていた。ファック。ソーはロキの上に覆いかぶさって、ロキの喉に、耳に、唇に、素晴らしいことをした。ロキのペニスは硬くなっていて、ソーも同じで、互いにそこを押しつけて擦りあっていた。でもどちらも凍りついたり、走り去ったりしない。良かった。すごく良かった。信じられないくらい良かった。  
二人は同時にロキのセーターの裾に手をかけた。どちらも何も訊かないし、答えなかった。ロキは身をすくめて、ソーがセーターを腕から引き抜いた。次に二人ともソーの服に取りかかった。シンクロする動きがロキの頭をくらくらとさせた。すごくセクシーだ、同じ波長の中にいるということは。直接感じるソーの肌、ソーの体温。ロキは両手をソーの背中に走らせる。その動きに合わせて力が入り、弓形になる反応を感じる。ソーの唇がロキの首をさらに強く吸う。ロキはソーの背中に爪を立てる。ファック。  
「うつ伏せになれ」ソーが言って、体を離した。  
「え？」  
「いいから、俺を信じろ」  
ジーザス・クライスト・オールマイティ！ ロキは胸をどきどきさせながらうつ伏せになり、一瞬、この刺激はあまり良くない方向に行くのでは、と恐れた。けれどその時、ソーの柔らかい髭が背骨をたどっていくのを感じた。同時にソーの指がロキの髪に絡み、剃り跡を撫でた。それはまるでロキの体の刺激を待ち焦がれて開いた部分に、溶岩が爆発して流れ込んだかのような感覚だった。  
ソーの動きは決して急がず、けれど決して途切れることもなかった。ロキの脇腹をくすぐるほどではなくしっかりと、けれど身を捩らせたりするほどではない軽い力で撫でる。ソーの唇と髭が全身のあちこちを優しく擦る。背骨を舌がたどっていく。ロキは本格的に喘ぎ始めていた。  
「おまえはセクシーだ」兄が小声で言った。「めちゃくちゃセクシーだ」  
ファック。もっと言って、ストーム。  
ソーの唇が、ロキの背骨の一番下に到達する。ロキはショートパンツのウエストへと急いで手を伸ばし、それから息を弾ませて動きを止めた。ソーの反応を確かめようとして後ろを振り向く。でも実際に見ることはなかった。そのときにはもうソーがロキのショートパンツを引き下ろしていて、ロキにできるのは体を動かして脱がせやすくすることだけだったからだ。  
ロキは裸になっていた。体の下のふわふわのブランケットは最高に柔らかくて気持ち良くて、脳みそがブレンダーに入ったみたいになった。ソーの両手がロキの尻から足首までを一気に撫でる。そして⋯⋯ファック、ソーの唇が、ロキの腿の後ろへ。ロキは喘ぐ。本当の喘ぎ声だ。兄の髪を肌に感じる、腿の間を撫でるのを感じる。あまりにも欲望が激しくて何も考えられない。  
ソーの柔らかい髭を尻に感じる。ロキはブランケットをつかんで腰を突き出す。尻をつかむ片手が、貪欲な撫で方に変わる。ロキは腰を下に擦りつけるように動かして、するとソーの熱くて強い手が尻を揉んでつかんで、その動きを感じようとする。ロキは顔をブランケットに埋めていたので、不意打ちのようにソーに尻を噛まれて驚いた。ほとんど悲鳴のような声でロキは叫んだ。痛みの悲鳴ではない。ただその感覚が体をまっすぐ駆け上がって、脳の野生の部分に直接届いて、そこで洪水を起こしたのだ。  
「ソー⋯⋯」ロキは泣きそうな声をあげた。  
頬擦りとキスが背中まで上がっていく。  
「仰向けになれ」  
息が切れる。めまいがする。ロキは言われた通りにした。目を開いて焦点が合うと、ソーはじっと見下ろしていた。ロキの顔、それから全身を見つめる。ロキはこんなに自分を美しいもののように感じたことはなかった。同時に、触れられていないことをこれほど辛く感じたことも。ロキは手を伸ばし、引き寄せる。ソーは導かれるまま顔を近づける。これからもずっと、こんなふうに感じるのだろうか。ソーが首のくぼみにこういうことをするとき、いつも身をよじってもがきたくなるのだろうか。ソーはロキが焦れるほどゆっくりと、喉を下になぞっていく。ロキが夢中で何も考えられずにいるうちに、ソーの唇がロキの乳首を捕らえ、舌先で一度だけ舐めた。ロキは思わず兄の頭に爪を食い込ませる。まだ吸われてさえいないのに。目をぎゅっと閉じているせいで、暗闇に火花が散るのが見えたような気がした。  
ソーはそれから少しロキを休ませた。あるいは自分が休みたかったのかもしれない。脇を下にして隣に横たわり、ロキの下腹に円を描くように触れる。弟が息を整えながらどこか遠くから戻ってくるのを眺める。ソーの唇は赤くなって端が滲んでいた。舌先がのぞいて唇を舐めると、その感覚をロキは脚のあいだで感じた。  
「だいじょうぶかって訊かないで」ロキは言った。声というよりも掠れた呼吸音だった。  
ソーはにやりと笑い、ロキの胸を優しく上下に撫でた。  
「面白いな」  
「何が⋯⋯」ロキは本気で少しめまいを感じていた。  
「おまえのヘソ。昔とまったく同じだ」  
微妙な沈黙。ソーの目は下へと向かっていて、その先には昔と決して同じではないものがあった。  
今そうしなければ、ロキは死んでしまう。ロキは自分を抑える。ぎゅっと力を入れて目を閉じる。火花が見える。唇をかむ。ソーは今、ロキの顔を見ている。  
「頼め」ハスキーなささやき声が聞こえる。  
「イエスって答える？」  
「ああ、答えるよ」  
ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じる。「触って。お願い。僕のペニスを触って」

＊

ファック、ロー。ソーは唇をロキの首に当てる。ロキはソーを受け入れようと首をそらしている。ソーは手のひらに唾を吐く。ロキのペニスを握る。変な気分になるかもしれないと考える。実際にはならない。ゆっくりと手を上下に動かす。ゆっくり、丁寧に。ゆっくり、ゆっくり。美しいものにしよう。素晴らしいものにしよう。ロキのために。自分のために。これは、シャワールームで手軽に欲望を解消する行為とは違う。これはメイクラブだ。ロキのための。先端に丁寧に触れる。ロキが息を止める。上下に長く手を動かす、それから少し短く。付け根の筋に沿って親指で撫でる。弟は震えてブランケットをつかむ。体を近づけてキスをすると、ロキはしがみついてくる。  
「どうだ、ベイビー。気持ちいいって言ってくれ。これが欲しいと言ってくれ」  
「ファック、ソー⋯⋯」  
「欲しいか、ベイビー？」  
「欲しい、欲しい。ああ、ソー⋯⋯」  
手の動きを早める。本格的に動かす。ロキは喘いで、唇を噛んでいる。  
「イきたいか、ベイビー？」  
「イかせて⋯⋯イかせて⋯⋯」  
「俺の手でイかせて欲しいか？」  
「ああ、ソー⋯⋯ああ、欲しい⋯⋯」  
擦り下ろす方の動きに力を入れる。ロキの声が静かになる。声を出すのを我慢している。  
「声を出しても誰にも聞かれないぞ、ロー⋯⋯」  
押し殺した声。  
耳に直接ささやく。「おまえの声が聞きたい」  
「んん⋯⋯ファック、ファック⋯⋯」  
手を動かすピタピタという音、ホットだ。  
「声を聞かせろ。俺がおまえに何をしているかわかるように」  
喘ぎ声が大きくなる。  
「ファック、ソー、ファック⋯⋯ああ、ファック⋯⋯ファック⋯⋯お願い、もう⋯⋯ああ⋯⋯」  
ソーは規則的な動きに切り替えた。安定した力強い動き、ゴールが近い動きだ。ロキの息遣いが不規則になり、それから荒く浅い呼吸になり、短い喘ぎに変わった。ソーはロキを抱き上げて下から突き上げる想像をした。ロキの首に顔を埋めて、そこを強く吸う。手の動きをさらに激しくする。  
ロキの声が消え、呼吸が止まる。ソーが手を動かす音と、暖炉の火がはぜる音だけが部屋に響く。ロキの体に力が入って、動かなくなり、ソーの手に向かって全身が弓なりになる。小さな、小さな切羽詰まった声。その声がピークに達して、それから不規則になった。手が濡れる。温かく濡れる。腕の中で、ロキが小さく痙攣する。ソーは手の動きをゆっくりで強いものに変える。ゆっくり、強く、ロキの好きなやり方で先端に触れる。ロキの精液が手のひらに溢れて、指の間から滴っている。  
少しずつ射精が止まる。首にしがみついていたロキの手から力が抜ける。けれどロキはまだソーの腕の中にもぐり込んでいたいと言うように体を丸める。ソーはロキを抱きしめ、脚を絡める。ロキの濡れた肌もセクシーだった。  
はあ、はあ、とロキが荒い息をつく。しばらく静けさが続いた。

二人のどちらも起き上がって体を洗おうとはしなかった。水の一杯さえ飲もうとしなかった。そろそろ火を掻き起こすべきだった。もう少しあとで。もう少しだけ。ソーはロキの体に腕を回して、髪を撫でた。ロキは片腕と片脚をソーに回していた。もしかしたらロキはずっとこうすることを夢見ていたのかもしれない、とソーは思った。悪くない。確かに心地良かった。  
ソーのペニスは柔らかくなりかけている。けれどまだ完全に硬さを失ってはいなかった。ジョギングパンツはとてもファッショナブルとは言えないが、こんなふうに過酷な環境をペニスに強いるときは便利だった。少なくとも、押しつぶされずに済む。  
「寒いか？」  
ロキはううん、と言った。全身に鳥肌が立っている。嘘だな。ソーは手足をほどいて体を起こし、カウチから膝掛けを取った。ロキはソーが離れていくと思ったのか、驚いて起き上がった。どこにも行かない。ソーは弟を膝掛けで包んだ。  
ブランケットの下で、ロキの指がソーの胸と下腹のあいだを往復している。あの湖でしたように。ロキが顔を上げるのを感じる。またソーが逃げ出すのを恐れているのだろうか？  
俺は逃げ出すだろうか？  
ソーはロキの手を取って、優しく下へと導いた。それは提案だった。ロキはどう反応するだろう？  
「いいの？」ロキはささやいた。  
ソーはまた弟の手をつかんで、自分のペニスの上に置いた。二枚のコットンが二人の間を隔てている。このロキの目。思い切り大きく見開いている。ああ、ベイビー。ソーはロキを抱き寄せてキスをした。ロキの手が軽くペニスを握る。んんん⋯⋯  
考えるな。考えなくていい。  
キスを続ける。ロキの手に手を重ねる。ペニスは完全に硬さを取り戻して、押し上げられたジョギングパンツが邪魔だった。  
もし。もし、この先を続けたら⋯⋯カタツムリみたいに殻の中に引っ込んでしまうだろうか。  
ロキの手が、ソーの硬い陰嚢からペニスの先端までをひと息に撫でた。間を隔てている布が邪魔で仕方ない。ソーはロキの手を自分に押しつけた。腰を動かす。焦ったくておかしくなりそうだった。  
「触ってもいい？」ロキは唇を重ねたままささやいた。手はソーのジョギングパンツのウエストにかかっている。「いい？」  
よし。もうどうにでもなれ。  
ソーは弟の手をつかみ、ショートパンツの内側へと導いた。それからパンツを押し下げ、足を蹴って脱ぎ捨てた。もうどうにでもなれ。  
頭はもちろん混乱する、相手はロキだ。そのせいで気持ちが冷めるわけでは決してない。それはソーが忘れるべきことではなく、乗り越えるべきことだ。決して欲望に身を任せて何かを忘れる必要はない。相手はロキで、ロキは最高にセクシーな存在で、そして、そうだ、ロキは弟だ。この二つの事実は、どちらかひとつでは成立しない。  
ロキはソーを見つめている。兄のそそりたって脈打つ屹立を、まるで世界の七不思議を見るような目で見つめている。もしロキがそれに唇を近づけたなら、ソーは決して止めないだろう。もし、ロキがファックして欲しいと頼んだら⋯⋯  
ソーはロキの頭のてっぺんにキスをして、後ろの剃り跡を撫でた。  
「何でもしたいことをしろ」ソーはささやいた。「俺にしたかったことを何でも」  
ああ、ロキの大きな小鹿の瞳。ソーは頭を後ろに投げ出して片腕で顔を覆った。ロキは唾液で濡らした手でソーのペニスを包んだ。おずおずとしていて、優しすぎる。それはロキの左手で、動きがぎこちなかった。最高に甘い拷問だ。  
「教えて」ロキはささやいた。「やり方を教えて」  
ファック⋯⋯  
ソーの片手は意識よりも早く動いていた。ロキの手の上に自分の手を重ねて包む。興奮しすぎていて、焦らす余裕なんてない。ロキに顔を見つめられているのがわかって、たまらない気持ちになる。たまらない、でも最高だ。ロキを抱き寄せてキスをして、自身を握る手に力を入れる。実際に握っているのはロキの手だ。ロキはソーの上に体を重ねていて、半分覆いかぶさっている。ロキの腿がソーの陰嚢を押している。ソーは手を下に伸ばしてロキの尻に触れる。ロキは身じろぎして、自分から手を動かし始める。ソーのペニスを握る指に力が入る。力を入れてしごく。激しく、強く。ソーは最後の二秒間、ロキの手を上の方にとどめて（先端を触れ⋯⋯こうやって⋯⋯）それからもう耐えきれなくなって声をあげる。ロキは蛇のようにソーの体に手足を巻きつけて、キスをして⋯⋯二人で一緒に手を動かして、ソーは達した。ゆっくり、強く、ゆっくり、強く。ソーは身震いをした。ロキの唇がソーの唇に微かに触れた。まるでソーの声を飲み込もうとするように。  
二人は息を弾ませながらしっかりと抱き合った。ソーの喉はひどく乾いていた。少し前はロキの身体中に唇で触れたせいで、今は声が枯れて。でもそんなことはどうでもいい。ロキを抱き寄せる。片腕を背中に回し、もう片方の手を尻に置く。なぜかって、そうしない理由はないからだ。ロキは体を押しつけてきて、顔をソーの首のくぼみに埋めた。ソーは手探りでブランケットを引き寄せ、二人の体を覆った。まだ呼吸が鎮まらない。  
「だいじょうぶか？」やはり訊かずにいられなかった。  
ロキは返事の代わりに抱きつく腕に力を入れた。  
火を掻き起こさなければ、体を洗わなければ、水を飲まなければ。その全部が必要だった。  
でも後で、もう少し後で。ソーはロキの髪に唇をつけた。  
「どうだ？ 今のはカウントに入るか？」  
ロキは笑った。それは美しい眺めだった。

\----------

次章に続く


End file.
